EQG: La Leyenda de Tiga
by IzanagiOmega
Summary: EQG AU: Un campamento simple se convirtió en una experiencia única para 7 chicas, que hallaron unas gemas mágicas que les dieron poderes. A la vez que una leyenda era hallada. Una estatua que contiene el poder de un Gigante de Luz, elige a un joven con sus propios demonios para volverse el protector de la Tierra. Esta es la historia de sus hazañas, la Leyenda de Ultraman Tiga.
1. La Herencia Parte 1

**A ver... ¿Cómo inicio esto...? Creo que presentarme va bien... ¿No? En fin, como ya ven por mi perfil soy Izanagi Omega. Soy escritor de fics ya 2 años, no tan novato pero alguien quien aún aprende sobre este oficio. He optado por publicar esta historia que se me ocurrió tras ver de nuevo una serie que tal vez varios de la habla hispana vieron. Ultraman Tiga. No sé porque se me ocurrió buscar fics con este personaje y halle uno de hace años que es cross con MLP de hace 6 años. Incompleto... simple, pero tenía ese algo que te hacía ver más y que acabe. Y dije... ¿Por qué no hacer mi propia versión? Y aquí estamos, vengo de un fandom distinto al de aquí pero daré lo mejor por dar una historia que agrade. Y si lo pongo en esta zona y no donde el cross es porque la zona cross de MLP y Ultraman esta muerta.**

 **Ahora, si han leído el resumen... Claro que lo han hecho, sino no estarían aquí... Intuirán que la historia inicia en la Película 4 de EQG. La Leyenda de Everfree... no es mi favorita, pero siento que es donde mejor puedo iniciar esto. Ahora... ¿Quién será Tiga? Bueno, dado que la serie no tiene personajes masculinos que me convenzan para que uno tome el manto del héroe, sino más de apoyos y desarrollo, haré algo nuevo para mi. Hacer un OC, en verdad espero que me salga bien. No esperen al típico chico que tiene material de héroe desde el inicio que se hace amigo de todos al instante y cae bien... Trataré de hacer un personaje que crezca tras varios momentos buenos y difíciles, para que cuando llegue la hora de ser héroe, lo haga.**

 **Sin más que decir, iniciemos y... AH, lo olvidaba. No me alcanzo en la zona de géneros, pero también habrá romance. Y aquí tengo una duda existencial... Voy con una pareja, que ya la tengo decidida y si leen el capítulo sabrán quien va si o si. O voy por la ruta grande, el Harem con la Main 7 de EQG. Por lo que haré esto simple... como Dios manda. Democracia, pondré una votación en mi perfil para que ustedes, los que están desde el inicio, elijan la ruta. Por mi no tengo problema de hacer cualquiera, pero deseo que esta vez el público decida al ser un fic nuevo. Tienen hasta el capítulo 4 de este fic para decidir. Ahora, si iniciemos.**

* * *

 **Prologo**

Nunca pensé que venir a esta ciudad, para iniciar de nuevo me pondría en esta situación…

-¡Cuidado! – Di el grito más fuerte que pude al ver que ella estaba a punto de ser aplastada por un trozo de los árboles cercanos que están mutados de un modo extraño. ¿¡Por qué ese perro no puede ser más útil!?

Sentí el impacto de la madera en mi hombro al lograr empujarla, mejor un trozo que todo el techo. Y eso es decir mucho de mi parte.

-Gracias Gobaith. – Esta chica, me cuesta creer que en cuestión de horas le haya tomado más confianza que en todo el mes que estuve en la escuela.

-Vamos Twilight arriba, debemos hallar a Sunset y el resto…

- **¡No lo harán! ¡Ustedes no me quitarán todo lo que tengo! –** Alzamos la vista, para vernos con ese monstruo de casi 50 metros en que ella había se convertido ¿En serio es la misma mujer que mostraba su amor por este campamento?

-¡Gloriosa, esto no debe de ser así! ¡Podemos ayudarte! – Dudo que desee ayuda Twilight, se ve que está dominada por el poder de ese monstruo. - ¡Timber no desearía que…!

 **-¡No metas a mi hermano en esto! –** Estoy de acuerdo… el muy gracioso se fue a ayudar a evacuar en vez de ayudarnos a detener a esta loca…

Twilight y yo tuvimos que correr para evitar que las lianas que salían del suelo nos atrapen… ¡Maldición Spike, tenías que tener patas cortas! Ahora me veo cargando un perro en mis brazos mientras huyo por mi vida… hurra…

-¡Twilight usa tus poderes, puedes cortar esas cosas!

-No… Yo no…. ¡No puedo! – Demonios mujer, no es hora de dudas. Ya te lo dije antes… - ¡Me volveré esa cosa de nuevo!

Aún sigue con eso. No sé de que habla, no la he visto en ese modo que dice y no me cabe en la cabeza que alguien como ella sea cruel… Agh, ahora estoy sonando como mi mamá… ¡Oh diablos! Tuve que arrastrarla para que ninguno de los dos sea aplastado por esta loca.

 **-¡Jajajaja, con esto el campamento estará a salvo! ¡Nadie me lo quitará, nadie!**

-No es culpa del resto que no hayas podido pagar por el terreno… ¡Es tu responsabilidad, no culpes al resto por tus errores mujer! – Justo tengo que abrir mi bocota… Porque ahí viene…

-¡Tenías que hablar! ¿¡Por qué no puedes ser apático y callado como siempre! - ¡Déjame en paz perro inútil, al menos estoy tratando de evitar de volvernos tortillas!

Un muro de cristal evito que un trozo de roca cayera hacia nosotros. Ambos logramos notar que eran esas 6 llegando a escena… ya era hora.

-¿¡Están bien ustedes dos!? – Geez… no lo sé Applejack, las heridas en mi cuerpo deben hablar por si solas…

-¡Muy bien, es hora de poner a esa loca en su lugar!

-Pero… es un monstruo de más de 50 metros… - Gracias Fluttershy, al menos tiene más sentido común que Rainbow Dash y… ¿Esas son orejas de caballo…? Oh, no me había dado cuenta, no es lo más raro que he visto.

-¡Ahí viene! – Demonios Pinkie, no grites en mi oído.

Los 8 empezamos nuestra graciosa huida, tratando de alejarnos lo más que podíamos de esta loca que se nota, desea el bosque para ella. Pero si la leyenda es cierta… deseará toda la vegetación de la Tierra.

-¡Hay que hacer algo, tengo una cita en el Spa luego de regresar y no me la pienso perder! – Rayos Rarity, estamos tratando de vivir y tú con tus cosas…

-Si sólo pudiéramos quitarle esas 7 joyas que tiene en la cabeza… Pero no tenemos el poder o el tamaño para hacerle frente. – Sunset tiene un punto, necesitamos algo igual de grande para enfrentarla y…

-¡Eso es, un gigante! ¡Recuerden la leyenda, cuando Gaea Everfree surja, el gigante de la luz despertará para hacerle frente! – Es sólo una leyenda… Aunque con todo lo que pasa, optaré por creer en Twilight…

-¿¡Pero donde esta esa dichosa estatua!? – Mientras nos dirigíamos al bosque, la rubia del grupo tenía un buen punto y…

¿Hm…? Esto es… esa voz… Es la misma que en mis sueños… ¿Dices querer ayudarnos? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué vayamos a la cueva de la última vez? Agh… no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto, pero no nos queda más alternativa. Dudo que las Directoras logren sacar a todos de aquí rápidamente… Aún tras todo este tiempo, no he podido suprimir este deseo mío de ayudar al resto, aunque no gane nada.

-¡Por aquí! ¡No pregunten y síganme! ¡Creo saber dónde está!

-¿¡Donde está que!? – Miré a Sunset y no pude evitar sonreír, cosa que sorprendió a todas porque rara vez lo hago.

-La estatua de Tiga…

* * *

Hace miles de años, antes que la misma humanidad fuera consciente de su propio intelecto en todo su esplendor, una raza de gigantes protegía el mundo. Estos seguían la luz o la oscuridad. Libraron batallas titánicas para ver que fuerza regiría el destino del mundo… Tras tan cruenta guerra, sólo quedó uno… el gigante de la Luz más poderoso de la Tierra. El gigante conocido como Tiga, Ultraman Tiga.

Esta es la historia de como el sucesor de Tiga, tomo el manto y su destino como el defensor de la Tierra… Un destino que lo enlazaría para siempre, con quienes serían las personas más importantes para él.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: La Herencia de la Luz y la Magia**

 **Parte 1**

Unos días atrás….

-¿Por qué tengo hacer esto?- Un joven de cabellos negros, cubiertos por la capucha que llevaba de su casaca roja con delineados blancos, un jean negro y botas negras, ponía los libros de la Biblioteca en orden.

Gobaith Kosei era un chico de 16 años que en verdad, no tenía nada de especial a simple vista. Tal vez la heterocromanía en sus ojos, azul el derecho y rojo el izquierdo, sea lo más llamativo. Pero de ahí nada que resalte, la verdad es que no es que fuera feo pero… su expresión algo apática y carácter callado lo volvían alguien solitario. No era por elección propia, sino porque siempre fue así luego de que en su antigua escuela en Japón lo molestaran tanto por cierto tema que optó por tener un perfil bajo.

La verdad, la idea de estar en la escuela Canterlot no le molestaba ni le agradaba, la idea de venir a América fue idea de su hermana para que sepa lo que es vivir solo era lo que se lleva el premio. Era un chico que le daba igual el prestigio de una escuela, sino mal recuerda la academia de Cristal que también está en esta ciudad, es conocida por lo académico pero que son muy opacos y hasta fríos… Si. Eso es lo que oyó, pero cuando su hermana le dijo que debía ir a la escuela Canterlot sí o sí, porque era amiga de la directora y ella le ayudó con el papeleo, no era de su total agrado, pero mejor que nada.

Esta aquí un mes luego del tedioso viaje en avión y tras el cambio de horario, debe de admitir que la escuela es un lugar donde se ve a la mayoría siendo amigable con el resto… le cuesta creer tal amabilidad, no luego de que el primer día le hicieran la broma de tirarle agua al cruzar la puerta solo por ser extranjero… suerte que siempre trae ropa extra. Sino mal recuerda ese chico… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Sólo recuerda que es guitarrista, le dio una toalla y le pidió perdón por la actitud infantil de sus amigos.

Oh bueno, estaba bien… le daba igual. Lo único que le quedaba era seguir con su labor actual y…

-Ahm… disculpa, ese es el libro que ando buscando. – El joven pasó a ver a quien lo llamaba, era media cabeza más baja que él y…

Oh, ya la recuerda. Es Twilight Sparkle, una de las chicas más populares de la escuela. No sabe porque, ni le interesa. Sólo entiende porque es popular en lo físico, es bonita y su color de ojos encanta a cualquiera… si él fuera cualquiera, pero hace años se rindió a la idea que una chica se interese en alguien apático como él y…

-¿Me lo puedes dar? – Oh, justo tenía que divagar de nuevo. – Lo necesito para una lista que estoy haciendo.

-Oh claro, aquí tienes. – No dudo en darle el libro, la verdad no es que se ponga a preguntar lo que ella haría con él.

-Gracias Gobaith. – No pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa de que sepa su nombre. – Jeje, vamos a la mayoría de clases juntos. Y siempre miras por la ventana, eres… solitario. – la chica pareció hablar con nostalgia. – Yo… mis amigas me han ayudado mucho desde que llegue aquí y…

-Me alegro… pero tengo que terminar de arreglar el lugar, no deseo que el profesor ese de gimnasia me moleste por no terminar, todo por saltarme las clases de educación física. Nos vemos… - Gobaith siguió su camino, sacando un suspiro en la chica.

-Que grosero… - Una nueva voz, que no era la de Twilight, se escuchó.

-No lo tomes a mal Spike, supongo que no todos… desean tener amigos. – lo más triste, es que le hace recordar a ella demasiado en el pasado… demasiado.

* * *

-¿Dónde está…? No puede tardarse tanto en tomar un libro de campamento.

La chica que hablaba, era Rainbow Dash. La chica más atlética de toda la escuela Canterlot, capitana de todos los equipos deportivos femeninos, su habilidad era tal que eso sólo aumenta su ego. Su cabello multicolor sin duda era lo más llamativo de ella.

-Por favor Rainbow, deja que se tome su tiempo.

La que estaba apoyada en la estatua que estaba en la entrada de la escuela, era una chica rubia de ojos verdes con unas pecas en sus mejillas. Su sombrero de vaquero era su más notorio accesorio, Applejack o Aj era la que tenía tal vez más paciencia.

-¡Oh oh, quizás está hablando con un chico!

La chica de cabello rosa esponjoso, y que parecía tener una sobredosis de azúcar, era Pinkie Pie… la chica más alegre que verás en la faz de la tierra. Era raro verla triste o quieta… o ambas.

-Por favor querida, sabes muy bien que Twilight no es de esa clase de chicas.

La chica de cabello purpura rizado y ojos azules, con buena vestimenta, era Rarity. Que su apariencia no los engañe, bajo esa actitud de chica superficial yace un corazón generoso como ningún otro.

-Ahm… tal vez sería buena idea llamarla… yo solo digo

La de la voz y apariencia tímida con cabello rosa lacio, era Fluttershy, la chica más amable y tímida que jamás verás. Tal vez no lo aparente, pero puede dar miedo si se le provoca.

-Jejeje, démosle unos minutos más.

La que vestía una chaqueta de cuero y con un cabello que te hace recordar al fuego era Sunset Shimmer. Una chica que antes era una ególatra y cruel, pero tras cierto incidente cambio para bien, siendo ahora una chica de buen corazón.

Las 6 eran amigas inseparables, habían pasado tanto este último año y ahora estaban seguras que el que venía iba a ser mejor. Para la buena suerte de ellas, las directoras de la escuela habían programado un campamento escolar, gracias al apoyo de los padres. Este iba a ser en un lugar que ambas mujeres, recordaban de buena manera.

-¡Lamento la tardanza!

Como ya se dijo antes, ella es Twilight Sparkle. Una estudiante que se trasladó a la escuela Canterlot desde la academia de Cristal tras cierto incidente en el evento, los Juegos de la Amistad realizado pocos meses atrás. De la chica introvertida de esa vez, quedaba solo su amor por los libros y el conocimiento.

-No te preocupes Twilight, pero…

-¿¡Qué te detuvo!? – el grito de Rainbow hizo que Sunset se lleve la mano a la cara para ocultar su molestia y justo cuando ella lo iba a explicar todo…

-Estuvo buscando un libro para mañana, ya saben como es ella. – de la mochila de la chica salió un pequeño perro de color morado y orejas verdes. –Incluso se encontró con ese tal Gobaith.

-Spike…

-¿Gobaith Kosei, el chico de intercambio que vino de Japón? – Rarity se sorprendió al oír ello… - Oí que es… callado.

-Creo que callado es quedarse corto, he oído que no habla con nadie. – Aj simplemente no entendía como alguien puede ser tan cerrado.

-A ver, creo que estamos sacando juicios adelnatados. Debe tener sus razones para serlo, no podemos simplemente juzgar un libro por su portada. – Sunset trataba de ser la más neutral en esto, aunque no niega que el ánimo del involucrado no ayuda.

-¿Por qué hablaste con él Twilight…? – Fluttershy no tenía nada en contra del muchacho, tal vez sólo era tímido.

-Él estaba ordenando la biblioteca y justo tenía el libro que necesito. – la chica mostró dicho Libro.

"¿Qué llevar para una experiencia perfecta al acampar?" Sobra decir que el resto de las presentes rieron algo complicadas, ella no cambia. Twilight por su parte ya estaba leyendo. No había tiempo que perder y…

-Por cierto, la Princesa Twilight manda saludos. – Sunset alzó el diario que usaba para comunicarse con la versión alterna de la Twilight aquí presente.

Puede sonar muy raro para los que no lo saben, pero la estatua que estaba ahí presente era la entrada a una dimensión alterna donde el mundo era habitado por seres mitológicos como pegasos y unicornios por dar unos pocos ejemplos. La versión de Twilight en ese mundo era una alicornio, un poni con alas y un cuerno, una princesa. Ella había ayudado a evitar dos desastres en la escuela originados por fuerzas externas a este mundo… al menos eso parece.

-¿Qué dice?

-¿¡Nos visitara!?

Rarity y Pinkie sonaban emocionadas a la idea de que su amiga venga a verlas. Aunque no notaban que la Twilight ahí presente bajaba la vista algo triste, ella sabía que la versión poni de ella misma era mucho mejor que ella… porque nunca había sucumbido a la oscuridad.

-Lo lamento chicas, pero sus deberes como princesa se lo impiden. Al parecer halló un texto interesante y me lo quiso mandar debido a ciertas similitudes que hay con nuestro mundo.

-¿Texto? ¿De que tipo? – AJ sonaba muy interesada en eso mientras Rainbow murmuro un bien claro, aburrido.

-Es sobre un gigante de luz… Eso me dijo. Desea que lo lea yo misma. ¿Qué te parece Twilight? – Sunset pasó a ver a la mencionada que seguía teniendo la mirada baja. - ¿Twilight? ¡Twilight!

-¿¡Eh!? ¡Oh, si claro yo te ayudo cuando te lo pase! – se notaba que no se sentía muy cómoda. – Yo… me voy a preparar para mañana. Nos vemos. – Tomó su bicicleta, que estaba cerca de donde estaban, y se fue pedaleando mientras Spike le preguntaba que le pasaba. Aunque ella hacía oídos sordos.

-Creo que… no debiste mencionar a la Princesa Twilight, Sunset. – Para que Fluttershy le diga eso, debe de ser muy cierto.

Más porque la chica obviamente se mostraba arrepentida de su metida de pata, ella… todas lo sabían. Que Twilight aún no había superado lo de hace unos meses. Midnight aún era una cruz para ella…

* * *

-Odio mi vida… -

Gobaith caminaba hacia el pequeño apartamento que tenía en este pueblo. No puede creer que el maldito profesor le haya hecho hasta limpiar los baños. Todo porque se saltó las clases de gimnasia. ¿Por qué se le ocurrió hacer tal idiotez hoy? Y aún tiene que hacer la mochila y llevar lo necesario para ese campamento. ¿Por qué el cielo no se apiada de él y le lanza un rayo que acabe con su vida y su desgracia?

-Kuso ane… - Siempre que estaba de mal humor, algo de japonés se le escapaba de la boca. Haber vivido años en Japón lo han marcado en más de un modo y eso que su madre le inculco también el inglés desde niño. Su padre era japonés y su madre americana, para quitar dudas… claro que por ello no eran una familia muy tradicional con las culturas antiguas de Japón. Sobre todo su hermana, quien a sus 28 años sigue soltera, diciendo que no necesita a nadie para valerse por su cuenta. Siempre tan loca…

Lo dice así, pero en verdad no odia a su hermana mayor… no puede, a pesar de todo lo que ella disfruta hacerlo sufrir cuando se le ocurre sus cosas… Oh bueno, lo único que queda es llegar a su casa antes de que anochezca y…

-¿Hm? – se percató de alguien en el parque de juegos infantiles por el que siempre cruza de camino a casa, como no tiene bicicleta, caminar es lo único que le queda.

No sabe si esto lo llama coincidencia o casualidad, pero ver a Twilight otra vez parece algo raro. Más porque está sentada en el columpio, mirando el suelo. Parece triste y… ¿Lo que tiene en manos es un perro? ¿De dónde lo sacó? No importa…. Estaba a pasos de irse cuando…

- _Recuerda, nunca está mal prestar un oído a alguien que se ve triste. Tal vez puedas aliviar su dolor. –_ Soltó un suspiro al recordar esas palabras, su hermana en verdad le daba jaquecas…

Mientras tanto, Twilight se sentía triste… No niega el interés de saber más lo que su yo alterno encontró, pero ver como las demás parecen tan felices de oír sobre ella… Tal vez… Sentir como Spike le lamía la mano la hizo sonreír, aunque en el fondo sabía que era un intento vano de olvidar que…

-No lo sé Spike… tal vez yo no…

-¿Por qué tan sola aquí? – la chica alzó la vista al oír que le hablaban. Se sorprendió al ver a Gobaith ahí, tenía la misma expresión que hace unas horas. Aunque se podía notar un cambio en su tono de voz.

El joven siguió mirando a la chica quien no sabía si responderle o no. No sabe nada de él y… Oír como Spike le gruñía hizo que ponga al perro más cerca de ella. Para que no haga tonterías… Era más que obvio que el perro no confiaba en el muchacho, tal vez su hermano tenga que ver ya que recuerda que él le decía que aleje a las sanguijuelas de ella y… Agh, ya verá eso luego.

-No le agrado, no me sorprende. – Gobaith se sentó en el columpio al lado de ella y se meció un poco. - ¿Por qué la cara larga…?

-¿Importa…? Si no mal recuerdo, tú no querías hablar conmigo. – No dudó en mostrarse algo ofendida y vaya que el efecto fue el esperado, porque el joven puso cara de culpable.

-Vale, mi error. Gomen… - Twilight lo miro con sorpresa, sabía que él era de familia japonesa o descendiente de una por su apellido, además de que viene de Japón, pero… - Si, a veces se me sale la lengua madre.

-No… Yo… Tampoco quise sonar ruda…. Es que solo. – Twilight alzó la vista y cerró los ojos. – Es sólo que siento que mis amigas, preferirían estar con alguien más que conmigo. – el joven la miró en silencio, como diciendo que prosiga y por alguna razón, sentía que le podía contar esto a él, le daba la confianza para hacerlo. – Yo… Yo hice algo horrible, sin querer. Y me he sentido mal por ello, si bien ellas dicen que lo olvide… no puedo. Además, tienen una amiga que vive muy lejos que es mejor que yo y se alegran cada vez que saben de ella o les habla y…

-Tienes celos. – Twilight guardo silencio, como dándole la razón. – Es natural… son tus amigas. Pero si lo son en verdad, no creo que te vayan a alejar. Si dicen que ya te perdonaron, deberías de creerles. Y a lo de la otra amiga, no la conozco, pero cada uno tiene su propio modo de ser… único, al menos mi hermana me dijo eso. – sonrió con nostalgia, sacando una expresión de sorpresa de Twilight y Spike. – Pero, en lo personal… dudo que una amistad como la de ustedes sea fácil de romper. Eso creo…. – Gobaith se puso de pie para luego mirar a la chica. – Ten un poco de fe en ti, dudo que ellas te abandonen.

-Un poco más de fe… Sí, es verdad. – Twilight se puso de pie y se mostraba algo mejor. – Sabes, no eres malo dando consejos. Je, hasta la sonrisa te queda mejor que esa cara seria que siempre llevas.

-No te acostumbres, es raro que haga estas cosas. Solo lo hice porque te vi muy triste. – No pudo evitar desviar la cara, le daba vergüenza que le digan esas cosas.

Oírla reír le hizo… admitir que era linda. Nada más… Ahora entiende mejor porque está en el top 10 de las chicas. Verla tomar su bicicleta tras poner al perro en la canastilla y como iba a salir del parque le hizo hacer lo mismo. Aunque ambos se sorprendieron al ver que iban por el mismo camino…

-Vaya, vivimos en la misma dirección.

-Si… Vamos, a más rápido mejor. No creo que desees llegar tarde mañana.

Oír el ligero grito de horror de la chica y como se disculpaba pero que se adelantaba, le hizo reír ligeramente. Más al ver a ese perro con una expresión de pánico y odio a… ¿su persona? Serán cosas suyas. Lo mejor será ira casa y prepararse para mañana.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso Twilight? No lo conoces, puede que luego diga a toda la escuela lo que le dijiste y…

-Spike… Sé que puede hacer eso. – la chica no despegó su vista del camino. – Pero algo en él, me hace sentir que puedo confiar en su palabra. Y me late que, no hemos visto todo de él aún. – No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que, él era más de lo que mostraba en un inicio. Oh bueno, ya verá eso luego… primero leerá el libro para luego hacer su maleta, sí señor.

Mientras que Spike pensaba que… algo debe tener ese chico para que Twilight haya tomado ese nivel de confianza con él. Aun así, no le agrada…

* * *

Ya en la noche, Sunset, tras haber empacado todo lo necesario. Miraba el diario, que era su único medio de comunicación con Equestria, como tratando de entender lo que estaba ahí escrito. La Princesa Twilight si que escribía rápido…. Pero no capta lo que está aquí escrito.

-Un gigante de luz emergerá cuando el Dios maligno prepare su llegada. La luz de la esperanza revivirá al gigante para afrontar la maldad que desea hundir al mundo en la oscuridad. – Sunset leyó esa frase varias veces, ya que según Twilight, era lo único que le llamaba la atención.

La princesa le había dicho que en Equestria nunca se habían hablado sobre gigantes de luz, por lo que pensó que tal vez allá sepan algo. Como quiere decir que sí, pero no hay nada en el internet que mencione algo sobre gigantes de luz y…

-Ya veré eso luego, lo mejor será dormir. Mañana tengo que pedirle perdón a Twilight por… - sin duda aún tiene mucho que aprender sobre la amistad. Se recostó en su cama, ya lista para descansar… porque mañana había que madrugar.

* * *

- _¿Dónde…?_

Ver llamas, caos y destrucción no es algo que uno espere tras haber conciliado el sueño. Más al ver que estabas en un bosque, uno que estaba en llamas en su totalidad. ¿Habrá sido ese taco que comió en la cena? Sabía que no debió comprarlo con extra picante.

El rugido de una bestia, una que apareció a lo lejos le hizo sentir pavor… era como ver un enorme animal con plantas colgando de ella. Medía fácil unos 50 metros y lanzaba de su boca reptiliana lo que parece ser un fuego verde que está acabando con todo. No podía negar que tenía miedo… esa cosa se le estaba acercando.

Pero para su sorpresa, lo que vio luego fue a un ser gigante de forma humanoide haciendo acto de presencia. ¿Por qué le resulta familiar? Lo que vino luego fue al gigante ir hacia el monstruo enemigo y ponerse a pelear… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siente que esto lo vio antes…?

 _-Despierta… tú eres luz… tú eres su sucesor… él vendrá pronto, debes estar listo._

Otra voz… ¿¡Qué estaba pasando aquí!? ¡Qué alguien se lo diga! ¡No entiende nada de lo que está pasando! ¿¡Quién vendrá!? ¿¡Cómo puede él ser luz si…!?

El destello de luz que se creó cuando el gigante humanoide destruyó a ese monstruo bastó para que empiece a despertar… ¿Quién era ese ser que le daba la sensación de ver a un Dios…? Debe saber su nombre, necesita saberlo… y para su sorpresa, el gigante volteó a verlo y… como respondiendo a su plegaria se lo dijo sin duda alguna.

 _-Tiga… Mi nombre es Tiga._

* * *

-¡AH! – Gobaith se despertó de la manera más abrupta posible, tal fue la fuerza al levantarse que cayó a un lado de la cama al poner su mano para apoyarse al filo de la cama. – Agh… Ita…

Paso a ver su reloj y se sorprendió al ver que aún faltan dos horas para que el bus parta… maldita sea… Maldito sueño más raro… lo único que le quedaba era… prepararse para salir. En eso noto que su celular tenía notificaciones no vistas, la mayoría del Whatsapp y mensajes de su hermana. Si, otro día más en su aburrida vida.

Mientas Spike dormía, Twilight parecía incomoda en sus sueños…. Ya que no paraba de quejarse….

-No no... ¡No puede ser...! ¡No es verdad...! – Parecía que estaba viendo lo más temible para ella, su miedo más grande.

Para la buena suerte de la chica, la puerta de su habitación fue tocada varias veces, al parecer sus amigas la fueron a buscar.

-Um, ¿Twilight? – Fluttershy fue la primera en preguntar si la chica estaba despierta. Al parecer funciono porque el pequeño Spike despertó de su sueño y ladró en señal de alegría y parece que también hizo que Twilight vuelva al mundo de los vivos. Su apariencia sin lentes y con el cabello suelto era exclusiva para dormir y nada más… y cuando salga con un chico, eso mismo se prometió.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Twilight! ¡El autobús para el campamento Everfree sale en diez minutos! – Rainbow Dash dio el grito de alarma, bastó para que la tardona salga de su semi-sueño para luego enloquecer al ver que estaba…. Tarde.

-Ay, ¡no-no-no-no-no! ¡No puedo creer que me quedé dormida! – mucha más rápido de lo que el correcaminos sale a correr, fue a abrir la puerta para dejar que sus amigas entren. - ¡Y ESTOY TARDE!

-Tampoco yo. No es tu estilo. – Sunset estaba impresionada por lo que estaba pasando. - ¿Abra una alineación en los planetas?

-No que yo sepa… ¡Y lo sé! – trataba de poner su maleta en posición para guardar lo que necesita ¿Por qué no lo hizo ayer…?

-¿No tienes una alarma supermolesta que hace wuen, wuen? – Pinkie trataba de imitar lo mejor que pudo el sonido del dichoso despertador. Aunque oírlo debajo de la almohada de Twilight, resolvió el misterio. – Oh, eso explica todo.

-Todo va a estar bien. Te ayudaremos, no es tan complicado. – Sunset se volteó a ayudar a poner lo necesario en la pequeña maleta, sólo pata ver ya varias cosas ahí… algunas innecesarias… incluso el juguete de Spike quien jadeaba con emoción. – Cielos…

Aunque la que si sacó el primer suspiro del día fue AJ, al ver que Rarity deseaba poner un vestido de noche para un baile…

-Vamos a viajar al bosque. ¿Cuándo va a necesitar eso? – era un muy buen punto…

-Si fuéramos a ir a la luna, insistiría en que llevara un vestido de noche. Nunca se sabe, querida. – Rarity estaba segura de su respuesta, la rubia solo se llevó la mano a la cara para no soltar una barbarie.

Justo en ese momento, Twilight ya había terminado de poner su ropa en orden gracias a Rainbow Dash, quien cargaba la dicha maleta para darle la oportunidad a la chica de…

-Solo me cambio de ropa. – Y eso hizo sin verse al espejo porque de hacerlo…. sentía que… No, debían de ser cosas suyas…

* * *

Por alguna razón, siempre es bueno llegar con 30 minutos de adelanto… para evitar escenas como estas. Ver a las 7 chicas llegar casi sin aire, pidiendo que el bus no se vaya aún y subiendo rápidamente sus cosas al vehículo, era algo que iba a ir si o si en el anuario escolar… Aunque las 7 notaron que Gobaith parecía ayudar a subir las cosas…

-Gracias por la ayuda joven Kosei, es bueno ver que hay jóvenes que si son amables. – la sub-directora Luna, quien vestía para la ocasión un set de campista, miraba al resto de los estudiantes varones. Quienes desviaron la mirada al sentirse culpables.

-Muy bien, todos al bus. Es la hora. – La directora Celestia, quien estaba igual que su hermana con un set de campista, dio la orden de subir al bus, no sin antes. – Gobaith, Hikari me llamó preguntado por ti.

La Directora Celestia era amiga cercana de la hermana del joven, todo porque la hermana de él vino aquí unos años a estudiar un curso debido a su estado especial… Sabe que la directora aprecia mucho a su hermana, al igual que la Sub-directora. Aunque odia que ella deba usarlas como medio para saber como le va.

-Sabe que no debe tomarse las molestias, directora. – el joven subió al bus y se dirigió al fondo de este para tomar un asiento en solitario.

Ambas mujeres suspiraron al ver como él… Se ve que ese incidente aún le pesa, más por lo que hubo de resultado en este. Solo quedaba… seguir hacia adelante. Ambas mujeres le dieron el asentimiento al conductor para que este encienda el bus y se pongan en marcha al fin.

Y sobra decir, que era más que obvio lo recluido que era el joven de descendencia japonesa. Tal vez era el aire que emana que impide que cualquiera se le acerque… Incluso el mismo Gobaith miraba de reojo a todos, era notorio que ninguno lo ve a los ojos. Ni hacen el intento de hablar con él, le da igual…

-¡Allá nos divertiremos mucho! ¡Vamos a hacer malvaviscos, comer malvaviscos y dormir en almohadas de malvaviscos! – Pudo oír el grito lleno de alegría de Pinkie Pie, aún le costaba creer que exista alguien con tanta energía.

-Sí, tal vez no haremos eso último. – Rainbow parecía tratar de mantener a su amiga en la realidad pero…

-Tal vez ustedes no. – De algun modo ella sacó una almahoada llena de malvaviscos y la abrazó, sacado una especie de chillido de esta… Raro.

Aunque su atención ahora se centraba en la directora quien acaba de tomar la palabra para decir algo importante al parecer.

-Atención, alumnos, ya estamos cerca. Pero antes de llegar, queremos decirles lo orgullosas que estamos de que hayan recaudado los fondos suficientes para esta excursión. – La verdad, él aún no podía creer que sus padres mandaran el dinero, Hikari debe tener algo que ver esto, lo sabe.

-Cuando teníamos su edad, creamos recuerdos hermosos en este bosque, y sé que también lo harán ustedes. – Quiso decir que lo duda, pero por respeto a ellas mantuvo la boca cerrada. Odia acampar.

-¡¿Ahora quién está emocionado por el campamento Everfree?! – el grito de emoción de los estudiantes le hizo rodar los ojos, porque en verdad a él le daba igual… optó por cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Sin que él lo notara, Twilight miraba en su dirección. No pudo evitar suspirar al ver que no estaba hablando con nadie.

-Wow, ahora se ve porque le dicen apático. Se quedó dormido. – Aj no pudo negar que el mismo chico se estaba buscando su fama.

Spike, quien estaba escondido en la pequeña mochila de Twilight, rio al escuchar eso mientras ella le daba un ligero golpe para que guarde silencio. Sunset pasó a ver al muchacho, era extraño ver a alguien tan reacio a hacer amigos o a querer estar solo.

-Tal vez solo necesite un impulso… ¿Qué dicen?

-¿Estás sugiriendo que lo metamos en nuestras actividades? Sunset querida, sabes bien que eso nos pondrá en el ojo de la tormenta.

-Pero… se ve tan solo. Además, no se ve que sea malo… ambas directoras parecen tenerlo en buena estima.

Tenían que darle la razón a Fluttershy, parece que tendrán que hacer el intento. Quien sabe, puede que tengan en frente a un gran amigo.

* * *

La llegada al campamento Everfree fue tranquila, más porque cada estudiante estaba ocupado sacando sus cosas del dichoso bus… Algunos notaron, que llevaron de más porque las malditas maletas no salen. Aparte de ello, el lugar era lo que espera en una zona para acampar, en medio del bosque, con un pequeño lago en el medio del lugar con un muelle pequeño incluido. Bonito lugar a primera vista…

-¿No creen que el campamento Everfree es hermoso? Estoy ansiosa por nuestro primer paseo en la naturaleza. – Fluttershy se mostraba más que emocionada y feliz por estar tan cerca de la naturaleza y vivir en ella un tiempo…

-Obviamente quiero ir a uno de esos. – Spike se mostraba muy emocionado por alguna razón.

-¿También quieres ver las adorables criaturas del bosque? – la chica hizo la pregunta, mientras atrás de ella Aj trataba de sacar su maleta…

-¡Sí! En especial las ardillas. ¡Más en especial, para perseguirlas! – Más que obvio, hablamos de un perro.

-Ah, estoy ansiosa por la aventura. Haré mi propio refugio, recolectaré comida... – Al parecer nuestra amiga campirana tiene sus propios planes.

-Uh, ¿sabes que aquí nos darán comida y tiendas, verdad? - Rainbow trataba de que la chica entienda que esas actividades no son necesarias aquí, la comida es gratis.

-¡Síp! Aún así recolectaré. – Oh bueno, cada uno con lo suyo.

\- Yo solo me vengo a relajar. El último año ha sido demasiado pesado para mi gusto. – Rarity, al lado de sus enormes y numerosas maletas, estaba haciendo un pequeño drama. Todas rieron un poco al verla.

-¡Oh, creo que es buena idea para…! – Pinkie señaló a Gobaith quien ya cargaba lo poco que necesitaba.

-Buena idea Pinkie… ¡Gobaith! – el joven se detuvo para voltear a ver a quien lo había llamado. Resultó que era Twilight. - ¿Puedes ayudarnos? No creo que podamos cargar tanto nosotras solas.

-Yo puedo… ¡AU! – Rarity le dio un pisotón a Rainbow Dash, ella aún no estaba de acuerdo con el tipo este se les acerque.

Y si bien se nota que el joven miraba a todas con duda, sintiendo que esto era una especie de plan por parte de ellas, años viviendo con una hermana bromista ha afinado sus sentidos, optó por suspirar y asentir.

-Genial, gracias querido. Pero ten mucho cuidado, aquí llevo cosas importantes.

-Lo tendré. – El joven tomó la maleta más grande y la cargo sin mucha dificultad. Se notaba que hacía ejercicio… ¿Por qué usa pantalones con este calor y una casaca larga?

Luego de ello, mientras las chicas hablaban de lo que habían pasado este año con todos los incidentes que tienen que ver con la magia y tras un ligero momento incomodo entre Twilight y Flash, el último aún no acostumbrado a ver una chica igual a la que le gusta, todos avanzaron sin muchos contratiempos hacia el lugar de reunión central.

-Oye, gracias por la ayuda. Rarity tiende a exagerar con su equipaje.

-¡Claro que no! – Sunset optó por ignorar esa ligera queja para seguir con lo suyo.

-Pero igual gracias, le hubiéramos pedido ayuda a Flash pero como ya viste… hay algo de incomodidad con él ahora.

-No hay problema, nee-san también tiende a empacar demasiado. – No olvida esa vez que se llevó todo su guardarropa a una salida de solo tres días.

-¿Tienes hermana? – Eso no lo sabían, aunque Twilight si por lo de ayer, pero optó por callar para no ser interrogada luego.

-Una mayor… vive en Japón con mis padres ahora mismo debido a… ciertas circunstancias. – Se pudo oír algo de dolor en su voz, por lo que optaron por dejar ahí el tema. – Listo, aquí estamos.

-Gracias por la ayuda. – Fluttershy no veía el porque se habla tan mal de él, parece ser solo… callado.

El joven asintió para luego alejarse del grupo, para estar cerca a los árboles. Ante la mirada de las chicas, que no entendían el porque le gustaba estar solo.

Fue justo en ese momento que se oyó a…

-¡Hola, compañeros! ¡Si pudieran dirigirse al patio principal, estaría de lujo! ¡Es hora de iniciar la mejor semana de campamento en la historia! – parece que es hora de iniciar el campamento de modo oficial.

* * *

Cuando todos al fin re reunieron al lugar indicado, uno más alejado del resto, se podía ver en el podio a dos jóvenes, una chica que tenía una corona de flores en la cabeza y el chico, de cabello verde, una gorra. La chica tenía el micrófono listo para hablar.

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Bienvenidos a Everfree! ¡Soy Gloriosa Daisy, la directora del campamento! Considérenme su amigable guía de la naturaleza. – vaya que se oye animada, luego paso a ver al joven que tenía a la izquierda. - ¡Y él es mi hermano, Timber Spruce! – quien se acercó al micrófono para hablar…

\- Considérenme el tipo asombroso... al que deben invitar a lo divertido. – la chica rodó los ojos, su hermano no cambia, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro denotaba que lo veía divertido. Pero en fin…

\- Queremos complacerlos, así que antes de asignarles sus tiendas, queremos oír sus sugerencias. Son libres de hacer cualquier cosa que quieran.

-Uh, excepto a pasear por la cantera. Está prohibido. – la chica parece haberse dado cuenta que olvidó ese detalle, suerte que su hermano lo acaba de decir.

\- Mmm-sí, pero fuera de eso, sus opiniones son muy amplias. – Paso a ver al gran grupo de estudiantes con expectativas. - ¿Qué actividades harán de esta la mejor semana de su vida hasta ahora?

-¡Escalar en roca!

-¡Hecho!

-¡Arquería!

-¡Desde luego!

-¡Espiro!

-¡Naturalmente!

-Rainbow, sé que estás emocionada, pero podrías darle la oportunidad a alguien más de hacer sugerencias. – Sunset miro a su amiga con una ligera molestia, esta solo rio nerviosa y optó por hacer silencio. En espera de que alguien dé una cool sugerencia…

-¡Manualidades! – Excepto eso… los varones cerca Bulk Biceps lo vieron con confusión. –Ahm.. Mi mamá... necesita guantes nuevos de cocina. – Claroooo….

Gobaith no pudo evitar reír un poco al oír ello, su risa llamo la atención de Twilight. Quien no pudo evitar pensar que no veía mal riendo, sonrió al pensar que tal vez solo necesita un empujón para hacer amigos.

-¡Yo pondré los telares! – al parecer tomo la sugerencia en serio…

-¡Decoración de galletas! – Típico de Pinkie Pie…

-Uy, preparo unas ricas galletas de azúcar. – Su hermano la vio como pensando un momento en que haya hecho eso… mientras que Gloriasa le daba la palabra a Fluttershy.

-¿Paseos matutinos por el bosque?

-¡Con bastones para todo el mundo! - ¿Eran necesarios los bastones…? Aunque esta vez, Rarity parece ser quien tiene la palabra y se le ve algo apenada.

-Ah, eh... ¡Un desfile de modas! ¡En el que yo diseño los más fabulosos vestuarios inspirados en las últimas tendencias y que los modelen mis compañeras en un hermoso escenario exterior! – Por supuesto, ya no sorprende a nadie.

-¡Eso es una tradición! – Parece que se está dejando llevar… Esto ya no tiene sentido.

-Literalmente nunca hemos hecho eso. – el chico le susurró a su hermana sobre la idea, no parecía que fuera una buena idea, dado que no tienen lugar para hacer un desfile de modas. Aunque Gloriosa parece tomarle poca importancia y optó por seguir con lo suyo.

-Estaré oyendo sugerencias durante toda su estancia, así que si hay algo que quieran hacer, o necesitan algo, solo pídanlo. – Ella solo parece deseosa de ver a todos los presentes felices, no parece malo pero… tanta alegría da algo de sospecha.

Gobaith miraba a la chica con algo de duda, si algo había aprendido de su hermana y su abuelo, es que una sonrisa es la máscara perfecta para ocultar algo. Y desde que llegó aquí, siente que ella trata de encubrir algo. Twilight en eso notó que la expresión en su rostro cambio a una seria… como si se preocupara de algo. Sunset y Pinkie sonrieron al ver que ella parece estar muy atenta con el chico nuevo, un ligero interés siempre es el posible inicio de algo más. Timber notó a la chica que centraba su vista en el chico más relegado del grupo, por alguna razón eso no le gustaba…

-¿Qué hay del regalo del campamento? Esa era mi tradición favorita del campamento Everfree. – la directora Celestia parece algo nostálgica por alguna razón.

-¡El regalo del campamento! ¡Claro! – Aunque Gloriosa se mostraba algo nerviosa con esa mención. Incluso Timber se mostraba preocupado.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, en serio.

-Pues, yo creí que-

-¡Creíste mal!

¿Saben que el susurro frente a varias personas aún se puede ver, no? Algo pasaba entre esos dos.

-¿Alguien más percibe algo de tensión entre Gloriosa y su hermano? – La pregunta de Sunset se puede tomar como un buen sarcasmo. Uno que Twilight y Pinkie captaron muy bien… incluso Gobaith tenía la sensación de que había algo más… Como odia ese agudo sentido suyo.

-Cada año, los campistas trabajan juntos para crear algo útil. Un regalo para futuros campistas. ¡Trabajar teniendo esa meta en común es básico para formar fuertes lazos que prevalecerán después de su tiempo aquí en el campamento! Y por eso es que es tan importante. Este kiosco fue regalo del grupo anterior. ¡Oh, oh, oh, y el tótem y el reloj de sol también obra de campistas! – Esa parte que dijo en voz baja sobre la importancia… interesante. ¿Pero para que un tótem y un reloj de sol?

-¡El reloj de sol fue el regalo de nuestra clase!

-Aunque "algunas personas" creyeron que era poco práctico, ya que el reloj de sol no sirve de noche. – La subdirectora Luna miro a su hermana con algo de molestia, el reloj era inútil… y parece que Gloriosa trataba de quitar el… incomodo momento.

-Ustedes parecen ser u-un grupo asombroso. Así que apuesto a que pensarán en algo inspirador para dejarlo aquí. – Ojalá sea algo útil, fue el pensamiento conjunto.

-Hablando de dejar cosas aquí, llegó la hora de darles la asignación de tiendas para que dejen su pesado equipaje ahí. – Timber podía ver el pesado equipaje de Rarity, pobre del que tendrá que cargar eso. Aunque se veía que el tipo quería pasar tiempo con las chicas y Gloriosa lo sabía.

-Uh, las chicas recibirán su asignación de Timber. Chicos, ustedes conmigo. – parece que es hora.

La asignación fue rápida, Gloriosa veía como su hermano no dejaba de ver a esa chica de lentes, quien miraba al chico solitario del grupo, más que con sentimientos fuertes, era con interés y… sonrió al ver que esta vez, él no la tendrá tan fácil.

EL grupo de chicas estaba casi listo, cada tienda estaba definida por una clase de piedra preciosa. Ya todas habían obtenido sus tiendas y por lo tanto su pareja para pasar las noches en dicha tienda.

-Zafiro.

-¡También yo! – Twilight dijo eso en respuesta a la exclamación de Sunset. - Digo, supongo que así es. Eh-je. Técnicamente, los zafiros no son solo azules. Pueden ser rosas, morados, amarillos... – Ahí está de nuevo en su modo intelectual.

-La mayoría son azules. Por eso el nombre viene del latín sapphirus. – Un silencio incomodo después… - Significa "azul".

-Lo sé. – Se nota que se quiere pasar de listo con ella. - ¿Pero sabías que los zafiros solo son rubíes que no tienen cromo?

-No. ¿Pero sabías que la tienda Zafiro es la mejor de todas?

-No. ¿Por qué lo dices?- Veamos con que sale esta vez…

-Porque estás en ella. – Con que así desea jugar…

-Oh-jo-jo-jo, eso le dices a todas las campistas, estoy segura. Mejor trata algo más original para la próxima. – le dio una palmada en el hombro para luego ir con sus amigas.

El joven se sorprendió al ver que ella parece no… Fue justo en ese momento que Bulk Biceps le hizo la pregunta entre la diferencia del rubí y el zafiro. Todo mientras las chicas le sonreían a Twilight quien no entendía nada…

-¿Qué?

-Se notaba que te estaba coqueteando. – Rarity sonrió con algo de gracia pero…

-Lo sé, pero no me llama la atención. No niego que es guapo y un chico divertido, a primera vista. Pero no lo conozco… - Había optado por tomar el consejo de Cadance en serio. Paso a ver que Gobaith parece estar en la misma tienda que Flash, ya que el último se acercó a este.

-O es eso… O alguien ya tomó tu interés. – Parece que Twilight no capto la indirecta de Rainbow. – Olvídalo… aún estas verde.

Oír el silbato de Gloriosa para llamar la atención….

-Okay, amigos, vayan a instalarse. Nos veremos en el muelle en quince minutos para repasar las reglas de seguridad del campamento. ¡Avísenme si necesitan algo!

-Yo necesito algo. – la llegada de un hombre bien vestido, que había llegado en una limosina, sin que muchos lo notaran debido a la concentración que tenían en hallar a sus compañeros de habitación, llamó la atención de todos. Más la de Gloriosa, quien no se mostraba nada feliz.

-¡Filthy Rich! Qué gusto me da verte. – Tomo su brazo para llevarlo de vuelta a la limusina y hablarle en voz baja. - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡El campamento está comenzando! – su molestia era más que clara.

-Solo disfruto del panorama, Gloriosa Daisy. Es tan... mm-hmm... relajante. – si como no, se nota que está buscando algo.

-Bueno, puedes disfrutarlo cuando el campamento acabe. Ahora, si no te molesta... – ella parecía más que incomoda con su presencia.

-Bien, esperaré… recuerda que todo es parte de un trato justo Gloriosa. – el hombre volvió a su limusina para luego retirarse en ella. Todos veían a la chica, como pidiendo que diga algo que ayude a entender quien era él.

-Eh, Filthy Rich es, un exalumno del campamento. Le gusta visitar su viejo patio de juegos de vez en cuando. Pero basta de él. Busquen sus tiendas y guarden sus cosas. ¡Daremos inicio a la mejor semana del campamento! – Esa sonrisa… algo andaba mal y él lo sabía…

-Gobaith, vamos. – Flash sacó al joven de sus pensamientos, quien asintió para luego tomar su camino hacia la tienda donde estarán… no sin antes pasar a ver a Gloriosa y notar que… en efecto, algo andaba mal por la expresión que tenía… Igualmente, no es su asunto.

* * *

Ya con todos tratando de acomodarse en donde estarán esta semana….

-¿Fue extraño allá fuera, no? ¿Lo del tal, Filthy Rich? – Sunset dejaba sus cosas en donde dormirá, la tienda no estaba nada mal.

-¿Eh? Oh. Sí, eso creo. – Twilight trataba de dejar sus cosas en su sitio, como odia que hayan puesto cosas que no necesita en su maleta

-Me da la sensación de que Gloriosa está ocultando algo más. Y me late que Gobaith también lo notó.

-¿Por qué lo dices….? – escuchar el nombre del mencionado llamó su atención.

-Tal vez no lo notes Twilight, pero he notado que él se fija demasiado en lo que lo rodea. Incluso de camino hasta las tiendas, parecía mirar el lugar con… cautela.

-Tal vez sea precavido, tú misma lo dijiste. No lo conocemos, no podemos decir nada con seguridad. – La chica se sobo los ojos, tenía sueño.

-¿Oye, estás bien? Te veías un poco agitada en el camino aquí.

-Tal vez tuvo otra de sus pesadillas. – Spike dijo eso sin mucha preocupación, no era raro que Twilight las tuviera estas últimas semanas. Pero Sunset si se mostró preocupada.

-Estoy bien. Digo, ¿de qué me puedo quejar? Desde que me transfirieron aquí, todos en la escuela Canterlot han sido muy lindos y abiertos, sobre todo considerando lo que pasó en los Juegos de la Amistad. – Twilight trataba de que no se preocupen de más por ella y…

-Oye… Eso no fue tu culpa. La directora Cinch fue quien te alentó a tratar de usar esa magia para ganar los Juegos con la escuela Crystal. No estabas lista para esa clase de poder. Pero eso ya acabó. Y si hay un grupo que pueda perdonarte por algo que quedó en el pasado, créeme, es este. Y no sientas que estas sola si… Es más, lamento lo de ayer… no quise hacerte sentir mal, fue insensible de mi parte. – Twilight negó con la cabeza, no había nada que perdonar.

-No te preocupes… ayer exagere. Son mis amigas y creo en ustedes. – Sunset sonrió al ver que Twilight sin duda había cambiado en comparación con el pasado. Justo en ese momento, Rainbow apareció para…

\- ¿Van a venir o no?

-¡No tardamos! – La chica alzó el pulgar en respuesta y se retiró. - Solo quiero ponerme un poco de bloqueador. Uh. Habría jurado que lo empaqué. – Como odia cuando estas cosas pasan, empacas algo en un lugar para hallarlo rápidamente para que luego, no lo halles.

-¡Aquí está! – Twiligth señaló el dichoso objeto con el dedo, solo para que luego este empiece a levitar.

Y no era lo único que estaba levitando. Toallas, mochilas, la cama de Spike también… esto era ya muy raro. Sunset se mostraba muy sorprendida mientras que Twilight mostraba miedo… temía que ella…

-¿Tú lo hiciste? ¿Cómo es posible? – la chica paso a ver a su amiga que se mostraba nerviosa…

-No puedo creerlo. Es...

-¡Sorprendente! / ¡Horrible! – Bueno, tenemos reacciones divididas. Sunset se vio impresionada y Twilight, muy asustada.

-¿Estás bromeando? ¡Esto es genial! Digo, todas nos hemos transformado en ponis, nos salen orejas, alas, cola, con lásers mágicos de arcoíris pero, ¡nada como esto había pasado antes! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Obviamente, ella como una estudiosa de la magia desea saber la respuesta.

-¡No tengo la menor idea! – Aunque una parece no estar muy feliz con este reciente descubrimiento. - Tal vez yo no fui. ¡Tal vez fue ella!

-¿Ella? ¿Quién? – Eso llamo su atención. ¿De quién habla?

-Nadie. Olvídalo. ¿Podríamos no hablar sobre el tema? ¿Y podrías no mencionar el asunto de que hice levitar cosas con las otras?

-¿Por qué no? – Ahora si la estaba confundiendo. ¿Qué le pasa a Twilight?

-Escuchaste a las demás antes. Se supone que este es un lugar donde todos pueden alejarse de la magia. No quiero que sepan que traje una nueva variedad aquí. – dijo eso mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-Si de verdad lo quieres así, no voy a decir nada. – no le veía nada de malo a la situación en sí, pero respetara la decisión de su amiga. Quien ya había salido de la tienda mientras que ella… - Okay, ¡pero no necesariamente es algo malo! – miro el objeto en el suelo y trato de elevarlo, como cuando era un unicornio pero… Nada, estaba haciendo esfuerzos para hacerlo, hasta poses ridículas con las manos… Muy Spiderman de la primera película.

-Creo que tendrás que levantarlo con la mano. – Incluso Spike pudo ver que… esto era ridículo.

Sunset mostró su clara decepción de no poder hacer el viejo truco, pero no importa. Tomó el protector, se hecho un poco en los brazos y cara para luego salir de la tienda para pasar el día bajo el solo, pero al salir no noto que Gloriosa estaba pasando por ahí, algo metida en sus pensamientos que chocaron y de modo instintivo, Sunset tomó el brazo de ella y…

 _\- ¡—haber llegado así!_ – Eso fue…

-¿Qué dijiste? – Estaba segura que oyó algo

-Yo... no dije nada. – Ese momento de duda… - ¡Solo vengo a asegurarme de que todos vayan camino al muelle! ¿Necesitabas algo?

-Nop. – Recién había iniciado el campamento, era absurdo que necesite algo.

-Porque si hay cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para que esta sea la mejor semana en la historia, solo házmelo saber. ¡Yo me encargo! – Sunset retrocedió un paso, mucha alegría para su gusto.

-Gracias, estoy bien. – vio como Gloriosa le asentía y continuaba su camino. Paso a ver a Spike quien estaba su lado. – Sabes, la gente tan alegre me pone nerviosa.

-¡Esto va a ser superdivertido! – Y de repente, Pinkie Pie aparece para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Supongo que no toda la gente. – Había aprendido a soportar el estado de animo de su loca amiga…

* * *

-Las actividades acuáticas están disponibles a diario hasta el ocaso, si quieren hacer canotaje, veleo, windsurf, o nadar, solo avísenme. – Gloriosa parecía haber dado pase libre a las actividades acuáticas.

Mientras algunos se centraban en lo que querían hacer, Twilight pensaba en ir a hacer canotaje cuando notó que al otro lado del lago, Gobaith miraba el agua con algo de tristeza. No supo que la poseyó para ir hacia él. Él por su lado, no dijo nada al ver que ella se le acercaba…

-¿Por qué no haces algo? Creo que sería mejor que estar aquí sin hacer nada. – No tuvo respuesta, él sólo seguía viendo el agua. – Ahm… Si quieres me voy….

-No… Lamento estar callado, es sólo que… no he dormido muy bien. Es más, creo que tienes razón… pero no soy bueno en ninguna de esas actividades.

-Yo tampoco, pero quería probar el canotaje. Si quieres podemos hacer el intento juntos. – Gobaith la miro con una ligera sorpresa, hasta que ella se dio cuenta de sus palabras. - ¡Quiero decir… Ahm…. Para probar los dos, ya sabes…!

Como odiaba hacer el ridículo, pero él en vez de reírse… solo sonrió al ver que ella era como él. Incapaz de expresarse bien. Se puso de pie ante la sorpresa de ella y…

-Ok, ikimashou. – Hasta ella pudo captar que había dicho que sí. Sin duda, siente que si lo llega a conocer más… Sería un muy buen amigo.

A lo lejos, dos personas se habían percatado de que esos dos estaban hablando a solas. Una era Sunset quien sonreía, parece que esos dos tienen algo en común. De seguro, es por eso que Twilight desea entenderlo, porque ve en él un amigo potencial, mientras que Flash soltaba un suspiro. Uno que Sunset notó como uno de celos… y él se percató de que ella lo miraba.

-¿No debería estar tan celoso, verdad? Después de todo, ella no es mi Twilight. ¡No es que la otra Twilight fuera mía! Pero nosotros éramos... ya sabes. – La chica lo miro con tristeza, sabía a qué se refería.

-Sí. Lo entiendo. Pero tu Twilight es una princesa en Equestria. Odio abrirte los ojos, pero allá pasará la mayor parte del tiempo. Y dudo que la veas de nuevo muy pronto. Además, Gobaith es un chico misterioso, esta Twilight debe sentir que hay algo en él que llama su atención, no necesariamente es un interés romántico.

-Lo sé, he hablado con él y… No es un mal tipo, solo es cerrado y algo callado. Pero bueno al final. Y ¿Estás diciendo que debería olvidarme de ella? – el joven dijo eso último con un tono de resignación.

-De hecho, sí.

-Ouch. No estás siendo delicada. – Ella le dio un golpe ligero en el brazo con una sonrisa, él sonrió igual.

-La verdad no es mi estilo. Lo siento. – El hecho de que ambos salieron un tiempo, cuando ella no era la mejor persona del mundo, hacía que esta pequeña charla sin ninguna mala intención fuera como una victoria para ella.

...

¿Saben qué puede ser lo peor en un campamento de esta clase? Que la infraestructura este dañada. En este caso, la del muelle. Lo que sucedió es que una de las estudiantes, que justo quería hacer la actividad de canotaje, piso una zona del muelle que se vino abajo luego de la pisada y ella casi cae al suelo, sino hubiera sido por Timber.

Luego de dicho incidente, era más que obvio que la subdirectora Luna, que se le conoce por ser estricta con la seguridad, sugirió cerrar el muelle por el resto del campamento. Pero Gloriosa dijo que no era necesario, que ella lo arreglaría… Pero Aj se ofreció en hacer el trabajo con el resto de estudiantes, a miras de que este sea el regalo de la clase para los futuros campistas. Y para sorpresa de algunos, Timber se opuso a tal acción… como diciendo que no era necesario. Rainbow refuto que nada iba a hacer que cambiaran de opinión, como Wonderlots tenían una reputación que mantener y la idea de dejar algo genial para los futuros campistas era de su agrado, así como del resto de estudiantes.

Gloriosa se veía feliz por la decisión mientras Timber no… Sunset pudo notar que había una tensión entre ambos. Y ella misma pudo notar que a lo lejos, Gobaith también parecía verlo porque miraba con firmeza a ambos hermanos.

El resto del día, los estudiantes en pensar en ideas para el nuevo muelle. Se ve que todos daban ideas en relación a sus gustos, pero la idea en general era la misma. Todo bajo la supervisión de la Directora Celestia obviamente. Mientras eso pasaba…. Sunset se acercó a Gobaith quien hacía unas linternas, porque eran necesarias para lo que habían decidido.

-¿Ayudando?

-Todos hacen algo. Se vería mal que me quede sin hacer nada. – La chica sonrió al ver que… tras esa mascara fría y seria, era un buen muchacho. Lo veía porque había hecho más de las que en verdad necesitaban.

-Si, oye… deseo hacerte una pregunta. ¿Qué opinas de esos dos? – el joven la miró con duda. – Gloriosa y Timber, sé que también has notado la tensión en… ambos.

-Si… es como si tuvieran ideas distintas con respecto al futuro del campamento. Y ese tipo de la mañana debe tener algo que ver. – Sunset le dio la razón, algo no cuadra aquí. – Es más, parece que ambos muestran una tensión más que obvia. Como si…

-Uno no acepte lo que el otro hace, si. – Sunset sonrió al ver lo bueno que era él para analizar las cosas. – Eres bueno.

-Tuve practica… mi abuelo y mi hermana me enseñaron a leer las intenciones de las personas. – el joven termino con la última linterna. – Yo…

-Twilight cree que podemos ser buenos amigos. Y yo creo lo mismo, no es normal que un chico haga tanto por otros, sin pedir nada a cambio.

-Lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor…

-No, no. Creo en verdad que… si dejaras salir lo que tratas de retener, tendrías más amigos.

Gobaith bajo la cabeza, si ella supiera… si ellos supieran lo que pasó hace años por su culpa. No pensaría así de él… no quiere… no quiere que alguien sufra por estar cerca de él, más si no puede hacer nada.

-Ahm… solo digo. No te estoy presionando. Es tu decisión. – Sunset se dio media vuelta para seguir ayudando. – Por cierto, mañana haremos unas actividades así que… puedes venir con nosotras si quieres.

-Yo… me lo pensaré. – Con eso dicho, la chica volvió a donde estaba el resto.

Mientras que el joven solo se ponía a pensar en… ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Volver a tener amigos? Tiene miedo de que… él sea quien los dañe al final…. Como lo hizo con su hermana. Se tomó la zona del ojo derecho… aún recordando ese día… No puede olvidarlo.

* * *

Ya había llegado la noche, todos estaban alrededor de la fogata para comer malvaviscos y contar historias de terror. Como ahora…

-¡Y fue cuando miró abajo y se dio cuenta de que traía calcetas moradas con un vestido tinto! ¡Escucharon, color morado y tinto! ¡De la misma gama de colores! – La que contaba eso no era más que Rarity, solo a ella se le ocurriría una historia de terror de esa clase y más que ello, gritar con horror al imaginar una mala combinación de colores.

-Uh... esa fue una historia aterradora. – AJ habló burlona a Rainbow quien estaba a su lado, ella solo rio en respuesta.

-Sí, me aterra que intente contarla otra vez.

-¿Alguien más quiere contar una historia de miedo? – La sub directora trata de cambiar las cosas por la… tan mala historia.

-¿Qué no lo recuerdas hermana? La historia que contamos hace años. – Celestia alzó la mano justo unos segundos antes que Timber lo hiciera. – La historia del gigante y del monstruo Gaea Everfree.

-Pero hermana, esa no es una historia de terror sino una leyenda que tiene relación con el lugar.

-Oh, no seas aburrida Lulu. – la mujer se mostró ligeramente avergonzada por el apodo. – además, ha llamado la atención de los demás. – Todos los presentes veían a la directora, expectantes. – Muy bien, esta es una historia antigua. Una antigua leyenda, que incluso conecta con Canterlot. Sobre un gigante que protegió estas tierras de un poderoso monstruo. Cuenta la leyenda, que antes que haya humanos en estos lugares, existía un poderoso monstruo que era capaz de controlar las plantas y lanzar fuego de sus fauces. Su tamaño colosal, lo hacía un ser temible… Pero, un día… llegó un gigante. Uno que enfrentó al monstruo para liberar estas tierras del dominio del monstruo y así, permitirles a los humanos poder habitarlo. La batalla fue intensa, pero el gigante ganó al final la batalla y selló el espíritu del monstruo en las profundidades del bosque, de este bosque, para que nadie lo encuentre. Pero si un día, este es liberado…. El gigante dejo una copia de su cuerpo en este bosque en formas de estatua antes de irse a las estrellas, para que alguien de corazón noble y fuerte tome su cuerpo y poder y lo use para proteger al mundo de las amenazas que vendrán luego de Gaea Everfree. – Todos se sorprendieron al oír tal historia. – Jejeje, es una historia que mis abuelos nos contaron de niñas.

-Recuerdo que incluso me obligaste a adentrarme al bosque contigo para buscar la dichosa estatua…. - Luna miro a su hermana con un ligero fastidio y ella rio por el sentimiento de nostalgia.

Lo que pasó luego, fue que Gloriosa llegara al lugar a través de la espesura del bosque. Algo raro debido a la oscuridad que hay en el lugar, pero ella se excusó con decir que de noche el bosque se ve bellísimo. Pero que ya era hora de dormir… Luego de que Snips y Snails le pidan unos favores a la encargada, en el lugar solo quedaron las 7 chicas, Spike, Gobaith y las directoras.

Mientras que las 7 platicaban de la posibilidad de que esa tal Gaea Everfree venga de Equestria, así como el gigante, cosa que Sunset duda porque nunca había oído de algo así en sus años allá, aunque lo que Twilight mandó recientemente… Tendrá que verlo con más detalle… Ambas directoras parecen listas para irse a dormir.

-Bueno, lo mejor será dormir. Hasta mañana chicas, no se desvelen. Tú igual Gobaith. – la mujer se estaba retirando con su hermana cuando…

-Directora… ¿Cuál es el nombre del gigante? – el muchacho hizo la pregunta. Y aunque dicha pregunta la confundió a ella y a las demás, Celestia hizo memoria…

-A ver... Mi abuelo dijo que se llamaba Tiga, Ultraman Tiga. – Tras decir ello, ambas directoras se fueron del lugar para ir a sus tiendas.

Mientras las chicas pensaban en que el nombre de Ultraman Tiga suena grandioso, así como heroico…. Ninguna noto como Gobaith se quedó helado al ver oír ese nombre de nuevo… Acaso…

- _¿No fue solo un sueño? ¿Acaso…?_

 _-_ ¿Gobaith, estas bien? – Twilight lo saco de sus pensamientos… Al verla, pudo notar que las que habían quedado se le habían quedado viendo. - ¿Pasa algo?

-No… Sólo pensaba en algo tonto. No es nada… - Gobaith optó por irse a dormir, ya que desea pensar en esto solo, pero antes de irse…. – Sunset, a tu propuesta… si necesito un cambio de aires.

-Perfecto, entonces te avisamos cuando hagamos una actividad. – Gobaith asintió a esas palabras y se dirigió hacia su tienda para poder dormir. – Je, sabía que aceptaría.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Fluttershy, quien tenía a un molesto Spike por alguna razón, se acercó a su amiga.

-Que… no es lo que él aparenta al inicio, ya verán. Vamos a dormir, mañana será otro día.

Sin mucho que decir, todas se fueron a sus respectivas tiendas para descansar, ya mañana era otro día.

* * *

En una parte del bosque…

-Usaré esto para evitar que me lo quiten. No dejaré que me lo quiten, lo protegeré. Por ello, sigue dándome más poder. Que usaré estas joyas como me has dicho… Solo sigue dándome más poder.

La silueta en medio de la cueva, cubierta por la oscuridad, parecía hablarle a la nada… al menos en un inicio se ve así. Pero… Parece que no es así, porque se podía oír el rugido de algo. Que está deseoso de salir.

-SI, si llegamos a eso… te daré mi cuerpo… no importa nada más…

Algo grande se estaba cocinando en el bosque… y en la misma cueva, atrás de una de las paredes, algo gigante hecho de piedra parecía brillar ligeramente… podía sentir que estaba cerca… el elegido para portar su poder estaba cerca. Solo falta un poco más de tiempo.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que este episodio prologo y capítulo 1 haya sido del agrado de los que lo leyeron y los impulse a seguir leyendo. Como ya dije, el fic también tendrá romance pero no tan marcado, aún así deseo saber que desean ustedes ¿Pareja unica o Harem con las 7 chicas? Dejaré la votación en mi perfil, visitenlo. Tal vez hallen algo de su agrado. Contaré también los comentarios anonimos, ya que ellos no pueden votar... eso si, las respuestas no serias simplemente serán ignoradas. Sin más que decir nos vemos en otro cap... tiendo a subir los fics que son centrales para mi cada semana. Nos vemos.**

 **Datos de Personaje:**

 **Gobaith Kosei: El personaje masculino principal de la historia, mitad japonés, mitad americano que se mudo a Canterlot un mes antes del inicio de la historia desde Japón para aprender lo que es valerse por si solo. Un chico de personalidad seria en un primer inicio, pero que muestra ser comprensivo y amable con los demás que necesitan de ayuda. Su tendencia a estar solo parece originarse por una culpa y carga del pasado que no le deja hacer amigos. Puede llegar a ser directo con sus palabras y apático con quienes no son de su agrado, pero hace las cosas por el bien de la mayoría aunque signifique cargar toda la culpa y el dolor él solo.**

 **Edad: 16 años.**

 **Altura: 173 cm**

 **Color de ojos: Azul (derecho), Rojo (izquierdo) Sufre de heterocronomía.**

 **Cabello: Largo de color negro, usa los mechones para cubrir la parte de sus ojos ya que no le gusta que se los vean.**

 **Gustos: Leer historias de ficción, cocinar, hacer rutinas diarias de ejercicios. Pasar tiempo con su familia, en especial su hermana mayor.**

 **Disgustos: Las mentiras, los engaños, traiciones. Los que tratan de lastimar a los demás por mero gusto.**


	2. La Herencia Parte 2

**Bueno, dado que ya ha pasado una semana es hora de un nuevo cap. Agradezco a los que han leído el capítulo 1 de la historia y le darán una oportunidad. Daré lo mejor de mi para poder darles una historia que disfruten con buenos momentos, así como de momentos de crecimiento. Como ya dije, habrá mezcla entre los cortos de EQG, con la historia de Tiga, así como cosas originales. Estos dos primeros caps son basados en la película La Leyenda de Everfree, pero como ya ven debo hacer unas modificaciones para que todo cuadre y solo narraciones de algunas cosas porque seguir todo al pie de la letra es largo y aburrido. Ahora, es hora de seguir con el siguiente capítulo... la parte 2.**

 **He visto que algunos son quienes siguen mi fic central y se agradece el apoyo. Para los que me conocen, las escenas de batalla dejaré el nombredel soundtrack si desean oír. Sin más que decir, iniciemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: La Herencia de la Luz y la Magia**

 **Parte 2**

Hay momentos en que a veces, estar solo era lo mejor para uno. Al menos eso es lo que él pensaba. Gobaith trataba de tener su mente clara, ya era muy raro para su gusto lo que había pasado hace unas 2 noches, con en ese sueño tan raro y con lo que había contado la Directora Celestia sobre ese gigante llamado Ultraman Tiga. La verdad es que…

No puede evitar pensar que han pasado cosas muy raras en este lugar desde la mañana. El día había iniciado algo raro y parece que algo extraño ya estaba sobre ellos y en verdad no capta que rayos hizo que el viento soplara tan fuerte en la tarde que ocasiono que esos estudiantes chocaran con tal fuerza en el muelle hasta el punto de romperlo. Había oído que cosas raras habían pasado en la escuela antes de que él llegara, nunca le tomo la debida atención debido a que lo atribuye a cosas que se hacen para llamar la atención y…

Mejor lo deja ahí, ya estuvo mucho rato en el bosque y no desea que esa mujer Gloriosa o las directoras le llamen la atención. Mejor regresa y... El joven pudo ver que Twilight caminaba murmurando algo sin prestar atención a donde iba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Le hablo de la nada pero…

-¡AH! – la chica reacciono con un grito, más que esperado, mientras que él alzó una ceja algo confundido. – No me asustes así…

-Eso debería decirlo yo. – Pudo notar que Twilight se mostraba algo asustada pero…

-¿Por qué estás aquí Gobaith? – La chica lo miro con una ligera sospecha.

-Necesitaba tiempo para pensar algo por mi cuenta, es todo… no es algo tan complejo. – No quería decirle sobre el sueño que tenía, donde el gigante cada vez se hacía más claro. - ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Yo… sólo vine a pasear y… - Gobaith puso la mirada de tal modo, que ella notó que no lo engañaba. – Yo… Sólo deseaba tiempo para pensar en algo por mi cuenta. Siento que… Sé que hay algo malo dentro de mí y temo que desee salir.

-Kurayami ni chokumen shite, Oretachiwa o ningen ni suru monodesu. – Twilight lo miro confundida, sabe algo de japonés pero eso ya fue… demasiado. – "Enfrentarse a la oscuridad, es lo que nos hace humanos". Mi abuelo siempre me decía eso, él era ferviente creyente de que la humanidad puede aprender de sus errores, para labrar un futuro mejor.

-Un futuro mejor… ¿Aunque hayas hecho algo horrible? – el joven asintió y ella suspiro al sentir que… - Tal vez estoy dudando demasiado, tal vez todo esta en mi cabeza y… Agh, no sé que hacer. Tengo miedo de que…

-Creo que… sólo tú te puedes responder eso. Yo no soy nadie para decirte que hacer, ni si quiera somos amigos para que me tomes en serio. – Twilight sonrió a esas palabras, se ve que…

-Tal vez, pero podemos serlos… amigos. – Gobaith desvió la mirada al oírla, él… - Yo… De verdad quiero ser tu amiga, creo que podemos ser grandes amigos, si me dejas.

-¿Por qué deseas ser amiga de alguien como yo? – el joven miro a la chica con algo de firmeza. – Yo… No merezco la compañía de nadie, no merezco la amistad de nadie… Lo mejor es que…

-Eso… no es cierto… Nadie desea estar sólo porque sí, lo desea porque teme lastimar a otros… porque les importa. Creo que tú eres de esa clase de personas, lo puedo sentir y ver… te preocupas por el resto, incluso si no los conoces o te odian ¿Por qué te deseas alejar de todos…?

-¿Y por qué tú dices eso de que hay algo malo dentro de ti? – la contra pregunta la saco de cuadro. – Tú tienes tus secretos y yo los míos. No lo tomes a mal Twilight, pero no creo poder decírtelos…

La chica se mostró ligeramente triste al ver que él… Tal vez era de esperarse al mostrar todo esto de golpe. El joven suspiró al ver que la había puesto triste y… Se rasco la cabeza sin quitarse la capucha para luego acercar su mano al hombro de ella, sólo para oír que…

-Oh, no sabía que había gente aquí. – Ambos voltearon al oír la voz de Timber, este había salido de las profundidades del bosque. – ¿Interrumpo algo?

-Nada que te incumba. – Gobaith pudo ver el ligero fastidio en el joven, era la verdad, no era su asunto - ¿Qué haces aquí Timber?

-Yo… Sólo… la buscaba a ella… - Twilight alzó una ceja al oír ello. – Vi que no estabas con el resto y te fui a buscar.

-¿Al bosque? – Gobaith no pudo evitar sospechar que… le estaba mintiendo.

-Lamento que te hayas tomado las molestias Timber, pero solo vine a dar un ligero paseo y me encontré con Gobaith, ya estábamos regresando al campamento. – La chica pareció querer calmar los humos, se notaba a leguas que esos dos parecen no llevarse bien por alguna razón.

-Ok… Si quieres te puedo llevar de regreso, soy un experto en este bosque. He vivido aquí siempre. Aunque a veces de niño, deseaba que vendiéramos el lugar para vivir en la ciudad como toda la gente. – Dato interesante… Pero Gobaith no estaba de humor para oír cosas que no son de su incumbencia.

-Creo que seguir de frente y ver la salida, no es tan difícil. – Timber miro al joven de descendencia japonés con fastidio, más porque estaba interrumpiéndolo. – Ya vámonos.

Gobaith miró a Twilight como indicando que lo siga, ella se disculpó con Timber y fue tras el joven quien tenía una mirada más que seria.

-¿Por qué actúas así con él…? No te ha hecho nada…

-Odio a los mentirosos… - Twilight no captó a que se estaba refiriendo…. ¿Mentiroso? – Algo oculta, él y su hermana…

-¿No estás siendo paranoico? – ambos siguieron su camino de regreso al campamento, al mismo tiempo que el joven deseaba que fuera así.

* * *

Tras volver ambos al campamento, se pudo ver que la actividad de escalar ya había iniciado con Aj y Rarity siendo pareja para dicha actividad. Gobaith suspiro al ver como Rainbow se quejaba de algo de tener que esperar para escalar. Justo cuando se iba a ir otro lado, notó que Sunset llegó al lugar con el perro de Twilight en sus brazos. Fue en eso que un terremoto se hizo presente, para sorpresa de todos… más al saber que…

-Aquí no hay fallas tectónicas. – Las palabras de Twilight eran muy ciertas… algo no era normal. Más cuando de la nada un polvo brillante apareció en el suelo, el mismo que estaba en el lago hace unas horas.

Y las sorpresas no acabaron al ver como de la nada, Aj pareció ganar más fuerza ya que al jalar la cuerda con la cual servía de apoyo a Rarity, la alzó como si nada, haciendo que la pobre chica pegue un grito de horror. Y si bien al final bajó sin herida alguna… Estaba más que molesta ya que no quería la ayuda de su amiga para quitarse el arnés de seguridad, esta alzó las manos en señal de negación y de estas salió una especie de muro blanco que empujo a la rubia al lago, haciendo que se empape toda.

Nadie entendía que pasaba, mientras que Twilight parecía nerviosa por alguna razón con Sunset tratando de calmarla. Gobaith sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza…

 _-Está cerca… Debes de hallar la estatua… debes tomar el poder. -_ ¿Quién…? ¿Qué está…?

-Oye, Gobaith. – el joven volvió a la realidad, para ver que Flash tenía su mano en su hombro. - ¿Estás bien? Te quedaste helado unos segundos.

-Yo… Si, estoy bien. Gracias por avisarme, es sólo que…

-Tranquilo. Por cierto, Sunset y el resto fueron a la cabaña para ver que hacen Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy mientras esperan que Gloriosa le traiga unas toallas a Applejack. - El joven asintió a esas palabras, parece que solo queda esperar hasta la noche para… - Oye, no te guardes las cosas, si algo te molesta. Dilo.

-¿Por qué te importa? No somos amigos. – Flash sonrió a esas palabras, cosa que lo confundió.

-Verdad, pero podemos ser amigos… si quieres. – el joven se dio media vuelta para volver con sus amigos mientras que Gobaith estaba…

-Yo… - Pasó a ver el cielo, porque en verdad sentía que quería una respuesta que lo ayude… una que… le quite esta sensación de miedo… Se sentía un hipócrita. Lo que le dijo a Twilight, ni él mismo lo había aplicado. Era un cobarde…

* * *

La tarde había llegado… Todos habían hecho linternas flotantes de papel para que floten en el lago. Todos se mostraban muy concentrados en hacer esos objetos, pero Twilight…

Ver como Pinkie podía hacer explotar lo que tocaba y lanzarlo, como Fluttershy podía entender y hablar con los animales y a Rainbow correr a una gran velocidad… Sentía que era su culpa y por ello estaba alejada del resto.

-Oye, Twilight, ¿por qué no estás con las demás? – Spike no entendía el porque la chica se estaba relegando.

-Sunset dijo que algo aquí hace que las demás tengan nueva magia. Creo que es Midnight Sparkle. Aún es parte de mí. Puedo sentirla. Y creo que su magia está infectando a mis amigas. – El miedo de que eso sea verdad, la estaba carcomiendo… la estaba… torturando.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

-No sé qué pueda hacer yo. – Twilight, no sabía que hacer… estaba confundida.

Gloriosa informo que ya era hora de hacer volar esas linternas… Twilight suspiro, no se sentía de buen humor. Fue en eso que se cruzó con Timber quien tenía su linterna en mano…

-¡Oye, linda linterna! ¡La mía es mi cara! – Se quiso hacer el gracioso para sacarle una sonrisa, pero no sirvió…. Ella solo siguió de frente… - ¿Qué le pasa?

-Que no está de humor para tonterías… - Gobaith llegó a escena, sin nada en la mano, él no había hecho nada. – Hacer reír no la ayudara a afrontar lo que le pasa.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? Si lo único que te veo es estar aburrido y serio. – Timber le recrimino al joven su actitud, este sólo siguió su camino hacia el lago. - ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Que odio cuando alguien trata de animar a alguien con tonterías, en vez de ayudar a que afronte lo que lo tiene preocupado. Tal vez por eso ella no te hizo caso ahora. – Gobaith pudo ver como el muchacho se le acerco con una expresión amenazante. - ¿Fibra sensible?

-¡Te voy a…!

-¡Woah, calma! – Flash y Sandalwood se pusieron entre ambos, siendo el guitarrista quien habló con fuerza. – Mejor nos calmamos y vamos a hacer lo que vinimos.

Timber pudo notar que todos se habían quedado viendo la escena que estaban haciendo, optó por dejarlo pasar y seguir su camino. No sin antes darle una mirada de rabia al joven japonés y chocar su hombro con el de este con fuerza, de modo intencional, en clara señal de desafío. Gobaith se sobo el hombro y le quitó importancia a esto…

-Oye, tal vez debas… ahorrarte algunas cosas. Ya sabes, para evitar estas cosas.

-No soy hipócrita Flash, si algo me molesta. Lo digo, más si es algo que afecta al resto. Debe de entender que esa actitud suya, no siempre ayuda o es la mejor, no todo se soluciona con sonrisas. – Apretó el puño con fuerza al recordar que… - A veces… lo mejor es que la realidad te golpee en la cara para poder crecer y entender que debes cambiar. – Se dio media vuelta para irse a otro lado.

-¿No lanzaras una linterna? – parece que sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos, porque el joven siguió su camino. - ¿Qué le pasa?

Twilight vio confundida lo que acababa de pasar, ¿Qué llevo a esos a esa pequeña discusión? Sunset pudo ver que Gloriosa le decía algo a su hermano y este pareció muy fastidiado, algo raro había en todo esto. Es más, parece que la actitud de Gobaith ante él y Gloriosa parece tener algo que ver…

Las linternas volaban en medio de la oscuridad, era una bonita actividad porque parecían estrellas ascendiendo al cielo nocturno. Aunque el sonido de impacto de la Linterna de Pinkie Pie al suelo mostraba que esta era muy pesada, muchos malvaviscos.

-¡Aw! ¡En fin! ¡Hay que aprovecharla! – de repente empezó a comer los dichos dulces del suelo. -Síp, hermosa y deliciosa. – Sin comentarios….

* * *

Ya de noche, Gobaith podía estar al fin silencio, no es que le agrade la quietud de la noche, pero necesita estar solo en estos momentos. Más al saber que algo anda mal, desea tener sus ideas en orden. El sueño ese y lo que estaba pasando en este lugar lo tienen más que preocupado por más de una razón. También estaba lo que pasó en la tarde, con las habilidades que esas dos mostraron, había algo raro… Tal vez si deba tener en cuenta lo que oyó sobre esos incidentes que tienen relación con la magia.

-Ya pasó la hora de dormir… mejor regreso a la tienda, no deseo que me vean vagando por el bosque y crean que hago algo indebido tras… haberme quedado dormido de verdad. – Se puso de pie para alejarse del tronco donde había estado apoyado descansando varias horas.

Fue en medio de su camino de regreso que escucho voces… 3. Una era Twilight, la otra era Sunset y la tercera… No la reconocía. Y esta dijo algo sobre que Twilight trataba de volver a la ciudad en medio de la noche. ¿Qué tiene esa chica en la cabeza?

-Twilight, Midnight Sparkle no existe. Solo estás tú. – El joven escucho eso y… ¿Midnight? ¿Será eso lo que la tiene tan preocupada? Pero no sabe quien es… Además, Sunset pareció media ida cuando tocó la mano de su amiga antes de decir ello.

-¿Cómo supiste qué pensaba?

-Cuando toqué tu mano, pude ver cosas. Pude comprender porque te ibas. ¡Mi nueva magia...! ¡Es mi nueva magia! ¡Esto es increíble! – Ok… ahora parece que hablan de magia… Nah, no es lo más raro que ha visto. Si vieran al fantasma que estaba en el barrio de su casa en Japón.

-¡No, no lo es! ¡Estoy infectándote ahora! - ¿Por qué cree que es su culpa?

-Twilight, debes dejar de ver esto como si fuera malo.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo. La magia te convirtió en algo hermoso. La última vez que yo intenté usarla, me convirtió en un monstruo. – Se podía ver que trataba de no llorar. - Tengo mucho miedo de que vuelva a ocurrir. – Y al joven no le cabía en la cabeza que ella dijera eso de si misma, era como si en el fondo se odiara.

-Sí, la última vez me convertí en algo increíble, pero también dejé que la magia me convirtiera en un monstruo. Así que si alguien entiende lo que estás pasando, soy yo. Puedo ayudarte, Twilight. Y tus otras amigas también te apoyarán. Pero no si huyes así.

Twilight mostraba dudas… era más que natural, era difícil afrontar algo que habías hecho mal. El miedo de equivocarte de nuevo yace presente. Optó por salir de donde estaba porque en verdad no desea que lo acusen de mirón… Y al hacerlo, se pudo ver la sorpresa en ambas chicas y… ¿en el perro?

-¿Cuánto… llevas ahí?

-El tiempo suficiente para ver que los rumores de la magia en la escuela son reales… - Sunset sonrió nerviosa mientras que Twilight parecía algo triste.

-¡Hey, no tienes derecho a espiar al resto! – Spike optó por hablar ya que era inútil ocultar las cosas ahora. El joven miró al animal, en su intento de parecer amenazante, sólo para contener la risa que quería dejar salir…

-Lo siento… no puedo tomarte en serio siendo tan pequeño, aunque hables. – Spike se mostró más que ofendido, mientras ambas chicas reían ligeramente. – Con que… la magia si era real.

-Pareces tomarlo muy bien…

-He visto fantasmas en mi hogar en Japón, básicamente es lo mismo. – Los 3 se pusieron ligeramente azules al pensar en fantasmas y similares. – Aunque no capto lo de Midnight…

Twilight cambio a una expresión más sombría, como si temiera que él sepa lo que hizo meses atrás. Sunset lo notó y optó por cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde Gobaith?

-Me quede dormido al pie de un árbol… - La respuesta sincera y algo torpe del joven saco una ligera risa a las 2 chicas y al perro. – Si… no es una excusa muy buena si me atapan.

-Jajaja, vamos… hay que volver… Todos. – Eso último lo dijo viendo a Twilight quien suspiro al ver que…

-Ok. Pero aún no creo que sea buena idea estar cerca de nuestras amigas ahora. No hasta saber por qué pasa esto. – Sunset tomo la sugerencia. – Y lo de Midnight… ¿Te lo podemos contar mañana?

-Lo tomo como un sí muy claro. – Sonrió por inercia y ambas chicas se sorprendieron al verlo. – Vamos… - Fue en ello que oyeron crujidos que… venían de un arbusto….

Goabith se puso al frente de ambas chicas, por mera inercia, y fue en eso que vio a… Timber, con un hacha en mano.

-Oh, hola a todos… bueno, casi todos. – Bueno, era más que obvio que no se alegra de ver a alguien.

-Cielos… no nos asustes así. – Twilight tenía la mano en el pecho por el casi susto que tuvo.

-¿Qué haces en medio de la noche Timber y con un hacha? – Sunset sonó muy sospechosa, más al ver que…

-Oh. Solo estaba cortando leña.

-A mitad de la noche…. – la chica se aguantó las ganas de tocar al joven y ver que pensaba en verdad.

-Necesitamos más para la fogata de mañana. Y si no la hubiera conseguido ahora, sería una cosa más que Gloriosa añadiría a su lista. – dijo eso haciendo una imitación, un tanto exagerada de su hermana.

-¿Y dónde está la dichosa leña si puedo saber? – Ahí… no supo que responder… - Si vas a mentir, hazlo sabiendo que no te la desbarataran a la primera. – Gobaith estaba harto de ver a través de las obvias mentiras del chico, más porque sabe que oculta algo.

-¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí hablando en el bosque a mitad de la noche? – dijo eso para no seguir con el tema, aunque la pregunta iba más para el que se notaba , no le agrada.

-Me quede dormido desde hace unas horas en el bosque, ellas me vinieron a buscar. Parece que Flash notó que no estaba…

-Sí, Flash nos pidió el favor de ayudarlo. – Sunset le siguió la corriente, parece que cubre lo que hablaron.

-Ok… Vamos, los llevo de vuelta al campamento. No creo que deseen encontrar a Gaea Everfree.

-¿De verdad crees que existe? – Twilight empezó a caminar siguiendo su paso así como el resto.

-Por supuesto, por eso estos incidentes que han pasado últimamente. Aunque el del gigante de luz, no lo sabía. De seguro ese si es una leyenda. – Sunset notó que algo había caído del bolsillo del joven.

Se arrodillo y pudo comprobar que era el mismo polvo de las otras veces… Al parecer encontraron a su Gaea Everfree. Pero… ¿Por qué esforzarse en que crean que el monstruo ya despertó? Recuerda lo que oyó esa vez que Gobaith y Twilight hablaban, ella y Spike estuvieron de fisgones, de que antes deseaba que vendieran el campamento.

-Al parecer él tenía razón para actuar así. – Spike miró a Sunset quien notó que Gobiath la vio de reojo. – Es perceptivo…

-Más que eso… parece asustado de lo que puede pasar. ¿Qué lo hizo así? ¿Por qué… tiene miedo? – la chica siguió el camino tras los 3 jóvenes, más que lista para desenmascarar a Timber cuando sea la hora.

* * *

Ya a la mañana siguiente, Sunset y sus amigas, excepto Twilight y Spike, estaban arreglando el muelle. Gobaith estaba con ellas porque Sunset le iba a comentar todo lo que había pasado de paso que daba algo de ayuda. Si bien al inicio el resto de chicas se opusieron a que sepa de la magia y de ellas. Pero su amiga dijo que podían confiar en él, que podía guardar el secreto…

Y tras varios minutos…

-Así que… Sunset es una unicornio que se volvió humana luego que vino a este mundo a través de la estatua en la escuela, que era mala y quería toda la magia para ella. Que una versión alterna de Twilight, que es una princesa poni, la vino a detener y recuperar su corona. Que lo logró con la ayuda de ustedes 5. Luego lo de esas sirenas y lo de los juegos de la amistad donde esta Twilight se volvió un ser sediento de magia… -Gobaith miro a todas con una ceja alzada. – Sí, no es tan raro…

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Fluttershy termino de poner las canastas para dar comida a los animales del lago.

-Porque… he tenido sueños raros. Y todos son igual… un gran monstruo luchando contra un gigante humanoide.

-¿Cómo el de la Leyenda que dijo la Directora? – AJ dejo de martillar para ver al muchacho, no estaba mintiendo.

-Por eso preguntaste el nombre del gigante… sientes que tiene conexión. – Rainbow sonaba interesada en eso. –Ahm… AJ, ya no tienes clavos…

-Oh, ¡aquí tienes!

-¡Pinkie, no!

La chica lanzó los clavos y estos cayeron al lado de la rubia quien se había cubierto por si acaso…. No habían explotado…. Todas soltaron un suspiro de alivio al verse a salvo.

-¿Qué? Ohhh, ¿creyeron que los clavos explotarían como las chispas? ¡Guau! Suerte que no sucedió eso, ¿ajá? – Mientras que la chica parecía quitar importancia a la casi desgracia…

-¿Explotar?

-Jeje, Pinkie tiene la habilidad de hacer explotar los dulces y/o comida que toca, Aj tiene superfuerza, Rartity crear escudos de cristal, Rainbow supervelocidad, Fluttershy puede hablar y entender a los animales. – el joven se mostró más que sorprendido a esas palabras. – Y yo de oír lo que la gente piensa al tocarla y ver sus recuerdos.

-¿Tú también los tienes querida? Parece una habilidad…. Interesante. - Rarity pensaba en lo que se podía hacer con dicha habilidad.

-Si. Empezó anoche.

-¡Uuuh, me gusta! ¡Tócame, tócame! –Pinkie tomo la mano de Sunset y la puso en su cabeza… luego de unos segundos…

-Eso explica muchas cosas. – Por alguna razón se mostraba más que perturbada.

-Saben… ¿Por qué no tratan de terminar el muelle usando sus poderes? Véanlo como un modo de práctica. – Las 6 lo vieron con duda. - Renshū wa masutā o tsukuru. La práctica hace al maestro, mi abuelo siempre decía eso.

-Sabes… me gusta tu modo de pensar amigo. – Rainbow le dio un golpe ligero en el brazo para que luego ella y el resto se pongan a trabajar.

Y en cuestión de minutos, todas hacían ello. Aj usando su fuerza para llevar más cosas, Rainbow para tomar cosas más rápido. Rarity impidiendo accidentes, Pinkie haciendo los huecos en la madera sin usar clavos y Fluttershy, pidiendo ayuda a las aves para que ponga cosas en lugares altos. Todo ante la mirada de Sunset quien sonreía al ver el progreso de sus amigas.

Gobaith notaba que todo iba a flor de piel, incluso Sunset le pidió ayuda en algo y no pudo rehusarse, él fue el de la idea. Y si bien era raro, admite que se estaba divirtiendo… Más al ver el resultado final.

-Eso fue, ¡veinte por ciento más genial! – Rainbow estaba más que conforme con el resultado.

-¡Y miren lo que lograron después de todo! Lo admito Gobaith, tu idea fue buena. – el joven le quito importancia, al final fueron ellas quienes hicieron todo el trabajo.

-Por favor, ¿hacemos un recorrido para el desfile de modas en este instante? – Rarity nunca cambia…

-Creí que no habías terminado de coser tu poncho. – Aj le hizo el recordatorio, solo para ver que la chica había sacado dicho objeto. – No dije nada…

-Jejeje. Comiencen sin mí. Debo ir a buscar a Twilight. ¡Al ver lo que conseguimos aquí tal vez la haga aceptar su magia también! Uh, no porque ella la tenga. – se dio cuenta algo tarde de su ligera metida de pata.

-Sutil Sunset, muy sutil… - la chica jaló al joven del brazo con fuerza. - ¿Yo también voy?

-Por supuesto, Twilight parece tener en cuenta tus consejos y yo pienso lo mismo, eres una gran ayuda. – Genial, justo tenía que pasarle esto… y no pudo decir nada para negarse. Mientras que el resto de chicas…

-Saben… no es mal chico. Se dio el tiempo de ayudarnos…

-Verdad, hay que darle una oportunidad. Por cierto… - la rubia paso a ver a Rarity. – Ni loca me voy a poner eso. – el vestido con brillo era un gran no.

Mientras ambos iban a buscar a Twilight…

-¿Por qué no te quitas la capucha? – la chica señaló la cabeza del joven quien simplemente suspiro.

-No… No me gusta que me vean a la cara… Mis ojos siempre han llamado la atención. - Era obvio, el color de ojos rojo y azul no era común.

-Pues… yo creo que te queda bien, además… tal vez debas dejar de cubrir tu cara con tus mechones. – Lo iba a tomar en cuenta… y fue justo cuando pasaron cerca de la cabaña central que oyeron gritos… era Gloriosa y no se le oía muy feliz… es más, se oía mortificada.

\- ¡Ay, todo esto es demasiado para ti! ¡Tienes que dejarlo atrás! – Timber por su lado, ya sonaba resignado. – Ambos jóvenes se acercaron discretamente para oír mejor y se vieron las caras al captar que…

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Él quiere deshacerse del campamento! – Sus sospechas se habían confirmado, era lo que ella necesitaba.

-¿De qué hablas…? –cuando él hizo la pregunta, la puerta se abrió.

Cubrió a la chica con su cuerpo para que no los vean… para suerte de ambos, parece que ambos estaban muy molestos como para notar a los pequeños espías…

-Uuuf, cerca. – Sunset agradeció al joven el gesto y… - Vamos, hay que… - Justo cuando se dio vuelta para seguirlos… - Agh…- Choco con alguien.

-¿Sunset Shimmer? ¿Qué hacías detrás de esa puerta? – Flash fue con quien chocó. - ¿Gobaith también?

-¿Qué? Um, ¡nada! ¡Es que…!

-Perdió un arete, mira aquí está. – le entrego una… roca. –Sígueme el juego….

-Tienes unas ideas… - no podía negar eso.

-Bueno, escucha. Me alegra verte aquí. De hecho, quería agradecerte. – ella pregunto el porque, mientras Gobaith sentía que… tal vez no debía estar aquí.

-Hmm, por ser franca. Y decirme que la olvidara. Necesitaba escucharlo. – Muy bien, oficialmente Gobaith sabe que no debe estar aquí.

-Claro, de nada. – mientras que Sunset se mostraba centrada en otra cosa, más bien… preocupada.

-¿Te sucede algo? – Y parece ser muy obvio si Flash lo noto.

-¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué?

\- Por favor, Sunset. Salíamos juntos. Sé cuando algo te preocupa.

-¿Fueron novios…? – parece que la chica omitió un detalle en su historia.

-Luego te cuento… Mira Flash, esto puede tener o no relación con… los incidentes anteriores. – el joven pareció captar y miró al joven japonés. – Gobaith ya lo sabe, por ello debo centrarme en buscar al o los responsables.

-¿Tiene relación con lo que la Directora contó? ¿Ese Gaea Everfree y ese gigante?

-Lo del gigante… quizás no. Por ello Flash…

-Estate alerta, ya sabes… en caso algo pase lo mejor es que todos se vayan yendo ya. Avísale a las directoras también. – Gbaith optó por hablar también…- Diles… que yo lo digo, saben que yo no puedo mentirles… - Flash pudo notar que esto parece ser serio.

-Ok… hagan lo que deban hacer. Veo que a ti también te metieron en esto Gobaith, sé que ella puede cuidarse sola, pero cuídala si algo pasa.

-Wow… gracias por preocuparte Flash. En serio… - Ok… el ambiente está algo raro…

-Sí. ¿Sabes? Eres diferente a cuando salíamos. Eres mucho más... linda.

-Gracias. Me alegra que lo notes.

Sip, el ambiente está demasiado… meloso. Hasta Sunset se ha puesto apenada… Gobaith notó que Timber ir hacia el bosque cerca de ellos… odia hacer esto, pero debe cortar el buen ambiente.

-Ajem… lamento cortar el buen ambiente… Pero debemos irnos Sunset. – Señaló al que era su objetivo de persecución.

-Oh, claro… Ahm… te lo encargamos Flash. – el joven asintió y dejo a esos dos irse para luego ir a halar con las directoras, ojala le crean. – Debo avisarle a Twilight.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque merece saber lo que está pasando… Timber está interesado en ella, tal vez pueda convencerlo que está haciendo mal. – El joven no pudo refutar nada, es su decisión. – Y lo mío con Flash…

-Luego… - El joven sabía que no era hora de… estas cosas.

* * *

Siguieron el camino donde Timber fue y… sobra decir que estaban impresionados al ver una cueva ligeramente bloqueada por rocas en lo profundo de este bosque.

-¿Sunset, Gobaith, que pasa? – la chica llego a escena tras ver el mensaje de Sunset en su celular.

-Creo que lo mejor es que lo veamos. – Gobaith no sabía porque… pero sentía que algo aquí lo llamaba. Ya que fue el primer en entrar a la cueva mientras Sunset le explicaba todo a Twilight.

Al parecer la cueva tenía magia de Equestria muy aparte de los cristales que la adornaban, por ello es que la carga mágica en el lugar es tan alta. Sunset estaba impresionada en ver que algo así exista en este lugar.

-¿Timber tiene algo que ver en esto? ¿Por qué? – Bien, eso no era tan fácil de creer. – Pero… dudo que me mientas.

-Lo sé Twilight… sé que esto es difícil de creer, pero… ¿Qué pasa Gobaith? – vio que el joven se había detenido por alguna razón.

-Eso es… - en frente de él. Había un pequeño altar donde supuestamente algo debía estar ahí pero ya no hay nada y… Oh no… -Debemos salir de aquí…

-¿Y eso por qué?

-¡AHORA! – algo le decía que esto era solo el inicio…. Algo grande estaba aquí. Y…

-¿A dónde van…? – Justo ahora… - Veo que trajiste visita indeseada Timber. – los 4 voltearon a ver a… ¿Gloriosa…?

La chica ahora parecía una especie de bruja del bosque y en su cuello tenía como 7 joyas. Timber quien apareció corriendo, se veía muy asustado.

-¡Te dije que ya basta! ¡No puede seguir así, ya has llevado esto muy lejos!

-¡NO, todo sea por el campamento que nuestros abuelos fundaron! ¡No dejaré que ese tipo nos lo quite, de ninguna manera! –Gloriosa parecía emanar energía pero su voz… parecía distorsionada, como si hubiera un rugido en ella.

-Eso explica la presencia de ese tipo. Desea comprar estas tierras ¿No? – La mujer miró a Gobaith y sonrió. – Y lo que pasaba en el lugar, eras tú haciendo uso del poder que tienes ahora.

-Jejeje, perspicaz. Ahora veo porque mi hermanito no te pasa… puedes captar engaños. Jejeje, sí… es como lo dices. Filthy Rich desea estas tierras para hacer un SPA… ¡un SPA! ¡Aprovecho que me retrase en los pagos por las tierras y ha iniciado un proceso para comprarla! ¡Solo tengo hasta mañana para obtener el dinero necesario! ¿Y saben que más…? ¡No tengo el dinero, el lugar será suyo a menos que lo evite!

-Eso… yo llamo una razón algo tonta… - Twilight tapo la boca del perro, no deben oírlo.

-Creo que… estas exagerando Gloriosa… sea lo que sean esas gemas, estoy segura que te están afectando. Tal vez te den poderes… pero te está consumiendo. – Sunset trato de hacerla entrar en razón, pero era más que obvio que era tarde… Y la chica le pasó a Gobaith la roca que tenía… vaya, resultó ser útil.

-Jejeje, no necesito ayuda… Ustedes no saldrán, nadie se irá de este bosque. – Las raíces del lugar parecieron cobrar vida e iban hacia ellos… Pero…

-¡Corran! – Gobaith le lanzó la pequeña a Gloriosa en la cara, ella no espero eso y se vio muy afectada.

Los 4 jóvenes y el perro salieron de la cueva justo antes que una gran roca la cerrara. Mientras que Gloriosa…

-¡Bastardos… Esto no se quedará así! –sus ojos brillaron de un color verde antes de que… - Si… es hora de que todos vean de lo que soy capaz… **¡De lo que somos capaces!**

Afuera de la cueva, todos corrían para avisar al resto de lo que estaba pasando…

-¿¡Por qué ocultaste lo de tu hermana!? ¡Está loca! – Gobaith le recrimino a Timber lo que hizo.

-¡Tú no lo entiendes, ella ama este lugar más que nada! ¡Hará lo que sea para que siga existiendo! ¡Sólo deseaba que todos pasen la mejor semana aquí en este último campamento! Pero… el poder se la ha subido a la cabeza…

-Pues se nota… ¡Ahora puede controlar la vegetación del lugar entero! ¡Creo que has olvidado ese detalle! ¡Entiendo que desees cuidarla, pero haberlo ocultado está mal! ¡Mira en lo que estamos metidos ahora! – Timber no pudo negar que hizo mal al haber dejado que su hermana siga haciendo sus experimentos con magia en un esfuerzo por querer hacer a todos felices.

-¡Luego discuten ustedes, hay que llegar…. Avisar al resto y…! – Fue en eso, que la tierra tembló de la nada….

Fue en eso que voltearon y vieron la zona donde la cueva estaba venirse abajo y emerger de ahí… un monstruo de más de 50 metros que parecía ser un dragón hecho de plantas y raíces… hasta tenía alas… Eso era…

-¿Gaea Everfree…? No… Acaso el espíritu de ese monstruo estaba ligado a esas joyas…

-¡No es hora de teorizar Sunset, ahí viene! – Twilight empujo a la chica para que apure el paso.

En el campamento, todos miraban con horror como de la nada algo horrible y monstruoso había salido. Ambas directoras no lo creían, la leyenda era cierta. Gaea Everfree había resurgido… De pronto, el monstruo empezó a respirar fuego verde sobre los árboles y al mismo tiempo, creaba más. Mientras avanzaba, mandaba cosas a volar… como una roca sobre el muelle recién estrenado.

-Ay, ¡no puede ser! ¡Literalmente acabamos de construirlo!

-¡No es momento Rainbow, corran! – Rarity jaló a su amiga para emplear la huida.

Habían enfrentado seres mágicos, pero nunca algo de este tamaño. Las directoras llamaron a los alumnos para vayan subiendo a los buses para tratar de huir de ahí, solo para notar que los arboles parecen querer bloquear el camino.

Justo en ese momento, los 4 jóvenes llegaron y notaron que… necesitan ayuda.

-Ok… el plan es simple… Dos se quedan a distraerla… dos van a ayudar a que ellos salgan. – Sunset dijo eso, notó que Gobaith se tomaba la cabeza… ¿Ahora qué? – Yo ayudaré a que huyan.

-Voy contigo, puedo cortar estas cosas con mi hacha. –Timber se ofreció en ayudar en la evacuación… - Mi hermana… ella…

-La ayudaremos, te lo prometo. – el joven tomó las palabras de Twilight en serio.

Ver como esos dos se iban y como los dejaban a ellos para que la distraigan es… Muy bien, no puede ser tan difícil… Como se arrepienten de haber pensado eso. Gaea Everfree se había vuelto más loca. Eso sumado a que Twilight no quería usar el poder que Sunset dijo que tenía. En más de una ocasión casi los aplastan… ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto? ¿Qué hizo para merecer esto?

Justo el resto de las chicas llegó a escena, al parecer lograron hacer que todos salgan en un uso conjunto de los poderes de Pinkie y de Rarity… Ahora solo quedaba saber que hacer para detener esa cosa. La idea del gigante fue lo único que se les ocurrió. Si ese monstruo era real, el gigante también. Y eso los llevó a seguir a Gobaith, quien parecía saber dónde estaba la dichosa estatua.

Llegaron al lugar donde Gloriosa hallo esas joyas, si bien estaba destruido… había una pared que… seguía ilesa que en verdad era gran parte de la montaña ahí presente.

-Vaya lugar para esconder una gran estatua. – Aj no sabía si pensar que el gigante era muy listo o alguien muy gracioso….

Justo cuando iban a dar un paso al frente para acercarse al muro, las zarzas aparecieron y esta vez si eran muchas. Por instinto, Rarity creo un domo para proteger a todos, pero sabía que no iba a poder estar así siempre.

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! – el grito de Fluttershy era más que fundamentado, estaban encerrados. Sunset en eso paso a ver a Twilight.

-Twilight ¡Puedes usar tu magia para hacer las zarzas a un lado!

-No. Son muchas zarzas. Requeriría mucha magia. ¡No puedo!

-¡Es la única manera! ¡Ya tienes que aceptar la magia en tu interior! – se podía ver que… ella sabía que debía hacerlo, pero está asustada.

-¿Pero y si ella toma el control? ¿Qué tal si en vez de salvar a todos, me convierto en Midnight Sparkle y solo lo empeoro todo?

-No pasará… - Gobaith sostuvo a Rarity, para evitar que caiga por la presión de la fuerza. – Mira a tu alrededor Twilight… ¿Crees que ellas dejaran que caigas en la oscuridad? – la chica paso a ver a sus amigas. – Puedes hacerlo… Cree en ti como ellas lo hacen.

La chica miro al joven, su lado derecho de la cara sangraba por el golpe de la madera que recibió por ella… Ella… Cerró los ojos en un intento de sacar la magia en su interior. Al verse en su mente, se vio cara a cara con la versión maligna de ella… Midnight Sparkle.

-¡Nunca podrás controlarme! ¡Yo siempre seré parte de ti! – la risa y energía que emanaba era fuerte… parecía que la iba a controlar… estaba asustada… no podía…

Fue en eso que oyó las voces de sus amigas en su mente…

 _-¡Twilight, escúchame! ¡Tú estás al mando!_

 _-¡Tú eres una luz, querida! ¡Una fuerza del bien!_

 _-¡Sí! ¡Solo patea el trasero de la oscuridad!_

 _-¡Te apoyamos, Twilight!_

 _-¡Aquí estaremos, pase lo que pase!_

 _\- ¡Nosotras creemos en ti!_

Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack y Fluttershy… sus amigas…

 _-Twilight, no te conozco como el resto… pero si estoy seguro de una cosa, puedes afrontar esto, hacerlo te liberará de la culpa y miedo que tienes…Tú... no eres... ¡Midnight Sparkle!_

 _-_ Gobaith… chicas…. Yo… - paso a ver a firme a la oscuridad dentro de ella… no estaba sola, ya no… Lo afrontara porque ella… - Yo… soy... ¡Twilight Sparkle! Y la magia que llevo en mi interior es... ¡la magia de la amistad! – al afrontar su propia oscuridad, Twilight logró hallar su propia luz. Una luz que destruyó todo vestigio de su alter ego maligno, dejando solo luz en su corazón.

Dicha luz en el mundo real, logró hacer que Twilight sufra una transformación similar a la de sus amigas, tenía alas de pegaso y podía usar magia. Con ella, logró librarlos de las raíces que casi los aplastan tras una fuerte explosión de magia que acabo con todas las que estaban cerca de ellos… Todos felices por el logro personal de la chica, lo había hecho. Ella paso a ver a todas sus amigas y al chico que de algún modo, ya era un amigo.

-Buen trabajo querida… y gracias por la ayuda Gobaith. – el joven asintió para luego ayudarla a pararse. – Uff… ahora sólo queda… Oh por Dios…

Pasaron a ver la dirección donde Rarity se había quedado viendo… al hacerlo… lo vieron. Era una estatua de un ser humaoide que medía fácilmente 53 metros, su cuerpo denotaba que tenía más de un color al parecer. Su cabeza era una de una forma casi humana, solo que con una extraña elevación en esta. Sus ojos eran grandes, como los de una abeja pero no había duda de que era él…

-¡Lo hallamos! ¡La leyenda es cierta, Ultraman Tiga de verdad existe! – Pinkie grito emocionada al ver la gran estatua.

-Lo veo… Wow…A la princesa le gustara oír de esto. –Sunset estaba sin habla, al parecer la explosión de energía de Twilight destruyó el muro que tenía al gigante escondido.

-¿Pero cómo lo despertamos? Dudo que con un gran despertador. – Rainbow volaba un poco para tratar de ver si había algo más.

-Quizás…

El rugido de la gran bestia que ahora era Gloriosa, hizo que todos vean que se acerca a ellos…. De seguro sabiendo por instinto que esa cosa… ese gigante puede destruirla. Y viene con la intención de evitar su despertar.

-¡No podemos dejar que se acerque a la estatua! – era obvio que ese era el objetivo de Gaea Evefree.

-¡Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer para detenerla Twilight! – Aj miro a su amiga quien levitó rocas para tratar de detener el avance el monstruo. Fue en eso que ella notó que Gobaith se tomaba la cabeza. – Oye…

-¡Está así desde que hallamos la estatua! –Spike miraba al joven quien sudaba a mares…. Esto era…

- _Luz… debes llenar al gigante de luz… debes ser luz… Tú eres…_

-¡Gloriosa, ya basta! ¡Lo que haces es una locura! ¡Tienes que escucharme! – el grito de Timber quien llego a escena lo saco a él y el resto de lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿¡Qué hace aquí!? ¡Debió irse con el resto! – Sunset no creía que el joven los haya seguido. - ¡No te acerques! ¡Esa no es tu hermana. Es alguien que fue consumida por una fuerza maligna!

La advertencia de la chica no fue escuchada y Timber seguía intentado convencer a su hermana de que se detenga, cuando Gaea Everfree abrió la boca para…

-¡No te acerques idiota! – mucho antes de que supiera que estaba haciendo, Gobaith ya había ido hacia Timber ante la sorpresa de las demás.

Este logró empujar a Timber lejos del ataque de fuego de Gaea Everfree pero… cuando las llamas ya no eran tan fuertes… Gobaith sintió un dolor agudo en el abdomen… pasó a verlo y notó que era un gran trozo de tronco clavado en este… Agh… genial… pasó a ver Timber quien parecía estar bien e inconsciente y… Lo admite… sabe lo que es… Él también adora a su hermana… por ello es que no se ha perdonado lo que pasó ese día en la montaña… hace 7 años… Por su culpa… ella quedó ciega… por él es que…

- _No me importa ya no ver… si con ello sé que estas bien…_

Maldición… No puede acabar así… Podía oír el grito de todas, tratando de que no se duerma… al mismo tiempo que esa cosa viene hacia ellos… Notó que… agua caía en su rostro… no, eran lágrimas… ¿Quién lloraría por él…? Miró como pudo al responsable de las lágrimas. Twilight…. ¿Por qué llora? Sunset también… el resto… se aseguraba de que Timber estuviera bien… estaba inconsciente pero igual se veían… preocupadas.

Debe… Debe hacer algo… ese monstruo se les acerca… debe… no quiere sentir esa impotencia de no poder hacer nada de nuevo… Él…

 _-¿Deseas pelear? ¿Deseas proteger a quienes están cerca de ti? –_ Esa voz de nuevo… - _¿Qué deseas?_

- _Yo… no las conozco del todo… no son mis amigas… pero… han sido amables conmigo… Eso basta… para que quiera ayudarlas… Quiero… Luchar… No quiero equivocarme de nuevo…_

 _-Entonces… arriba…_

* * *

-¡No cierres los ojos, Gobaith! – Twilight trataba de mantenerlo despierto, pero la cantidad de sangre que perdía era…

-¡Vamos, no te mueras! – Sunset trataba de evitar que más sangre salga, pero la herida era profunda.

-¡Se está acercando! – Pinkie dio la señal de alerta, Gaea Everfree parecía haber perdido todo vestigio de Gloriosa en sus acciones… solo quería destruir, nada más.

Justo cuando todo parecía el fin, un intenso destello de luz se hizo presente… venía de Gobaith quien abrió los ojos ligeramente antes de volverse un destello total de luz que voló hacia la estatua pasando por el monstruo… el destello de luz entró al pecho de la estatua y… esta brillo…

-¿Qué…? – Las chicas y Spike no entendieron que pasaba.

No fue hasta que Gaea Evefree fue a atacar la estatua con una de sus garras, que esta… se movió. Alzó la mano derecha y detuvo el ataque que iba hacia él. Con un último destello de luz, la estatua había tomado color y había vuelto a la vida para que con un movimiento simple, lance al monstruo a un lado.

El gigante ahora tenía el color rojo y morado en su cuerpo, con detalles plata en sus pies y manos y algunas líneas de dicho color en su cuerpo. Sus ojos brillaban con una intensa luz y en su pecho, lo que parecía ser un par de alas grabadas de color dorado, en medio de estas había una gema brillante de color azul. El gigante había revivido…

-¡No puede ser! – Rainbow no creía lo que veía, se sobo los ojos para ver que no era un sueño…

Twilight y las demás estaban igual… Gobaith se había vuelto un destello de luz… ese destello trajo al gigante a la vida… Ultraman Tiga había despertado de su largo sueño. Y este por su lado, solo se miró las manos…

 _-Ok… oficialmente esto es lo más raro que me ha pasado en la vida… -_ Las 6 chicas oyeron una voz en sus cabezas… - _Ugh… al parecer tendré que pelear._

 _-_ ¿¡Gobaith, tú eres el gigante!? – las 6 chicas gritaron al unísono, no creyendo lo que estaba pasando.

- _Luego se los explico, ahora tengo… un monstruo que eliminar y una mujer que salvar. Espero acordarme de como pelear… Y no me digan gigante… en esta forma soy Ultraman, Ultraman Tiga._

 **Ultraman Tiga OST - Revived Giant - Extended**

Tiga se puso en guardia, con su mano derecha en puño y la izquierda al frente, listo para enfrentar a su enemigo. Gaea Everfree ataco primero con un movimiento de su garra, pero Tiga esquivo el golpe y le dio un golpe de karate en el pecho, logrando resentir a la bestia. Luego de ello, le dio un par de patadas bajas a las piernas, para debilitar su soporte. Acto seguido, le dio un par de golpes en la cara al monstruo para tratar de sacarlo de balance.

Pero Gaea Everfree no estaba listo para rendirse, no iba a perder con el mismo ser de la última vez, esta vez lo iba a eliminar. Abrió la boca y atacó con una mordida hacia la cara de Tiga, quien reaccionó rápido y logró evitar que las fauces de la bestia atrapen su cuello, usando sus manos para detener el avance enemigo. Una pelea de fuerza se llevó acabo, con Tiga logrando usar el momentum para ir hacia atrás, forzando a la bestia ir hacia el frente y con ello, logrando lanzarla todavía más lejos del resto.

Gaea Everfree dio un fuerte rugido que hizo que las plantas del lugar crezcan de tamaño y vayan hacia Tiga, quien solo lanzó rayos de luz de sus manos para destruir la vegetación enemiga y con ello, lograr evitar un problema futuro. Pero lo que no contó fue con la embestida del monstruo, que fue con tal fuerza que lo mandó hacia atrás varios metros. La caída fue más que dolorosa…

- _Ugh… lo que me pase aquí. Irá a mi cuerpo real, debo tener cuidado. Es más, debo alejarlo de ellas… Necesito más fuerza. –_ Como por instinto propio, Tiga cruzó sus brazos encima de su cabeza.

El cristal en esta brillo con un color rojo y tras bajar los brazos, las líneas moradas del cuerpo de Tiga ya no estaban. Sólo había rojo. Acto seguido, se puso en guardia… con sus manos en puño. Gaea Everfree lanzó varias ráfagas de fuego hacia el gigante, quien recibió el impacto como si nada… su defensa era mayor. Y esta vez corrió hacia el monstruo, pero al avanzar sintió un mayor peso en él… ¿Acaso…?

- _¿Me hice más lento…?_

Le quitó importancia a ello y embistió al monstruo con toda fuerza, logrando empujarlo varios metros, alejándolo de las chicas. Ellas en el suelo veían con asombro la titánica pelea…

-Es… ¡GENIAL! – Rainbow miraba con gran emoción la batalla, ver como Tiga lograba alejar a Gaea Everfree de ellas era…

-Lo admito, esa habilidad de cambio de color es espectacular.

-Rarity… eso no es lo importante. Gobaith está luchando con esa cosa para evitar que nos alcance… - Aj miro a su amiga con fastidio, pero no niega que la pelea es genial.

-Espero que esté bien…y logre salvar a Gloriosa. – Flutteshy sabía que la mujer no era mala, por ello desea que esto acabe bien.

-Y yo pensaba que el tipo no era útil…

-¡SPIKE! – Twilight miró al cachorro algo molesta, mientras Sunset miraba con detenimiento la pelea… Era… Increíble.

A lo lejos, los que habían evacuado, veían como Tiga lograba alejar a Gaea Everfree del campamento. Aún incrédulos de que la leyenda fuera real… Ultraman Tiga logró hacerle una llave al monstruo y de un movimiento rápido y preciso logró alejar a ese ser aún más.

Acto seguido le lanzó una patada, pero a pesar de la fuerza de esta… era muy lenta. Cosa que le dio a Gaea Everfree la oportunidad de usar sus alas y alzar vuelo. Tiga vio como esa cosa volaba ahora, se vio tentado de seguirla pero la velocidad que tenía no bastaba… Fue en eso que vio que lanzó una gran llamarada de fuego hacia… las chicas…

 _-¡NO! –_ Sin importar más, se lanzó sobre ellas para actuar como un escudo para evitar que las lastimen.

El fuego impacto en su espalda y Tiga soltó el quejido correspondiente. Las chicas pudieron escuchar el grito de dolor del joven que era Ultraman Tiga.

-¡Vamos Ultraman, tú puedes! – Pinkie le dio al joven los ánimos para que siga luchando.

Este por su lado las miro… notaba que confiaban en él… ellas… apretó el puño y se dio vuelta para pasar a ver al monstruo quien volaba sobre ellos, acechando a su presa. Tiga pensaba en su plan de acción, cuando el cristal en su pecho empezó parpadear con un destello rojo…

 _-¿Qué…? Esto es…_

 _-_ ¿¡Qué pasa Gobaith!? – Twilight escuchó la voz de preocupación del joven en el interior del gigante.

- _Es como si tuviera un ataque de taquicardia… No creo que pueda… pelear mucho más. Debo acabar esto ya. –_ la respuesta las asustó, si no acaba esto ya… ellas…

-Apenas han pasado casi 3 minutos… ¿Ese es su límite? Debe haber algo que… - Sunset en eso se dijo en los 7 brillos en la cabeza del monstruo. Eso… - ¡Eso es! ¡La cabeza, quita las joyas que están en su cabeza!

Tiga observó la cabeza del monstruo, muy bien. Se puso de pie, repitió la acción de la última vez, esta vez con el cristal en su cabeza brillando de un color morado. Y ese color reemplazó al rojo en su totalidad. Con ello, Tiga dio un gran salto tras sentirse más ligero para dar un giro en el aire y dar una patada precisa en la cabeza del monstruo… el resultado, fue que las 7 joyas salieron volando hacia las 7 chicas al mismo tiempo que el monstruo caía a tierra con Tiga cayendo al frente de ellas. Y al entrar las joyas en contacto con ellas, sufrieron una trasformación más, recibiendo unos trajes muy llamativos pero parecen tener propiedades mágicas.

-¿Qué... qué es esto? – Aj se vio las manos, el traje era nuevo

-No estoy segura. Pero tenemos una especie de conexión con las joyas. –Sunset solo pudo teorizar.

-Casi no me importa lo que sean. ¡Son hermosos! – Y Rarity solo era Rarity…

 _-Luego hablan de su nueva vestimenta, deben sacar a Gloriosa del cuerpo de esa cosa. –_ Tiga señaló la cabeza del monstruo y se pudo ver a la mujer atrapada por unas raíces. – _Yo lo retendré. –_ repitió su acción de las dos veces anteriores y esta vez volvió al estado multicolor original.

Tiga corrió hacia Gaea Everfree y le hizo una llave rodeando sus brazos en el cuerpo del monstruo para retener toda clase de movimientos. Asintió con la cabeza para que las chicas hagan lo suyo. Todas se tomaron las manos y dándole a Twilight su poder… La chica alzó la mano para concentrar su magia de levitación y empezar a sacar a la mujer de la cabeza del monstruo. Este mostraba una obvia resistencia, pero Tiga le dio un par de rodillazos para que no tenga las fuerzas para actuar y…

-¡Vamos! – Tras un esfuerzo final, Twilight logró sacar a la mujer se la cabeza de Gaea Everfree y la puso frente a ellas con cuidado. - ¡Listo!

Tiga le dio una patada al monstruo para alejarlo de él. La bestia retrocedió… y se veía débil, como si le hubieran quitado el corazón.

- _ **No…. No de nuevo… Mi lord… Él debe… -**_ Tiga escuchó una voz sombría desde la criatura… aún no se rinde.

Pero esto acaba aquí. Tiga extendió sus brazos cruzándolos y formó una V con sus manos. Luego retrajo los brazos hacia atrás, cargando una energía luminosa en estos para acto seguido hacer una L con su brazo derecho alzado y el izquierdo el echado, saliendo del brazo derecho una energía blanca que impacto el cuerpo del monstruo. Al hacerlo, este brilló y tras un grito… explotó en varias partículas de luz, que se extendieron sobre el bosque haciendo que las plantas malignas, vuelvan a su estado original y que el bosque vuelva a estar en paz. Había acabado…

Las chicas gritaron en señal de alegría, al mismo tiempo que Tiga volteaba a verlas… estaban bien. Eso bastaba para él…

 **(FIN OST)**

* * *

El campamento estaba… casi destruido. Poco estaba intacto, pero aún así… todos volvieron para buscar a los que se quedaron. Ver a las 7 chicas descender del cielo con sus nuevos trajes y poderes, hicieron que todos vitoreen a las que creían eran sus salvadoras, pero el sonido de fuertes pasos hizo que todos alcen la vista y fue ahí que lo vieron… a Tiga, a solo metros de ellos. Este se arrodillo para luego poner su mano en el suelo, mostrando la apariencia de Gloriosa y Timber inconscientes. Siendo estos tomados de la mano del gigante por Celestia y Luna. Al ver que ya estaban fuera de su mano, Tiga se puso de pie.

-¿Go…?

 _-No digan que soy yo… -_ Las chicas se sorprendieron al oír ello… ¿Por qué? – _No deseo llamar atención innecesaria. Deseo seguir con mi perfil bajo. –_ Las 6 chicas se vieron las caras para luego sonreír.

-Gracias por salvarnos… Ultraman Tiga. – Twilight le dio las gracias al gigante, un gracias que fue seguido por varios de los estudiantes y de las mismas directoras.

Este asintió para luego levantar la vista y alzar vuelo al cielo, para desaparecer de la vista de todos en solo segundos.

-Increíble… la leyenda era verdad y… ¿Chicas, donde esta Goabith? – la pregunta de la directora hizo que las chicas se vean las caras… ¿Cómo pueden decir que se acaba de irse volando siendo Ultraman Tiga? - ¿Chicas…?

-¡Aquí estoy! – de la espesura del bosque, el joven salió con su ropa hecha tirones y algo de sangre en su cara, es más… se tomaba la espalda, zona donde le cayó el fuego de esa cosa. - ¿Alguien sabe primeros auxilios…? – dicho eso, cayó al suelo debido al cansancio. Vaya día…

* * *

-No saben cuánto lo siento. Al principio las joyas eran inofensivas, pero al tomarlas no pensé que liberaría la esencia de ese monstruo y que este me controlaría. Solo quería esta que fuera la mejor semana del campamento Everfree en la historia, y en vez de eso hice que fuera la peor. Tal vez sea para bien que Filthy Rich tenga el campamento. – Gloriosa, luego de horas de estar dormida, al fin había despertado y se había dado cuenta de su error.

-No. No lo es. Si bien es cierto que legalmente, él está en la potestad de comprar estas tierras, no significa que debas rendirte. Si, te equivocaste, pero la cuestión es que lo has visto y ahora puedes remediarlo. Y este campamento ha significado mucho para muchas personas, incluyéndonos a mi hermana y a mí.

-¿Por qué crees que queríamos traer a nuestros alumnos? Debe haber algo que podamos para recaudar el dinero necesario…

Ambas mujeres pensaban en una posible solución. Una que llegó…

-¿Por qué no hacen una recaudación? – Gobaith, quien estaba siendo atendido por Fluttershy y Rarity, habló algo cansado. – Mi hermana siempre dice que eso funciona.

-¡Por supuesto, Hikari también hizo lo mismo! ¡Con un baile incluido! –Celestia sonrió a la sugerencia del joven. - ¿Acaso caer de ese árbol te volvió más suelto?

-Si supiera…. – el joven dijo eso en voz baja, luego de que la chica del Elemento de la Amabilidad terminara de vendrá su cabeza. – Gracias…

-De nada, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

-Es más, creo que ellas 7 son expertas en estas cosas según oí. Déjaselo a ellas.

\- Es una buena idea, pero ¿dónde lo haríamos? – la pregunta de Gloriosa era más que valida.

-La cueva… - Sunset en eso recordó que todo el lugar se vino abajo por la lucha entre Tiga y Gaea Everfree. - ¡Podemos reparar el lugar y darles muchos adornos! ¡Los cristales que sobrevivieron de la cueva son perfectos!

-¡Un Baile de Cristal! ¡Me encanta! – Rarity sonrió emocionada a la idea.

-Pues admiro el entusiasmo de todos. En serio, que sí. Pero es que no sé como organizaremos un baile para mañana invitando a todo el mundo.

-¡Nos encargaremos! – las 7 chicas hablaron mientras miraban al joven japonés, que se vio observado.

-¿¡Yo también!? – ver como ellas asentían lo hizo suspirar… maldición.

Y así fue como la operación para recolectar fondos para salvar el campamento empezó. Las diversas actividades, como mandar invitaciones, ordenar, limpiar… todo se hizo rápidamente gracias al poder de las chicas. Todo, para sorpresa de la mayoría, estaba listo para la gran noche de recaudación.

-No puedo creer que me hayan dejado contigo. – el joven estaba usando un traje de gala, no sabe como la Directora tenía uno para él justo a su medida.

-El sentimiento es mutuo pulgoso. – Gobaith tenía a Spike en brazos mientras las chicas estaban en el escenario. – Agh… aún me duele la espalda.

-Recibiste esas llamas por ellas… creo que es natural. – Spike miro al joven unos segundos antes. – Gracias por protegerlas…

Él solo pudo sonreír al oír ello, lo hizo porque lo creyó correcto no por algo en especial. En eso notó que las chicas, excepto Twilight, se le acercaban.

-¡Aquí está Gran T! – Rainbow rio al ver la expresión de confusión del joven. – Jajaja, lo digo para no decir el gran nombre.

-Oh… claro.

-Es verdad querido, me sorprende que no hayas querido… mostrar quien eres. – Rarity lo miro confundida. – Serías ahora el héroe con nosotras y no el chico que fue noqueado sin ayudarnos. – Eso era lo que algunos decían.

-No lo hice para ser famoso… ni siquiera sé como me volví eso…

-¿Cómo se siente? ¿Éramos como hormigas para ti? – Pinkie se acercó demasiado al joven, quien le entregó a Fluttershy el perro.

-La verdad…. Si, medir 53 metros es extraño… más al ver que todas las heridas seguían ahí luego de la pelea.

-Hmm, eso habrá que investigarse…

-Cierto Sunset, pero hoy solo hay que divertirse. Y agradecer que se recaudaron fondos suficientes. – Applejack tenía razón, eso era lo importante.

-Dejando a un lado… mi casi muerte. Fue… cool estar así…. Y si, también sé usar jergas. – Las chicas rieron a esas palabras.

-Es bueno que seamos amigos ahora. – Gobaith vio a Fluttershy con sorpresa. – Porque lo somos… ¿No?

-¡Claro que sí, vamos Gran T! ¡Tras lo que hemos pasado, no puedes negar eso! – Gobaith soltó un suspiro al tener a Rainbow apretando su cuello con un brazo.

-Vale… No tengo salida por lo que veo.

-Jejeje, bienvenido al grupo… Ultraman Tiga. – Sunset dijo eso en voz bajo para luego guiñarle el ojo. – Y miren quien viene.

El grupo paso a ver a Twilight que se acercaba a ellos con una expresión algo complicada… eso no era bueno para los estándares femeninos, porque se vio que Timber hablaba con ella.

-¿Pasó algo querida? ¿Qué te dijo?

-No… Pues si… me invitó a una cita. – las 6 chicas sonrieron con emoción al oír ello. – Pero dije que no… no estoy interesada en un novio ahora. – Y así como llegó, la emoción se fue. – Es más, creo que debemos entender nuestros nuevos poderes primero.

-Creo que los cristales son la fuente de los superpoderes. – Sunset alzó el cristal que ahora usaba como collar.

-¿No nos pedirás que los devolvamos, o sí?

-No Fluttershy. De hecho, creo que tal vez nuestro destino era tenerlos desde siempre. Así como hallar esa estatua era el destino de alguien más. – Todos estaban de acuerdo en algo… Esto no era coincidencia…

* * *

Tras ya casi al final del baile… solo quedaban unas personas. Gobaith estaba en la entrada, esperando a que Sunset y Twilight llegaran porque… hay algo que desea mostrarles. Cuando…

-Hey… - Timber le habló, se le veía serio. – Sólo quería… darte las gracias por salvarme esa vez.

-Claro. – Gobaith no detestaba al chico, solo era que no congeniaban… muy distintos en personalidad y creencias.

-Y no creas que me he rendido. – Dicho eso se dio media vuelta y se retiró, dejando al joven algo confundido por lo dicho.

-¿Rendirse en que…? – Que raro… Le quito importancia ya que…

-Al menos alguien es caballeroso y nos esperó. – Sunset hizo la broma con Twilight riendo un poco. La última feliz al ver que… él aceptó ser su amigo. - ¿Pasa algo?

-Que la costumbre de las chicas de andar descalzas luego de los bailes no ha cambiado… - Notó que ambas tenían sus tacos en mano. – Dos cosas…. Uno, ¿Qué relación tenían los cristales con Gaea Everfree?

-Sabes… es magia de Equestria. Por lo que tal vez este aquí un tiempo de algún modo… o quizás Ultraman Tiga, el original, tuvo algo que ver.

-¿Crees que por eso dejó su cuerpo escondido ahí? Para que cuando algo malo pase, su cuerpo sea liberado. – Twilight al igual que Sunset no podía hacer más que teorizar. - ¿Y la segunda…?

-La Directora Celestia lo dijo… Gaea Everfree… es solo el inicio. – El joven metió su mano en su saco y de este saco un objeto que parecía ser el mango de una espada de color dorado con cristales. Ambas miraron el objeto con sorpresa. – Esto apareció en mi mano cuando volví a mi forma humana.

-Sunset, sabes que esto significa que…

-Si Twilight… Gaea Everfree no será el primer y último monstruo que veremos. – tiempos de grandes cambios, se acercaban al mundo y ellos estarían en medio de ellos.

...

Ya al día siguiente, el último día del campamento…

-La tercera es la vencida. ¿O es la quinta? Perdí la cuenta.

-Creo que no importa Rainbow, al final está terminado.

Las chicas le tenían que dar la razón a Gobaith, quien al fin dejó de usar capucha, mientras miraban el fruto de sus esfuerzos. Y se veía más que bien, el muelle terminado al fin.

-Lo que importa es que la pasarela está terminada.

-¿No querrás decir el "muelle"?

-Ay, tomate y jitomate, es lo mismo.

-Técnicamente no…

-Ahora no Twilight. – Sunset miro a su amiga, con Spike riendo ligeramente. – Al menos lo acabamos antes de irnos.

-¡SIIIIIII! ¡Vamos a celebrar!

-Pinkie… Espera… ¿Puedes controlar tu magia a la…? – la chica lanzó la serpentina y unos malvaviscos en señal de celebración. Para que los objetos explotaran por la magia que se había activado… - ¿… perfección?

Los 8 jóvenes y perro vieron como el muelle estaba destruido…. De nuevo. Todo al agua, literalmente.

-… Yo voy por la escoba y el recogedor… - Gobaith dijo eso con una expresión de cansancio, sólo para que Rarity se desmayara de la impresión…

Si, sus días comunes y aburridos se habían ido… Sus días con ellas 7 y como Ultraman Tiga, defensor de la Tierra, habían comenzado.

* * *

 **Y con eso acabamos la introducción a esta historia. Una que en verdad estoy deseoso de brindarles a todos ustedes. Y más por el sentimiento de nostalgia que me da. Como ya dije, las votaciones estarán abiertas hasta el cap 4. De ahí se verá que ruta habrá, si no han votado háganlo.**

 **Para acabar, en cada capítulo al final dejaré la información de los enemigos de turno para que los conozcan más y primero dejemos la de Tiga y GAea Everfree, nos vemos la semana que viene.**

 **DATOS:**

 **Ultraman Tiga**

 **El Héroe que se narra en la Leyenda del Bosque Everfree, un gigante de luz que defendió estas tierras y el mundo de varios monstruos. Tras cumplir su última misión, se fue a su hogar en las estrellas dejando su cuerpo físico y poder en la Tierra, cerca de donde selló a Gaea Everfree. Su despertar marca el inicio de una era de cambios para el planeta, así como su misión para protegerla. Su poder fue dado a Gobaith Kosei.**

 **Altura: 53 metros.**

 **Peso: 44,000 toneladas.**

 **Edad: Casi 30 millones de años. (El original)**

 **Tiempo de actividad en la Tierra: Entre 3-5 minutos. Los factores parecen variar según el estado físico y mental de Gobaith.**

 **Gaea Everfree**

 **El monstruo que se cuenta en la Leyenda del Bosque y quien lo domino milenios. Al final fue derrotada por Ultraman Tiga para que este luego selle su esencia en el bosque con ayuda de 7 joyas misteriosas. Al parecer es solo el sirviente de alguien más y su despertar marca el inicio de una época turbulenta para la Tierra.**

 **Apariencia: Un dragón hecho de árboles y hojas en vez de escamas.**

 **Poderes: Capaz de lanzar fuego de su boca y controlar la vegetación de la zona. Se dice que pudo controlar la del planeta entero en un instante.**

 **Altura: 56 metros.**

 **Peso: 30,000 toneladas (Menos peso para poder volar)**

 **Edad: Desconocida (Sellada por milenios)**


	3. Primer Contacto

**Bien, aquí estamos con otro cap de la semana y a la que viene se cierra la votación para la selección de ruta de romance del fic. Ya en el siguiente cap podremos ver que sucederá. Ahora, sólo vayamos a por el cap de la semana. Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Primer Contacto**

El domingo, día siguiente al cual todos los estudiantes habían vuelto a sus respectivos hogares luego del campamento Everfree. Gobaith pensaba en disfrutar su día libre sin molestia alguna… al menos ese era el plan.

La costumbre de levantarse temprano no se había ido a pesar de no haber entrenado karate casi un año. Si, su abuelo fue un maestro de karate, jujitsu y muchas otras artes marciales japonesas, ser un militar retirado vaya que pesaba, que le enseño más de lo que uno llamaría defensa personal, pero ahora que lo pensaba… le vino bien cuando se volvió Ultraman Tiga.

Que raro era pensar en ello… Pero ahora que lo pensaba, se notaba lo oxidado que estaba a la hora de pelear. Lo admite, tal vez medir 53 metros de repente lo afecto un poco… Pero no es excusa, si su abuelo lo viera ahora… le daría un golpe con esa vara de madera. No pudo evitar temblar un poco al recordar ello. Se quitó el polo que usaba de pijama, miro su celular… las 6 de la mañana… Ok, mejor retoma la costumbre.

-Siento que necesitare esto… - Por más raro que parece, la idea de ser Ultraman Tiga… no le había caído mal ni pesada… es como si fuera natural ahora para él. Qué raro…

Le quito importancia, lo mejor será salir a correr un poco antes de ponerse a practicar sus movimientos de pelea…

-¡AH! – Aunque darse un golpe con la mesa de centro era… doloroso… - Ita… Chikushō, Ore wa kono basho o seisō shinakereba naranai. – Si, tiene que limpiar este lugar… Todo está muy sucio.

* * *

Ya varias horas luego, Twilight, Sunset y Spike, esperaban al resto en el parque de juegos cerca de la casa de Twilight. Spike dio un bostezo más que sonoro, mientras ambas chicas hacían unos apuntes.

-¿Crees que quiera nuestra ayuda en entender sus poderes?

-Twilight… Tú viste como le costó ganarle a esa cosa. – Sunset le hizo el recordatorio de esa pelea. – Es más, veelo como una oportunidad de conocerlo mejor.

-¿Qué insinúas con eso…?

-Nada, solo digo que hay que saber como es nuestro nuevo amigo. Dejando de lado que se puede volver ahora un gigante…

-Que lanza rayos, cambia de color y sus propiedades físicas… ¡MM, que emoción! ¡Sería como estudiar un espécimen totalmente nuevo! – Twilight se mostraba emocionada, ya casi parece un científico loco…

-Pobre bastardo… - Spike solo pudo sentir pena por él, no le agrada del todo, pero el destino que le espera no se lo desea a nadie.

Twilight miro al cachorro muy molesta, Sunset rio. En verdad era interesante teorizar… el poder de Ultraman Tiga era algo nuevo para ella también, no es magia.

-¡Qué bien, ya estamos todas! – Rainbow fue la primera en llegar, usando su supervelocidad. – Ups… me olvide del resto. – Antes que las 2 puedan decir algo, volvió a desaparecer… para luego regresar. – Ya están en la esquina.

-Rainbow Dash, baja tus revoluciones… -Aj llegó al lugar con Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy, muy cansadas. – No todas vamos tan rápido…

La chica se rasco la nuca algo apenada, Sunset suspiro mientras Twilight reía. Se notaba que su amiga adora sus nuevos poderes, aunque el resto se ve con sueño. Sobre todo Rarity, quien bostezo de una forma delicada…

-Chicas… ¿Por qué estamos levantadas a las 9 de la mañana un domingo? Ayer volvimos del campamento… mi cita en el SPA es al mediodía.

-Es porque deseamos hablar de nuestros nuevos poderes y de los de Gobaith. – Twilight mostró su cuaderno de apuntes, en donde yacen sus teorías.

-Oh, eso suena genial… Pero… ¿Dónde está? – Pinkie notó que el foco central de la charla no estaba. - ¿No lo llamaron? – Ambas chicas sonrieron nerviosas… el problemas era que… - Llámenlo a su celular.

-No lo tienen… - Spike hablo con un tono cansado, al mismo tiempo que ellas lo pasaron a ver con fastidio. – Por eso las llamaron, para ir a buscarlo a su casa.

-¿Saben dónde vive? Pensé que…

-La Sub-Directoa Luna me dio su dirección. Sorpresivamente está cerca de la casa de Twilight. – Saco su celular y puso la dirección en el GPS. – Mmm… sip, a 5 minutos a pie de aquí.

-Bueno, al menos ya sabemos que Twilight puede… No, no es nada seguro aún. – Twilight alzó una ceja, ¿De que hablaba Rarity? – Bueno, andando. Deseo acabar esto para poder irme a mi sesión de SPA. Pedí la super especial el día de hoy.

-¿La que va con masajes y aromaterapía? – Todas las vistas se posaron en Rainbow Dash, quien rio nerviosa al ver que… - Ahm… eso es lo que dice mi mamá…

* * *

-No es la casa más bonita del mundo, pero creo que cumple con su objetivo. – Aj miraba el lugar donde se hospedaba el joven.

Era una casa de un solo piso, se notaba algo antigua, tal vez de los años 80. Pero tenía todo lo necesario y básico para vivir, hasta un jardín bien cuidado con un par de árboles.

-Le vendría bien una redecoración. Puedo darle una mano… - las chicas ignoraron el comentario de la chica. - ¡Oigan, no me ignoren! ¡Es un tema serio! – la chica fue tras sus amigas, algo ofendida.

Al llegar a la puerta optaron por no dudar, tocaron el timbre sin pensar en que no esté y se pusieron a esperar a una respuesta…

-¡Un minuto, ya voy! – Escucharon la voz del único habitante de dicha casa. Se oyeron los pasos que denotaban que se acercaba a la puerta y… - ¿Hai, Nandeshou? – el joven abrió la puerta con los ojos cerrados mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

Cuando los abrió, se fijó que eran ellas 7… ¿Cómo saben dónde vive y…? ¿Por qué se le han quedado viendo? Es más, ve que Fluttershy se tapó la cara, Rarity estaba bien roja, Rainbow analizando algo con la mirada, Pinkie con una expresión neutral pero con su mirada fija en él, Aj bajó su sombrero para tapar su cara, Sunset mirándolo de arriba abajo y Twilight…

-¡Idiota, ponte algo! – La chica se dio la vuelta para no verlo mientras que él…

-¿Eh…? – bajó la vista y fue ahí que todo le vino de golpe… Como recién había salido de la ducha… solo se había puesto un pantalón y… -¡Shimata, disculpen!

Cerró la puerta de golpe para luego oír desde afuera el sonido de varias cosas moviéndose a gran velocidad y fuerza.

-Cielos… se nota que no hay una mujer en la casa… - Rarity se dio aire en la cara con su mano.

-Yo digo que no está mal, se nota que no está fofo… - Obviamente Rainbow notaba que tenía al menos algo de músculos. – Eso explica porque sabe pelear…

-No todas tienen tus mismos pensamientos Rainbow. – AJ le daba aire a Fluttershy, la pobre parecía tener una insolación en la cara.

-¡Jajaja, debieron ver sus caras y la de él!

-Spiiiiiiiike… - Twilight miro al cachorro con fastidio, él disfrutaba de sus desgracias.

-Ajem… creo que en parte es culpa nuestra… vinimos sin avisar, obvio que también le diremos… que se equivocó. Cuando abra la puerta… - Sunset seguía oyendo como el joven aún movía varias cosas en el interior de la casa. – Wow…

-¡Lo sé, me recuerda a mi cuándo me dicen que limpie mi cuarto! ¡Hago los mismos sonidos! – Pinkie reía ante la situación, hasta que al fin la puerta se volvió a abrir…

-Pasen… Estaba limpiando… -Gobaith apareció algo más presentable, con ropas decentes y algo agitado.

Las 7 chicas asintieron e ingresaron al hogar de su nuevo amigo.

-Ahm… ¿Puedo…?

-Si no ensucia, no veo porque no.

Twilight asintió a las palabras del joven y puso a Spike en el suelo quien empezó a oler el lugar, para reconocerlo. No sin antes que la chica le diga que se comporte, porque si hace una payasada… no le dará sus raciones especiales. El perro chasqueó la lengua, ahí va su plan de marcar la alfombra.

-El lugar se ve bien. – Aj se sentó en el sillón que había en la sala.

La sala era normal, un par de sillones… uno para tres personas, 2 para 2 y uno de 1. El Tv que había, se notaba que era de última generación, regalo de su madre el día que ocupo la casa.

-Gracias… la casa era de mis abuelos maternos. Mi mamá la heredo cuando fallecieron 2 años atrás. – el joven apareció con una fuente con 6 vasos con jugo.

-Gracias. – Fluttershy tomo uno de los vasos, al igual que el resto. - ¿Tus abuelos eran de aquí?

-Mi mamá es Americana, mi padre es japonés… Por ello mi nombre. – Dijo eso para luego sentarse en el sillón individual y… - No es por sonar mal educado… ¿Pero qué hacen aquí?

-Oh, vinimos a hablar de tus poderes y los nuestros. Dado que queremos entenderlos. Te hubiéramos llamado para vernos en el centro comercial pero… No tenemos tu número de celular. – Twilight rio nerviosa al decir ese detalle.

-Ajá… Y hallaron mi casa porque…

-Luna… me dio la dirección. – Gobaith se dio una palmada en la cara, lo supuso. – Lo siento…

-No Sunset… no es por ti… es que… mi hermana es muy amiga de las Directoras, ellas son las que informan todo a mi familia en Japón, más a mi hermana… Esa brocon… - Las chicas hicieron que no oyeron eso. – Da igual….

Saco su celular, el resto al ver que iba a colaborar y no a ser quisquilloso. En cuestión de segundos, ya estaban conectados en un grupo de Whatsapp que…

-¡Pinkie Pie, el nombre del grupo es horrible!

-Pero… lo puse así para que él no se sienta fuera de lugar…

Rarity estaba echando humo, era verdad que las 7 tenían un grupo en dicha App llamado Equestrian Girls, por ellas. Ahora que hicieron otro para añadirlo a él, porque aún desean hablar temas privados sin que él se entere… pero…

-¡Ultra Girls no va con nosotras! ¡Uno, él es hombre! ¡Dos, él es el único Ultraman!

-Ya ya… creo que… el nombre del grupo se puede ver luego… - Aj trataba de tener las cosas en paz, aunque igual concuerda que el nombre es malo.

-Porque mejor no hacemos a lo que vinimos, entender los poderes de Gran T. – Rainbow se cruzó de brazos, estaba aburrida ya que no hacen lo que vinieron.

-Muy bien… - Twilight sacó de su pequeña maleta una laptop. - ¿Tienes cable HDMI?

-Usa el del PS4, no hay problema. – la chica asintió para empezar la conexión del aparato al TV. - ¿Qué desea mostrar?

-Verás… anoche que regresamos del campamento. Ni Twilight ni yo podíamos quitarnos lo que nos mostraste. – el resto se vieron las caras, al no entender. – Muéstrales…

Gobaith asintió y del bolsillo de su casaca, sacó el objeto que obtuvo tras volver a la normalidad y lo pudo en la mesa de centro.

-Uuuuh, que brillante. – Rarity quería tocar el objeto y sentirlo en sus manos, pero Sunset la detuvo. - Aw.

-No sabemos que efectos puede tener en alguien quien no es él. Por ello hemos venido con la intención de investigar. – Twilight termino la conexión y sonrió al ver que todo funciona. – Bien, ayer… Sunset paso la noche en mi casa y uso una magia simple con sus poderes mágicos para sacar mis recuerdos sobre la pelea de Tiga y Gaea Everfree y ponerlo en mi laptop.

-¿Pueden hacer eso?

-Hey, si alguien puede combinar la magia y la ciencia… son esas dos. – Rainbow señaló a sus amigas quienes sonrieron ante el halago.

Twilight puso los videos que desea mostrar… En este se veía a Tiga luchando con Gaea Everfree en su estilo de varios colores.

-Ok, primero tenemos el aspecto inicial. Al cual llamaremos Multi Type, este tiene balanceado los aspectos de fuerza y velocidad como ven en esta… estadística. – la chica dio un par de clicks y se vio una imagen 3D de Tiga en su Multi Type.

-¿Cuándo hicieron eso…?

-Ayer estaban tan emocionadas que se quedaron hasta las 3 de la mañana haciendo estas cosas. – Spike dio un bostezo en el piso, él solo fue una víctima más.

-Siguiendo con lo importante… - y la dueña del animal dejó a un lado la desgracia ajena del animal. – Ajá, como ven aquí Tiga tiene 2 colores, rojo y purpura…. Y no Rarity, no es por estética. – la chica cerró la boca al querer decir algo. - por lo analizado es la forma más balanceada de las 3 y la de multiusos.

-Y si ven esto… - Sunset hizo click a otro video, donde se ve a Tiga cambiando de color a rojo total. – Este modo lo hemos llamado Power Type, aquí Tiga puede aprovechar toda su fuerza.

-¿Por qué no peleo así desde el inicio? –Aj miraba la imagen y se notaba que la fuerza de golpes es mayor.

-Por esto… - Twilight puso una comparación entre ambos videos, ambos del gigante haciendo patadas. Y se veía que la de la del Multi Type es más veloz que la del Power Type. – Mejor mostrado imposible.

-Por eso sentía que me hice más pesado… - Gobaith miraba las imágenes, ambas mostrando las mismas patadas… con velocidades distintas.

-Si, como Multi Type, Tiga va a una velocidad de Mach 1.5 y en Power Type a Mach 1. Sin contar la velocidad de vuelo… -Twilight puso lo que dijo en pantalla.

-¿¡Tanto!? – Rainbow se mostró impresionada. - ¡Ten una carrera conmigo!

-No es el momento… - Sunset interrumpió a la chica. – Luego tenemos esta… - la imagen cambió a la imagen de Tiga con el color purpura.

-Parece más delgado… En Power Type tiene más músculos. – Todos pasaron a ver a Fluttershy con sorpresa… ella se avergonzó de ver que se le escapo lo que pensaba. – Y-Yo solo digo…

-Ni me había dado cuenta… -Twilight miro la imagen y… Mejor lo deja ahí. – Este modo lo llamamos Sky Type, por como ya vieron es el más rápido de los 3 modos y su velocidad en movimiento en general, sin volar, es de Mach 2. – A algunas casi se le salen los ojos, era 2 veces más veloz que el sonido.

-Pero soy más débil. – Gobaith dijo eso con calma. – Si bien me sentí más liviano, mi fuerza disminuyo. La única razón que logré hacer un daño claro fue porque Sunset me dijo donde golpear.

-Correcto. Observen… - La imagen mostraba el momento en que Tiga dio la patada en la cabeza del monstruo. – Fue precisa y por ello sirvió ese modo, a pesar de que es más débil.

Twilight tecleo unos segundos hasta que… Se mostraba imágenes 3D de las 3 formas, mostrando sus estadísticas.

-La mayor ventaja de Tiga es su adaptabilidad al enemigo de turno. Es increíble… Aunque… - el video que mostró era la del cristal en el pecho parpadeando con luz roja. – Esto es lo que me preocupa.

-Si… Dijiste que tenías como un ataque de taquicardia ¿no? – Pinkie miro al joven quien asintió. - ¿Por qué?

-Me sentí cansado luego de unos minutos de pelea… tal vez ese cuerpo de gran tamaño y demás consuma más energía… no lo sé. Cuando me detuve y deje de pelear, el ritmo bajo un poco, pero aún era algo alto para lo normal.

-Lo que temí… Gobaith no puede estar peleando como Ultraman Tiga por más de 3 minutos… ya que cerca a los 2 minutos, es que eso pasó. – Sunset miro el video y lo detuvo. –Sin pelear, parece durar más, pero en concreto… solo puede pelear como Tiga 3 minutos.

-Como un deportista, su corazón late más por el ejercicio y… Un minuto…

Todas parecieron captar lo que Rainbow trataba de decir… En pocas palabras, ese cristal representa el corazón de Tiga… si al latir más rápido de modo alarmante hace que el cristal parpadee de color… si este se apaga…

-Oh no… No puedes dejar que el cristal se apague.

-Ya lo había intuido… - el joven miro a Twilight algo consternado. – Rayos… entonces pelear es en sí una carrera contra el tiempo.

-Y eso que… aún no sabemos si en verdad habrán más monstruos. – Sunset dijo eso tras ver la imagen de Tiga destruyendo esa cosa. – Según la leyenda que la Directora Celestia contó, Gaea Everfree es solo el inicio.

-¿¡Aparecerán más de esos monstruos!? – Fluttershy dio un grito de horror al imaginar más de esas cosas.

-Tal vez no sean monstruos… - Pinkie dijo eso con una sonrisa, haciendo que la chica suspire de alivio. - ¡Tal vez nos ataquen aliens! -

-¡EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK! – la cara con que ella dijo eso, bastó para que Fluttershy se desmaye dónde estaba sentada, con Aj levantándose para poder echarla.

-Bien hecho Pinkie Pie…

-¿Qué? Sólo dije que era probable.

-Aunque… tal vez no sea tan alejado a la realidad. – Twilight puso su mano en el mentón y pensó unos minutos. –Quizás… el mismo Ultraman Tiga vino del espacio. – Todos la pasaron a ver como si estuviera loca. – Recuerden que la Directora Celestia lo dijo. Ultraman Tiga dejo una copia de su cuerpo y poder como esa estatua antes volver a las estrellas… ¡Es más que obvio que vino del espacio! – Twilight ahora tenía un brillo en los ojos, siempre pensó en la posibilidad de que haya vida más allá de la Tierra y esto lo muestra todo. - ¡Qué emoción!

-Creo que… nos estamos alejando del tema… un poco. Lo que sigue es esto… - Sunset señaló el objeto en la mesa de centro. - ¿Qué es exactamente?

-Hmm, en mi opinión parece ser como el mango de una espada, pero estos 2 objetos de aquí parecen ser movibles… - Rarity tocó ligeramente el objeto y este brilló. - ¡¿Eh!?

-¡Hey! – Rainbow vio como la joya en su cuello brillaba, así como la del resto. - ¡Esto no es normal!

-Las joyas… están reaccionando con eso… - Sunset notó que las 7 joyas brillaron con más intensidad, incluso Fluttershy despertó por el destello de luz, para que luego su luz se centre en un punto… el centro de mesa.

Cuando la luz se mitigo un poco, sobre la mesa… yacía lo que algunos pensarían como un espectro, ya que era mujer de cabello blanco y una túnica del mismo color. Se parecía a…

-¿La directora? – había algo de similitud con la directora Celestia, eso no era posible.

- _Parece que al fin, el Spark Lens halló al portador elegido. –_ la mujer posó su vista en Gobaith. – _Mi nombre es Yuzare, líder de la Fuerza Protectora de la Tierra hace más 30 millones de años. He dejado este mensaje con A.I. en el Spark Lens para cuando sea el momento de informar al elegido de Tiga, sobre su misión._

-I-Imposible… la humanidad no existía en esos tiempos… - Twilight trataba de mantener la mente centrada, porque esto no tenía lógica. – Esto… va más allá de lo conocido por la ciencia.

-¿Está diciendo que hace años… la humanidad existía…?

 _-La humanidad en la actualidad, son sólo descendencia de los que regresaron a la Tierra tras abandonarla, tras la Gran Catástrofe. –_ Parece que la pregunta de Rarity fue respondida. – _Hace años… una raza de gigantes llegó a la Tierra y actuó como sus defensores. Protegiendo al mundo de distintas amenazas… Pero dentro de ellos también había discordias… al final, la humanidad fue destruida con algunos abandonando el planeta._

-¿¡Destruida!? ¿¡Cómo!? ¡Si dice que había más gigantes! – Aj hizo la pregunta a la mujer quien cerró los ojos.

- _Los Gigantes… los Ultramanes son luz. Ellos no pueden interferir en la voluntad o decisión humana. Los humanos eligieron el destino a seguir esa vez. Por ello se fueron a su hogar en las estrellas. Ya que ya no eran necesarios._

-Son luz… por ello no… interfieren… - Gobaith hizo relación a lo que esa voz le dijo de volverse luz para volverse Tiga. – Dígame ¿Por qué yo? ¿¡Por qué yo me convertí en Ultraman Tiga!? – el joven se acercó a la imagen de la mujer. - ¡No soy especial, no soy la mejor persona o la que tiene los dotes de ser un protector o Salvador! ¡Sólo… Sólo soy un patético humano! – las chicas se sorprendieron al oír como el joven se refería a si mismo. - ¿Cómo puedo proteger al mundo si…?

 _-Porque tienes el corazón para ello. Es verdad, eres humano y eso a la vez te hace especial. Único entre los Ultramanes, si bien en tu código genético yace el gen Ultra de Tiga, no solo eso basta para que la estatua te haya elegido para portar el poder. Gobaith… eres luz, pero también eres humano, pronto lo entenderás… que tú eres especial, como todo ser en este mundo. –_ la imagen de Yuzare desaparecía ante la sorpresa de todos. – _Soy solo un holograma con A.I. para darles la advertencia… Tiempos difíciles se acercan… deben estar listos… ustedes también, chicas que cargan la luz… apoyen a Ultraman Tiga._

-¡Espera! – Gobaith extendió su mano para evitar que el holograma se vaya, pero fue inútil… Este se fue, dejando el Spark Lens en su lugar. – Yo…

Gobaith se quedó viendo el objeto en la mesa con detenimiento… lo tomó con su mano derecha. Lo apretó con fuerza y tuvo las ganas de tirarlo al piso o por la ventana… ¿En qué era especial…? ¿Sólo por un gen que su hermana tal vez tiene también? No se lo cree… Él… él no…

-Hey… - Twilight puso su mano en el hombro del joven y este la paso a ver. – Ya no lo pienses tanto… Yo era igual y… acepte lo que me paso… tal vez debas hacer tú lo mismo.

Sabía que era así… era el sucesor de Ultraman Tiga… el que tiene su poder ahora. Y eso conlleva una gran responsabilidad… una que no sabe si podrá saber llevar… no lo sabe…

-Oigan… ¿Por qué no mejor vamos al Centro Comercial? – Sunset dio la idea, mientras optaba por apagar la laptop. – Aún tenemos mucho que pensar… pero mejor relajémonos un poco. Pasemos un día tranquilos, sin pensar en estas cosas.

-¡Me parece una buena idea, es más! ¡Tal vez podamos ampliar tu gama de ropa! – Rarity tomó al joven del brazo y lo jalo para tenerlo a centímetros. – Hmm, tal vez el rojo y púrpura te queden como Ultraman, pero te voy más por usar blanco y rojo. Si…

-¿De… De qué hablas? O-Oye… no me jales, yo sé caminar sólo…. ¡Ayúdenme! – el joven poseedor del poder de Tiga miro al resto de chicas quienes rieron al ver como era arrastrado por Rarity hacia la salida.

-Me parece bien, debo comprar unas cuerdas para mi bajo. – Aj rio para luego ir tras ellos.

-Hmm, tal vez unas zapatillas nuevas me vendrían bien.

-Uuuh, yo deseo ir por un gran super helado.

-Ahm… yo me lo tomaré con más calma.

Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy fueron las próximas en salir, con Spike yendo tras ellas a un paso lento. Dejando sólo a…

-Parece que esta vez… Equestria no tiene nada que ver… Una fuerza que eliminó a la humanidad que existía hace 30 millones de años.

-¿Crees que Gaea Everfree haya tenido que ver? Porque tal vez… hay algo que aún no sabemos con claridad.

Sunset le tuvo que dar la razón a Twilight, aún había algo que no cuadra en todo esto… ¿Qué decisión hizo que los gigantes se vayan de la Tierra y dejarán al mundo a su inminente fin?

* * *

A las afueras de Canterlot, varios kilómetros lejos de ahí. Una zona minera recién instalada estaba haciendo sus respectivos labores para sacar el mineral en dicha zona, la minería es una actividad importante en la economía humana. Una que puede generar tanto bien para el estilo de vida de las personas o como mal, para la misma naturaleza y sus habitantes.

Este era el caso… A varios kilómetros debajo de la Tierra, un grupo de mineros seguían con su trabajo. Obviamente que para hacer los túneles por donde se sacan de modo especial los minerales, deben de ser formados por trabajo del hombre.

La dinamita siempre ha sido una fiel compañera en esta clase de actividades, tanto legales como ilegales. Y por ello, hoy estamos aquí…

-Activen la dinamita. – el que parece ser el encargado en jefe, sonaba más que apurado, obviamente porque habían perdido tiempo en hacer las excavaciones.

-Pero señor… tal vez no sea buena idea. Recuerde la leyenda que hay estas tierras sobre Gakuma. – era una leyenda local, sobre que bajó tierra, yace dormido dos monstruos… ambos llamados Gakuma.

Y por obvias razones, a los inversionistas, esta clase de cosas no les interesa. Lo único que importa es el dinero y más dinero. A fin de cuentas… son leyendas. Por lo que mando a que accionen la dinamita para crear el camino para la recolección del preciado mineral.

Lo que nadie sabía, es que el despertar de Gaea Everfree y la liberación de energía que había dejado en el ambiente antes de su derrota ante Tiga, había cambiado el flujo de energía del planeta. La Tierra es una masa de energía en cierto modo… y bajo tierra hay cosas que el hombre no ha descubierto. Siendo ahora… que dos bestias que llevan miles de años dormida, se han visto ligeramente perturbadas por la nueva energía que hay en el planeta y es más… el ruido de la dinamita… no será un amigable despertar.

Cuando la dinamita explotó, el subsuelo fue sacudido y eso hizo que ambos seres despierten de su largo sueño. Y si creen que despertar a alguien de mala gana genera un mal humor en este… Entonces no han visto a los Kaijuus.

Los dos Kaijuus ahí abajo son llamados Gakuma, el ligeramente más pequeño y de color marrón con un cuerno es Alfa y el grande por un poco más y de color rojo arcilla con dos cuernos era Beta. Tenían la forma de una combinación de Anquilosaurio, con una gran tortuga. Ambos dieron el rugido respectivo al ver su sueño ser interrumpido y…

Alfa salió primero de la zona donde justo se hizo la explosión… en el preciso instante que vio a dos trabajadores yendo a la zona a revisar todo… fue que vieron al gran Kaijuu.

-¡E-Eso es…! – no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, porque Gakuma Alfa lanzó un rayo azul de su boca a los dos mineros.

El resultado fue… que quedaron petrificados y al final destruidos por la garra de la bestia. Quien rugió de nuevo, esta vez para tratar de salir a la superficie. Todo mientras Beta se quedaba bajo tierra, esta vez optando por dejar que su hermano vaya por delante… mientras opta por tomar un perfil bajo por ahora.

En la superficie, se trataba de contactar a los dos trabajadores por radio debido a que ya habían estado mucho tiempo bajo tierra. Pero sólo había estática. Iban a volver a hacer el intento… pero esta vez… esta vez algo hizo sacudir todo.

El suelo se abrió y de este salió un enorme ser. Gakuma Alfa contempló el ambiente y la luz del sol luego de milenios… aunque el aire se sentía algo sucio para su gusto, le resto importancia. Su meta principal ahora es de hacer estas tierras suyas de nuevo. Y eliminará a todo el que se le oponga. Y empezará por estos insectos que ve en el suelo, que corren desesperados de un lado a otro.

Lanzó de nuevo su rayo petrificador, esta vez volviendo piedra a todos los trabajadores del lugar. Y camino sobre ellos, destruyéndolos de paso. Este observó el terreno, no sabía que buscar o hacer ahora que había vuelto a la superficie, pero si puede hacer una cosa… y es extender su territorio. Y eso hará…

* * *

En el centro comercial, donde es común ver a los adolescentes pasar sus días de descanso, viendo películas, comiendo y conversando… o simplemente…

-Me veo ridículo… - Sufriendo en una tienda de ropa para hombres, con lo último de la moda.

-Tonterías. Sal de una vez para que podamos ver como está la combinación de colores que te di. – Sip, Rarity estaba muy metida en esto. Dado que la mayoría de sus amistades son mujeres, la oportunidad de practicar sus gustos en la moda con un hombre eran escasas.

Twilight y Sunset quienes eran las que acompañan a ambos en esta travesía luego de haber ido a la tienda de libros y haber comprado uno antiguo que había llamado su atención debido a lo tapa y estado que estaba, reían al oír las quejas de Gobaith. Este decía entre dientes cosas como que era ridículo, que era muy justo, que nunca usará lentejuelas, etc. Todo mientras el resto había ido a hacer otras cosas, porque no querían arriesgarse a que Rarity haga lo mismo con ellas, que con la nueva víctima.

-Rarity, creo que es suficiente. Le has hecho probar más de 10 conjuntos de ropa y hasta yo sé que ninguno le queda. – Sunset optó por ahorrarle a su nuevo amigo este sufrimiento.

-Bien… pero que al menos salga para que lo podamos ver, si no le queda lo dejamos… pero si lo hace, se lo compra.

-¿¡Cómo!? – el involucrado simplemente sonó horrorizado, había visto la etiqueta de precio en estas cosas… ¡Son un robo!

-No te quejes Gobaith, no creo que gastes mucho en ropa. Por lo que si en el "peor" de los casos se ve bien, no perderás mucho. – El silencio fue muestra suficiente de que el razonamiento de Twilight lo había dejado sin oportunidad de replicar. – Anda, no se te debe ver tan mal. – aunque hablar con algo de burla tampoco ayuda a uno.

-Ngh… bien. Pero sólo porque quiero acabar esta desgracia. Es peor que cuando mi hermana me pedía que la ayudara en sus compras… - No sabe como una mujer ciega, puede tener tan buen gusto para la moda. Misterios de la vida.

El sonido de la cortina abriéndose y Gobaith saliendo del mostrador demostraba que al fin había optado por acabar con su tormento. El conjunto negro y rojo que usaba no le quedaba mal, es más… era preciso para él debido a su expresión a veces seria. Y debido a que Rarity se lo pidió, también se amarró el cabello ligeramente largo en una cola baja para que sus mechones no cubran su cara. En palabras de él… Se veía estúpido.

-Listo, acá estoy. Búrlense. – Espero risas como en los últimos diez casos, pero esta vez sólo recibió silencio. – Hey… digan algo.

-Ahm… pues… - Sunset no podía creer que simplemente con lograr adiestrar su cabello hiciera tanto cambio. No lo dirá nunca en voz alta, pero se ve muy bien. Dejando a un lado la ropa.

-Cielos… deberías ordenar de este modo tu cabello siempre. El aspecto emo… oculta mucho… - Rarity no negaba que se veía… fabuloso.

-No soy emo… sólo no me gusta que me vean a los ojos. – Siempre tuvo un pequeño complejo por la heterocronomia que tenía. Aún recuerda las burlas en primaria… ugh. – Bueno, ¿me puedo cambiar?

-Bien, veo que me tendré que esforzar más en ampliar tus gustos en moda. – Rarity se rindió y dejó que el joven vuelva a ponerse su ropa común. – Se nota que no tiene una buena autoestima en su apariencia. ¿Verdad?

Sunset sonrió un poco, no sería el primero en pensar así de si mismo en este mundo. La unicornio convertida en humana pasó a ver a Twilight tras sentirla muy callada. Fue ahí que noto que la chica parecía tener una expresión de sorpresa… si de seguro ni espero eso.

-¿Sorprendida lo que arreglarse el cabello puede hacer?

-Pues… Algo… ¿Yo también me vería tan diferente si me suelto el cabello? – Sunset estuvo tentada de decirle si a su amiga, es más… Que sería más idéntica a la princesa Twilight. Pero optó por callar. – Tal vez deba usar más ese estilo de cabello.

-Cortárselo también es una buena idea. – Rarity suspiro al ver sus intentos fallar. – Pensé que uno le gustaría.

-No puedes hacer que la gente cambie sus gustos así como así Rarity. Es más, diría que fue un logro hacer que se amarre el cabello.

Debía de darle la razón a Sunset, tal vez no fue una derrota total. Cuando Gobaith salió al fin con su ropa de antes y con el cabello suelto de nuevo entregó las ropas que no iba a comprar a la encargada… todas excepto….

-La casaca me la llevo… - Se fue directo al mostrador a pagar por la dichosa casaca, le había gustado, pero no lo diría en voz alta nunca.

Las tres chicas sonrieron al ver que tal vez no fue una derrota a fin de cuentas. Es más, tal vez solo necesiten más tiempo para que él pueda mostrar todo lo que piensa.

…

Ya, al fin, fuera de la tienda de ropa para hombres. Los 4 adolescentes optaron por ir hacia la zona de comidas, que es donde el resto se encuentra actualmente. Y parece que no eran los únicos.

-Hey, aquí. – Rainbow divisó a sus amigos y los llamó para que vengan a la mesa donde estaban.

Obviamente Aj, Pinkie Pie, comiendo un enorme helado, y Fluttershy con Spike en brazos también estaban ahí. Pero no esperaron en ver a…

-¿Flash, Lyra y Bon Bon? – Sunset se sorprendió al ver a tan rara combinación.

-Hey, me sorprendió verlos aquí también. – el guitarrista saludo con la mano al grupo que venía.

-Me lo encontré en la tienda de música. Lo invite a almorzar con nosotros. – Aj era consciente que tal vez ya era hora de eliminar esa incomodidad con él.

-¿Y Lyra con Bob Bon?

-Oh, estaban en la misma fila que yo para comprar un helado. Las invite para que no coman solas. – Pinkie le dio una gran probada a su helado de chocolate con chispas multicolores y crema batida… - ¡Yomi!

-Ahm… No queremos incomodar.

-¡Tonterías querida, que mejor que comer con más amigos! – Rarity trataba de olvidar que su reservación al SPA se había cancelado dado que… la reserva era ayer… ¿¡Cómo pudo confundir las fechas!? ¡El horror! – es más, sería bueno para que nuestro nuevo amigo conozca más gente.

Gobaith sintió que ahora el centro de atención. Y eso no le gustaba…

-Oh, el chico de traslado que es conocido por ser apático. – Lyra habló sin medias tintas… se pudo oír el sonido de algo clavándose en el pecho del joven japonés. – Jajaja, lo lamento. Tiendo a decir cosas sin pensar. Soy Lyra String, un gusto.

-Yo soy Swetie Drops, pero todos me dicen Bon Bon. Un gusto. – la chica saludo de un modo más reservado, dado que no lo conoce.

-Ya sabes que soy Flash Sentry, espero que nos llevemos bien. – el joven saludo de forma casual y amable.

Gobaith sólo pasó a asentir, admite que tal vez no está tan preparado para estas cosas como pensó. Con ellas 7 tal vez puedes hablar con más facilidad dado que saben su secreto como Ultraman Tiga. Pero con el resto… tiene un largo camino que recorrer. Más si es querer cambiar ese lado suyo…

-No se lo tomen a mal, es algo tímido.

-¿Al nivel de Fluttershy? – Lyra sonrió algo burlona tras la aclaración de Aj.

-Hey… ya no soy tan tímida… - tal vez murmurar no ayudaba al punto de la pobre chica quien le daba a Spike una papa frita.

En cuestión de minutos, ya todos tenían sus alimentos para ingerir. Había variedad, desde hamburguesas, tacos y ensaladas… tofu también.

-Se nota que eres japonés… - Bon Bon notó que Gobaith había pedido ramen. Había un puesto aquí para los amantes de dicho platillo japonés, pero nunca lo había probado dado que se come con palillos y no sabe usarlos.

-Si… es costumbre. – Se llevó un puñado de fideos a la boca para luego hacer ruido mientras los inhalaba.

-¿Tienes que hacer ruido…?

-Rarity, así se come el ramen. Hacer ruido es señal de que está delicioso, no hacerlo es que no te gusto y a la vez mala educación. – La modista miró con horror a Twilight quien rodó los ojos al ver la expresión de su amiga.

-¿Cómo es Japón Goby? – el joven miro a la chica con confusión… ¿cómo lo llamó? – Así te diré, tu nombre es algo largo para mí, jijiji. – y ahí tenemos otra víctima de Pinkie Pie señores.

-Creí que su apodo era… ¡Au! – Rainbow se quejó tras el pisotón de Aj, quien con gestos le dijo que cierre la boca. – Es decir… Queda bien…

-Ahm… Japón es… depende de la zona. Unos son tradicionales… otros modernos… hay mucha cultura. – Sin duda no le gusta ser el centro de atención. – Eso si… todo es muy ordenado.

-Ya lo había visto en un reportaje. Hay cosas que me parecen increíbles… y otras algo raras. – Sunset bebió de su gaseosa para luego… - ¿Qué haces Lyra?

-¿Eh? Oh, quería sintonizar las noticias a ver si hablan del gigante que vimos en el campamento. – Gobaith casi se atraganta al oír ello. – Es decir, me sorprende que nadie haya dicho algo de él en las noticias, cuando lo que pasó fue más que impactante en varios sentidos… ¡Fue asombroso! ¡A lo lejos vimos como peleaba con esa cosa!

-¡Lo sé, nosotras estábamos cerca! ¡Era genial! – Rainbow apoyo las palabras de Lyra mientras el joven japonés trataba de comer con calma.

-¡Es más, deseo saber quién es en verdad! – tras esas palabras, Gobaith sintió que los fideos fueron por el ducto equivocado.

Todos pasaron a ver como el joven tosía para evitar que el alimento vaya a sus pulmones con Flash dándole palmadas en la espalda para que se calme. Cosa que pasó varios segundos después luego de beber algo de agua.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Nada… comí muy rápido… gracias Flash… - No podía decir la verdad y las que saben su secreto, sabían que la razón de sus nervios es que no desea llamar la atención.

-Lyra… no puedes simplemente decir eso. Tal vez eso fue cosa de una sola vez. Si, los incidentes de magia en la escuela son reales, pero las directoras lograron ocultarlos diciendo que eran cosas de efectos especiales. – Bon Bon regaño a su amiga quién seguía buscando noticias en su celular. – Es más… ¿Quién no dice que ese gigante no vino con malas intenciones?

Gobaith bajó la cabeza al oír ello, no duda que tal vez… haya gente que tema a Ultraman Tiga, dado que es un ser desconocido para ellos…

-No es así. – Twilight tomó la palabra. – Él… Él nos salvo de ese monstruo y nos protegió aún sabiendo que no era su obligación. Yo creo que está aquí para ayudarnos cuando sea necesario. – las palabras de la chica hicieron que él la vea con ligera sorpresa.

Ver como las otras 6 mostraban estar de acuerdo, hizo que sonría un poco de modo inconsciente… quizás…

-Como digan… hasta que no vea pruebas claras de que no es una amenaza no voy a…

-¡Vean esto! – Lyra interrumpió a su amiga y se quito los audífonos para mostrar el celular a todos. - ¡Esto está pasando a unos kilómetros de aquí!

En la imagen se pudo ver las noticias en un boletín especial…

-¡Se ha hecho un avistamiento de una gran bestia a 100 kilómetros de la ciudad de Canterlot! – la reportera se mostraba histérica y hasta incrédula de las mismas imágenes que se mostraban. - ¡Nuestros corresponsales están viendo todo desde un helicoptero sobre la bestia!

 _-¡Así es, tal vez sea sacado de una película de ficción, pero ante nosotros tenemos un gran monstruo que está yendo en dirección al poblado más cercano! –_ el periodista sonaba muy asustado… era obvio dado que el monstruo en imagen era enorme. - _¡El ejército ha iniciado con las señales de evacuación inmediatas, todos los que estén cerca de 100 kilómetros de esa cosa deben de…! ¡Oh no, nos ha visto! –_ se pudo ver al gran Kaijuu alzar la vista al captar el objeto volador, el sonido del vehículo debe haberlo molestado… por lo que abrió la boca y… - _¡Sácanos de aq-AAAAAAH!_

El grito, no sólo del reportero, sino de los que estaban con él hizo que los espectadores se horroricen por lo acontecido. La imagen ahora sólo era estática, señal de que ellos…

-Oh Dios… ahm… nosotros volveremos con más de esta noticia luego… - La señal se cortó de inmediato, tal vez para que la conductora y demás personas en el estudio tengan tiempo de… asimilar las cosas. Pero….

-¡Oh Dios! ¡El monstruo viene…! – Bon Bon fue la primera en reaccionar luego de las escenas mostradas.

Y no fueron los únicos que lo vieron, en sólo segundos el lugar se volvió un caos total, producto de que las noticias habían sido vistas por todos en el lugar.

Twilight y el resto se vieron las caras, sabían que el ejército no iba a poder hacer nada contra ese monstruo, más si es tan fuerte como lo fue Gaea Everfree. Rápidamente, todos salieron del centro comercial e ir al estacionamiento donde habían dejado el auto sólo para ver que…

-No puede ser… - Fluttershy susurro con horror al ver el tremendo caos vehicular que se había generado en segundos.

-A este paso salir antes de que el monstruo llegue aquí, para luego ir a Canterlot parece descabellado. – Flash había encontrado su auto, pero no le veía el caso de salir ahora…

-Sólo queda detenerlo nosotras. – Todos pasaron a ver a Sunset como si estuviera loca. – Las armas convencionales tal vez no sirvan, pero la magia sí. Con Gaea Everfree… pudimos hacer algo.

-¡Pero no lo destruimos! – Rarity estaba hecho un manubrio de nervios.

-Creo que es mejor que no hacer nada. ¡SUBAN! – Rainbow abrió las puertas de su auto y uno a uno empezaron a subir. – Ahm… no creo que entremos todos…

-¿¡Cómo llegaron todos en primer lugar!?

-Mi hermano nos trajo en su auto… dijo que vendría más tarde… - Aj guardo su celular al ver que… - Líneas saturadas. – Bon Bon se estaba jalando el cabello… Van a morir.

-Yo las llevo, Lyra y Bon Bon pueden ir conmigo. Twilight y Gobaith también.

Si bien la idea de Flash era buena, no querían llevar más gente que… Agh, no había tiempo. Sin medias ideas, todos subieron a ambos autos para poder salir del lugar e ir al lado contrario de la carretera… donde estaba el Kaijuu.

* * *

-¡No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto! ¡Sabía que debí quedarme en casa! – Bon Bon trataba de no llorar dado que… Estaba asustada.

Flash solo seguía centrado en la carretera, Gobaith estaba de copiloto pero de vez en cuando miraba al cielo, al ver aviones de guerra ir donde el monstruo. El auto de Rainbow estaba a unos metros de ellos, suerte que la chica tiene licencia…

-¿Qué haces Twilight? – Spike, quien yacía en los muslos de su dueña, noto que ella buscaba rápidamente algo en el libro viejo que compró.

-Quizás… - El libro era de leyendas antiguas o simplemente historias que no son conocidas. Pensó que era una tontería comprarlo al inicio, pero… - ¡Ajá, halle un monstruo con lo descripción que cuadra con la apariencia de esa cosa!

-¿Qué hallaste Twilight? – Lyra trataba de calmar a su amiga, pero no niega que el tema le interesa.

-Este libro…. Lo halle en la tienda de libros en el mall y… creo que tiene información de estos monstruos… Son Kaijuus. En el término japonés, son monstruos gigantes que superan los 50 metros de largo o hasta más. De distintas características y… poderes. – Twilight miraba fija una página. – El monstruo que está ahí se le llama Gakuma, un ser que vive en el subsuelo… conocido por ser capaz de petrificar a sus víctimas. – Los presentes al oír eso se asustaron. – Raro… aquí dice que tiene 2 cuernos, pero el de la imagen solo tenía uno.

-Tal vez fue un error… - Flash notó que Rainbow estaciono su auto a un lado. –Ok… - él hizo lo mismo y tras detener el auto.

Todos salieron del vehículo para notar que estaban en una zona algo rocosa y abierta, era una locura todo esto pero estar aquí era básicamente el mismo peligro que estar en la ciudad porque… Pinkie miraba las noticias, el ejército hacía lo estaba intentado con sus aviones caza… pero eran petrificados por el rayo del monstruo. Las escenas pasaban de la destrucción, hasta la estática.

-Al parecer lo despertaron de su sueño. – Sunset miraba en su celular la trayectoria que el Kaijuu seguía. – A varios kilómetros hay una nueva zona minera…

-¿Quiere decir que está asustado?

-Fluttershy, dudo que solo un monstruo asustado haga tanto daño. Se dirige a donde hay gente, debe vernos como un estorbo. – Aj miraba el cielo, no habían más aviones. – Rayos…

Al parecer el intento inicial acabo, eso daba unos minutos antes de que más lleguen y… La única oportunidad que tendrán de usar sus poderes sin ser vistos por extraños. Twilight les comentó sobre el monstruo y su nombre… por lo que se podía ver, se notaba que su punto débil… el único que pueden aprovechar es el abdomen.

-¡Hora de crear una gran trampa! – Pinkie dijo eso con emoción, para luego activar el poder de su joya, así como el resto.

Las chicas empezaron a trabajar, lo primero era dejar un campo amplio para que la trampa no se vea menguada. Luego, hacer que Gakuma los siga. Sencillo, Rainbow alzó vuelo y fue hacia el monstruo para que la siga. No sin antes que Twilight le advierta sobre el rayo petrificador. Dicho eso…

-¿No sería mejor que yo…?

-No… - Sunset le susurró. – Déjanos hacer el intento, si todo se ve mal… hazlo.

-Es más… Deseamos ver las capacidades de nuestros poderes nuevos. – Twilight pareció terminar su parte del plan. – No podemos confiar siempre en que estés presente.

Gobaith no pudo decir nada… una parte de él deseaba que ellas se hagan cargo… pero otra le decía que es su deber pelear. Rayos, ¿Cuándo su mente se dividió de este modo?

-¡Termine mi parte!

-¡Igual aquí!

Pinkie y Aj terminaron de poner las trampas para el grandote, Rarity dio un silbido desde lo alto de una zona elevada para decir que estaba lista.

-Las aves se están alejando, dicen que ese monstruo está cerca. – Fluttershy, el ojo en el cielo, informo a todos de que Gakuma se acerca.

-Muy bien, el plan es simple… retenerlo para que Sunset y yo hagamos lo nuestro. – Twilight miro a su amiga quien alzó el pulgar en respuesta.

-¡Aquí viene! – Rainbow volvió algo agitada, había estado esquivando los rayos de esa cosa a una velocidad anormal. - ¡No se ve muy feliz!

Era más que obvio por el rugido que dio, Gakuma Alfa había llegado al lugar descampado y amplio tras perseguir a ese fastidio volador. Fue en eso que noto que habían más molestias cerca y mientras Flash, Lyra, Bon Bon y Gobaith, el último con algo de dudas sobre este plan… Dio un rugido para lanzar de nuevo su rayo petrificador pero de repente, un domo de cristal lo atrapo. Rarity estaba creando el objeto con mucho esfuerzo, el tamaño de esta cosa complica las cosas pero…

Aj lanzó unas rocas gigantes a la cabeza del Kaijuuu justo en el momento que el domo cayó, el impacto de la roca hizo que este se fastidie ya que le dio en el ojo. Aún así… Gakuma iba a atacar de nuevo, cuando los pequeños trozos de roca en el suelo… explotaron con fuerza, haciendo que este pierda el equilibrio, un regalo de Pinkie Pie quien pegó malvaviscos en la roca…. ¿De dónde saco esos dulces?. El Kaijuuu ahora si se mostraba desorientado, al parecer la magia si lo afecta…

Ahora el turno de Twilight, usando toda la magia que tenía empezó a elevar al Kaijuuu de más 56000 toneladas ante el obvio intento de este por luchar, mientras Sunset preparaba un hechizo para acabar con este. Twilight no iba a durar más, el peso era tal que sangre salía de su nariz por el abismal esfuerzo.

-¡Ahora Twilight, suéltalo! – el grito de Sunset basto para que lo haga sin dudar. Y este cayó justo donde Sunset creó con su magia, gracias a sus nuevos poderes con estos trajes puede aplicar de nuevo lo que hacía como unicornio, un gran punto de concentración de esta.

Al mero contacto, la magia hizo explosiones en cada en la parte indefensa del Kaijuuu quien recibió todo el daño y no lo soportó más… su cuerpo se solidifico y de hizo pedazos. Todos los presentes suspiraron de alivio al ver el monstruo derrotado.

….

Ahora mismo, todos estaban al borde del lugar descampado para poder ir hacia los autos e irse a casa. Las 7 chicas estaban cansadas, usaron todo de si para acabar con ese monstruo.

-¡Eso fue 20% más genial! ¡Derrotamos al Kaijuu!

-Me hubiera gustado que hubiéramos podido calmarlo…

-Te entendemos Fluttershy, pero era esa cosa o toda la gente en la ciudad.

Rainbow sentía que no había nada mejor que esto, luchar con monstruos y salvar el día. Fluttershy sentía pena por la gran bestia con Aj tratando de que entienda que este caso era… único.

-¡Rayos, me hubiera gustado grabarlo!

-Hicieron un buen trabajo chicas.

-Gracias Flash… aunque no es algo que deseamos hacer a menudo.

Mientras que Lyra se lamentaba no haber grabado nada, Sunset sabía que estaban exhaustas… tomo todo de ellas para ganar.

-Ugh… ¿Podemos irnos ya? Deseo darme un relajante baño y quitarme toda esta Tierra.

-Concuerdo con Rarity, mejor vámonos antes que el ejército llegue. Twilight tomo a Spike en brazos, lista para partir. - ¿Viste que si pudimos?

-Si… Creo que las subestime chicas. – Gobaith lo tenía que admitir, estas 7 son especiales.

-Y ese gigante nunca vino… tal vez fue cosa de una vez. – Bon Bon optó por caminar a los vehículos, desea dormir.

-¡Le demostramos a ese monstruo quien es el jefe! ¡Casi deseo que otro aparezca! – El terremoto que se hizo presente fue…

-¡Pinkie Pie!

-¡No lo había dicho en serio, AH! -La tierra se abrió en el lugar justo donde Gakuma había muerto, para dar paso a… otro Gakuma.

-¿¡Otro!? – Twilight no se lo creía, este Gakuma va más con el descrito en el libro. - ¡Habían dos!

Gakuma Beta soltó el rugido al divisar a los seres que acabaron con su hermano, lo sintió bajo tierra y hará que paguen por ello. Abrió la boca para lanzar su rayo petrificador a diestra y siniestra. Los jóvenes ahí presentes optaron por correr y hallar un refugio tras las rocas ahí presentes… Fue en ese momento de caos que… Gobaith fue a otro lado, cerca del camino que Gakuma recorría para seguir a los humanos. Twilight y el resto notaron lo que iba a hacer… solo le pudieron desear buena suerte de modo mental.

El joven vio al monstruo, sacó el Spark Lens de su casaca… Por un instante dudo en hacerlo… ¿Sería capaz de… protegerlos? No es especial como Yuzare le dijo que es… No puede…

El grito de horror de Bon Bon lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ellos estaban… Twilight… Sunset… el resto… Necesitan su ayuda. Más por instinto propio que por voluntad, Gobaith apretó el mango del Spark Lens y esta brilló luego de que los apéndices en la parte superior se separen.

En un destello de luz que desoriento a Gakuma, emergió el gigante que había derrotado a Gaea Everfree días atrás. Ultraman Tiga estaba frente al Kaijuu, listo para enfrentarlo. El monstruo se sorprendió al ver al gigante, quien se puso en guardia para evitar que de un paso más.

-¡Está aquí, es real! – Lyra dio un grito. - ¡El gigante es real!

-No es gigante… Es Ultraman Tiga. – Twilight miraba la próxima batalla con atención, dado que puede ayudar a entender más sobre este.

Tiga hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, ir hacia el monstruo y detener el avance que este estaba haciendo. Gakuma alzó la parte frontal de su cuerpo para tratar de apresar al coloso enfrente de él con sus colmillos, pero este rápidamente evito el ataque tras coger la mandíbula del monstruo. Con mucho esfuerzo, Tiga logró hacer que el Kaijuuu este en sus partes trasera y le dio una patada en el abdomen haciendo que este caiga al suelo.

Acto seguido, se lanzó sobre el monstruo antes de que este re recupere en su totalidad, logrando subirse a su lomo. Casi parecía un rodeo, ya que Gakuma trataba de sacarse al titán de encima mientras se aferraba con fuerza para evitar salir volando.

-¡Vamos vaquero, doma a esa bestia! – Aj grito emocionada, algo que saco de cuadro al resto al no creer que ella… - Uy, perdón….

Tiga esperó lo suficiente para que esta cosa se canse para alzar su mano derecha y empezar a dar varios golpes de karate cargados de energía al lomo de la bestia, quien resistía el castigo gracias a su fuerte coraza. Tiga optó por usar ambas manos esta vez para dar un daño mayor al monstruo. Este ya harto, cargó desde el interior de su cuerpo, una fuerte carga eléctrica se centró en su lomo, dañando a Tiga lo suficiente como para que caiga al suelo.

Acto seguido, Gakuma abrió la boca y lanzo su rayo petrificador. Tiga sabía que de recibir eso estaría en problemas, por lo que dio una pirueta al costado para esquivar el ataque que se fue de largo al cielo. El Kaijuuu lo intentó de nuevo, pero esta vez Tiga dio un poderoso saltó para posarse atrás de su enemigo, el Kaijuu reaccionó tarde al ver que el titán lo atrapo del cuello, lo elevó un poco y le dio par de rodillazos, muy efectivos que hicieron al monstruo moverse para liberarse, pero Tiga no lo soltó y fue arrastrado por la fuerza del monstruo casi dando un giro total. Por instinto, Tiga sostuvo los dos cuernos de Gakuma, solo para que este dirija su energía a los apéndices, dándole al gigante una poderosa descarga eléctrica que lo hizo soltarlo y caer al suelo muy aturdido.

Gakuma se preparó embestir a Tiga de nuevo, pero escuchó el sonido molesto de algo en el aire. Tiga también lo noto, era un helicóptero de la cadena televisiva más importante del país. Gakuma abrió la boca para atacar a ese estorbo, pero Tiga lo detuvo cerrándole la boca. Miro al helicóptero y con mucha dificultad, con la mano le dijo que se vayan. Al parecer estos no entendieron la señal, además que varios cazas del ejercito habían llegado… Lo que le faltaba.

Los aviones soltaron misiles en dirección de ambos, unos cayeron en el monstruo, otros iban hacia Tiga quien no se movió y recibió los impactos, dado que el resto esta en el camino del misil si lo esquiva.

-¡Tiga, no!

-¡Oigan idiotas, él está de nuestro lado!

Fluttershy y Rainbow reaccionaron de modo distinto al ataque que su amigo recibió. Este por su lado, sabía que tratar de que lo entiendan es inútil, optó por seguir su lucha con Gakuma quien había hecho crecer las garras en sus patas delanteras. El Kaijuuu se acercó al gigante quien lo detuvo con sus manos, pero este lo planeo. Alzó su garra frontal derecha y dio un fuerte zarpazo en el muslo izquierdo de Tiga quien se quejó del obvio daño. Inmediatamente, Gakuma lo atacó con la garra izquierda en el abdomen, generando un daño mayor en el gigante quien cayó al suelo muy adolorido. Trato de ponerse de pie, sólo para que el mismo helicóptero, estando a la altura de un ataque de Gakuma, este atrás de él.

-Esos tontos… ¡No lo están dejando pelear tranquilo! – Rarity notó que Tiga estaba mirando a los alrededores, para evitar dañar a los aviones y el helicóptero.

-¡Rayos, así no puede pelear! – Sunset sabía de la naturaleza amigable de Gobaith, él no arriesgará a nadie en la pelea, aunque eso signifique salir herido.

Gakuma embistió a Tiga, poniendo sus dos cuernos al frente, como si de un toro se tratase… Tiga vio que si esquiva el ataque… le dará al helicóptero por lo que… El impacto del Kaijuu en las piernas del gigante fue tal que chispas salieron de las piernas del guerrero, producto del daño. Al parecer los del helicóptero captaron el mensaje y al fin se elevaron para no molestar, pero Tiga fue levantado del suelo por Gakuma como lo hace un toro que clava sus cuernos a un torero, haciendo que este caiga al suelo atrás del Kaijuu muy herido. Aún así trató de pararse, solo para que Gakuma le lance su rayo petrificador en las piernas, haciendo que estas se vuelvan piedra… y se estaba extendiendo.

-¡Oh no, lo está convirtiendo en piedra! – Pinkie grito asustada al ver que Tiga estaba en problemas.

Para empeorar su problema, el cristal en su pecho empezó a parpadear mientras la roca se expandía hasta su pecho.

-¡Se le acaba el tiempo!

-Tranquilo Spike, puede hacerlo… sé que puede. – Twilight miraba con el corazón en la mano como Tiga trataba de moverse.

El gigante sabía que ya no tiene mucho tiempo, si esto sigue así… Fue en eso que vio que Gakuma lo iba a embestir de nuevo… si le da en el estado en que está… debe librarse… ¿Pero cómo?

 _-Este modo lo hemos llamado Power Type, aquí Tiga puede aprovechar toda su fuerza._ –recordó lo que Twilight y Sunset le dijeron en la mañana…. Quizás… Ojalá sirva.

Alzó sus brazos sobre su cabeza como pudo y el cristal soltó un destello rojo, que ocasionó que el cuerpo de Tiga se torne rojo en su totalidad. La energía de cambio bastó para destruir la roca que lo estaba apresando. Gakuma retrocedió un poco por la acción, al mismo tiempo que Power Type Tiga lo alzaba en dos patas, esta vez con más facilidad. Le dio un golpe en la cara que lo hizo caer al suelo, Tiga se iba a lanzar al ataque…pero en eso pensó que los aviones y helicópteros estaban cerca, pero al parecer se han elevado para dejar que luche… al menos.

Con eso, Tiga fue hacia el monstruo quien lanzó electricidad de sus cuernos para detener a su enemigo, pero este resistió bien el ataque gracias a su mejorada defensa. Tras resistir lo suficiente, Tiga dio un salto para dar un golpe de karate para destruir los cuernos.

Gakuma sintió la fuerza del golpe y el daño le llegó de lleno. Cayó al suelo muy afectado por el golpe, momento que Tiga aprovecho para tomarlo con sus manos y alzarlo sobre su cabeza. Mostrando así su gran fuerza…

-Wow…Es muy fuerte.

-¡Vamos Ultraman Tiga! –Flash y el resto pasaron a ver a Bon Bon quien se avergonzó de inmediato por ese grito tan… fangirl.

Tiga lanzó al Kaijuu a unos metros lejos de cualquiera que pueda salir herido por lo que está por hacer. El Kaijuu no se recuperó rápido, dejando que Tiga pueda cargar energía en sus manos para alzarlas sobre su cabeza y crear una esfera naranja en medio de sus manos. Lanzó la energía de la esfera con su mano derecha en dirección del Kaijuu quien recibió todo el impacto del ataque en su cabeza. Luego de ello, cayó al suelo y cerró los ojos, para explotar en varios trozos de roca. Había sido destruido…

Si bien a ojos del mundo y los que vieron esto, Tiga logró destruir al monstruo… el que es la esencia del gigante no pudo evitar sentir pena por el ser acaba de destruir… este sólo seguía su instinto.

 _-Lo siento… -_ Las 7 chicas que lo podían oír, se sorprendieron al ver que… le dolió hacerlo. Tiga sabía que debe irse… pero el ejército y la prensa están aquí. Si ven a sus amigos… _-Vayan a los autos, yo los veo allá… debo despistarlos._

Tiga miró al cielo y alzó vuelo rápidamente, para luego perderse ante la vista del ejército y prensa, que trataron de seguir el rastro del gigante. Momento que los jóvenes aprovecharon para salir de su escondite e ir a los vehículos…

-¡Oigan, falta Gobaith! – Lyra al fin noto que el joven no estaba…

Twilight, Sunset y el resto pensaban en una excusa para decir donde estaba… pero…

-¡Hey, deprisa! ¡Que no deben vernos! – Para sorpresa de todos, el joven ya estaba cerca de los autos.

-¿¡Cómo!?

-¡Luego…! – Flash interrumpió a Bon Bon y todos entraron a los vehículos para salir de ahí rápidamente… vaya domingo…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en la escuela…

-Ugh… me duele… - Gobaith caminaba a su casillero con un dolor horrible en los muslos… donde Tiga fue herido… ahora tenía dos morterones purpuras…

Ayer en la noche fue un ajetreo, luego de volver a la ciudad, ver las noticias… los muertos que dejó el ataque de los monstruos, los daños que este hizo, ver que Tiga es considerado una potencial amenaza por el gobierno, a pesar de que se ven en las tomas que él protegió a esos tontos que se metieron en su pelea, además de confirmar que todo daño hecho a Tiga pasa a su cuerpo humano como menor medida, pero igual de doloroso… no es su día…

-¡Goby, buenos días! – Pinkie le dio una palmada fuerte al joven al verlo, este se quejó un poco por ello. – Ups, perdón…

-¿Cómo estás querido? – Rarity lo vio con preocupación, era obvio que estaba adolorido.

-Viviré…

-Igual… hiciste un buen trabajo. – Sunset le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Si… Aunque se ve que contra Kaijuus no podemos hacer mucho.

-Creo que esa es una lección aprendida… zapatero a su zapato. – Rainbow detestaba que la analogía de Aj tuviera razón.

-¿Necesitas algo de ayuda Gobaith? Podemos ayudarte.

-Si tienen un ungüento para moretones a la mano, sería genial Fluttershy. – La chica busco en su bolso si tenía algo similar.

-De todos modos vaquero… sin duda hiciste un ajetreo ahí. Esto nos enseño a que… los grandotes te los dejamos a ti. – Aj le lanzó una manzana. – Anda, te ayudará.

El joven asintió para luego darle una mordida a la fruta, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que estaba rica. Siguió comiendo en su camino a clases con el resto de las chicas.

-Hiciste un buen uso del Power Type para liberarte, muy bien. – Twilight felicitó al joven en voz baja.

-No hubiera podido hacerlo sin la información que dieron… Gracias. – El joven le sonrió a la chica de modo sincero, algo que ella no espero.

-D-De nada… - Muy bien… ¿Qué fue eso? No es la primera vez que lo ve sonreír. Spike hizo el gesto de querer vomitar, la escena le daba asco.

-¡Atención todos, vengan a unirse a un nuevo club! – la atención de todos los estudiantes que pasaron a ver a Lyra… ¿Con un cartel? - ¡Vengan y únanse al club de Ultrama Tiga!

-¿¡HM!? – Gobaith se atraganto con la manzana, al oír esta locura. Volvió a recibir varias palmadas en la espalda por parte…

-¿De nuevo? Vamos amigo, debes comer más lento. – Flash le dio al joven una botella de agua que tenía de sobra para que beba. – Buenos días.

-¿Qué es esto Flash…?

-Pues… no lo sé. Lyra está así desde que llegó hoy. - ¿Por qué no les sorprende? – Pero la entiendo, lo de ayer fue genial… En verdad nos salvo.

-¡Lyra, ya basta! ¡Estamos haciendo el ridículo!

-¡No, hay que saber todo lo posible por nuestro nuevo defensor! ¡Además tú eras la que ayer quedó encantada con él!

-¡N-No es ver-verdad!

Al parecer si… Los estudiantes que vieron al gigante no dudaron en interesarse en dicho club, es más… las noticias de ayer mostraban que… todos sabían del gigante. Oh la desgracia… Y él quería tener un perfil bajo.

-Jeje, parece que… algo bueno salió de todo. – Sunset rio al ver dicha escena.

-Agh… ¿no puede ser esto peor? – Gobaith notó que Twilight se le quedó viendo de una manera algo fría. - ¿Qué pasa…?

-Tienes nuevas admiradoras… en especial Bon Bon.

-¿Ah? ¿De qué…? – No supo más que decir ya que esto es ridículo, no ha hecho nada para que ella lo vea así. Y no entiende porque Flash y las demás se ríen… Esto es lo peor…

 _-¡Atención estudiantes, se me ha informado que en una semana recibiremos la visita de una televisiva! ¡Al parecer las noticias de Ultraman Tiga se han ligado con nosotros, pido su apoyo el próximo lunes!_

El anuncio de la directora, causó la euforia de muchos, más la de Rarity quien grito emocionada al oír la palabra televisión… Gobaith por su lado…

 **PAM**

Dio un golpe con la cabeza al casillero más cercano… Odia su vida… Ya que con ser Ultraman Tiga ya ve que no será cosa sencilla. Y sus amigas lo saben, pero no pueden evitar reír al ver las reacciones del joven héroe.

* * *

 **Listo, nuevo cap listo y publicado. Creo que no queda mucho que decir hoy, sólo que no olviden votar dejar un review, si lo desean, y que esperen a la otra semana por este fic. Nos vemos.**

 **DATOS:**

 **Ultraman Tiga: Multi Type**

 **La forma base de Tiga, los colores que presenta son el color el plata, rojo y purpura. Balance de tanto fuerza como de velocidad para un combate con un estilo más calmado y balanceado.**

 **Estadísticas**

 **Velocidad de vuelo: Mach 5**

 **Velocidad de funcionamiento: Mach 1.5**

 **Velocidad bajo el agua: Mach 1.5**

 **Velocidad de excavación: Mach 1.5**

 **Distancia de salto: 800 m**

 **Fuerza de agarre: 50,000 t**

 **Ultraman Tiga: Power Type**

 **Tiga se vuelve rojo en coloración. Se usa esta forma cuando Tiga desea ejercer más poder físico, pero el costo es velocidad y agilidad. Está diseñado para alta potencia y combate en entornos de alta presión.**

 **Estadísticas**

 **Velocidad de vuelo: Mach 3**

 **Velocidad de funcionamiento: Mach 1**

 **Velocidad bajo el agua: Mach 1**

 **Velocidad de madriguera: Mach 1**

 **Distancia de salto: 500 m**

 **Fuerza de agarre: 70,000 t**

 **Gakuma (Alfa y Beta)**

 **Kaijuus que han vivido en el subsuelo por milenios, debido a la actividad del hombre y el despertar de Gaea Everfree, despertaron de su letargo y fueron a la superficie. Monstruos terrestres que parecen preferir vivir bajo tierra y que se alimentan de rocas y minerales. Capaces de petrificar lo que su rayo de la boca toque. Gakuma Beta parece ser el más fuerte de los dos debido a sus habilidades más ofensivas.**

 **Estadísticas Gakuma Alfa**

 **Altura: 58 m**

 **Peso: 56,000 t**

 **Estadísticas Gakuma Beta**

 **Altura: 59 m**

 **Peso: 58,000 t**


	4. Profecía del Diablo

**Hola a todos, otra semana , otro cap. Hoy es el día en que se sabrá el resultado de las votaciones... que será al final del capítulo. Así al menos saber que irán hasta el final.**

 **En fin, mal chiste. Hora del cap.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Profecía del diablo**

-¡Corre más rápido, no te detengas!

-Ah… ah… yo… yo no… pensé que seria así.

-¡Menos charla y sigue corriendo, faltan 10 vueltas!

Era de mañana en la alegre ciudad de Canterlot, muy temprano en la mañana del lunes. Había pasado exactamente una semana desde que el incidente de los dos Gakuma se llevó acabo. Así como el conocimiento de que Ultraman Tiga existe. Vaya que las cosas se habían tornado algo difícil para nuestro peculiar amigo, quien en más de una ocasión de la semana se ha querido pegar con un martillo en la cabeza.

Primero, tenía el nuevo club de fans de Ultraman Tiga en la escuela, liderados por Lyra y, en menor medida, Bon Bon. Una se notaba que es una fangirl a más no poder y la otra, una del closet. Una que en verdad sabe ocultar muy bien las cosas. Lo admite, tal vez le da un poco de alegría saber que hay gente que aprecia lo que hizo. Pero ya hacer polos y banderas con la imagen de Tiga, lo que se halla en el internet, le da algo de cosa. Más porque Bulk Bíceps dice ser su fan número 1… el horror. Lo más gracioso fue ver la pelea verbal entre Lyra y Bulk…

El joven al ver eso quería que la tierra se lo trague vivo. Es más, que esas 7 se hayan reído le dio coraje, hasta Fluttershy… que mal. Pero Tiga no solo quedó ahí en temas… en blogs y demás, que Twilight le pasaba a él y las demás en el WhatsApp, mostraban los distintos puntos que tiene la gente sobre la aparición de Ultraman Tiga en la Tierra.

Teorías hay varias, unas dicen que lo mandaron del espacio desde que era un bebé… Esto no es Superman maldición. Otras, que era un humano con superpoderes… no estaba tan lejos de la realidad… otra, que era un Dios que había descendido a la tierra a guiarla hacia una nueva era… No era un Dios, era un simple humano. Uno que ahora carga con el peso del mundo entero en sus hombros. Maldición, solo deseaba acabar sus días de secundaria en paz y esto le pasa…

Segundo, al parecer las chicas quieren que entrene su cuerpo. Debido a lo último, se confirmó que toda herida que Tiga recibe en su cuerpo… Gobaith la recibe en su cuerpo, a un nivel menor, pero igual de doloroso para el cuerpo humano. Sabe que ha descuidado sus entrenamientos, pero nunca pensó que le costaría tanto dar tan pocas vueltas. Hacia lo necesario para mantenerse en forma, pero al parecer no bastó. Por ello, Sunset le pidió a Rainbow y Aj darle una rutina de ejercicios diarios. Un día Rainbow para que entrene sus reflejos y otro Aj, para su fuerza. Dado que como Ultraman Tiga, estos son factores fundamentales. Justo hoy le tocaba a Rainbow…

-¡Vamos, mi abuela corre más rápido! – Parece que se toma muy en serio esto. Porque desde la semana pasada esta así. - ¡Más rápido!

Agh… es una tortura. Hace esto para controlar mejor los poderes de Tiga. Porque según Twilight, es probable que no pueda sacar todo el potencial que hay debido a su escasa experiencia y no tan buena condición física.

Si llega a un nivel mayor, tal vez pueda sacar más poder y velocidad, hasta el punto que usar el cambio de modos ya no sea tan necesario. Ahora solo debe de dar… dos vueltas más… al gimnasio.

-Hey Rainbow, buenos días. – la mencionada volteó al oír su nombre.

-Hey Twilight.

En la puerta del gimnasio, la chica había hecho acto de presencia con Spike en sus brazos, aún dormido, eran las 7 de la mañana. Twilight tenía en su espalda su mochila con la laptop que estaba usando para sus análisis.

-Veo que están entrenando duro. Buenos Días Gobaith. – la chica mandó saludos a su amigo quien saludo con la mano. - ¿Cómo le va?

-Bien… obvio no está en la mejor condición física. Pero esta sobre el promedio… pero para lo que viene, debe estar al tope.

-¿Cómo un deportista Olímpico? – Tal vez no tanto…

-Cerca, pero hay cosas que le faltan y debo decir que es reflejos… dijo que entrenó artes marciales. Pues se nota que no ha tenido una pelea en mucho tiempo.

-Rainbow… no lo hagas. Dudo que él desee pelear contigo, aún siendo una práctica. – Twilight puso a Spike en el suelo para que siga durmiendo. – En fin a hacer lo que vine. ¿¡Puedo Gobaith!?

-Sólo… ten… cuidado… - El joven dio su consentimiento a la chica quien asintió.

-Genial, Rainbow pásame su casaca. – La chica alzó una ceja al oír la petición de su amiga, pero en fin.

Tras darle a su amiga la casaca, Twilight sacó del bolsillo de esta el Spark Lens. Tomó el objeto con cuidado y lo puso a un lado de su laptop. Acto seguido, conectó unos cables al objeto para luego conectarlos a la laptop. Tecleo unos segundos antes de ponerse a esperar.

-¿Qué haces…?

-Esto… es un objeto muy peculiar. – Twilight señaló el objeto. – Por lo poco que hemos visto, es lo que le permite a Gobaith volverse Ultraman Tiga. Pero… ¿Por qué nuestras joyas reaccionaron a este?

-Pues… ¿No será por el tiempo que estuvieron cerca a la estatua?

-Yo misma pensé ello… pero no es así del todo. Mira, nuestras joyas… emanan magia, pero de cierto modo también Luz. Luz como la que es usada por este objeto para que Gobaith se vuelva Ultraman Tiga. – el sonido del análisis acabó y… - Aw… no hay coincidencia.

-¿Coincidencia de…?

-De materiales… analice la estructura de mi joya hace un par de días… si bien en una instancia tiene similitud con rocas preciosas de la Tierra, esta cargada de una fuerte energía externa. La magia de Equestria… pero el Spark Lens… no está hecho de algo oriundo de la Tierra.

-¿Oricundo…?

-Oriundo… que no es nativo de aquí. – Rainbow la miro aún más confundida y Twilight optó por darse una palmada en la cara. - ¡Que no es del planeta!

-Ooooh, debiste decir eso.

-Ugh… Mi punto es… que lo que sea que conforme el Spark Lens, es de una aleación fuera de la Tierra… más dura que el diamante.

-¿En serio…? No soy la más lista, pero hasta yo sé que para destruir el diamante se necesita de….

-Generalmente otro o una fuerza cercana a la fuerza gravitacional de la tierra. Esto es muy importante… no podemos tomarlo como algo ligero. – Twilight tomó el Spark Lens y lo observó con cuidado. – Es lo que Gobaith necesita para ser Ultraman Tiga. Sin ella… él es un simple humano.

-Si… Aj y yo hemos visto como es en los entrenamientos. Si bien está ligeramente encima del promedio, no es como nosotras que tiene poderes en su forma humana. Irónicamente… es el más vulnerable.

Ambas chicas veían como el joven trata de terminar la última vuelta que le queda. Esto es pesado… y no pudieron evitar al ver que aunque se queja, se esfuerza.

-Es raro… al inicio no lo quería cerca porque lo creí un apático… pero ahora…

-Es alguien con quien se ve… puedes hablar y te escucha. Además… él fue quien me ayudó a no creer algo tonto. Je, es raro… a simple vista no crees que él sea Ultraman Tiga, que enfrente a seres gigantes… porque es…

-Simple… Simple al extremo. – Rainbow reía un poco al ver como el joven se ponía de rodillas luego de haber acabado sus vueltas. - ¿Qué fue le que te hizo querer acercarte a él? – Twilight miro a su amiga con duda, al no entender a que se estaba refiriendo. – Es decir… Antes de conocerlo… no creería lo que dijiste. De qué hay algo más en él de lo que aparenta al inicio. Pero ahora… tú lo notaste antes, de un modo. ¿Cómo?

Esa era una pregunta que Twilight se hacía una y otra vez. No entendía porque de la nada, tras sólo intercambiar unas palabras ese día, sintió ese deseo de ser amiga de ese chico que se nota a leguas, no es muy sociable y es muy cauteloso con lo que lo rodea. Pero estaba ahí… ese deseo de ver cómo era en realidad. Tal vez instintivamente se debe a que él era el sucesor de Tiga.

-No lo sé… creo que nunca lo sabré.

-Oh bueno… ¡Hey, no es hora de estar recostado! – Rainbow dio el grito al ver al joven acostarse en el suelo. - ¡Hora del sparring!

-Ya dije… que no… deseo… pelear… - Gobaith tomaba agua y respiraba de un modo calmado para recuperarse.

-¡Tonterías! Tú mismo lo dijiste, estás fuera de forma en eso de pelear. Por lo que algo de práctica te vendrá bien. Es más, tal vez aprendas algo de mi. – Gobaith y Twilight rodaron los ojos al ver como la chica presumía de nuevo de sus habilidades. - ¡Anda, de pie!

Parece que no se puede negar… lo que vino luego de ello. Fue a ambos sobre los tatamis movibles que usa el equipo de karate para entrenar, ambos descalzos, con ropas livianas y listos para su pequeña pelea.

-¡Rainbow, no superpoderes! – Twilight le advirtió a la chica sobre el uso nulo de estos.

-Ya sé… Geez, no soy una niña. – el joven frente a ella tenía unas ganas de refutar… - Bien, haremos esto simple. El que cae tres veces pierde. No dejes que por ser chica, me debas subestimar.

-Ya sé… de chica no tienes casi nada… - Rainbow no se tomó a mal el comentario, porque era verdad. - ¿Es necesario que uses solo shorts y el brasier deportivo…? – aunque él era consciente de que ella era un miembro del género femenino hecha y derecha… maldición.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? – La chica no pudo evitar jugar con él un poco, sabe que en la escuela muchos matarían por verla así… no es que le interese. El sonrojo en la cara de su amigo hizo valer la pena el chiste. – Jajaja, relájate. Estoy jugando.

-Ngh… ore wa ahodesu… - No pudo evitar decir ello, sin duda se sentía un idiota.

Twilight por su lado sólo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados como su amiga se burlaba del pobre. Es cierto que él no es muy sociable y eso le juega en contra en ciertas situaciones. Esta por ejemplo, Rainbow siempre ha sido el tipo de chicas que ha tenido el modo de hacer que un chico se ponga avergonzado frente a ella, más porque ella no muestra pudor como el resto del género. Claro que tiene sus límites, ya que nunca se desnudaría frente a un chico que no es su novio.

Recuerda que el último chico que salió con ella, dijo que no le gustaba su forma nada femenina de ser. Vaya, los hombres y sus estereotipos… ¿Por qué le molesta verla jugar así con Gobaith?

Gobaith tomó aire para calmarse, física y mentalmente, para luego ponerse en guardia. Rainbow asintió para luego hacer lo mismo y con ello… el joven sabía que ella no era una novata. Se ve la defensa, pero que va más por un estilo veloz de pelea.

La chica fue la primera en atacar, dando un golpe al estómago del joven quien bloqueó dicho ataque con sus manos, para luego tratar de lanzarla a un lado, pero la agilidad de Rainbow era buena y le permitió recuperar el balance luego de ser lanzada al aire. Ok, eso no sirvió como él esperó… Rainbow se sobo el cuello para luego ir de nuevo hacia él, esta vez con más velocidad… lanzó una patada a la rodilla de Gobaith quien captó lo que ella desea hacer… lo que único que se le ocurría era hallar la oportunidad perfecta de detener el movimiento veloz de ella, los que son veloces tienen esa facultad de…

-Oh, veo que llegamos para ver la práctica. – la voz de Sunset lo hizo voltear sólo para notar que el resto de chicas había llegado y… - ¡Gobaith cuidado!

-¿Eh? – el joven sólo sintió un fuerte golpe en la nariz producto de su distracción… vaya.

….

-¡Ya me disculpe, en parte es su culpa por haberse distraído! – Rainbow pedía perdón por décima vez en los últimos diez minutos.

Las chicas estaban viendo como Fluttershy atendía al agredido. Si bien el golpe no bastó para romperle la nariz, si le saco mucha sangre. Tenía la cabeza alzada para que el sangrado pare, ya lo había hecho. Pero seguía así porque Fluttershy desea ver como está.

-Creo que ya está. Sólo déjame echarte unas gotas para despejar las fosas nasales. – La chica de su pequeño maletín unas gotas. – Y listo…

-Ngh… Arigatou… - sentía el ardor debido a la hinchazón, pero mejor a seguir siendo un caño abierto de sangre.

-Bueno, eso te enseñará a no distraerte en una pelea vaquero. Tienes suerte que fue Rainbow y no un Kaijuu. – Aj le dio un pañuelo que tenía en la mano. – Anda, límpiate.

Gobaith tomó el objeto y se empezó a sacar los rastros de sangre que aún tenía en la cara. El resto de chicas por su lado…

-Ya Rainbow, entendimos… en parte es mi culpa por haber hablado.

-Dejemos eso a un lado… ¡Ponte algo más! ¡No puedes andar así! – Rainbow se miró para entender a que se refería su amiga. – Querida, con nosotras no hay problema. Somos chicas, pero aquí hay un varón presente. Muestra más pudor.

-Oh, eso. Jaja, no te preocupes Rarity. Él no se vio tan afectado, es más… fue una vista buena para él ¿no? – Gobaith se puso tenso al oír ello, como se odia ahora por tener esas imágenes en la cabeza. - ¿Ven?

-¡Au! ¿¡Por qué la agresión!? – Twilight le pellizco el brazo sólo para seguir viendo su laptop.

-Porque tienes una mirada que denota tus pensamientos. – Ok, tal vez peca de obvio… No lo pueden culpar, eso es lo más cercano que ha visto a una mujer, ajena a su familia, sin ropa… sin contar lo que hallas en el internet…

-¡Goby tiene mente sucia! ¡Se nota que es un chico! – Pinkie Pie le dio al joven varias palmadas en la espalda. – De seguro te gusta que Fluttershy te atienda… quizás si usa un traje de enfermera…

-¿¡Podemos volver a lo central!? – el joven optó por cambiar el hilo de charla, más porque la imagen de una Fluttershy enfermera no se veía mal… ¡Malditos fetiches japoneses!

-Claro. Me alegro de ver que te tomas en serio tu entrenamiento Gobaith, pero no es bueno exagerar.

-Dile eso a ellas Sunset… - Tanto Aj como Rainbow se mostraron ligeramente culpables ya que… ellas eran las que tendían a exagerar.

-Oigan… sería buena idea que se preparen para la escuela. Esta inicia en media hora. – Twilight mostró su celular para luego cerrar su laptop. – Ten Gobaith, agradezco que me hayas dejado manipular el Spark Lens.

-¿Qué hallaste Twilight? – Pinkie apareció al lado de la chica de la nada con un pastelito en la mano.

-La verdad… nada relevante. Sólo que está hecho de un material ajeno a la Tierra, es muy resistente… más que el diamante. Y sólo reacciona a él para la transformación. Si alguien más lo toca y aprieta… no pasa nada. No se activa. – Twilight se sacó los lentes para luego limpiarlos. – Lo único que pude entender, es que lo vuelve a él en luz y eso de algún modo activa el gen que lo hace único. No puedo dar una conjetura sin una muestra de sangre.

-¿¡Sangre!?

-Si, directa de la vena por supuesto. – Twilight miro al joven quien se mostraba nervioso para sorpresa de todas. – No me digas que… te asustan las agujas.

-No… un poco… quizás algo… es un trauma que no logro superar. – Era increíble que le tema a algo tan inofensivo. – En fin, me voy a bañar. – Tomó su maleta y fue hacia los vestidores, necesita usar las duchas.

Ya con el joven fuera del lugar, Rainbow optó por también irse a dar una ducha rápida dado que sudo lo suficiente como para que Rarity le diga que necesita de un baño… que exagerada.

-Uy, estoy nerviosa.

-¿Por qué Rarity? ¿Sucede algo importante hoy? – la chica miro a Fluttershy con horror tras dar un grito ligero. - ¿Qué…?

-¿¡Lo olvidaron!? ¿¡Olvidaron lo que pasa hoy!? – Todas se vieron unos segundos las caras para luego volver a verla. - ¡No lo creo, es algo importantísimo!

-Ya Rarity, deja el drama y dinos que es de una buena vez. – Aj ya estaba acostumbrada a las actitudes de su amiga, pero a veces ya está pecando mucho.

-Ugh… bien. Nunca me dejan ser yo misma. – Que exagerada… - Hoy salimos en la televisión.

-¿¡Hoy!? – las 4 chicas reaccionaron con sorpresa, Fluttershy más con miedo.

Ahora lo recordaban. Hoy es el día en que la cadena televisiva CNN vendrá a hacer unas preguntas a los estudiantes que participaron en el campamento Everfree, debido a que se sabe que es donde Tiga apareció por primera vez. La Directora Celestia y la Sub Directora Luna también están involucradas. Si, lo habían olvidado dado que no les importa mucho. Lo que si les incumbe ahora es…

-¿Hoy era lunes de tacos…? – Pinkie le quitó importancia al hecho, lo que ella desea saber es si tiene dinero suficiente para comprar su almuerzo de hoy.

-¡Agh, ustedes son increíbles! ¡Saldremos en la televisión y sólo desean saber si es lunes de tacos!

-La verdad… si. – Sunset respondió con toda naturalidad. – Es más, no vienen más que a hacer preguntas sobre Tiga. Es lo único que les interesa.

-Eso y que el gobierno busca pistas sobre él. – Twilight sacó su celular y busco una página web. – Hasta hay una fanpage de Ultraman Tiga, creada por Lyra… - ¿Por qué no les sorprende? – Blogs, noticias, etc. Esto se ha vuelto una tendencia en cuestión de una semana.

-Hasta hay canales en YouTube donde se ve la pelea de Tiga con Gakuma. – Pinkie mostró el dicho video. – Todos superan las 500000 reproducciones… ¡Es un éxito!

-Ahm… Gobaith hizo bien en… ocultar quien es… digo… Quien sabe lo que le pueden hacer si el gobierno lo atrapa.

Fluttershy tenía razón… habían dos opciones. O lo matan o lo estudian en el sentido anglosajón de la palabra. Y eso era algo que no va bien en la imaginación. Más si has visto esas películas de extraterrestres de los 60. Las chicas saben que Gobaith confía en ellas en cierto modo… al menos lo suficiente como para dejar que ellas lo ayuden en esto de ser Tiga.

Lo que si notan es que él aún no es abierto del todo con ellas… que trata de tener sus inseguridades y miedos aún para él y sólo él. Ya mostró hace una semana que no se siente especial como para decir que sólo él puede ser Tiga. Lo atribuyó más a cosas del azar y circunstancias.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir Yuzare con eso del gen Ultra? ¿Habrá algo así en todos?

-Lo dudo Applejack… ese gen parece ser algo recesivo dado que Gobaith es humano, uno normal. Me late que sólo uno en un millón podría tener el gen de una raza de gigantes en sus venas como lo tiene él.

-Entonces si fue cosa de la suerte. – Twilight no pudo negar las palabras de Rarity, era lo más probable.

Años de evolución y mezcla genética… debieron eliminar el gen Ultra en los que los tenían. Y para que ese gen sea al menos visible en el código genético de Gobaith… deberían haber pasado generaciones en donde cada ancestro de Gobaith lo tuviera y se lo diera a sus hijos… creando así una larga lista. Una que al parecer… logró finalmente dar un humano con un gen ultra lo suficientemente fuerte como para que esto suceda.

Y si bien teorizar parece muy divertido para ella y todas las demás, hay cosas que deben de hacer ahora. Una de ellas es prepararse para ir a la escuela. Sólo queda esperar a que esos dos salgan de una vez de las duchas.

-*Yawn* ¿Ya es hora del desayuno? – Spike al fin salió de los brazos de Morfeo para ponerse a ver los alrededores. – Hey, esta no es mi cama. – A la hora que lo nota.

* * *

El día de clases inició… Era Lunes… ¿Quién no odia los Lunes? Todos los odian porque es el inicio de la semana laboral, de estudios, etc. Para uno, es cosa de simplemente… desear morir.

-Muy bien alumnos, como ya saben estos últimos días han sido de varios momentos impactantes. Hoy deseo darles una tarea distinta. La maestra de la clase de ciencias Sociales, Cherilee deseaba darles a sus alumnos una actividad distinta.

-¿¡Haremos reseña del último libro de Daring Doo!? – Rainbow alzó la mano muy emocionada, su amor por esos libros solo es igualado por su gran orgullo.

-Por centesima vez señorita Dash… ¡No! Mi idea es que ustedes, en parejas, tomen una noticia impactante a nivel nacional o internacional. Y expongan que impacto tiene esta en ustedes.

-Aaaawwww… - Obvio que la mayoría no estaba feliz de hacer algo tan aburrido.

-¿Les comente que esta nota es el 60% de su nota de este semestre? – Con eso, todos parecieron alzarse a la misma velocidad del sonido para buscar pareja. – Siempre funciona… - Esta mujer sabe controlar al ganado… es decir, sus estudiantes.

Gobaith miraba con asombro como rápidamente todos se ponían en pareja… no es muy afin de trabajos grupales, pero es el 60% de la nota. No puede fallar… su única opción son Twilight, Sunset y Rainbow, que tienen esta clase con él. Ok… debe elegir sabiamente y…

-¡Twilight, haz el trabajo conmigo! – Rainbow fue con su amiga quien se sorprendió al tenerla tan cerca.

Muy bien, normalmente ella diría que sí. Desea ayudar a su amiga quien… no esta tan bien. Si bien normalmente hace el trabajo con Sunset… hoy quería… Vio de reojo a la persona con quien desea hacer este trabajo. Y Rainbow pareció notarlo…

-¡Por favor Twilight! – La chica hizo lo último… lo impensable para ella… - ¡Me arrodillo ante ti! – Ok, ya mucho drama. Ya parece Rarity, más porque tenía sus manos juntas extendiéndole a la chica quien se sonrojo por ser el centro de atención.

-¡Ok, Ok! ¡Pero por favor párate! – Esto era humillante en varios sentidos.

Rainbow se puso de pie y abrazo a su amiga mientras le daba mil gracias, con ella suspirando al ver como acabaron las cosas.

-Entonces somos tú yo Gobaith. – Sunset le dio una palmada al joven en el hombro, indicando que ellos harán equipo. – Demos lo mejor.

-Hai. – No supo que más decir, solo agradeciendo mentalmente a su amiga. Porque no desea hacer el trabajo con alguien quien no conoce.

-Excelente chicos, ahora solo queda darles el tiempo limite. Tienen hasta la semana que viene para buscar una noticia que les llame la atención… NADA que tenga que ver con Ultraman Tiga. Quiero variedad en este trabajo.

Parece que en ese momento muchas ideas fueron destruidas. Oh bueno, van a tener que usar sus cabezas para poder salir de esta situación. Así es la vida de un estudiante. Justo la campana que marca el almuerzo fue escuchada.

-Pueden retirarse chicos, buen almuerzo.

Todos los estudiantes empezaron a salir uno a uno, al menos hoy era Lunes de Tacos… Y eso a su modo era un gran alivio.

…..

-¿¡Cómo que no podemos hacer una noticia sobre Tiga!? – Rainbow le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa al decir ello.

Las 7 chicas, Gobaith y Spike estaban ya almorzando mientras esperaban el que sería su turno para ser entrevistados. Cosa que ya se estaba haciendo, se ve en el TV que hay en el comedor que el noticiero CNN ya esta diciendo que la entrevista se le dará primero a la directora Celestia y su hermana.

-Creo que eso puede obviarse, hay muchas noticias más que…

-¡Ssssshhhhhh, comenzó! – Rarity calló a su rubia amiga porque la entrevista inicio.

-Muy buenas tardes a todos nuestros televidentes. Como ya lo hemos estado diciendo a lo largo de la semana, hoy tenemos una entrevista única. – La reportera que está llevando acabo la entrevista, tenía un cabello marrón ondulado y se mostraba muy amable, tal vez la emoción de ser parte de algo importante. – Como ya todos sabrán, la última semana fue de mucha emoción, todos deben saber porque. – la imagen en la TV pasó a mostrar la batalla de Tiga contra Gakuma Beta. – Por esto… el monstruo y el gigante, algo que muchos dirán es montaje o algo hecho por unos chicos que desean fama. No es así, es 100% real. El mismo gobierno lo confirmó y como ya vieron en las noticias matutinas, preparan algo especial si esos monstruos vuelven a aparecer.

Eso no daba una tranquilidad a cierta persona.. Aun recuerda el misil que recibió.

-Pero vinimos no a hablar de monstruos, sino del ser que enfrentó y derrotó al monstruo. En varios blogs se han dado varios nombres y teorías sobre este gigante. Pero hay un nombre que la mayoría dice que es el real… Ultraman Tiga. Y por ello estamos aquí. Para hablar con dos de las personas que supuestamente vieron la primera hazaña de este ser misterioso. Conmigo tengo a las Directoras de la afamada Escuela Canterlot.

En imagen se pudo ver a ambas mujeres, Celestia con su típica sonrisa y Luna algo más seria. Pero la meta de ambas era una… evitar que liguen a Ultraman Tiga con su escuela, ya tuvieron bastante con los incidentes de magia de la última vez.

-Díganos, ¿Qué saben de este Ultraman Tiga? Según una fuente anónima, apareció en un actividad de su escuela luego de la aparición de un monstruo. - ¿Fuente anónima…? ¿Quién habrá sido?

-No conocemos mucho de este ser, Ultraman Tiga. Lo que sucedió esa vez fue algo que estaba más allá de nuestro control. – Luna fue clara y directa en su respuesta. – Por favor, no crean que tenemos una relación con él.

-Pero… en su escuela hay un club dedicado a Ultraman Tiga. – Luna tuvo un tic en el ojo al oír ello, ya verán esas dos…

-Lo que sucede es simple. Hay una historia que relaciona al lugar donde se hizo el campamento, nuestro abuelo nos contó dicha historia y siempre dijo que el nombre del gigante era Ultraman Tiga. Es lo más que tenemos de relación con él… es más, me atrevo a decir que Ultraman Tiga tiene sus motivos propios de hacer las cosas.

-¿Cree que vino a ayudar? – Celestia sonrió a las palabras de la reportera.

-Las imágenes hablar por si solas. Se ve que trata de tener a los aviones del ejército, que lo atacaron, y al helicoptero a salvo. Me atrevo a decir que la presencia de ellos, complico su situación.

-Pero… Es trabajo del ejército…

-Si algo de debe entender… Es que los humanos debemos aprender a saber que hacer y no hacer, no todo se resuelve con tecnología. – Luna realmente deseaba acabar con esta entrevista, que ya era tediosa para ella.

-Lo que si está claro, es que Ultraman Tiga desea ayudar contra estas extrañas situaciones. Es como si el mismo mundo nos este diciendo, que habrá fuertes cambios.

La reportera agradeció las palabras de ambas Directoras, para luego seguir con sus preguntas dirigidas al público. ¿Qué opinión tienen sobre Ultraman Tiga? ¿En verdad es una fuerza del bien o una amenaza para la humanidad?

-¡Claro que es una fuerza del bien mujer de pésimo peinado!

-Rarity… baja el pie de la mesa… tu falda… - Fluttershy trataba de calmar a su amiga y evitar que muestre más de lo necesario.

-No se puede evitar… las opiniones seguirán divididas. Es más, me sorprende que el ejercito no esté mostrando más de lo necesario tras lo último. – Aj bebió algo del jugo que tenía en mano.

-Ahm… creo que eso no importa mucho ahora. Sólo queda prepararse en caso pase algo. – Sunset miraba las respuestas por Twitter. – Mitad y Mitad.

Gobaith puso su mirada en la mesa, sabía que hay gente que teme a lo que Ultraman Tiga puede representar. Porque es una fuerza que no pueden controlar… una que…

-Hey, relajate. No lo pienses tanto.

-Twilight tiene razón Goby. Sonríe, has ayudado a muchos tras eso último. Debe bastar para ti. – Pinkie le lanzó al joven un pastelito. – No estés triste.

Gobaith asintió… pero no fue capaz de sonreír como Pinkie se lo pedía. Por instinto tomó la Spark Lens que estaba en su casaca. Y simplemente… fue en eso que sintió una vibracion por parte del objeto al mismo tiempo que las joyas de las chicas brillaban en señal de alerta.

-¡Miren! – uno de los estudiantes señaló la pantalla y…

En la oficina de Celestia, ella y su hermana, así como los que eran los camarografos y gente de apoyo veían con miedo, como de la nada la reportera empezó a levitar… sus ojos apagados y con ojeras, así como el cabello hecho un desastre… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- **La tierra se purificara pronto… una llama pronto limitará la impureza que los invade. -** ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué le había sucedido a esa mujer? – **Obedezcan la voluntad de Kyrie Alien… Veneren su poder.**

Tras decir esas palabras, lo que sea que tuviera a la mujer bajo su control se fue y la dejó caer al suelo inconsciente para que sus compañeros de trabajo vayan por ella a ver si estaba bien. Al mismo tiempo que Celestia y Luna se veían las caras… ¿Esto se refería la leyenda de que el despertar de Gaea Everfree traería cambios y desastres?

¿Qué significa esto…?

Al mismo tiempo, para sorpresa de todos… en una zona de la Ciudad ocurrió algo que uno sólo puede catalogar como un atentado. Un edificio donde varias oficinas hacen sus actividades laborales, explotó de la nada. El fuego consumió todo y la noticia se hizo vital en cuestión de segundos.

¿Qué deseaba este Kyrie Alien? Sólo quedaba esperar un poco.

* * *

La escuela terminó temprano dado el incidente que acaba de acontecerse. Todos los estudiantes fueron rápidamente a sus casas porque en verdad no desean encontrarse con esa cosa. Pero 8 jóvenes y un perro estaban frente a la estatua de la escuela para hablar sobre la situación en si.

-¿Qué creen que fue eso? – Spike hizo la pregunta desde los brazos de Fluttershy, la chica aún se veía afectada por lo que se vio en vivo y lo de ese edifico…

-Pobre gente… Ellos eran inocentes… - la chica temblaba un poco, Rarity puso su brazo alrededor de su hombro para darle un abrazo.

-¡Qué bastardo, ojalá lo tuviera en frente! – Rainbow estaba furiosa por el cobarde y vil acto de ese Kyrie Alien.

-No eres la única, pero no podemos ponernos a buscar al azar a alguien quien no sabemos como es físicamente. – Aj sólo se cruzó de brazos, no niega que esta molesta… furiosa. Gente inocente murió esta vez… bajó sus narices.

-El número de víctimas asciende a 200… aún puede haber más… - Sunset guardo su celular para luego golpear el concreto de la estatua levemente. - ¡Rayos, esto… nunca había sentido tanta rabia!

Ahora sentían la carga de tener poderes… los que son así, involuntariamente siempre pensaran que pudieron hacer algo. Es algo natural…

-No hay nada de un tal Kyrie Alien en el libro, ya lo revisé… al menos no de modo exacto. Lo siento… - Twilight guardó el libro donde se hallaba la información de varios monstruos que parecen fantasiosos, pero dada las circunstancias…

El silencio era palpable… ninguna podía decir algo para mejorar el ambiente. Ni siquiera Pinkie quién tenía su cabello lacio debido a la tristeza que la invadía… esa pobre gente, sus familias… ese Kyrie Alien era un monstruo. En todo el sentido de la palabra… En eso la chica notó que Gobaith, quien yacía apoyado de espaldas con la pared, estaba en completo silencio. Algo que la extraño mucho…

-¿Goby, pasa algo? – la chica se asomó al joven solo para sorprenderse al ver su expresión.

La expresión llena de rabia del joven era un claro signo de algo. Kyrie Alien se había ganado la rabia y odio de Ultraman Tiga… eso sería útil a la hora de la pelea… porque él sabe que ese ser desea ello… si desea pelea, eso tendrá.

-Vamos al centro de la ciudad, tal vez ahí hallemos algo. – las chicas se sorprendieron al oír su propuesta. Para que él se ponga de este modo… en verdad la muerte de esa gente lo debe de haber afectado.

* * *

-¡No lo entiendo hermana! ¿¡Por qué dijiste eso!? ¡Sabes muy bien que esto pondrá a la escuela bajo lupa de todos, hasta del gobierno!

Luna miraba a su hermana quien estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala de su casa, bebiendo un té. Por fuera se muestra calmada, pero por dentro… está furiosa por lo que pasó en la tarde. Y siente la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

-Sabes muy bien que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que esto pasara hermana. Nuestros abuelos y padres nos prepararon para esto.

-¡Pero es muy pronto, ellas no saben usar el poder de esas gemas! ¡Y la apariencia de Ultraman Tiga cambió todo! Sabía que habrían monstruos, pero según los libros serían en unos años. – Luna no entendía como las cosas se fueron de control para ellas.

Celestia sabía cual era la misión de su familia… siempre ligada a esa escuela y la estatua al mundo alterno…. Pero la aparición de Ultraman Tiga y de esos seres subterráneos… No era algo que hubieran esperado, que la leyenda del gigante de luz fuera real.

-Veo que ustedes no entienden la situación en la que están.

La voz desconocida, hizo que ambas mujeres, Celestia tejando caer todo el té al suelo, volteen a ver a quien era el intruso. Este estaba cerca de la puerta de entrada de la casa. ¿Quién es y como entró?

-¿¡Quién eres!? – Luna miro amenazante al sujeto, quien a simple vista era un hombre de mediana edad… de cabello negro y una mirada algo rara.

-Yo… un simple profeta… uno que viene a mostrar la grandeza de Kyrie Alien.

-¿De qué hablas…? ¿Quién es Kyrie Alien? – Celestia estaba tentada a atacar el tipo cerca de ella con lo que tuviera a la mano, pero… debe oír lo que tiene que decir.

-Kyrie Alien es… una raza que ha vivido entre ustedes los humanos milenios. Preparándose para dar su mensaje divino al mundo y salvarlo cuando ustedes solo buscan la destrucción. – Se ven como ¿salvadores? ¿Con ese modo suyo de hacer las cosas? – Me presento ante ustedes, las dos mujeres que descienden de una línea ancestral, una que ha velado por los secretos del mundo y los ha protegido.

Ambas hermanas se mostraron tensas al oír ello… ¿Cómo lo sabe? El sujeto en frente de ellas solo se acercó a la puerta sin dejar de verlas.

-Por sus acciones… por hablar de él como el salvador… cuando es Kyrie Alien quien lo será… Si creen poder detener lo que planeamos… vengan al centro de la ciudad y vayan al hotel Star, el Penhouse. Ahí hablaremos con más calma. – Dicho eso, el tipo le lanzó algo a ambas, era un jarrón que tenía cerca.

Ambas reaccionaron y esquivaron el objeto por mero instinto. Solo para dejar que este caiga al suelo, dejando que el tipo salga de su casa con rumbo desconocido. Al ver ello…

-¡Luna, las llaves del auto! ¡Hay que ir al Hotel Star ahora! – Tiene que saber que esta pasando, tal vez de ese modo pueda entender al fin la misión de su familia.

* * *

En el centro de la ciudad, Gobaith y las chicas ya habían llevado horas buscando algo con respecto al tal Kyrie Alien. Quien parece tener un placer raro por destruir a los que él llama "impuros".

-Oigan, ya vamos horas buscando y no hemos hallado ninguna pista en relación a este tal Kyrie Alien. – Rainbow estaba cansada de haber corrido a supervelocidad por toda la ciudad y no haya sido capaz de hallar algo.

-Hmmm, tal vez debamos resumir la búsqueda mañana. Es decir… ya va siendo hora de volver a nuestras casas. Ya es muy tarde. – Sunset tenía razón, ya eran casi las 9 y sus amigas tenían límites para quedarse fuera los días de semana.

Gobaith por su lado, sentía que algo andaba mal. El Spark Lens no ha dejado de vibrar desde que llegó a esta parte de la ciudad y cada vez el objeto vibra con más fuerza, como si sintiera que aquí hay algo…

-¿Sucede algo Gobaith? –Twilight le hizo la pregunta al joven quien sacudió la cabeza al escucharla. – No me mientas… estas así desde lo que ese sujeto hizo.

-Yo… Créanme loco, pero algo en mi me dice que lo he visto antes. Que no puedo dejarlo libre, porque de hacerlo… No lo sé, puede que este imaginando cosas.

-¿No será el gen Ultra en tu ADN dándote esa sensación? Una vez oí que el ADN también tiene memoria.

Lo que Rarity no era descabellado, el ADN de los seres vivos guarda ciertas cosas. Pueden ser desde miedos, instintos, etc. Por eso algunos animales como las aves, saben a donde ir cuando están volando. La idea de que el gen antiguo en él sea lo que le dice que ese ser es un peligro…

-Ahm… ¿Qué hacemos? Mi mamá me pide ya regresar a casa y… No es que me quiera ir, sabiendo que ese tipo esta libre. – Fluttershy hablo algo tímida, pero tenía razón.

-Rayos, Big Mac también me está llamando… lo mejor será que…

-Hey… ¿No son esas las directoras? – los 8 jóvenes miraron la dirección donde Pinkie estaba señalando. - ¡Sí, son ellas! ¿Qué hacen entrando a un hotel? *GASP* ¿¡Será esto lo que llaman el incesto Yuri!?

-¡Claro que no! – el resto de chicas gritaron en negación, incapaces de pensar que las directoras vayan por ese lado… - ¡Y tú quita esa cara!

Gobaith tosió disimuladamente para ocultar su sonrojo… la idea de esas en eso de por si es sexi… No es el momento, hay algo raro. ¿Por qué entraron a ese edificio y con tanta prisa? Muy bien… Hora de espiar.

-Twilight, ven conmigo. – el joven tomo a la chica del brazo y la llevó consigo a dicho hotel ante la confusión de ella y del resto quienes solo se quedaron viendo como esos dos entraban al hotel… Un minuto….

-Oigan… desde un punto de vista externo… ¿No parece que esos dos están entrando para…? – todas tardaron medio segundo en captar lo que Rarity dijo…

-¡AH! – si, ojalá no haya nadie que los conozca cerca… será un fuerte rumor si se llega a saber.

Spike por su lado no sabía que hacer, si ir tras su dueña o dejar que esto siga su curso… Porque en verdad siente que esto puede ser muy divertido, para él.

-¿Gobaith, oye…? – El muchacho no hizo caso a las palabras de la chica quien aún seguía confundida.

Muy bien, esto puede ser extraño. ¿Por qué se ve tan serio? Esta situación que el tal Kyrie Alien ha traído lo tiene de los nervios. Es más como si odiara a ese ser de la nada. Tal vez sea como Rarity dijo, quizás… el gen Ultra en su ADN tenga algo que ver. Pero eso no quita que… Un segundo… ¿Entraron a un hotel… juntos?... No. Nonononono, no debe pensar mal. Debe de pensar esto del modo más analítico posible, recién son amigos dos semanas y totalmente ridículo, inmoral y… y… ¿Qué otra palabra se le puede ocurrir ahora? ¡No era el momento para tonterías! Pero… Según Cadance los chicos de ahora… solo piensan en eso a esta edad. Por ello le dijo que se cuide y… ¿Por qué no se niega a que la siga jalando? No entiende… Es sólo su amigo, sólo ello… ¿¡Entonces por qué los nervios!? ¡No se entiende, esto no tiene lógica!

-¡Gobaith, ya basta!

-Sssshhh…- el muchacho puso su dedo en la boca de la chica para que no haga ruido. – Observa…

Twilight miro la dirección donde el joven estaba señalando y se sorprendió al ver a Celestia tomar el ascensor que lleva al último edificio, ya que este hotel es conocido por tener ascensores por pisos. Eso significa que…

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí exactamente?

-Tus habilidades mágicas son buenas para el ataque y la defensa, caso algo pase podrás defenderlas mientras yo… ¿Por qué me ves así?

-Ngh… ¡Idiota, habla antes de jalarme sin pensar a un hotel! ¿¡Que no sabes lo que eso puede significar si alguien nos ve!? – Gobaith la miro confundido… ¿Qué tiene de malo? No la trajo con la intención de pasar la noche… Aunque… Tal vez debió hablar antes para que no haya confusiones…

-Perdón…

-Olvídalo, pero como vamos a pasar por ahí. – Se veía que el único modo de pasar era registrándose o… burlando a los guardias. – Mmmm, ya sé… Ven. – ahora fue ella quien lo jaló hacia una de las vigas que había en el lobby.

Miro a todos lados en busca de cámaras de seguridad, logró notar que habían 5. Nada difícil, solo cerró los ojos e hizo que todas las cámaras giren para que vean puntos nada importantes, las paredes o el techo. Para luego alzar su mano y empezar a hacer que varias cosas en todo el lugar floten ante el desconcierto de los presentes, trabajadores y los huéspedes. Twilight sonrió al ver su buen trabajo mientras Gobaith la miró con algo de miedo… esta chica no se parece en nada a la que conoció hace dos semanas, la que no deseaba usar su magia por miedo ahora lo hacía con una maestría.

-¿Vamos a movernos? – la voz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos para ponerse a ir tras ella, hacia la zona de los ascensores rápidamente, aprovechando el caos generado.

No lo admitirá en voz alta, pero esta versión de Twilight sin duda es muy interesante. Pero no desea terminar colgado en una parte alta si le dice eso en voz alta… no es suicida, además que es totalmente imposible que algo más nazca entre ellos… es absurdo.

* * *

Ya en el Penhouse, Celestia y Luna miraban con mucha cautela el lugar. Lujoso y algo costoso. Pero lo que les preocupa ahora era la presencia del tipo este… lo único que les queda ahora es…

-Me alegro de ver que llegaron. – Ambas mujeres pasaron a ver el balcón que hay en este piso, que deja ver todo el centro de la Ciudad. – Es una hermosa vista… ¿verdad?

-Al grano. ¿Qué es lo que deseas? – el Kyrie Alien sonrió ante la pregunta de Luna, quien de mostraba con juegos. - ¿¡por qué atacar a gente inocente!?

-Porque son seres impuros… ustedes los humanos veneraran lo primero que sea majestuoso ante ustedes. Muchos lo adoran a él ahora… Él quien es alguien quien odiamos. – Se pudo oír algo de la rabia del sujeto en su voz. - ¿Creen que Ultraman Tiga es el único gigante de luz? Ilusas… una vez existieron cientos, miles de ellos en este planeta. Pero una guerra civil redujo sus números hasta que solo quedó el que ustedes ven… Ultraman Tiga.

-¿Habían más…? Eso…

-Es verdad… Lo sé, porque nosotros los Kyrie Alien hemos vivido entre los humanos por milenios, sin que lo sepan. Para un día dar nuestro mensaje de salvación al mundo y seamos venerado, como siempre debió ser. – el sujeto pasó a ver de nuevo la ciudad. – Y lo único que se interpone en nuestro camino, es Ultraman Tiga. El más fuerte de los gigantes de Luz. Y por ello… Debe ser eliminado.

-¿Qué te hace creer tal cosa? Dudo que puedas…

-Sub Directora Luna, Ultraman Tiga y Kyrie Alien tienen… algo que solucionar. Y si bien este Tiga no es el mismo que el original, bastará para saciar nuestro deseo de venganza, así como una vez muera… el mundo siga nuestra voluntad.

-¡No pasará, Ultraman Tiga no perdería ante un ser como tú o tu raza! ¡Sólo son unos cobardes que atacan a quienes no pueden defenderse!

Kyrie Alien alzó su mano en respuesta a esas palabras y alzó a ambas mujeres con una fuerza invisible al mismo tiempo que las ponía contra la pared. Ambas sintieron que no podían respirar, el tipo les estaba apretando el cuello de algún modo.

-Ilusas… ¿Creen que no sé qué este Tiga, es igual de noble que el anterior? Siempre saltando a ayudar a quienes lo necesitan, que repugnante acto. – Ambas mujeres trataron de hablar pero era imposible. – Sólo les hable a ustedes porque por sus venas, corre algo del código genético antiguo de los Ultra, en una cantidad casi nula. Mi plan desde el inicio fue siempre fue matar a Ultraman y a ustedes… con cada ser de este mundo que tengo aunque sea un poco del ADN de esos gigantes entrometidos. – El tipo sonrió antes de acercarse a ambas. – Este hotel, así como todo lo que lo rodea será destruido por una fuerte explosión. Una que les mostrará a todos, que deben de seguir a Kyrie Alien.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo contra ellas, la mesa que había en el lugar fue lanzada hacia él. Logró esquivar el sorpresivo ataque, sólo para ver que habían llegado dos intrusos, una chica y un chico quien… si, era hora de la función central. Corrió rápidamente hacia el balcón y salto hacia el vacío, ante la sorpresa de todos. Gobaith fue a ver donde cayó, pero no había señal de él.

Celestia y Luna estaban el suelo tratando de respirar, eso último fue horrible, mientras Twilight trataba de ayudarlas.

-¿Qué… Que hacen…?

-¡Luego, hay que sacar a todos de aquí! – Gobaith y Twilight habían oído lo último que el sujeto dijo, el lugar entero es una bomba de tiempo.

-La alarma… de bomberos… en el pasillo… actívala… y apoya… En la evacuación. - el joven asintió para luego ir al pasillo mientras Twilight ayudaba a ambas mujeres a levantarse. – Vamos Twilight… ve tú también.

-No, las ayudaré a bajar. No las pienso dejar. – Ambas mujeres sonrieron un poco al ver… como había cambiado la chica.

Ya en el pasillo, Gobaith activo la alarma contra incendios. Si bien en algunos países no hay medidas para obedecer lo que la alarma indica, en este si. Y esa es una ventaja… ahora solo debe ir a las escaleras para bajar más rápido y… debe avisar al resto. Sacó su celular y marcó el número de Rarity, ella siempre tiene el aparato en la mano.

* * *

A las afueras del hotel, todas esperaban que esos dos salgan del edificio para poder ya irse a casa. Sólo que no esperaron oír la alarma de incendios del edificio en cuestión.

-¿Qué está…? – Rarity sintió su teléfono sonar en su mano, estaba chateando con alguien. – ¿Aló?

 _-¡Rarity, pon el aparato en alta voz! –_ La voz de Gobaith se oyó y ella sin poner peros lo hizo. - _¡Escuchen, ese sujeto hará volar toda la zona donde estamos!_

-¿¡Qué!? – eso hizo que todas reaccionen, ya que algunas ya estaban cansadas.

- _¡No hay tiempo, ayuden a evacuar a las personas que están en la zona así como los edificios activando las alarmas de incendio y si pueden busquen el punto donde la explosión se hará!_ – el joven cortó la llamada antes que una pueda decir algo.

-¡Ya lo oyeron, a trabajar! – Rainbow se puso en marcha, ella era la más indicada para lo de las alarmas.

-¡Nosotras iremos a ayudar a la gente! ¡Andando Pinkie!

-¡Voy atrás de ti!

Aj y Pinkie fueron hacia el tumulto de gente que se estaba empezando a ver. Mientras que…

-Fluttershy, usa tus poderes para que cualquier animal en el lugar se vaya. Sobre todo las aves.

-¡Por supuesto, vamos Spike! – Fluttershy se llevó al cachorro consigo, debían salvar a los animales que deben estar por la zona.

-¿Qué haremos nosotras querida? – Rarity miró a Sunset quien parecía pensar en algo.

-Hmm, quizás… lo primero. Activar nuestras joyas, necesitaremos toda la magia posible.

En cuestión de minutos, la evacuación se volvió una carrera contra el tiempo. Rainbow logró activar todas las alarmas contra incendio de los edificios cercanos. Haciendo que la gente salga rápidamente a la calle. Visita cumplida su labor, fue a ayudar a Aj y Pinkie en la evacuación de gente. Al mismo tiempo que la policía llegaba, ellos no hicieron preguntas ya que la cantidad de gente que salía era enorme. Si todas las alarmas de una zona de edificios se activaron, debe ser por algo.

Fluttershy lograba que las aves ayuden en cierto modo a avisar a todos los animales callejeros que hay en salir de aquí. Estaban contra reloj.

Gobaith estaba en frente del hotel ayudando en la evacuación. La gente salía desesperada, porque al parecer la activación de alarmas en cadena hizo que todo sea tomado más en serio. Veía salir mucha gente, pero no a Twilight y las Directoras.

Mientras que en una parte del centro, Sunset y Rarity parecían buscar algo. La modista sabía que su amiga tenía más experiencia en la magia que ellas, por lo que sabe usar una variedad más amplia de hechizos. Esta vez, parece estar usando un hechizo de rastreo para hallar la acumulación de energía que generará la explosión.

-Aquí está… - Puso su mano en el suelo y cerró los ojos. Pudo sentir el gran pulso de poder que se está acercando a la superficie. – Rarity ¿Crees poder crear una barrera bajo tierra?

-Nunca lo he intentado, pero vale la pena hacerlo. – Rarity puso sus manos en el suelo y aún no siendo una experta como su amiga, podía sentir que la energía ahí abajo era enorme. – Dios…

-Espera… - Sunset saco su celular y llamó a todos para un chat grupal, la única que no respondió fue Twilight. - ¿Cómo van?

- _¡Ya casi estamos acabando aquí!_

 _-¡No hay animales en la zona, estamos ayudando en la evacuación!_

 _-¡Aquí aún falta gente!_

Sunset le pidió a Gobaith que se den prisa, que esto es algo que puede generar una onda de choque que puede afectar a los que están cerca. Con ello aclarado, Sunset puso sus manos sobre las de su amiga quién se mostraba nerviosa. La vida de varios, incluyendo sus amigos, dependían de ella.

-Lo haremos bien Rarity. – Sunset trato de calmar a su amiga, quien temblaba un poco.

Ella asintió y se concentró mientras Sunset parecía esperar el momento justo para que hagan su labor. El momento era en 5 segundos… 5…

Gobaith vio a la última persona irse de la zona de peligro, solo para ver que del hotel, Twilight y las Directoras salían…

4…

Se horrorizo al ver que no podrán salir a tiempo dado que ambas adultas no se ven bien…

3…

Sacó el Spark Lens de su casaca y corrió hacia ellas.

2…

Activo el objeto para que el destello de luz lo envuelva…

1…

Y cuando la transformación se completó, Ultraman Tiga tomó a las 3 en su mano derecha.

0…

Sunset dio la orden y Rarity creó un escudo de cristal bajo tierra, el más grande que pudo y sintió la energía impactar con el escudo, Sunset de inmediato mando su propia magia al suelo para neutralizar las cosas. Y así lo hizo, en sólo un segundo, las dos habían logrado salvar a mucha gente e impidiendo una desgracia dejando solo como rastro una fuerte onda que recorrió el suelo que por su fuerza, pudo lastimar a los que estaban en este. Ambas estaban exhaustas… Mucha emoción… pero felices por el buen trabajo. Alzaron la vista y vieron a Tiga, quien bajó su mano hacia donde estaban ellas y la abrió, mostrando a Twilight y las Directoras.

-Gracias Gobaith. – Twilight agradeció a su amigo el haberlas salvado de la onda expansiva que se generó al momento que el muro de cristal bloqueo la salida de energía.

La chica, con ayuda de sus dos amigas bajaron a las directoras de la mano de Tiga quien asintió para luego ponerse de pie. Sólo para…

-Vaya, siempre metiendo tus narices en donde no te llaman. – Tiga pasó a ver el suelo… ahí estaba el sujeto ese. – No has cambiado Tiga.

 _-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué has hecho esto? –_ el gigante hizo la pregunta mental al tipo, quien parecía oírlo.

-¿No me recuerdas…? Veo que estar años dormido te ha hecho mal "Tiga". – El sujeto creía que Gobaith y el Tiga de esa vez eran el mismo o que al menos compartían recuerdos. – Pero al fin puedo cumplir mi venganza… de acabar contigo y tu raza, así como de llevar a los humanos por el camino correcto.

 _-Eso no pasará, lo que has hecho… ¡Pagaras por la gente que has matado! ¡Si quieres pelea, aquí estoy! –_ Tiga se puso en guardia al mismo tiempo que el resto de sus amigas llegaban a ayudar a alejar a Celestia y Luna de ahí.

El sujeto dio un fuerte grito y una columna de fuego lo envolvió. Esta creció más de 50 metros, para mostrar la presencia de un ser de color azul oscuro que tenía en su pecho un ojo… Tiga sentía que lo había visto antes… pero no sabe donde. No, no es hora de pensar en esas cosas.

Ambos fueron contra el otro y lanzaron unos golpes a sus respectivos rostros. El golpe simultáneo casi los hace caer, pero se mantuvieron firmes lo suficiente como para lanzar una patada, que fue bloqueada por la patada enemiga. Acto seguido, Kyrie Alien pateó la rodilla de Tiga quien perdió algo de soporte, momento que el monstruo aprovecho para darle una patada en la cara al Gigante de Luz quien por la fuerza de este, cayó sobre un edificio y lo destruyó de paso.

Tiga se puso de pie de inmediato, agradeciendo que no hay gente en los edificios cercanos. Y fue contra su enemigo para lanzar una serie de golpes a la cara de este, que fueron esquivados, luego dio una patada que fue bloqueada por el demonio azul, aún así Tiga uso el brazo que su oponente usó para bloquear su ataque anterior, para que sea un apoyo. Saltó y le dio una patada con giro al Kyrie Alien en la cara que hizo que este caiga al suelo.

-¡Muy bien! – Rainbow y Pinkie gritaron de alegría al ver el buen movimiento de su amigo.

Celestia y Luna, quienes habían despertado, miraban la batalla con atención. Una batalla que sólo podían imaginar en sus mentes…

Kyrie Alien se recompuso y atacó rápidamente a Tiga con una serie de patadas veloces que el gigante se vio forzado a esquivar retrocediendo. Incluso hacía piruetas para confundir al ser de Luz, quien tras esquivar una patada, sintió ambas piernas del sujeto en su cuello. Este estaba parado de manos y con pura fuerza, alzó a Tiga para mandarlo a volar contra el Hotel Star… más de la mitad del hotel se vino abajo con Tiga tratando de recuperar la noción de donde estaba.

-¡Atrás de ti Tiga! – el grito de, sorpresivamente, Fluttershy y Rarity hizo que el gigante reaccione.

Esquivó una patada que Kyrie Alien le iba a dar a la nuca, dando un salto a la izquierda con voltereta para luego lanzar de su mano derecha un par de ráfaga de luz que le dieron al demonio de lleno en el pecho. Era su oportunidad…

Tiga alzó los brazos y los cruzo encima de su cabeza. El cristal ahí brillo de color púrpura para que tras bajar los brazos, toda la totalidad de su cuerpo se vuelva de ese color. Era hora de usar el Sky Type.

-¡Cambio de color, desea igualar las cosas con ese monstruo! – Spike no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver ello, en cierto modo era como un niño viendo una película.

Inmediatamente, Tiga se lanzó al ataque. La velocidad de Kyrie Alien era buena, pero la de Tiga era mayor ahora. Por lo que fue capaz de darle una patada con giro en el estómago a su oponente, quien se resintió por el daño, para acto seguido avanzar y darle un golpe de karate en la espalda que fue muy efectivo. Trató de darle un golpe hacia atrás sin ver, pero el Kyrie Alien lo bloqueó. Aún así, Tiga logró darle un codazo con su otro brazo en el abdomen logrando tenerlo quieto para tomarlo del cuello y estando de espaldas, para la lanzarlo al suelo en frente suyo, Kyrie Alien logró ponerse de pie pero una patada voladora de Tiga en la cabeza lo dejó más desconcertado. Inmediatamente, Tiga le empezó a dar una serie de patadas veloces y precisas, mientras esquivaba los ataques de su enemigo para darle ligeros golpes cada vez que hallaba una apertura. Y en un momento dado, logro tomarlo del cuello para simplemente lanzarlo a un lado y aprovechar en darle una patada tras un salto hacia este.

-¡Lo está venciendo, lo tiene!

-Al parecer el entrenamiento ha dado sus frutos.

Mientras Aj daba gritos de emoción por como Tiga llevaba la pelea, Sunset analizaba la peleaba. Se veía una ligera mejora en el estilo de pelea de Tiga.

Tiga se preparó para atacar de nuevo, sólo para tener una imagen en su mente que no iba al momento… Fuego… mucho fuego y… Muerte… ¿Qué está…? Fue en ese momento que Kyrie Alien lanzó una llamarada desde su mano al gigante quien recibió el impacto de lleno en el pecho. Kyrie Alien no desaprovecho ello y fue hacia Tiga para agarrarlo del cuello.

Empezó a mover al gigante de Luz a un lado para que este pierda el equilibrio, segundos después empezó a darle golpes en el cuerpo usando su brazo derecho sin soltar su cuello. Tiga no podía tomar el aire necesario para recuperarse y para empeorar todo… Esas imágenes… ¿Qué es lo que su ADN le esta tratando de decir? ¿Por qué ve seres similares al que esta en frente suyo luchando contra varios de Ultramanes? Sintió como era lanzado hacia otro de los edificios ya vacíos del lugar y lo destruía al impactar con este. Ugh, no es momento de ponerse a preguntar… debe levantarse y…

El impacto de la llama del Kyrie Alien en su cuerpo lo mantuvo en el suelo, el dolor se estaba acumulando y… Sintió la patada de su enemigo en toda la cara, para que luego este lo atrape del cuello y…

 _ **-¿Lo sientes verdad? Las memorias de cuando ustedes condenaron a mi raza a una eterna prisión. Forzados a usar la apariencia de los humanos para poder vivir. –**_ el demonio alzó su mano y… - _**¿¡Sientes nuestro dolor!?**_

Enterró sus manos casi garras en el abdomen de Tiga quien se quejó por el dolor, pero las 7 chicas que podían oír al que es esencia del gigante se horrorizaron al oír el tremendo grito que dio. El Kyrie Alien sacó su mano de la zona donde atacó a Tiga y se podían ver 5 huecos en el lado izquierdo de su abdomen del cual salían destellos de luz, siendo esto un equivalente a sangrar para los Ultraman. Luego le dio un golpe al gigante en la cara y lo lanzó a un lado. Tiga aun estaba aturdido por el dolor… la parte humana de él sentía miedo… no quería seguir con la lucha… dolía demasiado… El cristal en su pecho empezó a parpadear de color rojo, indicando que se le acaba el tiempo…

-¡Tiga, no te rindas! – Twilight dio el grito al ver que su amigo había dejado de moverse… ella y el resto de sus amigas lo saben… Esta asustado… - ¡Puedes ganar!

Tiga quería creer que era así… pero se le acaba el tiempo y además… Estas imágenes y lo que el tipo le dijo. Tiene miedo… Él…

-¡No dudes, puedes ganar! – Luna alzó la voz esta vez. La mujer pareció notar las dudas en el gigante. - ¡No dejes que un simple temor o dolor te impidan avanzar!

-¡Tiga, no sabemos nada de ti! ¡Pero creemos en ti, de que quieres ayudar a la gente! ¡Cree en ti como yo, nosotras, lo hacemos! – Celestia habló con tono más firme… más el de una maestra que impulsa a un alumno a seguir intentando y no rendirse.

Tiga en eso notó que Kyrie Alien lo atacaba de nuevo con esas llamas. Esquivo el ataque que destruyó lo que quedaba del hotel para luego ponerse de pie…

 _-Yo… No soy especial… No sé si merezca el apoyo que me dan… pero ellas… por ellas haré el intento. –_ Tiga pensaba en un modo de derrotar a ese ser. – _Es muy rápido… debo de… Tenerlo quieto._

Fue en eso que tuvo una idea. Vio como su enemigo iba hacia él y… puso sus manos alrededor de la gema en su pecho. Tomó energía de esta y extendió su brazo derecho al cielo, justo encima de Kyrie Alien para lanzar la energía que tomó.

La energía explotó sobre él y empezó a caer un aire helado… Era hielo. El enemigo de Tiga simplemente se sorprendió al ver tal táctica, el muy bastardo tal vez no tenía recuerdos del Tiga anterior, pero su ADN le permite usar todas sus habilidades. Incluido el Tiga Ice. Sentía como el aire helado estaba congelando su cuerpo hasta el punto que ya no se movía.

 _ **-Tú… maldito Ultra…**_

 _-Se acabó, es tu fin._ – Tiga cruzo sus brazos sobre su cabeza para que el cristal brille de color dorado. Bajo sus brazos para volver a su Multi Type.

 _ **-No… No lo es… no hasta que mueras Ultraman Tiga… te aseguro que fallaras… como lo hizo el resto de tu especie. Los seres que proteges… no valen la pena. Y aunque acabes con este cuerpo… te aseguro que volveré, más poderoso que antes. ¡Jajaja!**_

Tiga extendió sus brazos y los cruzo para luego retraerlos y acumular energía. Su ADN le hizo saber el nombre del ataque… Zeperion Ray. Puso sus brazos en L para que del brazo derecho salga el destello blanco que impacto de lleno el cuerpo del Kyrie Alien, haciéndolo pedazos y así obteniendo la victoria de la que fue una difícil batalla.

Sus amigas en tierra celebraron la victoria mientras que ambas adultas simplemente sonreían al ver que el gigante había triunfado. Este paso a verlas, gracias a ellas… no se acobardo como solía hacerlo cuando siente que no puede hacer nada para cambiar la situación. ¿Puede cambiar él también? ¿Puede… tener confianza en si mismo?

 _-Gracias… a todas. –_ las que lo podían escuchar se sorprendieron de oír ello, él…

Los sonidos de los aviones del ejército se hacían presentes. Hora de irse, poso su mirada en el cielo y empleó vuelo tras alzar los brazos, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche rápidamente.

-Eso fue… intenso. – Luna podía ver como los aviones del ejército parecían querer seguirlo, pero él ya se había ido.

-Es verdad… - Celestia miro a las chicas y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver tan buen trabajo de equipo. – Oh, ahí viene.

La mujer divisó a la persona que faltaba, parecía cojear un poco y eso llamó su atención… Mejor sólo se alegra de que esté bien. Y más al ver como las 7 chicas se acercaban a recibirlo y ayudarlos a caminar. Sin duda a Hikari le daría un ataque de celos al ver esta escena, con lo sobreprotectora que es… en fin, hora de ir a casa. El misterio de la misión de su familia… puede esperar otro poco más.

* * *

El incidente de Kyrie Alien y la participación de Ultraman Tiga para derrotarlo, aumentó la creencia de que el gigante estaba aquí para ayudar. Pero el mismo gobierno dice que no pueden confiar en un ser que no pueden controlar, esto será un tema de debate por mucho tiempo. La cosa era que Ultraman Tiga, se había ganado más apoyo tras su victoria sobre ese ser… Pero no será la última vez que se verá a dicha raza, yacen escondidos entre la gente. Esperando su oportunidad de surgir… pero el mundo cuenta con Ultraman Tiga para protegerlo.

….

Aunque a él no lo puedan salvar del castigo escolar.

-¡Quiero este lugar bien limpio para el fin del día! – Luna dio su orden a las 7 chicas y al chico que estaban limpiando la cafetería como castigo.

La razón era que… si bien habían salvado mucha gente. La sub directora, por lo estricta que es, no puede permitir que jóvenes estén tan tarde en las calles un día de escuela.

Ahora mismo todos estaba limpiando, Gobaith hace como puede para ayudar, aún le duele lo de ayer maldición…

-¡Eeeeewww! ¡Hay chicles bajo la mesa!

-¡No, se me rompió una uña!

-¿¡Quien tomó mi cubeta de agua!?

-Ups, perdón…

-¡Miren, me encontré con un trozo de pizza!

-¡Qué asco, suelta eso!

-Oh cielos, alguien pudo aquí su… pierna de pollo… ugh… pobre pollito.

Las chicas estaban siendo destruidas… no podían usar sus poderes por estrictas órdenes de la mujer que parecía un águila, viendo cada movimiento de sus estudiantes. Si bien agradece lo que hicieron ayer, no quita que deben ser castigados.

-Oh, me alegro de ver que todo va muy bien. – Celestia llegó a escena, luego de la reunión de profesores que se llevó acabo. – El lugar quedará impecable, jeje.

-Esta disfrutando nuestra desgracia… - Gobaith trataba de no quejarse tanto mientras restriega el maldito piso. ¿Quién fue el Imbécil que dejó caer salsa de soya en él?

-Vean el lado positivo, no puede ser peor… - los 8 castigados vieron a Spike, quien yacía sobre una de las mesas con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, con horror, dijo la palabra prohibida. - ¿Qué?

-Y ya que están aquí, limpien las duchas del gimnasio. – Celestia se dio medio vuelta mientras trataba de no reír al ver sus caras… Ahora entiendo porque Hikari molesta a su hermano tanto.

Luna se mantenía seria, pero tenía unas ganas de reír… mientras que…

-¡Atrápenlo! – 8 adolescentes desean venganza contra cierto can. Este empleo la huida, aún no pudiendo creer que incluso Fluttershy lo esté persiguiendo.

Ultraman Tiga puede vencer a varios seres que amenacen la paz del mundo y sus habitantes. Pero Gobaith Kosei y sus amigas son unos estudiantes de secundaria más… por lo que las batallas que tengan que ver con la escuela difícilmente se ganan. Deséenle suerte a esos 8, la necesitarán.

* * *

 **Listo, con eso el cap de la semana esta ante ustedes. Y con ello... Vamos con los resultados de las votaciones que tiene como ganador, la ruta Harem... no me sorprende. Es fin, lo que importa ahora es que ya sé como se llevaran las cosas y por lo tanto, esperen ya momentos algo profundos con otros personajes, desarrollos y demás. No crean que drama faltara.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido hasta la otra semana. Nos vemos.**

 **DATOS**

 **Ultraman Tiga: Sky Type**

 **La forma de Tiga especializada en la velocidad, pero a costa de su fuerza y poder. Capaz de moverse a velocidad superiores a la del sonido.**

 **Estadística**

 **Velocidad de vuelo: Mach 7**

 **Velocidad de movimiento: Mach 2**

 **Velocidad bajo el agua: Mach 1**

 **Velocidad bajo tierra: Mach 1**

 **Distancia de salto: 1,000 m**

 **Fuerza de agarre: 30,000**

 **Kyrie Alien**

 **Una raza antigua que parece estar oculta entre los humanos, parecen tener una memoria común haciendo que todos piensen lo del otro y tengan los mismos recuerdos. Parece tener un profundo odio hacia Ultraman Tiga.**

 **Stats**

 **Altura: 52 m**

 **Peso: 42,000 t**

 **Origen: Otra Dimensión**


	5. Memoria Frágil

**Nueva semana, nuevo cap de este fic. Como ya dije el capítulo anterior, la ruta que se tomará será el Harem por lo que es mejor empezar a hacer unos avances... Vamos a por ello.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Memoria Frágil**

A veces, detestaba quedarse dormida… a veces, recordaba esos días donde todo era distinto… donde estaba sola, no por fuerzas externas, sino porque… no era la mejor persona del mundo.

Sunset Shimmer no siempre fue la chica amable y amigable que se ve ahora. Antes era alguien quien no le importaba más que tener el poder y la magia para ella sola, no le importaba el resto. Sólo ella y… A veces, le da miedo dormir y ver esas partes de su vida, hasta le da miedo… Simplemente pensar en que todo puede ser un sueño.

Abrió los ojos con pesar y… notó que ya era hora de ir a la escuela. No podía creer que ya pasó una semana desde el incidente del tal Kylie Alien y… Al menos ella y Gobaith lograron presentar la tarea relacionada para Ciencias Sociales. Fue difícil, pero el joven propuso una noticia nada conocida, una en la que una sonda espacial lanzada por el mismo gobierno japonés en alianza con el gobierno americano. Vaya que fue una buena noticia, ya que a Cherilee le encanto. Más porque demuestra como los humanos desean expandir sus horizontes conociendo mundos nuevos, claro que la idea de la colonización de otros mundos aún es lejana. Pero es un primer paso…

Lo que vino luego fue que ya era momento de la terminación del anuario escolar y bueno… Ella era la Presidenta del Comité del Anuario y editora en jefe. Desde hace varios meses y bueno… la fecha de entrega se acerca y están con todos los arreglos necesarios para que este año la escuela tenga el mejor anuario de la historia. Eso sí… le costó hacer que Gobaith las ayude.

Se ve que aún desea mantener un perfil bajo, no lo culpa… Es su decisión. Pero desea que tenga más actividades en conjunto con ellas, se le ve hablar a veces con Flash y hasta le invita a comer con él y el resto de sus amigos. Porque en verdad… necesita amigos varones, no se queja de que sean amigos ahora… pero si necesita algo de empuje. No quita que es un buen amigo y… Si, solo necesita soltarse más. Mejor deja de divagar y se va a la escuela, tiene mucho que hacer.

Como todo viernes, es un día esperado por los estudiantes para finalmente salir de la rutina escolar y al fin pasar un par de días en paz y quietud… Hasta que recuerdan que tienen tara y más de uno lo hace la noche del domingo. Pero hoy, cierto joven estaba más que deseoso de que el día acabe… para su suerte ya es casi hora de que la escuela acabe por hoy. Pero tiene que hacer algo antes de dar su día por acabado…

-No puedo creer que me usen como la mula de carga. – Gobaith tenía las cajas en brazos que debía llevar al salón donde el Comité del Anuario prepara todo.

-Vamos amigo, no exageres. – Sunset le dio una palmada al joven quien no estaba nada feliz. – Al menos ayudas. – Normalmente este era el trabajo de AJ. – Oh, espera… déjame tomar una foto.

El joven rodo los ojos, se nota que Sunset se está tomando esto muy en serio y él en verdad… Solo desea que llegue la otra semana para no tener que ver más cajas. Lo único bueno es que la dan horas sociales por ayudar… Las necesita. En fin, ambos al fin llegaron al salón donde el anuario está siendo armado y todas sus amigas estaban ayudando de algún modo. Al menos eso es bueno… cree… no los sabe, temer que a Pinkie la magia se le escape y haga explotar una de las laptops…

Tras recibir el saludo de todas, se fue a dejar las cajas a un lado del salón solo para oír luego el sonido de varias cosas cayendo. Al voltear, notó que Sunset choco con una chica de cabello verde…

-Disculpa. – Eso fue lo que la chica nueva dijo luego de ponerse de pie

-Lo siento. Es que no te vi llegar. – Mientras que Sunset recogía lo que se le había caído.

-Llevo aquí un buen rato….

-Pues no me di cuenta…. – Ok, momento incomodo en 3, 2, 1…

-Había intentado llamar tu atención desde que entraste al salón. – Y una situación incómoda apareció señores. Nunca falta una en la vida escolar.

Y si bien Sunset trataba de no… meter más la pata, el resto miraba la escena en silencio porque sienten que cualquier comentario fuera de lugar lo empeorara todo.

-Ella sí que es muy discreta. – Applejack murmuro su opinión hacia Rainbow quien no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

-Sí. Y conocemos a gente bastante tímida. ¿No es verdad?

-¿En serio? ¿A quién? – Parece que Fluttershy no capto que se referían a ella… o en verdad ignora el sarcasmo.

-Soy Sunset Shimmer. Presidenta del Comité del Anuario y editora en jefe. ¿Te quieres unir? Nos serviría la ayuda extra.

-Soy Wallflower Blush. – Y otro momento incomodo… nuevo récord para Sunset.

-Mucho gusto.

-He estado en el Comité del Anuario todo el año.

-¡Oh! Um…

-Nos conocemos desde el noveno grado.

-Y pensaba que sólo yo podía generar tal incomodidad… - Gobaith recibió un ligero codazo por parte de Rarity para que guarde silencio. A fin de cuentas es la verdad…

-Y... yo digo... que me da gusto conocerte. No me dejaste terminar. – Una salvada que… Nadie se la cree.

-Como sea. – Se ve que la misma chica no le cree. – Mira, ya conté todos los votos para los Superlativos del anuario.

Dichas esas palabras, todas las chicas fueron hacia Sunset quien tenía el papel con las votaciones ya hechas por los alumnos. La emoción era palpable en todos…

-Es sólo una votación… - Casi todos.

-A ver, "Mejor candidata al éxito", "Mejor sonrisa", "Gracioso del salón". – Soltó un gran jadeo de alegría al ver cierto resultado. - ¡Ooh! ¡Ganamos "Mejores amigas"! Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, ¡y yo!

Las 7 chicas sonrieron felices de ver el resultado, en verdad no lo habían esperado.

-¡Siempre supe que las quería, pero ya es oficial! ¡En formato de anuario! ¡El alumnado ha hablado! – Y Pinkie ha dicho, no hay nada que se le pueda refutar ya que democracia manda, la voz del pueblo es la voz de Dios… al menos eso es lo que el dicho dice.

-Ay, bien por Micro Chips. "Mejor candidato a inventar la fusión en frío". No hay razón para sentir envidia. ¡Pfft! ¡Nada! – Aunque Twilight parecía tener un ataque de celos por leer esto, su risa algo forzada no ayudaba. Fluttershy le veía con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa que mostraba que sabía lo que pasaba.

-No te angusties, Twilight. Sabemos que eres una genio. – Y así se pudo calmar en algo a la chica, quien apreciaba las palabras de su amiga.

-Aunque no quita que tiendes a exagerar Twilight. – La chica miro molesta al único varón del grupo. - Además, solo es el anuario…

Todas, excepto Aj y Rainbow, soltaron un sonido de horror e incredulidad ante las palabras del joven.

-¡¿Solo es el anuario?! – Sunset no creía lo qué sus oídos habían captado, era una infamia.

-Agh… bien ahí genio. ¡Ya la armaste en grande! – Gobaith miro a la chica con duda… ¿Qué dijo? Fue en eso que noto como Sunset apretaba su puño, lista para dar su discurso.

-El cuerpo estudiantil me ha encomendado la gran responsabilidad de recolectar sus recuerdos en todas las páginas de este anuario. En treinta años, tal vez no recordemos todo, pero sí vamos a recordar lo que esté ahí. – Todos la veían con los ojos entrecerrados y otros en verdad la dejaron de oír a medio discurso…

-Wow… y yo que creí que sólo Twilight era la exagerada con la responsabilidad… ¡Ita! – el pisotón que recibió por parte de la mencionada lo hizo guardar silencio. Vaya injusticia.

-Pues yo te suplico que no nos pongas junto a "Mejores músculos". ¡Cada vez que cerremos el libro, parecerá que besamos a Bulk Biceps! – Rainbow tomó uno de los libros cerca suyo e hizo el gesto de cerrarlo… desde un punto externo sería algo así y… no se veía como algo que deseen hacer.

Rarity se acercó a su amiga, tomo el libro en la mano de ella y lo puso a un lado, aún asqueada por la imagen de ella besando a Bulk Biceps… Que asco… y tomó la palabra.

-Oh. ¿Qué tal si tomamos nuestra foto en la playa el sábado? Todas se tienen que ver adorables. – Ahí va ella de nuevo con sus ideas.

-¡Sí, en la playa! Haré mis famosos cupcakes Diversión bajo el sol. - Pinkie Pie no tardó en dar sus ideas tan descabelladas como siempre, aunque en susurro le dijo a Fluttershy que… - ¡El ingrediente secreto es el bloqueador comestible! ¡Factor de protección milvertido! – Sobra decir que la chica se mostró alto asqueada…

Fue en eso que la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a alguien que… mejor dejemos que ella haga la presentación…

-¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie exige hablar con la editora del anuario inmediatamente! – Si, aquí tenemos a la Gran… digo digo… a Trixie Lulamoon, una estudiante de la escuela así como el resto de presentes. Tiende a ser algo… presumida… algo…

-Ay, por desgracia para mí, soy yo. – Era más que notorio que Sunset y ella no congenian tanto. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Trixie?

-¡Ja! ¡Justo como lo sospechaba! ¡Yo no fui nombrada la "Más Grandiosa y Más Poderosa"! ¡Explícamelo, Sunset! – Todos se vieron entre ellos, no captando muy bien lo que ella trata de decirles. Aunque Sunset parecía ya lista para dar su razón del porque tal cosa…

-¿Cómo te lo explico? No ganaste la "Más Grandiosa y Poderosa", por eso no era uno de los Superlativos.

-¿Existía esa clase de votación? – Gobaith miraba a todas en busca de respuestas, pero ellas rieron al ver que no capto el sarcasmo. – Era sarcasmo ¿verdad?

-No estoy de humor para ver si captan sarcasmos o no. Es más… Te hago recordar Sunset, que tampoco la "Mayor malvada" lo era, pero eso no te impidió ganarlo nuestro primer año aquí.

La chica tomó el anuario del año anterior y lo mostró ante el resto, ahí de podía ver en efecto que Sunset se había ganado ese título y con creces… se ve que hasta golpeó al que tomó la foto… pobre bastardo. Obviamente la involucrada se mostraba muy avergonzada de le que recuerden su pasado oscuro.

-Eso fue diferente, porque toda la escuela votó por ella.

-Sí. Era suuuuuuuupermala.

Applejack y Pinkie trataron de ayudar de algún modo, pero… al parecer solo lo empeoraron y ambas lo notaron al ver la expresión de Sunset.

-Agh… ¿podemos dejar de hablar del pasado? Eso ya no importa ahora… Es más… ni conocí a esa Sunset por lo que me da igual lo que diga ese anuario.

-Gobaith tiene razón, todas sabemos que ganaste el derecho de no ser recordada de esa forma. – Twilight le dio apoyo a su amiga, quien sonrió al sentir el apoyo del resto.

-Gracias. Y aquí está mi respuesta Trixie. No vamos a tener la "Más Grandiosa y Poderosa" de superlativo. Lo siento. – Y esa era su última palabra. Cosa que a la chica no le gustó nada.

-¡Ay, tú eres la que lo va a lamentar, Sunset Shimmer! Cuando menos te lo esperes, ¡voy a conseguir mi venganza, y entonces ahora voy a desaparecer! ¡Así! ¡Contemplen La Salida de la Maga! – La chica lanzó al suelo lo que parecía ser una bomba de humo, una que se usan para las salidas de magia y demás…

Aunque parece haber usado mucha pólvora ya que todos tosían por el humo aún presente. Cuando pudieron ver mejor, notaron que Trixie aún no salía dado que la bendita puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Un poco de vergüenza ajena para todos, verdad. Sunset negó con la cabeza y sacó las llaves del salón.

-Permíteme. De hecho, ya íbamos de salida.

Dicho eso abrió la puerta para que Trixie salga, no muy feliz. Con el resto riendo un poco, aunque Gobaith aún no entendía el porque de todo este pequeño espectáculo. Al menos no terminó mal, al menos esta vez. Ver sus amigas retirarse del lugar solo hizo que él vaya tras ellas… ya hizo lo que debía hacer.

-Yo voy a terminar… lo que pueda… - Oh si, olvidó que ella estaba ahí…

Volteó a verla al tener su mano cerca al interruptor. Ella noto que él se acordó que ella estaba… ver como él asentía le hizo sonreír al pensar que al menos alguien… recordó que estaba ahí.

Gobaith salió del salón al mismo tiempo que Wallflower recogió el anuario del año pasado y se dirigió a la salida, sólo para ver que el resto esperaba por lo él.

-¡Ahí está, te tardaste Goby? – Pinkie se puso en frente de él y lo vio con sospecha. - ¿Qué hacías?

-Tomar mis cosas…

-No importa. Verás querido, pensábamos para mañana en la playa que…

-Lamento interrumpirte Rarity, pero mañana no creo poder reunirme con ustedes. – las 7 lo miraron con desconcierto. – Tengo que hacerle un recado a mi hermana y me puede tomar todo el día… desea que le compre unas cosas aquí…

-Oh… entendemos. – Twilight sonó un poco decepcionada.

El joven asintió… si bien aprovechará en descansar un poco de las locuras que ellas atraen. No niega que una parte de él, la parte instintiva, se arrepiente de no poder ir y verlas en traje de baño…

-¡Au!

-Para que dejes de pensar cosas sucias. – Aj siguió su camino con Rainbow riendo mientras él se sobaba la cabeza… maldice ser tan obvio.

* * *

Ya en la noche…. Sunset estaba en su cama, escribiendole a la amiga que la ayudó a cambiar para bien, claro que siempre lo hace a través de este diario que es el medio de contacto entre ambos mundos.

 _-Querida Princesa Twilight, creo que te alegrará saber que las chicas y yo ganamos "Mejores amigas" para el anuario. Después de todo, si no me hubieras perdonado, aún sería la alumna arrogante que se fue de Equestria. Tú me diste la segunda oportunidad que no merecía, y nunca voy a olvidarlo. Oh, lo olvidaba. Estas tres últimas semanas, una nueva persona se unió a nuestro círculo social. Se llama Gobaith Kosei, un estudiante nuevo ya que no lleva ni dos meses aquí. Es alguien… peculiar. Pero creo que sería mejor que eso te lo contara luego, dado que ya es tarde y mañana mis amigas y yo nos reuniremos para una foto para el anuario. Con cariño. Tu amiga, Sunset Shimmer._

Sunset sonrió al ver lo que yacía en el diario… cerró el objeto y lo puso en su mesa de noche. Era hora de dormir. Y eso hizo, a los segundos y a dormía. Pero en el cielo nocturno… algunas raras energías rojas volaban a una sola dirección.

* * *

-Tengo una jaqueca… - Ayer había sido el mejor sábado para Gobaith.

Primero, despertó el sábado con un dolor de cabeza de los mil diablos y con algo de sangre en la nariz. Al mismo tiempo que noto que no tenia nada para desayunar, para empeorar todo el bus que lo llevaría al Mall más cercano ya se había ido… tuvo que andar en bicicleta y a medio camino el maldito neumático se desinfla. Luego, le pasa que su hermana le llama diciendo que ya no le compre nada, que sus amigas le dieron lo que ella buscaba… Al oír eso tuvo unas ganas de lanzar el teléfono… tuvo que comprar comida para la semana, tuvo que mandar a arreglar la maldita bicicleta… y recién hoy domingo pudo recogerla… el muy hijo de… su madre del que arregló la bicicleta le cobró un dineral por el simple cambio de ruedas…

-Tengo unas ganas de golpear algo. – Miro su celular mientras caminaba a casa con el vehículo en sus manos. – Raro… ninguna ha hablado en el WhatsApp, excepto Twilight y Pinkie que me mandaron unas fotos de la playa… Diciéndome que me perdí de mucho. – el joven noto algo raro… - ¿Huh? Sunset no está en ninguna foto. Raro… ¿no habrá ido?

Eso lo ve difícil de creer, ya que sabe lo responsable que es… tanto como Twilight. Algo debió pasar… ¿La debe llamar? Si bien tiene el número celular de todas, no las llama y a veces ve el grupo de WhatsApp que tienen… Tal vez sólo está exagerando.

Ya a sólo pasos de su casa, pudo notar que alguien estaba sentado frente a la puerta de ella. Era… sip, reconoce ese cabello que le recuerda al fuego. Y cuando pareció que ella noto que él la veía, se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia él.

-¡Gobaith!

-¡Woah! – la chica lo tomó del cuello de la casaca y lo miro con desesperación. - ¿Qué...?

-¡Dime cuando fue que recibimos nuestros poderes y tú te hiciste Ultraman Tiga! ¿¡Estaba yo ahí!? - ¿De qué está hablando esta mujer…?

-¿Por qué me preguntas sobre algo que pasó hace tres semanas y que además te involucra directamente? Es más, tú ayudaste a que Twilight acepte su magia. – respondió como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo. Pero notó como Sunset pareció contener las lágrimas y… - ¿Sunset?

-Me recuerdas… Gracias a Dios… tú si me recuerdas. – no pudo evitar llorar al ver que uno de sus amigos aún la recuerda por como es ahora.

Mientras él no entendía de que habla, pudo captar que los transeúntes parecían ver la escena con algo de… sospecha… oír los susurros y demás… Oh demonios.

-Ahm ¿Por qué no mejor hablamos en mi casa? Donde no hay nadie que nos vea… - Ahora teme lo que sus vecinos dirán, es más… mejor entran a la casa.

* * *

-¿Es broma…?- Gobaith no creía lo que la chica le había contado.

Resulta que… ayer en la mañana, Sunset fue a la zona de playa cercana que hay en la zona. Cuando llegó se vio con la sorpresa que ninguna de sus amigas la recordaba como es ahora. Lo que recuerdan ahora es que ella aún es la misma Sunset que conocieron el año pasado, la mala y cruel. Además, que pareciera que sus recuerdos fueron modificados ya que en los recuerdos de ellas, no aparece… esta borrada. Momentos importantes para ellas… ya no eran como Sunset los recuerda. No entendía, todas decían que aún era mala y Twilight le dijo que ella… no era su amiga. Eso si debió doler, era más que obvio que esas dos eran muy cercanas… mucho. Lo que a Sunset se le ocurrió luego fue hablar con la Princesa Twilight del otro mundo y hablar de lo que puede que esté pasando. Ahí hizo las paces con la Princesa Celestia, la versión alterna de la Directora… algo raro más para pensar, y les dio acceso a ambas a una biblioteca secreta donde luego de horas parecieron hallar lo que podía ser lo que originó todo.

La piedra de la memoria, que original, parece ser lo que ha hecho que todo esto haya pasado. Según lo que hallaron, un tal Clover el Hábil, en serio…. No son nada originales, parecía perseguir a una bruja que la tenía en su poder, al parecer la bruja no era de ese mundo por como la describen, parecía un espectro según lo leído, y ella era la que portaba esa Piedra. Piedra capaz de borrar recuerdos y fragmentos específicos de memoria. Y él cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, la bruja le borraba la memoria, pero él dejaba rastros, pistas para no perder el camino y así hallar a la bruja. Al parecer, según lo hallado, la persecución los llevo hacia este lugar. Eso demostraba una cosa, que la piedra estaba aquí y alguien la estaba usando para modificar los recuerdos de todos y hacer que crean que Sunset aún es mala, es más la Princesa le había hecho el boceto de la piedra y… Sip, no es una piedra común o natural.

-Difícil de creer… ¿No? Fui a buscar a todos los que me conocen y todos creen que aún soy mala. Sólo faltabas tú y por ello es que vine a verte. Lamento mi reacción de antes y las molestias. – Sunset miraba el suelo, estar sentada ahí sin poder hacer nada le era difícil. Más al saber que sus amigas… - ¿Qué haces…?

-Corroborando algo… - Gobaith tenía el celular en el oído, parece haber marcado el número de alguien. – Vamos…

- _¿Aló, Gobaith? ¿Y ese milagro de llamarme? –_ Sunset oyó la voz de Twilight. ¿Por qué la llama?

-Pues… quería pedir tu opinión sobre Sunset Shimmer, sabes quién es ¿No?

- _Si… Nunca he hablado con ella, la única vez que lo hice me trato muy mal. –_ Muy bien… no es actuado ni una broma. - _¿Por qué te interesa saber de ella…?_ – Su tono de sospecha lo hizo ver el aparato con duda. - _¿Te está haciendo algo o…?_

-No, sólo que la Directora nos juntó para hacer un trabajo de caridad. Yo por mi escasa asistencia el mes pasado y a ella… ya debes intuir… - Sunset le vio con algo de horror, vaya que sabía recaudar información. – Llamaba para saber en que me meto…

- _¿Llamar? Raro, siempre usas el WhatsApp para estas cosas… Pero… Me alegra que hayas llamado._ – Sunset notó que en serio ella parece apreciar eso. – _Ahm… oye… hay una convención de Ciencia este Fin de Semana y mi hermano no me puede llevar, tiene una cita con su novia… ¿Deseas ir? Tiene que ver también con algo sobre una nueva fuente de energía. Según recuerdo, a ti te gustan esas cosas tras lo último que hablamos._ – la chica abrió la boca con sorpresa…. ¿Ella estaba…? – _Claro, si te interesa. No te quiero aburrir con cosas que no te llaman la atención._

-¿La exposición a las afueras de la Ciudad…? Pensaba ir de todos modos. Mi padre me informo de ella y… Ahm… si iré.

- _¡Excelente! ¡Acordamos esta semana para poder ir, te veo mañana en la escuela!_

La llamada acabo con Gobaith pensando en lo que Twilight le había dicho. Eso quiere decir que en verdad ellas…

-¿Qué…? – el joven notó que la chica se le había quedado viendo con sorpresa.

-¿Desde cuándo tú y Twilight tienen en común algo? – No podía creer lo que había oído y visto.

-Bueno, siempre desea saber más sobre el Spark Lens, no se ha rendido en querer analizarlo y nos hemos quedado a veces analizando el objeto. Y otras cosas más, como que mi ADN tiene memoria genética para usar el poder de Tiga, por ello supe del cambio de formas por instinto. Y además que a veces hablamos de otras cosas, a veces me pregunta cosas que no van al caso. – Sunset no podía creerlo, él no lo notaba…. No notaba que Twilight trataba de conocerlo más a fondo por una razón tal vez más profunda y… - ¿No deberíamos preguntar… que haremos ahora? Aunque llame al resto, no dudo que dirán lo mismo. Eso confirma tu historia y que… ¿Por qué solo a ti?

-No lo sé… ¡No lo sé! la Princesa Twilight me dijo que está buscando información relevante y… me hace preguntar ¿Por qué tú si me recuerdas? – Gobaith se encogió de hombros, ni él lo sabe. – Dame tu mano… deseo saber algo. – el joven la miro confundido, pero hizo caso y se la dio. Solo para que ella la tome con la suya y… - ¿Eh? No pasa nada…. No puede ser… No puedo captar tus recuerdos… ni emociones… Nada. – Sunset empezó a tocar a su amigo en la cara y pasaba lo mismo. – No entiendo… Se supone que…

-¿Puedes soltarme la cara…? – la chica notó lo que estaba haciendo y se avergonzó de ello para luego soltarlo. – Gracias. ¿Qué querías probar?

-De que tus recuerdos no hayan sido afectados y… Agh… tal vez estoy cansada y por ello mi magia no sirve. No he dormido bien ayer y estado yendo de un lado para otro todo el día. – Ya eran casi las 9 de la noche, vaya que se habían tomado su tiempo para esta narración. – Tal vez… mejor me voy a casa y…

-Puedes quedarte a dormir… Ya es muy tarde y dudo que ahora desees estar sola. – las palabras de Gobaith la sorprendieron… ¿Cómo…? – Conozco esa cara… la he visto muchas veces…. _En el espejo. –_ No dijo eso en voz alta, pero bastaba por ahora.

-Ahm… el sillón parece cómodo. – no pudo ocultar sus nervios… ni cuando ella y Flash salían, había llegado al punto de dormir bajo el mismo techo con un chico… Puede ser una experiencia… complicada…

….

Todo estaba listo para que ella duerma, al menos él le había dado una viejas pijamas… para que no arrugue lo que usará para ir a la escuela mañana y… Ok, está nerviosa. Ver como él ponía sabanas en el sillón para que pueda dormir es… Ugh…

-Ok… hora de que duermas. Yo estaré arriba cualquier cosa que necesites.

-Gracias Gobaith, en serio… Yo… - Sunset se sentó en el sillón. – Tal vez no hubiera podido dormir bien hoy. – El joven asintió a esas palabras, porque en verdad no le debe agradecer tanto. – Lamento si parezco nerviosa… ni cuando salía con Flash, él y yo…

-Oh… había olvidado que saliste con él. No te tome por salir con chicos, oyendo como eras… - Sunset rio nerviosa a esas palabras.

-Si… Creo que… fue más para no sentirme sola de modo inconsciente. Es más, es el chico cool de la escuela y… Tal vez solo caí en los estereotipos de secundaria. Al final, nuestra relación acabó por como era yo y… Fue lo mejor, no dudo que me gustaba físicamente… pero decir que lo ame de verdad… sería mentir. Todo fue un amorío de adolescente. – Gobaith miro a la chica sin decir nada y ella noto que tal vez dijo demás. – Ahm… Creo que eso tal vez no te incumba.

-No… al menos sé más de ti ahora. – Ok… por alguna razón siente los nervios ahora, debe cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué hay de ti, alguna novia del pasado o un amor? – Tras esa pregunta, Sunset notó que él… no se veía muy bein. - Oh… lo siento, tal vez no debí…

-No… No es nada. No era una novia, sólo fue… algo infantil. Digamos, que la aleje cuando empecé a…. olvídalo… Buenas noches Sunset. – Ver como el chico se retiraba a dormir la hizo sentirse mal… ella…

-Bien ahí Sunset, bien ahí… - Se regañó a sí misma, para luego recostarse… Solo pensando en ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que él…? Mejor se va a dormir…

…

En el baño, Gobaith pensó en lo que Sunset le dijo… como la amistad de todos peligra y que… No pudo evitar recordar ese día hace 7 años…. Lo recuerda con mucha claridad y eso es lo que… lo asusta a la hora de dormir. Porque maldice no poder cambiar lo que pasó… ese accidente.

 _-¡Es tu culpa, todo lo que pasó es tu culpa! ¡Me arrebataste mi sueño...!_

Sacudió la cabeza al recordar lo que ella le dijo… Recordar ese día… lo que ella y el resto le dijeron por lo que pasó por su culpa… su hermana fue la única que… no lo odia. Miro el espejo que tenía al frente y lo pudo ver, esa expresión. La misma que Sunset tiene ahora… La que desea el apoyo de un amigo. Maldita sea, ¿Desde cuando le toma tanta importancia al pasado? Juro no pensar más en ello, porque sabe que no lo va a cambiar. Por más que se arrepienta….

-Mejor me voy a dormir. Sea lo que sea que este pasando, tal vez lo mejor será solucionarlo rápido. – algo en él le decía, que tal vez estaban contra el tiempo.

* * *

Ya al día siguiente, el ambiente no era el mejor para Sunset ya que todos aún la veían como lo fue hace un año. Con miedo… Y si bien antes esas miradas la hacían sentirse bien, porque demostraba su poder en la escuela, ahora la hacían sentir mal y fatal. Porque en verdad le hace ver que no fue la mejor persona del mundo en el pasado. Le había pedido a Gobaith que no se les vean juntos porque en verdad no desea darle problemas. Y si bien él mismo dijo que le daba igual lo que pensaran de él, le pidió que este cerca de las chicas para que pueda saber si hay algún cambio en ellas.

Claro que chocar con Micro Chips, quien antes ella le sacaba el dinero de la escuela, y ver como este le daba el dinero de su almuerzo, como diciendo que no le haga daño, ya fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¡No quiero tu dinero para el almuerzo! ¡No soy mala! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡No soy mala! – le lanzó el dinero al chico quien empleó la graciosa huida mientras notaba que Trixie la estaba viendo con una sonrisa.

La chica tenía la sospecha de que ella tenía algo que ver, por lo que pasó el viernes de no aceptar ese título tonto para el anuario. Se acercó a ella de modo amenazante e hizo lo que hace un año dejó de hacer, cerrar el casillero de alguien a la fuerza.

-¡Hey! – Era más que obvio que Trixie se vio muy… molesta.

-Bien... aquí estamos.

-Aquí estamos, de hecho.

Ambas se veían de un modo amenazante, uno que en verdad demostraba que estaban listas para el todo o nada, ante la mirada del resto de estudiantes…. Falta una música de fondo y esta escena sería más que buena. Y se vio que Trixie fue la primera en hacer el movimiento de…. ¿Sacar un poster con ella ahí haciendo trucos de magia?

\- ¡Contempla! ¡La alumna más grandiosa y más poderosa de la escuela Canterlot! Si acaso este modelo a escala no te convence, no sé qué lo hará. – Ok… parece que estamos fuera de tema. Y Sunset no estaba de humor para estas cosas.

-¿Dónde está la Piedra de la Memoria? ¡¿Pusiste a mis amigas en mi contra solo porque no te incluí en el anuario como la Más Grandiosa y Poderosa?! ¡Ese título ni siquiera existe! – Mientras una estaba mostrando su clara rabia y la otra una clara confusión.

-¿De qué cosa estás hablando?

-¡Ese título no existe!

-No. ¿Cuál Piedra de la Memoria?

-La que usaste para borrar la memoria de todos, manipuladora... ¡arrogante! – Trixie dejó los insultos a un lado porque lo que oyó la alegró.

-¿Una piedra que puede hacer que todos olviden los malos trucos que he hecho...? Que en realidad no son trucos. ¡Tú patética piedra palidece en comparación con la Gran y Poderosa Trixie! – Ok… parece que no sabe nada… y Sunset lo notó, eso en verdad la deprimió porque estaba en cero ahora… de nuevo.

-No puedo creerlo. No tienes la menor idea de lo que estoy hablando. – Trixie pudo el poster en su casillero para luego ver a la chica.

-No... la tengo. Lo siento. – parecía en verdad disculparse por la falta de información. Y sólo pudo ver como Sunset se sentaba en el suelo a un lado del pasillo con las manos en la cara, mostrando su dolor. - ¿Alguien de verdad borró todos los recuerdos que tenían sobre ti?

-Ajá.

-Y a pesar de que todos sabemos que eres la Mayor malvada, ¿dices que ya no eres mala realmente?

-Es complicado. – no podía evitar sentirse como una idiota ahora.

-Así que tienes la idea de quién se supone que eres, pero nadie en la escuela te ve de esa forma. – Trixie sabía como era eso, la gente a veces se burlaba de ella debido a sus constantes errores en la magia.

-Sólo… Sólo uno parece acordarse de como soy. Pero ahora esta buscando información por separado. No quiero darle problemas. – Ella sabía que Gobaith desea ayudarla, pero…

-Oh, al menos tienes un amigo que no dudará en ayudarte ¿No? – Sunset no podía creer que de todas las personas en la escuela, sea Trixie la que le esté tendiendo una mano. Quizás se equivocó con ella… - ¡Bien! ¡Hora de que la Gran y Poderosa Trixie resuelva este misterio!

Sunset miro a la chica con algo de duda… por alguna razón teme que algo malo vaya a suceder…Miro su celular al sentir que le había llegado un mensaje.

 _-Sunset, estoy con el resto de chicas y parece que entre ellas no hay ningún cambio. También he visto que todos en la escuela parece tener ese sentimiento de miedo y desprecio hacia ti. –_ Sunset se deprimió al leer ello. _– Si te vas a poner a investigar por tu cuenta, trata de ver como la gente reacciona a ti. Quien no reaccione con miedo o desprecio a ti de modo instintivo, debe ser quien buscamos. –_ La chica en eso empezó a escribir su respuesta.

- _Pensé que era Trixie, pero ella no es… ya lo confirmé. No tengo ninguna pista ahora._

 _-Entonces solo queda que sigas buscando pistas… yo veré que hallo por acá._

Sunset suspiro al ver que estaban yendo en círculos de nuevo… Sólo le quedaba seguir lo que Trixie le estaba ofreciendo porque al final. No estaba perdiendo nada. Lo que no notó es que cuando dejó su bolso en su casillero, el diario con el que se comunica con la princesa brillo…

* * *

Ya era casi de tarde y no había ninguna pista. Sunset y Trixie se la habían pasado viendo de un lado a otro todos los sospechosos posibles o pistas que al final fueron totalmente inútiles para la causa de ambas chicas. Sunset ya se estaba desesperando…

-Agh… esto no puede ser… Mis habilidades detectivescas no han acertado.

-Dudo… que sean tan magnificas como las dijiste en un inicio. – Sunset ya estaba acostumbrada a las reacciones de esta chica.

-No… Debe haber algo más que podamos hacer… ¡Ya sé, al salón del anuario! – Trixie salió a toda velocidad hacia dicho lugar con Sunset sonriendo complicada. No niega que estar con ella todo el día ha sido divertido.

-Pensar que Trixie daría tanto empeño para ayudarte. Se nota que es más de lo que aparenta. – Gobaith salió del otro pasillo tras cruzarse con la maga quien corría como si el diablo la persiguiera.

-Jejeje, lo que uno aprende… Oye… En serio gracias por los intentos de querer ayudarme, pero… Tal vez ya no…

-Hey… Sé lo importante que es tu amistad con ellas, me atrevo a decir que tal vez importa más que cualquier cosa para ti. Información no he hallado, porque he estado al lado de ellas todo el día. Conmigo actúan normal, pero he visto que al parecer hay huecos en sus memorias.

-¿Huecos? – Sunset se vio confundida por ese uso de palabras.

-Es como… no lo sé… sienten que algo falta en ciertos momentos y… Veré que puedo hacer. Justo ahora se van a reunir afuera. – La chica asintió para luego ver como el joven empleaba rumbo hacia el exterior de la escuela.

-Hey… Gobaith… gracias… Sé que no somos los mejores amigos, pero… aprecio lo que haces. En serio, al menos sé que aún tengo uno… y otra que me puede sacar de quicio. – La chica rio al imaginar el resto de su visa escolar si esto no se arregla y…

-Kono jōkyō ga owaru made Ore wa anata no soba ni imasu… - Sunset alzó una ceja con duda al oír lo que dijo. No le entendió nada… Solo vio como se iba antes de que le pueda preguntar lo que dijo…

Optó por sacar su celular y escribir en el traductor lo que le dijo, suerte que tiene buena memoria. No tomó mucho tiempo ver lo que él le dijo… y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al ver que él… en verdad se preocupa por ella y sus amigas.

-"Estaré a tu lado hasta el final de esta situación" …. Idiota… - Sunset sonrió por inercia y fue al salón donde Trixie debe estar esperándola.

* * *

-Te tomaste tu tiempo Gobaith. – Twilight vio que el joven fue el primero en llegar al estacionamiento, lugar donde se tomaría la foto grupal. – Mira, arregle el robot. – mostró a su creación robótica. – Sunset lo rompió en la playa… pero lo puede arreglar y lo usaré para esta foto grupal. – Spike gruño al ver ese aparato volador, no le agrada que Twilight lo trate con tanto cariño, cosa que saco una risa por parte de ella y negación con la cabeza por parte del joven.

-Sabes que yo no debo salir ¿Verdad? Es la foto de ustedes y yo…

-Tonterías, eres nuestro amigo. Si bien por solo estar un mes y medio en la escuela hace que no tengas fotos en el anuario, no quita que te tomes una con nosotras. – Gobaith sonrió un poco al ver que ella lo trata como un buen amigo. – Es más, ven… hay que probarla.

-¿Qué…? – Twilight se pudo a un lado de él y señalo el robot. Gobaith miro el aparato y este les tomo una foto a ambos, mandándola al celular de Twilight.

-Vamos… sonríe un poco. – La chica miro a su amigo con algo de fastidio para luego sonreír. – Oh bueno, así eres tú a fin de cuentas. – No supo si ver eso como un halago o una ofensa… tal vez ambos…

-Oye Twilight… - la chica lo paso a ver con una sonrisa. – Ahm… Somos amigos… ¿No?

-Por supuesto ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Pasa algo?... ¿¡Sunset Shimmer te está haciendo algo!?

-No… No… es que… Mira… ¿Cómo te sentirías si de repente todos te odian, incluso tus amigas? – Twilight no entendía lo que quería decirle. – Es… ¿Recuerdas quien te apoyó cuando no querías aceptar tu magia?

-Pues… fue Rarity… No… fue… ¿Applejack? – Raro… ella creía poder recordar eso. No ha pasado ni un mes y… - O fue…

-Seré más directo… ¿Quién te salvó de Midnight Sparkle?

Twilight no quería recordar esa vez… esa en que se volvió loca y… quien la salvó fue… Fue… ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no recuerda quien la ayudó? ¿Y por qué le duele no poder recordarlo? ¿Por qué siente que olvida a alguien importante para ella… una amiga invaluable?

-Yo… No sé de que hablas. Creo que no viene al caso… es una pregunta hipotética a fin de cuentas.

-Si… hipotética. – Pudo notar que Twilight parecía notar los huecos en su memoria. – Oye… lamento si te hice sentir incomoda. Mejor hablemos sobre la de esa convención que dices…

Twilight se mostró mejor al ver que él quería hablar de ello. Jamás pensó que ambos tendrían ese interés en los medios de energía más eficientes para el ambiente. Si bien él no es un genio, si sabe apreciar la importancia de este. Le gusta ver que alguien la escucha y no duda en dar su punto de vista… si, a veces no están de acuerdo, pero eso es lo que hace esta amistad tan especial para ella… porque se esforzó a su modo de forjarla y… Gobaith en ese noto que alguien parecía ir a una zona cubierta por los densos árboles que hay cerca de la escuela y… ¿Wallflower Blush?

-¿Gobaith? ¿Qué pasa? – Twilight notó que su amigo parecía centrado en algo más.

-Oh, nada es sólo… Recordé que tengo algo que hacer, te veo luego ¿Sí?

-Ah si… claro… - Ver como él se iba hacia Dios sabe donde, la hizo suspirar. – Cielos…

-En verdad no te entiendo Twilight… ¿Qué le ves? A parte de ser Ultraman Tiga, no es alguien excepcional. – Ella analizó lo que su fiel mascota le dijo y al captar a que se refería, le hizo sonrojarse.

-¡No es eso! Sólo… Sólo me alegro de tener un amigo que yo misma hice y con quien pueda hablar… es todo. Y… ¡Spike, deja de verme como diciendo que no me crees! – Y eso era lo que pasaba, el perro no le creía nada.

* * *

-¿A dónde fue…? – Gobaith se adentraba más en este pequeño bosque a donde Wallflower fue y… - Tal vez deba volver….

Justo cuando pensaba en regresar, fue que escuchó algo. Era la voz de alguien… una chica… Se acercó lentamente a ver quien era y… Notó que era Wallflower quien simplemente estaba en medio de lo que parecía ser una pequeña ruina debido a esos 3 pequeños pilares de rocas. Parecía leer algo…

-Si… con que debo esperar hasta la tarde para que los recuerdos se pierdan.

- _ **Así es preciosa… Así es… sólo un poco más y esa chica mala recibirá su eterno castigo. -**_ Ok… sabe que no está loco, logró oír algo y… - _ **¡Alguien anda ahí!**_

Oh rayos… trató de salir de ahí solo para que una fuerte corriente de viento corte su camino, volteó para notar que…

-¿Por qué me tenías que seguir…? Tú… Tú no has sido malo conmigo. – la chica miraba algo triste como Gobaith la había descubierto. – Parece que tú aún consideras a esa impostora como tu amiga.

-¿Por qué… Por qué haces esto…? – notó que la chica tenía en su mano… la Piedra de la memoria. - ¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy harta de que ella sea amada por todos ahora, cuando en verdad es mala y cruel… ¡No merece el cariño de todos! Por ello, cuando halle esta roca, aquí… en mi jardín secreto y lo que podía hacer… Ella me lo dijo todo, lo que puedo hacer. – Gobaith pudo ver un brillo tenebroso en los ojos de la chica. Eso es… - Es una lástima que debo hacerte esto…

-¿De qué…? – Vio como Wallflower alzaba la roca en frente de él.

-Olvida. – Lo único que Gobaith vio luego fue un destello de luz para que luego todo caiga en la oscuridad….

….

-Ngh… Mi cabeza… - el chico despertó con una jaqueca horrible. Se puso de pie como pudo y noto que estaba en el jardín de antes… con una jaqueca de los mil demonios y uno más se coló a la fiesta.

Se puso de pie como pudo, sentía la nariz caliente por alguna razón y… se llevó la mano a dicha zona, sólo para corroborar que había estado sangrando por la nariz… que raro. Pero ahora que lo recuerda, el sábado en la mañana también amaneció con sangre en la nariz. Al principio lo atribuyó a la jaqueca pero ahora…

-Mis recuerdos… - en eso recordó lo que pasó. Trató de recordar toda la información necesaria y… si, Wallflower Blush es la responsable de esta situación y también la que alteró los recuerdos de todos. Debe de… - Agh… me duele todo… - maldita sea, tiene una suerte, sea lo que haya impedido que le borraran la memoria lo dejó muy cansado. - ¿Huh? – escucho el sonido de notificación en su celular, lo tomó y vio que… Sunset lo había estado llamando por horas… es más, ya estaba atardeciendo y… debe darse prisa.

Se puso de pie como pudo y fue de regreso a la escuela a paso lento… no puede fallarle a una amiga… no de nuevo.

* * *

Ok, tal vez este día era peor de lo que creyó. Sunset estaba segura que era el karma jugando contra ella. Porque en verdad estaba harta de todo lo que esta pasando.

En primera instancia, luego de tratar de ver la lista de alumnos que aún les falta interrogar con Trixie, pudo ver por la ventana como sus amigas se tomaban una foto con ese robot cámara. Además de que Twilight notó que ella las miraba… se pudo ver como la chica en verdad tenía sentimientos encontrados, de que en verdad sentía que Sunset no era mala… Es más, que era una amiga. Su corazón se lo decía, pero sus recuerdos no van con lo que siente.

Luego de que el robot fuera dejado en el salón, Sunset miro la foto que se tomaron. Y por primera en años, se sentía sola y perdida… sus amigas se habían vuelto el soporte emocional que necesitaba y… ellas ya no estaban a su lado. Y eso en verdad dolía…

Lo que pasó luego fue que Trixie descubriera que faltaba una alumna a la que no habían interrogado y justo era Wallflower, quien estaba en el salón en ese momento. Tras un incomodo momento, donde se mostró que Trixie, quien Wallflower conocía desde el tercer grado, trataba de salir de la situación tan incomoda en la que se había metido por no recordar a la chica.

Fue en eso que Sunset se percató de que el libro en su maleta brillaba y con cautela, leyó que la Princesa Twilight descubrió que la piedra sin duda estaba en su mundo y escondida en una zona donde hay tres piedras. Y que si no destruye esa cosa antes de que el sol se oculte en el tercer día, todo recuerdo tomado se perderá para siempre.

Ok, tal vez es hora del pánico… No le queda mucho tiempo… ¿Dónde va a…?

-Oh… - Fue en eso que notó que en la computadora que Wallflower trabaja, hay una foto del lugar dicho por su amiga. – Ya sé. – Tuvo una idea… encendió el modo grabación del robot y se acercó a la chica.

Saber ahora que ese era un jardín secreto en la zona escolar, donde Wallflower es fundadora, presenta… secretaria… único miembro… hizo que Trixie…

-¿Realmente no te agradan las personas, eh?

Wallflower dio la sugerencia de poner esta foto en una parte del anuario. Si bien Trixie dijo que Sunset no haría algo así, oír como la chica decía que si la hizo ponerse furiosa. Pero todo era parte de un plan de Sunset para tomar la mano de la chica y ver sus recuerdos. Al hacerlo, noto que ella siempre paraba sola y relegada… que nadie la veía. Nadie era malo con ella, pero tampoco eran amables… Fue en eso que noto que ella fue la que halló y alteró los recuerdos de todos…

-¿¡Que le hiciste a Gobaith!? – el último recuerdo, ver como su amigo caía al suelo la puso furiosa.

-Lo que debió ser desde el inicio… que sepa que eres mala y cruel. Que eres la Mayor Malvada. – Los ojos de Wallflower brillaron al decir eso. Sunset estuvo a punto de ir a los golpes cuando…

-Oigan! ¡Alto-alto-alto! ¡No hay que enfurecer a la persona que tiene la gran roca poderosa y misteriosa! – Trixie tenía un punto, estaban en desventaja y…

-No me gustan las confrontaciones. Solo hay que… ¡olvidar que sucedió esto! – Wallflower sacó de su maleta la dichosa piedra y activo su poder.

Con un simple brillo, la chica salió del salón tras alterar la memoria de esas dos y cerró la puerta con llave. Al mismo tiempo que ambas chicas no entendían que… había pasado… ¿Cuándo llegaron aquí y por qué era tan tarde? No lo recordaban y eso significaba una cosa… habían hallado a quien tenía la piedra y les borró la memoria. Esto era malo… si no salían ya, Sunset iba a perder a sus amigas para siempre.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a atrapar a alguien que puede borrarnos la memoria cada vez que estamos cerca de descubrirla?

Sunset tenía la respuesta a la pregunta de Trixie. Siendo inteligentes. Ya que había hallado una nota en su bolsillo, diciendo que vea la cámara y la grabación que había. Y eso hicieron… todo se había grabado. Sunset se adelantó al escenario y activo la cámara para grabar. Y se pudo ver como Wallflower era la que había hecho todo. Y también…

-Tiene algo de razón sobre ti.

-Sí, gracias. – Sunset le respondió a Trixie con sarcasmo.

-En realidad, la Sabia y Motivadora Trixie te iba a explicar algo. Dijiste que tú no le habías hecho nada.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Nunca fui mala con ella! – Sunset respondió como su fuera la pregunta más obvia del mundo.

-Tal vez no es suficiente el hecho de no ser mala con alguien. Tienes que ser amable.

Esas palabras la hicieron pensar que… tal vez ser Neutral hacia alguien… puede ser peor que ser malo y cruel. Porque en lo primero, niegas la existencia de la persona y… Agh, no hay tiempo. Deben de salir de aquí…

¿Pero cómo…? La respuesta le vino sola al ver a Trixie… claro. Tal vez no sea la mejor maga del mundo, pero vale la pena el intento. Pero Trixie no estaba con la confianza de hacerlo, es más… sus trucos siempre salen mal. Pero Sunset logró convencerla tras decir que era la más grandioso y poderosa de la escuela… chantaje barato pero efectivo. Ya que Trixie hizo el truco de escape en humo y logró verse fuera del salón.

-¡Sí! ¡Funcionó! ¡Al fin lo logré! – Si, logró hacer el truco para verse al otro lado de la puerta pero…

-¡Yo aún sigo aquí! – tal vez el truco aún necesita ser perfeccionado…

-Ammm… Jajaja… Em, ¡todo es parte del truco! ¡Te sacaré en un segundo! – Repitió el truco, solo para que Sunset salga y ella vuelva al salón. Ok, de nuevo. Esta vez salió ella pero su amiga volvió adentro… ¿Era broma? Un último intento y… volvieron a la situación inicial… Ok, necesita más práctica. - ¿Sabes algo? ¡Mejor déjame aquí! ¡Solo vete! – Le dijo a Sunset que se de prisa ya que no hay tiempo que perder.

-¡Te debo una, Trixie! ¡Nunca voy a olvidar esto! – Sunset tomó rumbo hacia afuera antes de perder el rastro de Wallflower no sin antes agradecer a su nueva amiga.

-Nunca digas nunca. – Tenía… razón.

* * *

Afuera de la escuela… Gobaith sudaba a mares, el dolor de cabeza era intenso. Al menos ya no le sangra la nariz y… llegó al fin al estacionamiento de la escuela sólo para ver que Sunset estaba hablando con Wallflower Blush… y Twilight con el resto ven todo.

-Lo siento, Wallflower. – Sunset pareció disculparse por lo que sucedió antes y…

-Claro que no. ¡Solo intentas quedar bien frente a tus amigas! ¡Y está funcionando! ¡Ah! ¡¿Cómo voy a poder vengarme de ti si nada de lo que hago importa?! ¡Te detesto! – Esa declaración… Sunset se horrorizo pero Gobaith logró escuchar el sonido de… esa bruja… - Quería enseñarte una lección borrando los recuerdos buenos que tus amigas tenían de ti. Pero obviamente eso no funcionó. ¿Pero qué tal si borro todos sus recuerdos de la escuela? – saco la piedra de nuevo esta vez para hacer algo peor.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Les robarías todos los recuerdos que comparten! ¡Pensarán unas de otras lo que tú piensas de mí! ¡Que es nada en absoluto!

-¡No lo hagas! – Gobaith logró gritar al ver como la energía de la piedra iba hacia Twilight y las otras.

Solo para ver como Sunset se puso en medio del destello. Ante el horror del joven y la sorpresa de las chicas quienes vieron como la supuesta mala de la escuela… Se lanzó a defenderlas.

-Yo arruiné su amistad en el pasado. ¡Prefiero renunciar a mis recuerdos a dejar que pase otra vez! – y así fue, se pudo ver como uno a uno los recuerdos de la chica sobre sus amigos se iban… todos. Incluso… ella noto como su nuevo amigo miraba con horror como ella… sonrió agradeciendo lo que hizo por ella antes de perder todo recuerdo.

-¡Sunset! – Gobaith y las chicas fueron hacia ella. Notaron que ella… Se veía confundida… temerosa… como no sabiendo donde esta…

-Esto no es Canterlot. ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Princesa Celestia? ¿Qué me está pasando? – ella… no sabe donde está, cree aún ser un poni… ella… - Que algún poni, ¡me ayude! – Twilight no lo podía creer… ella… fue en ello que se vio como Gobaith tomó la mano de la chica quien alzó la vista confundida - ¿Quién eres tú?

-Yo… - trago saliva porque estas palabras eran más difíciles de decir. Creía que había forjado una amistad con ellas estas semanas… pero decirlo era… - Soy tu amigo. Así como todas aquí.

-Él tiene razón… Somos tus amigas.

-Puede que no te recordemos…

-Pero después de ver lo que hiciste…

-… el sacrificio que hiciste por nosotras…

-… va a ser un honor llamarte…

-… ¡nuestra amiga!

Sunset no sabe porque lloró al oír esas palabras… se sentía… bien que le digan eso…

 **-Oh, que bonita escena… vaya que da asco.** – esa voz… - **Hmph, no importa. Ya tengo lo que necesito para volver.**

-¿Y esa voz? – Rarity noto que la dicha voz viene de Wallflower, quien ahora tenía una mirada algo tétrica. – Ahm… ¿Eso es normal?

-¡No, claro que no! ¿¡Quien eres!? – Applejack se puso en guardia, lista para cualquier cosa.

 **-Jejejeje, que gracioso es ver como… protegen su amistad. Bah, por eso ese mundo me daba asco. Sólo fui ahí por una misión, esta roca… -** El ente que poseía a la chica al fin abandonó su cuerpo, dejando que esta caiga al suelo. - **¡Porque solo necesito esto, para que yo Forgotten Nightmare pueda hacer lo que quiera!**

Lo que ahora veían era lo que parecía ser un ente espectral de color blanco… una mujer que tenía la cara totalmente marcada por algo negro y ojos que brillaban como un fuego blanco.

-Se parece al Sr. Negativo de Spider-man… ¿O sería Sra. Negativa?

-¡Pinkie Pie, no es el momento! – Rainbow resondro a su amiga quién se disculpo rápidamente.

-¿Qué planeas hacer con la piedra? – Twilight quién tenía a Sunset, quién temblaba del miedo, en sus brazos hizo la pregunta.

- **Eso no les incumbe… porque serán destruidas. –** Forgotten Nightmare alzó la mano y lanzó una ráfaga blanca de magia hacia ellos.

Rarity iba a crear un muro de cristal, pero nadie espero que Gobaith se ponga al frente de ellas y alce el Spark Lens para bloquear el ataque. La magia fue anulada… ante la sorpresa de la bruja y de todas.

-Tú… usaste a alguien quien estaba dolida y eso de paso lastimó a mi amiga… Pagaras por ello. – Haciendo caso de nuevo a su memoria genética. Gobaith activo el Spark Lens y en vez de alzarlo, lo puso en su pecho. El destello de luz hizo que su cuerpo cambie, tomando la forma de Ultraman Tiga pero en un tamaño normal ante la incredulidad del resto.

 **-Eso es… ¿¡Un Ultraman!?** – la bruja no lo creía… un Ultraman… en esta era…

-Ahm… ¿Desde cuándo puede hacer eso? – Fluttershy miraba lo que pasó con los ojos bien abiertos y Spike estaba con la boca abierta.

 _-Yo me hago cargo, pongan a Wallflower a salvo._ – Tiga hablo mentalmente con las chicas quienes asintieron. – _Sunset…_

-¿Eh?

 _-Kono jōkyō ga owaru made Ore wa anata no soba ni imasu. Recuperaras tus recuerdos._ – Sunset no supo porque oír esas palabras la hicieron… sentirse bien.

Tiga miro a la bruja y se puso en guardia a lo que esta sonrió.

 **-Jajaja, muy bien… veamos que puedes hacer. De seguro si te mato…**

Lanzó una ráfaga de magia hacia el guerrero quien extendió los brazos y creó un escudo de luz para bloquear el ataque. Acto seguido envolvió esa magia para lanzarla de regreso hacia la bruja quien se sorprendió del ataque, pero logró esquivar este y… alzó la vista al notar que Tiga había saltado para darle una patada estilo hacha en la cabeza.

Forgotten Nightmare cayó al suelo por la fuerza del ataque, solo para volver a ponerse en el aire y atacar varias veces con su magia. Sólo que esta vez Tiga recibió los ataques sin moverse… no sufrió rasguño alguno.

 **-Imposible… Mi magia debería… ¿Eres inmune a la magia?** – había oído que los Ultraman eran resistentes a la magia, pero esto era… **\- Ahora entiendo porque él los deseaba lejos del mundo.**

¿De qué habla…? No importa, va a… fue en eso que el cristal en su pecho empezó a parpadear… ¿Qué…?

 _-No ha pasado ni un minuto… ¿Acaso tener un tamaño humano es más difícil? –_ detesta que estas cosas le pasen…

La bruja pareció captar que el Ultraman frente a ella no puede estar con esa apariencia y tamaño comprimido mucho tiempo. Por ello lanzó otra ráfaga de magia, esta vez para tenerlo a raya y él lo noto. Rayos… su meta central es tomar esa roca y destruirla… Alzó los brazos y cambio a Sky Type, necesita velocidad.

La bruja se sorprendió al ver ello, fue en eso que noto que el Ultraman estaba a unos centímetros de ella y este le dio una patada en el estómago con la fuerza necesaria para que ella suelte la roca. Tiga tomó el objeto en medio del aire y al pisar tierra pasó a ver a su enemiga quien aún no salía de su estupor.

 **-Agh, maldito… Los de tu raza son un problema. –** Vio como Tiga empezó a alzar los brazos para cargar energía para acabar con ella, pero… - **De ser tú… me centraría en tu amiga. Se acerca la hora para que el efecto de la magia en las mentes de todas sea permanente. –** Tiga detuvo su ataque al oír ello… eso… - **Jajaja, noble como la mayoría de los de tu raza. Siempre velando por el resto… No creas que este será nuestro último encuentro Ultraman. Te aseguro que… hallare el modo de destruirte.** – la bruja se envolvió en magia para luego volverse un destello de energía que fue hacia el cielo.

Tiga se vio tentado en ir por ella pero… vio la roca en su mano y sin perder tiempo, la aplastó usando fuerza pura. Al destruirla, se pudo ver como todos los recuerdos tomados iban de regreso a sus respectivos dueños. Asintió al ver que logró su objetivo para luego volver a su forma humana, no sin antes admitir que estaba exhausto. Pero pasó a ver a sus amigas y… notó como Sunset pasaba a ver a Twilight quien le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Twilight... Sparkle?

-¡Sunset Shimmer!

Todas se dieron un abrazo grupal al ver que al fin se recordaban. Gobaith vio todo algo relegado porque este era un momento para ellas, aunque la cabeza lo estaba matando. Es más Wallflower estaba despertando y… se pudo ver que estaba arrepentida por lo que pasó… que al inicio uso la piedra para borrar momentos incómodos, cosas pequeñas. Pero con el tiempo, hacia más… todos lo tomaron como influencia de la bruja y…

-No te angusties. Yo también lo siento. Tal vez dejé de ser mala, pero una amiga grandiosa y poderosa me ayudó a ver que igual no fui amable contigo. Todo el mundo importa, Wallflower. A pesar de lo insignificantes o invisibles que se sientan. – Sunset al parecer había aprendido una lección luego de todo esto… aunque la bruja haya escapado… - Y tú…

-Agh… Sunset no estoy de ganas para un regaño… - Si, dejó que la bruja esa se escape pero en verdad no quería soportar… - ¿eh? – sentir como la chica lo abrazaba era…

-Gracias… Gracias por haber estado a mi lado.

Gobaith se sorprendió por el gesto de la chica, es más… es la primera chica aparte de su familia que lo abraza y… ok, esto es muy incómodo. Y más que todos los ven con burla, excepto Twilight quien tenía el ceño fruncido por alguna razón. Y sabe que no debe ser así, son sólo amigos… sólo eso… Él por alguna razón, siente que está en problemas, pero dejó que Sunset siga mostrando su agradecimiento… No es que se queje.

* * *

Unos días luego, todo pareció volver a la normalidad. Wallflower fue perdonada por el resto así como gente que la ayude en el jardín, Sunset logró tener de nuevo a sus amigas. La Gran y Poderosa Trixie obtuvo su título en el anuario y es más… Se vio que una gran amistad nació entre ambas chicas.

Pero todo nos lleva a estar frente a la estatua en la entrada de la escuela, donde nuestros amigos están…

-No puedo creer que hayan puesto esta foto. – Gobaith tenía en su mano el anuario. En la foto donde debían estar sólo ellas por el título de las Mejores Amigas, habían puesto una donde los 8 estaban… - Se supone que yo…

-Vamos querido, tómalo como un agradecimiento por lo que hiciste por todas. Sin tu ayuda, Sunset no hubiera…

-Y además… Al menos sonríes un poco en esta foto. – Goabith rodo los ojos ante las palabras de Rarity y Aj.

-Yo solo me alegro que todo haya terminado bien y todo vuelva a ser como antes. – Fluttershy solo se alegra de que el grupo este reunido de nuevo. Como debe de ser.

-¡Hay que ir de nuevo a la playa, lo que paso la última vez lo arruinó todo! ¡Y no puedes decir no, Goby! – la cara que Pinkie le puso daba a entender que no… podía decir que no.

Todas rieron al ver la escena, todo había salido bien. Habían nuevas amistades, amistades reforzadas… dejando a un lado que la bruja huyo a Dios sabe donde, que Gobaith parece ser inmune a la magia por alguna razón… Meh, misterios que pueden resolver otro día. Hoy sólo…

-¡Ay, no! ¡Por favor! – la queja de Rainbow hizo que todos la pasen a ver. - ¡¿Es en serio?!

Se pudo ver que habían puesto la foto de ellos, al lado de la de Mejores Músculos y… Ok, una escena horrible pasa al cerrar el libro.

-¿No se supone que habían mandado el cambio de paginación? – Spike hizo el recordatorio. - ¿No fue Gobaith quien…?

-Oh… - el joven se mostró complicado, con todo lo sucedido… Olvido mandar la solicitud… - Ahm… ¿Me creerían si les digo que me olvide y…?

-¡Atrápenlo! – Rainbow grito furiosa, esto no se lo perdona.

Si algo todo hombre sabe por instinto, es huir de una mujer furiosa y más si son 5… hasta Fluttershy… Incluso Spike… perro del demonio. Mientras el joven huía para no sufrir las consecuencias de su error…. Sunset rio al ver lo que pasaba y… no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que él le dijo e hizo. El apoyo que le brindo aún sin ganar algo a cambio… ¿Por qué se le esta quedando viendo? Era nostálgico y distinto… este sentimiento…Twilight noto como Sunset miraba la escena… y como instintivamente tomaba la mano que… Gobaith tomo esa vez. No sabe porque ver eso hace que… sienta un ligero fastidio.

-¡Aléjense de mí, fue un error! ¡Es solo un anuario!

-¡NO LO ES!

Oh bueno, al parecer Ultraman Tiga sabe que… luchar con mujeres furiosas es y será una derrota inmediata… Siempre.

* * *

 **Ahí tienen un cap más de este fic, que como dije antes es un AU. No todo será igual como en la serie de EQG y la de Tiga, por lo que pueden esperar cambios... marcados o no. Nos vemos en el cap de la otra semana.**

 **DATOS:**

 **Ultraman Tiga, tamaño humano: Tiga puede tomar un tamaño humano para pelear con oponentes más pequeños. Pero su uso genera un gasto de energía mayor en Gobaith.**

 **Forgotten Nightmare: Una bruja de origen desconocido, fue la que uso la Piedra de la Memoria con anterioridad y dejo su esencia en ella para poder esperar el momento de volver. No sabe su origen ni nada relevante, sólo que parece seguir las órdenes de alguien.**


	6. Día que un Kaijuu quedo varado

**Muy bien, otro capítulo porque ya es otra semana. Espero que lo disfruten... mientras cambio algo en la descripción del fic.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: El Día que un Kaijuu quedó varado**

Un nuevo día había llegado a la ciudad de Canterlot, tras haber pasado ya varios días desde el incidente con la bruja que al parecer tenía más conocimiento sobre la raza de los Ultraman de lo que vio en un inicio. Hoy, sábado, tenemos a Gobaith esperando la llegada de quien sería su acompañante el día de hoy en la exposición científica que se llevará acabo a las afueras de la ciudad.

Por alguna razón siente unos nervios… es decir, si bien no es una cita ni nada por el estilo. Es la primera que sale con una chica a un lado en específico que no es su hermana o su molesta prima. Vale, tal vez está exagerando… solo irán a ver la demostración de lo que sería una nueva energía que sería usada para los viajes espaciales de ser perfeccionada…

-El espacio… - Alzó la vista al decir ello… recuerda que de niño, su mayor sueño era ir al espacio y ver la Tierra desde ahí. Y quien sabe… hallar nuevos mundos.

Obvio que ese sueño murió luego de aquel accidente y… Se ha vuelto más realista. Solo quiere conseguir un trabajo estable y nada más, ya no sueña en grande como lo hacía de niño… ya no.

-¡Gobaith, por aquí! – Bueno, hora de la verdad…

-Hey Twilight, ya estabas…. Tardando… - se quedó a medio camino de su oración al ver a la chica.

Muy bien, Twilight con sus lentes siempre va, también con su pelo amarrado en cola de caballo también… lo que lo ha dejado sin habla fue que estaba usando un vestido de una sola pieza color morado oscuro, con una casaca negra para el posible frío y zapatillas blancas y… Buenas piern… ¡NO! ¡No-no-no-no-no! NO debe de quedarse como idiota viendo a su amiga de ese modo, no puede faltarle el respeto así… no importa lo linda que… ¡Maldición!

-¿Pasa algo? – al parecer ella no es consciente de lo que le estaba pasando.

-No… No es nada. Buenas tardes Twilight. – la chica sonrió mientras él se acercaba. – Entonces…

-Si, hay un bus que nos llevará al lugar donde será la exposición. – la chica sacó una lista que era tan larga como un brazo… - Llegamos donde el bus a las 1:50, subimos a este a las 1:51, nos sentamos a las 1:52, esperamos un promedio de 10 minutos para que el bus parta, deberíamos llegar a nuestro destino a las 2:30, como la demostración es a las 5, tenemos tiempo para…

-Planeaste esto con detalle… ¿verdad?

-¡Si, estoy muy emocionada por ver la nueva fuente de energía que se está desarrollando! – AL parecer ella no capto el sarcasmo. - ¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!

Gobaith simplemente suspiro al ver lo que le tocaba vivir, no niega que es divertido verla actuar así… Pero parece una Pinkie con solo el 10% de energía y eso ya es decir mucho.

-Oye… ¿Y Spike?

-Oh, está con las chicas. Se lo encargue a Fluttershy. No aceptan perros a donde vamos y todas ya deben estar en la playa por lo que se divertirá más.

No podía refutar ello… hace años que no va a la playa….

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la playa, el resto de las chicas disfrutaban de un bonito día. Rarity tomando un baño de sol, Aj haciendo un castillo de arena, Fluttershy nadando para estar en contacto con las criaturas marinas, Rainbow con su fiel Tanque, la tortuga de tierra, a un lado… ¿Por qué hay una tortuga de Tierra en la playa? Pinkie…

-¡WEEEEEEEEE! –Sólo estaba siendo Pinkie… ¿Se puede hacer windsurfing sin que sople el viento?

Y por último Sunset quien estaba sentada bajo la sombrilla que la protege del intenso sol que justamente hoy había salido, al lado de ella estaba un muy fastidiado Spike… Quien no creía que su ama lo haya dejado aquí para irse con el idiota ese.

-No lo creo, me dejo como si fuera un mero perro. - En teoría lo era. Pero lo que más le molesta es que ese sujeto tenga pase libre para hacer lo que quiera con Twilight. – Juro que si le hace algo…

-No seas ridículo Spike, Gobaith nunca le haría algo indebido a Twilight. Es más, sólo han ido a una demostración científica sobre una nueva fuente de poder que se planea usar en los viajes espaciales. – Sunset dejo de leer su libro para regañar al animal. – Deja tus celos sin sentido y disfruta del día.

Spike miro algo asustado a la chica quien siguió leyendo su libro… tal vez si esta exagerando. Mejor va con Aj a armar ese castillo de arena que esta haciendo, parece divertido. Al mismo tiempo que Sunset soltaba un suspiro más que pronunciado, no le quería alzar la voz a Spike pero lo que dijo si la saco de sus casillas. Ella sabe mejor que nadie que él nunca haría algo como el perro cree… es más, es todo lo contrario.

Ya no estaba centrada en su lectura, sino en… ¿Qué harán esos dos… solos? No es que le moleste, no. Se alegra de ver que Gobaith cada vez es más suelto con ellas, además que Twilight merece este momento a solas con él ya que fue ella quien dio la idea para que sean amigos… si, ella lo merece. Es más, es un día donde dos amigos están juntos… solos… Sin ningún tipo de restricción… son adolescentes y las hormonas llaman y… ¡¿En qué está pensando?! ¡Es absurdo, Twilight no es esa clase de chica y se ha visto que Gobaith tiene un conocimiento casi nulo sobre estas cosas! Si, esto es solo una pérdida de tiempo… no debería molestarse, es más… hacerlo es ridículo… Se centrara en su lectura, leerá lo que sigue y… Pero… ¿Y si ambos despiertan ese lado hormonal… juntos?

-Querida… deja de gruñir incoherencias. No me dejas broncearme en paz. – Rarity alzó sus lentes de sol para ver a su amiga, quien se mostró confundida. – Balbuceas desde hace 5 minutos.

Sunset se mostró más que avergonzada al oír ello, volvió a su lectura mientras Rarity volvía a su sesión de bronceado… al menos ese era el plan. Escuchar como Sunset golpea constantemente el libro con su lapicero la está volviendo loca… más al ver de reojo su celular… Muy bien, es suficiente.

-Si deseas llamar hazlo, nadie te detiene querida. – Sunset miro a Rarity con duda, para luego captar lo que estaba tratando de decir. Solo para…

-No, no es que desee que llamen o digan donde están… o donde irán… - Rarity alzó sus lentes de sol para ver a su amiga con más claridad. – Es ridículo… Ppfft, ridículo que quiera saber donde están.

-Pareces una novia celosa… - Ver la expresión de la chica bastó para darse una idea… - Oh~, ya entiendo… Sunset Shimmer al fin está buscando un novio luego de su último noviazgo.

-¡No es eso! Es sólo… no hay que olvidar que aquí todos somos amigos y si una empieza a salir con Gobaith… pues…

-Querida… te aseguro que las únicas que verían a Gobaith de ese modo son Twilight y quizás tú, por lo que estoy viendo. – Sunset miro a su amiga con una ceja alzada. – Si llega el día en que muestre interés en él, me vestiré de un color un día entero.

Bueno, para que Rarity diga eso… significa que esta confiada en lo que dice. Pero el caso no es ese, el caso es que… odia admitir que detesta que Gobaith pase tiempo a solas con alguien… ¿Acaso…?

- _¿Será posible…? –_ porque de ser así, sería incomodo… no, debe estar segura. Puede que esto se deba a lo que paso la última semana… Si, sólo debe ser eso.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Gobaith y Twilight al fin llegaron a su destino luego de minutos de viaje. Que al joven se le hicieron una eternidad… lo que queda ahora es…

-¡Al fin hemos llegado! – Twilight miro con mucha emoción el centro de investigación espacial Stardust que estaba a las afueras de la Ciudad. Era tan emocionante…

El Centro de Investigación Espacial Stardust es conocido por ser de las tres cedes de desarrollo de viajes especiales más importantes del mundo entero. Si bien la cede más tecnológica está en Japón, la que estaba en América era nueva, construida recién hace unos pocos años y rara vez dejaban entrar al público a sus cedes.

Twilight era una gran admiradora del profesor en jefe de esta cede. El Dr. Space Void era el científico más reconocido de todos en lo que viajes especiales se refiere. Dio la teoría sobre el uso de una nueva fuente de energía para los viajes espaciales, una que lo ha hecho merecedor del premio Nobel el año pasado. Estaba tan emocionada que parecía ligeros brincos en su sitio.

-Twilight tranquila… ya casi pareces Pinkie cuando bebe café. – Gobaith nunca iba a olvidar el horror de ver a esa masa rosa tras beber café… fue horrible.

-¡No puedo, al fin seremos testigos de quizás el más grande cambio revolucionario de la historia! – Estaba exagerando… - ¡Crees que exagero!

-… No era Sunset la que lee las mentes. – Gobaith no ocultó sus pensamientos, cosa que lo hizo merecedor de un golpe en el hombro. – Au…

-Idiota… Escúchame bien. El Dr. Space Void es un genio, sus teorías podrían llevarnos a la era espacial. – Gobaith solo siguió en silencio. - ¿No deseas ver que hay más allá de la Tierra?

-Para cuando se pueda… ya estaré sepultado. – Twilight suspiro ante la actitud algo apática de su amigo. – Mejor entremos… según el tour, el evento principal no será hasta más tarde.

Twilight le tuvo que dar la razón… tal vez…

-¡Ya sé, aquí hay un planetario! – saco de su bolso una pequeña guía, con todos los lugares marcados para ver. – Veamos… aquí. Justo esta abierto para el público general. Vamos.

Twilight tomó al joven de la mano y lo empezó a arrastrar, con él diciendo que puede caminar sólo. Es más… esto era vergonzoso, no es un niño pequeño. Y mientras caminaban hacia el dicho planetario, se pudo ver varias cosas que sin duda eran de alta tecnología.

Ver como algunos objetos que en verdad estuvieron en el espacio, estaban como objetos de exhibición hizo que Twilight de grititos de alegría, para algo de la vergüenza del joven quien notaba como todos los miraban… Rayos. Si hubiera sido con cualquiera, habría dicho que se comporte… pero con ella eso no era posible. Le era divertido ver lo mucho que Twilight se emocionaba y empezaba con sus largas explicaciones que en verdad casi ni entendía, leía y era culto en varias cosas. Pero esta chica lo ha superado y con creces…

-¡Y el de aquí fue..! Oh… - Al parecer al fin noto que estaba… dejándose llevar, de nuevo. – Perdón… me deje llevar.

-No, no te preocupes… sólo me deja ver lo mucho que te gusta la tecnología y sus avances. – Twilight se sonrojo al pensar que la había visto actuar como una niña.

–Es sólo…

-¿Qué… Qué te hizo interesarte en la ciencia? – No entendió porque hizo la pregunta, pero quería saber ello… saber más de ella…

-Pues, todo pasó un día que estaba en el jardín de mi casa. Sabes que a veces las ventas de garage son comunes. En mi casa estaban haciendo una y… tome una televisión vieja que estaba en venta y pues… la desarme.

-¿Así como así… sin pedir permiso ni nada? – Twilight sonrió algo apenada, en verdad si que no sabía que la poseyó para hacer algo así.

-Mi mamá me regaño, pero mi papá vio mi pasión por la tecnología y… de ahí no he parado. Siempre deseo saber más… tal vez peco en ocasiones… como esa vez en los juegos de la amistad. – Twilight se mostró ligeramente triste… - Pero aprendí que… si bien es bueno saber mucho, hay cosas que es mejor no entender… por algo son un misterio. – Le tuvo que dar la razón, hay cosas que prefieren estar escondidas… por alguna razón lo están. - ¿Qué hay de ti? – hizo la pregunta mientras se acercaban al planetario.

-Yo… - dudo en decirlo… no era de importancia.

-Oh vamos, ya te dije sobre mi pasión por la ciencia. Debe haber algo que llame tu atención o que lo haya hecho. – El joven miro a la chica con algo de pena… y eso la sorprendió, ya que no esperó ver esa expresión en él. – No le diré a nadie. Lo Pinkie Prometo…

-¿Lo que…?

-Oh, cierto. No sabes como hacer una Pinkie Promesa. A ver… con cerrojo sin cerrojo, un pastelito en mi ojo. Prometo no decir nada si me lo cuentas. – Gobaith vio como la chica hizo un gesto con sus manos para luego poner una sobre su párpado… ¿Estaba mal pensar que se vio linda…? – Es más, romper una Pinkie Promesa es el modo más fácil de perder un amigo… - Antes de que ella pueda terminar de hablar, sus celulares sonaron… un audio de Pinkie…

 _-¡Para Siempre! –_ el mensaje de sonido era para ambos…

-¿Cómo es que…? Mejor lo olvido y me ahorro las jaquecas. – Sabia decisión… - Ok, te lo diré.

Twilight asintió justo en el momento que entraron al planetario. Al hacerlo, se maravillaron por la maravillosa vista artificial que daban del sistema solar y las estrellas que forman las distintas constelaciones. Así como los planetas y sus características… era…

-Es bellísimo. – Twilight miraba con asombro el buen diseño que le dieron a este lugar.

-El espacio… siempre me gustó el espacio – Gobaith respondió sin dejar de ver los hologramas de planetas y otros cuerpos celestes.

-¿Por qué el interés en este? – Twilight hizo una pregunta que… Él no sabía cómo responder… más bien, lo que dijo fue lo único que tenía sentido para él.

-Es… como si tuviera una conexión, ya sabes… como si desde que respiras sabes que hacer para vivir. En mi caso era así… siempre me vi… encantado con el cielo nocturno y lo que iba más allá de este. Era tanto ese anhelo que me quedaba viendo el cielo a veces toda la noche. Imaginando que hay más allá de lo que conocemos…

Twilight lo miraba con sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo sonreía. Porque había dicho algo muy personal para él… mientras que él… notó lo que había dicho y se mostró más avergonzado que antes. Nunca había dicho sobre estas cosas a nadie… Excepto su hermana y… mejor continuan.

-Veamos que hay… - Twilight asintió con una clara sonrisa mientras iba a su lado. Sintiendo una gran felicidad por una razón.

Ambos dieron vistazos rápidos a réplicas de los planetas y la información respectiva de estos. Es más, hasta había lo que parecía ser la explicación de lo que era un agujero negro y eso si que era interesante. Porque saber que la fuerza gravitatoria de eso era tal que ni la luz puede escapar de este es… tenebroso e increíble.

Fue también cuando llegaron a la parte de las constelaciones donde ambos se quedaron más tiempo.

-Sabes… tengo un telescopio en mi casa. – Twilight habló por inercia, no sabe que la impulso para decir ello pero… quería que él lo supiera.

-¿En serio? – Gobaith la pasó a ver con sorpresa y algo de curiosidad. Es más, sonrió de una manera más amplia y abierta que las veces anteriores que lo hizo.

-S-Si… sabes… un día podemos… ver las estrellas ju-juntos… ya sabes… para también ver las constelaciones… y cosas así. Claro… Si te parece bien… - Ya eso salió muy Fluttershy… ¿Qué le pasa?

Gobaith sonrió a esas palabras, la idea de ver las estrellas era muy atractiva ahora, más que antes. Eso le gustaba y le daba algo de miedo… Ambos notaron que estaban viendo la réplica de la Tierra, como se vería desde el espacio. Las fotos satélites tomadas eran bellísimas, pero de seguro verlo en persona debe de ser aún mejor.

Twilight se quedo viendo las tomas de la Tierra mientras Gobaith se quedaba viendo la imagen de la Tierra… pensando en que se sentiría verla desde el espacio. Era… sonrió al recordar ese sentimiento, ese de ir al espacio… hace años que no lo siente. Porque dejó su sueño morir hace 7 años… porque no se sentía digno de seguir el suyo, cuando destruyó el de otros…

-Gobaith, mira. – Twilight señaló un objeto en la exhibición. – Es un meteorito, uno que hallaron en una parte de Australia. – Dicen que está hecho de materiales que puedes hallar en la Tierra… Que fascinante. – Twilight miraba la roca espacial con interés al mismo tiempo que tomaba apuntes.

Gobaith por su lado sólo miro la roca… por alguna razón se le hacia familiar. Como si… la hubiera visto antes, más bien…. Que hubiera visto millones de estas en el pasado. ¿Cómo era posible? Tal vez deba ser su Gen Ultra… tal vez…

Optó por dejar el sentimiento tan raro a un lado y centrarse en lo que vendrá. Porque Twilight no ha parado de hacer apuntes y eso puede ser tedioso… porque tal vez se pierda a si misma. Mejor va con ella… y la detiene cuando sea el momento oportuno.

* * *

En la playa, las chicas seguían con su día de descanso. Aunque Fluttershy notaba algo raro en el aire… las aves estaban…

-Ya te dije que no es nada Rarity. – Al parecer el tema de conversación entre Sunset y Rarity no ha parado.

-Bien, luego no vengas a decirme que tenía razón. En serio querida, no veo nada de malo que te sientas interesada en…

-¡No, no es eso! Aprendí mi lección con Flash y tras ver como acaban tus citas.

-*Gasp* ¡Ese si fue un golpe bajo Sunset Shimmer, uno muy bajo! – Rarity sonó más que ofendida. – No es mi culpa que todas mis citas acaben en desastre… es sólo que ninguno es el indicado para mi. – Se pudo ver como Sunset rodaba los ojos.

El resto de chicas miraban la graciosa y extraña discusión con calma… a una muy buena distancia de ellas. No quieren acabar en medio del fuego cruzado. Lo que siguió fue…

-¿En serio van a seguir con ese tema? – Rainbow tenía a su tortuga en mano, quien sólo comía en calma su lechuga.

-Pues… es algo que se debe aclarar Rainbow Dash, no querrás que las cosas se pongan incomodas más adelante. – Aj había terminado su castillo de arena y vaya que se veía bien… Spike estaba frente a la construcción como un buen guardián. – Pero tal vez Rarity está exagerando.

-Si… no sería la primera vez… - Rainbow soltó un bostezo, estaba con sueño. Ojalá mañana pueda dormir hasta tarde…

-Oh, miren sus celulares. Twilight acaba de subir una foto. – Pinkie estaba con su celular en mano tras salir del agua… ¿Cómo es que el aparato…? Ninguna le prestó importancia porque ya están acostumbradas a las locuras de su amiga rosa.

Todas sacaron los aparatos y se podía ver que Twilight había subido al grupo muchas fotos. Unas de ella con algo de exhibición en el lugar, que se notaban fueron tomadas por Gobaith, otras de ella tomándose un selfie. Lo más sorprendente era ver que la chica logró convencer a Gobaith para tomarse unas fotos, se notaba que el joven no había tomado a bien la idea porque se le veía algo tenso en algunas fotos, las primeras, pero luego se empezó a ver más calmado, aunque en algunas se ve que Twilight se las tomó de sorpresa.

No podían evitar reír al ver la cara de su amigo, quien no se mostraba muy feliz. Justo en ese momento, Twilight mandó otra foto indicando que era la ultiman antes de ir a la exposición central. Todas vieron la nueva foto y se pudo ver la expresión de fastidio de Sunset… ya que era una de ambos juntos al lado de una réplica a escala de la Tierra. Esta se las había tomado un tercero, ya que no era un selfie, pero se veía la cercanía entre ambos.

Las mujeres son capaces de ver esas cosas, en especial cuando algo ha pasado que ha cerrado el espacio entre ambos. Es más, se ve que Twilight sonríe ampliamente y que Gobaith se ve cómodo al lado de ella… eso hizo que una de las presentes guarde su celular, tome su sombrero y se eche para ponerse a dormir.

Rarity sonrió al ver la reacción de Sunset, si… era justo lo que imaginó. Será divertido ver todo esto… fue en eso que noto que una persona no estaba viendo las fotos…

-¿Pasa algo Fluttershy querida? – Rarity le hizo la pregunta a la chica quien miraba el cielo y como las aves se iban. - ¿Fluttershy?

-Algo… Algo anda mal. Los animales están asustados. – Fluttershy alzó su mano y en ella descendió una gaviota, que se notaba estaba muy alterada. - ¿Qué pasa pequeño amigo?

El ave inmediatamente dejó salir sus sonidos característicos. Que para la mayoría serían sólo sonidos sin sentido de un ave… pero que para Fluttershy, eran palabras que se entendían. Ella asintió varias veces al captar lo que el ave dijo, en un momento dado dejó salir un jadeo de horror haciendo que sus amigas la vean confundida.

-¿Estas seguro? – la gaviota asintió varias veces. – Oh cielos… gracias por decírnoslo pequeño amigo, sigue tu camino.

La gaviota soltó otro sonido de su pico y empleó vuelo, mientras que Fluttershy pensaba en como… decir lo que le habían contado.

-¿Pasa algo Fluttershy? Pareciera que te han contado algo horrible.

-P-Pues… ahm… ¿Cómo decirlo? – Aj alzó una ceja al oír a su amiga balbucear.

-¡Vamos Fluttershy, no puede ser tan malo! ¡Ya dinos! – sabe que suena estúpido decir que… están oyendo la sugerencia de un ave, pero con todo lo que estaba pasando recientemente… Rainbow estaba abierta a toda posibilidad… vaya que era raro.

-Pues… ¿Me creerán si digo que… hay un Kaijuu muerto a varios kilómetros de aquí? – todas la vieron con sorpresa y horror… también con asco. – Si, yo también pondría esa cara. Es más… creo que lo mejor será no entrar más al mar por ahora.

-¿Sólo el mar? ¡Ugh! Ya no deseo estar aquí sabiendo que hay un Kaijuu muerto cerca… Me voy de aquí. – Rarity tomó sus cosas y se fue a los vestidores para cambiarse. Ya de por si, estar en el área le daba asco.

Todas optaron por hacer lo mismo, ya que no desean estar en un lugar donde hay un cadáver.

-Ahm... ¿Les dije que el ejército parece estar estudiando el cadáver? – las miradas de sus amigas, fue respuesta suficiente para Fluttershy. – Creo que no…

* * *

A varios kilómetros, tal como Fluttershy dijo, había el cadáver de un enorme Kaijju varado en una de las costas. Como ya deben de intuir… es un cadáver, por lo que su hedor ya estaba siendo notorio a pesar de sólo llevar una hora en el lugar. Los animales cercanos se alejaban de la zona, que para suerte del ejército, no era una zona habitable para los humanos.

-Capitán, estamos en espera de sus órdenes. – uno de los jóvenes se acercó al líder de la operación.

El hombre a cargo de esta operación, era un hombre ya en sus 30 años que simplemente mostraba una clara seriedad. El Capitán de la División Especial del Ejército, creada para tratar con los Kaijuus, era Ironheart. Un veterano en Misiones de campo debido a su amplia experiencia tras lo vivido en el Medio Oriente, donde sirvió para detener la amenaza terrorista que había en el país.

El hombre de cabello rubio pálido estaba viendo los estudios que los científicos le habían hecho al cadáver, obviamente estaba muerto y por ello está el horrible hedor que está empezando a sentirse en el aire. Que suerte que están usando mascaras de gas… es bien sabido que el hedor de un cadáver puede traer bacterias y eso puede conllevar a enfermedades de un enorme nivel infeccioso.

-¿Cómo van los análisis?

-La verdad Capitan, esto es algo que nunca habíamos visto antes. – el científico a cargo de los análisis al Kaijuu muerto, no lograba entender la composición celular de la criatura. – Es como si estuviera conformado de varias células animales, pero debido a la descomposición no hemos podido determinar nada.

El científico puso a un lado el microscopio con el que estaba haciendo su análisis. Para pasar a sus anotaciones…

-Lo único que tengo de certeza, es que esta criatura es de nuestro planeta, posiblemente las profundidades marinas… las no vistas por el hombre y algo hizo que el cadáver salga a la superficie. Debido al estado de descomposición, podemos ver que lleva mucho tiempo muerto.

El soldado asintió y agradeció las palabras de su colega, para luego responder la llamada que había recibido. Era el presidente…

-Señor, si. Hemos hecho todos los análisis posibles al cuerpo de la criatura. Lo mejor que se puede hacer para evitar que su condición afecte a las personas es devolver el cuerpo al mar y dejar que se hunda… No señor, es la mejor alternativa. No creo que desee que la prensa nacional e internacional digan que hay gente enferma porque no actuó rápido… Si, señor. Ahora mismo lo haremos. Gracias señor.

Tras acabar la llamada, el capitán asintió para que los soldados y todo el personal en el área, que no eran pocos, se alejaran de lo que estaba por suceder.

El plan es simple, desde varios aviones de caza se soltaran unos ganchos que se clavaran en el cuerpo de la criatura y lo que harán será elevarla para llevarla mar adentro y dejar que caiga. Hecho eso, habrán solucionado el problema… pero lo que no esperaron fue que al momento en que los ganchos se clavaron en el lomo del cuerpo, este abra los ojos y alzara la cabeza para ver a los idiotas que interrumpían su sueño. Lo que sucedió luego fue que el Kaijuu dio un rugido lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacudir el lugar y tomar uno de los cazas con sus garras. Y lo que sucedió luego fue algo de terror… se llevó el avión a su abdomen y empezó a absorberlo… ante el grito de horror del piloto quien trataba de salir, pero la piel podrida del Kaijuu impidió su labor… luego de ello se puso de pie para finalmente buscar el lugar donde desea estar y no había mucho que esperar… puede sentir una gran fuente de energía a kilómetros… la quiere, es el alimento perfecto.

Al empezar a dar sus pasos, le quitó importancia a los ataques de las armas de los soldados y demás. Porque esas cosas no son nada para él, es más… no siente nada. Sólo siguió su avance, destruyendo la poca naturaleza de la zona mientras daba cada paso con su horrible hedor saliendo de su putrefacto cuerpo.

-¡Llamen a todas las unidades y que traigan la artillería pesada! ¡También deseo que me den una ruta de su posible destino, ya! – los soldados acataron la orden del superior quien esperaba la llegada del helicóptero que acaba de pedir, deben ser rápidos para evitar que dañe a gente inocente. – Es probable que él aparezca…

Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Ultraman Tiga haga su aparición, de ser así…

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, se podía ver a Twilight y Gobaith esperando ya que sea exposición sobre la nueva fuente de energía para los viajes espaciales. Mientras la chica estaba ansiosa por oír lo que iba a decir el profesor, Gobaith por alguna razón se sentía incómodo.

-Se nota que no te gusta la multitud. – Twilight sonrió al ver como su amigo se mostraba nervioso por la cantidad de presentes. – Relájate.

-Fácil de decir… haber estado tantos años lejos de una vida social, que uno llamaría normal, cuentan mucho. – La chica rodó los ojos ante la exageración del joven.

-Ya, tengo suficiente con el drama de Rarity para que tu me vengas con estas cosas. Mejor miremos al frente, ya está iniciando.

Tal como ella lo dijo, el podio ya era ocupado por una persona. Un hombre de cabello gris, deben ser las canas, y una gran bata del laboratorio. Ya se deben imaginar quien es…

-Buenas tardes a todos, bienvenidos a esta humilde presentación. Me alegra ver que hay más gente de la que pensé en un inicio. – algunos rieron por la broma del profesor. – Lo sé, mal chiste. Pero no menos verdadero, los avances científicos de esta clase no son tan reconocidos por la media o las organizaciones grandes, dado que… no hay un beneficio inmediato.

Twilight se cruzó de brazos al oír ello, así no deberían ser las cosas. Pero Gobaith sabía que el mundo no siempre apoya a la gente que va por sólo sueños y deseos de cambiar el mundo, solo el dinero cuenta para muchos.

-Como ya deben saber, soy el Dr. Space Void, uno de los pocos científicos en la actualidad que impulsan el desarrollo de los viajes espaciales. Algo que no dudo, muchos de aquí han pensado que es mera ficción. Que sólo llegar a Marte, el planeta más cercano, nos tomaría años de viaje de ida y de vuelta. Eso es porque el uso del combustible líquido es primitivo, a pesar de lo útil que es… pero hay que cambiar ello. El mundo debe aprender del uso correcto de las energías renovables y nada contaminantes para la atmósfera. Esa también es parte de la labor de los científicos. – Gobaith debía de admitir que el tipo sabía de su campo, es consciente de lo que significa no cambiar… En este caso, sería la tecnología. – Ok, creo que me alargue demasiado con tan aburrida presentación. Vayamos a lo que nos importa. – el Doctor fue a un lado del podio y se empezó a mostrar la imagen del diseño de un motor en 3D. – Esto es el futuro… les presento el Maxima Overdrive.

Se pudo oír el asombro de varios de los presentes, de seguros conocedores de la materia. Hasta Gobaith tuvo que aceptar el aparato se veía interesante, no era un diseño convencional.

-Que emoción, que emoción, que emoción… - Paso a ver a Twilight con una ceja alzada… Esta chica…

-Creo que sólo mostrar el motor que genera esta nueva energía es para que vean que nuestra meta es fabricarlo a gran escala. Para que un día sus beneficios estén al alcance de todos. – El Doctor empezó a mostrar imágenes en video de la capacidad de este nuevo motor.

El Maxima Overdrive, según lo que Gobaith entendió, es la energía creada por el motor, más no la máquina en si. Al parecer era una combinación de elementos naturales que en conjunto con reacciones químicas, que en verdad no entiende… Sólo que la combustión seguirá a pesar que ya no haya oxígeno en el espacio… vaya que era un salto científico de grandes proporciones y se puede ver que Twilight estaba muy emocionada, lo ve como se contiene para no irse a hacer preguntas a menos que el profesor les dé el permiso. Cosa que al final no sucedió, porque dio por terminada la exposición.

Twilight de ningún modo se iba a quedar con la duda o perder dicha oportunidad. Lo que tiene que hacer es ir por el científico quien parecía ordenar sus anotaciones en el lugar donde realizó la exposición. Gobaith suspiró al ver a la chica ir hacia el científico… lo que le pasa…

-¡Profesor espere! – Twilight logró llamar su atención antes de que se vaya. - ¡Por favor, deseo hacerle unas preguntas!

-Oh, es sorprendente ver a una chica tan emocionada por la ciencia. – Space Void noto que Gobaith al fin había alcanzado a Twilight. – Y parece que el novio también tiene interés.

-¿¡Nov…!? – Ambos se quedaron con la palabra en la boca, no esperaron eso…

-¡No-no-no-no! ¡Solo es m-mi amigo! ¡Me acompaña a esta convención! – Gobaith asintió rápidamente ante la explicación de la chica, que no sonó tan convincente.

Hasta el mismo profesor pudo ver ello… oh, la juventud. La chica es muy obvia y el joven es muy denso, no es el primer caso que ve.

-Me disculpo entonces, daban esa impresión a primera vista. – Siempre era divertido ver la expresión de los jóvenes y esta no era la excepción. – En fin ¿Qué deseas saber señorita…?

-Sparkle, Twilight Sparkle. Soy de la escuela Canterlot y tengo interés en la nueva tecnología que propone no sólo para viajar al espacio, sino también para la vida diaria aquí en la Tierra. – el profesor asintió a las palabras de la chica, se ve que tiene espíritu.

-Entiendo, vera señorita Sparkle. Debe ser consciente de como la Tierra se vio contaminada por la mera acción del hombre. La industria y similares han hecho que el planeta entre en un estado lamentable, uno que no debería existir. – Twilight asintió y Gobaith se cruzo de brazos. – Por ello, es nuestra responsabilidad como personas de ciencia, la misma ciencia que facilita la vida del hombre, de impulsar el cambio.

-Entiendo…

-Ahora, no le puedo explicar a detalles lo que hace el Maxima Overdrive, porque es secreto calificado. – Twilight bajo la cabeza deprimida. – Pero puedo darle a usted y su "amigo", pases para una demostración futura en unos meses.

-¿¡De verdad!? – Twilight sonrió ampliamente y Gobaith agradeció el gesto del buen profesor. - ¡Muchas gracias, en verdad estoy ansiosa de ver lo que la nueva tecnología es capaz!

-Jaja, recuerde Señorita Sparkle. La tecnología es sólo eso… tecnología. Es la persona quien la usa que realiza el cambio. Así como todo en la vida. Si tienes el poder de hacer algo que ayude a muchos, hazlo. Por alguna razón tienes ese don que la vida te dio. – Twilight sonrió a esas palabras y Gobaith se sorprendió al oír esas palabras… eran como las de… - Bueno, aquí tienen. Invitaciones para la demostración, pueden traer tres personas cada uno. Si lo desean. – ambos tomaron las invitaciones mientras daban las gracias. – Ahora si me disculpan debo volver a mi rutina de trabajo, que tengan un buen día.

Lo único que quedó luego fue despedirse del profesor quien notó que…

-Oh, creo que no se tu nombre muchacho.

-Ah… Gobaith Kosei. – dicho ello, ambos continuaron su camino para salir del lugar mientras el hombre se vio sorprendido al oír su apellido…

-Kosei… Quién lo diría… - el profesor se dio media vuelta y se retiro, aún sorprendido de que ese chico tenga el mismo apellido que ese hombre.

….

Ya en otro lado del lugar, Gobaith y Twilight miraban tal vez lo último que podían antes de que el bus se vaya a la ciudad y…

-¿Qué hacemos luego de esto? – El joven miro a su amiga con duda. - ¿De verdad esperas que todo termine luego de esto?

-La verdad…

-No respondas… Vamos Gobaith, aún es de día y sería bueno para ti hacer otras cosas que entrenar y estar en tu casa. – Twilight miro al joven con reproche, molesta de que siga con la tendencia de parar solo cuando puede. – Ya sé, vayamos al centro comercial.

-¿No sería mejor ir con las chicas? – la joven lo miró con una ceja alzada, como advirtiéndole que no tenga malas ideas. – Yo sólo digo…

-Pues… Oh, justo tengo un WhatsApp de Aj. A ver… ¿Eh? Vaya, eso no era de esperarse. – Gobaith la vio confundido ¿Qué no era de esperarse? – Ahm… al parecer hay un Kaijuu muerto en la costa y todas salieron de la playa al sentir asco.

Gobaith se mostró sorprendido, ¿Un Kaijuu muerto? Eso significa que tal vez hay más cosas de las que aún no saben. Ambos jóvenes siguieron viendo algunas cosas para esperar a que el bus parta pero…

 _-¡Atención, les pedimos a todos los visitantes y trabajadores que no salgan del edificio! ¡Hemos recibido la notificación por parte del ejército sobre un monstruo gigante llegando a la zona! ¡Por su seguridad, no salgan del edificio!_

El anuncio fue más que claro y generó más de una reacción. Algunos empezaron a mostrar pánico. Otros trataban de mantener la calma. Pero era más que obvio que esto no iba a terminar bien.

Gobaith tomó a Twilight de la mano y la alejó del tumulto de gente que ya se estaba generando. Tal vez anunciar de este modo el ataque de un Kaijuu no fue la mejor de las ideas.

Twilight simplemente miro a su amigo quien había puesto de nuevo esa expresión seria. Sólo la pone cuando hay peligro… Muy bien, tal vez logre saber algo del Kaijuu si logra ver como es… siempre lleva consigo el libro de monstruos en su mochila, nunca se sabe cuando será necesario.

Fue en eso que se le ocurrió una idea… sacó su celular y de su mochila unos aditamentos algo raros y tecnológicos. Gobaith miro los aparatos con sorpresa… ¿De dónde…?

-Vamos, ayúdame a hallar una computadora. – Twilight lo jaló para que la ayude en lo que necesita y él no puso peros…

Ambos se alejaron del grupo de gente, en busca de la que sería una computadora que Twilight necesita. Y si pensaron que por estar en un edificio de investigación sobre la tecnología espacial, hallarían el dicho aparato rápidamente… pues se equivocaron. En estos momentos Twilight maldecía no haber traído su laptop. Más que nada… maldecía que quienes están a cargo del lugar no hayan dejado una computadora a la mano para…

-Hey, ¿Esto sirve? – Gobaith señaló la que sería la computadora guía, esa que se pone en ocasiones para hacer consultas y vistazos del mapa del área, así como también saber tu ubicación.

-¡Excelente! – Twilight se acercó al aparato y se agachó para… - Oh, con candado. ¡Sencillo! – Twilight vio que el CPU estaba protegido con candado para que nadie tenga contacto con él.

Ella sólo sacó una especie de llave maestra muy pequeña y sin mucho esfuerzo abrió el candado para tener acceso al equipo y… ¿Estaba mal sentir miedo…? Twilight empezó a conectar su celular y los demás equipos al CPU. Al tenerlos todos conectados, fue al teclado y rápidamente empezó su trabajo.

Gobaith noto como en la pantalla se veían los códigos de programación que Twilight estaba introduciendo. La velocidad era increíble, la verdad… no entendía que estaba pasando…

-El ejército debe de tener equipos de vigilancia y rastreo siguiendo el Kaijuu que está presente, si logro colarme en su red…

-¿Colarte…? Twilight, eso de por si ya es un crimen…

-Sólo lo es, si me atrapan. – la chica le guiño el ojo en señal de complicidad. ¿Era la misma Twilight que conoció? Vaya… No pudo evitar negar con la cabeza y sonreír por inercia, esta chica… sin duda es más de lo que aparenta en un inicio. – Y… ¡Listo! – que rápido…

Twilight desconecto todos los aparatos del CPU, para luego borrar todo rastro de trabajo en la maquina. Para luego volverá a poner el candado.

-De paso también hackee las cámaras del lugar, no hay que correr riesgos. – Si… Esta mujer le está dando miedo. – Veamos…

Twilight se sentó a un lado del lugar para mirar las imágenes que el ejército debe de tener, Gobaith hizo lo mismo. Sabe que no puede lanzarse a pelear sin saber nada del enemigo en cuestión. Veamos como el ejército lo afronta….

* * *

El Kaijuu zombie caminaba a paso lento hacia su destino. Según las predicciones hechas por los que analizaron su camino y velocidad, se está acercando a una planta que trata combustible. Eso puede ser muy malo, ya que el riesgo de que sus movimientos hagan explotar el lugar son muy altos.

El ejército ya había tomado medidas para la evacuación de dicha planta. Debían detener a esa cosa antes de que llegue a dicho lugar… los primeros planes de acción eran simples. Mandar aviones de caza para que luego lancen Misiles hacia el monstruo. Lo que no esperaban o al menos, no pensaron que sucedería de nuevo, fue que los Misiles si bien impactaron a su objetivo, fueron asimilados por el monstruos y nada pasó. Eso de por si ya era muy extraño…

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue simplemente volar alrededor del monstruo, quien al final no le dio importancia a sus enemigos y siguió su camino, ya que todo ataque que usen es inútil. ¿Cuál podía ser el siguiente plan de acción?

En una tienda del ejército, donde tienen una cierta visión del área donde el Kaijuu podría llegar, el Capitán Ironheart analizaba cada posibilidad existente ahora, podían dejar que se acerque a la planta de combustible y hacer que esta explote… pero el riesgo es muy alto, así como el que no maten al monstruo. Todos esos seres han demostrados ser más resistentes de lo que alguna vez pensaron en un inicio.

-¡Señor, tenemos información con relación al monstruo! – Ironheart volteó a ver a su subordinado, quien se mostraba más que agitado, ir de un lado para otro nunca es sencillo. - ¡Según los análisis de la piel del monstruo, este no está exactamente vivo!

-¿Tratas de decir que es un zombie? – El soldado abrió la boca parar afirmar ello, pero el capitán alzó la mano en señal de que no diga más. – Entiendo… pensar que algo así existía en la Tierra. ¿Qué más han hallado?

-Que por lo poco visto… puede regenerarse y absorber cosas en su interior. – Eso ya lo han visto. – Es más… al no estar vivo en el estricto sentido de la palabra, no se puede matar del modo convencional.

-Lo sé, debe haber algo en la composición de su cuerpo que nos dé la ventaja. – El Capitán analiza todas las soluciones posibles y en verdad… sólo una parece ser la más factible. - ¿Qué tan resistente es su cuerpo?

-Pues… según lo descubierto su cuerpo se empezaría a derretir a los 7000 °C. Al menos en teoría… - No hay otra, deben afianzarse en esa teoría.

-Llamen al gerente de la planta… dile que usaremos uno de sus Contenedores de Gas Líquido de Pretroleo. – el soldado se quedó viendo algo idiota a su Capitan que lo paso a ver. - ¿Esperas una invitación? ¡Muévete!

-¡Señor! – el soldado se retiro rápidamente, dejando a Ironheart viendo como el monstruo seguía su avance a paso lento.

Si desea energía, eso le darán.

….

El ejército no espero la confirmación ni aprobación del gerente de la planta, solo dijeron que usarían el tanque más grande que había y listo. Muchos soldados empezaron a trabajar rápidamente para poder quitar las restricciones que tienen a la enorme esfera contenedora de Petróleo Líquido en su lugar. Debían ser rápidos y precisos, porque en verdad están jugando con el tiempo en contra. Más al saber que el dichoso monstruo cada vez se acerca más.

Este estará ya a un paso de ellos en una hora… Deben darse prisa.

* * *

De vuelta en el centro de investigación, nuestros dos amigos estaban atentos a los movimientos del Kaijuu, que era seguido de cerca por el ejército.

Twilight miraba con atención las imágenes en donde este enorme monstruo aparecía y… sacó el libro con la información de estos seres y empezó a buscar rápidamente. Todo lo que pueda hallar, necesita… saber de lo que es capaz.

-A ver… regeneración, absorción, no muerto… apariencia de un gran reptil por lo que veo… - Twilight daba rápidamente una leída a las páginas en busca de la información que necesitaba, porque en verdad estaban en riesgo. No estaban tan lejos de esa cosa, si logra llegar a la planta y la destruye… el próximo objetivo sería este lugar debido a la cercanía que hay entre ambos, son unos kilómetros pero eso no es importante para los Kaijuus.

-¿Qué hallaste?

-Ahm… la verdad, no hay mucha información sobre un ser no muerto. Parece que algo externo ha hecho que este Kaijuu siga moviéndose a pesar del estado en que su cuerpo está. – En general… no tenían nada. – Lo único que hallé es el nombre de un Kaijuu con similitudes… excepto que no se regenera…. O huele mal. – Twilight le mostró la página. – Sealizar, un Kaijuu que existió en la Tierra por casi un millón de años, en la fecha que esto fue escrito, además… Según esto, tenía la habilidad de respirar toxinas de su boca y extender su cuello… algo extraño.

-¿Dice como derrotarlo? – Twilight negó con la cabeza a la pregunta de Gobaith.

-Lo siento, pero al parecer el cambio de su estado de vivo a no muerto nos ha complicado todo. Tal vez… murió por el cambio de clima del agua marina en estos milenios, dado que es un Kaijuu marino, el cambio de temperatura lo debe haber afectado. – la teoría de Twilight no era nada descabellada, si nos ponemos a pensar en que los Kaijuus son como animales… animales más altos que un rascacielos y con poderes… tendría lógica que si hay un cambio en si hábitat… algo como esto sucedería.

Pero… ¿Qué hizo que este ser vuelva a moverse, esta vez como un no muerto? ¿Habrá una fuerza externa en todo esto? No importa, especular no hará que ganen nada.

No tenía caso que vayan a avisar a las chicas porque el ejército debe tener la zona perfectamente perimetriada, logrado así un acceso imposible a cualquiera… excepto…

-Debo de ir… - Twilight miro al joven con sorpresa. Más porque últimamente él… - Si no detengo esa cosa… mucha gente morirá.

-Sabes bien que estarás cerca de una zona donde se trabaja con gas líquido… Un paso en falso y aun siendo Ultraman… - Twilight no dudo en mostrarse preocupada. Él…

-¿Alguna alternativa mejor? – El silencio fue respuesta suficiente… - Lo supuse.

-El ejército estará ahí, recuerda que para ellos también eres un enemigo.

-Tomaré el riesgo. – Gobaith sabía que debe de salir de aquí para poder transformarse. Están cerca… no le tomará ni 10 segundos llegar volando.

Twilight lo miro con preocupación, pero nada más podía hacer… asintió para luego señalar una salida al exterior perfecta para él, era la salida de emergencia. Gobaith asintió y se puso de pie para correr hacia la dicha salida mientras Twilight por instinto quiso detenerlo… se estaba arriesgando cada vez más. Fue en eso que escucho el sonido de su celular… era un mensaje de sus amigas…

- _Twilight ¿ya están regresando? Todas estamos en el centro Comercial._

El mensaje de Sunset le hizo tomar un respiro porque… ¿Ahora como explicará esto?

….

Gobaith abrió la puerta de emergencia para salir del edificio donde se encontraba actualmente para finalmente verse al aire libre. Miro a todos lados en busca de señal de gente, al ver que no había nadie…

-Me da miedo pensar en que… ya me estoy acostumbrando. – Sacó el Spark Lens de su casaca, lo activó y lo alzó al cielo para generar su transformación.

En menos de un segundo, Ultraman Tiga ya estaba volando en dirección donde estaba el Kaijuu y el ejército. Debe de darse prisa….

* * *

Minutos antes, el atardecer no estaba lejos. El ejército había seguido el plan del Capitán Ironheart para tomar el enorme contenedor de Gas Líquido de Petróleo para verterlo sobre el monstruo. Que al parecer, no soportaría la reacción química del líquido inflamable con si piel muerta, además que los Misiles dentro de él, explotaron hace unos minutos, pero el Kaijuu se regenero rápidamente. Al parecer, su única alternativa era esta y si fallaba… En verdad no tenían más.

-Muy bien, traigan el contenedor. – Dio la orden a los cazas que cargaban el pesado objeto usando sólo unos cables para tenerlo en el aire.

Los aviones iban volando lentamente para evitar que esa cosa caiga por un movimiento brusco, era algo complicado de hacer. Lo que si esperaban, es que el plan funcione… aprovechando que el Kaijuu de estaba recuperando aun de su última experiencia con esos Misiles en su interior…

-Viertan el contenido sobre esa cosa. – Era la hora, el Capitan Ironheart dio la orden a los pilotos para que se muevan de tal modo que el objeto pueda verter su contenido sobre el enorme ser.

Pero este alzó la vista al sentir una acumulación de energía sobre él. Cuando vio el contenedor, abrió la boca y extendió su cuello para atrapar uno de los cables que sostenía el contenedor que quería para él.

El momento que atrapó el cable con su mandíbula, fue cuando todo se fue al diablo porque el Kaijuu jalaba su presa para poder tenerla en sus garras y absorberla.

Las naves estaban perdiendo altitud, la fuerza de esa cosa era monstruosa. No había más opción que…

-¡Liberen la carga, desenganchen los cables!

La orden del Capitán fue obedecida de inmediato, porque en verdad no desean morir. Lo que no esperaron fue que uno de los cazas no pudiera liberar el cable y se quede atrapado. Se notaba que no iba a poder liberarse y…

Un destello de luz azul cortó el cable liberando al avión que por la fuerza salió volando a una dirección aleatoria. Parecía ser el fin del piloto, pero de pronto… el vehículo aéreo fue detenido por un par de manos.

Ultraman Tiga había llegado a escena y había ayudado al piloto… el gigante vio el vehículo en mano, se sentía el miedo que el piloto tenía en esos momentos. Optó por dejar el dicho vehículo a un lado para que la persona a bordo de este salga. Inmediatamente centro su mirada en Sealizar, quien tenía su botín en sus garras. Se le veía feliz…

Y lo estuvo aún más al poner enorme objeto en su estómago y asimiló el contenedor de gas líquido como si nada. Tiga no ocultó su sorpresa al ver lo que esa cosa había hecho, pero no era hora de dudar.

Se puso en guardia y fue rápidamente hacia el Kaijuu, lo primero que hizo fue darle un golpe en la cara, luego tomó el rostro de este con su otra mano para tenerlo en su lugar mientras le daba golpes de karate constantes en el cuello, todo mientras Sealizar alzaba sus garras para liberarse del agarre del gigante de luz, acto seguido dio un ligero rugido para extender su cuello hacia Tiga quien esquivó la mordida del Kaijuu por los pelos. Rodó por el suelo tras esquivar el ataque y volvió a lo suyo.

Se puso frente al Kaijuu y le dio tres golpes seguidos, luego una patada para mandarlo al suelo.

Sealizar cayó al suelo, tal vez no esté vivo pero esos golpes lo estaban afectando en algo. Al carecer de velocidad, era fácil atacar y atraparlo. Tiga se lanzó sobre el Kaijuu al mismo estilo de una pelea de Vale Todo que se ven en esos torneos en la TV y empezó a darle golpes constantes a Sealizar en la cara. Pero el Kaijuu no se había rendido, alzó sus garras y las clavó en los costados de Tiga quien sintió el horrible hincon al mismo tiempo que destellos de luz salían de sus nuevas heridas. El dolor hizo que pierda su ventaja sobre la bestia, quien empujó al gigante a un lado para que caiga al suelo mientras este se ponía de pie.

Tiga hizo lo mismo, algo adolorido por lo último, pero volvió al ataque. Esta vez dando una patada al estómago del Kaijuu… sólo que al entrar esta en contacto con Sealizar, haga que el estómago de este absorba el impacto en conjunto con la pierna derecha del gigante.

 _-¡Si soy idiota, olvide eso!_ – Tiga se había desesperado debido al dolor de sus heridas que olvidó la capacidad de este monstruo. - _¡Agh, no puedo…!_

Fue cuando trato de sacar su pierna de ahí, que Sealizar abrió la boca para lanzarle a Tiga un gas amarillo justo en la cara. El gas de por si no era letal, pero el efecto fue que Tiga vio afectado su vista y demás… a pesar de que por la caída hacia atrás, por querer alejarse del origen de ese horrible hedor, logró sacar su pierna…. Sólo le dio la oportunidad a Sealizar de saltar sobre Tiga, haciendo que todo su peso afecte al guerrero.

Inmediatamente se puso de pie y tomó a Tiga por la cabeza, usando sus garras, para hacer que dicha parte de su cuerpo empiece a ser absorbida por el Kaijuu… repugnante… que horrible experiencia es esta.

Tiga trataba de sacar su cabeza del estómago del monstruo, pero este se movía para evitar que pueda tener una base firme. Sealizar ya veía su victoria cerca, sólo debe esperar un poco más…

Los impactos de varios disparos en su espalda hicieron que se mantenga en su lugar, volteó para ver a los intrusos… eran esos aviones de caza. Habían ayudado a Ultraman…

Este por su lado al ver que al fin estaba quieto, acumuló energía en sus manos y empujó a su enemigo con tal fuerza para que lo suelte y se vaya volando de paso varios metros lejos de él. Estuvo cerca… Tiga vio a los aviones, si pudiera les daría las gracias…

Estos inmediatamente alzaron vuelo para permitirle al gigante luchar. Su Capitán había dado la estricta orden…

-Ayuden a Tiga cuando lo necesite y denle espacio para que pueda pelear. – el Capitán sonaba muy serio con esa orden, por lo que nadie fue capaz de refutar. Ahora sólo quedaba…

Tiga paso a ver al Kaijuu… este se había levantado listo para seguir su lucha. Fue en eso que el cristal en su pecho empezó a parpadear en rojo… lo que le faltaba.

Debe pensar… ¿cómo va a destruir a un no muerto? Debe de haber un modo… fue en eso que recordó el contenedor que el Kaijuu absorbió… por supuesto. Ahí tenía la salida, debía agradecer al ejército por la ayuda… hora de hacer explotar un Kaijuu en millones de pedazos.

Vio como el Kaijuu iba hacia él para embestirlo, pero Tiga sólo empezó a cargar su Zaperion Ray. Y al ver lo que el gigante estaba haciendo…

-¡Prepárense para una onda explosiva! – el Capitán dio su orden a sus subordinados, así como hacer que los aviones se alejen de ahí.

Tiga al tener listo su ataque, lo lanzó hacia Sealizar… justamente en el estómago. El Kaijuu resistió el impacto y es más… Absorbió el ataque en su estómago. El gigante sólo bajó sus brazos al ver que ya estaba…

Mientras Sealizar se veía satisfecho al inicio por tan buena energía y se lanzaba de nuevo al ataque, con Tiga ahí parado sin hacer nada, fue que sintió algo en su interior… Se detuvo por la sensación de que… algo iba a explotar dentro de él…

-No te lo debiste tragar. – El capitán Ironheart sonrió al ver que…

Sealizar explotó en millones de pedazos a los segundos, la explosión que se generó por el combustible y la energía de Tiga se quedó en su lugar para luego solo volverse un destello de luz que desapareció a los segundos.

Tiga asintió al ver que su trabajo estaba hecho, planeaba irse porque el tiempo se le estaba acabando, pero al ver a los aviones del ejército en la zona lo hizo dudar… ¿Iban a atacarlo?

-Órdenes señor… - Ironheart miro a su subordinado, luego a Tiga… Sabía que debía hacer.

-Dejen que se vaya, no lo persigan. Y no deseo peros. – las órdenes del Capitán eran claras… y eso bastó para que todos hagan caso.

Tiga vio como los aviones se alejaban y le daban espacio limpio para poder irse… Ellos… pasó a ver la dirección donde estaban Ironheart y su equipo, gracias a su vista fue capaz de divisar al capitán. Mentalmente agradeció el gesto y empleó vuelo para perderse en el cielo que ya estaba teñido de rojo por el atardecer.

El Capitán Ironheart sonrió al ver al gigante irse, era su modo de darle las gracias por las veces que los ha salvado y por lo de hoy.

-Ultraman Tiga… je… - dio la orden de empezar a limpiar todo rastro del Kaijuu. Aún hay trabajo que hacer…

* * *

Luego de todo eso, el incidente llegó a oídos de la prensa. Rápidamente se hicieron preguntas y demás, la noticia central fue la gran participación del ejército en este caso y como con la ayuda de Ultraman Tiga, el Kaijuu había sido eliminado.

Eso aumentó la creencia de que Tiga estaba del lado de ellos y peleaba para tener al mundo a salvo. Pero aún hay algo de escepticismo. No importa, hoy era una victoria más para…

-¡Ita! ¡Con más cuidado! – al parecer el precio por ella nunca falta.

Ahora mismo Gobaith estaba en el sillón de la sala de su casa, con Twilight y el resto viendo como Fluttershy atendía el abdomen del joven. Ese Kaijuu le perforó ambos lados de dicha zona como Tiga y al volver a ser humano, Gobaith tenía dos enormes moretones… que desgracia.

-Ya casi termino, no seas llorón. – Fluttershy resondro al joven quien quiso refutar, pero ella lo miró con seriedad… mejor se calla. – Sólo un poco más.

-¡No puedo creer que nos perdimos la pelea!

-Esta vez no había nada que pudiéramos hacer Rainbow, ya déjalo.

Detestaba que Aj tenga razón, pero en serio… Detestaba perderse la acción.

-Bueno, eso nos demuestra que el ejército es capaz de hacer un buen trabajo. Y de colaborar con Ultraman Tiga. – Rarity tenía un punto, si no hubiera sido por todo lo que hicieron antes… Ultraman no habría podido ganar.

-Eso sólo demuestra que los Kaijuus se harán más fuertes… hay que estar listos en todo momento. – Twilight estaba leyendo el libro, para poder memorizar todo lo que hay escrito y así poder decirlo todo sin tener que leerlo.

Gobaith sabía que debe entrenar más… Esta vez tuvo suerte…. Vio como Fluttershy terminó de poner los parches en sus heridas. Agradeció a la chica por los cuidados… ella sonrió en respuesta. Tal vez deba hacer algo por ella… para pagar todos los problemas que le da cuando lo cura. Si, eso hará…

-¿Seguro de estar bien Gobaith? ¿Deseas algo más? – Sunset le hizo la pregunta a su amigo mostrando su clara preocupación por él.

Un vaso de agua no le vendría nada mal… aunque no entiende porque el resto lo miran con gracia y Twilight con una ceja alzada… ver como cerró su libro con fuerza le hizo saber que…

-Mejor pongamos las noticias, veamos que tienen que decir. – Twilight tomó el control sin permiso y cambió el canal que Pinkie estaba viendo.

-¡Hey, estaba viendo mi anime! – Ya había acabado la temporada, pero ver la serie del chico con un dragón en el brazo izquierdo siempre era tan divertido… En especial el último capitulo de la cuarta temporada.

Twilight desactivo el internet y puso las noticias. Fue en eso que se vio que el Capitán Ironheart estaba teniendo una entrevista…

-Oigan… Él es… - Gobaith reconoció al soldado, era el que… - Fue quien le dijo al resto que me dejaran ir en paz.

Todas las chicas se sorprendieron al oír ello… más que todo… al ver que era…

-Oh no… A la Directora Celestia no le gustara ver esto.

-¿Y eso por qué? – La pregunta de Gobiath, Twilight y Spike hizo que Sunset suspire… ya que ellas sabían quien era…

-Porque… él es el ex novio de la Directora Celestia.

A esas palabras, los tres se quedaron mudos… vaya coincidencias de la vida… ya se deben de estar imaginando la reacción de la mujer al ver que su ex novio está en televisión… que no llegue el lunes…

-¿¡QUÉ HACE ÉL EN TELEVISIÓN!? – Ese grito…

-¿Esa no fue…? – Era imposible, si la casa de la directora está lejos de la suya y…

Ver como todas negaban con su cabeza, dando a entender que no lo piense tanto y lo deje pasar, hizo que Gobaith asienta y olvide este detallito. Ya mañana era otro día. Hoy, Ultraman Tiga había salido vencedor con ayuda del Ejército y eso de por sí, era una gran victoria para él.

* * *

 **Y ahí lo tienen, otro cap del fic. Ahora solo queda esperar a la otra semana. Nos vemos.**

 **DATOS:**

 **Sealizar:**

 **Kaijuu que parece llevar mucho tiempo muerto, se desconoce su origen y demás. Pero es bien sabido que puede absorber cosas y energía en su cuerpo, su olor de putrefacción demuestra el estado en que esta su cuerpo y el tiempo de muerte que lleva.**

 **Estadísticas**

 **Altura: 60 m**

 **Peso: 54,000 t**


	7. Nuevo Contacto

**Nueva semana, nuevo cap. Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Nuevo contacto**

Luego de la escuela, normalmente uno desearía irse a su casa a descansar o a pasar algo de tiempo con sus amigos. En el caso de Gobaith Kosei, sería más lo primero que lo segundo porque estaba exhausto luego de un arduo día escuela. Del cual fue usado más como el chico de los recados por más de un profesor.

Y por eso, tras escuchar el timbre que significaba la salida y el fin de su tortuoso día, estaba más que feliz por sólo ir a su casa, descansar y nada más… claro que no esperó que así terminarían las cosas para él… aquí, ayudando en el refugio de animales de la ciudad… Todo porque Fluttershy se lo ha pedido de buena manera, porque necesita la ayuda de alguien ya que el trabajo de por sí ya era tedioso para ella.

-Gracias por ayudarme Gobaith, mis amigos animales también te lo agradecen. – Si, ella se veía feliz por la ayuda extra que ha tenido… es más, él no ha sido capaz de refutar nada aún. Maldita sea la cara de inocencia y dulzura que tiene, está más que seguro que más de unos de esos locos en Japón de lo Kawaii harían… Mejor deja de pensar en ello, ha visto lo suficiente para saber como acabaría un encuentro así.

-No te preocupes Fluttershy, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. – Claro que sí, ir a su a casa y dormir… ¿Por qué dijo que sí?

Ver la sonrisa de la chica hizo que recuerde porque… Rayos, nunca ha sido bueno tratando con esta clase de personas. Las tan amables. ¿Por qué rayos ese loro se le ha quedado viendo?

-Oh, él es el Sr. Yellow Head. – Un loro aurora… ya entiende. – Lo salvaron de un mercado ilegal hace unos meses y ha estado aquí en la espera de una persona que lo adopte… lamentablemente no ha pasado. A la mayoría de gente no… le agrada.

-¿Y eso por qué? – Pasó a ver al loro con una ceja alzada.

-¡Tonto, tonto! – el loro se lo dijo en la cara, sin restricción alguna… un tic apareció en el ojo del joven… maldito pajarraco.

-Porque tiene la tenencia de decir insultos y nunca algo bueno. Parece que de pequeño sólo oyó esas cosas y bueno… ya ves.

Ya lo veía, el ave aún lo veía con mucha atención. Una lucha de miradas se hizo presente. Una que ninguno parecía querer perder… claro que la escena le sacó a Fluttershy una risa.

-Jeje, es la primera que Yellow Head se le queda viendo así a alguien. Debes de haberle caído muy bien. – Esta chica… ¿Acaso no ve bien?

-En fin… ¿En qué más te puedo ayudar Fluttershy? – El joven dejó de mirar al loro quien aún lo seguía observando.

-¿Puedes alimentar a esos perros de ahí? Yo me haré cargo de los Hamsters. – Estaba más que de acuerdo, nunca le gustaron esos roedores… más porque su hermana siempre le pedía cuidar el que tenían en casa… maldita Sra. Nesi.

Gobaith tomó la bolsa con comida de los dichosos animales y la llevó para alimentarlo. Sobra decir que los caninos reaccionaban felices al ver su comida ser servida y más de uno empujaba al joven en busca de la bolsa… ¿Qué no pueden estar quietos malditos caninos? Lo que le pasa por querer ayudar a una amiga y… ¿Cuándo llegó este pajarraco a su cabeza? El muy bastardo estaba ahí parado como si nada y… Sólo espera que no se le ocurra ir al baño sobre su polera favorita…

Fluttershy por su lado reía al ver a Gobaith interactuar con los animales. Nunca creyó que vería esto, es decir… sabe que él es algo opaco y serio. Pero los animales tienen esa capacidad de ver a través de las personas, ver la esencia de estos para saber si son buenos o malos. Y ver esta escena ha hecho que confirme que Gobaith es una buena persona. Sólo que parece… algo dolido por algo del pasado… ¿Qué será?

-¡Hey, no me piques la cabeza! – se sacó al loro de la cabeza y se sacó la capucha para sacudirse el cabello. Es más… - Agh, el cabello me entró al ojo…

Ver como se amarraba el cabello era una escena rara. Tuvo una idea, sacó su celular y discretamente le tomó una foto. Era raro ver su rostro sin tanto cabello, la verdad no entiende porque se lo cubre… si se ve bien…. Yyyyy ahí va otra vez su tendencia de quedarse como una boba viendo a un chico ligeramente guapo. Más de una vez eso le ha traído problemas… tal vez por eso es que no tiene novio.

-Fluttershy ¿Dónde pongo esta cosa? No creo que ellos me dejen en paz mientras lo tenga en la mano. – Verlo rodeado de varios perros le sacó una ligera carcajada, una que el no veía con mucha gracia… disfruta de sus desgracias… mujeres.

….

Ya tras finalmente darle de comer a todos los animales, Fluttershy simplemente estaba feliz de ver a todos sus amigos animales satisfechos. Por eso le gustaba venir aquí.

-Este loro endemoniado no me deja en paz. – ver al dicho animal aun al lado de Gobaith, esta vez en su hombro, hizo que Fluttershy sonría aún más… quizás…

-¿Por qué no lo adoptas? – Gobaith miro a la chica con duda… ¿Adoptarlo? ¿Perdió el juicio? Apenas se sabe cuidar él sólo. – Es la primera vez que lo veo así, tan apegado a alguien. Es más, sería bueno para ti tener una mascota. Todas tenemos una.

-¿De verdad…? – Era más que obvio que Twilight tenía a Spike pero el resto…

-Si. Rainbow tiene una tortuga de tierra, Rarity una gata, Applejack una perrita, Pinkie un pequeño lagarto sin dientes… no preguntes como es eso, no lo sé. – Cerró la boca, mejor no pregunta. – Sunset una lagartija.

-¿Lagartija…? – Estaba empezando a sentir que esa chica tal vez tenga una gustos algo raros…

-Y yo un conejo, se llama Ángel. Un día te lo presentaré. Por eso, si tienes una mascota estoy segura que tendrás más de un tema de conversación que nosotros. – La idea no era mala… pero… - Además, no hay mucho que hacer. Sólo le cambias el papel en su jaula, le das comida y agua. No es tan difícil. Es más, míralo…. ¿No te parece tierno?

Gobaith pasó a ver al loro, que seguía con la misma expresión del inicio… La verdad, no. Pero ¿Quién es él para destruir el sueño de esta chica que desea ver a los animales felices? Bien…

-Ok, me lo llevo. Sólo porque has sido muy persuasiva. – Fluttershy sonrió al ver que su amigo había aceptado. – ¿Tendrás una jaula…?

-¡Por supuesto! – la emoción en su voz fue tal que Gobaith retrocedió un poquito por la fuerza de voz. – Oh… perdón…

-No, está bien. Creo que lo mejor será que ya me vaya… estoy algo cansado. – Entrenar en las mañanas y estudiar podía llegar a ser muy cansado para él.

-Claro, yo también voy de salida. ¿Me esperas unos minutos mientras voy por una jaula y saco mis cosas? – Gobaith asintió a la petición de la chica quien fue por lo que necesitaba.

Fluttershy no tardo en ir por su mochila y la dicha jaula para que Gobiath se lleve al Sr. Yellow Head. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo bien que había acabado todo el día de hoy. Es más… terminó mejor de lo que tenía en mente desde el inicio. Más porque en verdad no esperó que Gobaith se llevara a un animal consigo.

Lo va a admitir, al inicio le fue difícil tratar con él. Más porque se mostraba muy serio y demás, hasta el punto que hablarle le daba mucho miedo. Pero estas últimas semanas con él la hicieron ver que es un buen chico.

Rio ligeramente al recordar su cara cuando tenía a todos los perros sobre él por la bolsa de comida… quizás… ¿Querrá ayudarla a ella y sus amigas este fin de semana? Había un evento para la adopción de animales a las afueras de Canterlot. Ella y sus amigas iban a ir, más porque ella se los pidió fervorosamente. Odia ir a estos eventos sin una compañía, ya no es tan tímida… pero aun detestan ser el centro de atención. Mejor pregunta….

Sacó su celular y abrió el WhatsApp, empezó a escribir en el grupo que ella y sus amigas tienen.

- _Chicas. Gobaith y yo ya hemos terminado de atender a los animales. Me preguntaba… ¿él querrá ayudarnos este fin de semana? –_ mandó el mensaje en espera de una respuesta… una que llegó por parte de Rainbow.

 _-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas directamente Fluttershy? No veo el porque debas pedir nuestra opinión. –_ Era… un buen punto.

 _-Cielos Rainbow, Fluttershy sólo quiere saber si nos molestará la presencia de él. Recuerda que ya no pasamos tanto tiempo nosotras sin él… es más, creo que no es mala idea._

 _-Concuerdo con Applejack, Gobaith aún es algo apático. Debe de socializar más. Tal vez estar en contacto con los animales y más gente lo ayude. Yo digo que sí. –_ Fluttershy sonrió a la respuesta de Rarity, al fin una que capta sus intenciones.

- _Bueno… ¿Qué dice el resto?_

 _-¡Yo digo que sí, tener a Gobi siempre es divertido!_

 _-Yo también digo que sí, es más… Gobaith necesita salir de rutina._

 _-Todos necesitamos salir de ella, será bueno para todos._

Las respuestas de Pinkie, Sunset y Twilight hicieron que la chica sonría. Estaba decidido. Se lo preguntará ahora mismo… no sin antes. Mandó la foto que tomó al grupo, recuerda que Rarity les pidió a todas hacerlo si una lograba pillarlo sin el cabello en la cara.

 _-Vaya, se nota la diferencia sin el cabello en su cara…_

 _-Se los dije, ese chico debe ser más ordenado. Está desperdiciando su potencial._ – Applejack le respondió con un emoticon de una cara con ojos entrecerrados, no le cree. - _¿¡Qué, es un crimen admitir que se ve bien sin tanto cabello en la cara!?_

 _-A nadie le importa eso aquí Rarity._

 _-A dos si… jijiji. –_ La respuesta de Pinkie a la aclaración de Rainbow hizo que todas esperen a las dos mencionadas.

 _-No… Se ve mal…_

 _-Mi opinión es irrelevante._

Fluttershy rio a las respuestas de Sunset y Twilight, era cada vez más notorio con el paso de los días que ellas apreciaban mucho a Gobaith.

- _Yo opino que se ve bien. –_ Fluttershy mando su respuesta como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo entero… lo que no espero fue…

- _*Gasp* ¡Ya calló otra!_

 _-Me empiezo a preguntar si es buena idea seguir teniéndolo en nuestro grupo._

 _-Vaya… no sabía que tenias intenciones ocultas querida._

 _-Bah, no sé porque hacen tanto alboroto._

Fluttershy miro con duda la pantalla, leyó varias veces los mensajes antes de captar de que hablan. Se sonrojo un poco al ver que creían que ella… empezó a teclear rápidamente la respuesta de que no era así, que era una opinión sincera para luego bloquear el aparato, guardarlo y tomar la jaula. Mejor se van de una buena vez.

….

-¿Cómo has dicho? – Gobaith hizo la pregunta al no creer lo que oía.

Él había optado por acompañarla hasta su casa. Ya tenía al loro en la jaula y lo estaba llevando consigo a su casa. Y fue cuando ambos llegaron a la casa de la chica que… ella hizo la pregunta de que si desea ayudar en la actividad que habrá este sábado. Ok, tal vez mejor…

-Por favor Gobaith. Es por una buena causa, así muchos animales podrán ser adoptados. ¿No deseas que tengan un buen hogar? – No era justo que ella lo veo con esos ojos suplicantes… Así no podrá decir que no y estará más que hundido… ahí se irá a la basura todo un fin de semana tranquilo y…

Ver los ojos suplicante de la chica y como su labio inferior temblaba un poco era… maldita sea, no es justo que todas las mujeres sepan hacer uso de esos ojos. Porque así logran conseguir lo que quieren. Suspiró al verse atrapado… Rayos.

-OK, iré. No es que tenga más alternativa o algo mejor que hacer. Es más… si van todas, creo que no me sentiré tan fuera de lugar.

Fluttershy sonrió al ver que él aceptó, le dio un abrazo rápido sin dejar de decir gracias. Claro, sin notar que el muchacho se sorprendió de la acción… es más… no sabía que decir. Ella lo soltó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Mandaré la hora en la que nos reuniremos en la escuela para ir, te veo luego Gobaith. Gracias por lo de hoy. – Fluttershy fue a su casa y entró sin más que decir, dejando al muchacho en su lugar.

-Bueno, como mi hermana siempre decía…. Sólo sigue el flujo de las cosas, no trates de entenderlas. Te dará jaqueca si lo intentas. – Gobaith notó que el loro silbo de un modo coqueto… alzó la jaula para ver al animal y alzó una ceja. - ¿Qué te crees, un lobo de la caricatura de los 80?

Gobaith se dio media vuelta para irse a su casa, no sin antes pensar en lo que se había metido. A veces extraña sus días de paz y soledad. Escucho el sonido del mensaje en su celular y sacó el aparato para ver que era…

 _-¡Lamento lo de hace poco, me deje llevar! Espero que no estes molesto… ahm… El bus será el que usamos las chicas para ir a nuestras presentaciones y… espero que no te moleste que sea un bus de chicas. Ahm… de todos modos gracias por aceptar ayudarnos._

Sonrió al ver el mensaje de Fluttershy, solo respondió con un simple, no hay problema. Pero ver el mensaje de Twilight y Sunset, ambas amenazándolo de que si se aprovecha de su amiga… la pagará muy caro. Mientras veía mensajes del resto algo burlones…

-Mujeres….

 _-¡Mujeres, mujeres! –_ oír al loro decir ello le hizo saber una cosa… este animal de seguro había nacido para burlarse de él y sus desgracias.

Estaba empezando a pensar seriamente en no desplumarlo ahora mismo.

* * *

Ya el sábado en la mañana, los ocho jóvenes y perro, estaban siendo llevados a la feria para adopción de animales a las afueras de la Ciudad. Siendo el que conduce el bus, el hermano de Applejack, Big Macontish o Big Mac para resumir todo esto.

-¿En serio te dijo eso?

-Si, el muy bastardo sólo necesito de unos episodios del anime para empezar a insultarme en mi lengua madre. Maldita ave…

Fluttershy rio ante la anécdota que el joven le estaba contando a ella y el resto, aunque dos no se veían nada felices con lo que estaba pasando.

Twilight y Sunset tenían sentimientos muy encontrados, felices de ver a Gobaith más abierto en lo que hace y dice. Pero molestas de que por alguna razón, esos dos hablen tan amenamente sobre un loro que el joven de llevó a casa luego de ayudar a su amiga.

Una sabe que… es raro. Prometió que nunca volvería a estar así por nadie a menos que haya madurado para saber llevar una relación de una manera correcta. La otra… ella no sabía que le estaba pasando. Era un sentimiento nuevo y en parte la estaba asustando…

-¿Ya vamos a llegar? – Rainbow estaba aburrida de esperar. Porque de por si el viaje era largo… dos horas en bus… desde las 9 de la mañana… vaya desgracia. Es más… Rarity está dormida. Tenía unas ganas de despertarla…

-De ser tú, yo no haría eso. Recuerda como se pone cuando la despiertan. – Applejack detuvo a su amiga quién estaba a punto de tapar la nariz de su amiga… sólo para detenerse…. Lo recordaba muy bien.

-Jejeje, nunca olvidaremos el rostro de Rarity. Créeme Gobi, verla sin maquillaje o acabada de despertar… y mejor reza para que pase tu alma al más allá sim dolor. – Para que Pinkie le diga eso…

-Mejor no hablemos de la pobre Rarity y centrémonos. En lo que vamos a hacer. – Sunset llamó a la calma, porque en verdad no desea que esto se salga de control.

-¿En qué te podemos ayudar Fluttershy? No dudes en que te apoyaremos.- Twilight también habló, la idea de apoyar a una amiga y de paso darle un hogar a varios animales indefensos… sonaba más que bien.

-Gracias a todos. Es un evento que la asociación de animales a la cual el albergue en el que trabajo está asociado, hace para que mucha gente vaya y desee adoptar un animal o simplemente pueden donar algo de dinero. – ahora sabían que era una actividad para algo benéfico. Lo que queda es… - Bien lleguemos, serán asignados a sus respectivas actividades por el resto del día.

-¿Qué tipo de actividades? – Gobaith tenía un mal presentimiento… uno muy malo.

-Oh, pueden variar. Puede ser de apoyar en la entrega de información, cuidar. La que yo iré, será la de cuidar a los animales y atenderlos. Darles su comida y demás.

-Ok… ya sé que actividad no deseo que me toque. – Rainbow ya se imagina lo que pasará, si le toca cuidar esos animales.

-A mi en verdad no me da ningún problema ir por una de las actividades. Tengo harta práctica. – Oír el murmullo de Rarity, diciendo algo sobre un gran diamante la hizo suspirar. – No como cierta persona.

-¡Oh, Oh! ¡Yo quiero atender y animar a la gente que viene! ¡Soy una experta! – Pinkie apareció al lado de Twilight y Sunset con unas orejas de perro de adorno sobre su cabeza. - ¿Y ustedes?

-Ahm… creo que me conformo con dar la información a las personas.

-Igual, la verdad no me veo capaz de cuidar a una gran cantidad de animales.

Tanto Twilight como Sunset decían ello, porque dudan de sus habilidades para tratar con animales… muchos animales. Y dudan que su paciencia pueda con todo.

-Igualmente aprecio la ayuda chica y… ¡Oh, ya estamos llegando! – Fluttershy señaló al frente, ya se podía ver el local donde será el evento.

Una zona campestre… nada mal. Y será perfecto para el cambio de ambiente el cual están buscando. Aunque…

-No sé porque siento que acabare mal parado el día de hoy…. – Gobaith sentía que… iba a estar en problemas.

* * *

Lo que nadie podría imaginar, es que en estos momentos. Una gran nube se estaba creando en la estratosfera. Generada por la energía que las ondas electromagnéticas que la Tierra posee ahora debido a… el avance tecnológico del hombre para la facilidad de su estilo de vida. Un estilo que sin querer, en la mayoría de casos, a afectado la vida que habita este planeta.

Dentro de la gran nube, había una especia de capullo. Uno que alberga una criatura de gran tamaño, nacida de lo que sería la acumulación de varias criaturas que han vivido en el planeta… sin conocimiento de los humanos.

La nube estaba cargada de energía, necesitaba algo para mantenerse a flote el tiempo necesario para que la criatura que se está desarrollando nazca y pueda buscar su propio alimento por cuenta propia.

Y lo halló en un conocido objeto volador que usan los humanos… un avión. Uno comercial, esos que llevan a varios pasajeros a un lugar. La merienda perfecta para la criatura, que necesita alimentarse.

El avión era un simple vuelo, uno que sólo tenía de trabajo llevar a los casi 500 pasajeros a Europa. Un vuelo tranquilo, sin complicaciones debido al clima. Era el día ideal para volar… al menos eso era lo que creían.

Lo que ninguno de los dos pilotos esperó ni pensó por un breve segundo, era que una gran nube apareciera de la nada. Que envuelva la nave y empiece a… comérsela.

El grito de los pasajeros, trabajadores y pilotos estaba más que claro. Los pilotos trataban de tener el avión en el aire, llamaban a la estación sobre la situación que estaban pasando y… la verdad no sabían ni como explicar que una nube se está comiendo la nave de tal modo para que todo lo que han estado diciendo sea verídico. Esto era ridículo…

Aunque ya no lo era tanto cuando el avión ya había sido devorado ya a la mitad y sólo quedaba algo de las alas y la cabeza del vehículo volador. Lo único que se podía distinguir dentro de la nube eran dos ojos amarillos… una boca que parecía tener un centenar de afilados dientes… así como un estruendoso chillido sacado de tal vez de una clase de animal… pero este era enorme…

El chillido que sacó de su boca fue tal que opacó el grito de las personas ahí presentes, adultos y niños por igual, mientras eran devorados por el ser que habitaba dicha nube.

A los segundos, de la nave no había nada… ni siquiera un trozo de metal. El ser se había comido todo, hasta las turbinas y motor. Volvió a soltar un chillido fuerte, no estaba satisfecho… comida. Debe comer más… por eso es que ha sobrevivido a las masacres que su propia especie han creado… matarse entre ellos para poder comer y vivir… por ser forzados a vivir así por los humanos.

Debe buscar más comida… mucha más comida…. La nube se empezó a mover, esta vez en dirección de la que sería su parada definitiva.

* * *

El evento hecho para los animales era todo un éxito. Más porque en verdad hay gente que ama a los animales. Y eso era algo que cierta chica en verdad aprecia mucho.

Fluttershy cuidaba a los animales que estaban en exhibición para la adopción. Tenía en sus manos un conejo que una niña había optado por adoptar, siempre le sacaba una sonrisa ver a sus amigos animales encontrar un nuevo hogar. Y más cuando sus amigos la ayudan.

Twilight y Sunset estaban ayudando en el control de personas que están pasando al evento. Ambas chicas daban la mejor sonrisa que podían para que las personas estén cómodas.

-Si, pasen por favor. Sean bienvenidos.

-Adelante, no sean tímidos. Hay mucho que ver.

Tal vez que las chicas sean lindas influya un poquito… pero no quita la buena voluntad de la gente, verdad… ¿verdad?

-Hey, ten cuidado. A tu mascota no le gustaría que le pongas su chompa a la fuerza. – Rarity, quien al fin había despertado, estaba atendiendo el puesto donde se venden los distintos artículos para los animales.

A su lado estaba una de las tantas encargadas. Una mujer de mediana edad que de verdad mostraba su pasión por los animales.

-Aquí tienes, se bueno con este lindo cachorro. – La mujer acaricio la cabeza del pequeño quien ladró feliz en los brazos de su nuevo dueño. – Gracias por el apoyo.

-Oh, no hay de que madame. Lo hago con gusto… ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Rápido, trae más de los juguetes que hay en la camioneta!

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! Cielos… normalmente este es el trabajo de Applejack. – Rainbow estaba ayudando en la distribución de cosas en toda la feria.

Ha ido de un lugar para otro en cuestión de horas. Jura que ningún deporte extremo, de los tanto que ha practicado, la ha hecho sudar tanto… es más. Se atreve a decir que esto es muy extremo. Al menos no está atendiendo tanta gente como Applejack y su hermano, pobres…

-A ver, por favor. Sólo manténgase en su lugar de la fila y podremos atenderlos. No es necesario que empujen. – Applejack trataba de atender a toda la gente que tenía al frente de ella.

Como odia que en eventos como estos, la gente tenga que pagar por cierta cantidad de boletos para que estos sean usados de cierto modo en todo el evento un número limitado de veces… la cantidad pagada. Es más… jura que hace unos minutos no habían tantos… ¿De donde han salido?

-Ahm… Applejack, me dijiste que yo no me metería en esta situación si los apoyaba… - Big Mac estaba apoyando en la recaudación del dinero y de paso dando la cantidad que piden para los vueltos.

-¡No te quejes, alégrate que te ha tocado un trabajo sencillo! – Ella sabía que cierta persona pagaría por estar en su lugar ahora mismo. - ¡Rayos! ¿¡De dónde sale tanta gente!?

Su respuesta fue respondida al alzar la mirada y ver que quien atrae a la gente es… Pinkie Pie, vistiendo un… ¿traje de maestro de ceremonias de un circo?

-¡Pasen, pasen! ¡Entren a este evento de caridad por los animales sin hogar! ¡Estas pobres criaturas necesitan de un hogar y ustedes se lo pueden dar! ¡O sino, simplemente pueden ayudar con una pequeña donación, una que no los perjudicará económicamente! ¡Pero que si mostrará la grandeza de su corazón! ¡Es un buen día para ser generoso! – de la nada, Pinkie sacó a un perro que estaba poniendo sus ojos de cachorro abandonado. - ¿¡Cómo le pueden decir no a esta carita!?

Su amiga si que sabia ser convincente y ganarse al público, porque cada vez más personas estaban viniendo y… Agh, eso equivale más trabajo para todas.

-Bueno, al menos no estamos como el pobre ahí presente. – la rubia pasó a ver al que estaba sufriendo de esta situación más que nadie, de seguro maldiciendo su suerte.

-¡Aléjense de mi pulgosos, no les daré comida si me siguen molestando de ese modo y…! ¡Hey, no muerdas mis pantalones! – Gobaith le llamo la atención a un Golden Retriever que se mostraba muy juguetón con él.

Es en momentos como estos en los que desea volver a no tener amigos, así no sufriría de estas desgracias y más aún… estaría pasando su día en paz.

Justo le tuvo que tocar en ser quien cuida y atiende los animales que están para adoptar, junto a Fluttershy, al mismo tiempo que trata de cometer maltrato animal… ¿¡Por que siempre le pasa esto con los animales!?

-Y él decía ser malo con los animales. – Rainbow le pasó a Fluttershy comida de gato, se les había acabado. – Se ve que lo adoran. Pero él no…

-Jeje, Gobaith parece ser sólo tímido con los animales. Estoy segura que en el fondo los adora. – Fluttershy miraba la escena con una sonrisa, ella que habla con los animales puede entender lo que ellos dicen… y todos los animales le han dicho que él emana un aura que les da paz.

¿Será por ser Ultraman Tiga? No lo sabe, pero se alegra de ver que los animales no le temen. Es más… no sabía porque esa escena le gustaba tanto.

Rainbow miraba a su amiga y no pudo evitar alzar una ceja. Pasó a ver a Gobaith y sólo pudo ver como el joven peleaba con un Pitbull que le estaba mordiendo la casaca… ¿Dónde está la alegría ahí? Es más… pareciera que Fluttershy se ve encantada con la ayuda que Gobaith les está dando y… No entiende. ¿Por qué es eso? De Twilight lo entiende, de Sunset… fue un poco de sorpresa. Pero Fluttershy… la chica que siempre ha tratado de tener una distancia con los chicos. Y se le veía cómoda con el chico que… antes ella creía que era apático.

Se tomó el mentón y pensó en todas las posibilidades… desde cosas imposibles como hipnosis, hasta cosas extremas como la extorsión. Nada daba sentido y eso la estaba frustrando… Debe de saber lo que pasa. Y sabe como lo hará… luego.

-¡Hey Rainbow, si te quedaras ahí callada al menos ayúdame! – Gobaith trataba de evitar que un gran danés le lama la cara… esa lengua…

-¡Lo siento Gran T, debo seguir llevando provisiones! ¡Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo! – Rainbow se fue del lugar, dejando al joven con la boca abierta.

-Maldita Marimacho… Oe, yamero. – Gobaith empezó a ser víctima del ataque del enorme can quien lamia su cara sin piedad alguna.

Fluttershy optó por ir a ayudarlo, dejando que las demás se hagan cargo de atender a las personas que están interesadas en adoptar. Es más… Parece que Gobaith estaba siendo atacado por todos ellos…

-¡Auxilio! – ser bañado en la baba de estos animales es algo que ella aprecia pero al parecer él no…. Mejor lo ayuda.

-A ver, chico ya dejen a nuestro amigo en paz. Él necesita descansar, luego seguirá jugando con ustedes. – Como si fuera magia, porque lo era, todos los canes dejaron al muchacho en paz… bañado en baba de perro…

-Que asco… - Se sentía… asqueroso.

-Jeje, vamos Gobaith límpiate. – Una toalla no bastará para que se sienta limpio de nuevo. – No entiendo por qué no admite que… le agradas a los animales.

Gobaith terminó de limpiarse la cara y quitarse la mayoría de la baba en esta. La verdad… es que no es que no le gusten los animales… es sólo que…

-Es algo personal… - Fluttershy notó que sonaba algo triste al decir ello.

Ver como iba a detener al mismo Gran Danés de lamer a una niña hasta la muerte como lo hizo con él hace unos minutos, solo reafirma una cosa… es amable. Mucho… sólo que no lo demuestra tanto.

Aunque la escena de por si… no era bien vista por dos chicas, quienes habían olvidado su trabajo y miraban con fastidio como Gobaith y Fluttershy interactuaban… lo que más las fastidia, es que no tienen derecho de sentir ese fastidio que tienen. Porque sólo son amigos… nada más. ¿Verdad?

-Jijiji huelo a drama aquí. – Twilight y Sunset gritaron al ver a Pinkie atrás de ellas. Con una gran sonrisa y moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo. – Bueno, eso solo hace esta historia más divertida para todos.

Pinkie se dio media vuelta para seguir su trabajo, ante la obvia confusión de ellas. Lo más raro de todo es… ¿Por qué aún se sorprenden de las locuras de Pinkie Pie? Mientras que…

-Aaahhh… esto es vida. – Spike sólo estaba echado en una de las camas que habían cerca, al miso tiempo que era atendido por el resto de personas… la vida de perro nunca antes había tenido tanto sentido…

* * *

La nube de por si ya estaba acercándose más y más a la que sería ya tierra firme. Poder finalmente cazar sus propios alimentos era algo que esperaba con ansias. Más porque se la ha pasado toda su vida comiéndose a los de su propia especie que simplemente ya está harto del mismo sabor de la carne de ellos. Prefiere algo distinto, algo más fresco y lo chicloso.

Fue en eso que vio que algunos objetos raros lo atacaban. Los aviones que protegían dicho espacio aéreo lo atacaron sin piedad alguna. Si bien los misiles le dieron y causar uno que otro dolor, no fue algo que uno de su clase no pueda resistir.

Al ver que los objetos voladores se prepararon para otro ataque, fue suficiente para él. Hora de salir del capullo y eso hizo. El capullo se destruyó al mismo tiempo que la gran criatura salía al fin de su pequeño encierro.

Dio un rugido que más parecía un agudo chillido y salió de la nube en la que estaba. Su apariencia era similar a la de una gran raya, sólo que tenía brazos y piernas que le daban la fuerza para poder caminar a diferencia de los que parecen ser sus lejanos primos. Su boca llena de afilados dientes te hace pensar que tal vez también sea parte tiburón… volvió a soltar su chillido tipo rugido y empezó a perseguir a los aviones a los cuales… ve como su merienda antes del plato fuerte.

Los aviones caza trataron de huir, pero la velocidad de la criatura era tal que era imposible salir de ahí y más al ver la capacidad con la que maniobra en pleno vuelo. Ningún avión podría hacer algo así y mucho menos a la velocidad con la que va…

El enorme Kaijuu atrapó a uno de los aviones con sus garras. Al fin, comida fresca. Abrió la boca y empezó a masticar el avión como si estuviera saboreando un emparedado, todo ante el grito del piloto quien trató de eyectarse… lo logró, pero el Kaijuu lo vio y lo atrapó en medio de la huida. Vio a su presa con duda… huele igual que esos seres que acaba de comer y… Eran deliciosos. Abrió la boca y se llevo al sujeto a su boca y se lo comió lentamente, saboreando su alimento…. Estaba rico.

Dio otro chillido, esta vez pidiendo más comida… más. No quiere dejar de comer a estas deliciosas criaturas. Por lo que persiguió al otro avión que ya estaba empleando la huida, mientras informa de la aparición del Kaijuu en espacio aéreo. Lo que no pudo hacer fue esquivar al enorme ser que lo atrapó sin problema alguno, abrió la zona donde su merienda estaba, porque el metal de por sí sabía asqueroso, prefiere a estos pequeños y deliciosos seres. Si…

Se llevó a su alimento a la boca y lo mastico con fuerza, para que deje de moverse. Cuando lo hizo, pudo comer en paz… y no le bastaba. Debe comer más y más. Debe satisfacer su hambre.

Miro a los alrededores en busca de olores que lo ayuden a captar la zona más próxima con más comida. Y la halló… el olor indistinguible de los humanos y de otros llamó su atención. No están lejos.. Va por ellos, se los come y ya vera donde más buscar.

* * *

El día había pasado muy rápido para todos. Ya no había tanta gente como antes pero si la suficiente como para que el lugar aun siga activo. Y eso ya de por si significa no relajación total como algunos esperaban que fuera.

-Ya falta un poco más Rainbow, no te desesperes. – Applejack sabía que su amiga no era la más paciente del mundo. Es más, ya de por sí es un milagro que haya logrado estar tanto tiempo en un solo lugar.

-Pero ya no hay mucho que hacer, al menos para mi ya que todo se ha acabado y sólo quedan algunas cosas. – Rainbow miraba sentada al lado de Applejack lo que pasaba. - ¿Por qué no se irán?

-La mayoría deben ser porque al final optaron por adoptar. – Bic Mac había entregado ya el dinero recaudado a los encargados y… Estaba exhausto. – la última vez que dejó que me metas en esto hermana.

-Como si tuvieras algo mejor que hacer Big Mac. Velo como una buena oportunidad se salir de la rutina. Gobaith lo ha hecho bien. – el joven rodo los ojos, ese chico tiene una suerte con los animales que le sorprende que no haya sido llamado para ser domador.

-Pero… Hay dos que no se ven felices de que él y Fluttershy estén trabajando en conjunto. – Rainbow señaló a Twilight y Sunset, ambas simplemente miraban de reojo como el joven ayudaba a su amiga a tener quieto al Gran Danés de la última vez… vaya energía. – Lo que más me sorprende es… que Fluttershy le pueda hablar sin miedo o nervios. Ella sólo lo hace con nosotras… pero él, no lo conoce lo suficiente y eso me parece raro.

-¿Celosa?

-¿Yo, celosa? Ppft, claro. Admito que Gran T es cool y todo lo demás, pero yo busco más en un chico. – Applejack negó con la cabeza, lo mismo dijo del último y ya ven como acabó. – Es más, sería raro…

-Mucho, creo que ya basta con esas 2 o posibles 3. – Applejack notó que al fin la reina del drama se acercaba. - ¿Cómo te fue?

-¡De maravilla, nunca pensé que mis diseños también ayudarían en la vestimenta de animales! ¡Tal vez deba crear una línea exclusiva para mascotas! ¡Sería un éxito! – Rarity solo estaba feliz de que su trabajo haya funcionado. Es más... – Me interesa saber como acabará lo de haya. – lo suponían… - Me sorprende lo bueno que es Gobaith para llamar la atención femenina. Debe ser eso que llaman encanto natural e inconsciente. – Rarity rio un poco al ver las caras de Twilight y Sunset. – Una que no sabe lo que siente y la otra que desea negarlo, que divertido será todo esto. Además…

-¿Además…? – Ambas chicas miraban a Rarity expectante.

-Hasta yo debo admitir que dejando su rostro descubierto, Gobaith es apuesto. Su apariencia de emo lo oculta, pero tal vez sea lo mejor… ya saben como son la mayoría de chicas con cosas relacionadas con la apariencia.

Ambas chicas debían de darle la razón y a la vez verla con algo de incredulidad, como diciendo que ella no es nadie para hablar ¿o debían recordarle todos sus intentos de citas o ex novios que sólo eran caras bonitas y al final terminaron siendo un desastre?

Al parecer captó el mensaje porque sonrió nerviosa. Mientras que… Bic Mac sentía que el chico del que su hermana y el resto hablan tendrá más de un problema.

Ahora sólo queda esperar… y esperar…

-¡Oigan, aún hay mucha gente! – Pinkie apareció entre Sunset y Twilight, la última con Spike en brazos, el perro estaba molesto de que lo bajaran de su trono y le quitaran a sus sirvien… es decir, que ya no lo atiendan.

-Lo sabemos Pinkie, pero ellos ya sólo buscan cosas en especifico. Ya no es cosa nuestra.

-Es más, la mayoría de los que están aquí han venido para adoptar un animalito. Ese es trabajo de ellos dos.

Pinkie miro la dirección donde Twilight señaló y sonrió al ver que… Ya capta lo que pasa, están molestas porque Gobaith debe estarle contando algo a Fluttershy que ellas no saben y desean saber, pero no lo sabrán porque porque ahora Fluttershy lo sabe, aunque ellas desean saberlo con fervor porque así sabrán que son más cercanas a Gobaith aunque él no lo sepa y… ¿En que modo del verbo saber iba?

Se encogió de hombros al quitar importancia al hecho siguiente porque en verdad está escena es muy buena como para dejarla pasar…

-Están celosas~.

-¡No es verdad! – la respuesta inmediata siempre delata a uno. Y la sonrisa de Pinkie no ayudaba.

No estaban celosas… sólo preocupadas por Fluttershy, para que no se ilusione y termine con el corazón roto como la última vez que un chico hizo que le gustaban los animales sólo para querer aprovecharse de ella. Los hombres pueden ser seres tan despreciables. Suerte que ellas lo descubrieron y nada malo salió de todo esto. Y eso fue hace meses…

Saben que Gobaith nunca haría algo así, ha demostrado más de una vez ser… un tonto con relación a las mujeres. No capta indirectas, deben decirle las cosas en la cara o con la intención deseada para que lo vea. Y sin duda eso saca de quicio a uno. Más porque en verdad… les da rabia por una razón. Años de una nula vida social parecen haber influido mucho.

Mientras que por el otro lado de la moneda, Fluttershy parecía encantada con la ayuda recibida. Tanto era así que una de las encargadas le dijo que su novio era muy bueno con los animales y las personas.

Sobra decir que los nervios y timidez innata de ella salieron a flote, tratando de negar todo. Pero le era imposible, porque en verdad no lograba articular palabra o excusa alguna. Pasó a ver a Gobaith y notaba como en verdad los perros presentes parecían encantados con él. Es más, lograba que los niños no teman en acariciar a los animales, algo de por si difícil.

Era.. Una linda escena, más porque se notaba que él era una buena persona tras toda esa máscara de frialdad y molestia que le gusta cargar. ¿Por qué actúa así? Pareciera que no desea que nadie se le acerque. Como si tuviera miedo de… algo. Que raro, lo que si la confunde ahora es… ¿Por qué él la está viendo? ¿Tiene algo en la cara? Oh no, que vergüenza… ¿Y por qué hace tanto calor?

-Fluttershy…

-¡Eep! – reaccionó por instinto al tenerlo tan cerca. Ver como el acercaba su mano a su cara la hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa… ¿Qué está…?

Debe de alejarlo… se está pasando con ella y… ¿Por qué no puede? ¿Es esta el aura de calma que los animales le han dicho que él emana? ¿La que trae tranquilidad por la simple cercanía que hay? Tal vez… una simple caricia y…

-Tienes algo en el cabello. – Gobaith sacó un trozo de pasto muerto del cabello de la chica y la puso a un lado. – Listo, con eso ya no hay nada.

Fluttershy lo miro con asombro y algo de decepción… ¿Decepción? ¡No, no debe ser así! ¡Prometió que ahora no se dejaría influir por acciones pequeñas! ¡Debe ser más firme, decidida, fuerte…! Notar como el joven se quitaba los mechones de los ojos por el fastidio que tenía, le dio una buena vista de ambos ojos… se veían muy bien…. ¡NOOOOO! ¿¡Por qué no puede tener su convicción más tiempo!

-¿Pasa algo Fluttershy, estás roja?

-¡Eek! Ahm…es… sólo… el sol, si el sol… ya está atardeciendo y… Ahm… perdón…

Incómodo momento… Gobaith optó por dejar que ella siga con lo suyo mientras que él… irá a ver a la niña que parece querer adoptar al Gran Danés baboso…

-¿Tuviste mascota… en tu casa? – Fluttershy le hizo la pregunta mientras iba tras él.

-Un perro… era de la familia. Murió el año pasado ya de viejo. – Gobaith le respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. – Lo dormimos para que no sufra…

-Oh, perdón… no quise…

-Está bien, así es la vida… era lo mejor para él. – Gobaith se acerco a la niña que parecía encantada con el enorme can.

Él le dijo que así no se acaricia a un perro, lo sabía por experiencia propia, le dijo donde y cómo antes de que se lleven al gran can con ellos. Gobaith veía como el perro parecía muy feliz de al fin haber hallado una casa. Fluttershy sólo se siguió preguntando… ¿Cómo es que lo hace… para que los animales lo quieran tanto?

-Uju, esto se pone bueno. – Pinkie comía palomitas con una gran sonrisa. – Un cuadrado amoroso se está formando.

-Pinkie, deja de imaginar cosas y no me vengas con tus comentarios tan raros. – Sunset se sobo el puente de la nariz, para luego notar que Twilight leía ese enorme libro… de nuevo. - ¿Qué lees esta vez Twilight?

-Sobre los Critter. – ambas chicas la vieron con duda… ¿de que habla? – según este libro, los Critter son seres que viven en la estratosfera. Normalmente invisibles al ojo humano. Muy susceptibles a las ondas electromagnéticas.

-¿Y eso es por…? – Applejack se había acercado a ellas con el resto.

-Porque al parecer los desorienta y los hace tener instintos más agresivos. Hasta el punto de llegar al canibalismo.

-Que horrible…. – Fluttershy dijo eso con Gobaith a su lado, el joven se limpiaba la cara. Al fin habían adoptado a todos los perros, el último le dio un buen gracias con la lengua en la cara. Por cierto…. - ¿Creen que sea posible que podamos hablar con los Kaijuus?

Todos pasaron a ver a Fluttershy como si estuviera loca. ¿Hablar con un Kaijuu? Ese si era un plan arriesgado.

-¿¡Por qué desearías hablar con una de esas cosas!? ¡Son enormes monstruos Fluttershy! – Rainbow no entendía el razonamiento de su amiga.

-Concuerdo con Rainbow, por más loco que suene. Hablarle a un Kaijuu parece ser muy arriesgado. – Rarity también dio su opinión, una muy fuerte porque no desea que su amiga haga lo que esta pensando.

-Pero… también son criaturas que nacieron aquí, en la Tierra. Creo que si nos llegamos a entender como lo hacemos con los animales, lograríamos mucho juntos. – No negaban que las habilidades naturales de los Kaijuus eran increíbles, pero eran peligrosos. – Sólo… pido que me dejen intentarlo si vemos uno, no perdemos nada.

-¿Por qué ese afán de que… los entendamos Fluttershy. – la chica pasó a ver a Sunset quien estaba seria.

-Porque… quiero entenderlos… quiero ser capaz de entender el pensamiento de estos seres que para nosotros son una amenaza, pero para ellos… nosotros la somos. – Fluttershy miro a todos con una determinación distinta. – Se que puede ser tonto, pero quiero intentarlo, quiero ser capaz de entenderlos… porque sé que de hacerlo… podré ver que la coexistencia de especies de la que tanto se habla no es sólo un sueño… mi sueño. – Fluttershy siempre deseó que las personas y las demás criaturas de la Tierra se entiendan, para dejar atrás esa historia de cazas y muertes sin sentidos.

Gobaith y el resto se vieron las caras. Ver a su amiga con esta clase de determinación era algo nuevo. Porque en verdad estaban seguros que ella estaría asustada… pero ven que no es así. Y eso de verdad los alegra un poco…

-Ok…puedes intentar hablar con el siguiente Kaijuu que veamos.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero…! – Aunque Rainbow no parecía muy feliz de saber que estaban dándole su aprobación a su amiga para que haga tal cosa. - ¡Saben que puede salir todo muy mal!

-Lo sabemos Rainbow Dash, pero el intento vale la pena. Si algo malo pasa… saltamos a la acción. – Sunset guiño a cierta persona que se sonrojo por la implicación de su amiga…

Aunque la acción sacó la molestia de Twilight y de… ¿Fluttershy? Eso si es nuevo y ella misma pareció verlo. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar las malas ideas que tenía para volver al tema central. Aunque…

-Ahm… amigos… - Pinkie tomó la palabra. - ¿Es normal una enorme raya marina, volar?

-Pinkie… las rayas no vuelan. Es científicamente imposible… - Twilight miro a su amiga con algo de molestia por decir tal ridiculez… es como si le dijeran que los cerdos vuelan.

-¿Entonces que es eso? – Pinkie señaló al cielo, solo para que todos vean que… en efecto, es una gran raya monstruosa y filosos dientes que… - Wow, mira esos dientes. Será para comernos mejor.

-¡Corran! – Todos gritaron al ver al enorme Kaijuu, Gobaith tomando a la chica rosa quien trataba de hallar una referencia bien fundada.

El chillido del Kaijuu fue tal que la poca gente que estaba aquí se tomó los oídos por el dolor que sentían. Que agudo… lo que no esperaban era que… el monstruo buscara con la mirada lo que sería su platillo central de la tarde. Porque vaya que estaba hambriento.

Mientras la gente huía hacia sus autos para tratar de salir de este lugar, Gobaith y las chicas se escondieron detrás de uno de los tantos estantes que había en el local.

-¡Big Mac, ve al bus y enciéndelo en caso de que nos debamos ir rápido! ¡Ya sabes que haremos! – el rubio sabia que su hermana y amigas tenían poderes. No le gusta tener que dejarla… pero sabe que más ayuda el que poco estorba.

Inmediatamente corrió hacia la zona donde estaban el bus y el resto… pues… un plan no les vendría mal ahora.

-Hablaré con él. – Fluttershy activo sus poderes para sacar sus alas y emplear vuelo. – Tal vez pueda convencerlo de que no somos enemigos. – tras ello, alzó vuelo hacia donde estaba el Kaijuu. Suerte que ya casi no hay nadie.

-¡Fluttershy! – Rainbow quiso ir tras su amiga pero fue detenida por Gobaith. - ¿¡Qué estás…!?

-Deja que lo haga… si funciona bien… pero sino… entenderá que no siempre las palabras y la amabilidad solucionan todo.

Sólo les quedaba ver como Fluttershy iba a hablar con el enorme monstruo. Quien buscaba desesperado su comida, había olido a varios y por eso es que vino aquí… sólo para que de la nada se fueran del lugar… tal vez debió ser más sutil y aparecer con cuidado para evitar que sus presas huyeron.

Fluttershy al fin había llegado a la altura del Kaijuu para que puedan hablar… estaba a casi 60 metros de altura… mejor no mira abajo.

-Ahm…. Disculpa… señor monstruo. – el Kaijuu detuvo su búsqueda para ver a quien le habla… - Hola… ahm… ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Fluttershy.

En tierra firme, los demás miraban con cautela lo que podía suceder y en caso de que deban de actuar. Aunque el hecho de que el monstruo se haya detenido a querer hablar con Fluttershy les hace ver que los poderes de ella también le permiten hablar con Kaijuus. Mientras que este…

- _Gazort… Gazort está buscando…._

-¿Gazort, así te llamas? – Ok, al menos tiene un avance. – Ahm… Por favor, no ataques a las personas. Podemos ser amigos.

 _-¿Amigos…?_

-¡Si, amigos! ¡No queremos lastimarte! – Fluttershy pensó que Gazort sabía de la definición de amigo pero…

- _Amigo… comida… Amigo es comida para Gazort._ – Ok… creo que eso era lo que ello no quería oír.

Sabía que tal vez iba a ser difícil hablar con un Kaijuu, pero esto era…. Ver como el Kaijuu se acercaba a ella con toda la intención de hacerla su aperitivo… No pudo contener el grito que salió de ella al ver la garra del Kaijuu ir a ella.

En tierra, la escena bastó para que Gobaith active el Spark Lens y en solo fracciones de segundos aparezca como Ultraman Tiga. Inmediatamente empujó al Kaijuu para alejarlo de su amiga, haciendo que este caiga al suelo pero que se repuso al instante al sentir la amenaza de perder su comida y eso no le gusta para nada.

Tiga se puso en guardia mientras estaba delante de Fluttershy. La chica por su lado aún no salía del susto que se había llevado… ese ser no pensaba en otra cosa más que comer y… ella casi se vuelve su almuerzo.

-¡Fluttershy! – Rainbow llegó donde su amiga y la sacudió un poco para que salga del estado en que estaba. - ¡Hay que bajar, deja que él se encargue!

Fluttershy asintió aún algo afectada por lo último. Ambas volaron hacia abajo rápidamente mientras se alejaban de la próxima pelea.

Gazortart dio un ligero chillido antes de ir al ataque usando su mandíbula para atacar al guerrero quien inmediatamente bloqueó el ataque del Kaijuu, apresando sus fauces con sus manos y evitando que se acerquen a cualquier zona de su cuerpo. Rápidamente, lo alejó con una patada, para acto seguido darle un par de golpes en el pecho y en la cara.

El Kaijuu se vio algo afectado, pero no se había rendido. Fue de nuevo hacia Tiga, esta vez tratando de morder sus manos en vez de la cabeza como lo hizo en un inicio, poco le sirvió porque Tiga le dio una serie rápida de patadas en el abdomen que lo hicieron caer. Para que el gigante de luz se lance sobre el monstruo tendido en el suelo y le empiece a dar varios golpes en la cara sin ningún tipo de piedad.

Gazort alzó como pudo su pata para darle a Tiga una patada en la espalda que lo hizo salir de encima suyo. Se puso se pie para esta vez atacar a Tiga con sus brazos, ataques que el gigante esquivaba sin problema alguno al mismo tiempo que le daba patadas certeras en las rodillas, haciendo que pierda fuerza en dichas zonas y dándole a Tiga la oportunidad de darle en la cabeza con sus codos de un modo rápido y mortal.

-¡Muy bien, lo tiene! – Pinkie estaba más que feliz de ver que su amigo estaba ganando.

El resto de chicas estaban alejadas ya lo suficiente del lugar donde se realiza la pelea, no tan lejos de donde está el bus estacionado.

-Raro… esa cosa parece no ser tan fuerte. – Aj miraba con duda la pelea, que hasta ese punto había sido relativamente fácil.

De vuelta en la pelea, Tiga había logrado tomar la cabeza del Kaijuu con sus manos. Lo alzó con fuerza y cargo energía en su puño derecho para darle un certero golpe a Gazort que por la fuerza de este y la energía de luz que recibió, cayó al suelo aparentemente derrotado y muerto.

-¿Se acabó…? Que débil resultó ser esa cosa. – Rainbow se cruzo de brazos algo decepcionada, esperaba una mejor lucha.

-Ugh… yo me conformo con saber que seguimos en una pieza. – Rarity simplemente se limpió la frente, estaban a salvo.

Twilight y Sunset sonrieron al ver otra victoria de su amigo quien ya se había dado la vuelta para irse volando para seguir las apariencias porque no duda que que hay gente viendo esto. Justo cuando iba a alzar el vuelo… Gazort despertó y se puso de pie rápidamente, fue en ese segundo de sorpresa que… este atrapó a Tiga y abrió su boca con sus filosos dientes para morder sin piedad el hombro izquierdo de Tiga, quien dio un fuerte grito de dolor al sentir como los dientes de este ser no sólo llegaban a sus músculos, sino también a sus huesos.

-¡No!

-¡Sueltalo!

Twilight por puro instinto alzó un gran trozo de roca con su magia que se encontraba cerca y se lo lanzó al monstruo quien recibió el impacto en la cara. Este ni se inmuto por el ataque, pero los trozos pequeños de esta explotaron… ¿Qué rayos? Pinkie había logrado lanzar algo de azúcar a la roca tras cargarla con su magia, alabada sea los impredecibles momentos de ella, esta vez Aj hizo lo mismo, sólo que con una más grande al mismo tiempo que Rainbow volaba cerca de esa cosa para distraerla.

Se podían ver destellos de luz salir del hombro de Tiga, eso que equivale a la sangre y estaba saliendo en grandes cantidades. Eso sólo significa que Tiga estaba en riesgo. Gazort no iba a soltar a su presa quien ya sentía que su hombro se iba a partir…

Sunset al escuchar el grito de dolor de Tiga hizo que se acerque a la roca que Applejack cargaba y la cargue con magia. Twilight hizo lo mismo… la rabia que estaban sintiendo era un buen motivante para ambas. Y para sorpresa de todas, Fluttershy y Rarity hicieron lo mismo, esta vez cargando la gran roca con una energía mágica.

La rubia lanzó la roca justo cuando Rainbow había estado cerca de la cara del monstruo. La chica esquivó por los pelos el impacto de la roca que dio en el blanco. La fuerza del proyectil lo hizo soltar a Tiga, quien ya libre tomó a Rainbow con su mano derecha al mismo tiempo que se alejaba del Kaijuu.

- _¡Comida, amigo, comida, amigo!_

Su creencia de que los amigos son comida… debe ser por algo más. ¿acaso…? Tiga soltó a Rainbow quién le alzó el pulgar en señal de gracias y de nada. Este asintió para luego ver a la chica volver con el resto de sus amigas.

Tiga notó que el Kaijuu iba a seguir con su ataque y para empeorar su situación… el daño que recibió ocasionó que el cristal en su pecho parpadee en rojo, por lo que… Cambió a Sky Type y alzó vuelo en un intento intento de llamar su atención. Gazort veía su presa huir, cargó su cuerpo de electricidad y fue tras Tiga quien volaba sujetando su hombro debido al dolor que hay.

Esta vez Gazortart atacaba lanzando lo que parecían ser bolas de plasma de su boca. Lo que le faltaba… lo peor de todo es que le está siguiendo el paso, aún cuando está como Sky Type.

La persecución parecía cubrir todo el lugar, más porque Tiga trataba de hallar un punto donde ese ser lo deje en paz. Su memoria genética le había hecho recordar que en Sky Type, sus heridas sanaban mucho más rápido.

Y estaba funcionando, en medio del viaje sentía el dolor disminuir y la herida cerrar… pero aún estaba el dolor ahí presente. Ya lo verá luego, sólo tienen que alejarse de esta cosa lo suficiente. Optó por ir hacia arriba y tratar de perderlo, pero este Gazort aun le pisaba los talones. Se estaban elevando más y más hasta que casi los de tierra los estaban perdiendo de vista.

En medio del vuelo, Gazort lanzó tres esferas de electricidad que impactaron en la espalda de Tiga, haciendo que pierda la concentración y por lo tanto volar. Ver como caía en picada es… ok, mejor vuelve al rumbo antes que se estampe contra el suelo.

Retomo su balance en el aire y sintió el dolor en el hombro de la herida reciente, rayos… debe de hacer algo para detener a este monstruo antes de que sea tarde. Mientras volaba bien a Gazsort ir hacia él… Parece querer atacarlo de frente y se puede ver en la mirada del Kaijuu que desea acabar con esto ya.

Muy bien, si eso desea… Hora de ser más listos. Mientras ambos volaban para el impacto contra el otro, con todos viendo el climax de esta batalla… Gazort atacó primero con la esfera de plasma que lanzó de la boca, pero Tiga esperó eso y soltó de su cuerpo una ráfaga de luz que impacto a la esfera con suficiente fuerza como para que explote y cree un destello de luz que cegó tanto al Kaijuu como al resto.

Cuando Gazort al fin pudo ver, un destello de luz apareció sobre él… Era Tiga quien había cargado la luz en su cuerpo para aumentar ligeramente su velocidad y fuerza para darle un golpe preciso al Kaijuu en la cabeza, haciendo que este caiga en picada. Y al momento que impacto el suelo, fue cuando Tiga aterrizó y empezó a cargar energía para acabar con este ser…

Gozart reaccionó muy tarde, cuando ya estaba listo para seguir… Tiga había alzado sus brazos para acumular luz en estos, concentrarla en medio de sus manos y lanzarla con su mano derecha, haciendo que la luz saliera como una flecha hacia el pecho del Kaijuu. Ranbalt Light Bullet, es el movimiento final de Ultraman Tiga Sky Type.

Gazort recibió el impacto de lleno en su cuerpo… su muerte fue inmediata ya que su cuerpo explotó en varios destellos de luz ante la mirada de calma de quienes vieron la pelea… Solo para ver que de lo que una vez fue el Kaijuu… salían lo que parecían ser pequeñas medusas luminosas que parecían volar hacia el cielo… ir a la estratosfera, el lugar que era su hogar. Esos eran los Critter… criaturas que se han visto obligadas a ser caníbales para vivir, debido a los cambios que hay en el planeta hechos por la actividad humana.

Las chicas y otros pocos más veían con asombro este hecho… uno que Tiga solo podía catalogar como… que no será la última vez que Gazort llegará a la Tierra… Porque hay más como él. Optó por irse, necesita descansar. Empleó vuelo y desapareció de un modo rápido gracias al Sky Type.

Las chicas optaron por ir hacia el bus… sabían que ahí hallarían a su amigo, deben saber como está.

* * *

-¡AU! ¡AH! – Gobaith gritaba de dolor y una que otra palabrota debido a que Sunset le estaba cociendo la herida… por cierto, la chica sabe algo de esto no lo intenten en casa.

Tras todo el ajetreo, Gobaith apareció al lado del bus justo cuando ellas llegaron y si bien no se veía la herida… si había algo de sangre visible tras la ropa. Lograron ocultarla mientras regresaban a casa del hermano de Applejack quien no entendía porque su hermana pedía que dejara a todas en la casa del chico. Lo dejó pasar porque ella dijo que pasaría la noche en casa de Rarity y que lo iban a dejar a él primero porque se lastimo el hombro… no era falso.

-Ya casi acabo…. Cielos, esa cosa si que dejó marca. Aun como Ultraman Tiga casi logra arrancarte el hombro.

Gobaith suspiro, vaya suerte la suya…. Son momentos como estos en los que se pregunta porque ha aceptado hacer todo esto. Lo único que gana son heridas, moretones y ahora una marca de mordedura tipo tiburón que no duda, dejará cicatriz para su mala suerte.

Lo que si no esperaba es que todas lo ayuden, se notaban preocupadas debido a la enorme herida que tenía. Casi pierde el brazo, sino fuera por la rápida regeneración del Sky Type… Oh bueno…

-¡Baka, Baka! – maldito pajarraco…. Ahora lo insulta.

-Tranquilo Gobaith, no nos iremos hasta ver que estas bien. – Twilight trajo vendajes limpios para él, al mismo tiempo que Spike parecía dormir… al menos el perro es comprensible.

-Dios…. Estuviste cerca esta vez vaquero.

-Ngh… se ve horrible ¿Seguro de no querer un doctor?

Negó con la cabeza, no era necesario… sanara. Applejack y Rarity suspiraron al ver lo terco que era. Rainbow y Pinkie veían las noticias, se veía que Gazort había hecho sus desastres en el mundo antes de que ellos lo vean y… Mucha gente murió.

-Yo… lo siento… fui una tonta… no debí… - Fluttershy bajo la cabeza con tristeza, su ingenuidad casi la mata y de paso hizo que su amigo se vea lastimado… Tal vez…

-No… No lo fuiste… solo… solo quisiste mostrar lo que crees… no es malo… pero recuerda, hay momentos para todo Fluttershy… a veces pelear, es lo que nos queda. – Gobaith se tomó el hombro bien Sunset acabo con lo suyo. – Yo creo que fuiste valiente… no pidas perdón. La herida es culpa mía, yo me confié.

El joven le quitó importancia a lo que pasó, eran cosas que pasan. Pero Fluttershy se sorprendió con lo que le dijo… que era valiente por querer mostrar sus creencias… nadie le había dicho eso… Era…

Fue en eso que lo entendió, porque los animales se acercan tan fácilmente a él… porque habla fácilmente con él… porque él no juzga sin conocer, puedes mostrarte como eres ante él sin miedo a que te juzgue sin conocerte y eso era… especial.

No era porque es Ultraman Tiga, es así porque así es él… y eso le gustaba. El chico que antes catalogó de antipático y opaco, era un buen amigo… amable y comprensible a pesar de todos los defectos que tiene. Notó que todas se le habían quedado viendo, unas con burla pero Twilight y Sunset con asombro… ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué me sonríes así? Es más… Estas roja…

EL joven no entendía por qué ella lo ve así… Pero ella sí… Oh no… No puede… No debe… ¡No puede ser!

-¡N-No me mires! – Se tapó la cara con sus manos ante la clara confusión de Gobaith, la risa del resto y…

-Baka… - Twilight y Sunset dijeron eso al mismo tiempo dejándolo muy confundido… ¿Qué hizo ahora?

-¡Baka, Baka Gobaith!

…. Odia a esa ave… es más, Ultraman Tiga siempre hallará el modo de ganar contra Kaijuus. Pero Gobaith Kosei nunca entenderá el corazón de las mujeres… Esa es una batalla más que perdida.

* * *

 **Y listo, admito que fue divertido escribir este cap. Por varios motivos, con ello cumplo mi parte de la semana y me despido hasta la hora semana, nos vemos.**


	8. Contactos del Pasado

**Nuevo cap del fic, me alegro que ha muchos les guste como les va la historia. A preguntas anteriores...**

 **Seiryu.001: La verdad, el trabajo con las chicas es parte de la trama porque de algo me debo anclar antes de desarrollar a mi OC quien ahora solo da pasos de pequeños, antes del gran momento.**

 **Mallistrix: La respuesta al color de piel... lo dejo a la imaginacion de ustedes. Pueden usar la aprinecia de como son en la serie o con apariencia normal. AHí lo dejo a la imaginación.**

 **AHora, sin más que decir... comencemos:**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Contactos del Pasado**

Hora de iniciar una nueva semana, una que en verdad prometía ser muy animada para algunos. No faltaba mucho para que sea Halloween y en verdad algunas personas ya estaban preparando todo, para poder pasar el día donde todos se disfrazan, de la mejor manera posible. Mientras que cierta persona en verdad estaba tratando de soportar el entrenamiento que tenía día a día.

-¿No podemos… disminuir un poco el peso…?

-No.

Gobaith dio un quejido al oír ello, uno que sacó una risa ligera a ambas chicas que eran sus entrenadoras. Rainbow y Aj siempre disfrutaban ayudarlo en su entrenamiento, era realmente confortante saber que estás ayudando al héroe que defiende el mundo. Al menos eso desean creer.

El resto de chicas veían como el joven trataba de hacer cuclillas con unas pequeñas pesas en las manos. Sobra decir que estaba sufriendo a mares porque no está acostumbrado a esto… antes quizás, pero un año de estar de flojo le han pasado la factura. Si su abuelo lo viera ahora.

Twilight veía como su amigo sudaba a más no poder para hacer un par de esos ejercicios infernales, nunca fue fan de los ejercicios y si bien los hace, es para estar saludable pero al ritmo en que el pobre Gobaith lo hace.

Sunset rio nerviosa al verlo caer, víctima del cansancio en sus rodillas. A veces siente que no sería malo hacer ejercicios con él, para que no se sienta tan sólo… en estas situaciones.

Fluttershy por su lado, sólo fue para ver como estaba. Decir como le dolían las rodillas y los muslos hizo que saque del bolso que tiene unas compresas frías… hey, la chica es precavida en traer el bolso de escuela y el de primeros auxilios.

Rarity alzó una ceja al ver la acción de la más tímida de todas. Su instinto femenino nunca le ha fallado… bueno, casi nunca… siempre ha fallado en eso conseguir novio, que triste… pero volviendo a lo importante. Veía que Fluttershy ayudaba a Gobaith y eso no le gustaba para nada a dos chicas, quienes fueron a ayudar al joven a pararse y ponerlo más cómodo… tal vez pararse cuando le duelen las rodillas no sea una buena idea.

Pinkie reía al ver la escena, era tan gracioso ver a la antisocial, la ex bully de la escuela y a la tímida discutir por ver quien atiende mejor al chico. Que sea dicho de paso, él no entendía porque estaba pasando esto. Sólo quiere ponerse de pie… ¿Es tanto pedir?

-A ver vaquero, déjame ayudarte. – Applejack le tendió la mano al joven, quien la tomó rápidamente para que de un tirón, ella lo ponga de nuevo en pie. Vaya que era fuerte.

-Gracias… - Atrapo la botella de agua que iba hacia él. – De nuevo, gracias.

-Nah, no te preocupes. Estas sudando mucho, debes rehidratarte. – Rainbow también le dio una toalla. – Y quítate el sudor de la cara, a Rarity le está por dar un colapso.

-¡No es verdad, hasta yo sé cuando el sudor es asqueroso y cuando da una sexi imagen de… De…! Es decir… que no debes resfriarte Gobaith.

Gobaith alzó una ceja. ¿Qué habrá querido decir con lo último? Mientras unas se quedaron calladas, Rarity estaba nerviosa por su metida de pata… otra en cambio…

-Jajaja, deberías ver tu cara. ¿No acostumbrado a los halagos? – Rainbow se apoyó en el hombro del joven para dar algo de acercamiento y de paso sacar un poquito de celos… como disfruta ver ello.

-La verdad… no. No es costumbre para mi. – Gobaith simplemente se secó el sudor, al mismo tiempo que se quejaba ligeramente del hombro.

-¿Aún te duele Goby? – Pinkie apareció a un lado suyo con mirada de preocupación, él ya se había acostumbrado a sus repentinas apariciones.

-Un poco, por ello no trato de moverlo mucho. – Le dolía, lo admite. Pero no es para que se preocupen tanto. Aún como Ultraman Tiga, se ha dado cuenta que su velocidad de sanación no es mayor a la de un humano normal que está con buena salud. Aunque tal vez sería una buena idea tratar de no moverlo mucho.

Las chicas se mostraban preocupadas por ello. En el último combate se vio que aún como Ultraman Tiga, Gobaith es muy vulnerable. Hasta el punto en que una herida grave en esa forma, aparece a un nivel peligroso en su cuerpo.

Es más, esto estaba siendo una inconveniencia para los entrenamientos porque no pueden hacerle realizar entrenamientos que vengan a afectar el hombro herido. Y eso era algo que cierta chica no iba a pasar por alto.

-Ok, es hora de que tome al toro por las astas. – Rainbow tomó la palabra. – Te quedaras luego de clases conmigo y practicaras con el equipo de Soccer Gobaith.

-¿Cómo…? – El joven se vio sorprendido por lo que la chica dijo y el resto estaba igual… ¿Estaba loca?

-Rainbow, él está herido… creo que los entrenamientos matutinos bastan. – Twilight no quería poner a su amigo en más estrés, ya tiene suficiente con lo de ahora. Pero conociendo a Rainbow…

-¡No, debe ser más rápido! El soccer lo ayudará y no se preocupen, no me pueden decir que no, soy la capitana. Sólo diré que él desea dar apoyo a los entrenamientos.

-Pero.. Nunca he jugado bien al soccer, a lo mejor era portero y…

-¡Excelente, justo el nuestro se rompió la mano hace unos días! ¡Estaba en busca de un sustituto! – Gobaith miro a la chica con horror, eso no era bueno…

-¡Rainbow Dash, te recuerdo que él está mal del hombro! – Sunset alzó la voz, molesta de que Rainbow meta a Gobaith en una actividad que lo puede lastimar. – Él mismo dijo que no se siente cómodo con la idea.

-Concuerdo con ellas, no puedes hacer que Gobaith practique un deporte que lo lastime Rainbow. – Rarity también estaba en contra, no desea ver al joven peor de lo que ya está.

-Yo también… no quiero verlo lastimado. – Fluttershy también estaba en contra.

-Lo siento vaquera pero estas sola en esto. – Applejack sabia que él puede esforzarse aún más, pero no a costa de su hombro.

-Sabes que normalmente te apoyo Dashie, pero la salud de Goby es lo primero. – Incluso Pinkie, quien normalmente apoya sus ideas.

-Está decidido Rainbow, Gobaith solo seguirá con su rutina de siempre mientras se recupera del hombro y no hay paso a discusión. – Twilight notó que su amiga abrió la boca para protestar, pero la mirada que recibió la hizo… pensárselo dos veces.

Es más, Rainbow se cruzó de brazos muy molesta. Están exagerando, no le está pidiendo imposibles. Hasta ella sabe que no puede exagerar con él así de herido. Gobaith por su lado… se sentía bien ver que sus amigas se preocupan por su salud. Por años, sólo su familia mostraba esa preocupación con él, era porque en verdad detestaba que la gente lo viera con lástima.

Pero ahora, le agrada ver que si hay gente que se preocupa por él. Porque son sus amigos… Aunque, no niega que a su modo… Rainbow lo quiere ayudar y… maldita sea abuelo, como odia que tenga en su mente todas sus enseñanzas.

-Yo en verdad no tengo ningún inconveniente en ayudarla. – Todas pasaron a ver a Gobaith con sorpresa. – Creo que es… un buen modo también de pagar todo la ayuda y el esfuerzo que hace por entrenar conmigo.

Algunas ya lo veían como si estuviera loco. Ellas tratando de que él esté tranquilo para que se recupere y viene con esto… el chico en verdad estaba mal de la cabeza. Mientras que Rainbow…

-¡Sí, sabía que aceptarías! – Rainbow puso su brazo alrededor del cuello del joven. – Sabes bien como alegrar a alguien.

Gobaith rodo los ojos ante las palabras de ella, en verdad le daba igual estas cosas pero en verdad lo ve como un modo de ayudarla y pagar lo que ha hecho por ella. No más… aunque por alguna extraña razón ya se está arrepintiendo.

Las demás por su lado, sólo suspiraron al ver en lo que se había metido. Aunque Pinkie tenía…

-Mmm, algo interesante pasará. Lo sé. – si algo sabían muy bien, es que cunado Pinkie dice una locura improbable… es que sucederá dicha locura.

* * *

El día de clases fue como cualquier otro, clases que puede poner a más de uno a dormir. A otros de querer lanzarse por la ventana… no sería tan mala idea, la caída no mataría… al menos eso creen. Lo que si estaban seguros era que la semana iba a ser muy larga, en especial para cierto chico que ya empieza a arrepentirse de su decisión de ayuda a Rainbow con el equipo de Soccer de la escuela.

Porque ahora recuerda porque odia el soccer… Porque es pésimo… La verdad, podía dar pases y patear el balón, pero de habilidades motoras para que corra con el balón, ya ve que nada a cambiado desde que era niño.

-No exagerabas cuando decías no ser bueno. – Rainbow estaba a su lado, con él bajando la cabeza, decepcionado. No es que le guste el soccer, es sólo que da pena… - Mejor ve al arco y ayuda a los que están practicando penales.

Dicho eso, Gobaith fue a dicha parte del campo para apoyar en algo. Todo ante la vista del resto de chicas y Spike, quien reía al ver los momentos vergonzosos del joven. Que divertido era verlo tropezar el sólo.

Twilight le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza al cachorro quien obviamente se quejó, aunque no dijo nada debido a la mirada de ella. Llena de molestia, mejor se calla y se mantiene bien… si, mejor. Aunque sigue siendo muy divertido.

-Pobre Goby, se ve que el soccer no es lo suyo.

-Todo es culpa de Rainbow, se aprovechó de que el pobre desea de algún modo recompensar lo que hacemos por él. – Rarity se cruzó de brazos y piernas mientras veía como su amigo se ponía los guantes de arquero. – Ojalá esto no dañe su hombro más de lo que ya está.

-Pues si es así. Le daré un buen golpe a ambos. Una por aprovechada y al otro por idiota. – Applejack se mostraba más que molesta y reacia a todo esto. En verdad desea ahorcar a esos dos.

-Ahm… No es por ser mal pensada ni nada… pero no creen que Rainbow está vigilando demasiado a Gobaith, yo sólo digo. Creo que últimamente desea hablar mucho con él. – La pregunta de Fluttershy hizo que dos chicas se tensen un poco… no puede ser…

-Nah, Rainbow lo ha dicho más de una vez. Ella ve al pobre de Gobaith como un buen amigo y un modo divertido de pasar el tiempo. – Rarity veía como el mencionado atrapaba los balones sin problema alguna… nada mal.

-Es más… ¿Recuerdan el último chico con quien ella salió unas semanas? – como olvidarlo, Rainbow siempre hablaba de lo genial que era por simplemente ser un gran atleta de la Universidad a la cual ella está interesada en ir luego de la secundaria. – Pues, es sólo un rumor… pero se ha oído que el chico vino una vez a buscarla luego de terminado el noviazgo.

-¿Es broma? – Sunset miro a Applejack para confirmar si era una broma. Ver como la última negaba con en la cabeza, le hizo ver que no lo era. – Wow, el tipo antes dice que ella no era su tipo y ahora esto.

-Aunque de nada sirve… Rainbow estaba interesada en Soarin sino mal recuerdo, la semana…. Ya luego eso cambiará, ya la conocen. – Twilight dejó de leer su libro para decir su opinión. – Creo que el día en que Rainbow muestre un interés real en alguien, sería lo mismo que decir que Pinkie deje de decir sus locuras.

-¡Hey, yo refuto eso! Sé cuando decir tonterías y cuando sólo hacerlas. – Pinkie dijo eso con mucho orgullo. – Es más, a Goby no le está yendo tan mal. Miren.

Todas pasaron a ver, incluso Spike. Abrieron la boca con sorpresa al ver que en verdad le estaba yendo de maravilla como arquero. No estaba dejando entrar ningún balón y eso era decir mucho dado que el equipo de Soccer de la escuela es de los mejores gracias al liderazgo de Rainbow Dash.

Pero, si bien ninguno de los varones o las chicas era tan bueno cono Rainbow, que Gobaith esté logrando evitar que le metan un solo gol ya era mucho… al menos eso creen. Gobaith de limpió el sudor para luego lanzar el balón al que sigue. Sobra decir que los demás miembros del equipo estaban sorprendidos.

Por su parte Rainbow miraba con una ceja alzada todo. Parece que no bromeaba tampoco cuando dijo que era mejor como arquero, deben ser sus reflejos. Eso le dio una idea, una gran idea…

-Hey Gobaith, ¿qué tal una competencia? – La chica se acercó al grupo, dejando al joven algo confundido. - ¿Lograrás evitar que te metan un gol? Si es así, lo intento yo. Gana si tapas todos los disparas o gano yo si hay un solo gol. ¿Qué te parece? – la verdad, le daba igual… pero le seguirá el juego.

-¿Qué pasa si gano yo?

-¿Debes preguntar? – la chica sonrió algo burlona y coqueta. Él por su lado se tensiono, maldita sea la imagen de esa vez con ella y poca ropa. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esa imagen. – Si gano yo, nos ayudarás el mes que viene. ¿Trato?

Gobaith suspiro al ver que no importa que diga, no podrá hacer que ella retroceda. Si algo siente, es que su hermana y la chica enfrente suyo… tienen harto en común. Demasiado y por ello es que ha sido capaz de soportar sus ocurrencias, la mayoría de veces.

Asintió como dando a entender que no tiene ningún problema en hacer esto. Cosa que la chica se alegró de ver, porque en verdad desea ver lo hábil que es. Le dio la señal al equipo entero, tanto chicos como chicas, para que se pongan en posición.

Gobaith por un lado, tomó aire. Miro al otro lado y encontrarse con la mirada desaprobatoria del resto le hizo sudar frío… excepto…

-¡Pasen, pasen! ¡Hagan sus apuestas, vean cuanto resiste Goby o si logra la meta de evitar un gol! – Pinkie estaba haciendo apuestas con…¿¡de dónde salió tanta gente!? ¡Esto no era lógico! ¿¡Y por qué los estudiantes están viendo esto!? ¿¡Acaso no tienen mejores cosas que hacer!?

Se dio una palmada al ver que no era así… maldita sea la flojera de la adolescencia. Al diablo, tampoco hará el ridículo… ya lo hizo lo suficiente en el pasado. Se quitó los guantes para poder amarrarse el cabello y evitar que los mechones en la cara lo fastidien… tal vez si deba cortarse el cabello.

-Wow, se nota que el chico tiene buena cara. A Trixie le gusta. – Todas las chicas miraron a un lado al ver a la maga sentada cerca y con un boleto de apuestas… - Veamos si dura lo suficiente.

-¿Qué haces aquí Trixie…?

-Esa masa rosa de locura es muy difícil de ignorar. Es más, Sunset, te vengo a recordar el informe que debemos presentar la semana que viene. – la mencionada sonrió nerviosa… lo había… - lo olvidaste ¿verdad? Debes de dejar estar en las nubes chica.

Ni que ella sea la más apropiada en decirle ello maldición… A los segundos, el campo ya estaba lleno de chismosos o de gente que ha hecho sus apuestas. ¿Cómo Pinkie logra traer esta clase de multitud? ¿Por qué se siguen preguntando eso?

-Rarity… tú también… - Applejack vio que su amiga tenía un boleto de apuestas.

-¿Qué? La bolsa es buena. Es más, creo que Rainbow será la que anote.

-Yo… mejor me abstengo. – Fluttershy no quería decidir entre su amiga y el chico que… que… mejor se calla.

-Yo apuesto que perderá en el primer intento. – Spike también tenía su boleto. Que sea un perro no significa que no pueda apostar… igualdad ante todo. – Twilight apostó que él ganará… Sólo porque te gusta.

-¡No me gusta! – Twilight miro a su mascota con molestia, si había apostado era porque Pinkie fue más que persuasiva y que además… cree que él puede ganar. Pero no significa nada, en serio. Créanle.

Trixie rio ligeramente al ver la cara de Sunset y la de Fluttershy, parece que ese chico tiene mucho de interés. Veamos como va, apostó que pierde en el 5 intento.

Rainbow ya tenía al equipo listo. Gobaith también lo estaba, movió un poco el hombro izquierdo para ver el estado de su hombro. Nada mal, puede moverlo lo suficiente como para evitar que le metan un gol. Asintió para mostrar que esta más que listo y Rainbow sonrió, era hora.

Primero fueron los menos hábiles, para entrar en calor. Los 6 jugadores dispararon por turno, Gobaith no tuvo problemas en desviar o atrapar los balones, dado que no le dieron mucho inconveniente. Ya luego, la cosa se empezó a complicar más para él, porque al fin estaban jugando los más hábiles.

Si algo agradece, es que sus entrenamientos diarios lo han ayudado a tener mejores reflejos o su vista era más aguda que antes. Por lo que predecir y moverse era ya más sencillo.

Cuando atrapó el último balón, la mayoría estaba sorprendido. Más porque en verdad no esperaban que el joven lograra tal hazaña. Y más contra el equipo de Soccer.

-Ahí va mi vestido de edición especial… - Rarity bajó la cabeza deprimida, justo el último era donde ella apostó…

-Eso te pasa por desconfiada. – Applejack guardó el papel que tenía… Rayos, ella también perdió. ¿Desde cuándo Gobaith era tan hábil o terco?

-No es por ser mala onda ni nada. – Las chicas dieron un salto al ver a Pinkie a su lado. – Pero me da la sensación de que Goby es como Rainbow es las competencias, no le gusta perder.

Todas pasaron a ver al joven quien se limpiaba el sudor, se ve la seriedad en sus ojos. No es como Rainbow quien sonríe cuando está ganando, se ve que él no da nada por sentado. Rainbow por su lado estaba gruñendo de la rabia… ¿¡cómo era posible!? ¡Luego de esto intensificará el entrenamiento de todo el equipo!

-¡Bien, es mi turno! – Rainbow tomó el balón más cercano y se puso en el área de penal. - ¡Gobaith, subamos la apuesta! – El joven alzó una ceja… ¿ahora qué? - ¡El mejor de 5! Si ganas no me debes ayudar en nada, si yo gano te quedas en el equipo dos meses.

Ok, subieron las apuestas y Pinkie no tardó en sacar provecho de ello. Ver como la masa rosa viva que es Pinkie Pie, ya hacia lo suyo. Rayos, que locura…

-Saben… creo que me abstendré de una nueva apuesta… - Trixie estaba más que furiosa, ahí iba su dinero de la semana. Eso le enseñará a no apostar. – Préstame algo de dinero Sunset.

-¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Por qué!?

-¡No seas mala, préstale algo de dinero a Trixie! ¡Tú misma dijiste que me debes una!

Mientras que esas dos discutían, se notaba que eran buenas amigas, Gobaith y Rainbow ya estaban listos. La chica fue la primera en reaccionar y dio la patada al balón, que fue detenido por el joven por los pelos. Una estaba sorprendida de ver ello y el otro de que una chica patee tan fuerte…

Ok, no más juegos. Ella no iba a perder, de ningún modo. Esta vez pateó con más fuerza hacia el ángulo superior derecho del arco, obvio que ahí no iba a llegar… por lo que Gobiath dejó que entre… van igual. Rainbow esta vez hizo que el balón vaya a la esquina inferir izquierda, sólo que esta vez Gobaith reaccionó y logró bloquear el balón por los pelos… ok, se está complicando.

-Rayos… - Rainbow Dash estaba echando humo, se estaba sintiendo humillada. Es más, esta vez iba…

Disparó esta vez en dirección del brazo izquierdo de Gobaith, sabiendo que él está mal de dicho brazo. Por lo que esta vez él… no se movió. El balón entró y él supo que ella trataba de aprovechar su situación. Admite que la idea no es mala… bien por ella… aunque…

-¡Lo hizo adrede, sabe que Gobaith está mal del hombro! – Twilight grito molesta, vaya que daba miedo cuando lo estaba y… ¿Por qué parece que está echando humo?

-Tal vez fue de causalidad… - las miradas sobre ella, hicieron que Fluttershy se calle. – Si, fue apropósito.

Juran que hablaran con Rainbow Dash luego de esto… Mientras que en el campo de soccer, Gobaith sabía que ella tratará de aprovechar su lado débil para ganar. No la culpa, así son las cosas. Ya estaba listo para el momento decisivo y final, uno que vino cuando… Rainbow repitió la acción, solo que esta vez pecó de obvio… El mismo lado, no sirve dos veces con él. Gobaith alzó el puño izquierdo y golpeó el balón para sacarlo de trayectoria luego de predecir a donde iba el balón. Logrando así ganar… ante la incredulidad de todos, de ver que Rainbow Dash perdiera…

-Au… - Aunque admite que el hombro le duele como los mil diablos. Mejor lo deja ahí…

-¡Felicidades Twilight, ganaste la bolsa de apuestas! – Pinkie le entregó a su amiga el dinero recaudado, al ser ella la única que apostó por la victoria del joven.

Twilight vio la gran cantidad de dinero… con esto podía comprar ese nuevo aparato tecnológico que tanto quiere. Quiso evitar sonreír para que no vean su felicidad… falló en hacerlo porque estaba como niña en una tienda de dulces.

Gobaith se sobo el hombro lastimado, eso último… no pensó que serviría. Pasó a ver a Rainbow quien seguía en su lugar, se notaba fastidiada y molesta. Perder no era algo que ella… sufra mucho. Siempre en los deportes ha sido la mejor, rara vez lo hace y si pasa… nunca lo había pensado mucho, ya que no sucede a menudo.

-Rainbow…. – Gobaith se acercó a ella y pudo ver como es que estaba molesta.

-Yo… ganaste, puedes irte sabes… La práctica acabó, para todos. – Rainbow fue a tomar los balones, para poder guardarlos. – Quiero estar sola.

Se notaba y todos los que vieron como perdió, entendían que… ella no es del tipo de personas que acepta una derrota tan fácilmente. Gobaith por su lado se sentía culpable, trató de decir algo. Sólo para que Applejack lo jale del cuello del polo y lo saque del campo ante la obvia confusión de su persona.

-Mejor déjala tranquila por ahora Gobaith, conozco a Rainbow y nunca se ha tomado bien las derrotas. Según ella, es un golpe a su orgullo. – la rubia, ya con él fuera del campo, le dijo lo que pasaba. – Dale tiempo.

-Es verdad, Rainbow siempre ha sido… muy competitiva y no le gusta perder. Aunque a veces esto sea bueno para ella. Un poco de humildad no está de más. – Rarity le dio una toalla. – Sécate el sudor.

Gobaith agradeció el gesto y se quitó el sudor en la frente. Con el resto de chicas diciendo que mejor la dejan sola. Era hora de volver a casa…

-Bah, perder y equivocarse no es la gran cosa. Ayudan a mejorar.

-Lo dice quien tienen un catálogo de fracasos y errores. – y Sunset da su golpe bajo a la maga quien abrió la boca para refutar, pero no pudo…

-Ese… ese fue un golpe bajo Sunset Shimmer. ¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie se siente ofendida y dolida! – unos rodaron los ojos, otros rieron… se nota que esta chica también es dramática.

Aunque ver como Rainbow parecía querer quedarse a practicar, hizo que Gobaith se ponga a pensar en lo que debe hacer… a veces odia el sentimiento de culpa tan fuerte que tiene. No es la primera vez que pone a alguien triste con sus acciones… tal vez antes no pudo hacer nada, pero hoy… tal vez pueda arreglarlo esta vez… quizás.

Lo único que le queda ahora es esperar un poco… cambiarse y rogar que Rainbow Dash no se moleste y lo desee estrangular.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el espacio a sólo kilómetros de la atmósfera de la Tierra. Un objeto de luz estaba estático en cierta parte cerca al planeta. Estaba en busca de algo, del ser que una vez destruyó todo lo que él amaba… y quería venganza. Y nada ni nadie lo iba a detener…

Lo que si puede hacer es… destruir a quien tiene la sangre de esa persona. Y eso hará… porque al fin la halló. Era hora de su venganza.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en la escuela Canterlot. Gobaith noto como Rainbow seguía practicando con sus disparos al arco desde el área de penal. No duda que la chica cada vez más, se está dejando llevar y eso es malo. Ya no había casi nadie en la zona, sólo ellos estaban presentes. Él porque desea hablar con ella y… tal vez tratar de entender porque esa fascinación por ser la mejor.

Se acercó a ella a paso lento y si la chica lo notó, no lo demostró…. Estaba ocupada, debía der mejor. Porque ella…

-¿Por qué esa necesidad de ser la mejor? – Gobaith hizo la pregunta de la nada y sin medias tintas, porque sabe que con ella esas cosas no sirven. - ¿No hay algo mejor que eso?

-¿La hay…? – Rainbow detuvo su acción para pasar a ver al joven quien simplemente la veía con neutralidad. – Sólo los mejores… tienen una buena vida. Sino lo soy… no vale nada lo que he hecho.

Gobaith no dijo nada a esas palabras, porque de por si no tiene una respuesta clara a su pregunta.

-Sabes, mi abuelo era alguien que le gustaba ir de aventura en aventura. – Rainbow comenzó a hablar. – Fue a muchos sitios, yendo desde África, Asia… Europa… tú di el lugar y el habrá estado ahí. Porque eso hacía, eso amaba y era el mejor. Pero tenía un gran defecto… no estaba con mi mamá y mi abuela, siempre paraba de un lado para el otro. – esa información lo sorprendió, tal vez de ahí viene el espíritu aventurero de Rainbow. – Lo más gracioso es que su última aventura… fue el espacio.

-¿El espacio? – Gobaith notó como la chica pasó a ver el cielo.

-Si… el espacio, esos días en que ir al espacio era el sueño de muchos. Él tuvo esa oportunidad… fue la envidia de muchos… pero cuando regresó, mi mamá ya era una adulta… y ella no lo quería ver o saber de él debido al tiempo que nunca le dio. Al final, sólo le tuvo lástima… le tuvo pena y lo dejó quedarse con nosotros hasta que al final murió ya presa de la edad… Mi mamá no lloró, no sentía nada y… a pesar de todo lo que hizo, lo genial que fue… se quedó sólo.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Porque, cuando pierdo… me pongo a pensar en estas cosas. Que mi abuelo hizo tanto y logró tanto… a costa de perder el amor de su familia. ¿Vale la pena ser el mejor? A veces digo que sí, me gusta ser la mejor. No lo niego… pero momentos como estos me hacen pensar otra cosa. Mi mamá es feliz con la vida que tiene… lo sé. Pero yo quiero más… ser la mejor en lo que me gusta hacer, pero…

-No deseas acabar sola. – Gobaith al fin entendió esa manía de ella por ser la mejor, quiere algo más que una vida normal… pero a veces teme que se quede sola. Por ello es tan leal a sus amigos y demás, porque es su modo de… su abuelo.

-Jeje, que tonto. Ni sé porqué te comento esto. Es tonto…

-La verdad… creo que es un buen modo de tener pies en tierra… porque, eres leal a quienes quieres ¿verdad? – la chica se sorprendió a sus palabras, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que sabe escuchar y en cierto modo entender a las personas… ahora capta porque algunas de sus amigas están tan interesadas en él…

-Jajaja, eres un idiota. Deja de preocuparte por mí. – Ahora en verdad se sentía como un idiota al preocuparse por ella… se ve que está bien, devuelvanle su tiempo y sentimientos mal gastados. – Mejor vámonos, ya es tarde y no dudo que mi mamá me llamará para preguntar si ya estoy en casa. – Ver la cara de confusión del joven hizo que.. – Oh cierto, mis padres se fueron de viaje en un crucero… mi mamá tiene una suerte.

-Se ve… - Gobaith optó por ayudar a Rainbow a guardar las cosas y ella aceptó el gesto con gusto ya que en verdad no desea tener que guardar todo ella sola.

Y así lo hicieron, se encargaron de guardar todo para poder irse de una vez a sus hogares, mientras conversaban en el camino. Ella misma admite que… Es divertido pasar tiempo con él.

-Ahí está… tiene el mismo ADN que el otro tipo… es el mismo. – el ser que parecía ser una especie de mezcla de máquina con algo más, simplemente se puso en marcha a realizar su plan maestro.

Notaba que el chico que iba al lado de ella tenía un gen extraño en su ADN, el rastreador se lo decía. Era un gen antiguo y casi extinto en el espacio, era raro… Ese chico puede ser un problema. Mejor se deshace de él…

Volvió a su lugar en las sombras para seguir a esos dos, hasta el punto en donde pueda atacarlos sin ser molestado.

Ambos jóvenes simplemente caminaban juntos hacia la casa de la chica. Rainbow le dijo que era una tontería, que ella sabe cuidarse sola pero Gobaith insistió. Era su modo de decir que aprovechen en conocerse, claro que él nunca diría eso en voz alta. No tuvo mejor idea que decir que su hermana y ella eran similares. Cosa que la sorprendió…

Gobiath le comentó que tanto su hermana era como ella, eran capaces de simplemente sacar a uno de sus casillas con sus ocurrencias, cosa que le ha pasado más de una vez con su hermana. Que una mujer ciega fuera capaz de tanto era increíble.

-¿Ciega? ¿Tu hermana es ciega? – Rainbow detuvo su caminar al oír ello, Gobaith sólo se maldijo a si mismo… se le escapó.

-Si… es ciega por casi 3 años. – Suspiro al ver que ya no podía ocultar la verdad. – No nació ciega… fue progresivo… pasó un accidente y… eso afectó sus ojos. Con el paso de los años empezó a perder la vista hasta que al final… - Detuvo su relato porque le costaba decir que… Era su culpa que ella sufriera ese accidente.

Rainbow trató de decir algo, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Rayos, en momentos como estos le gustaría ser más persuasiva y conversadora. Tal vez podría hacer que se sienta mejor, no niega que antes lo vio como un chico raro y antipático, pero al final resultó ser un buen amigo. Tonto y simple, pero bueno. Y eso ella lo aprecia más de lo que pueden imaginar. Pocos son los que tienen su amistad total, siendo sus amigas las únicas que…

-Oye… ¿Tu abuelo como era? Más de una vez has hablado de él. – Gobaith simplemente hizo memoria y sonrió un poco.

-Fue un gran hombre, alguien quien nunca daba nada por sentado. Que para tener algo, debías esforzarte y luchar por ello. Un hombre muy raro y reacio a las nuevas tecnologías, pero que sabía que los tiempos cambian. Era un hombre sabio, estricto también. Mi hermana lo adoraba, todos en la familia lo hacíamos… él me enseñó lo que sé de artes marciales.

-Vaya, me da un poco de envidia. Pensar que tuviste un abuelo tan cool. – Él no lo llamaría así, a pesar de todo tenía sus defectos. Más de una vez su mal carácter salía a la luz, por ello es que vivía sólo. Su padre rara vez trataba con él sino mal recuerda.

Ambos siguieron caminando mientras decían algunas cosas, anécdotas, etc. Oír que el incidente donde volvieron a ser amigas fue ocasionado por Sunset lo sorprendió. Difícil imaginar que ella antes fuera como Rainbow la describe, obvio que exagera un poco pero igual choca en algo. Así como el incidente de Twilight, ella ya se lo había contado. Cosa que generó una sonrisa en la chica, quien sabía los sentimientos de su amiga por él, cosa que Twilight ni sabía ni entendía. La cerebrito está verde.

Lo que si le sorprendió fue saber que en más de una ocasión, ambos se habían puesto a conversar de temas afines… no sólo con ella, sino que ayudaba a Sunset a veces en los reportes de amistad que le mandaba a la Princesa Twilight, eso explica porque Sunset lo llevaba de un lado para otro hace unos días. Es más, con Fluttershy no le sorprende… Desde el día que mostró ser bueno con los animales ha tenido más de un inconveniente. Y además… el resto apreciaba siempre su ayuda del momento.

-Bueno, esta es tu casa. ¿No? – se sorprendió al ver que habían llegado, que rápido.

Se sintió algo mal, ella quería seguir hablando con él y… ok, mejor deja ahí ese pensamiento. No, las cosas como son.

-Gracias Gobaith, te daría algo de beber pero…

-No, está bien. De todos modos debo volver ya a casa, hay tarea por avanzar. – Cierto… tarea, el enemigo número uno de todo estudiante.

Rainbow iba a decir adiós cuando de repente él la abrazo… ¿Qué…? Se sintió nerviosa por un segundo, sólo para que él haga que ambos caigan a un lado, esquivando el rayo de luz naranja que había ido hacia ellos, destruyendo la cerca de la casa. La chica reaccionó al fin, ver que los habían atacado era…

-Veo que el chico tiene buen instinto. – la voz misteriosa se hizo presente con la apariencia de dicho ser.

Si bien tenía apariencia casi humana, su piel ploma y de un brillo metálico eran llamativos. Más al ver que su cabeza era una especie de cono deforme invertido con dos enormes orificios al lado de dicha zona, actuando quizás como su cara. Ambos se pusieron de pie, listos para defenderse cuando Gobaith fue tomado del cuello por el misterioso ser.

-Agh…

-Tú… Tú eres una molestia en mi plan… Debes ser eliminado. – Sin pueda alguna, aventó al chico contra el suelo quien no pudo tomar el Spark Lens a tiempo.

Sintió su espalda crujir, esto era… no puede respirar… vio a Rainbow ya transformada lista para atacar, pero el tipo este apretó más su cuello.

-Un movimiento en falso y le rompo el cuello. – Eso bastó para que ella se quede en su lugar. – Si deseas que viva… vendrás conmigo.

Ok, no le ha dejado muchas opciones… esto era… No puede dejar que algo le pase a Gobaith, de ningún modo puede. Mejor ella que sus amigos, siempre ha sido así. Asintió sin decir nada ante la cara de horror del joven.

-No… - Trato de decir algo pero el ser misterioso lo alzó del suelo y lo lanzó contra la ventana de la casa, terminando dentro de ella con varios vidrios en su espalda.

-¡Gobaith! ¡Dije que iré contigo, déjalo en Paz! – Rainbow vio como el ser este se le acercaba a paso lento… ella…

Sintió un golpe en su estómago lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarla fuera de combate. El ser sólo la tomó en sus brazos y se la llevó lejos, para así poder cumplir al fin con su venganza.

Todo esto ante la mirada de Gobaith quien logró levantarse, llegar hasta la ventana y ver lo que pasaba. Ver como el tipo se fue volando con su amiga fue… Hizo un esfuerzo abismal para salir de la casa a través de la ventana, porque todo le dolía como los mil diablos, ese ser pagará por ello…

Empezó a oír el sonido de los vecinos saliendo de sus casas, no duda que el ruido en general llamó la atención de todos ellos. Mejor se va de aquí y…

Con mucha dificultad, logró ir hacia la parte de atrás de la casa y tomar otro camino, siguiendo el que ese tipo parece haber tomado… va a la zona boscosa que hay cerca de aquí… un lugar perfecto para que se esconda y haga lo que planea con Rainbow… No si puede hacer algo.

Sonrió al pensar en que antes no habría hecho esto porque… ya falló antes en ayudar un amigo. El recuerdo de varias rocas cayendo vino a su mente, así como el grito de cierta persona… Sacudió la cabeza, no era hora de recuerdos tristes. Debe ir por Rainbow y… ¿Cómo la buscará si no sabe dónde ir? Agh, esto es ridículo… ¿Cómo la va a buscar? ¿Un GPS?

En eso sintió la vibración en su bolsillo de… sacó el Spark Lens y notó como este brillaba más fuerte en cierta dirección. Lo puso en otra, el brillo bajó… la volvió a donde estaba antes y se hizo más fuerte. Raro… Sabía por palabras de Twilight que esta cosa tiene relación con esas joyas que ellas llevan, pero esto es nuevo.

-¿Respondiste a mi necesidad de buscarla? – no puede creer que le está hablando a algo no vivo… al menos eso es lo que cree… ya no está tan seguro.

Sacó el celular y realizó una llamada a…

-Twilight… - Dijo el nombre de la chica, sabe que ella podrá comunicarse rápidamente con el resto mientras él avanza.

- _¿Gobaith, pasa algo? ¿Por qué suenas adolorido? –_ Debería decirle que es por una pelea con un ser extraño…

-Rainbow… Rainbow fue secuestrada por un ser extraño. – escuchar como su amiga jadeo al oír la noticia, no le sorprende. – Iré yendo a… buscarla, tú llama al resto… no hay tiempo que perder. La zona boscosa afuera del poblado, vayan ahí… y usen el poder de las gemas para saber donde está, tienen una conexión… sino mal recuerdo.

- _¡No puedes ir sólo, se te oye mal! ¡Dame unos minutos para poder llamar al resto y así ir juntos! ¡Gobaith, no se te ocurra ir sólo!_ – Odiaba hacerle esto a Twilight, más al oír lo preocupada que estaba. - _¡Gobaith!_

-Lo siento Twilight… no volveré a fallarle a un amigo…

- _¡Gobaith Kosei, ni se te ocurra cortar la llamada me oyes! ¡Gobaith! –_ El joven termino la llamada y apagó el aparato, estaba más que muerto… pero en verdad debe de hacer esto. Porque no piensa fallarle a nadie nuevamente… en especial un amigo.

Aún con mucho dolor en su cuerpo, fue caminando hacia la zona boscosa cercana al poblado. Hora de salvar a una amiga.

* * *

En una zona alejada y profunda del bosque. Rainbow despertó en lo que parecía ser una especie de zona que hay en los hospitales para las cirugías y estaba atada de manos a lo que le recuerda una cruz negra… al menos eso puede ver a simple vista. Se sentía aún mareada por lo que acababa de pasar así que…

-Veo que al fin despiertas niña. – la chica paso a ver a quien tenía en frente, era el tipo ese. – Ya me estaba cansando de esperar.

-Muy bien… ya estoy despierta…. ¿Quién eres y que quieres de mí? Hay mejores modos de llamar mi atención, atacar a mi amigo no es una de ellas. – Rainbow esperaba que Gobaith estuviera bien.

-Mi nombre no es importante para ti humana, lo único que debes de saber es que eres importante para cumplir mi venganza. – La chica no entendía a que se refería. Ni siquiera conoce a este ser. – Veo que no sabes de que hablo, algo que esperaba… nadie le iba a creer a fin de cuentas.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – La chica en verdad no entendía lo que este tipo decía, pero este solo camino hacia lo que parecía ser una máquina con unos botones.

-A ustedes los humanos si que les gusta ser cautelosos o muy idiotas. ¿En verdad crees que la humanidad nunca tuvo al menos un contacto con alienígenas en estos años de viajes espaciales? – La chica se mostró sorprendida al oír ello. – Si, yo soy uno de los tantos alienígenas que ustedes hallaron en el espacio, pero obviamente se ha guardado eso por motivos que desconozco.

-Ok… - a diferencia de Twilight, ella no está loca por estos temas del espacio y demás. Es decir, es cool, pero no es lo suyo. - ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

-Aero Impact… ¿Reconoces ese nombre?

-Mi abuelo… ¿¡Por qué sabes el nombre de mi abuelo!? – Ok, esto si le llama la atención.

-Si… tu abuelo. Uno de los pioneros en el intento de ustedes los humanos de ir al espacio. Un humano que sacrifico todo por el bien de su especie, obligado a decir mentiras por el bien mayor. Yo lo conocí muy bien, porque más de una vez tuvimos contacto. – el alien simplemente reía la sorpresa en el rostro de Rainbow. – Jejeje, lástima que murió víctima de la edad. Me hubiera gustado matarlo a él.

-¿Por qué… Qué te hizo? – Rainbow no creía lo que pasaba, su abuelo tuvo contacto con seres de otro mundo…

-Me quito todo lo que me importaba, mi familia. – El alien miró a la chica quien se entremeció un poco por su tono de voz. – Verá niña, yo vengo de un planeta llamado Reguran y estaba con unos de mi especie, incluida mi familia, en un viaje por el espacio para hallar nuevos rumbos. Fue así que hallamos la Tierra. Y de paso la estación espacial que estaban construyendo, ahí fue donde hubo la primera charla con tu abuelo. Quien se mostró emocionado al ver una especie en este vasto Universo. Lo que no esperó, es que un día nos hartáramos de la pasividad en que ellos trataban las cosas, como querían simplemente cooperar en vez de someterse a nosotros.

-¿Someterse…? ¡Querían invadir! – El ser este enfrente de ella… no ha dudado en mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones, que siempre fue invadir y nunca cooperar.

-Así son los que buscan nuevos terrenos. Los humanos no difieren de nuestro punto de vista niña, es más… me atrevería a decir que son peores. – Muy bien, eso no lo puede refutar. – Tu abuelo se opuso y me dio una última advertencia. O nos íbamos del planeta o nos destruían. Al final nos rehusamos a irnos y por ello destruyeron nuestra nave. Pero yo huí… debía cumplir mi misión y de paso tener mi venganza.

-¿Venganza…? ¡Huiste para salvar tu cuello, eres un cobarde que abandonó a los suyos! – Rainbow trataba de liberarse pero estas cosas eran fuertes, aún con su magia no puede… genial, ahora mismo desearía tener la súper fuerza de Applejack.

-Puedo tener otra cuando quiera, tú abuelo era un hombre interesante en un inicio. Creí que era como yo, pero me equivoqué… ver como extrañaba a su familia y demás… patético.

Fue en eso que Rainbow Dash recordó una de las pocas cosas que su abuelo le dijo antes de morir… No estaba mal ser el mejor en algo, pero nunca debes olvidar los lazos que tienes. Porque de hacerlo, aún cuando llegues a la gloria, estarás solo. Y eso es más doloroso que cualquier otra cosa. Él al final… ¿Sabía que ella heredaría esa pasión que él tuvo una vez? ¿Acaso…?

-Por eso lo hizo… sólo quería estar con mi mamá y conmigo… aún cuando ella… - Rainbow murmuró algo antes de sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo.

El Alien Reguran había activado un dispositivo se corriente eléctrica en lo que la tenía apresada. Ante la satisfacción de él…

-Tal vez mi familia me importaba poco o nada, pero aún así tendré mi venganza. Porque tu familia me humilló, te mataré de un modo doloroso y lento.

Rainbow grito al sentir el dolor que generaba la electricidad en su cuerpo y… ayuda, eso era lo que necesitaba. Por el miedo de morir así.

* * *

Gobaith se acercó a lo que sería la base o nave… o lo que sea que tiene a unos metros. No hay duda que esto es lo que el ser ese usaba para esconderse en esta zona. Muy bien, hora de trabajar.

Justo cuando iba a entrar…

-¡Gobaith Kosei! – sintió un escalofrió terrible recorrer todo su cuerpo, volteó para encontrarse con la mirada llena de rabia de Twilight y del resto. Al parecer Spike no vino, el perro tal vez no quiso salir de la comodidad de su cama… cuanta razón tiene.

Ok, estaba en serios aprietos. Lo que no esperó fue la mirada de Fluttershy… ¿Por qué tiene deseos de ir bajo tierra y nunca salir de ahí? Ya luego pueden ver ello porque… el grito de Rainbow hizo que todos se preocupen. Applejack no perdió tiempo y activo el poder de su joya para sacar su súper fuerza y golpear sin limitación alguna la que sería la entrada.

Ver el gran orificio le dio miedo al joven, porque de por sí… Sabía a quien no debe enojar. El resto de chicas también estaban muy molestas, oír a su amiga gritar sólo avivó la llama y fueron al interior de la dicha nave… Gobaith fue tras ellas al final poder reaccionar, estaba asustado por su futuro por alguna razón.

Al entrar a la nave, si bien pensaron que Twilight estaría en su modo nerd por lo altamente tecnológico del lugar, ella sabía priorizar las cosas. Luego de que destrozaran la puerta del lugar donde se oían los gritos. Se vieron con el Alien Reguran quien se sorprendió de ver a unas mocosas aquí y a ese chico, Rainbow alzó la vista como pudo y sonrió al ver que… sus amigos vinieron por ella.

-¡Resiste querida, ahora mismo te sacamos de aquí! – Rarity miro al extraterrestre con rabia. - ¡Pagarás por herir a mi amiga rufián!

La chica creó un muro de cristal que lanzó hacia el alien, sorprendido por lo que vio, y lo mando al otro lado de la habitación. Logrando que Twilight y Sunset lleguen al dicho sistema de control para tratar de liberar a su amiga mientras Applejack y Rarity contenían a ese sujeto… más fácil de decir que hacer. Porque Rarity estaba muy enfocada de bloquear los rayos de energía que le estaban lanzando y Applejack tratando de evitar quedar rostizada.

-Ok… ¿Cómo sirve esta cosa? – Sunset trataba de saber cómo usar este equipo tan avanzado.

-Ahm… Quizás sea este botón… o este… ¡No lo sé! – Twilight ya se estaba desesperando, odia no saber como hacer que esto sirva.

-¡Sólo hay que golpear y listo! – Pinkie le lanzó al aparto polvo de dulce para que este explote. Cuando lo hizo, la máquina se destruyó haciendo que lo que tenía apresada a Rainbow, deje de funcionar y ella caiga a los brazos de Fluttershy y Gobaith.

-¿¡Estás bien Rainbow!? – La mencionada alzó un pulgar en respuesta a su amiga, quien sonrió aliviada.

Gobaith sabía que esto sólo haría enfurecer a ese ser tan raro. Y dicho y hecho, este lanzó rayos de energía a diestra y siniestra, haciendo que la estructura de la nave empiece a dañarse y a venirse abajo. Tienen una suerte…

-¡Quédate en tu lugar! – Applejack le dio un fuerte golpe a su enemigo con tal fuerza que lo mandó contra el muro, haciendo que este caiga sobre él… lo mejor de todo esto era que el golpe pareció ser muy efectivo.

Lo único malo era que el lugar entero se les venía abajo. Mejor huyen y…

-¡CORRAN! – Lo que dijo la masa rosa loca, debían correr para evitar quedar aplastados.

Gobaith y Sunset ayudaron a Rainbow a ponerse de pie y a caminar, ya que seguía afectada por lo último, y emplearon lo que sería la huida. Algo que no les tomó mucho porque la nave de por sí se venía abajo. Muy abajo…

Cuando al fin salieron, pensaron que todo había acabado. Más al ver como la nave se hacía pedazos con el Alien dentro… imposible que…

De repente, de los restos de la nave emergió el Alien Reguran, sólo que de tamaño gigante. Y nada feliz…

-¡Oh vamos, esto no es un Super Sentai! – Todos pasaron a ver a Rarity quien sonrió nerviosa. – Oh… mi hermanita me hizo ver unos cuantos.

Gobaith rodó los ojos y sacó el Spark Lens, listo para actuar. Las chicas se alejaron de él rápidamente para darle el espacio que necesita. El joven alzó el objeto y rápidamente se transformó en Ultraman Tiga. Quien ya estaba listo para la pelea… pero el Alien Reguran se sorprendió de ver a un ser Ultra en este mundo y que haya emergido del muchacho.

Era el gen raro que el chico tenía… eso era. Pensar que un sobreviviente de la raza Ultra estaría aquí, en este planeta.

-Me sorprende en ver un Gigante de Luz aquí, luego de que el último se vio hace cien mil años. – Tiga se sorprendió al oír ello, ¿habían más Ultraman en el espacio? – Veo que no lo sabes, pero te lo diré… eres de los pocos que quedan de tu raza. Y por eso te sugiero que te unas a mí… juntos podemos ir de planeta en planeta y hacerlos nuestro, para salvar nuestras especies. ¿Qué dices? – en verdad, la idea de tener a un Ultra de su lado era una idea genial, debido al gran poder que ellos tienen, los seres más poderosos del Universo entero.

Tiga simplemente se puso en guardia, dándole su respuesta sin decir más. Cosa que el Alien Reguran no vio con mucha alegría. Si así desea que sean las cosas, entonces debe de morir.

Ambos fueron contra el otro, dando golpes simultáneos. Al pecho del otro, ambos se resintieron por el daño generado, pero siguieron atacando, esta vez lanzando una patada al mismo tiempo que impacto contra la pierna del otro.

Ok, esto ya no era divertido. Tiga alzó ambos brazos para cambiar de guardia, imitando el estilo de un luchador de Kick Boxing. Dado que dio una patada en la rodilla del enemigo, cosa que logró hacer que este pierda el equilibrio, para luego darle un rodillazo en la cara. El daño no bastó porque Alien Reguran alzó ambas manos para atrapar a Tiga del cuello y empezar a estrangularlo.

El gigante de luz puso sus manos en los brazos de su enemigo porque simplemente deseaba quitárselo de encima. No podía respirar bien y… Odio esto. Se lanzó hacia atrás para que por la fuerza de caída lo ayude a lanzar al Alien hacia atrás y de paso, liberándolo de esta situación.

Alien Reguran cayó al suelo, pero eso no bastaba para que este deje de atacar. Por ello es que Tiga se lanzó sobre este para evitar que se ponga de pie y le empezó a dar golpes en la cabeza sin signo de piedad. Pero el Alien tampoco se iba a rendir por lo que tomó al gigante de la cara para alejarlo de él.

No pasó mucho para que ambo forcejeen en el suelo, rodando para lograr estar en ventaja, quien logre estar encima del otro podrá dar mejores golpes. Y si bien parece tonto desde un punto de vista externo, ambos en verdad se esforzaban por no caer presa del ritmo enemigo. Y eso se ve desde donde las chicas están, sabían lo mucho que Gobaith trataba de evitar presa de la situación de por si. Ver como parecía tener la ventaja, para luego recibir un golpe en la cara que lo hizo salir de encima de su enemigo… a veces odian verlo así.

Tiga se paró rápidamente, aunque tardó un poco en alzar su brazo izquierdo. Aún estaba mal y peleaba de todos modos… ambos oponentes impactaron sus cuerpos contra el otro, pero el Alien Reguran había visto el punto débil de Tiga, su hombro. Y le dio un golpe rápido en este, haciendo que el gigante de resienta unos segundos.

Segundos que bastaron para que el Alien le lance una serie de golpes, unos que Tiga apenas pudo bloquear con su brazo derecho, pero logró darle una patada a su enemigo. Y de inmediato entrelazaron manos para hacer un ligero choque de fuerza, uno que el Alien Reguran esta vez ganó, porque usó el truco anterior de Tiga, el de ir hacia atrás, para mandar al guerrero al aire.

A pesar de ello, este logró mantenerse firme y caer de pie. Se dio vuelta, listo para seguir la pelea. Sólo para ver como su enemigo le lanzaba bolas de energía sin piedad. Esquivó una lanzándose a un lado, luego otra tras agacharse… de seguir así la ciudad se dará cuenta… Si ya no lo han hecho. Tras esquivar el tercero, lanzó una ráfaga azul de energía hacia su oponente, este lo esquivó haciendo que el ataque impacte una de las pequeñas montañas de la zona, haciendo que la destruya en gran parte.

Ambos se observaron unos segundos antes de que el Alien Reguran tome vuelo y lance de nuevo sus esferas de energía hacia Tiga, quien simplemente las esquivó dejando que caigan al suelo. Vio a su oponente en el aire, cambió a Sky Type para ir tras él. Alzó vuelo y en cuestión de segundos, ambos iniciaron un combate aéreo a tal velocidad que eran sólo destellos en el cielo nocturno.

-No me canso de decirlo… Pero estas batallas son fuera de este mundo. – Applejack trataba de ver la batalla en el aire, pero el cielo nocturno no ayuda.

-Es verdad… Sólo nos demuestra lo mucho que ignoramos del mundo en verdad. – Sunset miraba la batalla también con el resto, preocupada por el joven en Ultraman Tiga.

-Rayos… Ni se te ocurra perder Gobaith… - Rainbow, quien ya estaba algo mejor, no quitaba sus ojos del cielo… odia tener este sentimiento de preocupación en ella.

Aún en el aire, Tiga y Alien Reguran seguían su choque. Cada vez que se acercaban daban un golpe al otro… pero esto no podía seguir así. Por ello, Tiga cargó luz en su puño derecho antes de dar el golpe. El impacto superior de Tiga logró hacer que Alien Reguran pierda su concentración y caiga al suelo en picada.

Al momento que impacto, Tiga fue al suelo y piso Tierra. Vio a su enemigo tendido en el suelo, se acercó con cuidado a ver si estaba muerto… no fue así, ya que este se levantó algo adolorido al mismo tiempo que Tiga se ponía en guardia. Listo para seguir la pelea… Aunque ver como este se ponía a pedir perdón era… raro…

-¡Perdón, me iré del planeta! ¡No me mates, te prometo que me iré! – el Alien Reguran sólo pedía perdón, estando de rodillas en el suelo. Con Tiga aún no sabiendo si creerle o no…

-¿Qué hace…? Es su oportunidad de acabar con él.

-Pero… se está rindiendo, no se vería bien que lo ataque en ese estado. – Rarity miro a Fluttershy con una mirada de… ¿en serio?

Todas sabían que Gobaith nunca haría un acto tan cruel como de atacar a alguien quien ya se rindió… pero…

Tiga simplemente estaba debatiendo si dejarlo ir… Una parte de él le decía que sí, pero otra le decía que acabe con esto ahora que es su oportunidad. Ya no duda en acabar con monstruos en medio de las peleas, pero esto es nuevo… ¿Qué debe hacer?

Fue en medio de su duda, que Alien Reguran aprovechó en alzar su mano y lanzarle al gigante una esfera de energía en la cara. Esto hizo que Tiga caiga al suelo y no conforme con ello, le lanzó otro para que se quede en su lugar.

Tiga no se pudo parar debido al dolor que sentía, sólo pudo ver como su enemigo de acercaba a él. Este alzó su pie y empezó a pisotear con fuerza su pecho. Sintió sus costillas sonar por la fuerza en que eran golpeadas. No quedó ahí, porque empezó a recibir goles en el pecho de modo constante y luego empezó a ser ahorcado… para empeorar todo, el cristal en su pecho estaba parpadeando… Se le acaba el tiempo…

-¡Goby, no! ¡Debemos hacer algo! – Pinkie notaba como poco a poco, Tiga parecía ser incapaz de resistirse al ataque, se debe estar quedando sin aire.

Al ver como parecía que Tiga estaba ya perdiendo todo tipo de fuerza, pasó algo inesperado. Lo que quedaba de la nave se elevaba, rodeada por un aura lavanda. Todas pasaron a ver a Twilight quien tenía una mirada llena de ira, hasta sus ojos estaban brillando.

-Déjalo… ¡Déjalo en paz! – El grito de la chica vino sumado a que la energía que ella usó era tal, hizo que todas la vean con miedo.

No sabe que la poseyó, pero ver como ese sujeto atrapó a Gobaith, hizo que un lado de ella que normalmente no saca salga a la luz. Sunset por un segundo creyó que… Midnight Sparkle iba a salir. Aunque el impacto de la nave con la cabeza del Alien Reguran basto para que este deje a Tiga debido al dolor.

El gigante le dio una patada para alejarlo de él, al mismo tiempo que Rainbow tomaba vuelo para…

-¡Hey, feo! ¡Aquí estoy! – la chica no iba a dejar que su amigo sufra más por culpa de este tipo. En parte es su problema debido a que su abuelo fue quien dio origen a esto. Y por ello, ella lo va a terminar.

Alien Reguran trató de atrapar a la chica con su mano para poder aplastarla, pero ella era muy rápida para él debido al tamaño. Y eso en verdad no era bueno… más porque de la nada recibió el impacto de un árbol, que luego explotó, en su cara.

-¡Aléjate de nuestro amigo abusivo!

-Un cobarde como él no merece nada de piedad.

Pinkie y Applejack estaban atacando en conjunto con todo lo que tienen a la mano y vaya que estaban atacando. Al mismo tiempo que Sunset y Fluttershy ayudaban a Rarity en darle magia para poder crear un enorme muro de Cristal que mantuvo a ese sujeto lo suficientemente lejos de Tiga, para que este se recupere.

Fue en eso que él pudo ver lo que la lealtad es capaz de hacer… sus amigas, lo habían ayudado aún cuando tal vez no pueden hacer nada… Notó como Rainbow seguía distrayendo a su enemigo con su vuelo rápido. Muy bien, es hora de acabar esto.

Se puso en guardia al mismo tiempo que este noto que el gigante ya estaba listo para pelear nuevamente. Rainbow vio ello y optó por alejarse de este alienígena para dejar que Tiga acabe esto y así iba a ser.

Mienta a este cargaba su esfera de energía para lanzarla, Tiga preparó su Ranbolt Light Bullet y cuando ambos tuvieron listos sus ataques, los lanzaron al mismo tiempo.

El impacto de las técnicas se produjo y parecían parejos, la energía azul de Tiga trataba de superar el rayo naranja del Alien Reguran. La expectativa era grande porque por un segundo parecía que Tiga iba a perder… pero usando todo el poder que tenía. El ataque de Tiga superó el de su enemigo y logró impactarlo en el pecho. Este sintió como el impacto destruía cada célula de su cuerpo y en sólo segundos, sólo se hizo pedazos.

Las chicas celebraron la victoria de Tiga quien asintió para luego alzar vuelo y desaparecer, debía mantener las apariencias. Todo mientras las chicas se aseguraban de que Rainbow estuviera bien… eso era lo que más les importaba a ellas… aunque ella trataba de pensar que le dirá a sus padres por lo de la cerca y la luna rota… es más, la policía…

-No te preocupes, hable con mi hermano y él nos ayudará a cubrir esto. Diremos que fue un accidente y saliste para pedir ayuda. – Y Twilight lograba siempre sacar provecho de ser hermana de un policía…

Ver como Gobaith se les acercaba algo adolorido y este al ver la expresión del resto… ok, estaba en problemas por haber venido sólo.

* * *

Ya unos días luego, las cosas parecieron calmarse… lo que pasó en casa de Rainbow lo atribuyeron a un accidente y bueno… todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Claro que Gobaith fue regañado por hacer el de ir primero sin pensar las cosas. Rainbow sólo agradeció a sus amigas su ayuda y les contó lo que ese sujeto le dijo.

Fue una sorpresa oír ello… pero Rainbow sabía que era cierto… porque su abuelo a escondidas le contaba historias de ese tipo. Como una vez impidió una invasión alienígena. Antes lo tomó como una imaginación… ahora lo cree… Cree que… él fue una persona que noto sus errores y trató de enmendarlos con ella, más no con su madre… porque ella ya no lo apreciaba… pero en ella tal vez vio algo que…

Rainbow estaba preparando todo para el entrenamiento del día. Luego de todo esto, aún desea ser la mejor. Pero no va a olvidar lo importante, sus amigos, su familia… sabe que sea lo que haga, lo puede hacer sin tener que alejarse de ellos u olvidarlos. Ahora lo sabe… y con más energías renovadas, era la hora de…

-¿Una ayuda? – Gobaith apareció al lado de ella y llevaba los guantes de arquero. – Pienso que practicar penales es mejor con un arquero.

-Tú… pero… Creí que…

-Hey… dije que les pagaría de un modo la ayuda que me han dado en… todos los campos. Puedo hacer esto hasta donde lo veas necesario. – Gobaith camino hacia el arco y se puso en posición. – Además, como tú dices, nunca dejes a un amigo en apuros o cuando necesite una mano. ¿No es ese un tipo de lealtad?

Rainbow no pudo evitar sonreír y hasta reír al oírlo… al fin lo entiende, entiende a esas 3. Y no lo va a negar… es interesante… verá como las cosas van y jura una cosa, ser la mejor en lo que se propone se aplica a todos los campos… TODOS.

Y así ambos iniciaron la práctica. De todo esto, ambos aprendieron que la diferencia entre un pionero y un invasor, es que uno mantiene sus lazos con quienes aman aunque se vayan… los otros no… Ese es otro modo de ser leal a quienes quieres y a ti mismo.


	9. Dulce o Monstruo

**OK, no lo planee... Pero el cap de relación con Halloween llegó justamente en estas fechas. Ahora, informo que la otra semana no habrá de este fic, necesito un pequeño descanso. No se preocupen, es más para aclarar ideas y demás. Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Dulce o Monstruo**

-Bien tropa, esto es de suma importancia. – Pinkie estaba parada frente a sus amigas y Gobaith vestida como un general del ejército. – Es una operación vital para nuestra supervivencia.

-¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto en mi casa? – Gobaith ya estaba empezando a creer que todas ellas ven su casa como una base o algo así. Que mierda…

Era viernes, luego de la escuela. Todos estaban más que confundidos por la actitud de Pinkie en relación a esta situación que de por si, es ya mucho que decir, si hablan de su loca amiga.

La respuesta era sencilla. Mañana es Halloween, en pocas palabras es día de dulces gratis y eso es algo que Pinkie no se iba a perder de ningún modo. Sunset por su lado aún confunde los nombres, dado que en su mundo de nacimiento la fiesta se llama Nightmare Night, la idea de la celebración es la misma por el amor a Dios no la culpen.

Estaban preparados para esto, todos sabían que Pinkie es una amante de los dulces y la diversión, por lo que es lógico pensar que estará así por la que es la festividad que tiene ambas cosas juntas.

Y por eso están hoy aquí, para hablar de lo que se hará para mañana, sus planes y demás… porque no pueden decirle no a la loca esta.

-¿Podemos quitarnos estos cascos? De por sí, nos vemos ridículos. – Rainbow sabía que esto era una pérdida de tiempo. Ella sólo quiere aprovechar la noche para simplemente hacer bromas.

Pinkie no hizo caso y siguió en lo suyo, haciendo que todos suspiren. Gobaith no estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas. En Japón… Halloween es celebrado de un modo distinto, no hay esta tradición de simplemente salir a las calles, tocar la puerta y pedir dulces. Se disfrazan, eso no lo niega. Pero llegar a eso de salir y demás no… al menos hasta donde sabe.

-Pinkie, entendemos tu entusiasmo. Pero creo que no es necesario tanto ajetreo, solo iremos por unos dulces y…

-*GASP* ¿¡Sólo dulces!? – La chica se acercó a Applejack a tal velocidad que nadie espero verla ahí. - ¿¡SOLO DULCES!?

-Pues… si… ¿No de eso trata Halloween? – Rarity en verdad estaba aburrida de esto, ella quería llegar a su casa y hacer una manicura, sus uñas están horribles.

-¡No, esto va más allá de los dulces! – Tras una pausa dramática de cinco segundos… - ¡Es sobre la diversión Y los dulces!

Gobaith y las chicas casi caen al suelo por oír lo que dijo, que de por sí… Es lo mismo por el amor a Dios. Twilight se quitó los lentes y se subo el puente de la nariz, ahí venía otra jaqueca.

-Pinkie, entendemos tu razón para estar emocionada…

-Yo no…

-Casi todos… - Twilight prosiguió a pesar de que Fluttershy dio su negativa, ella odia Halloween, le da miedo… - Pero entiende que no podemos compartir el mismo entusiasmo, ya no somos niños y…

-Tampoco es que la hayas celebrado mucho Twilight. – Y ese fue un golpe certero para la chica señores. Porque Twilight se quedó sin argumentos.

Era verdad… estaba tan centrada en el pasado en sus estudios que simplemente nunca celebró esto en su infancia… Que triste. Twilight bajó la cabeza al sentirse deprimida. Solo para que Gobiath ponga su mano en el hombro de ella.

-Ánimo Twilight, yo tampoco he celebrado Halloween. Creo que podemos aprender juntos de esta mañana. – a las palabras de su amigo, la chica sonrió agradecida por el gesto de apoyo.

Aunque la mirada de ciertas denotaba que no estaba felices.

-¿Cuál es el plan Pinkie? – Sunset miro a la chica quien sacó de la nada una gran pizarra… En verdad ya les daba igual…

-¡Sencillo! ¡Esta es nuestra área! ¡Nos separarnos en pares! ¡Así cubriremos más y ganaremos más dulces en general! – Pinkie marcó un perímetro muy bien pensado, incluso con una estadística y un posible resultado.

-Si eres capaz de calcular y estimar eso… ¿por qué repruebas Matemática?

-Pppfft, porque esto es importante. – Twilight rodó los ojos a esa respuesta, se rinde.

-¿¡Yo también voy!? – Fluttershy alzó la voz, muy aterrada. - ¡No, yo no voy! ¡Saben que me aterra estas festividades! ¡Los disfraces y las bromas!

-Duh, es parte de la festividad Fluttershy. – Rainbow miro a su amiga como si le hubiera crecido dos cabezas.

-¡Me niego! ¡No harán que cambie de…!

-¿Menciones que las parejas son elegidas al azar y una tendrá que pasar la noche con Gobaith? – Pinkie dijo eso con una sonrisa felina, una que hizo que el joven alce la ceja. ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con convencer a Fluttershy de ir con ellos?

-Ahm… me lo pensare… - Ok, eso si fue rápido.

Mientras Fluttershy pensaba en la posibilidad de pasar más tiempo con él, más para conocerlo más y no por razones que vayan más allá de ello, en serio, otras también pensaban en esa posibilidad… aunque ver como Pinkie sabía manipular a su amiga era igual de gracioso.

Rarity y Aj solo rieron, pero no podían negar que les sorprendía ver como la mera presencia de Gobaith había hecho esto… hasta Rainbow se ha mostrado más pegada a él estos días… y eso es mucho que decir por parte de ella, la marimacho del grupo.

Pinkie sonrió por su victoria, mientras el joven no entendía nada… Spike por su lado.

-¿Y yo que hago? Si no mal les recuerdo, yo también soy parte de este grupo. – el cachorro se sentía algo desplazado, desde que ese chico llegó siente que lo están relegando.

-Oh, no te preocupes mi querido Spike. Tú también ayudarás, necesitamos el factor Kawaii con nosotras… y el varón. – no debe olvidar que ya no son sólo chicas aquí.

Gobaith empezó a sentir lástima por el perro, Pinkie, una otaku consumada por lo que ha visto, no dudará en usar sus conocimientos para hacer de la vida del perro un infierno mañana y…. Pensándolo mejor, dejara que ese animal sufra. Se la debe.

-Ok, creo que ya todos tenemos claro que hacer… Ahora, sólo nos queda disfrazarnos. Supongo que ya todos tenemos uno. – Gobaith y Fluttershy alzaron la mano, en señal de que ellos no. Rarity se dio una palmada en la cara, por supuesto…

-Con Fluttershy podemos improvisar, es decir… En tu casa tenemos varios para probar Rarity. – ahí le tenía que dar la razón a su amiga. – Pero con Gobaith… - Applejack lo miraba y trataba de hallar un buen disfraz para él con la visión. – No se me ocurre nada…

-¿Qué personaje te gusta o admiras Gobaith? Para ver si te disfrazas de este. – Sunset le hizo la pregunta a su amigo.

Este pensó por unos segundos y… nada, no tenía ni idea de que poder usar para esto… maldita sea su suerte. Sólo un personaje se le venía a la mente.

-De ningún modo me disfrazare de Spiderman, es más… no me pondré nada que sea spandex y… ¿Por qué se me han quedado viendo?

Noto que todas lo veían y parecían analizar la posibilidad de que… tenía el cuerpo para hacer lucir el traje. Rarity por su parte hacía ideas en su cabeza de…

-Mejor lo dejamos ahí… él tiene razón. Es más, hallar un traje de Spandex será difícil. – Rarity medito otra posibilidad y chequeo los dedos al tener una idea. - ¡Idea ~!

La chica se paró de su asiento y tomó la mano del joven para ponerlo de pie. Acto seguido, empezó a tomar medidas con la cinta medidora que tenía y en sólo segundos ya estaba con lo que necesitaba. Gobaith la vio confuso para luego encogerse de hombros.

-¡Excelente idea Rarity, sabía que podíamos contar contigo! – Pinkie le alzó el pulgar a su amiga en señal de apoyo… Pero ni siquiera sabía que pensaba ella y… ¿o lo hacía? Mejor dejémoslo ahí.

-Ya ya, sólo hay que ir mañana a la casa de Rarity antes de que anochezca para poder disfrazarnos ¿no? Entonces todo este circo fue por las puras. – Rainbow se cruzó de brazos, la habían hecho perder tiempo que bien pudo usar para entrenar Soccer… con Gobaith.

-¡Claro que no, ahora todos sabemos que hacer!

-¿Y es? – la pregunta colectiva de todos hizo que Pinkie sonría.

-¡Divertirnos! – aunque esa no era la respuesta que esperaban demonios…

* * *

Al día siguiente, ya era Halloween y ya se podían ver a niños listos para celebrar el día, vestidos de su personaje favorito, sus héroes, hasta de los monstruos que tal vez den miedo a algunos pero para otros, parece muy divertido.

Gobaith caminaba ligeramente sorprendido, es verdad que en Japón la gente se disfraza, pero eso lo atribuye más a fiestas y demás, así como otras cosas… su hermana sabia más de estas cosas que él. En serio…

-Vamos Gobaith, no desearás que Rarity se ponga a fastidiar con sus dramas. – Twilight, quien era el guía de su amigo hacia la casa de la chica, tenía a Spike en brazos. El cachorro sólo movía la cola en señal de que estaba emocionado por lo que ocurrirá hoy.

-Voy voy… - Mejor apresura el paso, conociendo a Twilight…

Ambos siguieron su camino a paso lento y en silencio. Twilight por alguna razón sentía nervios… la verdad, nunca había celebrado Halloween de este modo, pasarla encerrada en su laboratorio no ayudaba para la experiencia.

-Hey, tranquila. Yo tampoco sé de estas cosas.

-¿Soy tan obvia?

-La verdad… estas murmurando desde unos minutos varias cosas… - Twilight sonrió avergonzada, que pena… - Sólo espero que no me pongan un traje ridículo.

-Lo dudo, conozco muy bien a Rarity y ella nunca haría una prenda para que te veas mal. Es más, ella misma se desmayaría si eso pasa. – era verdad…

-Yo sólo espero poder comer mucho chocolate. Montañas de chocolate. - ¿Qué no era que los perros tienen prohibido comer chocolate? - ¿qué? Oigan, yo soy todo menos un perro común.

-Ugh. Spike, la última vez que comiste chocolate te tuve que llevar al veterinario. ¿Deseas de nuevo esas inyecciones? – el cachorro se puso pálido al recordar ese horrible… horrible momento.

-No lo sé Twilight… tal vez exista una inyección que le quite lo fastidioso. – Gobaith miro al cachorro con molestia y este hizo lo mismo. – Es más, tal vez mejore su actitud.

-¡Suficiente, ahora si te voy a morder!

-¡Inténtalo saco de pulgas!

-¡Cállense! – el grito de la chica bastó para que ambos hagan caso. - ¡Estoy harta de sus discusiones sin sentido! ¡Al menos traten de soportar la presencia del otro por unas horas! O lo hacen… ¡o juro que hallare el modo de que cambien de cuerpos!

Esa amenaza… era más que válida, ya que ninguno dijo nada. Sólo asintieron en silencio mientras ella seguía su camino, dejando al joven más que sorprendido… Ella sin duda es una caja de sorpresas y… ¿Estaba mal pensar que verla molesta la hacía ver linda…? Quizás… no es que vaya a decirlo. A veces odia haber cambiado algo, antes se hubiera quedado callado.

No tardaron en llegar a la casa de Rarity y… pues era grande. Cosa de esperar por parte de ella y su familia, se nota que tienen un buen estatus. Twilight tocó el timbre y en cuestión de segundos la puerta fue abierta por…

-¡Hola Sweetie Belle! ¿Está tu hermana? – Twilight saludo a la niña quien le abrió la puerta.

Esta niña era la hermana de Rarity. Su cabello rosa y mechones blancos eran una buena combinación. Se notaba que la belleza se hereda, porque la niña era linda y de seguro será una belleza como su hermana en unos años.

-¡Hoka Twilight y sí, justo esperaba la llegada de…! Ustedes dos… - La niña notó al fin la presencia del varón, quien saludo con la mano. - ¿Él es…?

-Oh, es Gobaith Kosei. Es amigo nuestro y parte del grupo. No te preocupes, puede tener cara de molesto pero es buena persona… casi siempre.

-¿Nani? – el joven miro fastidiado a la chica quien simplemente rio.

Sweetie Belle hizo memoria. Ahora recuerda que su hermana siempre le comentaba sobre el nuevo amigo que había hecho. Además que en la escuela tiene fama de antipático y demás. No lo aparenta… al menos a simple vista. Aunque se nota que su look es horrible. No importa…

-Oh sí, ya me acordé. Es tu novio ¿no? – eso era lo que Rarity le dijo, no la culpen por creerle a su hermana.

-¿¡Nov…!? ¡NO! ¡Es mi amigo, no estamos saliendo! ¿¡Verdad Gobaith!? – Twilight trató de desmentir lo dicho. Aunque los nervios le ganaron.

El joven por su lado se sorprendió por lo dicho, es más, se atoro con su propia saliva. ¿Por qué todo el mundo dice eso? Es más, Twilight… ella no ayuda porque está balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

-Sólo somos amigos. Es más… creo que mejor entramos a ver al resto. – La niña asintió a las palabras del joven ahí presente y los invito a pasar.

La casa de por si era como una que esperas por la clase económica a la que pertenece Rarity. Eso si, no había mucho que destacar… al menos para él. No era fan de estas cosas y más del lujo. Sweetie Belle les dijo que suban, que su hermana los espera en su cuarto de ropas con el resto…. ¿Dijo cuarto de ropas?

-No preguntes, yo aún no entiendo del todo. – Para que Twilight le diga eso…

Ambos subieron al segundo piso y… Tal vez debió pensar dos veces en abrir una puerta donde hay chicas cambiándose. Porque de por sí, ya se sentía idiota al momento que abrió la puerta. Ver a Fluttershy y Applejack en medio del cambio de ropa… a Rainbow sacándose la casaca… a Rarity con una toalla en medio del cuarto, Sunset poniéndose su traje con solo algo cubriendo su cuerpo y a Pinkie…

-¡Hola Goby! – La chica no tenía sentido del pudor ¿verdad? ¿¡Cómo puede actuar normal estando sólo en ropa interior!?

Si algo odia, es que algunos de sus sentidos se han incrementado con el paso del tiempo y… ¿Mencionó que le dio un vistazo rápido a todas…? Parece que no… Y cuando notó que todas estaban reaccionando…

-Oh mierd…

-¡Pervertido! – el impacto de lo que sería una caja de zapatos en la cara lo llevo hacia atrás.

Caer al suelo, sintiendo que el mundo te da vueltas y demás no ayudaba… más al oír que…

-Idiota… - Twilight ni lo miro mientras entraba al cuarto con el resto de sus amigas. Oír la fuerza con la que Twilight cerró la puerta tampoco… odia su vida y su suerte… tal como su abuelo le dijo una vez…

-Maldita suerte Kosei… - Sí, la maldición en los hombres de la familia…

* * *

Las chicas terminaron de cambiarse y simplemente… no estaban felices. Que un chico las viera en paños menores no era bonito, más porque él no era el novio de nadie. Como odian esto… más porque el muy idiota sólo pidió perdón y dijo que olvidaría lo que vio… y eso las puso más molestas ¿Acaso son tan poco atractivas cómo para que él diga que olvidará todo? Mujeres… ¿Quién las entiende?

Gobaith esperó afuera del cuarto mientras ellas terminaban de cambiarse. Sweetie Belle optó por hacerle compañía, la niña estaba vestida de una princesa… al menos eso cree debido al vestido. Ella le contaba cosas como que sus amigas y ella soñaban con ser famosas. Que habían subido varios videos en YouTube para lograrlo… aún no lo consiguen. Pero que no se iban a rendir, que un día lo iban a lograr.

Gobaith tenía que admitir que la chica y sus amigas eran persistentes. Más porque… se veía en sus ojos, que no habían abandonado sus sueños. Y eso le daba una extraña nostalgia… ¿él habrá tenido los mismos ojos alguna vez? No lo recuerda, hace años que se rindió a esa idea…

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y volteó para quedarse sorprendido al ver a las chicas en sus disfraces. Rarity vestía algo que le hacía recordar a las damas de alta clase del siglo XVII, Applejack lo que parecía un traje de super espía, Rainbow estaba como una versión algo moderna de Frankestein. Sunset como una hechicera, con buenas pier…. Y mejor deja ahí el pensamiento. Fluttershy vestía como un vampiro, o este caso, vampiresa. ¿Estaba mal pensar que se veía tierna? Twilight, no sabe porque verla de un mago que le hace recordar a Dumbledore lo decepcionó en gran medida… Rayos. Pinkie estaba como un payaso… Tal vez sea ese que sale en esa película It.

-¿Y bien, que tal lucimos? – Rarity pidió la opinión del varón del grupo quien se puso la mano al mentón. Debe elegir bien sus palabras… esa pregunta era peligrosa. Lo sabe.

-Pues… Muy bien, se ven perfectas para la ocasión. Aunque aún no capto el porque de la barba Twilight… ¿Quién eres, Dumbledore?

-¡No, soy Merlín! – El joven asintió, no le ve la diferencia. – Ugh, eres increíble.

-Al menos te ves bien Twilight… mírame. – Spike apareció en escena con su disfraz puesto.

Gobaith y Sweetie Belle hicieron esfuerzos para no reír. Se veía ridículo…. ¿De quién fue la idea de ponerle un peluche en forma de dragón como disfraz? Twilight no le veía lo malo, estaba bien.

-Oh Spike, te ves muy bien. En serio. – Sunset le dio un codazo al joven quien aguantaba sus ganas de reír, no ayudó. Él seguía igual… - Es más, te toca Gobaith.

-¿Perdón?

-¡Tu disfraz tonto! – Pinkie tomó al joven de la mano y lo llevó al vestidor. - ¡Ahí tienes todo lo necesario para el Disfraz!

La chica estaba emocionada, ya quería ver como quedaba. Gobaith por su lado, dejó salir un fuerte suspiro. Porque en verdad no sabe en que se ha metido. Sólo optó por tomar el Disfraz y empezar con el cambio.

-Él es divertido. – Sweetie Belle terminó con el silencio que había en el lugar. – Es más… ¿por qué no tratas de salir con él hermana?

-¿Cómo? – la chica miro a su hermana como si estuviera loca, es más… sintió escalofríos al sentir varias miradas ir a su cuello. – Sweetie Belle, querida… Él es sólo un amigo.

-Bueno, al menos es mejor que el último novio que tuviste. Y al anterior a ese. Y al anterior del anterior… y al…

-¡Entendí que mi vida amorosa es terrible! ¡No me lo restriegues en la cara Sweetie Belle! – oír a Applejack reír no ayudaba en nada, se las cobrará… lo jura.

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema por favor? – Rainbow estaba cruzada de brazos, la conversación de por sí la molesta. – Todas sabemos la mala vida amorosa de Rarity…

-¿¡Perdón!?

-Pero creo que mejor eso lo dejamos para San Valentín… - Le dio cosa decir esa palabra, odia esa fecha.

-Ahm… ¿Ya estás listo Gobaith? – Fluttershy le hizo la pregunta a su amigo, quien parecía tener problemas.

-¡Un minuto, ya casi…! ¡Kuso! ¡Kono pantsu! ¡Rarity, estas cosas aprietan! – no podía creer que tenga que ponerse esto…

-Oh no te quejes y haz lo que debes hacer. – Pasó a ver al resto, en especial a cuatro chicas. – Me lo agradecerán.

¿Por qué lo harían? Aunque la respuesta vino a ellas sola, Gobaith salió al fin con su traje… parecía salido de una historia de terror combinando con algo de formalismo. Lo que más resaltaba era el negro de la ropa y la capa algo larga… Como ella dijo, le agradecieron la vista porque los pantalones, si bien no eran muy justos, si dejaban ver que…

-¡Ajem! Na-Nada mal Gobaith, te queda perfecto. – Applejack optó por hablar, ya que el resto no podía. Sweetie Belle sólo reía, esto era tan divertido.

-Bueno… ¿Qué se supone que soy? – era…. Una buena pregunta ¿qué era?

-¡Esto! – Pinkie apareció atrás de él y le puso algo en la cabeza. - ¡Listo, tu disfraz está completo! ¡Jack o Lantern!

En efecto, ahora tenía una gran calabaza en la cabeza y… Oh por favor… Que al menos hallan lavado bien esta cosa y no huela luego…

-¡Jajajajajajajaja! – Rainbow no contuvo la risa y calló al suelo tratando de respirar, porque la risa la estaba matando.

El resto estaba igual, trataban de no reír pero era inútil. Se veía ridículo con la calabaza en la cabeza… demonios… Sabía que debió quedarse en casa.

-Me vengare por esto…. – Estaba tentado a quitarse esta cosa e irse… pero había dado su palabra de… hacer esto… se odia ahora mismo.

-Jejeje, ok ok… ya nos reímos mucho… Jajajajajajajaja…. – Tu risa no ayuda Sunset, ella debía admitir que esto era muy gracioso. – Mejor… Mejor elijamos con quien haremos pareja.

-¡Sí, es la hora de la recolección! – Pinkie sacó de la nada, un envase con 8 palitos. – Hay dos pares con un color similar. Rojo, verde, azul y amarillo. A los que les toque el mismo color, harán pareja.

Era… un método justo para hacer la decisión. Más porque Pinkie movía el objeto con tal destreza para mezclar los palitos y evitar que uno sepa donde está cierto color. Tras unos segundos de malabares… la chica puso el objeto frente a sus amigos y… cada uno tomó un palillo…

Verde, Fluttershy y Applejack.

Azul, Rarity y Sunset.

Amarillo, Twilight y Rainbow.

Rojo, Gobaith y Pinkie…

-Oh no… - El joven miraba con horror el objeto que marcó su destino… maldita sea su suerte.

-¡Somos tú y yo Goby! – Pinkie le dio un fuerte abrazo al joven, quien jura haber escuchado sus huesos crujir. - ¡Será el mejor Halloween de todos!

-Si… el mejor… - ¿una caída del segundo piso bastará para acabar con su vida? Espera que si…

Rarity y Applejack reían con complejidad al ver dicha escena, más porque la calabaza ocultaba las expresiones que Gobaith debe estar haciendo ahora.

El resto en cambio… rompieron los palillos… odian el azar… Sweetie Belle, quien tenía a Spike en sus brazos, tembló al sentir y hasta ver, el aura de miedo que emanaban esas 4.

-Uuuh, ojalá yo nunca llegue a eso. – Todos esperamos eso pequeña… en serio…

* * *

Ya fuera de la casa y ya con la misión clara, si a esto se le puede llamar misión. Los 8 jóvenes, perro y la niña, salieron en busca de dulces… unos más emocionados que otros. En el caso de Gobaith, agradecía tener esta calabaza en la cabeza. Porque así podía caminar sin que nadie vea la vergüenza y humillación que tiene en la cara.

Lo peor de todo esto, es que Pinkie ya lo había jalado a que cumplan su misión, que es recolectar dulces… muchos dulces y de por si… no había caminado ni una cuadra y ya se sentía desfallecer. ¿Cuánta energía tiene esta chica?

-¡Dulce o truco! – eso dijo al tocar la otra puerta, sólo para que de ella salga un señor que se notaba a leguas… no estaba feliz.

Lo único que recibió de respuesta, fue un portazo en la cara ante la sorpresa de ella y del joven, quien no esperó eso. Oh bueno, así hay gente en todos lados.

-Vamos Pinkie… Hay otras casas que podemos… ¿¡Qué haces!? – Vio con horror como la chica estaba lanzando papel toalla a la casa con una habilidad y destreza… - ¡Eso es vandalismo!

-¡Claro que no, duh! ¡Es tradición de que si no te dan dulces, haces una broma! – Pinkie esta vez lanzó escarcha al techo y…

Ver como el señor salía más que furioso por el vandalismo hecho a su propiedad, bastó para Gobiath tome a la chica en sus brazos y corra.

-¡Oh Goby~, sabía que me querías!

-¡Déjate de idioteces mujer, que el bate de ese sujeto no lo es! – No estaba de humor para bromas, más al ver que el tipo los seguía persiguiendo. - ¡Maldita sea mi suerte!

Mejor apura el paso, tal vez si toma la intersección en la otra calle, logre perderlo… al menos eso espera porque estaba harto de esta situación. Es más, oír la risa de Pinkie le da sentimientos encontrados… por un lado le quiere decir de todo por sus actos tontos… pero por otro, quería reír también.

Sobra decir que el ambiente de diversión y de locura era general en todo el lugar. Los niños sobre todo con sus deseos de tener más y más dulces y chocolates, al diablo las caries. El resto de chicas en verdad no sabían que pensar… Sabían que se sentían fuera de lugar, no es raro que un adulto o joven se disfrace pero… que pidan dulces eso ya es otro rollo.

Fluttershy lamentablemente hecha un manubrio de nervios, le costaba seguir firme, porque según ella, los disfraces eran terroríficos. Applejack miro al frente y vio a un niño como fantasma, usando la clásica sábana blanca. Suspiró al ver la actitud de su amiga antes de empezar a empujarla para que avance ante la negativa de ella. Claro que nada podía hacer contra la fuerza de la rubia.

Por otro lado, tenemos a Rarity y Sunset. Ambas chicas hacían un mejor trabajo, porque Sunset en verdad estaba disfrutando de esta actividad, dado que no lo hizo de niña. Hasta se las arreglaba para hacer unas bromas a los pobres idiotas que no faltaba en coquetear con ella y Rarity. La segunda por su lado sólo analizaba los disfraces que veía y más de una vez se desmayó al ver uno mal hecho o con, según ella, notorias imperfecciones. Sunset también noto que estaba mirando a cada rato su celular, porque desea saber el estado de su hermana menor, que está con sus amigas ahora mismo.

Twilight y Rainbow, un dúo ortodoxo, pero parece funcionar. Spike sólo caminaba al lado de las chicas, quienes pedían dulces en cada puerta que se cruzaban. Sino recibían nada, Twilight le daba la orden Rainbow de aplicar su magia y… Mejor dejo lo que esa chica hace a su velocidad en la imaginación de todos ustedes. Twilight podía llegar a ser malvada cuando se lo propone. Rainbow… ella lo disfruta de todos modos.

Pero si algo en verdad llamaba la atención de todos, era ver a Pinkie jalar a Gobaith por todo el lugar a una velocidad envidiable. Se notaba que el varón estaba tratando de respirar a través de la calabaza que tiene en la cabeza. Solo quiere vivir pasado este día… luego de la nueva recolección, Pinkie repitió la acción sacando un desgano quejido del joven que sólo se dejó llevar por ella.

La vista de por si era muy graciosa… para la mayoría. Pero no para 4 chicas. Fluttershy quería pasar más tiempo con él y conocerse más, tal vez hablar de Yellow Head y demás… Rainbow frunció el ceño, odia admitir que pasar tiempo con él le es divertido y además… también desea conocerlo mejor. Sunset simplemente desvió la mirada y siguió hacia su siguiente destino porque no desea tener celos, los detesta. Twilight… Ella no sabía que pensar… le da coraje verlo a él, divertirse con alguien quien no es ella y es más… Es tonto, no son nada más que amigos… y eso la asusta, la asusta ver que tiene sentimientos que… no conoce del todo.

Applejack y Rarity no sabían que hacer ante esta situación. Se les estaba complicando. Si Gobaith fuera un playboy y demás, en verdad estarían furiosas. Pero no era así, él no hacía nada con malas intenciones. Era muy simple y hasta peca de noble en ocasiones, dejando a un lado su actitud antipática de la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero no había nada que pudieran hacer, más porque él no parece interesado en ninguna de ellas. Al menos por ahora y esperan que sea así un buen tiempo…

Pero volvamos con la desgra… digo, la situación de Gobaith con Pinkie Pie. Ya que la masa de alegría que es ella no se ha detenido ni se detendrá, no hasta finalmente lograr su meta, tener una montaña de dulces para el fin de la noche. Y eso era un hecho…

-Pinkie… tiempo… necesito… aire… - Tal vez tenga más resistencia que antes… pero no exageren por favor.

-Ups, perdón Goby. Olvidé que estabas aquí. – El joven miro a la chica con una ceja alzada… ¿Cómo olvidó que estaba aquí? Lo ha jalado toda la maldita noche de un lado a otro. – Pero estamos cerca, quiero poder tener mis dulces hoy mismo.

-No paras de sonreír ¿no? – siempre ha visto que… ella tiene una sonrisa el 99% del tiempo en la cara.

-Jejeje, pues me gusta sonreír. Hacer a la gente sonreír, sacar una sonrisa. Hacer reír…

-Entendí… te gusta ver a la gente alegre. – Optó por detenerla, conociéndola, hablará por horas si deja que prosiga.

-¡Sip! ¡También te quiero ver sonreír Gobaith! – el joven se sorprendió al oír ello. – Sé que… aún no sonríes del todo y si ríes, no lo haces del corazón. Quiero cambiar eso… Quiero que rías de verdad. Porque sé que te lo mereces.

¿Merecía reír luego de todo lo que ha pasado…? El recuerdo de los gritos a su persona y demás… le hicieron apretar el puño. No, él no merece sonreír. No luego del daño irremediable que causó. No lo merece…

-Todos merecen sonreír Goby… incluso los que dicen que no. – La mano de la chica tomó la suya. – Tú también, no creas que no lo mereces. Luego de lo que has hecho, si lo mereces.

Se sorprendió al escucharla… ¿era en serio la misma Pinkie? Esa sinceridad y semblanza… raro de ver en ella, pero por alguna razón… le hacía ver que ella aparentaba más que en un inicio. Por inercia devolvió el gesto y apretó la mano de la chica, tal vez como diciendo gracias con su cuerpo, porque la boca no le respondía. La chica se sorprendió del gesto y se sonrojo un poco, ahora ella era la sorprendida.

Vale, es un chico que si bien no es divertido al extremo… es agradable y no se alejó de ella, como la mayoría debido a sus locuras. Se atreve a decir que es de los pocos amigos varones que tiene y el único que se atreve a pasar más de 10 minutos con ella.

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de que se saque ideas tontas de la cabeza, para variar, y jaló a su amigo a la siguiente casa. Sólo para ver que un grupo de niños se acercaba a lo que parece ser un estante con una mujer disfrazada de bruja, dando paletas.

-¡Oh, paletas! – Pinkie corrió hacia dicha dirección, con el joven yendo tras ella.

Al llegar al estante, se notaba que era un carrito pequeño para llevar cosas y esta mujer disfrazada de bruja le daba a los niños varias paletas. Entre ellos, estaban Sweetie Belle y sus amigas.

Gobaith suspiro al ver como Pinkie parecía querer recibir una… solo para que…

-¿¡Cómo que soy muy mayor para recibir una!? – Mejor la aleja…

Y eso hizo, con mucho cuidado tomó a su amiga de los hombros y la alejo de la señora que seguirá dando más y más paletas. Pinkie parecía echar humo y Gobaith…

-¿Hm? – por pura casualidad, pudo notar que, atrás de la mujer había un auto, y en el espejo del lado del piloto… Donde se debería ver el reflejo de la anciana… no había nada…. Ella… no tenía reflejo.

Puso su mano en la boca de Pinkie para que deje de gritar y se la llevó consigo a un lugar donde no los vean.

-¿Goby? – por alguna razón, sentía la cara arder, más al verlo quitarse la calabaza. - ¿Qué haces…? - ¿Por qué estaba tan serio?

-No tiene reflejo… esa mujer no tiene reflejo y de por si… eso no es normal…

Pinkie alzó una ceja al oír ello. Paso a ver a la bruja… se estaba yendo a paso lento. Ver como Gobaith la seguía, la hizo hacer lo mismo, no sin antes.

- _Chicas, Gobaith y yo estamos investigando algo. Cualquier cosa les avisamos._

Mando el mensaje y de inmediato siguió su marcha con Gobaith delante de ella. Y… ¿era raro ver a una anciana vestida de bruja ir hacia una zona alejada y tenebrosa en Halloween? Quieren creer que sí, porque la mujer estaba en una zona descampada. Un terreno que nadie había habitado en año, debido a la creencia de que estaba maldito y demás… tal vez lo más raro era ver una puerta en medio de la nada… y tal vez lo más tonto fue… Abrirla.

-¡Pinkie no! – Gobaith pareció notar tarde que… era una trampa.

La chica se vio apresada por una fuerza desconocida que se la quería llevar, pero Gobaith logró tomar su mano… aunque poco pudo hacer para evitar el desenlace. Que fue a ambos ser tragados por esa puerta…

* * *

-¿Dónde están esos dos? – Rarity buscaba con la mirada a esos dos amigos, la verdad… hace horas que Pinkie les había mandado el último mensaje. No le tomaron importancia, pero tras mandar varios mensajes, llamadas y demás, con no respuesta… no hay modo que no se empiecen a preocupar por ellos. Más al imaginar a esos dos… solos…

La imaginación de cuatro chicas se estaba saliendo de control y sus celos, que ellas mismas desean negar que están ahí, están saliendo a flote… Asustando a más de uno, incluidas las dos chicas que no estaban interesadas en el chico del grupo.

-Esto me preocupa. De Gobaith lo acepto, más de una vez no hacer caso a los mensajes, pero de Pinkie… Ella hasta responde antes de que le mandes algo. – Applejack tenía razón, estaban preocupadas.

-¿Qué puede ser lo peor…? ¿Qué hayan odio a un lugar solos a…? – Rarity le tapó la boca al perro antes de que diga cualquier idiotez que condene su destino.

-Spike… No hables… - Fluttershy miro al cachorro con tal intensidad, sumado que esta vestida de vampiresa, que en verdad se sintió que ella iba a ir por la sangre de ellos… más por la del pobre animal que ahora parecía un Chihuahua.

-Ugh… vamos… - Sunset trató de llamar a Gobaith… nada, iba directo a la casilla de voz. – Rayos Gobaith… ¿Por qué justo ahora?

Ya era más de la una de la noche, ya era momento de que todos vayan a casa. Aún siendo un fin de semana, estaban prohibidos de quedarse fuera sim avisar hasta muy tarde… y no lo han hecho.

-¿Dónde pueden estar esos dos? – Rainbow, tratando de analizar la situación para variar, dudaba que ellos hayan desaparecido así porque sí, debe de haber una razón lógica.

-Oigan, miren esto… - Twilight tenía en mano el libro que ha usado más de una vez para saber de cosas extrañas… ¿Por qué lo trajo? No importa al parecer, porque halló algo interesante… para todos. – Según este libro. Hay un ser que aparece una vez al año, en cada noche de Halloween. A llevarse a los niños, no importa de qué ciudad, país o demás… se los lleva para poder devorar sus sueños y su fuerza vital. – Ya de por sí, el relato hizo que Fluttershy tiemble del miedo. – Dice, que se viste como una anciana para regalar cosas a los niños y ahí es donde yace su magia… los encanta para llevarlos a su hogar para que nadie los vuelva a ver. El nombre de esa cosa… Es Gilambo.

-Ok… la historia de terror es buena. ¿Pero que tiene que ver con que Gobaith y Pinkie no estén? – Rainbow sintió un fastidio en su hombro, paso a ver a Applejack quien le señaló cierta dirección.

-Creo que mucho Rainbow… - Todas abrieron los ojos con horror, los niños, que aún estaban disfrazados, caminaban a una dirección específica… caminando casi sin voluntad… parecían unos zombies.

Eso significa que la historia es cierta y…

-¡Sweetie Belle!

-¡Apple Bloom!

-¡Scootalo!

Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow gritaron el nombre de las tres niñas, ellas estaban bajo la influencia del ser que está haciendo esto y que tal vez, tenga que ver con la desaparición de Gobaith y Pinkie.

-¡Tras ellos, no los pierdan de vista! – Sunset dio la orden de seguir a esos niños, esto se ha tornado serio y personal.

* * *

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Maldigo mi suerte! – Gobaith estaba harto de todo esto.

Parecía que había caminado horas sin rumbo fijo. Y era así, porque no sabe a donde estaba yendo. Estaba en medio de lo que él cree es una clase de parque con juegos infantiles. Ni sabe como llegó aquí, sólo saber que no está en un lugar que quiera estar. Más al ver que Pinkie no estaba con él y eso era preocupante. ¿Dónde estaba?

-¡Pinkie! ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés, esto no es gracioso! – El joven estaba más preocupado por hallar a su amiga que otra cosa. Y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Siguió caminando, deshaciéndose de la capa del disfraz porque en verdad no la necesita. Y camino… y camino… y camino… En serio, parecía no haber salida de este lugar. Eso lo estaba preocupando.

Fue en eso que… halló algo que no espero. Niños… o al menos eso esperó hallar a primera vista. Porque no era nada normal ver lo que parecían más fantasmas, debido a la palidez que tenían, tener la apariencia de niños y demás… esto…

-¿Qué rayos…? – Gobaith sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuello… esta presencia… Él la conoce.

Se dio media vuelta al sentir la presencia atrás de él. Y la vio, la enemiga que dejó escapar tiempo atrás. En el cielo de este extraño lugar, sonriendo con malicia y diversión.

- **Es bueno verte de nuevo Ultraman… veo que terminaste dentro de la caja de sorpresas de mi amiga. –** Forgotten Nightmare… la bruja de la última vez. - **¿No te alegra verme?**

La respuesta de Gobaith fue sacar su Spark Lens, listo para combatir. Pero la risa de la bruja lo confundió.

- **Tonto, no he venido a pelear contigo. Sino a ver lo que una de mis súbditos puede hacer contra ti. Es más, me atrevo a decir que no me sorprende que no hallas acabado como tu amiga de cabello rosa.**

-¿¡Pinkie, dónde está!? – Gobaith miro a la bruja con rabia y desafío, ella sólo rio con más fuerza porque esto le parecía divertido. - ¡Responde!

 **-¡Jaja jaja, mírate! ¡Preocupado por esa mujer! ¡Cuando en el fondo no valoras tu propia existencia, es gracioso! ¡Pero a la vez, queda con ustedes los Ultraman! Nobles y justos, la mayoría de ellos. Que asco. Sólo puedo decirte una cosa niño. Tu amiguita está aquí, en este lugar… pero no le queda mucho tiempo. O la hallas o… Bueno, ya te lo puedes imaginar…. ¡JAJAJA! –** Gobaith miro a la mujer con odio, maldita… - **Si, esa expresión te queda también. A fin de cuentas, eres luz y hombre. Tienes también los defectos de los humanos. Más al ver que… te preocupas por esas niñas. –** Forgotten Nightmare se acomodó en su lugar para luego… - **Haz lo que quieras niño. Pero no mueras, ese privilegio será de otro…**

La bruja desapareció en el aire, dejando al muchacho muy confundido y a la vez muy furioso. Maldita bruja, jura que se las pagará. Pero lo importante ahora es hallar a Pinkie Pie y salir de aquí. Por lo que dejó que el Spark Lens haga lo mismo de la última vez. Brillar y que le diga donde está Pinkie… Debe hallarla.

Dejó que la vibración y brillo del objeto lo guíen. Si bien el parque le recuerda mucho a los que él solía ir de niño allá en Japón. Era de cierto modo, nostálgico… y doloroso. Eran días en los que antes… no se sentía nada culpables y hasta podía reír sin problema alguno. Porque en verdad sentía que podía hacerlos sin que nadie le reproche algo…

Fue cuando pasó cerca de un columpio que… un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

- _¿Por qué estás sólo? Ven, juega con nosotros. A más mejor._

Sacudió la cabeza al querer alejar dicho recuerdo… ella… ella solía sonreír mucho. Antes del accidente y de que todo se fuera al diablo… Antes de que ella exprese abiertamente que lo odia. Así como el resto de personas que una vez llamó, amigos.

-Deja de pensar en el pasado idiota, Pinkie te necesita. – Optó por dejar a un lado los recuerdos malos y centrarse en hallar a su amiga. Debe darse prisa…

Ests vez optó por trotar para poder hallarla. Sentía la presencia cercana de Pinkie, estaba cerca y eso lo sabía. De algún modo había logrado generar una conexión con las chicas, sabía si estaban bien o cerca, así como si mal o lejos. Fue gracias a ello que pudo tener una idea más clara de donde estaba Pinkie Pie y se horrorizo al hallarla, atrapada dentro de un árbol.

-¡Pinkie! ¡Vamos, despierta! – Gobaith se acercó a la chica y le dio unas palmadas en la cara para que despierte. Nada. ¿Ahora qué…? – Debo de…

Optó por hacerlo a la antigua, sacarla de ahí arrancando la madera a la fuerza. Y eso hizo, lo bueno es que esta cosa no era tan dura como lo pensó en su momento, era suave… pero noto que se regeneraba cada vez que sacaba un trozo de estas. ¿Era en serio?

-¡Oh vamos! – Empezó a repetir el proceso una y otra vez, porque esas cosas se regeneran más rápido de lo que él logra sacar esas cosas. Dios… - ¡Maldición, así no deseaba pasar mi día! ¡Pinkie, despierta y ayúdame! – No hubo reacción de la chica, parecía estar en una clase de sueño. Un profundo sueño… - ¡Vamos mujer, no me vengas que eso es todo lo que puedes hacer! – Gobaith sentía ya la sangre salir de sus manos, la madera se hacía más y más difícil de sacar. - ¡Agh, no me hagas esto! ¡Por favor, no deseo perder a una amiga! ¡Mucho menos a una que en verdad hace que en verdad quiera reír luego de años de no hacerlo de verdad! – Odiaba esto… odiaba pensar que no iba a poder salvarla. - ¡Vamos Pinkie, despierta! ¡Así podrás hacer reír a todos como siempre lo haces una vez salgas de aquí! ¿¡No es eso lo que te hace feliz, no es eso lo que te hacer tú!? – Gobaith sentía que ya la piel en la palma de sus manos se había desgarrado totalmente. - ¡Pinkie Pie, te lo pido como amigo… No quiero perderte como lo hice con el resto… No podría… No quiero perder más amigos! ¡DESPIERTA! – Gobaith logró sacar otro trozo más, sólo para que este se regenere rápidamente… ¿Acaso era inútil…?

-¿Goby…? – esa voz… pasó a ver a Pinkie, quien parecía abrir los ojos…. Ella… - ¿Dónde…? ¿Qué…? ¿¡Por qué estoy atrapada en un árbol!? – Y eso es lo primero que nota… Si, está bien. - ¿¡Goby, que hago!?

-Ahm… tal vez usar tu magia para salir de ahí. Ya lo intenté a mano pero no sirve.

-Oh si. Ahm… Dulces… Dulces… ¿me pones un dulce en la boca? – Gobaith alzó una ceja al oír ello, pero no tenía otra. Sabía que con ella, la locura era algo constante. Optó por hacer caso, sacó de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate que tenía y…

No esperó que ella cargara magia en el dulce con su boca y que encima, escupa el dichoso dulce hacia arriba para que caiga encima del árbol. La explosión que se generó hizo que el árbol se empiece a destrozar, momento que Gobaith aprovecho para jalar a la chica y sacarla de ahí. Al hacerlo… ambos cayeron al suelo, con ella sobre él, su disfraz algo roto, pero bastaba para cubrir lo necesario.

-¡Owie! ¡Eso fue intenso!

-Lo fue… Pinkie… - Ella lo pasó a ver. – Puedes quitarte de encima.

-Oh, ups. – Pinkie hizo caso y se puso a un lado. Sólo para notar que… - *Gasp* ¡Tus manos! – Pinkie tomó una de las manos lastimadas del joven y se horrorizo al ver que estaban al rojo vivo. – Tú…

-Hey… no es nada…. Te salve y eso importa. O al menos logré que despiertes. – El joven se puso de pie. – Debemos salir de aquí.

-O-Ok… - Pinkie hizo lo mismo, en verdad se sentía algo culpable al ver como quedaron sus manos. - ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

Antes de que él pueda decir algo, sintieron el lugar temblar… Algo estaba pasando. Suena raro de pensar pero… sentían que se hundían. Gobaith sacó el Spark Lens y…

-¡A la fuerza! – alzó el Spark Lens para activar el objeto, hora de salir de aquí.

* * *

En el mundo real, Twilight y el resto trataban de evitar que los niños entrarán a lo que parecía ser una vieja casa con temática de Hallowen. Tras haber seguido a los niños, se vieron con dicha casa. Y lo más raro de esta, era que… los niños en verdad querían entrar. Parecían tentados a la idea de ir a dicha casa…

-¡Sweetie Belle, reacciona! – Rarity trataba de hacer que su hermana vuelva en sí, pero no era posible. Aún creando un domo de magia para evitar que se acerquen a la casa…

Sunset miraba a toso lados, debían hallar al responsable de esto… y lo halló gracias a su gran habilidad sensorial. Encima de la casa, estaba la bruja que le había dado paletas a los niños… ella…

-Oh, veo que unas chicas desean detener mi misión. Pues que mal… ellos vendrán a mí. Y les quitare lo más valioso para ellos, para que mi señor se haga más fuerte.

-¿¡De qué hablas!? – Sunset grito la pregunta, al mundo tiempo que lograba evitar que los niños sigan su avance.

-¡Sus sueños, sin sueños… no podrán ser felices! ¡Eso es lo que deseo y lo que mi señor desea quitar a estos niños! ¡Porque así será más fuerte!

Ninguna de las chicas entendía que estaba pasando, estaban tentadas a llamar a la policía. Pero ¿Qué les decían? ¿Qué debían luchar con una bruja para evitar que secuestre niños?

La bruja rio al ver la cara de impotencia de las chicas, que no tenían idea de que hacer. Más al ver la casa hundirse en el suelo poco a poco. De seguro ya había niños adentro… no sabían que podían hacer para evitar que se vaya. Twilight estuvo tentada a usar su magia, pero ¿bastará para levitar algo tan grande?

La respuesta vino sola… la casa dejó de hundirse, al contrario… Empezó a subir ante la sorpresa de todos, incluida la bruja. Del suelo, emergió Ultraman Tiga quien tenía en sus brazos la casa. Salió del suelo fácilmente para poder al fin pisar tierra y poner el gran objeto a un lado. ¿Cómo es qué?

-¡Chicas, aquí arriba! – Twilight y el resto alzaron la vista y se vieron con la sorpresa de que Pinkie estaba en el hombro del gigante. - ¡Eso fue divertido!

-¿¡Pinkie Pie!? – Las chicas se sorprendieron de ver a su amiga ahí… arriba ¿Qué había pasado?

Tiga tomó a la chica con su mano y la bajó al nivel del suelo. Ella piso tierra y simplemente miro al gigante que era su amigo. Sonrió con ternura al ver que él…

-¡Dale su merecido a esa bruja! – Tiga asintió a esas palabras y se dio media vuelta al sentir algo cerca de él.

Noto que la bruja parecía volar sobre su escoba y simplemente, de la nada, dio un salto para salir de esta y creció de tamaño hasta al nivel de él. Ella rio al ver al coloso en frente.

-Jejeje, mi amo y mi señora te desean muerto. Y cumpliré sus deseos. ¡Prepárate para una gran sorpresa! – la bruja brilló unos segundos para luego tener la apariencia de un ser humanoide que fácilmente podía ser confundido con un robot debido a las extrañas luces en su cuerpo.

Tiga se sorprendió al ver ello, parece que… se puso en guardia. Listo para pelear y Gilanbo hizo igual. Ambos tomaron distancias unos segundos para luego ir contra el otro. Intercambiaron golpes para medir la habilidad del otro, luego de ello dieron un giro para dar una patada al otro. El choque bastó para que Tiga y Gilanbo retrocedan por la fuerza de impacto.

Tiga trató de atacar con su puño, pero Gilanbo bloqueo el ataque del gigante con su brazo izquierdo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con tal fuerza que este se tambaleo un poco. Luego de ello, recibió uno en el pecho. Eso si dolía…

Luego ella, tomó a Tiga del brazo y lo forzó a moverse de un lado a otro, para finalmente lanzarlo a un lado. Haciendo que caiga al suelo y se sienta algo aturdido, Tiga rodó en este al ver que su enemiga desea pisarlo en el pecho. Esquivó el primer y segundo pisoton que le iba a dar, para luego darle una patada en la rodilla a Gilanbo quien sintió el dolor rápidamente y perdió fuerza en su pierna haciendo que se arrodille por el dolor. Momento que Tiga no desaprovechó para ponerse de pie y atacar a su enemiga con una serie de golpes cargados de energía. Golpes que parecieron cumplir su objetivo, porque ella no parecía poder cubrirse o bloquear el ametrallador ataque del gigante.

Aún así, logró esquivar el último que Tiga lanzó para atrapar el brazo de este y finalmente hacer una llave. Una que llevo el brazo de Tiga hacia atrás de su espalda y lo inmovilizo varios segundos debido al dolor… justo tuvo que agarrar su brazo con el hombro lastimado… Tiga alzó su brazo libre, el derecho, y le dio un codazo firme a Gilanbo, quien se vio forzada a soltarlo. Rápidamente, Tiga dio un giro y le propio una patada a Gilanbo, una muy buena patada porque esta cayó al suelo aturdida por la fuerza del ataque de Tiga.

Este fue contra ella y no tardó en darle otro golpe y luego otra patada para finalmente darle un golpe de karate en la nuca. Uno que pareció afectar su movimiento, porque parecía no estar muy coordinada ahora. Momento aprovechado por Tiga para atrapar el cuello de su enemiga y simplemente hacerse para atrás con rapidez y lanzarla hacia dicha dirección sin problema alguno. Algo que en verdad estaba sacando de quicio a Gilanbo, no pensó que este ser fuera tan hábil.

Por ello, al caer al suelo, se repuso rápidamente. Antes de que Tiga fuera sobre ella… el gigante rápidamente atacó con una patada… una que Gilanbo esquivó llevando toda la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia atrás. ¿Qué era esto, jugar al limbo? Tiga no se esperó ese movimiento y si bien estaba sorprendido… maldijo que la fuerza de movimiento lo llevó a dar la espalda a su oponente, quien no tardo en ir hacia él y atrapar por atrás. Haciendo que este sea incapaz de moverse. Y para empeorar las cosas… lo estaba ahorcado… maldición. ¿Acaso es una costumbre que deseen ahorcarlo hasta morir… parece que si y en verdad odia esto…

Alzó el brazo y le dio un codazo a su enemigo, al mismo tiempo que este lo soltaba para que de inmediato, Tiga lo tome del cuello y lo lance hacia el frente. Gilanbo no tardó en ponerse de pie y esperar el ataque de Tiga, que ya estaba harto de esta cosa. Lo que no esperó, fue que su golpe diera al aire… ¿dónde?

De repente, sintió un golpe atrás de su espalda. Estaba atrás. Se dio vuelta y dio una patada, otra vez le dio al aire… debía ser un chiste. Eso no vale… Recibió una patada en la cara desde atrás y jura que esa cosa se ha reído de él. Lo estaba tomando a broma.

Giró y bloqueo el ataque que vino de Gilanbo, para luego atacar nuevamente… sólo que esta vez desapareció de nuevo. ¿Dónde estaba?

La respuesta era simple, la tenía atrás y Gilanbo camino a paso lento hacia Tiga, quien parecía querer buscarla con la mirada mientras estaba atento a cualquier cosa.. Bueno, casi cualquier cosa. Sintió algo tocar su hombro, se dio vuelta y recibió un golpe en la cara por parte de su enemigo. Algo patético… pero así era la situación.

-Si no fuera un enemigo… le diría que fue divertido. – Todas vieron a Rainbow con fastidio, ella sonrió apenada y dijo un… - No dije nada.

Tiga sólo se puso en guardia, listo para atacar. Sólo para ver que… habían dos... ¿DOS? Luego vio tres, luego 4, ahora habían 5… ¡eran 6! Esa cosa se había multiplicado ¡era imposible! Cualquier pensamiento de que era una ilusión se fue cuando empezó a recibir golpes por todos los lados de ese ser y sus clones. Cada uno era más fuerte que el otro y estaban logrando amedrentar su velocidad, es más… el daño ya se estaba acumulando y él ya lo estaba sintiendo.

Primero lo atacaba uno, luego otro… aún estando en el piso… lo atacaban. No le daban el tiempo que necesitaba para recuperar aire o al menos poder estar en guardia. Sintió varios golpes consecutivos en todo su cuerpo y cayó al suelo… herido y cansado…. El cristal en su pecho ya parpadeando. Indicando que estaba al límite…

-¡Vamos vaquero, no te rindas ahora! – Applejack aún tenía a los niños con ella, estos seguían bajo la influencia de Gilanbo.

-Oh por favor… Debe haber un modo de que pueda cambiar las cosas. – Rarity tenía dentro de un domo de cristal a varios de ellos.

-¿Qué puede hacer? Está en desventaja numérica. – Fluttershy sabía que Tiga se esforzaba para pelear, pero esta más que cansado y herido… Es más… Se ve que está sin ideas ya que sólo se ha quedado viendo como Gilanbo y sus clones lo rodean. Como burlándose de él.

-¡Twilight, por favor dime que hay algo en ese libro que pueda ayudarlo! ¡No resistirá más tiempo! – Sunset miraba preocupada la pelea. Ver como el ritmo del destello del cristal era un poco mayor la hizo tener un nudo en la garganta. - ¡Twilight!

-¡Estoy que busco, pero no hallo nada importante! ¡Sólo dice que Gilanbo crea ilusiones! – Twilight se estaba desesperando, sentía un apretón en el pecho horrible al ver como el cristal en el pecho de Tiga parpadea más rápido. A este paso él…

Pinkie miraba con certeza todo lo que sucede… Según ese libro, Gilanbo sólo sabe crear ilusiones… eso significa que…

-¡Spike, dame la paleta que tienes! – Antes de que el perro bien pueda decir de acuerdo, Pinkie le quitó el dulce y lo cargó con su magia.

Alzó la vista y lanzó con toda la fuerza que tenía el objeto cargado de su magia. El objeto voló lo más que pudo antes de explotar, normalmente Pinkie contiene su magia para no crear un destello tan fuerte de magia. Pero esta vez lo hizo… porque notó que sólo había un Gilanbo real. Sólo uno tenía sombra… si bien el destello ayudó a Tiga a que vea la verdad, no eliminó las ilusiones. Parecía que necesita más luz….

Tuvo una idea, más al ver que Gilanbo sólo quería ganar tiempo hasta que él pierda la transformación. Cargó luz en la gema en su pecho y la hizo brillar como si fuera una especie de lámpara, era el Timer Flash. Un ataque que cometió el propósito que él buscaba, eliminar la presencia de las ilusiones que lo estaban confundiendo. Gilanbo al verse descubierta, trató de reaccionar pero Tiga empezó su ataque hacia ella con una serie de patadas rápidas y potentes. Gilanbo estaba ahora sí, sintiendo el dolor de los ataques de Tiga porque este ya no iba a medias tintas. Tras darle una patada que la tumbó al suelo, Tiga fue hacia ella y la tomó de las piernas para luego lanzarla al cielo.

Gilanbo sabía que no iba a poder ganar por lo que en medio del aire trató de huir volando. Pero Tiga no le iba a dar ese privilegio, ahora que sabe que trabaja para una de sus enemigas. Cargó luz en su mano derecha y de esta salió un gran destello de luz. El Ultra Fix cumplió su meta, detenerla en el aire el tiempo suficiente para que Tiga cargue y lance su Zepellion Beam hacia ella. No tomó mucho para que Gilanbo explote en pedazos, producto de la explosión. Dejando sólo una estela de luz que parecía una aurora boreal. De esta empezó a caer partículas de luz que cayeron al suelo, desapareciendo la rara casa y sacando a los niños del trance en que estaban poco a poco.

Tiga vio cumplido su labor y no tardó en alzar vuelo para desaparecer en el cielo nocturno. Twilight y el resto de chicas suspiraron aliviadas al ver que habían ganado y habían logrado salvar a estos niños. Porque son ellos los que tienen el futuro del mundo en sus manos, así como los sueños que tienen en mente.

-Al fin… creo que podremos ir a casa y dormir. – Fluttershy suspiro aliviada al ver que todo había acabado. Sólo para oír el sonido de las sirenas de la policía… y varios autos. – Oh no…

-Parece que para poder dormir y tener sueños… Debemos afrontar primero el mundo real… - Sunset dijo eso con desgano, pero era una lección que sin duda le escribirá a la princesa Twilight.

-¿¡Twilight, por qué estás aquí!? – la chica en cuestión se dio una palmada en la cara… Su hermano…

-Lo que me faltaba… ¿¡Dónde está Gobaith!?

-Aquí estoy, no grites… - Todas las chicas, excepto Pinkie, saltaron al verlo. – Llegue recién. – se le notaba cansado y muy golpeado, hasta le dolían las manos. Ver como el que parece ser el hermano de Twilight venía con varios policías y los padres de los niños… Sí, será un largo día.

* * *

-El peor Halloween de todos… - Rainbow se dio un cabezazo contra su casillero.

Todos estaban cansados, incluso Pinkie. El día de ayer los estuvieron interrogando por lo que pasó… resulta que Gilanbo y Tiga fueron vistos por todos y… maldito sea el pánico de las masas. Ellas mintieron diciendo que estaban en dicha zona buscando algo para asustar. Los dejaron ir luego de horas y horas de charla, además que a Gobaith lo llevaron al hospital para que vean sus manos. Resultado, las tiene vendadas…

-Préstenme lo que apunten… - Sabía que estaba perdido, no iba a poder escribir con sus manos en este estado.

Twilight se disculpó de nuevo, su hermano había hecho todo esto peor. Al menos los niños estaban bien… Al menos…

-Oh vamos, vean el lado amable de todo esto.

-¿Cuál? – ya todos estaban listos para ir a sus respectivas clases, Pinkie sonrió al escuchar la pregunta.

-Bueno, detuvimos a un ente que secuestra a los niños para robar sus sueños. Evitamos un desastre mayor. Descubrimos que esa tal Forgotten Nightmare en verdad parece tener un líder. Y Goby dijo que me quiere…

-Si, es cierto…. ¿¡QUÉ COSA!? – Gobaith miro a la chica con horror, el resto igual… hasta algunos alumnos habían oído lo que ella dijo. - ¡Yo no dije eso!

-Dijiste que no querías perderme.

-¡No cortes la frase! – Dijo que no quería perderla porque era su amiga. - ¡Esto creará un rumor y lo sabes!

-Oh, no me molesta. Es más, haré que se haga realidad un día. - ¿qué dijo…? ¿Era lo que creían que era? – Pero por ahora… - Se acercó al joven y le dio un beso en la mejilla ante la expresión de horror de cuatro chicas y la sorpresa del resto… - Gracias por ayudarme Goby.

Trató de decir algo… no pudo. Más por el beso y la mirada que ella tenía… estaba idiota. Es más… ¿Estaba mal pensar que Pinkie se veía muy tierna con esa expresión algo avergonzada que tiene?

El timbre sonó, era hora de las clases. Pinkie se dio media vuelta para simplemente ir a su clase. El joven por su lado… sólo sintió frío… más porque…

-Bueno, se ve que está lo suficientemente bien como para recibir un beso. – Sunset se dio vuelta y se fue dando fuertes pisadas.

-Tch… En fin, yo no tomo apuntes. – Rainbow cerró con fuerza su casillero, hasta el conjunto de metal tembló por completo.

Fluttershy solo miro al joven, pero con esa mirada dijo todo. No le dará nada… ni una palabra de su cuaderno. Y se fue al igual que el resto. Sólo quedaban Twilight y Spike, quien temblaba del miedo…

-Ahm… Twilight… - la chica le dio un cuaderno justo en la cara. - ¿Y esto…?

-No lo sé… tal vez para que…. ¡LE PIDAS APUNTES A PINKIE, IDIOTA! – El grito de la chica fue tal que Gobiath se escondió atrás de Rarity y Applejack, mientras ella se iba dando fuertes pisadas.

Gobaith no sabía que pasó… ¿Qué hizo? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Fue por Pinkie? Ella bromeaba, ya deben de conocerla… Él….

-No entiendo nada. – Rarity y Applejack le dieron palmadas en los hombros, ellas le daban el pésame.

-Anda vaquero, vamos a clases. Nosotras te daremos los apuntes que tengamos.

-Es más, puedes también a cambio… Ayudarnos en una actividad que Applejack y yo tenemos en mente.

Típico, sale de una para entrar en otra situación difícil. Odia en lo que se ha convertido su vida… odia la suerte Kosei, la maldición de los hombres de la familia. Y eso era un hecho…


	10. Verdades en el Parque de Diversiones

**Hola a todos, he vuelto con ustedes para presentar otro cap de este fic, que espero les guste como quedó.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Verdades en el Parque de Diversiones**

Hay momentos en su vida, en la cual Gobaith Kosei se empieza a arrepentir de haber aceptado todo esto. Este es uno de ellos. No lo podía creer, ¿Cómo dejo que esas dos lo convencieran de…? Oh, si… ya lo recuerda.

Paso un par de días luego de Hallowen, todo lo que había sucedido y demás, por alguna razón había puesto una tensión en su persona… a nivel escolar y personal.

Pinkie por alguna razón estaba muy apegada a él, no es que le moleste en especial los abrazos de una chica con buen bus… Ustedes entienden, ni le molesta que ella le regale dulces más seguido. No, sería un hipócrita si dice que es así… Lo que le da cosa, son las miradas del resto… en especial de las chicas.

Sunset, lo mira como si fuera… a despellejarlo. Sin más que decir, puede jurar que hasta rompió la bandeja que tenía para llevar la comida como si nada. ¿Qué no era Applejack la de la superfuerza? Sin contar que le pisa el pie cuando almuerzan… No es justo.

Con Rainbow… la muy maldita había ganado una capacidad de patear con más fuerza el balón y una precisión, sobre todo a su cara y a la entrepierna. Gritando como cosas que así dejaría de pensar con esa cosa que solo da problemas… Opta por refutar, aun no lo ha usado como se debe y en verdad no es que quiera sentir un impacto ahí…

Fluttershy… ¿Han oído que la ignorancia duele? Pues si, duele… más al ver que te ignora la chica más amable del mundo. Ni un hola… simplemente le desviaba la mirada… hasta lo veía con odio cuando Pinkie se le acercaba y le daba un abrazo de la nada… ¿Las miradas matan? Porque de ser así, ya estaría bajo tierra varios metros.

Y Twilight… ¿Cómo lo explica? Jura que Twilight Sparkle puede ser la persona más temible de toda la tierra y ella ni siquiera lo intenta. Basta con que te de esa mirada fría atrás de esos lentes que la hacen ver tan nerd pero linda a la vez… ¿De donde salió eso? Es más, ver esa fiereza en sus ojos…. Dan pavor pero son atrayentes y…

¡Maldición, la cercanía física de Pinkie está despertando ese lado hormonal que juro nunca dejar salir! ¿¡Está mal pensar que ya ve por qué sus amigas son consideradas las más bellas de la escuela!?... ¡Noooooooo! ¡No puede hacer esto, no puede! Maldice a su padre… Aún no entiende como su madre se enamoró de él si… Oh si, tienen el mismo sentido del humor… Ugh…

-¿Qué pasa Goby? Estás gruñendo algo desde hace unos minutos. – Pinkie le hizo la pregunta, verla tan cerca casi le hace dar un brinco.

-Nada… son cosas mías. – Gobaith tomo algo del refresco que tenía en mano. Es más, noto que todas, a excepción de Rarity y AJ, lo veían feo. - ¿En qué íbamos?

Ahora mismo, todos estaban en el mall, luego de clases. Viendo como AJ y Rarity miraban sus celulares. Estaban así desde hace una semana. Luego de lo de Hallowen, le pidieron ayuda en una entrevista de trabajo. Dado que él en cierto modo, como todo japonés que es, sabe hacer curiculums y demás… odia a su padre más ahora. Equestria Land, un parque de diversiones que ha abierto recientemente busca a gente joven para trabajos de medio tiempo. Ellas pidieron su ayuda a cambio de ser las mediadoras con sus amigas y… Lo han chantajeado, no tenía salida… ¿Por qué él…? Pero eso de trabajar en el puesto de manzanas acarameladas… Raro… En eso el grito de las dos interesadas y el ruido de los celulares lo alarmo. ¿qué paso con eso de estar serenas y tranquilas?

-Igual de tranquilas que Pinkie Pie el día del pastel.

-¿Qué? ¿Fue hoy? ¡¿Me lo perdí?! – Sunset rodo los ojos ante la reacción de Pinkie.

Solo podían ver como ambas chicas parecían al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-¡Abre el tuyo primero! ¡No, tú abre el tuyo primero! – Pero hablar a la vez, parece calmar el ambiente, al menos.

-Okay, okay. Juntas. Uno, dos...

-¡Muy tarde! ¡Abrí el mío! – Rarity reacciono ante la sugerencia de Applejack, no sorprende a nadie. - Oh. Dice que estoy sobrecalificada para ser manzana. ¡Quieren que sea jefa de diseño del vestuario para el desfile próximo!

Gobaith se atoro con su bebida, al mismo tiempo que las chicas gritaban de emoción… ¿Es el único en pensar que esto es… no sabe, muy raro?

-¡Ni siquiera has empezado y ya te ascendieron!

-Seguro rompiste un récord.

-¿Segura que dice eso? – Gobaith miro a la chica para la confirmación al mismo tiempo que Twilight y Rainbow lo miraban feo. – Solo deseo saber…

Aunque la voz de la otra involucrada, algo más triste, llamo la atención de todos.

-No conseguí el trabajo. – Y se notaba que no miente, el tono de voz en ella lo dice todo. - Pero estoy contenta por ti, Rarity.

-Oh, prrr. Debe haber una confusión, querida. – Rarity trataba de subirle el ánimo a su amiga, obvio que la idea de que ella fuera elegida y Aj no, la afectaba un poco.

-En realidad, Rarity no consiguió el empleo, porque le dieron uno diferente. Así que probablemente están por enviarte otro correo con tu ascenso.

-No creo que así funcione el sistema laboral Twilight…. ¡OW! – la patada de ella al joven fue sentida por el resto.

-¿¡No ves que trato de subirle el ánimo, tarado!? – A veces extraña a la Twilight tímida que conoció… esta da mucho miedo.

-Solo recibí rebajas en el Horrible Emporio de Sombreros de Descuento. – la rubia bajo la cabeza con decepción, ¿Quién quiere un descuento en esa tienda?

-¡Cuarenta por ciento! – Rainbow trato de que sonara emocionante, pero la mirada de todas solo le dijo que no hable. - Ay, perdón. No ayudo.

-Pues, no pienso aceptarlo sin ti, obviamente. Pfft.

-¡¿Qué?! – Applejack miro a Rarity con horror, ¿estaba loca? - No puedes dejar pasar esta grandiosa oportunidad, Rarity. Piensa en los tableros de visión, coser hasta tarde. Ha sido tu sueño desde, ah... el jardín de niños.

-Hablando de sueños grandes…. – la palmada de Fluttershy en su cabeza lo interrumpió. – Estoy tratando de ayudar.

-Ayudas más estando en silencio Gobaith. – todas asintieron dándole la razón… claro, está fuera de votación… maldita minoría.

-Mmm... Preescolar, de hecho. - ¿En serio Rarity? Ese no es… - Pero no es el punto. Ya lo he decidido. Planeamos tener un trabajo juntas, y eso es lo que vamos a hacer. ¿Ciertoooooo? – Esos ojos….

-Applejack…

-Ya sé Gobaith. – la chica sabía lo que él le trataba de decir. - Aceptarás el empleo, y eso es todo.

-¡Okay, si insistes! ¡Voy a ser diseñadora de vestuario!

A esas palabras, el resto de chicas, excepto Sunset y Applejack, empezaron a felicitar a la joven. Quien sonaba más que emocionada. Gobaith suspiro… Esto era muy raro… ¿Por qué de la nada salió este empleo? No es que no crea en las habilidades Rarity, pero esto no le da buena espina.

-Oye… gracias por la ayuda. – Applejack le hablo al joven, quien francamente solo se encogió de hombros. - ¿Ahora en que trabajaré…?

-Mande los curriculums a otras zonas, en caso esto pasara. De seguro te llegará algo, ya verás. – Goabith tomo más del refresco mientras miraba lo que estaba pasando, mujeres… - Ya verás que saldrá algo Applejack.

-Gracias, Gobaith… en serio. – la chica le sonrió al joven… era raro que ella le sonría, ella…

-EJEM. – la tos de Sunset hizo que ambos la pasen a ver. - ¿No tienes algo que hacer Gobaith?

-¿Algo que…? ¡El encargo de mi madre, si no lo entrego estoy muerto! – El joven se puso de pie, tomo su mochila y se despidió rápidamente de sus amigas. Al mismo tiempo que se iba corriendo.

Appalejack rio ligeramente al verlo correr tan desesperado. Solo para ver la mirada sospechosa que Sunset le estaba dando y optó por desviar la mirada. Juro no…

-Déjalo Applejack… pasará… pasará… - Debía pasar… esto no debía suceder, pero… una parte de ella no quería que pasara…. Y se odia por ello.

* * *

Ya varios días luego, Rarity inicio su trabajo nuevo. Se le veía feliz, mientras Applajeck ayudaba a su familia en algunas cosas luego de la escuela. Para matar el tiempo antes de que sea la hora de que tenga otro trabajo. Y el resto de chicas también estaban ocupadas en lo suyo, si no era trabajo, era algo más… estudios en el caso de Twilight y Sunset.

Gobaith solo estaba en su casa, leyendo algo luego de clases para…

-¡Llamada, llamada! – ese loro lo está volviendo loco. Lo que más odia es que tiene razón, su celular está sonando… Animal muy útil. Mejor contesta y…

- _¡Gobaith, ayuda!_

-¿Applajack, que pasa? – El joven puso el celular en alto parlante, mejor para no dejar de leer.

 _-¡NO lo soporto, necesito hallar un trabajo! ¡YA! –_ Parece que no todo está yendo bien en casa. - _¡Dime que hay algo!_

 _-_ Ahm… - ¿Cómo le dice que aún no hay nada….? – Solo se paciente ¿Si?

 _-Ugh…. Odio tener que depender de tu ayuda Gobaith, lo lamento. Pero sabes bien que si mi laptop estuviera bien, haría mis cosas por mi cuenta._

 _-_ Bueno… ¿Recibiste la invitación de Rarity? No puedo creer que esté dándonos pases VIP el día de la inauguración gracias a su jefa. – Recibir esa noticia si que fue… ligeramente impactante.

 _-Lo sé… me alegra que le esté yendo bien. Siempre soñó esto y bueno… ¿Está mal sentir algo de envidia? Ugh… en verdad quería trabajar ahí, hasta deje mi antiguo empleo._

-Debiste hacerme caso y esperar a los resultados… - Sintió como la chica rodaba los ojos, de seguro se burla de él. Lo sabe. – Mira, lo mejor es que olvides esto… y disfrutes de los privilegios que tu amiga te está dando.

- _Nuestra amiga… En serio Gobaith, deja de hablar como si no fuéramos amigos. Creo que haber evitado que el resto te mandara a la luna debe haber demostrado mi punto._

 _-_ Vale… tienes un punto. Aunque…. No, no importa. Gracias Applejack, a veces olvido que tu honestidad es tu mejor virtud.

 _-Jejeje, y no lo olvides vaquero._ – se pudo sentir un ligero silencio entre ellos, Gobaith miro el aparato nervioso… ¿Dijo algo malo? – _Oye…_

 _-¿Con quién hablas hermana…? –_ el sonido de una voz completamente nueva hizo que el joven mire el aparato con duda, tras oír el ligero grito de sorpresa de Applajeck _. - *GASP* ¿¡Es ese chico del que hablas ese tal G…!?_

 _-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! –_ Vayagrito _… ¿_ Tanto desea que sea lo que su hermana iba a decir, no sea oído? Que raro… _-¡Apple Bloom! ¿¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres a mi habitación como si nada!? ¡Te veo mañana Gobaith, gracias por escucharme!_

 _-Awww~, pero a la abuela le encantará saber que estas al fin…_

 _-¡Tú no te metas, la abuela no debe saber de esto! ¡Descansa Gobaith!_

-Ahm… claro… - Oír como la chica terminaba la llamada, no sin antes oír como parecía que le gritaba algo a su hermana sobre nunca meterse en sus asuntos personales, le dio algo de curiosidad. - ¿Qué habrá dicho de mí?

Estaba mal… pero le agrada pensar que ellas lo tengan en buena estima. Al menos en eso puede decir que tiene suerte. Ojalá mañana sea igual… mañana que sea un día de calma y tranquilidad para él…. Si como no, conociendo su suerte…

-Ojalá no pase nada malo… Sólo pido eso. – Paso a ver su celular y…

No pudo evitar ver a la galería de imágenes y ver la última foto que se tomó con su familia antes de venir a América. Sonrió por inercia, más al ver como su madre y hermana lloraban en la foto… esas dos. Su padre… serio por fuera, pero de seguro triste de verlo irse. ¿Cómo estarán? Ojalá que bien, aunque conociendo a su hermana…. Nunca creyó pensar que los extrañaría tanto…

-Esas 7… me están afectando demasiado. – Odia admitir que gracias a ellas… él se siente cada día más… feliz.

* * *

-¡Es la apertura de Equestria Land! ¿Qué hacemos primero? ¿Acrobacias del Lejano Oeste de Appleloosa? ¿Castillo Embrujado de Nightmare Moon? ¡¿Todo Con Terrones?!

Todos miraban a Pinkie con una expresión de cansancio más que entendible. Esta chica… ahora mismo, todos estaban en el día de apertura oficial del nuevo parque de diversiones en Canterlot y sin duda, la cantidad de gente del lugar hace que la experiencia sea más que nueva para todos. Gobaith miraba a la cantidad de gente del lugar, incluso había gente de la escuela… Esa chica Trixie iba por ahí también… Ok, tal vez el lugar está siendo más popular de lo que creyó en un inicio, pero eso no calma los nervios que tiene… Algo le dice que este lugar no es tan seguro como parece.

Mientras eso pasaba, las chicas conversaban entre ellas, al mismo tiempo que Pinkie se lanzaba a su espalda para que la lleve de caballo… No pudo decir o hacer nada, sólo soportar las miradas de todas… ¿Hasta Applejack? Pensó que ella lo ayudaría, no verlo como si lo quisiera mandar a la luna. Pero la rubia llamó la atención del grupo, esto era serio.

-Siento que Rarity está abrumada, y es comprensible. O sea, está aquí realmente sola sin ninguna amiga. Por eso yo no hubiera tomado el empleo, pero así soy yo. Ah, el punto es, estamos aquí para apoyar Rarity. – En serio, ella debe de tranquilizarse.

Fue en eso, que oír el grito de emoción de las chicas hizo que ambos desinteresados les pongan atención. Sólo para ver a una chica siendo rodeada por su fanaticada… o como sea que se diga.

-¿Qué personaje es ese? – La rubia miro el pequeño grupo, en especial a esa chica que se nota, destila glamour.

-Ah, ¡no es un personaje, bobita! ¡Ella es Vignette Valencia! Es famosa en Twitter. Lo sabrías si de hecho entraras de vez en cuando. Te estás perdiendo mi serie "Un cupcake al día". – Pinkie le entregó a Applejack su celular, mostrando su clara decepción. – También tú Goby….

-Ahm… - El joven desvió la mirada de su amiga, no dejará que esos ojos de cachorro lo venzan, no señor.

-Publica muchas cosas de su corgi galés llamado Yas Queen. – Fluttershy interrumpió el intento de Pinkie por llamar la atención del joven, solo para demostrar que conoce también a la nueva famosa

-¡Y es amiga de todos los atletas geniales del mundo!

-¿Incluso tú Rainbow…? ¿Quién sigue, Twilight? – todas pasaron a ver a la mencionada ante las palabras de Gobaith. Pero ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

-A mí no me vean. Yo solo sigo twits que publican datos científicos interesantes. Y no pienses que soy una aburrida Gobaith. – él no dijo nada… - Sé que lo piensas. – Rayos…

Mientras el resto reía por el intercambio verbal y expresivo común entre ambos, Applejack sólo se quedó viendo las publicaciones de esta mujer.

-¿Estas son sus fotos? ¿"Relajada en la arena"? ¿"Ya todos me conocen"? ¿"Vine, vi en vintage"? Mmm. Okay, alguien dígame por qué esta foto tiene veinte mil likes.

-Pues… ni idea. El internet es un lugar muy raro… como diría cierto YouTuber, la realidad es más extraña que la ficción. – Gobaith miraba las fotos desde su celular. Por alguna razón… no le parece la gran cosa. – Ustedes tendrían más likes si publican sus fotos.

Era un pensamiento honesto, él creía ello. Es más, estaba tan centrado en tratar de entender porque esta mujer es tan famosa que no se percató de la mirada nerviosa del resto.

-¿Qué opinas tú Applejack? – Mejor sigue con el curso de acción de hoy.

-N-No lo sé. Gastar tanto tiempo solo para verme bien en una foto no es mi idea de diversión. – Agh, odia admitir que él diga que ella tendría más likes que esta mujer, la ponga nerviosa… maldita sea.

-¡Ahí están! – Salvada por la campana, la llegada de Rarity era una bendición ahora mismo.

-¡Miren a la jefa de diseño de vestuario del desfile!

-¡Soy la culpable!

Tras un breve abrazo entre la modista y la vaquera, el resto se acercó a verla. Se notaba feliz y muy emocionada, obvio. Hoy podrá mostrar su talento ante una gran cantidad de gente.

-Así que has estado aquí sola sin tus mejores amigas todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo te ayudamos?

-Creo que si la dejas hablar sería un buen inicio para todas Applejack… Ay no, Gobaith eso me salió muy tú.

-¿¡Y eso que significa!? – Sunset y el resto rieron al ver su expresión de duda y ofensa. Él no es tan apático… ¿verdad?

-Jeje. Esperen un segundo. ¡Vignette! ¡Por aquí!

-¿Conoces a Vignette Valencia? – la pregunta general hizo que la chica sonría nerviosa al mismo tiempo que la famosa mujer llegaba con ellos.

-Pfft. ¿Qué si la conozco? ¡Ella es mi mejor amiga en el parque! – Tras un saludo entre ambas, la reacción de todas no se dejó esperar.

Twilight y Sunset abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, Pinkie abrió la boca al no poder creerlo, Rainbow se mostró neutral por fuera, Fluttershy llevó su mano a la boca para mostrar su estado. Gobaith oyó el jadeo de sorpresa de Applejack… Ay no…

-¡Selfi! Oh, ¿podemos usar tu teléfono? El mío está actuando superraro. Gracias. ¡Eres la mejor!

Ver como ambas se tomaban la dicha foto y como Applejack no se mostraba nada feliz… Ok, adiós al día tranquilo que parecía que iba a ver. Gobaith se tapó la cara en exasperación. ¿Dónde hay un Kaijuu cuando más lo necesitas?

-Chicas, ella es Vignette Valencia. La publirrelacionista del parque y, es mi jefa.

-¿¡Jefa!? – ok, eso si era más sorprendente.

-Te dije que no usaras esa palabra. Soy tu… "amiga"… ¡pero aquí soy tu jefa!

Rarity soltó una risa nerviosa, con un gesto de mano pidió que el resto le sigan el juego y eso hicieron… excepto Gobaith y Applejack. Uno porque no captaba que pasa y la otra por la molestia. Aunque la situación en general era más que rara para todos… esto no tenía sentido.

-Ellas son Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, y Fluttershy.

-Ejem. – Gobaith soltó una tos. - ¿No estás olvidando a alguien?

-¡Oh! ¡Si, también Applejack y a Gobaith Kosei! No los había visto… - Ambos la miraron con incredulidad.

-Ajá… - Vignette paso a ver a las chicas sin mucho interés, sólo para ver al único varón del grupo. – Un chico… ¿él es quien me decías que…?

-¡Sí, es él! – Rarity respondió de modo rápido y nervioso. – Es… Amh…

-Entiendo. Veo el porqué de tus palabras. – La chica se acercó al joven y le quitó los mechones que cubrían su cara. – Hmm, es un desperdicio que tan linda cara se oculte tras este cabello.

-¿Qué…? – Gobaith se puso nervioso, primera vez que tiene a una mujer tan cerca de su cara. ¿Y por qué siente frío…?

Applejack sólo tomó a Gobaith de la mano y lo jaló para que este a su lado. Miro a la mujer con unas ganas de estrangularla por querer… querer… agh, ahora mismo odia sus emociones. Y ver la sonrisa de ella no ayuda. Más al notar que ella noto la expresión de todas, con que es eso…

-Pues te deseo suerte querida. Se ve que tienes buena competencia. – Rarity se sonrojo a esas palabras, mientras todas la veían.

-Oh, no sé de que me hablas…. Jajaja… - ok, algo no anda bien aquí.

Gobaith en verdad no prestaba atención a lo que decían. Porque analizaba a esa mujer con la mirada… algo en ella no le da buena espina. Y más al ver que se centra mucho en su celular y generar más likes de sus publicaciones. Más al escuchar que las chicas tenían una banda… saber que las Rainbooms iban a tocar para todo el parque hizo que el joven se ponga nervioso… ¿Para que vino entonces? Vignette al fin se fue del lugar, diciendo cosas sin sentido para él tras afirmar que las chicas iban a tocar durante el desfile de modas… ¿Qué es esto, Disney World?

-Pregunta de logística: ¿Cómo se supone que conseguiremos los instrumentos? – Twilight tenía un muy buen punto. ¿Dónde?

-¡Pfft, ah! Vignette se encargará de todo. – Rarity le quitó importancia a todo esto, en verdad ella quería disfrutar de todo.

-También tengo una pregunta. Cuando dijiste que es tu "mejor amiga en el parque", ¿te referías a "mejor amiga, coma, en el parque"?

Incomodo… eso es lo que todos pensaron. Más al ver la mirada nerviosa de Rarity. Se nota que la chica había metido la pata en la presentación inicial y bueno… ¿Ahora que podía hacer para arreglar esto?

-¿Eso dije? Escuchen, esta noche es una gran oportunidad. ¡No solo para mí, sino para todas! – la mirada de Gobaith hizo que cambie de frase. - ¡De las chicas! Lo siento querido, pero sé que estás cosas no son lo tuyo.

El joven se encogió de hombros, era verdad. Es sólo que no confía en esa mujer.

Rainbow sólo dijo que quería ir a ver el parque y salió disparada como una bala. No les sorprende. Sólo para verla ya con algo de comer.

-¿Quieren? – Tal vez querer calmar el ambiente que hay, debido a la mirada de Applejack hacia Rarity parecía ser el centro de todo.

-Honestamente, no sé por qué me estás viendo con el ceño fruncido.

-No es nada.

-Aah, bueno... Disfruten el parque. Estaré ocupada preparándome para esta noche. Bien, nos vemos en el área de montaje para el soundcheck y ensayar. Tengo tres minutos libres a las cuatro y puedo darles dos.

Ver a la chica irse del mismo modo que su jefa sólo generó una risa algo incómoda en el resto.

-Bueno, parece que Rarity no nos necesita tanto como pensabas. Así que...

-No lo sé Rainbow ¿No deberíamos ensayar para el desfile? Es un poco... abrumador, ¿no creen? – Los nervios de Fluttershy eran más que palpables… esta vez era mucha más gente que las veces anteriores.

-Nos sabemos todas las canciones de memoria. ¿No preferirían divertirse?

-Vayan ustedes… yo… yo necesito estar sola un rato. – Applejack se dio media vuelta, sólo para alejarse del grupo ante la mirada del resto.

Ok, momento incómodo… más porque saben que estaba ocasionando esto.

-Al parecer la idea de que Rarity tenga una nueva mejor amiga no es del agrado de Applejack. – Sunset simplemente dio su opinión, que era la de todos.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces? No podemos dejarla sola. – Pinkie quería ver el parque y divertirse, pero no quería abandonar a su amiga.

-Iré yo… no estoy con deseos de divertirme ahora. – Gobaith iba a ir tras la rubia, sólo para recibir una palmada en el hombro por parte de Twilight. – Ahm…

-Anda, eres el más calificado para hacerlo. Sólo no te metas en problemas. – el joven rodó los ojos, son los problemas los que van hacia él…

Verlo ir tras su rubia amiga, la hizo suspirar… ¿Por qué debía ser él así? No era justo… esa nobleza que tiene… a veces la detesta. Porque solo hace que… No, no es momento de ser egoísta… no lo es. Pasó a ver a sus amigas y pudo notar que todas tenían la misma expresión… ¿Por qué la pone triste que él… se preocupe tanto por otra chica? ¿Por qué…? Sabía la respuesta, pero no desea aceptarla… no puede… no debe.

* * *

Applejack caminaba alrededor del parque con una expresión triste… había metido la pata. Estúpidos celos. Siempre creyó que ella y Rarity serían las mejores amigas. Toda la vida. Pero nunca esperó que una chica de glamour y demás, le quitara a su mejor amiga de toda la vida. Esto era ridículo… no puede creer que esté actuando como una niña consentida. Ella no es así… es sólo que… ¿y si pierde a su mejor amiga? Ya una vez se dejaron de hablar y en verdad no quería que suceda de nuevo.

Detuvo su caminar sólo para tomar aire.

-Soy una tonta.

-Opto por refutar ello. – La voz de Gobaith la hizo estremecerse un poco, había ido tras ella…. ¿Estaba mal querer sonreír por ello? – ¿Estás bien?

-No lo sé… - Applejack volteó y pudo ver la expresión de preocupación en él, aún tras los mechones que ocultan su cara. – Es solo que… no sé. ¿Has sentido alguna vez ese deseo de no querer compartir algo? ¿Qué sea sólo tuyo? Pero sabes que no debe ser así, porque serias egoísta.

-Si… más de una vez. Cuando era un niño. – Y vaya que había sido así. Y ese era el punto que Applejack quería mostrar.

-¡Exacto, de niño! Y ya no soy una niña. No debería sentirme mal porque Rarity esté pasando tiempo con una nueva amiga. Una que entiende mejor de la moda y… del glamour.

Gobaith no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al notar que… Applejack sólo teme perder a su mejor amiga. Y es normal. Un amigo es importante, pero un mejor amigo… es quien te entiende mejor que nadie. Ojalá él tuviera uno…

Sentir la mano de Gobaith en su hombro, diciendo que esté tranquila, que no perderá a su amiga. Sólo la hizo sonreír y desviar la mirada… odia esta sensación. Se siente tan intoxicante y tan… bien. Agh, ¿por qué le debe pasar esto? No le desea dar más problemas de los que ya tiene. Ya le debe bastar tener a 5 chicas ir tras él, sin que él se dé cuenta, para que ella… No, no puede ser egoísta. Es pasajero, es del momento. Pasará. Como todo enamoramiento adolescente. Es más, es ridículo.

Sí, es un chico muy tonto y apático. Que siempre dice cosas que no van al caso y que no sabe leer el ambiente. Más de una vez se ganó un golpe por ello. Y un grito también. Pero no quita que… desea lo mejor para el resto y también que… ¿Por qué le debe pasar esto? Sólo tuvo que pensar en las cualidades y defectos de Gobaith, para que se dé cuenta que le gusta este chico, un poco más que un amigo… pero no está enamorada… no señor. Ella no es así, puede tener chicos que les gusta, no es raro a su edad… ya le ha pasado antes y siempre los superó a las semanas. Sucederá con este también, sí… Sólo debe darse tiempo. Sólo tiempo… Si…

-¿A dónde deseas ir?

-¿Cómo…? – La chica lo miraba con duda. ¿Oyó mal?

-Todas están en lo suyo… Es más, sería bueno para que despejes la mente. Mi hermana me llevaba a distintos lugares para… despejar mi mente. Ayuda un poco.

Applejack pestañeo varias veces para luego darse un pellizco ligero… Ow. Si, es de verdad… ¿Estaba mal contener ese deseo que tiene de dar un salto de alegría?

-¿Cómo una cita…? – se tapó la boca de inmediato al ver lo que hizo.

Ahora mismo se odia… ¿¡por qué su honestidad le debe fallar justo ahora que está con un chico que le gusta…!? ¡Nononono! ¡No es que le guste, guste, bueno si! ¡Le gusta, pero pasará y no desea hacerse ilusiones! ¡YA DEJA DE PENSAR CEREBRO! Tierra… trágala.

-¿Cita…? Claro… no le veo nada de malo. Somos amigos. - ¿por qué tiene que ser tan tonto este chico?

Applejack negó con la cabeza y suspiro. Obvio que él no capta que… no importa. Sólo tomo su brazo y lo jaló hacia otro lugar, mejor que nada… ¿no?

* * *

Lo admite… se odia por sentirse como un idiota. En verdad siente que puede hacer más para ayudar a Applejack con la situación que está pasando, pero nada… sólo le puede hacer compañía. Los juegos de por sí estaban bien. Pero había algo raro en este lugar que… no le cuadra. Lo más raro de todo, es que sintió un escalofrío pasar su espalda hace unos segundos… ¿Qué habrá sido eso? Es más, tal vez no era nada importante y sólo sean cosas suyas. No sería la primera vez que le pasa eso.

No ayuda tampoco que cuando fueron a ver a Rarity, ella estaba sufriendo un ataque al nivel existencial, que estaba maldiciendo cada fuerza del macrocosmos por los problemas que estaban ocurriendo antes de su desfile. Es más, jura que mostró una expresión de molestia cuando los vio juntos… y solos. Lo sabe, esa sonrisa falsa la ha visto un centenar de veces antes.

Siguieron su camino, sólo para encontrarse con que Twilight y Sunset habían perdido todos sus boletos en una atracción de lanzar pelotas y… Ok, esas dos están siendo ridículas, Sunset sobre todo… Su orgullo le está jugando en contra. De nuevo. Es más, ambos les entregaron todos los boletos que tenían, porque no pensaban subir a ninguna atracción. Solo pasear y fue ahí que sintió que debió callarse… ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo ve sintiendo pena? Tal vez las miradas de Twilight y Sunset tengan que ver… Agh, ¿por qué a él?

Applejack lo jaló de la mano para que sigan su camino y tal vez evitar que esas dos lo maten con la mirada…

-¡NO VOY A PERDER! – El grito de Sunset fue tal que pareció hacer temblar el lugar… Si esa exclamación era por el juego o por otra cosa… ya va a cosa de cada uno.

Luego se encontraron con Rainbow Dash, que parecía ver la montaña rusa del lugar… pero no subir. Ambos rieron discretamente al ver que ella tenía miedo. Optaron por no molestarla, le deben una. Con Pinkie… Pues… ¿Existe la policía inspectora de la diversión? Porque empiezan a pensar que esta chica puede crear lo que sea.

Ahora, había algo que no cuadra aquí… ¿Dónde está Fluttershy? Esto era extraño… tal vez no tanto. Es un gran parque y hay mucha gente así que… Pero si algo le ha pasado.

-Lo mejor será preguntar al encargado de la vigilancia del lugar. – Applejack asintió a la sugerencia de Gobaith.

-Mejor voy yo sola, mira… es mejor que tú sigas buscando a Fluttershy, no vaya a ser que un tipo raro se le haya acercado y se trate de aprovechar de ella.

Era… una buena idea. Tras tomar caminos separados, Gobaith fue en busca de Fluttershy en las zonas del parque que no estaban tan concurridas. Y en serio… esto era más que extraño, no la encuentra… Bien, admite que esa chica es muy… tímida y hasta algo… invisible. Pero no al nivel de que no la pueda ver. O hallar. Esto no le está gustando nada.

-Veo que estás complicado… Ultraman. – Esa voz…

Gobaith detuvo su avance para darse la vuelta y encontrarse con una mujer de piel pálida, cabello y ojos negros. Que vestía de negro en su totalidad. ¿Quién…? Está esencia…

-Forgotten Nightmare. – La mujer sonrió al oírlo. - ¿Cómo…? Esa apariencia, era la de una mujer humana común y corriente.

-¿En verdad creíste que… no me ocultaría entre ustedes los mortales? Tonto. – la mujer se acercó a él, quien ya estaba listo en caso de que ella. – No vine a pelear, no hoy. Sólo vine a ver lo que… un poco de manipulación mágica puede hacer.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué manipulación? – La risa de esta mujer le daba nervios… ella…

-¿Crees que… esa mujer Vignette en verdad logró esto sin ayuda? Jejeje, hace una semana… digamos que halle el modo de combinar la magia y la tecnología. Es muy divertido… más cuando esta cae en manos de gente tonta y codiciosa.

-Tú…

-Te sugiero que guardes tu ira para quien la merece Tiga. Porque en verdad la vas a necesitar. Hasta otra, héroe.

Forgotten Nightmare retrocedió lentamente y se perdió entre la gente que había en el parque. Gobaith trató de buscarla con la mirada, pero no estaba… maldita mujer. Da más problemas de los que pensó en un inicio. Y lo que le dijo… que esa mujer Vignette… ella…

-¡Oh no! – Gobaith optó por ir tras el resto, ojalá no sea tarde.

* * *

Sin duda este es el peor día de su vida… el peor. No puede creerlo… no puede creer que Rarity le crea más a esa mujer que a ella… su mejor amiga… o ex mejor amiga tras lo que le dijo.

Tras ir con el encargado de seguridad y ver que no estaba, una queja para el buzón, pudo ver en el cuarto de cámaras que hay, todo el movimiento dentro del parque. Todo… y por ello, ver como una de las cámaras le mostró como esa mujer Vignette parecía atrapar a Rainbow en su celular luego de tomarle una foto era… Ugh, contuvo su rabia para no romper todo lo que tenía en frente. Y no tardo nada en ir hacia donde estaba el resto… Rarity la miraba molesta, reclamando que no parecía importarle el Festival.

Applejack no tenía tiempo para esto, sin perder tiempo acusó a Vignette de lo que le hizo a Rainbow y Fluttershy, hasta le arrebato el celular para tomarle la foto y… y… ¿Cuál App es la que funciona? ¡AGH, ahora suena como su abuela! ¡El horror!

Lo peor de todo, es que no logró nada… NADA. Quedó como una loca amiga celosa, incapaz de aceptar que su amiga tenía otras amistades y… ugh… Rarity la miro con rabia y decepción. La acusó de querer destruir la oportunidad de lograr sus sueños, solo porque no había sido contratada. Y si bien el resto trato de evitar que la discusión fuera a más…

-¡Estás cegada y no puedes ver que te está usando! ¡Solo te agrada porque siempre te está adulando y eso te gusta! ¡Pero es lo que hace con todos! ¡NO ERES ESPECIAL!

… No puede creer que dijo eso… No puede. ¿Cómo fue tan idiota de decirle ello a su mejor amiga? Ver como Rarity contenía las lágrimas la hizo irse, sin escuchar el resto. Ahora estaba aquí… Sola, en un parque de diversiones que al inicio creyó le daría diversión y sólo le ha dado problemas.

-¡Applejack! – la chica alzó la vista al escuchar la voz de Gobaith y su cara mostraba preocupación. - ¡Estás bien!... ¡Escucha, tenemos un serio problema! ¡Ella volvió y está en el parque de diversiones, estoy seguro que planea…! ¿Por qué estás llorando?

¿Llorando? Es absurdo, ella no llora… ella… no… No supo en que momento abrazo al joven y empezó a llorar con fuerza. Mientras él no sabía que hacer o decir… la única solución que le vino a la mente fue darle un apoyo… Algo… porque sabe que lo necesita.

* * *

-Ok… OK… Esto no terminó como esperé. – Rarity corría lo más rápido que podía… Maldita sea el minuto en que optó por usar tacos hoy. En momentos como estos odia ser detallista con la ropa, color, accesorio… ¡No es el momento de pensar en esas cosas!

Se sentía una estúpida. No puede creerlo, le creyó a esa loca obsesiva de la moda y el glamour sobre Applejack, su mejor amiga. La chica que la ha dado su apoyo incondicional desde que eran niñas, la que siempre era honesta y nunca le mentía. Y justo el día de hoy se le ocurre no creerle… ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza?

Tras la discusión que tuvo con Applejack, lo que le dijo y demás… en verdad nunca se había sentido tan dolida, esa era la verdad. Más porque quien le dijo eso fue Applejack, la más honesta de todos. Y vaya que dolió. Lo peor vino luego…. Vignette llegó con ella, diciendo cosas sobre que al fin podía hacer el desfile como quería… y le explicó todo, su plan, el poder que tenía en su celular que era justo lo que Applejack le quiso mostrar minutos antes. La usó, la uso para cumplir su objetivo. Es más, le dijo que tras una discusión con sus amigas… las mando al Internet como ceros y unos usando ese aparato y el app… agh, debió prestar más atención a las clases de computación.

Vignette trató de hacer lo mismo con ella, pero su magia la protegió. Gracias escudo de diamante. Y fue cuando ella la seguía atacando con esa app… es que pudo ver un destello en los ojos de Vignette, se parecían a la vez que Wallflower libero a esa bruja y… Debía escapar y así lo hizo. Lo más rápido que pudo, tras lanzar una ráfaga de diamantes a Vignette, que parecía ser poseída por algo.

Muy bien, opciones… sin Twilight y el resto, sólo deben quedar Applejack y Gobaith. Muy bien, debe hallarlos. Decir la situación, pedir perdón a Applejack, rescatar a sus amigas, vencer a esa loca y salvar el día… si, un día como cualquier otro.

* * *

-Ok… dijiste todo. Oye, lo intentaste.

-¡Pero no bastó Gobaith, lo arruiné! ¡Mi amistad con Rarity se acabó!

Gobaith nunca esperó ver, a la más ruda de las 7, así. Eso demostraba que ella apreciaba mucho la amistad que tenía con el resto y… en serio le da un poco de envidia, le hubiera gustado conocerlas antes para que…

-Hey, no es tarde. Puedes arreglar las cosas. No es imposible. Rarity, es tu amiga. Si, son diferentes. Pero creo que eso las hace en cierto modo, entender a la otra mejor. Porque saben lo que la otra ama. – Applejack se separó un poco del joven y lo vio confundida. Más cuando él le limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de la casaca que llevaba. – un amigo de verdad nunca se pierde Applejack. Ustedes son amigas. Sólo por esto no debe acabar algo así.

-Pero no me creyó… sabiendo que yo no puedo mentir, no me creyó… y eso me dolió mucho. – Applejack pego su cabeza al pecho del joven, como tratando de sentirse segura con él… en él… Ella… ella estaba interesada en él y ahora lo ve.

No porque él haya hecho algo especial… sólo porque era él. Honesto como ella, pero tenía ese toque de malicia que a veces era necesario para saber llevar algo. Pero sin dejar su nobleza… con el tiempo, es que él… es que ella… alzó la vista de nuevo para verlo a los ojos. Y por primera vez, entiende porque Twilight y las demás buscan verlos… se sentía que podía ver como eras, sin nada más… podía ser ella, frente a él.

-Creo que la respuesta te la debe dar ella. – Gobaith paso a ver al frente de él.

Applejack volteó, sin dejar de abrazarlo, para ver que Rarity había llegado tras lo que pensó fue una maratón. Porque su amiga estaba muy sudorosa, tratando de recuperar aire para poder hablar… Necesita hacer ejercicios más intensos.

-Applejack tenías razón. ¡Me dejé llevar y dejé que esté tonto desfile se convirtiera en mi única preocupación! Y dejé que Vignette me manipulara con elogios falsos para olvidar lo que realmente importa, mis amigas y… - Se percató de cómo estaban esos dos. - ¿Interrumpo algo?

Applejack se percató de la situación en que estaba.. Siendo abrazada por un chico y llorando… ¿Por qué ella…? Gobaith la soltó, para luego hacer el gesto de que es su turno…

-No Rarity, yo fui la tonta. Deje que algo de los celos de que tuvieras una amiga que te entiende. Yo… yo tenía miedo de que ya no fueras mi amiga…

-Oh Applejack… lo lamento… dejé que los falsos elogios que ella me daba se me subieran a la cabeza y… Eres mi mejor amiga, nunca te cambiaría por nadie.

El abrazo que ambas se dieron era señal de su reconciliación, que eran las mejores amigas sin importar que y eso las hacía felices. Gobaith se sintió fuera de lugar… mujeres…

-Ejem… Me alegro que todo esté bien ahora. – Ambas chicas terminaron su abrazo para ver al joven. - ¿Qué querías decir Rarity?

-¿Decir…? ¡Oh sí! ¡Nuestras amigas! ¡Vignette las tiene atrapadas en el Internet! ¡Ella lo confesó! ¡Tenemos que sacarlas! ¡Tenemos que salvarlas!

-¿¡QUÉ!? – Gobaith y Applejack dieron un fuerte grito al oír ello…

-¿¡Y que hacemos aquí perdiendo el tiempo hablando de sentimientos!?

-Oh, no lo sé querida. Hablar de nuestros sentimientos sólo nos une más y…

-¡Rarity, no es el momento! ¡Esa bruja tenía razón, ya verá cuando la tenga en mis manos! - Decir que Gobaith estaba furioso, era poco… ambas chicas podían sentir la energía que él estaba emanando. - ¡Nadie se mete con amigos y se sale con…! – fue en ello que el celular de Gobaith sonó. - ¿Qué demo…? ¿¡Twilight!? – ver el ID de la llamada lo confundió aun más. - ¿¡Aló!?

 _-¡Funcionó!_ – Esa voz… es Twilight. - _¡Gobaith , estamos atrapadas en el teléfono de Vignette! ¡Hallé una forma de hackear su apple phone para enrutar una conexión VoIP a tu dirección IP!_

-¿Qué…? Twilight, me encanta cuando te pones toda nerd y eso, pero sé más clara. – No puede creer que haya dicho eso… Applejack lo ha mirado con una ceja alzada y Rarity negó con la cabeza… ¿Qué hizo ahora?

- _¿En verdad te g-g-gusta?_

 _-¡TWILIGHT! –_ El grito del resto se pudo oír, vaya….

- _¡Ok, Ok! Escucha. Tenemos un plan para arreglar todo esto. Tendrás que instalar un virus que creará una cuenta de administrador tipo puerta trasera, la cual usarás para reiniciar todos los permisos de su teléfono… ¡y eso debería sacarnos de aquí! ¿Sabes cómo programar? –_ Gobaith miro el teléfono con duda… ¿le vio cara de Steve Hopkins?

-Twilight… apenas sé limpiar el historial de mi navegador… - Eso es porque hay cosas que no deben ser vistas… en serio…

Gobaith empezó a caminar porque quería alejarse de la gente que se estaba amontonando para ver el desfile y… Un minuto… ¿Por qué oye la voz de Twilight por dos? ¿Y atrás de esa pequeña cabina? Mientras seguía hablando, él y las dos chicas se acercaron a la pequeña construcción, se vieron las caras y…

Gobaith pateo la puerta para abrirla. Y al hacerlo, vio a todas sus amigas… en un cuarto blanco y… ¿era broma?

-Twilight… - la chica se avergonzó ante la mirada de incredulidad de los tres jóvenes en la puerta.

-Ooooooh. El teléfono solo nos teletransportó a un cuarto blanco y raro.

-¡¿Estuvimos sentadas en un cuarto blanco todo el tiempo?! ¿¡Me están tomando el pelo!?

-¿No lo sabían? – Sunset mito a Pinkie con tal furia que la chica se escondió tras Fluttershy, quien estaba petrificada del miedo.

-¡Bimbo de mie…!

-¡No es hora de decir groserías! Por más sorprendente que venga de mi parte… - Gobaith se rasco la nuca y… - ¡Forgotten Nightmare le dio poderes a Vignette! ¡Si desean desquitarse, háganlo con ella!

El grito de la gente hizo que todas pasen a ver el desfile y… Ok, ¿es normal lo que parece ser un ejército de maniquís vivientes?

-¡Vamos chicas! ¡Y varón! – Gobaith rodo los ojos, se burlan de él…

* * *

Si no fuera por el caos que estaba ocurriendo, podría decir que esta era una referencia clara a Yo Robot. Gobaith podía jurar que era igualito.

Las chicas y él llegaron donde Vignette, quien tenía una mirada más desquiciada que la de antes. La magia la estaba controlando… y esos maniquíes van a ser un problema. Rápidamente, las chicas activaron sus poderes y sus trajes, gracias caos en la multitud, nadie se centraba en ellas.

-¡Detén esto Vignette, no debe de ser así! – Rarity alzó la voz para que la mujer la escuche, al mismo tiempo que detenía el avance de esas cosas con su magia.

- _ **¿¡Detener!? ¡Nunca! ¡Ahora tengo el poder de hacer que todo sea como yo lo veo correcto! ¡Nadie me detendrá, nadie!**_

-Esta energía… sin duda Forgotten Nightmare está en esto. – Sunset analizó con la mirada el aura que salía de ella. – Debemos destruir el celular.

-Y hacernos cargo de eso también… - Rainbow señaló lo que parecía ser… ¡Un maniquí gigante! - ¡Santa madre!

-Oooh, parece un robot de Pacific Rim. – Pinkie sacó su celular y le tomó una foto. - #RobotGigante.

-¡No es hora de jugar! ¡Gobaith! – Twilight paso a ver al joven quien ya estaba corriendo en dirección de esa cosa. - ¿¡Cuándo…!?

-Déjalo Twilight… así es él. – Applejack sonrió al ver que él… había cambiado. – Tenemos que hacer un control de plagas.

-¡SI! – las chicas se pusieron en guardia, listas para pelear contra ese ejército. Uno que sin duda les puede dar un pequeño problema.

Al mismo tiempo, Gobaith llegó cerca del enorme Maniquí, le recuerda a algo que vio en un anime. Oh bueno… alzó el Spark Lens y en segundos, Ultraman Tiga había hecho su aparición para afrontar esta cosa. El Maniquí vio al gigante y sin previo aviso, fue tras él.

Tiga se puso en guardia y bloqueó los ataques de este con sus manos. Rápidamente, le dio una patada en las rodillas para sacarlo de balance y finalmente darle una patada en la cara, lo que no esperó… Es que este se parara como si nada.

Ok… esto no será fácil. Al mismo tiempo, en tierra. Las chicas luchaban contra esos maniquís para tenerlos a raya y evitar que salgan del parque de diversiones. Los escudos de Rarity eran más que útiles en esta situación, mientras que Applejack les daba fuertes golpes o los mandaba a volar simplemente. Sunset sólo creaba trampas mágicas para detener el avance enemigo, con Fluttershy siendo sus ojos en el cielo, dado que la chica es una pacifista esto no era para ella.

Twilight sólo elevaba escombros o demás, para que Pinkie los cubra de polvo de dulce para darles un ligero toque explosivo. Resultado, explosiones por doquier. Rainbow por su lado, aprovechando su velocidad, daba golpes veloces a estos muñecos. No eran difíciles de vencer… El problema era el número y ellas lo saben… son eternos.

Las chicas retrocedieron un poco al ver como los maniquíes derrotados se levantaban a veces… ¿Qué era esto? ¿The Walking Dead? Applejack tomó una viga de la destrozada montaña rusa y la lanzó hacia sus enemigos sin perder tiempo. Eso servirá… por ahora.

-¡Vignette, es suficiente! ¡No ganarás nada haciendo esto! – Rarity lanzó ráfagas de Diamantes para alejar a los maniquíes que se le acercaban.

- _ **¿¡Eso crees!? ¡Pues te equivocas, con eso seré tendencia! ¡Seré la más grande estrella del Internet en toda la historia, con ello… seré querida por todos!**_ – la mujer sólo sacó de su celular los que parecían ser más maniquíes… ¿en serio? – _**Es más… Su amigo no la tiene fácil.**_

Todas pasaron a ver como Tiga trataba de quitarse a ese enorme muñeco de encima… era muy fuerte y para empeorar todo, como no siente dolor no puede herirlo y hacer que se detenga… era como pelear con una máquina. Tiene las de perder… en todo el sentido. Porque los golpes que estaba recibiendo, sin oportunidad de defenderse estaban empezando a pasarle la factura.

Antes de que otro de los golpes le diera, rodo por el suelo para esquivar el golpe y darle una patada a su enemigo. Una que logró hacer que este retroceda un poco y le permita respirar. Quizás no… esa cosa lo empezó a atacar de nuevo y sólo se podía defender, ¿Qué uno no puede respirar en Paz un poco? ¿¡Era un crimen!?

-Gobaith… - Applejack vio con rabia como su amigo trataba de tener a esa cosa a raya.

Más de una vez, él las había salvado… ahora les toca a ellas. Deben destruir el teléfono de Vignette, deben hacerlo y nada las iba a detener. Applejack alzó su puño y golpeó el suelo, el pequeño temblor hizo que los maniquíes pierdan el equilibrio, momento aprovechado por Twilight y Pinkie para atacar. Mientras una elevaba a ese molesto grupo, Pinkie los roseaba con el polvo azucarado y Boom, explosiones por todos lados.

-¡Rindete Vignette! ¡No tienes salida! – Sunset dio un paso al frente, lista para acabar esto. Porque en verdad… ver a Tiga resistiendo tal castigo… la pone furiosa.

La mujer retrocedió un poco, furiosa e incapaz de decir algo que pueda refutar lo que estaba sucediendo. No fue hasta que… cayó al suelo inconsciente que el resto se sorprendió, ¿Qué pasó?

-Tonta… No supo controlar bien la magia. Oh bueno, fue un buen experimento. – La aparición de cierta persona, hizo que todas la vean con cautela. – Hola, elegidas por las gemas de la luz. Veo que están bien.

-Esa voz… ¿¡Forgotten Nightmare!? – la mujer sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Twilight. - ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

-Oh, nada la verdad… sólo vine a ver mi juguete nuevo. – Tomó el celular de la mujer y simplemente… lo rompió. – Resultó ser basura.

Tras la destrucción del celular, todos los maniquíes del lugar desaparecieron… incluso el que estaba peleando con Tiga y… ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora?

Forgotten Nightmare solo dio unos pasos al frente, al mismo tiempo que el resto de chicas la rodeaban. No se veía afectada ni nada, estaba confiada. Tiga quién se percató de la presencia de la bruja, canalizó poder y redujo su tamaño para poder estar al tamaño de ella y del resto.

-Bien, bien… es justo lo que esperaba de ti, Tiga. El héroe que salvo al mundo de la destrucción, de los últimos de su especie. – Tiga se puso en guardia, ella rio ligeramente. – Jeje, aunque es gracioso pensar que todo esto… todo, sea una jugada cruel del destino.

-¿¡A qué te refieres!? – Rarity estaba lista para atacarla, pero algo en ella la dejaba inmóvil… ¿Qué era?

-¿Creen de verdad que… esas joyas que les dan poderes sólo tienen magia de Equestria? ¡Tontas, son más que eso! ¡Fueron un intento de los regentes de ese mundo en su momento por crear un poder que ayudara a los Ultraman! ¡Un arma a fin de cuentas!

Sunset se sorprendió al oír ello… ¿un arma? No, no podía ser. Equestria siempre se conoce por la paz y la armonía que había. Esto… no podía ser. Pero ahora que lo piensa, tiene sentido el porque hay información sobre los Ultraman allá… una vez, debió haber contacto con ellos…. Al menos una vez y…

-Veo que lo entiendes niña. Tus princesas no lo saben, porque es algo que fue creado años antes de que la misma Celestia nazca. Esto, es algo que tu especie creo para la guerra… ¡para dominar el mundo de los humanos!

-¡No! ¡Mientes, ellos… ellos no harían algo así! – Sunset negó lo que ella dijo, no podía ser cierto.. No puede.

-¿No…? ¿Qué opinarían ustedes si de la nada aparecen seres gigantescos y poderosos? Muchos los verían como Dioses, otro como demonios. Esos son los Ultraman… Seres que crean discordia a donde van. Debido a sus grandes poderes… poderes que superan todo lo posible. – Forgotten Nightmare pasó a ver a Tiga. – Y él, es sólo un hipócrita que se juega el papel de héroe.

-¡No es cierto, no hables mal de él! – Pinkie grito molesta, que ella diga eso sobre él…

-¿No? ¿Saben algo de él? ¿Saben por qué es como es? ¿Por qué… cerró su corazón hasta ahora? – ellas…

-Gobaith… él tiene ese derecho, seremos pacientes. Un día, él nos dirá todo… - Fluttershy respondió con calma, pero había firmeza en su dulce voz.

-¡Así es, no importa lo que nos digas! ¡Él ha demostrado ser nuestro amigo, creemos en él! – Rainbow ya estaba harta de esta loca, más porque se atrevió a hablar mal de él…

Tiga se mostró sorprendido de que ellas… cuando Forgotten Nightmare empezó a hablar de ello… sintió un fastidio en el pecho. Él… no había sido sincero con ellas, no del todo… Porque no está listo para decir lo que pasó esa vez. De qué ellas… se alejen de él si saben lo que pasó. No lo soportaría, no de nuevo. Pero ellas… a pesar de todo.

Las miradas de todas hacia él, eran prueba clara de que creen en él… cuando en verdad no lo merece. Ellas…

-Jaja, tontas. Si supieran lo que el Tiga original hizo, lo que este hizo años atrás. No lo verían del mismo modo… y las emociones que tienen, nunca habrían nacido. – Las chicas se tensionaron, ella… - Oh bueno, no digan que no se los advertí. Luego lloraran… cuando sepan la verdad y tengan los corazones rotos.

-¡Ya cállate! – Twilight lanzó una ráfaga de magia de sus manos, harta de oírla.

Forgotten Nightmare detuvo el ataque sin problemas al mismo tiempo que tomaba su forma real. Tiga fue contra ella y lanzó una patada, una que ella bloqueó para luego lanzarle una ráfaga de magia que lo impacto en el pecho y lo mandó a impactar con uno de los carros del desfile que había.

Applejack y Rarity atacaron juntas a su enemiga, una con golpes y la otra con Diamantes. Ninguna espero que una barrera mágica cubriera a la mujer, quien sólo negó con la cabeza para luego expulsar su aura y alejar a esas dos. No pasó ni un segundo para que Rainbow y Sunset se unieran al ataque, una con velocidad y la otra con magia, pero nada funciona… esa barrera mágica estaba bloqueando todo.

 _ **-¿No ven lo inútil que es todo esto?**_ _**Niñas tontas. Su magia no funciona conmigo, soy inmune a ella. Gracias a mi amo.**_

Twilight y Fluttershy ayudaron a sus amigas a pararse, con Pinkie lanzando pastelitos a la bruja, pero el resultado era el mismo… bloquea los ataques. No era posible…

-¿Cómo lo hace…? ¿Acaso es igual que Gobaith? ¿Quién es su amo? – Twilight no lo entendía… ¿en qué se estaban metiendo? Esto era grande… más grande que los casos anteriores en que estuvieron… si ella es fuerte, el amo debe ser un monstruo en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Tiga regresó al campo de batalla, aunque la gema en su pecho ya parpadeaba y se tomaba el hombro. Forgotten Nightmare afilo la mirada, este chico. Tiga cambió a su Power Type y fue hacia la bruja, quien sabía que él si puede herirla.

Los golpes de Tiga eran fuertes, pero lentos y eso era perfecto para ella… al menos eso pensó. Porque sintió un golpe en el estómago, luego de esquivar una patada… ¿Cómo? Retrocedió un poco y se fijo que el mocoso estaba balanceando sus movimientos… ya ve porque su amo desea destruirlo… Se hace más fuerte con cada pelea. Ver el brillo en su pecho, sólo demuestra que debe estar al límite… pero está ahí, protegiendo a sus amigas… Que asco, ese sentimiento de camarería que tienen.

- _ **Tch… me gustaría quedarme a jugar. Pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Aún así, no será la última vez que nos veamos.**_ – Tiga trató de detener a la bruja de huir… pero el destello de luz generó bastó para desconcertarlo un poco.

Al poder ver de nuevo… Ella ya no estaba… había huido. Apretó los puños al maldecir haberla dejado huir de nuevo. Esa mujer estaba demostrando ser una amenaza mucho mayor de la que pensó en un inicio y…

Optó por volver a la normalidad, el tiempo se le estaba acabando.

Gobaith sólo pudo ir con el resto y ayudarlas a ponerse de pie. Todas muy afectadas por lo que ella les había dicho… ¿será posible que iba a ver una guerra entre este mundo y Equestria? ¿Qué no sabían…? Tal vez… lo mejor no sea pensar en ello ahora.

* * *

Ya al día siguiente, todos estaban reunidos en el mall de nuevo. Sentados y esperando las noticias que Sunset tenía para ellos.

Luego de todo el fiasco… Vignette recobró la conciencia, admitiendo que no recordaba casi nada… Sólo fragmentos de lo sucedido estas últimas semanas. Applejack confirmó que no mentía. Sea lo que le haya hecho Forgotten Nightmare, ya había pasado y… en verdad hay cosas que no logran entender.

La policía llegó y se la llevó para que dé declaraciones, de lo sucedido y de mostrarse que fue una fuerza maligna lo que la hizo hacer ello… sería libre. Rarity le ofreció su apoyo porque sabía que sólo necesitaba una amiga de verdad y no sólo seguidores. Applejack también se ofreció en darle su apoyo… cosa que la chica agradeció y mucho. Porque se disculpó por su actitud de antes.

Volviendo al presente, Sunset le escribió a la princesa Twilight todo lo que Forgotten Nightmare. Y por eso estaban reunidos hoy.

-¿Y bien…? ¿Qué dijo…? – Rainbow miro a Sunset, quien simplemente suspiró. – No sabe nada…

-No, al parecer todo lo relacionado con la época que Forgotten Nightmare menciona, fue destruido. Sólo sabe que es una época de gran caos y destrucción. Una que… deja a la de cierto tirano como si se tratara de un juego de niños.

A esas palabras, todos se sorprendieron… ¿Qué tan mala pudo ser dicha era para que la Princesa, quien había enfrentado varios males en su mundo, diga eso?

-¿Hay información relacionada con algún Ultraman? – Sunset negó con la cabeza a la pregunta de Gobaith. – Rayos…

-Eso nos deja claro que… nuestro mundo y Equestria tuvieron contacto antes. Y no del tipo amistoso. – Twilight pensó en las posibles teorías, pero todas la llevan a una conclusión. – Iba a ver una guerra… y tal vez los Ultraman estuvieron involucrados. Como mediadores o como soldados, no lo sé. Pero debemos investigar más… Forgotten Nightmare es una amenaza que no podemos dejar pasar… ya no.

-Inmune a la magia. El único que puede hacer algo es Tiga… ¿por qué nos pasa esto…? – Rarity se llevó la mano a la cara para dejar salir un gruñido. Tenían una suerte…

Gobaith sólo se quedó viendo como todas parecían tratar de asimilar lo que habían descubierto y lo que conlleva… estaban más que seguros que todo se pondrá más complicado. ¿Aún querrán seguir luchando? ¿Aún tras todo esto?

-No podemos dejar que esto nos deprima. – Applejack tomó la palabra, más porque el ambiente se estaba tornando algo sombrío. - ¿Y qué si hay cosas que desconocemos? Hay que afrontarlo, como lo hemos hecho con todo lo que hemos afrontado.

Las palabras de la rubia lograron subir en algo el ánimo de todos. Porque era verdad, no podían dejar que esta pieza de información desconocida e impactante los afecte. Sólo queda… Avanzar.

-Oigan… lo que ella dijo sobre mí… - Gobaith esta vez tomó la palabra y se le veía algo temeroso. – Yo….

-Esperaremos a que tengas la suficiente confianza para que nos lo digas. – Sunset lo interrumpió, porque sabía que ese tema… Ese secreto, debe ser algo que él no desea sacar tan fácilmente. – Esperaremos Gobaith… lo haremos. Todas.

El joven pasó a ver a todas, cada una tenía una sonrisa y una expresión de que no había nada que temer. Que no lo iban a presionar. Y eso en parte lo había calmado. Porque el sólo recordar ese día… es demasiado.

-Ok… Gracias. Un día se los diré todo. – Gobaith tomó aire y miro a Applejack, quien estaba a su lado derecho. – Por cierto, tu antiguo empleo está disponible.

La chica alzó una ceja y volteó para ver que estaba el anuncio de que se busca personal. Sonrió por inercia y le dio un abrazo rápido al joven antes de ir a conversar con el encargado.

Gobaith vio a la chica irse, pero la mirada del resto en verdad le daba algo de nervios.

-¿Qué…? Sólo la ayude y me agradeció.

-En serio… no puedo creer que aun seas tan tonto… - Rainbow se rasco la cabeza con una clara molestia en la cara. Una compartida molestia.

-¿¡Y qué hay de mí!? ¡Estoy sin empleo!

Todos pasaron a ver a la modista… era verdad. Es más, miraba a Gobaith con ojos suplicantes… No se vale…

-Bien, veré que puedo hacer. Pero no afirmo nada.

La chica dio un gritito de alegría, conteniendo el impulso de abrazarlo. El resto de chicas reían un poco debido a como se desarrolló todo esto… y él…

-No sería mala idea abrir mi propia agencia para la búsqueda laboral.

Eso sacó una risa a todas, con Gobaith suspirando, pero sonriendo. Otro día más en su ajetreada vida había acabado.


	11. Modelaje en la Playa

**Capítulo 11: Modelaje en la Playa**

-Gobaith… ¿Nada aún? – Rarity miraba al chico con una cara de desesperación enorme.

El joven en cuestión sólo rodaba sus ojos. Esta mujer debe aprender a ser más paciente. Pero la pregunta real es… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Simple. Había pasado ya una semana desde el incidente en el parque de diversiones y ya estaban a mediados de Noviembre. Gobaith sabía que era más o menos esta época del año donde el trabajo de su madre se vuelve más tedioso. Por ello es que la llamó para saber cómo estaba, dado que esta época la ponen como una loca… lo sabe. Lo ha visto y vivido.

Ahora, ¿Por qué hace esta pregunta mental? Otra vez la respuesta es simple. El joven está con Rarity en el campo de deportes de la escuela, esperando la noticia que la chica lleva esperando días.

Tras el fiasco de la última vez. Rarity está desesperada por hallar un trabajo. Uno bueno y que no termine como lo último. Estaba feliz de que Applejack recuperara su viejo empleo, pero ella estaba en necesidad de uno. Los materiales para sus vestidos no son baratos y necesita un ingreso aceptable para siquiera lograr comprar lo mínimo.

Ese es el porque esta con Gobaith, ella sabe que él puede hallar algo. Porque él mismo le dijo que tenía un plan, uno de contingencia pero que no quería usar… a menos que sea una emergencia ¡y esta la era para ella!

Le rogó que haga lo que deba hacer, sin importar las consecuencias y hasta le lloró y abrazo en medio de los pasillos… Que vergüenza. Porque todos se quedaron viendo la escena y el pobre sentía que estaba en problemas. Más porque esas 6 lo ven con unas ganas de matarlo… ¿Por qué es así? Pero luego de horas y horas de súplica, Gobaith optó por mandar el mensaje a la persona que lo puede ayudar. Ojalá tenga tiempo…

-¿Ya recibieron la llamada? – Sunset hizo la pregunta al llegar a escena con Twilight, quien tenía a Spike en brazos… como siempre.

-Nada… ¡Nada! ¡De seguro dirán que no! ¡Oh, la dicha! ¡Quedaré desempleada! – vieron la chica con una mirada cansada… ella siempre con sus dramas.

-Ugh… Rarity, tranquila. Estas cosas toman su tiempo. Es más, Gobaith dijo que la posibilidad es alta, puede que estén evaluando donde puedes trabajar. – Twilight trataba de calmar los nervios de su amiga, quien tomaba aire mientras se daba aire con la mano. – Drama Queen…

-Oigan, ya llegamos y… ¿Otra vez con tus ataques de drama Rarity? – Applejack llegó con el resto a la escena.

Pinkie se sentó al lado de Gobaith, muy cerca, Fluttershy trataba de calmar a su amiga del ataque de pánico que estaba teniendo y Rainbow rodaba los ojos. Esto era absurdo.

-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto. Es sólo un trabajo. Lo peor es que te digan no. – A las palabras de Rainbow, Rarity se empezó a hiperventilar… - Ahm… ¿mal ejemplo?

-Rainbow, no hables… Vamos Rarity, no exageres. Estoy segura que… - el sonido del celular del joven hizo que todas se pongan atentas…

Gobaith por su lado sólo suspiró, tomó aire y… activo la video llamada. Sabía que ella llamaría de este modo. Al hacerlo, se vio en la pantalla a una mujer de cabello rubio ceniza y ojos de color azul. Una mujer muy bella y joven, cosa que sorprendió a todas… ¿Cómo Gobaith conocía a tan bella mujer? ¿Y por qué les parece que la han visto antes?

- _¡Gobaith, me alegro que estés bien! –_ se nota que la mujer estaba más que feliz, el joven por su lado sólo suspiró y…

-Hola mamá.

A esas palabras… las 7 chicas se quedaron heladas, Spike se quedó con la boca abierta… ¿Ella era su mamá? ¿¡En serio!? ¡Pero es muy joven! ¿¡Cómo lo hacía, cuál era el secreto!? ¡Muchas ideas vinieron a las cabezas de ellas! Pero había alguien que al fin conectó la cara de la mujer con… No… ¡No puede ser!

- _Pensar que me pedirías un favor. Nunca creí que este día llegaría. Tengo el mensaje impreso y enmarcado para el recuerdo del día, en que mi amado hijo, me pidió ayudar a un amigo._ – la mujer mostró la impresión enmarcada… Rayos… esta mujer.

-¡Midna Light! – El grito de Rarity hizo que todas la vean y… - ¡Midna Light es tu madre!

Gobaith se rasco nervioso la nuca … mientras que la mujer, Midna, al fin notó la presencia de las 7 chicas. Quienes, al escuchar el nombre de la mujer, se quedaron en shock.

Midna Light era la epítome de la moda a nivel mundial. La más famosa diseñadora y una ex modelo, la que está en todas las tendencias de la moda, porque también da aportes a famosos del cine, de los deportes, etc. La mujer era el éxito hecho persona. Se sabe que vive en Japón porque se casó muy joven… se dice que a los 16 se casó porque ahí es legal que una chica se case a dicha edad y… ¡un minuto! ¿¡Ella es la madre de Gobaith!? El joven no sabía cómo afrontar esto… por ello dejó a su madre como la última opción.

 _-¡Oh! No me había fijado que tenías compañía hijo. A ver, déjame ver con quienes estas. –_ Gobaith no quería hacer esto… ya imagina lo que pasará.

Trato de refutar, pero la mirada de su madre bastó para que no lo intente. Ella es alguien que lo puede hacer temblar sin esfuerzo alguno. Su madre era muchas cosas… una mujer amable y tierna la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero estricta y firme cuando debe, según ella es algo que debió adquirir por como era su esposo de jóvenes. Apartó su cara del celular y mostró a todas sus amigas que yacían en shock. Incluso Rainbow y Twilight, las que son de poca moda, sabían de la mujer… una porque le diseña la ropa a deportistas que admira y la otra, porque su propia madre y Cadance son admiradoras de su trabajo.

Midna miro a las 7, no espero que su hijo, el antisocial y apático, tendría amigos. Mucho menos, 7 lindas chicas. ¡Esto era oro!

- _¡Todas son muy lindas! ¡Se nota que la sangre Kosei corre por tus venas mi amado hijo! ¡Tu padre también sabía hacer lo suyo! ¡Significa que puede que tenga nietos de tu parte!_

 _-_ ¡Mamá! – Gobaith alzó la voz al ver a donde iba su madre. Las chicas por su lado se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza. Se nota que la madre de Gobaith es distinta a él.

 _-Bromeo, bromeo. –_ Por alguna razón… no le cree. – _A ver, deja que me presente. Un gusto a todas. Soy Midna Light Kosei.-_ Las 7 se sorprendieron al ver que usaba el apellido de Gobaith al final. – _Oh, es costumbre en la familia de mi esposo que el cónyuge use el apellido de la familia al final. No abandonamos nuestro apellido, sólo es un agregado._

Más de una imaginó añadir el apellido a… ¡No-no-no-no! ¡Es ridículo! ¡Vale, admiten que les gusta… sobre el nivel prometido! ¡Pero no es para imaginar eso y…! ¿¡Por qué se están ahogando en un vaso de agua!? ¿¡Y por qué Rarity está como ellas!? ¿¡En serio, otra más!?

Gobaith notaba la expresión de vergüenza y shock de todas. Midna hizo lo mismo y sonrió con malicia… con que es eso. Ve que heredar la apariencia de su amado esposo no es lo único que Gobaith se llevó. Perfecto.

 _-¿Y ustedes son…? –_ el tono dulce e inocente que acaba de usar le sacó al joven un escalofrío… Está en busca de algo… lo sabe.

-O-Oh… Yo… Soy Twilight Sparkle, un placer. – si bien fue la primera en reaccionar, sintió que no se mostró tan segura como quería. Midna la analizó con la mirada. Algo tímida, intelectual de un modo lindo… si se suelta el cabello… se verá mejor.

-Me llamo Sunset Shimmer, un gusto. – Muy bien, ligero look de chica mala pero amable y ese cabello le encanta.

-Rainbow Dash, es un placer saludarla. – Hmm, chica marimacho y linda a su modo… un encanto a su modo.

-Soy… Fluttershy… es… un placer. – Aaaw, una tierna y tímida chica. Se nota que es linda a un modo natural.

-¡Hola, soy Pinkie Pie! – alzó una ceja al verla… cuanta energía. Buen busto también… linda por fuera y dentro.

-Mi nombre es Applejack, es un gusto. – Rubia, ojos verdes, tono campirano, unas pocas pecas en sus mejillas… Nueva inspiración.

-Y yo soy Rarity, Madame. Soy una gran admiradora de su trabajo. – Y queda la última… hmm…

- _Gobaith, aleja el teléfono. Quedo verla mejor. –_ El joven se alejó un poco y enfoco la imagen para que su madre la vea bien, cosa que puso a la chica nerviosa. – _Ajá… ok, buenas piernas. Se ve que tiene estilo… una piel bien cuidada. Me encanta su cabello y… ¡Si, será perfecta para lo que tengo en mente! ¡Y las demás también!_

-¿Qué? – todas se hicieron la pregunta al mismo tiempo y Gobaith lo mismo.

- _Verán, mañana estaré en la ciudad para tomar una sesión de fotos en la playa. Es más, las modelos que iba a usar me han cancelado y estaba al borde del colapso. –_ La mujer se llevó la mano a la frente, haciendo que se desmaya. – _Pero, Gobaith me dio la solución. Y si bien Rarity es la opción que si va, necesito otras más para unas pocas fotos._

-Minuto… ¿quiere decir que… desee que… modele? ¿Yo… nosotras? – Rarity estaba al borde del desmayo… no debe… no puede…

- _Rarity, este será un buen trabajo y según mi hijo, tienes expectativas en este mundo del glamour y la moda. Justo ahora estoy en el aeropuerto. Llegare mañana, estaré con ustedes todo el día así que espero su llegada. Nos vemos mañana Gobaith, ni se te ocurra no ir… sé donde vives._

 _-_ Eso sonó como la línea de un villano, no la de una madre… - Gobaith miro a su madre con fastidio y ella rio como si nada.

- _¡Jajaja, igual a tu padre! ¡Sólo ven, hay tanto de que hablar! ¡Los veo mañana, tata~!_

Midna acabó la llamada, haciendo que Gobaith suspire, está muerto.

-¿¡Tu madre era la más bella modelo!?

-¿¡Tu madre se casó tan joven!?

-¿¡Tu madre vendrá aquí!?

-¿¡Me pidió ser modelo para una sesión de fotos!? – todos pasaron a ver Rarity con una expresión de incredulidad. - ¿Qué…? Oigan, es una pregunta válida.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste quien era tu mamá Gobaith? – Fluttershy hizo la pregunta, algo triste de que él no les dijera quien era su madre.

-Porque… verán… no es fácil ser hijo de la más famosa diseñadora de modas del mundo y una de las más bellas modelos que hubo. No saben lo difícil que fue separar su vida laboral con la personal. Rara vez estaba en casa cuando yo era niño y… da algo de pena. – Le daba pena que su madre lo empiece a fastidiar con ellas, más de una vez le dijo que el día que él tenga amigas… será el día en que al fin pondrá en labor sus privilegios como madre. Está acabado…

Todas lo miraron con sorpresa, ver a un avergonzado Gobaith era raro. Bueno, habla de su madre y todo mundo sabe que las madres pueden ser algo penosas. Y él estaba jodido… la que le espera.

-Bueno… está bien, se entiende. Pero tu madre parece ser una buena persona.

-Lo sé Applejack… pero es que… Mi hermana heredó de mi madre su apariencia y sentido de humor. Ya les dije como es ella… imaginen a mi mamá. – Esto era horrible… ahora también debe de ir a la playa.

-No puede ser tan malo. Se ve que te adora… sin duda eres su consentido. – Sunset sonrió algo burlona y…

Gobaith se sonrojo a ese comentario. Maldición… era verdad. Y fue la expresión que tenía y el color en su cara que… algo en ellas se estremeció. Ver a quien creían alguien imperturbable así, sólo por tener que interactuar con su madre…

-Que lindo… - Rarity dijo eso por inercia para luego llevarse las manos a la boca. ¿Qué dijo…?

Gobaith se puso más rojo, más porque no esperó ello… ¿Esta mal pensar que se siente bien que una chica le diga eso? Quizás… pero alguien cómo él quien casi no recibe halagos.

-Yo… Yo... ¡Me debo ir, los veo mañana en la playa! – Rarity hizo lo más lógico que su cerebro pensó… correr.

Todo ante la mirada incrédula de sus amigas… No… ¿Ella también? Lo que les faltaba… Sintieron una patada en el estómago, metafóricamente… esto no podía ser. Rainbow le dio un codazo al joven para que reaccione.

-Oye. ¿A qué hora es todo esto?

-¿Qué…? ¡Oh, claro! Bien mi mamá me mande la hora se los diré por el grupo de WhatsApp.

Era un buen plan… aunque ninguna se sentía cómoda… porque a fin de cuentas… estaban por ver que… tal vez estarían en situaciones incómodas a diario.

* * *

Ya al día siguiente. Rarity fue la primera en llegar al lugar donde todas se reunirán para luego ir a la playa. Saben la zona donde se hará el trabajo, es una zona privada de la playa donde siempre van. Espera que no se muera de los nervios.

Jamás imagino que la mamá de Gobaith sería la famosa Midna Light, su ídolo. Si era un chiste por parte del joven jura que… No, Gobaith no haría una broma tan cruel. Es muy noble para…

-Ugh… ya déjalo Rarity. No te pongas así. Déjalo ir.

La chica se apoyó en la baranda que había en la parada de bus. Odia admitirlo, pero hace semanas es que está viendo a su amigo de otro modo. Vale, lo admite. Siempre le pareció apuesto, sólo que él no se cree eso, y una buena persona. Pero pensó que ahí quedaba, no pasaría más. No sería la primera vez que esto le pasa a ella de entre todas las personas. Es más, se atreve a decir que… quizás es mejor así. ¿No? Ya que, Gobaith ya tiene bastante con Twilight, Sunset, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow… Applejack… ¿¡Cómo es que logró hacerlo!? Adquirir el interés de sus amigas. Tal vez la única de entre todas que siente algo un poco mayor sea Twilight, pero lo está viendo… como con cada día todas cada vez se acercan a él… Incluso ella… ¿Por qué le pasa esto? ¿Por qué su suerte en el amor es tan mala? No es que quiera el novio perfecto, eso no existe, y la vida se lo demostrado un millón de veces, con corazones rotos, mentiras, engaños… patanes… Recordar todo ello hace que le den unas ganas de llorar.

Pero lo peor de todo, es que cuando al fin siente que halló a alguien que puede ser el ideal… termina siendo que sus amigas también lo ven como un prospecto a novio.

… En teoría ella tendría ventaja. Tiene más experiencia en esto de las relaciones, ha besado, lo admite y es lo máximo que ha hecho para que lo sepan. Tiene ventaja sobre Rainbow y Sunset ya que las relaciones de ambas fueron… tediosas. Sobre Applejack quien no ha tenido novio desde el octavo grado, si a eso se le puede llamar relación, Fluttershy ni que hablar… la pobre es tan tímida. Pinkie… una masa de energía incontrolable que nunca ha pisado firme… Twilight, claro, la antisocial de antes… Que no ha tenido tanto contacto humano, irónicamente es la que más desea estar con él y no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos. Ella puede ganar… Puede mostrar que es la mejor de entre todas y… ¡Ahí va de nuevo! Dijo que no pasaría, que no lo haría… no importa lo mucho que se sienta atraída al idiota ese.

¿Qué tiene de bueno aparte de ser Tiga? Es un tonto inmaduro, que no entiende del tacto, no capta indirectas, flojo, a veces irresponsable… pero tiene sus cualidades, se preocupa por sus amigos, sabe escuchar, incluso ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio… como con esta vez y… Odia este sentimiento, es similar pero distinto al que está acostumbrada a tener por un chico.

-Tonto… ¿Por qué haces que me sienta así Gobaith…? – cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro que cualquiera podría interpretar como el de una chica inmersa en sus emociones…

-¿Qué yo qué…? – Excepto cierto joven.

Rarity pegó un pequeño grito al oír la voz de la persona en la que ha estado pensando recientemente y maldijo su suerte… y que su piel muestra claramente cuando se sonroja.

-¡Nada! ¡Nada importante! – Gobaith miro a la chica con duda, admite que… tiene curiosidad. Es más, se atreve a pensar a que ella está nerviosa.

-Tranquila, mi mamá está haciendo esto para una revista que ha pedido modelos adolescentes amateur. Para mostrar lo bueno de su conjunto de verano.

-Pero aún falta para el verano… - Rarity sabía eso. Ella también va con las tendencias.

-Mi mamá siempre ha sido de las visionarias cuando se trata de moda. No hay nada que la supere. Desde que tengo memoria siempre ha ido de un lado para el otro, mostrando su talento y habilidad. Mi hermana también admira eso de ella y muchos más…

-Apuesto a que tu padre no le gustaba eso. – Rarity sonrió con malicia al oír decir ello. Los hombres son seres tan simples.

-Pues... Si. Mi papá no soportaba cuando esos modelos o diseñadores se le acercaban con malas intenciones. No recuerda mucho, porque era muy pequeño, pero creo que una vez mi papá golpeó a alguien.

-Jeje, lo imagino… Oye… tu mamá es joven y todo… Y recuerdo que dijiste que tu hermana tiene 28 años… ¿En serio se casó a los 16? – Rarity tenía esa edad y la idea de ya estar casada era… ajena.

-Pues… sólo sé que mi mamá quedó embarazada muy joven y… mi papá tomó la responsabilidad. No sé los detalles. Sólo que por las leyes allá en Japón… pues ambos podían casarse. Mi padre tenía 18 y ella 16… si, muy jóvenes.

Rarity no lo creía, vaya que era una sorpresa. Había oído del rumor, pero que el hijo de la involucrada se lo confirme es… Increíble. ¿Qué será…? Es decir, obvio que un día desea ser madre. Quiere tener una familia con el hombre que sea el amor de su vida. Odia ser tan romántica.

Gobaith se le quedo viendo unos segundos para luego notar que la chica usaba falda… Buenas piernas… Agh, ¿Por qué le pasan estas cosas? Justo su madre iba a estar presente y si se da cuenta de que ahora tiene los problemas dignos de todo adolescente, le puede decir adiós al poco orgullo que aún le queda frente a ella.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio esperando… No es que no tengan temas de charla, lo tienen. Es más, Rarity agradece que el joven sea un buen oyente. Pero el ambiente que hay entre ambos la está matando. Tal vez si… dio un paso cerca de él, quien estaba distraído viendo el camino, y tuvo la idea de tomar su mano. Es decir, ya ha hecho eso… Tal vez si la toca pueda al fin definir la intensidad de lo que sea lo que siente y…

-¡Hey ya llegamos! – el grito de Rainbow sacó a la chica de su misión personal, quien se alejó rápidamente. Todas ya estaban aquí, con ropas ligeras y listas para tomar el bus que los llevará a la playa privada.

-Muy bien, ya estamos aquí. Veamos si tu madre en verdad desea nuestra ayuda. – Twilight se acomodó el sombrero de verano que llevaba, hoy hacia sol.

Gobaith asintió, Rarity suspiro… este iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en las profundidades del océano, una gran bestia se movía rápidamente, en busca de alimento. La verdad de todo esto, es que este ser era una mutación, su gran tamaño lo puede confundir con un Kaijuu, pero no lo era… no naturalmente. Era un Kaijuu mutado, uno que nació debido a las fuerzas externas a la de la naturaleza.

Como se sabrá, el hombre es alguien quien siempre ha tratado de lograr sus progresos, a pesar del daño que puede hacer al planeta. El calentamiento global puede ser el mejor ejemplo, el mejor porque el daño aun sigue presente. Pero antes de que se diga que el hombre trata de enmendar el daño, ya hay daños hechos al planeta y a seres que lo habitan. Siendo, este enorme ser… uno de ellos.

La radiación es algo con lo que se ha trabajado, como una fuente de energía externa, porque la energía que hay en la tierra un día se va acabar y bueno… hay cosas que se han hecho y pocas las que no. No era raro que antes de que existan las leyes sobre la conservación del medio ambiente, los desechos radiactivos fueran lanzados al mar y…

Obvio, muchos seres marinos no sobrevivieron a los efectos de algo tan dañino como lo es la radiación. Pero uno… este enorme ser marino llamado Leilons, un ser que prefieres estar en las profundidades del océano porque ahí nadie lo molesta, era el rey… pero hace unos meses, un cambio en el flujo de energía de la Tierra. Ahora mismo estaba en la búsqueda de su nueva fuente de alimento y espera poder hallarla rápidamente…. Tiene hambre.

* * *

-No… puede… ser…. – Las 7 chicas no creían lo que tenían en frente, ya que nunca esperaron que estarían en la zona privada de la playa. La que está reservada para los que tienen dinero y…

Sin duda, el lugar les recuerda a esos privados clubs al cual un ser mortal solo puede soñar. Hasta había piscinas privadas y… Creo que mejor se deja lo que hay a la imaginación porque esta narración sería muy larga de plasmarlo…

-No puedo creer que tu mamá pagara por todo esto…

-Yo no puedo creer que seas hijo de una mujer tan bella…

Sunset miro a Rainbow con molestia, era como si dijera que Gobaith era feo… No lo era, si solo se cortara o amarra ese cabello las cosas serían diferentes. El joven rodo los ojos, en verdad le da igual…

-Mi mamá no paga por esto, es la agencia a la cual manda sus diseños. Ella no es de lujos, es una mujer que le gusta lo simple. – Parece que ese es un gusto que él heredo de ella. – Muy bien, en cualquier momento. Por el amor de Dios, haga lo que haga no vayan a…

-¡Gobaith, mi adorado hijo! – oír como ella lo llamaba, la cara que puso y demás, hizo que las chicas rían un poco… justo lo que no quería.

-Hola mamá… ¿Cómo…? – el joven se quedó mudo al igual que el resto de las chicas y Spike abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Midna llevaba puesto un bikini color blanco con un pareo del mismo color y… ¿¡Qué está pensando esta mujer en mostrar su cuerpo así como así frente a su hijo!? ¡La vergüenza! Las chicas solo pensaban en… ¿Cómo hacer para mantener tal belleza con la edad que tiene? Ya que se sabe que ella ya está en los 44 y aparenta aun sus 30 con una bella figura.

-¿¡Qué estas llevando puesto!?

-¿Oh? – Midna se miró detalladamente. – Un bikini para mi nueva red de verano, debo admitir que me quedó divino.

-¡No me importa! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!? ¡Actúa con más pudor, es más en frente de mis amigas y…! ¡Oigan los mirones de allá atrás, dejen de ver a mi madre o les juro que les romperé la cara! – el joven le grito a los imbéciles que se le habían quedado viendo a su madre de una manera nada santa. Ella ya sabía que pasaba….

-Igual de celoso que tu padre. Estoy acostumbrada a las miradas de esa clase Gobaith. – el muchacho bufo molesto… la idea en si no le agrada, es su madre por el amor a Dios. – En fin… déjame verte.

La mujer tomó la cara de su hijo con las manos y le quitó los mechones que cubrían su cara. Sonrió al verlo tan avergonzado, él no cambia. No tardó en darle un abrazo, uno que él devolvió con algo de pena. Algo que las chicas vieron como algo tierno.

-Mírate, eres la viva imagen de tu padre cuando era más joven.

-No sé si estar feliz por ello… - Midna rodo los ojos. Él siempre con ese deseo de no parecerse a su padre cuando en verdad no es algo malo…

-Ya, no vamos a tocar el tema de que no te quieres parecer a él sólo porque no te ves como él es en un futuro. – Midna le dio una mirada y admitió que se ve mejor de lo que pensó. – Al menos ahora sé que no mueres de hambre.

Gobaith la miro con duda… ni que fuera tan malo en la cocina. Inmediatamente, los ojos de la mujer se posaron en las 7 chicas que acompañan a su hijo y sonrió. Eran más lindas en persona.

-¡Oh, que modales los míos! – Midna se acercó a ellas y… - Es un gusto verlas en persona, agradezco que sean amigas de mi hijo. El pobre no tiene muchos amigos.

Genial, ahora le toca sufrir. Las 7 rieron al ver la expresión del joven, pero no dijeron nada porque saben que en el fondo, él está feliz de verla de nuevo.

-No se preocupen Madame. Creo que hablo por todas en decir que… Gobaith es un gran amigo. – Rarity dijo eso con una clara sonrisa. Una que Midna pareció captar… - Y déjeme decirlo… ¡Se ve divina con ese bikini!

-¡Gracias, al fin alguien quien me entiende! – La indirecta fue más que notoria y Gobaith se cruzó de brazos. – Y yo lo admito, eres tal como mi hijo te describió.

-¿Cómo…? – Rarity sintió los nervios, ¿qué le dijo él a su madre?

-Veras, mi hijo me escribió para pedirme ayuda. Sé que no tienes trabajo y bueno… me describió sobre ti y tu pasión por la moda, lo hábil que eres y que eres generosa. Me sorprendí al leer ello. Rara vez él habla bien de alguien de ese modo.

Rarity sintió que toda la sangre se le fue a la cara. ¿Por qué debe enterarse de estas cosas cuando desea acabar con el sentimiento que tiene? No ayuda. Mucho menos que el mencionado se muestre algo apenado.

Twilight y el resto no se mostraron tan felices. Que él hablara bien de alguien más era como recibir un golpe en el estómago. No les gusta… Midna lo notó y sonrió aún más. Esto era demasiado bueno como para dejarlo pasar.

-También habló bien de ustedes. Sólo que por cuestión de tiempo y demás no entró en detalles. Sólo decía que tenía buenos amigos. Y veo que es así. Debiste decirme que eran chicas muy lindas Gobaith.

-¿Para qué le digas a Hikari y ella me llame en medio de la noche? Nunca. – Este chico…

-¿Koko kara anata no kanojo wa daredesu ka? (¿Quién de aquí es tu novia?) – la pregunta en japonés confundió a las chicas, pero el joven se sonrojo al extremo por la pregunta de su madre.

-¿¡Nani o itte iru!? ¡Dare mo! ¿¡Baka janai no!? (¿¡De que estás hablando!? ¡Ninguna! ¿¡Estás loca!?)

-Watashi wa anata no hahadesu. Yori keiiwohyōsuru. (Soy tu madre. Sé más respetuoso) – Midna le dio a su hijo una mirada que fácilmente puede matar a alguien y era él la víctima más próxima. – Nani mo mondai arimasen. Karera wa kawaīdesu. ¿Anata wa sore o hitei shimasu ka? (No tiene de malo. Son muy lindas. ¿O me lo vas a negar?) – Con ese comentario el joven se quedó helado… no iba a poder negar eso.

Las chicas se vieron confundidas, ¿de qué estarán hablando en japonés con tal fervor? ¿Y por qué Gobaith parece que desea que la tierra se lo trague?

-¿Está mal pensar que se ve muy tierno cuando está avergonzado? – Fluttershy hizo la pregunta en susurro a sus amigas, quienes la vieron con sorpresa pero no pudieron decir no… era la verdad.

-Megane no on'nanoko wa yasashi-sa de anata o mimasu. (La de lentes te ve con ternura) Nokori no bubun yori sukoshi dake, shikashi karera wa kai tokubetsuna hōhō de anata o mimasu. (Un poco más que el resto de ellas. Pero todas te ven de un modo especial)

-Karera wa orenotomodachidesu (Ellas son mis amigas) – ahora él estaba ardiendo de la vergüenza.

-Tashikani… (Claro…) – la mujer sonrió más al ver como su hijo se quería tapar la cara. – Ok, lamento ello. Pero hay cosas que una madre debe preguntar y el japonés es un buen modo para que sea así.

-No se preocupe… sé algo de japonés pero… Apenas entendí unas palabras… - Twilight reconoció la palabra lentes y linda… pero no más.

Gobaith respiro aliviado, se salvó. Justo olvidó que Twilight quería aprender japonés y le estuvo enseñado palabras básicas.

-Oh, esos es bueno. A mí me costó un poco aprender. Cuando me casé me vi en la obligación de leer, hablar y escribir en japonés debido a varias circunstancias. ¡En fin! Vengan conmigo y haré que todas se vean divinas. Tú te quedas aquí hijo.

Gobaith asintió de mala gana. Su madre le dio un beso en la mejilla, uno que le pareció tierno a las chicas y sólo fueron tras la mujer, informando que las modelos habían llegado.

El joven solo se sentó en una de las sillas plegables que había en la zona, mirando como el set de fotografía en la playa se estaba armando y… maldición. No puede creer lo que su madre le ha preguntado. ¿Qué si no son lindas?

-… Claro que lo son. Pero a más de ello… no puedo decir más. Porque sé que de ahí no va salir nada. – Gobaith era consciente de que… ninguna de ellas lo verán como algo más que un amigo. Y esa era la verdad…. A fin de cuentas… ellas merecen lo mejor.

¿Por qué lo pone triste pensar ello?

* * *

En los vestuarios, son solo unas grandes tiendas armadas en la playa, las chicas se estaban preparando. Admiten que los nervios son grandes. Sunset estaba temblando y Rainbow casi tira abajo un conjunto de ropas por querer apoyarse. Que nervios.

-Tranquilas… Son sólo unas fotos y listo. No estén nerviosas. – Midna terminó de ayudar a Fluttershy con su cabello. – Listo. No deberías ocultar tu cara linda. Te ves preciosa.

-Gracias… - la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse, que ella le diga eso… la que es la madre de…

-A ver querida. Deja que te dé algo de brillo. – Midna pasó a ver a Applejack. – Esas pecas te dan un toque único, sólo debemos saber que hacer.

-Ahm… pues… gracias…

-¿Pinkie? Ven aquí y deja que ayude con la parte de arriba. – Pinkie se quedó quieta de inmediato, trataba de ponerse la parte superior del bikini. – Tienes buen busto, enderézate.

-S-Si… - la chica al fin tomó aire, le apretaba el pecho. Pero ahora… - ¡Oh, gracias!

-Técnica que se aprende tras años en este rubro. Sunset, mantén el negro y los brazaletes en tus muñecas. El look de chica mala te queda espectacular. – Es más, ella le lanzó una chaqueta negra para la playa. – Te quedará bien.

-Oh… pues gracias… - Lo admite, le gusta el estilo.

-Rainbow Dash. Tu punto fuerte son tus piernas y cadera. Ponte este pareo, hará que sean más detallados. – la chica tomó la prenda con algo de vergüenza, esto no era lo suyo… Es más… - No pienses en el resto, tienes tu propio encanto. Confianza mujer.

-S-Si… es verdad. – admite que en algunas áreas se siente algo menor que sus amigas pero… Tiene sus atributos propios, no se debe amedrentar.

-Ok… Twilight ¿no? – la chica asintió. – A ver… los lentes, quédatelos. Te dan un aire único y… el lavanda queda y… - Midna tomó su cabello y le quitó el accesorio que lo pone como cola de caballo. – a él le gusta el cabello suelto.

-¿Eh? N-No… Es… bueno… - la chica se mostró avergonzada, no es que le alegre que él… - Es sólo que… hay alguien quien se ve mejor que yo con el cabello suelto…

-Hey… ella es ella. Tú eres tú. Eres tu única persona. No prejuicios. Y eso va para todas. Todas son lindas y lo van a demostrar frente a esa cámara. Y ahora si me disculpan, debo ver que Rarity esté lista. – Midna se salió de la carpa para ir a ver como estaba Rarity.

El resto se quedó en su lugar muy impactadas. La personalidad de esa mujer era… distinta a la de Gobaith, pero se ven ciertas similitudes. Como el hecho de que ambos saben como rescatar las cualidades del resto. Sunset rio al ver la cara de vergüenza de Rainbow.

-Es verdad… el pareo te queda bien. – Rainbow gruñó con vergüenza. No es que la ponga feliz.

-Ella es asombrosa… Lo admito, sabe su trabajo y lo que conlleva.

-Es más. Hasta nos dijo lo que mejor nos queda. – Applejack se quitó su sombrero para arreglarse el cabello.

-Y también… nos da ánimos. Es amable.

-¡Y muy divertida y apasionada en su trabajo! – Pinkie abrazo a Fluttershy por detrás, la chica se sentía algo incomoda por el gesto.

-Si… Parece que es capaz de ver lo mejor de las personas con sólo… tener contacto con ellas. – Sunset sonrió al verse al espejo, se ve fenomenal. - ¿qué opinas Twilight?

-Pues… que ahora veo de donde Gobaith sacó ese lado suyo de ver a las personas por lo que son. – Twilight se echaba crema humectante al cabello. - ¿Se me ve bien suelto…? No quiero…

-Oye, ella lo dijo. Tú eres tú. ¿qué importa si la otra Twilight también usa ese estilo de peinado? Para mí te ves genial. – La chica sonrió con ternura a las palabras de Spike. Tal vez tenga razón….

Todas sabían que Twilight siempre ha tenido un ligero complejo de inferioridad. Por su yo alterno y…

-Oye… Te ves genial. Conozco a ambas de ustedes y lo digo con toda certeza. Eres especial Twilight, no lo olvides.

Twilight sonrió a las palabras de Sunset, tal vez deba de dejar de compararse…

-Yo sólo espero que Rarity esté bien. – Y era verdad… ojalá Rarity no entre en pánico.

* * *

-¡Estoy nerviosa! – Midna rio un poco al ver la cara de Rarity, no niega que ella también estuvo así. – Espero no meter la pata…

-Tranquila… es sólo una pequeña sesión de fotos. Nada complejo. Creo que puedes hacerlo. Gobaith lo cree… - A la mención del nombre del joven, Rarity se sonrojo. Y Midna suspiro, vaya… - No tiene nada de malo… es más, yo una vez creí que mi esposo era un patán.

-¿Q-Que…? No… yo no…

-Conozco esa mirada. Porque yo la he tenido. No querer aceptar lo que estas sintiendo puede ser un error fatal niña. Yo lo sé… y me alegro de haberme dado cuenta de ello… de lo contrario no sería quien soy.

-Pero… yo… Nunca… Siempre tengo mala suerte cuando… se trata de chicos… siempre la he tenido y yo… mis amigas… - Rarity no quería decir que sus amigas están interesadas en el hijo de la mujer quien la está ayudando ahora.

-Je… las relaciones nunca son fáciles. A veces te decepcionan y duele… pero aprendes. Mi consejo… el miedo no te debe privar de lo que quizás sea lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida. Y yo lo sé… porque casi no le digo a mi esposo lo que sentí en su momento y casi lo pierdo para siempre. – Rarity miro a la mujer con sorpresa… - No siempre he sido así. Confiada y temeraria… pero él me ayudó a ver lo que soy capaz y aquí estoy.

Rarity sintió como la mujer la hacía verse al espejo y soltó un jadeo de sorpresa al verse.

-Tal como tu nombre lo indica. Eres una belleza rara, por dentro y fuera. Mi hijo lo debe haber visto y por ello me llamó, tal vez no lo muestre mucho pero… él vela por ustedes. Se ve que son importantes para él. Y te diré una cosa… tal vez él no se lo crea. Pero él vale la pena, no lo digo sólo por ser su madre, sino también por lo que he visto en él. ¿Deseas perder la oportunidad sin haberlo intentado? Te lo digo yo… que tengo buen ojo y noto que… Él finalmente está actuando acorde a su edad.

Rarity miro a la mujer con sorpresa para luego sonreír y asentir con firmeza. Quizás… quizás ella deba…

-Vamos… es hora.

Midna tomó a Rarity de la mano y la llevó afuera. Hora de la sesión de fotos.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, nuestro mutado amigo viajaba a gran velocidad bajo el agua. Buscaba comida… y no la encontraba. Mala suerte la suya porque está hambriento.

Siempre ha sido un problema para él alimentarse y sentirse satisfecho. El gran tamaño que tiene ahora no ayuda mucho y más, cuando la variedad marina de presas grandes y de gran cantidad no son tan… frecuentes como le gustaría. Pero eso no lo iba a detener… su buen olfato había logrado captar algo… un olor extraño. Uno que irradia poder… poder puro. Y no esta lejos. Sólo debe seguir la dirección de donde viene dicho olor y todo estará perfecto. Porque se dará también unos aperitivos.

-¡Muy bien chicas, lo hacen maravilloso! – Midna gritaba desde atrás de la cámara su apoyo a las chicas mientras Gobaith trataba de no quedarse viendo mucho a sus amigas.

Twilight usaba un bikini color lavanda con toques negros, el cabello suelto fue un plus para él… ¿Por qué siente que su madre tiene que ver? Sumado a sus lentes… ¿quién dice que las intelectuales son feas?

Sunset, usaba una casaca playera negra y unos brazaletes de cuero que quedaban con el naranja que tenia como color del Bikini… Saca a relucir su abdomen y… ya esta dejándose llevar. De nuevo.

Applejack, la chica también se había soltado el cabello y llevaba un conjunto de color rojo y… ¿Por qué tenía que ser rojo? Llama tanto la atención y sus piernas… ¿En serio Kosei? No es momento de estas cosas.

Pinkie usaba un Bikini blanco con toques rosa, que daban a resaltar su buen busto… ¡Mátenlo!

Fluttershy se veía más simple y tímida. Un Bikini no tan revelador de color amarillo. Un pareo y… sus caderas no se ven mal… ¿¡qué no puede callarse!?

Rainbow no estaba atrás. Si, no tiene una figura de infarto como sus amigas, pero está bien ejercitada y se ve en la parte de atrás… ¡Pásenle algo para matarse!

-Oh Gobaith, no pongas esa cara. Sé que se ven bellas. Admítelo. – Midna hizo la oración en voz alta, porque desea fastidiar a su hijo y a las chicas. Es tan divertido.

Gobaith murmuró una barbarie, las chicas se sonrojaron y… parece que es hora del gran número. Midna pidió que traigan a Rarity. Sólo faltaba ella. Twilight y el resto… solo vieron con asombro a su amiga quien hacía acto de presencia.

Rarity llevaba un conjunto morado con lentejuelas en el pareo llevaba. Su cabello bien peinado y rizado parecía brillar con la luz del sol. Por alguna razón, la pena que sentía que se le queden viendo así… no ayuda.

Spike tenía la mandíbula en el suelo con corazones en los ojos. Gobaith se quedó helado con la cara toda roja… Su madre lo había hecho de nuevo. Y eso era lo que en verdad le daba rabia… Admitir que Rarity era bella sin importar lo que se ponga. Es decir… Todas lo son… Pero tampoco es que lo pueda decir en voz alta y… ¿en qué está pensando? En serio, debe de dejar de pensar idioteces.

-Muy bien Rarity. No estés nerviosa. Son sólo unas pocas fotos. Sólo sigue lo que te digo y estarás bien. - La chica asintió a las palabras de la mujer, quien le dio un codazo a su hijo para que reaccione. – Di algo…

-¿Cómo que…?

-Anata wa totemo utsukushīnode, anata wa watashi ni kotoba o nokoshimashita. (Tu belleza es tal que me has dejado sin palabras)

-¡Ore wa sore o iwanai! (¡No voy a decir eso!)

-¿Honkidesu ka? Anata no chichi wa watashi ni maiban... (¿Seguro? Tu padre me dice eso cada noche cuando…)

-¡Ore wa shiritakunai! (¡No lo quiero saber!)

Era gracioso ver como la mujer sabia avergonzar a su hijo sin mucho esfuerzo. Es más se podría hasta decir que ella lo disfruta. Las chicas deseaban saber su secreto… Era vital. Ya que ver a Gobaith avergonzado… Estaba al borde de volverse una droga para ellas… ¿Qué están pensando?

-Ahm… Madame, ya estamos listos.

-Oh, perdón. Molestar a mi hijo es un privilegio. Más cuando tengo una tan lindo. – Le agarro las mejillas al muchacho y le habló como a un bebé…

¿Por qué no lo matan ya? Esto es humillante. Ama a su madre, en serio. Pero ella en verdad sabe sacarlo de sus casillas. Midna soltó al joven quien tenía una cara de pena y vergüenza. Escuchar el sonido de una cámara fue…

-¡No tomen fotos! – ver a sus amigas tomar unas cuantas era demasiado… ¿Por qué él…? ¿Es el karma?

Rarity rio al ver al joven actuar como alguien de su edad. Que se apena por como su madre lo trata. Era una faceta nueva que le gusta ver… más allá la del chico que conocieron en un inicio. La del guerrero que lucha por proteger al mundo. La del que ella creó en su mente… era un chico como cualquier otro y eso… Eso le bastaba. Porque no era perfecto, tenía errores… muchos. Pero esos lo hacían único a su modo y eso… eso le gustaba.

Cuando escucho que ya estaba iniciándose la toma de fotos. Escucho las indicaciones de Midna y no le tomó hacer lo que ella le decía. Ser ella misma y a la vez mostrar facetas que… normalmente oculta. Y cuando lo hacía, en sus ojos se podía ver esa pasión que tiene por este mundo. Este del glamour y la moda. Este mundo que siempre la atrajo desde niña. Y… aún le costaba creer que estaba viviéndolo. A manos de una de sus grandes ídolos. De sus amigas y de… de…

Todos notaron como la chica miro a Gobaith con agradecimiento y algo más… algo que las chicas pudieron captar. Y eso no les gustó nada. El joven no lo captó… pero admite que esos ojos azules se ven bellísimos ahora mismo. Midna rio un poco… porque era gracioso ver como su hijo sin querer… Había hecho algo que muchos envidiaran. Llamar la atención de 7 chicas. Allá él si logra que todo vaya a más. Pero tiene un buen presentimiento.

-¡Muy bien Rarity, esa fue la última foto! – Midna aplaudió a la chica por el buen trabajo. Algo que la apeno un poco. – El bikini se lo quedan, es un regalo para ustedes. – Eso no lo esperaban… - Y tú jovencita, pásate a esta dirección la otra semana. – Midna le dio a Rarity una tarjeta con un número telefónico, e-mail y celular. – Sólo diles tu nombre. Ya hice arreglos para que hagas una pasantia en una de nuestras sucursales.

-¿¡Ah!? – Rarity casi se desmaya al oír ello y el resto igual… ella…. - ¿¡Lo sabías!?

-Pues… le pase a mi mamá uno de los diseños que me mostraste y le gustó. Dijo que este era un extra… el trabajo real es ese.

Rarity no sabía como reaccionar… casi desea mandar todo al diablo y besarlo frente a todas… tanta es su emoción que siente que está temblando… Un minuto… ¿temblando?

Todo empezaron a sentir el dichoso temblor y… ¿Qué está…? En el océano, vieron que algo enorme salió… Parecía un pez de color celeste verdoso y que además tenía la cabeza casi en el pecho y una gran aleta encima de esta. ¿¡Qué diablos!?

-¡Un Kaijuu! – Pinkie dio el grito sobre la información que todos sabían.

Oír el grito del enorme ser bastaba para ver que parecía buscar algo…

-Oh no… Está buscando comida… esta buscando una gran masa de energía que está aquí. – Fluttershy entendió lo que esta dijo gracias sus poderes y… muy bien… esto no era bueno.

Gobaith intuyo que se refería a él. Al parecer esa cosa lo está buscando. Lo que le faltaba. Le paso a Twilight su mascota quien estaba algo asustado al ver como esa cosa se acerca a ellos.

-Ustedes salgan de aquí… hagan lo que hagan. Tengan a mi mamá a salvo. – Twilight asintió con algo de miedo, sabía que ahora… con tanta gente, no había mucho que puedan hacer.

-Ten cuidado. – El joven asintió a las palabras de la chica y… debe mentirle a su madre. No hay otra.

-¡Salgan de aquí, ahora! – Gobaith le gritó a todos los que estaban aquí y rápidamente las chicas lo captaron. Distracción.

-¡Vamos Madame, nos vamos!

-Pero… Gobaith… - la mujer perdió de vista a su hijo tras el mar de gente que había. Trato de llamarlo pero las chicas se le llevaron debido a la cantidad de gente que había.

Gobaith por su lado logró esconderse tras una de las cabañas de playa…

-Perdóname mamá… - Sacó el Spark Lens de su casaca y lo alzó para luego activarlo.

El destello de luz que lo envolvió lo transformó en Ultraman Tiga al mismo tiempo que su tamaño aumentaba. Y rápidamente apareció en la orilla de la playa, listo para enfrentar a esa cosa. Lelions vio a su presa… Justo a quien buscaba y este aparece en frente de él, listo para que lo ataque.

Tiga se puso en guardia, listo para atacar ahora que sabe que este ser lo busca a él. Pagará por arruinar su día con su madre y amigas. Corrió hacia la bestia, a pesar de que el agua llego a sus rodillas debido a la profundidad que hay.

Alzó los puños y le dio un par de golpes a Lelions, quien los recibió como si nada. Para luego dar un par de patadas en la cara de este, quien los resistió también. Sólo alzó sus manos, que eran sus aletas mutadas, para darle al guerrero un par de golpe en la cara, que de por si era fastidioso… Estaba todo húmedo y salado… para luego dar un giro, uno que le permitió dar un golpe en la espalda de Tiga. Quien cayó al suelo y de paso a el agua debido a la fuerza del impacto… Eso dolió. Tiga rápidamente se puso de pie… y puede jurar que esa cosa se ha reído de él…

Volvió al ataque, esta vez para atacar al monstruo con su brazo izquierdo. El plan era darle un codazo, pero las fauces del Kaijju eran largas y por lo tanto… Muy afiladas también. Ya que atraparon el brazo de Tiga, justo en la zona del codo. El gigante sintió los múltiples dientes clavarse ahí… y el dolor que sintió era similar al que tuvo cuando ese Gizart le mordió el maldito hombro. De un solo movimiento Lelions mandó al guerrero a otro lado con tal fuerza que este sacudió el mar y creo grandes olas que sacudieron la orilla.

Ojalá todos estén bien. No desea crear un tsunami que afecte a sus amigas y su madre. Se puso de pie de nuevo… esta vez tratando de pensar en un modo de acercarse a esta cosa sin que lo tome por sorpresa… era muy ortodoxo en su modo de pelear… mucho. Justo en ese momento, la espalda del Kaijuu empezó a brillar… Lo iba a atacar con energía.

Tiga inmediatamente concentró energía y creó un escudo de luz en frente de él para detener cualquier intento de ataques de esa cosa. Al menos ese es el plan…

Pero ver como en vez de lanzarle ráfagas de energía y le lanzó un chorro de agua en la cara, el escudo sólo protege de ataques hechos de energía, haciendo que Tiga sienta un fastidio horrible en los ojos debido a la fuerza con la que fue, sumado a que pareciera que el maldito pez se estaba burlando de él debido a que sonaba a que se reía… no fue del agrado del gigante de luz. Pocas eran las veces en que algo le colmaba la paciencia y esta es una de ellas…

En tierra, a lo lejos, las chicas no creían lo que pasaba… Esa cosa se estaba burlando de Tiga. Y conociendo como es su amigo, sin duda debe de estar furioso.

-Esto es raro… - Sunset no supo que más decir, el resto estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Midna miraba extrañada todo esto. Había oído de los Kaijuus, en Japón son una fuerte leyenda y mito, jamás esperó ver uno. Es más, ver al tan famoso Ultraman Tiga, pero verlo le daba una sensación rara. Una preocupación innata por el guerrero… ¿Por qué?

Rarity tomó la mano de la mujer en un gesto de que todo está bien. Sabe que está preocupada por Gobaith, pero no tiene el corazón para decirle que su hijo es el gigante y que él está peleando ahora mismo. Sólo espera de corazón, que Gobaith no salga tan lastimado. Odia verlo herido… ahora entiende porque…

Tiga atacó a Lelions con su cuerpo, en una espera de poder tirarlo abajo. Pero el Kaijuu se puso de costado y logró resistir el impacto, ya que tuvo un mejor soporte. Tiga rebotó y cayó al suelo. Momento que el Kaijuu no desaprovechó y se lanzó sobre Tiga, usando todo su cuerpo para tratar de aplastar al gigante, quien sintió sus costillas crujir… no confirme con eso, Lelions empezó a rebotar como si fuera una pelota sobre el pecho de Tiga. Quien al sentir los impactos en su pecho y como lo lastimaban, daba a mostrar que el monstruo estaba haciendo un buen trabajo… sus costillas. Cuando este dio un rebote más, Tiga aprovechó para darle una patada y alejarlo de él.

Lelions cayó a un lado de la orilla, con Tiga poniéndose de pie. Esta vez el gigante lo atacó en la cara, logrando dar un buen daño. Uno que el monstruo no vino de gracia. Abrió la boca y le mordió el puño derecho, el cual había ido a la cara de este, y aplicó tal fuerza que Tiga sintió sus huesos crujir.

El grito que dio fue fuerte, las chicas vieron con horror ello y Midna sintió una presión en el pecho como si…

-¡Vamos Tiga, no te rindas! – Pinkie dio su apoyo a su amigo. Ojalá no hubiera tanta gente, así podría usar su poder para ayudarlo. Pero ahora estaban cruzadas de manos y no había nada que pudieran hacer.

Tiga le dio un rodillazo a su enemigo, logrando así liberar su mano del agarre enemigo. Como dolió maldita sea… agitó su mano, para ver que tan mal estaba. Le dolía, lo admite, pero no es algo que impida que pueda seguir con la lucha. Lelions lo notó y dio unos saltos burlones en su lugar. En verdad estaba tentando su paciencia.

Tiga se cruzó de brazos y los alzó sobre su cabeza. El destello rojo que emergió del cristal en dicha zona, hizo que el color púrpura que había en si cuerpo desaparezca, dejando solo el rojo visible. Hora de usar el Power Type.

Se acercó a la bestia y lo agarró con fuerza. Una fuerza que asusto a Lelions un poco, más porque fue lanzado hacia un lado como si nada. El Kaijuu se puso de pie y abrió la boca para lanzar de nuevo un chorro de agua en la cara del gigante. Esta vez el fastidio no fue tanto… pero en serio lo estaba aburriendo.

Luego, destellos de energía emergieron de la espalda del Kaijuu… pareciera que va atacar con algo de energía… pero quizás solo lanzará otro de esos chorros de agua. Tiga en verdad no esperaba menos, por lo que no se puso en guardia… Graso error.

Esta el Kaijuu si atacó con ráfagas de energía que fueron hacia el gigante, quien maldijo haberse confiado. Los impactos individuales de las pequeñas ráfagas naranjas no era nada… pero en conjunto… dolían como los mil demonios.

-Eso le pasa por confiado…

-Tú no eres nadie para decir eso Rainbow. – Applejack no sabía si sentir lástima o preocupación por Tiga, que pelea tan rara.

Lo peor de todo, es que Lelions se reía del guerrero por haber caído en su trampa. Y esa risa pareció hartar al gigante, quien no dudo en mostrar su fastidio. Fue hacia el Kaijuu y le dio un golpe en la cara. Uno que afecto en algo al monstruo, pero este se puso a un lado… el muy bastardo. Esta vez le lanzó una patada, pero debido a la lentitud del Power Type esta fue muy fácil de esquivar y el Kaijuu aprovechó para golpearlo y hacerlo retroceder.

Tiga se tomó la cara, esta era la pelea más rara de su vida. Lo peor de todo es que el muy maldito se seguía riendo de él… hasta se dio unas palmadas en el trasero. ¡Se burla de él!

 _-¡Pez de mier…!_

Las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta tras oír esa barbarie. Esa fue la más suave del sinfín de insultos que Gobaith estaba gritando dentro de Tiga. Era una suerte que su madre no lo pudiera oír.

-No lo culpo… esa cosa es tan impredecible como Pinkie…

-¡Hey! – La chica miro a Twilight alto fastidiada, normalmente se sentiría honrada. Pero ver como eso lastima a Tiga, no le causa tanta gracia.

Tiga fue contra el monstruo, volvió a atacar con varios golpes pero de nada sirvieron. Parecían rebotar contra esta cosa… ¿de qué está hecho? Luego de ello, lo trató de derribar pero de nada sirvió. ¿Qué sigue…?

Su respuesta vino cuando el Kaijuu tomó su cara y le dio una patada bien dada a un lado del abdomen. Tiga sintió que el aire se le fue varios segundos para luego verse en el suelo boca abajo. No otra vez…

Sintió como Lelions ahora saltaba sobre él. Agh… ¿Por qué él…? Logró esquivar uno de los ataques de Lelions para poder finalmente ponerse a una distancia segura. Esta vez cargó energía para lanzar su Delacium Light Stream, el ataque final del Power Type.

Al ver el poderoso ataque, Lelions tembló de miedo. No quería que eso le diera y empezó a hacer ruidos de llorar. Unos gestos que Tiga vio e interrumpió su ataque…

-¿¡Qué hace!? ¡Acaba con él!

-Pero… míralo. Tiene miedo.

-¡Fluttershy, no es hora de que sientas lástima! – Sunset regaño a la chica debido a su comentario, no era el momento.

Tiga se acercó un poco a Lelions, solo para ver que este abra la boca y de esta salgan un sinfín de burbujas que lo impactaron con fuerza…. Eran ácidas. El humo que salía de su cuerpo eran señales suficientes para ver ello. No sólo ello, volvió a recibir el ataque de energía de Lelions… sumado a las burbujas… el daño era grande. El cristal en su pecho empezó a parpadear. El tiempo…

-Si sale vivo de esta… lo mato. – Rarity murmuró molesta… idiota… pagará por hacer que tenga el corazón en la mano.

Tiga simplemente ya se hartó, quiso ser amable con esta cosa y el ataque a traición ya era el colmo. Vio como Lelions lo volvió a atacar con sus ráfagas de energía. Esta vez, Tiga los esquivó y dejó que sigan su curso. El impacto de esas cosas logró destruir lo que parecía ser un pequeño balneario… para su suerte no había nadie ahí. Si esa cosa desea burbujas… eso le dará. Canalizó poder en sus manos y una esfera multicolor fue creada.

Las chicas y los que veían la pelea se sorprendieron… ¿Qué estaba…? Ver como Tiga le lanzaba la esfera a su enemigo y como este quedaba atrapado dentro de lo que parece ser una burbuja… era raro. Lelions no se podía mover y… Muy bien. Tiga no es vengativo… claro que no. Sólo está molesto de que esta cosa se haya burlado de él toda la pelea y… ¡Al demonio, quiere venganza!

Se acercó a paso lento a la burbuja con el Kaijuu adentro, tronando sus nudillos. Listo para golpear… y no tardó en hacerlo. El golpe que le dio a la esfera la mando a volar a esa cosa al océano nuevamente. Y esta vez sin duda alguna, cargo el Delacium Light Stream y lo lanzó a su enemigo.

El impacto encogió la burbuja y al Kaijuu hasta un tamaño diminuto. Al final, este cayó al agua como una simple gota de agua. Al fin acabó… que pelea tan rara acaba de tener por el amor de Dios…

Tiga asintió al ver su trabajo terminado y tomó vuelo para irse. Intuye que estará en problemas luego.

-Se nota que quien sea Ultraman, es muy humano. Y algo inmaduro… - Midna no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al héroe irse.

Las chicas rieron nerviosas… Si ella supiera… lo que más les sorprende de todo esto es que la mujer viera el lugar donde Tiga se fue con una mirada que denota que…

-¡Oigan, al fin las encuentro! – Gobaith apareció en escena, se le notaba algo cansado, pero bien… Al parecer. - ¿Qué me perdí?

Rarity se acercó a él de un modo tranquilo para luego pellizcar con fuerza su brazo.

-¿¡Y eso!?

-Oh nada… sólo para ver si estabas bien… y que tendremos una larga charla… una MUY larga charla. – La sonrisa de la joven lo puso nervioso… está acabado…

Midna rio al ver la expresión de su hijo y como las chicas parecían molestas con él… quizás ellas… quizás ellas logren hacer que su hijo vuelva a ser como era antes del accidente. Sabe que él más que nadie, merece ser feliz.

* * *

-¿Ya te vas? – el día había acabado, todos estaban fuera de la playa. Cerrada porque el ejército quería investigar el área y hacer unas preguntas.

-Por supuesto. Este trabajo no para hijo. Aún tengo que ir a una convención de modas en Los Ángeles, hay un vuelo que debo tomar.

Gobaith asintió a esas palabras. Ella había contratado un servicio de taxi para llevarlos a todos a casa.

-Gracias por el día de hoy Señora Kosei. – Twilight dio las gracias en nombre de todas.

-Oh querida, sólo dime Midna. Aún estoy joven para ser llamada señora. Pero de nada. Sólo deseo a cambio, que sigan haciendo amigas de mi hijo. – la mujer les guiño el ojo, como dando a entender algo más. – No lo olvides Rarity, la otra semana.

-No lo haré Madame, gracias por la oportunidad. – Midna asintió y se dirigió al auto que la llevará al aeropuerto.

-Oh, lo olvidaba… Gobaith, llama a tu hermana más seguido. Está que llora porque no la quieres.

-Ugh… - el chico se tapó la cara por la vergüenza que sentía.

Ver a su madre y amigas reír era un golpe a su orgullo. Pero ver como su madre subía al auto y se iba… siempre le dio tristeza alejarse de ella… pero sabe en el fondo que ella siempre lo tiene como prioridad.

-Eres un niño de mamá…

-¡No es verdad! – Rainbow sonrió burlona al decir ello.

No era un niño de mamá verdad… solo le gusta tener a su mamá cerca… Es todo… En serio.

-Jeje, ya chicas. Déjenlo… Es más, Gobaith… gracias. No espere que hicieras esto por mí. Es lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho por mí. – la sonrisa que ella le dio, sumado a que aún lleva el estilo de cabello de la sesión de fotos…

-N-No es nada… sólo quise… Devolver algo de la Generosidad que me has dado… Es todo.

Rarity rio al verlo nervioso… ser generoso… un gracias a veces basta. Pero ver cómo él fue más allá… este chico… se acercó a él e hizo lo impensable. Darle un beso cerca de los labios.

-¡AAH! – el resto de chicas se quedaron heladas… ella… ella…

Gobaith se quedó estatua… ella… Rarity le sonrió con algo coqueta.

-Juega bien tus cartas… y el otro irá al lugar correcto. – le puso un dedo en los labios, insinuando que…

-¡Gobaith, eres un idiota! – Twilight se acercó al joven y le jalo una de las orejas. - ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre confiarte en medio de la pelea!?

-¡Au, creí que hablaríamos de ello en otro momento!

-¡Lo hablaremos ahora! – el resto se chicas también se unió.

Rarity, quien ahora tenía a Spike en manos sólo negando con la cabeza como Twilight y el resto reaccionaban con celos, sólo rio. Le dijo al conductor de su transporte que los espere, que ahora suben al auto.

No niega que aún tiene dudas… Que no sabe si esta vez logrará… ser feliz. Pero sabe que vale la pena el intento. Porque alguien quien fue lo suficientemente generoso para que hacer que tenga esta oportunidad… vale la pena. Y luchará para ganar…

* * *

Midna por su lado, miraba en su celular… las fotos que tenía de su familia hace años… fotos sobre… su hijo antes del accidente y cuando su hija aún podía ver. Le duele recordar como acabó todo ese día… el dolor de su hijo, el estado de su hija… Pero le dolía más… ver como los que Gobaith una vez llamó amigos… verlo con odio. Ella sabía que él no tenía la culpa, fue un accidente… y Hikari, su hija, le dijo que eso fue… un accidente. Pero Gobaith… él siempre tan noble, que el dolor lo desea cargar él solo.

Ama a su hijo… él es especial… lo sabe. Por eso le dio ese nombre. Es más cree que esas chicas tal vez puedan lograr que él finalmente supere eso. Y si es así… pues serán bienvenidas en la familia con los brazos abiertos. Suerte que…

-Oh, una petición de trabajo personal. – Era raro que reciba esta clase de peticiones. Normalmente sólo las recibe de gente famosa… pero esta vez era… - Oooh, interesante. Hace años que no diseño uno de estos. Es más, es en una semana y algo…. Perfecto. Me dará la oportunidad ideal de volver a aquí y ver a mi hijo y esas chicas. Fufu…

Ver la vida amorosa de su hijo… es un privilegio que ella no se puede perder.


	12. Decisiones

**Nueva semana, nuevo cap. Es hora de la dosis de Tiga y EQG de la semana, espero que les guste lo que les tengo aquí.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Decisiones**

Un día de escuela puede llegar a ser fastidioso si es que no empieza ni acaba como uno quiere. Ese sería el caso de Gobaith, quien por cosas de la vida estaba sentado a la hora del almuerzo con dos personas que nunca había tratado hasta la fecha, pero por cosas de la vida estaba obligado a hacerlo ahora.

Si algo odia de la clase de Ciencias Sociales, es que a veces la profesora Cheerilee puede ser algo… excéntrica con las tareas que deja. No es que sea mala profesora, al contrario, es de las mejores de la escuela y la única que no lo trató de alguien raro bien llegó. Oh bueno, hasta él debe admitir que hay profesores geniales.

Justo hoy tocaba la clase en relación a la importancia de que debemos relacionarnos más con gente de nuestro entorno. Es decir, conocer gente nueva. Y parece que ese era el tema del día de hoy. Optó por hacer grupos de a 3 al azar, para que todo sea más justo. Y ahí lo tienen, si bien Twilight, Sunset y Rainbow terminaron en grupos donde ya había gente que conocían, él no tuvo esa suerte porque…

-Oye, ya deja de mirar a la nada y habla. Trixie no le está hablando a una piedra.

Si… como pueden ver, Trixie Lulamoon es una de las 2 personas que le tocó para hacer este pequeño experimento social. No lo malentiendan, sabe que la chica es amiga de Sunset, por lo que no es tan mala como pensó en un inicio, aunque su actitud a veces lo saca de cuadro. Sin duda esta en un apuro.

-Creo que estamos iniciando mal, esto es para conocernos más.

La otra chica sonaba más amable, era de un cabello rizado de un color que le hace recordará a las uvas que se usan para el vino… no sabe como se llaman en verdad. Ella era Sugar Bell, una linda chica que sin duda es el objetivo de muchos chicos en la escuela… se nota, muchos miran a la dirección de ella con una mirada boba y a él con odio. Rayos…

-Bah, esto es una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Por qué justo me tuvo que tocar con ustedes? No los conozco nada.

-Porque ese el objetivo de esto Trixie. Yo tampoco los conozco, sería interesante saber más de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie. Y del chico del que todos hablan. – Sugar Bell sonrió con algo de burla al joven en frente de ella.

Claro, búrlense… La verdad era que no le importa. La chica rio un poco al ver la cara del joven. Trixie sólo sonrió al ver que estaba algo fastidiado. Ugh…

-Bueno, acabemos esto rápido. ¿Cuál es el plan para llevarnos mejor? – Trixie miro su celular con algo de desgano.

-Sencillo, pasemos algo de tiempo de calidad luego de clases. Es el mejor modo para conocer a alguien. Sólo espero que tus amigas no se molesten conmigo. – La chica sonrió con picardía al decir ello y Trixie rio, porque sabe a que se refiere.

Gobaith no, no entendía de que habla esta chica o de que se ríe la otra. Y eso es porque no puede ver como las otras chicas están mirando en su dirección con una clara molestia. Obvio, dado que la idea de que él pase más tiempo con otras chicas no era de su agrado… de ninguna.

-Ok, primero que nada. Pongamos reglas. No hagamos preguntas tan personales. A Trixie le gusta tener sus secretos.

-Oh, suena bien. Digo lo mismo. – la chica tenía un gran secreto, uno que no desea revelar. – Además, hagamos que esto no sea una simple tarea. Divirtámonos.

Ugh, no sabe si esto será bueno o malo. Sólo quería ir a casa, hacer su tarea y dormir. Pero quien sabe, tal vez logre algo bueno en todo esto… quizás… no lo sabe.

Al mismo tiempo, en la mesa donde las 7 chicas estaban, ninguna estaba muy feliz que digamos, ni siquiera Pinkie y eso es decir mucho por el amor a Dios.

-A ver… déjenme ver si entendí. ¿Es todo esto producto de una tarea mandada por Cheerilee? – Applejack le hizo la pregunta a las 3 chicas que tenían clases con él. – Y que me caía tan bien…

-¿Por qué esa cara querida? ¿Celosa de no ser la que está ahí? – Rarity preguntó algo burlona y sonrió al ver el sonrojo en la cara de su amiga rubia.

-N-No… Sólo que… Espero que él no esté incomodo…

-Ajá, claro. – Ok, se hartó.

-¡Y tú no eres nadie para decirme algo! ¡Porque tu cara de rabia al verlas sentadas con él fue muy clara Rarity!

La chica se sonrojo al extremo. No se esperó esa… Quiso decir algo, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se quedó sin palabras. Cosa que Applejack vio como algo digno de celebrar.

Fluttershy miraba la mesa donde Gobaith conversaba con Sugar Bell y con Trixie, no le veía muy cómodo. Obvio, dado que él no es mucho de interactuar con gente que no conoce y…

-Fluttershy, no seas tan obvia.

-¿Eh? – La chica pasó a ver a Rainbow quien tenía una expresión cansada. – N-No sé de que hablas Rainbow.

-Claro… Claro… - Suspiro para sacar algo de la molestia que sentía, como se odia ahora mismo. Más porque… - Agh, esto es estúpido.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Gobaith tiene todo el derecho de hacer más amigos. Y eso incluye tener más amigas. – Sunset miro a sus amigas con una clara seriedad. Una que las hizo estar quietas. – Mírennos, parecemos unas novias celosas y eso no es así. Somos sus amigas, debemos estar orgullosas de él. Que al fin está abriéndose al resto. Eso es algo que celebrar.

-No sé tú Sunset. Pero yo no quiero celebrar. – las palabras de Pinkie sacaron un jadeo de todas. Pinkie… ¿no celebrar? Deben estar en una dimensión alterna. – No es que no esté feliz por él. Pero no me pidas que ignore el fastidio en mi pecho cuando veo que se divierte con alguien más.

Ninguna supo que decir a las palabras de la chica, quien tenía que una expresión sería para variar. Nunca la habían visto así.

-No nieguen eso. Las he visto. Sí, sé que suena mal y egoísta. Pero es lo que siento. Goby debe divertirse sólo conmigo.

-Momentito. ¿Quién dice que debes ser tú? – Rainbow tomó la palabra. – Si no mal recuerdo, yo pasó tiempo con él luego de la escuela y nos divertimos.

-Ja, si llamas diversión a patear una pelota sin nada más. – Rarity se quitó un mechón de cabello que tenía en su cara. – Es más, creo que yo le podría dar un momento divertido.

-¿Con qué? Ropa y tiendas. Lo siento Rarity, pero no creo que él sea de esa clase. – Applejack interrumpió a su amiga quien la miro fastidiada. – Es más creo que entrenar es mejor que esas cosas.

-Hmph… pues lamento ser una dama y no una bárbara como ustedes.

-¿¡Cómo!?

Las 3 chicas se miraban con fastidio, Pinkie simplemente se encogió de hombros y se iba a parar para ir con Gobaith hasta que Sunset la detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Con Goby.

-¡Pinkie, deja que él socialice más!

-¡No, lo que no quiero es dejar que este fastidio en mi pecho crezca! ¡Yo no oculto mi malestar como tú Sunset!

-¿¡Malestar!? ¡Yo no…! – La mirada de su amiga la obligó a callarse. Porque sabía que no le iba a creer… - Yo no… no es que me moleste.

-¿Por qué desvías la mirada entonces? – Ahí la atrapó…

-¡No tengo que contarte mis cosas!

Y así comenzó una pequeña discusión entre ellas también. Fluttershy por su lado miraba a sus amigas discutir entre ellas. Suspiró al ver que esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano. Ella también siente un fastidio al ver que él… pero lo sabe tener bajo control y no mostrar más de lo necesario. Quizás haber sido tímida todos estos años la ha ayudado. Pero lo que la sorprendía más era ver como Twilight no decía nada. Estaba en un silencio absoluto. Y eso era muy nuevo…

Twilight sólo miraba de reojo la mesa donde su amigo estaba y no podía negar que la escena la molesta un poco. Es más, es muy fastidiosa que él…

No, ella no debe pensar así… Pero… Se tomó un mechón de su cabello. Un tic que desarrolló con los años, este se hace presenta cuando tiene nervios o algo la incomoda. Y le era más fácil ahora que lleva el cabello suelto.

Si, optó por dejar de amarrarse el cabello y llevarlo suelto. No es por lo que la mamá de Gobaith le dijo, es porque quería un cambio de look y… Ugh. ¿Por qué siente que trata de mentirse a sí misma? Tal vez sea porque lo es y… No, no es eso. No es que le importe lo que él diga de ella… o piense… No, son sólo amigos.

-¿Twilight? – la voz de Fluttershy hizo que la chica simplemente se asuste un poco, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que… - ¿Pasa algo?

-No… No es nada… - Fluttershy le sonrió, como diciendo que no le mienta. – Bueno, quizás algo… Es sólo que…

-También te molesta. ¿No? – el sonrojo que la cara de la chica de lentes tuvo fue respuesta más que suficiente. – Te entiendo, a mí también.

Twilight sintió una presión en el pecho, ella… ¿Acaso…?

-Fluttershy… - Miro de reojo a las demás, quienes seguían en sus discusiones. - ¿Te gus-gusta Gobaith?

El sonrojo en la cara de Fluttershy pareció ser respuesta evidente. Y eso, por alguna razón, no le gustó a Twilight. ¿Por qué…?

-Creí… que ya era obvio…

-¿Desde cuando…? – Debía saberlo, sentía que debía… no, necesita saberlo.

-Tal vez una semana antes del incidente en el evento de mascotas. Pero fue ahí que entendí que lo veía más que un amigo. No sé… me han gustado chicos a lo largo de los años… pero él es distinto, siento que con él puedo ser yo sin miedo al que dirán, mi yo tímido y el que ama los animales, él los aceptará. Eso es lo que me atrae de él. Claro, nun-nunca he tenido novio… pero… Tampoco es que quiera intentarlo.

-¿Por qué…? – Twilight sabía que Fluttershy era linda, muy linda. Tenía una belleza natural que la misma Rarity envidia. Podría tener al chico que quiere si pone confianza en sus acciones… aunque la idea de que ella y Gobaith… apretó el borde de su falda al pensar en ello.

-Porque… sé que él no quiere nada con nadie. Tal vez no lo veamos, pero… ya debiste notar que tiene miedo de… Acercarse mucho al resto.

En eso tenía que darle la razón, sabe que Gobaith es más abierto ahora que antes y… Rayos. Es más que obvio que pone una barrera en cierto punto, porque quiere tener sus secretos y dolores para él sólo. Y eso la molesta en gran medida. ¿Por qué no cree o confía en ella? ¿En ellas? Se puede ver que con su madre… había más del Gobaith que conocen. Uno que muestra las emociones claras de un adolescente, que puede ser molestado y avergonzado como cualquiera. Y ver esa faceta en él era… raro, pero divertido.

-No harás nada porque…

-Se que él no quiere nada Twilight. Lo sé. No soy tonta, soy tímida nada más. – No podía negar ello. – Pero… quizás un día él… Claro, si es que lo que siento sigue vivo cuando ese día llegue.

-¿Por qué dices eso…?

-Los sentimientos pueden cambiar. Sólo siento una atracción y un gran cariño hacia él. No es amor Twilight… al menos eso creo. Porque nunca he estado enamorada. Pero si llega a ser así… me esforzare… daré lo mejor de mí. Creo que como soy ahora… puedo dar más de lo que podía el año pasado. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿Yo…? - ¿le estaba preguntando si ella…? – No… es sólo mi amigo… él…

-¿Segura…? No es bueno que… niegues lo que hay en tu corazón Twilight. Se nota que has cambiado un poco.

Twilight quiso refutar ello, ella… no niega que desde que lo vio el día en que llegó a la escuela, sintió una especie de conexión. Porque eran similares en cierto modo… antisociales. Pero ahora… ahora ella…

Fluttershy dijo lo que hace que él… pero ella… ella…

Escuchar el timbre que marcaba el fin de la hora de almuerzo pareció sacarla de sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que todos se ponían de pie para ir a sus respectivas clases. Mejor se concentra en las clases.

-Vamos Twilight, nos toca ciencias. – Fluttershy llamó a su amiga, quien se mostraba tranquila a pesar de toda la charla que habían tenido.

Eso sólo le hizo entender una cosa. Fluttershy era tímida, pero valiente cuando la situación lo requiere. En cualquier situación. Y eso le da… envidia.

* * *

El resto de clases fueron tranquilas, Gobaith debía admitir que cuando eo a profesor de la clase de Ciencias habló sobre el espacio, prestó más atención. Escuchar sobre las maravillas que habían en este siempre fue algo que llamó su atención desde niño y no lo ha cambiado por nada del mundo.

Tal vez este en su ADN, o quizás sea por su hermana que le inculcó esa pasión. Ella también gusta del espacio, pero no tanto ahora. Ya que está centrada en su nuevo sueño…

- _Gracias por la llamada la última noche. No te preocupes, todo esta bien. La banda y yo hemos logrado un gran éxito a donde quiera que vamos. Por cierto, mamá me dijo que tus nuevas amigas son muy lindas. Mi hermanito ya es un hombre. ¡Pero si me entero que juegas con ellas, me importa poco estar ciega! ¡Te pateare el trasero! Cuídate Goby._

Alejo el celular de su oreja tras oír el mensaje de voz de su hermana. Le alegra ver que al fin puede usar el App sin ayuda. Ya debe haber memorizado todo lo que necesita. Es más, tal vez ese chico del que habla de su banda la está ayudando. Ojalá no se pase de listo con ella o jura que…

-Ugh… tengo que reunirme con Trixie y Sugar Bell. – Habían acordado hacer esto de una vez, para no tener problemas futuros. Si mejor.

Fue cuando estaba a punto de salir de la escuela, nota que Twilight estaba en su casillero, guardando algunas cosas. Cosas que de seguro eran en su mayoría libros, no le sorprendería.

Lo que le sorprende aún, es ver que Twilight ya no se amarra el cabello. Estos últimos días vino con ese nuevo estilo de peinado. No niega que se le ve muy bien. Es más, puede decir que se ve mucho mejor… Rayos, odia tener preferencias por el cabello suelto. En fin, tal vez deba despedirse antes de irse con esas dos.

-Hey Twilight. – la chica se asustó un poco al oír su nombre y casi se le cae todo al suelo. – Perdón…

-No… Está bien. Mi culpa por distraerme y… ah… - Se notaba algo nerviosa.

Rayos, justo ahora la conversación con Fluttershy debe venir a su cabeza. Es decir… ¿por qué ahora de todos los momentos se le ocurre arreglarse un poco el cabello? Tal vez quiere que él diga algo al respecto de este y… No, no. Debe de dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Ya basta.

-Ok… Mira, me reuniré con Sugar Bell y Trixie, ya sabes… para esa tarea de Ciencias Sociales.

Cuando oyó eso, puso una cara de fastidio que no pudo ignorar. Es decir… si, le molesta que él vaya con alguien más. Es un sentimiento odioso… es como si una parte de ella quisiera… Ugh, no. Ella no es una salvaje, ella… ella no es así. Tal vez deba hablar con alguien sobre esto… Cadance o su mamá.

….

Ok… tal vez hablar con su mamá no sea la mejor de las ideas. Si en algo puede entender el dolor de Gobaith unos días atrás, es que las madres pueden ser muy… penosas. Ya se imagina lo que ella hará, la cara de su padre cuando ella le cuente… y la rabia de su hermano. Ni loca dejará que su hermano espante al chico que le gu…

- _¿¡Qué estaba a punto de pensar!?_

Twilight se horrorizo al ver a donde iban sus pensamientos. Ok, calma. Mente tranquila, esto puede tener una explicación más que lógica. No niega que físicamente, sin esos mechones en la cara, Gobaith es apuesto, según la madre de este lo heredó de su padre. Pero aún así, eso no debe bastar para… Eso. La personalidad cuenta…

Y Gobaith Kosei es el tipo más denso y desconsiderado del mundo entero. No entiende indirectas, no es tan responsable como ella quisiera, es un tonto que…

-¿Qué te pasa Twilight? Te ves ida. – ver como parecía preocupado por ella no ayuda…

Dejando de lado sus, obvios, defectos. Tiene virtudes que hacen que ella disfrute de su compañía. Y saber que… eso es lo que le gusta de… No… No… Por favor que no sea lo que está pensando, que no sea que ella…

-Estoy bien. Solo pensaba algo y… ¿no tienes que ir con esas dos?

-Oh, cierto. Ya le dije a Rainbow que hoy no la ayudaría en su práctica. Dile al resto que ya me fui.

-Claro, sólo no hagas nada indebido.

El joven rodo los ojos, ni que fuera de esa clase de chicos. Empezó a ir hacia la salida mientras Twilight suspiraba. Debe poner sus ideas en orden… ella no…

-Twilight… - Alzó la vista al oír que la llamaba. – Ahm… tal vez ya lo sabes pero… esto… te queda muy bien el cabello suelto… que bueno que sigues el consejo de mi mamá.

-Ah… S-Si…

Gobaith asintió con algo de torpeza y timidez. Aún no entendiendo que lo poseyó para decir eso, pero lo dejó pasar para luego salir de la escuela. Dejando atrás, a una Twilight, que al ver que ya se había ido, muy sonrojada. Hasta el punto que la pobre chica tuvo que apoyarse en los casilleros para seguir de pie. Al mismo tiempo que su analítico cerebro parecía rendirse a la idea de…

-No… No, no puedo tener estos sentimientos. No pudo, no debo… ¿Entonces por qué… por qué siento que quiero que sea así?

Cadance… Debe hablar con Cadance. Y justo cuando sacó su celular para poder hablar con la mujer que la ayudara con esto. Ve el mensaje de Sunset…

-Oh no…

 _-Iremos tras esos tres. No confío en Trixie. Muchos menos en Sugar Bell, las de su clase son las peores._

Si… un mal día para ella también.

* * *

En otro lado, dentro de una enorme roca a las afueras del planeta Tierra. Yacía lo que parece ser un ser que espera o busca algo. No se sabe que es pero… no lo puede hallar del todo. Debe de recuperarlo, es necesario para que su planeta sobreviva. Ya ha tardamos demasiado y no quiere bajar al planeta tierra sin mucha información o una fuerte razón. No desea causar pánico…

Seguirá esperando. Sólo un poco más… Debe de hacerlo, porque no es un monstruo.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Gobaith estaba siguiendo el paso de estas dos. Porque en verdad no sabe que hacer, con el resto era más sencillo. Es decir… saben su secreto como Ultraman Tiga y bueno.. La verdad sea dicha, es tímido para socializar con las personas.

-Veamos… quizás sea una buena idea ir a una pastelería. – Sugar Bell dio la sugerencia mientras miraba lo que había cerca de ellos.

-¿En serio…? No te tome del tipo que le gusta el dulce. – El sarcasmo fue más que obvio… pero Trixie noto que la chica la ignoró o simplemente no entendió.

-Por supuesto. Pensé que mi nombre bastaba. Me encanta la idea de un día abrir mi propia pastelería. Por ello tengo planeado pedir un trabajo de medio en una de las que están en el área.

-Sabes. Pinkie trabaja en una, puedo pedirle que te presente a los dueños. Sino mal recuerdo, están necesitados de personal. En especial en esta época del año. - Estaban cerca de Navidad, no podía pasar eso por alto.

A Sugar Bell le agradaba la idea. Ahora ve en algo porque dicen que es raro. Muestra una cosa por fuera para mostrar otra luego. Sip, ya ve porque esas 7…

-¿Qué hay de ti Trixie? ¿Algún trabajo de medio tiempo?

-Ahm… Pues… - la chica se sintió algo incómoda, no le agrada la idea de decir donde trabaja… - En una tienda de videojuegos… Fue lo mejor que encontré.

-¿De verdad…? ¿Te dan descuentos…? – Gobaith estaba interesado en ello, como todo japonés, es amante de los videojuegos.

-A veces… en Navidad habrá algo. No sé que es. Pero mi meta real es practicar mis trucos de magia. – es más, sacó de sus mangas unas cartas. - ¡Agh! ¡Se supone que debían ser palomas!

Gobaith y Sugar Bell rieron un poco al ver el intento fallido de la chica. Pero no iban a negar que es perseverante y eso no se puede negar. Hasta es algo digno de admirar.

La chica normalmente se sentiría ofendida, pero ver que se ríen de buena manera y no en modo de burla, hizo que ella ría también. Es más, era un buen cambio.

Mientras seguían avanzando…

-Aquí Pie, tengo al objetivo en la mira. ¿Qué hay de ti manzana? Cambio.

-Pues… los veo también… Cambio…

-Yo tengo una pregunta…. ¿¡Por qué estamos usando estas cosas si estamos juntas!?

Rainbow puso a un lado el Wakie Talkie mientras miraba molesta al resto. Quienes no sabían que cara poner… estaban tras el mismo poste. No siquiera se estaban ocultando bien. Que mal…

-Mami, ¿Qué hacen esas chicas?

-Nada mi amor. Sólo sigue caminando.

… Golpe bajo. Ahora saben como se sienten algunos personajes de anime que han visto. Fluttershy se tapó la cara de la pena, Rarity estaba toda roja, Sunset puso su cabeza en el poste y Twilight… la pobre quería que la tierra se la trague.

-Ugh… Pinkie, nunca más dejaré que lideres las operaciones.

-Aaawww.

Sunset ya había pasado suficiente humillación hoy y por el resto de su vida. Ese es un hecho. Pero está más que dispuesta a esto. No confía en Sugar Bell, su modo de ser amable y muy cercano le da mala espina. Nadie le iba a quitar a su… su… ugh… ¿Por qué tiene que estar interesada en ese idiota denso? Siente que sus gustos no han cambiado…

-¿Por qué yo…?

-Deja de murmurar cosas querida. Se mueven.

A las palabras de Rarity, todas empezaron a moverse para seguir al extraño trío. Mientras que eran observadas por los transeúntes con miradas más que… extrañas y algo de pena con miedo.

…

Lo que vino luego fue que Gobaith aprendió algo de esta experiencia tan rara. Nunca juzgues antes de conocer a alguien o al menos intercambiar unas palabras con ese alguien.

De Trixie, quien en un principio pensó era una chica orgullosa y muy presumida, pudo ver que también puede ser muy humilde. Lo vio cuando hizo un truco bien, el de sacar la carta correcta, y en vez de presumir, como sabe alguien que conoce hará, solo se alegró de ver que estaba mejorando poco a poco. Si, Trixie era una caja de sorpresas y ella lo ha dejado con la boca abierta.

Sugar Bell, si bien su actitud te hace creer que puede hablar fácilmente con todos, la verdad es otra. Habla así para ocultar su nerviosismo, ella misma ha dicho que no ha tratado con tantas personas de este modo. Dado que como vivió en una zona de campo de niña, con pocos chicos de su edad, digamos que ella es tímida, no al nivel de Fluttershy, pero lo es. Y un plus, es una buena oyente y sabe dar consejos

Para resumir, Gobaith estaba conforme en decir que estas dos sin duda serían unas grandes amigas. Al mismo tiempo que dichas chicas podían afirmar que este chico podía ser un buen amigo y eso lo dicen debido a que pueden decirle lo que sienten y piensan sin miedo a burlas o críticas que pueden lastimar.

-¿¡En serio!? – los dos reaccionaron a las palabras de Sugar Bell quien pidió que sean más discretos.

Ahora mismo estaban en Sugar Cake, lugar donde Pinkie trabaja y donde Sugar Bell desea emplear para un trabajo de medio tiempo. Ahora mismo les había contado su más grande secreto y desea que siga así.

-Por favor, no le digan a nadie. No creo estar lista para…

-Wow… Es que… Wow… y yo que pensaba que… Olvídalo, no es la primera vez que me equivoco. – Trixie bebió de su malteada, vaya pedazo de información.

Gobaith se quedó sin habla, las cosas que uno viene a descubrir. Aunque quizás no sea tan malo… ya no le pueden decir que no sabe lo de los demás. Eso sí, espera poder tener la boca cerrada hasta que Sugar Bell tenga el valor de decir algo.

La chica por su lado, notó que…

-Ahm… No sé si lo han notado… Pero esas 7 nos están siguiendo desde hace rato.

Trixie alzó una ceja al oír ello, sacó su celular y cambió el modo de su cámara a la frontal e hizo que se arregla el cabello. Solo para ver que, en efecto, esas 7 estaban a unas mesas atrás de ellos. Se hacían las disimuladas, pero vaya que fallaban estrepitosamente. Sonrió con malicia al entender el motivo por el que están aquí. Esto será divertido.

-Oye Gobaith. – la chica se acercó al joven, demasiado para su gusto. – Dinos más sobre ti. Tengo interés en como es todo allá en Japón.

Sugar Bell miro a la chica con duda. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué no ve que lo pone muy incómodo? Si algo aprendió en este corto tiempo, es que a él no le gusta tener invadido su espacio personal. Al menos no sin su permiso. Fue en ello que noto que Trixie le guiñaba el ojo y con la mirada le decía que vea a las otras.

Alzó una ceja al no entender nada. Pero optó por hacer caso y notó al fin lo que Trixie estaba haciendo. Ver la expresión de esas 7, a parte del terror que estaban provocando, era divertido verlas contener sus deseos de pararse y hacer una escena.

Muy bien, ella también le seguirá el juego. Más porque desea ver que tanto desean llegar esas 7 y… Porque se ve divertido.

-Si Gobaith, cuéntanos. Oí que los postres japoneses son deliciosos. – La chica tomó la mano del joven, quien en vez de ponerse nervioso, alzó una ceja.

Como toda persona que creció en Japón, fue educado para saber los límites de contacto físico que hay en la sociedad nipona, pero también fue criado por su madre en las costumbres afuera de su país natal. Y sabe que esto no significa nada. Puede ser nervioso en algunas cosas, pero no en esto. Es un gesto simple.

Bien empezó su relato, sobre la vida en Japón y los postres japoneses. Ambas chicas sintieron al fin el escalofrío de que esas 7 las veían como verdugas. Listas para matar… tal vez esta fue una pésima idea.

-Aparte de ello… la vida ahí es tranquila. ¿Qué pasa…? – ver como él parecía tranquilo a pesar de la obvia sed de sangre ahí presente… les hizo creer dos cosas.

O es muy valiente. O muy tonto. Se inclinan a lo último.

-Nada… sólo cosas nuestras. YYYY… ¿Qué dices de tu infancia? – Trixie hizo la pregunta, una que pareció sacar algo de nervios en el joven, porque se vio que estaba tenso. - ¿Dije algo malo…?

-No… No… es sólo que hay cosas que quisiera olvidar. – ambas chicas la vieron con duda. – Digamos que… por ciertas cosas, mi infancia fue algo difícil de tratar. Más porque no había… nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo.

-¿Tan grave fue…? – Sugar Bell sentía que estaba caminando por terreno frágil.

Gobaith sólo atino a suspirar… ¿Qué pensarían ellas si… les dice un poco sobre ello? No ha hablado de ello por mucho tiempo y… ni siquiera a ellas. El miedo de que ellas lo odien es demasiado grande. Estas dos por otro lado, si lo llegan a despreciar ahora no le molestará tanto. Apenas las conoce… quizás sólo un poco.

-Pues… ocurrió un accidente. Era un niño. Yo, mi hermana y otros niños con quien solía jugar fuimos a una montaña en las vacaciones de verano… No terminó tan bien. Hubo un derrumbe y…

El simple hecho de narra algo de ello hizo que su memoria le mande las imágenes que tanto desea olvidar… Que tanto desea sean una pesadilla.

 _-¡No vayas ahí! ¡Es peligroso!_

 _-¡Sácala, no pierdas tiempo!_

 _-¡Te odio!_

El movimiento de su cuerpo fue lo que lo sacó del trance en que estaba. Sin notarlo, sintió que había sudado más de lo necesario. Ver como fue Trixie quien lo sacudió y como Sugar Bell lo miraba, llena de preocupación, hizo que tome aire y beba algo de agua. Otra vez… otro ataque de pánico. Cada vez que recuerda ello…

-Oye… no tienes que…

-Alguien murió, alguien quedó herida de por vida y mi hermana quedó ciega. Eso es lo que pasó. Y…

-Está bien. Entendemos. No debes entrar a detalles. Sólo respira.

Gobaith asintió a las palabras de Sugar Bell mientras se disculpaba. Debía lavarse la cara. Cuando se levantó y se fue a los baños. Trixie miro a la chica y…

-Tiene un síndrome de estrés Post Traumatico.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Sugar Bell miro a la chica con duda.

-Es obvio. Tratar de tocar el tema y recordarlo lo ponen nervioso. Sea lo que pasó ahí, más allá del derrumbe, lo han marcado. Debió ser algo muy fuerte para que él…

-¿Crees que lo supere? Digo… Se ve que aún lo afecta.

-Mi abuelo era psicólogo. Y los que sufren de TEPT, difícilmente lo superan. Necesitan ayuda para poder vivir con ello. Se nota que tiene tratamiento, pero el mínimo recuerdo parece desatar todo. Parece que sabe sobre llevarlo en su vida diaria, pero quien sabe… tal vez nunca lo supere.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio. La verdad… esto no se lo habían esperado. Vaya forma de entablar una nueva amistad… pero eso solo demostraba que Gobaith tenía aún secretos que… nadie más conocía.

En el otro lado del lugar, las 7 chicas se mostraban curiosas y preocupadas por lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Qué pasó para que Gobaith se pusiera así?

Lo que no esperaban era ver como este se quedó quieto unos segundos. Para que luego Trixie lo sacuda para hacer que reaccione.

Lo que si estaba claro, es que Gobaith parecía querer estar sólo ahora. Y eso no les gustaba.

-¿Deberíamos ver como está?

-No Rarity… creo que en estos momentos. Él desea estar sólo.

Sunset dijo lo que pensaba y nadie dijo nada o refutó lo que ella había dicho. Porque por más que no les guste. Gobaith debe afrontar lo que tiene ahora… sólo.

* * *

En el baño de hombres. Gobaith se lavaba por quinta vez la cara. No se iba… La maldita sensación no se iba.

Alzó la cara para verse en el espejo que había. Y noto lo horrible que se veía. Por primera vez en años pudo notar que en verdad se ve desarreglado y algo cansado. Tenía ojeras… producto de las pesadillas que van y vienen. No ha tenido un sueño pacifico en años. No sin esas pastillas que dejo de tomar. No quiere ser dependiente de esas cosas.

Rayos. ¿Por qué tuvo que abrir la boca y decir esas cosas? ¿Qué trataba de ganar? Nada. Tal vez instintivamente queriendo que ellas sientan lástima… No, no es tan cobarde. Quizás…

-Quizás sólo deseo dejar todo atrás. – Ya estaba harto de lamentarse por algo que pasó hace años.

No es que no sienta que no fue su culpa. Pero… Era un niño. Era parte de la naturaleza inocente que tenía y… Ellos también fueron los de la idea… además que su amigo… él fue quien al final decidió todo. Y acabó peor que todos…

¿Se lo merecía? No, obvio que no. ¿Se siente culpable? Un poco. ¿Lo odia? Quizás… porque el muy bastardo trató de…

¿Y lo odian a él? ¿Por vivir en vez de él? ¡Qué estupidez! ¡Si supieran lo que pasó! ¡Lo que en verdad pasó! ¡No… no lo tildarían a él del malo y a ese idiota como el héroe! ¡Porque él…!

Apretó el puño hasta el punto que sus uñas lastimaron la palma de su mano. No las había cortado hoy… no estaban largas pero la fuerza hizo la mayor parte del trabajo. Maldita sea… ¿Por qué calló entonces…?

Oh sí… porque lo prometió. Porque ese idiota fue su mejor amigo, o al menos eso es lo que creyó. Ahora sólo siente que… le importa poco si está muerto. Porque él no está aquí, sufriendo de un TEPT, no está aquí sufriendo las pesadillas que tiene. No está aquí para recordar las miradas de todos cuando pasaba cerca. ¡No está aquí para ver como alguien que ama se ha quedado ciega! ¡No está aquí para escuchar el odio que le tenían! ¡El muy bastardo la tuvo fácil!

*CRACK*

El sonido del muro agrietándose y el dolor en su mano… lo devolvieron a la realidad. Notó como su puño dio un golpe al muro al lado del espejo. Algo de las mayólicas cayó al suelo. Mucha fuerza… tanto que siente que tal vez se lastimó la mano… no está rota, pero quizás… se la observó y pudo ver el daño en sus nudillos. La sangre que salía de ellos…. Era prueba suficiente de que…

Odia cuando tiene sus momentos de rabia. Normalmente los tiene cuando está solo. Por ello es que… No había tenido uno en meses. No desde que… las conoce. ¿Qué pensarían ellas de él…?

-¿Por qué soy Ultraman Tiga? Tengo demasiados demonios como para ser un protector. Soy sólo un idiota que… se odia a sí mismo. Por estar aquí y sufrir…

Volvió a lavarse la cara. Esta vez para retener las lágrimas que estaban tentadas de salir de sus ojos. Maldita sea… odia esto…

* * *

La criatura encima de la Tierra seguía observando y esperando. Gracias a su gran visión, era capaz de ver las zonas posibles donde puede estar lo que busca. Esa cápsula contiene lo único que puede salvar a su planeta. No puede creer que la haya perdido tras tanto tiempo.

No fue hasta que noto algo… un camión, como esos seres de este planeta los llaman, salía de una especia de edificio. Dentro de esta cosa estaban varios objetos. Pero el que llamó su atención de verdad era que en medio de esas cosas. Estaba ahí… la capsula. Aún envuelta por la capa de minerales, su camuflaje. Eso era bueno… a fin de cuentas. Por ello hicieron ello. Para que nada ni nadie sepa lo que hay ahí dentro.

Tras ver que ese camión parecía estar cerca de una zona más que apartada de todo lo que había. Optó por iniciar su descenso, cerró las alas que tenía, hechas de un extraño metal, pata hacer que su cuerpo no sufra por el repentino reingreso atmosférico que estaba por hacer. El descenso inició… la fricción parecía querer dañar su armadura pero esto no era nada para él.

Su misión y la preservación de su gente, era lo más importante. Y nada lo detendrá. Nada.

En muchas partes del mundo, se podía ver como, lo que parecía ser una estrella fugaz descender a la Tierra. Y para sorpresa de cierto grupo…

-Oye Hikari, una estrella fugaz. – la mencionada, quien usaba lentes de sol a pesar de ser de noche, sonrió al escuchar ello.

Alzó la vista y deseo con fuerza una sola cosa…

-Por favor. Que mi hermano al fin sea feliz. Se lo merece. – Hikari Kosei solo desea la felicidad de su hermano menor… ya no quiere que sufra más.

* * *

De vuelta en Sugar Cake, Rarity ya no soportaba más. Ya estaba casi 15 minutos ahí.

-Voy al baño.

-Rarity… - Applejack miro a su amiga, entiende que esté preocupada pero…

-Por el amor a Dios Applejack. Tengo que ir… estoy en esos días del mes. – la chica no mentía, justo le tenía que venir ese maldito visitante.

La rubia y el resto se sonrojaron un poco. Más porque entendían ese problema que sólo las mujeres entienden. Tras disculparse por dar información nada amable… fue hacia los servicios higiénicos. Tenía que ir, de verdad… pero eso puede esperar unos minutos. Cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta del baño de hombres y llamar a Gobaith, el joven apareció con la cara aún mojada por todo el rato que se ha lavado dicha zona.

Rarity pudo notar que tenía los ojos algo rojos. Se los debió sobar muy fuerte para que… ¿o estuvo llorando?

-¿Rarity…? ¿Qué haces…?

-No importa. ¿Estás bien? – ver como se tensiono un poco hizo que ella suspire. – Dios, Gobaith deja de querer relegarnos de lo que te pasa. No me… no nos gusta verte así.

-¿A qué te refieres? – La pregunta era válida. No sabe a que se refieren.

-Gobaith, no soy idiota. Ninguna lo es. Pinkie puede ser loca e impredecible, pero es muy perceptiva. Todas hemos visto que tiendes a evitar vernos a los ojos. A todo el mundo. Como si no quisieras que vean lo que hay dentro de ti.

-Tal vez porque así es… - Rarity se sorprendió de oír ello. – No soy la mejor persona Rarity. No soy alguien quien deban ver con preocupación… Yo no….

-Ni se te ocurra acabar esa frase Gobaith Kosei. No lo hagas. O te juro que te daré una cachetada con tal fuerza que dejaré a esos Kaijuus en vergüenza. – Ver la expresión que ella tenía… Si, le cree. – Eres una buena persona Gobaith. Con tus fallas, pero bueno. No pienses eso de ti.

-Si supieran… - Murmuró eso. Pero Rarity logró captar lo que dijo.

-¿Tiene que ver con lo que hablabas con ellas? Gobaith, sabes que puedes hablar de eso conmigo y el resto. – Rarity notó como su mano derecha estaba algo roja. – Puedes… No nos hagas a un lado.

-Yo… - Justo cuando quería decir algo… el televisor que había en el establecimiento, por simples fines para entretenimiento, sonó con fuerza. A petición del público.

Ambos fueron a ver que pasaba y…

 _-Boletín de último minuto. Se ha detectado la presencia de un nuevo Kaijuu. Este ser ha venido al parecer del espacio según la información dada por la NASA, el ingreso atmosférico fue destacado por los especialistas. El monstruo se encuentra en el Área 30 al noroeste del Establecimiento del Instituto de Investigación Espacial. El ejército está…_

Gobaith afilo la mirada al oír ello. Parece que el trabajo de su lado, nunca acaba. Rarity sabía que debía ir.

-Dame tu mano. – La miro con sorpresa y duda… ¿para qué? – Dámela.

Alzó la mano derecha al notar que ella había captado la herida que tenía. Rarity la tomó y oír el ligero quejido de su amigo le hizo ver que… no estaba rota. Pero si inflamada. Ha visto esta clase de heridas más de una vez en su hermana… resulta que puede ser algo extrema con sus videos. Toco un poco el área que se estaba inflamado y…

Sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo y algo de perfume. Abrió el envase y lo hecho todo en la mano del joven quien se sorprendió. Ese perfume era de marca… y muy caro.

-Rarity… no debías…

-Sssshh, calla. – Empezó a envolver la mano de su amigo quien no supo que decir. – Escucha, con esa mano no podrás pelear como siempre. Por eso estoy echando esto. No es tan fuerte como el alcohol, pero bastará para que te calme en algo el dolor. Las heridas, para eso está el pañuelo. – Terminó de hacer su improvisada atención médica. – Debe bastar.

-Pero…

-Es sólo perfume y un pañuelo. Son reemplazables. Tú no. Esa herida te puede costar la pelea. Más ahora que… ninguna puede ir contigo. Sólo ve, acaba con ese monstruo y vuelve aquí. Es lo único que te pido ahora.

Gobaith no supo que decir a las palabras de la chica… Ella… miro su mano con suma atención. Sonrió por inercia al ver el acto tan generoso. Ella siempre…

-No serias mala doctora.

-Por como vamos. Creo que lo pensaré. – La broma de ella hizo que ría un poco. – Ten cuidado.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Gobaith fue rápidamente hacia la salida del establecimiento y salió del lugar sin prestar atención a lo que sus amigas decían. Rarity por su lado tomó aire y suspiro. Esta escena era buena, bien sacada de una película. Donde el héroe va a salvar el mundo y la chica lo besa antes de partir… ya muy cliché. Ella sabe que no puede hacer eso. No por como Gobaith debe estar mentalmente. Lo nota y el resto también. Y por ello…

Camino hacia donde Trixie y Sugar Bell estaban. Ambas chicas estaban confundidas, no sabían por qué Gobaith se fue. Pero ver a Rarity y notar su expresión de preocupación…

-Debemos hablar… todas.

-¿Rarity qué estás…? – Rainbow la miro con desconcierto. ¿Qué pensaba su amiga?

Dado que todas estaban reunidas y parece que tienen en mente una sola cosa….

-Junten las mesas. Tenemos un tema serio que tratar. Y es de un amigo en común que se acaba de ir.

-¿De qué…?

-Luego… lo trataremos en unos minutos. – Sugar Bell cerró la boca al oír la voz tan sería de Rarity. – Pero primero… debo atender algo en el baño.

Ver como la chica se iba nuevamente a los servicios higiénicos hizo que todas se queden mudas.

-¿De qué habla…?

-Creo que lo sabes Trixie… ¿Qué le pasó a Gobaith?

Sunset no estaba tranquila. Y si bien sabe que les preguntaran porque están aquí. Su mente está centrada en una cosa… saber que hizo que su amigo reaccione así hace unos minutos.

Mientras que el resto sabía una cosa… Gobaith había ido a enfrentar esa cosa sólo. Y sólo les quedaba desearle buena suerte.

….

Ya afuera del establecimiento. Gobaith se fue a una zona algo desierta, no desea que nadie vea lo que hará. Muy bien, si lo que su memoria genética le dice es correcto…

Alzó el Spark Lens y se volvió un destello de luz que se elevó hacia lo más alto del cielo. Para luego tomar la apariencia de Ultraman Tiga. Ok, sirvió… no quería aparecer en medio del poblado y hacer que todos entren en pánico.

Fijo su vista en el lugar donde debe estar ahora… no está lejos. Rápidamente se puso en marcha y voló hacia la dirección donde debía estar. Ojalá no sea tarde.

* * *

Mientras tanto. El enorme ser al fin había pisado tierra. Machina, así lo habían llamado sus creadores, necesita recuperar esa cápsula. El código genético de la especie de sus creadores yace ahí. No puede irse sin él.

La verdad sea dicha, su única misión es llevarse esa cápsula a su planeta y simplemente hacer que el programa de restauración que hay en ella se active. Su planeta sufrió de un gran desastre que forzó a todos los habitantes de este a entrar en un estado de animación suspendida. El único problema era… que al entrar en ese estado. No habría modo de salir de este a menos que activen el sistema de restauración que se instaló en varias cápsulas mandadas a través del cosmos.

Machina es el único que puede cumplir con la misión de recuperar dichas cápsulas. Por eso fue creado y… esta es la última. Tras tenerla, al fin volverá a casa y podrá salvar a sus creadores luego de miles de años. Sólo un poco más.

Por ello, cuando ve que esos humanos lo atacan con esas cosas voladoras y demás, le es fastidioso. Oh bueno, su gruesa armadura le vendrá bien. Para los que no lo saben, su aspecto parece similar al de un armadillo. Sumado a que se puede hacer una bola gracias a que sus capas externas, similares a alas, pueden cubrirlo. Por ello es que pudo resistir el ingreso atmosférico y…

El impacto de uno de esos misiles en verdad lo molestó. Pensaba tomar la cápsula, que esta ahí tirada en el suelo, debido a que el camión que la llevaba se cayó y tiro todo el contenido. Pero parece que no será así… ya no.

Se dio vuelta, listo para atacar a uno de eso molestos objetos voladores y hacer que lo dejen en paz. Sólo para sentir una patada en la cara que lo confundió.

Cuando alzó la vista, se sorprendió al ver en frente suyo. ¿Un Ultraman? No era posible… según sus datos, estos llevan desaparecidos milenios. El último que se vio fue en una lucha cósmica que acabó con su vida debido al gran poder que usó. Y eso fue hace más de 100 000 años. ¿Qué hace uno aquí en la Tierra?

Ver como el Ultraman se ponía en frente de él. Desea pelear… bien. Dijo que nada se metería en su misión. Ni siquiera Ultraman lo hará. Por ello es que fue contra el gigante de luz, quien corrió hacia el encuentro con la criatura.

Tiga le lanzó un golpe en la cara, uno que hizo que Machina se resienta por el fuerte impacto. Era fuerte. Y por ello, optó por darse vuelta y dejar que su coraza haga el trabajo.

Tiga le dio un golpe de karate a la dura coraza, al no saber lo resistente que era. Sintió un dolor horrible en el momento en que la impacto. Justo su mano derecha… se tomó la mano debido al dolor que tenía, debe agradecer a Rarity el gesto… muy bien.

Volvió a atacar, esta vez logrando darse varios golpes a la coraza de este monstruo. Pero de nada sirvió, era muy dura y sólo se estaba lastimando más las manos. ¿Por qué no aprendió con el último intento? Agh, odia ser tan testarudo.

Y se odia más por distraerse en una pelea. Porque Machina lo agarró del cuello con fuerza y sin piedad alguna, lo lanzó a varios metros lejos de él.

Tiga cayó al suelo como un muñeco de trapo. Que fuerza tiene esa cosa… pero esto no se iba a quedar así. Se puso se pie y corrió hacia el monstruo y salto para darle una patada voladora con sus dos piernas. Pero Machina fue rápido y se dio vuelta, dejando que el gigante de luz impacte su coraza.

Tiga rebotó como una pelota contra una pared y cayó al suelo algo aturdido. Pero no le importó. Se puso de pie para rápidamente darle un golpe a Machina en la cara, haciendo que este retroceda. Luego una patada. El monstruo sabía que estaba perdiendo terreno y optó por esquivar el golpe que Tiga le iba a dar para luego empujarlo saltando hacia atrás y darle con su coraza.

Tiga sintió que, si tuviera su forma humana, esto sería equivalente a ser impactado por un auto. Se sobo la espalda mientras estaba en el suelo, le dolió…

Lo que no espero es que Machina fuera hacia él como si fuera un toro listo para clavarle los cuernos. El impacto que recibió lo mandó de nuevo al suelo, tratando de tomar aire. Sus pulmones… casi se los aplasta.

Se puso de pie, esta vez él yendo al ataque. Tomó al monstruo del cuello y con un impulso hacia atrás, logró hacer que este salga volando. Machina al impactar al suelo, se puso de pie de inmediato. Listo para atacar con su mejor arma. Y así fue.

Hizo que la coraza que estaba abierta, haciendo el efecto de que tenía alas, se retracte hacia él y lo hagan una gran esfera que… oh no…

Tiga vio como el gran objeto iba hacia él con gran velocidad. No pudo evitar el impacto, para colmo le dio en la cabeza. Estar en el suelo, tratando de poner sus ideas en orden… ¿Por qué sigue haciendo esto? La verdad era… que nadie se lo agradecía. No ganaba nada.

Ahí viene de nuevo. Esta vez el impacto fue en su pecho, sus cosillas… luego uno en la espalda que esta vez si lo mando al suelo de cara. Eso dolió…

Sabia que si se queda quieto sólo es un blanco fácil por lo que aún en el suelo, giro para esquivar el próximo impacto. Cuando lo hizo, se puso de pie rápidamente y observó a su enemigo. Iba hacia él… dio una voltereta al costado para esquivar el impacto. No puede seguir así por siempre…

 _-Sólo ve, acaba con ese monstruo y vuelve aquí._

Las palabras de Rarity resonaron en su cabeza. Ella… todas…

- _¡No te nos vuelvas a acercar!_

Ellos… ellos lo dejaron a un lado… Aun cuando pidió perdón… Pero ellas… Ellas han sido pacientes con él… a pesar de sus tonterías y situación… Ellas… todas…. No piensa morir aquí. Tiene que cumplir una promesa. Ahora… más que nunca, tiene un lugar al cual regresar y gente que se preocupa por él aparte de su familia.

Alzó los brazos y el destello rojo se hizo presente. Las líneas lavanda se fueron de su cuerpo, dejando sólo el rojo y la plata. Power Type, hora de detener esta cosa.

Elevó sus brazos y los puso al frente. Logrando detener el avance de Machina, aún con mucha dificultad… que fuerza…

Fue en ello que la energía de ambos pareció chocar, sus propios cuerpos parecían querer ir más allá del límite. Pero Tiga sabía que no puede estar así para siempre. Su tiempo límite debe ya estar cerca y… vio como unos aviones caza fueron en su apoyo. Porque lanzaron misiles hacia Machina, quien no sintió dolor, pero si tuvo una ligera desconcentración. Bastaba, Tiga cargó poder en todo su cuerpo hasta el punto en que brilló con un rojo intenso y tomando bien las líneas donde se conectas las zonas variadas de la coraza.

Alzó su pierna y le dio al monstruo tal patada que lo mandó al aire varios metros antes de que este caiga al suelo. Totalmente mareado y cansado… pero trató de ponerse de pie. Él…

Tiga se puso en guardia listo para lanzar su Delacium Light Stream. Y justo cuando lo tenía ya listo para lanzarlo… escuchó… ¿sollozos? Cuando se fijo bien, pudo notar que el monstruo estaba llorando… ¿Qué estaba…?

Detuvo su ataque porque… no mentía. Algo en él le decía que esas lágrimas y miedo que estaba mostrando, no eran un simple engaño. Pudo notar como los aviones del ejército parecían estar listos para atacar… pero Tiga alzó la mano. En señal de que no ataquen… que sean pacientes.

Y eso era algo que confundió a los pilotos de dichos aviones. Pedían órdenes… órdenes de…

 _-Dejen que haga lo que debe hacer. A menos que el monstruo ataque de nuevo. No hagan nada._

Esa voz… Tiga podía oír lo que se hablaba dentro de las cabinas, gracias a su gran oído. El General de nuevo… agradeció mentalmente el entendimiento del hombre y se acercó a Machina lentamente, quien aún temblaba y lloraba. Se arrodilló para ver mejor los ojos del monstruo… No estaba falseando nada… en verdad estaba asustado. Triste… como…

 _-¿Por qué lloras? –_ le habló telepáticamente, en un intento de que el monstruo le responda y…

- _Porque… mi gente morirá._ – Se sorprendió al oír que Machina le respondió. Él… - _Si muero, mi gente morirá… Yo…_

Tiga alzó su mano, algo en él le decía que… la acerco a la cabeza del monstruo, quien se tensiono al creer que lo iba a lastimar. Pero tras ver como Tiga lo miraba, supo que no le iba a hacer daño… a menos que lo ataque. No hizo nada y dejó que el gigante de luz haga lo suyo.

Y cuando Tiga tocó la cabeza del monstruo, cientos de imágenes fueron a su cabeza. Un planeta, similar a la Tierra, con gente similar a los humanos sólo que con… partes robóticas. Todos viviendo en paz… hasta que de repente un cambio climático extremo acabó con dicha paz. Tiga vio como los seres de dicho planeta trataban de estar con vida, salvar su especie y como es que crearon a Machina, su última esperanza, para que recupere los datos genéticos de su especie. Antes de dormir para salvarse… con el riesgo de nunca despertar.

Vio que Machina se despertó cuando el peligro en el planeta se acabó. Y fue ahí que su misión inició… Su larga y solitaria misión. Yendo a distintas partes del universo en busca de lo que sus creadores dejaron… como su última esperanza.

Y justo en la Tierra había una… la última de todas ellas… Él…

Alejó su mano de la cabeza de Machina, al mismo tiempo que su cristal parpadea. El tiempo se le acaba… debe de ayudar a este ser a volver a su hogar. Porque sabe lo mucho que lo extraña y tras una larga misión… merece eso. Se puso de pie ante la extrañeza de Machina y fue hacia donde estaba el supuesto meteorito que en verdad era la cápsula que este buscaba. La tomó del camión usando sus poderes y el objeto se posó en su mano, era diminuto… pero era la única esperanza de toda una especie de sobrevivir y él no era nadie para quitársela.

Se acerco a Machina y le mostró el objeto que buscaba. El monstruo miro al gigante con asombro y desconcierto… ¿Acaso…? Machina acerco su mano hacia la de Tiga y tomó el objeto, era este… sin duda lo era. La señal que emana es la misma que las que ya tiene.

Alzó su vista y notó como Tiga asentía con la cabeza. Como dando a entender que estaba bien, que se podía ir. Machina tomó la mano del gigante con las suyas y dio un rugido ligero de agradecimiento. Uno que no necesito de ninguna traducción o comunicación telepática para entender que decía…. Gracias.

Tiga ayudó al monstruo a ponerse de pie y deseándole buena suerte a él y su raza, retrocedió unos pasos. Machina dio un rugido antes de envolverse de nuevo en su coraza. Su cuerpo floto para luego salir disparado hacia arriba… hacia el espacio.

Tiga vio como el ser de iba del planeta, de seguro al fin yendo a casa… Casa… Hace años que él no siente eso. Pero ahora… quizás ahora pueda… miro hacia donde estaban los aviones caza y dio un asentimiento, un sincero gracias por el apoyo y confiar en él.

Debía volver… Je, algo de ellas se le ha pegado. El intento de querer entender a otros y no… no creer todo lo que ves en un inicio. Se elevó hacia el cielo para desaparecer rápidamente. Debía volver con sus amigas y explicar lo que pasó. No querrá que se preocupen… al menos eso y que lo quieran golpear, claro esta.

* * *

-¿En serio…? Wow…

Rainbow no creía lo que Gobaith les contó. Ahora mismo él y las 7 chicas estaban en el parque. La noche había llegado y todas simplemente habían optado por oír lo que pasó.

Gobaith también estaba sorprendido. Cuando volvió a Sugar Cake, no esperó ver como las 9 chicas conversaban tan amenamente y con alegría y hasta chistes.

Al parecer lograron entablar una buena comunicación, una que al parecer se centró en simplemente una charla común. Cosas de chicas según ellas… no le tomó ninguna importancia. Máx porque estaba algo golpeado y herido.

Al final, la charla acabó con las 9 llevándose mejor y se supone que él era el de la tarea con este grupo. Oh bueno, Trixie y Sugar Bell dijeron que le hablarán mañana y que era divertido pasar tiempo con ellos. Dos nuevos contactos al celular. Vaya, un logro personal para él.

Luego de todo ello. Él y las chicas salieron de Sugar Cake para que él les cuente todo lo que pasó en la pelea. Y no hay duda de que todas se sorprendieron. En especial Twilight, ya que no espero que el Meteorito que vieron en el centro de investigación se tratara de algo tan antiguo y que contenga algo que permitía la salvación de toda una raza allá en el espacio.

-Vaya Goby, esta vez no destruiste al monstruo. – Pinkie estaba pegada a él por la espalda, el joven estaba muy centrado en otras cosas para quejarse ahora… y no es que le importe.

-Yo opino que fue tierno que lo dejaras irse. Eso demuestra que hay seres que quieren solo vivir en paz.

-Lo admito… este evento fue una sorpresa y me molesta no haberlo visto.

Fluttershy miro al joven con mucha admiración y Sunset con orgullo. Que se haya tomado el tiempo y esfuerzo de ver la mente de ese ser y de dejarlo irse… Eso significa que…

-En otras palabras. Gobaith acaba de salvar una raza entera. O al menos ayudó a que se salve. – Applejack le dio una palmada en el hombro al joven quien sonrió nervioso.

-Es cierto. Muy buen trabajo querido. Todas pensamos que hiciste lo mejor. Hasta Rainbow…

-Oigan, que me guste ver como golpea y derrota monstruos no significa que no sepa cuando es necesario y cuando no.

La mencionada se cruzo de brazos algo molesta. Más porque todas la veían como diciéndole que se atreva a decir algo…

Gobaith sólo atino a ver el cielo nocturno. Tal vez Machina ya esté bien lejos del sistema solar… En busca de su hogar…

-Oigan… ¿Recuerdan que les dije que… hay algo de mí que hay que contar? – Todas asintieron, cosa que lo hizo suspirar. – Ese algo es… muy fuerte. Algo que me ha dejado marcado de por vida. Y no es algo que me guste contar a detalles… porque no me gusta recordarlo… Es demasiado…

Las chicas se quedaron calladas… ellas habían logrado que esas dos les cuenten que Gobaith tuvo y ligero ataque de pánico. Uno que debe tener relación con lo que él oculta. No lograron hacer que ellas le digan eso, porque también respetan la privacidad de la conversación y de él…

-Pero… Creo que ya va siendo hora de que… un día lo diga todo. Ya es hora de cerrar esa herida que lleva años abierta. – Gobaith simplemente apretó el puño. – Aunque deje marca…

-Oye… Estamos aquí contigo. Tal vez no sepamos tu carga o lo que sea que sientes… pero recuerda una cosa. Somos tus amigas Gobaith y hemos pasado mucho estos meses como para dejarte a un lado por algo que… ya no se puede cambiar.

Las palabras de Twilight, eran las palabras de todas. Él era su amigo, más allá de lo que pueden sentir, no quieren que cargue con el dolor que tiene… no sólo. Pueden ayudarlo a soportar la carga… porque eso hacen los amigos. Y eso era algo que habían aprendido con el tiempo.

Gobaith sonrió de modo sincero a esas palabras. Quizás ellas… alzó la vista y se sorprendió al ver la primera estrella de la noche. Todas copiaron su acción y sonrieron al ver como el cielo nocturno se empezaba a iluminar, aunque sea un poco.

Ahora que lo pensaba… tal vez cambiar incluya esto como una tarea personal. Entender que del pasado no puedes huir… mucho menos olvidarlo. Porque un día vendrá a darte cara y ya se estaba hartando de huir… tal vez era momento de ser valiente y de simplemente decir que…

 _-Es mi culpa que él esté muerto, que mi amiga de la infancia ya no pueda bailar y que mi hermana esta ciega. No debí sugerir ir a ese lugar, es en parte mi culpa… pero ya me harté de… simplemente… seguir ocultando el egoísmo de esa persona… porque al menos yo no morí por querer abandonar a mis amigos. Que me odien… pero yo no hui… no como él._

Gobaith simplemente estaba seguro de una cosa… un día deberá afrontar esto. Para que al fin pueda ser libre de esa culpa… finalmente.


	13. Boda y Sentimientos Parte 1

**Capítulo 13: Boda y Sentimientos Parte 1**

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Lo mato, les juro que lo mato!

De seguro se preguntarán que está sucediendo ¿no? La verdad sea dicha, Twilight quería hacer rodar cabezas y eso era un hecho. La pregunta sería ¿por qué? Simple, recibió un correo que destruyó su día y de paso, el de sus amigos.

Verán, era ya un viernes por la tarde luego de clases, un par de días luego del último incidente y todo parecía de lo mejor para nuestros amigos. La relación que había era más sólida que antes debido a lo hablado y eso era mucho que decir.

Nunca faltaban a veces las pequeñas escenas donde una o varias se molestaban con el joven porque algo inesperado pasaba, pero no era algo que uno diga que va más allá de lo ordinario. Todo bien.

Rarity estaba feliz con su nuevo empleo, se sentía en el paraíso. Los diseños, clima laboral y todo lo demás eran algo que alegraba a la chica. Y no dudaba en demostrarlo. Applejack seguía feliz con su trabajo, no era la gran cosa pero le gustaba lo que hacía, hacer esos jugos era un arte para ella y los hacía muy bien. Rainbow estaba conforme con el desempeño del equipo de soccer de la escuela, habían mejorado algo. Fluttershy con el apoyo a los centros de animales y una que otra veterinaria, su amor por los animales no era para subestimar. Pinkie… Era Pinkie, no había mucho que decir con respecto a la chica y su estado de ánimo. Sunset ni que decir, la chica seguía con sus estudios sobre la amistad e informando todo lo que puede a la Princesa Twilight, quien le comentó algunas cosas sobre eventos recientes en Equestria. Incluida su idea de querer hacer una escuela donde se enseña sobre la amistad… sonaba interesante. Twilight, ella seguía con sus investigaciones científicas, con sus aciertos y errores… más de una vez ha tenido que usar el extintor en su casa y comprar unos cuantos. Hey, la ciencia no es fácil para que lo sepan.

Gobaith, el joven ayudaba en lo que podía a todas, no es que no tenga algo más que hacer. Sólo en la noche es que se le daba por ver el cielo nocturno más seguido. Era raro, pero agradable a la vez y… que extraño era pensar en ello. Últimamente, la idea de ver que hay más allá de la Tierra venía mucho hacia su cabeza. Como si…

Oh bueno, creo que lo importante yace en que sucede ahora ¿no? Verán, como todo viernes, es un día que todos esperan con ansias para simplemente descansar y divertirse con los amigos. Las chicas habían acordado tener ese día libre de sus respectivos empleos para así reunirse luego de clases y hacer una especia de picnic, improvisado, pero uno al fin al cabo. Y fue justo luego de clases, cuando se dirigían hacia el parque para tener ese momento de paz tan ansiado que… todo se fue al demonio debido a un mensaje al celular de Twilight. Una invitación a una boda…

Ella parpadeo varias veces para digerir todo. ¿Conoce a alguien quien se casa? La verdad no… pero le quitó importancia y abrió la invitación sólo para abrir los ojos con horror e incredulidad.

 _-Queda cordialmente invitada a la boda de Shinning Armor y Dean Cadance._

Leyó varias veces el correo… Debía ser un error. Su hermano se iba a casar con su novia de la secundaria… Ok, Ok. Calma. Debe haber un motivo para todo esto. Adora a Cadance, ella fue su única amiga en la Escuela de Cristal. Si, debe haber un motivo para que no le hayan dicho que habían decidido casarse… haberle mandado la invitación dos… días antes de la de boda y… y… ¡Lo va a matar!

-¡SHINNING ARMOR!

El grito que soltó fue tal que Gobaith y el resto se quedaron helados al ver como sus ojos brillaban debido a la magia que estaba tentada a salir. Spike, sin dudarlo, se lanzó a los brazos de Gobaith. Tenía miedo y no era el único.

Todos aquí saben lo amable y dulce que puede ser Twilight… cuando no la molestan. Porque de hacerlo, pobre del diablo que sea el objetivo de su ira. Y eso nos trae al presente, con Twilight caminando a su casa, lista para asesin… encarar a su hermano y familia por no haberle informado de este evento tan importante.

-¡Twilight querida, piensa en lo que vas a hacer!

-¡Sí, vamos Twilight! ¡Debe de haber una razón!

-¡Matar a tu hermano no arreglará nada!

-Oh my… por favor Twilight, estas asustando a todos.

-Ngh… Yo me hago una pregunta… ¿¡Desde cuando es tan fuerte!?

En efecto, ahora mismo Twilight caminaba a paso lento hacia su hogar, siendo retenida como se puede por Rarity, Applejack, Sunset, Fluttershy y Rainbow… ¿Cómo era posible que no puedan detener a la menos atlética del grupo? Pinkie sólo reía al ver la escena y hasta estaba tomando fotos. Gobaith seguía con Spike en sus brazos, caminando atrás de ellas… teme lo que puede pasar.

-¿Tan malo es que se haya enterado recién?

-Por supuesto. Shining es el H.M.M.A.P.S. de Twilight. – El joven miro al perro con una expresión de confusión… ¿el qué…? – "Hermano mayor mejor amigo para siempre". Él junto a Cadance fueron sus únicos amigos por años.

-Oh, entonces debe ser muy importante que… no le hayan dicho sobre esta boda. Más al ver como es que acaba de reaccionar. – Gobaith miraba con algo de miedo como Twilight parecía echar humo de su cabello… Por alguna razón le parecía atractivo ese lado suyo.

-Sí, debe haberla afectado mucho. – Spike notaba que ya estaban llegando. – Sólo espero que todo esto se calme.

-Igual yo mi peludo amigo. Porque de seguir así, esa mujer Cadance será viuda mucho antes de que lleguen al altar.

-¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos se llevan tan bien? – ambos pasaron a ver a Pinkie, quien ya estaba subiendo todo a Twitter. #HermanaCelosa, sin duda desea ser la próxima víctima de Twilight.

Ambos se miraron las caras, luego a ella y se encogieron de hombros. La verdad sea dicha, la escena y situación es muy graciosa como para no tratarla.

Aunque al final, llegaron a su objetivo. Twilight tomó las llaves de su casa, abrió la puerta, aún siendo retenida por sus amigas y…

-¡Mamá! ¿¡Por qué me acabo de enterar que mi hermano se va a casar pasado mañana!? – Y vaya que no perdía tiempo.

Pidiendo disculpas por la intromisión, Gobaith y Pinkie entraron a la casa, ya que querían ayudar si esto se salía de control. Lo que el joven no espero fue ver a una mujer joven salir de la cocina y sonreírle a Twilight… Esa sonrisa… no puede ser.

-Oh Twilight, porque sabía que así ibas a reaccionar si te enterabas antes o ahora. Y veo que tus amigas tratan de evitar que te vuelvas asesina.

-H-Hola Señora Velvet, lamentamos… este incidente. – Sunset le sonrió nerviosa a la mujer quien negó con la cabeza, ya conocía muy bien a su hija.

Gobaith miro incrédulo a la mujer… ¿era la madre de Twilight? Que joven. Juraría que Twilight es idéntica a ella, salvo el color del cabello y los ojos. El cabello es morado con blanco y los ojos son azules pero… Si Twilight se verá así en unos años… Ugh, atrás malos pensamientos. No es el momento.

-Oh, hay un varón. Nunca lo había visto antes.

A la mención de ello, Twilight abrió los ojos con horror… nononono. Este no era el modo en que quería que ellos se conocieran, no al menos hasta que ella sepa que siente exactamente. Ver a su madre acercarse a Gobaith la hizo voltear intempestivamente y eso ocasionó que ella y todas sus amigas vayan al suelo… vaya…

-Mucho gusto. Me llamo Twilight Velvet. La madre de Twilight. Si, tenemos el mismo nombre. Es una costumbre llamar a las primeras hijas de la familia Twilight. Me puedes decir Velvet para evitar confusiones.

-Oh, un gusto señora Velvet. Me llamo Gobaith Kosei, voy a la misma escuela que su hija. – el joven saludo algo nervioso, años que no hace esto.

Pero al oír el nombre del joven, Velvet abrió los ojos con sorpresa… es él. Recuerda cómo su hija hablaba a veces de lo que ella y sus amigas hacen. Y en más de una ocasión ha oído el nombre de este chico. Sonrió con algo de malicia al ver que…

-¡Mamá, no me dejes con la duda! – Twilight se paró del suelo rápidamente y miro a su progenitora, quien, dicho de paso, sabía lo que su hija hacía…

-Twilight. Sabes bien como es tu hermano. Le encantan las sorpresas. No estaba de acuerdo tampoco, Cadance menos. Pero ya ves como son las cosas. No dejes que eso te afecte, es más… velo como algo bueno. Al fin se van a casar. En serio, ese chico es tan lento. Le tomó un año entero pedirle a Cadance de ir a ese baile, le tomó dos pedir para que sean novios y le tomó 5 pedir su mano. Hombres, son unos tontos sin remedio. Lo sacó de tu padre, le tomó 8 años pedirme matrimonio y eso que salíamos desde el último año de secundaria.

Nadie supo que decir… Esa no era información que querían saber a decir verdad. Gobaith aclaró su garganta, como representante de dicho género.

-Oh, lo siento. Hay cosas que aún me molestan luego de años. En fin. Twilight ya déjalo. Mañana le puedes recriminar a Shinning todo lo que quieras, dado que la preparación final será mañana y ambos estarán preparando todo en el Hotel que está en el centro de la Ciudad.

-Vaya, no pierden tiempo. – Rainbow susurró ello a Applejack, quien asintió.

-Ugh… bien… ya verá cuando le ponga mis manos encima. Tiene suerte de que es Cadance, si fuera cualquier otra te juro que…

-Ya Ya… hija, relájate. Te saldrán arrugas y canas.

-¡Mamá!

-Y ustedes pueden ir con ella. La invitación dice que pueden llevar a invitados. Por favor, no quiero un fratricidio.

No sabían que decir o hacer. Daba algo de risa ver a Twilight así y su madre sabia donde golpear para que ella se calme. Sí, el poder de toda madre. Tal vez lo mejor era irse por hoy…

Tras acordar que lo mejor era reunirse en lo que sería la estación de bus para ir hacia dicho lugar… cada uno fue dejando el hogar de la joven. Quien en verdad quería hablar seriamente con su madre. Y tras ver que todos se habían ido y que Spike optó por irse, no desea estar en el fuego cruzado, Twilight iba a tomar al toro por las astas.

-Mamá, yo…

-Ese es el chico del que has hablado últimamente ¿no?

Y le tuvo que ganar en hacer la pregunta. Para colmo… ¿tenía que hacer esa pregunta exactamente? Ugh, ahora se arrepiente de haberse burlado de Gobaith días atrás por lo de su madre.

-E-Ese no es el punto… El punto es…

-¿Te gusta? – el privilegio de toda madre siempre es ese, ver a su hija avergonzada y roja… extrañaba esa sensación. Igual que Shinning cuando era joven.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡N-No! ¡Es mi amigo!

-¿Segura? Porque como hablas de él y como lo ves… tiendo a diferir.

Si había una persona en todo el mundo, a la cual Twilight nunca podía vencer en una discusión, era su madre. Más porque dicha mujer la conoce muy bien, la ha tenido en su vientre nueve meses… Eso debe contar. Pero no se rendirá sin dar pelea. Ella…

-Es un amigo. Nada más…

-Ajá… Entonces no te molesta que llame a tu tía y le diga que hay un chico disponible para que tu prima invite a su fiesta de graduación…

-¡De ninguna manera dejaré que esa loca se acerque a…! – a veces detesta ser tan volátil, así como detesta que su madre sepa donde golpear para que… Ella pierda los estribos y demás… - ¡Mamá!

-Jajaja, deberías haber visto tu cara. Digna de un retrato. – La expresión de Twilight era una combinación de vergüenza y rabia. - ¿Tan malo es que te guste un chico?

-¡No…! No… Es que… yo…

-Tienes dudas. No sabes si lo que sientes es una gran amistad o algo más ¿no? – ver como su hija asentía con algo de pena, hizo que Velvet suspire.

Se fue al sillón de la sala, le dio unas palmadas al mueble para que ella se siente a su lado. Al ver que le hizo caso y como la miraba, supo que era hora de hacer su trabajo como madre.

-Oh Twilight, sacaste ese lado mío que me ha dado más de un problema. Dudar de tus sentimientos. Creer que todo tiene una respuesta lógica, cuando no es así. El mundo no siempre es lógico.

-Lo sé… pero si es lo que dices que es… No tiene sentido. Mamá, apenas lo conozco unos meses.

-¿Y? Yo salí con tu madre al mes de conocernos. Shining estaba loco por Cadance el primer día que la vio aquí. Siento que se hacia el aniñado sólo para que ella sea su niñera. – Ambas rieron un poco al pensar ello. – Mi punto. El corazón es muy traicionero a veces. Lógicamente, deseas casarte con un chico que ves ideal. Pero al final terminas con esa persona que tanto tu cerebro y corazón dicen es el indicado. A mí nunca se me pasó por la cabeza casarme con tu padre cuando iniciamos lo nuestro.

-¿No? Pero se ven tan bien juntos… a parte de las peleas…

Twilight sonrió nerviosa, si algo heredó con claridad de su madre es el carácter. Puede pasar de una mujer dulce y amable, a ser el peor de los demonios. Según Shining, cuando estuvo embarazada fue peor… ¿Será ella así a futuro?

-Jajaja, ese es un punto a parte hija. Pensé que tu padre sería mi primer novio, el novio de la secundaria… al final mira donde acabamos. Claro, eso no pasa con todos y hubo momentos en que pensé que tal vez lo nuestro no iba para más. – Velvet acaricio la cabeza de su hija. – Y mira donde estoy. ¿Está mal que… veas a ese chico como más que un amigo?

-Yo… - Twilight se tomó un mechón de su cabello para luego jugar con él. – Es que… tengo miedo mamá. Él… no ha tenido una infancia sencilla… pasó algo que lo hizo apático y pues… ¿Y si no siente lo mismo? ¿Y si me equivoco y arruino nuestra amistad? No creo poder soportar ello.

Velvet podía notar los sentimientos de su hija. Era obvio para ella… más no para la misma involucrada que parece estar asustada. Porque no sabe si las cosas saldrán a su favor.

-Las relaciones son así. Si deseas ser feliz, debes dar el salto. No hay más que te pueda decir Twilight. Sólo que lo intentes, demuestra poco a poco lo que sientes y quizás él… lo entienda.

-Si supieras como es… ¡es denso mamá!

-Oh… esos son los más difíciles. Pero los que más valen la pena. – Twilight alzó una ceja al oír ello. ¿Cómo lo sabe? – Tu padre no era el más ingenioso querida. Ahora… háblame de él. Tal vez te pueda ayudar un poco. Ya sabes… la experiencia siempre ayuda.

-Pues… ¿Por dónde empiezo?

-Paso número uno. De donde viene y como lo conociste.

Y así comenzó una larga tarde, una charla de madre e hija. Donde una contaba todo lo que habían pasado con Gobaith, dejando un lado que él es Ultraman Tiga, así como también distintas situaciones.

Situaciones donde la mayor de las dos pudo sacar sus conclusiones. Su hija está enamorada de este chico, ya no es una atracción de jóvenes ni demás. Algo ha hecho él o han vivido algo tan fuerte que hizo que el interés inicial de Twilight evolucione a esta emoción. Quiso gritar de alegría al ver a su pequeña crecer. Así como reír al ver lo inocente que era ella al no captar porque se molesta cuando alguien trata de acercarse a él… aunque no espero que las amigas de Twilight también se interesaran en él. Mmm, interesante.

Segundo, es un chico muy denso. Al parecer desde niño se alejó de todo contacto social ajeno a su familia, haciendo que no capte indirectas. ¿Qué será eso? Tercero….

-¿¡Es hijo de Midna Light!? – No lo creía… tuvo en casa al hijo de una de las diseñadoras de modas más importantes, sino la más importante, del mundo entero… ¿¡y se lo ocultó!? - ¡Twilight, no puedes dejarlo ir!

-¡Mamá!

-¡Lo digo en serio! Si por lo que me dices, ese chico tiene un don único y no voy a dejar que tan buen joven se te escape. No voy a dejar que termines como mi hermana, que por tonta dejó ir a un buen chico y se casó con un Imbécil que al final la dejó.

-… La tía Star tampoco es la mejor, mamá…

-Lo sé… pero es mi hermana y me duele verla así. – Oh vida, tu siempre dando golpes en la cara cuando menos lo espera uno. – Pero en serio Twilight, trata. No dejes que las dudas hagan que pierdas la oportunidad de ser feliz. Es mejor intentar y equivocarse, que no tratar y arrepentirse.

Las palabras de su madre, quedaron en la mente de la chica… intentar. Quizás…

-Yo… lo intentare mamá.

-Esa es mi niña. – Velvet abrazo a su hija, quien devolvió el abrazo con algo de pena. – Crecen tan rápido, aún recuerdo cuando sólo gateabas y decías tus primeras palabras… en serio. Molécula… pensé que dirías mamá o papá.

-Mamá… por favor. No vayas a decir eso frente a mis amigas y Gobaith… seria el karma. Yo me reí cuando lo vi interactuar con su madre.

-Jajaja, velo de este modo. Es un privilegio de madre. Cuando tengas tus hijos, me entenderás. Anda, ve arriba y descansa. Que mañana será un día agitado para ti jovencita.

Era cierto… deberá tratar de no matar a su hermano mayor… tratará. Twilight subió las escaleras en dirección de su cuarto y Velvet sonrió al ver lo mucho que su hija había cambiado estos meses. Si supiera que el matrimonio se adelantó debido a un ligero imprevisto. Oh bueno, mejor va a la cocina, debe terminar la cena…

-Fufufu, ya me quiero imaginar la cara de Nightlight cuando se entere que su hija al fin tiene preocupaciones dignas de la de una adolescente.

Ya se imagina la escena que dará y sus excusas. Que es muy joven, que los hombres a esa edad solo piensan en una cosa… bla bla bla. Ella lo sabe, también fue joven. Si fuera cualquier otro chico, se hubiera negado… pero en el corto momento que interactuó con Gobaith y todo lo que Twilight le dijo sobre él… vale la pena el riesgo. ¿Cómo será esta pequeña competencia? Ojalá su hija no termine con el corazón roto… pero crecer conlleva estos riesgos.

Y si su esposo cree que impedirá que su hija crezca, está muy equivocado. Si lo intenta… ya verá, aún lo tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano. Sólo di un mes sin cariños en la cama y está a su merced. Hombres, criaturas tan simples… pero igual lo adora… el 95% del tiempo. Sip, así es su matrimonio, con subidas y bajadas… nada del otro mundo.

* * *

-No puedo creerlo, iremos al más importante hotel de toda la ciudad.

-Creí que lo había destruido…

-El segundo más importante…

Sunset tuvo que corregir sus palabras debido a que Gobaith tenía razón, había destruido el otro un par de meses atrás y bueno… Aún sigue en reconstrucción. Detalles… lo importante era una sola cosa…

-Twilight, respira… no vayas a cometer una barbarie. Ya sabes que eso es malo para tu estrés. – Applejack trataba de que la chica respire y se calme.

Twilight estaba con un tic en el ojo y una sonrisa algo… fuera de sí. Dios, que castigo estaban sufriendo. Era la locura…

El inicio del día… nada malo. Era sábado, un día libre. Todo bien. Sólo deben tomar el bus, ir a ese hotel, ver al hermano de Twilight, encararlo y todo solucionado… Al menos eso es lo que creían. Porque bien el hotel estuvo a la vista de todos, Twilight empezó a echar humo… ¿Quién sabe el número de los bomberos?

-Gobaith, haz algo.

-¿Yo?

El joven miro a Rarity como si estuviera loca. De ninguna manera iba a acercarse a Twilight en ese estado. No es suicida. Si alguien debe morir… es el que generó esta situación, AKA, el hermano de Twilight, Shinning Armor. ¿Por qué debe ser él el sacrificio?

-Gobaith, tú eres el que tiene las posibilidades 50-50 de que, te golpea o te hace caso.

-¡Eso no me ayuda Rainbow! - ¿Qué no pudo ser más amable y decir 60-40? Le hubiera dado más confianza… En serio… un 10% más ayuda, aunque no lo crean.

-Ya Twilight, piensa en cosas bonitas. – Fluttershy acariciaba la cabeza de su amiga, quien poco a poco parecía bajar sus revoluciones… hasta que Pinkie optó por hablar…

-¡Llegamos!

-¡Lo mato!

¿Qué están pagando…? ¿Dónde estaba la Twilight de antes? Ella era más fácil de tratar…

…

El Hotel Selene, el hotel de más prestigio de la ciudad, ahora que el otro era sólo ruinas… Estaba preparándose para el evento o como dirían otros… la gran boda que se llevará aquí. Vaya que debían estar orgullosos de que sean elegidos para poder ser los que… ¿Qué rayos…?

Ver como entraban un grupo de jóvenes, tratando de evitar que una chica de lentes con la misma mirada del diablo, fuera más rápido a la recepción. Lo gracioso era que las 6 chicas no podían hacer nada, el pequeño perro mordía el zapato de su ama para que no avance… pero nada…

Cuando posó su vista en las chicas en la recepción…

-¡Iiih! – las pobres juraron ver la muerte hecha mujer…

-¡Twilight, cálmate por favor! – Gobaith se puso en el camino de su amiga. Se necesitó de todo su valor para no… huir de la mirada que ella le estaba dando… Dios, las cosas que hace. – Twilight, deja que yo pregunte…

-…. Bien. Que sea rápido. Y no pienses que soy mandona Gobaith Kosei, no tientes mi paciencia.

Mejor le hacer caso… el joven se dio media vuelta y miro a las recepcionistas. Quienes seguían asustadas.

-Simple. Boda, Shining Armor y Dean Cadance. Piso. Rápido antes que seamos asesinados por la hermana del novio.

-¡S-Si! ¡P-Piso 30!

-Gracias. ¿Ves? Todo se logra si tratas a la gente con….

-¡Ve al ascensor, todos!

Más rápido de lo que canta un gallo, todos fueron hacia el dicho ascensor. Las recepcionistas suspiraron aliviadas se habían salvado… pobre del que sea novio de esa chica… debe ser el chico ese.

-Pobre…

-Si… lástima, era mi tipo.

Su amiga la vio con incredulidad. El chico debía tener sólo 16 o 17 y ella con sus cosas… pero no podía negar ello.

….

Si alguna vez han pensado que la subida en un ascensor es un infierno debido a su lentitud y demás… pues la definición acaba de ser cambiada gracias a que Twilight estaba ahí. Echando humo… como desea matar a su hermano.

-Oye, calma. Es tu hermano a fin de cuentas. – Gobaith trataba de calmar a la chica, quien no estaba de humor para estas cosas. – Debió tener sus razones…

-¿Qué sentirías tú si de la nada tu hermana te invita a su boda, hmm? – Tenía… un muy buen punto. – Ugh, lo siento Gobaith. No me quiero desquitar contigo ni con nadie. Es sólo que… que Shinning no me haya dicho nada… es algo que en verdad me entristece.

-Supongo que son muy unidos. – Sunset miro a su amiga, quien suspiro al recordar que… - No estés así Twilight. Debe haber un motivo por el que tu hermano ha hecho esto.

-¿Cuál…? Soy su hermana. Él fue mi mejor amigo años. El único en quien pude confiar y me deja de lado en algo tan importante para él… ya no sé que creer.

Gobaith puso su mano en el hombro de la joven y ella lo miro con tristeza. Pero al cabo de unos segundos sonrió, porque el apoyo moral que él le daba, silencioso, bastaba. Y en el ambiente se podía ver que parecía que…

-No quiero meterme ahí… por ahora. – Rarity dio su opinión, algo que todas aceptaron de mala gana.

Se notaba a leguas el nexo que esos dos tenían. Fue él quien ayudó a Twilight a enfrentar sus demonios. Fue ella quien impulsó a que él se acerque a ellas… ambos le debían mucho al otro. Y les daba envidia. Porque tal vez nunca puedan superar dicho nexo entre ellos.

Twilight al oír que habían llegado, desvió su mirada y salió del ascensor con el resto tras ella. No quería que le vieran la cara ahora… de ningún modo. Su concentración estaba en hallar a…

-¡Shinning Armor! – El grito de la chica al llegar a la zona donde sería la recepción, bastó para que todos los que estaban ahí presentes y el dueño de dicho nombre la pasen a ver.

-¡Twilight, mi adorada hermana! – Sonrió al ver a su hermana menor… pero dicha sonrisa se borro al instante al ver su expresión… oh diablos. – Ahm… mejor tomen un descanso muchachos, yo… debo hablar con mi hermana.

Los trabajadores no dudaron en aceptar la propuesta y desearle suerte al pobre idiota ahí presente… Gobaith y el resto se quedaron en caso… Deban evitar un asesinato. Y ya con sólo pocos testigos… Es decir, personas en la zona. Era hora de afrontar la verdad…

-Shinning. – La dulce voz y sonrisa de la joven puso nervioso a más de uno. – Ahora quiero que me digas con mucha calma… ¿¡Por qué te vas a casar!? ¿¡Y por qué recién me acabo de enterar!?

-Recomiendo que hable Capitán. Está de un buen humor ahora…

-¡Cierra la boca Gobaith! ¡Estoy esperando Shinning! ¡Soy toda oídos! – Se cruzó de brazos, dando a entender que… estaba al límite y quiere respuestas ya.

-La verdad Twilight… te lo quise decir. Pero quería que fuera sorpresa todo esto. Y… digamos que el plan del matrimonio se adelantó un poco debido a cierto imprevisto. – Todos alzaron una ceja al oír ello… ¿Cuál imprevisto?

-¿¡Esa es tu escusa!? – Twilight cambió su expresión a una de tristeza. – Creí que nos teníamos confianza. Pensé que… te importaba lo suficiente para que me cuentes esto.

-Twily… sabes que me importas. Eres mi hermanita. Siempre serás importante para mí. Pero esto era algo que no podía atrasar más. Cadance te lo quiso decir, pero yo le insistí que… el motivo general fuera sorpresa.

-¿Motivo general? Disculpen que me meta. Pero ¿Qué es ese motivo? – Applejack ya estaba harta de tanto misterio.

Todos ahí conocían a Shinning Armor, era el Capitán de la fuerza de policía en el área. Las chicas lo conocían debido a Twilight y otros motivos. Gobaith… sólo lo vio en el incidente de Halloween y él le preguntó sobre su relación con su hermana… ¿en serio? ¿¡Qué pasó con el profesionalismo!?

-Que la novia tuvo que hacerse un vestido personalizado por distintos motivos.

Esa voz… No puede ser. Gobaith se quedó helado al ver en la entrada del lugar a su madre… ¿¡qué hace aquí!?

-¿¡Mamá!?

Midna sonrió al ver la expresión de su hijo y la de sus amigas. Shinning no podía aún creer que el amigo varón de su hermana fuera el hijo de la diseñadora más famosa del mundo.

-¡Hola~!

-Madame… ¿Qué hace aquí…? No es que no nos alegre de verla, pero…

-Ufufu, Rarity, soy una mujer capaz de grandes cosas y esta es una de ellas… la verdad sea dicha. Cadance le pidió a Celestia una buena diseñadora, ella se acordó de mí y llamó a mi hija para tener mi número y correo de contacto. Y wala, aquí estoy. – Gobaith tenía un tic en el ojo… ella siempre haciendo lo que quiere. – Y de paso ver como estaban. Al saber que tu hermano era el novio, sabía que iban a estar aquí.

-Wow, hablando de un mundo pequeño….

-¡Si, no es como si alguna fuerza ajena hiciera que todo esto pase para dar más trama! – Rainbow miro a Pinkie con una ceja alzada… - ¿Qué?

-Jeje, yo sólo me alegro de haber venido y de poder darle a una pareja joven lo que yo no tuve. Una buena boda. – Midna sonrió con nostalgia.

-¿A qué…?

-Historia para otro momento. Shinning, deberías decirles por qué haces esto.

-Es que bueno… Quería tratar el tema bien con Twilight, no quiero que lo tome a mal.

-Ugh… hombres. – Midna se tapó la cara, si no usara tacos y vestido fino iría a darle al chico una bofetada. – Hanayome wa ninshin shite iru. (La novia está embarazada)

-¿¡Nani!? – Gobaith al ser el único que entendió se quedó helado. ¿¡Era en serio!?

-¿Qué cosa…? Gobaith, que dijo tu madre. – Twilight miro al joven en busca de respuesta.

-Una palabra Twilight, el motivo es simple… Akachan.

-¿Akachan? ¿Qué tiene que ver la palabra japonesa de bebé en….?

Twilight se detuvo bien su cerebro al fin captó lo que estaba pasando. Las chicas también lo hicieron… Eso significa que…

-Ya veo, por ello apresuró todo.

-Que alegría. Un bebé.

Applejack y Fluttershy dieron su respectiva opinión. Una que poco a poco sacó a Twilight de su shock al saber que…

-Voy a ser tía… Voy a ser tía. ¡Voy a ser tía! – Twilight dio un salto de emoción al mismo tiempo que todas las chicas se alegraban por la noticia. Es más, hasta felicitaron a Shinning. Quien se mostraba algo nervioso.

Spike fue lanzado al aire en señal de celebración, para terminar en los brazos de Gobaith. El animal sacudió la cabeza al ver como era tratado.

-Típico. Ahora soy sólo un perro más.

-Déjalas… Estas noticias las ponen de buen humor.

Ver como las chicas parecían estar en su propio mundo y como Twilight ya imaginaba como seria tener un sobrino, Midna se puso al lado de él.

-Por cierto… tu padre vendrá a verte luego de la boda. Le dije que estaba aquí si o si, o ya verá.

-Ugh… bien.

-Quise que Hikari también viniera pero… ya sabes, está con su gira.

Cierto… Ella y su banda… Oh bueno, mejor eso que simplemente… mejor deja de pensar. Sentir como su madre acariciaba su cabeza, a pesar de que él le lleva 10 cm es… raro.

-Lamento no haberlo dicho Twilight… pero quería hacer las cosas en el orden correcto.

-¿Orden…? Oh… siempre fuiste muy tradicional hermano. En otra vida debiste ser un caballero de un reino. – No estaba tan lejos de la realidad… - Sólo por esta vez te lo perdono. Más por mi futuro sobrino o sobrina.

Ambos hermanos rieron. Parecía que todo estaba en orden. Al fin hasta que…

-Shining ¿Por qué no están haciendo su trabajo los que deben ordenar este lugar?

Una mujer de cabello rosa, con mechones púrpura y amarillo, estaba parada en la entrada del lugar. Era Cadance y Twilight la recordaba como tal… se veía el pequeño bulto en su vientre, ya debía estar cerca al mes 4 del embarazo. Pero… ¿Por qué tan seria? Hasta se veía de mal humor.

-¡Cadance! – Twilight se acerco a la mujer, quien la miró con algo de desconcierto. Y eso hizo que la chica se tense un poco… - ¿Cadance?

-¿Qué quieres? Si no te importa, debo hablar con tu hermano.

…Ok…. Eso es muy raro, más para la chica, quien nunca había vista a Cadance así. Es verdad que puede ser estricta, pero nunca la había tratado mal. Es más, puede jurar que los ve a todos con un aire algo raro.

-Ha estado actuando raro desde la mañana. – Midna le susurró a su hijo la situación y él la miro con duda. – Cuando la conocí un par de días atrás, era la mujer más dulce del mundo. Pero desde hoy en la mañana parece ser alguien distinta, no sé que está pasándole para que actúe así.

Si su madre lo decía, debía de ser por una razón. Y era algo que él pensaba también, ella no le daba tan buena espina. Es más, puede jurar que paso a verlo y le dio una sonrisa algo… perturbadora. Lo que si lo puso de nervios fue que tanto ella como Shinning les ofrecieron pasar la noche aquí en el hotel y bueno… poder estar tranquilos hasta mañana. Eso sí, parece que Twilight se percato de lo raro que estaba actuando Cadance y eso bastaba para que no esté feliz de ser la dama de honor, es más… no escucho cuando ambos novios le ofrecieron a ella y sus amigas puestos importantes para la boda. Twilight lo sabía… esa no era la Cadance que ella conocía… Pero la pregunta era… ¿Quién era en verdad?

* * *

-¿Qué les parece los vestidos chicas? – Midna esperaba la opinión de las 7 jóvenes.

-¡Son espectaculares madame!

Obviamente Rarity fue la primera en hablar, el diseño del traje de ella le encantaba. El resto pensaba igual, es decir… la mujer supo tomar la personalidad de cada una y expresarla en estos vestidos únicos. Estaban agradecidas por el gesto de la madre de Gobaith, ella solo atino a sonreír.

Todas estaban en un cuarto aparte para realizar esta actividad. Dado que el vestido de Cadance ya estaba listo, Midna quería tratar con estas chicas ahora que tiene la oportunidad.

Si bien Rarity era la que más le hablaba, más por agradecer la oportunidad laboral que le dio, el resto no se quedaba atrás en ningún momento. Al menos en su mayoría, ya que Twilight miraba la ventana y trataba de hallar una razón lógica al comportamiento tan raro de Cadance. Uno que ni el mismo Shining parece notar, ya que este lo atribuye al embarazo. Y eso no le gustaba nada de nada…

Es más, se atreve a pensar que…

-¿Pasa algo Twilight?

La voz de Midna la sacó de sus pensamientos y pasó a ver a la mujer, quien la observaba con preocupación.

-Yo… no es nada señora Midna…

-Querida, sólo dime Midna. Y te aseguro que callar no es la mejor de las opciones para que uno se sienta mejor.

Twilight odiaba ver lo perceptiva que era esa mujer. Debe ser el don de madre que todas tienen y no niega que… en parte ella le recuerda a la suya.

-Disculpe que tome un tema aparte del que estábamos hablando… pero… ¿cómo conoció a su esposo y se casó tan joven? – Midna se mostró ligeramente sorprendida ante la pregunta y el resto de las chicas igual… - Oh… lo lamento, no es de mi incumbencia…

-Oh no. Es que… es un tema algo penoso para mí hablar sobre como conocí a mi esposo. Me da un poco de vergüenza, ya que recuerdo lo tontos que éramos de jóvenes.

Eso si llamó la atención de todas, para que ella diga ello…

-Oh cuéntenos, queremos saber. – Pinkie se mostraba muy interesada en dicha historia. Más porque se trataba de los padres de Gobaith.

Midna pudo ver el interés en las 7 y no pudo decir que no… hace años que no toca este tema y… bueno… le da algo de pena admitir como era y lo que pasó, lo que llevó a que ella se fuera a Japón para que ambos se casen aun siendo estudiantes.

-Ok, les diré como conocí a mi esposo. Pero no crean que es el clásico cuento de hadas donde nos enamoramos a primera vista y demás. No… lo diré de este modo. Yo odiaba a mi esposo por su forma de ser.

Ahí si todas se sorprendieron… ¿Lo odiaba? ¿Por qué? Esto ya se puso interesante antes de que sepan algo importante. Midna optó por sentarse, ya que esto iba a tomar un rayo y el resto de chicas hizo lo mismo.

-Mi hijo y esposo comparten cosas. En lo denso y los tontos que son. Verán, yo nací y crecí en Canterlot. Mis padres son de ahí. Y siempre, desde niña, soñaba con ser modelo y modista. Era mi más grande anhelo… pero había un problema. Era extremadamente tímida.

-Jajaja, que buena broma. – Rainbow soltó la risa al oír ello. Ella tímida, si claro… -… ¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto. ¿En verdad creyeron que siempre fui así? No. Es algo que desarrolle con años. Pero volviendo a mi punto. Era tímida y algo… nerd, si me puedo llamar así. No quitaba mi nariz de un libro en general, porque ahí me sentía segura ya que nadie me miraba.

-¿A quién te recuerda Twilight? – La mencionada sonrió con pena a las palabras de Sunset.

-Jeje, el punto yace en que… como toda chica de esa edad. Estaba interesada en un chico. El más cool de toda la escuela, capitán del equipo de Football, el más apuesto, el de más dinero. Lo típico de la fantasía de una mocosa de dicha edad. – Midna rio un poco al recordar ello. – Vaya que era tonta. Al final de todo, él estaba lejos de mi alcance por dos motivos, mi timidez… y por esto. – Midna abrió su bolso y sacó unos lentes.

Todas se sorprendieron al ver como la mujer se sacaba los lentes de contacto y se ponía los lentes. Ella sonrió al ver las caras de todas. No era que una mujer con lentes sea fea, pero era increíble pensar que ella usara dichos accesorios. Más al ser modelo… eso demuestra lo humana que es esta mujer.

-A él no le gustaban las chicas nerds. Yo entraba en esa categoría por estos lentes. En momentos como ellos, las chicas sentimos que el mundo se nos viene encima y hacemos unos dramas.

-Oh… lo sabemos. Lo vemos a diario.

-¿Por qué me miras así Applejack?

Rarity se mostraba ligeramente ofendida por lo que si amiga estaba insinuando. Ella no era dramática… no siempre.

-Jeje, ese año me prometí cambiar. Al menos para que él me invite al baile de fin de año que había en esos días. Ahora creo que lo llaman el Baile de Otoño o algo así. Y fue ahí que… mi vida cambió de una manera que no imagine. La noticia de un chico de intercambio en el último año fue algo que nadie en la escuela se perdió, ni siquiera los menos populares.

-Era…

-Así es Fluttershy. Era mi esposo, mejor dicho, la persona que se volvería mi esposo. – la mujer sonrió con nostalgia. Vaya que eran buenos recuerdos. – Todos decían que era Japonés, debido a su nombre, pero que no lo aparentaba tanto debido al color de ojos, que eran rojos.

-De ahí Gobaith sacó su heterocronomia. – Midna se tensiono a las palabras de Twilight… Si supiera… la razón por la que los ojos rojos en la familia de su esposo aparecen.

-Si… el punto es que… a la hora de almuerzo, al fin pude ver a ese chico del que todos hablaban y déjenme decirlo. Era apuesto y todas las chicas en la escuela estaban de acuerdo conmigo. Lo único que malograba todo, era su expresión fría y algo apagada. Mi esposo no era la persona más tratable del mundo. Y eso es decir mucho. Más porque mandó al diablo a los chicos cool de la escuela. Un simple, piérdanse, y ya era el enemigo número uno de la escuela.

-Si… me recuerda a Gobaith un poco. – Applejack no pudo evitar comparar la actitud de su amigo con la de su progenitor.

-Y el encuentro entre nosotros no fue el mejor tampoco. Unos pocos días luego de que llegó, él y yo chocamos en los pasillos. Ninguno estaba atento del todo. Pero debido a un mal día que estaba teniendo… le increpe lo sucedido y si no se iba a disculpar, ya que se estaba yendo. ¿Saben que me respondió? – Todas negaron con la cabeza. – Me dijo: Deberías ser tú quien debe ver a donde va. Cuatro ojos.

El jadeo de todas sacó una risa ligera en la mujer, quien jura que ella debió hacer lo mismo cuando ello pasó.

-No… Que mal educado.

-Lo sé Rarity. Pero no me quedé callada. No sé que me poseyó, pero por primera vez en mi vida no me quedé callada ante un insulto y le devolví el insulto. Le dije Emo y eso no le gustó. Ambos nos vimos con odio ese día y… nos juramos odiar hasta el fin de nuestros días. Era tan inmaduro… aunque yo no me quedaba atrás.

-Pero… Si se odiaban, como…

-Oh Fluttershy, a esa edad no sabes exactamente si odias a alguien. Lo dijimos por cosas del momento y… me equivoqué con él. Obviamente con el paso de los días, no sé si era el destino o algo más, nos vimos a obligados a interactuar. Por casualidad, por obligación… fui su tutora de inglés porque él apenas lo sabía hablar. Y fueron esos momentos pequeños, pero simples, los que me hicieron ver que había más en lo que había en un inicio. También pude entender la razón por la que él era así…

-¿A qué se refiere? – Twilight pudo ver que… Midna se mostraba algo triste.

-Es algo muy personal en la familia. Sólo les puedo decir que… mi esposo tenía un hermano gemelo, quien murió ese mismo año. Fue… un accidente de tránsito. Él era el que iba a ser el heredero del nombre familiar por ser el mayor, pero luego de ello… toda la responsabilidad cayó en mi esposo y él no la soportaba tanto. Me tomó meses y meses de charla para que él me lo diga… Ver su expresión me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas… de que él no era de piedra como lo aparentaba desee un inicio y que… él simplemente buscaba un amigo, pero no sabía cómo hacer uno.

-Sin duda me recuerda en algo a Gobaith. – la mujer rio un poco ante las palabras de Sunset.

-Lo raro de todo… es que día a día, me volví más confiada. Debía hacerlo si quería hacerle frente, tenía un gran problema del control de la ira. Ya no tanto ahora. Pero fue así que me di cuenta de sus defectos y sus virtudes. Poco a poco… empecé a disfrutar más los momentos que tenía con él. El chico que dije odiar se volvió mi mejor amigo y de paso mi confidente. Y fue ahí que todo empezó a cambiar. Los pequeños momentos en que él sonreía, me ponían nerviosa, cuando una chica coqueteaba con él, que fueron muchas, me sacaba de mis casillas. Eso y muchas otras cosas más… me hicieron darme cuenta poco a poco que estaba enamorada de él… y eso me asustó. No por el hecho de que… temiera un rechazo, sino porque él ya estaba comprometido. Se iba a casar cuando terminara el año y regresara a Japón.

-Cielos… Eso… no me lo esperaba… - Rainbow se quedó sin palabras, pensó que la historia sería melosa, pero no… se notaba que hubo muchas piedras en el camino.

-Él me lo dijo antes… no me importó en ese momento. Pero eso cambió… Me sentía culpable por tener sentimientos por un hombre ya comprometido. Él no amaba a esa mujer. Ella era la que se iba a casar con su hermano y… ya deben intuir porque estaba de malas al inicio. Aún así, opté por simplemente aprovechar esos momentos juntos con él. Donde simplemente pudiéramos hablar. Y eso… pues… un día acordamos estudiar para un examen, era el de Inglés y él me pidió ayuda. Lo hablaba mejor, pero la escritura no era su fuerte.

-Un segundo… ¿solos…? – Fluttershy se sonrojo al entender la situación.

Ver como la mujer se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada… hizo que todas se sonrojen también. Vaya…

-No lo habíamos planeado. Estábamos ahí estudiando, de repente… nos acercamos al otro y… Pasó. No pensé en ese momento en las consecuencias. Si él se iba a ir para nunca volver y estar con alguien más, al menos quería tener este recuerdo… ese día le demostré con acciones lo que sentía.

-Wow… Creo que las palabras sobran. – Sunset no sabía ni como reaccionar, es decir… sabe de esas cosas pero… que alguien le venga a contar ello en su cara es…

-Jajaja, lo sé… Pero ser joven también lleva a ser a veces, irresponsable. Luego de ello, ambos habíamos acordado dejarlo en el recuerdo, un bonito recuerdo y yo entre lágrimas lo acepté. Era lo mejor. Pero fue en ello que sentí que algo no andaba bien conmigo a las semanas. Deben entender eso al ser chicas… que no haya bajado en su momento o luego de un mes, te pone de los nervios y más si sabes que… has estado con alguien sin usar ningún tipo de protección.

-Eso significa que… usted estaba…

-Un test me lo corroboró todo. Cuando salió positivo sentí que el mundo se me vino encima y maldije no haber sido más responsable. Aún faltaban tres meses para que él regresara a Japón y… No quería decirlo, iba a arruinar todo. Iba a tener al bebé, no era su culpa nuestra irresponsabilidad. Y logré ocultar todo los primeros meses, cuando se empezó a notar me preocupe… mis padres debían saberlo. Lo iba a hacer… el día luego de que él se fuera, que eran dos días luego del baile al cual fui… sin pareja claro está. Él hizo lo mismo… verlo sin poder decirle mi estado era difícil, había aguantado tres meses, podía aguantar unos días más. Al menos eso creí… porque los vómitos a veces vienen en el peor de los momentos. Y vomitar en medio del baile es motivo de risas para muchos.

-Que horrible. – Twilight podía notar que a ella le costaba recordar ese momento.

-Claro… él fue hacia mí y calló a todos con una sola mirada. Para luego sacarme de ahí… ya fuera del edificio trate de que me suelte, su mano estaba cerca de mi vientre y no quería que se diera cuenta del bulto que se estaba formando… pero lo hizo. Y si bien al inicio no entendía… logró enlazar lo que pasó con ello y… No fui capaz de mentirle más… cuando le dije, estoy embarazada, comencé a llorar. Temía su reacción… le dije lo que pensaba y sentía… que no importaba cuanto lo amaba, no quería que una vida ya estable se fuera al traste por mí y el bebé… que estaba bien, lo iba a criar yo sola… pero cuando me beso, sin importarle lo que pasó minutos atrás… supe que había perdido. No podía dejarlo ir… no quería. Me dijo que tomaría la responsabilidad… y ahí fue que todo se ordenó un poco.

-¿Se casaron? – Pinkie miro a la mujer con emoción y ella sonrió.

-Luego de darle la bomba a mis padres, que casi me desheredan, de ir a Japón y hablar con los padres de él... Un mes antes de que mi hija naciera y dos meses antes mi cumpleaños 17, tuvimos una ceremonia simple. No fue fácil… la abuela de Gobaith estuvo hecha una fiera y me acuso de muchas cosas. Pero el abuelo de Gobaith me dio su bendición al ver que su hijo era feliz… la chica que se iba a casar con mi esposo hasta me agradeció… se notaba que ella amo al hermano y no a mi esposo. Obvio, las cosas no fueron sencillas… mi suegra me detestaba y… terminar mis estudios con una hija no fue fácil. Pero luego de terminar la secundaria tuve la suerte de participar en una sesión de fotos y… ahí comenzó mi vida en este mundo… claro que mi esposo estaba algo fastidiado… discutimos mucho, pero logramos aclarar varias cosas… lo amaba a él y sólo a él. Y aún lo hago… y pensar que casi lo arruino por no decir nada.

-Señora… Nosotras…

-Moraleja chicas… No guarden lo que sienten… las puede privar de algo maravilloso y único, yo tuve suerte… pero no esperen al último minuto como yo.

Todas las chicas se vieron las caras… intuían… a que se refería… pero… ¿podrán?

-El nombre de su esposo es…

-Tsubasa… Tsubasa Kosei… irónico si lo piensan… ¿no? – Midna siempre supo que… ese nombre le quedaba a su esposo.

* * *

Ya era de noche y todos estaban en sus habitaciones. Durmiendo, al menos en su mayoría… porque Twilight estaba fuera de esta, aún vestida con su ropa de la tarde… no podía dormir… no luego de todo lo que Midna les contó. Y pensar que todo eso pasó antes y luego de casarse… ella no fue a muchos detalles, sino a lo general y… no podía negar que admira lo que ella hizo. En parte el sacrificio de no querer que él supiera del embarazo por lo que conlleva es… algo que Gobaith debió heredar de ella. Ese autosacrificio…

Y ella con sus cosas… Se siente tonta y…

-¿Twilight? – volteó al escuchar la voz de Gobaith y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo con el cabello amarrado. Debió ser su madre… - ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

-Sólo… miraba la calle… se ve tan pequeño todo desde aquí. – No lo negaba, era así. – Yo…

-¿Pasa algo…?

¿Le debía decir lo que estaba pensando? No tiene prueba sólida de que Cadance esté actuando raro por una fuerza externa… él no…

-¿Tiene que ver por lo de Cadance? – Se sorprendió al ver que él había acertado. – Lo supuse, yo también sospecho algo. No se parece en nada a la mujer que dices que es….

-Lo sé… y eso es lo que no me deja tranquila… justo iba a ir a hablar con ella. Sé que es tarde Gobaith, pero debo saber que le pasa. Sino, no podré dormir.

Twilight miro a su amigo y él dejó salir un suspiro. No hay otra… cuando él le asintió, supo que le daba el visto bueno para que vaya y que él irá también. Y eso la ponía muy feliz… más ahora que…

 _-Quizás…_

Luego de todo lo que ha oído… su respuesta era cada vez más clara, pero igual de difícil de aceptar. Y ese era un gran peso sobre ella.

Ambos bajaron a la planta inferior, suponiendo que ahí debería estar Cadance o al menos preguntar donde estaba… y su sorpresa fue grande cuando la vieron salir del edificio. Eso era raro… y sin perder un solo segundo, ambos fueron tras ella… sin notar el extraño brillo verde en los ojos de las recepcionistas.

….

Ya afuera del edificio, tanto Gobaith como Twilight tuvieron el mismo pensamiento. A donde sea que Cadance va… no es algo bonito. La chica empezó a pensar que tal vez engañaba a su hermano o algo similar, pero cuando ambos se fijaron que iba a un parque cercano… les hizo creer que… Algo no iba bien. ¿Por qué un parque a estas horas? No había lógica ahí y mucho menos con…

Caminaron a paso lento, tratando de que ella no los vea al mismo tiempo que no le perdieran el rastro. Pero… ambos tenían un mal presentimiento. Y fue cuando se vieron con que ella se había reunido con un grupo pequeño de personas… fue lo que llamó su atención.

-¿Cómo van los preparativos? – Cadance miro al que parecía ser un policía, quien bajó la cabeza para responder.

-Todo esta casi en su punto mi reina. Sólo necesitamos unos pocos más y todo estará listo.

¿Mi reina? ¿De qué hablaban? Twilight trató de ver bien y…. Se dio cuenta de algo que no espero ver… los ojos de Cadance brillaban con un destello verde… eso no era natural….

-Lo mejor será irnos Twilight… Sea lo que sea que pasa… es mejor que… - Gobaith sintió una mano en su hombro y Twilight también… - Maldición…

A los segundos, ambos se vieron atrapados por otro pequeño grupo y que no tuvieron reparos en llevarlo ante Cadance y el resto. La mujer sonrió al ver que habían atrapado unos pequeños espías. Ambos jóvenes fueron al suelo luego de ser empujados, Twilight perdió sus lentes… genial… para empeorar todo, se rajaron por la caída.

-¡Oigan, esos lentes son caros! – La chica vio el destello verde en los ojos de sus captores… y captó que… - Ustedes no son humanos.

-Jejeje, ¿qué te hace decir ello…? Niña. – Cadance se arrodilló y puso su mano en el mentón de Gobaith. – Nada mal… no serias un mal agregado a mi… colección…

-¡No lo toques zorra! – No sabe que la poseyó para decir ello. Pero esta no es la Cadance que ella conoce. Lo único que recibió fue cachetada por parte de la mujer en respuesta al insulto.

-Tch… mocosa. Sabía que serias un problema para mí. Se ve que conoces bien a esta mujer. Y eso sólo significa una cosa… no puedo dejarte libre. – la sonrisa sádica y algo fuera de sí de ella, hicieron que Twilight tiemble del miedo… ¿Qué le va hacer?

-¡Si le haces algo…!

-Oh guapo… esta chica sufrirá luego. Mi pequeña colonia necesita de chicas para… ciertas cosas. Ya debes saber a que me refiero…

Ambos se horrorizaron al intuir que…

-¡Le hacen algo y te juro que desearás estar muerta! – Gobaith se iba a poner de pie pero uno de los sujetos piso su cabeza con fuerza, haciendo que esta choque con el pavimento y algo de sangre salga de ella.

Twilight se horrorizo al ver ello, pero la tal Cadance dio un chasquido. Eso pareció calmar todo… por ahora.

-Aún no le haremos nada… Será luego de que hagamos este mundo nuestro. Llévenselos con los demás.

Lo próximo que ambos vieron fue un líquido verde empezando a envolverlos ante la risa sádica de "Cadance". Lo único que pudieron hacer fue tratar de liberarse pero era inútil… la joya de Twilight y el Spark Lens de Gobaith actuaron rápidamente para crear una capa alrededor de ellos para protegerlos de un efecto mayor. Sean quienes sean estos seres… parece que algo mayor esta a punto de suceder…

* * *

-Hmmm… ¿Dónde está Twilight…? – Sunset abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormida debido al cansancio que tenía y…

Pasó a ver que en su cama, Pinkie dormía en una posición donde un humano no podría dormir… Que raro. Aunque así era la loca de su amiga.

Pero la pregunta persiste. ¿Dónde está Twilight? ¿Habrá ido abajo? Lo que si que le sorprendió más fue ver que el diario, donde cambia mensajes con la Princesa Twilight brilló intensamente. Se levantó de la cama y fue a su maleta.

-Veamos… - Sunset abrió el diario y…

 _Querida Sunset,_

 _Te escribo en respuesta a lo último que me escribiste. No soy una experta en ese campo. Dado que la única vez que sentí algo así fue con Flash, pero eso fue hace tiempo y las cosas han cambiado. Yo lo he hecho, así cómo tú. Y por lo que me cuentas, puede que tus sentimientos hacia ese nuevo chico sean ligeramente distintos a los que tuviste con Flash._

 _Mi único consejo, es que no dudes. Si algo Rarity me ha dicho, la de mi mundo, es que el amor es algo igual de maravilloso que la amistad. Solo que este es más luz que magia. No sé que quiere decir con ello, pero me gusta como suena._

 _También te comento que Starlight se encuentra bien. Nos ayudó a mí y al resto a vencer una clase de poni oscuro hecho por magia… Los detalles aún son complicados de explicar por texto. Si un día te pasas por aquí, te lo diré todo. Trae a ese chico también, sería interesante ver a alguien que es inmune a la magia. Oooh, que emoción. Ya me imagino todo lo que puedo descubrir y… Ya estoy divagando ¿verdad?_

 _Ejem, mi punto. Lo que salió de todo esto, es que Starwill el Barbado volvió a Equestria, si, sé que es confuso, pero como te lo dije antes. Cuando vengas, te los diré todo cara a cara. Espero con ansias ese momento._

 _Y a lo último… ¡la boda! Me hace recordar como un par de años atrás mi hermano se casó con mi niñera Cadance aquí… Y entiendo la reacción de mi yo de ahí, yo estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo. Tal vez peor… Pero nunca pasamos a mayores. Tal vez… nah, ya estoy especulando mucho… ¿o no?_

 _En fin, espero que la boda que van a tener sea mejor que la de que se llevó acabo aquí. No digo eso porque fue una mala boda, sino por lo que pasó antes de ella. No sé si lo recuerdas, pero hay una especie llamada Changelings aquí en Equestria. Cuando los conocí, eran una raza que parecían ponis insectoides de color negro, muy asqueroso…. Y para que lo diga yo. Y la reina de ellos, Chrysalis, secuestro a Cadance y la encerró en una mina fuera de Canterlot, mientras ella tomaba el lugar de ella para casarse con mi hermano. Los Changelings tienen o tenían la habilidad de tomar la forma de otros ponis. Actualmente, se han reformado gracias a las palabras de Thorax, un Changeling que aprendió sobre los distintos tipos de amor, porque de eso se alimentaban esas cosas cuando Chrysalis era su reina._

 _Ahora los Changeling son una raza amiga, ya no son negros y con huecos, sino que parecen brillantes y de distintos colores, dejando a un lado las alas de insecto jajaja… pero sí, esa fue mi experiencia. La ex reina sigue no habida, pero estamos listos para ella en caso trate algo. Al final del día, salimos victoriosos. Pero estoy más que segura que en donde estas no hay de estos seres._

 _Espero que la pases bien en la boda con el resto de tus amigas. Mándale un gran abrazo a todas y nos leemos en otro momento._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Princesa Twilight Sparkle._

 _PD : ¡Lo olvidaba! ¡Le preguntaré a Starwill si sabe de algo sobre lo que me preguntaste antes! Al parecer la interacción de los Ultraman con nuestra sociedad parece ir más allá de la creímos anteriormente. Y eso significa… ¡Más investigación, wuju!_

Sunset rio un poco al leer la postdata, su amiga no cambia… pero le ha servido este pequeño momento para tener sus ideas en orden y también pensar en que debe hacer. Lo de sus sentimientos, los puede poner a un lado por ahora. Dado que Gobaith aún no toca el tema que lo afecta. Eso es un punto aparte para ella. Lo de los Ultraman, ellos son el misterio por excelencia y la única pista que tienen yace en el ADN de Gobaith… ¿por qué hay tanto misterio? No lo entiende. Pero…

Seres que cambian de apariencia, esos Changeling parecen ser una raza que les dio más de un problema. Que bueno que aquí no existen. Si. Optó por darle una respuesta a Twilight en agradecimiento por su tiempo.

 _Querida Twilight,_

 _Gracias por tu pronta respuesta y también por ser honesta conmigo. Es verdad que mi relación con Flash puede considerarse una experiencia, pero el sentimiento que tengo es distinto… como dijiste, es similar pero más fuerte a la vez y eso me da un poco de miedo. Pero lo afrontare, porque en verdad deseo hacer las cosas como se deben ahora._

 _Por otro lado, yo también espero que sea una boda tranquila. Aunque si Gobaith leyera esto diría que tal vez pase algo con su típica suerte. Ese chico tiene un serio problema de autoestima. Que bueno que todo resultó bien por allá y también que tengan nuevos aliados. Te apoyo en la idea de la escuela que me dijiste la última y me pensaré en ir a Equestria un día de estos._

 _Ojalá Starwill tenga una noticia para nosotros, en serio debes contarme como volvió. Dale mis saludos a Starlight y a las princesas. Y no te desveles en tus lecturas._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Sunset Shimmer._

La chica cerró el diario y dio un bostezo… mejor se va a dormir. Mañana será un largo día. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que… esos Changeling no existen aquí. Sí, eso basta para ella.


	14. Boda y Sentimientos Parte 2

**Capítulo 14: Boda y Sentimientos Parte 2**

En lo que parecía ser una cueva o algo similar. Había varios capullos de color verde brillante, todos parecían latir, como dando la señal de vida que tenían. Dentro de uno en específico, Gobaith al fin despertó del sueño abrupto al que fue sometido. Y al ver en donde estaba actualmente, le dio asco y rabia. Muy bien, esto será algo que irá para unas cuantas terapias con el psicólogo.

¿Cómo demonios llegó aquí? ¿Quién era esa mujer y qué eran…? Obviamente no son humanos y… Twilight… Fue en eso que su mente fue hacia el recuerdo de lo que le iban hacer una vez ellos…

Apretó los dientes con rabia. Si le tocan un solo cabello… Sin tiempo que perder, Gobaith puso sus manos en las paredes del capullo y empezó a desgarrar con fuerza y rapidez dicha zona. Solo debía…

No le costó tanto como esperó salir. Debieron creer que estaría más tiempo dormido. Caer al suelo de cara nunca era bonito… ¿Dónde estaba exactamente? Se puso de pie para tener una mejor visión del lugar donde estaba actualmente y… Vale, es una cueva. Muy bien deducido genio.

-Twilight… debo hallar a Twilight. – Sacó de su bolsillo el Spark Lens, le daba igual lo pegajoso que estaba actualmente, hallarla era su prioridad.

Y el objeto lo sabía, ya que inmediatamente inició su brillo para indicarle donde estaba la chica y la joya que ella llevaba. El brillo no era tan fuerte, por lo que no estaba en esta zona exactamente. Volteo para ver los capullos y se vio con la sorpresa de que había más gente ahí… todos parecían ser… humanos. Lo más extraño era que… parecían dormidos y sólo eran hombres. ¿Habrá una separación? Esto casi parece una colmena de insectos…

Se dio media vuelta para ir en busca de Twilight, no desea dejar aquí a esta gente. Pero sabe que le costará mucho hacer el trabajo de sacarlos y explicar todo. Por lo que esa mujer dijo, estarán a salvo por ahora. Con eso decidido, fue a buscar a su amiga. Ojalá esté bien…

Ahora… ¿Qué camino seguir? La respuesta vino en un destello del Spark Lens, que le indicó donde ir. Mejor se apresura…

Y ahora estaba más que seguro que esta era una cueva o algo similar. ¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que…? Ojalá todas estén bien. Su mente iba una y otra vez al momento en que esa mujer los atrapó y como habló de Twilight… como si ella fuera…

La hará pagar por ello. Nunca antes había sentido tal rabia. Y fue por estar tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que… no notó que alguien se le acercaba. El ligero grito que ella dio lo alertó, estuvieron a punto de chocar.

Gobaith se fijó en quien había aparecido frente a él…

-¡Tú! – Fue hacia la mujer quien era la culpable de que estén aquí. Y sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó de los hombros, algo que la exaltó y asusto. - ¿¡Dónde está!?

-N-No sé de que me hablas…

-¡No me mientas! – Gobaith tomó con más fuerza a la mujer y la hizo verlo a los ojos. Ella se asustó al ver el de color rojo y como el azul parecía intercalar entre dicho color y el rojo. - ¿¡Dónde está!?

-¡No me lastimes por favor! ¡No le hagas nada a mi bebé!

Esa respuesta y el tono temeroso con lágrimas en la cara de la mujer… lo hizo calmar en algo su ira y… ver mejor a la mujer. Estaba temblando… se le veía cansada, sucia y asustada, sus ropas algo rotas, pero protegía con fervor su vientre, ya que sus manos no salían de dicha zona. Observó mejor sus ojos y no eran verdes como les de ella… eran rosas y amables… ¿Acaso…?

-¿Cadance? – La mujer se sorprendió al oírlo decir su nombre. Pensó que él era miembro de esos seres que la trajeron aquí.

-¿Quién eres…? ¿Qué quieres conmigo….? No me lastimes… haré lo que quieras…

-Calma. Tranquila. – Gobaith suavizó su agarre en la mujer, ojalá no la haya lastimado. – Soy un amigo…

Su propio instinto le decía que ella era la verdadera Cadance. La novia de Shining Armor, la amiga de Twilight… Ella por su lado lo observó con detenimiento, pudo ver que había algo de arrepentimiento en su mirada por lo de hace poco y… pero había algo más en él. Y eso la calmó, las piernas le fallaron y se arrodilló casi al instante. No dejó de abrazar su vientre porque estaba asustada por su bebé. Teme no poder salir de aquí y… No ver a Shinning nunca más.

-Oye… tranquila… Todo va a estar bien. Saldremos de aquí. – Cadance miró una vez más al joven.

-¿Quién eres…?

-Me llamo Gobaith Kosei… soy amigo de Twilight. – A esas palabras, la mujer se sorprendió al oír ello… ¿amigo de Twilight?

-¿En serio…? Vaya… si no estuviera cansada y asustada… reiría de alegría.

-Eso deberá esperar… Twilight también está aquí. La atraparon conmigo.

Cadance se estremeció al oír ello. Ella había oído de esa loca que la trajo aquí que iban a atrapar a chicas para ser usadas como incubadoras para su colonia luego de tener lo que quieren… Eso no…

-Sígueme. Sé donde puede estar Twilight. – Gobaith la miro con sorpresa. – Esa loca no me encerró, dijo que no le servía debido a mi estado. Por lo que me dejó aquí a vagar, pero eso me dejó aprender las zonas donde guardan a sus… víctimas. Las separan por sexo y justo acabo de pasar la de la zona femenina.

Gobaith se sorprendió al ver el cambio en la expresión de Cadance. Se ve que es fuerte y no se amedrenta ante nada cuando alguien cercano… peligra. El joven asintió y le pidió que sea el guía mientras la ayuda a caminar.

-Gracias… no es fácil caminar por dos… más si llevo horas sin comer.

Debían salir de aquí rápido… ella y el bebé corren peligro. Y a un paso lento pero seguro, es que fueron de camino hacia la zona donde Twilight debe de estar encerrada.

* * *

Ya era de mañana en el hotel y todo parecía listo para la boda. Las chicas hacían ya sus toques finales para la boda. Según Rarity, nunca es muy temprano para verse bien…

-Oigan… ¿Han visto a Twilight? – Sunset salió de la ducha con sólo una toalla cubriéndola y una en la cabeza para su cabello. – La estoy llamando y no me responde.

-No… Pensábamos que estaba contigo y Pinkie anoche. – Applejack trataba de delinearse… agh, que difícil era esto.

-Pues… si. Ayer salió un rato y luego me quedé dormida. Me desperté y ella no estaba. No lo sé chicas. Me estoy preocupando.

-¿Crees que tenga que ver con el cambio de actitud de Cadance? – Rarity se terminó de pintar las uñas. – Porque… hasta yo veo que hay un cambio.

-Si… no se parece en nada a la mujer que conocimos en los juegos de la amistad… ¡Ow, Fluttershy ten más cuidado!

-P-Perdón… es sólo que tu cabello está algo seco. – Rainbow se cruzo de brazos algo molesta, no es que le importe. - ¿No has tratado de llamar a Gobaith?

-Lo hago… pero es lo mismo. ¿Creen que les haya pasado algo?

-¿No será que los dos desean tiempo a solas? – Pinkie apareció a un lado de Sunset con solo ropa interior. – Yo digo…

-Pinkie, no es hora de celos. De ninguna aquí. – Applejack miro a su amiga con reproche. Si algo habían visto y descubierto, es que Pinkie puede llegar a ser muy celosa.

-Lo siento… Pero para mi también es raro. Gobaith si bien tarda en responder, lo hace. Sino, nos avisa. Igual con Twilight… - Pinkie se mostró algo arrepentida por su comentario.

Applejack se tomó la cara. Ella también sabía lo que sentía… todas aquí lo sabían. Saben que Twilight es la que lleva la delantera en esto… pero es su amiga. Están preocupadas por ella. Algo deben hacer para…

Fue en ello que Sunset tuvo una idea. Cadance de seguro debe saber algo, cuando la vea se lo preguntará. Y si siente que le miente, sólo tomará su mano para ver sus recuerdos. Su magia es muy útil en situaciones como estas. Y tras terminar de secarse el cabello, puso la toalla a un lado para luego ir por su ropa interior. Suerte que…

-Ahm… Sunset… ¿No es ese brasier algo más grande de los que tenias? – Fluttershy hizo la pregunta al notar el cambio… Hey, entre chicas y amigas cercanas no hay esta clase de secretos. Todas sabían que su color favorito era el blanco…

-Pues… Si… tuve que comprar unos conjuntos nuevos… los anteriores estaban algo…. ¡Kyyaaa!

-Ajá… Si… Ya veo… le han crecido un par de centímetros. – Pinkie tenía entre sus manos los… dotes femeninos delanteros de su amiga.

Sunset estaba ardiendo de la rabia y la vergüenza. Rarity alzó una ceja al oír ello. Parece que deberá ir también a ver si… crecieron por si acaso. Applejack rio al ver la escena algo extraña. Fluttershy se sonrojo al ver la interacción entre ambas, más porque Pinkie sonreía y Sunset ya estaba harta. Rainbow sólo comparo sus dotes con las del resto y… suspiro al ver que estaba debajo de sus amigas. Rayos, hasta ella tiene orgullo femenino y siempre se lo deben de pisotear.

Tienen tiempo hasta la boda… si en un par de horas esos dos no vuelven, ya será motivo de preocuparse.

* * *

-¿Qué tal esta? – Midna le hizo la pregunta a la mujer, que era la novia, quien se miraba frente a un espejo.

-Es perfecto. Gracias por su arduo trabajo. – "Cadance" sonrió en respuesta. Pero Midna no se tragaba esa sonrisa.

Si algo ella tiene por naturaleza, es ver cuando alguien le miente u oculta algo. Es por ello que ha logrado vivir en el mundo de la moda y la fama tangos años, sin ningún tipo de escándalo. Y esta mujer oculta algo… siente que no es la misma Cadance que conoció una semana atrás. Antes siempre sonreía con ternura… pero la de ahora, le da una sensación de… que algo no anda bien.

-¿Sabrá donde está mi hijo? Lo ando buscando y llamando pero…

-Él y Twilight fueron a recoger algo que olvidé. Vendrán en un par de horas. Era un favor que le pedí a Twilight y él se ofreció a ayudarla.

Midna miro a la mujer con duda… le está ocultando algo. Lo sabe… pero no tiene pruebas como para refutar lo dicho. Optó por aceptar lo dicho y con el permiso de Cadance, se retiro para poder prepararse para la boda.

Al ver que estaba sola, "Cadance" dejó salir una sonora carcajada. Todo iba de viento en popa. No puede creer que el idiota del novio no se diera cuenta del cambio en la actitud de su novia. No lo culpa, siempre ha sido buena para engañar a los hombres y en ponerlos bajo su poder. Ser la reina de la raza Changeling tiene sus ventajas. Más al tener que aparentar… esto.

Se vio al espejo y mostró asco al tener que usar la cara linda e inocente de esta mujer. Y tener que cargar con este bulto en el estómago para aparentar el embarazo de dicha mujer. Pero lo valdrá, una vez tome el amor que ese sujeto siente hacia la mujer esa, será imparable. Y ella sus súbditos podrán conquistar este planeta y hacerlo suyo. Con ello podrán tener todo lo necesario para que puedan ir a otro mundo y repetir el proceso nuevamente.

Aunque… tal vez el amor de ese hombre no sea lo único que tome. El de la hermana también es fuerte. Pero yace escondido, sellado. Como si hubiera una barrera auto impuesta por la misma chica de que… no debe de salir. Oh bueno, aún queda el de las otras 6, el sentimiento es igual de fuerte y eso llama su atención… los sentimientos de las 7 van hacia una sola persona. El chico que atrapó con esa mocosa… interesante.

-Tal vez debí investigar mejor. Él me hubiera sido útil.

Ella notaba que el muchacho tenía bloqueada sus emociones. En especial el amor… parece que trata de huir de este. Como si fuera algo dañino para su persona. No, como si temiera a esa emoción. Pero lo puede sentir… esta ahí… naciendo. No sabe a quien, pero poco a poco… este será tan grande que no podrá tenerlo oculto en su ser más.

Y ese será un festín que desea probar sin duda alguna… cuando acaben con este planeta. Por ahora solo se centrará en su misión central… por ahora.

* * *

En la cueva misteriosa. Gobaith le daba a Cadance el apoyo para caminar que ella necesitaba. Todo mientras ella le contaba lo que pasó.

Que una vez todo parecía ya listo, sólo faltaba el arreglo de la boda, es que salió a dar un paseo alrededor del hotel. El doctor le dijo que aun con el embarazo, debe tener algo de actividad física para que no sufra luego del peso extra que puede llegar a tener luego. No queriendo ello, siempre caminaba al menos 30 minutos al día. Y fue justo en ello que… sintió que todo se volvió negro.

Cuando despertó, se vio aquí… rodeada de unos seres insecto humanoides con unos grandes ojos verdes y orificios en sus cuerpos. La que parecía ser la líder de todos ellos, le dijo que necesitaba del amor que se tenían ella y Shinning. Cuando oyó eso, sintió un nudo en el estómago y ver cómo esa mujer tomaba su apariencia totalmente… la hizo darse cuenta de que quería tomar su lugar en la boda.

Unas lágrimas lograron salir de los ojos de Cadance, quien no podía soportar que el amor de su vida esté en peligro. Que el bebé que lleva en el vientre también lo esté… el pensamiento la asusta mucho y… Dios, casi no tiene ni fuerzas.

Gobaith solo siguió su camino en silencio. Sabía que nada de lo que dijera.. Iba a ayudar. Sólo podía hallar a Twilight, salir de aquí y… acabar con esa loca. Fue en ello que llegaron al lugar donde estaban encerradas las mujeres y…

Puso a Cadance a un lado para que se siente mientras busca a Twilight en este mar de capullos. Aunque no le costó mucho hacerlo. El Spark Lens vibraba ante la cercanía de la joya. Y eso le permitió a Gobaith hallar el capullo donde su amiga estaba. Y al verla ahí atrapada, en ese líquido verde… sin perder tiempo tomó la pared del capullo y lo empezó a desgarrar para sacarla de ahí. Todo ante la mirada de Cadance… Quien no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo mucho que significa Twilight para él… y era algo… tierno. Puede ver los indicios de algo más ahí.

Al ver como finalmente sacó a Twilight de su encierro. Cadance caminó hacia donde estaban. Con Gobaith tratando de que Twilight despierte. La chica empezó a toser al sentir nuevamente el aire llenar sus pulmones. El liquido salió de su boca con dificultad.. Que asco… aunque al abrir los ojos y ver como Gobaith le sonreía al verla a salvo… sumado a que estaba en sus brazos… su cara se volvió una tetera… por favor, que no escuche su corazón…

-¿Cómo te sientes Twilight?

-Ugh… Ahora sé lo que siente una larva.

El joven alzó una ceja al oír ello… ¿era esa la mejor analogía que se le pudo ocurrir? ¿En serio? Antes de que ella diga algo más. Pudo ver que esa mujer estaba aquí.

-¡Tú, no te nos acerques! – Twilight iba a usar sus poderes para mandarla a la pared. Más porque recuerda lo que ella dijo que le harían y lo que le iba a hacer a Gobaith… irá y celos, mala combinación.

-¡No, espera! ¡No es ella…! ¡Es Cadance, la real! – Twilight miro a su amigo incrédula. ¿¡Cómo le puede creer!?

-¿¡En serio eres tan ingenuo!? ¡Bien puede…!

-Twilight… Recuerdo que cuando eras niña. Tu sueño secreto era casarte vestida de blanco, durante un bello atardecer en una hermosa playa. – No quería hacer esto… pero si deseaba que Twilight le creyera… Cadance debía usar todos sus trucos.

Gobaith se sorprendió al oír el tan femenino sueño de Twilight, mientras la involucrada se sonrojo al extremo… Su más grande fantasía revelada ante el chico por quien siente más que amistad y quizás algo más. ¡La vergüenza!

-¡Cadance, prometiste nunca…! – fue ahí que todo pareció cuadrar por cuenta propia… era ella… - ¡Cadance!

La chica fue hacia la mujer y la abrazó con fuerza, gesto que fue imitado por la que recibió el gesto de cariño. No niega que le alegra ver a su amiga bien. Es más, se atreve a decir que estaba mejor que nunca.

-Twilight, me alegro ver que estás bien.

-¿Cómo terminaste aquí Cadance? ¿Qué pasó?... Un minuto… ¡Eso quiere que la Cadance impostora es la que se va a casar con Shinning!

La mujer se mostró dolida al oír ello, estaban en una situación más que mala. Gobaith sabía que el tiempo no era un lujo ahora. Por lo que puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-Luego se ponen al día. Lo primordial es salir de este lugar… donde sea que estemos. – podría hacerlo si se vuelve Tiga, pero no quiere tirar abajo todo el lugar y de paso lastimar a quienes estaban aquí… encerrados.

Twilight asintió y optó por ayudar a Cadance a caminar. Mientras Gobaith era el que iba al frente en caso de que cualquier cosa pasara. Y así fue como iniciaron su pequeña travesía. Una que fue silenciosa la mayor parte del tiempo, con Cadance diciéndole a Twilight todo lo que sabía. Sobra decir que Twilight estaba hecha una fiera… sea quien sea esa mujer, la hará pedazos por lo que le está siendo pasar a su familia.

-Oigan, quédense aquí. Iré a investigar, en caso pase algo o haya algo.

Twilight asintió y le dijo que tenga cuidado. Gobaith se adentró más en los túneles, esperando que al menos estén cerca de la salida. Todo mientras Twilight ayudaba a Cadance a sentarse. La barriga algo notoria era molesta a veces.

-Este bebé ya me da problemas… aún no ve el mundo y ya ves.

-Aún no puedo creer que seré tía. Eso explica porque todo salió de la nada… me lo pudieron decir. Así me habría evitado actuar como una loca…

-Jejeje, Twilight. Ya conoces a tu hermano. Lo que si me molestó fue que… él no te dijera nada. Ya lo regañe. Pero… creo que mi tema ya es historia vieja si la comparamos con tu situación.

-¿A que te refieres…? – Twilight se puso nerviosa al ver la sonrisa de Cadance, quien reía al ver el inútil intento de Twilight de… hacerse la ignorante.

-Que al fin tienes un primer amor que no es un libro.

-¡Cadance! – la mujer rio con fuerza al ver la expresión y sonrojo de Twilight. – No es eso… es… es complicado.

-¿Complicado? ¿Tiene novia…? No me digas que no le gustan las chicas porque seria…

-¡No! Le gustan las chicas. Dios… no es nada de lo que crees Cadance… es que… ¿Cómo diferencias el amor de una simple atracción? – Ok… esa pregunta si era interesante. – Cuando lo conocí, no niego que me sentí interesada en él. Había una curiosidad innata. Tal vez porque era similar a mí. No amigos, sólo… Sólo quería darle ese apoyo y amistad que las chicas me dieron… Pero con el paso de los días, me empezó a interesar más como era, porque era así… y luego… tras varias cosas. Empecé a ver que… no es perfecto, pero sus virtudes sobrepasan sus defectos que son muy notorios y… y no soy la única que lo ve…

-Twilight… - Ahora entiende… tiene miedo. Miedo de que si acepta lo que ya es obvio, deba enfrentar una lucha por un chico.

-Y no quiero. Tengo miedo de que… si fallo, lo que hay ahora se acabe. Me gusta hablar con él, me gusta cuando discutimos, que es seguido… me gustan esos pequeños momentos en que… sólo es él. Y no el chico que está marcado por un incidente de su pasado. – Twilight miro a la mujer que era su confidente y consejera de años, necesitaba una respuesta. - ¿Qué siento Cadance? Intuyo la respuesta. Pero temo que… de ser así, todo lo bueno que hemos forjado estos meses se acabe.

Cadance tomó aire. Sabía que esto no iba a ser sencillo. Mucho menos para Twilight, quien se enfoca más en la lógica que en el corazón. Pero esta vez… debe sellar su raciocinio y…

-Sólo responde estas preguntas ¿Te molesta cuando una chica se le acerca y él la trata bien?

-Sí…

-¿Te gusta estar con él? ¿A pesar de las discusiones ligeras o demás cosas?

-Si.

-¿Aún con sus defectos?

-Si.

-¿Te ves… haciendo cosas de novios… con alguien más que no sea él?

-… No.

-Última… ¿Amas o no a tu amigo Gobaith?

Twilight se quedó helada… esa pregunta… no la quería responder… no la quería… porque sabía la respuesta… su corazón le estaba ganando a su lado lógico. Sabía que si esas palabras salen de su boca, no hay marcha atrás. No habría forma de que las cosas vuelvas a ser como antes. No hay forma de que…. Pero al final perdió… dolía ya demasiado guardar la verdad que tanto desea negar… que hace más de un mes… ella… ella…

-… Si… Amo a Gobaith Kosei… - las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos eran la clara señal de rendición de su parte… se acabó…

Cadance abrazo a la chica y dejó que soltara todo. Esas lágrimas no eran de tristeza… eran del sentimiento de liberación que tenía ahora mismo. Ella lo sabe… porque no es fácil admitir algo que te has negado tanto tiempo…

-Oigan, hallé la salida. No van a creer donde… ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué lloras Twilight?

Justo el chico debía regresar. Ver como Twilight lloraba y como ella lo veía… Sentía que él tenía algo que ver. Y no estaba lejos de la realidad.

Twilight por su parte, al verlo tras decir sus sentimientos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ahora se sentía más… calmada por alguna razón.

-Luego pueden hablar de ello. ¿Qué decías Gobaith?

-Oh… claro. Vamos, hay que salir de aquí.

Ayudando a Twilight con Cadance, Gobaith llevo a ambas mujeres por el camino que… los sacará de aquí. Lo gracioso de todo es que estaban a las afueras de Canterlot, dentro de una gran cueva en la zona límite de la ciudad con el bosque. Justo ahí había una carretera. Pero oír que estaban lejos del hotel, hizo que Cadance casi se ponga a llorar… tal vez…

-Oh vamos, llorar no ayudará en nada. Podemos hacerlo. Ya verá… antes de que acabe el día, estará con su novio frente al altar y casados posiblemente… Y yo terminaré en una clínica, creo que tengo una contusión.

Aún le latía la zona donde su cabeza golpeó el piso… pero sus palabras habían logrado animarla un poco.

-Ahora veo porque…

-Cadance…

Gobaith notó el tono de súplica de Twilight, al mismo tiempo que ella desviaba su mirada de él… raro. Justo cuando salieron de la cueva, estaban a unos escasos metros de la carretera y… justo había un grupo de chicos universitarios bebiendo alcohol… típico… pero les servirá.

-Ya regreso. Si oyen gritos… cierren los ojos. – Era hora de poner en marcha las técnicas que su abuelo le enseñó para la tort… es decir, la negociación.

Twilight iba a decirle que no lo haga, pero Cadance noto que él… Le tapó los ojos a Twilight, porque cuando oyó que esos sujetos le dijeron que le darían el auto si dejaban a Twilight con ellos para divertirse… pues… no es una escena agradable. El chico sabe pelear y dar donde duele. Hasta sienta por las pobres víctimas… Tal vez Twilight no lo note, pero ella es muy importante para él.

Luego de dicha masacre, Gobaith regresó con las llaves del auto deportivo. Twilight abrió la boca incrédula ante la escena ahí presente… ¿Qué pasó…?

-Eso les pasa por hacerme enfadar. Vamos, con este auto estaremos ahí en un dos por tres.

Rápidamente, pusieron a Cadance en los asientos traseros, Twilight se sentó a su lado y Gobaith se puso al volante…. Un minuto….

-Gobaith… ¿Sabes conducir?

-… Sé encender e ir en línea recta. Pase lo que pase… el auto no es mío.

Al encender el auto, ambas se abrocharon el cinturón y se abrazaron. Oír como el auto deportivo rojo salía a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad, sumado al grito de ambas… era gracioso…

-¡Ah, olvidé poner el GPS!

… Ojalá lleguen rápido y enteros a la boda. No tienen mucho tiempo.

…

-¡A un lado! ¡Esta es una emergencia! ¡Quítese señora, esto no es un desfile! ¡Oiga, tenga cuidado salvaje! ¿¡Así!? ¡Eso serás tú hijo de p…!

-¡GOBAITH!

Ahora mismo, Gobaith por primera vez sentía el estrés de tener que conducir. Todo va tan lento cuantos quieres ir rápido… maldita sea. A este paso le vetaran la licencia de conducir de por vida… y eso que aún no la saca. Oh ironía.

Si algo Cadance agradecía era la pasión que el joven ponía para ayudarla a llegar a la boda y evitar que algo malo pase. Si algo detesta es que parece tener un explosivo carácter. Más si alguien cercano peligra, en este caso sería su madre y el resto de sus amigas al parecer.

Twilight maldecía que su celular este destrozado, así como el de su amigo. Sólo puede rezar y esperar que sus amigas se hayan dado cuenta de lo mal que está todo.

El sonido de las sirenas de las patrullas de policía… Si, será vetado de manejar un auto en este país de por vida. Twilight y Cadance se aferraron con fuerza al asiento al sentir como Gobaith pisaba el acelerador.

-¡Si mi bebé nace con un trauma por esto, te haré pagar Gobaith Kosei!

Ok… al parecer los efectos del embarazo ya se hacen presentes. No hablaba en serio… ¿verdad? Agh, vamos… ojalá la suerte este de su lado y las chicas logren detener todo unos minutos más… oh, pasó el límite de velocidad… de nuevo… Maldita sea.

* * *

Muy bien… Ni Sunset ni ninguna de las chicas confía en esta Cadance. Ya era la hora de la boda y no había señal de sus amigos. Algo no iba bien… ya todos estaban en la parte de trasera del hotel donde se llevará acabo la boda. Ya habían llegado la mayoría de invitados. Hasta las directoras… obvio, son conocidas de Cadance. Midna se veía divina con ese vestido negro y vaya que llamaba la atención. Pero…

-¿Lo harás Sunset? – Applejack le susurró a su amiga, quien con el resto estaban en primera fila.

Sunset asintió, ya está preocupada… Pinkie dio la señal de que ya era hora. La novia estaba ingresando al lugar con el clásico tono para matrimonios. No había duda alguna que se ve de maravilla. Era una mujer bellísima y Shinning se sentía afortunado de casarse a tan bella mujer. Pero al igual que al resto, le preocupa que Twilight no haya llegado… ¿Dónde estará?

Lo que vino luego fue que Rainbow empujó un poco a Sunset para que ella caiga al suelo, era parte del plan. "Cadance" se vio molesta al ver que estas mocosas irrumpen su plan con tonterías. Pero debía seguir con su acto de buena persona y le ofreció a Sunset la mano para que se ponga de pie… justo lo que ella quería. Y al entrar en contacto la piel, la chica vio todo… todo. Lo que era esta mujer, su raza, plan y… lo que había hecho con sus amigos.

-¿¡Qué les has hecho!? – Sunset soltó abruptamente la mano de la mujer ante la sorpresa. - ¿¡Dónde están!?

-No sé de qué hablas… ¿Estás bien…?

-¡No te hagas la inocente conmigo, Chrysalis!

Al oír ese nombre "Cadance" puso una ligera mueca de fastidio. Y al ver que las cosas se ponían difíciles, observó a los que estaban aquí… Sus súbditos. Asintió como indicando que ya no valía el intento de ocultar nada.

-¿De qué hablas? Esto no es gracioso…

Antes de que Shinning pueda terminar su oración, el sonido de un motor… un auto acercándose a toda velocidad hizo que…

-¡A un lado! – Rarity notó lo que venía al ser la que estaba al lado de donde venía el sonido correspondiente.

De la nada, un auto deportivo rojo atravesó el muro que separa el patio con el exterior. Se notaba que había ido a velocidad y en su intento de frenar, se puso a un lado… Siento el lado derecho lo que impactó a "Cadance" y la mando contra el muro en frente. La escena de por sí fue grotesca… mucho…

-Agh… Debo aprender a estacionarme. – Gobaith saco su cara de la bolsa de aire que salió tras el impacto, se tomó la nariz porque casi se le rompe el tabique. - ¿Cómo van ahí atrás?

Cadance vómito en el auto ante la pregunta… ok, respuesta dada. Twilight sólo sobo la espalda de su amiga, para luego notar que todos los miraban…

-Hola… lamentamos la tardanza.

Muy bien… había mucha confusión aquí… ahí están Twilight y Gobaith… pero ahí estaba también… ¿Cadance? Shinning no estaba entendiendo nada… mucho menos los padres de este… ¿Por qué su hija menor estaba ahí? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Laa chicas fueron a ayudar a Twilight y a Cadance a salir del auto. Gobaith trataba de que su nariz deje de sangrar. Shinning se acercó a Cadance y al verla… notó que…

-A la hora que notas que hay algo raro aquí… idiota. – La mujer sonrió con burla.

-¿¡Nos pueden explicar que pasa aquí!? – Velvet fue hacia donde estaban los demás jóvenes en compañía de su esposo, las directoras y Midna. - ¿¡Como es que…!? ¿¡Ella…!? ¡El auto! ¡Mataste a…!

-Creo que eso no pasó. – Celestia pasó a ver donde estaba la pura Cadance y se vio como esta se estaba parando mientras la piel se le caía a trozos…

No sólo ella, sino varios de los presentes hacían lo mismo… ¿Qué pasa aquí? Los que pudieron huyeron del lugar… vaya valentía…

-Jejeje, veo que fue un error haberlos dejado en la cueva. Debieron ir a la nave. – la mujer que se hacía pasar por Cadance, se alzó con un su piel oscura y orificios. Casi nada cubría su cuerpo… Si no fuera por varios factores, sería una sexi imagen. – Veo que… los Changelings debemos mostrarnos más pronto de lo que creímos.

-¿Los que…? – Fluttershy estaba detrás de sus amigas con Spike en sus brazos, gruñéndole a esa mujer.

-Para resumir. Somos una raza alienígena que busca planetas para conquistar y llevarnos buenos especímenes con fines reproductivos. Lástima, me los pensaba llevar a todos de forma indolora. Pero…

Los otros Changelings, ahora saben que son, se acercaban a ellos. Ok… están en aprietos.

-Hagan lo que quieran con las mujeres… excepto esa mujer embarazada… ella tendrá el placer de ver como hago a su hombre mío.

-¡Aléjate de él zorra! – si no fuera por su estado iría a arrancarle los ojos a esa arrastrada. Shinning tenía en sus brazos a su novia… esto era muy raro… ¿Cómo una simple boda acabó en esto?

-Oh, de paso me llevaré al más joven. Será divertido disfrutarlo. – Mala jugada…

El ambiente se puso frío… Gobaith tenía miedo de voltear… Spike se quedó hecho piedra al sentir el agarre de Fluttershy…

-Pobre idiota… una mujer celosa da miedo… pero 7. – Midna sonrió al ver la expresión de rabia de las 7 chicas, aquí correrá sangre.

El sonido de la policía llegando desató el pandemonio. Los Changelings atacaron a los oficiales que entraron en escena. Applejack le dio una patada a una de esas cosas que se le acerco lo suficiente, mientras que Rainbow dio unos buenos golpes en las caras de varios. Sunset tomó a uno y lo lanzó hacia el grupo que tenían en frente… ok, son muchos…

-¡Chicas, usen sus poderes! ¡Nadie más está aquí! – Luna dio el visto bueno para todas.

Ellas asintieron de inmediato, sus poderes se activaron. Que bueno que los presentes saben de esto. Midna soltó un silbido… con que lo que su hija le contó era cierto.

-Tú si que sabes elegir hijo.

-Mamá… No es el momento. – Gobaith pateó una de esas cosas que estaban cerca.

-Cierto… - Midna se sacó los tacos que llevaba puestos y se rasgo un lado del vestido. Acto seguido le dio una patada a una de esas cosas que iban hacia ella. – Muy bien, ahora sabrán lo que una mujer cinta negra sexto dan en karate sabe hacer…

¿Esa mujer en serio dijo eso? Vale, una razón más para admirarla. Nadie se quedó sin hace nada. Las directoras tomaron lo que tenían a la mano y lo usaron como armas contra esas cosas. Vaya modo de usar una silla. Velvet y su esposo tenían a Cadance con ellos, ella debe estar a salvo.

Twilight alzó a varios Changelings con su magia para que luego Pinkie les lance trozos de torta, vaya forma de desperdiciar una torta de boda…. Fluttershy sólo miro con seriedad a esas horas y ellos sintieron que se helaban por dentro. Rarity empujó a esos tipos con su escudo de diamantes… muy bien, a este paso no van a…

Gobaith en eso noto que Chrysalis salía del lugar. No tan rápido. Tras poner a un lado a esos seres feos. El joven fue tras la mujer ante la sorpresa de todos. Si bien su madre y unas cuantas quisieron ir tras él, el mar de aliens no lo hacían fácil.

-¡Gobaith! – Twilight quiso ir tras él pero esos Changeling se ponían en su camino. - ¡Quítense!

La chica empezó a elevar todo lo que tenía al alcance para lanzarlo hacia sus enemigos. No dejara que esa loca le haga algo a su… su... ¿¡Por qué es tan celosa!?

Ya algo lejos del hotel, Gobaith alcanzo a Chrysalis quien sonrió al ver que él la había seguido. La mujer se lamio el labio inferior al ver la expresión de rabia en el muchacho. Le gustaba cuando se hacían los difíciles.

-Última oportunidad guapo. Ven conmigo y te enseñaré lo que es un gran placer.

-No gracias. No estoy desesperado… - Gobaith tomó el Spark Lens en su mano. Suerte que parece que todo ya parece haber sido evacuado. Deja vu.

-Lástima. Veo que esa amiguita tuya te tiene en sus redes… ¿o son las 7? Jejeje, tal vez no lo sepas. Pero puedo ver como ellas son importantes para ti. Es gracioso que… sea así.

-… Lo que pase en mi cabeza es mi asunto. Y si en verdad fuera así. Ellas nunca me verán más que un amigo. Y eso me basta.

Chrysalis rodó los ojos. Se nota que es denso. Pero no importa, no será ella quien le diga esas cosas. Porque a fin de cuentas le da igual. Lo que si hará será…

Gobaith vio como de repente la mujer empezó a aumentar de tamaño… poco a poco, lo humano que ella tenía estaba desapareciendo. Para sólo dejar lo insectoide. Frente a él ahora había un ser gigante de más de 55 metros de color verde y negro, alas de una abeja y en sus brazos lo que parecían ser agujas que fácilmente son armas. Apretó los dientes al ver que… no hay otra.

Alzó el Spark Lens al mismo tiempo que lo activaba, dejando que el destello de luz haga su trabajo. Ultraman Tiga apareció en el lugar, frente a Chrysalis quien rio al ver que el muchacho era más especial de lo que espero.

- _¡Última oportunidad, sé mío! ¡Juntos gobernaremos el Universo!_

Tiga no dijo nada, su única respuesta fue ir y lanzarle a Chrysalis una patada que ella bloqueó. Acto seguido, ella atacó las agujas en sus brazos, que las podía usar como espadas, para atacar al gigante.

Tiga logró evitar el impacto de esa cosa con él, para luego darle una patada en la rodilla a su enemiga. Esto logró que ella se desestabilice. Dándole la oportunidad a Tiga de darle un golpe en la cara.

Chrysalis cayó al suelo, nada feliz. Ese mocoso se había atrevido a lastimar su rostro. Ya verá. Lanzó de sus manos varias ráfagas de emergía verde hacia Tiga, quien inmediatamente creó un escudo de luz que lo protegió del impacto. Pero no espero que lo que recibiría luego sería una patada por parte de ella. ¿Cómo es que…? La vio y le quiso dar un golpe. Pero ella desapareció de su visión… ¿Dónde?

El impacto en su espalda lo hizo caer de rodillas. Miro sobre su hombro y pudo ver que ella estaba ahí, atrás de él. Era veloz… tal vez tanto como él en su Sky Type. Se puso de pie nuevamente y esperó la oportunidad perfecta para atacar. Tal vez sea veloz, pero eso no basta.

Tiga centro todos sus sentidos para tratar de sentir el movimiento del viento, eso le debe dar un indicio de donde ella atacara. Y fue justo cuando ella hizo su jugada, que Tiga alzó la mano y bloqueo el brazo de esa loca, rápidamente tomó el brazo de ella con su otra mano y la lanzó sobre él para que caiga al suelo.

Chrysalis se recompuso y no tardo en tener una pelea rápida y física con Tiga. Quien lograba tener a la loca esta en su lugar gracias a sus buenos reflejos. Agradecía a su abuelo allá arriba, porque lo hizo practicar en caso deba pelear contra armas filosas…

Aunque no salga del todo ileso, uno de los aguijones logró cortar su brazo derecho y una gran cantidad de luz salía de esta. Tiga se tomó la herida y le dio una patada a Chrysalis. Rayos, duele…

- _¿Ya lo sientes? El veneno…_

 _-¿Veneno…?_

 _-Cómo las arañas u otras especies en su mundo. Este no mata, sólo afecta el sistema nervioso para que sufras de una parálisis general. Veamos cuanto aguantas querido…_

Oh no… lo que le faltaba. Debe acabar esto rápido o… Chrysalis retomó su ataque. Esta vez yendo con más velocidad y fiereza que antes. Tiga bloqueó los ataques rápidamente, no quiere más de ese veneno en su sistema. Pero fue en eso que sintió un mareo ligero… ¿Tan rápido ya lo está afectando? Esto no puede estarle pasando.

Chrysalis pateó el pecho del gigante quien cayó al suelo luego de tremenda fuerza. Ok… ok…. Está en un aprieto. Se puso de pie para luego tratar de sacra la sensación de mareo que ahora mismo está en su cabeza.

Tomó aire y trató de evitar que el mareo lo afecte más de lo necesario. Lanzó unas ráfagas de energía hacia Chrysalis, quien las bloqueó fácilmente. Al parecer el veneno también afecta su fuerza…

La reina de los Changeling fue hacia Tiga y rápidamente empezó a darle varios cortes con sus agujas a tal velocidad y fuerza que nada podía hacer el gigante de luz para defenderse. Varios cortes se hacían presentes en su pecho y abdomen. Los destellos de luz que salían de las heridas daban a entender la gravedad de todo. Tiga cayó al suelo de rodillas, sintiendo su propio cuerpo y sistema nervioso fallarle.

- _¿Es todo? En verdad pensé que me darías más pelea. Dado que se dice que los Ultra son seres de gran poder._ – Chrysalis se burló de Tiga, quien trataba de que el cuerpo no le falle… - _Tch, en fin. Creo que bien acabe contigo y mate a esa mujer… dejaré que mis niños se diviertan con tus amigas._

 _-… ¿Qué…?_ – Tiga alzó la vista al escuchar ello…. Ella…

- _Será tan divertido ver como pierden la cordura. Se ve que ninguna ha probado lo que es estar con un hombre. Será encantador ver como se hunden en el placer. Esa loca rosa sin duda será capaz de dar horas de diversión, la del cabello multicolor la harán sumisa, la rubia… oh, como la harán gritar, la de la actitud refinada… será la más sucia de todas. La tímida, sin duda será la más fácil de hacer caer, la que me descubrió y tiene actitud de chica mala… sin duda dará momentos de diversión y la de lentes… haré que la hagan pedazos mentalmente por haber arruinado mis planes. Y tú… nada podrás hacer pequeño Ultraman. Eres débil… y por ello fallaras en proteger a esas chicas y todo lo que te importa. Sólo muere y ahorrate… el sufrimiento._

Chrysalis alzó su brazo para darle a Tiga el golpe de gracia… pero no espero que él atrapara su brazo con una sola mano… La fuerza que estaba aplicando… era suficiente como para romperle la muñeca que él sujetaba. Chrysalis trató de liberarse, pero no podía… estaba apresada… por alguna razón, sintió miedo de este mocoso. Y el golpe tan fuerte en su cara se lo confirmó todo… había hecho enojar a la persona equivocada.

Caer al suelo con la mitad de la cara rota significa que… algo no iba a ir bien para ella. Porque cuando vio a Tiga levantarse y ver como este apretaba los puños… Ella había olvidado algo. Tiga no sólo era un gigante de luz, era también un humano. Uno que puede ser muy explosivo si alguien se atreve a…

- _¡Te haré pedazos!_

Tiga no espero a que Chrysalis se ponga de pie para darle una patada en la cara. La fuerza fue tal que la reina de los Chrysalis impactó contra uno de los edificios del lugar y lo hizo pedazos. La mujer trató de ponerse rápido de pie. Si deja que él la atrape estará acabada, más al ver que acaba de despertar a la bestia que yacía dentro del corazón de ese muchacho…

* * *

-¡Al fin! ¡Son todos! – Rainbow dio un salto de alegría al ver que habían derrotado a la mayoría de estas cosas…

Los Changeling parecía que no vivían mucho tiempo en sus formas normales, porque si bien eran eternos y resistentes… de la nada estos empezaron a desplomarse. Al verlos mejor, pudieron notar que estaban más que muertos. Y eso era raro… Twilight teorizo que el ambiente de la Tierra no bastaba para que vivan y por ello tomaban la apariencia de la especie de turno. Lástima que se han secado como si fueran fósiles, le hubiera gustado tener nuestras para investigar.

Al menos nada salió peor… aunque el ejército parece estar ya en la zona, de seguro ya haciéndose cargo de los que están allá afuera en la zona. Shinning abrazaba a Cadance, vaya que había mucho que explicar y de arreglar. La mujer sabía que esta experiencia no iba ser fácil de… olvidar.

Fue en ello que oyeron el grito de algo grande, parecía adolorido. Más bien… parecía que estaba siendo lastimado sin algún tipo de piedad. Nadie perdió tiempo en salir de donde estaban para verse con la sorpresa de que Tiga estaba ahí, peleando con quien era Chrysalis sin duda alguna. Pero lo impresionante era ver el estado en que ella estaba.

Se veía la sangre salir de su cuerpo, casi parecía incapaz de defenderse. Porque Tiga atacaba sin piedad alguna. El mismo gigante también estaba herido de gravedad, la luz que salía de sus heridas en pecho y abdomen era mucha… además que parecía que se tambaleaba un poco. Su estado preocupó a sus amigas, ya que nunca lo habían visto tan herido. Midna al ver el estado del gigante volvió a sentir esa opresión en el pecho… ¿Por qué…?

Todos vieron como Tiga atacó a Chrysalis con un rodillazo en la cara de esta, quien yacía arrodillada en el suelo. El impacto y el sonido de algo rompiéndose se oyó en todo el lugar. No sólo ello, Tiga obligó a su enemiga a pararse y le dio varios golpes al mismo tiempo que ella trataba de atacar con uno de sus aguijones.

Si bien esquivó unos cuantos de los ataques. Chrysalis lanzó una estocada con su brazo izquierdo al hombro derecho de Tiga. Este sintió como el objeto se clavaba en sus músculos, pero no se amedrentó. Como pudo, alzó su mano izquierdo y con un golpe de karate, logró destruir lo que conectaba a Chrysalis y el aguijón. Este cayó al suelo mientras la mujer se tomaba la zona herida.

- _¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Muérete de una vez! –_ Chrysalis nunca había estado tan furiosa. - _¿¡Tan importante son esas mocosas para ti!? ¿¡Tanto valen para que puedas pelear a pesar de mi veneno en tu cuerpo!?_

¿Veneno…? Las 7, quienes podían oír lo que esos dos se decían debido a sus poderes, se estremecieron. Las chicas vieron como Tiga se tomaba la herida reciente y como sacudía su cabeza… en un intento de que el veneno no lo afecte.

 _-Si… Ellas… lo valen… mis amigas valen el esfuerzo y el dolor… porque sin ellas… seguiría sólo viendo oscuridad… aún sigo en ella… pero al menos, ellas son la chispa que me deja ver más allá que antes… Y haberte atrevido a amenazarlas… Será tu último error Chrysalis. Lo juro. ¡No les harás nada!_

Chrysalis fue contra Tiga, quien tomó el aguijón que estaba en el suelo y lo usó para protegerse del ataque de su enemiga, quien ya estaba harta… furiosa de que este mocoso se esté metiendo en sus planes. Lo matará, luego hará a esas mocosas sufrir de todo… sólo para vengarse de él. Pero Tiga le dio un golpe, luego una patada, el cristal en su pecho parpadeaba en rojo, señal de que el tiempo se le acaba. Pero aun así él seguía con sus ataques… no había mas en su cabeza que acabar con esta mujer.

El veneno hacia que su mente no reaccionara bien, pero su cuerpo sí. El impulso de pelea que su abuelo le inculcó de niño se hacía presente y sumado a sus deseos de acabar con ella… hacían que cada nervio de su cuerpo reaccione y haga que pelee mientras aún tiene consciencia.

Todos veían como Tiga lograba poco a poco tenerla contra las cuerdas. Pero al mismo tiempo se veía como estaba perdiendo la conciencia. Las 7 chicas veían con preocupación como su amigo luchaba, aún con las heridas en su cuerpo y el veneno… al parecer para tenerlas a ella y al resto a salvo. Ese simple acto hacia que lo que ellas sentían se afiance más… porque no todos los días ves a alguien luchar así.

Lo que vino luego, fue ver a Tiga lograr despojar a Chrysalis de su otro aguijón para luego darle una patada que la mando lejos de él. La reina de los Changeling sabía que… estaba acabada. El chico, el Ultraman, se había vuelto una máquina con la única meta de destruirla por lo que dijo que haría…

Debía huir… por suerte su nave está en la zona superior de la atmósfera. Solo debe alzar vuelo e ir hacia ella… por ello le lanzó a Tiga una ráfaga ráfaga de energía que este esquivó por los pelos, como una distracción. Es más, esos aviones que estaban llegando le servirán también…

Tiga vio como Chrysalis le lanzó ráfagas de energía a los aviones y sin perder tiempo, se lanzó a proteger a esos aviones del daño que estaban por recibir. Si bien el impacto no fue severo de por si, el ardor en sus heridas no ayudaba en nada. Es más, ver como Chrysalis alzaba vuelo para tratar de huir…

Alzó vuelo rápidamente para ir tras ella… no la dejará escapar. Su meta parece ser la estratosfera, por lo que es mejor que se dé prisa. Puede sentir que dentro de poco se le acabará el tiempo de transformación.

Y por ello, acabará con esa loca. Y en medio del vuelo cambió a Sky Type, logrando una velocidad mayor. Una que esta vez logró alcanzar a Chrysalis y la tomó por sorpresa para empujarla hacia el exterior del planeta, todo mientras todas sus heridas sanaban gracias a la habilidad regenerativa que se tiene en esta forma.

- _¡Maldito! ¿¡Qué crees que haces!? –_ Chrysalis sentía como rompían las capas que rodeaban el planeta mientras subían. - _¿¡Eres suicida!?_

 _-No creas que te dejaré huir. Acabare contigo y con esa nave tuya._ – Tiga cambió nuevamente a su Multi Type al sentir que al fin salían de la atmósfera terrestre y sus heridas habían cerrado.

Pudo ver como la nave que Chrysalis iba a usar para huir estaba a la vista. Y con un movimiento, le dio una patada a la Reina de los Changeling para que salga volando e impacte con su nave… Ella era casi del doble del tamaño que ese vehículo. El daño se hizo más que notorio… Ultraman Tiga canalizó energía y se preparó para acabar con ella y esa nave de una buena vez.

Chrysalis vio con horror como… como ese mocoso la iba a matar. Maldito…

 _-¡No importa lo que hagas niño! ¡Esas chicas no te verán como nada más que un amigo! ¡Estarás solo, ese es tu destino! ¡El destino de todos los Ultraman es la soledad y la muerte!_

 _-… Que así sea._

El Zeperion Ray fue lanzado hacia el pecho de Chrysalis quien grito de dolor por la fuerza del ataque de Tiga. Y antes de perecer totalmente, la nave también recibió el impacto y acabó siendo destruida.

Tiga sólo vio como ambos eran envueltos en una explosión de luz y desaparecían en la vastedad del espacio… Su corazón latía a mil por hora… ya no le queda tiempo… no puede volver simplemente y ya… no le quedan fuerzas… pero debe hacer el intento…

Recordó lo que ella le dijo hace poco… no es que le importe… ellas son sólo amigas. Nada más. Son importantes para él y por ello las cuidará… porque no le fallará a otro amigo nunca más. Con que ellas y quienes quiere estén felices… está bien. Si su destino es la muerte para tenerlos a salvo… Que así sea…

Tiga se volvió un destello de luz que volvió a la Tierra. Ojalá todo este bien ahí.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que todo eso pasaba. Twilight le dijo a la policía todo, el lugar donde estaba la gente secuestrada y demás. Es más… les dijo lo que pasó.

-Es interesante la situación. Parece que Tiga lo hizo de nuevo. – todos los presentes pasaron a ver al recién llegado, quien era Ironheart.

Celestia puso una mueca de fastidio… genial, su ex novio hacía acto de presencia. Luna sonrió nerviosa al ver a esos dos. Sabía que…. No acabaron porque el amor acabara. Había más en todo esto y… historia para otro momento.

-Por ahora, lleven a los civiles y heridos para que sean atendidos. – los soldados obedecieron la orden.

Poco a poco los que estaban en la zona, heridos o no, eran llevados para que sean atendidos. Ironheart sabía que Tiga hizo lo posible para evitar un daño mayor. Pero por lo que se vio, este enemigo fue muy difícil de vencer para él. Notó como Celestia lo seguía viendo… incómodo.

Midna por su lado sólo buscaba con la mirada a su hijo. Ojalá no le haya pasado nada… Twilight y el resto habían lo mismo. Ellas sabían que él se fue al espacio a terminar la pelea pero…

Cuando oyeron algo moverse entre unos escombros cercanos. Fue que notaron que Gobaith salía de ellos, su ropa desgarrada y sangre la manchaba.

-¡Gobaith! – Midna fue la primera en ir hacia su hijo, quien tras dar un paso sólo cayó al suelo.

Todos se asustaron al verlo e Ironheart inmediatamente pidió que lo lleven rápido al hospital. Parecía que lo hubieron apaleado a golpes y no con escombros.

Vaya forma de acabar una boda….

* * *

En el hospital. Todos esperaban noticias. Ninguno, a parte de Cadance quien estaba en observación debido al caso de ligera desnutrición y deshidratación que tenía, estaba en necesidad de estar en cama o de una atención seria.

-¡No me importa lo que esa mujer diga! ¡Tu hijo está hospitalizado! ¡Sé muy bien que es importante para nosotros, pero debes estar aquí! ¡Ya sé que no tienen la mejor relación, pero es tu hijo maldita sea! ¡Tsubasa Kosei te quiero aquí mañana mismo!... Lo sé… Pero no me gustaría que se desconcentre y mande todo al diablo. Si… lo siento… sabes lo difícil que fue para que él… si… ok… igualmente…

Midna terminó la llamada. Velvet se acercó a ella. Ambas eran madres y se entendían. Sabían que si algo le pasa a uno de sus hijos, sería fatal y ella… no desea que le pase algo a su hijo menor.

Vio como Nigthlight calmaba a su hijo, quien se sentía un idiota por no notar que esa mujer no era Cadance. Es más, se culpa por la situación en general.

Twilight y el resto no han dejado de ver la puerta por donde se llevaron a Gobaith de emergencia. Estaban preocupadas… nunca lo habían visto tan herido. Siempre tras una pelea él acababa herido, pero se curaba… nunca hubo necesidad de que venga al hospital.

Él era fuerte… Ellas lo sabían. Pero no era invencible… y ahora mismo ellas se sentían patéticas. Porque no pudieron hacer más… la impotencia era tal que incluso unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos…

Al abrirse la puerta y ver al doctor, hizo que todos se acerquen para saber el estado del chico.

-¿Cómo está? – Twilight fue la primera en preguntar.

-Es fuerte. Sea lo que lo haya golpeado logró lastimar el hombro derecho, esa y la contusión en la cabeza son las heridas más graves. El resto son cortes leves que una crema puede tratar, aunque la de la mejilla izquierda quizás deje marca. Lo que si me sorprendió fue la gran cantidad de toxina paralizante en su sistema. Tomó su tiempo quitarla, eso fue lo que hizo que se desmayara en primer lugar. Ya está en observación. Deberá quedarse un par de días. Por si acaso.

Todos suspiraron con alivio, incluso Spike quien yacía en una pequeña maleta… no puede creer que le empiece a caer bien ese idiota.

Pero por ahora… parecía que todo había salido bien… al parecer.

* * *

-¿De qué deseas hablar Ironheart? Luna y yo deseamos saber el estado de uno de nuestros estudiantes.

Celestia no estaba para estas cosas. La vida de Gobaith estuvo en riesgo. Cuando ella vio al soldado llegar a la sala de espera y pedir hablar con ambas mujeres, fue que supieron la seriedad del asunto.

-Escuchemos lo que tenga que decir hermana. Si no nos interesa, lo dejamos pasar.

Luna era un poco más racional en esta situación. Dado que los sentimientos de su hermana nublan su buen juicio esta vez.

-Aún recuerdo lo que me contaste una vez Celestia. De la misión de tu familia.

-¿Así? Creía que lo habías olvidado luego de que terminamos.

-Sabes que… no importa. – Se pudo ver algo de tristeza en los ojos de Celestia, odia que le haga eso. – Lo importante aquí, es que todo tiene sentido ahora. Y me temo que… ahora que la presencia de Tiga cada vez es mayor en general, algo pase.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Luna no captaba lo que el soldados decía. ¿Qué puede pasar?

-Los del gobierno han hallado justamente la historia que su abuelo les contó. Si Tiga en verdad vino de una estatua oculta. ¿No creen que habrá más por ahí?

Ok… eso si no lo habían pensando. Es verdad que sólo se menciona a Tiga pero… ¿Y si hay más?

-Y eso no es bueno. Tal vez no lo sepan a nivel público. Pero la ONU y varias organizaciones aún temen la presencia de Ultraman Tiga, aún con todo lo que ha hecho. Es más, creen que él es la causa de todos estos sucesos.

-¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Tiga ha salvado a miles estos meses! ¿¡Qué pruebas tienen para decir tal idiotez!?

-El poder Celestia. Las figuras que están a la cabeza de esto son de gran influencia. Hasta hay uno que parece obsesionado con Ultraman Tiga. No sabría decirles más porque no tengo más información. Pero les diré todo lo que halle… porque ustedes son importantes también para la misión de Tiga. Así como la de esas chicas.

-¿Cómo…?

-Luna… soy observador y leo reportes que otros no. Ellas siempre están ahí, cuando algo pasa… al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero ya deben saber quien siempre está ahí… ¿no?

Celestia y Luna no dijeron nada… ellas habían visto el cambio en él… pero las pistas, pequeñas y como ellas sentían la conexión con él… sabían que algo del gen antiguo corre en sus venas. Pero tras todo lo que pasó… lograron enlazar que él era…

-No diré nada… ese chico aún le falta crecer. Pero va por el buen camino.

Dicho ello, el soldado se pasó a retirar. Dejando a ambas hermanas más que confundidas y muy preocupadas. Sabían que llegará un día en que deberán de decirle a Gobaith y esas chicas la profecía, la razón por la que Ultraman Tiga ha vuelto. Pero por ahora dejarán que crezcan naturalmente, no quieren que se saturen en algo que no pueden controlar. Solo esperar que con el paso del tiempo, se vuelvan lo suficientemente fuertes para afrontar lo que vendrá.

* * *

En las orillas de una playa, del mar salía a rastras algo… una persona al menos eso es lo que se ve por la oscuridad del lugar. La persona en cuestión estaba totalmente desnuda y apretaba los dientes con rabia y dolor. La sangre que salía de su cuerpo eran señales claras de que estaba en un estado lamentable. Y lo que más sorprendía era que…. Su tenacidad, era obvio que algo la impulsaba a salir de ese lugar y vivir… el odio en su mirada denotaba que… quería venganza.

-Maldito mocoso… ya verá… habrá ganado esta batalla pero hay más de donde venimos… Me recuperaré y le haré pagar por haber destruido mi nave. Un día vendrán más… y cuando eso pase, lo mataré… Haré que sufra… Porque nadie se burla de la Reina Chrysalis y se sale con la suya…. Nadie…

Chrysalis se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia un lugar donde podrá descansar… y así esperar a cumplir su ansiada venganza. Ese chico pagará por esto con sangre… Y esa era una promesa.


	15. Sentimientos

**Capítulo 15: Sentimientos**

El día lunes llegó para todos. No era un secreto lo que había sucedido el día de ayer. La batalla de Tiga contra la Reina Chrysalis, así como la invasión que estuvo cerca de ser llevada acabo, fue el centro de charlas de toda la escuela.

El Internet estaba lleno de videos e imágenes de la batalla entre ambos titanes. Donde se vio la fiereza de dicha lucha, una que fácilmente le daría algo de asco y miedo a los más susceptibles.

Las 7 chicas amigas de Gobaith, vieron el video a la hora de almuerzo y no pudieron evitar de mostrar su horror al ver como es que su amigo sufrió tal castigo. Y a pesar de ello siguió con su lucha para detener a esa loca. Y producto de esta pelea, es que está ahora en el hospital.

-¿Creen que esté bien?

-Tranquila Fluttershy, recuerda que su mamá está con él.

Sunset trataba de calmar a su amiga, ella era de las más preocupadas. Ella también lo estaba, pero sabía disimularlo muy bien. Es más, era de las que mejor lo hacían.

-Es frustrante ver como esa loca lo uso por unos segundos como saco de boxeo. – Rainbow siguió viendo el video con el ceño fruncido. – Aún así, me sorprende que él siguiera luchando con tal fiereza.

-Gobaith estaba furioso con esa mujer por lo que… amenazó en hacerme.

Twilight tembló un poco al recordar ello. De sólo pensarlo le dio más de un escalofrío. Para suerte de ella y del resto, las personas que habían sido aprisionadas por los Changeling habían sido rescatadas, pero ninguna recordaba exactamente que pasó. Tal vez así era mejor.

El otro punto era la salud de Cadance. Debido al estrés y situación que estuvo, se temió que hubiera una repercusión para el bebé. Para buena fortuna de ellos, no fue así. El bebé estaba bien, era fuerte como la madre. Lo único que Cadance necesitaba era descanso y alimentarse bien para recuperarse.

-¿Creen que ya este despierto? – Pinkie miro a todas sus amigas y ninguna supo que responderle.

Desde el día de ayer que Gobaith no había despertado. Lo atribuyen al veneno paralizante que esa loca usó en él, sumado a las heridas y el estrés. Lo mejor era dejarlo dormir, porque se lo merece y ellas no desean molestarlo. Más si saben que pueden empezar sus discusiones en frente suyo.

-Mírennos, damos pena. Es como que sin él no pudiéramos estar tranquilas.

-Porque así es querida. Por donde lo vea, Gobaith se ha vuelto alguien vital para nosotras. Un amigo incondicional.

Applejack se sonrojo a esas palabras. Rarity tenía razón por más que odie admitirlo. Y todas estaban igual, dejando a un lado sus sentimientos más personales, Gobaith era parte de su grupo y hasta en cierto modo, el centro de este. Y sin él, había una especie de vacío que ninguna sabía como afrontar. Era patético en verdad… según ellas.

Hace menos de medio año, sólo eran ellas. Ellas nada más. No había necesidad de un varón que las acompañara, sentían que podían afrontar lo que sea solas. Y no era porque se creían superiores ni nada por el estilo, sino porque les gustaba mostrar que podían valerse solas, como mujeres independientes. No niegan que la posibilidad de un novio a futuro estaba presente, pero eso ya era hablando a un muy largo plazo. En su último año o luego de la secundaria.

Ahora estaban ahí, sentadas. Preocupadas por el único varón que las había sacado de cuadro más de una vez. Y eso era lo que les daba risa.

-Mejor vamos a clases chicas.

Twilight tomó sus cosas y optó por ir a su salón. Estaba tomando apuntes de las clases de hoy para llevárselas a Gobaith, las necesitará debido a que se acercan los exámenes.

Y ellas notaban el cambio ligero en el compartimiento de Twilight. Desde ayer parecía distinta, algo más decidida que antes. Como si algo se le hubiera revelado y más aún, entendido algo de suma importancia. Las más perceptivas, como Rarity y Sunset, parecían saber que era… y eso las asustaba un poco. Porque sabían que ella era la que tenia las mayores posibilidades de ganar…

Mejor se ponían en marcha a las clases del día de hoy. Y así fue, trataban de prestar más atención debido a la importancia de estas para lo que se acerca, no porque les guste la escuela y sus tediosas clases. Rainbow era la que hacía más esfuerzos para no quedarse dormida y vaya que era un esfuerzo.

Con decir que las Directoras dieron clases, en reemplazo de algunos profesores que pidieron permiso el día de hoy, el incidente de ayer pareció afectar a mucha gente, hizo que las clases sean un poco más emocionantes.

La Directora Celestia estaba feliz por volver a impartir clases, era su pasión. Y lo hubiera hecho con mucha alegría, sino fuera porque a veces los deberes de Directora llaman. Al final logró impartir el material necesario para que tengan un buen examen, cosa que Twilight y el resto agradeció.

La Sub Directora Luna era mucho más seria y estricta en su modo de enseñanza, no significa que sea mala profesora. Al contrario, lograba lo que algunos no conseguían, silencio en el aula. Sí, tener bajo control a un conjunto de adolescentes con todos los cambios y emociones que esa representa, es un gran logro.

Al final del día, las chicas optaron por reunirse frente a la estatua que había frente a la entrada para seguir hablando. Tal vez hacer algo de tiempo antes de ir a visitar a su amigo. Midna les iba a avisar cuando despertara, aún no había pasado eso.

Sunset escribía en su diario lo que había sucedido, en espera de que la Princesa tuviera algo que decirle. No le tomó mucho tiempo esperar una respuesta.

-¿Ya respondió? – Twilight se sorprendió al ver que su yo alterno ya había hecho contacto.

-Sí, al parecer tenía el libro cerca de ella. – la chica tomó el diario y leyó en voz alta lo que había escrito su amiga.

 _Querida Sunset,_

 _Por Celestia, no puedo creer que de verdad existiera una versión de los Changeling en ese mundo. Y más aún, son extraterrestres. ¡Que gran pedazo de información! ¿Serán como los de aquí?... Perdón, me salgo de tema._

 _Es una pena que la boda se haya cancelado, aunque en mi caso lo nuestro no terminó a mayores debido a que los Changeling buscaban algo más y no destruir como la Chrysalis de ahí. Aún así, me sorprende lo que su amigo hizo. Había leído del poder que tiene gracias a ti Sunset, pero para que haya derrotado a esa mujer, estando tan herido y envenenado, sólo es una clara muestra de valor. No hay duda alguna que es un héroe. Aunque tú me digas que él no se cree eso._

 _En fin, quería preguntar si tienes tiempo libre ahora. Hay algo que deseo contarte cara a cara. No me tomará mucho tiempo. A lo mucho un par de horas. Ahora mismo estoy frente al espejo, viendo unas cositas sobre este. Si puedes, solo ven. Sino, responde diciéndome que no._

 _Con cariño, tu amiga,_

 _Princesa Twilight Sparkle._

Sunset se sorprendió al ver que la princesa quería hablar con ella. Todas lo hicieron… quizás…

-Tal vez sepa algo de los Ultraman.

-Es posible Fluttershy. Lo mejor será que lo vea rápidamente. Tal vez nos ayude a entender más sobre esto y… de poder ayudar más a Gobaith.

El silencio reino la zona unos segundos. Todas sabían que Sunset era de las más afectadas, más porque ella sabía que dentro suyo había más poder del que estaba mostrando.

-Ve, nosotras llamaremos para ver si está despierto. Sino, nos iremos a casa.

Sunset asintió a las palabras de Twilight y camino hacia la estatua. Tomó aire y sin pensarlo dos veces, tocó el vidrio que estaba ahí presente para luego atravesarlo, desapareciendo de la visa de todas.

-¿Creen que algún día vayamos a ese lugar?

-Si eso llega a pasar, sería raro vernos cara a cara.

Rainbow le tuvo que dar la razón a Applejack, sería raro. Más al saber que ahí serían ponis. Tal vez mejor deja ahí el misterio.

-¡A mi me gustaría verme y conocerme!

…. Dos Pinkies… No, mejor dejan ahí todo. Mejor…

* * *

Sunset sintió como su cuerpo sufría un cambio. Y ese era justamente el proceso que odiaba de esto. Cuando al fin abrió los ojos y se vio al fin capaz de emular palabra, sonrió al ver en frente de ella a cierta alicornio, quien le sonreía.

-¡Twilight! ¡Woah! – aunque la idea de andar en dos patas, cuando eres un cuadrúpedo no es de las mejores ideas.

Sunset hizo un equilibrio para ponerse en 4 patas, ver que ahora tenía cascos y no manos y pies, con dedos, era raro. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ser humana.

-¡Sunset, me alegro verte! – la alicornio abrazo a su amiga y ella hizo lo mismo.

La pony enfrente de ella era Twilight Sparkle, la Princesa de la Amistad y una de las heroínas de este mundo. Haberlo salvado tantas veces sólo demostraba la gran importancia de esta chica, quien a pesar de las apariencias y demás, era noble de corazón.

Ambas chicas salieron del estudio en donde se hallaban, porque Twilight tenía algo importante que mostrarle a Sunset. Todo mientras ambas narraban un poco sus experiencias. Y decir que cuando Sunset se enteró del regreso de Starwill, además del origen de los Elementos de la Armonía, sin duda era algo que llamaba mucho su atención.

-Lo que Star Will me dijo cuando estuvo aquí para hablar con Celestia, me dejó en una clara duda. Dijo que los Ultraman ayudaron mucho en el desarrollo de la Magia de Equestria.

-¿¡Qué…!? Pero… no es posible… Gobaith no sabe usar magia, él es inmune a ella.

-Lo sé, me lo dijiste. Pero creo que lo que hallé es algo que debes ver con tus propios ojos. Ahora mismo, Starlight me está ayudando a organizar la información.

Sunset asintió a esas palabras, ella y Starlight habían tenido un encuentro breve justo unas dos semanas luego de que Gobaith llegó a la escuela. Si, una aventura algo rara. Y pensar que en esos días, no creyó que se…

-¿Preocupada por él? – Twilight vio como su amiga suspiraba. – Tranquila, por lo que me dijiste, es fuerte.

-Lo es… más de lo que doy cabida.

Ambas llegaron al final al estudio donde parecía haber toda la información que Twilight había reunido. Sunset se sorprendió al ver tan pocos libros y más pergaminos, Starlight escribía algo de sacado de un libro. Estaba tan centrada que no notó la llegada de ambas ponis. Pero cuando lo hizo, sonrió al ver a su amiga del mundo humano. Dejando a un lado el libro y la pluma con lo que escribía, fue a darle a Sunset y fuerte abrazo. Uno que ella recibió con gusto.

-Wow, Sunset. Te ves bien como unicornio. No dudo que muchos te tiraran un ojo aquí.

Sunset rodo los ojos a las palabras de su amiga. No niega ser atractiva, ella lo sabe. Pero ya no usará eso para su ventaja.

-Jeje, vamos. Hay que hablar de lo que hemos hallado.

-Ugh… Twilight, nos hemos leído todos los libros que hay aquí, en la Biblioteca de Canterlot, la pública y la secreta. Y la del Imperio de Cristal. Sólo hemos hallado 5 libros con pistas. Y son bien rebuscadas. – Starlight se sobo la cabeza, cerca a su cuerno, le dolía de usarlo sin descanso.

-¿Sólo ello…? – Sunset miro a ambas con sorpresa. – Increíble…

-Al parecer la época en que los Ultraman estuvieron aquí, es una que quiso ser borrada. Es más, lo único claro es que… vinieron del mundo humano. En una forma humana, de ahí sale la leyenda de los humanos.

Twilight puso un pergamino enfrente de Sunset y ella se sorprendió al ver que era ello. Por supuesto, ellos son inmunes a la magia y cabía la posibilidad que ellos tomaran forma humana para… no llamar llanta la atención mientras estaban aquí. ¿Habrán sido de cierto modo como Gobaith? Porque su amigo descendía de uno, es más… su ADN era especial.

-No solo ello. Al parecer algo grande estaba pasando. No sabemos que, pero Starwill, con lo poco que nos dijo. Dice que al parecer fue una época de gran caos. Al menos eso es lo que oyó.

-Bueno, no puedes esperar que él sepa todo ¿no? – Twilight infló las mejillas, sabía que Sunset se burlaba de ella. – Sólo esperaba que esto nos ayudara con Gobaith. Le hemos dejado mucho la carga…

Ambas chicas se vieron al escuchar a Sunset. Starlight sonrió algo maliciosa al ver que… optó por limpiar la mesa de los pergaminos y libros. Se sentó y pidió que sus amigas hagan lo mismo. Twilight hizo caso al instante y Sunset dudo un poco, estaba asustada por alguna razón. Y al estar ya las tres ya sentadas.

-Antes que nada. Hay que prometer que lo que hablaremos aquí, se queda aquí.

-Starlight, ya sabes que solo nosotras sabemos de este tema. Rayos, Rainbow pregunta mucho…

-No… No hablo de eso. – Starlight interrumpió a su amiga, ella lo sabe muy bien. – Hablo del temita de Sunset con cierto guerrero.

Sunset se sonrojo un poco y Twilight sonrió al captar de que hablaba. ¡Charla de chicas! Le encanta esos momentos. Más porque nunca había tocados este tema del romance con sus amigas… ya que ninguna está enamorada. Ella… ok, le gustaba Flash, pero tiene sus responsabilidades aquí. Así es la vida…

-Ugh… ¿En serio? Starlight, no creo que…

-Tonterías. Sunset, ya lo dijiste. Estuviste en una relación antes. Pero eso no te asegura que salgas vencedora. Más por como fue la última.

¿Debía tirar sal en la herida? Si, sabe que su única relación sentimental fue un desastre. No se lo restrieguen en la cara maldita sea. Starlight carraspeo su garganta para volver al hilo de conversación central.

-Bien… Me gusta. Lo admito. – Sunset apoyó su cabeza en uno de sus cascos. – Es sólo que… no es lo mismo. Con Flash era distinto. Es como si… compararas volar rápido y lento. En uno sabes que todo puede ser adrenalina y te gusta en el momento, pero no hay seguridad y no sabes si llegaras a tu destino. En el otro caso, puede ser aburrido al inicio, no hay emoción… no hasta que ves todo con detenimiento. El panorama, que tu visión se expanda… y tras ello, llegas a tu destino sin miedo, porque te sentías segura.

Sunset alzó la vista y pudo notar que ambas le sonreían… que penoso era esto. Y hasta Twilight parecía anotarlo ¿era en serio?

-Bueno, ya entendí una cosa. Te gusta más de lo que crees Sunset. Tal vez ya no sea un simple gustar lo que sientes.

-Lo sé Starlight. Pero no soy tonta. Él no busca nada con nadie. Ya vi que… su mente esta lejos de esa idea. Me conformo con como van las cosas… Es más…

-¿Qué cosa…? – Starlight estaba intrigada. ¡No la dejen con la intriga!

-No sería correcto… - la unicornio miro a Twilight de reojo, no sería correcto sin duda alguna.

-¡No me dejes con la intriga Sunset! ¿¡Sabes cuánto esperé para oír de estos temas!? ¡Twilight aquí presente lo sabe, la vida amorosa de esas 6 es cero!

-¡Hey! No es mi culpa… no he tenido tiempo de… buscar a alguien.

Starlight rodo los ojos al oír ello. Si pasara menos tiempo leyendo y más buscando, al menos hallaría alguien de interés. Es más, todas se centran tanto en sus cosas que no saben lo que se pierden.

-Twilight… la de mi mundo… está enamorada de él…

-…. ¿EH? – la princesa sólo pudo soltar ese sonido de su boca mientras Starlight sonreía a más no poder. - ¿En serio…?

-Y mis amigas… todas muestran interés en él también.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Sí, drama escolar! ¡Justo lo que quería oír!

-¡Starlight!

Twilight miro a su amiga con reproche y Sunset se tapaba la cara con sus cascos al sentirla arder a más no poder. Tierra, sé tan amable con ella y trágala para huir de esta situación.

-Oh vamos. No me puedes negar que estos desarrollos son como los que lees en tus novelas de "romance".

-¡Son libros de amor puro, las comillas no son necesarias!

Claro, amor puro. Si fuera así, no los tendría bajo llave y con tres barreras de magia en su habitación. Starlight sonreía burlona, como le encanta tener el control. En fin, ver como Sunset no alzaba la cara la hizo sentirse algo culpable.

-¿Qué debo hacer…? No quiero ignorar lo que siento. Pero tampoco quiero causarle dolor a mis amigas. Y más a Twilight…

-En serio… es increíble pensar que la Twilight humana lograra algo que nuestra princesa no.

-… Me da envidia…

Sunset rio un poco. Las chicas siempre serán chicas, no importa el mundo. Pero la verdad sea dicha, tal vez necesitaba esto para darse cuenta de que estaba ocultando lo que siente y eso no era bueno. Más al saber que Twilight ya aceptó lo que dictaba su corazón y de ser así, las cosas no serán las mismas nunca más. Más al saber que…

-Debo luchar ¿no?

-Es tu elección Sunset. Nosotras sólo te podemos ayudar en el ámbito moral. Nada más.

-Pero en verdad esperamos que todo salga bien. No sé mucho del amor. Pero creo que luchar por él lo vale, al menos por lo poco que he visto.

Twilight le dio a su amiga unas palabras de aliento antes de cambiar el tema totalmente, para fastidio de Starlight. Pero en su cabeza había quedado una cosa, un pensamiento que jamás esperó tener. Envidia de que su yo alterna sepa lo que es estar enamorada. Y que Sunset lo sepa también… Ojalá un día ella logre sentir eso. Y que no sea necesario ir a otro mundo para hallar a esa persona. Al menos eso espera.

Mientras que Sunset sabía que no había salida… amor. Le iba a dar más problemas de los que pensó… pero pensar solamente en que él y ella… Quiere que eso sea una realidad… si Twilight y el resto debían ser sus rivales, que así sea.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en el mundo de los humanos. Rainbow Dash estaba en su casa, tratando de ver algo en la TV que la saque de sus pensamientos…

Claro que ver sólo las noticias de lo acontecido ayer. Además de las novelas que estaban pasando… Dios, el mundo pareciera que le desea decir algo.

-¿Pasa algo? – la chica volteo al oír a su madre. La mujer había terminado de lavar los platos. – Ya es el quinto suspiro de la noche.

-No…. Bueno…

-¿Si? – la mujer amaba a su hija hasta el punto que tenía en su casa un cuarto donde se guardan todos los logros de su pequeña. Si, la mujer era algo exagerada, pero su esposo es peor.

-Veras, un amigo está en el hospital…

-Minuto. ¿Amigo, un varón?

-¿Qué? Yo también puedo tener amigos hombres. No es un crimen.

-Lo sé. Debía estar segura. Continúa.

-Ugh… Bien… Él está en el hospital por algo que pasó y estoy preocupada por él. Dijeron que estaría dormido unas horas, pero ya ha pasado casi un día y…

-Entiendo… - la mujer sonrió al ver la expresión de su hija.

Ella misma sabía que Rainbow tuvo un noviazgo hace unos meses. Ella misma le dio el visto bueno para que intente esa relación. La experiencia más que por otra cosa. Ella sabía eso de primera mano y… Como intuyo, las cosas no pasaron como uno esperaría. No duraron ni un mes y Rainbow se mostró furiosa. Más al ver que el primer novio que tuvo fue un idiota. Pero era así las cosas en las relaciones.

Pero ahora, oírla hablar de este chico y como se preocupa por él… debe estar segura. Como toda madre, ella sabrá si su hija preciosa le miente. Y vaya que será divertido.

-¿Te gusta? ¿Más que como amigo?

Rainbow miro a su madre con horror y algo de vergüenza. ¿La descubrió? ¿Cómo…? Rápido, debe mentir.

-No… - Si sólo sonara más convincente. Sabía que no le creyó por la sonrisa que tenía en la cara. – Ugh… bien. Me gusta. Más que un amigo. Creo… creo… ¡No me hagas decir la palabra que empieza con e!

Escuchar como su madre daba un grito de alegría la hizo desear que un rayo la fulmine, pero para ayer. Que desgracia. Ella, la chica más cool de la ciudad, actuando como una de esas colegiales enamoradas. Si termina como Rarity, mátenla.

-Eso es genial hija. Debes decirle lo que sientes entonces.

-¡No! – ok, tal vez hablar con su mamá no fue una buena idea. – Me rechazará… lo sé…

Y esta si era una sorpresa. Ver a su hija, la indomable, la de espíritu implacable, así por un chico… ¿tan especial debía de ser para que ella esté así. Aunque… la recuerda a ella cuando conoció a su esposo. Tal vez este chico sea el indicado, el que sea el indicado para ser su nuero.

-¿Qué te gusta de él? Sé que es una pregunta simple, pero debo hacerla.

-… No lo sé. Él no se parece en nada a mi chico ideal. No es atlético y con eso digo mucho. Pero…

-Aún así, es especial ¿no?

Ver a su hija asentir la hizo soltar un ligero suspiro. No porque este molesta o decepcionada, sino porque en verdad ve que su hija ya no era una niña, del todo. Sabía que un día ella iba a encontrar a alguien quien la haga ver que… hay más allá que sólo la admiración y lo cool. Ha visto como acaban las chicas que se basan en solo ello y se alegra de ver que ella no terminará así. Ojalá este sea el indicado.

-Depende de ti hija. Sólo puedo darte mi bendición y esperar que ese chico que llamó tu atención valga la pena tu preocupación y sentimientos. Ahora ve, ni creas que por esto evitarás hacer tu tarea.

Rainbow soltó un gruñido que mostraba claramente su molestia y se fue piso arriba para iniciar su lucha con su enemigo jurado. La tarea. Y al llegar a su habitación, no perdió tiempo en sentarse y ponerse a revisar los apuntes y hacer su tarea. No sin antes…

-Lo vale… y por eso tengo miedo de que… no sienta lo mismo. Pero pienso dar todo de mí, no perderé ante nadie… ni con mis amigas… ni con Twilight, porque al fin entiendo lo que quiero de verdad como mujer.

Y así, una nueva determinación nació en el corazón de Rainbow Dash, ojalá sea bueno para cierto joven.

* * *

-Ugh, ya te lo digo Maud. Este fastidio en mi pecho cada vez es más fuerte con el pasar de los días.

Pinkie estaba sentada frene a su hermana mayor Maud Pie, quien va con ella a la escuela. A diferencia de Pinkie, Maud es muy seria y tiene una fascinación increíble con las rocas. Preguntale algo relacionado a ellas y te dirá todo lo que sabe de dichos objetos. Es más, hasta la composición.

Pero Pinkie amaba a su hermana, sin importar lo sería que fuera. Se llevaba bien con ella. Era buena escuchándola, a excepción de su otra hermana mayor que rápidamente se iba…

-¿Qué opinas? – aunque parece estar desesperada por buscar respuestas hasta el punto que arrastró a la mayor de las dos a su habitación.

-Que la respuesta es obvia.

-¿Así?

Maud no quitaba su expresión seria, eran raros esos momentos. Pero siempre sentía que lo mejor era ser profesional. Como toda hermana mayor, desea lo mejor para su hermanita, puede estar fuera de si a veces, pero la adora. Y oírla decir lo que siente y demás, la llena de dicha. Porque jamás espero, ella y el resto de la familia, que Pinkie Pie desarrollara esos sentimientos.

Si, la chica sabia que era linda y tenía un buen busto. Lo sabía usar para su ventaja, es más, le agradaba cuando algunos reconocían su aspecto. Pero siempre tuvo ese complejo debido a su personalidad tan única y especial. Siempre supo que las posibilidades se tener un chico que se interese en ella, no eran las más altas.

No tenía experiencia con los varones, de ninguna clase. Si, ha habido chicos que les has gustado con los años. Y siempre trató de llamar la atención de ellos con sus ocurrencias. Pero nunca acabó bien, al final todo acababa en desastre. Tal vez darles pasteles subidos de calorías no fue tan buena idea.

Por ello, esta vez pensó que sería igual… pero no, se equivoco. Con Gobaith era un nervio constante, deseaba que la viera y hablara. Y cuando otra se le acercaba, pobre de ella… Pinkie había descubierto ser bien celosa. Y eso la asustaba un poco. Necesitaba saber la respuesta a este anhelo y deseo. Y su hermana, quien lo sabía todo, era la ideal para hallar la respuesta. Al menos eso cree…

-Pinkie… ¿Te gusta estar a su lado?

-Ppftt, obvio.

-¿Te molesta que mire a otras?

-… Si… mucho.

-¿Qué deseas hacerles?

-Oh. No lo sé… a veces imagino hacer cupcakes con sus…

-Siguiente pregunta. – Si, había olvidado que su hermana puede ser muy feliz o muy loca… prefiere el primer extremo, gracias. - ¿Deseas besarlo?

-¿¡Eh!? – OK, pregunta fuera de lugar para la más joven. - ¿Besarlo? No… Si… un poquito. Es decir, besar su mejilla se sintió bien así que… me pregunto como será besar sus labios… que me abrace y… ¡Oh Dios! ¡Estoy enamorada de Goby! ¡Maud, eres increíble!

-No hice mucho la verdad.

Pinkie sonrió al ver que su hermana había arreglado su problema… en parte. Porque ahora venían los nervios. La verdad había sido hallada y eso hizo que Pinkie se ponga como una hoja. ¿Qué hará ahora? No sabe de estas cosas. Es más, sabe que Gobaith no quiere nada con nadie, solo amistad… aunque por como a veces mira a Twilight…

-Ngh… de nuevo ese fastidio… ¿Acaso…? – Se puso una mano en el pecho y… - Tengo celos.

Ok, esto era raro. Sentía que todo cambiaba. Muy bien, primero lo primero. Aclarar su mente. Su objetivo… no puede decirle a Gobaith para que sea su novio… ya lo intentó con otros chicos antes y no acabó bien. Debe ser más sutil… ha madurado y debe demostrarle que ella es la indicada. Que ella…

-¡Prepárate Gobaith Kosei, haré que estés loco por mí!

Maud miro sin expresión como su hermana se puso de pie en la cama y dio su declaración de guerra. Eso es bueno… aunque siente pena por el pobre diablo que se ganó el corazón de su hermana. La que le espera.

* * *

Por otro lado, Applejack estaba en su habitación esperando a que su abuela la llame para comer. Y en verdad no tuvo que esperar mucho porque la mujer ya de edad se hizo presente al entrar.

-Abuela… ya te dije que toques antes de entrar.

-Lo siento mi manzanita. Pero toque y no me respondiste. ¿Te pasa algo? Estás pensativa y eso es raro en ti.

Ok… eso fue ofensivo… pero era verdad. Applejack no era de pensar tanto las cosas. Ella actuaba más por impulsos. Y eso a veces era bueno… a veces no. Pero hoy… debía tomar al toro por las astas.

-Abuela… ¿Cómo sabes si estas… enamorada?

La mujer miro a su nieta con sorpresa. No esperaba esa pregunta de su nieta la indomable. Quien en octavo grado juro que nunca tendría novio porque el chico con quien salía la insultó a ella y su familia. Sí, Applejack tenía carácter y pobre del diablo que se gane su ira.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? – La mujer era vieja. Pero tiene conocimientos que se ganan con los años y la experiencia. El amor es uno de ellos. – Sabes lo que es que te guste alguien ¿no?

-Si. Y por ello hago la pregunta. Si fuera de esos gustos normales, bien, sé que se irá en unas semanas o meses. Pero este sentimiento… es similar, pero más intenso. Como si lo tuviera aferrado a mi corazón.

-¿Qué sientes que es de diferente esta vez de antes? – Ok, momento de usar las preguntas de revelación.

-Que antes… era un sentimiento de nervios constantes. Pero el de ahora es una mezcla de tranquilidad y nervios. Que antes era sólo divertirse, ahora es de entenderse. Que… el de ahora solo me hace querer conocerlo más y hacer que entienda que no está sólo.

La anciana sonrió al ver que su nieta había respondido todo ya de una vez. Y ella misma parece haberlo notado debido a la expresión que tenía. Era una mezcla de sorpresa y horror, sumado al sonrojo…

-¡Por las barbas de mi tío! ¡Estoy enamorada de Gobaith! – Applejack se tapó la cara con su sombrero mientras se sentaba en su cama. – Soy una mala amiga…

-¿Por qué dices eso? Que yo sepa, no tiene nada de malo amar Applejack, es algo maravilloso.

-Es que… Twilight… ella…

Oh, con que es eso. Más de una amando al mismo chico. No es raro ver a varios interesados en un mismo individuo. Pero no por ello es algo malo.

-Mi manzanita, el amor es así. Difícil, pero si logras ganar ese corazón que tanto anhelas. Serás muy feliz. Tus padres eran así y vaya que fueron felices. Y tú y tus hermanos son prueba clara de ello.

Applejack se quitó el sombrero de la cara para analizar lo que su abuela le dijo… quizás tenga razón. Es decir, en verdad desea que Gobaith y ella.. Lo sabe desde ese día en el parque de diversiones… rayos, hasta a fantaseado en ser abrazada de nuevo por él y quizás…

¡NO! Su mente ya estaba yendo muy lejos. No es Rarity… Aunque… tal vez deba empezar a…

-Ugh… odio este sentimiento.

-Jajaja, eso dices al inicio manzanita. Anda, baja a comer.

Applejack asintió a esas palabras y juro para si misma una cosa. Hará que ese idiota denso la vea como más que una amiga y tome responsabilidad por hacerla sentir así.

La abuela Smith sólo sonrió al ver a su nieta ya empezar a ser una mujer. Paso a ver la foto que había en la mesa de noche y no pudo evitar desear que esos dos estuvieran aquí. Para ver a su hija al fin conocer el sentimiento que… la trajo a este mundo.

* * *

-Oh Ángel. ¿Qué hago?

Fluttershy estaba ya en pijamas, con su conejo Ángel en frente de ella. Ambos sentados en la cama. Aunque el conejo parecía estar ya cansado de esto. Cada noche es lo mismo, ella diciendo que no sabe que hacer. Que si sigue que el sentimiento en ella aflore o… desea llorar si piensa dejarlo ir. Duele mucho en pensar ello.

El roedor por su lado rodo los ojos en señal de exasperación. Todas las noches era lo mismo. Su dueña hablando con él para que sepa sobre sus dudas sobre sus nuevos sentimientos y una que otra cosa que en verdad no desea tener en mente.

Angel sabía que su dueña estaba loca por ese chico Gobaith, nunca lo ha visto en persona, sólo en fotos que ella le muestra. El conejo sabía que su ama no sabía de estas cosas como el amor. Es más, le tiene hasta un pánico porque de más joven unos chicos se rieron de sus sentimientos por un chico que le gustaba y el involucrado también hizo lo mismo. Oh bueno, historias del pasado. Pero Angel era consciente de una sola cosa en su mente de roedor… Esto debe acabarse de una vez. Ya no soporta actuar como terapeuta. Más ahora que Fluttershy puede hablar con él y entenderlo, hasta él tiene un límite.

Angel alzó su pata superior derecha para hacer que Fluttershy deje su monólogo sobre la duda de sus sentimientos y paso a hacer sus ruidos dignos de un conejo. Unos que Fluttershy parecía entender muy bien.

-¿Qué debo ser más firme? Lo sé, pero tengo miedo. Él no desea nada con nadie… ¿Qué muestre que soy un prospecto a novia? Ángel, esto es serio. No puedo simplemente hacer eso. ¿Cómo que por qué no? Porque… porque… Ok, tienes un punto…. No te pongas gracioso conmigo jovencito. ¿Qué que siento? Ese es mi dilema Ángel. Sé que siento un gran cariño hacia él. Uno que nunca antes había tenido por ningún chico. Y eso me asusta. ¿Y si él no siente lo mismo? Temo que perderé su amistad y todo lo que ello conlleva.

Angel se dio una palmada en la cara, esto no era sencillo y en verdad estaba perdiendo su paciencia. Optó por ser más firme. Aunque tenga que sonar vulgar.

-¿Eh? No entiendo… ¿¡Qué!? ¡Ángel, yo no soy de esa clase de chicas!... Si, sé que un día debo hacer esas cosas si deseo ser madre, pero… ¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Qué si deseo hacerlo con él!? ¡No seas vulgar!... ¡No, no lo estoy imaginando!... Ok, tal vez un poquito… ¿Sería malo si él y yo…? ¡Oh Ángel, mi mente está en su propio mundo!

Lo que si no espero es que Ángel señale su celular y se vea que en la pantalla de bloqueo, estaba la foto grupal que se habían tomado. Y sus ojos siempre buscaban primero a esa persona. Era ya una costumbre. Una que ella no deseaba acabar… fue en ello que todo cayó en su lugar. Más que una simple atracción, ella…

-Oh no… Si estoy enamorada de él…

Fluttershy se dejó caer hacia atrás y echarse en su cama. Ángel suspiró, como diciendo al fin lo admite, y se puso en el pecho de la chica quien de tapaba la cara.

-¿Qué hago? No puedo ignorar esto… Pero… mis amigas.

Ángel habló, en su propia lengua, para hacer que la chica despabile. Le dijo tantas cosas en solo unos segundos que ella se quedó helada. Entendía todo y era la fiereza con que el conejo hablaba que…

-Si Ángel, tienes toda la razón. No puedo seguir así. No ahora que tengo mis sentimientos claros. Voy a… luchar. Porque no creo poder hallar alguien más como él. Quien me haga sentir así.

Fluttershy tomó al pequeño conejo y le dio un abrazo. Este rodo los ojos, lo que hace por su ama. Es más, sabe que ella hace tiempo desea hacer ello. Sólo necesitaba la motivación y las palabras adecuadas. Porque ahora sí, Fluttershy estaba dispuesta a luchar por lo quería… aunque sus amigas sean sus rivales… Oh, esto será tan complicado…

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Rarity terminaba de escribir sus experiencias del día de hoy. Siempre lo hacía cada noche en la soledad de su habitación, con su fiel diario en mano antes de irse a dormir. Claro que ahí también escribía una que otra fantasía suya. Y recientemente se ha optado por escribir unas más subidas de tono. No la pueden culpar, a veces tiende a exagerar pero es una adolescente.

Instintivamente, ella quería calmar la imaginación que ahora tenía y estaba por…

-¿Hermana?

La voz de su hermana menor la sacó de sus pensamientos y su ensoñación… Rayos. Deberá esperar un poco más. Rarity salió de su cama y se puso su camisón para ir a abrirle la puerta a su hermana menor. Quien al verla, se sorprendió al ver que tenía la cara roja.

-¿Estás bien hermana?

-Sí, sólo estaba… leyendo algo.

Sweetie Belle asintió, ella sabía que su hermana tenía unos libros muy llamativos. Ni loca se lo iba a decir.

-¿Qué deseas hermanita? Ya es hora de dormir.

-Oh, deseo que me ayudes con algo. Pensaba que te gustaría aparecer en uno de nuestros videos.

Rarity suspiró, ella sabía muy bien esa obsesión de su hermana y sus amigas por lograr ser famosas en YouTube. Obvio que eso no es algo sencillo. Pero no quita que es admirable la perseverancia que ponen.

-Otro día. Ahora mismo estoy…

-Pensando en ese chico Gobaith… lo sé. Rarity, desde que regresaste ese día, gritando que tenías empleo en esa tienda de moda, no has parado de ver tu celular y la foto esa.

-¿¡Has visto mi celular!? ¿¡Cómo!? ¡Tengo clave!

-Je, si tu clave es algo tan simple como formar un corazón. Pues estas muy mal hermana.

Rarity a veces odiaba lo perceptiva que era su hermana menor. Ella podía ser como ella en ciertos niveles, la manipulación ligera es uno de ellos, pero ella lo puede llevar a otro nivel dado que aún tiene esa inocencia… si es que puede llamarla así con la mocosa esta. Por lo que optó por tomar aire, cambiar luego la clave de acceso a su celular y mirar a Sweetie Belle con seriedad.

-Lo que yo sienta es…

-Me alegro que te guste hermana. Se ve que es mucho mejor que los otros chicos que te gustaban y con quienes salías. – No sabe si lo dijo para herirla o de verdad lo pensaba así. – Pero, ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-… Un día. Ahora no es el momento.

Sweetie Belle soltó un profundo jadeo de sorpresa. Uno que sorprendió a la misma Rarity ¿Qué dijo de malo?

-Rarity… tú siempre has querido tener al chico que te gustaba de turno como novio para ayer. Y ahora vienes y dices que deseas esperar… ¡Significa que estás enamorada!

-¡No, claro que no! Admito que me gusta y mucho. Pero decir ello es ridículo.

-Claro. Entonces explica porque tienes la cara roja.

Odia su piel pálida, maldita sea. Rarity no desea que descubran ello. Lo admite, Gobaith le ha gustado un tiempo. Tal vez un mes luego de que lo conoce. Pero intuyó que lo mejor era dejar las cosas ahí. Ahora, con el tiempo ese cariño ha crecido y ese deseo de conocerlo más llena su mente cada vez que lo tiene cerca. El suspiro que soltó de manera involuntaria bastó para que la menor de las dos sonría.

-Oh bueno. Es tu asunto hermana. Yo sólo digo. Mejor actúa antes que te lo quiten. Puedo ser una niña, pero hasta yo veo que… él tiene el interés de otras sobre él. Hasta mañana.

Rarity vio a su hermana irse a su habitación sin decir más. La chica regresó a la suya y cerró la puerta, para luego apoyar su cabeza en esta y volver a suspirar.

Odiaba admitir que su hermana tenía razón. Debía ser más firme. Debe demostrar lo que siente, si desea que él un día la vea como algo más que una amiga. Y para ello debe ser determinada. Tal vez todos los fracasos del pasado fueron para prepararla para esta ocasión. Muy bien, hora de sacar todo de sí. Es una mujer decidida a tener lo que quiere. Más cuando la persona en cuestión es más que digno de ese esfuerzo. No se dejará vencer… no importa si sus amigas son sus rivales, ella no va a perder…. Pero antes….

-Mejor acabo con… mi fantasía.

… Cómo dije antes, es una adolescente. Hasta las chicas tienen derecho de saciar ciertas necesidades biológicas que vienen con dicha edad….

* * *

Twilight por su lado, no era capas de conciliar el sueño. No era posible. No ahora que tenia tanto que pensar. Pero eso significa que…

Optó por sentarse y sobarse los ojos. Tomó su celular y no puede creer que ya sean la una de la madrugada. Optó por entrar a la cámara y activar la cámara frontal. Se vio en la pantalla del aparato y no puso evitar fruncir el ceño. Por primera vez en años maldice no haber nacido más linda. No niega serlo, pero ahora mismo estaba deseosa de ser más linda. Tal vez era un impulso nacido de estos nuevos sentimientos que está experimentado y… se siente algo tonta a decir verdad. Nunca antes le había importado la apariencia física. Pero ahora… quizás sólo desea que él le diga linda o se le quede viendo. El pensamiento de por sí la hacía feliz. Aunque no quita que tiene miedo… ¿y si no siente lo mismo que ella? ¿Y si elige a una de sus amigas en vez de ella?

No cree poder soportar esa clase de desenlace. Es más, le da miedo. Puso el aparato a un lado para luego abrazar sus piernas y esconder su cabeza en sus rodillas. El simple pensamiento de que eso pase, le daba ganas de llorar. Y eso era mucho para ella…

No es ciega, ha podido ver que sus amigas sienten quizás lo mismo que ella… y eso la pone mal. ¿Qué puede tener ella para que Gobaith se fije en él?

Sunset es determinada, una líder por naturaleza. Rainbow es confiada y siempre va hacia adelante. Pinkie es divertida y alegre. Applejack es honesta y transparente. Fluttershy es amable y tierna. Rarity es generosa y una belleza que atrae todas las miradas.

¿Y ella que? No tiene nada de especial o algo que llame mucho la atención. Sólo su gran intelecto y… Ok, sabe que eso no llama la atención de nadie. No es tonta y saber que…. Gobaith tendrá mucho para elegir. Tiene a varias chicas lindas a su lado… ¿Por qué la elegiría a ella?

Sintió unas lágrimas salir de sus ojos mientras los cerraba. Y vuelve al mismo problema de siempre. Ella…

-Él nunca me elegirá a mí. No importa lo mucho que yo sienta… Él no tendría razón para elegirme.

El silencio y la oscuridad de la noche parecían ser su única compañía, porque Spike aún dormía plácidamente. Y fue en ello que noto que la esquina de su cuarto… le daba mala espina. Como si algo la viera de ahí… Ridículo pensamiento.

- _¿Eso crees? –_ Esa voz… no, no puede ser…

Twilight alzó la mirada y se dio con el horror de ver a Midnight Sparkle viéndola a unos centímetros de ella, su sonrisa burlona aún presente.

-Tú… No… Yo… Yo me deshice de ti.

 _-Oh querida. Jamás te desharás de mí. Soy tú, tu lado negativo. El lado malo y cruel, ese en el que ocultas tus miedos e inseguridades. Ese en donde sólo ves tus defectos. Como ahora. –_ Midnight se sentó en la cama y cruzó sus piernas para ver a la chica con una gran sonrisa. – _Yo sé todo de ti._

Twilight se quedo muda, no podía ser. Ella no… no debía estar aquí. Ella… debió de irse para siempre y ahora se presenta ante ella como si nada.

- _Se lo mucho que lo deseas. Que sólo te mire a ti. Que deseas que esas entrometidas amigas tuyas desaparezcan para que él sea sólo tuyo._

-N-No… No es cierto. Yo…

- _¿No? Esos ataques de celos que tienes cuando ves a Sunset hablarle, Rainbow jugando soccer con él, Applejack dándole manzanas, Fluttershy pidiéndole ayuda con sus animales, Pinkie cuando lo abraza, Rarity cuando lo ve con deseo… Las odias…._

 _-_ ¡No! ¡Ellas son mis amigas! ¡Si, siento celos de ellas! ¡Porque sé que pueden darle algo más que yo! ¡Soy simple, una come libros! ¡Y eso me molesta!

- _Jajaja, la niña al fin saca sus colmillos. Veo que el amor te hace más agresiva._

 _-_ ¡Cállate!

Twilight se vio de nuevo frente a su lado oscuro. Ya no estaban en su habitación sino en un espacio oscuro. Midnight reía y Twilight la miraba con rabia.

- _¡Admite que te molesta niña! ¡Admite que temes perder! ¡Que él no te ame!_

-No… Yo…

- _¡Te duele imaginarlo besar a otra! ¡Te duele que confíe cosas y secretos a otras y a ti no! ¡Eres una mujer celosa Twilight Sparkle! ¡Una que se cree buena e inocente! ¡Pero albergas tanto, que das lástima! ¡Admite que las odias por querer tener en sus brazos al hombre que amas!_

 _-_ ¡Te equivocas, no las odio a ellas… yo… yo…!

- _¡Habla, deja de callar de una maldita vez niña estúpida!_

 _-_ ¡Me odio a mi! ¡A Mí! ¡Odio haber tratado de negar lo que siento, odio no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para darle ese apoyo que él necesita para superar lo que sea que lo tenga mal! ¡Odio saber que hay quienes pueden ayudarlo a superar su carga! ¡Y odio… odio tener celos de las demás! ¡Porque me hace creer que soy mala! ¡Odio saber que no puedo ignorar esto más, porque de hacerlo me sentiría vacía!

- _¿Por qué…? ¡Dime porque!_

 _-_ ¡Porque amo a Gobaith! ¡Tal vez desde siempre! ¡Desde el día en que lo vi estuve interesada en él! ¡Tal vez…! Tal vez mi deseo de ser su amiga era un intento de… querer acercarme a él… y eso me hace sentir mal y como una maldita hipócrita. Porque todo lo hice por mí… no por él.

Twilight cayó de rodillas al suelo y empezó a llorar. Consciente de lo que había hecho de modo inconsciente. De que sus emociones siempre jugaron un papel en ella y que siempre… fueron hacia una sola persona. Y odia sentir esos celos… porque ellas son sus amigas y él es un chico que… tiene el derecho de estar con quien quiere.

Este amor que siente tal vez no deba florecer más. Porque le traerá más dolor…

 _-Deja de huir idiota. –_ Midnight se arrodilló para verla a los ojos y la misma Twilight se sorprendió al verla sonreír. Sin ningún tipo de malicia en sus ojos. – _Eso es lo que te hace humana. Lo que te hace entender que… eres una chica que siente lo que muchas a esta edad. Que… desea saber que es amar y te amen en respuesta._

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué dices eso?

- _Soy tú… sé lo que te duele y escondes. Soy quien debe ayudarte a superar esa oscuridad. Por más que me odies. Ese es mi trabajo. Ya no puedo tener ninguna influencia en ti. Pero no significa que no pueda ayudarte a ver las cosas como son. Y además… yo también lo amo. Soy tú a fin de cuentas._

Twilight pudo ver como su oscuridad le daba la mano para que se ponga de pie. Y al hacerlo, Midnight le dijo una cosa más.

- _Lucha. Si pierdes, al menos sabrás que… lo intentaste._

Twilight parpadeo un segundo para luego verse de nuevo en su habitación, sobre su cama. Estaba en una posición algo extraña pero… al menos se sentía mejor consigo misma y…

Miro su celular y vio la foto grupal que se habían tomado. Que ellas y él… por primera vez, era capaz de ver esta foto y aceptar que él era lo primero que venía a su mente al tenerla ahí… porque quería verlo.

-Prepárate Gobaith… Haré que te liberes de esa carga que llevas. Y un día… un día te diré lo que siento. No importa lo que pase luego de ello. Porque, tú fuiste quien me dio la esperanza de ser mejor.

Twilight noto como Spike dormía aun en su cama. Sonrió con ternura antes de oír a su alarma sonar. Hora de ir a clases. Mejor se da un baño rápido y… empieza a pensar en como serán las cosas a partir de ahora. Pero para ello, él debe de despertar.

Y fue en ello que un mensaje llegó a su celular. Era Midna. La mujer tenia el celular de todas para llamar en caso él despertara y… el mensaje era claro. Él había despertado y…

Twilight salió de su habitación rápidamente y bajó las escaleras, sin importar aún estar en pijamas ya que debe hablar con su mamá.

-¿Twilight? Aún estas en pijamas y el desayuno aún…

-¡Enséñame a cocinar!

Las palabras de su hija la sacaron de cuadro. Es más… la sorprendieron al ver la determinación en los ojos de su hija menor.

-¿Despertó?

-Si.

-¿Sabes lo que sientes ahora?

-Si mamá.

-¿Lucharás por él?

-Daré lo mejor de mi. Aunque mis amigas sean mis rivales.

Velvet asintió orgullosa a esas palabras. Su hija al fin estaba creciendo, ahora entenderá que si deseas algo… debes de luchar por él.

-Ven, te enseñaré lo básico.

Twilight sonrió al ver el apoyo de su mamá. Hoy era un nuevo día para ella. Y para las demás.

* * *

Ya luego de clases, todas las chicas habían ido a visitar a Gobaith. Cada una con una determinación que era palpable.

Ninguna dijo nada. Simplemente siguieron actuando como las mejores amigas. Porque eso eran y en silencio, aceptaban que sólo una aquí iba a ser la vencedora. Así eran las cosas y debían aceptarlo.

Pero la noticia que Sunset les dio sobre la influencia de los Ultraman en Equestria, sólo añadía más interrogantes a todo el contexto. ¿Qué pasó exactamente en el tiempo en que ellos vivieron aquí? ¿Qué seguía luego de esto? Sabían que la única pista más cercana y sólida era Forgotten Nightmare. Ella sabía sobre los Ultraman y muchas cosas más que ellas desconocen. Aunque…

-Vamos chicas. Hay que ver como está Gobaith.

Rarity saco a todas de sus pensamientos. Ya estaban en la clínica. Estaban ansiosas de ver a su amigo. Ojalá esté bien, saben lo mucho que le molesta estar quieto.

-Sería bueno decirle que Yellow Head está tranquilo. Se nota que lo extraña.

Fluttershy había sido la encargada de cuidar al loro. Y este le decía que extrañaba molestar a su estúpido amo… No sabe si verlo como algo tierno o algo que en verdad la puede sacar de cuadro.

-Disculpe, la habitación de Gobaith Kosei. – Applejack pidió información a la recepcionista, quien no tardo en darle el número de la habitación. – 204, gracias.

Las chicas se dirigieron al ascensor, la espera parecía eterna. Sólo fue un día y algo… y ya lo extrañaban mucho. Era extraño… habían admitido sus sentimientos. Pero al mismo tiempo les daba algo de miedo descubrir lo profundo que pueden ser. No quita que… están emocionadas también. Y cuando llegaron a la habitación.

-Oh chicas. Llegan en el momento justo. – Midna estaba saliendo de la habilitación de su hijo. – Denme unos minutos, ya regreso. Háganle compañía.

La mujer salió a toda prisa hacia el ascensor. Parecía apurada. Pero ellas optaron por hacerle caso e ingresaron a la habitación. Sólo para ver a Gobaith ya vestido, listo para irse.

-Hola…

-¡Goby! – Pinkie lo abrazo con fuerza… Aire…

-¡Pinkie, harás que se quede más tiempo en el hospital!

Sunset tomó a su amiga del cuello de la blusa y la alejo de él. Deberá estar más alerta.

-En fin. Vemos que ya estas bien. Se nota que eres duro de matar. – Rainbow sabía que no era buena para… mostrar sus sentimientos de preocupación. Por lo que sólo le dio un golpecito ligero en el brazo.

-Esa loca fue difícil… Estoy fuera de práctica.

-Pero no quita que lo hiciste excelente vaquero. No solo evitaste una invasión. Salvaste a una mujer y su bebé. Siéntete orgulloso de ello.

-Lo estoy Applejack. ¿Cómo está Cadance…?

-Sigue algo afectada. Más por el estrés y cansancio. Pero el bebé está en perfecto estado. Ya le hicieron los análisis. Quería darte las gracias en persona, pero…

El joven asintió a las palabras de Twilight, si la mujer y su bebé están bien, perfecto.

-Bueno, al menos las dos estarán bien.

-¿Las dos…? Querido, hablas como si supieras que va a ser niña. – Rarity se mostró confundida.

… Oh, es verdad. No había notado ello. Parece que tiene un extraño presentimiento. Oh bueno, habrá que esperar si le atina o no. Y el resto de chicas parecían de acuerdo en ello. Más porque estaban con una duda en mente.

-¿A dónde fue tu mamá?

-… A traer a mi papá…

A esas palabras, las 7 chicas se quedaron heladas… Oh no…

* * *

-Al fin te dignas en aparecer.

Midna estaba cruzada de brazos. Al fin llegaba el sujeto que dijo que llegaría ayer y no lo hizo.

El sujeto en cuestión vestía un traje semi formal, su cabello corto de color negro y ojos rojos mostraban que no era de por aquí. Es más, se veía que estaba algo cansado.

-Ya mujer, dije que lo lamento. El clima retrasó el vuelo. ¿Esperas que vuele?

-Por tu hijo… sí. Tsubasa, sé que odias los hospitales, pero es por tu hijo.

Tsubasa Kosei suspiro al oír ello, todo mientras bajaba sus maletas del taxi. Cuando el transporte se fue, fue capaz de ver a su esposa. Aún preocupada se veía muy bella. Y eso no había cambiado, para él… ella era la más bella del mundo… a aparte de su princesa claro.

-Sabes que tras lo de la última vez…

-Ya supéralo. Hikari es feliz y a sabido superar todo. Además, que esta feliz con ese chico que conoció. – Midna vio como su esposo la miro con fastidio, este hombre… - Aún con tus celos…

-Ese chico no es digno de mi princesa.

-Para ti, nadie es digno de tu hija. Por el amor a Dios. Madura Tsubasa. – Si… Ese lado de ella para tenerlo a raya también le encanta… - Y es más, nuestro hijo parece tener la suerte de los hombres de la familia.

-…. No. ¿En serio? – eso sí lo sorprendió. Él sabía que algunos hombres de la familia atraían a las mujeres con facilidad. Y bueno… pasaron muchas cosas.

Pero el heredero de la familia siempre era el primer hijo varón, sin importar si era el primero o no. Por ello su hija no es la siguiente heredera. No porque siga esa ley antigua, sino porque se sabe que la sangre que corre por las venas de los varones de la familia es más… única. Al menos eso le dijo su abuelo. Pero no importa, sabe que la sociedad nipona es machista y cuando su hija nació, pensó en hacerla a ella la heredera. Pero debido a su condición y que ella misma dijo que no deseaba ese puesto, la responsabilidad yace en su hijo menor. Obviamente no hará que cargue todo tan rápido cómo él tuvo la obligación de hacer. Desea que él disfrute más su juventud. Pero volviendo a lo central….

-¿Cuántas? – Si eran 2 o 3, puede…

-7.

-¿¡7!?

Ok, no lo espero. Noto como los del estacionamiento del hospital lo miraban, pidió perdón y notó como su esposa lo miraba.

-¿Se puede o no?

-… Se puede. Mientras sea algo que las partes involucradas acepten. Sabes bien la influencia que tiene el nombre Kosei en Japón y en el mundo. No por nada somos de las familias más influyentes. Pero esto lo cambia todo… Y yo creyendo que debería elegir esposa para él.

-Ja, Tsubasa esos matrimonios de beneficio son tonterías. Míranos, todo nació por algo inesperado. Y henos aquí.

No podía negar que su esposa tenía razón. Al principio maldijo venir a este país, pero aquí la conoció… y si bien todo fue una locura al inicio y como fue que acabaron casados. No se arrepiente de nada. Ama a su esposa y a sus hijos, aunque le cueste demostrarlo.

-Hikari ya tiene a alguien. Deseo que Gobaith también. Pero le va a costar. Más por como es… - La mujer observó a su esposo como diciendo, es tu culpa, heredó eso de ti. – Y que… ¿Crees que acepte esta idea?

-Es su decisión. Sé que no quieres que ninguna de ellas esté triste…

-¡Es que son perfectas! ¡Deberías verlas, velan por nuestro hijo como nadie lo había hecho! ¡Y él por ellas…!

-Puede que no pase de ahí…

-Apóyame idiota. No deseo ver a nuestro hijo casado con esa mocosa de mier… - Midna tomó aire para evitar decir más. – No tras como ella lo trató. Primero muerta.

Tsubasa sabía de ello y estaba de acuerdo. Su madre, la abuela de Gobaith, era muy tradicional y hasta la fecha seguía con esas cosas…. Aún con su edad. Lo malo es que aún tiene voz en los asuntos de la familia. Sólo él le superaba en decisiones y por ello logró tener las cosas en calma.

Pero el año pasado, cuando ambos se enteraron de que Gobaith estaba en planes de compromiso con esa niña. La que él una vez llamó amiga, la que él quiso, la que él salvo… y la que lo culpó por lo del accidente y la muerte del amigo común de ambos, era la prospecta que la anciana eligió para Gobaith. Obviamente, él se opuso. Le importaba poco si era nieta de una vieja amiga de su madre y de una familia influyente, no iba a casar a esa malagradecida con su hijo. Ya había sufrido mucho… lo peor fue cuando Hikari se enteró…

Su hija era igual a su madre. Dios, ese carácter. Aún ciega parecía saber donde ir para atacar a su abuela. Nunca se llevaron bien. Por varios motivos. Y él puede decir lo mismo de Gobaith… pero él la tolera más, un poco.

Fue por ello que Hikari dio la idea de mandarlo aquí sin que él sepa nada y… aquí están. La situación era… si él no trae un prospecto para esposa cuando cumpla los 17…

-Tsubasa… ellas son perfectas y la ley de la casa es aplicable, así como tradicional. Tu madre no podrá refutar nada.

Ambos caminaban por los pasillos del hospital para ir a la habitación del joven. Él suspiro de nuevo… ama a esta mujer, pero lo está volviendo loco….

-Hay tiempo, falta unos meses para que Gobaith cumpla años.

Midna no deseaba esperar… tenían hasta Julio. No faltaba mucho, el tiempo vuela y ella no hará miserable a su bebé.

En fin, la mujer optó por llevar a su esposo a la habitación de su hijo. Y al estar fuera de dicho cuarto…

 _-¡Pinkie, ya suéltalo!_

 _-Pero estoy segura que una atención de la enfermera Pinkie será buena para él._

 _-¡Sunset tiene razón, suéltalo…! ¿¡Que haces Rarity!?_

 _-Nada Twilight querida, solo viendo si tiene fiebre._

 _-¡Él ya está bien! ¡No debes acercar tu frente a la suya!_

 _-Applejack… creo que tú deberías soltar su mano. Igual tú Fluttershy._

 _-Pero si tu estas a su lado Rainbow… No seas egoísta…_

 _-¡Ustedes! ¿¡Que les pasa!? ¡Denme espacio!_

Tsubasa admitió que es gracioso oír esto, más al ver que su hijo estaba mostrando más emociones que antes.

-Ok, admito que tienes razón Midna. – la mujer sonrió al ver que su esposo tiene razón. – Pero no les digamos nada aún.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Deseas que todo se acabe y no ver como se desarrolla? Más tras nuestra decisión reciente.

Midna no pudo evitar una sonrisa maligna en su rostro. Había olvidado que él también puede ser muy… malo.

-Tsubasa Kosei…. Te amo.

Sólo rodo los ojos y abrió la puerta para verse con una escena rara. Esas 7 chicas tratando de tener un pedazo de su hijo menor. Sin duda, si él fuera como los demás adolescentes estaría feliz. Pero no era así, se ve que está confundido.

Cuando ellas vieron al desconocido y luego como Midna abrazaba su brazo… Además del parecido físico que tenía con Gobaith… Tierra trágalas, era el padre del chico que les gusta. Y él sonreía divertido…

-Papá…

Gobaith se quedó helado al ver a su progenitor… por favor, que no haya venido con su abuela… es más…. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Bueno, parece que ya estás bien hijo. Y que tienes buena compañía. Soy Tsubasa Kosei, un gusto al fin conocerlas.

-El gusto es nuestro.

Gobaith vio como las 7 se pusieron en fila y dieron una reverencia…. Que rápidas. Si hace un segundo estaban…

Ellas por su lado, estaban impactadas al ver el porque Midna decía que Gobaith era una copia de su padre. Dejando a un lado las canas, las pocas que tiene, él era un hombre apuesto… ya se imaginan el futuro.

El joven por su lado no sabía que decir, ¿Qué hace aquí su papá? No es no le agrade verlo, pero la relación entre ambos siempre fue algo… compleja.

-¿Qué haces aquí papá?

-¿No se lo dijiste? – Tsubasa miro a su esposa y ella sacó la lengua. – Oh bueno. Cambio de planes hijo. Tu madre y yo viviremos contigo. Ambos hemos decidido trabajar en las sucursales que hay en la ciudad… ella en su modelaje y yo en la sucursal de construcción de nuestra familia.

Las chicas se quedaron sin habla, Gobaith no supo ni que decir… su familia… sus padres iban a vivir con él… Oh, está tan muerto…


	16. Nexos del Pasado y el Presente

**Capítulo 16: Nexos actuales y del pasado**

-¿Qué clase sigue?

Gobaith hizo la pregunta a Twilight quién estaba sacando cosas de su casillero.

La chica sabía que ambos compartían la mayoría de sus clases, por lo que no era raro que él le hiciera esa pregunta. Más porque tendía a olvidar esos detalles y de paso, ella disfrutaba estos momentos.

Twilight sentía que las cosas eran distintas ahora, para ella al menos. Desde que aceptó lo que sentía, parece que ve todo de un modo distinto. No es ciega a los defectos de Gobaith, es más consciente de ellos. Pero a la vez puede ver cosas que antes no…

Por ejemplo, Gobaith llamaba la atención sin querer de las chicas. Algunas parecían gustar del look del muchacho y eso no le gustaba, para gustos y colores hay de todo. Oh bueno…

Pero atribuye a que Gobaith trata de no taparse tanto la cara, más porque su mamá le ha pedido hasta el cansancio que al menos muestre claramente uno de sus ojos.

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde el incidente con Chrysalis y los Changelings. El mismo tiempo en que los padres de Gobaith optaron por mudarse a la ciudad con él… la cara de su amigo al escuchar ello era digna de un retrato. Más porque no se la creía.

Lo más curioso de todo ello, era que Gobaith no parecía tan incómodo con la llegada de sus padres. Al contrario, casi parece alegrarle… si quita de la ecuación lo melosos que pueden ser ambos adultos. Y él lo sabe…

Por otro lado, las chicas se alegraban de ver que Gobaith tendría la supervisión de sus padres al fin, es más, Yellow Head estaba feliz de ver a los adultos y la madre de Gobaith quedó encantada con el ave. El padre de este… le costó ver como el pájaro sabía insultar en japonés…

Pero, siempre hay uno, las chicas sabían que ya no podían usar la casa de Gobaith como base de operaciones. Y mucho menos como lugar para atender sus heridas cuando las tenga. Y por ello optaron por cambiar su lugar de reunión a la casa de Sunset… más en específico… el cuarto de ella.

Aún recuerdan la pena que ella sintió y mostró cuando entraron a su habitación. Estaba toda desordenada, al parecer vivir sin supervisión adulta influye a tener estas tendencias… Oh bueno, tras decidir que aquí se reunirían para charlar de los temas relacionados a Tiga y similares, que serían los miércoles, viernes y fines de semana, cuando todos tienen tiempo, es que al fin acordaron algo. Gobaith se le veía con sueño… él decía que no era nada… sólo que había olvidado lo que era vivir con sus padres.

…. Ellas no necesitan más explicaciones, lo entienden. Pero bueno, hay que avanzar.

-¿Cómo te va todo en casa? ¿Cadance está bien?

Twilight sonrió al oír la pregunta mientras caminaban a clase. Se veía que Gobaith había desarrollado un cierto sentimiento de cercanía con la mujer. Y ella igual, incluso preguntó cómo estaba y se alegró cuando él la visitó.

-Se encuentra bien. Debido a todo lo que pasó, se está quedando en casa. Shinning está más tranquilo también, creo que optarán por esperar a que todo se calme para intentar de nuevo la boda.

No era mala idea… ojalá esta vez si la inviten con anticipación. Aunque el caso parece ser que esperaran a que el bebé nazca. Sería una buena idea, más para la que dará a luz… había oído lo doloroso que puede ser dar a luz. ¿Será así con ella en el futuro?

-Mi madre me dijo que es un dolor que los hombres nunca entenderán. – Twilight lo miro confundida. – Murmurabas en voz alta….

-Oh… perdón… - Que pena… y sobre un tema de esa clase…

Ambos llegaron a la clase de matemáticas, que comparten con Pinkie y Rarity. Ambas chicas al verlos entrar al aula, la miraron con fastidio. La cerebrito estaba aprovechando que tiene la mayoría de clases con él. Pues no se quedará así. La mesa acepta a tres estudiantes, si logran…

-Oh Gobaith, justo quien deseaba ver. – El joven se sorprendió al sentir como Flash ponía su mano en su hombro. - ¿Te molesta sentarte a mi lado? Necesito ayuda en esta clase y tú eres bueno en los números.

… Era verdad. Tal vez no al nivel de Twilight, pero lograba sacar buenas notas en la materia y… Twilight suspiró al ver que, si le dice que diga no parecerá una vil manipuladora, y además… sería bueno para él tratar con gente del mismo sexo y no sólo con chicas. Tras darle un empujón pequeño, para que acepte, Twilight fue con sus dos amigas. Quienes tenían la boca abierta al no saber que decir… ¿Qué hizo?

-¿Qué…?

-Querida… acabas de mandar a Gobaith con Flash Sentry. Eso es raro… más si ponemos varios factores en mente.

Twilight rodo los ojos mientras se sentaba. Ella es consciente de lo que Flash sentía por su yo alterno. Más se ve que lo está superando, porque ya no la ve con algo de desconcierto. Pero…

-Deseas que él haga más amigos ¿no? – Pinkie noto el suspiro de Twilight. – Siempre tan buena. Pero eso no quita que por ello te dejaremos el camino libre.

Twilight rio ante las palabras de Pinkie. Ella y el resto eran conscientes de los sentimientos de cada una por Gobaith. Y no sólo ello, si bien decidieron no decir nada, ya había un juramento de por medio… las chicas si que saben hacer estas cosas. Por hoy, dejarán que Gobaith expanda su círculo social.

-Lamento eso. Sé que te gusta pasar tiempo con ellas. – Gobaith lo miro confundido, ¿de que habla? – Pero necesito que… me ayudes en algo.

-¿De qué hablas? – la llegada del profesor hizo que todos se pongan a ver al frente.

-Luego de la escuela.

Las palabras de Flash lo dejaron confundido. ¿De qué querrá hablar? Es más… ¿por qué él de entre todas las personas? Que extraño…

* * *

-¿En serio? – Sunset no creía lo que sus amigas le contaron.

Ahora mismo, todas estaban de camino hacia la casa de la ex unicornio para charlar. Justo hoy era miércoles, media semana. Y ninguna supo como reaccionar al oír que Flash parece querer tratar un tema con Gobaith.

-¿De qué crees que deseen hablar Sunset?

-No lo sé Applejack. Es raro en Flash llamar a alguien para hablar en privado.

-Je, la experiencia de ser la ex novia.

Sunset no tomó a bien las palabras de Rainbow. Odia que se lo recuerden. Es más, odia pensar que por haber tenido novio antes, Gobaith no la tome en cuenta… pensamiento tonto, pero ahí está.

-Tal vez sea un tema que… sólo pueda tratar con un chico.

-Eso lo sabemos Fluttershy… ¿pero cuál?

-Tal vez de chicas. - Applejack le iba a reclamar a Pinkie sobre… no era algo descabellado… - Gracias.

-¿A quien…? Olvídalo. ¿Pero por qué Gobaith exactamente? – Twilight trataba de sacar una respuesta, una. Pero no había nada que la dejara convencida.

-Tal vez se trate de algunas aquí presentes. – Todas pasaron a ver a Rarity. – Oh vamos. Es obvio que tal vez quiera hablar de Twilight o de Sunset.

-¿Nosotras? – Ambas se vieron las caras con confusión.

-Obvio. Razonen esto. Sunset salió con él. Donde hubo fuego hay cenizas…

-Pero lo máximo que hicimos fue besarnos…

-Y, Twilight aquí presente, le recuerda al amor prohibido que existe.

-… No soy la misma chica de la que él…

Ambas trataban en vano de sacar a su amiga de su fantasía de amores prohibidos o remembers, como se les llama a veces a ciertos momentos. El resto se reía a expensas de las dos chicas, quienes se taparon la cara.

-Ugh, es peor de lo que creí y… Oye Twilight… ¿y Spike? Está muy callado.

Justo cuando iba a responder a la pregunta de Sunset, la chica abrió los ojos con horror… ella le había pasado a Gobaith el cachorro para que duerma en su maleta, porque la suya estaba llena de libros y…

-Oh maldita sea…

Nota personal, amar a una persona puede hacer que obtengas malos hábitos de esta. Como maldecir sin reparos.

* * *

-No lo creo. Se olvidó de mí.

Gobaith tenía a Spike en su cabeza. El cachorro estaba deprimido. Su ama lo había olvidado. El joven quiso negar con la cabeza, pero un movimiento en falso y el perro se va al suelo.

Ok, la relación entre ambos va mejor que antes. Hasta admite que acepta la presencia del animal y ya no le molesta cargarlo, pero de ahí a que se lleven de maravilla hay un gran trecho. Pero por hoy, vamos a lo importante.

-Spike, sea lo que Flash diga… no reacciones mal.

El perro asintió y simplemente se puso a esperar la llegada del muchacho, el guitarrista popular de la escuela. Y no tardó tanto, este llegó a las gradas del campo de soccer…

-¿Agua con gas? – Le leyó el pensamiento.

Tras recibir la botella con el líquido. Gobaith notó como Flash parecía algo tenso. Como si no supiera como iniciar la charla.

-Sólo habla… la fluidez viene luego.

-Si… es verdad… - Sonrió algo culpable, aquí iba. – Veras… de seguro ya sabes mi… situación con cierta chica.

-¿La otra Twilight? Sí, me lo habían contado. ¿En serio se parece tanto a la que conozco?

-Excepto los lentes. Ahí varían en lo físico. Pero… Sé que suena tonto que te haga esta pregunta ¿Una vez has querido olvidar a alguien, pero todo te recuerda a ella?

Gobaith se tensiono a la pregunta… Él… Agradeció que Spike estaba ahora recostado en las gradas y sacudió la cabeza al sentir que venía otro ataque. No ahora, debe estar fuerte.

-¿Gobaith?

-Sí… lo sé. Tal vez no del modo en que tú lo crees. Pero si… hay cosas que o gente que deseo olvidar. Pero no es fácil. Más por el impacto que estos dejaron. ¿No la puedes olvidar?

-Se trata… Ella… es especial ¿sabes? Cuando la vi, tenía ese algo que te llamaba la atención.

-Cómo la de aquí. – ambos rieron un poco, sin duda había similitud.

-Sí… pero había la diferencia de que ella debía irse. Donde pertenece y… eso me hace preguntar muchas cosas. ¿Debí decir algo antes que se vaya?

Gobaith no supo que decir o hacer. El tema de por sí no era su área. Sólo podía oír lo que sea que Flash le estaba diciendo.

-Ya lo he superado. El hecho de que ella y yo somos de mundos distintos. De qué lo mejor es ir hacia adelante y demás… pero igual duele. Porque todo me recuerda a ella.

-¿Fue lo mismo con Sunset? Sé que salieron un tiempo.

A esa pregunta, el chico puso una expresión complicada. Como si no supiera que decir. La verdad era que… hace tiempo que no sabe como pensar en ello…

-Lo de Sunset fue un tema distinto. La relación acabó mal. Ella era distinta a como es ahora. No niego que ella me gustaba y fue mutuo en su momento. Pero su forma de ser era…

-Ya veo… Me alegro de que haya cambiado. No me imagino a Sunset como la describen en el pasado. Me es raro. – Gobaith tomó otro sorbo de la botella. – Lo que me tratas de preguntar es… ¿Qué hacer con esos sentimientos que tienes?

-Vaya… eres bueno. – Gobaith miro al frente y paso a ver como los de grados menores jugaba soccer.

-…. Déjalo ir. Más no olvides que sentiste ello una vez. – cerró los ojos como recordando algo. – No es la misma situación en la que estás, pero creo que… lo que sentiste en su momento, debe ser un recuerdo de algo bueno. Pero para avanzar, debes de dejarlo como tal… y eso es difícil.

-¿Experiencia personal?

-Algo así… no era amor o algo así. Era una linda amistad… que acabó. Trato de recordar sólo lo bueno de esos momentos… Tal vez sentí algo por ella, pero ya no importa. Está en el pasado.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, sin sabes que más decir. Uno por la incomodidad de hacer que uno recuerde algo que no quería y el otro por no saber que más decir. Lo que sí sabían, era que el tema estaba cerrado ya. Porque no había más que decir. Sólo se quedaron ahí viendo el partido que se llevaba acabó.

-Oye… gracias por escuchar. Lamento haber tomado algo de tu tiempo para una tontería como esta.

Gobaith movió la mano como indicando que no le molesta. Es más, fue un buen cambio de aires. Lo que si cree que sería bueno, es…

-No veas a Twilight como la del otro mundo. Eso de seguro puede ayudar.

-Jajaja, lo haré. – Flash sólo vio su celular y… - ¿Deseas reunirte conmigo y los chicos en el mall este viernes? Creo que te vendrá bien cambiar de aire y no andar con solo chicas. Ya se dice en la escuela que tienes un Harem.

Gobaith lo miro con confusión y Flash sólo negó con la cabeza. Sí, parece que necesita interactuar más con otras personas.

* * *

 _-Con que eso era._

Applejack respondió a través del chat grupal que ella y el resto de las chicas estaban teniendo. Era una reunión de suma urgencia.

Cuando notaron que Spike estaba con Gobaith, estuvieron rentadas de ir con él para recoger al pequeño… y quizás oír algo de la conversación que este tenía con Flash… Sin malas intenciones. En serio…

Pero las más cuerdas del grupo, Twilight, Sunset, Applejack y Fluttershy, lograron hacer que nada de eso pase. Era una charla privada, una que en serio no debían de meterse. Lo que si no metieron en la ecuación, era que Spike había oído todo. Y cuando Gobaith fue a la casa de ella para devolverlo, al mismo tiempo evitando que la madre de la chica lo trate de invitar a cenar, ella no pudo con la curiosidad y el perro cantó como un gallo.

Cuando descubrió eso, llamó a todas a una video llamada grupal. Y ahí estaban…

- _No sé que pensar. Por un lado me alegra que Gobaith trate de hacer más amigos. Por el otro, me molesta que mi Ex, no haya sufrido cuando lo nuestro acabo…_

 _-Oh Sunset. No puede evitar pensar que en esos momentos… pues… eras…_

 _-¡Eras muy mala! ¡La más mala de la malas! ¡Tan mala que….!_

 _-¡Entendí!_

Fluttershy se disculpó en murmullo, no pensó que sus palabras darían hincapié a que Pinkie haga de las suyas. ¿Por qué no aprende?

- _Pero tenemos información valiosa. Una, sabemos que Flash está en proceso de ya olvidar a la princesa. Cosa que me parece bien, un amor de esa clase sólo le daría dolor a ambos. Segundo… irán con los chicos el viernes al mall… ¿Saben que significa?_

 _-¿Qué jugarán Bowling? Según sé, hay una oferta de los fines de semana y…_

 _-¡No Rainbow! ¡No todo gira en torno a esos estúpidos deportes! ¡Hablo, de la posibilidad de que Gobaith halle a una chica en esa reunión!_

Todas pasaron a ver a Rarity como si estuviera loca. Era absurdo… pero la chica tenía sus argumentos.

 _-Escuchen mujeres de poca fe. Yo, tengo experiencia en cuestión de citas y sé como piensan los hombres…_

 _-Por eso sigues soltera tras 15 novios fallidos._

 _-Applejack… una palabra más y diré lo que hiciste en mi cumpleaños número 10._

 _-Procede Rarity._

…. ¿Qué paso? Ahora querían saber que era eso que Rarity dijo y Applejack no desea que sepan… ¿¡las dejarán así!?

- _Cómo decía. Los chicos tienden a hacer varias cosas para olvidar algo. Pero si algo sé muy bien, es que si desean olvidar a una chica… es con otra chica._

 _-Ooooh, hablas como la chica con la que el tipo que estabas de planes hizo aparición y te acuso de ser sólo un reemplazo._

…. Mal ejemplo. Rarity estaba hirviendo de la ira y las chicas juraban que algo de fuego salía de su boca al instante en que empezó a gritar barbaridades y todas ponían sus aparatos en silencio para no oír lo que ella estaba gritando.

Fueron segundos, de eternidad, para cuando ella dejó de gritar y volvieron a poner sonido.

 _-¡Ya mamá! ¡Dije que lo sentía! Ugh.. Pinkie… no vuelvas a mencionar eso._

- _Ok… Bitácora, nuevo material para hacerla enfurecer._

 _-No creí decir esto. Pero Rarity, acaba con el maldito relato de una buena vez, deseo ver el partido de los Bulls. Está por comenzar._

 _-Tú y el Baloncesto. Para resumir. Es muy probable que sea de esas reuniones donde los chicos van en busca de chicas. Es decir, van tras faldas… ¡Y eso no es algo que no puedo permitir! ¡Una arpía se puede acercar a Gobaith!_

 _-Rarity… calma. En primer lugar, Gobaith es un idiota denso. No entendería un acercamiento de esa clase, aunque se lo deletrees. Segundo, somos sus amigas… SOLO amigas._

-No tienes que poner énfasis en la palabra SOLO, Sunset.

- _Lo sé Twilight, pero seamos realistas… lo que Gobaith haga es…_

 _-Chicas. Big Mac me acaba de confirmar que al parecer se reunirán con unas chicas de otra escuela. –_ Se podía ver a una Applejack muy fastidiada y sobandose el puño… había aplicado la legendaria amenaza…

 _-¡Olviden lo que dije! ¡Hay que salvar a Gobaith de la mente sucia de las chicas de ahora!_

 _-Ahm… Sunset… hablas como si nosotras también… ahm…_

 _-Oh Fluttershy, todas sabemos que murmuras en sueños… piñuela._

Se pudo ver como Fluttershy de ponía más roja que el mismísimo Marte con Pinkie riendo.

- _Ok Ok, decidido. Viernes vamos a ver que todo vaya bien. Y dejamos en claro que él no es de nadie…. ¿Por qué siento que estamos siendo unas locas celosas? ¿Alguien fue así antes? ¿Las algo experimentadas eran así?_

Las que tuvieron novios, negaron que fuera de esta magnitud. Pero daba igual, iban a proteger a su amigo de la maldad de la juventud de ahora. Sobre todo, de la maldad femenina. Ellas puedes ser muy crueles y ellas como mujeres, lo saben.

Twilight sonrió al ver ello. Era raro, pero sentía que todas eran más unidas desde que Gobaith llegó y… le gustaba que fuera así. Veían lados de ellas que antes no habían mostrado, defectos y hasta miedos. Y eso las hacía valorar más lo que tenían. Pero eso no significa que ella vaya a dejar que ganen… Había decidido lo que iba a hacer y lo piensa cumplir. No va a perder.

* * *

Aún no podía creer lo que había acontecido el día de hoy, viernes. Cuando estaba saliendo de casa, su madre sirviéndole el desayuno a su padre mientras este de preparaba para salir y decía que iba a regresar más tarde porque iba a reunirse con unos amigos, no las chicas, hizo que Midna se quede helada unos segundos para luego caer al suelo desmayada.

…. Hablando de fuertes impresiones. Estaba exagerando, no es raro que él tenga más amigos y… ok, si era raro para él. Pero lo está intentando demonios. Su madre podría al menos no mostrar su clara sorpresa y hasta exageración. Ya les basta con las de Rarity. Pero en fin…

Lo raro fue que las chicas, todo el día lo veían como si… lo vigilaran. Que extraño. Lo que no sabía que decir ahora, era el motivo por el que están así. No tiene nada de malo que él salga con amigos, prospectos de amigos, ellas lo hacen entre ellas a veces y… Aunque el hecho de que van a comprar ropa y demás influye en algo a su negativa de querer ir con ellas. Al diablo, sólo desea pasar un día en paz… ¿es mucho pedir?

Miro su celular al mismo tiempo que esperaba que Flash llegara a la entrada del Mall. Dijo que lo vería ahí porque iba a recoger algo de su casa. Ojalá llegue pronto porque….

El sonido de una motocicleta llegando lo hizo voltear a ver que… Flash venía en motocicleta… ¿en serio? Sino mal recuerda, la edad legal para sacar permiso para usar eso eran los 17… eso significa que él era mayor… oh bien, dato curioso. Lo que si se pregunta es ¿por qué trajo esta cosa?

-Lamento la tardanza. – el joven se sacó el casco y estacionó el vehículo a un lado para luego asegurarlo. – Mis padres me hacían recordar sobre la seguridad en esta cosa.

-Sí, entiendo el sentimiento. – Gobaith observaba con atención la moto. - ¿Personalizada?

-Veo que lo notaste. Así es, la salida de escape es mayor. E hice unas modificaciones en las ruedas.

-No te tome como un mecánico.

-Jajaja, pasión oculta. Digamos que Sunset y yo iniciamos por estos gustos similares.

Gobaith asintió al captar a que se refería. Sunset también era fan de estos vehículos y la escuchó más de una vez decir que… se comprara una un día.

-Andando, los demás vendrán más tarde. Fueron a recoger a Bulk Bíceps de su clase de repostería. – Gobaith lo miro con una expresión vacía. – Si… yo también puse esa cara.

Ambos varones fueron al interior del mall. Sin notar que a un lado, oculto en las sombras… mejor dicho, tras un letrero de ofertas, las 7 chicas poseedoras de Magia de Equestria, sacaban sus cabezas para que sean visibles.

-Ok… hasta el momento no veo nada de lo que supones que habría.

-Ssshh, date tiempo Applejack. Debemos entrar y seguirlos.

Rarity camino rápidamente hacia la entrada, seguida de su amiga rubia quien se sobaba el puente de la nariz.

-Mejor vamos, no deseo que peleen…

-Eso es lo divertido de la amistad entre esas dos.

-Oh, denme un segundo… Debo… ya casi… Aaaawww…

Fluttershy y Rainbow vieron como Pinkie se ponía triste por haber perdido en su juego en el celular. ¿Era en serio?

Por su lado Twilight estaba a punto de seguir al resto. Sólo para ver como Sunset se había quedado viendo el vehículo ahí estacionado.

-Sabes… habíamos hecho planes de ir en motocicleta cuando él sacara su permiso. Pensábamos… Que lo nuestro iba a durar. Pero no fue así. A veces me pregunto que habría pasado si… hubiera sido distinta.

Twilight se le quedó viendo a su amiga por pocos segundos, para luego jalarla a la fuerza hacia la entrada.

-Que no estaríamos aquí. Ninguna. Y por ello, es que te queremos. Porque tú iniciaste todo.

Sunset sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga y sólo se dejó llevar por ella hacia la entrada del mall… era verdad. El pasado estaba atrás, le queda vivir el ahora… y esta vez piensa hacer las cosas bien. En todos los sentidos.

* * *

Dentro del mall, Flash guiaba a Gobaith por los lugares que normalmente él visita. Como chico que es, no tiene esa tendencia de las mujeres de ir a todos lados y comprar obligatoriamente algo. Algo que Gobaith agradece desde el fondo de su corazón.

Todo esto mientras las chicas los seguían discretamente. Habían aprendido en su fallo anterior, que ir en grupo era una pésima idea, más al esconderse. Por lo que estaban yendo en pares… o solas, como de Pinkie. Aún así, estaban logrando su meta, que era la de ver que hacían esos dos y si alguna chica aparecía.

Fue en ello que escuchaban los murmullos de algunas chicas ahí presentes. La mayoría estaba de acuerdo con que Flash era apuesto. No lo iban a negar. Flash Sentry era el chico más popular de la escuela… de buena familia, apuesto, de gran personalidad y demás… todo lo que las chicas de su edad desean en hombres… al menos en el inicio.

Sunset lo sabía, ella salió con él y… no se sentía mal al pensar que las cosas estaban mejor ahora. Sí, no le molesta que las chicas se le acerquen a Flash o hasta hablen cosas de él sobre… las fantasías femeninas pueden dar miedo.

Pero cuando las 7 escucharon un comentario que no esperaron…

-Lo sé… pero el del cabello largo… no sé. Me parece lindo. Se nota que le incomoda un poco la multitud.

-Debe ser tímido. Pero no quita que es apuesto. ¿Viste cuando se quitó los mechones de la cara medio segundo? ¡Es un diamante en bruto!

Oír como no una, ni dos, sino varias lograron ver la cara de su amigo e inmediatamente hacían sus jugadas… Harán que Gobaith Kosei nunca se corte el maldito cabello. Es más, lo último…

-No sé ustedes… pero tal vez me acerque a él y le pida para divertirnos… ¿no sienten frío y escalofríos?

No era necesario ver mucho para notar que las 7 miraban al grupo de chistosas con rabia y odio. Sunset se acercó a la zo… la chica, que se veía era mayor, por la espalda. Y sin piedad alguna, tomo su cabeza con su mano derecha haciendo que esta tiemble del miedo. Se acercó a su oído y…

-Aléjate de él… zorra. O te juro que vivirás un infierno.

Dicho ello, Sunset la soltó y se alejó de ella tras cumplir su objetivo. El trauma nunca falla.

-Yo la hubiera mandado a la luna…

Twilight siguió a su amiga, quien sonrió al pensar en la idea. Tal vez con Flash ya no haya nada… pero con Gobaith… había olvidado lo celosa que puede ser….

* * *

Lo que nadie intuía en esos momentos, era que otro Gazort estaba haciendo acto de presencia en el aire. Este era muy similar al que Tiga enfrentó antes y al cual derrotó. Pero al mismo tiempo, tenía un pensamiento ligeramente distinto.

Cuando el primer Gazort fue destruido y los seres que lo conformaron volvieron a la atmósfera, algunos de ellos dieron sus conocimientos y como Tiga era una gran amenaza.

Gazort II, así se le llamará, tenía algo de ese conocimiento y sabía que ese gigante iba a ser un problema en su búsqueda de alimentos. Por lo que su objetivo actual era destruirlo y eso piensa hacer.

Cuando al fin pudo tener forma física en este mundo, lo primero que hizo fue dar un fuerte chillido, mostrando su llegada. Luego, busco algo que comer por el momento y lo halló en un avión cercano. Abrió la boca con emoción para luego ir hacia el vehículo volador para su bocadillo de entrada. Para luego ir por el gigante de luz.

* * *

En Tierra, Gobaith parecía tratar de entender un poco el porque Flash lo llevaba de un lado a otro. Es como si quisiera hallar algo… y parece que lo logró hallar. Una guitarra nueva… ¿por qué no le sorprende?

-Sabes, he estado ahorrando para comprarla. Últimamente siento que ya es hora de un cambio. Adoro mi vieja guitarra. Pero creo que ya es hora de…

Si esta era una metáfora por lo que le comentó ayer, no lo sabe. Pero optó por callar, es en estos momentos donde a veces el silencio es mejor respuesta. Más cuando no sabes que decir exactamente.

Gobaith miraba con atención la tienda de instrumentos. Y simplemente no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a su hermana. La mujer tal vez era ciega, pero tenía un agudo sentido musical. Había aprendido a tocar con sólo escuchar el tono y tocar el instrumento de turno.

Algunos atribuyen a que ella es un genio que nace cada ciertas décadas. Y lo más curioso de ello, es que no habría descubierto su talento si no se quedaba ciega. Y eso le daba sentimientos encontrados… porque su hermana ahora era feliz con el estilo de vida que tiene ahora y… Vaya, cada vez más se pregunta si debe de….

-¿Pasa algo? Te ves ido…

-Sólo pensaba en mi hermana mayor. Ella también aprecia la música y tiene una banda.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cuál es el nombre de la banda? Tal vez haya oído de ellos.

-"Ryuusei no Hikari". Dudo que sea tan conocida, ya que… ¿Qué pasa?

Gobaith se sorprendió al ver la cara que Flash tenía. Era una de asombro y hasta de incredulidad. Lo estaba asustando un poco…

-¿¡Bromeas!? ¡Es la banda de Internet del momento! ¡Tiene ya casi un millón de seguidores en YouTube, en menos de un año!

Eso no lo sabía. Era verdad que a veces oía las canciones que su hermana le manda a para escuchar su opinión. Pero pensar que ya serían tan conocidos, es más… tal vez influya que su hermana es la vocalista principal y sabe hablar y cantar en 5 idiomas. Era una mujer de un gran talento.

Ver como Flash le hacía preguntas y demás mientras iban al patio de comidas lo ponía algo nervioso… lo que le faltaba, un fanboy.

Al mismo tiempo, las chicas quienes lograron oír el nombre de la banda y demás, pues…

-No me lo creo… la hermana de Gobaith es la vocalista de Ryuusei no Hikari… pellízquenme.

-¡Con todo gusto! – Applejack cumplió el deseo de su amiga, quien dio un quejido claro de dolor. – Tú me lo pediste Rainbow.

-Gggrrrr, te odio….

-¡Ya lo hallé! – Pinkie sacó su celular y le mostró a todas el último video que habían subido. – Esta canción se llama Shooting Star. Está en japonés, pero se toman la molestia de poner subtítulos.

Cuando la empezaron a oír, no dudaron que la energía y alegría que transmite es… intensa. La canción de por si hablaba de que a pesar de la adversidad y la oscuridad, había siempre una luz. Y en la canción era la estrella que la cantante decía. Y si bien notaban que ella usaba lentes de sol, de seguro para ocultar su ceguera, se veía con claridad como parecía saber donde dirigir su cabeza y donde caminar. Casi parecía que veía aunque no era así.

Sin contar que era una bella mujer, su cabello negro lacio y buenas curvas, sin duda era la hija de Midna y tenía algo de Tsubasa, su padre. Costaba creer que una mujer ciega muestre tanta alegría al cantar y la pueda transmitir con sólo palabras.

-Que linda canción…

-No lo dudo querida… Vaya, tiene un encanto natural.

Fluttershy y Rarity se quedaron sin palabras. Y ellas creían que al cantar eran buenas… esta mujer las dejaba atrás. Tal talento y tanta pasión, sin duda era digno de admirar.

-Creo que ahora entiendo porque Gobaith quiere tanto a su hermana… es feliz y trasmite esa alegría con tal naturalidad que…

Twilight tenía razón. Hikari Kosei mostraba una habilidad para atraer a la gente… como su hermano. Sólo que de modos distintos.

Sunset por su lado, no sabía que pensar… estaba atónita y algo celosa. ¿Cómo una mujer con una clara limitación puede sonreír así? La sonrisa no era falsa, era genuina y eso atraía a todos. Hasta le daba vergüenza pensar que alguien como ella, que tuvo de todo en su momento, solo haya querido más y más… Ahora era distinta, pero… ¿pudo hacer las cosas de un modo distinto antes? Para no simplemente…

-Oigan… Mejor dejemos a esos dos hacer sus cosas.

-¿Qué te pasa Sunset? – Pinkie pasó a ver a su amiga y…

-Es que… mírennos. Estamos actuando como yo solía ser cuando Flash era mi novio… Celosa y desconfiada. – El resto se sorprendió al oír ello… ¿Estaban actuando así..? – Mi relación con Flash… fue más un capricho. Por eso actuaba así y por ello todo acabó. Pero ahora… no quiero que Gobaith piense eso de mí… o de ustedes. Hay que creer en él… sabemos cómo es chicas…

-Vaya Sunset… no pensé oír tan sabias palabras. – Rarity no ocultó su sorpresa, para luego suspirar. – Si… creo que estamos llevando esto muy lejos. Y… eso demuestra que todas debemos madurar un poco más.

-Ok, Ok… estamos mal. Pero… ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Ya estamos aquí. En lo personal… volver a mi casa seria aburrido. Más ahora que no hay nadie en mi casa… mis padres se ganaron un viaje, de nuevo.

-¿Qué tanta suerte pueden tener tus padres? – Rainbow se encogió de hombros, no lo sabe. Pero mejor para ella, más tiempo sola en su casa. - ¿Y si vamos a ver algo por ahí? Lo digo en sentido general.

-Oh, a mí me encantaría ver la tienda de mascotas y comprar algo para los animales del refugio.

A las palabras de Fluttershy, todas empezaron a caminar hacia dicha dirección. Mientras que Twilight miraba a Sunset.

-Eso fue muy maduro de tu parte.

-Yo… Yo arruine mi última relación con mis celos Twilight. No digo que no los tengo ahora. Pero si no hay confianza, ¿de qué serviría estar juntos? Tengamos fe en Gobaith. Hasta ahora él no nos ha fallado.

-Verdad… Siempre nos sorprende con lo que sucede y hace. Creo que eso es lo que… nos atrae de él. – Sunset rio al ver la cara de su amiga, el rojo no es su color. – Aún me cuesta decirlo en voz alta.

-Créeme… a mí también. Pero creo que eso es lo que diferencia lo que sentí por Flash, a lo de ahora.

Ambas chicas siguieron caminando tras sus amigas. Ambas sabiendo que aún tienen mucho que aprender también antes de intentar algo. Tal vez sepan lo que sienten, pero eso no equivale a que todo irá bien. No, ellas también deben madurar…

* * *

En el patio de comidas, Flash se sobaba la cara al ver como Big Mac había confundido la palabra "chicas de otra escuela" con "Shows de otra escuela". No sabía si matarlo o reír. Obviamente, la hermana del muchacho lo había interrogado por saber que harán con Gobaith. Se notan los celos. Pero en fin, lo arreglará luego…. Porque no podía creer cuanto comía este chico. Bulk Bíceps había traído sus pasteles de la clase de repostería y… sobra decir que aún le parece raro que un tipo tan musculoso haga esas cosas. No es malo… pero la imagen mental que tenía no ayudaba en nada…

Oh bueno, Sandalwood sólo les comentó que habían unas chicas que parecían interesadas en ir a una reunión. Y justo aquí había el número exacto de chicos como el de ellas.

-Vamos Flash, será una buena oportunidad para conocer a alguien. Ya es hora.

-Ugh… no lo sé. No estoy en búsqueda de una relación. Más ahora que al fin me puedo centrar en mis cosas. ¿Y ustedes?

-Saben… que mi suerte en mala con las chicas.

Podían jurar que una nube azul apareció sobre el musculoso muchacho y les daba algo de pena.

-Yo… paso… ya tengo mis ojos en alguien…

Gobaith al oír a Big Mac se atoro con el pastelillo de menta, está tomando el camino equivocado de cierta bifurcación. Flash le dio varias palmadas para que se recupere, vaya.

-Ya es la quinta vez…

-Perdón… Es que comí muy rápido. Lo admito Bulk Bíceps, están deliciosos. No al nivel de los de Pinkie, pero si muy buenos.

-Gracias… Al fin alguien que aprecia mi esfuerzo.

-Ugh… sólo te metiste en esto al inicio para impresionar a Pinkie Pie. Tu crush desde el primer año.

El involucrado se sonrojo al oír ello, el resto solo rio ante las palabras de Saladwood. Gobaith debía admitir que era un cambio de aires, que era bueno. Si bien aprecia cada segundo que pasa con sus amigas, un cambio no estaba mal. Más ahora, que no tiene que hacerse el que hace algo más cuando ellas hablan de temas femeninos.

En la charla, se pudo enterar de que Saladwood parece ir tras Rainbow, algo raro al ver la personalidad de ambos, Bic Mac no quiso decir nada sobre su interés amoroso, sólo diciendo que era perfecta….

-Ya lo perdimos… - Flash tenía razón. Un hombre que dice eso, ya es un caso perdido.

Cuando miraron a Gobaith, no sabían que decir o preguntar. No era secreto que todos sabían que el chico era conocido por pertenecer al grupo social de esas 7. Las más lindas y codiciadas chicas de toda la escuela. Tampoco era raro ver como ellas apreciaban su compañía, hasta el punto que las malas lenguas creaban rumores, cosas como que él las amenazaba para satisfacer sus mundanos deseos y…. ¿De dónde demonios sale tanta estupidez? Ellos sabían que Gobaith no era capaz de esas cosas.

Hasta Big Mac veía lo feliz que era su hermana con la presencia de este chico y… ¿él aún sigue comiendo?

-Traje más si quieres. – Bulk Biceps mostró la pequeña caja con los postres. Ver como a Gobaith parecía brillarle los ojos resultaba gracioso.

Cuando el tema de charla ahora pasaba a otras cosas, Gobaith vio su celular porque le había llegado la notificación de una noticia. Y justo cuando la iba a ver…

-¿Pensaste en lo de Sunset? – La pregunta de Saladwood hizo que Gobaith pase a ver a Flash. Quien sonreía algo complicado…

-Je… olvídalo. No soy como Timber quien trata de saber de la vida de Twilight. No lo mencioné, pero a veces hablamos ya que nos hicimos en cierta instancia amigos. Me pregunta como esta Twilight… Espero no te moleste.

-¿Por qué debería? Twilight decide sus cosas. Sólo espero que no haga preguntas nada indebidas.

-No… Nada de eso… - Trago duro al ver la expresión de Gobaith al igual que el resto… se nota que si lo molesta. Y lo oculta o no sabe que lo está demostrando.

-No… Se nota que Twilight dejó un impacto en él. Al igual que ella… pero parece que ambos estamos destinados a lo mismo. Sólo que por motivos distintos.

-No te entiendo…

-Lo que él quiere decir es que Twilight está… - Bic Mac le tapó la boca al grandote, no debía decir información innecesaria. Más con el involucrado que se encuentra ajeno a toda la situación.

-Y lo de Sunset. El idiota aquí presente me decía las últimas semanas que trate de volver con ella. Algo que no haré.

-Oh vamos. Hasta tú mismo admitiste que Sunset se ve más linda que cuando estaban juntos. – Gobaith miro al chico con fastidio… por alguna razón eso tampoco le agradaba. – Digo…

-Basta. Admito que es verdad… Sunset ha cambiado para mejor y eso la hace más atractiva. Pero está más que claro que… lo que hubo se acabó. Fue sólo una atracción y no más. Ya dejemos ese tema. Ella ya parece decidida en algo o alguien. Y eso se va a respetar.

El resto de chivos asintieron a esas palabras. Al mismo tiempo que Gobaith agradecía a Flash que acabara el tema. Más porque ahora puede volver a ver su celular…. Oh no…

La noticia trata sobre un Kaijuu, uno que parece similar a Gazort y… que había destruido un avión. Que el ejército lo seguía de cerca y se estaba acercando justo a la costa, cerca de la ciudad… Típico. Mejor se pone a trabajar, no desea que esto ocurra en la ciudad. Y mucho menos, poner en peligro a todos.

-Si me disculpan, acaba de surgir una emergencia que tengo que atender.

-Oh, no te preocupes. De todos modos fue divertido. Hagamos esto nuevamente. ¿Qué dicen todos ustedes?

El resto asintió a las palabras de Flash. Cosa que Gobaith agradeció. Al menos ya no estaba tan sólo…

Tras despedirse de todos, Gobaith fue hacia la salida rápidamente mientras veía el celular. Parece que todos los canales de noticias están siguiendo la trayectoria del monstruo. Y está a un minuto de…

Les escribió rápidamente a las chicas sobre la situación y que se iba a encargar de ella. Es más, tal vez sería un buen momento para finalmente estirar las piernas luego de lo de Chrysalis.

Alzó el Sparke Lens y en segundos, el destello de luz se elevó al cielo, para que en medio de este. Ultraman Tiga haga aparición y vuele en dirección de su enemigo próximo.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Gazort II estaba muy cerca de la costa. Y al fin podría alimentarse un poco antes de llegar donde estaba ese odioso Ultraman. Lo que si le molestaba en si, eran los ataques de esos estúpidos humanos sobre esas máquinas voladoras.

Alzó la garra para darle un golpe a uno de los aviones caza y lo mandó al suelo, la explosión si que fue fuerte. Pero al mismo tiempo, logró crear algo de miedo en el corazón de estos tontos. Empezó a caminar para dirigirse lentamente hacia donde huele más gente. Tenía hambre…

Pero los humanos lo seguían molestando, esta vez a lo lejos veía lo que parecía ser unas especies de cañones de donde salían misiles… como dolían los desgraciados. Pero rápidamente tomó el que se le estaba acercando y lo lanzó para un lado. Logrando así un mejor punto estratégico, ya que al estar en una zona poblada, los tontos no atacarian tanto. Al menos eso desea creer… porque no ve mucha gente. ¿Habían huido? Lo que le faltaba, ahora debía buscar su comida.

Al menos ahora debía… fue en ello que sintió el impacto de otro misil en la nuca. Muy bien, está harto. Su único objetivo es ese gigante de luz y de paso, comer. Pero viendo que tanto desean morir. Se acercó a uno de los aviones y sin ningún ápice de piedad, lo lanzó contra otro.

Al ver la explosión, no se detuvo. Tomó al más cercano que tenía y lo mordió como si fuera un emparedado, logrando de paso comer algo de lo que estaba buscando. No sólo ello, lanzó de su boca varias ráfagas eléctricas con las que acabo con los que quedaban en el aire. Ahora sólo le quedaba esos raros objetos que le lanzaban misiles.

No sólo ello, estaba más que seguro que si no actúa ya, más molestias vendrían hacia él. Y eso es lo que desea evitar. Abrió la boca de nuevo, esta vez lanzado su ataque hacia la distancia. Justo donde debían estar esos tontos humanos y cuando vio que estaba a pasos de acabar con ellos, una barrera de energía se hizo presente logrando bloquear su ataque y salvando a esos tontos… era él.

A unos metros de él, Tiga había creado una barrera de luz que evitó un desastre peor. Y la pelea contra Gazort II, estaba por empezar.

* * *

No lo creían, se había ido a enfrentar al Kaijuu sólo. Sólo avisando por el celular. Ese chico cada vez se hace más temerario o se toma más en serio su responsabilidad. Tal vez ambos…

-Oigan… creen que lo estén pasando por las noticias. La pelea.

Applejack miraba su celular con nervios. Ni siquiera estando en la parte donde estaba la pileta, el lugar de reunión por excelencia para ellas, bastaba para calmar sus nervios. Gobaith sabía cómo ponerlas nerviosas.

Lo que ninguna espero, fue ver en la pantalla gigante, esa que se usa normalmente para eventos y demás, mostrar justo lo que ellas estaban deseando ver. Al parecer los triunfos de Tiga eran cada vez más reconocidos. Por ello la mayoría apreciaba al gigante y hasta lo consideran un héroe. Por ello es que era un lujo ver… las batallas de este.

Se vio como Tiga atacó con sus puños a la criatura, que las chicas reconocieron como un Gazort. Ahora recuerdan que era posible que más sean creado. Y este alzó su garra para bloquear el golpe de Tiga, pero este rápidamente le dio una patada en el abdomen. Algo que puso al Kaijuu muy adolorido por como se puso cuerpo. Y no conforme con ella, Tiga tomó su cabeza y le dio un rodillazo al mismo estilo Muay Thai.

Gazort cayó al suelo, pero no se quedó sin hacer nada. Abrió la boca y lanzó varias ráfagas de plasma hacia Tiga, quien aprovechando que ya no había nadie se lanzó a un costado, al mismo tiempo evitando que quienes parecían grabar su lucha no se vean heridos o peor.

Tras ponerse firme, lanzó de sus manos una ráfaga de luz que impacto a Gazort en el pecho. Esto hizo que la bestia se ponga más furiosa. Porque de por sí, esta batalla era para acabar con él y este estaba ganando terreno. No era la información que tenía… El Ultraman era más fuerte y hábil que la última vez.

Y eso lo podían ver las chicas. Todas eran conscientes de la gran habilidad de Gobaith para las peleas. Pero tras tantas batallas a muerte y enemigos de distintas habilidades, había logrado desarrollar su propio estilo. Además de simplemente ser más precavido a la hora de pelear.

Y por ello se veía como lograba dar patadas y golpes en lugares donde Gazort II no podía bloquear y esquivar. El Kaijuu ya casi en desesperación de lanzó hacia el gigante y trató de morderlo, pero Tiga detuvo el ataque con sus manos, logrando sujetar la boca de esta cosa a unos metros de él. Muy bien, ahora sólo dio un giro y lanzó al Kaijuu a un lado. Y cuando este cayó de espaldas, Tiga se lanzó sobre él y tras tenerlo a su merced, le empezó a dar varios golpes en la cara. La experiencia de haber peleado con otro, meses atrás, parece indicarle que no se debe confiar.

-Lo tiene donde lo quiere. – Rainbow hablaba en susurro, aunque quería gritar al ver como su amigo estaba ganando.

-No te contengas Rainbow… ¡Acabalo Tiga! – Rarity se unió al grito de todos los presentes que veían la batalla.

Pinkie hasta había sacado un par de banderas y… ¿por qué aún trato de explicar lo que ella hace…? Fluttershy solo deseaba que Gobaith salga bien de esta pelea. Applejack fue la única que notaba que el estilo de Tiga era más balanceado ahora, al fin su entrenamiento da frutos.

Al mismo tiempo que Twilight y Sunset notaban algo más…

-La pelea con Chrysalis lo ha hecho más fuerte. Sea lo que esa mujer le haya dicho o hecho en su pelea, parece haber puesto una determinación en él.

Twilight simplemente se quedó en silencio. Ella lo sabía, sabía lo que Chrysalis le quiso hacer a ella y la expresión que Gobaith puso… ¿Tendrá algo que ver?

Ver como Gazort generó electricidad de su propio cuerpo, para sacarse a Tiga de encima, hizo que todos se pongan atentos. Porque cuando este cayó a un lado, aún con las sacudidas de la electricidad en su cuerpo… y como Gazort iba hacia él… eso le iba a doler.

Y así fue, el Kaijuu usó todo su cuerpo y peso para mandar a Tiga al suelo y con fuerza. Tanta fue que el gigante se tomó el pecho, de seguro por el dolor en sus cosillas. No sólo ello, la electricidad no se iba de su cuerpo… estaba paralizado.

-¡Oh vamos, esto no es Pokemon! – Pinkie grito frustrada, ojalá pudieran hacer algo.

Más al ver como Gazort se acercó a Tiga y trató de morderle la cara. Por instinto, Tiga puso su mano derecha y lo que los colmillos agarraron fue la muñeca con tal fuerza que no pasó casi nada para que grandes cantidades de luz salgan de dicha zona… sabían que eso era como sangre así que…

-¡No! – Fluttershy dio un grito ahogado, le dolía ver como lo lastimaban y no poder hacer nada.

Y todas tenían ese pensamiento, siempre era difícil verlo herido. Pero tras entender lo que sienten… el dolor se había multiplicado. Y…

-Antes él no quería hacer esto… pero ahora va a pelear como si… fuera su responsabilidad… ¿Será culpa nuestra que él….?

-No Rarity… Él es así… siempre ha sido así… él… siempre carga todo sólo… y eso duele.

Tras las palabras de Twilight, Tiga se deshizo del agarre de la bestia en su mano con un golpe de su mano izquierda en la garganta de Gazort II. Al verse libre, retrocedió un poco y se tomó la muñeca. Al ver ello, Sunset al fin habló…

-Pero al mismo tiempo, es lo que lo impulsa a ser mejor. Y por ello debemos estar a su lado cuando nos necesite. Porque es humano…

Las palabras de Yuzaret al fin parecían caer en cuenta propia. Ellas… ellas eran quienes podían ayudar al ser que forma la humanidad de Tiga… sólo ellas… y esa era una carga que iban a aceptar con gusto. Sólo les quedaba seguir viendo la pelea, en espera que él tenga un plan para ganar.

* * *

 _-¿Ahora qué hago? No puedo usar mi mano derecha debido a mi muñeca. Cambiar a Sky Type sería una muy mala idea._

Tiga debía tener una estrategia para vencer a este Kaijuu. Puede ganar, sólo necesita tenerlo quieto unos segundos para acabar con él. Pero con la muñeca en este estado… Debía arriesgarse, al menos debe suavizar el dolor.

Cambió rápidamente a su Sky Type en espera que la regeneración haga su trabajo. Al mismo tiempo que esquivaba con rapidez todos los ataques que Gazort II le estaba lanzando de su boca. La electricidad siempre era un problema. Más si… ¡Eso es! Lo puede sobrecargar. Tal vez tenga una gran capacidad de generar su propia electricidad, pero hasta él debe tener un límite.

Nunca creyó que oír a Twilight mencionar eso le vendría útil… pero le encanta el modo de nerd de ella y… Concentración, hay una pelea aquí.

Gazort atacó con sus fauces a Tiga, quien le dio una patada para alejarlo de él mientras tenía su mano derecha pegada al pecho para que no se la dañen más. Aprovechó en darle un golpe de karate al Kaijuu justo en la cara logrando de un modo desencajar la mandíbula de este. Y no solo ello, logró darle un daño severo. Lo tenía…

Tiga golpeó con fuerza nuevamente a su oponente una y otra vez. Logrando tenerlo a raya el tiempo suficiente antes de que su mano estuviera de nuevo en un estado operable.

Al sentir su mano derecha ya mejor, la movió y apretó varias veces. Bien, la puede usar… pero deberá ir al médico luego cuando vuelva a la normalidad.

Por su lado, Gazort dio un rugido de furia. Estaba harto de ser un simple saco de boxeo y se lanzó al ataque hacia Tiga, quien dio un salto sobre este para lograr posarse atrás de este. Con rapidez, cambió a Power Type y tomó a su enemigo de los brazos para forzarlos a llevarlos a su espalda.

Gazort II dio un grito de dolor, uno que Tiga denoto como que estaba sirviendo. Debía poner en marcha su plan rápidamente, porque el cristal en su pecho empezó a parpadear en rojo. Maldita sea, ahora… ¿de donde saca algo para generar electricidad?

…. Quizás… sino mal recuerda esta zona de la ciudad… por debajo pasan varios cables de alta energía. Muy bien… Se inclinó hacia atrás para luego lanzar a Gazort II hacia dicha dirección. El Kaijuu chico contra uno de los edificios abandonados del lugar y se resintió por el impacto. Al mismo tiempo, Tiga miraba el suelo y lo tocaba con su mano, en un intento de sentir energía… algo. Y cuando lo halló, no tardó en golpear el concreto de la zona para tomar con sus manos los densos cables. Todo ante la mirada cansada de su enemigo.

Quién rápidamente fue contra él. Y sin perder tiempo, mordió su hombro izquierdo. Tiga dio un grito de dolor… que bueno que Power Type aumenta la masa muscular así como la defensa… porque de lo contrario, ahora los colmillos habrían dejado todo en un peor estado… muy bien. Hora de poner en marcha el plan. Con su mano derecha, puso uno de los cables de alta densidad eléctrica justo en el abdomen de Gazort II. Quien sintió como su interior era sacudido por la fuerza eléctrica ajena a su cuerpo.

Debido a ello, soltó a Tiga y este aprovechó rápidamente en acomodarse el hombro ligeramente dislocado. Hecho ello, se acercó a Gazort II y metió el otro cable que tenía en la boca del Kaijuu. ¿Qué le parece el sabor de la electricidad?

Tiga vio como la electricidad parecía hacer su trabajo. Estaba superando la capacidad que tenía para soportar la electricidad propia y ajena. Esos cables alimentan de electricidad a una gran parte de la ciudad.

Gazort II no pudo hacer más, sólo quedarse quieto luego de que la infernal electricidad dejará de pasar por su cuerpo. Momento que Tiga aprovecho para alzar los brazos y cargar su Delacium Light Stream. Uno que fue a parar directamente en el estómago de Gazort II, quien en segundos sólo explotó.

Y de dicha explosión, salieron varios de esos Critter nuevamente. Estos volvían a la estratosfera. Ese era su hogar ahora… pero era irónico como seres como ellos optan por hacer estas cosas… luego de que los humanos los obligaran en cierto modo a vivir ahí… ¿era justo…? No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que no podía dejar que esas cosas lastimaran más gente. Ya tras tantos combates y demás, hasta él debe admitir que algo de dicha responsabilidad… es suya ahora. Si puede ayudar a la gente… lo hará.

Con eso dicho, Tiga alzó vuelo y salió de la zona rápidamente. Mejor vuelve a casa….

* * *

Esa misma noche… Gobaith estaba cenando con su familia una pizza porque… su madre había llegado algo tarde, su padre no estaba de humor para la cocina y él… bueno… tenía la mano derecha totalmente vendada…

La batalla con Gazort terminó de cierto modo bien. Admite que le fue mucho mejor, sólo tenía lastimada la muñeca. Nada que tenerla vendada y en reposo un par de días no ayude.

-¿Cómo dices que te hiciste eso?

-Me caí… no es nada grave papá. Recuerda que el abuelo me enseñó a diferenciar las heridas leves de las graves.

-Tu abuelo fue un militar que sabía de medicina, era obvio que te enseñara ello. – Midna dio mordisco a su trozo de pizza. – Luego de esto, unas horas en el gimnasio.

Ambos varones rodaron los ojos al oír ello. Un poco de calorías no le harán gran cosa. Ella siempre es atenta con su figura. Sabe que no puede evitar envejecer, pero si en algo estaban de acuerdo… es que se veía joven… mucho. Ella lo atribuye a herencia familiar. Y no lo dudan, Hikari aparenta aún sus 19 a pesar de tener 28.

¿Será que su madre tiene algo del gen Ultra en ella…? Quizás… lo que si sabe es que… hoy se va a dormir temprano. Ese era el plan… Pero el timbre de la puerta lo saco de ese plan. Mejor va a ver…

Ambos adultos vieron como su hijo iba a atender la puerta por inercia. Todo mientras Midna le daba a Yellow Head la parte dura de la pizza. Tsubasa rodo los ojos, esta mujer ahora consiente al loro.

Mientras tanto, Gobaith abría la puerta. Para verse con la sorpresa de ver a Sunset ahí parada.

-¿Sunset…? ¿Qué…?

-¿Cómo está tu muñeca?

No era raro que sepan lo que le pasó… Está seguro que medio mundo vio la pelea.

Ver como Sunset tenía en su mano un botiquín le hizo entender que…

-No es…

-Todas iban a venir. Pero acordamos que sería muy fastidioso para tu familia tener a 7 chicas a estas horas. Y como yo soy la única que no tiene límite de hora para estar fuera…

No sabe porque lo siente como que ella lo ve como una victoria. No importa… lo que si le importa ahora es… Cuando ella le pidió que muestre su herida y con la mirada que tenía… no pudo decir nada.

Ambos se sentaron en la entrada de la casa y mientras ella analizaba la herida que parecía solo una mordedura. Supo que no era grave, pero al oír el quejido que él soltó cuando puso fuerza… Supo que el daño estaba más en los músculos.

-No hay daño en los huesos, solo los músculos están algo inflamados. Lo mejor será que no muevas mucho la muñeca unos días.

-Lo mismo pensaba… gracias por ser la otra opinión.

Sunset asintió para luego sacar del botiquín una crema y agua oxigenada. Está bien que las heridas sean pequeñas, pero no está de más aplicar esto. Y le dio risa al ver la cara del joven…

-No seas llorón. Es sólo agua… no quiero que se infecte porque seas terco. Es más, será rápido. Anda.

Y no tardo en aplicar el líquido en su mano y como ardía… se veía como el agua oxigenada mataba las bacterias en las heridas. Ella sólo limpiaba las burbujas que salían con el algodón que trajo. Tratando de no reír al verlo aguantar el dolor.

-Eres un niño…

-Soy hombre… no me culpes.

Era verdad, los hombres pueden ser tan infantiles… pero no quita su idiotez. Rápidamente le hecho la crema que trajo para las heridas, le puso gasa limpia y vendo las heridas tal como estaba.

-Listo. Ahora sólo habrá que esperar. Mañana veré como está.

-Casi parece que deseas ser mi enfermera personal.

Sunset se sorprendió al oírlo decir una broma. Él no era de hacer eso al inicio… pero le gustaba el cambio que estaba teniendo. Se le veía más suelto con ellas y el resto. Es más…

-¿Te molestaría que lo fuera?

… Ok… lo dejó sin habla. Sunset podía ser una chica con un buen sentido del humor. Pero se ve en sus ojos que habla en serio.

-Alguien debe hacerlo. Rarity sabe lo básico, pero por como vamos… tal vez deba tomar clases de enfermería básica. Dado que soy la única que no hace mucho luego de clases.

-Sunset…

-Oye… Gracias. Ya sabes, por no pensar mal de mí a pesar de que supiste de cómo era en el pasado. Y… me alegra que seas más abierto con nosotras y trates de hacer más amigos. Me alegra…

-¿No te molesta…? Básicamente, tu ex y yo somos amigos.

-Jajaja, no. Es verdad, es mi ex. Pero al mismo tiempo siento que no fue tanta nuestra relación para usar ese término. Era inmadura… él también. Ambos sentíamos que era lo mejor estar juntos en ese momento y ves que no era así…. Lo que trato de decir… es que sí, fue mi primer noviazgo. Pero no estaba enamorada de él… y eso es lo que pone las cosas de un modo distinto.

Gobaith notaba como Sunset parecía querer sacarse algo de encima de ella. Y él… por alguna razón le llamaba la atención el saber… ¿cómo acabó todo…?

-¿Cómo…?

-Le recrimine que hablaba con una chica. De nuevo. Se hartó y empezamos a discutir. Nos mandamos al diablo y el resto es historia. Ya sabes, luego de unas semanas ella llegó y todo cambió. Casi parece que todo fue arreglado… porque había algo entre ellos. Pero no era posible. Son de… realidades distintas.

-Sí, eso me comentó. ¿Duele tanto tratar de olvidar a alguien?

-Quizás… no me costó tanto. Tal vez ahí supe que lo mío era un capricho más que amor. Y que… no, olvídalo.

-¿Ok…?

Gobaith noto como Sunset le sonreía. Siempre supo que ella era de las que tenía ese algo… algo que la hacía querer ver el bien en las personas. Porque ella fue mala en su momento. Pero ahora… no niega que le agrada conocer a esta Sunset. Porque ella lo ha ayudado mucho.

Noto que ella tenía un mechón en la cara, ella se mostró molesta que su cabello le haga esto ahora. Y cuando ella se lo iba a quitar, él lo hizo por simple reflejo… como se lo hacía a su amiga de la infancia antes de todo. Tal vez inconscientemente quería recodar ese momento, donde aún tenía la inocencia de un niño.

Pero no midió su acción, ya que cuando puso el mechón tras la oreja de la chica, pudo ver que ella estaba sorprendida y roja… ¿Por qué? Está seguro que ella recibió al menos este trato de su relación anterior ¿no?

Pero lo que él no sabía, era que si bien Sunset recibió este gesto de su ex, los sentimientos no eran los mismos… este era más fuerte… y eso la ponía de nervios. Antes era una acción que le daba igual… hoy, era uno que la hizo sentir que el corazón casi se le pare. Quizás…

Gobaith noto como ella se acercó un poco a él… ¿Qué estaba…? Ella… ¿por qué cierra los ojos y se acerca a él? ¿Por qué él hace lo mismo? Es más… por un segundo, jura que los labios de ella se ven… tentadores.

Justo en ese momento, el celular de ella sonó. La chica se alejó de él rápidamente y miro su celular, para evitar que la vea a la cara… Era Luna, diciéndole que vaya a su casa ya.

-De-Debo irme… Nos vemos….

-Si…

Sunset tomó sus cosas y rápidamente se fue del lugar. No sin antes maldecir su suerte. Mientras que el chico se tomó la cara para luego soltar un fuerte suspiro.

¿Qué estaba pensando? Casi… casi arruina todo. Debe guardarse eso para él. No debe demostrar que ve a sus amigas como chicas muy lindas. Porque de ser así, arruinaría todo. Las 7… Justo las 7 tienen que estar en su cabeza… las 7 que lo habían sacado de la oscuridad y estaban poco a poco sanando su corazón…

Pero es por ello que… no debe pensar de ellas de otro modo. Porque sería una ofensa… y es más, si hubiera algo… debería elegir sólo a una y… ¿Por qué está pensando en ello?

* * *

Por otro lado, Sunset al fin había llegado a su habitación. Puso el botiquín a un lado, se lanzó a su cama y dio un fuerte grito en la almohada.

Estuvo cerca de arruinar todo… no puede creer que ella… ¿Por qué tuvo que verse tan tierno cuando le quitó el mechón de su cara? No era justo… Gobaith no sabía que tras su mirada seria, hay momentos en que es… tierna y amable. Y eso la dejó helada, estúpido corazón de chica adolescente.

-Odio que me hagas sentir como una niña enamorada. Pero eso al mismo tiempo… me hace querer esforzarme más.

Sunset cerró los ojos, le importaba poco tener que dormir con lo que llevaba puesto… sólo quería dormir y tal vez soñar en lo que… pudo pasar si su maldito celular no se hubiera metido…. Adolescencia…

* * *

 **Bueno, para los que se pregunten, la canción que se menciona es Shooting Star de Megaman Starforce, lo digo porque es la que queda con el contexto y situación de Hikari, cuya historia será explayada en el futuro. Pero vamos a lo importante, les diré que esperen el 25 para un cap navideño, que va en la continuidad de la historia, es decir dos por uno esta semana. En fin, nos vemos.**


	17. Una Navidad de Comienzos

**Capítulo 17: Una Navidad de Comienzos**

-Gobaith, pásame el adorno que tienes ahí.

El joven observó las telas brillantes que su madre le había hecho sostener con una expresión de cansancio, para luego dárselas.

¿Qué estaba pasando exactamente? Era sencillo, Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Y la madre de nuestro amigo era una amante de estas fiestas. Por lo que siempre ha amado esos momentos de decoración para la casa. Y más cuando ahora está viviendo en la casa de su infancia y no cerca a esa bruja que tiene de suegra.

Lo que si no puede olvidar, es que Gobaith no era mucho de festividades, lo era más su hija mayor, pero él no duda en ayudarla cuando debe. Y ella aprecia ello.

La Navidad estaba a sólo menos de 48 horas de llegar. Había tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo, quedaban menos de dos días. Debían estar más que listos. Por ello es que cuando su esposo le dijo que él haría la cena de Navidad, ella no pudo evitar pensar que en verdad lo está intentando, quiere que tengan una buena noche en familia. Dado que como en Japón las cosas son distintas, siempre le ha costado esto.

-¿Segura de lo que me dijiste mamá?

-Claro que sí. Tus amigas son más que bienvenidas a pasar la Navidad con nosotros. Incluido sus familias.

Gobaith no sabía que decir a ello, la verdad sea dicha, cree que ellas deben tener más que hacer que pasar tiempo ahí, en su casa. Es cierto que la casa es lo suficientemente grande como para una gran reunión casera. Pero, ¿bastará?

-Deja que yo me preocupe por esas cosas. Anda, ve a la escuela. Lamento haberte robado tiempo de tu rutina diaria para que me ayudes. Es más… me alegro de ver que lo estás intentado, dado lo que pasó luego de aquella Navidad.

Tampoco es que se queje mucho. Disfruta ayudar a su madre cuando es necesario. Además, su padre también sabe lo que es tratar de ir en contra de ella cuando está en su espíritu festivo… Mejor no se arriesga.

Es más, lo está intentado. Quiere cambiar el último buen recuerdo Navideño que tiene por uno más reciente. Siente que está Navidad puede ser así y por ello, es que lo intentará. Es más, tiene una idea para empezar ello. Ojalá todo le vaya bien. Optó por tomar un par de tostadas y una botella de jugo para el camino a la escuela, dirigirse a la puerta y…

-¡Hikari te escribirá en unas horas!

… Genial, lo que le faltaba.

* * *

En la escuela Canterlot, ya se veía en los pasillos y todo el ambiente en general las festividades por Navidad. Las chicas estaban algo más abrigadas, porque en esta época hace un poco más de frío. Eso sí, no quita que están emocionadas por la fecha y lo que esta conlleva.

-¡Qué emoción, será nuestra primera navidad juntas! – Pinkie tenía en sus manos una casa de jengibre que hizo hoy en la mañana en tiempo récord.

-Debo de admitir que… hasta yo me siento emocionada. – Sunset cerró su casillero. La última navidad que pasó no fue la gran cosa, pero esta vez.

-Creo que será la primera que pase, sabiendo que tengo amigas. – Twilight se avergonzó un poco al decir ello. Si… los momentos de la soledad eran constante antes para ella.

-Nah, olvida el pasado cerebrito. Hoy estas con nosotras. Y la pasaremos en grande. – Rainbow le dio a la chica un abrazo con un brazo, algo que ella vio con alegría.

-Es verdad. Adoro estas fechas, más porque me permite vestir de blanco y el blanco es mi color como pueden ver. – Rarity mostraba su fina chaqueta de color blanco.

-Ugh… ¿no puedes por un día, olvidar tus cosas? La Navidad de este año debe ser distinta. Es la primera que pasaremos luego de nuestra separación.

A las palabras de Applejack, Sunset se mostró algo culpable. Ella había sido la culpable de que tal cosa haya sucedido en el pasado, sin duda eso era algo que ella no quería recordar con tanto… esmero. Es más, hasta le da unas ganas de darle un golpe a su yo del pasado.

-Oh Sunset, no te pongas así. Ya está todo olvidado. Creo que eso ayudó a que nos hiciéramos más unidas. – Fluttershy trato de subirle el ánimo a la chica, quien sonrió por las palabras de su amiga.

Las 7 estaban hablando sobre lo que tal vez puedan hacer el 25, ya que es un día libre. Aunque tal vez no terminen haciendo más que reunirse y ver una película. Pero estaban olvidando una cosa.

-¿Qué creen que Gobaith haga?

… Applejack tenía un buen punto. ¿Qué planes tenía el muchacho para estas fechas? Tal vez ya tenía algo en mente y…

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos directamente?

A las palabras de Pinkie, todas pasaron a ver como su amigo llegaba a escena con algo de frío. Maldito sea el viento de esta época. Había oído del como era, pero esto es más que absurdo.

-Ugh… buenos días.

-Buenos días querido. ¿Pasa algo? – Rarity vio como el joven se sacaba la bufanda que tenía para luego abrir su casillero.

-La verdad… Estoy pensando seriamente en comprarme un abrigo.

-Creo que se refiere al motivo de tu humor, aparte del frío. – Twilight rio un poco, mientras el asentía. Parecía un zombie.

-Oh… mi mamá. Ella está haciendo arreglos en la casa para Navidad. Cuando recordó que no habíamos adornado ayer, se puso como loca. Mi papá y yo estuvimos ayudando ayer y yo en parte de la mañana de hoy antes de venir a clase. Ya esta casi todo listo para la gran fiesta que ella hará.

-¿¡Fiesta!? ¿¡De verdad!? – Pinkie apareció atrás de él para darle un abrazo… calientito.

-Sí. Mi mamá adora estas cosas. Es más, me dijo que todas están invitadas para la fiesta con sus familiares.

A esas palabras, todas olvidaron el fastidio de ver a Pinkie en la espalda del chico. ¿Habían oído bien?

-¿Tu mamá quiere que pasemos el 25 con ustedes?

-Sí Fluttershy. Mi mamá siempre ha amado estas fiestas. Es más, hasta ella misma admite que, si no fuera por mi abuela y sus reglas, ella habría hecho más fiestas en los días de Navidad cuando era más joven. Mi abuela nunca era una fan de esas fiestas, que según ella, son solo patrañas.

-Wow, muy Scrooch. Y, creo que sería bueno agradecer a tu mamá directamente la invitación. Yo iré, no tengo más que hacer.

Todas vieron a Sunset con sorpresa… Era verdad. Ella no tiene que pedir permiso a padres o similares. Rayos.

-Estoy segura que mis padres dirán que si. Mi mamá le encantará hablar con la señora Midna, es más, Cadance también.

Justo, para la suerte de Twilight, Cadance ya estaba bien de lo que pasó unas pocas semanas atrás y… No dejará pasar esta oportunidad. Aplicará lo que vio en sus libros de romance… Que usa de referencia.

-Mis padres están en París, un nuevo viaje para ellos. Por lo que cuenta conmigo. – Rainbow también estaba dispuesta a mostrar que estaba lista para todo.

-Mi abuela y hermanos, no creo que les moleste. Es más, podemos llevar unos pies de manzana. – Applejack sabía que normalmente en su casa no era… tanto ajetreo esa fecha, de seguro a su abuela le encantará.

-Mis padres visitarán a mis abuelos en Grecia por Navidad. Por lo que sólo seremos Sweetie Belle y yo… cuenta con nosotras querido.

-Yo también voy. Mi mamá tal vez no pueda ir porque trabaja en el hospital, pero creo que me dejará ir. – OK, Fluttershy parece dispuesta a pedirle permiso a su madre. Interesante.

-¡Cuenta conmigo! ¡Si voy será con mis hermanas o sola! ¡Pero iré!

-… Bájate de mi espalda Pinkie.

Gobaith en verdad no estaba de humor para soportar las locuras de su amiga. El punto es que estaba algo cansado por el ajetreo de ayer y el de hoy. La verdad, estaba tentado de saltarse clases y dormir…

-Lo intentas y se lo diré a Midna. – la voz de Twilight lo sacó de su trance. – Estabas pensando en saltarte las clases. Lo haces… y tu madre se entera.

-… No serias capaz. – Gobaith miro a la chica con algo de miedo. Y ese aumento más, cuando ella le mostró que tenía el número de su mamá en marcado rápido.

-¿No~?

-…. Rayos.

Todas rieron al ver como Gobaith había perdido la batalla en menos de un minuto. Cuando se oyó el timbre del inicio de clases. Todos empezaron a ir a sus respectivas aulas. Es más, pueden jurar ver que Twilight le guiño el ojo en señal de burla y victoria… él sólo se tomó la capucha y trató de ocultar su cara… juran que ven algo de rubor en esta.

… Esa cerebrito se está volviendo más atrevida, deben ser más rápidas si desean seguir en la pelea.

* * *

Ya luego de clases. Gobaith y el resto habían llegado a la casa de la familia Kosei. No sin antes informar a todos los familiares de las chicas sobre la festividad que habrá en la casa del muchacho. Las más jóvenes como Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle lo veían como algo divertido, más porque sabían del interés de sus hermanas en el chico en cuestión, iba a ser tan divertido.

Pero eso no quita que no había problemas, más al oír que la misma organizadora era Midna Light. Sin duda alguna, la fama de la mujer es increíble. Gobaith sólo quería que la tierra se lo trague ya, su mamá no cambia.

Es más… justo cuando regresaba a casa, con las chicas a su lado y Spike aún durmiendo en la mochila de su dueña, su celular sonó. Un correo. Y temía que fuera lo que pensaba… mejor evita abrirlo ahora y…

-¿Por qué no lo ves? Puede ser importante. – Desea refutar las palabras bien intencionadas de Fluttershy. Pero no puede…

-Es un correo de mi hermana. - a esas palabras, todas se sorprendieron.

La hermana de la que él y todos hablan. La mujer que es ciega, la que tiene una banda que es tendencia en las redes y tiene ya más de un millón de seguidores en YouTube.

-Oh vamos. No puede ser tan malo. Es tu hermana. Según oímos, te adora.

… Rainbow tenía razón. Su hermana lo quiere mucho. Y él igual. Era su confidente de niño, su amiga. A quien le podía contar cosas que ni a sus padres podía. Por ello, sabe que ella no es de ocultar sus intenciones o de mostrar que lo quiere. De niño tal vez lo apreciaba, pero ahora, de adolescente… que vergüenza.

-No creo que deba…

-¿Por qué? ¿Algún secreto entre tú y tu hermana? – Applejack sonrió burlona y él… bueno…

-No… Es solo que mi hermana es como mi mamá, ella logra hacer que desee desaparecer por la vergüenza que a veces me genera.

… Mal jugado amigo. Al oír ello, las chicas querían ver eso. Ver al Gobaith avergonzado. Debían hacerlo, sería su perfecto regalo de Navidad. Es más, iban a decir algo para que abra el mensaje. Pero al verlo suspirar…

-Mejor hago esto rápido.

Abrió el mensaje, que traía consigo un video adjunto. En este se veía que era un cuarto de un hotel…. Y…

- _¡Navidad, Navidad~! ¡Hola Goby! –_ de repente, en imagen se vio la figura de la misma chica que ellas vieron en ese video musical, solo que con un traje de Santa - _¿¡Cómo esta mi lindo y tierno Otouto!_

-Sin duda es animada. – Sunset sonrió al ver como Gobaith quería taparse la cara. – Jaja, se nota que te quiere.

- _Bueno, te mando este video mensaje porque… ¿Por qué no? No necesito razones para ello ¿no? Es más, hasta puedo imaginar la cara que tienes. Sí… ¡debe valer oro!_

 _-_ Ahora entiendo porque dices que se parece a tu madre. – Rarity sentía algo de pena por el joven ahí presente, quien no sabía que expresión poner.

- _¡Pero…! No te mando para sólo decir ello. También lo hago porque mamá me dijo que… ¿¡7 chicas a tu lado!? ¡Bien ahí campeón!_

 _-_ ¡Mierda! – justo son estos momentos en que uno olvida como bloquear el teléfono.

Gobaith quería cortar de una maldita vez el mensaje mientras que ellas se avergonzaron al imaginar lo que madre de ambos hermanos había dicho sobre ellas.

- _¡Mi Otouto es ya un hombre! ¡No se te ocurra hacerlas llorar! ¡O ya veras de lo que soy capaz! –_ le cree, por el amor a Dios, le cree. – _Es fin. A lo que mando este video. Me alegro que estés bien Goby._

Se pudo ver… la expresión de alegría en la cara de la mujer. Sus ojos eran cubiertos por esos lentes oscuros, tal vez mostraban algo a pesar de no tener luz. Ella…

- _Sin duda fue una gran decisión hacer que vayas a ese lugar. Créeme, por un momento dude si fue una buena idea. Pero tras oír lo que mamá me dijo y de la misma Celestia. Me alegro que hallaras tu lugar. No dejes que lo que la abuela te dijo en Japón te afecte. Tú riges tu vida y tu destino. Y creo que eso se aplica a todos nosotros._

-Nee-san… - Él sabía porque decía ello. Lo sabía mejor que nadie…

- _Creo que me salí del tema. El video es simplemente para desearte una Feliz Navidad. A ti y tus amigas. Cuídenlo. Es algo tonto, pero bueno en el fondo._

-¿Cómo supo que nosotras…? – Twilight y el resto se sorprendió al oír que ese mensaje iba hacia ellas. Y les sorprendió más al ver la ligera sonrisa en los labios de Gobaith. Como si él supiera de lo que ella es capaz.

- _Con eso dicho, me retiro. Y no creas que no iré a visitarte hermanito. Créeme, uno de los puntos de gira de la banda es Canterlot. Así que prepárate. Bye Bye._

El video acabó tras ello. Gobaith suspiró al ver que su hermana seguía siendo la misma loca de siempre. Y eso le daba alegría. Porque sabe que ella está bien. El día que la viera apagada, sería el día en que sabe que algo anda mal con ella.

-Se nota que te quiere mucho.

Gobaith no pudo decir nada ante las palabras de Fluttershy, más porque si se atreve a decir algo… teme que la voz se le quiebre. Nunca lo dice o lo demuestra tanto… peor él también quiere mucho a su hermana. Y eso no es algo que vaya a cambiar.

Las 7 chicas sólo siguieron al joven en su camino a casa, sin duda él parece querer decir algo o al menos tener su momento de silencio para él mismo. Y eso lo respetarán…

* * *

-Gracias por la ayuda chicas. Sin duda necesito del toque femenino en esta casa.

Midna tenía en sus manos dos tipos de listones, necesita acabar con el árbol de Navidad. No lo puede dejar así. Es más, aprecia que tiene aquí a Rarity quien entiende su duda existencial. ¿Rojo o Rojo sangre?... Aunque la tonalidad era similar. Detalles.

-No hay problema Madame. Es más, nosotras deberíamos atardecerle la invitación y el gesto de hacer una fiesta.

Rarity estaba terminando de poner algunos adornos en el árbol, así como el resto. Aunque Rainbow parecía tener una lucha a muerte con lo que parece ser una cinta para colgar en el techo. Que bueno que Fluttershy le está dando una mano.

-No puedo creer que en verdad sea la primera navidad que pasarán de este modo. Con adornos y cena.

Midna sonrió algo complicada a las palabras de Sunset. La verdad era que… había una razón para ello…

-Mi suegra es un dolor de cabeza. Ni mi esposo soporta estar mucho tiempo con ella. Es más por la diferencia de ideas que otra cosa… y que ella no me soporta. Pero allá ella. Y no es muy fan de las fiestas que son extranjeras a la cultura japonesa.

-¿No? Pero usted dijo que el abuelo de Gobaith era más… permisible.

-Lo era Twilight. Era algo reacio a algunas cosas, no lo dudo. Pero era muy amable. Con decir que por el carácter de su esposa y como nos trataba a mí y Hikari, no hubo un divorcio entre ellos, pero si un alejamiento. Uno que duró hasta que él murió. Siempre hemos sentido que ella nos detesta por ello. Porque destruimos el plan de familia que ella tenía ya establecido para su hijo.

Ninguna de las chicas supo que decir a ello. Se notaba que la familia de Gobaith tenía más problemas de los que él ha dicho que ha visto. Aunque…

-La Cena será hecha por mi esposo. No se lo digan, pero me encanta cuando él cocina. Tiene mejor sazón que yo. Que sea un secreto.

Las 7 chicas rieron al ver lo ligeramente manipuladora que es la mujer. Eso sí, tal vez deban aprender un poco de ella.

…

Muy bien, con esto tenía todo terminado para lo que sería la entrada a la casa. No puede creer que su madre le haya hecho hacer esto. No es que se queje, pero en verdad ella abusaba de él. Hacerlo poner estas endemoniadas luces cuando afuera hace un frio digno de los mil diablos, no era de su agrado. Más ahora que, debe de hacer la conexión eléctrica.

-¡¿Cómo vas ahí arriba!?

El ladrido de Spike, era la señal que él esperaba para enchufar todo. Era raro pensar que hace unos meses él y el cachorro no se podían ni ver en pintura. Pero tras todo lo que ha pasado y lo que aún no han pasado, no ha podido evitar ese sentimiento de camarería con el cachorro… ambos a veces son víctimas del género femenino. Si, debían estar unidos para enfrentar esos problemas.

Gobaith hizo la conexión final y pudo ver como la entrada de su casa se iluminaba gracias a las luces navideñas que habían. Su mamá había elegido el diseño de estas y las mandó a fabricar de modo personalizado. Y debe admitir que no se ve nada mal. En especial el destello de ese trineo en el techo.

-¡Hey! ¡Allá voy! – Gobaith vio como Spike lo llamaba desde el techo para luego lanzarse hacia sus brazos.

Al atrapar al cachorro, el joven supo que no había nada más que pudiera hacer aquí afuera. Por lo que mejor era entrar y esperar a que su madre no le haga hacer otro favor estúpido.

Pero cuando ingreso a la casa y empezó a oír risas… supo que algo iba mal… para él… Por lo que se acerco a paso lento a la sala donde todas parecían tomarse un ligero descanso y….

-¡No, no puedo creer que él hiciera eso! – Applejack reía y hablaba con incredulidad. Como si… le hubieran dicho algo que para ella era divertido y a la vez, difícil de digerir.

Por alguna razón, estaba sudando frío… como si supiera que el tema en cuestión era sobre él. Conoce a su madre… sabe que ella lo puede hundir. Pero, ¿a qué grado lograría hacerlo si se lo propone? No es como si tuviera la evidencia física de sus tonterías de in… No…. ¡NO!

Al momento que su cerebro hizo contacto con todo, abrió la puerta que lo separaba de la sala y fue en eso que… lo vio.

En el gran sillón, en la mesa de centro… estaban dos enormes álbumes que él reconoce muy bien. Esos objetos del mal de los que una vez juró hallar y hacerlos cenizas. Estaban bien, abiertos, su madre señalando una de las tantas fotos y ellas riendo porque no duda es una de las cosas idiotas que hizo de niño. ¡Bajo la guardia! ¿¡Como pudo ser tan idiota para hacer tal cosa!? ¡Maldita sea!

-Aquí, él se comió todos los dulces que habían en ese cumpleaños. Y al día siguiente, lo tuvimos que llevar de emergencia al pobre, estaba con una indigestión terrible.

-¡Mamá! – alzó la voz al lo poder más con la vergüenza… su madre en serio lo va a matar de algún modo u otro.

-Oh, hola hijo. Justo has llegado cuando les iba a contar el momento en que te quisiste hacer el aventurero en el almacén.

… ¿Dónde hay un Kaijuu cuando lo necesita? Justo ahora desea que algo malo le pase a él o que lo obligue a irse de la casa, porque puede jurar que su madre está disfrutando de su dolor y ellas también. Ver como Rainbow y Pinkie se mataban de la risa, como Fluttershy le sonreía para sólo ocultar alguna carcajada que se quería dar. Como Sunset y Rarity se tapaban la boca para no mostrar la risa que estaban dándose. Como Applejack se tapó la cara con su sombrero… y Twilight… Esa sonrisa… No…

-Bueno, Capitán Aventura, ¿algo que decir? -…. Es oficial, adiós orgullo.

-¡Mamá! ¿¡Por qué les contaste eso!?

-Porque eras tan tierno esos días. Tan dulce, tan inocente. Ibas a todos lados llamándome mami y dándome besos y abrazo… ¡Ahora mírate! ¡Eres gruñón y seco! ¿¡Por que deben crecer y ser más fríos con su mamá que les ha dado todo!? – Midna se tapaba la cara al decir ello, para dar más efecto a su drama.

-…. Ya déjalo, no caeré en eso de nuevo…

-Tch… ya tiene práctica. – las 7 adolescentes rieron con las ocurrencias entre esta madre y su hijo.

Oh bueno, parece que sólo le queda un camino…. Aguantar.

-Y aquí, simplemente se puso a dormir. No tomó en cuenta el sol que hacía y se quemó toda la cara. Ya se imaginan lo difícil que fue hacer que se quede quieto para que la quemadura se vaya de su cara.

¿Cuánto lleva haciendo eso? Un par de horas de seguro. No es que lo esté contando, pero parece que al final… Su vida es una desgracia.

Las chicas por su lado, sólo disfrutaban de pasar tiempo con la mujer y sus anécdotas. Obvio que ella nunca iba más a allá de lo necesario, es decir… que tenga relación con ese incidente y eso era algo que él se alegraba. No es que no quiera que lo sepan… es que siente que él debe ser quien revele todo ello y…

-Oh, no sé porque estás historias me hace recordar a la historia del Monstruo Navideño.

-¿Monstruo Navideño? – todos hicieron esa pregunta ante las palabras de Twilight.

Ella asintió y de su mochila sacó el viejo libro que tenía siempre consigo, ya no les sorprende a decir verdad. Abrió rápidamente el libro y empezó a buscar la página donde…

-Ajá. Aquí está. Según este libro, el Monstruo Navideño o simplemente Gryla, era una bruja que iba en busca de los niños que se habían portado mal en todo el año para… Devorarlos.

-¿Devorarlos? – Fluttershy trago algo de saliva al mismo tiempo que el resto veía a su amiga con algo de temor. Ella sólo sonreía.

-Sí, por ello era recomendable que los niños se arrepintieran de sus malas acciones… para no ser devorados. Y en algunos casos, este ingresaba a la mente de su víctima para hacer que poco a poco pierda la fuerza de vivir y se quede dormido… ¡Para siempre!

 ***CLANK***

-¡Aaaaaahhh!

Rainbow sintió como Fluttershy la abrazaba del cuello, aunque le importó poco… eso no lo espero. Applejack y Rarity no dudaron en mostrar su claro miedo mientras Pinkie se quedó helada…

-¡Twilight, no puedes contar una historia así antes de Navidad! – Sunset no lo iba a admitir… pero en verdad ese relato la asustó un poco.

-Pero, parecía interesante. Se debe saber ambos lados de la moneda. En especial de esta festividad.

-… No sé porque me esfuerzo.

La chica se tapo la cara debido a la respuesta de su amiga, sabe que ella adora el conocimiento y demás. Pero esta vez no era necesario. Midna sonrió ligeramente ante la reacción de todas. Sin duda fue gracioso… y ahora…

-Gobaith, pon en su lugar lo que se te cayó de la cocina y prepara chocolate caliente para las chicas. Y no creas que no sé que estabas buscando las galletas de la alacena. Tú y Spike esperaran a la cena.

… ¿Cómo lo supo…? No importa. Lo más conveniente era hacerle caso y… no dejar que esto los moleste. A fin de cuentas, es sólo un tonto cuento ¿no?

* * *

Ya era 24 de Diciembre. El día de la víspera de Navidad. Ese día, todos habían acordado en simplemente pasar el día de lo más tranquilo. No sin antes que deban terminar el día de escuela que tenían. Era Lunes y bueno… al ser 24 sólo tendrán clase hasta medio día.

Gobaith estaba en el mall, viendo los últimos arreglos que… debía hacer antes de volver a casa. Las chicas le dijeron que también estarán en sus respectivas casas para estar listas para mañana, Sunset informó que pasaría el día de hoy en la casa de Celestia y Luna, no lo ve raro… Ellas son sus guardianes legales. Ahora…

-Aquí tiene. – el encargado de la tienda de música le dio lo que había pedido. – Espero que su amiga quede conforme.

-Gracias. Espero lo mismo.

Gobaith salió de la tienda con las bolsas de compras que tenía en mano. Ojalá esto sea suficiente para que ellas estén felices.

Admite que al inicio no pensó hacer esto. Pero ya estaba aquí, con todo lo que ha pasado y lo que ellas lo han ayudado. Sería un gran hipócrita no darles un regalo de Navidad. Y ahí iban algo de sus ahorros…

No importa, por alguna razón se siente conforme con lo que hace y… ¿por qué siente que algo lo está siguiendo? Obviamente, el malo está lleno de gente, sería raro no pensar en que al menos tiene gente atrás suyo. Pero la sensación que tenía era de que… lo miraban directamente a él. A su espalda…

Miro de reojo hacia atrás. Y entre el mar de gente, que iba y venía por querer terminar sus compras de última hora, Gobaith pudo divisar algo… lo que parecía ser una anciana que lo miraba a él y sólo a él.

… Tétrico. No lo duda, pero… Algo tiene esa mujer que le da cosa. Es decir, ¿quién usa una gran capucha negra en un día antes de navidad? Optó por seguir caminando… sólo para detenerse y mirar de nuevo. Ok… esa mujer está a la misma distancia que antes… eso significa que se detuvo cuando él lo hizo. Lo está siguiendo a él… y sólo a él. ¿Nadie más la ve? Miro a todos lados y nadie parecía notar la presencia de esa anciana.

Volvió a emprender rumbo, esta vez logrando pedir un servicio de entrega. Esperó unos minutos antes de que el tipo que le iba a hacer el favor llegue. Tomó todas las bolsas de compra que hizo y sólo le dio la dirección con la paga que costaba llevar esto a su casa… lo que hace.

Eso si, lo que no permitirá es que esa loca o lo que sea lo asuste. Y al verse al fin libre de sus paquetes y que ella aún parecía esperar a que él camine. Eso hizo… mientras le decía a su mamá que tal vez iba a tardar un poco en llegar a la casa. Y que ya había mandado las compras a la casa con un servicio de entrega para que no se preocupe.

Al hacerlo, pudo notar que ella ya no lo seguía y para su mala suerte. Tenía que haber llegado a una zona donde no había… nadie… Oh no…

-Jijiji. – Estaba atrás de él… - ¿Deseas jugar pequeño Ultraman?

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Forgotten Nigthmare te envío?

-La ama desea darte un regalo exclusivo a ti y solo a ti. Esas niñas no son de su interés ahora. Sólo tú.

-…. ¿Qué me harás? – Gobaith sabía que no podía hacer nada, más que seguirle el juego a esta loca. Aunque jura que se vengara de esa maldita bruja un día de estos.

-¡Juguemos! ¡Lo que a los niños les gusta! ¡Si ganas, sales a pasar tu navidad! ¡Sino, serás devorado! – esta mujer… era Gryla… lo intuye, lo sabe… - ¡Juega por tu vida Ultraman Tiga, ese será tu regalo de Navidad!

Antes que él pueda decir algo, Gobaith sintió como de la nada era llevado a algún lugar extraño. Uno desconocido para él. Todo mientras oía la risa de la dichosa bruja… Quien al parecer, sólo veía esto como un juego para ella…

* * *

-¿Creen que le guste?

-Por supuesto que si querida. Hemos puesto mucho empeño para estos regalos desde un par de semanas.

Applejack odiaba ser así, es que… nunca le había regalado nada a un chico en Navidad quien no sea su hermano. No la culpen por estar nerviosa.

Ahora mismo, todas estaban en la casa de Twilight, más exacto, la habitación de la chica para terminar de envolver los regalos que ellas tenían para Gobaith. No era ninguna sorpresa para ellas, el obvio intento de las demás. Es decir… lo están intentado. Ninguna había regalado nada a un chico en Navidad que no sea una familiar directo. No las culpen.

-Yo sólo espero que le gusten. Según Midna, sería su primera Navidad con amigos desde… bueno…

-¡Lo hará Fluttershy! ¡Estoy segura al 1000% que será así! ¡Goby nos aprecia!

-Como amigas Pinkie. No olvides ello. – Todas miraron a Sunset con algo de fastidio. – Hay que ser… realistas. Así no dolerá tanto si… bueno…

-Ya Sunset, no ayudas en la causa. Agh… ¿¡Alguien me ayuda!? ¡Estas cosas de la manualidad no es lo mío!

Todas veían como Rainbow parecía luchar con el papel de regalo que estaba intentando usar para envolver su regalo. Pero el muy bastardo… parece tenérsela jurada.

Twilight sólo envolvía con cuidado su regalo. Estaba nerviosa, no lo niega. Pero tiene plena confianza en lo que eligió para el regalo de Gobaith. Está segura que le encantará.

Justo en ese momento, Cadance hizo aparición con su clásica sonrisa y mirada que sólo denotaba amabilidad. Sonrió más al ver como las chicas ponían harto empeño en sus regalos. Ojalá Gobaith se dé cuenta de lo afortunado que es por tener 7 lindas chicas que hacen esto sólo por él.

-Muy bien chicas, ¿desean algo para comer o beber?

Sabían que… debían aprovechar la oferta. Aún les queda mucho por hacer para mañana.

Abrir los ojos y verse en lo que era su parque de juegos en la infancia era una gran extrañeza para él. ¿Cómo es que llegó aquí?

* * *

-Jajaja, no creas que es una ilusión, pequeño Ultraman. Es muy real. Estas en mi pequeño patio de juegos. Este que uso para que los niños me demuestren que se han portado bien.

-… ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Gobaith simplemente empezó a analizar el lugar y sus opciones.

-¡Juega, trata de salir de aquí! ¡Pero no te será fácil! Porque… de seguro este lugar te dará mucha nostalgia ¿no?

…. Tiene razón. Ella y él solían jugar aquí de niños. Aquí hizo a los que él llamó amigos en su niñez… y al mismo tiempo, es el lugar donde todo se acabó. De seguro ella podía sentir su duda porque la risa se hizo más sonora.

-¡Vamos, sé que puedes mostrar más que sólo la culpa que tienes! ¡Anda, busca la salida! ¡Esta se encuentra en el lugar que deseas olvidar, pero no puedes!

… ¿Qué clase de pregunta criptica era esa? Odia esa clase de cosas. Ahora mismo sólo le seguirá el juego a esa loca. Porque sabe que es su único boleto de salida.

Empezó a caminar entre lo que era el parque de juegos y… no podía evitar recordar algunas cosas….

 _-Oye, sabes que un día ya no seremos niños ¿no?_

Miro con nostalgia ese columpio… Ese donde la conoció y en donde más de una vez, pasaron una tarde juntos. Si, fue un día antes de navidad cuando ella le hizo esa pregunta. No la entendió en su momento…

- _¿Crees que en 10 años, seguiremos estando juntos como ahora?_

Sacudió la cabeza al tratar de alejar esa imagen de su mente… recuerda que dijo esa vez. Que si… que nada ni nadie los iba a separar… je, que idiotez. Si los vieran ahora.

Siguió caminando hacia donde era otro lugar importante para él. Donde se conocieron ellos dos. Su amigo, el que creyó sería como el hermano que nunca tuvo.

- _¡Oye, es Navidad! ¡Hay que hacer algo especial!_

… Navidad. Antes deseaba que ese día llegara con tanto esmero. Antes… era tan feliz de sólo pasar tiempo con ellos. Antes no le importaba más. Sus amigos de verdad, quienes lo veían por quien era y no por el apellido. Al menos eso creía. Porque ahora…

Se detuvo al verse bajo ese árbol, irónicamente estaba decorado para navidad de un modo infantil. Ellos siempre… toco dicho árbol con su mano y tuvo otro recuerdo.

- _¡Hay que prometer que pase lo que pase! ¡Siempre seremos amigos!_

 _-Creí que eso ya estaba decidido…Vamos Gobaith, pon tu mano también. Este será nuestro juramento._

Juramento… él creía que eso era para siempre. Él lo intentó… intentó mantener ese juramento, aún cuando todo pasó. Porque creía que era valioso… Pero no lo fue, no para ella… no para él…

Él estaba muerto, ella lo odiaba porque… es su culpa que todo ello haya sucedido. Golpeó el árbol para calmar en algo la rabia en su ser. Todo le parecía divertido a ella, porque oía su risa.

-¿Promesas de Navidad? ¡Qué mentira, verdad! ¡Esos dos niños te prometieron su amistad eterna! ¡Pero eso no existe! ¿¡Sabes por qué!? ¡Porque nada es eterno en esta vida! ¡Y tú lo sabes! – Gobaith miraba con detenimiento el tronco del árbol.

Se podía ver algo oculto ahí… una pequeña inscripción… una hecha de modo infantil. Para una promesa… una promesa inocente que fue destruida por la realidad del mundo.

- _¿Siempre juntos?_

 _-_ …. Ahora y siempre…

Gobaith apretó su mano en la inscripción que había ahí grabada. Porque… al final, no fue así. No duró para siempre dicha promesa. Ella… sabe que tal vez hubo más entre ellos. Eran niños y tal vez era tonto. Pero ellos lo creían, que siempre estarían juntos. Que ese sentimiento iba a perdurar y crecer. Pero no fue así… no lo fue. Esa Navidad, fue cuando ella le dio ese regalo inesperado… un beso. Nada especial para ese momento, para su mente infantil no era la gran cosa. Pero ahora, captaba que ella, aún a su corta edad, parecía entender algo que él no pudo en su momento… Justo la Navidad antes que todo se fuera al diablo… todo porque…

-Oooh, los celos son un arma peligrosa. – Gobaith gruño molesto, ella se burla de él. – Jajaja, justo tu mejor amigo gustaba de la misma niña. Y tú la tenías sin intentarlo. Que gracioso lo que es ¿no? Un amor infantil y unos celos provocaron esa desgracia que hasta la fecha te atormenta.

-¡Cierra la boca! – Gobaith trataba de hallar donde estaba su enemiga, quería hacerla pedazos por hacer que recuerde el porque… ya no esperaba tanto la Navidad… porque fue un mes luego de ella… que todo se acabó.

Si… justo luego de esa navidad… Él empezó a mostrar su fastidio, todo porque ella había admitido lo que sentía frente al salón de clases. Y él, como el idiota que era… no dijo nada. Optó por callar y creer que todo estaba bien. Que la amistad entre ellos era fuerte y…

-Kai… Nanami… yo lo lamento. Lamento no haber sido más determinado antes de que todo pasara.

Si hubiera dicho algo, algo que impidiera todo lo que vino luego. Todo lo que pasó… unas palabras, al menos algo… quizás…

Posó su vista en la base del árbol. Pudo ver lo que parecía ser ese lugar secreto donde uno guarda lo que es importante en su infancia. Y eso era… se vio más que tentado de agacharse y ver lo que había ahí… por un segundo lo pensó. Pero logró detenerse, porque no era el lugar ni el momento para estar aquí… pensando en el pasado. No era el momento… no era el lugar. Y obviamente, no era la situación en la que iba a arreglar las cosas en su mente.

Alzó la vista y miro la parte superior del árbol. Era lindo… recordar algo del pasado. En especial esta fecha, que le dio tanto. Pero ya no es momento de esas cosas. Es hora de… salir de aquí. Porque esta Navidad será diferente. Se equivoca en una cosa… tal vez para muchos, algo no sea eterno.

Pero para él, las promesas que él hace si lo son. Más que ahora que nunca. Porque ellas le hicieron ver que… si hay algo eterno.

Logró notar que la salida estaba justamente enfrente suyo. Era el árbol mismo. Este era… Sacó el Spark Lens en un intento de usar el poder de Tiga para poder salir de dicho lugar. Sólo para sentir el impacto de algo en su estómago, que lo mandó a volar un par de metros lejos.

-Tch… pensé que te gustaría estar aquí para siempre. El lugar donde se conocieron. Donde ella te dijo lo que sentía y donde hicieron su promesa. – Gryla salió del árbol como si este fuera una ilusión. – Parece que me equivoque.

-Más de lo que crees… Esa promesa es importante. Pero tengo una que pesa más ahora. Y no me voy a quedar aquí. No luego de que prometí pasar una Navidad con ellas.

Gryla río al oír esas palabras para luego brillar. A los pocos segundos, frente había un monstruo similar a Gilanbo, sólo que sus tonalidades eran más llamativas, como indicando que se relaciona más con la Navidad que con el Halloween.

 _-¡No puedes huir del pasado pequeño Ultraman! ¡Estás condenado por este! –_ Gryla dio un paso al frente, Gobaith lo sabía…

No puede olvidar lo que pasó. No puede simplemente hacerlo… porque lo que vivió fue importante para él. Pero… No se iba a quedar pensando en este para siempre. No cuando al fin puede ver que hay más… cuando puede superar al fin esa culpa que tiene. Y no dejará que esa bruja le impida dar el primer paso hacia dicho camino.

Alzó el Spark Lens al cielo y en sólo segundos. Ultraman Tiga ya estaba presente, listo para hacer frente a Gryla. Quien parecía complacida al ver al gigante de luz.

 _-¡Hora de vengar a mi hermana!_

Gryla fue hacia Tiga con toda la intención de atacarlo, una intención que el gigante logró ver. Simplemente bloqueó el ataque con su mano que ella le dio, luego la patada y al final esquivar la patada que iba hacia él. Muy bien, así desea jugar.

Tiga inició su ataque. Esta vez lanzando una serie de golpes hacia el pecho de su enemiga. Ella logró bloquear los primeros ataques, sólo para recibir una patada sorpresa por parte del gigante, quien al haber dado con su ataque, dio una serie de patadas rápidas que lograron hacer que ella caiga con fuerza.

Obviamente, eso no la iba a detener. Se puso de pie para lanzar de sus manos unas ráfagas de energía. Unas que él logró esquivar ágilmente mientras él daba unas piruetas hacia los lados. Con ello, se puso en guardia para atacar de nuevo. Sólo para notar que ella no estaba… ¿dónde…?

Sintió el impacto en su espalda de una patada. Una que lo hizo caer al suelo de cara, sólo para instintivamente rodar a un lado y evitar el pisotón que ella le quería dar. Y con ello, en el suelo le dio una patada que la obligó a Gryla a retroceder.

Debe de tener cuidado, parece tener los mismos trucos que Gilambo. Pero eso no lo va a detener. Rápidamente fue hacia ella, la tomó del brazo izquierdo para evitar que se le escape como la última vez. Y le empezó a dar varios golpes con la mano izquierda, sin dejar que ella se le escape.

Gryla trato de zafarse del agarre de Tiga, pero este era firme y fuerte. No iba a salir tan fácilmente, por lo que se lanzó sobre él, ante la obvia sorpresa de Tiga, para luego hacer que ambos caigan al suelo. Ella sobre él, lista para dar varios golpes a su cara. Golpes que lograron dar un daño en el gigante de luz, quien trataba de sacarse a esta loca de encima.

En un momento, logró alzar su pierna izquierda y darle una patada en la espalda, que logró hacer que ella salga de encima suyo. Y no tardó en ponerse de pie. Ahora era su oportunidad de atacar, sólo debía…

Lanzó de sus manos ráfagas de luz, que lograron impactar en su enemiga. Ella se sintió más que afectada por lo último, pero no se iba a rendir sin dar pelea. Lo que vino luego fue nuevo para él… del cristal en su pecho… ella invoco lo que parecía ser un enorme gato. ¿Qué rayos…?

 _-¿Qué te parece Jólaköttinn? ¿Deseas jugar con nuestro invitado?_

El enorme gato abrió su boca… la expresión del animal se volvió monstruosa, así como todo de su ser. Tiga se vio sorprendido al ver como el animal se lanzó hacia su cara. Apenas logró evitar que este llegue a su objetivo. Tenía al animal en sus manos, tratando que no pongas sus garras, dientes o lo que sea en él. Rayos, parecía que luchaba con un león o un tigre… aunque ellos son más lindos que esto cosa infernal.

Jólaköttinn trataba de llegar a la cara de Tiga, el tamaño y fuerza de este casi lo hace caer al suelo. Pero logró lanzar al gato a un lado, logrando tomar un suspiro. Uno que no duró mucho porque Gryla le dio una patada en el abdomen.

Tiga se resintió, pero logró darle a su enemigo una patada en la rodilla derecha que la hizo tambalearse, dándole la oportunidad de atacar con un uppercut.

Gryla se vio molesta, ordenó a su mascota atacar de nuevo y el maldito animal obedeció. ¿Por qué…? ¿Dónde estaba Fluttershy cuando la necesitabas?

Dejando a un lado la posible violencia animal, esta cosa era todo menos un gato amable. Quería tener su cara como cena. Y por ello es que…

Cambio a Sky Type para tener una mayor velocidad de reacción. Y por ello, debe tener más cuidado. Y eso hizo, el gato endemoniado fue a atacarlo con sus garras, estaba listo para hacer un daño. Pero no espero que Tiga diera un salto sobre este y justo cuando puso tierra, lo tome de la cola y lo lance contra su dueña.

Gryla no espero que eso pasara y recibió el impacto de lleno por parte de su fiel mascota y no acababa ahí. Tiga le dio una patada tras dar un salto hacia ella. Y gracias al impulso que tenía, logró darle con la fuerza suficiente para que ella caiga al suelo.

Jólaköttinn se puso de pie y estaba mirando a Tiga con rabia por lo que le hizo. Lo que no vio, gracias a su momento de ira, fue que su ama había lanzado una ráfaga de energía hacia este. Pero el gigante lo vio y gracias a su agilidad, logró esquivar el ataque que iba hacia él en el momento justo en que el gato se lanzó hacia él.

La ráfaga de energía impacto al gato quien dio un grito de dolor antes de ser sólo cenizas.

 _-¡Nooooo! ¡Mi mascota, mi bebé! –_ Gryla vio con odio puro a Tiga, quien se mostraba tranquilo y sereno. - _¡Te mataré! ¡Haré que pagues por ello!_

 _-… Inténtalo._ – Tiga no dijo más y sólo dejó que la loca esa lo ataque con unas ráfagas de golpes y patadas que él fácilmente esquivaba.

Tras unos segundos de eso, Tiga logró detener finalmente el puño de su enemiga que iba hacia su persona. Ella no lo creía… Se supone que en ese estado, es más débil que cuando tiene múltiples colores en su cuerpo.

- _Es como Twilight dijo… mientras me entrene, soy capaz de aprovechar más la repotenciacion de un factor. Tal vez no sea tan fuerte como con Multi Type. Pero… ahora me basta para vencerte._

Con un movimiento casi Incapaz de percibir, Tiga le dio a Gryla un golpe en el cuello que ella sintió como si le hubieran perforado dicha zona.

La mano de Tiga había dado en dicha zona de tal modo que casi le destroza la garganta. Había olvidado esos movimientos que su abuelo le enseñó exclusivamente para… matar. Pero dado que sus enemigos ahora no son humanos, tal vez sea el mejor momento para empezar a hacer memoria y atacar como se debe.

Y por ello, a una velocidad increíble le dio a su enemiga varios golpes que se centraban en dar un perímetro en lo que sería el corazón de ella. Haciendo que esta sienta como el corazón le iba a explotar… los golpes habían hecho que los músculos cardíacos se contraigan.

 _-Maldito…_

Gryla sabía una cosa… este mocoso era mucho más fuerte que cuando enfrentó a su hermana. Mucho más y lo estaba demostrando en esta batalla. Donde fácilmente estaba…

No pudo terminar su pensamiento, porque el ataque de Tiga sobre ella se hizo más violento y rápido. Tal fue la velocidad y la fuerza que ella cayó de rodillas al suelo. Y sólo podía ver como Tiga se acercaba a ella, a pesar del destello en el cristal en su pecho que indicaba que el tiempo se le acababa.

 _-Jejeje, veo que el destino que me toca es el de mi hermana. Pero no creas que las cosas acaban aquí, Tiga._ – Gryla miro al gigante de luz quien estaba por lanzar su ataque final contra ella. – Pronto, pronto… sentirás la desesperación real. Pronto, desearás haber muerto… o nunca haber intentado librarte de la culpa que tienes.

Tiga no estaba para oír más la palabrería de esta loca, por lo que alzó sus brazos para cargar energía. El Ranbalt Light Bullet fue lanzado hacia su enemiga, quien no dio ningún grito de dolor ni nada. Sólo se dejó destruir por el ataque de Tiga. Al mismo tiempo que… se hacía polvo.

Tras su destrucción, Tiga vio como el lugar entero parecía desaparecer poco a poco. De seguro estaba volviendo a la realidad… miro de reojo de nuevo ese árbol y el sentimiento de nostalgia volvió a él. Como antes, una parte de él aún deseaba que esos días volvieran… pero la realidad no es así. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y debía aceptar que su amigo estaba muerto y ella ya no lo veía con cariño, sino con desprecio.

Se volvió un destello de luz al mismo tiempo que este lugar desaparecía para volver a su forma humana. Debe volver a casa.

….

-Ni siquiera ella pudo vencer al chico. – Forggoten Nigthmare veía desde lejos, lo que había pasado en esa dimensión de bolsillo que se creó para que Gryla luchara con Ultraman Tiga… Sin la intervención de nadie.

Pero el muchacho había demostrado ser fuerte. Mucho más fuerte que la última vez hace un mes y algo. Y eso la preocupa.

De seguir así, en menos de un año logrará quizás tener acceso al poder total de Tiga. Y eso sería peligroso para sus planes y los de su amo. Debía acabar con el chico… pero ¿cómo? Todo lo que le mandaban sólo lo hacía aún más fuerte. Y… eso es… tal vez no sea algo que necesiten de este mundo. Tal vez, algo de otro lado sea mucho mejor para ella y sus planes. A fin de cuentas… ese lado también tiene cosas interesantes.

Ahora ¿Quién le puede ser útil? ¿Esa bestia fea? No, muy impredecible. Además que su magia no sirve en el chico. Es más, por lo que vio se a reformado… bah. El otro es más fantasma que otra cosa y no hay certeza de que le sirva… Sólo queda él… si, él… puede que le sirva. A fin de cuentas, puede usar magia para aumentar su propia fuerza. Es más, será perfecto para esta situación porque él desea… Destrucción.

Muy bien, hora de hacer un pequeño viaje a ese lugar. En especifico, ese lugar que llaman Tártaro.

… ¿Por qué siente que le dará un cáncer visual ir a ese lugar de nuevo? Oh sí… la Armonía que hay ahí, le da asco. Ugh, lo que hace por su amo.

* * *

El día siguiente, ya era Navidad. Gobaith aún no podía creer que tras todo lo que pasó ahí, en verdad solo luchó unos segundos en el mundo real. No entiende nada de esto sobre las dimensiones apartes, pero le alegra ver que no sufrió daño mayor que unos raspones que ha logrado ocultar y tratar.

El día de hoy, inicio con los regalos entre la familia. Ella dándole a su hijo un nuevo conjunto de ropa, según ella para que de una vez cambie de estilo. Su padre sólo le dio un celular nuevo, dado que el actual tenía la pantalla rajada…

El joven sólo le dio a sus padres lo que pudo, aparte de ayudar en la cena. Pero ellos estaban conformes con ver que él parecía de un buen humor a pesar de la fecha, que a veces lo ponía melancólico.

Lo interesante vino luego. La llegada de los invitados a la casa. Y los primeros en llegar fueron Rarity y Sweetie Belle, la niña feliz de ver de nuevo al chico y emocionada de conocer finalmente a Midna Light.*

Rarity sintió algo de vergüenza ante la reacción de su hermana, pero estaba feliz de ver que Gobaith parecía no estar molesto… Es más, se le veía ligeramente distinto. Pensó en la posibilidad de que hablen a solas, pero…

La llegada de Applejack y su familia mandó todo al tacho. La rubia había llegado con toda su familia, quienes habían traído un pie de manzana para aporte a la cena. Algo que las padres de Gobaith aparecieron y mucho. Y sobra decir que Apple Bloom al fin veía a quien era Gobaith, quien su hermana más de una vez había hablado. La sonrisa pícara de esta hizo que la mayor sude frío.

Pero la campana la salvo, Rainbow había llegado temprano para variar y tenía a Scootalo con ella. La verdad sea dicha, los padres de la niña estaban en el extranjero en ese momento y ella se había ofrecido a cuidarla. Aunque ella pasó a ver a Gobaith con ojo analítico… era un chico simple.

Luego, llegaron Fluttershy y Sunset, ambas con las directoras acompañándolas. Es obvio decir que las chicas estaban felices al ver a su amigo tratando de sobrevivir al mar de gente que estaba habiendo en su casa. Y Yellow Head no lo estaba ayudando, lo estaba molestando volando alrededor de él.

Eso sí, la llegada de Pinkie, vestida de Santa Claus solo hizo que todos los presentes rían un poco por la ocurrencia de la chica. Aunque la chica dijo que le daría un regalo en privado… ¿De que hablará? Pero ver como todas lo alejaban de ella… de seguro era una de sus bromas comunes.

Eso sí, la llegada masiva de Twilight y su familia, Cadance incluida, fue lo que marcó el inicio real de la reunión Navideña.

Todos tratando de conocerse un poco más. De simplemente, aceptar más uno del otro, de simplemente compartir. Y así era, la Abuela Smith le daba consejos a ambas madres sobre cómo afrontar algunas cosas con los años venideros, al mismo tiempo que ellas le decían a Cadance que los hijos sólo empeoran cuando crecen más. Celestia y Luna, no tardaban en decir que era verdad, los adolescentes son un dolor de cabeza constante, más cuando están con las hormonas a tope.

Tsubasa hablaba con Nightlight y Shinning sobre cosas de adultos algo más relacionadas con la vida que uno afronta al tener que sacar adelante una familia.

Spike y Yellow Head jugaban con las tres niñas, quienes se veían felices de interactuar con ambas mascotas. La verdad, eran más divertidos que las que veían a menudo, hasta parecía que pensaban con profundidad.

En otro lado…

-¿En serio? ¿Gryla de verdad existía?

Twilight vio como Gobaith asentía y como se sobaba en algo la espalda. Fluttershy vio con pena como él trataba de mostrarse normal para no preocupar a nadie.

-Ten, nunca salgo sin algo para el dolor y similar. – la chica le dio unas pastillas. – Mi mamá siempre las recomienda para casos como estos.

-Gracias, ya estaba empezando a enloquecer.

De tomó la pastilla rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que Sunset miraba al resto. Como intuyendo lo mismo, Forggoten Nigtmare se estaba volviendo un problema constante y se ve su objetivo, acabar con Tiga.

-Pues, esa bruja deberá pasar sobre mí si desea ponerle un dedo encima.

-Sobre nosotras Rarity, no dejaremos que pelees sólo Gobaith, no más.

Las palabras de Applejack eran un apoyo para lo que él sentía. Es más, lo necesita… tal vez no lo admite en voz alta, pero ellas son uno de los motivos por los que ha entrenado tanto. No les iba a fallar a ellas, de ningún modo.

-¡Ten Goby, de mi parte para ti! – Pinkie no quería seguir tocando un tema tan serio en una festividad como la Navidad, por lo que le entregó al joven su regalo. – Espero te guste.

Aunque tal vez lo mejor de ello, era ver a una Pinkie avergonzada. Y bueno, el resto no se quedó atrás. Rápidamente, una a una empezó a sacar el regalo que tenían para él y vaya que se volvió un pandemonio, porque todos pasaron a ver como cada una trataba de llamar su atención.

De modo individual claro, pero él sólo pudo ver en general… lo que ellas hicieron por él. Un regalo para él de cada una… sonrió por inercia. Si hubo un momento en que odio venir a esta ciudad, lo maldijo. Porque aquí estaba feliz, había conocido gente que él podía llamar… amigos. A ellas, quienes lo han ayudado más que nadie en este mundo. Tal vez los regalos materiales eran una cosa, pero para él… El simple hecho de estar con gente que lo aprecia… ese era el mejor regalo para él.

Por lo que no tardó en sacar de la parte trasera del árbol, lo que él tenía para ellas. Sus regalos y eso las sorprendió, más por el gesto en si que cualquier otra cosa.

Cada una tomó su respectivo regalo y vaya que se emocionaron.

-Demonios Gobaith, tú si que sabes sorprender a una chica. – Incluso Rainbow se mostró emocionada por el gesto del chico. Se le notaba en la cara.

Él sólo sonrió y por un segundo, ellas pudieron ver que… se estaba yendo. Ese peso que estaba sobre él, poco a poco se iba y el Gobaith del cual la madre de él decía había, estaba saliendo más.

¿Cómo será cuando ese día llegue? Twilight fue la primera en salir de su estupor y darle un abrazo al joven, quién se sorprendió al igual que el resto.

-Idiota… no estás sólo, ya no.

… Si, ya no lo estaba y eso le bastaba para él. Estuvo a segundos de devolver el abrazo. Sólo para notar que Yellow Head estaba sobre él. Al alzar la vista, se horrorizo al ver lo que el ave tenía en el pico. Al igual que el resto de chicas. Twilight al notar el repentino silencio, paso a ver que pasaba y se sonrojo al extremo al ver lo que el loro llevaba… un muérdago…

-¡Mamá! – Gobaith pasó a ver a la culpable de esto.

Ella sonreía como un felino, a lo cual el resto de mujeres reían ligeramente. Aunque el padre y hermano de Twilight no veían eso con muy buenos ojos. Tsubasa por su lado le daba a su hijo el pésame con la mirada… no ayudaba.

-Adelante hijo, es la tradición.

Hasta la abuela Smith… no lo niega, le agrada la señora… pero lo ha hundido. Más al notar que Sunset y las demás parecían fulminarlo con la mirada. Y que Twilight parecía tener un interés en el suelo.

… Vale, sería la primera vez que da un beso siendo adolescente. De niño no cuenta… no cuenta. Es más… Ugg… mejor acaba con esto. La tradición es la tradición… sólo ello.

Tomó el mentón de Twilight quién se sorprendió por el gesto. Sólo para que la sorpresa la invada al sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos… fue un roce casi casto, pero que para ella bastó para sentir que el mundo se detenía. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar un poco más el momento, antes de que él se separe de ella. Y lo puede jurar, Gobaith se veía tierno con esa expresión de vergüenza en su cara.

-Es la tradición…

-S-Si… la tradición… ahm…

¿Cómo decir que ese fue su primer beso? Rayos, no lo espero. Pero no significa que no lo acepte. Aunque ver como de la nada Rarity y Pinkie se lanzaron a tomar un brazo de él, la hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡A ver, ahora uno para mí!

-¡No, yo! ¡Me toca!

-¡Ustedes dos, no peleen!

-¡Chicas, ya aléjense de él!

-¿Estás bien Gobaith?

-… Tal vez debí ser más rápida.

Twilight vio como todas se le acercaban, de un modo u otro para tratar de estar bajo el muérdago. Pero Yellow Head ya no estaba ahí, se había ido con Midna quien le dio una galleta. Sólo para reaccionar rápidamente y tratar de ayudar a Gobaith a salir de este mar de chicas.

-¿Nunca le dijiste que el beso podía ser en la mejilla? – Tsubasa noto como su esposa sonreía más… sí, había contaminado la creencia en su hijo desde niño… y nunca le dijo que el beso podía ser en la mejilla… Esta mujer…

Por su lado, Gobaith sólo trataba de evitar se desmembrado por ellas. Todo ante la risa y algo de molestia de los demás, las niñas grabando todo para subirlo a YouTube…

Era raro pensar que el año pasado, la Navidad le daba igual. Era una fecha más… pero hoy. Por primera vez en años, podía notar lo especial que era tener al menos un grupo de gente que aprecia tu presencia y te considera especial. Él lo halló en estas chicas, quienes por cosas de la vida… Ahora eran sus amigas, y quizás… Más. Pero eso lo pensará en ese momento, más porque todas lo pasaron a ver y sonreírle. Solo había una cosa por decir….

-Feliz Navidad Gobaith.

… Si, eso bastaba para él.

-Feliz Navidad Chicas. Feliz Navidad a todos.

Y sin duda, era una buena Navidad. Feliz Navidad.

* * *

 **Bueno, el capítulo lo dice todo. Un especial de Navidad que entra en la continuidad de la historia. El monstruo Gryla, es de los cuentos Navideños de antes para hacer que los niños se porten bien. Y lo modifique algo para mi gusto, ya saben, para que entre en el contexto. Siendo este mi regalo de Navidad, informo que la otra semana no habrá capítulo, por lo que no nos veremos hasta Enero.**

 **Gracias a los que han llegado hasta aquí conmigo en la historia, espero que les haya gustado como lo he hecho, dado que es la historia en la que puedo ser más directo en contraste a mi fic principal que es más complejo. Pero esta historia es un buen cambio de aires para mí y de seguro para todos.**

 **Sin más que decir, les deseo a todos una Feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año Nuevo. Nos vemos en el 2019.**


	18. Entre Rojo y Azul

**Capítulo 18: Entre Rojo y Azul**

No mucho después de navidad, uno no debe de esperar mucho para el año nuevo. Un año se acaba y el otro comienza, así es el ciclo.

Y así fue, no pasó mucho esos días más que cada joven lo pasó con sus respectivas familias no sin darse saludos de Año Nuevo claro está. Pero como todo en la vida, lo bueno acaba y hoy daba el reinicio de clases luego del pequeño descanso que se dio por las fechas.

Y así, a unos días luego de que el nuevo año inicie, estamos con nuestras amigas, en la escuela, en la cafetería, 6 de ellas viendo a una en específico, quien a tenido una sonrisa más que clara por varios minutos y hasta podrían jurar, de que por horas.

-Twilight… me gusta verte feliz, pero esa sonrisa tuya ya me está dando miedo. – Sunset sabía la razón por la que ella estaba así, eso daba más razón para odiar esa sonrisa suya.

-Bueno… No puedo evitarlo. – Twilight trataba en vano borrar la dicha sonrisa de su cara, pero no era capaz. Mejor dicho, no quería. - ¿Qué sentirían si su primer beso fuera con quien…?

-Bah, es sólo un beso. – Rainbow ya estaba harta de esto. Era un beso nada más. – Luego los otros serán igual.

-Lo dices porque no sentiste lo que yo. – Twilight soltó un suspiro nada característico en ella. – Fue breve… pero me sentí en las nubes…

Ok, era oficial. La habían perdido. Esto ya era más que absurdo, es más… ¿Por qué Rarity se estaba pintando los labios?

-¿Qué haces?

-Me preparo. De ningún modo me voy a quedar atrás. – la declaración de la chica hizo que todas se queden heladas. – Es hora de demostrar mi encanto. Era paciente por como es él, pero en vista de que no teme a dar un beso…

-¡Ah no, eso si que no! ¡Sólo lo engañaras de tal modo para que te bese! – Ver como Rarity no le decía nada, le hizo ver a Aj de que tenía razón… - ¡Lo sabía!

-Quizás debería… - Fluttershy miro su bolso, había unos cuantos cosméticos que su mamá siempre le decía que de usar, haría caer a los chicos a sus pies. – Oh my… ¿Qué hago?

-No puedo creer que estemos tocando este tema en la hora del almuerzo. Es más, es bueno que Gobaith no esté aquí…

Sunset recordó que el profesor de la última clase le pidió quedarse para tratar sobre su mejor rendimiento de estos meses. Al menos algo bueno… aunque no quita que maldice no haber sido ella la que abrazo a Gobaith. De hacerlo, habría estado bajo el muérdago. Mejor aún, esa vez debió ser más decidida y rápida, estuvo cerca de besarlo. Y ahora maldice saber que Twilight ya sabe lo que se siente. Ella ha besado, no lo niega… pero sentir lo que Twilight dice que sintió… nunca. Y eso le daba envidia, es más… Está segura que nadie sintió algo así y… ¿Por qué Pinkie estaba en silencio? Normalmente ella es la primera en decir algo en relación a este tema.

Posó su vista sobre la chica y vio que ella con Spike miraban el celular. Algo debía de llamar su atención para…

-Oh no, a Twilight no le gustara esto.

-¿Twilight? Goby será el tema de cuchilleo de los primeros días del año. – Pinkie miraba lo que su celular reproducía y…

Al ver que todas la habían oído, Pinkie Pie maldecia no haber prestado más atención. Quiso ocultar el aparato entre sus pechos, lo hizo, pero olvidó que entre mujeres esas cosas… no sirven.

-¡Aaaah, mancillan mi cuerpo!

-¡Silencio!

5 contra 1 no vale. Fluttershy fue la más prudente y no se lanzó al ataque. Más aún, tuvo que soportar las miradas del resto, la escena de por sí podía ser… llamativa. Aunque al final, Pinkie perdió.

-*Sniff* Ya no podré casarme. Ya no soy pura.

-Oh madura, hay cosas peores. – Rainbow le quitó la importancia al acto de su amiga quien rápidamente se recompuso y temió lo que… - Oh…

-Ay no.

-Esto… creo que…

-Temo que ya todos lo han visto.

-Oh my… Que mal…

Sunset, Rarity, Applejack y Fluttershy complementaron lo anteriormente dicho. Mientras Twilight miraba con horror lo que el app de YouTube mostraba… Era ella, lo sabe porque reconoce su propia espalda, y Gobaith… justo en la escena del beso en Navidad.

Habían sido grabados, el video tenía varias visitas y casi todas eran de la escuela, lo sabe porque hay varias cuentas ahí que son obvias. Es más… hasta había comentarios de que… mejor no lo dice. Lo que si sabe, es quienes son las responsables…

El usuario que subió el video era… "The Crusaders" y la imagen del usuario eran Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootalo en una foto de grupo era…

Juran oír el sonido de una tetera a punto de hervir porque Twilight estaba roja de la rabia y la vergüenza. Su primer beso, inmortalizado en un video de YouTube…

-¡Yo las mato! – Aquí va a correr sangre…

* * *

-No puedo creer que me hizo quedar unos segundos porque creía que había copiado en el último examen…. Imbécil.

Gobaith no estaba de buen humor. Más porque el profesor idiota de Historia, no le creía cuando decía que él había hecho todo por esfuerzo puro. Ugh, ¿no puede ser peor?

… Tal vez no debió preguntar eso porque escuchó el grito de rabia más horrible de su vida. En menos de un segundo, vio como una enfurecida Twilight perseguía con toda la intención de asesinar a tres niñas que eran… sino mal recuerda son las hermanas de Applejack y Rarity, con una que es una admiradora de Rainbow.

Ver como las tres niñas iban hacia él, en busca de un medio de protección, o un sacrificio en este caso, sumado a la cara de furia de Twilight. Jura que ahora entiende más porque las mujeres dan miedo.

-¡Protégenos! – Apple Bloom fue la primera en hablar luego de que ella y el resto se pusieron atrás de él, como escudo humano.

-¿De qué están…? ¡Oh por Kami-sama! – Twilight estaba en frente de él, lista para asesinar a sus presas. – H-hola Twilight.

La chica salió de su trance de ira absoluta al oír la voz del chico. Y al verlo, sintió como todo mal sentimiento se iba. Era más que obvio que desde lo de Navidad, había algo de nervios entre ellos. Sabían que no todo era como antes, Twilight era consciente de sus sentimientos y Gobaith podía finalmente ver a Twilight como no sólo una amiga, sino como un miembro del sexo femenino. Y ninguno puede negar la cierta atracción que siempre hubo entre ellos, sólo que el beso parece haber hecho que ninguno la pueda negar más en sus cabezas.

-Go-Gobaith hola… ahm… ¿Estás bien…?

-Me preguntaste eso en la mañana Twilight.

La chica se quería dar una palmada en la cara. Se sentía estúpida y eso que su IQ es alto…

-Ven, les dije que usar a su novio de escudo era buena idea.

-Aw, yo quería que saliera con mi hermana.

-Que mal, pensé que Applejack sería más rápida.

Los dos jóvenes se avergonzaron al ver que esas tres creen que están saliendo y… ¡Un minuto!

-¡Ahora me acuerdo, vengan acá!

Las niñas forzaron a Gobaith de protegerlas de la ira de la chica. Mientras este no entendía nada. ¿Qué está pasando aquí por el amor de todo? Y si como ella le leyera la mente, Twilight le sacó su celular y le mostró el dichoso video. Eso hizo que Gobaith al fin capte porque algunos lo ven con envidia, el club de Ciencias, y otros con burla, las porristas. Esto no podía estarle pasando… para empeorar todo… ¡el primer comentario es de su mamá! ¿¡Qué esa mujer no tiene nada mejor que hacer!… Estúpida pregunta Kosei, claro que no. Es tu madre.

-Twilight… - Gobaith miro a las tres culpables que le sonreían inocentemente y ojos de cachorro triste. – No las mates. – Se salvar… - Solo déjalas inválidas.

-¿¡Nuestra arma secreta falló!?

-Lo siento niñas, pero cuando ves esa mirada todos los días por casi 16 años desarrollas cierta inmunidad.

Twilight tomó a las tres niñas de sus camisas y la sonrisa que ella les dio, hizo que las pobres lloren de verdad. Y más, ver como se las llevaba a rastras era de pena.

-¡Noooooooo!

… Minuto de silencio por las caídas.

…

Listo, volvamos a la historia.

Gobaith en ello recordó que las hermanas de ellas de seguro no estarán felices con esto y…

-Oh, justo aquí estas. – Sunset y el resto de chicas llegaron a la escena del secuestro. – Uff, no creí que Twilight fuera tan rápida.

-No lo niego, sería buena adición al equipo de atletismo. Sólo debo hacerla enojar en cada carrera.

-¿Cómo harías eso Rainbow? Twilight molesta da mucho miedo. – Fluttershy tiene un muy buen punto…

-Fácil, solo dile que destruiste su libro favorito y te perseguirá como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Spike… nadie sería tan idiota para… olvídalo estamos hablando de Rainbow…

-¡Hey!

-El punto. Gobaith, ella las atrapó ¿no?

El joven empezó a sudar frío ante las palabras de Applejack. No puede decirle que sí así como así, tal vez lo deseen matar él como medio de venganza y… no pudo negar nada ante la pregunta.

-Oh, vaya. Pues bien hecho. - ¿Qué…? – Eso les enseñará a no grabar sin permiso algo tan privado como el primer beso de una chica.

Gobaith vio como Applejack y Rainbow, para su sorpresa, apoyaban lo dicho por la chica. Al menos no debe… ¿dijo primer beso?

Oh rayos. No había pensado en si Twilight había besado antes o no… ¡Pues es más que obvio genio! ¡Ella era antisocial! ¡Obvio que tener tacto con un chico no pasó y menos un beso!... Ahora se siente mal.

-Anda Goby, arriba el ánimo. Sólo fue por el muérdago. No es que eso signifique más… ¿no? – el tono feliz inicial de Pinkie no era nuevo… pero el último si lo asustó un poco. Más porque vio como algo de la esponjosidad del cabello de ella se iba y se hacía lacia.

Por alguna extraña razón, empezó a sudar frío. Esta mirada que ella le da no le está gustando nada de nada. Más al ver como las otras lo ven con algo de expectativa… ¿Tanto importa su opinión sobre un beso?

Era un beso y ya… Sí, como si fuera a decir eso. No puede. No puede negar que también le agrado lo que pasó. Agh, mejor va con cuidado. Un movimiento en falso y no duda que sufrirá mucho.

-Déjense de cosas y vamos a lo importante. ¿Cómo voy a iniciar el año si algunos me desean matar con la mirada?

Las chicas vieron atrás de él y se notaba como los miembros del club de Ciencias, en efecto, lo desean matar. Aunque era más que entendible si lo pensaban. Twilight era miembro de dicho club, la única chica y una muy linda. Obviamente los varones la veían como un ser que pueden llegar a alcanzar porque hablan su mismo idioma. Pero no era así. Nadie esperaría que la cerebrito se enamoraría de alguien opuesto a ella, aunque comparten ese amor por saber algo que desconocen y… Ya están divagando de nuevo, dejen los celos a un lado. Dios.

-Lo mejor sería que tengas el perfil bajo por unos días Gobaith.

-O mejor aún… - Sunset vio a Rarity con duda, algo trama. – Pasa tiempo con otras personas, no con Twilight y el rumor morirá por su propio peso.

… Aquí había algo raro. Lo sabían. Las chicas tenían ese agudo sentido para ver esas cosas y… Oh no, lo están haciendo adrede.

-Yo tengo tiempo luego de clases, ¿Qué me dices?

¡No ocultó sus intenciones! Maldición, no podían tomar un respiro con Rarity cerca. Más porque ella era la de más experiencia en estas cosas. Por otro lado, Gobaith no le veía lo malo. Rarity siempre ha sido de temas algo raros sobre la moda, pero ser hijo de una modista… bah, a pasado peores.

-Pero… Eso sería empeorar todo. – Spike, quien yacía en los brazos de Fluttershy, habló. – En la escuela se rumorea que ustedes 7 son parte del Harem de Gobaith.

-¿¡Harem!? – las chicas se sonrojaron a esas palabras y el joven miro al cachorro con horror. ¿En serio?

-Si, según dicen las tiene para satisfacer ciertas necesidades cada día de la semana… aunque no entiendo que significa ello.

-Ugh… juro que mataré al idiota que inició el rumor.

-Pero es verdad que nosotras… ¡Mmm!

Rainbow le tapó la boca a su amiga rosa y loca. No puede ir por ahí divulgando lo que sienten y mucho menos frente al involucrado. Esto no era bueno para ninguna de ellas.

En fin, lo mejor era... Era… ¿Qué podían hacer ahora? El sonido del timbre pareció ser la respuesta que esperaban. Oh bueno, andando.

-Lo mejor es que cada uno vaya a clases. Ya luego hablaremos de los distintos problemas de mi vida. Applejack, Fluttershy… vamos. Tenemos clases de Biología.

El joven camino hacia su próximo destino, maldiciendo internamente el no haber logrado comer un trocito de su almuerzo. Jura que se vengara del profesor de historia. Todo mientras ambas chicas sonreían, esto no era tan malo.

-Ugh… nos los restriegan en la cara.

-Ya Rarity, vamos a clases. Tú también Rainbow, estás en zona peligrosa en Matemáticas.

-Sabes Sunset… tú sí que sabes dar en la herida.

Mientras las tres chicas se iban a su respectiva aula. A Pinkie se le vino algo a la mente.

-Oh, me había olvidado de mostrarles ese video de… Nah, ya será luego.

* * *

Esa misma noche, el parque era una zona donde mucha gente hace ejercicio. Y hoy no era la excepción. Se podía ver como un hombre adulto practicaba unos golpes al aire. Y se podía ver por como se movía que era Boxeo. Al menos eso parecía.

Pero lo que no notó, fue que algo lo miraba desde las sombras. Era un gran orbe de color rojo que no le tomó mucho tiempo aprovechar la oscuridad de la noche para moverse hacia su objetivo.

Lo único que se escucho luego de ello fue el grito desesperado de la víctima de dicho ser, quien había desaparecido de repente. Y esto no era algo que uno pueda dejar por alto.

* * *

-No puedo creer que nos hiciera borrar el video.

Scootalo estaba sentada en la que sería una pequeña banca. Debido a que ella y sus amigas necesitan hacer un trabajo grupal, que aún no acaban, es que las tres están en su casa. Y para tener ideas más frescas, optaron por caminar un poco. Como odian a la profesora Cheerilee en estos momentos.

Ok, deben de ser rápidas. No había mucho tiempo que perder… y la verdad era que ninguna estaba de humor para las cosas escolares. Es que… no se les ocurría nada. Y para empeorar, no estaban un paso más cerca de lograr su meta de ser famosas en YouTube.

-Vamos chicas, sólo debemos de hacer un nuevo intento.

-¿Cómo Apple Bloom? Sino mal recuerdo, ya hemos intentado casi todo. Excepto los deportes extremos.

Sweetie Belle estaba siendo tentada por esa idea, no era mala. Pero no, muy caro en general y no tienen el tiempo para hacer algo así. Sin contar que serán descubiertos.

Sus sueños de ser famosas, de ser las nuevas estrellas de YouTube cada vez parecía más lejano. Si sólo…

-Saben, si pudiéramos grabar una de las peleas de Ultraman Tiga… seríamos un éxito.

-Ay si, ¿cómo no se nos ocurrió antes? – Sweetie habló con sarcasmo a la idea de su amiga. – No es tan sencillo, no es como si un monstruo fuera a aparecer de la nada Scootalo.

Apple Bloom estuvo a punto de decir algo para dejar el tema, que se ve a leguas, ya estaba en su punto más alto y… ¿Qué era eso?

Vio en medio de la oscuridad lo que parecía ser un cristal azul y se acercaba hacia ella en medio de la oscuridad y…

El grito que las tres niñas dieron pareció poner fin a la noche….

* * *

Un par de días luego, en la casa de la familia Kosei, las noticias eran algo necesario de ver para ver como estaba el mundo actualmente.

- _Se ha reportado la desaparición de otra persona el día de ayer. El incidente parece haber ocurrido en las cercanías del Parque Canterlot. Los residentes de la zona dicen no haber oído o visto algo raro. Con esto ya de suma 12 personas que han desaparecido estos días. Se le pide al público televidente…_

El televisor fue apagado rápidamente, la verdad era que no quería oír esa clase de noticias tan témpano. Tsubasa sabía que cosas raras estaban pasando en esta parte del mundo. Y no podía relacionar algunas cosas con eventos pasados y que…

-¿Pasa algo? – Vio como su esposa se le acercaba con el desayuno en mano. - ¿Te preocupa lo que esa mujer dijo?

-No… No es nada, pensaba e algo relacionado al trabajo. Ya sabes como son las cosa al inicio de cada año.

Midna lo sabía, luego de acabar un año tedioso viene esto. Nunca le gustó mucho los inicios de año, siempre le daban dolores de cabeza. Más ahora que nunca.

-Gobaith ya está en la escuela, tiende a ir a entrenar al gimnasio del lugar con las chicas. Me alegra que ellas lo impulsen a que se mantenga en forma.

Tsubasa asintió a esas palabras, eso le daba una alegría ya que Gobaith siempre mostró un talento natural para lo relacionado con las Artes Marciales, eso era algo que se veía desde que era pequeño. Pero también le ayudó a tener la mente ocupada cuando eso ocurrió. Y agradece que su padre, que en paz descanse, haya sido tan estricto con él y eso lo haya hecho más fuerte y…

Mejor deja de pensar en esas cosas, debe acabar su desayuno e ir al trabajo… siente que habrá mucho que hacer.

* * *

-Esto es extraño…. – Applejack no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando.

La verdad… estaba algo preocupada. Desde hace unos días está que actúa algo rara. No ayuda tampoco el hecho de que últimamente ha habido varios desaparecidos. Y no era la única que estaba preocupada, Rarity también lo estaba y Rainbow, aunque esta última nunca lo vaya a admitir.

-¿Creen que sea mi culpa…?

-Lo dudo Twilight, esto va más allá de un simple regaño. Están escondiendo algo.

Sunset sabía que algo tenían esas tres en mente, lo sabía. Pero sin prueba contundente alguna, no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Es más, tal vez lo mejor sería ir y preguntar directamente. Mejor aún, tocar a una y asunto arreglado. Lástima que eso sería invasión de la privacidad.

-Mejor hagamos la pregunta de una buena vez. Por eso vivimos aquí ¿no?

Todas debían de darle la razón al varón del grupo. No era raro que las niñas se reúnan en su pequeña casa club, en el jardín de la casa de Applejack, para planear sus cosas y quizás una que otra cosa. Pero por ello es que han optado por venir luego de clases, alabado sea el viernes.

Muy bien, era momento de, como Applejack dice, de tomar al toro por las astas.

….

-Oooh, no sé cuánto pueda seguir teniendo esto como un secreto chicas. En cualquier momento mi abuela y hermanos lo descubrirán.

-Tranquila Apple Bloom, mientras este aquí nadie lo descubrirá. Creo…

-Aún así Scootalo, no es una mascota que podamos tener oculta así cono así.

Sweetie Belle tenía razón. Esto no podía seguir para siempre. Es más, hasta parece que su invitado está fastidiado con lo que estaba pasando y lo estaba diciendo a su modo.

El ser sentado a un lado de ellas era de un color rojo en su totalidad, con algunas partes plateadas en su cuerpo y su gran cristal azul que parecía servir de ojo. Aunque había algo raro… no hablaba en el sentido figurado de la palabra, más bien hacía sonidos como pitidos robóticos. Aunque…

-Ya Redle, te aseguro que hallaremos el modo de ayudarte. – Y eso es lo que estaban tratando de hacer.

Pero no sabían cono ayudarlo en su problema, es más… hasta parece que sólo lo han retrasado. Al menos no podía ser peor todo esto…

-¡Niñas, bajen aquí! - ¿Para que pensaron ello…?

Las tres se vieron las caras muy preocupadas. Las descubrirán si no hacen algo, peor aún… harán que algo le pase a Redle. Aunque este por su lado no parecía preocupado…

Se puso de pie para tratar de ayudar a las niñas, pero el detalle era que…. Su peso era mucho mayor para la de una simple casa de árbol, es más… su altura no ayudaba.

Y cuando desde abajo se vio como la casa del árbol cayó, ante la obvia preocupación de todos, pero como también se veía como algo sostenía a las tres niñas y evitaba que se lastimen era…

-¿¡Qué es eso!? – Rainbow fue la primera en salir de su estupor. Más al ver el tamaño se de ese ser era…

El extraño ser puso a las niñas en el suelo, cosa que ellas agradecieron, pero a la vez voltearon para ver como los mayores se acercaban rápidamente para enfrentar a ese ser.

-¡Muy bien grandote, aléjate de ellas! – Pinkie estaba más que lista, sólo daba la advertencia por simple costumbre.

-¡Esperen, no le hagan nada!

-¡Él no es malo!

-¡Es nuestro amigo!

Las tres niñas se pusieron en frente del ser misterioso en un intento que no sea lastimado. Es más, el mismo ser se mostraba muy tranquilo. Casi como si supiera que nada malo iba a suceder.

-¡Niñas, no deben…! ¿Eh? – Twilight no terminó lo que iba a decir, porque justamente la voz de algo o alguien en sus cabezas. - ¿Qué es..?

Todos se vieron las caras al escuchar la misma voz una y otra vez en sus cabezas. Pidiendo que lo escuchen y que no teman, que no está aquí para lastimar a nadie.

-No puede ser… viene de él. – Fluttershy logró enlazar lo que estaba pasando con este evento tan inusual.

-Telepatía, eso no puede ser posible… - Sunset al fin captó lo que sucedía.

Gobaith pudo ver que en efecto, el ser en frente de ellos sólo desea hablar. Y que haya protegido a las niñas de lo reciente ya significa mucho.

-¿Quién eres…? – Se acercó un poco más que el resto para hacer la pregunta al ser ahí presente.

 _-Mi nombre es Redle, pertenezco a la raza alienígena Standel. En especifico, a la tribu de luz, siendo dos las que gobiernan mi planeta. Y he venido por una misión._

Ok… esto ya era muy raro. Y lo más raro era que estaban por aceptar en oír lo que ese ser les estaba por contar.

* * *

En otro lado, donde solo había oscuridad, el mismo ser que había estado en el parque días atrás, finalmente lograba tener en su poder lo que estaba buscando. Sólo necesita unos prospecto más y finalmente se podrá ir de este maldito planeta. Como odia que la luz y la oscuridad aquí estén presentes, como si fueran dos caras de la misma moneda. Y por ello es que no puede salir ahora mismo. Hacerlo, sería equivalente a un suicidio. Mucha luz para su gusto, un paso en falso y se volverá cenizas.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a que la noche se haga presente. Y cuando sea así, irá a buscar más peleadores. No hay modo de que la tribu de la luz los derrote, por ello es que está en esta misión.

Tras poner su última adquisición en su lugar, el que capturó un día atrás, se fue a tomar un descanso, era lo mejor… ya luego saldrá en la caza de sus próximos trofeos.

* * *

Si algo agradecía Applejack en estos mismos instantes era que su abuela está en su reunión semanal para el Bingo en la casa de ancianos y que Big Mac salió con unos amigos.

Porque tener, lo que sin duda alguna era un Alien en su sala, no era algo que ella desea explicar. Pero tenían que saber la historia de este ser llamado Redle, quien no se veía hostil en ningún sentido.

-Muy bien, dinos tu historia. – Aunque las chicas en general se habían sorprendido al ver la calma con la que Gobaith le hablaba al Alien, como si supiera de antemano sus intenciones.

Este asintió, algo le daba el muchacho un aire de distinción, como si pudiera sentir en él una poderosa luz que lo hacía distinto a todos los presentes. Era como los de esos seres…

 _-Cómo ya dije, mi nombre es Redle. Y soy de un lejano planeta llamado Standel, que actualmente se encuentra en medio de una gran guerra._

-¿¡Guerra!? – la reacción fue general, esto si que era nuevo.

 _-Así es. Mi raza se divide en dos grupos étnicos. Los que nos alimentamos de la luz y los que lo hacen de la oscuridad. Y siempre hemos estado en pie de guerra._

-Una guerra entre la misma raza, ¿sólo por pertenecer a bandos distintos? – el Alien respondió afirmativamente ante la pregunta de Rarity. – Dios…

-¿Por qué…? Si son de la misma especie.

- _Creo que esa es una pregunta que ustedes mismos se deben preguntar._ – la respuesta a la pregunta de Fluttershy sacó a todos de cuadro. – _Hemos visto la actividad humana por años. Toda la historia de la humanidad se basa siempre en batallas y guerras de distintas clases y motivos. Poder, dinero, diferencia de creencias o por simple placer. Creo que cuestionar nuestro motivo no es algo que puedan hacer._

Fluttershy se quedó muda a esas palabras, al mismo tiempo que lágrimas deseaban salir de sus ojos. Porque era verdad, la historia humana estaba llena de esas cosas. Y ninguno aquí podía refutar. Y cuando ella sintió la mano de Gobaith en su hombro y como le asintió, como diciendo que no deje que eso la afecte, la hizo sentirse mejor.

 _-_ Creo que no es el momento de cuestionar lo que nuestras razas tienen de razones para pelear. Si estas aquí es por algo. ¿Tiene relación con los desaparecidos de los últimos días?

 _-Así es. Verán… nuestra raza estaba en necesidad de guerreros capaces. Vine a la tierra en busca de humanos capaces para pelear y que tengan cierta noción en estrategias para ayudarnos en nuestra guerra._

-¿¡Eres el culpable!? – Rainbow fue detenida de pararse por Applejack quien le pidió que guarde silencio.

- _No planeábamos lastimarlos. En verdad necesitábamos sus servicios. Era una necesidad de la que no podíamos prescindir._

-¿Por qué los humanos? ¿Por qué nuestra raza? – Twilight estaba escribiendo algo en su libreta, sabía que esto podía ser de utilidad.

- _Ustedes los humanos siempre pelean, son una raza que por naturaleza están en conflicto. Violentos también. Eso era lo que necesitábamos de ustedes._

-Wow, pensar que somos famosos en el espacio por ser una raza conflictiva… ¿Eso es bueno?

-No.

Pinkie se rasco la cabeza ante la respuesta general. Ella sólo preguntaba.

- _Pero… mientras estaba aquí. Me di cuenta lo equivocado que estábamos. Que había más que solo las peleas y la violencia en ustedes como especie. Cuando encontré a estas niñas, me mostraron una fuerza distinta a la que estaba acostumbrado y eso me sorprendió._

Las tres niñas se vieron un poco avergonzadas por lo dicho, es más, se puede ver que las 3 chicas mayores que las aprecian sonreían al ver ello. Pero eso no quita que ahora mismo están en una situación difícil. No saben como afrontar lo que sea deban evitar que ocurra. Es más, tal vez no sepan cómo…

-Para resumir. ¿Nos dices que quien secuestra a las personas es alguien de tu especie?

- _Así es. –_ Sunset le prestó atención, como dando a indicar que continúe. – _mi tribu no fue la única en tener la idea tomar humanos en sus filas. La tribu de la oscuridad también pensó lo mismo, y mandó uno de sus agentes a capturar humanos. Lamentablemente no he sido capaz de detenerlo. Ellos son más fuertes en la oscuridad mientras que los de mi lado nos debilitamos._

-Y ustedes se hacen más fuertes de día o con luz, mientras ellos se debilitan. Eso explica porque ataca de noche, para que no le des problemas. – Applejack se mordió el pulgar al ver que todo parecía complicarse un poco más de lo que creyó.

El silencio fue general, ahora sabían que debían hacer, pero como pueden hallar al culpable de todo esto. Twilight y Sunset pensaban a mil por hora, una idea se les debía de venir a la mente maldición.

-Oigan, creo que la respuesta es sencilla. – Sweetie Belle tomó la palabra. – Es decir, él busca personas fuertes ¿no?

-¡Oh, entiendo! ¡Si le damos lo que quiere, él vendrá a nosotros! – Apple Bloom pareció captar lo que su amiga le decía.

-En pocas palabras… Usar carnada para hallar su escondite. – Y Scootalo completo la idea.

Los 8 adolescentes se vieron las caras totalmente sorprendidos. Mientras que dos de ellas se daban palmadas en las caras por no haber pensado ello antes. Se sentían estúpidas.

-Bien pensado ahí niñas. Creo que entiendo a lo que Redle se refería con una fuerza distinta.

Las palabras de Gobaith hicieron que las tres sonrían. Se notaba que ellas por separado tal vez no sean excepcionales, pero juntas eran un equipo increíble y ahora se lo han demostrado. El plan era sencillo, pero efectivo.

-¿Y donde hallaremos esas carnadas?

-Oh Rarity, esa pregunta no se hace bobita. – La chica miro a Pinkie con fastidio, diciendo que le diga entonces. – Tenemos tres carnadas excelentes aquí.

Todas las vistas se posaron en tres personas, quienes al ver la intención general no pudieron evitar soltar un suspiro. Oh bueno, ahí van…

-Parece que no podremos salir de esta situación.

-Meh, esto sin duda será muy divertido.

-… Será una larga noche…

Y así comenzó la operación para detener a un Alien.

* * *

-¿Seguras de este plan?

Gobaith bloqueó un golpe de Applejack mientras hacia la pregunta.

-No lo sé terrón de azúcar. – A ese apodo, el joven se sonrojo un poco. – Pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

-Hey, ¡menos charla y más acción! – Rainbow apareció en medio de ellos y les lanzó un par de patadas que ellos bloquearon fácilmente.

Lo que estaba pasando actualmente era algo que ninguno esperaba. Estaban actualmente en una zona descampada de la ciudad, con unas linternas para ver como sus 3 amigos actúan como si pelearan de verdad. Aunque parece que lo último ya no es el caso.

Fluttershy tenía en sus manos um botiquín de primero auxilios, en caso esto se salga de control. Con Spike dando un bostezo. No puede creer que lo hayan sacado de la integridad de su cálida cama para salir con este frío.

-¿Creen que fue una buena idea?

-¿Esto…?

-No, dejar a Pinkie con las niñas y con Redle.

A las palabras de Rarity, no pudieron evitar pensar que tal vez no debieron dejarlas con la más alocada del grupo.

-Mejor ella que Twilight, ya tenía su lista de preguntas hecha. Y no deseo traumar al pobre Alien.

-¡Hey, son preguntas válidas! ¡Es por saber más de la vida lejos de la Tierra! ¡Todo es por la ciencia!

Ambas chicas rodaron los ojos ante la exclamacion de su amiga. Esto es absurdo. Además, Pinkie no hará tanto daño… ¿verdad?

….

-A ver, espero que te guste lo que prepare. No sé que comen en el espacio, pero un pastel bien hecho no falta en ningún lado.

Ahora mismo, en la casa de Applejack, la chica y las tres niñas observaban como Redle miraba con curiosidad el alimento en frente suyo. Aunque la pregunta real era…

-¿Qué comes Redle? No tienes boca…

- _Luz, me alimento de luz. Mi tribu sólo necesita de luz para vivir._

El Alien respondió con calma, a pesar del extraño sombrero sobre su cabeza.

Pinkie se quedó impactada y horrorizada. ¿¡Solo comen luz!? ¿¡Qué horror!?... ¿A que sabrá la luz? ¿Será rica…? No importa, le iba ayudar a cambiar eso.

-¡No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a sentir la maravilla del pastel!

-Pero… Él no tiene boca, ¿Cómo lo va a comer?

A las palabras de Apple Bloom, la chica se quedó helada medio segundo. No lo había pensado…

….

-Por alguna razón tengo una jaqueca…

Sunset sentía que su amiga estaba haciendo una idiotez. Y no era la única que lo sentía. Pero estaban centrados en terminar esto ya. Ojalá el plan funcione.

-Esto no funciona, tal vez debamos ir en serio.

-¿En serio…? ¡Woah!

Gobaith esquivó un golpe de Rainbow que iba a su cara, para luego bloquear una patada. Acto seguido se agachó y le dio a la chica una patada en la pierna para que ella caiga al suelo.

-¡Ow, oye!

-¡Tú pediste ser serios vaquera! – La rubia tenía a su amiga en brazos luego de evitar que caiga al suelo por lo último. – Oye… en serio estas plana…

-¡Cállate, no necesito esas cosas que sólo fastidian y…! ¿¡Te han crecido!?

Rainbow sentía el par de bultos en su espalda y eso la ponía más furiosa… ¡no es justo!

-Algo… y él no duda en darles un vistazo de vez en cuando.

Applejack había notado que Gobaith a veces posaba su mirada en sus pechos cuando creía que ella no lo notaba. La verdad, le gusta la sensación de ver que él está interesado en su cuerpo. Aunque el comentario le sacó un ataque de rabia a Rainbow, de ningún modo perderá contra un par de inútiles bolas de grasa que sólo sirven para alimentar bebés.

Gobaith no escuchó lo que hablaban y en conjunto con Applejack, lanzaron a Rainbow a un lado. Al caer ella al suelo, juro vengarse… Solo para que de la nada un destello de luz se haga presente y… esos dos ya no estén.

-¡Se fueron! – Sunset fue la primera en reaccionar, eso significa que…

-¡Los tiene, el plan resultó! – Twilight sabía que eso era lo que estaban buscando, aunque la idea de que sus amigos hallan sido secuestrados igual le molesta.

Fluttershy y Rarity fueron con Rainbow quien se sobaba la cara.

-Bueno querida, al parecer debemos tener fe en esos dos. – Oír como su amiga sonaba fastidiada la hizo alzar una ceja. - ¿Qué te pasa…?

-No puedo creerlo… en serio no puedo creerlo.

-¿Qué cosa Rainbow? ¿Te duele mucho? – Fluttershy le puso a su amiga un poco de alcohol con un pañuelo y…

-¡No, no puedo creer que no me llevaran a mí! ¡Haré que pague esta humillación, lo juro!

A sus palabras, no pudieron evitar reír. Parece que lo que más le dolía a Rainbow Dash era su orgullo. Aunque lo que esperaban más era… que esos dos logren su objetivo. Ojalá…

* * *

-Muy bien, si no te convencí con el de chocolate. Estoy segura que lo haré con el de… ¿menta…? ¿A dónde vas?

Pinkie pudo notar que Redle estaba en la puerta, con las tres niñas tratando de evitar que se vaya.

-¡Pinkie, no dejes que se vaya! – Sweetie Belle miro a la chica en un intento de que las ayude para evitar que su amigo se vaya.

La chica notaba como Redle parecía dispuesto a ir de todos modos, sin importar lo que le digan o si… ¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo?

-¿Por qué…?

- _Porque es algo que aprendí de ustedes los humanos. Si bien es cierto que son agresivos, algunos, hay seres que no actúan por ese sentimiento de solo mostrar su fuerza y poder. Sino porque sienten que es su deber. Al fin entiendo porque los humanos, en el vasto universo, son vistos como una raza de gran potencial. Porque, si bien tienen cosas malas, las buenas son una clara prueba de que ustedes pueden crecer y llegar a ser mucho más._

A esas palabras, las tres niñas lo soltaron y lo vieron con tristeza. Y él a su modo hizo igual, fue corto… pero se había encariñado con ellas. Y quería protegerlas, esa era otra clase de fuerza.

Pinkie no dijo nada, él tenía razón… era a veces lo que Gobaith demostraba a la hora de pelear. No lo hacía por la fama o la gloria, lo hacía porque sabía que era el único que podía protegerlos a todos y él…

 _-Este es mi deber, mi responsabilidad. Yo traje este problema y lo pienso solucionar. No dejaré que sigan sufriendo por una guerra que no les_ incumbe.

Dicho ello, Redle se dirigió hacia su destino. Su modo de arreglar todo…

Pinkie al ver que él ya no estaba s la vista, sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje de texto a las chicas. Debían de reunirse para ver que pasa dar.

-Vamos ustedes tres, ¿Desean ver esto hasta el final?

La afirmación de las tres niñas, hizo que Pinkie sonría y que además, se ponga a pensar en eso del deber… Parece que aun tiene mucho que aprender. La idea de ser así de responsable es ajena a ella, pero al mismo tiempo… era algo digno de admirar.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, Gobaith se vio en lo que era un lugar más que oscuro. Era algo raro de ver, más porque habían como columnas de piedra algo raras. Pero eso no le importaba ahora, lo que quería era hallar a Applejack y…

La vio rápidamente, estaba a un lado suyo y se le notaba algo cansada mientras trataba de ponerse de pie. Fue inmediatamente hacia ella y la ayudó a pararse, al mismo tiempo que revisaba si tenía alguna herida. Sonrió al ver que no era así…

-Gobaith… puedes soltarme la cara, estoy bien… - ahora mismo ella agradece que no haya tanta luz para que no vea su sonrojo.

Como le gusta cuando él se preocupa por ella y la trata bien. Así debe ser lo que una chica siente cuando el que le interesa muestra esta clase de cosas en ella. Aunque Gobaith no se mostraba tranquilo, quería estar seguro que estaba bien. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que algo le pase a ella, no iba permitir ello.

Aunque ver como Applejack se avergonzaba al sentir su mirada en ella, le hizo ver que estaba haciendo algo indecente o fuera de lugar.

-¡Perdón! – Se separó de ella rápidamente para luego rascarse la cabeza, su maldito tic que muestra cuando está nervioso.

Ugh, lo mejor sería investigar el lugar y tratar de hallar a las personas atrapadas. Al mismo tiempo que deben de hallar al tipo ese para detener sus planes. Aunque para ello, primero deben de saber en donde rayos estaban. La oscuridad del lugar no los ayudaba y más cuando… no tienen medio para iluminar el lugar. Lo mejor era caminar y no separarse y… sabe que se odiara por esto.

Tomó la mano de la chica para sacarla de aquí y de paso moverse para saber a donde deben de ir, supuestamente. Y Applejack se mostró algo tensa por el gesto, pero calló… disfrutará el momento. Mientras que él… Tierra tragalo, no debe de admitir que sentir la mano de la chica se siente bien. Y hasta verla avergonzada es… ¿Qué le pasa…? Creía que sólo con Twilight sentía estos nervios, cosa que no sabe el porqué. Pero ha notado que le pasa más a menudo y sólo con ellas y… ¡Maldición, su madre tiene la culpa porque a cada rato muestra en claro que sus amigas son las más lindas chicas que ha conocido!

… No niega lo último, pero recuerda que su madre tiene esa tendencia a exagerar y… ¿por qué está pensando en esto cuando está en búsqueda de un alien?

Lo que si sabe con certeza es que no desea ver a Applejack a la cara ahora. Teme lo que hará si lo hace. Aunque ella se ve feliz, por alguna razón.

Oh bueno, lo principal era hallar al Alien y… Gobaith se detuvo al sentir que eran observados. Y Applejack hizo lo mismo, ella también…

Ambos voltearon al oír pasos para darse con la sorpresa de que en frente de ellos estaba una versión, de color azul de Redle, además de que tenía un cristal rojo en vez de uno azul en la cara. Se sentía la esencia más agresiva de dicho ser, distinto al del otro. Así que esto es lo que es uno de la Tribu de la oscuridad.

 _-Ya veo, son distintos a los demás. No acabaron dentro de los pilares._

… Eso significa que… Applejack miro con atención uno de los pilares cercanos a ella y se dio con el horror de que… había un rostro humano ahí… ¡los pilares eran las personas!

-Bastardo… - Gobaith miro con rabia al ser en frente de ellos, listo para hacerle frente. Sólo para notar que este no se mostraba nada preocupado. - ¿Por qué…?

- _Porque son necesarios para nuestros planes. Ustedes los humanos y su potencial. Con ustedes, ganaremos la guerra. Sólo ríndanse y sean esclavos de nuestra raza y nuestra tribu. Todo será más fácil._

-Ni loca. No me voy a dejar controlar por seres que secuestran a otros para sus fines. – Applejack estaba tentada de usar su poder y pelear, pero teme que de hacerlo… El sujeto haga algo contra los pilares ahí presentes.

- _Tontos… Ambos. Igual de hipócritas. Los humanos son la raza más primitiva que he conocido y al mismo tiempo la más hipócrita. Llenos de potencial y sólo lo centran en destrucción y caos. No somos tan distintos._

Gobaith apretó el puño derecho… era verdad. Los humanos pueden ser muchas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo sabe que pueden ser mejor de lo que son actualmente. Lo ha visto y vivido en carne propia. Y no dejará que las palabras de un ser que sólo los ve como posibles esclavos, lo detenga.

Justo cuando iban a moverse para hacer algo, una ráfaga de energía naranja apareció e impactó al Alien en frente de ellos. Este resistió el impacto pero volteó a ver a su atacante.

 _-Redle… Así que viniste para ayudar a estos tontos. Siempre supe que tu tribu era débil y no tenía lo necesario para hacer lo que se debe para acabar con la guerra._

 _-Abolbus, no dejaré que sigas atacando a más inocentes. –_ Redle se puso en guardia para atacar a su enemigo, pero este soltó una sonora carcajada.

- _Jajaja, idiota. ¿No recuerdas que en la oscuridad ¡eres débil!?_

Abolbus le lanzó a Redle una ráfaga de energía que lo mandó al suelo muy herido. Algo que Gobaith y Applejack vieron con preocupación, mientras que el llamado Abolbus noto que esto debía acabar de una buena vez. Por lo que centró energía en su cuerpo y de la nada desapareció.

En ese momento, ambos jóvenes fueron hacia donde estaba el Alien, quien hacía esfuerzos para levantarse.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¡Se supone que…!

 _-Es mi deber, mi responsabilidad hacer todo lo posible detenerlo. Yo traje este problema y no voy a dejar que esto acabe así. –_ Applejack no supo que decir ante las palabras de Redle, quien pasó a ver a Gobaith. – _Siento en ti la sangre de la raza antigua, de los Ultra. Eso explica porque tienes ese sentido de responsabilidad tan grande… y el de culpa._

Gobaith se sorprendió al oír las palabras de Redle ¿Cómo es logró saber ello? Es más ¿qué trataba de decirle?

 _-Vayan, detengan a Abolbus. Yo tengo algo que hacer aquí. No pierdan tiempo conmigo._

La chica paso a ver a Gobaith quien asintió a la mirada de su amiga. Sacó el Spark Lens de la casa a que llevaba puesta y lo activó sin dudar. Logrando tomar la forma de Tiga en tamaño normal.

-Debemos ir a donde él está y acabar esto. – Tiga asintió a las palabras de la chica.

Rápidamente, la tomó entre sus brazos para luego crear un pilar de luz y salir de dicho lugar, para ir donde se hallaba su enemigo. Dejando a Redle en la oscuridad del lugar. Era hora de hacer su parte…

* * *

En el exterior, las chicas esperaban con algo de impaciencia alguna noticia. Esto era ridículo… aunque no quita que estaban en una situación complicada. Ojalá esos dos estén bien.

-¡Hey! – la voz de Pinkie, quien se acercaba a ellas con las tres niñas a su lado, las hizo voltear. – Uff, al fin llego.

-Pinkie ¿Y Redle? – Twilight le hizo la pregunta a la chica, quien veía como las dos de las tres niñas se acercaban a sus hermanas y figura de hermana.

-Ahm… ¿Cómo lo digo…? Él fue a detener a ese Alien malo. Dijo que era su responsabilidad y que eso era algo que él había aprendido de su tiempo aquí en la Tierra. Que todo acto tiene una consecuencia y debemos ser responsables por ellos.

Las chicas no esperaron que Redle dijera ello. Pero eso no importo más, porque de la nada, un destello de energía se hizo presente en el mismo descampado donde ellas estaban. De este apareció un enorme Abolbus, uno que parecía dispuesto a destruir lo que tenía de paso al ver que ya nada le servía aquí.

-Se parece a Redle…

-Pero no es él Fluttershy, debe de ser el enemigo de su tribu.

Las chicas se vieron incapaces de hacer algo ahora. La diferencia de tamaños eta demasiada y… de pronto, un destello de Luz hizo acto de presencia. Al ver quien aparecía en este era Applejack, que se mostraba algo mareada.

-Ughm.. ¿Cómo es que hace eso…? Es una sensación horrible.

-¡Applejack! – la rubia sonrió al ver a su hermana y amigas acercarse a ella rápidamente. - ¡Estás bien!

-Ya ya… no voy a estirar la pata tan fácilmente.

-¿Dónde…?

La pregunta de Rarity fue respondida cuando enfrente de Abolbus, una columna de luz se hizo presente. En ella, Ultraman Tiga estaba listo para enfrentar a su enemigo e impedir que haga más fechorías.

-¡Es Ultraman! – Sweetie Belle gritó de la emoción al ver al héroe del momento con sus propios ojos.

-¡Ah, cámara! – Scootalo sacó rápidamente el equipo para grabar, esta era una oportunidad única.

Las chicas suspiraron aliviadas, él estaba bien. Y por su postura, se podía ver que estaba más que furioso. Tiga se puso en guardia. Mientras que Abolbus se mostraba sorprendido ante la presencia del Ultra.

- _Interesante, pensar que el mocoso de hace unos segundos es un Ultra. Eso explica porque no fuiste afectado por la luz y fuiste encerrado como los otros._ – Abolbus parecía tener conocimiento sobre los Ultra, eso significa que… - _Te pareces a ese Ultra… Al que vino a nuestro planeta años atrás para detener la guerra. Si mi memoria no me falla, se hacia llamar Dyna. Era un mocoso que sólo logró evitar una destrucción masiva, pero no arregló nada._

Tiga se sorprendió al oír ello, otro de su especie. Con que aún quedan unos pocos más cómo él. Eso le daba una alegría algo rara… porque no los conocía, él nació humano, pero había algo en su ADN que lo unía a esa raza de gigantes.

 _-Aún así, eso no quita que tus intentos son inútiles. Una vez acabe contigo, iré a otra ciudad para llevarme a más humanos y creare un ejército para acabar con la guerra en mi mundo._

Tiga no iba a permitir algo así, por lo que rápidamente se dirigió al ataque. Algo que Abolbus vio a lo lejos. Por lo que este sólo se movió a un lado para esquivar el ataque y desde su posición, le dio a Tiga un golpe en la nuca. Algo que aturdio al gigante unos segundos. Pero que bastaron para que Abolbus le dé una patada en la zona de las costillas que lo afectó un poco.

Tiga sintió el dolor en dicha zona, pero tomó la pierna de su oponente y usando el momentum de este, lo arrojó al suelo para luego sobarse la zona herida. Pega duro. Aún así…

Con una finta, Tiga hizo que iba a dar un golpe, para luego dar una patada en el punto ciego de su enemigo, quien no esperó tal maniobra del gigante de luz. Se veía que este tenía entrenamiento de años en las peleas.

Cuando sintió otra patada en la cara y luego una más, supo que estaba teniendo la desventaja en lo que se refería a pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero aún así, eso no quita que no pueda jugar sucio.

Con un movimiento rápido, se agachó y le dio a Tiga una patada en la rodilla izquierda, justamente la que estaba usando como apoyo. Eso provocó que el gigante se resienta, pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo. Algo que Abolbus no desaprovechó y fue contra Tiga, aún en el suelo, para darle una patada en las costillas. Una tan fuerte que el joven que era Tiga, sintió las ganas de vomitar sangre si pudiera en esta forma.

Las chicas vieron con horror, ya que incluso oyeron el sonido de los huesos de Tiga. Este vio que ahora le iban a atacar la cara, lo que le faltaba. Dio un giro hacia un lado en el suelo, para esquivar el ataque. Logrando ponerse de pie de inmediato, Tiga logró dar un fuerte golpe en la espalda de su enemigo. Para luego tomarlo de la espalda y lanzarlo hacia atrás con un movimiento rápido.

Abolbus cayó al suelo y no se veía nada feliz, ver como este mocoso lograba tenerlo a raya. No había duda que era un Ultra. La raza más poderosa del Universo entero. Pero eso no significa que se vaya a rendir.

Este tomó tierra con sus manos y justo cuando Tiga se acercó a atacarlo, este le lanzó todo lo que tenía en la cara y justo en los ojos. Tal vez suene ridículo que una estrategia así funcione, pero cabe recordar que Tiga es parte humano… por lo que tiene las debilidades humanas en ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Sus ojos eran resistentes a la luz y otras cosas, pero igual eran afectados si estos eran impactados por algo. La tierra y las rocas son un muy claro ejemplo.

Tiga se tomó la cara al sentir el ardor en sus ojos. Que truco tan bajo. Y él tan idiota para caer en este.

-¡Tiga!

-¡Cobarde, eso es jugar sucio!

Fluttershy se vio preocupada por su amigo mientras Rainbow estaba furiosa por tan vil jugada. Applejack y Rarity no pudieron decir nada. Querían soltar unas palabrotas, pero no frente a sus hermanas.

Pinkie noto como Sunset apretó los puños, si… Ella estaba igual. Spike por su lado vio como los ojos de Twilight brillaron, sin duda esa fue una mala jugada.

Pero Abolbus no tenía problemas en hacer esta clase de cosas. Ganar significa todo. Y hacer cosas como estas, son sólo algo obvio si se desea ganar. Se acercó a Tiga para atacarlo mientras este se sobaba los ojos, pero lo que no espero fue que este esquivara el ataque aunque no lo vio y de paso, recibir una patada en su estómago. Algo que lo sorprendió a él y los espectadores… ¿Cómo…?

- _No creí que mi abuelo tenía razón. Que bueno que me hizo entrenar con los ojos vendados, en caso algo como esto fuera a pasar._ – Tiga se puso de pie y aunque externamente se veía más que bien, la verdad era que veía borroso.

- _¿¡Cómo!? Se supones que los ojos son un punto débil de los Ultra por lo potentes que son y son muy afectados cuando un agente externo los impacta._

 _-Sí, admito que ni yo sabía de esa debilidad. Pero yo, en lo personal, aunque me quitaran los ojos, puedo pelear._ – Tiga se volvió a poner en guardia y rápidamente le dio a Abolbus una serie de patadas y golpes a tal velocidad, que este fue incapaz de defenderse. – _No subestimes el estilo de lucha de la familia Kosei._

Las chicas estaban más que impresionadas. Pensar que el abuelo de Gobaith le enseñó incluso a pelear a ciegas. Eso no era sencillo. Se necesita de años y una gran concentración para captar al enemigo sin usar la vista. Obviamente, como Tiga, los sentidos de su amigo se han visto muy repotenciados. Pero para que haga lo que está haciendo… demuestra que fue entrenado años para lograr tal hazaña.

¿Qué clase de abuelo tenía? ¿Y por qué le enseñó algo así a un chico tan joven? Era como si esperara que este luchara por su vida y al mismo tiempo que lo hiciera a esta escala.

Pero… ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de ese hombre para darle un entrenamiento así? ¿Y por qué parece que Gobaith está cada vez sacando más un lado suyo en las peleas que ellas no habían visto antes?

Ver como Tiga tomaba del cuello a su enemigo para luego azotarlo contra el piso. Y eso hizo que este se quede afectado por el impacto y la fiereza que atacaba. Era raro ver a un Ultra con tal agresividad. Tal vez tenía que ver con que el chico también era humano.

Tiga sabía que debía acabar con esta pelea ya. Pero ¿cómo…? Fue en ello que recordó algo, que el tipo es débil contra la luz. Y él como gigante de luz puede tener lo que necesita para acabar esto… Pero… ¿Y la gente que está atrapada? Debe también tener en cuenta sobre la situación de ellos.

Fue mientras estaba en su dilema, que oyó la voz de Redle en su cabeza.

 _-No te preocupes por las personas atrapadas. Ya tengo el control de la nave y estoy listo para liberarlos una vez acabes con él._

 _-Tú…_

 _-Veo que sin duda tienes las virtudes de los Ultra. Pero no olvides que también eres humano. Y eso equivale a que tus defectos y miedos, un día deberás de hacerles frente._

Tenía razón, un día deberá hacerle frente a ello. No lo niega… pero antes de ello, debe de ser más fuerte. Y cuando ese día llegue, cuando pueda finalmente afrontar sus miedos…

Ver como Abolbus lo iba a atacar hizo que Tiga detenga su golpe agarrándole la muñeca de este con fuerza y con un movimiento rápido, lo empujó hacia atrás haciendo que este caiga al suelo. Y con ello, hizo que iba a cargar el Zepelion Ray para acabar esto. Pero había algo distinto, Tiga acumuló la energía del ataque en su cristal en el pecho. Al hacerlo, la energía salió de este como un enorme destello de luz. Uno que obligó a los presentes a taparse los ojos por la intensidad de este.

-¿Qué está haciendo?

-¡La luz, ese Alien es débil contra la luz! – Twilight sonrió al responder la pregunta de Rainbow.

Y era eso justamente, la luz era tan intensa, demasiado, que Abolbus estaba sufriendo por sólo recibir el destello de energía. Tanto era así, que si cuerpo parecía disolverse como si de una estatua de hielo se tratase al dejarla bajo el sol.

Al final, Tiga soltó toda la energía acumulada, pero el esfuerzo fue mayúsculo, porque cayó de rodillas al mismo tiempo que el cristal en su pecho parpadeaba. Aunque lo importante era, que logró su objetivo. Ver como Abolbus se disolvía, era prueba clara de su victoria.

Las chicas y las niñas celebraron la victoria de Tiga sobre su enemigo. Este alzó la vista al ver como de lo que parecía ser un destello de luz, salían varias esferas hechas de estas. Tiga intuyó que eran las personas que Redle estaba liberando. Lo había logrado…

 _-Gracias Ultraman Tiga. Ahora volveré a mi planeta. Es momento de que trasmita lo que he aprendido aquí._

 _-¿Seguro de no querer despedirte de las niñas? Estarán tristes al ver que te irás._

 _-… Volveré un día. Cuando las cosas en mi hogar se calmen, volveré. Espero no les moleste._

Gobaith sonrió dentro del cuerpo de Tiga, al parecer Redle no lo iba a admitir abiertamente, pero él se había encariñado con las niñas en lo poco que estuvo en la Tierra. Ellas le demostraron que había más que sólo la fuerza física y la violencia. Habían varios tipos de fuerza, siendo el deber y la confianza uno de ellos.

Tiga asintió para luego ver como la gran esfera de luz se iba rápidamente al espacio exterior. Lo mejor era irse también, el tiempo se le estaba acabando. Alzó la vista para emprender vuelo rápidamente y desaparecer de la vista de los presentes.

-Wow, eso fue increíble. – Sweetie Belle murmuró sus pensamientos al ver lo sucedido.

-Si… Oigan… ¿Y Gobaith? – a la pregunta de Apple Bloom, las 7 adolescentes empezaron a sudar frío. No tenían una excusa convincente ahora mismo.

-¿Y Redle…? – Scootalo se preocupó por su amigo Alien… ¿acaso…?

-Sólo se fue a casa. – todas voltearon al oír la voz de Gobaith, quien caminaba hacia ellas. Se le veía bien.

-¿¡Qué!? – Y esa era la respuesta que esperaba.

Las chicas se alegraban de verlo bien, pero también querían respuestas. ¿Cómo que se fue?

-Me libero antes de irse. Me dijo que… tenía que volver a su planeta y enseñar lo que ha aprendido aquí. Lo que tres niñas le enseñaron con sólo un trato amable y nada oculto.

Las niñas se vieron las caras, luego a Gobaith quien les indicó que vean el cielo. Donde se pudo ver que Redle dejó un pequeño regalo de despedida antes de partir. Unos pequeños orbes de luz que hacían la simulación de ser copos de nieve, era su gesto de despedida y de un hasta pronto.

Las tres niñas se vieron emocionadas ante el gesto de su amigo espacial. Y que tenían algo de que sentirse orgullosas. ¿Cuántas personas pueden decir que son amigos de un Alien?

* * *

Al día siguiente, Gobaith y las chicas se habían reunido en el parque para tratar del tema de Sunset. Ella les estaba pidiendo la opinión de cierto tema.

-¿Qué opinan?

-Que debemos dar una buena excusa para desaparecernos un par de días. – Twilight sabía que sus padres preguntarán donde irán.

En un par de días, habría unos días no laborales debido a cierta cumbre que habrá en el país. Era el único momento en que podían hacer esto… El viajar a Equestria.

La princesa le había dicho a Sunset que algo raro estaba pasando, que algo fue al Tártaro, lugar donde están los más peligrosos criminales de ese mundo y se llevó algo. Aún no saben que… pero tiene un mal presentimiento. Y que le gustaría su apoyo, porque ese algo vino del mundo humano.

-Es un tema delicado, hay que pensarlo bien. Es más, creo que hay que saber las consecuencias de todo esto. Recuerden que nos volveremos… ponis.

-No es tan malo una vez te acostumbras.

Sunset trató de calmar a Rarity, quien en verdad dudaba que esto fuera a gustarle. Aunque la pregunta del millón… ¿Gobaith cambiará o seguirá siendo humano? Eso era algo que las intrigaba.

La verdad sea dicha, lo que les sorprendía ahora más. Era que las tres niñas no hayan subido el video de la pelea de ayer. De hacerlo, ya estaría en tendencias…

-Mejor les preguntamos a ellas. – Fluttershy señaló el camino.

Ahí se veía como las tres llevaban equipos para hacer algún deporte.

-¡Oh, hola!

-Hola niñas. ¿Qué hacen? – Applejack miraba curiosa lo que su hermana y amigas llevan.

-Algo para un nuevo video.

-Pero… ¿y el de ayer…? La pelea…

-Oh… decidimos no subirlo.

Todos se sorprendieron ante la respuesta de Scootalo.

-Tras lo de ayer y como Redle dijo que cada acción tenía una consecuencia, además de una responsabilidad. Hemos decidido ser más cuidadosas con lo que subimos.

-También no nos aprovecharemos de la fama de Tiga para ser famosas. Lo haremos por nuestra cuenta.

-Y a la vez… les pedimos perdón a ambos… por el último video. No lo volveremos a hacer.

Gobaith y Twilight se vieron las caras para luego sonreírle a las tres y asentir. Ver como ellas habían aprendido su lección, bastaba. Y eso iba también para las tres chicas que velaban por ellas. Redle aprendió algo de ellas y ellas de él… una amistad algo extraña, benefició a todos.

-Me alegro que piensen eso niñas.

-Je, es bueno ver que cada día son mejores.

Sunset y Rainbow las felicitaron, algo que ellas agradecieron antes de emprender rumbo de nuevo a… ¿A dónde van?

-¿Qué llevan ahí…? – Pinkie, por primera vez, se mostró algo curiosa por ese bulto que llevan y…

-¡Haremos Bungee Jumping!

Con eso, las tres iban de camino a lo que era un alto puente cerca donde estaban y… ¿¡Qué dijeron!?

-¡ESPEREN!

Mientras las 7 chicas iban tras ellas, Gobaith se quedó impactado al ver la perseverancia en esas tres. Ahora capta lo que Redle aprendió de ellas. La perseverancia puede llevarte a donde deseas, sólo no olvides que tus acciones tienen consecuencias y que eres responsable de ellas. Perseverancia y Responsabilidad. Dos conceptos que ahora los veía con una nueva luz gracias a tres niñas y su amigo espacial.

-¡Oigan, espérenme!

Gobaith fue tras el grupo de chicas mientras una parte de él sentía una cosa. Había crecido, aunque sea un poco.


	19. El Ataque de Golza

**Hola a todos, he llegado al fin a una parte que tanto ansiaba llegar ya que aquí ocurre cosas que son centrales para este pequeño que estoy creando. ¿De qué estoy hablando? Habrá que esperar al fin de este pequeño arco que será este pequeño viaje a Equestria. Sin más que alargar, iniciemos el cap.**

 **Capítulo 19: Equestria en Peligro: La amenaza de Golza**

-Oigan ¿Saben que hora es?

Lejos del mundo Humano, ahora mismo nos encontramos en el mundo nativo de Sunset Shimmer, Equestria.

Dentro de cierto castillo, en la seguridad de la noche, cierto reptil bípedo miraba con cansancio a cierta alicornio. Quien, dicho de paso, no dejaba de buscar algo en el pilar de libros que tiene. Más aún, parecaí tan centrada en ello que no había tocado su cena.

Twilight Sparkle, la princesa de la Amistad, no había descansado desde que se despertó. En ningún segundo, más aún, ni se había levantado de ahí, excepto para ir al baño.

Su estudiante, ex estudiante para ser más precisos, Starlight Glimmer, ya estaba cabeceando debido al cansancio extremo que tenía. Llevaban horas siguiendo una pista que tal vez no significa nada. Peor aún, tenía unos deseos de dormir tan fuertes que no era capaz de evitar cerrar los ojos.

-Ugh, debe estar por aquí. Estoy tan cerca.

Aunque la princesa no parecía lista para rendirse. Estaba dispuesta a seguir y acabar con esto, no se iba a rendir luego de haber hallado una posible pista sobre esa raza de gigantes. Y no habla de una pista ambigua, no. Habla de una pista más que concreta, algo que al fin los puede encaminar.

Pero no logra hallar lo que necesita y ya se está desesperando.

-Oye Twilight, en serio. Ya estoy cansada y llevamos aquí horas. Lo mejor será dormir, aunque sea un poco y así poder buscar con más energías mañana.

Twilight hizo caso omiso a su amiga, quien puso su cara sobre la mesa, clara señal de su molestia. No sólo ello, había algo más que la tenía fastidiada.

-No podemos detenernos Starlight, estamos cerca de lograrlo. Lo presiento. Sé que estamos cerca de hallar algo.

-Pero eso no justifica que estemos así. El pobre Spike ya cayó y está usando uno de los libros como sabana.

-¿¡Qué!? – Twilight pasó a ver a su leal asistente y en efecto, estaba usando el libro de Astronomía como sabana. – Ugh, cuantas veces le he dicho que…

-Un millón de veces. Twilight, no creo que sea momento de seguir con esto. Te hago recordar que en unos días debes estar presente en la apertura de la Academia de Caballeros que se inaugurará este año.

Twilight soltó un fuerte suspiro, era verdad. Debía ir, debía cumplir su responsabilidad como princesa. Ella fue la de la idea de crear una Academia especializada para Caballeros, aparte la de la Amistad que ya estaba en construcción, no sólo la que había actualmente donde sólo se admiten ponis. Sino otras razas, que no haya ningún tipo de discriminación y eso era algo que a muchos no le gustaron. Más porque, su propio hermano no le agradaba mucho que otras razas protejan Canterlot y sus ciudades.

Bah, los tiempos cambian. Es más, ella misma a sido testigo de lo que juntos se puede lograr, y ella no se va a quedar con las ganas de cumplir dicha meta de ningún modo. Pero, eso también le quita tiempo para sus investigaciones y...

-¡Ah, esto no puede ser! ¡Estoy harta de tanta responsabilidad! ¡Ni tiempo tengo para mis cosas! ¡Lo peor de todo, es que la respuesta no me caerá del cielo!

Tras darse un golpe con la mesa en la cara, algo cayó sobre su cabeza. La chica pasó a ver dicho objeto que le cayó encima y se sorprendió al ver un libro que no había revisado. No perdió tiempo y le dio una lectura rápida. Gracias habilidades que desarrolló en sus años de soledad.

Al inicio empezó aburrida, sólo para que con el paso de las páginas, sus ojos se agraden más y más. Su sonrisa se hizo más evidente hasta el punto en que su cara le empezó a doler.

-¡SI! ¡Lo logré, lo hallé!

-¿Ah, qué…? – Starlight salió de su estado de estupor para luego ver cómo Twilight parecía niño en una tienda de dulces. - ¿Qué pasa…?

-¡Lo hallé Starlight! ¡Al fin una prueba clara de la aparición de los gigantes en nuestro mundo! ¡Aquí!

La unicornio vio con una mirada cansada lo que había escrito ahí. No había mucho la verdad, pero había una frase que llamaba su atención.

- _Elegido por los gigantes de luz, tú quien cargas la herencia de la raza antigua. Emergerás luego de que la sirviente del Rey de las Tinieblas despierte un mal para acabar con el legado dejado por la luz. –_ Starlight miro a su amiga, quien brillaba como un árbol de Navidad. – Ok. ¿Y qué significa?

-¡No lo sé! – Claro, lo debió suponer. – Pero este es el primer indicio que habla directamente de los gigantes de luz sin la necesidad de ser crípticos.

-O una simple coincidencia.

-¿No puedes al menos pensar en mi idea un poquito? Esto es grande Starlight. Estamos hallando historia de nuestro mundo que nunca antes habíamos visto. Ni sabido que existía.

Al parecer a ella no le importaba. Porque se estaba quedando dormida. Lo que daría por tener un amigo que comparta su pasión por estas cosas.

En fin, lo único que le queda es…

-¿Hmm? Raro, siento un extraño flujo de magia. – De repente, todo empezó a temblar y eso forzó a los que estaban dormidos a despertar con fuerza. - ¿¡Qué está pasando!? ¡Este flujo de energía!

-¡Twilight, el flujo de magia en el ambiente está caótico! – Starlight había salido de su estado de sueño para finalmente hablar con propiedad. - ¡No soy alicornio, pero puedo sentirlo!

El temblor no paraba, todos los libros cayeron de sus estantes. Haciendo un desastre que la princesa ya estaba maldiciendo con todo su ser. Pero había algo peor, el sonido de la tierra abriéndose a la lejanía hizo que la chica sienta miedo por primera vez. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Spike, quién había despertado por todo lo sucedido y demás, dejó salir un eructo del cual salieron unas llamas verdes. Un mensaje de la princesa Celestia.

Twiligth vio la carta y rápidamente la tomó en sus cascos para leerla. Era una carta corta, pero transmitía todo lo que la regente sentía. Y al leer la parte importante, la chica sintió como una parte de ella se quedó helada.

-¿¡Qué pasa Twilight!? – Starlight y Spike se acercaron a ella, quien parecía temblar y sudar a más no poder.

-Ha huido… - Twilight pasó a ver a sus amigos, quienes veían el miedo en sus ojos. – Las chicas, llamen a las chicas. Nos vamos a Canterlot ahora mismo. Sin peros…

-¿¡Quién ha huido!? – Starlight quería saber que pasaba. ¿Quién pudo huir de Celestia sabe donde? ¿Y por qué Twilight estaba tan asustada?

-… Tirek… Tirek está libre de nuevo.

Al oír esas palabras, Starlight empezó a sudar por puro instinto. Esto no era bueno para nada. Si él en verdad estaba libre, Equestria estaba en peligro.

-Que raro. – Sunset miraba el diario, el cual usaba para comunicarse con la princesa. Desde hace unos días que no le responde.

* * *

Ahora mismo, todos estaban en el patio de la escuela. Con Gobaith y Rainbow practicando soccer.

-¿Qué pasa Sunset? Te ves ida. – Rarity le hizo la pregunta a su amiga, que no fue capaz de darle una respuesta clara unos segundos.

-No lo sé Rarity, no me responde. Esto es raro.

-¿No estará ocupada? Digo, yo cuando lo estoy me olvido de las cosas. – Twilight trataba de calmar en algo los humos, como la versión alternativa de la involucrada debía de dar una posible situación o una razón por la cual no da señales de responder.

-Pero 5 días. Eso no es normal. – Sunset sabía que a lo mucho, la princesa le tardaba en responder un día o dos. Pero cinco, ya era de preocuparse.

-¿Tal vez tenga algo que hacer? Tiene sus responsabilidades. No lo sé… - Fluttershy veía con suma curiosidad como Rainbow trataba de anotarle a Gobaith.

-O, tal vez se olvidó el diario.

-Sí, eso no lo creo Applejack. Ella no se olvida de estas cosas. Algo anda mal, lo sé.

Pinkie miraba sólo su celular, la verdad era que estaba aburrida. Nada nuevo había pasado estos días. Mañana era el inicio de la cumbre esa y no tenían ningún plan. Sólo la idea de ir a Equestria. Pero era eso, una idea. Y no había ninguna seguridad de que…

-¿Oh? Según mi horóscopo, los días siguientes serán muy llamativos. ¿Qué querrá decir con ello?

Fue en ese instante, que el diario de Sunset brillo y la chica sonrió. Al parecer al fin se digna en responder. Cuando abrió el libro para ver qué había escrito, abrió los ojos con horror al leer cada palabra de lo que estaba ahí escrito y…

-No… - Sunset volvió a leer todo, para estar segura de no haber perdido un detalle o haber leído mal. Todo estaba en orden. – Esto es malo.

-¿Qué es malo? – Gobaith hizo la pregunta al mismo tiempo que él y Rainbow llegaban con el resto.

-Esto. Escuchen…

 _Querida Sunset,_

 _Lamento mucho no haberte respondido con anterioridad, pero algo terrible ha sucedido. Tirek, un enemigo que fue derrotado en el pasado, ha huido de la prisión en la que estaba en el Tártaro. No sólo ello, varios temblores han azotado toda Equestria sin parar y nadie sabe el origen._

 _Tememos que sea una fuerza oscura y poderosa, o que quizás Tirek tenga algo que ver. Estamos muy preocupados porque el daño se está volviendo imposible de controlar y muchos están en busca de refugio._

 _Si lees esto, no sé si estás dispuesta, pero sería de gran utilidad que vengas a ayudarme. Conoces de temas que yo no. Si es lo que pienso que afecta a nuestro mundo, no creo que podamos hacer algo._

 _Espero tu pronta respuesta._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Princesa Twilight Sparkle._

Al terminar de leer lo que estaba ahí escrito. Todos se vieron las caras con algo de miedo y preocupación. Eso significaba que ese lugar estaba en peligro.

-¿Qué creen que sea lo que ella dice que es lo que origina todo? – Twilight miro a su amiga con algo de miedo. Tenía una teoría, pero a más de ello.

-Lo que tú también piensas Twilight. Temo que es un Kaijuu.

-¿¡Un Kaijuu!? ¿¡En Equestria!? Es una locura. – Applejack trataba de razonar lo dicho. – Eso no es…

-Pero, nuestros mundos estuvieron en contacto. ¿Habrá sido posible que un Kaijuu haya quedado atrapado ahí dentro?

-Es una probabilidad Fluttershy. Hasta la fecha, hemos sido testigos de varias cosas imposibles y no sería la primera vez que nos vemos con lo imposible.

-Si, eso es verdad. – Rainbow le tuvo que dar la razón a Rarity, quien se veía preocupada. - ¿Cuál es el plan Sunset? Veo por tu cara que deseas ir. Sin importar que…

-Ese es mi plan. Pero deberé de decirle a Celestia y Luna. También de que mañana debo ir de inmediato.

-Perfecto, eso nos da tiempo de avisar a nuestras familias. – La chica se mostró sorprendida ante las palabras de Pinkie. - ¿Esperabas ir tú sola a ese lugar? ¡No señora, somos un equipo! ¡Juntos somos imparables!

-Ella tiene razón querida. Es más, si es un Kaijuu lo que está generando esto… debemos llevar la artillería pesada.

Gobaith se mostró sorprendido al oír ello… ¿él también va? Aunque ver como todas lo miraba con expectativa era malo. No se iba a librar de ello ¿no? Con un suspiro de resignación, asintió dando su apoyo a la idea. Más aún, a que irá a un mundo de magia y de mucha armonía. Le están dando unas ganas de vomitar…

-¡Decidido, mañana temprano aquí! ¡Dejemos que sean las directoras las que den la excusa! – Twilight se puso de pie con Spike en brazos. – Lo siento Spike, pero esta vez deberás quedarte.

-Meh, no hay problema. Creo que no haría mucho. Lo que puedo hacer es esperar a lo que vaya a suceder, no más. Y desearles buena suerte a todos.

Sunset sonrió a las palabras de Spike, a las de todos. Le alegraba ver que sus amigos estaban con ella y la iban a apoyar. Eso le daba mucha alegría…

Eso sí, deberán pensar en una buena excusa y también estar listos para lo que sea que venga. Aunque siente, que este será un viaje que generará muchos cambios para ellos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Gobaith ya estaba esperando al frente de lo que es la entrada a ese mundo llamado Equestria. Aún le es raro pensar que este espejo sea un portal mágico. No es que no lo crea, ha visto cosas aún más raras, pero si le es algo raro aún.

Justo ayer le comentó a su mamá sobre que él y las chicas iban a ir a ayudar en una sociedad benéfica, la excusa que Celestia y Luna le dieron a Sunset para que le diga al resto. Y que estarán fuera de la ciudad unos pocos días.

Sobra decir que su madre al inicio dudó de su palabra, a veces extraña la libertad que tenía al vivir sólo, pero su padre le dijo que no había problema. Si era por una buena causa, él le daba el visto bueno. Aunque a Midna aún le da a algo de desconfianza esta actividad salida de la nada. Pero su hijo no había hecho hasta ahora nada que la haga dudar de él. Por lo que le dio permiso y que sólo tenga cuidado.

Y aquí estaba, a las 6 de la mañana, esperando a que el resto llegara. Pero, algo le decía que este viaje no iba a ser fácil para él, como si hubiera algo que lo ponía de nervios. Que no iba a terminar todo del modo en que espera y que, tras esto, será distinto a como es ahora. ¿Por qué será?

No es que no quiera ir, es el mundo donde Sunset nació y donde tiene amigas que son importantes para ella. Pero por alguna extraña razón, tiene miedo de ir de todos modos. Era una sensación rara para él y que al mismo tiempo, era familiar. Era como si, hubiera pasado por esto antes y eso era imposible. Él nunca había tal lugar, pero había una nostalgia algo extraña. ¿Será por el gen Ultra que posee? ¿Será por lo que Sunset le dijo una vez? No estaba seguro, pero no había tiempo para pensar en ello. Más al ver que sus amigas habían llegado justamente. Y todas se veían más que listas para el viaje, vestían casi lo mismo que usan día a día, porque saben que una vez allí, la ropa será lo de menos, aunque Rarity no creía ello. Pero en fin, sólo queda ir y acabar con la amenaza o ayudar a acabar con ella para poder regresar a casa lo más pronto posible. No saben cuanto les durará esta pequeña mentira.

-Muy bien. ¿Listos?

-¿Sirve de algo decir que puede ser una muy mala idea? Sabiendo que yo soy el que tiene el riesgo mayor al no saber que puede hacer la magia conmigo…

-No, ninguna. Ya está decidido. – A veces detesta que Sunset sea tan determinada.

-Yo sólo espero que no haya confusión cuando nos veamos con nuestros seres alternos. Digo, será raro ver a dos Pinkie.

A las palabras de Applejack, todos pasaron a ver a la mencionada. Ella sólo jugaba con su cabello y como parecía algodón de azúcar…

-¿Qué?

-… Por favor dime que no hay caníbales.

Sunset no supo que responder a las palabras de Rainbow, pero dejando eso a un lado. Todos optaron por posarse frente al espejo.

-Muy bien, tenemos exactamente 72 horas para arreglar lo que sea que esté pasando ahí. Tenemos nuestras joyas y nuestra arma secreta. – Twilight dio la última confirmación. – Sólo nos queda, desear que todo salga de la mejor manera posible.

-La princesa y Starlight nos esperan, ya deben estar ahí. ¿Todos listos?

Nadie dijo nada. Se veían los nervios de Fluttershy, pero se veía decidida. Mientras que Gobaith miraba el espejo con suma cautela, lo tocó con cuidado y vio su mano atravesar el dichoso vidrio. Oh Dios, está empezando a arrepentirse.

-¡Anda Goby, tú primero!

-¿¡Nani!?

Fue lo único que pudo decir antes que la chica lo empuje al vacío que era el dichoso espejo ante el grito del joven.

-¿¡Pinkie!?

-¡Ahora yo! ¡Weeeee!

Ver como la loca esa se lanzaba sin más, las hizo volver en sí y sólo avanzar.

-Ahm… Creo que mejor me voy a mi casa. ¡Eeeep!

-¡No seas cobarde Fluttershy, juntas!

Rainbow tomó a su amiga de la mano y la jalo con ella para ir al espejo. Vaya salto…

-Bueno Rarity, después de ti. Las damas primero.

-… ¿Por qué siento que lo haces para usarme de escudo Applejack? Te informo que si algo me pasa te voy a… ¡Aaaah!

-Nunca falla…

Applejack empujó a su amiga para luego ir tras ella. Mejor se sostiene el sombrero.

Y al ver que todas ya se habían ido, sólo quedando ellas dos, Sunset miro a Twilight, quien tomó aire para calmar sus obvios nervios.

-¿Lista amiga?

-Siempre lista.

Ambas se tomaron de las manos para cruzar el portal juntas. Y eso hicieron, el espejo tras ello sólo volvió a su estado natural. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

-¡Aaaaaaahhhh! – Gobaith sintió el impacto de su cara contra el suelo, malditas sean las leyes de la física y de la gravedad. – Mi cara…

Se tomó la cara con su mano al sentir que la nariz había sido lo más afectado. Sólo para sorprenderse al ver que tenía su mano, sus dedos. Era normal, aún era humano.

-Bueno, eso quita la incógnita de que me pasaría si… - No terminó sus palabras al ver que tenía dos seres en frente de él.

Vio que se hallaba en lo que parecía ser una especia de gran Biblioteca, con dos caballos, ponis o lo que sea, enfrente de él. Una era de un pelaje algo morado muy claro y cabello morado oscuro rizado y ojos del mismo color. La otra le daba un aire conocido, ese cabello y esos ojos. ¿Será que…?

-Ahm… Hola.

-Hola. – la primera saludo con algo de dificultad, pero la segunda.

-¡Increíble, viniste siendo humano! ¡No te viste afectado por la magia del espejo, excepto para que te traiga! ¡Pero sigues siendo tú, no hay cambios en su anatomía o en ninguna de sus funciones orgánicas! ¡Impresionante!

Lo veía como si fuera un experimento de laboratorio, lo tocaba para ver si era real, algo raro de ver ya que ella sólo le llegaba a la cintura estando en 4 patas y le llevaba una cabeza si se ponía en dos, como acaba de hacer.

-¡Twilight, tranquila! ¡Lo incómodas!

-¿Eh? ¡Oh perdón!

Gobaith no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que era ella. Sin duda muy similar a su Twilight…. No que la que conoce sea suya, es decir… ustedes le entienden. Mientras que la poni notaba porque Sunset se sentía atraída por este chico, para humanos era apuesto.

-Un gusto, yo soy… ¡Oooof!

Tras ser interrumpido de nuevo, Gobaith sintió como 7 seres cayeron en su espalda.

-Mi cabeza…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Díganme que al menos anotaron la matrícula.

-Un toro… tengo un toro encima…

-¿¡Me dices gorda!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

-No sabía que los viajes dimensionales fueran tan agitados…

-Ugh… la última vez no fue así. Debe ser por la cantidad de gente.

Las chicas, ahora vueltas ponis, no sabían si arriba era abajo o abajo era arriba. Esto era extraño, muy extraño. Más cuando 6 se dieron cuenta de que ya no tenía manos ni pies, sino cascos.

-¡Aaaaaah! – el grito de 5, una estaba muy ocupada viendo su nueva cola, sacudió un poco el lugar. Lo que era de esperarse a decir verdad.

-Sabía que así reaccionarían. – Sunset soltó una ligera carcajada, para luego notar que… - ¡Princesa, Starlight!

Ambas ponis sonrieron al ver a su amiga, sólo para bajar la mirada al recordar que cierto humano estaba ahí, usado como un colchón de retención para su mala suerte.

-¡Por Celestia, Gobaith! – Sunset fue la primera en darse cuenta y el resto hizo lo mismo.

Rápidamente, una por una se puso de pie como pudo, no era sencillo caminar en cuatro patas para los bípedos, dejando que su amigo se pueda parar al fin. Y eso lo alegraba, porque no podía respirar.

-Al fin. – El joven se puso de pie algo adolorido por eso último. Pero al notar que sus amigas eran en efecto ponis… - Oh no, al fin me volví loco.

-¡Hey, esto tampoco es fácil sabes! ¡Las alas, son cool! ¡Pero no tener manos y estar en cuatro patas no lo es!

-¡Olvida eso Rainbow Dash, estamos desnudas! – Rarity trató de cubrirse al ver que ninguna prenda cubría su cuerpo.

-Para eso es el pelaje. Hey, al menos me dejaron mi sombrero. El portal fue amable.

-Ahm… ¿Por qué mis alas no se contraen? Es incomodo.

-Hmm, al parecer nuestra anatomía es sin duda alguna igual a la de los equinos. Pero eso no quita que hay muchas incógnitas y…

Fluttershy suspiró al oír a Twilight entrar en su modo analítico. Mientras que Pinkie…

-Oooooh, me veo rara. ¡Qué divertido! – Sólo es Pinkie Pie.

Sunset sonrió con pena, pero no había tiempo para ello. Pasó a ver a Gobaith quien le llevaba medio cuerpo de altura y eso era raro, quien observaba a la Princesa Twilight y Starlight. Ambas algo serias, pero entendían la confusión de las otras chicas.

-Me alegro de verlas, a todas.

Las 5 chicas que ella había conocido casi un año atrás, se acercaron a saludarla y darle un abrazo. Obviamente, había una amistad entre ellas. Eso nadie lo iba a quitar, ni el tiempo. Mientras que la Twilight humana, unicornio ahora, sólo se mostraba algo tímida cuando se acercó.

-Hola.

-Hola yo. ¿Cómo estás?

La princesa era algo más, suelta en estas cosas, pero no quitaba que aún era raro verse a sí misma, sólo que con lentes y sin alas ahora.

-¿Hola? ¿No vinimos aquí por una razón? El turismo y demás pueden esperar.

Gobaith no era de solo romper los bonitos ambientes, pero el tiempo apremia. El ambiente le da cosa por alguna extraña razón.

-Su amigo tiene razón. Sabemos quién eres Gobaith Kosei, Ultraman Tiga. Sunset nos ha contado mucho de ti. – Starlight sonrió algo burlona, cosa que hizo a la involucrada sonrojarse. – Y es bueno que estés aquí. Necesitaremos de tu fuerza.

-¿En qué sentido? ¿Hay un Kaijuu? – Rainbow dijo eso en tono de broma, sólo para que la seriedad de las dos residentes del castillo la hagan callar. – Rayos…

-Se los explicaremos todo en el castillo, con todos.

-¿Todos? – Las 7 chicas, ponis ahora, y el joven se mostraron sorprendidos.

-Si, espero que les guste la magia de tele transportación.

-¡Un minuto, yo no creo que sea…!

Lamentablemente, y por tercera vez hoy, Gobaith se vio interrumpido. La princesa y Starlight hicieron brillar sus cuernos. Y con un destello de luz, todos los presentes desaparecieron.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en una parte oculta de Equestria. Forgotten Nightmare sólo miraba como su fiel mascota, que estaba justamente aquí en Equestria, se habría paso entre las montañas y demás para finalmente, como destino, llegar a ese castillo y matar a las regentes de este mundo. Eso es lo que su pequeño aliado le pidió que le permita hacer, antes de que vaya con ella.

-¿Qué te parece el trabajo de mi mascota? Lord Tirek. – la bruja observaba como el enorme minotauro de 2 metros y medio tomaba la energía mágica del último unicornio tonto de la Guardia Real que vinieron a atacarlo. Imbéciles.

-Impresionante, pensar que tal ser existiría en el Tártaro. Ni Celestia ni Luna se lo han imaginado.

-Jajaja, eso es porque ambas princesas son unas tontas si las comparas con mi amo. Él ha vivido miles de años y esas dos apenas mil. Pero no quita que tu poder es increíble, tomar la magia de los unicornios para hacerla tuya. Descubriste el origen de esta.

Tirek miro a la bruja con una sonrisa más que sádica. A decir verdad, él seguía con sus estudios mientras estaba aprisionado. Era lo mejor que le pudo pasar, más al analizar mejor el amuleto que ahora usaba. Todo el mundo, todo este lugar estaba embuido en magia, pero eran los ponis quienes las usaban más y con variedad. ¿Por qué ellos?

Porque algo o alguien les enseñó como canalizar dicha energía en el ambiente. Hacerla suya y así, lograr sus hazañas. Por ello, logró finalmente eliminar la debilidad que tenía cuando esas 6 mocosas lo derrotaron. La magia de la Armonía y el Caos son dos caras de la misma moneda, luz y oscuridad. Irónicamente, de un estado al otro no hay un gran paso. Por ello, con la protección que le dio esta bruja para que salga de aquí, es que finalmente a logrado su mayor meta. Ser imparable. Solo necesita más y más magia.

-Ese chico del que hablas. ¿Es poderoso?

-Jejeje, lo es. Está aún lejos del potencial de su ancestro. Él era capaz de extinguir estrellas sin ningún problema, claro que la biología del chico es distinta. Pero no quita que es muy fuerte. Y un oponente que de seguro quieres hacer frente, ¿no?

-Si. Un buen combate nunca hace mal. La última buena pelea que tuve fue con la Princesa de la Amistad, quien tenía en su poder toda la magia de sus iguales. Pero dices que este chico supera dicha fuerza. Incluso la que ellas usaron contra mí.

-El poder que ellas usaron, es un poder de escala menor que los ataques de luz de los Ultraman. Créeme, el poder que viste hasta la fecha no es nada, si comparas el de esos seres.

Tirek se veía interesado en ello, mientras rompía el cuello de uno de los pegados que estaban vivos aún. La bruja río a carcajadas al oír el sonido del cuello rompiéndose, hace años que no se divierte así.

-La última vez los dejé vivir. Esta vez no.

-Jejeje, me encanta tu modo de pensar Lord Tirek. Te aseguro que si acabas con Ultraman Tiga, el poder que mi señor te dará será mayor al que jamás hayas imaginado.

Tirek no lo tuvo que pensar mucho, el poder lo era todo para él. Eso era lo que más deseaba en este mundo. Eso es lo que importa en este mundo y no los ideales tontos de su hermano.

-Tu mascota ya acabó con este pueblo. Applelosa ya no existe. – Ver el destruido lugar, quemado y sin nada de vida era un festín para los ojos de ambos. - ¿Deseas que vayamos por el plato principal?

-¿Por qué no? Siento que él ya está aquí. Y eso será genial, pronto me de desharé de ti mocoso. Y tú con tus amigas sabrán lo que es la desesperación. Que sufras lo que es, no poder hacer nada de nuevo. – Forgotten Nightmare vio a su mascota, quien bebía algo de la lava que salió debido a sus grandes pisadas. - ¡Golza, es hora de que comas el platillo principal!

Una enorme bestia que parecía un reptil, solo que sus escamas eran rojas como el matan así como sus ojos. Sus enormes colmillos brillaban en rojo, señal de que había cenado. Los restos de armadura en sus garras, decían todo.

Solo dio un enorme rugido, listo para seguir a su ama. Listo para acabar con Ultraman Tiga.

* * *

Tras un destello de luz, las 2 ponis, las 7 chicas convertidas en ponis y el joven humano aparecieron en un amplio salón. Aunque uno no estaba tan bien por el repentino viaje.

-Ugh… Avísame la próxima vez, es como si te revolvieran el estómago.

Gobaith miro a la Alicornio con algo de molestia. Sólo para que él y sus amigas se queden asombradas ante las nuevas presencias en las que estaban de frente.

Había tres alicornios más, una era alta y de pelaje blanco, de melena multicolor, la segunda era de un pelaje negro y de una melena azul noche. La tercera era de un color rosa oscuro y de una melena de tres colores, rosa, púrpura y amarillo. No solo ello, había 5 ponis que eran copias exactas de sus amigas y…

-Ay no, ahora sí me volví loco.

-No, no lo estas. Es bueno verlas de nuevo princesas, ojalá fuera de una mejor manera.

Sunset dio una reverencia a las 3 alicornios quienes sonrieron al ver la confusión de las otras 5.

-Wow, esto es raro. – la Applejack Poni miraba a su contraparte con curiosidad. – Je, al menos tenemos el mismo sombrero.

-Cierto, déjame decirte que me gusta mucho. Y se nota que también aprecias el trabajo duro. – la Applejack humana no negaba que esto era raro, pero era interesante.

-¡Cool, tener un doble significa que ahora soy el doble de genial!

-¡Y eso equivale al doble de impresionante!

Ambas Rainbow se dieron los ¿cinco? Luego de decir ello. Si que era extraño, pero como siempre lo ven todo con el vaso medio lleno.

Por otro lado, ambas Rarity se daban vueltas entre ellas, analizando a la otra y a la vez, viendo si había algo malo con la otra. Y al ver que no es así.

-Querida, te ves divina.

-Oh gracias. Admito que es raro tener pelaje y no ropa, sumado al cuerno.

Ambas Rarity hablaban con el mismo tono refinado y eso podía ser cansado para algunos.

Fluttershy por su lado miraba a su contraparte con timidez y la otra también. Lo único que llegaron a decir fue…

-H-Hola…

Y ahí quedó la charla, ¿en serio? ¿Sólo eso se tenían que decir? Los viajes dimensionales son raros. Pero por otro lado…

-¡Hola!

-¡Hola! ¡Wow, eres igual a mí!

-¡Lo sé, soy tú! ¿¡Quieres hacer algo divertido!?

-¡Uuuuh, a mí me gusta la diversión!

Pinkie sólo conocía a Pinkie y eso era muy raro. ¿No estamos rompiendo una ley del espacio-tiempo aquí?

-Me va a dar jaqueca…

-Te acostumbras, más luego de unos años.

Twilight miro a su contraparte poni con una expresión cansada, eso era raro. Pero ya no sentía la incomodidad de tener a su contraparte a un lado. Había ganado más confianza en ella y la princesa pareció notarlo. Más cuando pasó a ver al joven humano quien se mostraba confundido ante toda esta escena.

-¿Él tiene que ver?

-… ¿Soy tan obvia?

-Jejeje, no. Pero soy tú. Y sé mis propias miradas. Se nota que cuando lo miras, te brillan los ojos. Ojalá yo pudiera estar así. – la princesa suspiró triste. – Él…

-Está bien. Ya lo superó… sabe que es un imposible.

-Ya veo. Me alegro. Eso me da pie a seguir yo también adelante.

Mientras eso pasaba, Sunset le pidió a Starlight información de todo lo que pasaba. Y la misma chica no sabia como responder.

-No lo sé con certeza. De un momento a otro, los temblores iniciaron y con ello la carta de la Princesa Celestia. Hace unas horas parece que se descubrió el origen de dichos temblores y mandaron a un grupo de miembros de la guardia real a investigar. No tenemos noticias.

-Hmmm. Esto parece demasiado bien hecho para que sea una coincidencia. A lo mejor, se trata de algo planeado. Pero ¿quién haría algo así?

-Esa es la pregunta que nos hacemos todos. – en la puerta, se vio la llegada de lo que era un unicornio que usaba un sombrero puntiagudo y una gran capa.

-¡Star Swirl! ¡Qué bueno que llega! – la princesa Twilight se mostró feliz de ver a su ídolo de magia ahí. - ¿Y el resto? Creí que…

-Fueron a ayudar en las evacuaciones de varias ciudades y pueblos. No tenemos certeza de cuando habrá un ataque.

-¿Y que espera que haga Star Swirl? ¿Huir y abandonar Canterlot y el castillo? – la Princesa Celestia no se mostraba tan segura de ello.

-Sabes que debemos estar listos para cualquier cosa Celestia. Si lo que creemos es lo que nos ataca. Nada en este mundo le podrá hacer frente. Ni los Elementos de la Armonía.

A esas palabras, las princesas no pudieron decir nada, mucho menos el resto de presentes. Excepto…

-Bah, no sé de que se preocupa señor. Aquí tenemos a nuestro amigo Gran T. Él se hará cargo del problema. – Rainbow, humana, voló cerca a Gobaith que estaba apoyado a uno de los pilares y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

Star Swirl paso a ver al joven humano. Quien no pudo evitar ver algo de molestia en los ojos del viejo unicornio. Más cuando este se acercó a él. Y cuando vio su cuerno brillar con magia, para luego ver que la magia se nulificaba cuando trató de usarla en él.

-Con que es cierto. Tienes la sangre de esos gigantes en tus venas.

-¿Algún inconveniente? – Gobaith notaba que el unicornio no era muy fan de su presencia.

-¿Por qué siempre tienen ustedes ese afán de meterse en lo que no les importa? Si lo único que hacen es dar problemas. Tu raza sólo trae desastres. Las dos de las cuales desciendes.

Gobaith afilo la mirada al oír ello. No lo conoce y ya lo está acusando de varias cosas. Como si fuera a dejar que un equino que usa un sombrero ridículo venga a burlarse de él.

-¡Star Swirl, el comentario está de más! ¡Ese joven ha venido a darnos su ayuda! ¡Según oímos, él es el único que puede hacer frente a esta amenaza!

-Luna, tú no has oído lo que yo. Lo que la mera presencia de esos gigantes generó en nuestro mundo y el de ellos. Sí, trajeron muchos avances. Pero también su propia guerra. Sólo porque querían apoyar a las razas primitivas.

-Te lo advierto anciano, no tientes mi paciencia. – las amigas de Gobaith sabían lo difícil que era hacerlo enfadar, pero parece que este tocara el tema de los Ultra y su voluntad de ayudar como algo malo no le gustó.

-Sólo digo lo que es verdad. A fin de cuentas, los deseos de ayudar a otros no siempre salen con bueno resultados. ¿O me lo niegas? Ya que en tus ojos se ve que fallaste en eso una vez y por ello…

El unicornio no terminó de decir sus palabras porque Gobaith lo tomó de la capa y lo alzó para tenerlo a los ojos ante la sorpresa de todos por la velocidad que se movió.

-¡Gobaith, no! – Fluttershy, humana, llamó a su amigo para que no haga nada de lo que se pueda arrepentir.

Los guardias presentes estaban listos para actuar en caso algo malo pase. Pero Gobaith solo miro a Star Swirl con rabia, quien no se inmutaba ante los ojos del joven.

-Tu reacción me indica que tengo razón.

-Que haya fallado o no, es mi asunto. Pero no me voy a quedar callado viendo como me juzgas sin conocerme viejo. Insultar a la raza Ultra es algo que no permitiré, mucho menos de un anciano que vive en el pasado.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

Ninguno apartó la mirada del otro, en verdad parecía que se querían arrancar los ojos. Pero para buena fortuna de todos, la princesa Cadance apareció y uso su magia para alejar al uno del otro.

-¡Suficiente, no es hora de pelear! ¡Señor Star Swirl, ahórrese sus comentarios! ¡Él es nuestra única oportunidad y vino a ayudarnos aún cuando no es su obligación! ¡Me gustaría que respete eso! ¡Y tú…!

-… Lo siento. No debí reaccionar así. Lamento ello… - Gobaith se disculpó primero ante la sorpresa de ella y del resto, más de los que lo conocen.

El joven volvió a su lugar junto al pilar ahí presente y se cruzó de brazos. Algo en este lugar lo ponía de nervios. ¿Es el ambiente lo que lo hace más voluble? ¿A mostrar más sus emociones? Porque de ser así, teme que lo que diga… lo que vaya a suceder si dice lo que tiene oculto aquí.

-Creo que lo mejor sería informar la situación a nuestros invitados. Normalmente, esto no debería de pasar. Un contacto entre dos realidades no es algo que debería suceder. Pero dada la situación en la que estamos, la emergencia nos obliga a esto. – la Princesa Celestia se mostraba más que preocupada y consternada. No es que le guste hacer esto, pero la necesidad superaba todo.

-Es como mi hermana dice, sabemos que Twilight Sparkle ha estado en contacto con el otro lado, Sunset Shimmer le contaba de la situación que vivían. Esos monstruos, las joyas y obviamente, Ultraman Tiga. – Luna miro al joven mientras decía ello. – Al inicio no estábamos seguras de si llamar al protector de otro mundo fuera tan buena idea.

-Pero ya estamos en una situación imposible. Y no podemos alargar más esto. La huida de Tirek de por sí ya era una mala señal. Pero los temblores y demás, no es algo que podamos dejar pasar. Más al ver que, una fuerza ajena a la que conocemos está involucrada.

-Disculpe que la interrumpa Princesa Cadance. ¿Pero que clase de fuerza? – Rarity, poni, hizo la pregunta. Porque en verdad no estaba segura si estaba siguiendo el hilo de la conversación.

-Quiere decir que una fuerza que no es de este mundo es la que ayudó a Tirek a huir. – La Princesa Twilight respondió la incógnita de su amiga. Al mismo tiempo que una más surgía. - ¿Saben de quien se trata?

-Lamentablemente no. Pero gracias al testimonio del único guardia que sobrevivió a la huida de Tirek, sabemos que era una mujer y que parecía, humana.

A las palabras de Luna, Gobaith y las 7 chicas que vinieron con él se tensionaron. Y eso es algo que todos los presentes vieron.

-¿Tienen idea de quien es? – Applejack, poni, miro al grupo de recién llegados.

-En parte. Es un enemigo que nos hemos encontrado un sinfín de veces y siempre a tratado de destruir a Gobaith. – Rarity, humana, hizo la respuesta respectiva.

-Pero que esté aquí. ¿Cómo lo hizo? – Sunset trataba de hallar una respuesta lógica, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más incógnitas tenía.

-¿¡Quien es!? ¡Así podremos patear su trasero!?

-Forgotten Nightmare. – Gobaith terminó por responder ante el grito-pregunta de Rainbow poni. – Una bruja que sabe mucho de la civilización antigua de los Ultra en la Tierra.

-Y también, que parece conocer la historia de los Ultraman con Equestria. Además de la guerra que hubo. Es una enemiga que sólo nos deja más dudas que respuestas. – Twilight, humana, hizo la aclaración y complementó lo dicho por su amigo.

-Si es así ¿por qué no han acabado con ella?

-Porque no es sencillo. Es inmune a la magia. – Pinkie, humana, se puso al lado de Starlight. – Sólo Goby puede enfrentarla y lograr herirla.

-Pero siempre huye cuando parece perder. – Fluttershy, humana, terminó de dar la información sobre la enemiga desconocida.

-Eso quiere decir que tenemos una especie de bruja de otra dimensión que no sólo liberó a Tirek, el más malo de los malos, sino que algo más grande y que la ayuda. Parece sacado de un libro de fantasía. – Pinkie, poni, dio su comentario y nadie era capaz de decir lo contrario.

Pero había algo que no cuadra en todo esto. ¿Por qué atacar zonas alejadas del castillo? A no ser que…

-¡Majestades! – La llegada de uno de los guardias al lugar, sumada a la cara de preocupación que este tenía solo les hizo entender una cosa. - ¡Una gran bestia se acerca a Canterlot!

Sí, sin duda estaban en serios problemas.

* * *

Mientras que esto sucedía, Tirek y Forgotten Nigtmare miraban como Golza destruía lo que tenía a su paso, sin importar que.

-Admito que tu bestia es una gran masa de destrucción. Pero ¿Segura de querer hacer que pelee con ese ser primero?

-Por supuesto, tal vez no lo creas. Pero el chico es fuerte, a pesar de la debilidad del tiempo límite en que puede luchar. Por ello, si logra derrotar a Golza, tú sólo le debes de dar el golpe de gracia y todo estará listo para que mi amo vuelva a cumplir su meta.

Tirek no tenía ninguna oposición al plan, le agrada la idea. Más porque todo le estaba yendo bien, al final ganar era lo importante. Y ver como Golza ya estaba cerca de lo que era Canterlot, le hizo soltar una ligera carcajada.

-Será divertido ver como esos tontos ponis le hacen frente al poder de un ser que va más allá de su comprensión.

-Se puede sentir el rencor que le tienes a esos seres tan patéticos.

-Se creen la gran cosa. Se creen superiores sólo porque ellos lograron captar primero lo que era el uso de la magia y a su vez, crear un estado de balance dentro de su propia especie que era caótica y hasta discriminatoria. Odio a esos seres, que no merecen el poder que tienen. Ya que no hicieron esfuerzos por ganarlo.

-¿Y tú sí? Por lo que yo veo, tomas la magia que hay en ellos. ¿Qué te hace distinto entonces?

-Qué yo sólo estoy tomando lo que a ellos no les pertenece. Tienen poder y lo malgastan en tonterías. Yo no, lo usaré para llevar al mundo a lo más alto. Sin importar lo que deba destruir o a quien deba matar. Antes fui benevolente, hoy no será así.

La bruja no pudo evitar pensar que quizás mucho sentimiento personal no sea una buena idea. Pero dado que ahora necesita de una ayuda, lo dejará pasar. Al ver que Canterlot ya estaba al alcance de la vista de ambos, Forgotten Nigtmare sólo se cruzó de brazos y dejó a Golza avanzar.

Tirek también se detuvo y se quedó al lado de la bruja, listo para ver al ser que ella menciona como alguien poderoso. De ser así, espera que viva luego de esta pelea. Y así poder acabarlo él mismo.

-Muy bien chico. Veamos como sobrevive a esto. No importa el resultado de esta pelea, al fin al cabo. Cuando el día termine, estarás muerto y no habrá nada ni nadie que se interponga en nuestro camino.

Golza dio un rugido al llegar a Canterlot finalmente, había llegado la hora.

* * *

Desde lo que era el palco, se podía lo que un enorme Kaijuu acercándose poco a poco a Canterlot, lugar donde se hallaban actualmente. Las princesas y el resto solo veían con impotencia como la enorme bestia se abría paso ante los ataques de magia de los que se atrevían a atacarlo. Y como los mataba sin piedad.

Las dos Fluttershy cerraron los ojos ante tal crueldad por parte del enorme ser, mientras que Spike, el dragón, temblaba tras Twilight.

-Es enorme… - Gobaith sintió un escalofrío al ver tal cosa, pero también una extraña nostalgia. Como si lo hubiera visto antes. - ¿Twilight?

-Sí, dame un segundo. Ugh… estúpido cuerpo sin manos, no logro abrir mi mochila.

Sunset rodo los ojos y le hizo el favor a su amiga. Usando su magia, sacó el libro que estaba buscando y lo empezó a ojear a una gran velocidad.

-Aquí está. Según el libro, su nombre es Golza. Un Kaijuu que vive en las profundidades. Se dice que se alimenta del magma y tras devorar una cierta cantidad, el color de su cuerpo se vuelve rojizo.

-Ok, creo que tenemos nuestra información necesaria. – Gobaith sacó de su casaca el Spark Lens. – Díganles a sus soldados que no se metan. Si desean vivir.

-¿Crees poder hacerle frente a esa cosa? – La Princess Twilight le hizo la pregunta.

Él la pasó a ver y ella notó algo en su mirada. Algo de duda, pero había valor y determinación también. Estaba asustado, lo veía. Pero estaba listo para afrontar este duro desafío.

Gobaith no dijo nada y sólo alzó el Spark Lens al cielo. Un destello de luz se hizo presente, obligando a todos a cerrar los ojos. Cuando este murió, enfrente de Golza se hizo presente el gigante de luz que 7 chicas conocían. Ultraman Tiga estaba listo para el combate.

-Con que ese es Tiga. – Celestia miraba con suma atención lo que iba a pasar. Así como su hermana y su sobrina.

Al mismo tiempo, las ponis vieron a sus contrapartes y ellas sólo les asintieron, como diciendo que sólo vean la pelea.

-Veamos la capacidad que tienes Ultraman Tiga. – Star Swirl por su lado sólo veía con seriedad lo que sería una batalla que nunca antes se había visto en la Equestria actual.

Celestia y Luna ordenaron a sus tropas con la voz real que se alejen de ambos gigantes, que el de colores múltiples era aliado. Al ver que ya no había ningún ser que se interponga en su camino y que tenía a su presa a unos pasos suyos. Golza dio un rugido de tal magnitud que Tiga se tuvo que tapar los oídos por la fuerza tan extrema.

Pero así no iban quedar las cosas. Tiga se puso en guardia y fue contra Golza rápidamente y le lanzó un golpe en el pecho. Pero para su sorpresa, este no se vio para nada afectado, al contrario, estaba como si nada.

Tiga vio a su oponente con asombro, optó por darle otro, luego uno más. Pero todos tenían el mismo maldito resultado, no podía hacerle daño a Golza. El Kaijuu sólo alzó una de sus garras y le dio a Tiga un golpe en el lado izquierdo de la cara con tal fuerza que este salió volando para acabar en el suelo.

Este al caer, sintió un ardor en la mejilla izquierda. Se la tomó con su mano y vio partículas de luz salir de ahí. Era imposible, nunca antes había sufrido tal daño en su cara, logró perforar la defensa de dicha zona.

-¿Por qué sale luz de su herida?

-La luz… es como la sangre para nosotros. Al tener una herida grave, la luz es señal de que sangra.

Applejack respondió a la pregunta de su contraparte poni. Y Rarity, humana, vio con horror ello. Nadie lo había herido en dicha zona.

-Ojalá no le quede cicatriz.

-Querida, creo que la cicatriz ahora es lo de menos.

Rarity, poni, tenía razón. Todos vieron como Tiga se puso de pie. Este volvió al ataque y se lanzó contra el Kaijuu para tratar de tomarlo del cuello. Pero Golza lo empujó con una de sus manos. Optó esta vez por darle una patada.

Golza atrapó dicha extremidad sin problema alguno. Y aprovecho ello para darle a Tiga un golpe en el lado derecho del pecho. Este se quejo más por el sentimiento de que algo de rompía.

- _Mis costillas…_

¿Qué clase de Kaijuu era este? Nunca había enfrentado a uno con tal fuerza. Por simple impulso, logró zafarse del agarre enemigo y esta vez darle una patada en el estómago para que retroceda. Y logró hacerlo, un poquito.

Ver que no se movió casi nada, Tiga empleo de nuevo su ataque. Esta vez dando una serie de patadas y golpes en un mísero intento de hacer que Golza se vea afectado. Pero nada, el Kaijuu era muy resistente en el término defensivo. Parecía que nada podía afectarlo.

-¿¡Hay algo en ese libro que lo ayude!?

Sunset y Twilight leían a velocidad el libro, Starlight no les debía decir nada. Su amigo estaba perdiendo, pero no había ningún tipo de información sobre este Golza. El normal se mostraba vulnerable a pesar de su gran defensa. Pero el de este parece imposible de penetrar.

-¡Miren!

A la voz de ambas Pinkie, lograron divisar como Golza atrapó uno de los golpes de Tiga y como con sólo fuerza bruta, hizo que este se queje del dolor. No sólo ello, el dolor se debió extender más para obligar a que Tiga se arrodille. Lo tenía a su merced, Tiga estaba sin oportunidad de moverse y defenderse. Sólo recibió como pago una patada en el estómago que le sacó el aire, luego un golpe en la cara en la zona izquierda, haciendo que más luz salga de su herida.

Tiga sintió como su codo se estaba dislocando, esto no iba bien para él. Más cuando el monstruo lo tomó del cuello y lo lanzó lejos al suelo.

El gigante de luz cayó al suelo, el dolor aparte, esto era ridículo. Si la fuerza física no sirve, entonces…

Lanzó un rayo de energía de su mano y para su horror, vio como al impactar el estómago de Golza, este fue absorbido. Como agua con una esponja.

 _-Debe ser una broma. ¿Cómo le voy a ganar si no le hago daño de ningún modo?_

Tiga se vio forzado a defenderse de los ataques de Golza, quien al ver que tenía la ventaja empezó a atacar con más fiereza que antes. Tiga apenas lograba bloquear los golpes de su enemigo, pero al mismo tiempo aprovecha en retroceder y alejar a esa cosa de los civiles.

-Idiota, siempre te preocupas por el resto más que por ti. – Rainbow, humana, apretó los dientes al ver que él se estaba dejando atacar. Y su contraparte se sorprendió al ver la mirada que tenía, la de preocupación pura.

Tiga recibió los impactos de los ataques de Golza, haciéndolo caer más de una vez al suelo. Se veía en él la suciedad de la tierra y las heridas que se habían generado, la luz aunque poca, era prueba suficiente de que no era una pelea fácil.

-¿Aún cree que él trae problemas? ¿Acaso conoce a alguien más que se dejaría ensuciar y lastimar por pura gloria y placer? – Fluttershy, humana, miro a Star Swirlcon seriedad, algo raro en ella. – No lo conoce. Él nunca quiso ser un héroe, ni ahora se cree uno. Sólo quiere ayudar. Él no quería venir, pero lo hizo porque… este es el mundo donde Sunset nació. Y aún ahora, que no sabe nada de este, protege a sus habitantes. ¿¡Es eso egoísta!?

Todos vieron con sorpresa como la chica le recriminó al anciano unicornio su actitud. Este sólo vio como Tiga logró evitar por un pelo un rayo de energía que había salido de la cresta superior de Golza. Apenas evito un daño mayor.

La situación era más que mala para él. Tiga no sabía cómo vencer a este enemigo, su coraza era extremadamente dura y absorbía energía. Estaba en problemas…

-No veo que ese ser sea la gran cosa.

-Espera. Pronto lo veras. – Forgotten Nightmare sabía que el verdadero poder de Tiga no yace en la habilidad actual, sino en la adaptación al rival de turno. – Anda chico, demuéstrame el poder que corre por tus venas. El poder de la raza Ultra y del gran Héroe que es tu ancestro.

Tirek volvió a ver de mala manera la pelea, no había un gran cambio. Tiga había sido mandado al suelo nuevamente por Golza quien acumuló la energía de su cuerpo y lanzó de nuevo un rayo de energía al gigante de luz, quien esta vez se cubrió para evitar un daño mayor. Estuvo cerca.

Al ver que a este paso no iba a lograr nada, optó por el cambio de estrategia. Se puso de pie, se cruzo de brazos sobre la cabeza y cambió de modo. El color predominante ahora era el rojo. Y ese cambio fue una sorpresa para los que no lo sabían.

-¡Cambió a Power Type, es hora del armamento pesado! – Pinkie, humana, dio un salto de alegría. Parece ya acostumbrada a su nuevo cuerpo.

Tiga cambió de pose de batalla, esta vez con sus puños a un lado suyo. En este modo, debe ser más ofensivo. Ahora la velocidad no importa, su enemigo es lento también.

Golza fue hacia el gigante para atacar mientras que este lanzaba un golpe al pecho del Kaijuu. Este último no pensó que el golpe lo afectaría, pero al ver que este no sólo lo hizo retroceder sino también lo lastimó, lo confundió. Tiga lanzó otro golpe, logrando el mismo resultado. Golza optó por responder el ataque y atacó con su garra, pero Tiga lo bloqueó con su mano y rápidamente le dio una patada al costado para lograr darle un fuerte impacto en las costillas.

Golza boto algo de sangre de su boca al sentir el daño en sus pulmones, Tiga aprovecho en tomarlo del cuello y lanzarlo a un lado, más lejos de la ciudad y de los civiles. Mientras que el Kaijuu se ponía de pie algo adolorido, aún incapaz de entender como es que las cosas cambiaron de repente.

Tiga volvió al ataque mientras que Golza se lanzó contra este. El gigante de luz le dio a su oponente un golpe tan preciso, que hizo a su oponente caer al suelo. Pero las cosas no acabaron ahí, al instante en que Golza se puso de pie para seguir la pelea, Tiga le dio un golpe, luego dos a la vez usando un estilo más centrado en el movimiento en una zona que el movimiento amplio. Recordando lo que su abuelo le había enseñado, si el oponente es fuerte y pesado, entonces ataca el centro de su cuerpo, daña una zona en especifico para que sienta el dolor.

Golza sentía como sus pulmones se veían afectados por los ametralladores golpes de Tiga, mientras este, no tardo en tomar al monstruo del cuello y lanzarse hacia atrás para mandarlo a volar sin problema alguno. La pelea era impresionante para los que eran sus espectadores, de la nada, Tiga había cambiado la horda de la batalla a su favor.

-¡Genial, ya lo tiene! Me pregunto si me podrá enseñar esos movimientos… - Rainbow, poni, no negaba que era la mejor pelea que había visto en su vida.

-Impresionante, pensar que existe un ser de tal poder y versatilidad. Con sólo cambiar sus atributos, cambió todo. ¿Este es el poder de esa raza de gigantes? – Luna miraba con interés como Tiga iba de nuevo hacia su oponente, quien aún yacía en el suelo.

-Star Swirl, entiendo en algo tu miedo. Un ser de esta clase de poder es algo que nada en Equestria podría hacerle frente. Inmune a la magia y a lo que conocemos. Pero ese chico está ahí, luchando sin pedir nada a cambio. – Celestia miro a su mentor, quien sólo soltó un ligero suspiro.

-Pero… - Cadance notaba que había algo más que lo impulsaba a pelear, como una obligación personal. – Algo lo impulsa, algo personal y doloroso.

Algunos de los presentes y de los civiles ya resguardados en el interior del castillo, gritaron de emoción al ver como Tiga alzó a Golza sobre su cabeza sin problema alguno para luego azotarlo contra el piso.

Golza no se quedó en el suelo mucho tiempo, estaba harto de esto. Se lanzó contra Tiga para tratar de morderlo o algo, pero Tiga lo retuvo con sus brazos. En ese momento, una pequeña lucha de fuerza se llevó acabo, uno tratando de superar al otro. Pero en términos de fuerza, eran iguales. Tiga lo sabía, por lo que vio inútil seguir con esto. Soltó rápidamente a su oponente y le lanzó una ráfaga rápida de golpes que el Kaijuu no espero. Para rápidamente, darle una patada que lo haga retroceder. Luego, le dio una en la cara y una segunda en el pecho, logrando hacer que este retroceda lo suficiente para poder atacar al fin.

Cargó su Delacium Light Stream y se lo lanzó a su oponente. Pero como en el caso anterior, la energía fue absorbida por Golza ante la sorpresa de Tiga y los que sabían que ese ataque era uno de los que usa para acabar con sus oponentes. Golza se mostró confiado, mientras que Tiga escuchó el sonido que venía de la gema en su pecho y el parpadeo. Se le acaba el tiempo, justo ahora…

-¿Y eso…?

-Su contador de energía. Él no puede estar mucho tiempo en esa forma. – Sunset respondió la duda de Starlight y de la mayoría de seguro.

-¿Qué pasará si esa luz se apaga?

-… Eso no es algo que queramos saber. – La princesa pareció captar la indirecta de su contraparte. Ahora lo entiende, Ultraman Tiga no sólo lucha contra monstruos sino contra el tiempo en sí. Su vida en cada pelea corre peligro por partida doble.

 _-Ok… Ok… ¿Qué hago? Los golpes no bastan y absorbe mi energía. ¿Cómo voy a ganar? –_ Tiga dio un paso hacia atrás, no sabía que hacer para ganar. – _Las cosas en que me meto, yo nunca pedí esto. Y aún así, sigo con ello. ¿Soy masoquista?... Lo dudo. Pero para empeorar, se me acaba el tiempo. Sufro por partida doble… ¡Eso es!_

Tiga cruzó sus brazos, haciendo que cargaba energía para otro ataque. Algo que los demás vieron con sorpresa. Más al ver que no acumula energía en sus brazos, sino en todo su ser. ¿Qué estaba…?

Tiga alzó su puño y sin perder tiempo, le dio un golpe a Golza con tal fuerza que hizo que este se eleve un poco mientras iba hacia atrás. Su fuerza había aumentado. Luego hizo lo mismo con una patada, haciendo que Golza caiga al suelo al fin.

-¿¡Acumuló su energía en él para aumentar su propio poder!? – Ambas Twilight gritaron impactadas al ver lo que pasaba.

El resto estaba igual, era una locura. ¿Quién en su sano juicio…? Olvídenlo, ese chico estaba loco.

Tiga tomó a Golza y lo levantó, le dio una ráfaga rápida de golpes cargados de luz, luego una patada en las costillas y finalmente un bien realizado uppercut que hizo que Golza caiga al suelo muy adolorido. La sangre en su boca era muestra clara de daño interno. Y mientras este trataba de ponerse en pie, Tiga salto hacia él y le dio una patada que lo resintió aún más. Esta vez logrando dejarlo inmóvil.

Al ver ello, Tiga cambió rápidamente a Multi Type. Y canalizando lo último de poder que le quedaba, lanzó su Zeperion Ray a Golza, quien ahora fue incapaz de absorber la energía. Su cuerpo brillo antes de volverse pedazos.

Tiga suspiro al ver que había vencido. Había acabado. Mientras que pudo oír el grito de victoria de los civiles en el lugar. Volteó a ver que todos parecían felices de que él los haya salvado y destruido al monstruo. Aunque, que una raza de ponis lo alabe por ello es raro.

-¡Lo logró! ¡Ese es mi Goby!

-¡Él no es tuyo!

Pinkie, humana, se rasco la cabeza algo apenada, sus amigas la miraban con rabia y celos. Mientras que sus contrapartes, excepto la princesa Twilight y Starlight, se mostraban ligeramente sorprendidas. ¿Acaso…?

-Al menos una amenaza menos. Lo mejor será prepararnos para ir por Tirek hermana.

-Lo sé Luna. Al parecer él ya lo sabe. – Celestia vio como Tiga se dio media vuelta, de seguro para hacer la apariencia de irse y…

-¡Bravo, magnífico Ultraman Tiga!

El gigante se sorprendió al ver a unos metros de él en el aire a la bruja que le ha dado sólo problemas.

 _-¡Tú!_

-Jejeje, admito que esperaba más de mi mascota. Pero no cabe duda de que la sangre de Ultraman Tiga corre por tus venas. Héroe.

Tiga miro con rabia a su enemiga jurada. Mientras que ella…

-Oh, pero no creas que esto no fue planeado. ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? ¿Cómo crees que cierto villano de este mundo huyó? ¿Hm? – la mujer logró notar la sorpresa en la reacción corporal del gigante. – Jajaja, sí. Fui yo. Y déjame decirte una cosita. Caíste en mi trampa Ultraman Tiga.

¿Trampa? ¿De qué está…? El impacto de una ráfaga de energía en su pecho lo hizo caer al suelo mientras se retorcía de dolor.

Alzó la vista para ver a su atacante, sólo para verse con la sorpresa de que a unos metros de él había un Centauro de media cabeza más alto que él. Ojos amarillos, pelaje rojo y negro, siendo este último el predominante, aunque se mostraba más monstruoso que cuando era de un tamaño más normal. Era…

- **Finalmente puedo luchar contra el gran guerrero que ella me comentó**. – Tiga se puso de pie con dificultad. - **¡Y haz que Lord Tirek se divierta como nunca!**

Los espectadores se sorprendieron al ver al más peligroso enemigo que una vez Equestria ha tenido y de tamaño gigante. Tiga se vio en una encrucijada, estaba cansado, se le acaba el tiempo. No puede sólo huir y dejar que este sujeto ataque el castillo y su gente.

Sólo le queda pelear a pesar de todo. Había caído en una vil trampa… ¿Por qué no se quedó en cama hoy?

* * *

 **Como ven, las cosas son distintas al cannon de la serie. Los que han visto toda la temporada 8 saben de la importancia de Tirek para lo que es el final de dicha temporada. Pero como ven, él aparece aquí como un enemigo para Tiga. ¿Por qué? Porque, si Dios quiere y ustedes aun apoyan esta serie, hay planes para una nueva serie luego del fin de esta. Una secuela-spinoff, porque todo ocurrirá en Equestria y luego de Tiga, que inicia justo en el último capítulo de la temporada 8 y el fic en si sería el reemplazo de la temporada 9. Si Dios me lo permite, espero llegar a eso. Sin más que decir, hasta la otra semana.**


	20. Luz Teñida por el Pasado

**Hola a todos, otra semana equivale a otro cap de este fic. Espero que les guste como quedo este cap, que en lo personal es el que más me costó hacer hasta la fecha.**

 **Capítulo 20: Equestria en Peligro: Luz Teñida por el Pasado**

Nadie en el lugar creía lo que estaban viendo.

Tras la victoria de Tiga sobre Golza, una batalla nada fácil para el guerrero de la luz, y tras ya unos pasos de irse, Tiga se vio con su enemiga jurada y quien le ha dado más de un problema, Forgotten Nightmare.

Quién a su vez, no dudo en admitir que todo esto fue un plan de su parte para alejar a Tiga del mundo que conoce y aquí, derrotarlo, así como que este lugar sea su tumba. Algo que en verdad este ni nadie espero. Más tras ver la llegada de alguien, quien era el que estuvo cerca de acabar con Equestria y todo lo que este mundo conocía.

Tirek, de un tamaño gigante y colosal, había aparecido. No sólo ello, estaba con una apariencia que denotaba que había recibido nuevo poder, un poder oscuro. Y eso no era del agrado de nadie, menos la de las que lo vencieron. Y eso sólo significa una cosa…

-¡No, él ya no puede pelear! – Twilight, humana, grito con miedo.

Era obvio, Tiga ya había empleado casi todas sus fuerzas en derrotar a Golza. Su energía y el tiempo que le quedaba no eran altos. Más aún, este seguía de pie frente a Tirek, como dando a entender que luchará. Aunque la situación no sea la mejor para él.

Este por su lado, admiraba la valentía del guerrero, quien, a pesar de saber su condición, estaba ahí, listo para hacerle frente. Sin duda alguna tiene agallas.

 **-Muy bien Ultraman Tiga. Demuestra lo que eres capaz.**

Tiga sabía que no había salida. Si se va, Tirek atacará al castillo y la ciudadela de ahí. Muchos morirán si se va. Le toma casi media día recuperar la energía necesaria para poder volver a transformarse. Rayos…

Viéndose sin más opciones, Tiga fue contra Tirek a pesar del cansancio y le lanzó un golpe al Centauro, quien le detuvo con su mano. ¿Cómo…?

 **-Hmmm, veo que la batalla con esa bestia si te dejó cansado.** – Tirek hizo más presión en la mano del gigante, quien sintió como esta se rompía sin esfuerzo alguno. – **No seas tan patético.**

Tirek le dio a Tiga una patada con sus patas frontales, haciendo que este salga volando varios metros, sino kilómetros, hacia atrás. El impacto tanto frontal como trasero hicieron que Tiga se retuerza del dolor. Que fuerza.

Se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo y trató de cambiar a Power Type. Pero para su horror y sorpresa, no hubo cambio. No hubo nada. Seguía en su forma base y eso sólo significa que…

 _-No tengo fuerzas para cambiar de modo. Estoy atorado en el Multi Type._

Tiga se puso de nuevo en guardia como pudo, pero sintió el dolor en sus costillas. El joven que era su esencia, sintió por primera vez en meses, como su cuerpo real no diferencia el daño de Tiga con el suyo. Eso sólo significa que…

Tiga recibió un golpe en la cara, luego en el abdomen, seguido de que Tirek lo tome del cuello y lo alce sin esfuerzo alguno, no sólo inmovilizando unos movimientos, sino que a su vez, le quitaba aire al Ultraman.

Este golpeó varias veces los brazos de Tirek para que lo suelte. Pero nada, no había fuerza en sus golpes. Nada. Ni la voluntad del muchacho podía hacer algo contra su propio cansancio.

Tirek lanzó a Tiga a un lado y cuando este cayó al suelo, no tardó en ir hacia él y empezar a pisarlo con fuerza. Como si se tratara de un mero insecto.

Con cada pisada, Tiga podía sentir sus costillas crujir. Como sus pulmones se veían más que afectados por el daño y castigo que recibía. Trato de detener el ataque, pero no era posible. La fuerza de Tirek era superior a la suya.

No conforme con ello, el centauro pateó al gigante y lo mandó muy cerca de la ciudadela. Este no se mostraba tan bien, se veían los moretones y suciedad en su cuerpo. La respiración agitada que mostraba, no era más que un signo de su estado tanto físico como mental. El cristal en su pecho parpadeaba a un ritmo mayor, no aguantará mucho tiempo.

En un intento vano, trató de cargar el Zepelion Ray, sólo para ver que ni fuerza tenia para realizar su ataque final. Las fuerzas no le alcanzaban…

 **-¿Es todo? Que decepción. Esperaba más de ti tras lo que vi. Pero hasta tú tienes un límite.** – Tirek tomó a Tiga de la cabeza y lo hizo pararse.

Solo lo empezó a usar como un simple saco de boxeo, aún con los intentos de este por defenderse, no había fuerza en su defensa. Todo signo de esta había desaparecido. Y solo se veía la masacre desde lo lejos, con Forgotten Nightmare riendo al ver el patético estado del guerrero.

-¡Hagan algo! ¡Lo está matando! – Applejack, humana, miro a las princesas con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero ellas nada podían hacer, sabían que antes Tirek era un oponente difícil de derrotar, pero ahora como estaba. Era un enemigo que iba más allá de la fuerza común, más allá de ellas.

Todas las amigas del guerrero veían como este trataba de evitar el castigo del que era víctima. De cómo sus heridas se hacían más visibles hasta el punto en que la luz invadía su cuerpo. Fluttershy lloraba a mares, Pinkie trataba de seguir viendo, pero a veces cerraba los ojos al oír los gritos de su amigo. Rainbow trataba de no llorar, de no mostrar nada. Pero era imposible al ver como él era golpeado de ese modo. Rarity sólo miraba sin poder hacer nada, llorar en silencio era todo lo que podía hacer.

Sunset, ella se mostraba muy afectada, ella le pidió que venga… le pidió que venga y arriesgue su vida, de nuevo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él debía ser el único que debía sufrir físicamente? ¿Acaso ese era su destino? ¿Pelear y sufrir hasta morir?

Twilight por su lado, veía con una mirada perdida todo. Incapaz de procesar todo. Como su amigo pasó de una victoria, a ser tratado de la peor manera posible. Como cayó en una vil y cobarde trampa. Él parecía haberse rendido a lo que sea que el destino le tenga deparado. Se había rendido a morir aquí. Porque cuando vio que Tirek le daba un golpe que lo llevó al suelo y este no había esfuerzos por levantarse, lo hacía todo claro. No podía ganar.

-No… por favor no…

Tirek vio con decepción como el guerrero ya no hacía esfuerzos por ponerse de pie. Que aburrido resultó todo.

 **-Tch, pensé que me darías una mejor pelea. Creo que mejor acabo con esos ponis de una buena vez. Así veras lo patético que eres.**

Tirek se dio vuelta para ir hacia el castillo. Y tras dar sólo unos pasos, oyó como algo se puso de pie. Y tras voltear, se dio con la sorpresa de que Tiga estaba de pie. ¿Se puso de pie sólo por decir ello? ¿Tanto le molesta que gente inocente o los que le importa se vean heridos?

-Sí, esa es la cualidad de los Ultra que siguen la luz. Ellos son entes que no permiten la injusticia, que velan por los débiles. Que siempre luchan por el bien mayor. Y tú no eres distinto mocoso. Me atrevo a decir que por lo que viviste, ese deseo en ti es más fuerte. Es tu razón de ser, lo que te impulsa en cada lucha. Pero al mismo tiempo es tu maldición. Porque no dudarás en tirar tu propia vida.

La mujer veía con satisfacción como su enemigo planeaba seguir con la pelea, al menos para salvar a esas patéticas criaturas. Y así fue, con mucha dificultad, Tiga lanzó un golpe que Tirek esquivó sin problemas. No sólo ello, lo empujó tras ello para que caiga cerca de donde aún había civiles entrando a la ciudadela.

El cansancio en Tiga era notorio, el dolor no lo podía expresar ni en palabras. Esto no podía seguir así…

Fue en ello que escuchó el llanto de un bebé. Bajo la vista para verse con la sorpresa de que una pequeña con alas y un cuerno de un rosa claro parecía haberse perdido y…

Ver como Tirek atacaba con una ráfaga de energía que venía de sus cuernos, aun sabiendo de la presencia de la niña, le hizo reaccionar por puro instinto a lo primero que su cuerpo le ordenó. Protegerla. Y por ello, todo el impacto lo recibió en la espalda.

El grito que Tiga dio fue estruendoso, pero no se podía rendir, no hasta que la niña esté a salvo al menos. Ver como ella se le quedó viendo, como no parecía pasar de los dos años… No puede dejar que algo le pase a esta criatura. No importa si no es humana, es un ser vivo y él…

Vio como un unicornio blanco y melena azul tomaba a la niña con su magia. Debía ser el padre y le resulta familiar. Agh, no es hora de estas cosas.

- _¡Salgan de aquí! –_ no sabe si su grito mental fue oído, pero vio como el unicornio se fue con la niña. Ella viéndolo con algo de miedo, pero a la vez curiosidad.

 **-Patético. Usando lo último de tus fuerzas para salvarlos. En verdad creí que serias un digno oponente.** – Tirek reía burlón.

- _Tch… lo dice el que no puede tener poder por su cuenta. Antes necesitabas de la magia de los ponis, ahora usas la energía que esa loca te dio. Sin eso… no eres nada Tirek. El único ser patético aquí, eres tú. Quien se burla de los que reciben ayuda cuando tú… no puedes hacer nada sólo._

A las palabras de Tiga, Tirek vio todo rojo. Que este mocoso, aún al borde de la muerte se burle de él. Eso no se lo perdona. Y por ello, no tardó en darle un golpe al gigante quien seguía en el suelo, le dio un uppercut que obligó a Tiga a ponerse de pie.

Ahora mismo, el gigante sólo era un muñeco de trapo. Incapaz de defenderse, su contador de tiempo al borde de llegar al límite. Y por ello, no vio lo que iba a suceder.

Sentir como algo atravesaba el lado derecho de su abdomen le hizo ver dicha zona. Tirek lo había embestido como si fuera un toro… le había, clavado uno de los cuernos en el abdomen.

Tiga no grito, no tenía ni fuerza para ello. Sólo hubo silencio, lo único que se oyó fue como Tirek retrocedió y como Tiga cayó al suelo con una gran cantidad de luz saliendo de dicha herida. Este pudo jurar escuchar los gritos de sus amigas. Lamentablemente, no había fuerza en su ser para saber si era verdad. Por primera vez en años, sentía que no había salida.

* * *

Midna estaba lavando los platos, agradecía que estos días sean de descanso. Ella y su esposo lo necesitan, el trabajo que tienen y muchas otras cosas más, le impiden pasar más tiempo con su hijo. Y a veces se lamenta por ello. De haber sido una madre más presente ¿pudo evitar ese accidente? ¿Pudo evitarle a su hijo los días de dolor y las terapias que hubo luego?

No lo sabe. Pero al menos se alegra de saber que ahora está actuando más acorde a su edad y…

Fue en ello que sintió una punzada en el pecho, haciendo que suelte lo que estaba lavando y que este caiga al suelo. La mujer se apoyó en el mueble, dejando que el agua siga saliendo del caño.

-¿Qué fue eso…? Sentí como… Es como esa vez. Cuando ellos… No, no puede ser. Debo estar pensando mal. Debe ser porque es por estas fechas que todo pasó. – vio el calendario que estaba a la vista.

En efecto, mañana era el día en que ya van 8 años desde ese accidente. Desde que el mundo de su hijo se tiño de pura oscuridad y fue testigo de lo cruel que puede ser el mundo, cuando buscan un culpable. Y al ver que el principal culpable estaba muerto y por pena a la familia del niño… Se engancharon con su hijo.

Malditos hipócritas, todos. Su hijo había hecho lo que ese niño no. Ir a ayudar a la niña cuando todo pasó, mientras este huía, Gobaith no lo hizo. Aun sabiendo el peligro y demás.

Aún recuerda la expresión de su hijo cuando lo vio luego de que ella y su esposo recibieron la llamada del hospital. Ver como su hijo lloraba y no sólo ello, ver como uno de sus ojos se había tornado rojo, marca de la familia de su esposo cuando los miembros de esta descubren su motivación de vida. Y el solo ver uno de los ojos de ese color, era prueba de que la motivación que halló en ese momento se vio menguada por la culpa.

Culpa de que Hikari, recibiera el impacto de la roca que iba hacia él justo en la cara, en la zona ocular, dañando de modo irreparable sus corneas y haciendo que pierda la vista con los años. Y en verdad, no era justo.

Cuando esa niña despertó y le dijeron que su rodilla derecha estaba destrozada, que a lo mejor en unos años volvería a caminar, no más. Sumado a que supo que el amigo común entre ambos murió y creyendo que su hijo lo había abandonado, sumado al dolor de saber que nunca cumpliría su sueño, la hizo desatar toda la ira en Gobaith. Quien calló, como mostrando que él merece ese trato, que era su culpa. Cuando no lo era….

Fue decisión de los tres de ir a ese lugar, de pasar un pequeño paseo ahí en compañía de Hikari, quien se había ofrecido para cuidarlos tras terminar sus estudios universitarios. El derrumbe fue por consecuencia de la erosión, era una montaña donde nunca nada había pasado. Era como una vil jugada del destino, haciendo que su hijo sea el que salió básicamente ileso físicamente. Pero las heridas emocionales no se iban, aún ahora. Y en verdad espera que Gobaith deje de culparse, que deje de cargar una culpa que no es suya. Que hizo lo que pudo, porque, a fin de cuentas, era un simple humano.

* * *

-Raro, sentí que Gobaith…

Hikari se quitó los audífonos tras dejar de leer el libro escrito en Braile, lo que los ciegos aprenden para leer a través del tacto. Ahora mismo estaba en la cama de la habitación de Hotel que comparte con su novio, quien en ese momento salía del baño tras una ducha. Este pudo ver la expresión de preocupación en los ojos de la chica. Esos ojos rojos, carentes de luz, pero no de fuerza de voluntad.

-¿Ocurre algo? – Ella negó a la pregunta, más porque no sentía que él le fuera a creer. - ¿Pensando en tu hermano menor? – Aunque era obvio que él la conocía muy bien.

-Mañana sería un año más. Un año más desde ese accidente.

-… Dijiste que no fue su culpa. El niño ese, Kai, quiso demostrarle a esa niña que era mejor que Gobaith y no midió consecuencias. Ella, viendo que podía ser divertido acepto ese tonto desafío. Y tu hermano no pudo decir no ¿Verdad?

-Él siempre ha temido que los lazos que tiene se rompan. Que las amistades que tiene, ya no existan. Por ello no se opuso. Debió hacerlo, cometió un error. No poder decir no, aunque sabía el peligro fue su error. Y lo aprendió de la peor manera posible.

Hikari mostró sus ojos rojos a su novio, quien los consideraba bellos a pesar de carecer de luz propia.

-Debí notarlo, debí ver que había un cambio en Kai. A él siempre le gustó Nami, pero ella tenía ojos solo para Gobaith. Y él, por la difícil situación familiar y la sobreprotección de mi abuela por ser el único heredero varón de la familia, es que no pudo salir mucho de casa. Y si lo hacía, era muy tímido.

La mujer rio un poco al ver el gran cambio entre el niño y el adolescente. Su hermano había cambiado mucho en tan poco tiempo. La culpa lo consumía y eso era algo que ella no podía evitar pensar en que fue su culpa.

-Debí ser más rápida. Cuando vi que se estaban tardando demasiado, de un simple paseo en el bosque. Cuando llegué y vi el derrumbe, supe que algo malo había pasado. Ver como Kai iba en una dirección y Gobaith en la otra. No tuve que elegir, no tras ver como un gran trozo de roca caía sobre el niño… Fui tras Gobaith y ver como cargaba a Nami, cuyas piernas… - No pudo decir más, la escena aún era demasiado para ella.

De ahí, todo es muy borroso y nada claro. Recuerda la voz de su hermano, pidiendo que lo ayude, el derrumbe, como una de esas rocas iba hacia su hermano y… de ahí no recuerda mucho. Sólo el despertar en una cama de hospital, con los ojos vendados.

No dudo en preguntar primero por su hermano menor. El doctor que la atendía le dijo que él estaba bien, que él sólo sufrió de golpes y heridas leves.

Pero ella, ella había recibido el impacto de la roca que iba hacia él, el impacto en la zona ocular daño sus córneas de modo irreparable. El daño era progresivo. Con los años ella iba a quedar ciega y no había nada que pudiera evitar ello.

Cuando oyó eso, sintió que el mundo entero se le vino abajo. No quería creer que todo cambió de tal modo en menos de unas horas. Era difícil de digerir, pero su prioridad en esos momentos era su hermano.

Aún recuerda la cara del niño cuando lo vio. Llena de tristeza y culpa. Kai había muerto por el derrumbe, Nanami con suerte iba a volver a caminar. Y todos culpaban a Gobaith, porque así son las personas, buscan a un culpable a quien castigar. Su hermano era ese culpable al ser el que sobrevivió casi ileso.

-Lo culparon. Todos… No les importó si era un niño que no tuvo culpa de las circunstancias. Los padres de Kai querían demandarnos, la familia de Nami pedía una reparación civil… Mi padre estaba furioso. No con mi hermano, sino con las familias que una vez llamó amigos.

-Eso demuestra que sólo los estaban usando por conveniencia. – Hikari asintió a las palabras de su novio quien ya estaba en su lado de la cama.

-Al final, se quedaron sin nada. Nuestro nombre es muy influyente, única vez en que usamos nuestro prestigio de ese modo. Pero las cosas siguieron viniendo. Mis padres tenian problemas con mi abuela, porque ella consideraba peligroso dejar al heredero de la familia sin protección, quería tenerlo encerrado. En la escuela, Gobaith sufrió del desprecio de los niños, porque Nami dio su versión de los hechos. Y él calló… calló porque sentía que era su culpa.

-Los niños pueden ser crueles.

-Si... Por mi lado, ya debes saber que mi novio de turno no le agradaba la idea de tener una mujer que poco a poco se hacía ciega.

-Imbécil. Mal por él, bien por mí. – Ella rio un poco. Él siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa.

-Opté por aceptar lo que se venía. Aprender a vivir como un ciego antes de volverme uno. Fui a Canterlot a aprender el Braile y ahí conocí a mis amigas Celestia y Luna. Aprendí que había más en este mundo de lo que estaba acostumbrada. Al volverme ciega, pude ver más del mundo y entender más de este. Pero…

Ahí Hikari se detuvo, apretó los puños con fuerza. Prueba clara de que estaba furiosa. De qué había aún mucho más…

-Pero Gobaith, él no lo pudo tomar bien. Mis padres lo llevaron a terapia. Tenía síndrome de estrés Post Traumático a un nivel moderado. No podía dormir en las noches porque sentía que era su culpa. Que mi ceguera es su culpa. Que todo es su culpa. Y si hoy aún la tiene, es poca… pero se sigue preguntando que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido más firme. De haber dicho sólo no.

-Se nota que tu hermano es demasiado noble. Cargar una culpa que no es suya. Cargar con algo así es algo que muchos no harán jamás. La gente olvida. Pero parece que él no. Debió apreciar mucho a sus amigos de infancia y por ello es que está así.

Hikari sólo suspiró, estaba cansada. Harta de que su hermano siga cargando esa culpa. Por ello es que se esforzaba en hacerlo reír, en que este feliz. Porque él lo merece, todos. Y así fue como halló su motivación de vida, dar alegría a las personas con sus canciones. Y vaya que fue una sorpresa cuando sus padres le dijeron que sus ojos se habían tornado rojo. Prueba clara de dicha motivación. Siendo esta característica única en su familia.

Gobaith por su lado fue entrenado por su abuelo para pelear. En un intento que el niño no piense tanto en ello, que se olvide de la culpa, aunque sea un poco. No sabe con exactitud que fue lo que su abuelo le enseñó a Gobaith, pero espera que en algo ayude. Que en algo le permita a Gobaith, finalmente librarse de culpas.

-Sabes, espero un día poder conocerlos. A tu familia. Me hablas tanto de ellos que me dejas con la intriga.

Hikari sonrió y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su novio. Ese hombre que no le importó como estaba, la que la vio por lo que es. Ella confía en él hasta la muerte.

-Algún día Yu, algún día.

Hikari cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en su hermano. En la última sonrisa real que vio en él. Y que ojalá, esté donde esté… se encuentre bien y a salvo.

* * *

Dolía… dolía mucho… apenas era consciente de lo que sucede alrededor suyo. No sabe si está viendo hacia arriba o hacia un lado. No sabe ni donde se encuentra en su totalidad. Estaba cansado.

Sentía los pasos de Tirek ir hacia él. Sentía como la luz que salía de su herida no se detenía, se estaba desangrado en términos de un Ultra. Y trataba en vano de parar la salida de luz con su mano. Pero era inútil… la herida era mayor de la que él esperaba.

Gobaith ya no sabía si seguía con vida. Todo ya parecía ser relativo para él. Cuando te estás muriendo y ves tu vida pasar por tus ojos, te hace darte cuenta que todo le ha ido mal y que deseas cambiar tantas cosas. Pero era imposible. No podías simplemente volver al pasado y arreglar todo. No era posible. Y él lo sabía de antemano, porque por años deseo que fuera así.

Sintió como Tirek uso una de sus patas para empujar su ya debilitado cuerpo y hacer que este boca arriba. Oía su risa, rayos… ya mantenlo. Ya no importa…

Ver como este acumula energía en su mano, listo para dar el golpe de gracia, le hizo admitir su fin. Ahora mismo, parece que no hay nada más para él. Nada.

Y justo cuando había aceptado su inevitable fin, vio como una ráfaga multicolor impactaba a Tirek y lo mandaba lejos. No sólo ello, como la energía se disperso y creó un domo protector alrededor de la Ciudadela y el castillo. Alrededor de él también…

Sólo pudo pensar en una cosa antes de dejar que la oscuridad llegue a él.

- _Luz…_

Luego de ello, Gobaith cerró los ojos. Ya rendido y aceptando que, al final no había cambiado nada. Había sido débil para proteger lo que le importa. De nuevo.

* * *

-¡Gobaith! ¡GOBAITH!

Twilight gritó el nombre de su amigo quien yacía en el suelo, totalmente inmóvil y sólo tomándose la herida para evitar que más luz salga de esta.

-No… No, por favor no.

-Ese monstruo, cómo se atreve…

-Goby… Goby…

-Él… no, él no puede…

-Maldito… Lo pagará…

Fluttershy, Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity y Applejack miraban sin poder creer como Tiga había caído. Como había perdido… pero eso les importaba poco. Era Gobaith su preocupación. Su amigo estaba ahí, esperando su final, su muerte. Y eso no lo iban a permitir.

Las contrapartes de ellas, se vieron sorprendidas al ver el intenso destello que las envolvía, similar al de los Elementos de la Armonía, pero de un tono distinto.

-No… No, no te dejaré morir. Aún… Aún tienes mucho por hacer Gobaith.

Sunset hizo lo mismo ante la sorpresa de Starlight y Spike, ese destello… era intenso.

Ver como Tirek lo pateaba para verlo a la cara cuando lo mate, hizo que algo en Twilight se saliera de control.

 _-¿¡Qué esperas!? ¡Actúa! ¡Lo matarán! ¿¡Deseas ello!? ¡No limites tu poder!_

Twilight sabia que Midnight tenía razón. Al diablo la contención. Ese monstruo, había lastimado lo que ella… lo que ellas más aman. Y eso no se lo iba a perdonar. Y ante la sorpresa de las 4 princesas presentes y del mismo Star Swirl, la unicornio ganó alas al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo brillaba. Y como si fuera una reacción en cadena, la luz de sus amigas se acumuló en su cuerno y sin pizca de duda o piedad, lanzó la luz concentrada hacia Tirek quien se vio sorprendido no sólo del ataque, sino del tamaño de este. Era casi de la mitad de su tamaño…

- **¿¡Qué es eso!?**

El centauro recibió de lleno el impacto en su ser, la fuerza de este fue tal que que salió volando varios kilómetros hacia atrás. Forgotten Nightmare vio ello con sorpresa. No era posible…

Las mocosas esas, habían logrado canalizar la luz en las joyas y lo la magia que las embulle. Habían usado un ataque a escala de los que los Ultra usan y habían logrado dañar a Tirek.

- **¿¡Qué fue eso!?** – el centauro había caído a unos metros de ella, se sostenía la zona donde el impacto había sido realizado.

-Un ataque de luz. Malditas mocosas, lograron usar la energía de luz en sus gemas.

La mujer veía como la misma ráfaga de energía creaba lo que parecía ser un domo de esta para proteger a la Ciudadela y a Tiga. Que asco, el amor de esas 7 les dio el poder que necesitaban para tal hazaña. Que porquería.

Se acercó al domo y lo tocó con su mano. Esta ardió por el mero contacto de energía. La rechaza. Este domo es impenetrable. Pero no es eterno. Sonrió al ver que tenían 24 horas patas que este desaparezca y les dé el espacio libre para volver a atacar. Y eso le venía bien a ella. Puede esperar.

-Párate Tirek, por ahora descansaremos. Este domo se vendrá abajo en 24 horas.

 **-¿No sería mejor ir a que recolecte más magia? Así podré acabar con este domo ya.**

La mujer vio al centauro con tal fiereza, que este se mostró asustado. Ella no iba a permitir que este idiota adicto a un poder que de por si no es suyo le venga a decir que debe hacer. Por lo que con un movimiento de su mano, logró hacer que este de estampe contra el piso, incapaz de levantarse.

-No me lleves la contraria criatura inferior. Te di ese poder y te lo pudo quitar también. – La mujer dejó libre a Tirek, para luego pasar a ver el domo de luz multicolor. – Por hoy vives niño, pero a la próxima no habrá suerte.

Sin decir más, ella se llevó a Tirek lejos de ahí. Ahora sólo queda esperar un poco más.

….

En el castillo, todas vieron con asombro como Twilight, humana, había soltado tal ráfaga de luz de su cuerno. No sólo ello, ahora tenía alas y se había vuelto una alicornio como su contraparte. Quien la ayudaba a estar en pie, se nota que usó mucho poder para lograr esa hazaña.

El resto igual, eran sostenidas por sus contrapartes y Starlight. Pero la mente de las 7 sólo iban a una persona. El destello de luz que vino de Tiga y como este desapareció fue un indicador que había vuelto a su forma humana.

-Iré yo a ver. – Celestia habló firme, como diciendo que no se muevan y que ella vuelve enseguida.

Y así fue, con un hechizo de transporte, la regente apareció a unos pasos del joven que hace poco, era un gigante de luz. Y no oculto su sorpresa y horror al ver el estado en que se hallaba.

Tirado en el piso, con cortes en todo su cuerpo, moretones y sangre. Un orificio en su abdomen que demuestra el daño reciente a su persona. Su cara llena de moretones y en su mejilla izquierda un corte profundo que no duda, dejará marca.

Contuvo las lágrimas al ver como un muchacho, un niño a sus ojos, pudo ser capaz de soportar tal daño para proteger una raza que no es la suya.

No perdió tiempo y corrió hacia él, acercó una de sus orejas al pecho de este. Aún habían latidos, pero eran débiles. Había que ser precisos…

Uso su magia para elevar al muchacho con cuidado del suelo y rápidamente volvió con el resto.

Le dolió en el alma ver la expresión de las 7 amigas del joven. Como derramaron lágrimas al ver el lamentable estado de su amigo. Como la sangre salía de su cuerpo y manchaba el piso. Eso no le importaba, lo que le importa ahora es salvar al chico.

-¡Celestia, rápido! ¡Hay que atender sus heridas! ¿¡Aún tienes la poción roja que se usa para las heridas que cree!?

Celestia asintió a las palabras de Star Swirl y ambos rápidamente desaparecieron. Debían ser rápidos si querían salvar al muchacho. Todo mientras el resto trataba de mantener a las amigas de este en un estado estable. No se necesita más para ver lo importante que es el chico para ellas.

* * *

Las horas pasaron, todo Canterlot estaba protegido por ese domo de luz multicolor. Al parecer tenían 24 horas para planear algo, según Star Swirl, quien estudió la energía del domo.

Era luz concentrada, era algo increíble. Y pensar que las joyas en los cuellos de esas 7, tendrían tal poder. Pero eso no importaba ahora. Lo que importaba era tener a la población quieta y tranquila.

El lugar estaba saturado, no había mucho espacio. Todos preguntaban que pasaba y sobre el gigante que los defendió. Mucho preguntando si estaba bien o si logró huir. Cosa que sorprendió al unicornio en gran manera. Ver cómo el acto de auto sacrificio del muchacho hizo que todos los que vieron su pelea lo aprecien y admiren.

Aunque por seguridad, no comentaron quien era. El chico seguía en la zona médica del Castillo, con sólo unos pocos con acceso al lugar. Y ya habían pasado casi 6 horas.

No les quedaba mucho tiempo. Duda que el muchacho se ponga de pie tan pronto. Y aunque lo haga, duda que acepte pelear nuevamente. No tras la paliza que recibió. Debían de hacerse cargo ellos. Pero ¿cómo?

-Lamento la tardanza señor, pero estábamos planeando en una reunión con los soldados para la batalla que habrá.

-Si… Vamos. – el unicornio siguió al poni que lo llamó. - ¿Qué hay de tu esposa e hija?

-Oh, Flurry está con su mamá. Es mejor, tras lo último. – el joven sonrió algo complicado. – Ojalá pudiera darle las gracias a ese gigante por salvar a mi hija.

-Estoy seguro que las aprecia Shinning Armor. Vamos…

Ambos unicornios fueron hacia la reunión para la defensa de la ciudad. La que puede ser la última batalla.

* * *

Por otro lado, en el área médica. Gobaith yacía en la cama más grande que había, siendo la de la Princesa Celestia, quien no dudo en dársela para que descanse. Estaba totalmente cubierto de vendaje. Su torso y cara lastimados más que cualquier otra zona. Pero era la del abdomen lo que preocupa a todos.

Todas estaban presentes, incluso Spike. Quien veía como Cadance le limpia el sudor al joven humano, quien murmuraba cosas en sueños. La alicornio puso a su hija a un lado de la cama. Ver cómo ella parecía saber que este chico era quien la salvó, era increíble.

Por otro lado, con el resto, aún les costaba olvidar lo difícil que fue sanar a Gobaith. El tónico era un súper acelerador de células. Fuerza a generar nuevos tejidos. Pero hacer ello, obliga a los nervios a trabajar y el proceso de cicatrización es doloroso.

Tuvieron que apresar al joven con la magia de Luna y Cadance para que este no se nueva mientras Star Swirl y Celestia lo trataban.

Obviamente, sus amigas no soportaban tal escena. Como Gobaith gritaba del dolor y como unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos en prueba de que el dolor era más que horrible. Llorar era lo único que pudieron hacer, incluso algunas de las contrapartes de ellas lloraron. Esto no era justo para él, sufrir de ese modo.

Cadance noto que el chico parecía murmurar algo en sueños. Se acercó a oírlo y se sorprendió por lo que oía. Le pidió a Celestia acercarse y ella lo hizo. No se necesitaba de un genio para ver que él tenía una pesadilla, un recuerdo porque Luna también lo sentía. Algo lo estaba aquejado en su mente.

-Chicas ¿por qué no llevan a nuestras invitadas a comer algo y luego a que descansen?

-No, no queremos…

-Insisto. Llevan mucho tiempo sin comer o descansar. Deben cuidar su salud.

Sunset no pudo decir nada ante las palabras de Celestia. La Princess Twilight se las llevó para que coman algo, con la promesa que volverán luego. Y al fin verse solos…

-Iré a ver.

-¿Segura? Puede que la magia no sirva.

-No puedo modificar la pesadilla, pero verla va más allá de la magia hermana.

Luna se acercó al joven humano y junto su frente a la de él. No tomó ni un segundo para que la princesa de la noche retroceda de modo rápido ante la sorpresa de su hermana y sobrina. Ambas viendo como Luna parecía querer contener las lágrimas que estaban por salir de sus ojos.

-¿Luna…?

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo le pudieron echar la culpa a un niño? ¿Cómo es que calló aún sabiendo que le dolía? ¿Y por qué aún carga con el dolor y la culpa? Cuando no la tiene.

Ambas ponis no entendían lo que la princesa decía. Rara vez se había puesto así, se veía el dolor y la impotencia de ella por no poder aliviar en algo el dolor que Gobaith parecía sufrir en su cabeza.

-Luna, es primordial que nos digas que viste. – Celestia se acercó a su hermana menor, quien parecía debatir consigo misma si debía hacerlo o no. – Luna, si en verdad este chico necesita ayuda, hay que dársela. Debemos tratar la herida emocional que debe de tener.

La princesa soltó un suspiro y aún sabiendo que estaba mal, dijo todo lo que vio. Y no culpó a su hermana y sobrina por las caras que pusieron. Sin duda alguna…

* * *

En los comedores, las 7 ponis trataban de animar a las 7 chicas. Tarea fácil no era. Porque se veía lo afectadas que estaban. La situación de Gobaith las había afectado en gran medida. El chico seguía vivo de milagro. Aunque algunas ya habían notado lo que sus contrapartes sentían por el joven, otras aún se mostraban algo confundidas y complicadas. Sobre todo Rainbow, de ver su versión humana así por un muchacho. Aunque no niega que el chico era cool. Lástima que no era un poni.

-Pudimos hacer más…

-No vaquera, no había nada que hubiera podido hacer.

Applejack poni no soportaba ver la tristeza en su versión humana. Ninguna podía.

-¿Vieron como lo trató? Como si fuera un objeto, un saco para golpear. ¿Cómo se atreve…?

Rarity humana apretó los dientes, maldiciendo no tener manos ahora. La ayudaría mucho. Y su contraparte poni, no puede negar que entiende como se siente.

-Lo que podemos hacer es esperar a que se recupere. La magia no sirve en él por lo que es más difícil tratarlo. – la princesa hablo en un tono calmado. – Es más, está en buenas manos.

-Yo aún me pregunto como Tirek obtuvo tanto poder. La última vez que era fuerte, pero no a esta altura. – Starlight sabía del poder de Tirek y lo cerca que estuvo de lograr su meta.

Tuvieron suerte aquella vez, aún con todo en su contra lograron desbloquear el poder del árbol y ganar. Al menos eso es lo que oyó. Pero ahora no era así. Tirek podía usar y absorber magia, pero era inmune al daño generado por esta. Vaya ironía. Son momentos como estos en que desea que Discord esté aquí… por más que la vuelva loca por sus estupideces.

-Tal vez lo mejor sería que comamos algo. Aquí. – Pinkie, poni, sacó una bandeja con varios cupcakes.

Pero ni su contra parte humana mostraba reacción alguna. Y eso solo era prueba de todo lo que había pasado. Las ponis miraban con tristeza como ellas no eran capaces de asimilar todo.

-Saben, él siempre salía herido de sus peleas. Pero nunca fue algo tan grave como esto. – Pinkie humana dijo ello tras ver la bandeja con los postres. - Pero no parecía importarle.

Tomó el postre y le dio un mordisco. Estaba rico, no lo iba a negar. El resto hizo igual, sólo tomaron como pudieron los postres y empezaron a comer. Aunque claro, una no pudo evitar llorar un poco.

Fluttershy humana lloraba, de la tristeza y la impotencia. Ver como Gobaith fue masacrado y eso último… jura que sintió que el corazón se le detuvo medio segundo. Y su contraparte poni parecía entender ese dolor en cierto modo.

Todas veían lo importante que era ese chico para ellas. Era su amigo, uno con el que han pasado tanto y al mismo tiempo, han aprendido mucho. Y por ello…

-¿Por qué no hablan de él? Tal vez eso nos ayude más a entender quién es Ultraman Tiga.

Las 7 chicas se vieron las caras. Para luego asentir y narrar desde el inicio como es que conocieron a Gobaith. Y en cierto modo, eso las ayudaba un poco.

* * *

En su mente, Gobaith observaba una y otra vez la misma escena.

- _¡Vamos Gobaith! ¡Es sólo escalar y nada más! ¡Es un reto!_

- _No lo sé Kai… Se ve peligroso. Es más, mi hermana se debe estar preocupando._

Pudo ver a su versión infantil. Tímido y algo temeroso. Para luego ver la figura del niño que fue su amigo. De cabello marrón y ojos del mismo color, sólo unos centímetros más alto que él. Antes no lo vio, pero ahora podía captar la rabia en sus ojos. Los celos. Y eso le daba tristeza.

- _¡Suena divertido! ¡Anda Gobaith, tú puedes! ¡Gana como siempre lo haces!_

La niña al lado de ellos dos era muy linda. De cabello rosa lacio y ojos azules, su sonrisa era como la recuerda. Y le duele que sea así…

Nanami era todo lo que uno podría esperar de una niña de buenos modales y dulce. Y lo peor de todo, es que todo acabaría ese día.

Pudo ver la duda en los ojos de su versión infantil, como Kai lo fulminaba con la mirada, casi obligándolo con esta a que acepte. Y Nanami diciendo que él puede ganar, sólo avivando más el fuego sin que ella lo sepa.

- _Ok…_

-¡No! ¡Niégate! ¡Di que no!

Gobaith trató de tocar a su yo del pasado, pero la imagen cambió abruptamente. Ahora estaba en una zona rocosa, donde se notaba había ocurrido un derrumbe. Gobaith sabía que este lugar era…

Pasó a ver como él y Kai discutían, uno diciendo que deben irse y el otro que debían ayudar a Nanami.

- _¿¡La vas a abandonar!? ¿¡Estás loco!? –_ Esa debe ser la primera vez en que hablo con un tono fuerte y firme.

 _-¡No podemos hacer nada! ¡Si nos quedamos moriremos! –_ Kai se mostraba asustado, casi al borde de un ataque de pánico. - _¡Yo…! ¡Yo me voy!_

 _-¡Te vas y te juro que…! –_ vio como fue empujado por Kai para que le dé pase libre. Dejándolo a su suerte.

Sí… Recuerda el sentimiento de traición. Aún con ello, salió en dirección donde Nanami debía estar. No sin antes oír el grito de ayuda del niño. Pero no volteó por el silencio abrupto que hubo. Y no lo hizo porque intuía lo que pasó.

Increíble pensar que las lecciones de su abuelo para la supervivencia y demás le fueron útiles ahí. Y corrió hacia dicha dirección, aunque derramó unas lágrimas.

No recuerda con claridad como llegó o evitó los peligros que estaban cerca. No sabe como es que logró sacarla de la roca que había aplastado una de sus piernas. Pero recuerda con claridad que pasó luego. Es lo que más le duele…

Ver a su hermana llegar e ir hacia él, empujarlo a un lado. Ver cómo ella recibió el impacto de una de las rocas en la cara… sintió que el mundo se detuvo. Y de seguro fue su desgarrador grito lo que hizo que el equipo de rescate los halle a los segundos.

De ahí, todos los recuerdos son trozos…

Trozos de memoria que quiso olvidar, más no pudo. Como se enteró que su hermana se iba a quedar ciega. Como Nanami lo culpo de la muerte de Kai, de porque no lo ayudó. Tal vez era la rabia y frustración de ella en él, porque apenas volvería a caminar, más no bailar como ella siempre hacia. Su sueño se había roto.

Como los padres de Kai lo culpaban, que él siempre ponía a su hijo como una sombra. Siendo esa la única vez que vio a su papá con tal ira en sus ojos, golpeando al que fue su amigo de años, con su madre protegiéndolo de los gritos y demás. Pero todo estaba ahí…

- _Tiene Estrés Post Traumático. El incidente, lo de su hermana, el bullying que recibe en la escuela. Los ataques de ira son un síntoma común._

Si. El psicólogo… Fue con él unos meses luego del incidente. Nanami parecía ser la heroína en tragedia y Kai el héroe que murió. Y él el villano. Las familias de ambos sabían que no podían hacer nada contra el poder del nombre Kosei. Por ello, es que de algún modo u otro, manipularon a la niña para que ponga a toda la escuela en contra suya.

Y uno de los de secundaria pareció ver divertido molestarlo. No le importaba nada. Ni se defendía… no podía echarle la culpa a Kai y decir que él los iba abandonar. Tal vez no fue un buen amigo, pero lo fue en su momento. Por ello callo. Aunque no debió.

Pero cuando uno de esos niños habló mal de su hermana… todo se tornó rojo. Sólo vio la sangre en sus nudillos y las caras de horror en todos los presentes.

Como sus padres lo recogieron de la oficina del director, como su madre le dijo de todo a la directora por dejar que esto pasara. Y como su padre se sorprendió de ver uno de sus ojos de color rojo. Uno… eso demostraba que algo no iba bien en su mente, que había hallado su motivación, pero que estaba bloqueada o incompleta.

Como se fue de dicha escuela, como iba a terapias, las pesadillas, los murmullos. Su abuela viéndolo como una deshonra, su madre llorando en las noches con su padre consolándola, los ojos de su hermana cada día sin más luz. Todo porque no pudo decir no y porque fue débil, no poder proteger a nadie cuando pudo hacerlo…

- _¡Eres una deshonra para la familia niño!_

 _-_ No… - Se tapó los oídos, no otra vez.

- _¡Es tu culpa, está muerto por tu culpa!_

 _-_ No es cierto…

 _-¡Debiste morir tú!_

 _-_ Silencio…

 _-¡Te odio! ¡No sabes cuánto te odio!_

-¡Cállense, déjenme en paz! ¡No pedí esto! ¡No pedí vivir de este modo, no quería que nadie saliera herido! ¡No es mi culpa! ¡HICE LO QUE PUDE! ¡CÁLLENSE!

Luego, solo hubo silencio… solo quería despertar… Salir de ahí… Sólo eso quería, salir… sólo quería silencio.

* * *

Abrir los ojos y notar que el izquierdo parecía tener algo que impedía que viera con él, sentir el dolor general en su cuerpo en su totalidad, no era el mejor modo de despertar. Más si, tras todo lo que vio en su mente, aún lo aqueja. Trató de levantarse, pero algo se lo impidió. Un toque suave, como el de su hermana en cierto modo.

Vio que era la versión alterna de Cadance, la princesa, quien le sonreía con tristeza mientras usaba sus cascos para que no se levante. El joven quiso decir algo, pero el mismo cuerpo le decía a gritos que se recueste y no se mueva. No tuvo más que aceptar la situación en la que estaba y también, ver su propio cuerpo…

Lleno de vendajes, lleno de heridas y moretones. Nunca antes había acabado en tan mal estado. Su mente fue a lo primero que se le vino.

-¿Qué pasó…?

Las princesas Celestia y Luna le explicaron rápidamente lo que pasó y como fue que sus amigas lo salvaron de una muerte segura a manos de Tirek. Y eso lo alivió un poco, pero al mismo tiempo lo hizo sentirse patético.

-No he cambiado nada… Al final, siempre termino así.

-¿A qué te refieres? – la pregunta de Luna lo sacó de cuadro.

Instintivamente, quería crear una excusa. No decir nada en relación a lo que carga. Pero lamentablemente, las miradas de ellas, casi como viendo a través de él, le hizo ver que una mentira no iba a servir.

-Puedes decirnos que te aqueja, no te vamos a juzgar. – el casco de Cadance en su hombro y su mirada, bastaron para que se atreva a contar lo que sucedió. No por obligación, sino porque sentía que ellas no lo iban a juzgar del modo en que cree peor.

Cada palabra, fue difícil de decir. Decir todo.

Conoció a Nanami en una de las pocas veces que pudo salir de casa a jugar en un parque, que ella fue su amiga. Como conoció a Kai en la escuela y como se hicieron los mejores amigos. Como niños, no había gran historia, lo simple. Amigos de escuela.

Pero eran unidos, eran sus únicos amigos. Su posición como heredero de su casa era difícil, como niño no lo sabía, pero eso lo alejó del contacto social básico por años. Que ellos, a parte de su familia, eran los únicos que lo entendían en cierto modo. Al menos eso creyó.

La parte difícil fue llegar cuando… ocurrió el incidente del derrumbe. Ahí las palabras se hicieron difíciles de decir. Como Kai tuvo la idea de una competencia en escalar, como Nanami los impulso a que lo hagan. Y como él, accedió. Por miedo a perder la amistad de ellos. Ahora sabe que debió ser firme y decir no. Se habría ahorrado tanto.

Mencionar como ocurrió el derrumbe, fue un recuerdo difuso. Sino mal recuerda, mientras escalaban, oyó el sonido de algo en las rocas y de ahí, el resto es historia.

Como él y Kai se salvaron de lo peor por los pelos, pero saber que Nanami estaba atrapada, hizo que ambos discutan que hacer. Y de ahí, el resto ya se sabe. Sólo su familia estuvo a su lado, pero para el resto era un niño que tiene la culpa de la muerte de uno y la desgracia de una niña.

Las tres princesas no supieron ni que decir. No sabían que hacer para calmar en algo el dolor que había en el corazón del joven presente, quien temblaba por instinto. El simple hecho de recordar ello, le daba uno de los ataques que siempre trataba de evitar.

-Gobaith…

-Y lo peor… es que aún callo la verdad. Aún tras tantos años, sigo diciendo que es mi culpa. Cuando en verdad, nadie podía saber que esto iba a pasar. ¿Quién lo iba a saber? – apretó las sábanas con fuerza y su expresión de tristeza pasó a una de rabia. - ¿¡Qué culpa tengo yo!?

Las tres princesas y la bebé miraban al joven. Como diciendo que saque lo que tenga que decir.

-¡Lo intente! ¡La salvé porque era lo correcto! ¿¡Qué culpa tengo yo que él sufriera ese destino!? ¡Pero me trataron como un criminal! ¡Al final, usaron eso para tratar de sacar provecho de mi familia! ¿¡Eso valía todo!? ¿¡Dinero!? ¡Y lo peor, es que ella…! – sintió unas lágrimas escapar de sus ojos. – Ella me odia, porque dice que debí intentarlo con más fuerza. Era un niño… ¿Qué más podía hacer? Y si calle, fue porque yo lo aprecie en su momento. Y no quería que todos lo recordaran como un cobarde celoso al final.

Gobaith notó que el Spark Lens estaba a un lado de su cama y no tardó en tomarlo con su mano. Lo vio y no pudo evitar esa sensación de fracaso. De que había fallado a su palabra.

-Cuando me volví Tiga, tuve miedo y lo admito. No me creía capaz de luchar y proteger al mundo. ¿Qué podía hacer alguien como yo? ¿Quién sufría de un trauma? ¿Quién no tenía amigos por miedo a perderlos de nuevo? ¿Quién al final, se detesta por ser tan patético? Y aun así, lo hice. Tomé el manto y luché, porque no había más opción. Y luché, una y otra vez. Con cada pelea, me sentía algo mejor, con más confianza. De que quizás, podía hacerlo. Pero no fue así. Perdí y si ellas no hubieran sacado ese poder… todos aquí estarían muertos. – Ahora las lágrimas que derramaba eran de la rabia y la impotencia. De haber perdido, porque eso significaba que muchos habrían muerto y él… - ¡No he cambiado! ¡Sigo siendo el mismo niño incapaz de hacer algo y evitar desastres! ¡Sigo siendo débil aún tras tanto! ¡NO HE CAMBIADO NADA!

En un arrebato de ira, lanzó el Spark Lens lejos de él y este terminó en el suelo, cerca de la puerta. Todo ante la mirada de las princesas, quienes veían como el chico ahí lloraba tras sacar su dolor y frustración.

Él no era un salvador, no era un Dios como oyeron murmurar a los del castillo. Era un humano, uno que tenía sus dudas y sus miedos. Sus cargas. Pero era justamente eso lo que lo hacía único, porque las aceptaba. Tal vez por ello…

Cadance se acercó a la cama y puso a Flurry en ella. La pequeña sólo se acercó al chico usando sus pequeñas alas y tocó la cabeza de este con su pequeño casco. Él alzo la vista y vio a la pequeña que antes había salvado. Ella le sonreía con inocencia.

-Tal vez creas que no vale todo lo que has hecho. Pero salvaste a mi hija, aun cuando no debías. Aun cuando estabas débil y casi muriendo, usaste tu cuerpo para protegerla. Y eso es algo de lo que te estaré eternamente agradecida. – Cadance veía como su hija trataba de subirle el ánimo al muchacho ahí presente. – No todo lo que has hecho ha sido en vano.

-Tal vez no lo creas. Pero les has dado esperanzas a los ponis que están ahí fuera. Todos te ven como una deidad que vino a salvarlos. Pero ahora sé lo mucho que se equivocan. No se necesita de ser un Dios para hacer lo que hiciste. Cualquiera con un corazón tan noble como el tuyo, merece esa admiración y respeto que nuestra gente ahora tiene hacia ti. – Luna vio como su hermana iba al lugar donde el Spark Lens y lo tomaba con su magia.

La princesa del sol tomó el objeto con su magia y pudo notar que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta. Sonrió un poco al ver que…

Se dio vuelta y regresó con el joven ahí presente, poniendo el objeto en sus manos de nuevo.

-Dios sabe que todos buscan y necesitan un héroe, seres valientes que se sacrifiquen, poniendo el ejemplo a todos. Todo el mundo ama a un héroe, se forman para verlos, aclamarlos, gritar su nombre, y con los años relatan como soportaron horas de lluvia solo para ver al que les enseñó a resistir un segundo más. – La regente puso su casco en el hombro del joven quien la miraba con expectativa. - Me parece que hay un héroe en todos nosotros, nos da fuerza, nos hace nobles, nos mantiene honestos, y al final nos permite morir con orgullo, aunque a veces haya que ser firmes y renunciar a aquello que más queremos, hasta a nuestros sueños.

-¿Incluso ello…?

-Sacrificaste tu infancia, tu felicidad por querer salvar una persona y querer mantener la memoria de alguien quien respetaste. Tal vez no lo veas Gobaith Kosei, pero a ojos de muchos, no sólo aquí en este mundo, sino en el tuyo propio, eres un ejemplo a seguir. No porque seas especial, sino porque actúas con el corazón. Sin importar si te lo agradecen o no. Sólo falta que tú, te lo creas.

Gobaith bajó la cabeza y trató de asimilar las palabras de Celestia en su mente. Se sentía cansado y ellas lo notaron. Cadance tomó a Flurry, quien se quejó de que la alejen del muchacho.

-Debes descansar, dormir es la mejor medicina.

-Y no te preocupes, esta vez no estaremos al margen de todo.

Ambas hermanas y sobrina salieron de la habitación. Toba se quedó viendo la puerta. Miro el Spark Lens en su mano. Se sentía liviano por una razón. Sintió como el sueño le ganaba por lo que se recostó nuevamente, esta vez algo más calmado y tranquilo. Con la esperanza, de que esta vez los malos recuerdos no vayan hacia él. Al menos esta vez, desea dormir con calma.

* * *

Afuera de la habitación, las princesas vieron a todos, esperando… aunque sabían que habían oído algo.

-¿Cuánto oyeron?

-Lo último princesa Celestia, lo lamentamos. – La princesa Twilight sonrió con pena, pero la princesa del sol sólo sonrió.

-Déjenlo dormir, estará mejor cuando se levante. Y hay que estar listos para lo que vendrá en unas horas.

-Déjenos ayudar. – Sunset habló rápidamente. – Tal vez no lo parezca, pero aún me ata algo a este mundo. Y si no detenemos a Tirek, el mundo humano será el próximo objetivo.

Todas sabían que era verdad, si Tirek logra su meta, sumado al poder de esa bruja, el mundo humano será el próximo objetivo.

Las regentes agradecieron el apoyo que ellas 7 les daban. Y veían la determinación en los ojos de ellas, sabían que querían ayudar en lo que podían a Gobaith.

-Entonces lo primero sería crear una línea de defensa y mucho más. ¿Me ayudas yo?

-Eso ni se pregunta.

Ambas Twilight sabían que hacer y así de rápido, cada par dimensional, con Sunset y Starlight, empezaron a planear rápidamente lo que debían de hacer. Así como ayudar en lo que pudieran.

Lamentablemente, debido al domo no podían salir e ir por los Elementos de la Armonía que yacen en el Árbol. Por lo que esta vez, estaban por su cuenta. Pero así debía ser. Este era su mundo y debían protegerlo.

Con eso dicho, era momento de planear la defensa. Faltaban pocas horas para el gran momento.

* * *

A las afueras del domo, Tirek esperaba con impaciencia que ese maldito domo se rompa de una buena vez. Ya casi han pasado las 24 horas. En verdad odia la espera, es molesta.

-¿Cuándo caerá esa cosa? Ya estoy harto de esperar.

-Se paciente Imbécil. Es por tu impaciencia que la última vez te derrotaron esas niñas.

La mujer pudo ver como Tirek se mostraba molesto y fastidiado de que le recuerde su derrota. Pero no lo culpa, estas 24 horas han sido eternas. No importa que el chico esté vivo, sus heridas no lo dejaran pelear como siempre si se atreve a hacerlo.

Pero le gustaría ver el intento del mocoso. Sabe que una parte de él debe tener miedo, la derrota siempre da ello. Miedo a fallar de nuevo. Sí, sólo queda esperar a que el muchacho salga, porque lo hará sabiendo el gran sentido del deber que tiene, y aprovechar su débil estado para matarlo.

La mujer era consciente que su Lord no desea al Ultra en el mundo. Porque su mera presencia pondría en riesgo sus planes. Sabe que tiene otros medios para hacer sucumbir al mundo, tal como lo hizo en el pasado, lo que forzó a los Ultra que quedaban en el planeta a irse. Excepto el Tiga original, quien contra todo pronóstico, se quedó y lucho contra su Lord.

Al final, logró ganar, pero el Ultra quedó muy herido y sólo desapareció tiempo después. Y pensar que de algún modo logró vivir el tiempo suficiente para dejar descendencia y dejar un cuerpo para que su sucesor heredara su poder.

-Esta vez no te será tan fácil Ultraman Tiga. Si por milagro sobrevives a esto, tengo muchos planes de contingencia. De un modo u otro, acabare contigo.

Vio como el domo de luz se empezó a romper, era la hora. Sabía que Tirek era el que quería estar en primera línea para pelear. No le iba a quitar ese placer. Más al ver, para la sorpresa de ambos, como había un gran ejército de ponis esperando por ellos. Liderados por Celestia y Luna, quienes llevaban sus armadoras para pelear puestas.

-¿En serio me harán frente con tan patético ejército? – Tirek sonrió burlón. – Esperaba al muchacho.

-Él vendrá cuando esté listo. No dependeremos siempre de otros para defender nuestro hogar de criaturas como tú. – Luna estaba lista para la pelea.

Celestia sabía que no podían ganar, pero al menos le podían dar al chico el tiempo suficiente como para que se recupere y pueda luchar nuevamente. Ojalá su fe en él no la haya nublado. Y los cielos la perdonen por dejar que esas 7 chicas que nada tienen que ver, estén aquí… en las filas traseras para apoyar en lo que puedan.

Tirek sólo se lanzó al ataque, esta vez listo para acabar con lo que inició tiempo atrás. Y esta vez no había magia que pueda detenerlo.

* * *

-¿ _Cuánto tiempo vas a dormir?_

Gobaith abrió los ojos para verse en frente de Yuzare, la misma mujer que le informó sobre su misión como Tiga. ¿Cómo…?

- _Tu ADN está ligado a mí, soy una de tus ancestros, a fin de cuentas._

-¿Mi ancestro…? Eso quiere decir que…

- _Tiga no siempre fue el gran héroe por el que fue conocido. Él tuvo un pasado oscuro y lleno de faltas. No era el mejor, no era un héroe ni un Dios. Muchos lo llamaban demonio._ – la imagen de un Tiga de color negro se hizo presente ante él. – _No fue hasta que nos conocimos, que él cambió para bien. Que entendió que la destrucción y el beneficio personal no lo son todo. Y yo aprendí que el mundo puede ser difícil, pero no por ello debes huir de la realidad._

¿Qué le trata de decir…? ¿Qué ella y el Tiga original fueron amantes? Eso era una locura. Pero explicaría el porque el gen de Tiga yace en él.

- _Eres igual a él. Cargas con culpas del pasado y las que no son tuyas. Cargas con tanto, que te hace pensar en lo que pudiste hacer para evitar lo que ya pasó. Pero entiende esto, no eres un Dios. Eres humano, aunque tengas grandes poderes, no quita que fallarás más de una vez en la vida._

-… Pero duele… Duele fallar. Y más si alguien sufrió por una mala decisión que tomé.

- _La vida está llena de esas situaciones. Pero es en esta, donde debes enmendar lo que hiciste. Y dormir no lo hará. Ve y comprueba lo que quiero decir._

Antes que él pueda decir algo, Gobaith desapareció del espacio en donde estaba, de seguro volviendo a la realidad. Yuzare miro hacia arriba, sonriendo un poco al ver que él y el Tiga original eran iguales en ese aspecto. Era su más grande defecto, pero a su vez, su mayor fortaleza. Y espera que el chico lo vea, para que al fin pueda llegar a su verdadero potencial.


	21. Luz para ver el Cielo

**Logre acabarlo antes, por eso lo estoy publicando hoy. Tal vez todas las actualizaciones ahora sean los domingos. Disfruten la pelea y el guiño a mi futuro fic al final del cap.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: Equestria en Peligro: Luz para ver el Cielo**

La batalla por el destino de Equestria ya había iniciado. La meta de las princesas y el resto era resistir. Al menos lo suficiente hasta que Gobaith despierte y pueda luchar, claro que ese pensamiento es más una esperanza en el corazón del chico.

Aunque obviamente, era un intento más vano de lo que pueden imaginar. La magia era ineficaz contra el centauro, quien no quería perder tiempo con estos seres patéticos y sólo los expulsaba de él con su onda de energía. Solo las princesas, Starwill y unos más podían resistir el gran poder de Tirek. No les molestaría el apoyo de Discord ahora mismo a decir verdad. Pero el muy gracioso dijo que se iría de vacaciones… aunque no habría sido de mucha ayuda en verdad. Tras la última vez…

Lo que Tirek no espero fue el impacto de algo en su espalda. Todos se sorprendieron a ver a Mistmane de los 6 Pilares de la Antigua Equestria y el resto de ellos estar ahí presentes con sus propios apoyos.

Star Swirl sabía que sus aliados no se perderían de esta batalla por nada. Era por Equestria y el futuro de esta. Rockhoof fue contra el centauro en un impacto de cuerpo a cuerpo, logrando hacer que este deba usar algo de fuerza para detener el impacto. Al mismo tiempo que Flash Magus iba contra este desde el aire con ráfagas rápidas y veloces. Somnambula por su lado, junto Mistmane y Mage Meadowbrook fueron con las princesas.

-Lamentamos la tardanza majestades. Los caminos estaban destruidos.

-No hay nada que perdonar. – Celestia se puso de pie algo adolorida. – Llegan en el momento justo.

Llevaban horas logrando detener a Tirek, pero no habían logrado mucho. Más solo enfurecer al centauro, quien se nota a leguas, estaba perdiendo todo vestigio de paciencia.

-No es por ser molesta, pero… ¿desde cuándo los Elementos de la Armonía tienen gemelas? – Meadowbrook miraba algo confusa la presencia de las chicas. Eso era raro.

-Oh… y yo pensaba que mi vista ya me fallaba. – Mistmane se sobo los ojos tras ver como las ponis que conocían iban a ayudar a los 3 varones que luchaban contra Tirek.

-Luego, hay que atacar.

Luna alzó vuelo y desde su cuerno lanzó un poderoso hechizo que impacto en el pecho de Tirek, quien sintió el cosquilleo. Pero recibió de lleno el impacto de Rockhoof y ambas Applejack. La fuerza de los tres logró empujar al centauro para que ambas Rarity ataquen, una con su magia y la otra con sus diamantes. Y eso ya lo estaba molestando…

Flash Magus y ambas Rainbow lo trataban de molestar volando alrededor de él a gran velocidad. Y eso le dio a ambas Pinkies el momento de atacar con… ¿cañones de dulce? ¿¡Y los dulces son explosivos!?

… Mejor sigamos. Lo que vino luego fue el ataque conjunto de ambas Twilight, Sunset y Starlight. Usando el nuevo poder de las gemas de generar luz y el trabajo conjunto de las 4, lograron hacer que Tirek sea mandado hacia atrás. El impacto fue enorme, pero Tirek salió de los escombros con pocos rasguños.

-Admito que el poder que tienen es increíble. ¿Tanto les molesta que haya usado a ese niño como saco de boxeo?

A la burla de Tirek, las 7 amigas de Gobaith lo vieron con rabia y algo de odio. Twilight lanzó otra ráfaga de luz hacia Tirek, están vez mucho más grande. Pero este la desvió sin mucho esfuerzo ante la sorpresa general.

-No servirá. Ya no… - la masa de energía negra que empezó a rodear a Tirek hizo que todos se asusten un poco.

-¿Algún plan? Normalmente no soy de seguir uno, pero…

-Sólo uno. Es más un deseo simple, uno que en verdad se cumpla Flash Magnus.

-¿A qué se refiere Princesa Celestia? – Rockhoof miro a la regente, quien se limpió algo del sudor que había en su frente.

-Qué hay una esperanza mi amigo. Sólo nos queda esperar ver si esa esperanza logra oír nuestras plegarias.

Star Swirl no lo quería admitir, pero sabía que el único capaz de derrotar a Tirek como estaba ahora, era el chico. Ultraman Tiga era la última esperanza de Equestria.

-Creo que es hora de que te dejes de juegos Tirek. Muestra todo tu poder, el poder que recibiste de mi Lord.

Forgotten Nightmare habló desde el aire. Ella había sido sólo una espectadora de todo lo que estaba pasando. Ella sabía que si se mete, esto sería rápido. Pero le quitaría el chiste a todo. Es más, le gusta ver la desesperación en esos equinos. Es tan divertido.

Tirek sonrió más y dejó que la masa de energía negra lo envuelva. No pasó mucho para que los sonidos de los huesos moviéndose, dislocándose y acomodándose de nuevo a una velocidad impresionante, sacara asco y asombro en muchos.

Más al ver que estaba aumentando de tamaño, Tirek estaba dispuesto a usar todo su poder para acabar con estos seres. Y así iba a ser, porque muchos se quedaron helados del miedo al ver el enorme tamaño de Tirek.

-Creo que el plan deberá cambiar. – Shinning Armor miro a su hermana y su contraparte, ambas igual de impresionadas que el resto de presentes.

Tirek alzó una de sus manos y canalizó poder en ella, listo para atacar con una ráfaga de energía. Celestia y todos los que sabían de hechizos defensivos activaron la barrera más fuerte que pudieron.

La sorpresa de que esta se rompa al impacto del ataque de Tirek no era tan grande. Sobrevivir si lo era y más tras salir volando varios metros y en distintas direcciones luego de ello. Los que se recobraron rápido, o ayudaron a los heridos o se pusieron en posición de lucha.

Ambas Fluttershy y con apoyo de las 3 heroínas legendarias de Equestria ayudaban a los heridos para que resistan. Porque eso era lo único que podían hacer ahora. Resistir…

-Espero que Gobaith despierte pronto y decida ayudarnos.

-Lo hará. – La princesa miró de reojo a su contraparte, ver el brillo en sus ojos la hizo ver lo seria que estaba. – Gobaith se levantará. Lo sé.

-Je… en verdad te envidio. – la princesa también se puso en guardia, cargo magia en su cuerno y alzó vuelo con su contraparte. Listas para luchar hasta el final.

* * *

Despertar y verse de nuevo frente a ese techo desconocido no era algo que le agrade mucho. Y eso era un hecho. Pero se sentía mucho mejor y algo más apto para poder pararse, cosa que hizo con algo de dificultad.

Se puso sus zapatillas, que justamente estaban cerca de la cama donde estaba, y dejó a un lado su destrozada casaca. Los vendajes harán incómodo que la lleve puesta.

Se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, tenía que saber que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué siente que algo anda mal? Y su respuesta iba a venir en la forma de una alicornio rosa con una pequeña en su espalda.

-Oh, ya despertaste.

-¿Dónde están todos…?

La alicornio miro con algo de dificultad al joven. El plan era que bien él despierte, decirle de la situación en general con la esperanza de que vaya a ayudarlos. Pero ella notaba lo difícil que le era estar en pie. No estaba recuperado del todo. Y no le parecía justo poner toda la carga en un chico, cuya edad no supera la de su cuñada.

-Verás…

El rugido de algo grande y la gran energía que se sintió en el aire la interrumpió. Cadance empezó a sudar frío, Flurry parecía querer llorar y Gobaith reconocía esta energía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó al balcón que estaba cerca y se horrorizo al ver a lo lejos, a Tirek nuevamente. Parecía estar luchando contra algo, ya que atacaba al aire y al suelo con gran fervor. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando allá?

-¿¡Dónde están las princesas!? ¿¡Dónde están mis amigas!? – Gobaith miro a la mujer con fiereza y ella trató de no verlo a los ojos. - ¡Cadance!

-… Están allá, luchando contra Tirek mientras hablamos. Todos, mi esposo, mis tías, mis amigas… tus amigas.

Al oír ello, Gobaith sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Estaban allá? ¿¡Luchando!? ¿¡Estaban locas!? ¿¡Qué las poseyó para ir a enfrentar a ese ser!?

-¡Tienes que entender que lo hicieron para darte tiempo para que te recuperes!

-¿¡Cuánto pasó desde que se rompió el domo!?

-… 3 horas.

¿¡3 horas!? ¿¡Llevan peleando 3 malditas horas!? ¿¡Y no se dignaron en despertarlo!? ¡Nunca antes se había sentido tan furioso con esas 7! ¡Ya verán, les dirá todo lo que tiene en mente ahora mismo!

Pasó a ver lo que era el campo de batalla. Vio como Tirek tenía todas las de ganar. Su poder superaba al de todos los que él enfrenta en ese momento. No había nada que ellos pudieran hacer. La única esperanza que quedaba para la victoria, era Ultraman Tiga.

… Y eso le daba miedo. ¿Y si vuelve a fallar? ¿Si pierde de nuevo? Esta vez nada lo podrá salvar. Nada. Sería una muerte segura. Y eso también lo asusta. Que sus amigas mueran, que este mundo perezca, que el suyo también.

Empezó a temblar del miedo al pensar en todo lo que podía pasar si fallaba. Ya que ese siempre era el miedo y la duda que lo invadía. Fallar. No ser capaz de proteger nada y a nadie. Un fallo le costó la vida y la amistad de quienes llamó amigos, su cobardía por no hacer nada le costó tanto.

¿Iba a dejar que eso suceda ahora? ¿Dejará que el miedo que siente ahora lo domine nuevamente? ¿Ver todo esto y el esfuerzo de otros no le basta para dejar sus dudas atrás? Vio de reojo como los refugiados miraban a lo lejos la intensa lucha de sus líderes y ejército contra el Centauro, quien tenía todas las de ganar.

Pasó a ver a Cadance y a Flurry, la última viéndolo con algo de expectativa. Como deseando que él vaya y ayude. Porque la infante sabía que su padre estaba ahí, luchando. Y no quería que algo le pasara.

-Gobaith… Sé que no tengo el derecho de pedirte esto. Pero por favor, ayúdalos. Mis tías, mis amigas… todos creen que irás a ayudarlos. Sé que tienes miedo de fallar. De no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ganar. – La alicornio miraba al joven con lágrimas en los ojos, porque le dolía tener que pedirle esto a un chico que ya sufrió mucho. Pero su esposo estaba ahí… los que ama están ahí…

Gobaith empezó a sudar, el debate mental que tenía era enorme. Por un lado, no quería salir, no quería pelear una batalla donde puede morir. Pero por otro, quería hacerlo, porque sabe que necesitan su ayuda. ¿Qué podía hacer?

 _-Si tienes el poder para ayudar, sería un acto cruel y cobarde no hacer nada._

Las palabras de su abuelo resonaron en su cabeza. Su abuelo… un hombre de fuertes principios morales, quien siempre velaba por el bien de otros, aún cuando no debía. Por eso lo respetaba, no sólo porque fue su maestro y mentor, sino porque le enseñó lo que era la compasión y el deseo de ayudar. De ser mejor…

Recordó las palabras de las princesas, de que inspiró a estos ponis, que les dio esperanza para luchar. Y de que los sacrificios personales eran necesarios. Porque así era la vida… Gobaith apretó sus puños y sacó el Spark Lens que llevaba en el bolsillo.

Este objeto… le ha dado tanto. Cosas buenas y malas. Amigos y heridas. Alegrías y dolores. Sabía que el peso que cargaba nadie lo iba a entender. Cargaba con el destino del mundo en sus hombros. Cargaba con su vida en cada lucha, porque podía morir en cualquier segundo. Cargaba tanto, que le daba miedo un día romperse por dicho peso. Pero a su vez, agradecía que esto sucediera, porque así conoció a sus amigas, gente nueva y pudo reconectarse en cierto modo con sus padres.

Ver como Tirek lanzó un potente ataque hacia los que lo enfrentaban… Ellas estaban ahí. Esperando por él. Al final, creían en que él se levantaría de esto y luchará de nuevo. No porque ellas lo vean como sólo eso, sino porque creen en él. Todos creían en él.

A pesar del dolor en sus heridas que no estaban curadas del todo. Del grito de Cadance al ver el ataque y de todos los que eran espectadores. Gobaith Kosei tomó una decisión. Se sacó el vendaje que le cubría el ojo izquierdo y el parche que tenía en la mejilla izquierda.

Se podía ver la cicatriz que cruzaba el párpado de dicho ojo de forma vertical y que rozaba con el corte diagonal que había en su mejilla. Si iba a quedar marcado de por vida, que así sea… pero no abandonará a nadie. Nunca lo hará.

-¡TIGAAAAAAA!

El grito del joven y el destello de luz que emergió de él cubrieron el lugar. El orbe de luz fue en dirección del campo de batalla ante la sorpresa de Cadance y la alegría de Flurry, quien daba giros de alegría en el aire.

-Por favor… sálvalos.

* * *

En el campo de lucha, Tirek notaba que los únicos que parecían aún en pie eran las princesas, los héroes legendarios de Equestria, los Elementos de la Armonía y esas forasteras. El resto estaba en el suelo, agotados y heridos. El centauro ya estaba aburrido de esto. Más cuando la mocosa que lo hirió con ese rayo el día de ayer lo miraba con fiereza. Maldita, ya verá…

Cargo poder en su mano y la apuntó hacia ella quien yacía al lado de la Princesa de la Amistad. Ambas listas para lo que se venía. Y justo cuando Tirek iba a atacar, un orbe de Luz apareció en frente de suyo. Y luego de ello, una patada lo alejó de ellas.

Quién había llegado era Ultraman Tiga. Este se irguió con la misma majestuosidad de siempre. Aunque se notaba que rastros del combate anterior siguen en él como los ligeros cortes y demás.

-¡Tiga! – Las princesas y los que sabían del gigante se alegraron de verlo llegar.

-¿Y él es…? – Somnambula miro a Star Swirl con duda. Acaso…

-La esperanza que estábamos esperando.

Tiga pasó a ver al resto, veía la felicidad en los ojos de sus amigas. Pero también las heridas que tenían por haber luchado tanto, para darle el tiempo de descansar y recuperarse lo suficiente para luchar.

- _¡Idiotas! –_ el grito mental del gigante, sumado al insulto las sorprendió y asustó un poco. - _¿¡Qué pensaban!? ¡Pudieron haber muerto!_

-¡Porque ya nos hartamos de ser las que siempre deben verte sufrir! ¿¡Crees que nos gusta verte así!?

-¡Fluttershy tiene razón! ¡No debes cargar con todo tú sólo!

-¡Es más Applejack, esa no es forma de hablarnos! ¡No luego de que lloramos por ti!

-¡Y qué te dimos tiempo para descansar, no olvides mencionar eso Rarity!

-¡No queremos que sufras solo Goby! ¡Estamos aquí contigo!

-¡Somos tus amigas grandísimo idiota! ¡Me importa poco si eres un Dios o lo que sea!

-Sunset ya te lo dijo… no te dejaremos sólo. No importa que. ¡Somos amigos! ¡Por ello estamos aquí contigo luchando!

Tiga vio a Twilight y luego al resto. No pudo evitar sentirse como un idiota. Ellas se preocupan por él. Siempre lo han hecho. Desde el inicio… para él, ellas eran todo lo que podía pedir. No quería que les pasara algo malo.

-¡Lamento interrumpir el maravilloso ambiente y charla! ¡Pero ahí viene! – Rarity, poni, sacó a todos de su propio mundo.

- _¿Pueden oírme….?_

 _-_ ¡Claro tonto, no somos sordos!

Las palabras de la Pinkie poni confundió un poco a todos. ¿Acaso por ser un mundo de magia pueden oír sus palabras mentales? Eso facilita un poco la situación.

 _-¡Salgan de aquí, al castillo! ¡Todos! Tirek es mío._

Celestia y Luna no tardaron en hacer caso a las palabras del gigante. En sólo segundos, los soldados heridos y demás eran transportados al castillo. Las chicas le dieron una última mirada a su amigo quien asintió, como diciendo que todo estaba bien. Y con un simple destello de luz, desaparecieron del lugar. Dejando a Tiga, sólo contra su enemigo.

 _ **-**_ **Pensar que te pondrías de pie para luchar de nuevo Tiga.**

Tirek se sobaba el cuello, esa última patada si le dolió. Y Tiga por su lado, miraba con rabia a su enemigo. Quien no solo lo atacó a traición ayer, sino que lastimó a sus amigas y a muchos más. Eso no se lo perdona. Apretó el puño y se puso en guardia.

- **¿Crees poder hacerme frente Tiga? Cuando se nota que estas temblando. Jajaja, eres patético.**

- _¡Cállate!_

Tiga fue contra Tirek rápidamente y le dio una patada que este bloqueó sin problemas, pero no vio cuando el gigante uso eso cono impulso para saltar y usar su otra pierna para darle una patada giratorio en la cara.

Tirek retrocedió por la fuerza de impacto. Este mocoso… ahora que estaba en una condición física iba a ser un oponente de cuidado. Pero eso lo hará todo más divertido.

Tirek fue el que atacó esta vez, lanzando ráfagas de energía de sus manos. Tiga se vio en la obligación de esquivar esos ataques. Dio varias volteretas a la derecha para esquivar los proyectiles, que al impactar suelo generaban fuertes explosiones.

Al parar, Tiga le lanzó a Tirek una ráfaga de luz de su mano que este desvío sin problemas. No bastó con ello, el Centauro fue contra él y lo embistió.

Tiga sintió su cuerpo recordar lo de ayer y se puso tenso. Pero rápidamente, forzó a su cuerpo olvidar dicho miedo instintivo de ser herido de nuevo y piso firme mientras agarraba con fuerza a su enemigo para detener su avance. Y al ver que lo había logrado, aprovecho la fuerza anterior para impulsarse hacia atrás y lanzar a Tirek lejos de él.

El centauro cayó al suelo, algo adolorido, pero feliz. Al fin una digna pelea contra un ser poderoso.

Aunque Tiga no lo veía de ese modo. Sabía que si no acaba con esto rápido, su propio cuerpo empezará a sucumbir por las heridas que tiene. Sabe que no está curado del todo, por lo que debe ser rápido.

Fue al ataque, esta vez lanzando golpes a su enemigo. Quien los bloqueo sin problema alguno, Tirek sabía que el chico estaba desesperado porque no puede pelear como siempre.

Lo ve, como sus heridas anteriores, en especial la del abdomen parecen hacer que no ataque como quiere. Pero aun así, Tiga logró darle una patada en el estómago, seguido de una serie de golpes en la misma zona. Y Tirek, por primera vez, sintió como su enemigo estaba logrando herirlo de un modo más preciso que antes. ¿Acaso estaba tanteando las zonas donde golpear?

Tiga le dio una patada que hizo al centauro retroceder, esta vez para que dé un salto y le propine una patada en el hombro que logró, por primera vez, hacer que este caiga de rodillas al suelo por el dolor ante la sorpresa de todos, incluso de la misma Forgotten Nightmare.

El chico era hábil, no lo niega. Pero para que de una batalla a la otra haya tal mejora… ¿Qué clase de talento natural para la lucha posee? Aún así, sabe que Tirek aún no ha ido con todo.

Ya que, al ver la expresión de rabia del Centauro, hizo que Tiga se ponga más alerta. Era inicio del combate real.

 _ **-**_ **Pensaba jugar contigo niño. Pero en vista de que eres más hábil que cualquier enemigo al que haya enfrentando, te daré el privilegio de ver todo mi poder.**

Tirek se puso de pie y empezó a expulsar de nuevo esa energía oscura. Daba asco el sólo verla, pero sabía que debía hacerle frente si desea tener una oportunidad de ganar. Y cuando vio a Tirek atacar con una ráfaga de energía que salía de sus manos, Tiga saltó a un lado para esquivar el ataque, teniendo el cuidado de que ninguno de estos le dé al castillo o cercanías.

Rápidamente, lanzó una ráfaga de luz de sus manos para dañar a su oponente, pero este las desvió sin más. Aunque ya se había imaginado ello, por lo que sin perder tiempo fue contra Tirek y lo empujó con fuerza para alejarlo aún más de los civiles. Y el centauro lo pudo notar.

Le dio risa ver cómo aún tras todo, se sigue preocupando por esos seres inferiores. Mejor para él, porque así estará centrado más en otra cosa que en él mismo.

Tirek cargó poder en sus manos y las junto para darle a Tiga un golpe conjunto en la espalda. Esto hizo que el gigante de luz se resienta y detenga su maniobra debido al dolor en su espalda. Otro golpe de Tirek en su espalda lo hizo caer al suelo de rodillas, sólo para recibir rápidamente un rodillazo en la cara.

Tiga sintió como el cerebro se le sacudió y como perdió la noción de donde estaba. Momento aprovechado por Tirek para atacar. El gigante de luz sintió como su pecho recibió no sólo golpes, sino ráfagas de energía también, haciendo que este caiga al suelo y se tome la herida que aún yace en su abdomen. Algo de luz se estaba haciendo notoria, siendo signo de que la herida estaba abierta de nuevo.

Tirek volvió a lanzar ráfagas de magia hacia Tiga quien creó un escudo de luz para bloquear el ataque por los pelos. Pero el centauro fue contra él inmediatamente y lo embistió con tal fuerza que el chico dentro del gigante de luz vomitó sangre.

La caída de Tiga a unos kilómetros del castillo sólo le dio al resto una mejor vista de quizás la batalla más grande que haya visto Equestria. Porque no era llamativa como los duelos de magia al que la gente de este mundo está acostumbrada. Sino por lo brutal y sangrienta que era.

Tiga a veces lograba darle un golpe o varios a Tirek en la cara o el cuerpo, logrando hacer que algo de sangre o moretones en el cuerpo del Centauro se hagan visibles. Mientras que este lograba darle a Tiga justo en la herida que aún tiene de su última pelea, haciendo que de esta salga más y más luz. En muestra de que la situación, no era buena para el gigante.

A lo lejos, todos veían como la batalla parecía pareja. Uno dando ataques físicos en la mayoría, usando sólo energía cuando lo ve necesario. Mientras el otro hacía hincapié de sus grandes poderes mágicos y de esa nueva energía que tiene para atacar y defenderse. Tiga había lanzado un golpe hacia el centauro, sólo para que este cree una burbuja de energía que lo defendió del daño y le devolvió la fuerza del ataque a él mismo, haciendo que caiga al suelo con mucho dolor. Esto no podía ser…

Se puso de pie como pudo, el tambaleo que dio era prueba suficiente de que no estaba bien. Y Tirek rio al ver el lamentable estado del gigante enfrente suyo. Le daba risa ver como se esfuerza en proteger una raza tan patética como la que son esos equinos, que no saben aprovechar su magia al máximo y que solo viven de tal modo, que da pena.

Lo peor de todo, es que le recuerda a su hermano. Su débil y traidor hermano. Y jura que eso le da más motivos para acabar con este mocoso. Volvió a lanzar una ráfaga de magia, esta vez de sus cuernos, con tal fuerza que Tiga sabía que si eso le da, sería fatal. Pero justo está al frente del castillo… No hay otra, debe atacar con algo similar. Y no perdió tiempo en concentrar su poder en sus manos para lanzar un Zepelion Ray hacia el ataque de Tirek.

El impacto de energías fue tal que el lugar tembló mientras el choque ocurría. Uno tratando de superar al otro, pero estaban igualados. Eso sorprendió aún más a Forgotten Nightmare, ¿cómo era eso posible? El chico estaba herido y cansado de su último combate. ¿Cómo puede igualar el ataque de Tirek?

Obviamente, al final ambas energías explotaron. El efecto fue que ambos salieran volando hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo. Tirek no se vio tan afectado por eso último, pero Tiga sí. En el suelo se tomó la herida en su abdomen y maldijo que justo ahora se tuvo que abrir. Aun así, se puso de pie y alzó la guardia al ver a Tirek ir contra él.

Forzado a seguir un estilo más defensivo debido a su herida, Tiga se empezó a defender de los ataques de Tirek. Aunque uno que otro lograba darle y eso era malo. Muy malo…

Desde el castillo, las princesas y demás veían la batalla. Veían como Tiga al caer al suelo, se ponía de pie de nuevo, tratando de atacar. Pero sólo recibía un golpe como respuesta, su cuerpo no le respondía como quería. Celestia veía y oía como las amigas del joven gritaban y le decían que no se rinda. Pero al mismo tiempo veía el dolor en sus ojos, como con cada golpe que él recibía, ellas lo sentían como uno propio. Ver como este se volvía a parar y seguir peleando, a pesar del castigo que recibía por parte de Tirek, la hizo sentirse inútil. Y eso le daba rabia. ¿Qué clase de princesa era si no podía defender su propio reino y su gente? ¿Era correcto mandar a un chico, que nada tiene que ver con Equestria, a luchar una pelea que no es suya de por sí?

-Sé que piensas hermana. Y yo me siento igual. Pero ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer. Más que tener fe en ese joven que, aún tras todo, decidió pelear. – Luna miro a su hermana, quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Los 6 héroes de Equestria veían con asombro la batalla, pero al mismo tiempo, algo de dolor. De saber que es un niño quien es el gigante que ven ahí, luchando con su vida. Luchando para tener a salvo a este mundo que de por sí no es suyo. Y no está haciendo más que luchar con todo lo que tiene.

Ver como Tiga volvía a caer, esta vez más presa de cansancio y del dolor de sus heridas, hizo que todos piensen que no era justo que un niño sufra tanto. Aun así, él se volvió a levantar, poniéndose en guardia más por instinto de su propio cuerpo que por pensamiento propio.

Tirek ya se estaba aburriendo de esto, admite que la batalla de por sí fue divertida en su momento. Pero ya no, el chico ya no estaba en condición de lucha. Estaba más muerto que vivo…

- **¿Por qué tanto empeño en defender una raza tan patética como esta? ¿Qué ganas…?** – el silencio fue respuesta que obtuvo, más porque Tiga apenas tenía fuerza para seguir en pie. – **Tch, como sea. Admito que eres un gran oponente, el mejor que he tenido. Pero ya me aburrí.**

Tirek volvió a cargar energía en sus cuernos, listo para acabar con esto mientras Tiga volvía a cargar energía para otro Zepelion Ray. Y el centauro no iba a ser tan tonto como para lanzar su energía para otra batalla de choque. Aprovechará el buen corazón de este pobre tonto, para acabar con esta batalla de una buena vez.

Se acomodó y ante la sorpresa, sumado al horror de Tiga, Tirek apuntó hacia la ciudad y el castillo. Todos vieron ello con miedo, rápidamente los de más poder mágico trataron de crear una barrera defensiva para protegerse del ataque. Pero dado el tiempo que tienen y el poder con que viene el ataque… no había mucho que hacer.

Sin embargo, su salvación llegó en la forma de un gigante quien usó su propio cuerpo como escudo y recibió todo el impacto del ataque en su pecho. La explosión que se generó en su pecho y el resto de su cuerpo, denotaba que el ataque fue de gran poder.

Ver como el cristal en el pecho de Tiga empezó a parpadear y como este cayó al suelo boca abajo, consecuencia del último ataque, hizo que muchos se horroricen de ver a su única esperanza en el suelo.

 **-Veo que al final eras como el resto. Al final, sólo eres un debilucho sentimental. El poder es todo lo que importa y existe en esta vida. Dime, ¿qué se siente saber que fallaste de nuevo gran héroe? Es como esa bruja dijo, no valoras tu vida. Y eso te llevó a esto.**

Tiga no se movió del lugar donde estaba, apenas consciente de sus alrededores, apenas siendo capaz de oír lo que este tipo le estaba diciendo. Apenas siendo capaz de seguir despierto.

- **No te preocupes, acabare con tu agonía. Y luego, con este mundo.**

Oír como Tirek se acercaba a él, debía de bastar para que él trate de levantarse. Pero no. No estaba en condiciones para moverse. No más.

-¡Gobaith! – Twilight, humana, trató de volar hacia donde estaba su amigo, pero la magia de su contraparte la detuvo. - ¡No, déjame ir! ¡Debo ir con él!

La princesa veía las lágrimas en los ojos de la chica. Así como sus amigas trataban de evitar que el resto cometa una tontería. Ninguna soportaba la idea de que él… no querían ni imaginarlo. Pero nada podían hacer… más que ver como al parecer, Tirek se alzaba con la victoria.

-Celestia, Luna… prepárense. Porque parece que debemos seguir nosotros. – Star Swirl debía ser realista. El chico dio lo mejor de sí, pero al final había perdido. Sólo quedaban ellos…

Ambas princesas asintieron de mala gana. Mientras que Cadance era abrazada por su esposo. Flurry miraba al gigante que la había salvado, como éste yacía en el suelo, herido. Soltó unos balbuceos, como un intento de que él trate de reaccionar.

Todo, mientras Tirek ya estaba cerca de Tiga. Sólo alzó una de sus patas, listo para aplastar la cabeza del gigante de luz, quien ya cansado, cerró los ojos. En espera del final…

- _¿Aquí acaba todo…? ¿Aún tras todo lo que hecho? ¿Tras todo lo que dije? ¿Hasta aquí he llegado?_

Gobaith sentía que estaba en la oscuridad, flotando y vagando en ella. No había más. Se sentía cansado. Casi aceptando el final de todo esto. Y no es que tuviera otra alternativa. Estaba exhausto y herido. Lo había intentado… pero al final falló. De nuevo.

 _-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto fallar Gobaith?_

Esa voz… Sí, la recuerda muy bien. Su abuelo. Y esa pregunta. Abrió un poco los ojos al recordar que fue unos días antes que él muriera, que tuvieron esa charla. Que sin saber, sería la última.

- _Fallar es parte de la vida. Quien no falla en algo, es porque nunca lo ha intentado._ – La figura de su abuelo, sentado ahí, viendo el atardecer mientras bebía té no era rara en sus recuerdos.

- _Porque si fallo. Sé que alguien más sufrirá. Y no deseo ello._

 _-Jejeje, eres demasiado bondadoso Gobaith. Aún tras esa máscara de frialdad que portas, aún tras todo ello sigues siendo el mismo niño amable y noble._ – Aún le sacudía el cabello, aun cuando estaba en las últimas… - _Tienes miedo ¿no? Miedo de que todo lo que hagas no baste. Miedo de que un paso en falso, destruya todo por lo que te has esforzado. Es natural tener miedo… es natural, sentir esos momentos de duda._

 _-Tú no lo aparentas abuelo. –_ Recuerda la risa del anciano, de las pocas que dio con tanta energía, porque él no era tan expresivo.

- _Muchacho. Todos tenemos miedos. Tu padre, tu madre, tu hermana, tu abuela… incluso yo. Pero no podemos dejar que el miedo nos domine. Ser valiente, equivale a dar cara a esos temores y dudas. ¿Sabes que va de la mano con el valor? –_ recuerda negar con la cabeza a esa pregunta. – _Esperanza. Y tú, llevas ese nombre, eso es lo que significa. Por eso tus padres te dieron ese nombre. Porque creen que, si actúas con valentía, le traerás esperanza a otros. Y eso te dejará ver el futuro._

 _-¿Futuro…?_

 _-Sí, recuerda Gobaith. Que, para ver el futuro, la humanidad necesitó alas para ver que había más allá de lo que creían en un inicio._

¿Alas? ¿Valor? ¿Futuro? ¿Esperanza…? Eso es… Ya lo recuerda… El porque se ha esforzado tanto… porque desea ver el futuro que puede labrar ahora… con sus amigas… con todos… Y también, las últimas palabras que él le dijo esa vez…

- _Recuerda Gobaith. La familia Kosei tiene varios lemas. Pero hay uno que es el centro de todo. Y es…_

 **Ultraman Tiga OST - Take Me Higher (Instrumental) - Extended**

Tirek alzó su pata y la bajó con fuerza para acabar con la vida de su oponente, pero no espero lo que vino luego. Que Tiga detenga el ataque con sus manos y no sólo ello, que se esté poniendo de pie.

- _Que el valor y la esperanza, te darán alas para ver el futuro._

Con un grito de pura voluntad, Tiga lanzó a Tirek varios kilómetros lejos del castillo. Este cayó al suelo algo adolorido y muy confundido ¿Cómo…?

Tiga se puso de pie y se pudo ver una nueva fuerza en su ser. Tirek ya se estaba hartando de la terquedad del muchacho, al inicio lo vio interesante, ahora es una molestia.

Pero lo que no conto fue con que Tiga cambiara al Power Type y se ponga en guardia. No fue al ataque, sino que espero a que su oponente ataque para primero bloquear el golpe para luego darle uno tras el bloqueo anterior. Tirek retrocedió por el dolor del último ataque…

Volvió a atacar, pero Tiga hizo lo mismo. Esperar, bloquear y/o esquivar para luego atacar de nuevo. Y el ritmo fue así por varios segundos, donde se veía que Tiga sólo estaba optando por la defensa y el contraataque.

 **-¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Ataca y no sólo esperes!**

Se podía ver la frustración en los ojos del Centauro, quien atacó nuevamente, esta vez con más velocidad con sus ataques, así como con más poder. Pero Tiga no cambiaba su estilo, sólo esquivaba y bloqueaba para luego dar un golpe habitual o una patada en las patas de este. Y eso estaba sacando de quicio al centauro, quien rápidamente fue de nuevo contra el gigante.

- _Si el oponente pierde la paciencia, aprovecha y sé una roca. No dejes que su paso te guíe, sigue tu ritmo Gobaith._

Recordando las palabras de su abuelo, Tiga siguió en su modo defensivo, solo atacando cuando ve la oportunidad. Y no fue hasta que Tirek perdió lo que sería su equilibrio luego de uno de sus ataques, que fue a la ofensiva, dando una serie de golpes cargados de luz contra el Centauro, quien sentía como la sangre salía de su boca por el daño a sus pulmones. Y con un movimiento más, Tiga tomo al Centauro de la cadera y lo alzó haciendo uso de toda su fuerza física para lanzar al Centauro lejos del castillo. Este cayó con fuerza a varios kilómetros lejos de él. No podía creer que de la nada sacara tal fuerza.

Tiga se tomó el área donde su herida estaba mientras caía de rodillas, la luz ya era presente, signo de que en verdad la herida se había abierto. Pero eso no lo iba a detener, volviendo a ponerse de pie a pesar del dolor que tenía y la determinación que sus gestos corporales daban a entender, hizo que Tirek por primera vez se sienta algo asustado. ¿Cómo podía levantarse aún luego de todo eso? Su cuerpo estaba en un pésimo estado…

Tiga analizo a su enemigo rápidamente. Y pudo ver que las piernas le temblaban, de seguro sus últimos ataques han logrado generar un daño. Y debe aprovecharlos…

- _Si el enemigo tiene un punto flaco, sácale provecho. En las peleas de verdad, no importa lo que se deba usar para ganar._

Era verdad, esto no era una competencia o una pelea amistosa. Es una pelea por su vida, por la de miles. Por lo que debe empelar todo lo que tenga. Cambio a Sky Type para aumentar su velocidad y de paso hacer que algo de sus heridas sanen. Corrió rápidamente hacia Tirek quien se vio sorprendido por la nueva velocidad de su enemigo, quien le dio varias patadas en las piernas, las rodillas para ser más exactos.

Se veía como la batalla se había tornado en favor de Tiga, nadie sabía como había logrado sacar fuerzas para levantarse y luchar nuevamente, esta vez haciendo hincapié de todo lo que sabe de arte marciales. Las amigas del joven lo animaban a pesar que tal vez no lo oigan, las contrapartes de ellas hacían lo mismo. El ánimo había cambiado, ahora todos eran apoyos para Tiga quien estaba teniendo a raya a Tirek, quien cayó al suelo luego de una ráfaga de golpes de Tiga.

No lo creía, no lo quería creer. El mocoso lo estaba derrotando, no era posible. Esto no le podía estar pasando. Trato de atacar con una ráfaga de magia hacia el gigante, quien lo esquivó rápidamente. Y en medio de ello, dio un giro para darle a Tirek una patada en toda la cara. No conforme con ello, le lanzo una ráfaga de energía a las patas, logrando congelarlas ante el horror de este.

Tiga esta vez lo empezó a golpear una y otra vez, no sólo golpeando a su oponente sino al pasado que tanto lo atormentaba. Esas imágenes que tanto dolor le causaban poco a poco eran destrozadas como un vidrio, solo dejando los buenos momentos. Solo dejando lo que él sabía le daba un buen sabor de boca, más no lo iba a olvidar. Serían la referencia para no fallar de nuevo. Su mente ahora yendo a sus últimos recuerdos, sus amigas, su familia… todos quienes a conocido.

Con un golpe ascendente, mandó a Tirek a volar varios metros. El centauro cayó al suelo, sintiendo como el mundo le daba vueltas, como su cuerpo estaba tan herido que… Ya ni sabía que pensar. Pasó a ver Tiga, quien volvió a caer de rodillas. El cristal en su pecho parpadeando aún, casi sin fuerzas. Pero ahí estaba, luchando. Tirek al ver como este hizo un esfuerzo por volver a su Multi Type le hizo por primera vez sentir miedo… Ese mocoso no era normal, no podía ser humano. Ningún humano tiene tal fuerza de voluntad. Ningún ser la tiene…

- **¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué haces tanto por estos seres? Eres un Dios para ellos y los humanos que defiendes. Bien puede hacerlos rendirse a tu voluntad. Puedes hacer del mundo tuyo. ¿¡Y pierdes tu tiempo defendiéndolos!? –** Tirek no podía creer alguien tan poderoso haga esto, sacrificar tanto para nada. Su integridad y vida. ¿Por qué?

Tiga se puso de pie, débil. Casi sintiendo que su cuerpo estaba al borde del colapso, si seguía transformado era porque su voluntad era fuerte. Tirek hizo lo mismo, era el final. Ninguno tenía más fuerza para moverse, solo les quedaba fuerzas para un ataque más.

- _No me interesa ser un regente. No me interesa eso del poder. Porque al final, sólo eso no da felicidad. Lucho porque es lo que creo correcto. No dejaré que nada ni nadie haga sufrir a gente inocente._

 **-¡Al final te crees un héroe Ultraman Tiga! ¡Sólo eres un hipócrita! –** Tirek empezó a cargar energía en sus cuernos para lanzar su más poderoso ataque.

- _No soy ningún héroe, no me creo uno. Sólo hago esto porque creo que es lo correcto. Tirek, no dejaré que sigas con tu ambición. –_ Tiga hizo lo mismo, listo para lanzar un Zepellion Ray.

Sin que nadie lo note, las joyas en los cuellos de las chicas brillaron en reacción a la determinación de Ultraman Tiga. A lo lejos, un árbol con 6 gemas hizo lo mismo. Era una reacción en cadena y la bruja lo pudo notar. Esta energía, este poder… No. No era posible.

-¡Tirek, aléjate de él! ¡El niño es más fuerte que tú ahora!

Pero el grito cayó en oídos sordos. El centauro lanzó su ataque y Tiga hizo lo mismo. Justo en el momento en que el gigante atacó, su cuerpo tomó un tono dorado. El impacto que se esperó fuera como el último, terminó de un modo distinto.

El ataque de luz de Tiga superó el de Tirek con tal facilidad que parecía darle al aire. Al final, Tirek recibió el impacto en su cuerpo y se quedó quieto, casi incapaz de creer lo que había sucedido. Vio como Tiga lo miraba y de algún modo, pudo ver los ojos del humano en el gigante. Llenos de determinación, valor y esperanza. Ojos que habían visto la luz luego de estar tanto tiempo en la oscuridad. ¿Esto era lo que su hermano entendió…?

Lo único que se vio de Tirek fue como su cuerpo se volvía partículas de luz luego de explotar en miles de pedazos, estos yendo hacia el cielo. Tiga se relajó luego de ver a su oponente finalmente derrotado, había acabado. Había ganado. Lo había logrado.

Forgotten Nightmare no lo creía, el mocoso lo había conseguido. Por un segundo obtuvo el potencial de su ancestro. No duda que eso lo hace interesante, pero al mismo tiempo lo hacía más peligroso. Ver como él la pasaba a ver la hizo sentirse rara. ¿Por qué tras todas esas heridas y demás, seguía teniendo ese aire majestuoso? Como si nada en este mundo lo pueda derrumbar, como si pudiera enfrentar lo que sea. ¿Y por qué eso la interesa? ¿Por qué se le queda viendo? Sacudió la cabeza y desapareció del lugar y de este mundo, ya estaba harta de este ambiente.

Tiga vio a su enemiga huir, no le importaba. Ya se hará cargo de ella luego. Estaba cansado, sólo quería dormir por horas. Pero el estruendo, lo que parecían gritos de alegría lo hicieron voltear. Vio como todos los refugiados en la ciudadela lo aplaudían y le daban gracias. Era raro. Pero no se sentía mal. Notó como Celestia y Luna volaron hacia él.

-Gracias, Ultraman Tiga. – Ambas hermanas dieron sus gracias al gigante de luz, quien asintió. Él debía ser quien deba dar las gracias.

Retrocedió unos pasos para luego alzar vuelo hacia el cielo y desaparecer rápidamente ante la vista de todos. Siendo esa la última vez que Equestria vería a Ultraman Tiga, más lo que hizo nunca sería olvidado en la historia de dicho mundo.

 **(FIN OST)**

* * *

Despertar y volver a ver el techo de la última vez lo hizo sentirse raro. Más al levantarse y sentir más vendajes en su cuerpo… ¿Cómo…? Oh sí, volvió al balcón de la última vez para luego caer desmayado. De ahí deben haberlo traído aquí a cuidarlo y…

-¡Gobaith!

Oír el grito de sus amigas y como ellas se le lanzaron encima le hicieron contener el grito de dolor que quería dar. Vio de reojo la presencia de las princesas y el resto… Había nuevas presencias, pero en fin…

Descubrir que había dormido casi 12 horas esta vez le hizo poner una expresión de horror. ¿Tanto? Afortunadamente, nadie sabía que él estaba aquí o que él era Ultraman Tiga, quien ahora era un héroe en todo el reino. Genial.

-Lástima que no sea un poni. – Somnambula dijo ello con un tono de ligera decepción ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes. Y Gobaith alzó una ceja… - Encima sus ojos rojos son exóticos.

-¡Oiga, aléjese de mi Goby!

-¡Él no es tuyo!

Mientras ellas 7 seguían con sus discusiones habituales, Gobaith aún razonaba lo último. ¿Ojos rojos? ¿Plural?

-Un espejo. – Rarity, Poni, le entregó uno. Y pudo ver con certeza las 2 cicatrices que ahora tenía en el lado izquierdo de su cara. Más eso no lo molestaba. Lo que lo sorprendía era que su ojo azul se había tornado rojo. Señal de que… Había hallado su razón de ser.

-No te sientas mal por las cicatrices Gobaith, ya veremos como explicarlas. – Applejack, humana, trato de que su amigo no se sienta mal.

Pero en eso ella y el resto notaron que en efecto, Gobaith ahora tenía los ojos de color rojo. Aunque la sonrisa en el rostro del joven los dejaba más confundidos. Él por su lado, solo negó con la cabeza.

-Lamento tener que interrumpir esto. Pero lo mejor será que vuelvan a casa.

-¿¡Por qué!? ¡Aún no nos divertimos con nosotras mismas! – Pinkie, poni, miro a Stralight con tristeza.

-Tiene razón, pronto habrá más ajetreo en el castillo. Y no creo que muchos puedan explicar la presencia de Gobaith y la de dos de nosotras. Es más, ellos deben volver. – La princesa Twilight tenia un muy buen punto.

Es más, cierto joven desea irse a su casa y dormir un buen rato. Un minuto…

-¿Iremos del mismo modo como antes…? – El silencio fue su única respuesta. – Diablos…

* * *

Volver del mismo modo de antes no era bonito, más por como estaba. Sus amigas trataban de ayudarlo a que camine lo más erguido posible, claro que debido a sus heridas eso no era tan fácil. Pero al fin llegaron al espejo que los llevaría a casa.

Mientras Gobaith esperaba a que sus amigas terminaran de despedirse de sus respectivas contrapartes y demás, él se sentó al lado del espejo. Estaba aún cansado, pero al final se sentía mejor consigo mismo. Sintió algo en sus rodillas y se sorprendió al ver a Flurry viéndolo, balbuceando cosas. No le entendía nada, pero le daba gracia ver a la niña tratar de expresar lo que siente.

-Creo que trata de decirte, gracias. – Cadance se acercó al joven y tomó a su hija en sus cascos. – Y yo debería hacer lo mismo. Star Swirl lo haría también, pero es algo orgulloso para admitir que se equivocó contigo.

El joven negó con la cabeza, en verdad no tenía cabeza para ello. Pero aprecia el gesto de la mujer y de las princesas, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir tantas gracias tan seguidas. Vio como era la hora de despedirse. Las Princesas se acercaron una vez más…

-Gracias nuevamente por lo que han hecho por nuestro mundo. No saben cuánto lo apreciamos.

-Y no duden en visitarnos cuando puedan. Siempre serán bienvenidos.

Todos asintieron a las palabras de las princesas. Y tras ver una vez más a todos, saltaron hacia el espejo, listos para volver a su mundo.

La princesa Twilight solo suspiro al imaginar lo que deberán pasar luego, ya que por lo que les contaron, la misión de Ultraman Tiga estaba lejos de acabar.

-Vamos a celebrar por ahora. Ya mañana iniciaremos la reconstrucción y preparación de todo. Recuerda tus responsabilidades para la nueva academia Twilight.

La mencionada suspiró al oír las palabras de su mentora, ser una princesa podía ser tan cansado. A veces envidia el estilo de vida simple de su yo alterno… y que ella haya encontrado a alguien a quien darle su corazón.

* * *

La vuelta a casa no fue tan sencilla para nadie. Sin duda habían pasado los 3 días tal como lo habían planeado. Pero ayudar a Gobaith a volver a casa y luego de que él les dijo que no era necesario quedarse con él. Que él iba a afrontar la situación con sus padres y que las verá luego. Aunque oír el grito de horror de Midna, aún tras haberse alejado 3 cuadras, las hizo sudar frío. Porque en su vida habían oído un grito así.

Y tras ese momento habían pasado ya 3 días. Y las clases no esperaban a nadie. Las chicas, solo recibieron de él un mensaje en el que les decía que no se preocupen, que debido a ciertos factores no iba a ir a la escuela. Pero que no había problemas.

Aunque no dé señales de vida es algo aún preocupante. Y aquí estaban ellas, en los pasillos de la escuela, esperando a que se dé el inicio de la primera hora de clases. Y en verdad, desean saber de él.

-Buenos días a ustedes 7. – Trixie y Sugar Bell llegaron a saludar a las chicas, la primera siendo la que habló. – Vaya, sin Gobaith ustedes se ven terribles.

-No seas así Trixie, es raro que Gobaith faltara 3 días seguidos a clase. Es obvio que haya preocupación.

La chica estaba segura que no era la hora de esa clase comentarios, pero tenía un punto. Aunque los sonidos de los chismes matutinos demostraban que la actividad escolar juvenil no había fallado en llegar.

-¿En serio…?

-Si, yo tampoco me lo creí. Pero es cierto.

Las 9 chicas rodaron los ojos, nunca faltan estas cosas. Pero el sonido de los murmullos se hizo más fuertes cerca de ellas en segundos, mientras alguien se acercaba a ellas. Trixie y Sugar Bell fueron las primeras en ver al que se acercaba a ellas. Y se quedaron heladas al ver a la persona ahí presente. Y el silencio de ambas hizo que el resto se den vuelta y…

-Hey, buenos días.

Las 7 chicas, todos quienes veían la escena, se quedaron helados. Ahí presente estaba Gobaith, con sus nuevas cicatrices visibles, no las podía ocultar. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que se había cortado el cabello. Ya no ocultaba su cara ni sus ojos. Y por primera vez, las chicas de toda la escuela eran capaces de ver las buenas facciones que él tenía. Se le veía algo apenado por el nuevo estilo que llevaba, eso sí. Se veía muy bien.

Las chicas, que tenían sentimientos por él, no sabían ni que decir. Esto no se lo habían esperado…

-Tu… Tu… Tu cabello… - Rainbow fue la primera en salir de estupor, ella rara vez se dejaba impactar por solo una cara, pero ver a Gobaith así era… impactante.

-Mi mamá insistió en que era lo mejor. No me negué, igual quería un cambio de look. Ya saben, iniciar de nuevo.

-¿Y eso por…? – Sunset intuyó que la batalla con Tirek debía que tener algo que ver.

-Por algo personal… ¿Me veo mal? Si es así, no debí dejar que mi mamá me cortara el cabello…

-¡No, no es eso! Es que… te ves… muy bien… - Rarity se daba aire con la mano, odiaba admitir ello en público, pero no podía mentir.

-Y no somos las únicas que lo ven… - Applejack señaló a las chicas que estaban en el pasillo.

Se podía ver que todas miraban con interés el nuevo look del joven, hasta las malditas porristas. Y eso no le gustaba a ninguna.

-Más les vale que no se atrevan a hacer un movimiento. – Pinkie habló con un tono algo sombrío.

-Pero… ¿Qué dijo tu mamá sobre tus cicatrices?

A la pregunta de Fluttershy, Gobaith suspiró y bajó la cabeza con cansancio. Se notaba que el tema de por sí lo dejaba muy cansado.

-Pego el grito al cielo. Me hizo preguntas de todo tipo. Si mi papá no se metía, de seguro la cosa hubiera durado toda la noche. Sólo me llevaron al hospital para ver como estaban las heridas y si había tratamiento para estas. No hay algo que las borre, se quedaran conmigo de por vida.

-Pero el look de chico malo también te queda. – Trixie dio su opinión, ella misma admite que esas cicatrices le dan un look más sexi al joven ahí presente.

-En fin, le explique a mi mamá que fue un accidente con unos objetos filosos en el lugar donde estábamos ayudando y que me pasó por querer ayudar a alguien y evitar que salga herido. Y parece que por decir ello, me creyó.

Las chicas rieron al oír ello, se nota que la mujer sabe que su amigo es muy amable. Sin decir más, iniciaban su trayecto para ir a clase. Aunque Twilight caminaba al lado de su amigo y lo veía con mucha atención.

-¿Qué…?

-Nada… Sólo pensaba que te queda bien el cabello corto. – Gobaith se sonrojo un poco por esas palabras. – Jeje, considéralo mi devolución por lo de mi cabello.

Y no pudo refutar nada, en verdad pensaba que ella se veía bien con el cabello suelto. Eso sí, no dejará que ella lo note. Además, que aún tiene algo de orgullo…. Algo. Aunque era palpable el buen ambiente entre ambos.

-Si desean seguir en la lucha, deben ser más determinadas. – Trixie dijo eso con toda la intención de fastidiar a las chicas. Y vaya que sirvió, porque se pudo ver el fuego en los ojos de todas.

La llegada de Flash y el resto de amigos varones al grupo, sumado a la sorpresa de ver el nuevo look del joven, hizo todo más divertido. Más porque Sandalwood molestaba al joven por si se hizo las cicatrices apropósito para el cambio, aunque el golpe de Flash lo hizo callarse y hacer que pida disculpas.

Gobaith siguió caminando, viendo lo distinto que era todo para él. Como una simple decisión lo pudo cambiar todo, como paso de un estilo solitario a uno con amigos y demás. No eran muchos, pero tenía amigos en quienes puede confiar. Tal vez era por esto por lo que luchaba, porque quería que la gente sepa que no todo está perdido. Que aún en la oscuridad, puedes hallar esa pequeña luz de esperanza que te puede llevar a un futuro mejor, que te puede llevar más allá del cielo.

Todos voltearon al ver que Gobaith se había detenido y no ocultaron su sorpresa al verlo sonreír. No era una sonrisa falsa o forzada como las que estaban acostumbrados ver en su cara. Sino una real y que demostraba la alegría que yace en él.

-¿Por qué sonríes? – Twilight le hizo la pregunta, aunque ella y el resto intuían la respuesta.

-Por nada. – Un día les contará todo. Pero hoy, solo dejará que las cosas sigan su curso.

Porque desde ese día, el corazón de Gobaith Kosei finalmente empezó a sanar.

* * *

-A ver, luego de que la luz de esperanza ilumine todo. El destello del valor surgirá para proteger el legado dejado en el pasado.

La princesa Twilight leía un texto antiguo en su camino a la que sería la academia de Caballeros, de la cual debe dar inauguración. A veces odia su trabajo, solo quiere sentarse y leer por horas, rayos.

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde la batalla entre Ultraman Tiga y Tirek, la fama del gigante se había extendido en toda Equestria y más allá. Pronto este será una leyenda que nadie olvidará. Aunque…

-Spike, dame el otro libro.

La chica no quería parar de buscar conocimiento, aún caminando seguía leyendo y eso no era nada raro de ver. En medio de Canterlot, ella conocía las calles como la palma de su casco. Pero su fiel asistente estaba harto de esto, se quería dar un cabezazo contra el muro más cercano.

El dragón sólo veía la nueva estatua que se había erguido en honor al héroe que salvo a Equestria días atrás. Muchos venían a verla desde muy lejos, era ya todo un atractivo turístico.

-¡Spike!

Aunque la alicornio solo pensaba en su lectura. El dragón soltó un suspiro molesto, iba a sacar el libro que ella le estaba pidiendo de su alforja, hasta que….

-¡Twilight, cuidado!

-¿Qué…? ¡Of!

La chica impacto con algo, en este caso alguien, y cayó al suelo con sus libros incluidos. Se sacudió la cabeza por lo último, pero se dio cuenta rápidamente de su situación y…

-¡Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba! – Se disculpó tan rápido como pudo, solo que para su sorpresa ver que quien estaba cerca de ella era una figura encapuchada que se sobaba también la cabeza.

No era un poni, se notaba porque sus miembros superiores tenían dedos… Y no era un dragón o algo similar, debido a que tenía garras y pelaje. Por instinto se asustó un poco, pero al ver como tomaba uno de los libros que ella llevaba consigo.

-Wow, tienes la edición número 7 de Estrellas del Mundo. Yo sólo pude leer hasta el sexto. – Ok, eso si la sorprendió.

-¿Te gusta la astronomía?

-Algo. De donde vengo la lectura era de las pocas cosas que podía hacer dada mis circunstancias. Quiera o no, la lectura se volvió uno de mis pasatiempos.

Y eso sorprendió en gran medida a la chica, al fin conoce a alguien que también lee. Agh, no es momento para eso.

-Lamento lo último, estaba distraída y…

-¡Twiligth, ya es hora de ir hacia la academia! ¡Y te dije que no debías leer mientras caminas!

La chica le iba a responder al dragón, cuando el encapuchado se mostró sorprendido.

-¿Van a la academia? Que bien, yo también voy para allá. ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

-Oye, sabes que le estás hablando a la Princesa de la Amistad ¿no?

-¡Spike! No le hagas caso, no ha dormido bien y así se pone cuando eso pasa.

-…. Oh, tú eres la princesa de la Amistad. Lamento si te ofendí. – Aunque le sorprendía ver que él no mostraba ese horror al saber que le hablaba a una princesa.

-No te preocupes… Y claro que puedes venir. Soy Twilight Sparkle. Y tú eres… - vio como el encapuchado se quitó la capucha. Para sorpresa de ella y su asistente, se trataba de un lobo de pelaje negro y marcas blancas. Era raro…

Más al ver que caminaba en dos patas y por ello era casi medio cuerpo más alto que ella… Pero eran sus ojos azules lo que la dejaron encantada.

-Cielos, siempre es lo mismo contigo. – De la capucha del lobo salió lo que parecía un orbe de luz con alas, brillaba de un color celeste. – Deberías tener más cuidado con como tratas con los demás.

-Jajaja, lo siento Navi. Es sólo que… ya sabes… - Ver al lobo reír tras ser regañado por esa esfera de luz era una escena extraña.

-¿Qué son….? – Spike hizo la pregunta que ella quería hacer.

-Yo me llamo Navi, soy un hada que acompaña a este idiota por casi 7 años.

-Hey… eso fue cruel… - el lobo miro a su amiga con fastidio para luego sacar de su bolsillo algo, un sombrero algo raro de color verde y se lo puso en la cabeza.

La chica notó que aparte de sus llamativos ojos azules, el lobo ahí presente tenía en sus orejas unos aretes circulares de color azul.

-Me llamo Kurago Caelesti de la villa Kokiri, que está más allá de las tierras de Equestria, y como acabas de ver soy un lobo bípedo, el único de mi especie. – el lobo se quitó la tela que lo cubría dejando ver que llevaba una túnica verde y pantalones de color gris. ¿Por qué usa botas? ¿Quién era exactamente y que era? - Y deseo ser un Caballero de la Guardia, Princesa.

El lobo extendió la que sería su pata superior derecha, que actuaría como una mano ahora debido a la forma en que los apéndices estaban, de seguro por años de andar bípedo y demás. Ella alzó su casco para devolver el saludo y… No pudo evitar sonreír, casi sintiendo que lo conocía de toda la vida.

-Un gusto Kurago Caelesti, bienvenido a Equestria. Espero que seamos buenos amigos. – Kurago asintió con mucha alegría y ella pudo notar algo de inocencia en sus ojos, como si hablara con un niño, a pesar de que puede ver a leguas que esta tratando con alguien que puede ser de su edad o incluso mayor. Navi se posó en el hombro de este, dando a entender que ella también estaba aquí.

La princesa sin saberlo, había unido su destino al de este misterioso ser y su interesante acompañante. Un nuevo héroe iba a surgir en Equestria y en ese mundo para ser recordado como una leyenda, una leyenda que recorrerá mar, cielo y tierra para disipar las tinieblas que iban a amenazar la existencia de este mundo. Pero esa ya era otra leyenda, la leyenda de un Héroe con la marca de un Valor Celestial.

* * *

 **Listo, con eso acabamos con este pequeño arco que marca mucho para este fic que es parte de un proyecto que tengo, a los que lograron saber de que será el futuro fic con esta serie, muy bien, espero que les guste como lo haré. Por mientras, opiniones y vamos de nuevo con la pregunta que hice al inicio de este fic, ¿Pareja única o Harem para el futuro fic? Denme sus opiniones y veamos como nos va. Estamos a mitad de este fic, si todo va como lo planeo, el fic terminara en Junio o Julio para iniciar con el otro que será secuela/spinoff. Sin más que decir, nos vemos.**


	22. El Turno de Deban

**Semana larga, pero aquí tienen el cap de la semana. Esta tanda de capítulos servirá para que el camino a lo que sería la solidificación de la relación de Gobaith y las chica se solidifique. No me culpen si alfo sale muy meloso, cada chica tiene su modo de ser y tratare de que cada escena sea como ellas son. Estamos a la mitad del fic amigos, vamos a disfrutar lo que queda, yo escribiendo y ustedes leyendo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: El turno de Deban**

-Gobaith, ya se te está haciendo tarde para la escuela.

Midna llamaba a su hijo para que tome su desayuno de una buena vez, el tiempo apremia.

Habían pasado unos días desde que él regresó de ese pequeño viaje que hizo con sus amigas. Y no duda que este le hizo mucho bien a su hijo menor, porque se podía ver el ligero cambio en su persona. Ni sabe que o quien pudo generar ese cambio en él, pero estaba agradecida por ello.

Recuerda claramente lo que pasó el día que regreso. Ella y su esposo estaban conversando sobre algo cuando oyeron la puerta abrirse. Obviamente sabían que era su hijo, por lo que fueron a darle la bienvenida.

Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos al verlo con dos cortes en la cara, que se notaba a leguas eran recientes. Ella puso el grito al cielo, en su vid esperó ver a su hijo así. No dudo en revisar si estaba bien, obviamente.

Se notaba el pánico y dolor en los ojos de la mujer. Creía que algo malo le había pasado, mientras él trataba de decirle lo que había pasado.

Si su esposo no interviene, de seguro las preguntas hubieran seguido por horas. Ya que él pudo ver que el ojo azul que él tenía era rojo como el otro, signo de que su hijo había hallado su motivación de vida totalmente. Eso en parte la alegró, pero no dudo en hacer que vayan al hospital.

Y de mala gana, Gobaith aceptó ir para así evitar que su madre siga con sus interrogantes. Y de paso conseguir un permiso médico para faltar unos días a clase. Cosa que logró conseguir ya que el mismo doctor vio el cansancio y dolor en el joven. Le recetó unos analgésicos y mucho descanso por unos días. Días que él se tomó estando en cama, durmiendo como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Midna y Tsubasa habían notado el cambio en su hijo menor. Que algo en él había cambiado, no de gran manera, pero si algo. No le tomaron tanta importancia, ya que cuando les contó como se hizo la herida, le creyeron. Así era él.

La sorpresa real fue cuando él dijo, un día antes de regresar a clases, que quería un ligero cambio de look. Y ella, dijo que cortarse el cabello sería un buen inicio. Y para sorpresa de los dos, él aceptó.

Midna sabía cortar el cabello ya que se lo había hecho a su esposo muchas veces en el pasado. Pero jamás pensó en cortarle el cabello a su hijo, quien obviamente se mostraba algo asustado de que su madre meta la pata y corte algo más que su cabello.

Al final, ella quedó feliz con los resultados. Su hijo se veía bien, además que sus ojos rojos y las nuevas cicatrices le daban un look de chico malo. No es que ella sea fan de dicho estilo, pero a algunas chicas sí. Esto de paso obligará a esas 7 a ser más atrevidas.

Oyó a su hijo menor llegar al comedor y tomar el desayuno rápidamente. No a un nivel que uno vea como vulgar, pero si de que estaba algo atrasado.

-Me voy, llego tarde.

-¿Te quedaste dormido de nuevo? – ella sabía que su hijo le gusta dormir. No niega que a ella también. Tal vez sea herencia.

-Algo. ¿Y papá?

-En el trabajo. Al parecer varios edificios están siendo destruidos en distintas ciudades y lo llaman para la supervisión de las obras de reconstrucción. – suspiró algo triste, a ella le gustaba pasar tiempo de calidad con su esposo. – Al parecer un monstruo aparece de la nada y destruye unos edificios. Para luego irse.

Eso era raro y Gobaith lo sabía. Pero que nada salga en las noticias. El gobierno de seguro no desea que el pánico se extienda. En fin, lo mejor sería ahora ir a la escuela. Bebió lo que quedaba de jugo, tomo su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Lleva paraguas. Uno nunca sabe.

Sin poder refutar nada, Gobaith tomó el objeto y tras despedirse de su madre se fue a la escuela. Y se pudo ver que en verdad iba a llover. Abrió el paraguas justo a tiempo para evitar que el agua lo empape.

Siguió su camino hacia la escuela a paso lento pero seguro, viendo como muchos ya estaban empezando su día sin más. Era una escena tranquila.

Aunque ver como algunos corrían debido a que las lluvias los tomó por sorpresa, era algo gracioso. En fin, lo único que quedaba era llegar a la escuela para iniciar un día más.

Y cuando al fin llegó, pudo ver que en efecto algunos estudiantes se habían empapado por la repentina lluvia. Su madre sabía del clima en esta ciudad y ella siempre le dijo que en esta época del año no era raro que lloviera en las mañanas y algo de las noches.

Fue en ello que vio a sus amigas, algunas algo empapadas por lo reciente y otras… bueno…

-Buenos días. – saludar ante todo. No hay que olvidar los modales.

-Buenos días… - el ánimo de las 7 no era el mejor. El de Rarity peor, el agua no había sido nada amable con ella, su maquillaje y su cabello…

-Odio el agua. Odio mi despertador. No me puede estar pasando esto. – La chica trataba de arreglarse frente al espejo en su casillero, pero parecía una batalla perdida. - ¡No me mires Gobaith, estoy horrible!

-La verdad, no creo ello Rarity. – El joven sabía que su amiga era linda aún sin maquillaje.

A ella pareció gustarle el comentario del joven. Es más, al resto no le gustó que él lo diga con tal naturaleza que casi parece que ya es un experto. Aunque saben que no es así, que Gobaith no era esa clase de chicos.

-¿Y ese paraguas? Midna te dijo que…

-No olvides que mi madre es de aquí Twilight. Conoce los pros y contras de esta ciudad mejor que nadie. – Ella no le pudo refutar nada, era verdad. Spike por su lado sólo se sacudió para quitarse el agua del pelaje.

-En fin, la lluvia nos tomó por sorpresa. Pero no por ello vamos a hacer lo de siempre.

-¿Siempre? Sunset, siempre hacemos lo mismo. Creo que esto amerita un cambio. – Applejack tenía un buen punto, tal vez un cambio de aires sea bueno para ellos.

-Yo por mi lado, sólo quiero dormir. No pude hacerlo bien anoche. – Rainbow dio un largo bostezo, se quedó viendo una película hasta muy tarde.

Los 8 jóvenes tenían que darle la razón a la chica, incluso Twilight, dormir no parecía una mala idea. Pero alguien tenía una idea aún mejor.

-¡Yo sé que podemos hacer! – Pinkie alzó la mano, su cabello lacio por la repentina lluvia volvió a su estado esponjoso de siempre.

-¿Con que Pinkie? ¿Una fiesta? – Fluttershy preguntó con algo de miedo, no estaba de humor para una en estos instantes.

-Nop, esta vez no. Miren. – la chica sacó de su maleta un folleto. – Vean, un circo ambulante ha llegado a Canterlot hace unos días. Vayamos a verlos luego de clases.

Todos vieron el folleto. Gobaith recordó en algo los espectáculos ambulantes que había en Japón. No era raro ver a artistas ir de un lado a otro para presentar su arte y/o talento. De seguro aquí la idea es la misma.

-No lo sé Pinkie, no soy muy fan de esta clase de eventos. Es más, tengo reportes que entregar. – Twilight se disculpó con su amiga, quien se mostró ligeramente triste.

-Yo tengo que ir a mi trabajo en el mall.

-Yo debo ayudar en los diseños de una línea de ropa nueva.

-Tengo que ir al centro de animales.

-Acordé en ayudar al club de baloncesto.

-Y yo tengo que ayudar a la Sub Directora Luna.

Cada una daba su razón para no poder ir con Pinkie a ese lugar luego de clases. Sólo quedaba uno y…

-Yo puedo ir, no tengo nada mejor que hacer luego de la escuela.

Pinkie sonrió ampliamente ante la respuesta de Gobaith. Justo en ese segundo sonó la campana que marca el inicio de las clases.

-¡De acuerdo, es una cita Goby! – Pinkie tomó sus cosas para luego ir a su respectiva clase de turno.

El joven se rasco la cabeza al oír ello, ¿cita? No entendía a que se refería. Sólo que cuando vio como el resto lo miraba… supo que tal vez hizo algo mal.

-¿Qué…?

Ningunas dijo nada y cada una fue a su respectiva aula dejándolo sólo. ¿Acaso lo iban a dejar con la duda? Fue tras Twilight, con quien comparte clase ahora. Ella no se atrevió a verlo y eso le era raro.

-¿Hice algo malo? Si es así, perdón.

Twilight se detuvo para pasar a verlo con molestia, lista para gritarle. Pero ver la confusión en sus ojos la hizo darse cuenta que él no sabía que estaba pasando. Soltó un ligero suspiro…

-Gobaith… Debes tratar de entender que no podemos seguir así.

-No entiendo Twilight. ¿Cómo así? – La chica a veces odia que este chico sea tan denso. Eso no se lo iba a quitar ni la muerte misma.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué sientes al verme Gobaith?

… Esa pregunta no la esperó. Obviamente le daba algo de nervios verla, más porque sabe lo atractiva que es. No es que pueda decir ello en voz alta y listo, asunto arreglado. No, no podía admitir una cosa porque eso equivale a tener que decir que es lo mismo con el resto. Y eso si está mal.

-Twilight… sabes bien que te respeto y pienso que eres linda. – Ella se sonrojo un poco a esas palabras. – Pero no entiendo que me tratas de decir.

-Que… Que… Dios, trata de entender. Trata de entendernos. Sabemos que te es difícil. Pero mírame a los ojos y trata de hacerlo.

Gobaith hizo ello, observó a la chica a los ojos. Quería captar lo que ella trataba de decirle. Y si fueron horas no lo sabe. Pero ambos se quedaron viendo al otro. Si fue por el simple acto o porque sus cuerpos recordaban lo que pasó en navidad, no lo saben. Pero instintivamente ambos se acercaron más y más. Era cuestión de segundos para que lo mismo pase…

Pero el sonido de Spike dando una tos hizo que ambos vuelvan a la realidad. Y eso bastó para que ambos dejen el tema a un lado. Porque ahora no se podían ver a la cara.

-Sólo… inténtalo Gobaith. Por favor.

Twilight apresuró el paso, dejando al joven en su lugar, con más incógnitas que respuestas. Porque sabe que si admite una cosa, debe admitir lo demás. Y eso no era posible, era raro. No era permitido. Ojalá lo que ella trata de decirle sea su imaginación.

Tenía unas ganas de saltarse las clases ahora mismo…

* * *

Ya luego de clases. Gobaith esperaba a Pinkie frente a la estatua que estaba a la entrada de la escuela. Era raro pensar en esto como una cita. La verdad, nunca había estado en una. Así que en verdad no le estaba tomando la debía importancia. Al menos al inicio de todo.

Le era extraño ver como algunas chicas se le quedaban viendo. Hasta las de grados menores. No espero que cortarse el cabello sería tan impactante. No es que le importe mucho a decir verdad. Pero ya está empezando a ser molesto.

-¡Goby, lamento la espera! – Pinkie apareció de la nada como era de costumbre. Ya ni se sorprende, lo que el humano hace para acostumbrarse. – Espero que estés listo para la diversión.

-Yo sólo espero que este espectáculo valga la pena Pinkie. – Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la dirección donde se hará el supuesto espectáculo.

Pinkie le comentó que vio algo de este en YouTube. Tal vez no es tan conocido, pero era divertido de ver. Que eso era lo importante. Y para Pinkie Pie, que la alegría y la risa lo son todo, esto parece ser algo llamativo. Aunque no podía evitar pensar en lo que Twilight le dijo en la mañana. Se le había quedado en la mente.

-Oye… - La chica pasó a verlo con su clásica sonrisa. - ¿Por qué las chicas están molestas conmigo? – La expresión de la chica cambió a una de ligera sorpresa. – Es decir, cuando dije que vendría contigo y la palabra cita… ¿esto tiene que ver?

Pinkie no lo demostraba, pero por dentro estaba sudando frío. Ella sabe muy bien que Gobaith no es muy social y hay cosas que aún no capta. Pero ya parece notar algunas cosas, como el cambio de humor del resto cuando están celosas. Y eso parecía no ser bueno. Al menos en general. Porque si él logra captar que todas están enamoradas de él, esto será un gran problema.

Trato por todos los medios hallar una excusa, pero por primera vez en años, Pinkie se quedó sin palabras o una respuesta clara. Y eso la hacía sentirse tonta.

-Pues… ahm… ¿Cómo te lo digo? – a Pinkie se le ocurrió una idea. – Imagina a Timber…

-Ugh… - Aún tras meses, no era capaz de agradarle ese sujeto.

-Sólo trata. Y bueno… ¿Qué pensarías si Twilight aceptara ir con él a un lado?

Ver la expresión de molestia y rabia en él, le dolió en el alma. Porque se veía lo importante que era Twilight para él. Que ella estaba en un lugar firme en su corazón y su mente. Desvió un poco la mirada para que él no vea su expresión.

-¿Entiendes ahora…?

-Pero, si sólo estoy yendo contigo como amigos. Además, no es que haya algo. Somos amigos.

Pinkie se puso al frente de él para verlo. Y pudo notar que ella lo veía con algo de tristeza, pero a la vez algo de anhelo.

-¿Qué sientes al verme Goby? ¿Qué piensas de mí?

El joven se quedó helado a esa pregunta. ¿Acaso ella y Twilight se habían puesto de acuerdo para preguntarle ello? Y obviamente, no puede decirle que…

-¿Te molestaría si un chico me invita a salir?

…Sí. Lo molestaría tanto como lo último que imagino. Si una de ellas opta por salir con alguien más… le dolería en el alma. Pero a la vez sabe que sería lo mejor. Porque no puede ser egoísta con ellas. Y mejor deja ahí las cosas.

-Goby responde. – Pinkie siguió insistiendo aún cuando caminaban. - ¿Te molestaría?

-… Algo.

Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que ella tome ese algo, como un si. Porque sabe que él nunca diría todo. Pero sintió que había algo de esperanza para ella. Sabe que debe ser más directa y mostrar lo que siente si desea que él la vea. Nota que con Twilight hay una conexión, una que no ve que él tenga con el resto. Pero ella no se piensa rendir, dará todo de sí para lograr conquistarlo. Y si al final falla… al menos sabrá que lo intento.

No les tomo mucho llegar al lugar donde se realizaría el evento. Era un parque con una plaza algo chica, nada fuera de lo normal. Había algo de gente, niños en su mayoría. Y se veía que el escenario era improvisado. Es más, se ve que quienes hacen esto le ponen mucho empeño.

-Wow, que colorido escenario.

-Me recuerda en algo a lo que serian esos shows que daban en ciertas calles tradicionales de Japón. – Pinkie se le quedó viendo, como diciendo que continúe. – En Japón, no era raro que los artistas ambulantes hagan sus espectáculos para divertir a la gente. Podían ser actuaciones, hasta shows de marionetas. Pero siempre había una cosa que prevalece, la comedia.

-Oooh, parecen ser mi tipo de gente. – Pinkie se mostró interesada en lo narrado. Más porque Gobaith no era de hablar mucho de esos temas.

-Quizás veamos algo similar aquí.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, no logrando articular palabra alguna para seguir una conversación. Y era porque en verdad no sabían como salir del ligero momento incómodo que hubo mientras venían para acá.

Gobaith sabía que no podía estar así con Pinkie todo el rato. Verla de ese modo, apagado y melancólico no era como la imagina siempre. Es más, tal vez deba…

-Si me molestaría que salgas con alguien que no te valore. – Ella sonrió a esas palabras, sabe a que se refiere.

-Cuando era más joven, me gustaba un chico. En verdad me gustaba mucho. Me propuse la meta de que él sería mi primer novio. – oírla decir ello, le hizo maldecir en silencio al bastardo ese. – Hice lo que mejor sé hacer. Reír y traer alegría. Al menos creí que me vería o se daría cuenta de mi existencia. Pero al final… al final sólo me vio como una molestia. Que no tomaba nada en serio.

Gobaith pudo ver algo de tristeza y dolor en los ojos de la chica. Y eso lo ponía triste y furioso. Pensar que alguien trató de ese modo a alguien tan alegre como Pinkie.

-Me rendí al final. Porque note que yo no entraba en su círculo de amigos, ni de conocidos. Ese fue mi primer amor. Vaya desastre ¿no?

Pinkie contuvo las lágrimas que querían salir. Siempre le costó hablar de su vida sentimental, porque le dolía ver como acabó su primer amor. Sin pena ni gloria. Y a Gobaith no le gustaba verla así.

Tomó la mano de su amiga ante la sorpresa de ella y no pudo evitar sentir que ella se quedó impactada y muy nerviosa. Raro de ver en ella. Pinkie por lo normal era imperturbable, era difícil de sorprender. Por ello, también le sorprendió ver esa expresión en ella.

-No creas que por un fallo en el pasado, todo será como antes. Te aseguro que hallarás a ese alguien quien te ve por lo que eres.

-… ¿Y si ya lo hallé? ¿Qué me dirías si ahora mismo lucho para que él me vea?

Gobaith se sorprendió a esas palabras… ¿acaso…? Por alguna razón, los labios de su amiga se veían muy tentadores y… ¿a que sabrán? De seguro a cupcakes. Porque los de Twilight sabían a ensalada de frutas, aún lo recuerda.

Pinkie noto como él se fijaba en sus labios y por primera vez, se sintió débil ante la mirada de su amigo. Era obvio que esos ojos rojos daban una fuerza mayor en su mirada, pero ahora… sentía que si él le decía que haga algo, lo hará. Lo que sea.

Cerró los ojos y preparó sus labios en espera de lo que estaba anhelando. Gobaith hizo lo mismo, a fin de cuentas, era un beso. Un beso. No hará daño.

-¡Bienvenidos damas, caballeros y la pareja ahí atrás que está por besarse! – el grito del que parece ser el líder de este circo ambulante sacó a ambos de su propio mundo.

Se dieron cuenta que todos los miraban y se avergonzaron hasta tal nivel que Pinkie imitó a Fluttershy, se tapó con su cabello y Gobaith… a veces odia los momentos tan fuera de lugar. ¿No pudo esperar…? Mejor aún, ¿¡qué estaba haciendo!? ¿¡Perdió el juicio!? ¡Desde el beso con Twilight ha perdido la cabeza!

El show no tardo en empezar. El maestro de ceremonias, o como en este caso le dicen, el líder, era quien presentaba a los que en cierto modo eran sus compañeros. Uno parecía ir disfrazado de una cabra negra, uno era una cabra blanca, y se notaba que era muy femenino aunque era hombre incluso en sus gestos, otro era un payaso. Pero era el otro quien llamaba la atención, usaba un disfraz de cuero completo que simplemente no dejaba ver su cara. Y era algo raro, parecía un monstruo, pero no daba miedo. Daba un aire infantil. Y hasta cierto punto era adorable.

Pinkie parecía encantada con la presencia del monstruo cartero, así lo estaban llamando. Y hasta él debía admitir que era divertido, más al ver el empeño que ellos le ponen a su espectáculo. Y por lo que ve, son japoneses, de seguro vinieron aquí en busca del clásico sueño americano.

Era divertido ver como el pequeño monstruo corría y se caía, aunque era parte del espectáculo. Se notaba que se divertían en lo que hacían. Amaban su trabajo. Y eso de cierto modo, le daba algo de envidia.

Pinkie parecía encantada con el show, aplaudía y su humor parecer haber mejorado enormemente.

-¿Qué les parece el espectáculo? ¿Les gusta a todos? – la respuesta afirmativa, del pequeño grupo de espectadores, bastaba para estos artistas. - ¿¡Qué hay de la adorable pareja ahí atrás!?

-¿¡Nosotros!? – Gobaith se señaló a si mismo. No eran pareja. Aunque, el casi beso no ayuda en su moción. – Ahm…

-¡Nos encanta, hizo reír a mi novio y eso no es fácil! – Pinkie siguió con el juego y abrazo el brazo del joven quien se quedó estatua al sentir los pechos de su amiga.

Tal vez no es tan mala idea seguir con estos unos minutos más. Y el monstruo cartero parecía feliz al ver ello. Que raro.

Pero no fue hasta que ambos sintieron una presencia ajena al lugar que se pusieron alertas. El grito de todos, incluyendo los miembros del circo, se debió a la aparición de un ser extraño de color púrpura en la mayoría de su cuerpo y blanco en algunas zonas. Parecía vestir una máscara que se usa para el teatro que representa la comedia debido a la sonrisa. Pero lo más tétrico, era que la sonrisa pareció extenderse cuando dicho monstruo captó algo. De seguro lo que buscaba.

-¡Corran! – Gobaith sacó a todo mundo de su estado de shock.

Él y Pinkie ayudaron rápidamente a todos a salir de ahí, el ser gigante ahí presente sólo buscaba con la mirada algo. Pero al mismo tiempo, se estaba hartando del grito de los humanos. De sus hombros, de objetos que parecían antenas, salió una especie de gas de color púrpura.

Ambos jóvenes vieron que quienes inhalaron ese gas, de repente se empezaron a tornar más violentos. Estaban atacando y destrozando todo lo que ven a su paso. Esto era más que raro.

El monstruo no atacaba, solo parecía seguir buscando algo con la mirada. Gobaith noto como alguien se acercaba con una silla a atacar a Pinkie. Por puro reflejo le dio una patada a la silla y luego al sujeto quien cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-Gracias Goby. – Pinkie tomó un frasco donde normalmente guarda mermelada y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó lo más que pudo a la neblina para atrapar un poco de esta en el objeto. – Esto servirá.

De repente, el monstruo pareció perder interés en el lugar. O lo que estaba buscando ya se fue. De todos modos, el lugar era un desastre. Gente golpeada, algunos inconscientes… vaya forma de acabar el día.

-¿Por qué tomaste algo de esa neblina?

-Simple. Para que Twi la examine. Ella es muy lista y sabrá descubrir que es.

-… Brillante Pinkie. – no pudo decir más, dado que era lo único que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Lo sé. Andando, hay que ir a casa de Twilight. Tú llama al resto. – Pinkie guardo el frasco en su maleta. – Y lamento que la cita acabara así…

-Que no es…

-¿Puedes darme otra? ¿Luego de esto?

Gobaith estaba tentado a decir que no. Pero no podía. No podía admitir a voz alta que le encanta pasar tiempo con ella. Ella sabía cambiar el ambiente del grupo para bien.

-Luego. Vamos. – la chica asintió para luego ir tras su amigo, quien ya estaba llamando al resto.

* * *

-Interesante… - Twilight tenía en sus manos el frasco con la neblina que Pinkie había atrapado. – Esto es algo que no se ve a diario.

Los 8 jóvenes estaban en el improvisados laboratorio de la chica en el almacén de la casa de ella. Se notaba que aquí había cosas muy científicas. Se sentían en otro mundo.

-Entonces, el monstruo apareció de la nada. Y simplemente empezó a soltar ese extraño gas. Y a los segundos, desapareció. – ambos interrogados asintieron a esas palabras. – Extraño.

-¿Qué es extraño querida?

-Que en todos los casos, sean Kaijuus o Aliens, el enemigo de turno se quedaba a atacar y tenía un objetivo concreto. Pero este simplemente desapareció a los segundos de llegar. No tiene sentido.

Sunset se sentó y empezó a pensar, trataba de hallar una idea o algo que les dé una pista.

-¿Por qué no simplemente vemos la pantalla? Si algo de beneficioso es tener una amiga genio, es que dicha amiga tenga un hermano policía. Y que este a su vez no tenga tan buena protección de archivos. – Rainbow miraba la pantalla con atención las imágenes en relación a los ataques revientes, donde le dicho ser aparece.

-Lo llaman Majin o Emonema, en todos los foros parece que esta causando una gran sensación. Porque donde aparece, la gente se vuelve violenta. – Applejack miraba también otra de las pantallas.

-¿En qué momento Twilight hizo…?

-Bien llamaste. Nos dijo que no había tiempo que perder y simplemente empezó a hackear todo lo disponible. No pregunten como, prefiero seguir cuerda muchas gracias. – Rarity se lijaba las uñas para tenerlas brillantes y limpias.

-Oh, miren aquí hay algo. ¡Kya! – Todos, excepto Twilight, se amontonaron sobre la pobre chica quien de avergonzó mucho al sentir la respiración de Gobaith en su cuello. – O-oh my…

Y en efecto, había algo común en todas las fotos. Siempre estaba la presencia de ese pequeño monstruo cartero y de esos miembros de ese circo ambulante. Estaban en todas las imágenes que Twilight había hackeado de los archivos.

Los Ángeles, las Vegas, New Jersey, Carolina del Norte, etc. Donde ellos iban, el monstruo aparecía. Esto no era coincidencia.

-¿Por qué recién nos enteramos de la presencia de este feo?

-Porque de seguro las autoridades no quieren que el mundo sepa que un ser aparece y desaparece, así como así. Y que no pueden hacer nada.

Rainbow asintió a la respuesta de Sunset, quien fácilmente podía sacar una conjetura. Pero faltaba algo más de información.

-¿Cómo te va Twilight…? ¡Woah! – Gobaith dio un ligero salto al ver como su amiga estaba vestida.

Parece una versión femenina del Doctor Frankestein. Incluso reía un poco al lograr avanzar en su investigación. Spike salto a los brazos del joven y lo miro con una expresión de rendición.

-Ni te esfuerces, una vez esta así. Nada ni nadie la detendrá hasta que logre su meta.

-Entonces es posible que pasemos aquí la noche. Porque de ningún modo dormiré tranquila sabiendo que un monstruo nos puede atacar.

Rarity tenía un buen punto. Y por ello se sentó y cruzo las piernas. Uno a uno se empezó a acomodar en un lugar en especifico. Tal vez para descansar un poco. Gobaith se quedo viendo como Twilight seguía con su labor. Ella parecía divertirse y no pudo evitar reír al ver ello.

No podía seguir negando que su amiga era linda. Y que se siente atraído a ella. Sería hipócrita hacerlo. Pero sería peor admitir que siente una atracción por cada una de las presentes. Y eso si sería peor… Lo mejor que podía hacer era guardarse ello. Porque si lo hacen elegir, eso sería imposible.

Todas tenían un lugar en su corazón, todas habían hecho que él crezca como persona y como guerrero. Lo único que puede hacer ahora, es seguir al lado de ellas.

Pinkie le tocó el hombro con el dedo y se sentó a su lado. Ella parecía ansiosa por algún motivo.

-¿Qué pasa…?

-¿Crees que ese ser en verdad tenga relación con los del circo? – Gobaith no dijo nada. No podía afirmar ni negar nada. – No creo que ellos tengan que ver directamente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque, personas como ellos, que sólo buscan hacer reír a la gente sin mucho a cambio, no pueden ser malos.

Gobaith captaba lo que ella trataba de decirle. Ella los entendía en cierto modo, porque ella también amaba hacer reír a otros. Darles una gran felicidad a pesar de todo lo que este pasando. Eso sí. Y en cierto modo, eso era digno de admirar. Porque no es fácil.

Pueden tener sus propios problemas, pero los ponen a un lado para subir al escenario con una sonrisa y de paso sacar una a los que son sus espectadores.

No pudo evitar acariciar la cabeza de Pinkie para que quite esa expresión de tristeza. El gesto la sorprendió a ella y al resto. Más porque él le estaba sonriendo.

-Hey, no te satures. No te queda. Ya hallaremos la respuesta a este asunto. Ya verás.

Pinkie asintió con una amplia sonrisa a las palabras de su amigo, mientras que el resto no ocultaba los obvios celos que estaban sintiendo.

-¡Hallé algo! – Twilight habló con fuerza, más para sacar el ambiente tan bueno que había entre ellos. – No lo podrán creer.

-¡Solo habla cerebrito y no nos tengas en ascuas! – Todos estaban de acuerdo con las palabras de Rainbow.

-Bueno. Según mi análisis del estado y la composición de la muestra entregada. Y tras los datos obtenidos tras volver el gas a su estado líquido, para luego aplicar una serie de pruebas para separar la composición química he llegado a la conclusión que es una toxina que afecta las Onda Electromagnéticas del cerebro, forzando a la producción de hormonas y así aumentando la agresividad de los que lo inhalan.

…

Todos se quedaron estatuas al oír ello, solo Gobaith y Sunset parecieron entender algo. Pero el resto sentía que el cerebro le iba a explotar.

-Twilight, en términos simples para que el resto entienda. - la chica rodó los ojos ante las palabras de su amigo.

-Que ese gas vuelve agresivo a todos, daña el cerebro y demás. Es peligroso. Y ese ser lo genera. Es un peligro.

-Minuto… Estas diciendo, que puede generar un gas que ponga a todo el que lo inhale agresivo. Además de que si es un invasor como lo suponemos, estaríamos a merced de un ser así que puede acabar con la humanidad sin mover un dedo.

Las palabras de Applejack hizo que todos suden frío. No lo habían pensado así. Aunque Gobaith si tenía una idea clara, siente que esos 4 y el del disfraz de monstruo tienen mucho que ver.

* * *

En otro lado, el grupo circense ambulante estaba listo para la cena de la noche. No niegan que tal vez el trabajo que tienen no es el de mayor ganancia monetaria, pero amaban lo que hacían. Se divertían al ver a la gente reír.

Tras agradecer al cielo por los alimentos de esta noche, cada uno empezó a devorar su respectivo platillo como si no hubiera un mañana. Pero uno en especial no se mostraba tan animado.

-Vamos Deban. Come algo. – el líder del grupo miraba al ser vestido de monstruo.

Este soltó un ligero sonido con su boca y empezó a comer. Ahora, para los que no lo vieron o han deducido, ese no era un disfraz. Era un monstruo real. Que comía como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Eso sí, se ve que tiene modales.

-Líder ¿Qué haremos? Ese ser horrible nos persigue a donde vamos. – el que lleva el disfraz de la cabra blanca sonaba muy asustado y preocupado.

-No importa a donde vayamos, siempre nos encuentra. – el que vestía como una cabra negra también sonaba asustado, sin contar que miraba a Deban.

-No puedo creer que persiga a nuestro amigo. Si él no ha hecho nada. – el payaso del grupo sabía que ese ser buscaba al monstruo ahí presente, pero ¿por qué?

El líder no sabía que hacer. Sabía que tarde o temprano, huir ya no era sería una opción viable.

Deban sólo bajó la cabeza deprimido, sentía que todo era su culpa. Sabía que ese ser lo buscaba a él por un motivo en general. Pero…

-Ya mañana hablaremos de ello. Por ahora, vamos a dormir.

Sin perder tiempo, cada miembro del circo se fue a descansar. Como la camioneta que usaban no era tan grande y había tantas cosas, lo normal era dormir afuera. Al aire libre. Y era en esos momentos donde Deban pensaba en que podía hacer.

* * *

Al día siguiente, no había clases debido a la suspensión de estas por la aparición del monstruo de ayer. Y por ello, nuestros amigos aprovechan la situación para ir en busca de ese grupo circense.

Gobaith y Pinkie habían optado por buscar en la misma zona de la última vez que los vieron. El resto se separó y empezaron su búsqueda. Esto podía ser largo, dependiendo de cómo lo tomen.

-¿Segura de que pueden estar aquí?

-Positivo. Mi Pinkie Sentido no me engaña. – la chica parecía un rastreador. A él ya no le sorprende nada. – Mira, sígueme.

Gobaith siguió tras los pasos de su amiga y en verdad no esperó que tras todo el desastre de ayer, en verdad ellos sigan por la zona. Si en verdad el monstruo ese los persigue, ya deben estar bien lejos.

-¡Los encontré!

… Mejor se ahorra sus comentarios. En efecto, ahí estaban ellos. Pareciendo preparar el escenario para otro espectáculo. Y ahí estaba ese monstruo pequeño. Pareciendo ayudar en lo que podía. Pinkie fue rápidamente hacia ellos y Gobaith no tardó en seguirla.

La sorpresa de los miembros del pequeño circo fue mayúscula por la llegada de la chica de ayer y del muchacho. Pero mayor era esta al ver como Pinkie parecía entender en algo lo que Deban le decía.

-Pobrecito.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – El líder del grupo mostró algo de seriedad al verlos, temía que ellos se llevaran a Deban.

-Sabemos que el monstruo conocido como Majin los persigue. – Se quedaron helados ante las palabras de Gobaith. – Miren, sólo queremos saber porque. Si nos dejan, podemos ayudarlos.

-¿Son del gobierno?

-Nop. Tampoco tenemos esos flashes borra cerebros.

-Esto no es MIB… - Gobaith se tapó la cara al oír las locuras de su amiga, pero debían llegar a lo que vinieron. – Sólo, déjennos ayudar.

Hubo algo de duda en los ojos de los miembros del circo. Pero Deban parecía confiar en la chica y se sentía seguro al lado del muchacho, como si por instinto supiera que él era más de lo que aparenta.

-¿Qué desean hacer…?

* * *

De vuelta al improvisado laboratorio de Twilight, ella conectaba unos cables al cuerpo de Deban. El pequeño monstruo no parecía asustado.

-A ver pequeño, sólo te haré unos exámenes. No hay que asustarse. – Twilight le sonrió para darle seguridad. Este asintió y se quedó quieto para que el análisis comience.

-Sólo no lo vayas a clonar Twilight. – Rainbow esquivó un libro que iba hacia, vaya.

-Muy bien. Creo que queremos entender cómo es que conocieron a… ¿cómo dicen que se llama?

-Deban. Ese es el nombre que nuestro líder le puso. – Sunset asintió a esas palabras.

Todos estaban reunidos ahí, esperando. Los que no conocían o habían visto a Deban no pudieron evitar mostrar sorpresa. Pero Fluttershy inmediatamente abrazó al monstruo, porque para ojos de ella… era muy lindo.

-Todo comenzó hace unas semanas. Luego de nuestra llegada a este país para luchar por nuestro sueño. Habíamos terminado de almorzar luego de una presentación en una escuela. Cuando salíamos del edificio, es que lo vi. – el líder agradeció la taza de té que Fluttershy le entregó a él y el resto. – Se veía sólo y perdido. Al inicio pensé que llevaba un disfraz. Por lo que creí que quería ser parte de nuestra compañía. Por lo que lo dejé unirse a nosotros en el siguiente espectáculo que íbamos a hacer esa tarde.

-Wow, a eso yo llamo una rápida contratación. – Applejack bebió algo de jugo. - ¿Cómo se enteraron de que no era un disfraz?

-Eso es lo gracioso. Luego de dicho espectáculo, le dimos una bebida energética para que se recupere. Creíamos que con ese disfraz tendría calor. Pero cuando empezó a beber el contenido con su boca, supimos que no era un disfraz y que él era de verdad.

-Al principio nos asustamos, pero luego nos dimos cuenta que era un monstruo pacifico.

-Y le encanta subir al escenario, siempre parece divertirse con el público y con nosotros.

Los jóvenes se mostraron sorprendidos al oír ello. Aquí tenían una prueba clara que podía existir una convivencia entre humanos y monstruos, que no sólo había que destruirlos.

-Que alegría, me alegro de ver que Deban tiene un lugar al que pertenecer. – Fluttershy sonreía como una niña a la cual le han dado el mejor regalo de la vida.

Gobaith pasó a ver a Deban, se notaba que era un ser pacífico. Que a simple vista, no le haría daño ni a una mosca. Entonces, ¿por qué es perseguido por esa cosa? Ni tiene sentido, aunque la respuesta parecía pronta de llegar.

-Ya veo. Es interesante.

-¿Qué hallaste querida?

Twilight desconecto a Deban de los cables y lo ayudó a levantarse. Este se mostraba feliz por finalmente estar de pie de nuevo. Twilight le dio las gracias y él dio una reverencia para volver con sus amigos.

-No me creerán. Deban y Majin pertenecen al mismo sub espacio.

-¿Sub espacio? – la pregunta general hizo que la chica suspire.

-El Sub espacio se le puede considerar como una parte del universo donde sólo ciertos objetos con propiedades del mismos tipo o similares pueden existir. En pocas palabras, es una zona donde sólo seres con características similares viven.

Gobaith respondió la duda ante la sorpresa de todos y la mirada encantada de Twilight. El joven carraspeo la garganta un poco para que ella prosiga.

-Es como Gobaith dice. Deban y Majin son originarios del mismo sub espacio. Pero eso no es lo que llama mi atención. Sino las propiedades opuestas que tienen.

Twilight se acercó a la laptop que estaba usando para el análisis de todo. Mostrando una gráfica.

-Estás son las ondas que Majin genera. Son erráticas y llevan a las ondas cerebral a la locura. Pero miren esto… - Twilight ingreso una nueva secuencia de ondas.

Para sorpresa de todos, las de Majin se estaban viendo opacadas y debilitadas. Incluso desaparecían en su totalidad. Eso era increíble.

-¿Nos estas diciendo que él puede suprimir las ondas que Majin genera?

-No sólo ello Sunset. Las puede eliminar por completo. Y debe ser por ello que Majin lo quiere eliminar. Porque sabe que él puede detenerlo.

Deban se mostró asustado al oír ello y se escondió tras Pinkie.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? Esa cosa aparecerá una y otra vez hasta que acabe con Deban.

-¡No dejaremos que ese monstruo le haga algo a Deban! ¡Él es parte de nuestra compañía! ¡De nuestra familia!

Se podía ver la pasión y fervor que el líder del circo tenía para proteger a Deban. Pero ellos sabían que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Tarde o temprano, el gobierno ligara todo como ellos lo hicieron. Iras tras Deban por el poder que tiene y por ser quien trae al monstruo de modo indirecto.

-Twilight ¿Qué llama la atención de Majin?

-Las ondas que Deban genera… ¿Por qué? – la chica vio como Gobaith tomó la laptop que ella estaba usando. Eso hizo que no todas capten lo que estaba por hacer. - ¿¡Estás loco!?

-Es nuestra única oportunidad. Lo mejor será que haga esto en un lugar alejado de todo. – Gobaith se acercó a Deban y le sonrió. – Sé lo que es tener miedo. Pero no puedes dejar que este te domine. Si tienes el poder para ayudar a la gente, úsalo.

Tras decir ello, Gobaith salió del lugar ante la incredulidad del resto. Pinkie fue la primera en salir de su estupor e ir tras él.

-¿¡Perdió el juicio!? ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre…!?

-Creo que hemos sido mala influencia para él.

Rainbow trató de decir algo ante las palabras de Applejack, pero no pudo. Los miembros del circo notaban como Deban parecía pensar en lo que el chico le dijo.

-¿Sabes donde va…?

-Tengo un rastreador en mi Laptop.

A las palabras de Twilight, Sunset y el resto ya sabían que hacer. Cada una empezó a salir del improvisado laboratorio de la chica mientras los miembros del circo y Deban se iban a su camioneta.

-¿Seguro de esto líder? Esos niños…

-Ellos han decidió lo que harán. Nosotros tendremos a Deban a salvo. Él no será usado como un arma.

Deban veía desde la ventana el camino por donde Gobaith y el resto había ido. El poder para ayudar…

* * *

Gobaith llegó a una zona algo abandonada de la ciudad. Era el lugar perfecto. Sabe que el ejército tardará en llegar, por ello debe ser rápido y acabar con este ser. Abrió la laptop y cuando estaba apunto de activar el programa que genera las ondas de Deban.

-¡Goby! – Pinkie llegó a escena, se veía que había corrido un largo trayecto. - ¿Seguro de esto…?

-… Es lo único que se me ocurre. Si Majin halla a Deban, un día logrará acabar con él. No sólo ello. El mundo entero se verá en peligro si ese ser sigue libre. Y no puedo permitir ello.

Pinkie se sintió impactada al ver como los ojos rojos del chico parecían brillar con determinación. Se notaba el cambio en él, como ya no dudaba en luchar para proteger a los demás. Y era esa parte de él, la que ella siempre halló atractiva. Si bien una parte de ella le decía que lo detenga, que era una locura. La otra le decía que lo apoye.

Y por ello, hizo lo impensable. Tomar la cara de este y darle un beso en los labios ante la sorpresa del joven. Quien como lo imagino, los labios de su amiga saben a cupcakes. Ella acabó el beso y lo miro con algo de gracia. Algo que lo sacó de cuadro.

-Para la buena suerte. Y también para que no olvides que tú eres mi primer beso.

Gobaith se quedó helado al oír ello. Su primer… agh, no es momento para esto. Asintió con una sonrisa, ocultando que el beso en verdad le había encantado, y activo el programa que simulaba las ondas de Deban. Y como una reacción en cadena, Majin apareció.

Gobaith le pidió a Pinkie que retroceda. Ella hizo caso mientras él sacaba el Spark Lens. Lo activó y lo alzó al cielo. En sólo segundos, Ultraman Tiga hizo acto de presencia. Listo para enfrentar a su oponente. Quien, por alguna razón, sonreía más de un modo tétrico.

-¡Pinkie! – la llegada del resto hizo que la chica voltee y tome la laptop en sus manos. - ¿¡Lo hizo!? ¿¡Por qué no lo detuviste!?

-No pude Sunset… no tras ver como sus ojos me miraban con tal determinación.

Pinkie sonrió tras decir ello. Era obvio para todas que Gobaith había cambiado en el algo desde la batalla con Tirek. Pero ver que ahora se lanzaba a pelear sin duda alguna. Eso sí era nuevo para ellas…

Tiga se puso en guardia, listo para luchar. Pero Majin sabía que él no necesitaba luchar. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia en el momento en que su gas salió de las protuberancias en sus hombros.

- _¿¡Qué!? ¡AAAAHHH!_

Tiga inhalo el gas y sintió como su mente empezaba a doler. No sólo ello, su propio cuerpo parecía querer reaccionar de modo violento y destruir lo que estaba a su paso. Se lanzó al suelo y se tomó la cabeza en un intento de resistir el efecto del gas.

-¡No! – las chicas vieron como Gobaith parecía luchar contra el gas, pero parecía una batalla perdida. Sus ojos se tornaban de un color morado. Señal de que estaba siendo afectado.

Rarity creo un domo de cristal para proteger a todas del gas. Pero sabía que esto no iba a durar siempre. Debían hallar un modo de eliminar ese gas de modo permanente.

Por otro lado, el circo ambulante estaba cerca de la salida de la ciudad. Ellos sólo tenían la meta de proteger a Deban, quien seguía viendo la ventana. Ya que sabía que Majin estaba presente y que…

Vio a lo lejos como Ultraman Tiga estaba en el suelo, luchando para no sucumbir ante el poder del gas. Eso lo hizo sentir algo raro. Recordando lo que el chico le dijo.

- _Si tienes el poder para ayudar a alguien, úsalo._

Deban sabía que su única habilidad era anular el efecto del gas de Majin. Pero eso no bastaba para detenerlo definitivamente. Pero quizás él pueda. Sólo debe de darle la oportunidad de que pelee. Y con la mente más decidida que nunca, Deban abrió la puerta de la camioneta ante la sorpresa de sus amigos.

-¡Deban, vuelve!

Ellos vieron como el pequeño monstruo corría en dirección donde Tiga estaba. De paso, usando su poder para eliminar el gas que se estaba acercando a la ciudad y que estaba volviendo a todos violentos. Sólo con su presencia y con concentrarse, dejaba de salir de los costados de su cabeza lo que parecía ser una versión dorada y brillante de lo que Majin hacía.

Y eso era algo increíble de ver, más porque el ser sabia que sólo Deban podía ser capaz de tal hazaña. Sonrió al ver que su objetivo al fin había dado la cara.

Tiga logró ver que Deban estaba ahí, purificando el ambiente. Pero estaba a merced de Majin. Este alzó la mano y lanzó una ráfaga de energía hacia el pequeño quien salió volando por el ataque.

- _¡No! ¡Tú oponente soy yo! ¡Aaaaggghhh!_

Tiga trató de levantarse para pelear, pero Majin siguió con su poder. Afectando más y más la mente de Tiga.

-¡Si sigue así, Gobaith sufrirá daño cerebral! – Twilight sabía que mientras más se resista, más daño le hará ese gas.

Todas pesaban sus opciones, pero el gas les impedía hacer algo. Un paso en falso y se volverán locas. No podían permitir ello.

Y sin que lo notaran, el mismo ambiente tranquilo y de paz se hizo presente. Deban se había levantado del último ataque para volver a evitar que Majin siga con su meta. Lo estaba logrando, estaba purificando todo hasta el punto en que Majin no podía liberar su gas y afectar la zona.

Las chicas se vieron sorprendidas por el enorme poder del pequeño. Majin se mostró furioso, lanzó un ataque hacia él en forma de esfera. Pero Tiga logró recuperarse al fin del casi control mental que estaba sufriendo y detuvo el ataque enemigo con su mano.

Sin perder tiempo, se lo regresó con fuerza y eso hizo que Majin caiga al suelo. Deban vio como el gigante lo salvó y asintiendo, como dando un gracias, cayó al suelo.

Las chicas, tras salir del domo de cristal, fueron hacia donde el pequeño estaba. Quieto.

-No… - Fluttershy fue la primera en captar lo que había pasado.

Pinkie lo movió un poco, en espera de que reaccione. Pero no había respuesta.

-¡Deban! – en ese momento, el líder del circo llegó. Se horrorizo al ver al pequeño en el suelo. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo sacudió en un intento que se mueva. - ¡No te mueras Deban!

Tiga veía la escena con tristeza. Se había sacrificado para darle la oportunidad de ganar y acabar con su enemigo. Vio el dolor y tristeza en los ojos de las chicas, sobre todo en Pinkie. De seguro porque ella entendía mejor que nadie, la alegría de ver a alguien reír por algo que haces con el corazón.

-¡Ahí está! – Rainbow señaló hacia la espalda de Tiga, quien volteo a ver a Majin.

Este se mostraba feliz, la molestia había sido eliminada y ahora sólo le quedaba a acabar con este ser. Y así el mundo será suyo. Tiga por su parte, no mostró tanta reacción. Pero por dentro, estaba deseoso de acabar con este sujeto.

-Acabalo. – Pinkie miro con rabia y tristeza a ese monstruo. - ¡Acaba con él!

Tiga asintió a las palabras de su amiga quien derramaba lágrimas. Otra razón más para acabar con este ser de una buena vez.

Majin vio a Tiga y le lanzó unas tres esferas de luz. El gigante sólo creó una pequeña barrera de luz con sus manos para evitar el daño en su persona.

Rápidamente, cambio a Power Type y se puso en guardia. Majin hizo lo mismo, pero no espero que un movimiento sorpresa de Tiga lo agarre desprevenido. Recibió una patada de giro trasero en el abdomen, la fuerza de este fue tal que lo levantó del suelo. Sin perder más tiempo, tomó al sujeto de la cabeza y lo lanzó al suelo.

No conforme con ello, tomó el brazo de su enemigo para que no pierda su rastro y tenerlo a su merced. Lo levanto del suelo y le dio un golpe, luego otro, para luego aventarlo al suelo.

Majin no estaba feliz por ello y empezó a atacar a Tiga con sus manos. Este logró esquivar unos golpes y bloqueaba algunos de ellos. Trató de darle una para en la cabeza a Majin con un giro, pero no le dio, sólo logró hacer que retroceda. Ambos lanzaron patadas a las piernas del otro, el choque era rápido y parejo.

Tiga trató de patear los pies de Majin, pero este saltó hacía adelante para esquivar el ataque. El gigante se agachó para esquivar un golpe que le iba a dar en medio del salto.

Ambos ahora estaban de rodillas, ambos rápidamente atacaron aún en dicha posición. Los golpes de Tiga eran muy certeros, ya que bloqueaba los ataques de Majin con destreza y precisión.

Tras un bloqueo, le dio a Majin dos fuerte golpes en el pecho, para luego darle uno al estilo karate en el cuello. Logrando hacer que este caiga a un lado. Rápidamente, Tiga se puso de pie y salto sobre su enemigo, pisando su pecho para que no se mueva. Lo tomó del pecho y lo levantó, para rápidamente alzarlo con fuerza y lanzarlo al suelo sin piedad.

Majin trató de ponerse de pie, pero no contó con que Tiga fuera contra él. Trató de atacar con su puño y darle un golpe al gigante. Pero Tiga lo había predicho, le dio a su enemigo un golpe de karate en una de las protuberancias de su hombro destruyéndola. Para rápidamente ir por la otra y repetir la acción.

Tiga había destruido lo que generaba la neblina. Y eso era digno de celebrar.

-Prestó atención a lo que dije. Gobaith Kosei, eres un idiota de primera. – Twilight sonrió al captar que él tomaba sus indicaciones en cuenta.

Tiga empujó a Majin al suelo para empezar a golpearlo. Pero este reaccionó rápido y le dio al gigante un golpe en el cuello justo en la zona más sensible de la garganta.

Las chicas se asustaron al ver ello y como Tiga se tomaba la zona agredida, al mismo tiempo que trataba de respirar. Majin no desaprovechó la oportunidad y atacó con esferas de luz lanzadas desde su cabeza.

Tiga esquivó dos, pero otras dos le dieron de lleno en el pecho haciendo que este se resienta. El cristal en su pecho empezó a parpadear… debe de darse prisa.

Ambos fueron contra el otro, Maji atacó con un golpe que Tiga logró bloquear y trató de atacarlo con uno, pero Maji logró esquivar el golpe y darle una patada a Tiga en el estómago.

Luego, tomó al gigante y le empezó a dar varios rodillazos en la zona anteriormente agredida. Tiga sintió los golpes en su cuerpo, pero no iba a retroceder. Debía hallar un modo de ganar.

Majin se lanzó hacia atrás y mandó a Tiga hacia dicha dirección. Este cayó al suelo algo adolorido, pero algo se le había ocurrido. Ese punto sobre su cabeza, era importante ya que de ahí salen los ataques actuales de su enemigo. Debe destruirlo.

Y vio la oportunidad en el preciso instante en que este cargaba energía en su cabeza. Dio un salto a gran altura y le propinó una patada voladora que no sólo lo dejó confuso, sino que destruyó su única arma actual.

Majin parecía saber que si se queda, morirá. Mas al ver que Tiga lo tenía a su merced. Lo mejor era huir. Y ese era el plan, estaba usando energía de luz para tratar de escapar.

-¡Tiga, interrumpe el flujo de energía con la tuya! – Twilight también había estudiado el medio de escape de Majin.

El joven dentro de Tiga no pudo evitar sonreír. Ahora entiende más porque adora a esa mujer. Concentró luz en sus manos y creo lo que parecía unas ráfagas constantes de energía entre ellas de color rojo. Rápidamente la lanzó hacia su oponente y de esta se crearon varias ráfagas de luz que, si bien no hacían daño, si lograban evitar que la energía de Majin lo saque de aquí.

Y este se mostró enormemente sorprendido al ver su escape fallar. Y para el horror de él, Tiga no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de acabar esta batalla. Cargo su Delacium Light Stream. Y lo lanzó sin piedad hacia el monstruo ahí presente.

Este recibió de lleno el impacto y no parecía creer lo que había pasado. Al final, fue derrotado.

- _No perdiste contra mí. Lo hiciste contra alguien con una voluntad superior a la tuya. Anda y púdrete en el infierno._

El tono frío de Tiga y sumado a la destrucción del monstruo ahí presente sólo dio por terminada la batalla. Tiga había ganado, pero la victoria se siente amarga. Porque alguien debió sacrificarse para que ganen. Alzó la vista y empleó vuelo. No tardó en perderse en el cielo ya teñido por el atardecer.

Las chicas se alegraban que su amigo lograra ganar. Pero…

Vieron a Deban, quien yacía en los brazos del hombre que le dio la bienvenida a su familia.

-Lo sentimos… Si nosotras…

El hombre negó ante las palabras de Applejack, no había nada que perdonar. La verdad era que nunca había visto al pequeño con tal valentía y determinación.

Los demás miembros de su circo llegaron y le preguntaron el estado del monstruo. No había mucho que decir. Y eso los entristeció.

Gobaith llegó a escena y no pudo evitar sentir culpa al ver el cuerpo del pequeño. Si no hubiera sido por lo que dijo…

-Váyanse. La policía llegará en cualquier minuto. Llévenselo con ustedes. – Gobaith no tardó en dar dicha sugerencia.

Una que ellos tomaron de inmediato. El ambiente no era el mejor, más ahora que sabían que no habían podido salvar a alguien.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Gobaith se preparaba para ir a la escuela. Su madre le dio el almuerzo del día, porque no iba a dejar que su hijo sólo coma la comida de la escuela.

-Ten un buen día. – el joven asintió y se preparó para irse. – Oh, lo olvidaba. Esto llegó para ti esta mañana.

La mujer le dio lo que parecía una carta. Se notaba que ella no la había abierto. Su madre podía molestarlo a veces con sus ocurrencias, pero ella sabe cuando debe inmiscuirse y cuando no.

Gobaith agradeció el gesto de su madre y salió de su casa, camino a clases. El día estaba soleado, estaba bonito. Sin perder tiempo, Gobaith abrió la carta y la empezó a leer mientras caminaba. Para su sorpresa era del líder del circo ambulante.

 _Estimado joven,_

 _De seguro se pregunta el porqué de la carta y como la recibió. Siendo sincero, antes de irnos de la ciudad, le pedimos a sus amigas que nos dijeran donde vive para poder dejar esto. Tal vez es el único modo en que puedo decir esto._

 _Deban siempre era algo temeroso, le encantaba el espectáculo. Pero se notaba el miedo que tenía. De seguro de saber que era perseguido. Y por eso estábamos tan centrados en protegerlo._

 _Pero usted no le dijo que huya o se esconda. Le dijo que si tiene el poder para ayudar, que lo use. Y por ello, es que superó su miedo y afrontó a ese ser._

 _Creo que eso es algo que nosotros olvidamos de hacer. No podemos huir para siempre de lo que nos asusta. Un día hay que hacerles frente. Y por ello, le deseo dar las gracias por sus palabras de aliento a nuestro amigo._

 _Espero que en el futuro nos veamos nuevamente. Usted y las chicas siempre serán bienvenidos a ver nuestro humilde espectáculo. Y como un compatriota japonés, espero que el día que cumpla 20 años, podamos beber una botella de sake._

Gobaith sonrió a esas palabras, todo estaba escrito en japonés. Parece que lo noto. Pasó a ver el otro contenido que había en el sobre. Era una foto, una tomada con esas cámaras instantáneas. Se nota que se fueron con prisa. Ahí estaban los 4 miembros frente a su camioneta… Solo faltaba Deban… suspiro por sentirse mal que él no lo haya logrado.

Volteó la foto y se pudo ver que decía: Todos estamos bien.

…. ¿Qué? Gobaith pareció notar la indirecta. Se detuvo de repente antes de llegar a la escuela, a unos pasos de la entrada y miro bien la foto. ¿Por qué había un espacio entre ellos sí…?

-No puede ser… - Fue en ello que noto que en ese espacio que no había nadie, dentro de la camioneta, a través de la ventana, Deban parecía saludar a la cámara.

Mientras tanto, las chicas trataban de animar a Pinkie, quien estaba triste por lo de Deban.

-Vamos querida, sube el ánimo.

-Si Pinkie, no puedes estar así siempre.

Rarity y Rainbow hacían el intento de animarla, pero no funciona. Ella seguía igual de triste. Pero en ese segundo…

-Jaja… ¡jajajajajaja!

Las 7 y el resto se estudiantes se mostraron sorprendidos al oír la risa de quien menos esperaron. Gobaith se estaba apoyando en la estatua a la entrada de la escuela.

El chico no podía creerlo, lo habían hecho. Los habían engañado a todos. Todo para que Deban saliera del lugar a salvo y sin muchas preguntas.

-¿Gobaith…?

-¿Qué le pasa…?

Fluttershy y Applejack nunca habían visto así a su amigo, quien trataba de tomar aire para poder hablar.

-¿Estará borracho?

-Spike…. No digas tonterías.

-No lo sé Twilight, sería una respuesta válida ya que nunca lo hemos oído reír.

Sunset no quería sonar mala, pero esos eran los hechos. Pinkie se le quedó viendo al chico con mucha duda. Y cuando al fin se pudo recomponer, Gobaith se acercó a ella y le susurró algo para luego mostrarle la foto.

Pinkie abrió los ojos con sorpresa para luego ver la foto con atención. Sonrió a más no poder al ver que era cierto.

-¡Está vivo! – La chica se lanzó a los brazos de Gobaith quien se vio sorprendido por el gesto. Y muy avergonzado debido a la escena que estaban montando.

-¿¡Nos pueden explicar que pasa!? – pero las demás no estaban felices con lo que estaban viendo.

-Verán…

….

-¡Líder no puedo creer que nos engaño a todos!

-¡Ese era el único modo de evitar que la policía y el gobierno siga la pista de Deban!

En la camioneta que yacía en medio de la amplia carretera, el líder del grupo sonreía mientras sus compañeros reían. De atrás, Deban salió de un montón de ropa con unos cuernos de mentira.

-Desde ahora serás una cabra. – Deban asintió feliz, sólo quería seguir con ellos que eran su familia. Y le debía de dar las gracias a ese joven y a Ultraman Tiga por hacer eso posible. - ¿Seguro de no decirle al muchacho la verdad?

-Lo descubrirá. – el líder siguió manejando. – Es un Kosei. No imaginan mi sorpresa cuando oí su apellido. Y ellos son especiales. Y se nota que ese chico lo es.

Sabía que el chico era especial. Lo ve en sus ojos y el aire que trasmite.

…

Las chicas no creían lo que había pasado. Pero su alegría se hizo evidente. Deban estaba vivo y ahora estaba en la carretera con su familia adoptiva para seguir su viaje.

Gobaith no pudo evitar sonreír. Se alegraba que el pequeño esté vivo. Se lo merecía luego de haber salvado el mundo. Pinkie abrazo el brazo del joven sin ocultar su alegría.

Él por su lado no pudo evitar pensar que un día deberá de decir lo que siente. No sólo por Twilight, no solo por Pinkie… Sino por ellas.

-¡No te le pegues!

Y ahí iban de nuevo. Y por más raro que parezca, no le fastidia estos momentos. Por otro lado, lo hacen sentirse feliz. Estar con ellas le daba felicidad. Y no hay duda que Deban, en medio de la carretera, debe de entender lo que se siente.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

 **MLP: Conociendo a un nuevo amigo**

En el castillo de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, todas las chicas estaban reunidas porque la chica estaba deseosa de presentar a su nuevo amigo a sus amigas de toda la vida.

-Querida, no veo por qué tanto misterio.

-Rarity tiene razón, he dejado la cosecha del día para ver esto.

Applejack estaba sentada al lado de Rainbow quien se había quedado dormida en su asiento. Todas estaban sentadas alrededor del mapa de la amistad, aunque parecía que la única emocionada era Pinkie por la idea de tener un nuevo amigo.

-A mí me parece sorprendente que hicieras un nuevo amigo Twilight. – Starlight puso sus cascos sobre el mapa para darle un apoyo a su cabeza.

-¿Es alguien amable?

Twilight miro a Fluttershy con algo de nerviosismo. La verdad sea dicha, apenas conoce a Kaguro, pero algo en ella le decía y hasta el gritaba que él era alguien de confianza. Encima el aire que daba era algo que uno no esperaría de una especie carnívora como es la suya.

Pero el misterio del porque es bípedo sigue presente, él no lo había mencionado o querido tocar. Quizás algo sensible en su vida, ser diferente no era sencillo. Y Navi había sido muy criptica cuando le quería preguntar algo, como alegando que no era su lugar decir que hacer o hablar con él. Y justo en ese momento…

-Ya está aquí Twilight, ¿Lo hago pasar? - Spike entró a la habitación y ella sintió algo de nerviosismo. Era bueno que la academia de caballeros dejaba los fines de semana para descansar y que Canterlot no estaba lejos por tren.

-Claro Spike. Chicas, por favor no reaccionen mal. Él es diferente, pero no es malo.

-No debe ser un mal poni si hablas así de él Twilight.

-… Él no es un poni Rarity.

Ella y el resto, Rainbow al fin despertó gracias a Applejack, se vieron sorprendidas al oír ello. Pero al ver que lo que entró al lugar era un lobo de pelaje negro y gris que llevaba una especie de túnica y gorro raro de color verde, un pantalón gris y botas, algo raro pero no imposible de hacer en este mundo, y que andaba en dos patas era… ¿Qué era esa bola de luz que lo seguía?

-Woah, asi que este es el salón de la amistad.

-Kaguro, no te quedes viendo embobado. Preséntate. – Navi regaño a su amigo, al mismo tiempo que Twilight se acercaba a él.

-Chicas, les presento a Kaguro Caelesti, un alumno de la nueva academia de Caballeros y mi más reciente amigo. Y ella es Navi, su amiga y un hada.

El lobo saludó con la mano a todas las presentes, quienes no salían de su asombro al ver un lobo bípedo y demás… pero quien si reacciono fue…

-¡Hola, me llamo Pinkie Pie! ¿De dónde eres? ¿Por qué usas ropa? ¿Por qué vas en dos patas?

Kaguro se vio sorprendido al ver como la poni rosa apareció en su cara sin previo y Navi tratando de captar que paso. Pero la sorpresa general fue que Kaguro parecía lograr seguir el hilo o la velocidad con que la Pinkie hablaba. Era impresionante.

-Ok Twilight… lo admito. Tu amigo da una interesante primera impresión.

-Lo sé Rainbow, lo sé… Y creo que solo es el inicio de algo más grande.

Y Twilight no sabía cuanta razón tenía. A fin de cuentas, esto solo era el preámbulo de algo grande. Pero por ahora, se dejará que el lobo se vuelva amigo de estas 7 chicas, porque en verdad eso será necesario para el futuro del mundo.


	23. Neblina Peligrosa

**Capítulo 23: La Neblina Siniestra**

-Ok, ahora veamos si así puedes hacerlo. – Applejack ayudaba a Gobaith a estirarse hacia adelante mientras el joven hacia esfuerzos para no quejarse del dolor.

Era ya una tarde luego de clases, no era raro que Gobaith y las chicas se queden los días que nadie tenía cosas que hacer para ayudar al joven a entrenar, porque habían visto lo hábil que este se había vuelto gracias a las prácticas diarias.

Y como era cosa de todos los días, eran Applejack y Rainbow las que ayudaban al muchacho a entrenar. Aunque ahora ellas eran las que tenían problemas para seguir el ritmo de lucha del muchacho. No saben si es por su gran talento natural o por todas las batallas a muerte que ha tenido estos meses. Y en verdad no saben que pensar de la escena que estaban viendo.

Era común que Gobaith se estire antes y luego de entrenar, los músculos deben estar en buena forma. Pero lo que las molesta en gran medida era que Applejack estaba poniendo todo su peso, su pecho, sobre la espalda del chico. Quien ahora no tenía mechones de cabello que oculten el sonrojo en su cara y la expresión de vergüenza que siente.

Las reacciones eran diversas. Applejack sentía una especie de placer al ver el poder que tiene sobre el chico y las demás una rabia inmensa al ver que este con el pasar de los días actúa más como un adolescente común y corriente, que no duda en maravillarse por el cuerpo femenino.

-Saben, tal vez no fue buena idea dejar que se junte con Flash y el resto. – Sunset ahora mismo desea matar a su ex. Como detesta que la influencia de los adolescentes empiece a afectar a Gobaith.

-Pero también hay que alegrarnos que Gobaith es más suelto. Y tiene amigos que no somos sólo nosotras. – En eso debían de darle la razón a Fluttershy.

Era ya una vista común en la escuela que Gobaith salude a quienes tiene cerca. Sin importar la edad o el género. Y eso generaba temas de interés. Uno de ellos era que la popularidad del chico creció, como pasó de un chico apático y sombrío, a un apuesto joven que se nota no es nada de lo que lo mostró al inicio.

Obvio que eso también generó que atención indeseada se haga presente. Esas harpías, no dejaran que corrompan a su amigo. Aunque debían alegrarse de que él aún era denso para algunas cosas. Algunas…

Porque era notorio que a reaccionaba al acercamiento directo de Pinkie Pie. Y que a veces se les quedaba viendo sin decir nada. Eso era raro… Pero al mismo les daba una clase de esperanza. Al menos se ve que las considera chicas atractivas. Pero…

-Applejack… no creo que pueda más…

-No, un poco más. Ya casi…

Gobaith dejó salir un quejido cuando la chica hizo más peso en su espalda. Sentir los buenos pechos de su amiga no ayudan. No sabe si el gruñido que sale de su boca es de dolor o por la excitación. Rayos…

Applejack por su lado soltó un suspiro algo fuera de lugar. Parecía que algo estaba despertando en ella por tener este contacto. Encima de la charla reciente que bien puede tener doble sentido…

Las chicas veían eso con un gran sonrojo, Twilight le tapó los ojos a Spike, quien en verdad no entendía que rayos estaba pasando. Esto no era apto para los menores de edad. Es más…

-Casi parece salido de una novela erótica… - Rainbow se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y como el resto la miraban. – Que están en la estantería de mi mamá.

Claro, mejor sigamos.

Gobaith sentía que casi logra su meta, sólo un poco y su pecho tocará el suelo. Sólo un poco más…

-¡Hola, vinimos a ver que hacen! - La voz de Trixie y la aparición de Flash, Sandalwood y Bulk Bíceps haga que todos pasen a ver la entrada al gimnasio y… - ¿Interrumpí algo?

Applejack se sonrojo al ver la posición en la que estaba. Esto era un error. No era…

-¡No es lo que creen! – Se trató de apoyar para ponerse de pie, pero olvidó un detalle. Sus manos se posaron sobre la espalda del joven sin medición de fuerza y…

*Crack *

El sonido que se oyó, sumado al grito de Gobaith fue bien oído por los que estaban a un kilómetro del gimnasio. Otro día común…

* * *

-¡Perdóname! – la chica pedía perdón por centésima.

El afectado estaba echado en el suelo con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y en su espalda. Eso dolió como los mil demonios.

-Cielos querida, debes tener más cuidado con el pobre. Te juro que si hubiera sido alguien más, le habrías roto la columna. – Rarity le daba al joven masajes en la espalda para que se sienta mejor… mientras aprovecha en tocar. Que bueno que sabe tener una cara de poker cuando la situación la requiere.

-Creo que la culpa fue nuestra, por venir sin avisar. – Flash le dio a su amigo una botella con agua.

-O eso, o fue el grito y burla de Trixie lo que ocasionó esto. – Sandalwood miro con gracia a la chica quien se cruzó de brazos. No era su culpa en el estricto sentido de la palabra.

-Sólo… Sólo ayúdenme a pararme. – Gobaith quería pararse para poder sentarse.

Con la ayuda de todos, logró llegar a las gradas y sentarse para sobarse en algo su dañada espalda. Todo mientras los demás reían al ver su expresión de dolor.

-Jajaja, es gracioso ver como pasaste de una expresión sería meses atrás, a esto Gobaith.

-¡Sunset tiene razón! ¡Antes estabas así!

-No, él estaba así.

Ver como Pinkie y Bulk Bíceps se pusieron a hacer caras para ver que tan cerca parecía a la que él hacía en el pasado, le sacó un tic en el ojo. Pero muchas risas a los presentes. Bastardos, disfrutan de su desgracia. Aunque al final no pudo evitar reír un poco también.

-¿A que vinieron? ¿Había algo importante y nos olvidamos de ello?

-No, no es nada de eso. – Flash movió la mano en señal de negación a las palabras de Twilight. – Vinilos a ver si querían ir al mall con nosotros.

-¿Y ese milagros de invitarnos a todos? – Gobaith tomó algo de agua tras preguntar ello.

-El plan es simple, Timber pensaba venir a la escuela en 30 minutos. – Gobaith escupió toda la bebida que había logrado llevar a su boca con tal fuerza al suelo que todos lo vieron con sorpresa.

-¿¡Qué!? – no era sorpresa que esos dos no se deseen ver ni en pintura, personalidades muy opuestas. Pero el fastidio en Gobaith había crecido debido a que ese sujeto desea conquistar a Twilight… sobre su cadáver. - ¿¡Y me lo vienen a decir ahora!?

-¿Qué tiene de malo que él venga? – a Twilight, el chico le parecía agradable, no es malo. Pero siente que la razón de Gobaith para su desdén va más allá de lo que creyó… quizás… sonrió un poco al pensar en dicha posibilidad.

-Oh nada. Además, queríamos ayudar a Bulk Bíceps con su nuevo amor.

-¿¡Qué!? – todos se mostraron sorprendidos al oír ello, mientras el grandote se avergonzaba un poco.

-Así que al fin superaste a Pinkie. – Rainbow sonrió burlona al mismo tiempo que Gobaith aplastaba la botella que tenía en mano. Ella lo vio con una ceja alzada. ¿Qué le pasa?

-Sé que es un imposible. Lo mejor es a veces avanzar y no mirar atrás.

-Aaaaw, sabes bien que siempre serás mi amigo grandulón. – Pinkie le dio un abrazo breve al chico quien sonrió por el gesto. - ¿Quién es la nueva afortunada?

-Ni se lo imaginan, es tan sorprendente que casi me quedo sin palabras.

-¿Cómo la noticia de tu rompimiento con Sunset? – Rarity miro con gracia al chico, sólo para ver como Gobaith lanzaba con fuerza lo que fue una botella de plástico al tacho de basura más cercano. - ¿Qué te pasa…?

-Nada… ¿Quién es tu nuevo amor Bulk Bíceps? – Gobaith tomó otra botella de agua, sólo para evitar las miradas del resto.

-Es Sugarbell.

-¡Pppppfffftttt! – Gobaith escupió todo lo que bebió a la cara de Spike quien estaba a su lado. El cachorro vio al muchacho con unas ganas de morderlo. – Lo siento… te compro tus galletas favoritas como disculpa. – Spike medito la oferta y asintió, estaba de acuerdo.

Muchos vieron confusos la reacción de Gobaith, aunque Trixie tenía la misma expresión de horror que el muchacho. Ellos dos sabían como iba a acabar esto.

Mientras los demás hablaban para ver que podían hacer en el mall, Trixie se acercó a Gobaith quien se había puesto su casaca para salir del gimnasio.

-¿Qué haremos…?

-¿Qué haremos? Nada. No nos compete este tema. Por más que me duela… Bulk tendrá que afrontar esto él mismo. – Gobaith no quería sonar cruel, pero él mismo sabía que la situación era así. No había otra alternativa.

-Si, tienes razón. Sólo que da pena. Sale de un imposible para acabar en otro. – Trixie suspiro al decir ello. – Oye, en serio deberías aprender a ocultar mejor tus celos.

-… No sé de qué hablas.

-Ja, tal vez puedas engañar a todos. Pero nunca a la Grandiosa y Poderosa Trixie. – el joven alzó una ceja al oír a la chica hablar así de nuevo. – Jejeje, vieja costumbre.

-Ajá…

-Mi punto Gobaith, no puedes ser tan obvio. Las chicas no lo han notado porque dudan que sientas algo por ellas, pero no son tontas. Lo notarán. Sólo trata de ser más consciente de lo que sientes. Has cambiado y eso es bueno, pero ten tus emociones en control ¿ok?

El joven vio a su amiga con sorpresa, sabía que ella podía ser profunda cuando se lo propone, pero son momentos como estos en que ve lo madura que ella puede ser.

-¿No te parece raro que…?

-Oye, si hay gente del mismo sexo amándose y muchas cosas más en el mundo, quien soy yo para juzgar. Y se entiende, ellas son quienes te ayudaron a cambiar.

-Je, no olvides que tú también has ayudado. – Gobaith se puso su maleta en el hombro.

-Nah, yo te quiero como una hermana mayor.

-Soy mayor que tú…

-Meh, detalles, detalles.

La chica le dio al joven una palmada en el hombro. Era más que obvio la buena amistad que ambos habían forjado con el paso de los días. Y el resto lo veía, porque sólo con Trixie, Gobaith actuaba así. Bromeando y jugando, Sugarbell también entra en esa categoría. Aunque con ella era más por el lado verbal.

Cuando todos al fin salieron del gimnasio y caminaban hacia la zona de estacionamiento de la escuela.

-¿Cuánto crees que dure el amor de Bulk?

-Ni idea. No es como si fuéramos a llegar al estacionamiento y veamos a Sugarbell besarse con…

Trixie no terminó de decir su broma, porque por cosas de la vida, en el establecimiento al lado del camión que Big Mac usa para venir a la escuela con sus hermanas, estaban él y Sugarbell besándose.

-…. ¡No es que vaya a caer un millón de dólares! – Trixie alzó la vista en señal de que lo dicho se cumpla. Nada. Obviamente. – Debía intentarlo.

Gobaith se dio una palmada en la cara para luego taparse los oídos al oír a…

-¡Big Mac! ¿¡Que significa esto!? – la hermana del chico estaba molesta por dos razones. Le oculto este noviazgo ya no secreto. Y que Dios sabe que más habrán hecho en el auto… que asco.

Pero el grito y llanto de Bulk Bíceps rompió el ambiente tan tenso que había. El grandote se fue corriendo lejos de dicho lugar. Vaya forma de que te rompan el corazón ¿no?

-¡Bulk espera! – Flash fue tras su amigo quien vaya que corría rápido para ser tan grande.

-Agh… sé que me arrepentiré luego de todo lo que haré… ¡Espérenme! – Gobaith fue tras ambos jóvenes, la verdad… también le daba pena el pobre estado en que debe estar el grandulon.

-¿Qué pasó…? – Big Mac no entendía nada, sólo recibió el jalón de orejas de su hermana.

-Oh, creo que tenemos mucho que explicar.

-No. ¿En serio? – Sugarbell sonrió apenada ante la mirada de los presentes. Vaya forma de acabar el día.

* * *

-Vamos grandulón, ya para.

-¡No, seguiré hasta ahogar mis penas!

-… La gente normal ahoga las penas con alcohol, no con helados…

Gobaith miraba con algo de aburrimiento la gran cantidad de platos de helados que su amigo se había comido.

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde lo que pasó en el establecimiento. Gobaith y Flash alcanzaron a Bulk tras 15 minutos de persecución. Admiten que es muy rápido. Pero olvidando el detalle central de esto, habían acordado acompañarlo hasta que se se sienta mejor. Se han arrepentido desde hace 30 minutos.

-No puedes seguir así.

-¡Claro que sí! – Gobaith se llevó las manos a la cara. Dios, dale paciencia.

-Lo que Gobaith trata de decir, es que no puedes dejar que esto te tumbe Bulk. Hay muchos peces en el mar. Es más, mañana podemos ir a buscar unos cuantos.

-¿Qué…? – ambos acompañantes del guitarrista lo vieron con duda.

-Miren, mañana hay un evento a las afueras de la ciudad. Creo que es un evento donde la gente va a conocer personas. Vamos allá y hagamos ello.

-¿Sabes que yo apenas estoy aprendiendo a ser más social? ¿Y que Bulk acaba de sufrir una decepción amorosa? – el llanto del mencionado hizo que Gobaith tome un gran trozo de helado con su cuchara y se lo meta a la boca para que se calle. - ¿A qué hora vamos…?

-Jajaja, temprano. Mejor vamos a casa. Ahm… ¿les alcanza el dinero…?

Ver la gran cantidad que el grandote comió y haciendo cuentas mentales… Maldita sea.

-Que da… yo pago. Ojalá acepten esta clase de tarjeta. Rara vez la uso.

Los jóvenes que lo acompañan abrieron los ojos a más no poder ver a Gobaith sacar de su billetera una tarjeta Black Signature… ¿Cuánto tiene en esa tarjeta? Aunque de algo estaban seguros, ya saben a quien recurrir si no les alcanza el dinero en una reunión que tengan.

-¡Oigan, me están pidiendo un monto mínimo para que la tarjeta pase! ¿¡Desean un helado de cono extra grande para el camino!?

Y se ve que él no ve esos gastos como caros… ¿Qué clase de familia tiene?

* * *

Gobaith estaba al fin llegando a casa luego de que Flash y él llevaran a Bulk Bíceps a su casa. No sabía que comer tanto helado podía poner a alguien en un estado de casi ebriedad. Vaya descubrimiento.

-Estoy en casa. – Abrió la puerta, estaba tan cansado…

-Bienvenido a casa, la cena estará lista pronto.

-Gracias Sunset, sólo iré a…– Gobaith había ido al pasillo para lavarse la cara. Sólo para que su cerebro al fin una lo que vio y vaya de inmediato a la cocina. - ¿¡Sunset!?

Vio con sorpresa como su amiga estaba viendo como su mamá cocinaba y le daba unas pautas para la cocina. ¿¡Que estaba pasando aquí!?

-¿¡Qué significa esto por los 9 infiernos de Dante!?

-Oh Gobaith. Al fin llegas. Espero que hayas logrado consolar a tu amigo. Una decepción amorosa no es fácil de superar. – Midna le dio a su hijo el Karaage que había preparado. – Se amable y pon esto en la mesa.

-Pero…. Pero… - Midna pareció entender la confusión de Gobaith al ver a Sunset ahí presente.

-Oh, Sunset aquí presente se quedará con nosotros un par de días. Su apartamento se llenó de insectos por culpa de unos vecinos y están fumigando todo. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer. Y fue un favor de las directoras que son sus tutoras legales.

-Lamento la inconveniencia Gobaith, no imaginas mi sorpresa cuando vi mi habitación llena de moscos y similares. – la chica puso los platos y cubiertos en la mesa.

-Y ella será una agradable compañía. Tu padre está tan ocupado con el trabajo que puede que hoy no llegue a casa. – Ambos adolescentes vieron a la mujer adulta apoyarse en la mesa y hacer un gesto lleno de drama, que les hizo recordar a Rarity. - ¡Me sentiré tan sola esta noche!

-Al menos no la traumaran por lo ruidosos que son… - Murmuró ello porque sabía lo activos que eran sus padres en las noches. Él no tenía salvación, pero Sunset al menos seguirá pura en ese sentido… - ¡Ow, ow!

Aunque ver como Midna le jalaba la oreja y le pedía más respeto en japonés, para que Sunset no oiga las barbaridades que estaba diciendo, hizo que la chica ría un poco. Era tan divertido estar en esta casa.

* * *

-Mi oreja, aún duele. – Gobaith se puso hielo en la zona agredida luego de que ayudara a su amiga acomodarse en el cuarto de invitados que su madre creó luego de tirar varias cosas guardadas a la basura.

-Jajaja, eso que te sirva de lección a saber cuando estar en silencio Gobaith. – la chica sonrió al oír al joven murmurar algo. – Pero… wow, no nos esperamos lo de la tarde.

-Trixie y yo sí. Sugarbell nos comentó lo que sentía por Big Mac. No nos sorprendimos tanto, aunque el descubrimiento de por sí fue fuerte. – eso no lo pudo negar.

-Los demás oímos lo que esos dos tenían que decir. Es decir, se ve que hay algo entre ellos desde hace un tiempo. Pero creo que la más molesta fue Applejack por varios motivos.

Se lo imagina. Y tras poner lo último en orden para que todo este libre para que Sunset pueda acomodar sus cosas se sobo la espalda. Este no era un trabajo fácil…

-¿Qué harás? Digo, sé que dormir…

-Tal vez juegue algo en el 3DS o le escriba a la princesa Twilight. Al parecer todo le va bien en la escuela que creo donde es directora y tiene un nuevo amigo. Alguien quien esta en la nueva academia de caballeros. Hay mucho que me llama la atención de lo que dice ahí.

No esperaba menos de Sunset, se ve que ella y la princesa son muy amigas. Oh bueno, mejor se va a descansar y deja a la chica con sus cosas.

-Oye, ¿les molestará que yo vaya con ustedes a esto que harán?

-¿Quieres ir…? – No ocultó su sorpresa al oír que ella desea ir. ¿Por qué…?

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer…

-¿Sólo por ello…?

Obvio que ella no podía decir que era para evitar que una aprovechada se le acerque y una oportunidad de que estén juntos sin el resto.

-Sólo por ello. – Obvio que nunca diría sus intenciones reales.

-Claro… ¿No tiene nada que ver con que Flash esté, verdad?

-No… ¿Qué te hace…? – Sunset se detuvo al tener una idea de lo que cree que él piensa. - ¿Crees que lo hago para estar cerca de Flash?

-Yo no dije eso… - Aunque a veces desea ser tan mal mentiroso.

-¡Lo estás! ¡No lo creo, te molesta que sea así!

-¡No es cierto! – Se cruzó de brazos para dar a entender su punto. No está celoso.

-Jajaja. No pensé ver el día en que Gobaith Kosei se muestre desconfiado de alguien a este nivel. Dios, entre él y yo no hay nada.

Pero lo hubo. Y se tuvo que morder la lengua para no decir ello. Rayos, no puede creer que Trixie tenga razón. Debe calmar sus emociones. Aunque ver como la chica ahí presente sonríe algo burlona, no ayuda en nada.

-¿Celoso? Anda, que no te apene. – Ella solía hacer esta clase de bromas con él, no era raro que se jueguen así. Pero su mirada pasó de una de burla a una de sorpresa cuando él la miro con seriedad.

-¿Tú que crees?

Ver los, ahora, ojos rojos de Gobaith siempre le quitaban la respiración, por lo bellos y exóticos que son. El rojo siempre le era llamativo. Y más ahora que él la miraba de tal modo, que ella se quedó helada. Se podía ver como él no jugaba y ella lo sabía. ¿Habla en serio?

Y Gobaith lo sabía. La idea de saber que hubo algo entre Flash y Sunset lo molesta. Es estúpido, porque sabe que ella no desea más nada con él. Pero la duda estaba ahí… ¿Y si lo hay? No, eso no le agrada para nada.

Y parecía que lo iba a demostrar, porque Sunset sintió sus piernas flaquear al ver como él se acerca a su rostro. Sentir la respiración del chico cerca a sus labios… se los lamio un poco para prepararlos. Cerró los ojos y se preparó para lo que venía.

-¿Hijo, ya acabaron? – Y el mundo les dice que deberán esperar a ello, porque la madre de Gobaith tocó la puerta, matando el bien ambiente que había entre ellos.

Y ambos se alejaron del otro algo asustados y nerviosos… Rayos. ¿Era en serio? ¿Acaso el mundo se burlaba de ellos? Era la segunda vez. Y eso los puso de mal humor, aunque no había nada más que pudieran hacer. Por ahora.

-Anda, buenas noches. – Sunset le dio un beso en la mejilla al joven antes de empujarlo hacia la puerta.

Al verlo ya fuera de su temporal habitación, se apoyó en la puerta y dio un suspiro de decepción. Otra vez interrumpida… maldita sea.

….

Gobaith se vio con la cara de su madre, ella decía mucho con dicha cara.

-No juegos en la casa jovencito. La casa se respeta. Y no permitiré que se dejen llevar si no tienes protección a la mano.

-¡Ma…!

-¡Y! Ya va siendo hora que pongas tu mente en orden Gobaith. Ellas no esperarán siempre. En serio, no deseo que te arrepientas luego.

Midna se dio media vuelta para ir a su habitación, dejando a Gobaith en el pasillo… pensativo.

Él sabe a que se refiere. Y tampoco desea arrepentirse. Pero a la vez está asustado. ¿Ellas aceptarán esta situación?

* * *

-Está ha sido la más grande pérdida de tiempo de la que he sido víctima.

Gobaith estaba cruzado de brazos al saber que esto no tenía razón de ser. Se sentía más que estafado. Se sentía idiota…

Era el día siguiente donde él y los demás habían acordado de ir a un evento para ayudar a Bulk Biceps a superar su reciente desamor que fue tan corto como lo es cuando Pinkie está en silencio.

Sobra decir que la sorpresa de Flash al ver a la chica venir con Gobaith fue mayúscula. No espero ello, pero no puso peros. Todo se subieron al auto del guitarrista, con Sunset como copiloto y Gobaith con Bulk en los asientos traseros…. El heredero de Tiga se sentía apretado ahí.

Para empeorar las cosas, cuando oyó a esos dos decir que ella se subió al auto en el asiento de copiloto por costumbre ya que más de una vez lo había hecho en el pasado, le hizo sacar un gruñido nada suave.

Pero no hubo otra más que aguantarse lo que sería el viaje. Aunque ver como Sunset escribía en su celular con una clara sonrisa de victoria.. Le hizo dudar frío. Ya que, a los segundos, a su celular llegaron mensajes del resto de chicas. Todas pidiendo explicaciones de por qué ahora mismo Sunset está con él y a donde van.

Sobra decir que vio a la chica con tal rabia por lo que había hecho, mientras ella sólo le guiñaba un ojo. Ahora mismo la odia con toda su alma. No tuvo otra más que escribir y responder a cada una lo que estaba pasando. Pero quien pareció más insistente fue Twilight, a quien tuvo que llamar.

 _-¿Seguro…?_

-Por centésima vez Twilight, no es nada del otro mundo. Sólo deseo ayudar a un amigo a que se mejore. Es más, velo como una oportunidad de que sepa más del lugar. – No era mala excusa.

Oír a la chica suspirar por el aparato y demás, le hizo saber que ganó. Al fin…

- _Bien, pero más te vale que no hagas nada indebido. O te juro que…_

-Twilight confía en mí.

- _… Lo hago más de lo que te imaginas. Cuídate._

Al ver que la llamada acabó, le hizo respirar con alivio. Al fin. Twilight si que era terca. Aunque ver como el silencio reinaba el lugar y como los varones lo veían con asombro y Sunset con el ceño fruncido, le hizo dudar de que estaba pasando.

-Se ve que tú y Twilight son muy cercanos. Sino lo supiera, diría que están saliendo.

A las palabras de Flash, Gobaith se cruzó de brazos y paso a ver la ventana. Ahora mismo extrañando su cabello largo, el maldito sonrojo en su cara no se iba. Y eso hizo que Sunset apretara su puño con fuerza.

Y eso fue notado por su ex, quien no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste. Aún recordaba como él y Sunset eran en su relación. Si bien hubo buenos momentos, ella jamás había puesto una expresión así cuando estaban juntos. Nunca.

Mientras que la mente de la chica iba a mil por hora. Todo porque siempre pasaba lo mismo, ella siente que se acerca a él y viene Twilight o alguien más y la hace sentir que no es así. Y eso la ponía furiosa… ¿Qué debe hacer para que el idiota ese se dé cuenta de lo que desea?

El casi beso de ayer la hizo creer que había algo entre ellos, que él sentía lo mismo que ella. Pero cuando vio y oyó como él y Twilight conversaban, la hizo ver que algo que casi le rompe el corazón. Ver como Gobaith sonreía en medio de la charla con Twilight y como de seguro ella hacía lo mismo al otro lado, la hizo sentir unas ganas de llorar. Más porque sabía que ella y él nunca…

Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos para hacer que dormirá un poco, dado que el viaje es algo largo. Y ellos acordaron que estaba bien. Flash les dijo que si quieren pueden dormir, que él se hará cargo de todo. Aunque al final, Gobaith no lo hizo… se quedó viendo el camino.

Su mente razonaba a mil por hora lo que estaba pasando. Debe poner las cosas en orden de una maldita vez, porque no desea darle problemas a nadie… en especial a ellas.

Era consciente de varias cosas, como el atractivo físico de sus amigas. Esas 7 eran lindas en su propia ley.

Twilight era linda de un modo nerd, encima sus lentes eran perfectos para sus bellos ojos. Sumado a su carácter que le hace recordar como el viento… suave o fuerte.

Sunset era de un estilo más rudo, de seguro por como era antes. Eso sin contar que tras ese aire de chica ruda, puede ser la persona más comprensiva del mundo.

Fluttershy era la dulzura encarnada. No había mucho que decir, era linda por fuera y por dentro. Pero pobre del diablo que se gane su ira.

Applejack era todo lo que puedes esperar de una chica que sabe lo que es el trabajo duro. Es más, puede hasta jurar que eso es lo que siempre le llamó la atención de ella. Esa perseverancia y honestidad que emana.

Rarity, ni que hablar. Era una belleza exótica por fuera, pero por dentro una belleza aún más rara por su generoso corazón. Dejando su lado dramático de lado, tiene práctica en lidiar con ello, no hay nada que le moleste de ella.

Pinkie, ¿Qué puede decir de ella? Es una alegría hecha persona. No se aburre con ella. Hasta jura que puede soltar una risa con sus ocurrencias.

Rainbow… Es la menos femenina de todas. Pero cuando saca ese lado suyo, no puede negar que es una chica linda y que puede sacar ese lado suyo que nadie más puede. Ese deseo de proteger. Y esa lealtad que tiene…

Las 7 eran únicas a su modo. Hace tiempo sabe ello. Y hace tiempo sabe que siempre las vio como algo más. Primero era Twilight, luego con el tiempo fue cada una. Porque ellas lo hicieron crecer como persona y guerrero. Gracias a ellas estaba aquí. Gracias a ellas había logrado encajar en su papel como Ultraman Tiga. Y al mismo tiempo…

Si, tuvo que estar cerca a los brazos de la muerte para darse cuenta de ello. Tuvo que entender que no podía huir del pasado y lo que estaba sintiendo por más raro que suene. Querer a 7 chicas… Qué estupidez. Pero sin ellas, se sentía incompleto. Y sabía lo que su madre le trataba de decir. Así que…

-Oigan, hemos llegado. – Flash lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se pudo ve que en efecto, llegaron.

El lugar donde estaban parecía ser una clase de zona para expediciones de campo. Había muchos autos, pero no había nadie. Raro.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡La exploración por el monte Soul será guiada por mí…!

-¿¡Sonata!? – Tres de los recién llegados se vieron impactados al ver a la chica que pertenece a las Dazzlings, las sirenas que hace casi un año dominan la escuela.

-¿¡Ustedes!? – La chica se vio sorprendida por los recién llegadas. – Es decir… ¿Quiénes son…?

-Sin juegos Sonata. – Sunset vio a la chica con cautela y mucha desconfianza. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Trabajar… - ¿Cómo dijo…? – Ya oyeron, estoy trabajando. Justamente este es el único trabajo que hallé para los fines de semana…

-¿Y las demás…? – Flash aún recuerda como ellas usaron su magia para controlar a todo el mundo.

-No lo sé. Luego de que ustedes nos derrotaran y nos quitaran la magia nos vimos obligadas a ir a otro lado. En ese tiempo nos separamos. Yo por mi lado me centro en estudiar y trabajar en todos los trabajos que puedo para pagar mi alquiler mensual.

La chica respondió con una gran sonrisa lo que le había pasado. ¿En serio ella fue enemiga de Sunset y el resto? Gobaith pudo ver que era muy infantil que raya hasta el borde de la inocencia. Y no siente maldad en ella…

-¿Y cuanto es que trabajas aquí…?

-¡Hoy es mi primer día! – Los jóvenes abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Era broma? – a decir verdad, son el primer grupo que llega el día de hoy.

-Espera… ¿el primero? ¿Y esos autos?

-Ni idea. Están aquí desde que llegué.

Sunset abrió la boca para decir algo, creyó al inicio que ella planeaba algo, pero al ver que ella sólo sonreía con esa inocencia la hizo suspirar y ver que no estaba planeando nada. Esa era más cosa de Adagio.

-Esto me da mala espina… ¿Bulk? – Gobaith notó como el grandote se le quedó viendo a la ex sirena. – Ay no…

-Oh, chicos nuevos. El de ojos rojos es lindo. Y el otro… wow, nunca había visto tantos músculos. ¡Hola!

Ver como Bulk se irguió para mostrarse más normal, entre comillas, ante la chica. Ella sólo saludó a ambos con su clara sonrisa. Sunset tomó a la chica de la mano sólo para sentir de golpe y ver lo que ella había pasado rápidamente.

Se sacudió la cabeza al ver que ella…

-¿Qué? – Sonata miro a la chica con duda. No notó lo que pasó, ella desconoce de la magia de Sunset actualmente.

-Nada… ¿No nos darás el recorrido?

La chica asintió a las palabras de Sunset, pensaba que viniera más gente, pero ya estaba aburrida de esperar. Por lo que les pidió que la sigan sin mucho que decir.

…

-¿Dices que viste que tuvo una vida difícil luego de la Guerra de las Bandas?

Sunset asintió a la pregunta de Gobaith. Ella fue capaz de ver, gracias a su magia, que Sonata decía la verdad. Luego de ese día, al parecer cada una tomó un camino distinto y no se han vuelto a ver. Vive en un apartamento pequeño y trabaja mucho para pagar el alquiler. Ahora se sentía mal.

-No hay modo que supieras como iba a acabar.

-Lo sé. Pero aún me siento mal. Ella de entre las tres no era tan mala. Es muy infantil como ves.

-¡Y aquí es donde supuestamente…! Supuestamente… ¿Qué decía la guía…? Denme un minuto. – Sonata sacó un pequeño libro para leer lo que se le había olvidado.

-… Sí, me recuerda a una Pinkie menos inteligente. – Gobaith soltó un suspiro para luego ver que la chica volvía a retomar el camino.

-Ugh… ¿Qué debía decir aquí…? ¡Oh sí, en este bosque cayó un meteorito hace no mucho! ¡Hay un centro de investigación cerca de aquí!

… ¿Qué dijo?

-Espera… ¿Estás diciendo que este lugar o actividad de gente se hace cerca de un centro de investigación de un meteorito? – Sonata asintió varias veces. - ¿No lo creen algo raro?

-Flash… Debiste investigar bien antes de dar la idea. Ugh, no has cambiado ese aspecto tuyo. – Sunset se tomó la cabeza, ahora recuerda uno de los tantos puntos malos de su relación, que no era culpa de ella.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo?

¿Era broma? Lo esperan de Sonata, pero Bulk haga también esa pregunta… ¿es idiota o lo hace para quedar bien con la ex sirena?

-¿¡Qué no lo ven!? ¡Estamos básicamente en terreno prohibido! ¡Estamos en terreno que puede ser del gobierno! – Gobaith no quería interactuar con agentes del país, ya le han prohibido conducir hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad y que deberá pasar una evaluación psicológica mayor para ver si está apto mentalmente para manejar.

-Nah, no es como si nos fuera atacar una neblina de color dudoso. – Sonata puso sus manos en las caderas para dar énfasis en su punto.

Sólo para que el resto vea que atrás de ella en serio estaba emergiendo dicha neblina. Ella al ver la expresión de horror de los demás se dio media vuelta. Notó lo que estaba por pasar y dijo…

-Pensándolo muy bien. Tal vez debí comprobar si este trabajo era legal…

-¡Sonata!

-Ya sé… ¡Corraaaaaaan!

No tardaron en emplear la huida de esa neblina que en verdad parecía seguirlos. Parecía viva. Y eso era muuuy malo.

Lo malo del bosque en que estaban era que no había tanta facilidad para correr y eso sumado a los árboles. Si que estaban en un aprieto.

-¿¡Dónde está el maldito laboratorio!?

-¡No lo sé, no es como si por estar aburrida leyera lo que el que me contrato me prohibió leer!... ¡Oh, pero si lo hice!

Gobaith casi cae al suelo por lo que como es esta chica. ¿Era broma? Lo único que se le vino a la mente fue ir tras ella cuando se lanzó al río.

-¿¡Por qué el río!?

-¡Es el camino más rápido! – Bulk no entendió a lo que ella se refiere. Pero entre ello y la neblina poseída… no hay mucho que pensar.

Todos siguieron a la chica por el calmado río y la neblina pareció alejarse de ellos en respuesta.

-No le gusta el agua. – Sunset vio con asombro como la neblina dejó de perseguirlos.

-¿Cómo supiste eso Sonata?

-¡Lo vi en una película! – Flash no se lo podía creer… ¿Cómo podían hacerle caso a esta loca?

Pero no había más que hacer, debían ir al refugio único que había en la zona. Y por ello siguieron su camino por el río para estar a salvo. Aunque este no estaba tan limpio.

-Mi celular… - Sunset se olvidó que tenía el aparato en su bolsillo del jean y… - ¡Rayos, me había instalado juego nuevo!

-¿En serio Sunset…?

Gobaith miro a la chica con desdén, debe ser una broma. Ella y sus cosas. Pero en fin, ver como al fin llegaron a lo que era el centro de investigación y al fin poder pedir ayuda los calmó un poco. Algo…

No tardaron en ir hacia la edificación para hallar refugio y de ser posible saber que rayos estaba pasando en este lugar. Una neblina que se mueve como si estuviera viva no es algo que uno vea muy seguido. Ni siquiera en las malas películas de ficción.

Lo más raro de todo esto, es que en el lugar no había nadie. Era un laboratorio que se notaba a leguas recibe apoyo del Gobierno por la propaganda tan obvia que hay.

Sunset intuyó que el deseo más reciente de no sólo América sino del mundo entero por investiga el espacio y demás debe tener relación con Ultraman Tiga. Ya son los rumores de que el origen de Tiga era el espacio.

-No hay nadie. – Flash notó que todo estaba en cierto modo desordenado. Quizás la salida del lugar fue muy abrupta.

Cada uno empezó a investigar lo que había en el lugar, de seguro en un intento de saber que estaba pasando exactamente aquí. Y el origen de esa neblina tan rara.

-Oye, ese chico de ojos rojos es nuevo ¿no? – Sonata se acercó a Sunset, quien estaba leyendo unos informes aunque no debía.

-¿Eh? Oh, sí. Es un amigo nuestro.

-Ya veo… Veo que muchas cosas habrían sido divertidas si hubiera hecho las cosas de modo distinto.

Sunset notaba algo de tristeza en la mirada de la chica. Como un arrepentimiento del pasado. Aunque se daba una idea de que era…

-Es bueno que hayas iniciado de nuevo. Yo lo sé. Y…

-Sólo hubiera deseado que esas dos pensaran igual. Ellas simplemente me dejaron a un lado cuando dije que quería empezar una nueva vida aquí, sin magia. – Sonata puso a un lado unos papeles ahí presentes.

-Se a que te refieres. Y créeme, no es fácil iniciar de nuevo. Más cuando sabes que has hecho muchas cosas mal.

Ambas chicas siguieron en silencio, hasta que Sonata optó por sonreír. Y ponerse más alegre.

-Oh bien, no puedo seguirme lamentando. Decidí cambiar y eso haré, además… me gusta mi estilo de vida actual. Dejando a un lado los tediosos trabajos de medio tiempo.

Sunset sonrió un poco a esas palabras. Parece que cambiar es posible. Si uno se lo propone. Ella es un claro ejemplo. Tiene sus defectos, lo admite. Pero sabe que puede ser mejor. Si Sonata le demuestra que desea cambiar… ella puede hacerlo también. Y tal vez demostrarle a cierto tonto que ella….

-¡Hallé algo! – Bulk llamó la atención de todos cuando habló en voz alta. – Es un… informe algo raro, tiene términos que no entiendo.

Gobaith tomó el folder donde estaba dicho informe para simplemente ponerse a leer a gran velocidad. Dejaba de lado las partes menos importantes. Se quedó helado al ver que habían venido a un lugar peligroso.

-Según esto… el meteorito en verdad era un Kaijuu Alien… - Tras decir ello, pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de los presentes.

-¿¡Cómo esas cosas que salen últimamente en las noticias!? – Sonata se aferró a Sunset al sentir el pánico que la invade.

-El Alien sirve de parásito. Desea buscar seres para controlarlos. La neblina es su medio para tal cosa. Según esto, lleva aquí unas cuantas semanas. Recién debe de haber entrado en actividad. Lo llamaron Magnia… el Kaijuu de la Neblina.

-¿¡Que haremos entonces!? ¡Estamos atrapados y dudo que ayuda venga en camino! ¡Sabía que no debí aceptar este empleo!

Gobaith notaba el miedo en los ojos de Sonata. Se ve que la chica no sabe tanto de los Kaijuus que han atacado últimamente. Lo que sí sabe, es que debe hallar al Kaijuu y acabar con él. Por ahora se ha centrado en esta zona, pero tarde o temprano irá hacia zonas más pobladas. De seguro la gente de aquí o demás han sido víctimas de ese monstruo y su alimento… Rayos.

Fue en ello que sintieron que el edificio tembló, oh no.

En el exterior, Magnia había aparecido de su breve descanso en el bosque y con toda la energía que tiene puede moverse luego de su pequeño accidente al llegar a la Tierra. Pero lo sentía, algo poderoso estaba ahí dentro. Lo necesitaba, será su alimento… necesitaba su energía para ser más fuerte.

Y justo dentro del edificio, Gobaith teorizo que esa cosa sabe que él debe tener mucha energía.

-¡Hay que salir! – Gobaith dio el grito luego de que un trozo del techo casi les caiga encima.

Bulk cargó a Sonata quien estaba helada por el miedo que estaba sintiendo. Flash hizo lo mismo con Sunset quien se cae por la fuerza del temblor.

-¿¡Estás bien!?

-Sí… Solo… Gobaith…

Vio como su amigo parecía analizar sus opciones y ella sabía que estaba pensando en ir a enfrentar a esa cosa. Lo que debe hacer ahora… Ella intuía que era y simplemente se acerco a este para sacarlo del pequeño momento que tenía en su mente.

-¡Gobaith!

-Váyanse. Yo le haré frente. – A esas palabras ella se mordió el labio.

-¡Flash, ve avanzado! ¡Tenemos que sacar algo de la información aquí presente! – vio como su ex novio parecía apunto de refutar, pero se puso firme. – ¡Anda!

El muchacho al final no pudo decir nada contra la mirada que ella le estaba dando. Era más que obvio que ni antes ni ahora podía hacer mucho contra esa mirada de mando que ella posee.

Al ver que al final estaban solos, Sunset paso a ver como Gobaith sacaba el Spark Lens. Listo para pelear. Y eso la hizo suspirar.

-Siempre es lo mismo. Al final eres tú el que debe hacerse cargo de todo.

-Sabes que lo hago porque puedo hacer algo. Esta cosa es un peligro si dejamos que llegue donde más gente. – La chica vio como los ojos de su amigo parecían brillar con determinación. – A fin de cuentas… Con cada paso vamos a un futuro incierto. Pero que es nuestro.

A veces odiaba que haya cambiado hasta el punto en que demuestra lo que piensa ahora, lo que cree. Y era esa determinación suya por ayudar, lo que la conquistó en primer lugar. Mandó todo al diablo y se puso en la punta de sus pies y sus brazos en el cuello de este para atrapar sus labios con los suyos.

Obviamente la sorpresa de Gobaith fue mayúscula. Pero admite que es una agradable sorpresa. Una que lamentablemente tuvo que acabar rápido por la situación. Aunque ahora Sunset entendía lo que Twilight sintió… el mejor beso que ha tenido a pesar de lo repentino que fue.

-Ve y gana. Y espero que con esto entiendas más de lo que yo siento idiota. – Sunset vio como la expresión de sorpresa del muchacho pasó a una de seriedad rápidamente.

Le dio otro beso rápido en los labios, debía aprovechar la situación, y se fue corriendo del lugar para alcanza al resto. No sin antes tomar el mismo informe que estuvieron leyendo hace poco.

Gobaith se tocó los labios y sonrió, a fresa… ese beso supo a las fresas que comieron antes de venir. Alzó el Spark Lens para luego activarlo. Hora de trabajar…

* * *

Sunset salió del edifico y alcanzó al resto que estaban bien lejos del lugar. Sólo para horrorizarse al ver a Magnin. Este parecía un cúmulo de hongos con puntos rojos y lo bípedo y cola daban casi la sensación de que era en base a un reptil.

Vio como este al fin divisó a sus próximas presas. Ellos. Esto no era bueno… y justo antes que este haga algo contra ellos, recibió una patada por parte del gigante de luz que defendía a la Tierra.

-¡Es Tiga! – Flash señaló al gigante quien piso Tierra luego de alejar a Magnia de ellos lo suficiente.

Y Sunset sonrió al ver ello, Sonata abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Así que él era Ultraman Tiga.

-Ahm… Me puedes bajar. – la chica vio de modo inocente a Bulk Bíceps, quien la cargaba estilo princesa.

-¡Oh, claro! – Se vio algo de decepción cuando lo hizo… adolescencia…

Sunset se alegró que no pregunten donde estaba Gobaith, porque ahora mismo no se le ocurre una excusa. Sólo le quedaba ver como la batalla se estaba por llevar acabo.

Tiga sabía que esta cosa era fuerte. Debió absorber mucha energía de los que fueron sus víctimas. Era momento de ser más rudo, porque vio que con la patada que le hizo apenas lo movió. Y así fue, cambio a Power Type, listo para atacar con todo.

Magnia sólo soltó una clase de rugido. Uno que sólo se hizo cargo de mostrar la gran cantidad que el Kaijuu en verdad había absorbido. Tanta era, que se veía como su cuerpo brillaba un poco.

Tiga no perdió el tiempo y fue contra su enemigo para darle unos buenos golpes con la intención de llevarlo al suelo. Al mismo tiempo que intercala entre golpes de karate y patadas. Aunque siente como la misma anatomía del Kaijuu lo hace más suave que el resto resto de enemigos que ha enfrentado. Típico…

Y por ello al sentir el golpe que recibió y que lo mandó al suelo, le hizo entender que este ser era más fuerte de lo que pensó en su momento.

Tiga se puso de pie rápidamente para bloquear y esquivar el ataque enemigo. Magnia no parecía preocuparse por la situación, él sabía lo poderoso que era tras haber absorbido la fuerza vital de tantos humanos.

Tiga rápidamente le lanzó una serie de golpes rápidos para tratar de detener su avance, pero el resultado era el mismo. Sentía que estaba golpeando un neumático inflado en su totalidad.

Tiga optó esta vez por estar más a la defensiva, tratar de aprovechar los momentos en que es atacado y dar un golpe o patada. Y por eso dejo que Magnia ataque, esta vez logrando bloquear algunos de sus golpes, pero la fuerza en estos era tal que sus manos se vieron afectadas por la fuerza enemiga.

Ok, tal vez no tuvo la mejor de las ideas. Maldita sea. Debe de hacer algo… lo que sea. Calló al suelo luego de un golpe de Magnia, quien parecía deleitarse con la situación de Tiga. Mientras este parecía ya harto de este maldito Kaijuu.

Por ello, cuando sintió como este lo atrapaba entre sus brazos para luego alzarlo como un muñeco y azotarlo contra el piso…

Eso si debió doler más cuando cayó al suelo y empezó a pisarlo con fuerza con toda la intención de romper sus costillas.

Lo que este no espero fue que Tiga atrapara su pie y lo lanzara al aire para que deje de pisarlo. Y cuando cayó al suelo, Tiga se repuso rápidamente y se lanzó sobre este para empezar a darle varios golpes en la cara y el pecho.

El Kaijuu trató de defenderse, pero Tiga no le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo. Si no lo ataca ahora no tendrá más oportunidad dado que esta cosa es más fuerte que él.

Pero el Kaijuu logró quitarse al gigante de luz de encima con un manotazo que hizo que Tiga caiga al suelo tomándose la cara. Lo que le faltaba…

Y encima, ver como el monstruo lo obligaba a ponerse de pie y trataba de golpearlo lo hizo alzar la guardia. Aunque los golpes de esta cosa eran fuertes y sumado al hecho de que también le lanzaba energía de lo que parecía ser su boca no lo ayudaba en nada.

Sintió el impacto en su pecho y este fue con tal fuerza que cayó sobre lo que una vez fue el centro de investigación. Este se hizo pedazos debido al peso de Tiga. Este se puso de pie justo en el momento en que Magnia le dio una patada y logró defenderse por los pelos, aunque sintió el dolor en sus brazos, que uso como un escudo. Luego esquivó otro ataque de energía de Magnia rodando a un lado y dándole una patada en la pierna que tenia cerca. Pero ver como este no se inmutaba por los golpes que le daba, lo hizo pensar en que estaba en serios problemas. Más al oír y ver como el cristal en su pecho parpadea en rojo. Lo que le faltaba… Sólo se podía defender y cuando atacaba no lograba nada. ¿Qué podía hacer?

-¡Lo está venciendo!

Obviamente Bulk dijo lo más obvio. Los demás se habían quedado viendo la pelea de Tiga contra Magnia porque en verdad no sabían que más hacer. Sunset veía con horror como Tiga trataba de estar lo más centrado posible para no permitir que esa cosa le haga un daño mayor. Pero la fuerza de este y sumado a que el tiempo se le agotaba, sólo complicaban la situación del gigante.

Sunset pensaba a mil por hora, debe de haber algo que pueda hacer para ayudar a su amigo. De ningún modo dejará que sea derrotado por una bestia que necesita de la fuerza vital de otros para pelear y vivir.

¿Fuerza vital de otros? Fue en ello que recordó lo que tenía a la mano. El informe al final decía que esa cosa parece tomar la energía de todos los que quiere para ser más fuerte. Eso significa que ahora mismo es fuerte por dicha energía. Pero si se la quitan…. Puede que sirva. Y conoce a la persona indicada para hacer tal cosa.

-¡Sonata, canta y quítale su energía!

-¿¡Yo!? – la chica de señaló a si misma al no creer lo que le estaban pidiendo. – Pero… ya no tengo magia…

-No lo ocultes. Sé que tienes aún un poco de esta. Sólo que no la usas porque quieres dejar tu pasado atrás.

Sonata se sorprendió al ver que ella lo sabía. ¿Cómo…? Sunset no le dio tiempo para que siga pensando y la tomó de los hombros.

-¡Debes hacerlo Sonata, tu canto puede hacer que la energía que esa cosa tiene salga de su cuerpo! ¡Ello le dará la oportunidad a Tiga de ganar!

-Pero… mi canto sólo absorbe ciertas energías. No sé si pueda.

-¡Por favor, sin ello él está perdido!

La sorpresa de ver a Sunset casi rogar fue una sorpresa para todos. Nunca abres la habían visto. Pero la chica no había olvidado esa vez.

Cuando Tirek venció a Gobaith y lo dejó cerca de la muerte pocas semanas atrás. Aún recuerda el horrible sentimiento de vacío en el estomago. Recuerda aún como se vio su amigo y lo mucho que les costó curarlo.

Él tenía las cicatrices visibles de esa lucha. A él parece no importarle, porque no muestra ningún tipo de incomodidad cuando alguien habla de ellas. Pero por su lado y el de sus amigas, todas se sentían fatales por ver que él ahora tenía marcas físicas que todos pueden ver. Y eso le partía el alma. Y casi deja salir un grito de horror al ver como Tiga caía al suelo producto de un impacto del monstruo con todo su cuerpo y él se tomaba la zona donde Tirek le perforó el abdomen.

Sonata notó ello, así como el resto y no pudo evitar que ella parecía tener un nexo especial con el gigante. Y ello le daba envidia, pero también determinación. Porque ella también hizo cosas malas en el pasado. Y aún así, la gente la aceptó cuando cambió. ¿Puede hacer ello también? ¿Ser mejor que en el pasado? Ahora Adagio y Aria no están con ella… Puede tomar su decisión…

-Sólo tengo magia para algo pequeño…

-Yo te ayudo. – Sunset canalizó el poder en su joya y activo su transformación. – Toma mi mano, absorbe mi magia… toda la que necesites.

-¡Espera, sabes que es un riesgo!

-¡Uno que tomaré Flash! – Sunset sabe que Sonata puede tomar su magia e irse. Pero sabe bien que de no hacer algo, Tiga caerá.

El gigante hizo el esfuerzo de cargar a Magnia y aventarlo contra el suelo. Pero parecía que ni ello sirvió. ¿Qué sigue…?

Sunset le extendió la mano a Sonata, quien miró al gigante, quien seguía luchando a pesar de tener las de perder y luego a Sunset, quien parecía contener las lágrimas en sus ojos. No había mucho que decir.

Tomó la mano de la chica y sintió como su magia volvía, mejor dicho, tomó la de Sunset y la chica sintió como si le quitaran el aire. Sunset alzó la vista sólo para ver que el aura verde de la última vez había vuelto a la chica.

-Sabes… me impresiona lo confiada que eres. Otra no habría hecho esto. Darme su poder. Bien puedo irme y hacer lo que quiero con el poder que me has dado.

Sunset y el resto abrieron los ojos con horror al ver la sonrisa de Sonata quién sólo contemplaba su poder de vuelta…

-Tú…

-Pero… También me da una sensación rara de… agradecimiento. – la ex sirena sonrió al decir ello. – Por ello, es hora de una pequeña canción. Una que oí de niña, de un héroe de nuestro mundo natal, Sunset.

Sonata dio unos pasos hacia el frente, aún con la magia en su cuerpo. Eso hizo que Magnia deje a Tiga en paz, quien yacía en el suelo, para centrarse en la chica. Era una presa fácil y poderosa no podía dejarla pasar por alto.

Tiga al ver ello, se puso de pie rápidamente y atrapó al monstruo desde atrás para evitar que avance. Y eso le dio la oportunidad a Sonata de…

 _Joven, tú quien portas la luz,_

 _Cielo, Mar y Tierra, siempre unirás._

Ante la sorpresa de Tiga, este sintió como Magnia emanaba energía… No, la estaba perdiendo de su cuerpo. Se estaba volviendo débil… Claro, las sirenas son seres que con su canto se alimentan de energía vital. Esta chica…

 _Guiado por el viento del mar, siguiendo el camino de la luz._

 _Atravesar cielo y tierra, para la luz proteger._

 _Luchando contra el mismo fuego, aceptas el destino de leyenda._

No era momento de quedarse embelesado por la voz de Sonata, debía atacar. Volteó al Kaijuu para que lo vea, mientras este perdía fuerza y le dio un golpe en la cara, luego un codazo y finalmente una patada.

 _Volando por lo alto, guiado por el dorado resplandor._

 _La espada que disipa las tinieblas, con tu mano blandirás._

Tiga vio como el Kaijuu caía al suelo y sobre lo que era lo que queda del laboratorio y como este trataba de ponerse en pie.

 _Ven, sálvanos, héroe elegido._

 _Las tierras más allá del reino, historias contarán de tus actos de coraje. Y como el mal disipas._

No había otra oportunidad, cargó energía en sus manos y lanzó el Delacium Light Stream hacia su enemigo. Quien nada pudo hacer ante el ataque… vencido por la voz de una niña… no era posible.

 _Tú, joven de valor celestial, el héroe legendario serás._

Magnia explotó al final del canto de Sonata y no quedó nada de él. Tiga se calmó al fin de tanto ajetreo, acabó y ganó con apenas. Pasó a ver a Sonata quien perdió la magia que tenía antes para quitarle a esa cosa su poder. La chica sólo alzó la cara y le sonrió. Tiga asintió y rápidamente se fue volando del lugar, no había más tiempo que perder.

* * *

-Eso fue brutal… - Gobaith se sobaba el cuello.

Habían pasado unas pocas horas desde que habían regresado a Canterlot. Aunque tenían una invitada inesperada…

-Gracias por dejar que me quede. No pensé que mi casero fuera arrestado por pedófilo y por ello me saquen del apartamento que alquilaba.

…. En serio no podían creer a esta chica. Luego de que finalmente lograron salir de ese maldito lugar, de que la policía y demás llegaran, diciendo que Tiga se hizo cargo de la bestia y demás, los dejaron ir sin muchos rodeos.

Sonata pidió que la lleven a su casa a descansar dado que había usado toda la magia que Sunset le había dado. Lamentablemente, al llegar a su hogar se entera de que su casero era un criminal y demás…

Ok, tal vez decir que dejar que se puede quedar en su casa hasta que halle donde quedarse no fue una buena idea. Pero su madre al oír la triste situación de la chica, le dijo que se puede quedar si se comporta. Y que debido a la lejanía de su antigua escuela con la casa donde estaban… No puede creer que su mamá convenció a la Directora de que admitan a Sonata de nuevo a la escuela Canterlot.

Y al final de todo lo que han pasado, aquí estaban, jugando videojuegos en la 3DS, ambas chicas los tenían.

-¡No vale, me atacaste por detrás!

-Todo vale en la guerra y el amor.

Sunset sonrió con victoria mientras Sonata hacia un puchero. Gobaith sólo seguía con el hielo en su hombro, maldito alien, mientras veía a esas dos. Casi puede jurar que son hermanas.

-Oye Sonata… Esa canción de antes…

-¡Oh, la balada de la Diosa! – Sonata miro a Gobaith con una clara sonrisa. – Es una canción que oía a una anciana cantar cuando estaba en Equestria. Me pareció muy bonita y por ella me la aprendí. Aunque Adagio y Aria nunca me dejaron cantarla en púbico. Decían que era estúpida…

-A mí me gustó. – el joven admite que la canción era agradable.

-Sí. Nunca había oído de ella en mis años allá. – Sunset pensó un poco y nada, no la había oído antes.

-La anciana me dijo que la canción era especial y sólo pocos la sabían. Trata de una profecía del Héroe que salvaría nuestro mundo, de donde tú y yo venimos.

-Interesante… - Sunset pensó en escribir de esto a Twilight, más porque en verdad estaba interesada en el tema.

-Si... Iré al baño, tu mamá hace una limonada deliciosa. – Sonata caminó hago lo que sería el baño, dejando a ambos adolescentes solos.

-Es muy simple… me cuesta creer que fue mala.

-Te sorprenderá saber que así fue. Pero ella era le menos mala de las tres. Tal vez pasar tanto tiempo aquí y aprender de la vida la cambió para bien. Te ayudó y eso se lo agradezco.

-Sunset… - ella sonrió al ver la expresión algo complicada en su rostro. – Lo del beso…

-No necesitas responder nada. Aún. – Sunset tomó su mano y la apretó. – Quiero que lo pienses bien. Que no sea sólo por un beso que te di. Pero ahora espero que veas lo que trato de decirte. Y que no me voy a rendir. Haré que me veas Gobaith.

-Tú… En verdad no cambias…

-Lo hago. Y para que sepas, no. No fue mi primer beso como ya debes intuir. – si, eso ya lo sabía. No se lo debe de decir. – Pero si ha sido el mejor que he tenido.

Gobaith rio un poco al oír ello, a él también le agradó el beso, no lo negará. Pero como ya dijo antes, todo debe estar en orden en su cabeza antes de tomar una decisión.

Justo en ese momento, el timbre sonó. Deben ser el resto. Gobaith iba a abrir la puerta, pero alguien se le adelantó.

-¡Yo abro! – Sonata llegó primero a la puerta y la abrió sin reparos, aunque no era su casa. - ¡Hola!

-¿¡Tú!? – 5 chicas gritaron con fuerza y Twilight se sorprendió de la nueva chica.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí Sonata!? – Rainbow se preparó para lo que sea que esta chica estuviera planeando, pero…

-Vivo aquí ahora. La mamá de Gobaith me dio permiso hasta que halle nueva casa. Así como Sunset estará aquí un par de días. – Sonata respondió de un modo inocente.

Sunset sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Se fijó en las miradas que estaba recibiendo… luego que todas posaban su vista en la consola portátil que tiene en mano. No…

-Chicas… Esto tiene una explicación lógica. – Sunset se levantó de su asiento mientras sudaba de los nervios. -… ¡No le hagan nada a mi 3DS, estoy por acabar el RPG que tanto esfuerzo me ha costado!

-¡Tomen esa cosa y borren sus datos! – Pinkie dio el grito de guerra al mismo tiempo que todas se lanzaban sobre la ex unicornio quien empezó a correr por su vida.

Gobaith vio ello con una expresión cansada, aunque pudo ver una maliciosa sonrisa en Sonata… ¿Lo hizo apropósito?

-¿No las detendrás? – La chica sentía que se iba a divertir mucho estando aquí.

-Dejaré que ella se haga cargo… - Sí, hora de que salga el arma infalible.

Mientras las chicas parecían querer degollarse entre ellas, apreció con un aura sombría la presencia de la única mujer que le provoca miedo al defensor de la Tierra. Midna Light Kosei.

-¿Qué significa este ajetreo? – Las 7 chicas empezaron a sudar ante la mirada de la mujer y… - ¿¡Creen que así deben comportarse en casa ajena!?

-¡Perdónenos!

Sonata reía con la escena de ver a esas 7 en posición de geiza y Gobaith negó con la cabeza. Sí, comportarse mal en casa y con su madre cerca era un gran No. Él ya lo sabía… y dejará que ellas lo sepan también. A la mala… por alguna razón la venganza era tan dulce.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

 **MLP: Ayudando con unos pastelillos**

-¿Es así? – Kaguro trataba de echar mucha crema en los pastelillos que él ayudaba en hacer con preparar unos pastelillos para Twilight y el resto.

-Si, gracias por tu ayuda Kaguro. – la unicornio estaba feliz de recibir ayuda, a parte de Trixie…

El lobo era bueno para la cocina, ella lo notaba, según él… era por lo que se vio forzado a pasar. Eso si, que Twilight les diera a todas la idea de pasar tiempo con él para conocerlo mejor y no le teman… le pareció una idea rara.

-Sólo no le eches mucha crema a los de manzana, Applejack no los prefiere así.

-Veo que las conoces muy bien. Son amigas y de las buenas por lo que veo.

Starlight también había notado que él era algo… formal con los que no siente una fuerte conexión aún. Con Navi, el hada que ahora mismo se da un baño de crema batida, era con quién él es más cercano. Con Twilight había algo más de cercanía, pero el resto… era un poco formal.

-No siempre fue así, antes no era… una amiga.

Kaguro no dijo nada al oír ello. Si algo había aprendido en los días que está en la academia, es que a veces callar y oír era lo mejor. Por lo que oyó todo lo que ella tenía que decir, como se arrepentía de todo lo que hizo en el pasado.

-Pero Twilight me dio una oportunidad. Y me alegro que sea así, porque ahora tengo amigos y un lugar donde pertenecer.

El lobo solo asintió y le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Ella sentía que era algo raro, ver a un ser carnívoro por naturaleza dar una sonrisa así. Le era raro… pero interesante.

-Estoy seguro que Twilight y el resto apreciaran el gesto que les estas haciendo. Su pequeño retiro servirá para que se relajen.

-Si, además que le dije a Trixie que le ensañaría otros trucos de magia. Gracias por el apoyo Kaguro. Me alegro de que te tomes tu tiempo para ayudarme antes de que te vayas a entrenar. Incluso los domingos estas ocupado.

-La practica hace al maestro. – Navi apareció a un lado del lobo y lo miro como diciendo que era hora. – Carece de varias cosas, por eso se debe esforzar más. Vamos Kaguro.

-Si jefa… Nos vemos luego Starlight, gracias por la charla.

-No te preocupes, te veo luego. – Starlight alzó su casco para despedirse, sólo para ver que lo tenía lleno de crema. – Jejeje, ups…

Se avergonzó por como estaba presente ante su invitado y como casi lo mancha, pero el gesto de él de tomar su casco de todos modos y lamer la crema que había en este… la dejó helada, así como generó un escalofrío nunca antes sentido en su vida.

-Rico… - Obviamente hablaba de la crema, ella le había prohibido probar la crema en los pastelillos… no en ella. Agujero legal. Y si bien lo hizo sin una intención profunda, el daño ya estaba hecho. – Nos vemos Starlight.

Navi negó como su amigo aún era capaz de… sus movimientos sin notarlo. La pobre no será ni la primera ni la última en sufrir la poca educación social del lobo… que puede generar más de un problema. Y fue tras él, luego le dará un regaño.

-¡Starlight, ya llegue para nuestra clase de la semana! – Trixie hizo su aparición con una gran y amplia sonrisa. Pero se sorprendió al ver a su amiga en su lugar, viendo su casco con una expresión algo rara. - ¿Qué te…? ¡Uuuuuh, pastelillos!

La unicornio siguió pensando en ¿Qué fue esa sensación tan rara? Si, ha tenido contacto con machos antes… pero ninguno le dio esta sensación tan extraña…. Meh, será por cosa de la sorpresa…. Un minuto…

-¡Trixie, aleja tus cascos de mis pastelillos! – Si, otro día más en su agitada vida.


	24. Sentimientos en el Museo

**Aquí vamos, otro cap del fic y así como mis pequeños momentos en Equestria antes del inicio del foc secuela de este. Andando.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: Sentimientos en el Museo**

Un nuevo día de escuela, eso equivale a tener que soportar lo que es estar en lo que bien podría ser una prisión para adolescentes con las hormonas revueltas y pensando más en el ahora que en el mañana.

En el gimnasio, como era ya costumbre, Gobaith se hallaba en medio de una pelea de práctica con Applejack, la chica vestía lo necesario para la actividad física que está realizando… Admite que no se queja por la buena vista.

Pero la adición de Sonata al grupo hizo que todas tengan cuidado en no hablar de los temas de Ultraman Tiga cerca de ella. La chica era peor que un chicle en el cabello.

Sonata se había acostumbrado rápidamente a vivir en la casa de la familia del muchacho. La madre del joven estaba encantada con su presencia, ya que tanta testosterona en la casa la estaba volviendo loca. El padre de este simplemente dijo que si se comporta, no le ve problema que se quede el tiempo que necesita.

La chica agradeció encantada lo que ambos adultos le dijeron. Es más, ayuda en la casa… no es una inútil como muchos creen. Aunque los celos de las chicas era más que obvio.

Sunset al fin había vuelto a su apartamento y le propuso a Sonata que compartan habitación. Más esta se negó, diciendo que se sentía más cómoda en este lugar. Le habían dado su propia habitación, la chica no era tonta.

Y eso bastó para que Gobaith sufra amenazas de que si le hace algo a Sonata, lo pagará muy caro. Y él no entendía a que demonios se refieren esas 7.

En fin, las 7 chicas y Spike veían como Applejack golpeaba al joven, quien esquivaba los golpes usando pocos movimientos, trataba de eliminar el exceso de estos.

-Wow, no pensé que entrenar seria así.

-Es cosa de rutina. – Sunset miraba su celular, las redes sociales hablan de una secuela de su saga de juegos favorita y no piensa perderse nada.

-¿Por qué estás así Rainbow? Te ves muy molesta. – Fluttershy noto como su amiga tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Gobaith últimamente le pide más a Applejack ser su pareja de peleas. Y eso me parece muy raro.

A las palabras de la marimacho del grupo, todas empezaron a razonar lo dicho y en efecto, era cierto. Gobaith le estaba pidiendo más sesiones de pelea a Applejack que a Rainbow… ¿Estaba mal?

-Oh, significa que debe querer algo con ella. – Sonata dio su opinión. – En mi experiencia, pasar mas tiempo con una persona y hacer cosas juntos es perfecto para que vayan al siguiente paso.

Esas palabras fueron como puñales para todas las chicas. ¿Será posible? El sentimiento de terror fue mayor en las chicas que ya habían besado al involucrado. Ok, esto era malo…

Más al ver como Applejack logró atrapar a Gobaith en una llave usando sus piernas para poner su brazo en tal posición que el chico sintió el dolor.

-¡Ja, yo gané! – Applejack sonrió confiada en su victoria.

-Au… Hiciste trampa… - No iba a admitir que se quedó viendo el rebote de los pechos de su amiga, no lo iba a hacer…

-¡Nah, todo vale Gobaith! – Applejack aplicó más fuerza en su llave sacándole al joven un ligero grito de dolor. - ¡Ríndete!

OK, esto no era bueno. Tal vez si debería rendirse, el hombro le duele y más con esta posición en la que están. Abrió la mano cuando sintió de nuevo el dolor en su extremidad y justo cuando iba a decir que se rinde…

-¿Hm? – Sintió algo suave en la mano… es más… era suave y firme. Cabía de forma perfecta en su mano y… Optó por apretar y ver que era exactamente. Aunque lo que oyó no lo esperó…

-Ahn~.

… ¿Oyó bien? Volteó con miedo a ver donde su mano estaba exactamente. Y para su horror, uno de los pechos de la rubia estaba en su mano… ¡Le acaba de apretar el pecho! ¡Y ella gimió!

Lo único que sintió luego fue una patada en la cara por parte de la agraviada. Rodó unos metros antes de recuperarse por la fuerza del ataque. Se pudo fijar que Applejack estaba sentada, cubriéndose el pecho y con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba tan roja como uno de sus manzanas.

-Applejack… yo…

Fue en el instante en que se quiso disculpar que sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. Sus instintos desarrollados para el combate y la supervivencia le decían que estaba en peligro. Volteó con miedo y se vio con la mirada llena de ira del resto… sólo Sonata estaba sentada en las gradas con Spike en brazos.

-Tú… maldito pervertido…

-Por eso querías entrenar con ella…

Rarity lo miraba con tal frialdad que sintió que le habían echado agua fría. Rainbow se tronaba los nudillos… maldita sea…

-Pensé que eras distinto Goby… Debes ser castigado.

-Y aprender a respetar a las mujeres.

Pinkie tenía una linda sonrisa, pero ese cabello lacio… le daba un aire de psicópata. Sunset… ¿por qué ve lo que parece un demonio rojo atrás de ella?

-Gobaith…

-Prepárate… pervertido.

Fluttershy no debía decir mucho, sus ojos le decían todo, estaba muerto. Y los ojos de Twilight brillaban por alguna razón. ¿Qué rayos…?

-¡Esperen, fue un accidente! ¡Applejack di algo! – pero ver como la rubia no lo miraba siquiera… - ¡Sonata, Spike!

-¡Nunca te olvidaremos soldado!

-¡Le diré a tu mamá que partiste con honor!

¿De dónde demonios sacaron las ropas negras para velatorio? ¿¡Era en serio!? ¡Ingratos traidores!

Trató de decir algo, pero la magia de Twilight lo detuvo… ¿¡Qué pasó con su inmunidad a la magia!? ¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Si puede ser afectado por los hechizos de levitación ahora que lo recuerda! ¡Y ella también lo hace!

Lo único que se oyó fue un grito de piedad y varios de ira desde el gimnasio escolar. La verdad, los transeúntes ya les daba igual. Cosas del día a día. Nada nuevo en una nueva mañana en Canterlot, no señor.

* * *

-Me duele la cara…

Gobaith estaba esperando sentado en su asiento a que inicie la clase de Biología. Sonata le tocaba con su lápiz para ver si aún estaba vivo. Todos lo miraban debido al ojo morado y los golpes en la cara que tiene. De seguro algo pasó con esas 7.

Sonata reía un poco. La verdad, cuando volvió a la escuela y todos los estudiantes la vieron, pudo ver algo de temor en sus ojos. Pero cuando vieron que Gobaith y el resto la aceptaban en el grupo pareció calmar en algo los humos. Aunque no quita que estaban algo alejados de ella. No importa, al menos no le temen tanto.

- _Tú, joven de valor celestial, héroe legendario serás…_ \- Gobaith oía a la chica cantar esa canción de nuevo en voz baja.

Desde que ella llegó a su casa, no ha parado de cantarla. Se nota que le gusta. Y ella misma admite que siempre la cantaba, sobre todo cuando se sentía triste. Y un día, su madre le dijo que la cante para la familia entera. Y ella con algo de pena lo hizo. Su madre quedó encantada, de seguro está planeando algo. Su padre admite que es una canción que parece inspirar ese deseo de no rendirse.

-¿Crees que es buena idea que yo la cante? No creí que las chicas me dejarían hacerlo en su próxima presentación.

Es verdad, las chicas habían acordado hacer que Sonata sea una miembro de las Rainbooms. Pero que cantara sólo cuando lo vean necesario.

Gobaith se encogió de hombros, la verdad a él no le molesta. Aunque haber terminado de un modo u otro como manager de la agrupación tampoco era de su agrado. La del talento musical y similares era su hermana.

Aunque se sorprendió al sentir y ver que Fluttershy se había sentado a su lado. Era la única clase que comparte con ella. Ella lo miro y si bien trató de seguir molesta, no pudo.

-Lamento el ojo morado.

… Sí, ella fue quien le provocó el maldito ojo morado. ¿Quién lo diría? Pero oír como Sonata parecía contener la risa lo sacó de quicio. Tomó el emparedado de ella y le dio un mordisco ante el horror de la chica.

-¡Mi emparedado! ¿¡Cómo pudiste!?

-Así aprenderás a no burlarte del sufrimiento ajeno. Voy a arreglar esa actitud tuya.

La chica infló las mejillas en señal de rabia y protesta, pero el joven no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Esta chica aún debe dejar ese lado suyo que tuvo antes y si debe ser rudo, lo será.

Fluttershy vio con gracia la interacción entre ambos. Casi parecían hermanos… pero ver como Gobaith actuaba más infantil y acorde a su edad era una dicha para ella. La hacía feliz ver ello… y al mismo tiempo le daba un poco más de confianza para.. Apretó con algo de fuerza lo que tenía en su mano. Justo ahora los nervios la deben de traicionar.

-Hey, pensar que te llevarías bien con la sirena. – Trixie y Sugarbell también aparecieron en escena. – Y veo que te han tratado mal. ¿Acosaste a una de esas 7?

-¿Cómo supiste? Creí que Applejack no quería que sepan que Gobaith le tomó el pecho contra su voluntad.

Sonata se mostró sorprendida al decir ello… pero no había captado el sarcasmo en la pregunta de Trixie, quien dicho de paso, estaba horrorizada y roja tras oír dicha revelación.

-¡Gobaith Kosei, no pensé que fueras esa clase de chico! – Sugarbell miro a su amigo con decepción y horror.

La verdad, todos los alumnos lo estaban viendo. Unos con admiración, los varones, otros con envidia, los varones, y otros con horror y cautela, las chicas.

-Sonata… harás que mi vida escolar sea un infierno. – Gobaith sentía que esto no podía ser peor.

-Así que… cometiendo agresiones sexuales. - ¿Por qué habló? ¿Y por qué tuvo que faltar la profesora de siempre y que sea la Sub Directora Luna el reemplazo? – Creo que una visita a la oficina de la Directora será buena.

Gobaith golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa. Sonata sólo sonrió con algo de culpabilidad.

-Ups… - Sí Sonata, ups.

* * *

-¡Jajajaja, no lo creo! ¡No puedo creer que cayeras en algo tan cliché! ¡Jajajaja!

Gobaith veía como la Directora Celestia se mataba de la risa a sus expensas. Sabía que iba a terminar así. Aunque, prefiere estar aquí y no ser el centro de las miradas de todo el cuerpo estudiantil. Mátenlo.

-Jejeje… sé que suena mal. Pero me alegro que estas cosas te pasen.

-Qué sádica es Directora…

-No… Un poquito quizás… - No lo negó… - Pero mi punto es que me alegra ver lo mucho que has cambiado Gobaith. Me alegro de ver que no ocultas más lo que sientes. Y que tienes amigos. No dudo que Hikari estaría saltando de alegría.

El joven no pudo evitar sonreír al oír el nombre de su hermana. No duda ello. Ojalá esté bien.

-Y con respecto a lo que acaba de pasar. Sé que nunca harías algo para lastimar a Applejack… o a una de esas 7. – la sonrisa algo burlona de la mujer no ayudó… el sonrojo se hizo presente. – Jejeje, la juventud.

-No hable como si fuera una anciana.

-Ya tengo 33 años Gobaith, debo pensar en ya sentar cabeza. No estoy para perder tiempo. – Gobaith pudo ver algo de tristeza en los ojos de la Directora. – Pero ya no importa. Anda, no te daré ningún castigo porque Applejack no ha venido a quejarse de ti o similar. Pero eso sí… esas cosas no se hacen en la escuela.

-Ugh… sí Directora.

-Y antes de que te vayas. Ten. – la mujer puso algo en la mesa para que él lo tome.

Sólo quería irse ya para que ella no lo moleste más. Tomo lo que están ahí y se horrorizo que era una caja de condones… ¿¡Qué diablos!?

-También soy la encargada de educación sexual. Para que tengas a la mano en caso… se dé la oportunidad.

Gobaith trató de decir algo, lo que sea… Pero nada, no había respuesta. Se dio media vuelta rápidamente para salir de la oficina y cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Celestia soltó una fuerte carcajada al ver ello. Siempre es tan divertido ver a los jóvenes reaccionar así.

… Quizás deba hablar con esas siete. Sí, no está de más para evitar embarazos no deseados y prematuros. Y de paso sacarse una risa. Adora su trabajo.

* * *

A la hora de almuerzo, Fluttershy se dirigía rápidamente hacia la cafetería. Estaba buscando de paso a Gobaith con la mirada, sabe que esta es su única oportunidad para preguntarle si… Agh, no puede creer que después de haberse armado de valor ahora le pase esto.

Miro lo que saco de su bolso, eran un par de entradas para una exposición de animales prehistóricos, dinosaurios, y ella lo quería invitar. Ella siempre estuvo fascinada por esos animales. Pero la verdad tras todo esto, era tener una oportunidad de estar sola con Gobaith.

Ella lo ha notado, como Twilight, Pinkie y Sunset parecen estar más brillantes. Con Twilight se ve desde el beso que ambos compartieron, pero ¿y las otras dos? ¿Acaso…?

-Debo ser más firme. Más valiente. Puedo hacerlo. – Fluttershy se estaba dando ánimos a sí misma. Debe hacerlo, no puede ser débil. Bien lo vea, le dirá lo que quiere.

Justo cuando dio un paso más, dio un grito de sorpresa cuando la puerta del baño de varones se abrió con fuerza. De ella emergió un Gobaith más que fastidiado, se notaba que se había lavado la cara por alguna razón. Varias veces.

-¡Eep! – Y justo a la hora de la verdad, el valor se le debía ir.

Gobaith no parecía nada feliz, se le veía más que fastidiado. Estaba avergonzado por lo que la Directora le dio e insinuó. Y estaba furioso consigo mismo por tener pensamientos más allá de los que debía. Por eso se fue a lavar la cara. Pero cuando volteó a un lado y se halló con Fluttershy… ¿Por qué demonios la imagina vestida de enfermera? ¡Malditos genes!

… Si, una vez vio a su madre vestida de enfermera en un roleplay con su padre… Añadan eso a sus traumas, gracias.

-Fluttershy ¿Qué pasa?

La chica empezó a temblar como una hoja, su cara se tornó roja debido a la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo. No, debe ser valiente. Debe ser decidida… si no lo hace, lo perderá.

-Yo… Quería preguntarte algo.

-Yellow Head está bien. Esa ave ahora es rey en la casa con mi madre cuidándolo. – Odia a ese pajarraco.

Fluttershy asintió, no era la pregunta, pero estaba feliz de oír que el animal tiene una buena casa y que lo están cuidando como se debe. Pero no es momento de ello. Con mucho temor, pero algo de determinación, la chica le mostró al joven los boletos que tenía en mano.

-¿Y esto…? – Gobaith tomó uno de los boletos y vio que era… - ¿Inauguración de la exhibición de animales prehistóricos?

-S-Si. Mi mamá los obtuvo gracias a una de sus pacientes, que es justamente de las encargadas del lugar, pero como no puede ir me dijo que llevara a alguien más.

-¿Yo…? – Ok, hora de la verdad.

-Si… - Aunque hablar en casi susurro no era de ayuda, determinación mujer. – Verás… - Se carraspeo la garganta para tomar valor. – Me gustan estas exhibiciones y… pensé que tú.. Bueno… creí que… Esto…

Gobaith vio preocupado a la chica, parece que se va a desmayar y que vapor sale de su cara. Sí, algo de la Fluttershy tímida aún yace en ella.

-Fluttershy… Entiendo. Iré contigo. Justo el sábado no tengo nada más que hacer.

Al oír esas palabras, la chica lo pasó a ver con sorpresa, pero también mucha alegría. Eso significa una oportunidad de estar solos y quizás… Sólo quizás…

-Lo mejor sería que vayamos a la cafetería…

-No es buena idea… - Fluttershy lo detuvo. – Verás, ya toda la escuela sabe lo de…

Obviamente, el chisme nunca falla. ¿Acaso el mundo se burla de él?

-Entonces…

-Las chicas y yo acordamos en almorzar en el patio. Para evitar que pases malos momentos. – Y lo agradece. – Ah, y Twilight regaño a Sonata.

-… Adoro a esa mujer. – lo dijo de modo instintivo. Pero eso bastó para que Fluttershy se ponga algo triste. – Vamos Fluttershy.

Ella asintió con algo de tristeza, él no lo notó. Ella sentía que todo estaba decidido, que era una batalla perdida. ¿Para que esforzarse? Si en verdad ya había perdido, al menos desea decir lo que siente. Aunque sea rechazada.

* * *

En la oscuridad de la noche, una figura extraña se hacía presente en el techo de un edificio. Esta parecía esperar algo. Y así era…

En el cielo, se podía ver rastros de que había algo ahí. Observando desde el oscuro cielo.

-Llegas tarde Eva. – la figura volteó al oír su nombre. Frente a ella estaba otra presencia, también cubierta por la oscuridad de la noche.

-Adam, sólo estoy esperando las órdenes que nos darán.

-Es cuestión de tiempo. Mañana será el día en que al fin la Tierra sea nuestra. Tal como él nos prometió que sería.

Eva asintió y no dijo más, ahora mismo su mente estaba en otra cosa. No sabía si decirle a Adam sus pensamientos o pequeñas dudas que tenía. Había estado en la tierra mucho tiempo, escondida. Y no niega haberse encariñado con la especie humana a pesar de sus faltas y sus defectos. Pero tenía una misión… por ello fue salvada de la extinción. Aún así…

-Mañana será el gran día Eva. Lo mejor será que estés lista.

Adam desapareció gracias a la oscuridad de la noche, dejando a Eva muy confundida. Quería tratar este tema con alguien. Pero ¿quién se tomaría su tiempo de oírla? Nadie es tan amable y comprensiva para que se tome el tiempo y el esfuerzo de hacer tal cosa. Nadie.

* * *

-Por centésima vez mamá, no es lo que crees. – Gobaith había acabado de arreglarse para salir. Pero como siempre, debía soportar a su madre y sus locuras.

-Pero saldrás con Fluttershy a un museo. Es una cita. – Midna trataba de abrirle los ojos al hijo tan denso que tiene. – Tsubasa dile algo. – la mujer miro a su esposo en busca de apoyo, pero este estaba viendo su tablet. Ok, suficiente…

-¡Hey, estaba en la mejor parte! – Paso a ver a su esposa con molestia por quitarle la tablet de las manos.

-¿¡Y crees que es el mejor momento!? ¡Sabía que tus genes lo harían así, es denso como tú! ¡No me ruedes los ojos Tsubasa Kosei! ¡Hablo en serio!

Y ahí van de nuevo, Gobaith sabía que sus padres se pueden amar con locura. Pero no son ajenos a las discusiones de pareja, más cuando…

-Deja que él lo trate a su modo.

-¡No, esto es importante!

-Deja de gritar mujer.

-¡Lo haré cuando dejes de ser tan despreocupado!

… Mejor se va. Esto tiene para rato y las discusiones entre sus padres nunca acaban bien.

-Sonata, pórtate bien.

-Kay. – Sonata despidió al joven con la mano desde el sillón donde estaba y siguió jugando su 3DS. Le gustaba estar en esta casa, era tan divertido.

-¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo, no lo vamos a forzar a que tome una decisión!

-¡Se le acaba el tiempo, debe decidir ya!

Wow, se nota que esos dos saben discutir cuando es necesario. Nunca los había oído gritar así. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver a Midna aparecer en la sala con cara de los mil demonios

-¡Y metete la tablet por… por… tienes suerte que hay una señorita en esta casa! – Ya deben darse una idea de lo que ella trata de decir ¿verdad?

Sonata sintió como Midna la tomaba de la mano y la sacaba a la fuerza de la casa. ¿Qué pasó? Ver cómo Midna la subía al auto y lo arrancaba para luego salir a toda velocidad del lugar la asustó un poco.

-Ahm…

-¡Nunca pidas la opinión de un hombre en ciertas cosas! ¡Son idiotas insensibles! – Sonata cerro la boca, mejor deja que se desahogue. - ¡Para colmo, es sobre su hijo! ¡Lo deseo matar!

-Pero… ¿no lo ama? – Sonata se aferró al cinturón de seguridad cuando el auto frenó de repente. – Au…

-… Lo hago. Él… el amor es difícil pequeña. No es como en los cuentos de hadas donde todo es perfecto. Discusiones y demás son cosa del día a día. Y a veces me pregunto como soportar a ese tonto.

-¿Por qué lo hace entonces? – la sonrisa de la mujer la sacó de cuadro.

-Porque lo amo. Sé que tiene defectos, pero tiene varias virtudes. Ama a sus hijos tanto o más que yo misma. No lo demuestra tanto, pero sé que es así. Gobaith y su padre se parecen, eso a veces me asusta, pero me acuerdo la razón por la que me enamoré de él en primer lugar. Tal vez si estoy tratando de forzar las cosas…

-¿Forzar que…? – Midna le sacudió el cabello a la chica, quien hizo un puchero al ser tratada como niña.

-Lo siento pequeña. Pero ya me enteré que no puedes guardar secretos, aunque tu vida dependa de ello.

-Aaaawwww. – Midna rio al ver la expresión de tristeza de la chica.

Casi recordando como eran esos momentos madre e hija que tenía con Hikari. A veces extraña a su hija, pero sabe que ella está bien y eso la conforma en gran medida. Quizás…

-¿Deseas ir a pasar un día de sólo chicas?

-¡Sí, hace tiempo que no tengo uno de esos! – Sonata asintió varias veces, lo último ya olvidado en el tiempo.

-Muy bien, también sería bueno que te compre unas ropas. Necesitas un cambio de ropa. – Ella no iba a dejar que Sonata siga vistiendo esos harapos, de ninguna manera.

-Pero… el dinero…

-Nah, no te preocupes por ello. Donde iremos, no me cobrarán tanto. Ser la CEO de una de las cadenas de moda más importantes del mundo, ayuda.

-¡OK! – la chica aceptó la propuesta al mismo tiempo que una idea se le vino a la mente. – Ahm… Si no es mucha molestia… ¿Puedo pedirle algo más?

-Claro querida… que no sea algo fuera de mis posibilidades claro esta. – Midna encendió de nuevo el auto y…

-¿Puedo pedir que me compre una guitarra? – Midna se sorprendió al oír ello, casi teniendo un deja vu. Ya que su hija le pidió lo mismo años atrás.

-Depende… ¿Qué tan cara la deseas? – el auto arrancó rápidamente, iba a ser un día algo ocupado a para ellas dos.

* * *

Por su lado Gobiath estaba esperando en la parada de autobús la llegada de Fluttershy. Sabe que las cosas no son como una las pinta, pero está nervioso. Quizás porque sería la primera vez que pasa tiempo a solas con la chica amante de los animales.

Si, parece que no puede evitar los nervios. Es decir, los tiene de vez en cuando. Más cuando no tiene idea de lo que puede pasar si mete la pata. Y también si… tal vez debió pedir consejos.

Twilight le mandó un mensaje, diciendo que no se olvidé de lo que habían acordado. Sí, los experimentos… Adora a esa chica, pero a veces le tiene miedo.

Pinkie que debe de darle una mano para una fiesta sorpresa estos días. Ahí va una tarde de paz y quietud.

Sunset en algo relacionado con lo que la Princesa le escribió, algo en relación a un poema que halló. Y ella sigue con sus cosas.

Rarity para que la ayude en algo relacionado con las modas. Y si puede pedirle a su madre ayuda, se nota que la chica tiene a su madre en alta estima.

Rainbow en las prácticas de soccer. Casi parece que le ha rogado que la ayude más. Pero ver el sonrojo en la cara de la chica no ayudó a que diga no. Si, era débil.

Applejack por su lado, ella aún no lo quería ver a la cara. Pero puede decirlo, ella disfrutaba cuando pasaban tiempo juntos. Y antes del… accidente… lo había invitado para que la otra semana vaya a su granja.

¿Qué querrá? Oh bueno, no importa. Ahora mismo se centrará en Fluttershy, pasará un buen tiempo con ella. Y hará lo que deba hacer… ¿Qué debe hacer?

Admite que Fluttershy es muy linda, tímida, pero linda. Y la idea de ir a un lado con ella, solos, es muy complicado de digerir. No es que vaya a llevarla a algún lado luego de la exhibición… ¿verdad?

Ugh, justo la charla de ayer con la Directora le tenía que venir a la mente. Debió tirar esa caja de condones a la basura… no lo hizo. Odia admitirlo, pero sabe que es mejor tener esas cosas a la mano en caso… caso… ¿Por qué tuvo que soñar eso anoche?

-Gobaith, que bueno. Pensé que no vendrías.

La voz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos, optó por voltear para verla y decirle que no había nada mal. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la chica usar un vestido similar al que normalmente usa, sólo que… ¿usaba maquillaje y brillo labial? Oh, había olvidado lo sexis que son sus caderas.

-¿Gobaith? – La chica vio con sorpresa como el joven se dio una cachetada sin duda alguna. - ¿¡Gobaith!?

-Necesitaba hacerlo… Era necesario… - Se sentía la peor de las basuras por tener pensamientos nada puros por Fluttershy.

La chica asintió algo confundida, justo en ese momento el bus que los iba a llevar hacia el museo. No tardaron en subir y sentarse en este para luego partir.

Y el silencio puede ser incómodo. Más porque la chica no lo quería ver a la cara. ¿Hizo algo mal?

- _¡Oh my! ¡De seguro cree que soy una atrevida por vestir así y usar maquillaje! ¡No debí hacerle caso a mi mamá!_

En efecto, cuando la chica dijo ayer que iba a salir al museo con el chico que le gustaba, la mujer pegó el grito más feliz de su vida. Imaginar que su pequeña y tímida hija haya tenido el valor de invitar a un chico a salir, ya era un gran logro. Lo que si debió hacer fue decirle que se cuide si es que van a hacer cosas subidas de tono.

El sonrojo en la pobre fue tal que casi parecía que tenía una quemadura en toda la cara. Pero… quizás no fue buena idea.

-Te queda bien…

-¿Eh? - ¿Qué dijo?

-El maquillaje. Murmuras mucho tus pensamientos. – Fluttershy deseaba estar sentada al lado de la ventana, necesitaba lanzarse del bus… - Lo digo en serio.

-Gra-Gracias… Es sólo que nunca he tenido la oportunidad de usar algo así.

-¿Nunca? – Gobaith sabía, como hombre de la escuela, lo que se menciona de Fluttershy.

Era linda, una de las chicas que muchos desean como novia. Por varios motivos, unos buenos, otros malos… otros algo fuera de lugar. Lo que si sabía, era que Fluttershy era muy tímida. La única vez en que ella trató de tener algo serio, el involucrado trató de pasarse con ella. Y no lo supo hasta días luego, cuando Rainbow le comentó todo y… Admite que se sintió estúpida en pensar que alguien la miraría de un modo especial. Al menos eso creyó…

Ella sabía desde un inicio la atracción que Twilight sentía por Gobaith, siempre lo noto. Pero con el pasar de los días, pudo ver las allá del muchacho que era a simple vista. Era amable con todos, a pesar de su actitud algo ruda, que quería ayudar y no pedía nada a cambio. Era un tonto que muchos dirían que lo hace para sentirse importante. Pero ella y las demás sabían que era por un complejo de culpa que él cargaba. Hasta ahora lo hace, pero es menor dicha carga. E irónicamente, era esa culpa lo que lo impulsó al inicio a pelear. Para luego dar paso a su deseo de luchar y proteger a quienes quiere y a quienes puede ayudar.

Ver como ponía su propio cuerpo y vida en peligro por los demás, la atrajo, la encanto y finalmente la enamoro de un chico que era lo opuesto en lo que ella imagino en un inicio.

Si en verdad no pueden estar juntos porque él lo decide así, al menos le dirá sus sentimientos, es justo que lo haga. Si este amor debe acabar, lo hará como se debe.

-¿Estás bien? – Pero ver como él parecía notar su tristeza la hizo sentir que… no quería perderlo. No quería.

-No… No es nada. – Sintió las lágrimas querer salir de sus ojos. – Recordé algo triste que vi en la Televisión ayer.

Gobaith sabía que le mentía, pero respeto lo que quiso hacer y decir. Tal como ellas han respetado lo que él ha callado. Pero aun así…

Le quitó las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos con la manga de la casaca ante la sorpresa de ella misma.

-Se te arruinara el maquillaje.

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos para que las lágrimas no salgan. Y cuando los abrió, notó la mirada roja de su amigo. Y odiaba pensar que quiere dejarlo ir. No quiere. No le importa si él elige a Twilight… o a otra. Quiere estar con él.

Gobaith sintió la mano de Fluttershy en la suya y como la apretaba con fuerza. Como pidiendo que no la deje. ¿Por qué siente que es así?

-No iré a ningún lado…

-No es eso lo que temo… temo que… nunca me veas. – las mismas palabras que las veces anteriores, sólo que puestas de modo distinto. – No quiero que te vayas…

Gobaith vio como el bus se detuvo y que al fin habían llegado a su destino. Se puso de pie y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo.

-No iré a ningún lado. Créeme. – No la quería dejar, a ella ni a ninguna.

Ella sonrió para luego asentir, sólo yendo hacia la salida del bus para que bajar. Aunque él se sentía mal… La estaba lastimando de algún modo. Y de seguro al resto también. Y eso lo hacía odiarse.

* * *

La vista al museo era tranquila, Fluttershy admite que se quedó maravillada por los fósiles de tan grandes animales que una vez poblaron la tierra. Admite que es una sensación extraña pensar que como hubiera sido vivir entre ellos.

-Este es tan lindo…

-Eran carnívoros Fluttershy. – Gobaith noto como ella hizo caso omiso al ver el holograma de un pequeño carnívoro que atacaba en manada.

Aunque él mismo tiene que admitir que la exposición es interesante y muy llamativa.

-¡Con permiso!

Pero nunca faltan los mocosos malcriados que corren en medio de este. Uno empujó a la chica y él se vio forzado a atraparla para evitar que se vaya de cara. Ella se quedó helada por el repentino tacto con él… aunque la idea de estar así para siempre era muy tentadora.

-Mocosos… ¿Estás bien?

-S-Sí, gracias Gobaith.

El joven asintió para luego ayudarlas a pararse mejor. Lo que si no espero fue que ella se quedara aferrada a él. ¿Qué estaba…?

-¿Fluttershy…?

-¿Qué opinas de mi Gobaith…? ¿Crees que soy una chica tímida y nada más? – Fluttershy lo miro con algo de determinación. Sentía que ya no podía aguantar más. - ¿Soy sólo eso?

-¿De qué estás…?

-Respóndeme por favor. Quiero la verdad. Quiero saber si… tengo una posibilidad. Si no, me pondré a un lado.

El joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ella estaba… Agradeció que esta zona del museo estaba ya vacía. Sólo quedaban ellos. Notó la tristeza en los ojos de su amiga. Le daba como un ultimátum… dependía de lo que dirá si ella…

-Fluttershy… Eres importante, eres de las primeras amigas que he tenido en años. Y eso es valioso para mí.

Fluttershy sintió un poco de alegría y tristeza. Amiga. Como duele esa palabra ahora. Así que era el fin…

-Pero al mismo tiempo, sé que las cosas no deben terminar así. Tras casi morir y entender que no puedo huir de las cosas… una realidad me pegó con fuerza. Y me he dado cuenta que te estoy lastimando… a ti y al resto. Y eso es lo que menos quiero. Pero si digo lo que tengo en mente, las lastimare peor… Ese es mi temor.

La chica se sorprendió al ver la duda y miedo en los ojos del joven. Como si algo lo carcomiera por dentro. Y así era… si no pone su mente en orden, las perderá de cualquier modo posible.

-¿Qué es…? Dime…

-Aún no tengo la fuerza para ello. Lo lamento. Pero te pido sólo un poco de paciencia. Te daré la respuesta que mereces… a todas.

Fluttershy no dijo nada. A veces odia ser tan amable y tímida. Pero optó por no ser quisquillosa, quería que él se tomara el tiempo para dar una respuesta adecuada a lo que sea que lo atormenta. Asintió con algo de lentitud y él sonrió agradecido.

-Pero… ¿puedo pedirte algo…? – Gobaith se quedó en su lugar, viéndola como indicando que prosiga. -… Bésame.

…. ¿QUÉ? Gobaith se quedó helado medio segundo para luego sentir el sonrojo ir a su cara. Esto no era bueno… Quiso decir algo, pero la cara de la chica lo hizo no poder decir nada. Esa determinación… casi una súplica.

Fluttershy sabía que pedía mucho. Se sentía morir… pero si esta era su única chance, tomará el riesgo. Y cuando él se acercó a ella lo suficiente….

-¿Segura…?

Ella asintió porque palabras no salían de su boca. Y cuando sintió las manos de él en su cara y como se acercó a esta… cerró los ojos por instinto y no tardó en sentir el contacto entre labios. No era un beso profundo, era suave y tierno. Como si él temiera lastimarla, pero lo agradecía. Segundos que fueron años para ella acabaron cuando él se separó y la vio con algo de vergüenza. Y ella sentía su cara arder… pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz. Al menos logró…

-¿Hmm? – Gobaith se fijó que alguien, mejor dicho dos, los observaban. - ¿Qué…?

-Pensar que el tan famoso Ultraman Tiga era un niño que juega con su novia.

Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron al oír ello… ¿Cómo…? El sujeto en cuestión llevaba gafas y una bata de laboratorio. La chica que lo acompaña solo vestía ropas negras. Pero se le veía más relegada.

Gobaith trató de decir algo… pero para su sorpresa, las cámaras en la zona no estaban activadas. ¿Qué rayos…? Él sabía que esto no era bueno y ella también lo intuyó, porque estaba aferrada a él.

-¿Quiénes son…?

-Dino humanos. Somos los supervivientes de los dinosaurios que fueron salvados por Naga, nuestro amo del espacio, para venir y reclamar la Tierra. – la respuesta del sujeto ahí presente los sorprendió. ¿Era broma? – Eva, activa el Armasaurio número 1. Yo haré lo mismo con el 2. Esta oportunidad es perfecta.

-Adam… yo…

Antes que ella termine lo que iba a decir, Gobaith aprovechó el momento para atacar. Y eso hizo, corrió donde Adam y le lanzó una patada que este esquivó. Eva cayó a un lado debido al brusco movimiento que se hizo. Pero al caer, cayó justo sobre el dispositivo de control del Armasaurio 1.

Se escuchó el estruendo afuera del museo a varios metros de este, se pudo ver lo que parecía ser un tiranosaurio con corazas de metal y una esfera roja en su pecho. Este se quedó inmóvil, dado que sólo Eva lo podía comandar.

Gobaith maldijo ello y no le dio la oportunidad a Adam de activar el otro ser que deben tener por lo que oyó. Aunque ver que las manos de este se volvieron escamosas y con garras no era bueno.

El joven esquivó los ataques del dinohumano con facilidad y le dio una patada para alejarlo de él, pero ver como este se iba a lo que sería el tejado del museo…

-Rayos. – No tendrá nunca un día de paz ¿no?

Mientras él iba tras Adam, Eva se quedó en el suelo… como no sabiendo que hacer. Y Fluttershy lo sintió, aunque se había transformado en caso Gobaith necesitara ayuda.

-¿Por qué hacen esto?

-No lo entienden. Naga nos salvo de la extinción, nos ayudó a evolucionar. Le estamos en deuda, yo lo estoy. Sin lo que hizo, habría muerto millones de años atrás.

-Pero no deseas destruir la vida en la Tierra ¿no?

Eva negó con la cabeza. No podía aceptar ahora la idea de matar de modo indiscriminado. Sí, cuando llegó a la tierra esa era su meta. Pero cuando vivió y vio lo que los humanos pueden hacer… la hizo dudar.

Si, podían ser crueles y malos con sus semejantes. Matar y hasta humillar por placer era algo que ella no entendía. Pero por otro lado, veía también lo amables que pueden ser los humanos. La compasión que tienen hacia los suyos y otros seres. Tenían dos lados y pudo aprender de ellos un poco. Que todo en esta vida se basa en decisiones. Y elegir entre bien y mal, también es una decisión. No algo forzoso o algo destinado al nacer. Ella sabía que, puede elegir atacar o no hacerlo.

Y por ello…

-¿Qué harás tú…? – Eva pudo ver que Fluttershy pareció entender lo que pasaba. – Lo vi, vi como le ves. Pero temes que él no te acepte como tú lo deseas. Yo sé que deseo elegir… pero ¿es lo correcto? ¿Me hará feliz?

Fluttershy medito lo dicho por la mujer. Entiende a que se refiere. Ella también estaba en ese dilema. Elegir si seguir un camino que la puede hacer feliz o triste. O rendirse y ahorrarse el esfuerzo y el posible dolor. Quiso que ese beso fuera el cierre de todo. Que ese beso, su primer beso, fuera con él y acabar todo. Porque él no…

Sintió las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas y Eva se sorprendió al ver ello. Ella…

-Pensaba rendirme… no seguir intentando. Porque sé que él… puede elegir entre mejores chicas. Y una lo entiende mejor que nadie. Y yo… No quiero dejarlo ir, no quiero sentir que me arrepentiré luego. Si al final fallo, sé al menos que… lo intenté y no huí como una cobarde. – Fluttershy se seco las lágrimas y vio a Eva con determinación. – Toda decisión es así. O haces lo que crees correcto o vives el resto de tu vida con arrepentimientos. Y creo que ya sé mi respuesta… ¿Qué hay de ti?

Eva cerró los ojos para meditar lo que dirá. Y no hubo mucho que pensar… no quiere ser participe de una masacre. No importa si es una orden de quien la salvó y la hizo un ser inteligente. No lo iba a hacer.

Se dio media vuelta para ir hacia Adam fue. Fluttershy hizo lo mismo usando sus alas, debía ayudar a Gobaith.

* * *

En el techo del museo, Adam vio como el Armasaurio 1 no se movía, solo Eva lo podía controlar. No había más opción, por sugerencia de Naga, el líder de la raza alienígena que los salvó años atrás y quien les daría la oportunidad de poblar la tierra.

Justo cuando iba a activar el Armasaurio 2, Gobaith llegó a escena. Vio a quien debía detener y este hizo lo mismo.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por la deuda que tienes con ese ser? Seres como ellos no te ven como nada más que una herramienta.

-¿Y tú que sabes? Naga me dio la oportunidad de ser pensante, de evolucionar. Y él cree que somos los indicados para purificar la Tierra.

Gobaith sabía que eso era mentira. Ese tal Naga, si hubiera querido eso habría salvado a los dinosaurios en general hace millones de años y no unos pocos. Sea quien sea este ser, es muy precavido.

-¡Adam, basta! – pero para sorpresa de ambos, Eva llegó a escena con Fluttershy atrás de ella. – Detente. Esto no debe ser así.

-¿¡De qué hablas!? ¡La batalla al fin inició para que los dino humanos gobiernen el mundo! – Adam estuvo a punto de activar al Armasaurio 2 cuando Gobaith le dio una patada en el estómago.

Este no se vio feliz al verse interrumpido y empezó a atacar al joven con sus garras, quien esquivaba los ataques rápidamente.

Eva entendía lo que Adam sentía, ella también quería un hogar. Y Naga junto a su especie, que eran como reptiles humanoides, les habían dicho que la Tierra sería suya si los seguían. Y con fe ciega, le hicieron caso. Ella siempre tuvo una pizca de duda, pero Adam era un creyente total. Tal vez porque en verdad desea tener un lugar al cual pertenecer.

Fluttershy vio la expresión conflictuada de Eva. Ella la podía entender en cierto nivel, pero…

-¡Basta, esto no debe ser así! ¡Podemos llegar a entendernos! – Gobaith bloqueó por los pelos uno de los ataques de Adam, pero sintió el raspón en su brazo por las garras de este.

Aprovechando el momento en que Gobaith dejó de tenerlo a la vista por el dolor, Adam despertó al Armasaurio 2. Y este emergió de debajo de otro de los edificios cercanos. Era idéntico al anterior, pero este si se movía mientras el otro no se movía ni un centímetro.

Gobaith maldijo ello y justo cuando iba a sacar el Spark Lens, recibió una patada de Adam que lo mando hacia la baranda del techo. Eso si le dolió…

Justo cuando recobró el sentido de donde estaba, vio como Adam iba contra él para rematarlo. Preparó el Spark Lens para transformarse y…

Lo que nadie espero fue que Eva se interpusiera en el ataque. Ella sabía que la única oportunidad de acabar esto era con Tiga, sólo él. Y debido al dolor, sus piernas flaquearon y cayó sobre la baranda en dirección al suelo.

Antes que Gobaith pueda reaccionar, vio como algo logró tomar a la mujer antes de que sea tarde. Fluttershy había hecho presencia con sus alas ya en su espalda. Logró sostener a la mujer y llevarla de nuevo al techo.

Gobaith sonrió al ver ello, sin duda era una chica especial. Fluttershy puso a Eva en el suelo, algo agitada por lo último.

-¡Ve, deten a esa cosa!

No se lo debía decir dos veces, activando el Spark Lens, Ultraman Tiga hizo aparición en escena. Adam fue al lado de Eva, mientras Fluttershy retrocedía un poco.

Este al verla viva… se sintió culpable. Él no…

-El Armasaurio 2 ya no está bajo mi control. Lo tiene Naga. No debes dejar que entren en contacto, ambos tienen bombas de neutrones en sus pechos. Si llegan a entrar en contacto, la explosión acabará con toda vida en la Tierra.

Tiga asintió a esas palabras, era hora de trabajar. Dio un salto en el aire para llegar a la zona donde el Armasaurio 2 iba a encontrarse con el quedaba inmóvil. Debe tener sólo minutos antes de que llegue el ejército.

Al llegar se lanzó hacia la espalda del enorme dinosaurio para evitar su avance, pero este sólo le dio un codazo con su brazo derecho.

Tiga sintió el dolor y fuerza del ataque. Se resintió unos segundos, para luego volver a tratar de detenerlo, rápidamente se puso en frente debla criatura y puso sus manos en frente para forzar a esta cosa que deje de caminar.

Aunque le sorprendió ver la gran fuerza que esta cosa tenía, lo estaba empujando hacia atrás con sólo caminar. ¿Era broma?

Pero el Armasaurio no estaba para soportar más estas cosas. Tomó a Tiga y lo empujó hacia un lado con fuerza. Bien este cayó al suelo, no se quedó ahí mucho tiempo. Se puso de pie y corrió hacia su enemigo. Lo tomo esta vez de la cola para que no se mueva. Pero el Armasaurio 2 no iba a ser detenido por algo así. Movió su cola y cuerpo de un lado a otro para hacer que Tiga pierda el equilibrio y la fuerza de agarre en la cola.

Funcionó, porque Tiga cayó al suelo algo mareado, vaya fuerza la que tiene esa cosa. Ya en el suelo, Tiga pensó en su próximo plan de acción. Pero cuando vio que del pecho de su enemigo, alrededor de esa bola roja que es una parte de esa bomba de neutrones, supo que estaba en problemas.

Armasaurio 2 lanzó lo que parecían ser balas tipo metralleta hacia Tiga, quien se cubrió el ataque con sus brazos. Más que peligrosos y fuertes, eran más de distracción y molestos. Y cuando la primera onda de ataque acabó, Tiga aprovecho ese pequeño intervalo para cambiar a Sky Type.

Justo cuando el Armasaurio 2 atacó con las balas, Tiga dio un salto tan alto que le permitió esquivar el daño próximo y posicionarse detrás de su enemigo, quien volteó para verlo. Y al hacerlo, lo atacó.

La garra del dinosaurio fue esquivada por Tiga gracias a su nueva velocidad y le dio dos golpes rápidos. Luego esquivó la otra garra, para luego darle una patada logrando hacer que este caiga al suelo.

Tiga aprovechó el momento para lanzarse sobre esta cosa y empezar a darle varios golpes en el cuerpo para que no se mueca o se levante. Pero este sólo alzó sus brazos y empujó a Tiga con tal fuerza que este salió volando varios metros en el aire antes de caer al suelo.

Cuando trato de ponerse de pie, el Armasaurio 2 ya había logrado hacerlo y sin perder tiempo le disparo con las balas de la última vez. Bien cayó al suelo, más que adolorido por lo último, sintió y escuchó el parpadeo en el cristal en su pecho. Genial…

Trató de ponerse de pie de nuevo, pero el dolor le impidió hacerlo. Vio como su enemigo pareció olvidarse de él y volver a lo que era su misión principal. Ir y juntarse con el Armasaurio 1.

Ok, esto iba mal. Si deja que se junten… la tierra estará perdida. Debe de hacer algo. No puede permitirse fallar, no ahora. Vio de reojo el lugar donde Fluttershy estaba.

Ella parecía verlo con mucha determinación y confianza. Ella cree ciegamente que él logrará ganar. Siempre supo que ella era la más callada, pero ella podía transmitir tanto con los ojos solamente. Y ahora lo podía entender, cree en él de modo ciego. Y por ello, por ella y el resto… no puede perder de ningún modo.

Se puso de pie aún con mucha dificultad y bien supo que no iba a llegar físicamente para detenerlos, eso equivale a que debe hacer algo más. Cargó energía en sus manos y la lanzó sobre ambas máquinas.

La energía explotó sobre ellos dejando caer un aire frío hasta el borde de ser hielo. Y cuando cayó sobre ellos, limitó sus movimientos. Debía aprovechar la oportunidad. Corrió hacia dónde estaban y trató de detener el avance del que aún de mueve, pero este aún era fuerte. Optó por poner sus manos sobre ambos seres para evitar con más fuerza el avance.

Pero la energía de las bombas de neutrones lo mando lejos al suelo. Esas cosas estaban reaccionando a la otra y se estaban activando.

Vio como el Armasaurio que se movía parecía feliz al llegar donde su igual y como la esfera en el pecho de este simplemente se estaba desprendiendo de dicho lugar. Se iban a juntar…

En un pensamiento rápido y más instintivo que por otra cosa, Tiga cargó energía en su puño derecho al mismo tiempo que volvía al Multi Type. Lanzó la energía hacia el suelo bajo ellos para que caigan y sean destruidos por la explosión y demás.

Cuando esto ocurrió, supo que las bombas no iban a ser destruidas. En ese momento, estas como en un intento final y desesperado, fueron al aire y flotaron ahí varios segundos. Y justo cuando se iban a juntar, Tiga saltó para atrapar a cada una con una mano. Lo logró…

Volteó a ver la destrucción de esas cosas. Sólo quedaba encargarse de una cosa. Alzó la vista y logró captar gracias a sus desarrollados sentidos la nave que yace flotando alrededor de la Tierra sin que nadie lo note.

Tomó vuelo de modo rápido ante la mirada de los pocos presentes que vieron la batalla. Fluttershy sólo tenía sus manos juntas, rezando que él regrese con bien. Eso era lo único que quería.

Ya cerca de salir de la atmósfera de la Tierra, Tiga sintió una extraña sensación de deja vu. Como si esto lo hubiera hecho antes. Pero puso esa sensación a un lado y se centró en llegar donde estaba esa maldita nave.

Cuando la divisó, se sorprendió ligeramente del tamaño de esta. Le recuerda a la de Chrysalis.

 _-¡Maldito mocoso! ¿¡Cómo osas meterte en nuestros planes de dominación!? ¡Hemos empleado años y recursos para que esos dos cumplan nuestra ambición!_

Esa voz… debía ser Naga, el líder de estos invasores. Así que no niega haber usado a Adam y Eva. Con eso, le dio el visto bueno para acabar con ellos de una buena vez.

Naga al ver como Tiga alzaba sus manos para mostrar las bombas de neutrones, hizo que algo de miedo se haga presente.

- _¿¡Qué haces!? ¡No te atrevas!_

Pero Tiga hizo caso omiso. Lanzó ambas esferas hacia la nave con fuerza y sin perder una pisca de tiempo, cargó su Zepellion Ray para lanzarlo justo donde estaban las bombas.

La explosión que se generó por el contacto entre las bombas y la energía del ataque generó una poderosa explosión. Una que se llevó a la gran nave que estuvo ahí presentes y a todos los que estaban dentro de ella.

Tiga jura haber oído el grito de Naga, maldiciéndolo a él y su especie antes de callar para siempre por el efecto de una de las explosiones.

Aunque la fuerza de la explosión bastó para empujar al gigante hacia atrás un poco, no lo mandó muy lejos. Se quedó viendo la explosión de la dicha nave, no sin sentir que esto lo había visto antes… ¿Por qué…?

 _-Debes irte. Tú y el resto. No hay tiempo, esa cosa ya está por despertar._

 _-¡No, no pienso dejarte! ¡Es suicidio! ¡Eres fuerte mi amor, pero esa cosa está alimentada por la oscuridad de toda la humanidad! ¡No puedes ganar sólo!_

Esa voz… ¿Yuzare? ¿Y por qué oye su voz decir ello? ¿Qué estaba pasando…? La imagen de algo grande y oscuro se hacía presente en su mente. Verlo le daba algo de miedo y…

 _-Mientras haya un poco de esperanza, la luz no desaparecerá. Este es mi destino, por ello es que cambie tras conocerte. Para darles a ustedes la esperanza de un futuro y proteger la Tierra._

 _-No… por favor no…_

 _-Sellare a ese ser. Pero no podré salir de la Tierra nunca más, hasta el día en que muera estaré aquí y la protegeré. Este es el adiós Yuzare, espero que me perdones._

¿Qué rayos…? Sacudió la cabeza al sentir que las voces se acabaron. Muy bien, el Tiga original y Yuzare si fueron amantes. Eso significa que ellos si tuvieron familia y por lo tanto… descendencia. Eso explica algunas cosas.

Vio como la explosión acabó, mejor deja lo que vio de lado y regresa a la Tierra. Se dio vuelta para verla y…

Se dio cuenta lo bella que era, verla así era un privilegio. Proteger la Tierra. Sí, eso es algo que él y su predecesor comparten…

Se volvió un destello de luz que fue rápidamente en descenso a la Tierra. Debe volver.

* * *

Al pisar tierra nuevamente tras volver como un destello de luz sobre el techo donde estuvo hasta hacer poco, aún cansado por lo reciente, Gobaith vio como la mano escamosa de Adam era tendida hacia él, como diciendo que lo ayudara a ponerse de pie.

-Tenías razón… fuimos engañados. Desde el inicio. – Gobaith pudo oír el tono melancólico y lleno de dolor de Adam mientras se ponía de pie.

-Creo que eso significa que debemos partir.

-¿A dónde irán? – Fluttershy volvió a la normalidad, ya no había más motivos para seguir en su forma poni.

-A donde podamos crear un hogar.

Fluttershy ayudo a Gobaith a seguir de pie, se le notaba cansado. Y cuando ambos vieron como una nave espacial aparecía y mostraba que se iba a llevar a Adam y Eva, no pudieron evitar sonreír.

Ver como ambos les dieron una última sonrisa antes de partir en su nave espacial, en busca de un hogar… les daba una extraña sensación.

-Vamos a casa Gobaith, estoy segura que querrás descansar. – Y vaya que quería hacerlo.

* * *

Ya de nuevo cerca a sus hogares, ambos caminaban en dirección a la casa de la chica, quien parecía metida en sus pensamientos.

-Oye, lo hiciste bien. Eva de seguro tomó tu decisión basado en algo que dijiste.

Fluttershy sonrió con algo de pena, quiere creer que se hizo algo más fuerte luego de lo de hoy. Y cuando llegaron a la entrada de su casa…

-Bueno, sana y salva. Lamento que todo terminara así. Mi suerte siempre nos trae problemas. – Fluttershy rio un poco ante las palabras de su amigo.

-No. Creo que fue algo bueno. Gracias a esto, tome una decisión. – Fluttershy camino hacia la puerta de su casa para pasar a ver a Gobaith. – No me rendiré.

-¿Eh? – el muchacho no pareció captar lo que le decía exactamente.

-No me rendiré Gobaith. Sí, hoy planeaba dejar todo atrás. No seguir tratando. Pero ahora sé que si tomo esa decisión, me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida. Quiero intentarlo, quiero que me veas. Quiero ser capaz de caminar a tu lado. Aún sabiendo que puede que no termine así.

-Fluttershy… yo…

-Sé que un día nos darás una respuesta. Pero no lo olvides Gobaith… que ese beso, es una muestra de mis sentimientos hacia ti. No lo olvides por favor. – El joven sintió cómo ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Nos vemos el lunes.

Tras decir ello, abrió la puerta para entrar a su casa. Y lo dejó ahí, pensando en… Sabía que esto no iba a ser sencillo.

Pero es parte de lo que le ha tocado vivir. Decisiones. Sí, la vida de la gente se basa en decisiones. Y el debe tomar una muy pronto.

Se dio vuelta para poder irse a casa… aunque el sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Aló…?

- _¡Gobaith, sálvame!_

-¿Sonata…? ¿Qué pasa…?

 _-¡Tu mamá, ella…! ¡Está ebria!_

 _-_ …. ¿Cómo…?

 _-Ella y yo nos la pasamos en el mall todo el día. Pero cuando bebió un poco de vino se puso así. –_ Oh rayos, había olvidado lo frágil que es su madre para beber alcohol. – _Nos hizo volver a casa, vio a tu padre y… ¡Oh Dios, fue horrible! ¡Nunca había visto tanto amor!_

-… ¿Dónde están?

- _Acaban de ir a su habitación, no sé para qué… pero estoy oyendo…_

-¡Rápido, sal de la casa! ¡Nos veremos en el pequeño parque cercano! ¡No pierdas tiempo!

- _¿Eh? ¿Por qué…?_

 _-_ ¡Hazlo si aún deseas que tus oídos sean inocentes! – Gobaith sabía lo que estaba por pasar, debe sacarla de ahí.

- _O-Ok, pero ¿Qué haremos?_

 _-_ Lo que sea, sal de esa casa.

De ningún modo dejará que esa chica sufra el mismo trauma que él, no señor. Al parecer deberán volver a casa luego de la media noche.

A ese tiempo su madre debe caer dormida por el alcohol y su padre… por el cansancio. Necesita lavarse el cerebro con ácido sulfúrico. Aunque cree que ni con eso, volverá a tener una mente limpia. A veces odia que sus padres se quieran tanto, ojalá él no llegue a eso si llega a casarse… ojalá.

* * *

Era ya de mañana del lunes, las cosas parecían ir de viento en popa para los más jóvenes. Al parecer Fluttershy se veía más animada y Applejack… al menos le habla de nuevo.

-¿En serio se quedaron en la casa de Sunset el sábado en la noche?

Spike, en brazos de su dueña, le hizo la pregunta a ambos jóvenes que vivían en dicha casa. No se veían tan bien… Gobaith desea arrancarse los ojos, así como Sonata.

… No se habían quedado dormidos. No se habían quedado dormidos, sus padres seguían en actividad cuando llegaron a la media noche. Oh traumas… Sonata se sentía sucia e impura, ya no era la misma. Para colmo, Midna le dio… la charla.

Pobre, la chica no pudo salir de su habitación todo el domingo. Peor para Gobaith quién recibió un recordatorio rápido de estos temas en caso un día la oportunidad se presente.

-Jajaja debe de ser horrible que les den esa clase de charla. – Rainbow reía ante la desgracia de ambo, quienes la pasaron a ver con suma rabia. Como desean decir algo…

-Oh, perfecto. Justo a quienes estaba buscando. – Celestia apareció en el pasillo, estaba con una caja en su mano. – Ustedes 7 vienen conmigo.

-¿Hicimos algo directora? – Rarity no entendía el porque las busca.

-Oh, no se preocupen. Es algo que necesito que sepan y ustedes más, son jóvenes. La joven Sonata no necesita venir, ella y Gobaith ya han recibido lo que necesitan saber.

Las chicas no dijeron y aceptaron en ir con la directora, a fin de cuentas, es hora libre. Twilight dejó a Spike en manos de Gobaith quien sonreía. Eso la preocupa.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Por nada. Sólo presten atención, mucha atención. – Gobaith le quitó un mechón de cabello que tenía en la cara sacándole un sonrojo ligero. – Sonata y yo cuidaremos de Spike.

-Ok, sólo no lo alimenten de más. – Ella tocó su mano de modo ligero rápido y fue tras sus amigas y la directora.

-Sabes… ¿por qué no le pides ser tu novia? Se ve a leguas que son más que amigos. – Sonata miro al muchacho con duda. – Oh, pero lo mismo pasa con el resto.

-Sonata, cállate. – Gobaith empezó a caminar hacia donde nadie lo molestará. – Canta algo mejor.

Y ella no tardó en hacerlo, la voz de Sonata era un encanto para los oídos.

* * *

En otro lado, las chicas se vieron horrorizadas al ver lo que la Directora les había puesto en las mesas que tenían en frente.

-Muy bien chicas, tomen el paquete y ábranlo con cuidado. No usen los dientes y sáquenlo con cuidado para ponerlo en la banana.

Todas estaban rojas, incluso Pinkie y Rainbow, tenían en sus manos envoltorios de condones y bananas para que los pongan. Que aprendan a hacerlo.

-Di-Directora…. Esto… nosotras…

-No Sunset, son chicas jóvenes y las hormonas están en su tope. Quien sabe que puede pasar y nunca está de más estar preparado. Anden, tras unos cuantos intentos lo harán bien.

-¿¡Lo haremos varias veces!?

-Así es Applejack, hasta que sepan ponerlos a la perfección. Créanme, a veces es más excitante poner uno que ver como este es puesto.

Todas se sonrojaron más al ver la sonrisa algo erótica de la Directora. Pero justo en ese momento sus imaginaciones…

*Thump*

-¡Fluttershy! – Twilight fue a ver a su amiga quien cayó al suelo con la toda roja, ¿era broma?

-Al menos cayó al desmayarse… - Rainbow notó que Rarity lo hizo estando de pie.

Sunset trató de decir algo, solo para ver como Pinkie había empezado su práctica. Se le notaba concentrada, a pesar del sonrojo. Y cuando logró colocar uno… de seguro imaginó algo subido de tono, porque soltó una risa algo… rara. Ok, mejor practican también… por si acaso.

Todo ante la mirada de Celestia, quien disfrutaba de la situación. Sí, aún recuerda la cara de su hermana cuando aprendió a poner uno varios años atrás. Nunca se cansará de esto, a fin de cuentas… ella aprendió con la práctica en el campo. Sí, la juventud se debe aprovechar y desea que ellas lo hagan. Aunque no quita que la vergüenza siempre estará ahí. Nah, ya lo superarán… un día.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

 **MLP: Conociendo animales**

-¿Qué me ves? – Kaguro miraba al oso que tenía en frente con algo de molestia.

-No le hagas caso, cree que me harás daño. Ya le dije que no es así, pero de seguro cree también que es porque deseas invadir su territorio.

Fluttershy alimentaba a los demás animales mientras el lobo trataba de ayudar en lo posible, pero ese oso del mal lo sigue viendo y lo pone de los mil nervios.

Otro fin de semana y otro día ayudando a las amigas de Twilight para conocerlas más y evitar que le tengan miedo. Navi volaba alrededor de las aves para decirles que era hora de comer. Y él solo cargaba las canastas de comida para los animales que como él, eran carnívoros. Puso a un lado la canasta con pescado y le dio asco el olor de este. Demasiado fuerte.

-Lamento que me tengas que ayudar… te puedes ir si quieres. – Fluttershy trataba de no temblar ante la mirada del lobo, esos eran los ojos de un depredador, listo para ir por su presa. Hacía esto solo porque Twilight le pidió conocerlo.

-No, lo haré porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer en la mañana. Ahora debo de…

La pegaso vio como el lobo levaba cada canasta a la zona de animales que deben ser alimentado con dicho contenido. Y en verdad… siente que debe de darle una oportunidad, más al ver como los animales no le temen a pesar de ser un carnívoro. Que raro…

-¿Fluttershy, estas bien? – Navi apareció al lado de ella y la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. – Kaguro puede ser un carnívoro, pero él no caza a los animales, cree en él.

-O-Ok… lamento si me muestro nerviosa.

-Nah, el idiota no le toma importancia… ya esta acostumbrado.

¿A qué se refería? Ver como el lobo se acercaba a ella con la última canasta vacía la hizo asentir, que bien… acabo rápido el día de hoy.

-Gracias por la ayuda Kaguro… espero que me ayudes pronto de nuevo.

-Solo dilo y te doy la mano. – el lobo bípedo sonrió al decir ello, solo para notar que… - Oh, a ver…. – acercó su mano al ala izquierda de la pegaso para sacarle que tenía ahí entre las plumas y eso le generó a ella una sensación de… - Listo… tenías una rama, ya la saque y… ¿Por qué estas roja? ¿¡Y por qué se te han extendido las alas!?

-¿¡Eh!? – Fluttershy noto que en efecto… sus alas… ella… frente a un varón que no es su pareja… ella… ¡La vergüenza! - ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ver como Fluttershy volaba rápidamente a su casa y cerraba la puerta le sacó un sudor nervioso. ¿Hizo algo mal?

-Pervertido. – Notar como Navi lo miraba… ¿En serio?

-¿Qué hice? ¿¡Y por qué me ven todos así!? ¡AU! ¡Me atacan!

Navi veía como cada animal del lugar perseguía al lobo por haber tocado a la pegaso así. Ella sabía que para los pegasos, las alas son sensibles y solo ellos mismos pueden tocar sus alas… o un ser con quien tengan una relación… íntima. Y se nota que el idiota no sabe eso. No lo culpa, tras tantos años él…

-¡Navi auxilio!

Mejor lo ayuda. Luego le explica de un modo, donde no tenga que explicar lo del cierto nivel de acoso que acaba de hacer, que no debe tocar las alas de un pegaso… o de una alicornio en caso de Twilight. Si, mejor previene en vez de lamentar, y hará que se disculpe con Fluttershy… luego de salvarlo.


	25. Raíces Fuertes

**Listo, nueva semana, nuevo cap. Sigamos con esto, veamos quien es la afortunada de la semana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: Raíces Fuertes**

Un nuevo día, eso era bueno. Lo mejor de todo era el excelente ambiente que hay, el sol iluminaba el cielo y marcaba que era hora de despertar.

Applejack sabía ello, se levantó de mala gana porque sabía que decía ayudará en recolectar la cosecha de esta semana y de la temporada. No era fácil ser granjera.

Al menos en lo que lleva de vida, nunca ha sido fácil. Su hermano era más de la fuerza en la mano de obra y su hermana menor, ella a veces hacia más mal que bien con sus cosas.

La chica hizo esfuerzos abismales para quitaste las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo y finalmente se puso de pie. Se estiró un poco para quitar algo del fastidio en su columna. Nunca falta esas cosas.

Al fin fuera de la cama, fue capaz de ponerse de pie e ir al baño. Se vio al espejo y pudo notar que se veía horrible. Como siempre tras levantarse, la verdad no le importaba mucho. Se empezó a lavar la cara para luego cepillarse los dientes.

Cuando terminó su labor, estuvo a punto de salir a cambiarse, la verdad… nadie iba a ver el estado de su cabello… al menos eso cree. Porque recordó lo que iba a pasar hoy…

-¡Gobaith va a venir! – cuando su cerebro al fin se dignó de hacerle recordar ello, se dio media vuelta para regresar al baño.

¿Cómo pudo olvidar ello? Se sentía estúpida. Y más cuando su cabello no la estaba ayudando en nada. Ella no era muy fan de arreglarse el cabello, pero dado que ahora viene el chico por quien se siente atraída… Hará el intento. Al menos.

Applejack sabía de antemano lo difícil que puede ser esto. Las únicas veces en que se ha arreglado el cabello ha sido por situaciones especiales. Y esta era una de ellas…

Aún no puede creer que tuvo el valor de hacer lo que hizo…

 _Flash Back_

 _-¿En serio? – Gobaith no ocultó su expresión de sorpresa._

 _Applejack asintió varias veces, dando a entender que no había nada malo en lo que estaba haciendo o lo que estaba pidiendo._

 _Applejack sabía que la temporada de recolección de manzanas se acercaba, de paso esas manzanas servían para hacer la sidra que se vende y de paso es una fuente de ingreso para la familia. Pero estaban necesitados de mano de obra. Y justamente él era una buena opción para ello._

 _Claro, quedo atrás un poco la vergüenza de ese accidente. Odia tener que admitir a sí misma que le gustó cuando él… Agh, no fue mala idea que la directora les diera un recordatorio de las clases de salud sexual, porque quien sabe… tal vez pase algo y quiere estar segura._

… _Dejando de lado su lado hormonal. Applejack sabía que Gobaith había pasado tiempo con varias de las chicas, con Twilight no le sorprende debido al gran nexo que hay entre ellos, pero que Sunset, Pinkie y Fluttershy se hayan unido a ello… Debe ser firme y hacer lo que debe hacer si desea tener una oportunidad._

 _Y por ello está haciendo esto. Aunque no esperaba que…_

 _-¿¡Puedo ir!? – Sonata apareciera y pidiera ir. Esta chica es peor que la plaga, peor que Pinkie… - ¡Por favooooor!_

 _-¡Ok, Ok! ¡Sólo quita esos ojos y tenemos un trato! – Lo peor de todo es que ella sabía ser convincente. – Pero sólo si Gobaith va._

 _Sonata posó su mirada sobre el joven e hizo el mismo truco. Sólo que él estaba más acostumbrado a esa mirada que lo que deseaba admitir._

 _-Iremos, sólo porque ni loco me quedo con mis padres los fines de semana. – Sonata se puso pálida al oír ello. Era verdad… no más traumas por favor._

 _Applejack no pudo evitar reír al ver la expresión de ambos, debía der raro. Ella no lo sabe, sus padres murieron cuando ella era muy niña, apenas recuerda algo de ellos. Apple Bloom sólo tenía unos meses de nacida cuando ellos… sacudió la cabeza para alejar el sentimiento que volvió a ella._

 _-¿Pasa algo? – Gobaith noto que ella de mostraba algo fuera de lugar, verla negar con la cabeza le hizo saber que estaba mintiendo. – Sonata, ve yendo a la cafetería, hoy es día de tacos._

 _-¿¡Tacos!? ¡Allá voy! – Cómo si fuera una bala, la chica salió corriendo dejando una estela de humo en su camino._

… _La verdad sea dicha, ya nada le sorprende. Con ya ella fuera de la ecuación, detuvo su avance para ver a Applejack, quien hizo lo mismo y se mostró algo nerviosa debido a la mirada que él tenía sobre ella._

 _-¿Qué pasa…?_

 _-¿Te molesta algo? – no ocultó su sorpresa al ver que él logró ver a través de ella. – Si es por lo de la semana pasada…_

 _-¡No, no es eso! ¡No me molesto! – Se tapó la boca rápidamente al notar lo que dijo, maldiciendo su naturaleza honesta. - ¡Digo, no es que me molestara! ¡Es decir…! ¡No me hagas tener que explicar las cosas!_

 _Gobaith se sonrojo un poco al recordar ese momento, no lo niega… tener el pecho de Applejack en su mano se sintió bien. Pero dejando de lado su lado hormonal y demás, sabía que ella estaba en una situación algo complicada y al mismo tiempo, la molesta. Mejor dicho, la pone triste._

 _-¿Algo te molesta? No es natural verte triste._

 _Applejack se vio forzada a morderse el labio para evitar que el sonrojo vaya a su cara. ¿Por qué debía ser así? Si antes él lograba hacer que sienta sus piernas temblar con el ojo azul y rojo, ahora era peor… El rojo le daba un toque más intenso y exótico a su mirada. Y eso la pone de los nervios. Porque siente que si él le pide algo, ella lo hará sin rechistar. No, ella no…_

 _-Y no me mientas, todos sabemos que expresión pones cuando mientes. Es muy notorio cuando lo haces Applejack. – Y ahí va su escape, maldito auto reflejo contra las mentiras. – Dímelo cuando sientas que puedes contarlo._

 _Ella asintió casi suspirando en agradecimiento cuando dijo eso. Si algo agradece de él, es que sabe cuando y como hacer las cosas. Y eso equivale a que ella sepa que puede contar con él, siempre…_

 _Ambos fueron de inmediato hacia la cafetería, sólo para verse con una escena algo fuera de lugar. Pinkie y Sonata viéndose como si fueran un par de vaqueras. Estaban peleando por el último taco que había y… ok, esto no se ve bien. Más cuando oyeron…_

 _-¡Guerra de comida!_

 _Al oír ello, fueron rápidamente a buscar refugio con las demás, quienes estaban debajo de una de las mesas, protegidas de la comida que salía volando de un lado para otro._

 _-¡Esas dos, ya verán lo que es bueno! – Sunset se quito algo de los frijoles que cayeron en su cabello._

 _Applejack rio un poco al ver como todas parecían estar en las mismas, pero ver como Gobaith comía un taco la hizo verlo con incredulidad._

 _-¿Qué? Nadie lo tomó y yo lo hice, es más… me sorprende que nadie se haya dado cuenta. En especial esas dos._

 _Las chicas no sabían que pensar… él cada día parecía sorprenderlas más con sus actitudes. ¿Así habrá sido de niño?_

 _Fin Flash Back_

Tras volver a la realidad, Applejack supo que debía moverse rápido. No iba a tardar mucho para que sea la hora que acordaron que ellos vendrían.

-Muy bien. Puedo hacerlo. – Applejack vio su cabello, estaba mejor que antes. Servirá. No puede creer que le hará caso a Rarity sobre… el acondicionador. – Ugh… Si ella se llega a enterar, seré su punto de burla el resto de mi vida.

-Hermana, ¿ya acabaste? Deseo ir al baño.

-Apple Bloom, ¿Por qué no vas al tuyo o al que es común para todos? – a veces detesta que su hermana venga a usar su baño cuando hay más en la casa.

-Porque la abuela está ahí. Y ya sabes como se tarda estando ahí. – Eso no lo podía refutar.

No pudo evitar rodar los ojos y pensar que estaba condenada. Ni tiempo tiene para ella en esta casa.

-Dame unos minutos, me estoy arreglando.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Viene alguien quien deseas impresionar? – Apple Bloom hablo en tono de burla, pero el silencio de su hermana bastó para… - No… ¿¡En serio!?

La mayor de ambas salió del baño con las mejillas rojas y eso sorprendió más a la más joven. Quien no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Lo sabía! ¿¡Es él!? – Applejack no respondió, sólo tomó su sombrero y se lo puso. – Pero… pensé que salía con Twilight.

-¡No están saliendo! – a veces odia ser así. Y obvio que los celos no ayudan. – Son… Amigos…

-Pero en la escuela se rumorea que si salen… al menos las más chismosas lo hacen.

-No deberías creer en todo lo que se dice en los pasillos escolares. Si fuera así, Gobaith no habría sido nuestro amigo.

La niña tuvo que darle la razón a su hermana mayor, a fin de cuentas... Los rumores sobre Gobaith en la primera semana que estuvo aquí no fueron tan buenas. En fin, lo que a ella le importaba más era…

-¿Te gusta? – ver a su hermana tensionarse, la hizo ver que dio en el clavo. Y eso le gustaba. - ¿poco, mucho…?

-No le veo al punto a tus preguntas Apple Bloom. – Applejack trataba por todos los medios no mostrar algo de emoción en su cara, ahora mismo envidia la habilidad de Rarity para estar serena cuando la situación lo requiere.

-Curiosidad. Deseo saber si tendré hermano mayor nuevo. – la mayor de las dos casi se cae al suelo. - ¿Muy pronto? Recuerdo que dijiste que sólo saldrías con un chico con quien sabes te casaras.

-Tenía 13 Apple Bloom, pensé eso obviamente luego de tener mi primer novio. Y como sabes, todo fue un fiasco.

-Si…

La niña recuerda algo de ese día. Su hermana feliz por tener su primer novio… pero al final ni parecían pareja. No duró nada esa relación y su hermana dijo que sólo tendría novio si sabe que con esa persona hay futuro. Si está deseosa de estar con Gobaith, debe ser porque hay futuro. O porque en verdad está loca por él.

En fin, ver como su hermana se preparaba para recibir a su invitado la hizo sonreír. Ya todos sabían del noviazgo de Big Mac con Sugarbell, adora a esa chica, más porque le da dulces, y en verdad desea que su hermana tenga la misma suerte. Aunque ella la tendrá más difícil dado que… tiene mucha competencia y de la buena.

Oh bueno, mejor va y se prepara para el día de hoy. Invito a sus amigas a que vengan y la ayuden con esto. Ellas encantadas, diciendo que tal vez eso les dé ideas para un futuro video.

Applejack por su lado bajó rápidamente hacia el primer piso para desayunar algo. Lo que sea, aunque no tenía tanta hambre, pero necesita la energía y la fuerza para el arduo trabajo que se les viene. Y por ello comerá algo simple y que no es tan complicado de hacer.

-Oh, buenos días mi manzanita.

-Hola abuela… - Applejack mordía un trozo de pan, algo se debe de comer.

-¿Pasa algo? Se te ve nerviosa. – Y ahí va de nuevo la buena percepción de su abuela. Como la detesta a veces. - ¿ese chico tiene que ver…?

-Sí abuela. Sí. Gobaith tiene mucho que ver. Ya lo dije antes. Y aún no sé qué hacer. No sé si callar o decirle lo que siento. Temo que todo se acabe de hacerlo y si él no siente lo mismo.

La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como si nieta de comía la cabeza por algo natural como el amor. No niega que es un miedo que a veces nos puede carcomer, pero es algo maravilloso si este se llega a cumplir. El chico le agrada como pareja de su nieta, es un buen muchacho y que haya logrado hacer que su nieta se sienta así…

Aunque quisiera que ella fuera algo más atrevida. Porque si no lo hace, perderá al chico para siempre.

* * *

-No puedo creer que ellos tan temprano…

-Te acostumbras tras vivir con ellos mucho tiempo.

Gobaith sabía lo que Sonata trataba de decirle. Y le duele ver que la chica ya había sido mancillada de cierto modo. Y vaya que ella se lo tomaba de un modo horrible. Es decir, ella sabía como se hacen esas cosas, pero que le den detalles y de la protección que se debe usar aquí… En Equestria no había esas cosas.

-¿Y cómo evitan los…?

-Las hembras, mujeres, tenemos períodos donde estamos aptas para ello. Dos veces al año, el resto de días… puedes hacerlo cuanto quieras. Obvio que eso es difícil dado como es la proporción entre géneros.

Recuerda algo, Sunset le dijo que las especies en ese mundo tienen un índice mayor de hembras que de machos y eso a veces los complica. La tasa de natalidad no es tan alta como uno espera para que haya un balance.

-Cómo viste, Equestria es un matriarcado. Los varones… pocas veces tienen una influencia fuerte en las decisiones del reino. A diferencia de aquí, donde la sociedad es machista.

Oh ironía, tú si que eres alguien cruel. Al menos sabe que no es una dictadura… al menos eso cree.

-Y no olvidemos una cosa, tú eres denso. – Sonata detuvo su caminar para señalar al joven con dedo acusador. - ¿En serio no ves lo que ellas sienten por ti?

-… Si me hubieras preguntado eso hace meses, te diría que no sé de que hablas, pero ahora…

-Pues date cuenta o decide de una vez, ellas no esperarán siempre ¿Acaso deseas que alguien venga y se las lleve?

Ok, ese pensamiento si era horrible. Más porque sabe que pensar así lo hacía egoísta. Ellas… Realmente no desea ni imaginar ello. Sabe que ellas son populares en la escuela, que más de uno mataría por tener a una de ellas en sus brazos. Y eso lo ponía furioso… ¿Por qué le debe pasar esto? Con una bastaba… Por un instante en verdad pensó que solo Twilight llamaba su atención. Pero el tiempo le hizo ver que no era así, cada una había sido importante para él para lograr ser mejor. Y ahí yacía el problema, que los varones de su familia, sin excepción, siempre se sentirán atraídos al ser o seres, mujeres, que lo haga ser mejor, que lo ayuden a superar lo que ellos creen imposible. Ese es por qué su padre se enamoró de su madre, ella lo había ayudado a superar todo desde la muerte de su tío, quien nunca conoció.

¿Podrá hacerlo? ¿Podrá… decir lo que siente sin que ellas lo alejen? El pensamiento de por sí duele demasiado y no quiere que ese escenario se dé si puede evitarlo, desea que ellas…

Sonata suspiró al ver como el chico se comía la cabeza con lo que pensaba. Ella sabía que él aprecia tanto a esas 7, que no puede elegir. Sin duda esto podía ser un problema para él a futuro. Eso sí, nunca hará algo que vaya más allá de lo que cree puede decir. Ella sabe que no puede ser muy tediosa con él, hay límites. Y más porque él ha dejado que ella se quede en su casa con su familia.

-Mejor vamos a ver lo que Applejack quiere que hagamos. La verdad, tengo interés en ver como es la cosecha de manzanas.

Gobaith asintió a las palabras de la chica y ambos siguieron su rumbo. Sonata sabía que debía hacer algo para ayudarlo, no lo admitirá nunca, pero aprecia mucho a Gobaith. Casi como si fueran hermanos. Ella sabía que él era… distinto.

Tal vez deba aplicar algunos de sus conocimientos como chica para ayudarlo de ser posible. Claro, si es que la oportunidad se presenta.

Y eso significa una cosa, debe ser algo malvada y siniestra. Sí, eso lo puede hacer muy bien. Más ahora que están yendo a la casa de Applejack, con quien él tuvo un ligero incidente la semana pasada y ambos aún se avergüenzan de ello.

Justo cuando estaban por llegar a la casa de la familia Apple, se vieron con la sorpresa de que Sweetie Belle y Scootalo estaban ahí también.

-Hola niñas. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¡Hola! – la hermana de Rarity saludo al varón, quien se cruzó de brazos. – Vivimos porque Apple Bloom nos pidió ayuda en algo.

-Y de paso poder tener ideas para un futuro video.

Y la respuesta de Scootalo le saco un suspiro, ellas siguen con ello maldita sea. Sonata rio un poco, aunque vivir un par de semanas con la familia Kosei, en especial con Midna, la hizo desarrollar algo más de sentido común para evitar ser regañada por la mujer. Y ahora era capaz de ver que estas niñas si que daban problemas.

-Ojalá se les ocurra algo.

Ambas niñas vieron a Sonata, aún recordando lo que ella y las otras hicieron meses atrás, pero ver como Gobaith estaba al lado de ella y como se trataban… hizo que ellas traten de confiar en ella también.

Con eso decidido, los 5 fueron de paso hacia el interior de la residencia Apple. Tocaron el timbre en espera de que les habrán y para la sorpresa de todos, Big Mac no se veía muy feliz.

-¿Qué pasó…?

-No creas que aceptaré lo tuyo y lo de mi hermana.

Oh… Aún está molesto por el incidente. Decir que el mayor de los Apple no estaba feliz con lo que pasó era un hecho. Lo amenazó… ¿Así serán los hermanos mayores? Pero Applejack lo defendió diciendo que todo fue un accidente. Y que él no estaba en posición de decir algo luego de que le oculto lo que tenía con Sugarbell. Sí, Applejack puede dar mucho miedo… mejor tiene cuidado, una patada en un mal lugar y… Que horrible pensamiento.

-¡Tú deja de molestar! – ver como el chico caía de cara al suelo por la patada de su hermana le sacó un sudor nervioso a los presentes. – Hola a todos…

Gobaith pudo ver que la rubia no lo estaba viendo a la cara… ¿Qué rayos…? Aunque, ella les dijo que pasen.

-¿Desayuno?

-Si por favor. Midna estaba ocupada y no teníamos mucho que preparar.

La respuesta de Sonata le sacó una duda a la chica, pero Gobaith dijo que no pregunte. Mejor…

Les ofreció manzanas y varias cosas más para que coman antes de ir a la zona de cultivo. Espera que este sea un día tranquilo…. Pero ver cómo su hermana y abuela la ven… a veces odia su suerte y que ellas sean insistentes en que… confiese sus sentimientos.

* * *

A lo lejos de lo que sería la zona de cultivo, no solo de la familia Apple, sino de muchas más. Cierto ser subterráneo se movía. Nacido de la contaminación ambiental que plaga al planeta por años, la radiación y demás, andaba buscando nuevas zonas para alimentarse y extender su terreno. Ya había logrado hacerse con ciertas zonas, pero desea más. Y eso es lo que hará.

Abrió la boca para dejar salir una especie de chorro de un líquido que al tocar tierra, la volvió estéril. Dio un rugido al sentir que así era como le gusta que este el suelo. A fin de cuentas, de esta nació.

Siguió su recorrido, más al sentir que se acercaba a una zona con gran vegetación. Mucha vegetación… Será el lugar perfecto para hacer que su ácido haga su trabajo.

Siguió su camino por debajo de la Tierra, dejando de paso lo que sería… una tierra muerta e imposible de usar para los cultivos.

* * *

-Muy bien, espero que no se les haga difícil hacer esto. No es la gran ciencia.

Applejack miraba a sus amigos y hermana, todos vestidos de tal modo que en verdad parecían granjeros.

-No es por ser molesto… pero esto me queda algo grande. – Gobaith señaló la camisa a cuadros que llevaba puesta. Le quedaba holgada…

-Es lo único que teníamos a la mano.

La chica le entregó la canasta con la que hará la recolección, al mismo tiempo que él suspiraba. Las cosas que hace. Le pagarán así que… mejor se traga sus quejas por ahora.

Y así fue, optaron por trabajar… al menos los mayores, porque las niñas no estaban ayudando mucho para la rabia de la rubia. Quien en más de una ocasión tuvo que poner orden. Sí, el trabajo no es sencillo.

-Uuuh, no sabía que habían manzanas verdes.

-Oh, esas… son de una cosecha que mi madre hizo hace años. – Sonata miro a la chica, quien tenía una mirada algo melancólica. – Normalmente los dejamos a un lado… pero esta vez han pedido manzanas de ambos tipos así que…

Sonata asintió, parecía de algún modo entender. No es que le moleste, a fin de cuentas… sólo preguntó. Siguió con lo suyo. Aunque ahora mismo maldice su altura, no alcanza algunas manzanas. Infló las mejillas al ver ello y más al escuchar la risa de Gobaith. Sí, era enana. ¿Algún problema?

Le lanzó al joven una de las manzanas a la cara. Sobra decir que, si bien la manzana es nutritiva, también sirve como un buen proyectil…

Sonara optó por subirse al árbol para bajar las demás manzanas. Aunque le tema a las alturas.

-Puedo hacerlo… puedo hacerlo… ¡No, no puedo! ¡Estoy muy alto!

-Sonata… - Gobaith miraba la escena con ojos entrecerrados. – No estas ni a un metro del suelo…

La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa y al ver que en efecto no estaba ni a un metro del dichoso suelo… la sonrisa apenada y sonrojo en ella se hicieron evidentes.

Más cuando oyó la risa de las niñas. Rayos, esto era humillante. Gobaith suspiró al mismo tiempo que pasaba a ver a Applejack, quien estaba viendo con suma atención el manzano de frutos verdes.

Se podía ver la tristeza en los ojos de la chica. Si su madre plantó ese árbol… Sabe muy bien que ella y sus hermanos son huérfanos, su abuela los cuida. Pero sabe que no es lo mismo.

La abuela Smith es un pan de Dios, si la compara con su abuela. Esa mujer sabía sacar de quicio a todo mundo que la rodea, incluso su abuelo. Quien en más de una ocasión admitió que ella había cambiado desde la muerte del hermano de su papá. Aún así, él no justificaba lo que ella hacía, su deseo de controlar todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, como un intento de simplemente… no pasar lo último de nuevo, daba más pena según él. Sí, su abuelo también era muy estricto con ciertos temas. Tanto que en los últimos años de su vida, apenas él habló con ella… Sino mal recuerda, fue luego del accidente que hubo que las cosas se pusieron tensas entre ellos.

Ella no deseaba que él aprenda artes marciales, porque según sus palabras, él no necesitaba de esas cosas y sólo se debía centrar en ser un buen heredero de la casa. Pero su abuelo se mantuvo firme y dijo que no era una opinión o una solicitud, sino algo que hará si o si. Y si… ella le dijo que si hacia esa locura, nunca le dirigirá de nuevo la palabra.

Y así fue… nunca se hablaron nuevamente, a menos que fuera por casos extremos. Pero ya estaba divagando… cuando su abuelo murió, no la vio llorar. Y eso le hizo sentir rabia. Si, no odia a su abuela, pero no la soporta. Y por ello, siente que la Abuela Smith es una gran abuela. No recuerda mucho de su abuela materna, ella murió cuando él era muy niño…

… ¿Por qué estaba hablando ahora de las abuelas? Lo que importa ahora era tratar el tema que tiene a Applejack tan callada. Y eso hará, fue hacia ella y tocó su hombro para que ella lo vea.

Y al hacerlo, notó tristeza en sus ojos. Y eso le dolió.

-¿Q-Qué pasa Gobaith? ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Applejack miro de reojo como Sonata trataba de huir de esas 3 cuando trataban de atacarla con manzanas.

-¿Podemos hablar? ¿A solas? – Ver la seriedad en sus ojos, la hizo notar que él no iba aceptar un no como respuesta.

Sólo le quedó asentir y simplemente ver como él volvía al trabajo, cuando sea la hora del descanso… hablaran.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Twilight estaba en su casa, en su laboratorio para ser más específicos. Estaba examinando un trozo de roca que su buen robot de vigilancia y toma de muestras ha traído.

-Ok, ahora sólo debo de usar esto y podré saber que tiene esta roca de especial. – Twilight hecho el líquido que tenía en mano.

Y para su sorpresa, noto que de la roca salía algo. Era una especia de agua viscosa que estaba dentro de esta cosa. La tomó con cuidado ya que vio como una gota que cayó en la mesa, parecía corroer la madera.

Tomó un tubo de ensayo y rápidamente la puso a un lado con su magia. No perdió tiempo para empezar a analizar algo de esta y se horrorizo al ver que era un alcalino de una gran cantidad de PH… el simple tacto con este hará que lo estéril muera y…

-Es casi como las lluvias ácidas. Su PH es de 4… siendo 7 el nivel neutral y el ideal. – Twilight rápidamente impulso con sus piernas la silla hacia la computadora que tenía cerca, sin dejar el tubo de ensayo a un lado, lo tenía en una burbuja de magia.

Empezó a teclear en busca de información de la zona donde su robot halló esta muestra. Y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la zona de dicha zona, antes muy llena de vida, ahora padecía de un efecto similar al que provocan las lluvias acidas.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Si, la tierra tiene contaminación. Pero esta parte del país no ha sufrido de lluvias acidas en años debido a los cambios que se han hecho para mejorar el cuidado ambiental.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento. – Twilight inmediatamente tomó el tubo de ensayo con la mano. – Esta es una muestra, la cantidad real de PH puede ser menor y eso lo hace más ácido.

La chica no perdió tiempo y rápidamente se puso a trabajar en algo que los puede ayudar si logra hacerlo a tiempo. Preparar un alcalino que contrarresta al que tiene en mano.

Ella sabía que eso es algo difícil de hacer, aún hoy en día. Pero con años de estudio y demás, siente que puede hacerlo. Sólo necesita un poco de tiempo.

Pasó a ver su celular para ver la foto que tiene ahí. No pudo evitar sonreír… era la última que ella y Gobaith se tomaron, luego del viaje a Equestria. Cada chica le pidió una foto con cada una, sabe porque.

-Ahora mismo está con Applejack. No debería preocuparme. Yo…

Ella sabía que Gobaith ahora era más sociable. No a tal extremo, pero ahora mostraba más de lo que antes hacía. Y eso la alegraba. Pero al mismo tiempo la ponía nerviosa.

Su amigo era apuesto, aunque él no se lo crea, y si él fuera de otro modo, tendría a varias chicas en sus brazos. Y eso la ponía furiosa. No tiene tiempo que perder… y sabe que las demás piensan lo mismo.

Paso a ver el boletín que se empezó a esparcir en la escuela. El baile que se lleva a cabo en estos días del año y… ¿Era una oportunidad? Tal vez…

Sacudió su cabeza y volvió al trabajo, ya pensará en ello luego. Aún faltan varias semanas para ese baile. Mejor comienza con lo suyo. Si, mejor hace eso.

* * *

Ya era la hora del descanso que se habían ganado luego de horas y horas de recolectar manzanas. Sonata estaba tirada en el suelo, sintiendo que esta clase de trabajos no son para ella.

-No hables como Rarity. Ella se queja hasta por un punto de suciedad.

Sonata no dijo nada ante las palabras de Applejack, no estaba de humor… sólo desea seguir en el suelo y no moverse más. Le importa poco si le salen raíces.

-¿Quién desea limonada?

Pensándolo bien… un poco de limonada si la hará ponerse de pie. Y así fue, Sonata corrió inmediatamente hacia donde estaba la abuela Smith con los vasos que contenían dicha bebida.

Gobaith se tapo la cara con algo de vergüenza, esa chica era peor que una niña. Más al ver como discute con esas 3.

-Me cuesta creer que fue una vez nuestra enemiga.

-Me late que lo fue más por necesidad que otra cosa. Pero también debió influir que ella era muy manipulable. Mi madre está cambiando eso. De un modo u otro…

-Pobre… No es por ofender Gobaith, pero tu madre da miedo.

Díganle algo que no sepa. Tomó un vaso con limonada y… Ok, está deliciosa. Alabadas sean las manos de esta mujer.

Y tras varios minutos de espera y descanso, Applejack le jalo la camisa un poco y le señaló una zona de los árboles donde pueden hablar a solas. Él asintió para ir tras ella… aunque la acción no fue pasada por alta por las demás.

-Abuela, está ocurriendo. Mi hermana lo hará.

-No desesperes manzanita. Hay que esperar.

Sonata no tenía ni idea de lo que esas dos hablan, pero personalmente espera que no sea la opción que estaba pensando. Gobaith aún no estaba listo, necesita más tiempo.

-Oh. – sentir su celular sonar la hizo sonar. - ¿Aló ~?

 _-¡Sonata, pásame con Gobaith!_

-Oh, hola Twilight. Gobaith está ocupado. ¿Por qué no lo llamas directamente?

- _¡Porque tú tienes su teléfono!_

-…. OH. Cierto… me pidió que lo tenga yo cuando cargaba unas canastas. – Oír el gruñido de Twilight la asustó un poco. Ella puede parecerse a Midna cuando está furiosa… que horrible. - ¿Por qué la urgencia…?

- _¡Porque es de suma importancia! ¡Estoy yendo para allá! ¡Deben sacar a todos de ahí! ¡Un Kaijuu esta en la zona!_

Sonata empezó a sudar frío… oh rayos.

* * *

Mientras eso pasaba, Gobaith miraba a Applejack, quien estaba apoyada contra el mismo árbol con manzanas verdes de antes.

-¿Por qué tan triste? Sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea.

-Lo sé… es sólo… este árbol. – La chica pudo su mano en el tronco del árbol y lo acaricio. – Es el último recuerdo físico que tengo de mi madre. – El chico se sorprendió al oír ello. – Y el sombrero era de mi padre, así como lo que llevas puesto.

-¿Era de tu papá?

Applejack asintió y pasó de nuevo a ver el árbol, esta vez mostrando una melancolía mucho mayor.

-Sabes, mis padres al inicio no les fue fácil estar juntos. Mi abuela me dijo que… mi madre pertenecía a la familia rival de los Apple, los Pear.

-… ¿En serio Applejack? ¿Pear?

-Jajaja, sí. Raro, ¿no? Pero mi punto es que… mis padres se amaban mucho que la rivalidad que había no les importaba. Me atrevo a decir que eran unos tortolos. Pero eso era lo que convenció a mi abuela de que este juntos… claro, mi madre perdió su lugar en la familia Pear, pero ella estaba feliz de estar con mi padre.

-¿Qué pasó…? Sé que murieron, pero jamás has ido más allá de dicha información.

Applejack apretó el puño al oír ello, no por rabia… Sino por dolor. Alzó la vista para ver mejor el árbol…

-Era una noche de lluvias, de las más intensas que hubo aquí. Mis padres debían ir a una reunión de los agricultores en la zona. Tenía 4 o 5, pero recuerdo que ambos se despidieron de mi y Big Mac con un fuerte abrazo. Nos pidieron que cuidemos a Apple Bloom, quien llevaba sólo meses de nacida y… se fueron.

Gobaith noto como la chica temblaba, de seguro para contener las lágrimas que deseaban salir de sus ojos. Quiso acercarse y consolarla en algo, pero optó por esperar a que ella termine de contar lo que había pasado.

-Esa noche… nos dijeron que… un camión… por la lluvia… yo… no puedo…

La chica no pudo evitar abrazar a su amigo quien se sorprendió por el gesto, pero al mismo tiempo le dio tiempo para reaccionar y devolver el gesto. Se quedaron así un rato, él tratando de consolarla en lo que podía y ella, tratando de sentir seguridad en sus brazos.

-No ha sido fácil… muchas veces… pienso en lo que ellos dirían de mí. De todo lo que ha pasado. ¿Estarán orgullosos?

-No lo dudo, si vieran la buena chica que eres… estoy seguro que lo estarían. – ella lo miro, como indicando que prosiga. – Mi abuelo fue un segundo padre para mí, mis padres paraban mucho fuera de casa y con lo que me pasó años atrás… Él fue el soporte que necesite con mi hermana. Él me enseñó más de lo que pude pedir y al mismo tiempo, me hace creer que pude decir o hacer más para decirle lo mucho que lo apreciaba. Y a veces pensar en que… pude hacer más por él. Pero él me hubiera dicho que me callara. Que viva y haga lo que me hace feliz.

-¿Lo que te hace feliz?

-Sí. Antes no lo entendía. No era feliz, pero tampoco estaba triste. Pero al llegar aquí y conocer a todos, creo que al fin entiendo lo que él me decía. Trata de ser feliz, pero al mismo tiempo ayuda a otros a serlo.

-Eso suena complicado… - Applejack le sonrió mientras lo seguía abrazando, sabía en que posición estaba pero aún así…

-Él decía: Si la gente se esforzara más en ayudar a otros a alcanzar la felicidad y no sólo la suya, este mundo no sería tan egoísta. A veces, ver una sonrisa en otros que ayudaste, es la mejor recompensa.

Applejack se le quedó viendo, casi como asimilando sus palabras. ¿Era feliz? Obviamente lo era, tenía amigas y una gran familia. Si sus padres estuvieran aquí lo estaría aún más, pero ahora sabe a lo que se refiere. Sonrió por inercia y acerco más su cuerpo al de él. Y pudo notar la reacción física que hay en él.

-¿Esto te hace feliz?

-Applejack…

-Jejeje. Gracias Gobaith, me alegro que hayas cambiado para bien. Es más, me alegro que Twilight haya sido tan insistente al tratar de que seas nuestro amigo. Porque ahora no imagino como sería todo sin ti a nuestro lado. – Applejack se quitó el sombrero y se lo puso en la cabeza ante la obvia confusión suya. – No serias mal vaquero.

-Eso es lo que deseas… ¿no? – se quiso burlar un poco, pero al sentir como ella se le quedaba viendo con seriedad… - ¿Applejack…?

-Sabes… mi mamá dijo que aquí, bajo este árbol fue donde mi padre le pidió matrimonio. Es un lugar especial para la familia. – Gobaith sintió la mano de la chica tocar la cicatriz en su mejilla. – Y quiero que signifique lo mismo para mí.

Gobaith trago duro algo de saliva. Ok, calma… esto debe… ¿Qué debe hacer?

-¿Qué piensas de mí…? ¿Qué soy para ti?

Una amiga, eso lo hubiera dicho meses atrás. Pero ahora no podía. La palabra se quedaba corta y eso lo asustaba.

-La chica más honesta que conozco, pecas a veces de ello. Pero eso nos hacer creer en tus palabras. Sé que nunca me mentiras… y eso lo aprecio más de lo que puedes imaginar. Aprecio haberte conocido.

Ella sonrió a esas palabras y al ver que él hacía lo mismo, le dio pase a lo siguiente. Se alzó un poco para tocar sus labios con los suyos. Y Gobaith no dijo nada… sólo respondió como su cuerpo lo vio mejor. El beso pasó de ser suave a algo más profundo. De seguro ambos recordando esos momentos tan cercanos que sus cuerpos tienen por las actividades físicas que tienen. Y eso la sorprendió, más al sentir como él jugaba con sus labios y su lengua. Tiene experiencia en besar, pero esto ya era otro nivel. Se estaba dejando llevar, ya casi olvidando donde estaban… soltó un gemido en medio de beso, que en vez de alejarlo y asustarlo, pareció alimentar el deseo entre ellos.

Que bueno fue haber tomado esas lecciones con la Directora y que… Dios, ojalá no piense mal de ella por haber traído uno con ella en caso algo pase. Justo cuando sintió que algo bajaba por su espalda hacia…

Un terremoto los hizo separarse y sostenerse a algo, esto no era un terremoto común y corriente.

-¿¡Qué rayos!?

El rugido de algo hizo que Applejack alce la vista, eso era… algo grande se acerca a ellos. Sintió como Gobaith tomaba su mano y le ponía su sombrero en su cabeza para luego jalarla hacia donde estaba la granja, tiene un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Minutos antes…

-¡Llegué! – Twilight sudaba a mares por la reciente actividad física que acaba de realizar. Pedalear a toda velocidad en su bicicleta y a gran velocidad, no ayuda mucho. Debe hacer más ejercicio.

-¡Twilight! ¿¡Es verdad lo que me dijiste!? – Sonata se acercó a la chica con el resto de residentes también ahí presentes.

-¿Me crees capaz de mentir con algo así? – Twilight sacó su celular luego de haber recuperado el aliento y… - Debe estar por llegar.

-¿De qué hablas Twilight?

-Primero que nada Apple Bloom, ¿tu hermana y Gobaith?

-Aquí. – la chica volteo al oír la voz de su amigo, no pudo evitar la ligera mueca de fastidio al ver a esos dos llegar juntos. – Twilight… ¿Qué haces aquí? Escuchamos un rugido y un temblor se hizo presente.

-Ay no, está cerca. – Twilight sacó de su maleta su laptop y empezó a teclear rápidamente. – Pensaba llamar al resto, pero todas están en actividades fuera de la ciudad como ya saben.

Verdad, Sunset en su convención de juegos, Rarity en su pasarela de modas, Fluttershy en una acción benéfica para animales, Rainbow fue a ver un partido de soccer internacional y Pinkie en una fiesta con unos familiares fuera. Si, sólo ellos no tenían planes este fin de semana. ¿Era eso algo malo o algo que les decía que en verdad tienen tan poca vida social?

-Sí… Eso lo sabemos, pero eso no explica nada Twilight. – Applejack vio como su amiga le mostraba un tubo de ensayo con un líquido. - ¿Agua…?

-Es un alcalino, uno de un nivel de PH muy bajo.

Se pudo ver que los menos técnicos se vieron las caras sin entender nada. Big Mac sólo se rasco la cabeza y la abuela Smith… ella sólo seguía viendo el cielo.

-Ugh… es un ácido. Un ejemplo claro es el cloro. Si algo de ese líquido los toca su piel arderá en el mejor de los casos y el peor serán quemaduras graves. – Twilight asintió a las palabras de Gobaith quien no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que ella aprecia que él también sea culto.

-Ok… ¿¡Y!? – Pero Applejack no, tras el beso no le agrada que Twilight se lleve la atención, no señor.

-Que lo que viene es capaz de producir este alcalino y en grandes cantidades. – Ok, eso era muy malo.

-¿¡Y qué esperamos para irnos!? – Sonata se acercó a Big Mac y lo forzó a estar a su altura. - ¡Enciende el camión!

-¡A la orden! – si el chico reaccionó más por miedo que por otra cosa, no se sabe.

La abuela Smith tomó a las niñas y las empezó a llevar hacia el camión. Todo mientras Applejack pensaba en hacer, más al sentir como el lugar entero estaba temblando más. Estaba cerca…

-Asegúrate que estén a salvo. Me haré cargo de esa cosa y Twilight… Ahm… en lo que sea que esté haciendo ahora. – Ver como ella parecía desesperada con tipear en su laptop y demás… - Ve. No dejaré que ese árbol sea destruido.

Applejack no pudo decir nada, es verdad… tiene prioridades y también… agradece lo que él acaba de decir. Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de ir con su abuela y el resto.

Gobaith paso a ver a Twilight, quien lo miraba feo. Sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo al ver a su amiga así… tal vez está en problemas.

-Con que… ese beso fue…

-Twilight…

Ver como ella le desviaba la mirada lo hizo suspirar, se nota que está molesta. Se arrodillo para poder ayudarla en lo que estaba haciendo. No era un experto, pero por lo que ve está creando un alcalino del mismo PH para contrarrestar el que ese Kaijuu debe generar.

-Lo llamé Litomalus, es lo primero que se me ocurrió. – Twilight seguía con la combinación de lo último que faltaba. – Pásame el papel medidor de PH.

-Es un buen nombre. – Se lo pasó tras sacarlo de la maleta de la chica. – No hay duda que eres un genio.

-Eso no siempre es suficiente.

El joven pudo notar que ella no lo miraba. Y además parecía tratar de contener algo.

-Twilight…

-No, deja que me concentre. – Gobaith tomó su cara y la forzó a verla. Sólo para notar que había lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Ya has acabado, sólo debes esperar a que el ácido este al nivel correcto de PH. No soy un genio, pero no soy ignorante.

El temblor se hizo más fuerte, casi era hora. Y no desea ir a pelear sabiendo que ella está triste. Twilight por su parte tomó las manos del joven en su cara con las de ella y las apretó.

-¿Tengo una oportunidad…? ¿Me veras como yo lo hago…? Ya debes de haberlo notado Gobaith… que me cueste decirlo en palabras no significa que no sienta esto. Dios, el beso en Navidad pensé que significó algo.

-Y así es… y lamento tardar tanto en darte una respuesta clara. Pero mi mente sigue buscando el equilibrio que necesito. Sólo dame un poco de tiempo. Sólo eso Twilight. Pero espero que la respuesta a la que llegue… sea la correcta.

-… OK. Agradece que… soy una mujer paciente. Y que lo que siento por ti es fuerte idiota.

Gobaith no pudo evitar reír un poco, la verdad… siempre le gustaba ver a la chica a los ojos. Eran maravillosos… tal vez esos ojos fueron lo que siempre le atrajo de ella en primer lugar, aparte de su gran intelecto.

Oír el rugido del ahora conocido Litomalus hizo que él se ponga serio. Hora de trabajar. Y justo antes de pararse, ella lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo beso rápido en los labios. Casi como dándole buena suerte.

-Y eso fue por…

-Para la suerte… y no creas que me es fácil ahora contenerme… ya no…

Ella recibió un beso igual en respuesta. Vio a Gobaith de pie con el Spark Lens en mano.

-Igual yo. – Murmuró ello antes de alzar el objeto.

Twilight se cubrió los ojos por la intensa luz que había y esta al disiparse, pudo ver a Ultraman Tiga ya listo para pelear. Quien dio un salto para aparecer en la zona más amplia del lugar donde supuestamente el Kaijuu iba a aparecer.

Del suelo, en una columna de humo que Tiga pudo sentir como algo ácido, emergió Litomalus. Este ser era una especie caracol gigante mutante con varios tentáculos salir de sus caparazón. Esto era muy raro…

Tiga había visto cosas raras en su vida pero esta se lleva el premio. En fin, fue hacia Litomalus para detener su avance y así poder proteger la vegetación en la zona.

Litomalus pudo sentir la fuerza de Tiga en ese intento suyo por evitar que avance, pero no bastaba. Su deseo era acabar con la vegetación del lugar y así tener un terreno lleno del ambiente ácido del cual nació. Usando uno de sus tentáculos, le dio al gigante un golpe en la espalda.

Tiga sintió el impacto en su espalda y no había acabado. Litomalus uso sus dos tentaculos para empujar a Tiga lejos de él como si se usara brazos.

El gigante fue empujado varios metros hacia atrás, pero nada grave. Al menso hasta que vio como esa cosa abría su boca para luego lanzar un chorro ácido hacia él. El ácido cayó en todo el pecho de Tiga. Y no tardó en sentir el ardor que esta cosa provoca. ¿Así es el ácido de verdad? Que horrible sensación la verdad…

Pero aun así… Se puso de pie para seguir la lucha. Si quería ganar debía ser más listo que esta cosa. Y ganar tiempo, ojalá el plan de Twilight sirva.

Alzó los brazos para cambiar a Sky Type. El destello guinda se hizo dominante en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que se ponía en guardia. Corrió hacia el Kaijuu, quien lanzó un chorro de ácido a su cara. Más él se agachó hábilmente para esquivar el ataque y sin perder tiempo, se impulso para dar un salto hacia su enemigo y darle una patada voladora.

Más lo que no espero fue que esa cosa se diera vuelta y extendiera sus tentáculos hacia dónde él estaba y lo tomara del pecho y del cuello. Ok, esto no era nada bueno… una ayuda extra o un plan adicional le vendría muy bien en estos momentos de desesperación y de algo de complejidad…

Más al sentir que esa cosa estaba quitándole el aire con su fuerte agarre.

-¡Gobaith! – Twilight maldecía no poder hacer nada más que ver como su amigo era básicamente exprimido hasta quedarse sin oxígeno. ¿Qué puede hacer?

La respuesta vino en la forma de un gran trozo de rica que impacto en la cara de Litomalus. La chica se sorprendió al ver ello, más al ver que Applejack había llegado a escena con el poder de su joya activado. Y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver ello.

-Lamento la tardanza, mi hermano era insistente en que me fuera con ellos. Decir que no todos entrábamos sirvió y que no podía dejarlos a ustedes solos. Es bueno que sepan de nuestros poderes…

Twilight asintió a esas palabras para luego ver que lo último si ayudó. Tiga estaba libre del agarre enemigo. Pero se le notaba muy afectado. Casi al borde del colapso, debió estar mucho tiempo sin aire.

Vio como esa cosa caminaba en dirección donde estaba el árbol que Applejack tanto aprecia. El último recuerdo de su madre en modo físico. No iba a permitir que esa cosa lo destruya de ninguna manera. Se puso de pie y con mucho esfuerzo, fue hacia donde estaba Litomalus y lo detuvo con sus brazos. Pero la fuerza de ese ser era muy superior a la que estimaba y por ello, lo puedo empujar con suma facilidad ante el horror de Tiga.

Este cayó de nuevo al suelo, pero se volvió a poner de pie para detener a esta cosa y que haga más daño.

-¿Cuánto crees que falte Twilight? – Applejack sabía que no había mucho que puedan hacer, la diferencia de tamaño es más que obvia.

La chica de lentes por su lado, hacia el análisis final. Sabía que el alcalino ahí presente es un ácido muy fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo… sabe que estos son muy propensos a ser neutralizados por algo igual de fuerte y ácido. En pocas palabras.

Sonrió al ver que el alcalino que lleva preparando desde la mañana alcanzó el mismo nivel de PH que el de esa cosa. Era ideal para lo que tiene en la cabeza. Ahora sólo debe de…

-Listo, escucha Applejack… haré algo loco. Pero te dará la oportunidad de lanzar esto… al lomo del Kaijuu. – Twilight le dio a su amiga la botella de lo recién creado. – Este alcalino es muy fuerte y la cantidad que hay aquí parece insignificante. Y por ello le añadí varias cosas que serán necesarias. Ya verás. Sólo necesitas una oportunidad.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Twilight?

La chica vio como Tiga seguía resistiendo y evitando el avance de esa cosa. Como la gema en su pecho parpadea en rojo, estaba al límite. Pero él seguía luchando a pesar de todo.

-Sabes… me enamore de él por lo tenaz que es. A pesar de todo siempre trata de… dar lo mejor. Y eso fue lo que me atrajo de él desde un inicio… aún cuando no lo conocía. Y por ello, pienso hacer lo mismo.

Applejack sonrió al ver la determinación que Twilight estaba mostrando. Más al ver los ojos de su amiga, que brillaban con una luz intensa. Había algo en esa luz que la hacía sentir algo, confianza…. Era distinta a la vez que ella se volvió Midnight Sparkle. Esos ojos brillaban con determinación…

Y eso le daba celos, porque sabe que eso es lo que inicio todo. Sus deseos de cambiar iniciaron esto… retrocedió un poco al ver lo que Twilight en mente.

Tiga por su lado había logrado resistir lo suficiente pero finalmente había caído al suelo. Estaba recibiendo impacto por parte de los tentáculos de Litomalus. Cada impacto era de mayor fuerza que el anterior. Y eso lo estaba afectando poco a poco. Sus costillas…. Algo… debe hacer algo….

Justo cuando vio a esa cosa volver a alzar sus tentáculos para darle un golpe final…

Vio como una poderosa aura magenta detenía los tentáculos de esa cosa. Y para sorpresa de este, como detenía el cuerpo de este en general. ¿Quién…?

Pasó a ver a un lado y pudo notar que Twilight tenía activada el poder de su joya. Para sorpresa de este, Twilight parecía usar una magia algo superior a la que normalmente usa. ¿Cómo…?

-Ngh… Esto… es más difícil… de lo que… creí. – Twilight sabía que sus poderes se habían incrementado luego de lo que pasó en Equestria, por ello siempre lo ha tenido bajo control.

Lo ha entrenado en secreto y a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, no puede usarlo a su máximo mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera con el nexo con Midnight. Pero basta… Esto es todo lo que necesita…

-¡Ahora Applejack!

La rubia sabia que debía hacer. Tomó con firmeza la botella que tenía en mano y la lanzó hacia donde estaba la coraza del Kaijuu. El impacto de la pequeña botella, para sorpresa de ella, dejó salir una gran cantidad de humo generado por el líquido alcalino.

Tiga vio como el Kaijuu se vio afectado por lo reciente. Su coraza perdió color y este se veía más débil. Ama a Twilight Sparkle… no puede negar ello, su genio lo salvo. Y Applejack, siempre dispuesta a todo, no niega que ama eso de ella.

Tras ponerse de pie y ver su oportunidad de que el enemigo no podía lanzar su ácido debido a lo último no tardo en ir y darle varios golpes en el caparazón para tenerlo en su lugar, miro hacia abajo y empezó golpear la cabeza de este para tenerlo en su lugar.

Litomalus sentía los golpes de Tiga en su cabeza, en un intento desesperado por liberarse, expulsó algo de ácido del orificio en su caparazón. Pero Tiga al ver ello alzó una de sus piernas y uso el pie para impedir la salida del ácido. Mientras seguía golpeando a Litomalus sin piedad.

Este por su lado alzó sus tentáculos, como último recurso para empujar a Tiga hacia un lado. Este logró hacer una pirueta para lograr evitar el impacto en el suelo. Observó a su enemigo y se puso en guardia.

Este inmediatamente uso sus tentaculos como punto de apoyo para lanzarse hacia Tiga con fuerza y velocidad. Pero este reaccionó rápidamente para rodar por el suelo, debajo del Kaijuu quien paso de largo. Tiga se puso en posición y rápidamente para cargar el Ranbalt Light Bullet.

Y lo lanzó rápidamente hacia el caparazón de su enemigo quien nada pudo hacer para evitar su destrucción.

-¡Lo logró! – ambas chicas celebraron la victoria de su amigo.

Él por su lado observó el lugar donde estaba el árbol de la madre de Applejack y para sorpresa suya, estaba intacto. Como indicando que no importaba la adversidad, si tienes voluntad y determinación, así como unas fuertes raíces, nada ni nadie te podrá derrumbar. Tal vez ese era el mensaje que ella quiso dar al plantar ese árbol que estaba muy alejado del resto.

Miro a sus amigas para luego alzar vuelo y salir de ahí, necesita aún mantener las apariencias.

-Sabes, aún me pregunto como hace eso. Salir sin que nadie sepa como vuelve a la normalidad.

-Mejor deja que ese sea un misterio Applejack. Lo mejor es esperar a que vuelva.

Ambas chicas rieron un poco y más al ver como el mencionado volvía caminando de entre los escombros que había en el lugar. La mayoría árboles. Y para el milagro del día, mientras se iba volando pudo ver que la casa de su amiga estaba bien. Vaya suerte.

-Hey ustedes dos… no necesitaban esperar. – Ver como ambas iban hacia él, le hizo suspirar. Ahí va de nuevo…

* * *

-¡Eres un irresponsable Gobaith Kosei! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre quedarte en un lugar donde salió un Kaijuu!? ¿¡Quieres que me dé un infarto!? ¿¡Quieres que me salgan canas antes de tiempo!?

-La verdad, ya tienes unas cuantas querida…

-¡Tú guarda silencio!

Gobaith estaba aburrido de oír esto… no espero que este fuera su destino. No puede creer que luego de destruir un Kaijuu no pueda ir contra su madre. Técnicamente es el ser más poderoso en la faz de la Tierra. Y su madre lo superaba con creces…

Habían pasado horas desde el incidente con el Kaijju. El ejército llegó a la zona y dijo que por motivos de seguridad el lugar estaba en cuarentena por ahora.

Y ahí estaba, en su casa con la familia Apple y Sparkle regañando a los chicos más irresponsables que estaban ahí presente. Claro, luego de dejar a Sweetie Belle y Scootalo en sus hogares respectivos.

Si… hasta Sonata estaba recibiendo un regaño, la pobre chica estaba llorando… su madre tiene ese efecto. La familia de Applejack se quedará aquí esta noche. Gracias casa de varias habitaciones.

Pero algo no salía de su cabeza. ¿De dónde habrá salido ese Kaijuu?

-Salió de la contaminación que hay en la Tierra. – Twilight apareció a su lado con una clara sonrisa. – debió mutar debido a la contaminación que hay en nuestro planeta. La tierra aún es un planeta con un alto índice de contaminación.

-Entonces que esto sea un modo de aprender que debemos cambiar. Para que el futuro sea mejor y así vivir en un mundo mejor. – Gobaith entendía que nada era imposible y por ello… hay que siempre ir hacia adelante.

-Pero eso no explica porque el Kaijuu iba por la vegetación de la Tierra de un modo tan desesperado. – Applejack apareció al otro lado, igual sonriendo. - ¿Por qué hacer eso?

-Ahm…

-Quizás, porque era un instinto que desarrolló por estar expuesto a la contaminación. – Twilight se apego más a él, dando a entender que ese era su lugar.

-Ya veo. Pero a veces hay cosas que no se debe de dar por sentadas ni siquiera por instinto. – Applejack hizo lo mismo, mostrando lo mismo.

Gobaith sentía los cuerpos de ambas en sus brazos y… mejor se calla, no se queja.

Pero por otro lado… Midna trajo a un lado a la Abuela Smith y a Velvet para contarles lo que tiene en mente. Y en verdad ambas mujeres estaba sorprendidas por la propuesta de la mujer.

-¿Segura de que es posible? Digo, soy algo tradicional… pero ver la felicidad de mi hija y que él se la genere… Podría hacer una excepción.

-Si mi manzanita es feliz, yo no me opongo. Claro, es su decisión.

Midna sonrió al ver las reacciones de ambas mujeres. Si, al final la decisión es de ellas y también depende de su hijo. Claro, sólo queda esperar… ojalá las cosas salgan bien entre todos.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

 **MLP: Manzanas**

-Esto me tras viejos recuerdos.

Kaguro estaba ayudando esta vez a la familia Apple en su colecta de manzanas, más porque era parte de lo que le prometió hacer a Twilight. Aún no entiende como esa poni de mirada encantadora le puede dar tanto miedo… Si, recibió un regaño por lo de la semana pasada y que esas cosas no se hacen… pero no le dijeron porque no. Meh, no importa.

-Gracias por la ayuda vaquero, tener alguien que supera el metro y medio de altura ayuda mucho.

Applejack había terminado con el árbol que tenía en frente, unas patadas y ya estaba más que lista. Y no niega que la ayuda del lobo le ha venido de maravilla. Tal vez lo juzgo mal. Es más, debe aprovechar… que sus hermanos no estén en casa y que su abuela se haya ido al bingo… necesita la ayuda.

Es decir, lo que pasó con Fluttershy fue oído y Twilight le dio un fuerte regaño. La pobre Pegaso no lo pudo ver a la cara el resto del día. Y él no sabía que había hecho mal… tal vez no debió pensar mal de su persona. Se nota que es buen tipo y que se toma su tiempo en sus trabajos, como si fuera algo que ha hecho antes. Y no se le queda viendo…

Rodo los ojos al recordar las veces en que se vieron obligados a pedir ayuda de otros ponis y muchos se le quedaban viendo… ¿Tener un físico por el trabajo era un crimen? Ugh…

-No te preocupes Applejack, ya hice un trabajo así antes hace unos años atrás.

-¿Así? – eso llamó su atención, no sabía ello…

-Si. Cuando tenía 14 llegue por primera vez a Equestria y en una ocasión, termine comiéndome la cosecha del mes de una familia de granjeros. Eran naranjas, pero pensé que los árboles eran como los de donde yo vengo, donde los frutos crecen solos y no con ayuda.

-¿Los frutos crecen solos…?

-Había olvidado que ustedes no saben que muy lejos de Equestria y demás, hay zonas en que la naturaleza actúa sola. Como el bosque que está cerca. – Navi apareció sobre el sombrero de la chica y se posó en su cabeza. – Kaguro tal vez se carnívoro por naturaleza, pero aprendió a comer frutas y verduras, es omnívoro ahora.

-Más por obligación… - él aun prefiere carne… - Pero si, la familia no estaba nada feliz y me hicieron trabajar para… pagar lo que me comí.

-No fue malo. Aprendiste algo más. Oh, además que la hija del granjero se te acerco muuuucho. – Kaguro alzó una ceja al oír hablar así a su amiga. – Eres un caso perdido…

Applejack rio al escuchar ello. Se nota que el chico no tiene una gran educación social, no ha vivido mucho en sociedad y eso parece jugarle en contra. Pero según Twilight, quien sigue su progreso en la academia, era un guerrero excepcional… no saben exactamente en que nivel, pero había ganado una gran fama en estas semanas.

-Bueno, solo digo que es bueno de nuevo hacer esto. Y se nota que estas manzanas son deliciosas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sé por como cultivas. Se ve que le pones todo tu amor a esto. Y esos sentimientos generan una respuesta positiva en los árboles. Y eso genera estos bellos frutos, es algo que aprendí en mis años de viaje. Por ello… no te conozco del todo Applejack, pero puedo ver que eres una gran poni y que tienes mucho cariño que dar.

Applejack reaccionó de un modo que no esperó… Navi casi cae al suelo cuando ella uso su sombrero para ocultar el sonrojo que se hizo presente. No acostumbrada a esa clase de halagos por parte de un varón… rayos, sabía que la falta de amistades varones le jugaría en contra un día.

Navi por su lado solo negó con la cabeza… Kaguro era muy honesto… peca a veces. Pero él dice lo que siente y no duda que eso es lo que la puso nerviosa. Según oyó, Applejack sabe detectar una mentira… y al ver que este no lo era…

-Bu-Bueno… sigamos… solo… falta este… - Applejack le dio la última patada al manzano cercano, sin nota que…

Todo el grupo de manzanas cayó sobre el lobo, quien yace bajo la pila de frutas. Navi vio oyó con una sonrisa más que nerviosa y Applejack con mucha vergüenza.

-Pudo ser peor… al menos no son papayas… esas si duelen. – se oyó el suspiro del lobo bajo esas manzanas.

Applejack y Navi rieron a costa del dolor del pobre lobo, quien solo pedía que lo ayuden. La granjera dejó de un lado su vergüenza de hace poco y tenía que admitir que tenerlo aquí era interesante… Aunque su subconsciente, quería volver a sentir ese sentimiento que le dio sus palabras. Palabras honestas, tal a como ella le gustan.


	26. El Juicio de un Ángel

**Otro cap luego de una dura semana, veamos como nos va y como cada vez se revelan más cosas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: El Juicio de un Ángel**

Un nuevo día escolar, una semana menos para el evento que era el baile que se estaba acercando con cada día que pasaba.

La semana había sido de lo más normal para nuestros amigos. Al menos en la mayor parte.

Gobaith lograba disimular bien la situación en la que estaba. Y si algo agradecía, era que sus amigas eran pacientes con lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Al menos con quienes ha logrado hablar e interactuar sobre el tema. Sólo faltaba tratarlo con Rarity y Rainbow, ambas en cierto modo eran las más difíciles debido a sus personalidades.

No es que no lo quiera tratar, pero en verdad teme la reacción de ellas y… Rayos, justo a la hora del almuerzo tiene que tratar de estas cosas.

Estaba sentado en la cafetería, saboreando el almuerzo del día con Sonata a su lado. La chica ya de había vuelto una residente segura en su casa. No es que le desagrade, es más, lo agradece. Su madre siempre se ha quejado de que él y su padre no la entienden del todo.

… Eran hombres. No les pidan imposibles. Eso sí, no puede tampoco pedir que las cosas sean de otro modo. Sonata había cambiado un poco, ya no era tan loca como cuando la conoció, influencia de su madre sin duda alguna. Eso sí, no puede quitar que algo de lo que ha visto es en parte por el esfuerzo de ella misma.

-Estoy aburrida. – Claro, algunas cosas nunca van a cambiar. - ¿Dónde están todas?

-Dijeron que tenían un tema que tratar antes de venir o que en otro caso, se saltarán el almuerzo.

-Meh. – Gobaith suspiró al ver la actitud infantil de la chica. – Lo que no entiendo, es el porque de la poca cantidad de gente. Dudo que mi belleza les de miedo.

El ejemplo de la humildad… Gobaith tomó otro trozo del pollo que estaba en su plato para luego pensar en lo que ella dijo. Si, es verdad. No hay mucha gente hoy. Que raro.

-Tiene que ver con el avistamiento de algo días atrás.

Ambos jóvenes vieron como Trixie y Sugarbell se sentaron donde ellos, igual con las bandejas de comida repletas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es un fenómeno en Internet. – Sugarbell miro a Sonata para responderle. – Es… algo que en verdad muchos tratan de entender. Pero es imposible debido a que no hay muchas pruebas.

-¿De qué hablan?

-Del Ángel.

Gobaith miro a Trixie como si estuviera loca. ¿Un Ángel? Claro… No es que no crea en deidades superiores, pero que un ángel aparezca… Pero han aparecido Aliens y demás… Rayos, el mundo le dice que nada es imposible a estas alturas de su vida. Maldición.

-Lo más gracioso de esto, es que no ha habido pruebas físicas de su aparición, pero todo mundo habla de su aparición días atrás.

-Bah, de seguro gente creando rumores para ser famosos. Yo y el resto lo hacíamos. – Sonata dijo ello con cierto tono de orgullo, sólo para darse cuenta de lo mal que sonaba en verdad. – Perdón…

-Jejeje, no quita que puede que tengas razón Sonata. No hay muchas pruebas de que ese ángel aparezca o haya aparecido. Pero… con todo lo que está pasando, la gente busca algo en que apoyarse. La religión es algo que ayuda. – Sugarbell empezó a comer al mismo tiempo que Gobaith se quedó viendo su plato.

-¿Qué pasa idiota? ¿Perdiste el apetito? – Trixie le dio al joven una patada en la pierna para que reaccione. - ¿Te molesta algo?

-No… No exactamente. Es sólo que… Me da un mal presentimiento todo esto. – Las chicas lo vieron como dando a entender que no le entendieron nada. – La historia siempre nos ha mostrado que cuando algo llega al punto de fanaticada, sólo trae desastres.

Era verdad. Justamente la religión era un punto común que hasta la fecha se sigue viendo. Las chicas no pudieron decir nada ante esas palabras del joven, quien simplemente siguió en silencio. Como tratando de recordar algo.

Su memoria genética le mostraba algo, una gran puerta y algo la trataba de abrir. Así como él yendo a detenerlo, el Ultraman Tiga original, así como la destrucción de esta y del ser. Pero la sensación que tenía era horrible… casi de que algo peor estaba por pasar.

-Dejemos de lado estas tonterías. Y hablemos de algo mejor. – Sugarbell miro a todos con una gran sonrisa, desde que sale con Big Mac está así… - ¿Irán al baile que se hará en unas semanas?

-La verdad. No lo sé. No me llama la atención. El último baile fue un fiasco con ese momento en que Sunset trató de apoderarse de una corona mágica. Mal recuerdo. – Trixie había visto ello y en verdad no estaba de humor para revivir recuerdos de Vietnam…

-Yo nunca he ido a uno. De donde vengo no hay esta clase de eventos. Eran más fiestas generales para todos que algo para sólo un grupo. Y que no me dejaban cantar… - eso si la entristece, Sonata amaba cantar y parece que no tiene muy buenos recuerdos de esos días en que… estaba en ese mundo.

Gobaith no dijo nada, él nunca había ido a una de esas cosas. Nunca era invitado o simplemente lo ignoraba. Y las fiestas que su familia hacía no eran de su agrado. Prefería estar con su abuelo y entrenar que ser un objeto de exhibición.

-Tú estás feliz porque iras con tu novio.

-¿Soy tan obvia?

-¡Pásenme una bolsa para vomitar por favor! – Trixie se dio de cara contra la mesa, que asco era ver a Sugarbell con esos ojos soñadores.

Gobaith sonrió algo complicado y Sonata rio sin reparo. Oh bueno, no puede ser peor.

-Lo peor de todo, es que es una fiesta donde se puede ir en pareja. Así tarde o temprano las invitaciones caerán. – Trixie refunfuño. – Alguien se atrevió a invitarme… ¡y no lo conozco! De seguro es un mañoso que quiere aprovecharse de la belleza de Trixie.

-Primero, wow… que humilde. Segundo, estas hablando en tercera persona de nuevo. – Gobaith se sobaba el puente de la nariz para luego mirar a la chica. – Sólo di no.

-Lo hice. Sólo te advierto para que tengas cuidado. He oído que las porristas y las de último año van tras tus pantalones. Desean ver si tu apariencia es un premio total.

Gobaith soltó un gruñido al oír ello, rayos. Tal vez cortarse el cabello no fue tan buena idea. Es decir, quería un cambio de aires, pero pensó que las cicatrices harían el mismo efecto que tuvo su cabello largo y alejaría a las pestes.

-Velo de un lado bueno Gobaith. Al menos llamas la atención.

-¡No! – Sonata alzó la voz para dar su opinión. – Midna me pidió cuidar a Gobaith de cualquier harpía que se le acerque. Y eso haré. Nadie se acerca a nii-san.

Gobaith escupió lo que tenía en la boca al oír ello. ¿Qué dijo?

-¿Nii-san? – tanto Trixie como Sugarbell se vieron las caras ante la misteriosa palabra.

-Significa hermano en japonés. Midna me dijo que así lo llamara cuando pueda.

Obviamente su madre… ¿Qué no puede ser esto peor?

-¡Momento, el rol de las hermanas molestas está ocupado por nosotras!

-¡Sí, sólo nosotras podemos sacarlo de quicio y salir impunes!

-¿Perdón…? – Gobaith mito a Trixie y Sugarbell como si estuvieran locas. ¿Cuándo se decidió ello?

-Pues lo lamento, ahora el puesto es mío, tengo el permiso de la madre. – Y Sonata no daba su brazo a torcer.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, las tres se enfrascaron en una fuerte discusión para ver cual era la mejor para ser la figura de hermana del joven ahí presente.

Si Hikari se entera de esto, estará más que muerto. Si esas cuatro se juntan… ¿por qué mejor no aparece un Kaijuu o un alien? Es lo mejor, lo prefiere que soportar esto…

* * *

En otro lado de la escuela, las chicas estaban en las gradas que están en el campo de soccer, aprovechando que no hay nadie, para hablar de un tema del cual ya no puede huir más.

-Ok, estamos decididas a poner ya un punto a este tema. – Sunset miro a sus amigas con seriedad. Todas estaban igual.

Menos Spike, él estaba bien dormido en los muslos de Fluttershy, quien lo acariciaba para que esté tranquilo y bien dormido. Al menos por ahora.

-El tema es simple. Todas aquí queremos lo mismo. ¿No? – Twilight era la más seria, más porque sabe que este es un punto de no retorno.

-Pero, no hay que olvidar que la decisión final es de Gobaith. Por más que nos duela. – Applejack también era algo más razonable. En su vida pensó estar así…

-Oigan, estamos ahogándonos en un vaso de agua. – Rainbow simplemente se cruzó de brazos y paso a ver al resto con fastidio. – Es sencillo, ganará la que por él tenga sentimientos. Por más que duela.

Era una sorpresa ver a Rainbow así. Ella misma sabía que era la que menos expresa sus sentimientos y tiene menos posibilidades. Lo sabe, pero aun así…

-Ahm… Gobaith nos prometió saldar este tema pronto. Él no quiere lastimarnos. – Fluttershy fue quien simplemente estaba más tranquila, confía en su amigo y lo que hará.

Pero la duda yacía en todas… sólo dos no lo habían besado y tratado del tema, pero era cuestión de tiempo, a decir verdad. Y ellas lo sabían, un día todo deberá llegar a su punto y simplemente…

-Oigan… - Pinkie alzó su mano, sorpresa de que haya estado callada tanto rato. - ¿Y si compartimos?

Un largo minuto de silencio fue lo que reinó en el lugar ante la propuesta de Pinkie Pie. Sobra decir que algunas estaban horrorizadas y otras avergonzadas. Era la reacción más lógica obviamente…

-¿¡Que estás sugerido Pinkie!? – Rarity fue la primera en reaccionar, ella estaba avergonzada y horrorizada… un poco.

-Compartir. No le veo lo malo. Si es con ustedes, no tengo problemas.

-Pero… Eso es…

-Y Sunset, tú dijiste que estas cosas eran comunes en tu mundo ¿no? – La chica cerró la boca. Era verdad…

La situación en Equestria era algo complicada debido a la baja natalidad de varones y por ello, no era raro ver a uno tener varias hembras, así aumentar la probabilidad de nacimiento de un varón. Claro, no todos se rigen de esa ley. Hay quienes prefieren una relación monógama, algunas relaciones con el mismo sexo… Equestria era un mundo algo más liberal en esas cosas que aquí. Y ahí yace el problema. Si pudiera darse, lo haría… sus amigas son las únicas con quien ella aceptaría compartir.

Eso sí, no es posible hasta donde sabe en este mundo, el cual la mayoría de sociedades se basan en relaciones de monogamia.

-No creo que sea posible Pinkie. Y si se pudiera… conociendo a Gobaith… Sabes que él no…

Todas sentían que un día estaban más cerca de él, sólo para que él les ponga una barrera luego del acercamiento. Como si tuviera miedo de algo. Y así era, lo podían sentir. Y si bien él dijo que lo hablaría en su momento cuando tomé su decisión…

-Oigan, no pensemos en posibilidades. Todas aquí sabemos lo que Gobaith quiere en el fondo, él sólo desea estar con nosotras y sus amigos. Creo que eso nos debe de bastar por hoy. – Twilight trató de sonar lo más madura posible.

Si la situación también la molesta, pero es entendible lo que estaba pasando. Ella aún siente el beso que tuvieron en navidad y el de la semana pasada. Desea más, llegar a más. Pero no puede forzar nada. Ella no es así.

-Sí. Mejor cambiemos de tema y hablemos de algo más. – Rainbow también quería dejar este tema, no porque le moleste, sino porque desea ella tener su momento con él para hablar lo que hay entre ellos. - ¿Han oído de ese dichoso Ángel que apareció más de una vez en el centro de la ciudad?

Todas se sorprendieron al oír ello, pero habían oído de la noticia. Más aún, que mucha parecía estar encantada con la dicha aparición. Casi parece que están hipnotizados.

-Yo lo vi. – Rarity habló en voz alta y todas pasaron a verla con sorpresa. – Yo lo vi cuando estaba en ese desfile la semana pasada con mis padres.

-¿Cómo era? ¿Es tan maravilloso como dicen? – Pinkie se acercó con emoción a su amiga, pero al ver la expresión tan seria en ella… - ¿Rarity?

-Era de una apariencia elegante y muchos dirán que divina. Pero me dio mala espina… tras esa belleza, sentía que había algo más. No sé qué, pero no me daba la sensación de ser algo bueno. Sé que han oído esto de mí más de una vez, pero las apariencias engañan.

-No niego la razón en ello. Es decir… En la misma religión católica hay un caso así y uno muy famoso.

Twilight tenía razón, se es bien sabido sobre la caída de Lucifer del cielo. El que una vez fue llamado el ángel más bello de la creación de Dios, fue desterrado de este por su codicia y orgullo, quería superar a Dios. Y eso lo llevó a volverse un ser maligno tras su destierro.

Eso enseñaba que no todo lo bello es lo mejor, a veces, puede ocultar cosas horribles y eso es algo que ninguna en verdad desea pensar ahora. Ya han enfrentado Aliens y monstruos, no están ansiosas de que en verdad una figura de esa clase, aparezca de verdad.

-Recordemos que los demonios pueden venir de distinto modo. Al menos eso es lo que aprendí en mi experiencia. – Sunset se puso de pie para sacudirse la falda. – Mejor volvamos al interior de la escuela, las clases iniciarán de nuevo.

No era una mala idea, todas pensaban que eso era mejor. Pero Rarity tenía algo que decir…

-Ahm… chicas. Sé que no es le mejor momento, pero deseo que Gobaith me acompañe a algún lado.

-¿A qué…? – Applejack se cruzó de brazos, sabe que Rarity puede aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para…

-Sólo necesito hablar con él y que me acompañe a un lado. Es todo. – Pero ver la sería expresión en los ojos de su amiga…

Ninguna fue capaz de decir nada. Ok lo permitirán, Rarity parece seria con esto. Aunque la imagen que vieron al regresar a la escuela, en verdad no la esperaban.

-¡Suéltenlo, Midna me dio permiso de llamarlo así!

-¡De ninguna manera, yo lo reclamo como mi hermano provisional!

-¡No, él es mi hermano provisional! ¡Él me ayudó con Big Mac y le estoy agradecida!

La escena en donde Gobaith parecía ser el premio de un tira y jala en medio del pasillo parecía sacar a todos de cuadro. Pero el que era el premio estaba sufriendo de lo que unos dirán es una suerte, pero para él era la peor de las torturas.

-¡Suéltenme idiotas!

Tal vez no fue una buena idea decir ello, más al ver que por la sorpresa… las chicas lo soltaron y por la fuerza presente es que choco contra el conjunto de casilleros y para su mala suerte… uno se abrió, todo el contenido le cayó en la cabeza… ¿Quién guarda una pesa ahí…?

-¡Gobaith! – todas las chicas fueron a ver al pobre muchacho que estaba inconsciente en el suelo ante la vista de todos.

Pensándolo mejor para los varones que eran testigos de ello, tal vez tener tanta atención no era buena idea. Si, mejor era seguir siendo ignorados… al menos están cuerdos.

-Oh Goby, no te preocupes. Yo te cuidaré. – Pinkie puso la cabeza del chico entre sus pechos y…

-¡PINKIE PIE!

Olviden el pensamiento anterior, ese sujeto es un maldito suertudo. Lo envidian a morir…

* * *

-Mi cabeza…

Gobaith tuvo suerte que la gran cantidad de libros que cayeron primero, amortiguaron el impacto de la pesa al final.

Ahora mismo estaba en la entrada a la escuela, esperando por Rarity quien le pidió compañía. No sabe a que se refiere, pero no es nadie para negarle un favor a su amiga quien en verdad parece algo desesperada por alguna razón.

-Lamento la tardanza Gobaith, estaba justamente buscando algo en mi casillero. – la chica se acomodaba el cabello al mismo tiempo que ambos empezaban a caminar hacia la salida. – Gracias por tener la paciencia de acompañarme. Lamento si es algo molesto para ti.

-No te preocupes, la verdad es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Pero pensé que tú y las chicas irían al mall.

Era verdad, luego del fiasco y accidente de antes, las chicas acordaron que lo mejor era conocerse mejor. Y por ello irán al mall. Sino mal recuerda, sus padres irán al mismo mall porque irán a ver una película. Sólo espera que Sonata se comporte de verdad…

-Te preocupas mucho por Sonata, si no lo supiera diría que son hermanos. – Rarity sonrió con gracia al ver la expresión en los ojos de su amigo. – Sé lo que es, Sweetie Belle me saca también de quicio.

Era verdad, esas 2 a veces parece que desean sacarse los ojos. Pero se ve que se adoran… por momentos. Gobaith nunca había sido un hermano mayor, su hermana era el único pariente hermano que tenía… pero con Sonata era raro. Le saca de quicio… más de una vez.

-Te están saliendo canas querido.

-¿¡Qué!? - ¿¡Acaso ya le está afectando los momentos de rabia que esa enana le genera!?

-Jajaja, bromeo. – Rarity soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión de su amigo. Mientras el gruñia por la burla. – Anda, vamos. El bus nos llevará a donde quiero que me acompañes.

Gobaith siguió a su amiga con algo de molestia, pero no pudo refutar nada. Más porque podía ver la tristeza en su rostro. ¿Qué le pasara?

Ambos esperaron a que el bus llegara, esto podía ser tedioso para alguien quien no sabe que va a ocurrir. Pero lo soportará, por una buena razón.

Sentir como ella tomaba su mano lo sorprendió y más al sentir como estaba temblando.

-Rarity…

-Por favor… sólo deja que haga esto. Necesito fuerzas para esto… nunca… nunca me gustó ir a ese lugar.

-¿Cuál lugar…?

-El cementerio…

* * *

-Con que… vamos a hacer esto.

-Si.

Trixie miro a Sunset con mucha seriedad, el desafío estaba hecho. Estaban listas para… ¿jugar bolos?

Ambas chicas lanzaron la pelota hacia los pinos, logrando derrumbar una buena cantidad. Era una batalla a muerte.

-Es increíble pensar que estemos haciendo esto. ¿Qué haces Twilight?

-Trato de calcular la velocidad, aceleración de la bola, así como la fricción del suelo para hacer una chuza.

Rainbow observó a su amiga como si estuviera loca. Pero ver como Pinkie y Sonata lograban hacer tales hazañas con las bolas de boliche… Mejor le presta atención, así estará más cuerda. Aunque ver como Fluttershy lanzaba la bola de un modo tierno y con delicadeza, aún así logrando una chuza… ¿Qué pasó con la física?

Sugarbell y Applejack sólo trataban de conocerse más. Al menos… pero la llegada de un duo inesperado, fue la sorpresa del momento.

-¡Hola chicas! – la voz de Midna, quien estaba con su esposo al lado las hizo voltear. – Que gran coincidencia.

-Hola ma.. Digo, Midna. – A Sonata casi se le escapa la palabra. No quiere que ella piense que…

-Sonata. Ya lo hablamos, puedes decirle así a Midna. Básicamente los papeles están a medio camino. – las palabras de Tsubasa confundieron a algunas. – Una sorpresa, algo que ni Gobaith sabe.

Era raro ver al adulto sonreír de ese modo, se nota que está feliz. Y tenía ese aire que les hace recordar a Gobaith, más porque varias de las mujeres mayores, casadas o solteras, en la zona se le quedaron viendo maravilladas. ¿Acaso los hombres de la familia Kosei eran así por naturaleza?

-Gggrr. – Midna le dio una mirada asesina a todas las arpías a que miraban a su esposo. Y vaya que era efectiva. – No importa los años, nunca deja de ocurrir.

Tsubasa rio al ver los celos de su esposa, él también era así. Pero sus ojos eran sólo para ella y ella lo sabía. Se podía ver el fuerte vínculo entre ambos con sólo verlos y eso les daba algo de envidia al resto. ¿Algún día lograrán tener algo así?

-¿Desean unirse a nosotras? De seguro por ello vinieron hoy ¿no? – Twilight en verdad quería estar más cerca a los padres del chico, ellos en parte eran los responsables de que él fuera como es en el buen sentido.

-Oh, eso sería prefecto. Hace años que no juego. – Midna pasó a ver a su esposo. – Saca la tarjeta amor, vamos a alquilar desde el 1 hasta el 10.

Las chicas abrieron los ojos con horror, básicamente estaban alquilando medio local por una hora. ¿Podían pagarlo…? El alquiler de una sola fila de por si ya es cara por hora…

-3 horas como siempre. – Tsubasa se dirigió a pagar el alquiler como si se tratara de lo más normal del mundo…

-Ustedes tienen suerte. – Trixie y Sugarbell vieron a las chicas y Sonata, quien vivía con ellos.

Estaban en shock ¿Qué clase de familia eran ellos? Vaya que aun les falta mucho por aprender, pero esta es una buena oportunidad para hacerlo.

-Muy bien… ¿iniciamos? – Aunque ver la sonrisa de Midna… tal vez estaban en un aprieto.

* * *

Lo que nadie imaginaba en esos momentos era que justamente en el medio de la ciudad, un gran tumulto de gente estuviera reunida para ver al supuesto ángel. Era algo raro, las masas parecían impactantes para las personas que tienen en relación con la religión parecían ser atrayentes para las masas.

La gente estaba amontonada y estaban impacientes, emocionados y muchas mas emociones ahí presentes. Vestían cosas que parecían relacionar a la gente con lo divino, batas blancas, alas… cosas que los enlazan con los ángeles.

Pero también algo que ponía a los que no eran tan creyentes algo nerviosos. ¿Por qué había un aire de que algo raro estaba pasando? Algo iba mal.

Y eso era algo que todos podían ver… menos los que parecían los más encantados.

Pero así era, en tiempos de caos la gente busca algo en que aferrarse, en la fe de que algo del cielo los va a salvar. Pero…

Lo que nadie esperó en verdad fue ver como en el cielo algo apareció, era una figura luminosa que tenía alas. Era lo que uno puede reconocer como un ángel en verdad… pero su presencia era algo rara. Como salida en el momento preciso.

La gente no tardo en ovacionar a la nueva aparición. Y eso era algo que parecía alegrar a quienes veían a lo lejos lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Han caído. Es increíble ver como los humanos caen tan fácilmente en un truco de esta clase. – una figura masculina encapuchada reía al ver lo que pasaba.

-Jejeje, esos son los humanos. Seres que no pueden afrontar sus problemas solos. Necesitan y buscan a un salvador. Y nosotros se los daremos. – la otra figura, femenina por su voz, sonaba muy divertida.

Ambos reían al ver que el plan había salido a pedir de boca. Pero en fin, sabían que ahora deben avanzar para poner en marcha su plan de desprestigiar a Tiga y hacer que la gente crea en que ellos les traerán la salvación. Ya que a pesar de que Tiga es luz… necesita del apoyo de los humanos.

Dieron un salto hacia el suelo para ir hacia donde deben estar actualmente. Tiga debe de ser destruido y que mejor modo que hacer que los que él defendió. Aunque eso no bastará, deben destruirlo en su totalidad.

Por ello, es bueno saber donde está actualmente. Y le harán una visita para darle una advertencia así como demostrarle la verdad del corazón humano.

Con eso Kylie Alien, al fin podrá hacerse del poder y finalmente vengarse de Ultraman Tiga, así podrán mostrar quien es el verdadero salvador de los humanos. La esperanza no es necesaria sólo debe importar el poder.

* * *

Rarity estaba rezando frente a una tumba. Una que ella no suele visitar muy a menudo. La tumba de un familiar siempre generará algo de dolor en el corazón de uno. No importa el tiempo que pase.

Gobaith no podía creer que en verdad era el abuelo de la chica quien estaba ahí enterrado.

-Es gracioso sabes. Él fue quien me enseñó sobre la Generosidad a pesar de ser un hombre estricto. – La chica se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que él se acercaba. – Murió de un paro cardíaco. Era un hombre de una avanzada edad y simplemente… no había mucho que se hubiera hecho. Algunos creían que era lo mejor… había sufrido mucho tras la muerte de mi abuela.

Gobaith podía decir que al menos él tuvo la suerte que su abuelo no. Sus abuelos nunca se volvieron a hablar luego de lo que pasó. Si aún se amaban, no lo sabe. Pero…

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Rarity? – la chica pasó a verlo con una clara sonrisa

-Porque tú sabes lo que es querer a un abuelo y cómo duele su partida.

La chica miro una vez más la tumba antes de darse vuelta y caminar. Gobaith sólo miro la lápida y dio una pequeña reverencia para luego ir tras su amiga.

Mientras ambos caminaban hacia la salida del cementerio, él podía notar que ella no sabía cómo tratar el tema.

-Mis padres, como habrás oído, no son como yo en las cosas del glamour. Son algo simples y hasta diría que rozan algo de la exageración. Pero los quiero mucho a pesar de ello. Y yo sé que eso lo sabes muy bien.

Gobaith rodo los ojos al oír ello. Ama a sus padres, pero saben volverlo loco.

-Jejeje. Pero… a veces me pregunto que pensaría mi abuelo. Él me enseñó a que una linda cara nunca reemplaza el corazón de una persona. Que la belleza real yace en el interior de uno. Me costó entender ello, pero al fin lo hago. Y en parte es gracias a ti también.

-¿Yo…?

-Sí, tú. – Rarity siguió caminando sin verlo. Ya estaban algo lejos del cementerio y caminaban por el borde de un puente que había ahí en la zona. – Al inicio, pensé que eras un chico apático y muy malhumorado.

-Eso… es verdad… - No pudo negar que esa era la impresión que le dio.

-Si… pero cuando Twilight dijo para tratar de ser nuestro amigo… al inicio pensé que estaba loca. Pero por mi amiga, haría el intento. Y eso hice… y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Gobaith pudo ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica y eso lo sorprendió. Más porque Rarity más de una vez se mostraba firme en estas situaciones.

-Cuando vi como salvaste a Timber, a pesar que se llevan fatal, supe que eras alguien que valoraba al resto. Y cuando te volviste Ultraman Tiga para pelear aún cuando no era tu obligación, lo hiciste. A pesar de las heridas y el dolor que cada lucha te provocó. No sólo ello, eso nos acercó como amigos. Nos hizo ver que podíamos crecer aún mucho más. Eso y… hacernos sentir cosas que antes creíamos imposibles sentir.

Rarity pasó a verlo con algo de vergüenza. Él por su lado se asustó un poco… no le digan que va a…

-Cada día, no niego que hiciste sentir algo raro. Primero fue admiración, luego fue comprensión, luego fue un interés… y cuando me di cuenta que cada día me gustaba sólo pasar momentos contigo… Supe que algo no estaba yendo como lo pensé. Dije que sólo Twilight y Sunset podrían sentir algo por ti. Pero tras ver como con cada una empezaba a ser cercana a ti y demás… pude ver más de ti como persona. Más allá de lo físico… y fue cuando me di cuenta que yo también…..

-Rarity… - La chica tomó la mano del joven y lo miro con una pasión que él solo pudo ver cuando hace sus vestidos.

-Mi abuelo me dijo que la belleza interna del corazón no muere nunca, que nunca se pierde al contrario de la física. Y ahora lo sé… cuando llamaste a tu madre para darme la oportunidad de trabajar con ella, lo que hiciste sólo por querer ayudarme… supe en ese momento que nunca hallaría a alguien así de nuevo. Y me duele pensar que tal vez… nunca te tenga.

Gobaith pudo ver una gran tristeza en los ojos de la chica y por instinto acaricio su cabello, gesto que a ella le encantó.

-Debes creer que soy una tonta romántica. He salido con varios chicos Gobaith, pero ninguno me ha hecho sentir lo que tú. Ninguno me ha hecho desear… pasar toda mi vida con él. Sólo tú… y me da miedo pensar que no sientas lo mismo. Sé que es estúpido y cobarde lo que te estoy diciendo, pero ya no sé que más hacer. Más al ver como el resto se te han acercado… como las ves. No lo soporto… me duele. Y aun así… callo. Realmente soy un caso.

-No, eso significa que eres la chica más generosa que hay en este mundo. Una que aprecia la belleza tanto por dentro como por fuera y eso algo que muchos no saben apreciar. – Gobaith tomó la cara de la chica y ella se sorprendió por el gesto. – Yo soy el culpable, yo soy el de las dudas. Pero quiero acabar con esas cosas. Quiero estar seguro de lo que estoy sintiendo… Twilight me lo dijo y luego cada una lo empezó a hacer. Y por ello, siento que es justo que tocara este tema contigo, así con Rainbow. Quien no dudo será un problema. – ella río un poco al oír ello. – Pero lo haré… te prometo que te daré una respuesta, la que tú y el resto merecen.

Rarity no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo tan determinado, más esos ojos rojos… Sonrió como una tonta, como esas que hay en sus novelas de romance.

-Pensar que me tuve que enamorar de un idiota de primera.

Gobaith se mostró ligeramente sorprendido al oír que ella… pero eso le dio hincapié a lo siguiente.

Rarity se sorprendió al sentir los labios de él en los suyos. Pero se relajó rápidamente y aceptó el beso, que para su sorpresa… No era como los que recibió de otros chicos, donde sólo había hormonas y demás… no, en este podía sentir lo que él quería transmitir. Y eso la relajo… sin duda era el mejor beso que había tenido en su vida.

Pero algo los interrumpió. Gobaith sintió el cambio de ambiente y se alejo de ella para ponerla atrás de él. Y para sorpresa de ellos, aparecieron varias figuras encapuchadas alrededor de ellos… Esta presencia.

-¿¡Ustedes!? – El joven reconocía está energía… Kylie Alien.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Ultraman Tiga. Veo que tú y tu novia estaban ocupados.

-Pero estoy seguro que deseas hablar, claro… Si deseas que ella esté bien.

-¡Suéltenme! – ver como lograron tomar a Rarity, lo hizo maldecir… Rayos.

-Hablemos… Tiga.

* * *

-No puedo creer que fuimos destrozadas por una mujer de mediana… - Rainbow detuvo su comentario al sentir la mirada de falsa dulzura de Midna. – Digo… Una gran mujer.

-Mejor. – Tsubasa rio un poco al ver lo que pasaba.

Ahora mismo todos estaban en el patio de comidas. Era una escena más que divertida. Era raro ver como su esposa lograba tener a todas esas niñas bajo control. Bueno, tiene práctica. Esas 6 sin duda son lo que ella decía, eran especiales y entendía ahora porque su esposa desea que ellas estén con su hijo. Ojalá el caso se dé, porque duda que si Gobaith deja pasar esta oportunidad…

Fue en ello que sintió un cambio en el ambiente… Esto era…

Se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que el resto y pasó a ver el cielo que era visible a lo lejos gracias a la ventana que había.

-¿Qué diablos?

Algo estaba apareciendo en el cielo… algo grande y tenebroso. Y eso lo puso nervioso a él y a todos los que presenciaban la aparición. Más al ver como algunos empezaron a hablar sobre que era el juicio divino, el juicio del ángel.

Tsubasa tomó a su esposa y al resto de chicas con él, no podían seguir aquí más tiempo. Mas al ver como la actitud de las personas estaba cambiando de un modo casi errático.

La sorpresa no acabó ahí, porque para sorpresa de todos, en sus celulares llegaron mensajes de todo tipo.

-¿El juicio del ángel…?

-Ultraman es el demonio.

-El Ángel destruirá a Ultraman Tiga.

Los mensajes seguían y seguían. Todos con el mismo mensaje, el deseo de ese ser de destruir a Ultraman Tiga. Las chicas sabían que sólo algo podría generar tal movimiento de masa y tal odio hacia Tiga.

-Kylie Alien. – Twilight murmuró por lo bajo y maldijo que ese ser haya vuelto para dar problemas.

-Esa puerta… ¿Qué es…? – Fluttershy seguía viendo la gran puerta en el cielo con algo de miedo. Le daba muy mala espina.

-La puerta al Infierno. – Tsubasa les dio la respuesta, algo que nadie espero. – Mi padre… Siempre me decía que su abuelo le contaba historias sobre una gran puerta que aparecerá en el cielo, que teñira al mundo de oscuridad y maldad si es abierta. Que sólo la desesperación de la gente puede permitir que se materialice en el mundo de los humanos.

Eso lo explica. Kylie Alien había usado el truco del Ángel para engañar a la gente que estaba asustada por la realidad actual, los había engañado del modo más vil y cruel. Pero… ¿cómo lograrán detener algo así?

-Llamaré a Gobaith, él y Rarity ya deben de saber de esto. – Sunset sacó su celular y realizó la llamada. Pero no había respuesta por parte de ambos. – Raro…

Lamentablemente no había más tiempo que perder, Tsubasa sabía que si se quedan, con las masas en el estado en que están puede ser peligroso. Por lo que le dijo a todas que deben salir y que no se separen en ningún momento.

Y eso es lo que hicieron, la salida no fue fácil. Más porque más gente parecía estar bajo el trance y engaño de lo que era esa puerta. Era en verdad, como darle un pequeño vistazo al infierno mismo.

* * *

-¡Agh! – Gobaith choco contra la pared luego del golpe que recibió por parte de esos encapuchados, no podía reaccionar, Rarity aún era su rehén.

Estar en lo que era un callejón donde no se podía ver casi nada, sumado a que ya era de noche, no ayuda. Se tambaleo un poco por el dolor, pero se mantuvo firme ante la burla de esos sujetos.

-Pobre Ultraman, siempre tan noble. No pudiendo reaccionar por proteger a la chica. – La que parecía ser mujer puso su pie sobre la cabeza del joven y trató de hacer que este se postre, más él se resistió. – Debes maldecir ser humano ahora ¿no? ¿Por qué no te resistes al poder de Kylie Alien, el nuevo Dios de este mundo?

-¡Gobaith! – Rarity veía con horror como su amigo era golpeado sin piedad, incapaz de defenderse por la situación en la que estaban. - ¡Son unos cobardes!

-Jajaja, es gracioso ver como el poderoso Ultraman Tiga, el gran héroe de la luz se vio reducido a esto. Das lástima. – otro de los encapuchados se acercó a Gobaith y le dio una patada en el estómago. – Das lástima.

Creyó que sus palabras amedrentarían al muchacho, pero este sólo rio un poco. La sorpresa de todos fue inmediata ¿de que ríe?

-Ustedes… son los que dan verdadera lástima. Se creen la gran cosa, Dioses… cuando en verdad están obligados a ocultarse entre la gente para poder sobrevivir. Y realizar artimañas de esta clase porque no sonn capaces de lograr nada por mérito propio. – Gobaith miro a los dos que estaban más cerca de él. – Ustedes son los seres patéticos… no los humanos, porque al menos ellos si aceptan sus defectos y debilidades. Ustedes no me dan miedo… La oscuridad no me asusta, la enfrentare como he decidido hacerlo.

Los encapuchados vieron con rabia al muchacho, podían verlo en sus ojos. La chispa del Ultraman Tiga original, esos ojos llenos de determinación. Los ojos del ser que los forzó a esconderse… aún cuando el mundo estuvo en ruinas luego de la batalla titanica que hubo Milenios atrás… él los enfrentó y los venció. Esos ojos… Eran los mismos… igual de rojos… y no sólo ello, el chico era la copia exacta de él cuando tomaba forma humana. Y eso los ponía más furiosos.

Rarity vio como trataron de atacarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez ella fue más rápida. Activo el pode de su joya y creó un muro de cristal en frente de él y de ella para alejar a esos sujetos.

Los encapuchados vieron ello y simplemente optaron por la retirada, no sin antes…

-Trata de detenernos Ultraman Tiga, aunque lo intentes… la oscuridad será eterna en este mundo luego de que la Puerta sea abierta.

Y sin más, todos los enemigos desaparecieron ante la sorpresa de ambos. Rarity fue la primera en reaccionar. Fue con Gobaith para ver como estaba y le dolió en el alma verlo tan golpeado, todo para protegerla.

-Oh Gobaith… perdóname.

-Olvídalo… ahora sé porque mi ancestro los odiaba a muerte. Son unos malditos aprovechadores. – Rarity ayudó al muchacho a pararse y le dio su hombro para que se apoye y camine. – Vi algo… mi memoria genética… Es cada vez más claro…

-¿Qué cosa…? – Rarity seguía ayudando a que camine, al mismo tiempo que miraba a los alrededores.

-Que algo horrible pasó en la Tierra, tal como Yuzare dijo. Que eso obligó a la humanidad a irse del planeta… que Tiga fue el único que se quedó a pelear con esa cosa… sólo él fue contra la voluntad humana. – Gobaith volvió a tener otra imagen. – Y tras dicha batalla… Kylie Alien se quiso hacer del control del planeta. Ellos ya existían desde antes, pero siempre estaban escondidos. Los Ultraman eran sus enemigos… por ello trataron de aprovechar el desastre, pero Tiga los detuvo y los forzó a seguir escondidos por mucho tiempo.

-Dijeron que eres igual a él… incluso en esta forma, los oí decir ello en voz baja. Eso parece ponerlos furiosos.

-… No lo sé… Al menos eso no lo tengo seguro. Tal vez… mi ADN tiene rastros del suyo, tal vez haya similitud.

Gobaith se detuvo antes de seguir avanzando, porque alzó la mirada y noto la gran puerta en el cielo. La puerta del Infierno, si… su ancestro la enfrentó y sello en el pasado. Ahora trata de aparecer de nuevo. Eso no…

-Ve con Twilight y el resto. En el peor de los casos, ustedes 7 pueden usar ataques de luz. Yo iré a cerrar esa cosa. – sacó el Spark Lens, en verdad debe evitar que esa cosa se abra.

-Gobaith…

La chica no pudo evitar comparar como él era antes con ahora. Era increíble ver el gran cambio. Pero también le daba tristeza, porque va a pelear sin pensarlo dos veces. Lo observó unos segundos antes de asentir y darle un beso rápido en los labios.

-Buena suerte.

-… VE.

Rarity se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr hacia donde saben están sus amigas, las joyas saben donde estaba el resto de sus iguales.

Gobaith por su lado vio una vez la dichosa puerta, no dejará que esa cosa se abra. El mundo no se hundirá en tinieblas. Alzó el Spark Lens y tras un destello de luz, Ultraman Tiga apareció.

Fue hacia el cielo, donde yace la gran puerta de oscuridad, y trató de evitar que se abra. Lo que no espero es que la energía de la misma puerta lo mandara hacia el suelo.

Al caer, Tiga notó que estaba siendo observado. Miro a un lado y se percató que esos seres lo miraban. Rieron como burlándose de él para luego, en una columna de fuego, emerger como Kylie Alien otra vez, solo que ahora se veía más amenazador y feo. Lo que le faltaba….

* * *

Rarity por su lado, seguía buscando a sus amigas en el gran tumulto de gente que había en la zona. Ver como Ultraman Tiga estaba presente, así como Kylie Alien, la hizo sudar frío. Debe hallar al resto.

-Vamos… por favor… - Rarity apretó con más fuerza la joya en su cuello y sintió como esta le respondió. No estaban lejos de ella…

Corrió rápidamente hacía la dirección donde supuestamente estaban y sonrió al verlas ahí presentes, algo lejos del cúmulo de gente y con los padres de Gobaith… Oh no…

-¡Chicas!

-¡Rarity! – todas se alegraron de ver que su amiga estaban bien.

Todos habían venido a esta zona al ser la más segura, por decirlo así, la gente en el lugar estaba encantada con la puerta. Y se había escuchado el abucheo cuando Tiga apareció para cerrar la puerta. Los padres de Gobaith la miraron con duda… ¿dónde estaba su hijo?

-¡Miren! – aunque eso deberá esperar, Sonata señaló el combate que estaba por comenzar.

* * *

Tiga mantuvo algo de distancia de su enemigo para saber que hacer y no atacar a la loca. Se notaba que Kylie Alien se había hecho más fuerte. Pero él también… y por ello…

Atacó rápidamente con un golpe que su enemigo detuvo con una mano, este hizo lo mismo contra su persona, pero Tiga detuvo también el golpe con su mano libre. Ambos oponentes estuvieron así unos segundos, midiendo fuerzas y tratar de intimidar al otro.

 _ **-Jajaja, siempre tan persistente. ¿Acaso no ves lo inútil que es? –**_ Tiga se mostró confundido a esas palabras. _**– Observa…**_

Tiga y Kylie Alien se separaron, el gigante de luz vio como la gente parecía apoyar a Kylie Alien y que la puerta sea abierta… él era el enemigo ahora para los humanos.

 _ **-¿¡Lo ves!? ¡Los humanos sólo buscan el apoyo en algo que les promete salvación! ¡Son una raza tonta que de creen cualquier estupidez con tal que le prometas seguridad!**_ – Tiga no pudo decir nada ante lo dicho, era la verdad…. – _**Por ello, es que han depositado su fe en Kylie Alien… En el Ángel. Porque este les da la seguridad que tú no has podido brindarles Tiga…**_

 _-¡Es una seguridad falsa! ¡Sólo estas usando sus miedos!_

 _ **-¿¡Y que hay de malo en ello!? ¿¡Acaso eso no es lo que ellos siempre hacen!? ¡Tú eres distinto Tiga! ¡Tus vivencias y demás te hacen superior a esos seres ahí abajo y por ello llevas ese poder, lo reconozco! ¡Pero esa clase de pensamiento no sirve, no para una raza tan débil como la raza humana!**_

 _-Los humanos… no son tan débiles como tú crees._

 _ **-Y esa creencia tuya, marcará tu fin. Esa esperanza tuya… morirá hoy.**_

Ambos se pusieron de nuevo en guardia. Se rodearon unos segundos, pensando que hacer para atacar. Y Kylie Alien fue el primero en atacar, Tiga bloqueó el ataque y atacó rápido. Pero Kylie Alien esquivó el ataque.

Rápidamente tomó el brazo de Tiga y le hizo presión, algo que este se quejó. Pero se movió para rápidamente acomodarse y evitar un nuevo daño, aprovechando para darle una patada a su enemigo en el abdomen, más este no soltó su brazo. ¿Era broma?

Sintió como fue lanzado al aire y como caía al suelo de espalda. Era fuerte… más que antes. Vio como Kylie Alien se lanzaba para atacarlo cuando yacía en el suelo. Se puso a un lado justo en el momento justo.

Aún así, Kylie Alien dio unas piruetas hacia donde él estaba y aún estando de espaldas a él, logró darle una patada en la cara ante la sorpresa de Tiga.

Pero este no se quedó quieto, atacó rápidamente con una serie de golpes que lamentablemente fueron bloqueados por su enemigo. Optó entonces por dar una patada, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Esto no iba bien, la oscuridad del lugar había logrado fortalecer el poder de Kylie Alien.

Atacó esta vez con unos golpes a la cara de este, pero fueron bloqueadas. Y para empeorar todo, le tomó de la muñeca del brazo y lo lanzó hacia un edificio cercano como si fuera sólo un muñeco.

Tiga sintió el impacto, así como la destrucción del edificio. Maldita sea… se puso de pie como pudo. Esto no se quedará así…

A lo lejos, los que veían la batalla, las chicas no podían creer que Tiga estuviera perdiendo contra ese ser. Más aún, los ánimos de la gente iban hacia Kylie Alien, a quien llamaban su Ángel y salvador, mientras que Ultraman Tiga era el demonio que debía ser destruido.

-¿¡Cómo pueden…!? – Rainbow ya estaba harta, iba a golpear a alguien cuando Tsubasa la detuvo. - ¡Pero…!

-De nada servirá, están bajo la seducción de la Oscuridad de esa puerta. La sensación de seguridad y similar están haciendo que ellos crean en lo que ese ser dijo.

-¡Ultraman los ha salvado múltiples veces! ¿¡Cómo puede ser tan ingratos!? – Pinkie también respondió molesta, esto no debía ser así. Gobaith estaba arriesgando su vida por ellos… y esta gente.

-Los humanos son una raza muy voluble. Nos pueden decir muchas cosas para que nos sintamos felices y seguros… te aseguro que el 95% de la gente se lo creerá. Más cuando hay un peligro. – Tsubasa miraba como Kylie Alien lograba apresar a Tiga usando una llave en su cuello. – Ese maldito, se aprovechó del miedo y desesperación de la gente. Usa a Tiga como el culpable de que todo lo que está pasando, lo trajo él.

Las chicas sabían que… Ultraman Tiga apareció porque Gaea Everfree emergió. Ella fue la que inició esto, Tiga sólo apareció para hacer frente a lo que se venía… Él… Gobaith no había pedido esto.

El grito de Tiga, al sentir como Kylie Alien le apretaba más el cuello y le quitaba aire, hizo que presten atención a la pelea. Midna sintió una opresión en el pecho al oír el grito del gigante… como si ese grito fuera de uno de sus hijos. ¿Por qué sentía eso? ¿Por qué le duele tanto ver al gigante ser lastimado de ese modo?

Kylie Alien quería dejar sin aire a Tiga, quien para su fortuna, vio aviones del ejército llegar y lanzar unos misiles hacia su enemigo y no hacia él. Parece que aún hay un trato entre ellos.

Logró liberarse y alejarse de su enemigo, al mismo tiempo que les decía con la mano que se alejen de la zona. Pudo oír gracias a su agudo oído que la orden de sus superiores era que sólo se metan si lo ven necesario, que le dejen a él todo.

Agradeció ello y cambió a Power Type para tratar de ganar una ventaja. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que… Kylie Alien hizo algo similar… su cuerpo, su masa muscular había aumentado. ¿Era broma?

Tiga fue al ataque, pero para horror de este, la fuerza de Kylie Alien ahora era superior a la suya, que le detuviera el golpe que lanzó sin esfuerzo alguno ya debe de decir mucho.

No solo ello, lo empezó a golpear como si tratara con un muñeco de trapo, que ni aún con los intentos de Tiga por defenderse era posible evitar todo el daño del que ahora era castigo.

No conforme con ello, tras hacer que Tiga caiga al suelo, le puso el pie sobre el pecho al mismo tiempo que reía.

- _ **¿Lo ves ahora? El poder que tenemos ahora gracias a la estupidez de la raza que defiendes. ¿Qué se siente al ser ahora su enemigo y nosotros el héroe? –**_ hizo presión sobre el pecho de Tiga al mismo tiempo que reía con más fuerza debido al grito de dolor que el gigante daba.

Era cierto… el ambiente lleno de energías negativas lo están afectando, no puede pelear como siempre. Es como si trataras de iluminar una cueva con un pequeño fósforo…

Kylie Alien pateó a Tiga para que este ruede unos metros para luego ir tras él. Le lanzó una serie de golpes tan potentes, que se pudo oír los huesos del gigante crujir por la fuerza y el daño. Esto no iba bien para él… estaba perdiendo.

Lo mejor era cambiar de estrategia. Cambió a Sky Type, al menos con su velocidad podrá hacer algo. Alzó vuelo para ganar algo de tiempo… pero para su sorpresa y horror, Kylie Alien también estaba preparado para este caso.

De la espalda de este salieron unas alas, con la cual podrías definir a ese ser como un demonio y salió en persecución de Tiga.

Lo que más sorprendía, era la velocidad con la que volaba… Estaba alcanzando a Tiga… Era más rápido que él aún en el Sky Type.

-¡Es más veloz que él! – Applejack no lo podía creer, nadie hasta la fecha había sido más rápido que Tiga.

Y en medio de su vuelo, Tiga se vio atrapado por los brazos de Kylie Alien, quien rio con fuerza al sentir la desesperación de su enemigo.

- _ **¿¡Ya te rindes!?**_

 _-Nunca… -_ Tiga trató de zafarse del agarre de este ser.

Sabe que si deja que abra la puerta… Sus padres, su hermana, Sonata… Trixie, Sugarbell… Flash, Bulk… Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rainbow… todo el mundo será consumido por la oscuridad… No puede permitir ello, él que sabe lo que es estar ahí… No debe dejar que le gane.

Pero sus intentos por liberarse eran inútiles, Kylie Alien aún tenía la fuerza de antes… no la había perdido. Y cuando vio como este acumulaba energía en sus brazos, supo que estaba en problemas.

Desde el suelo se vio un destello de energía explotar y para horror de alguno, lo que caía al suelo era Ultraman Tiga, quien impacto el concreto del lugar. Todo mientras Kylie Alien se ponía al frente de la puerta y ayudaba a esta a abrirla.

- _ **Al final, no estás a la altura niño. Serás consumido por la oscuridad.**_

Kylie Alien empezó a abrir la puerta y de esta emergió oscuridad. Una oscuridad que buscaba su víctima. Ultraman Tiga, quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo, producto del ataque y el impacto de la caída.

-¡No! – Fluttershy veía como miedo como Tiga estaba siendo consumido por la oscuridad. - ¡Hay que hacer algo!

-¿¡Qué puede ayudar!? ¡Aún con nuestros poderes, dudo que podamos esparcir esa oscuridad! – Rainbow también estaba molesta y asustada, pero lo sabía… Esa cosa no es algo que puedan vencer.

-Luz… La luz. – a Trixie se le ocurrió algo. – el enemigo natural de la oscuridad es la luz.

-Claro… tal vez si iluminamos a Tiga, él reaccione. – Sugarbell miro a los alrededores y… - Un reflector.

Ambas chicas fueron hacia el dicho objeto. Lo encendieron para luego apuntar al rostro de Tiga, quien aún yacía en el suelo. No bastaba, no era suficiente luz como para hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡No basta! – Pinkie también sentía una opresión en el pecho, similar a la batalla con Tirek.

Ella y Applejack fueron hacia el otro reflector cercano e hicieron lo mismo, pero igualmente no había cambio.

No bastaba… la luz no bastaba para hacerlo despertar. Sonata por su lado notaba como Midna veía al gigante, casi como rogando que despierte… le dolía verlo ahí, tirado y herido.

Sunset apretó los dientes, observó alrededor y notaba que la gente aún vitoreaba a Kylie Alien… Estaban aceptando la oscuridad.

-¿Cómo…? ¿¡Cómo pueden ser tan idiotas!? – el grito de la chica a la multitud logró hacer que todos la pasen a ver. - ¿¡No lo ven!? ¡Esa cosa es un monstruo!? ¡Los está usando! ¡Él es el enemigo, no Ultraman Tiga!

-¡Pero él nunca ha podido evitar que los monstruos sigan viniendo, el ángel dice que puede…!

-¿¡Y le creen!? ¿¡En serio son tan crédulos!? – esta vez fue Sonata la que grito ante la sorpresa de todos. - ¡Él… Él ha luchado a pesar de que no lo apoyan!

-¡Igual no le pedimos que nos salve! – Ese comentario despertó algo dentro de cierta chica, algo que la puso furiosa.

-¿No lo pidieron? ¿¡No lo pidieron!? – Rarity paso a ver a la multitud con rabia y decepción. - ¡Él no hace esto porque desee ser alabado o llamado héroe o Dios! ¡Lo hace porque es lo correcto, porque cree en la humanidad! ¡De no hacerlo, se habría ido hace mucho! ¡Me avergüenza pensar que por gente como ustedes, los que se creen una dulce mentira, él deba sufrir castigos de esta índole! ¡Él ha hecho mucho por nosotros sin pedir nada a cambio, ahora nos toca ayudarlo!

Las palabras de Rarity lograron hacer algo en el corazón de las personas ahí presentes. Para sorpresa de todos, algo había vuelto en ellos. La realidad es dura, pero no por ello deben huir de ella con una sensación falsa de seguridad. Tiga estaba ahí, había peleado por ellos a pesar de todo…

Uno a uno los presentes sacaron sus celulares y activaron las linternas y las apuntaron al gigante. Y para sorpresa de todos, varios autos llegaron a hacer lo mismo usando las luces frontales. Tsubasa había ido por su auto y estaba ayudando en lo que pueda.

-Anda… Arriba…

El avión ahí presente hizo lo mismo, cada persona en la zona usaba algo para iluminar a Tiga, quien por la luz empezó a reaccionar…

-¿Qué haces Twilight?

-No lo dejaré sólo Spike, nunca lo haré… - Twilight usaba su celular para entrar al sistema de iluminación de la zona entera. – Él no está sólo. Esta vez yo… todos, seremos su luz hacia la victoria.

Con apretar un botón, todas las luces del lugar se encendieron y eso hizo que Tiga al fin despierte y empiece a ponerse de pie a pesar del dolor. Y con un esfuerzo abismal, logró sentarse y alzar su mano hacia la multitud de gente… hacia los que lo habían ayudado.

No era necesario ser un Dios para impulsar el corazón de la gente. A veces bastaba con mostrar buenos actos. Tiga pudo ver finalmente que lo que hizo, había quedado en el corazón del resto. De sus amigas. Y eso le bastaba para pararse una vez más.

Se puso de pie ante la ovación de todos y la rabia de Kylie Alien quien se había percatado de todo y bajo para enfrentar a Tiga una vez más, quien cambió a su Multi Type para acabar con esta batalla.

- _ **¿Aún tratando de ser un héroe?**_

 _-No… Sólo siguiendo mi corazón. Tal como mi abuelo dijo: La Voluntad de una multitud puede mover montañas. Pero el corazón de uno, puede mover a esa multitud. Y tú… ¡no hundirás este mundo en tinieblas!_

Kylie Alien atacó, pero Tiga detuvo el golpe de su enemigo con un movimiento de Jujitsu que sorprendió a alguien en el lugar…. Ese movimiento… rápidamente lo golpe varias veces en el pecho para luego darle una patada en la cara, algo que desconcertó al Alien.

Tiga había logrado tocar nuevamente un poco del poder de la luz que usó contra Tirek, su determinación y la voluntad de estas personas habían logrado el milagro.

Y lo que no espero este, es que Tiga cargara luz en sus puños para no sólo dañar por fuera sino por dentro. Y con ello, lanzó al tipo al suelo.

Sin perder un segundo, Tiga tomo a Kylie Alien con sus brazos, lo alzó sin esfuerzo alguno y…

- _¿Deseas esa puerta? ¡Entonces ve y desaparece con ella!_

Kylie Alien fue lanzado hacia la puerta del Infierno y su cuerpo la cerró por el impacto. Este no lo creía… estaban cerca… ellos…

 _ **-¡No es el fin Ultraman Tiga, un día volveremos! ¡Te destruiremos a ti y tu línea sanguínea! ¡Haremos del mundo nuestro!**_

 _-No mientras la sangre de Tiga viva en este mundo. –_ cargó el Zepellion Ray y… - _Siempre hubo, hay y habrá un Ultraman Tiga para destruir sus planes._

El ataque de Tiga fue lanzado e impacto en Kylie Alien, quien en conjunto con la puerta, desaparecieron del cielo. Habían sido destruidos…

El gigante suspiró al ver que había acabado, ganó por los pelos. Pero volteó a ver la gente que lo había ayudado. Sus amigas… su familia… todos ahí presentes lo habían salvado. Y eso lo agradecía.

Alzó el pulgar en signo de agradecimiento hacia todos y partió hacia el cielo para perderse en este en cuestión de segundos.

Las chicas que sabían de su secreto, estaban sorprendidas… jamás esperaron que él, de entre todas las personas en este mundo hiciera algo así. Pero eso demostraba lo mucho que él había cambiado.

-¿Dónde está Gobaith…? – La pregunta de Midna sacó a las 7 de cuadro. – Rarity, él estaba contigo.

-Ahm… Él… Yo… - ¿Cómo explicar que su hijo fue el que enfrentó esa cosa, salvó el mundo y se fue volando?

Ahora envidia a los que son ignorantes a este hecho, porque están celebrando la victoria del gigante… y ella no sabe que excusa dar.

-Tranquila querida… Ahí está.

Todos voltearon ante las palabras de Tsubasa. En efecto, Gobaith caminaba hacia ellos, aunque se tomaba el ojo derecho. Estaba en problemas….

….

-¡Un ojo morado! ¿¡Quién te hizo esto!? – Midna revisaba la cara de su hijo, el ojo morado era lo único que estaba fuera de lugar en su cara, aparte de las ya conocidas cicatrices. - ¡Mataré al que te hizo esto!

-Mamá… ¡Au! – no era bonito que el hielo te lo presionen así en el ojo.

Ahora mismo todos estaban en el estacionamiento más cercano, que bueno que la familia de Gobaith tiene una gran camioneta.

La excusa de que alguien les trató de robar y que él los enfrentó para que Rarity huya, fue creíble. Pero la mujer estaba igual de furiosa. Su bebé herido es algo que ella jamás perdona.

-Jajaja, ya Midna déjalo. Mejor vamos a comer algo. Todos.

Las chicas se emocionaron ante la invitación del padre del joven, la verdad, tenían hambre.

-Gracias pa… Digo, señor Tsubasa. – Y Sonata casi mete la pata.

Gobaith al fin libre de la opresión de su madre, recibió el ligero golpe de Rarity por la tontería que hizo. Pero al mismo tiempo, un beso de ella en la mejilla. Y eso activo unos celos en las chicas interesadas en él, un sonido de burla de las demás y un gritito de alegría por parte de Midna.

-Los que son en la boca… serán cuando sea el momento.

-¿¡Eso que significa!?

Y ahí van de nuevo, Gobaith rápidamente se vio apresado por los brazos de varias y alguna que otra queja de otras. Pero por alguna razón no le molesta… al contrario, ya lo ve como algo común en su día a día. Y no lo cambiará por nada.

Midna tomó a Spike para que la batalla sea justa, ya ideando el momento de decirle a su hijo lo que puede hacer… pero Tsubasa tenía la mente en otro lado.

Vio en la carretera, a lo lejos, una persona recogiendo lo que eran esos artículos de alas de ángel. De seguro uno de esos seguidores o seres que hicieron todo esto, quien desapareció en la oscuridad. Si, parece que un día tal vez deseen volver.

Pero estaba seguro que el futuro estará bien. Ultraman Tiga estará ahí para hacerles frente y proteger al mundo.

Vio la clara sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo y a las chicas que lo ayudaron a cambiar. Ellas eran especiales…. Y merecedoras de estar con él y él con ellas. Al diablo lo que diga su madre, ellas son las que deben estar con Gobaith. Y la ley de la familia los ampara, además…

-No puedo creer que tenías razón papá… por ello lo entrenaste. Tú lo sabías.

Vio el ojo morado de Gobaith, la zona donde Tiga fue golpeado y su estilo de lucha… Sólo su padre y su hijo tenían ese estilo… Su hijo era Ultraman Tiga, es como decían los textos antiguos de su familia… que uno de ellos sería el portador de la luz de esperanza del mundo. No niega que está orgulloso… Pero Midna… si se entera… mejor calla por ahora. Hasta que sea el momento.

-¡Entendí, suéltenme!

Pero ahora, mejor ayuda a su hijo. Ultraman Tiga no puede ganar en todo. El trabajo de padre nunca acaba.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

 **MLP: Nuevas ropas**

-Ahm… ¿Segura de que desea hacer esto señorita Rarity?

-Pero por supuesto que si. Es un modo de agradecerte la ayuda que me has dado. No todos los días alguien viene y me ayuda con el trabajo, a veces unos dedos son más precisos que la magia.

Rarity tomaba las medidas de Kaguro, ella misma decía que el lobo necesitaba nuevas ropas porque las que llevaba le quedaban algo apretadas. Sería su modo de decir gracias a la ayuda que él le dio estos días.

La modista al inicio dudo un poco en como el lobo la podría ayudar, pero se trago sus palabras al ver lo hábil que era en algunas cosas, según él porque estuvo en la obligación de hacer ello para poder vivir. Navi volaba alrededor del lugar para simplemente ver los vestidos y demás artículos que habían en el lugar.

-Listo, tendré tu nueva ropa lista para la próxima semana. ¿Seguro que sea de color verde? Estoy segura que…

-Si, el verde siempre fue mi color. Es más, mi abuela me las hizo cuando era muy pequeño, lo único que pude hacer al crecer fue alargar algunas cosas. Pero si necesito un cambio.

-Oh, que interesante. – Rarity vio con detalle las ropas algo viejas del muchacho. Es más, sentía algo de pena al ver que se tuvo que hacer sus propias ropas. – Oh, no había visto esa marca en tu mano.

El lobo vio el dorso de su mano derecha y sonrió complicado, esta marca sobre su pelaje siempre fue algo rara.

-Según mi abuela, la tenía al nacer. No sé que significa, pero no me importa mucho.

-Entiendo. – La chica en eso observo el sombrero tan curioso que él siempre lleva consigo. – Y ese gorro…

-Oh, esto. Es un regalo… mi abuela me lo hizo unos meses antes de morir, me dijo que sería lo mejor dado que… mi pelaje no es tan denso como el de otros lobos… Pensó que sería lo mejor para cubrirme del frío en esa zona.

La modista vio como el chico tomaba el objeto con sus manos y se lo mostraba. Se le veía algo viejo y muy mal tratado, muy usado. Y eso significa que… Tuvo una idea, con el permiso de él, tomó el sombrero y rápidamente le quito los hilos que lo armaban ante la sorpresa de este. Para rápidamente empezar a armarlo de nuevo con un hilo más resistente, así como darle un tratamiento mágico a la tela para que esta no se rasgue. No le tomo mucho hacerlo, ya que el sombrero era simple, pero la intención estaba. Había cariño tras la construcción de ese gorro.

-Listo, ten. Como nuevo. – Rarity uso su magia para poner el sombrero en la cabeza del lobo. – lo mejore un poco, así lo podrás usar muchos años más.

La unicornio no espero que el lobo la abrazara y le diera las gracias, ella se quedó helada ante el gesto del muchacho. Pero Navi entendía su reacción, él… su abuela significaba mucho para él y ese sombrero fue su último regalo hacia él. Rarity sin saberlo, le había hecho el mejor regalo del mundo.

-Gracias señorita Rarity, yo…

-Solo Rarity querido, eres mayor que yo. – Si… él tenía 18 casi yendo para los 19, era mayor que ella. – Y no hagas nada, el gesto basta.

Kaguro se alejo de ella y la miro, casi como analizando lo que puede hacer. Y fue en ello que recordó que en la academia le dijeron que a las damas de alta clase, se les da un beso en el casco como gesto de saludo y/o gracias. Y como Rarity actúa como una…

Tomo el casco derecho de la chica y le dio un beso para sorpresa y sonrojo de esta. Él sonrió al creer que ella aprecia el gesto que acaba de hacer.

-Gracias Rarity, este es mi modo de dártelas. – Kaguro vio el reloj que había cerca y ya casi era hora de volver a casa, mañana tiene una examinación urgente. – Vámonos Navi, te veo luego Rarity, gracias de nuevo.

La hada fue tras su amigo, aun sorprendida por lo que pasó, pero ya no importa. Él nunca cambiara… Pero Rarity se quedó en su lugar, aún luego de que él se fuera. Vio el dorso del casco donde había recibido el beso y sonrió al ver que lo había juzgado mal al inicio, el chico era todo un caballero y eso le gustaba.


	27. Obiko y el Pueblo

**Al fin, estamos cerca de una parte que estoy ansioso de hacer. Pero antes de ello, falta una cosa más. Ahí vamos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27: Obiko y el pueblo**

Otro día más para Gobaith Kosei. Cada día era distinto para él, obviamente. Tenía varias cosas en que pensar, amigas con quienes tratar y…

-¡Vengan y observen el espectáculo de la gran y poderosa Trixie! ¡Vean como parte a este joven por la mitad!

¿Cómo se metió en esto? Obviamente recuerda que Trixie lo llamó en la mañana para ver sobre algo para sus trucos de magia. Lo que no espero, es que de la nada algo como esto surja… algo como… ser el objeto que Trixie desea cortar en medio de la calle para mostrar su punto. Su magia…

Ver como la gente se abultaba para lo que serie dicho espectáculo, lo puso más nervioso.

-Trixie… no es que no confíe en ti. – Esa era la verdad, pero no podía decirlo. – Pero ¿segura de hacer esto?

-Por supuesto, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie ha practicado este truco por días. – Oh, al menos practicó. – Si bien 15 de los 20 muñecos de práctica salieron mal, tengo plena confianza a la hora de la verdad.

¡ESO NO LO CALMA! ¿¡Era broma!? ¡Una eficiencia menor al 10% no es para sentirse seguro! ¡Qué algo o alguien lo ayude! ¡La muy maldita le puso candado a esta cosa para que no pueda abrirla desde adentro!

-¡Trixie, hablemos de esto! – Gobaith empezó a dudar frío cuando vio como la espada se acercaba a la caja… hasta la chica estaba nerviosa y dudando. - ¡Trixiiiiie!

Pero como si el cielo lo hubiera oído, un aura magenta se hizo presente y empezó a levita las cosas que estaban alrededor del lugar. La sorpresa de Trixie fue enorme, pero ver como el público le aplaude… valía la pena lo que había sucedido.

Gobaith por su lado paso a ver a un lado y se vio con que Twilight alzaba su mano para levitar lo que estaba en el aire. Ella le guiño el ojo y él le sonrió con agradecimiento, adora a esta mujer…

* * *

-Jajaja, no puedo creer que en verdad te convenciera de ser su ayudante.

-No es así, me dijo que sería algo fácil. No que me usaría como su conejillo de indias.

Twilight negó con la cabeza. Ambos estaban sentados en una heladería de la zona luego de que Trixie aceptó liberarlo el día de hoy. Gobaith aprecia mucho a Trixie, su amiga más cercana aparte de las otras 7, pero a veces la odia con pasión por lo que hace. Eso sí, lo que no puede permitir es que esto lo ponga de mal humor. Debe ver el lado bueno, está con Twilight.

Ella por su lado le sonrió y tomó la mano del joven que estaba sobre la mesa. Él se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada. Sólo aceptó el gesto que estaba pasando. Eso sí, era obvio el buen ambiente entre ambos.

Ellos sabían que ya no eran sólo amigos, eran más. Pero no había algo que diga que son pareja, no. Ambos sabían que faltaba algo más. Y eso era algo que tenía que venir de él.

-Oye, ¿Cuándo…?

-Pronto. Aún debo hablar con Rainbow Dash. – Twilight frunció el ceño al oír ello, le molesta un poco que él esté tratando de este tema con todas.

Todas ya sabían que él… que ellas… los besos y las caras que tenían no era algo que pudieran ocultar. Y lo de Rainbow, se notaba a leguas que a ella eso la ponía de malas. Y por ello entiende por qué él desea hablar con ella. ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza este chico? ¿Las ve como algo más? ¿A todas?

La verdad sea dicha, no le molestaría tanto de ser así. Es decir, sólo sus amigas… Agh, no puede creer que en verdad esté tomando en serio las palabras de Pinkie Pie. Sacudió la cabeza al mismo tiempo que veía como él se rascaba la nuca.

-Oye… lamento si esto te molesta.

-Está bien. Creo que siempre supe que… esto no sería fácil. – Twilight sintió como él ponía su otra mano sobre la suya. – Me cuesta un poco, es todo. Pero puedo hacerlo Gobaith… puedo soportar esto y… Estás muy grabado en mi corazón para que quiera rendirme así como así.

-Casi hablas como si deseas casarte conmigo. – Gobaith hablo con algo de burla, pero Twilight le sonrió de un modo similar.

-No estaría mal. Así podría ayudar a cambiar ese lado denso tuyo. – el chico rodó los ojos al oír ello y eso le sacó una risa a la muchacha.

Era raro en verdad ver lo mucho que él cambió… No, sólo había vuelto a ser quien era antes del accidente que él tanto menciona. Aún no sabe de qué se trata, pero sabe que él desea aclarar algunas cosas antes de decirles lo que había pasado en verdad.

Le costaba un poco aún, el amor era difícil. Ella no es una experta, pero es consciente de lo difícil que sería alimentarlo y tenerlo en un punto donde tanto él como ella se sientan bien con ambos.

-Oye… sabes lo que siento ¿no? – Twilight lo miro con expectativa.

Él se sorprendió un poco al oírla hablar, pero asintió. Y eso la hizo suspirar, eso le facilita un poco las cosas.

-Y ya debes saber lo que el resto siente ¿no?

-Excepto Rainbow. De ella no estoy seguro. – Sí, aún era denso.

Ella conocía a su amiga. Ella es de las personas que prefieren ocultar sus dudas y emociones. Huir de ellas porque no las saben enfrentar. Sabe que Rainbow ha estado en una relación en el pasado, pero era de esas relaciones donde simplemente era por las hormonas y demás, no había sentimientos. Y eso era algo que ella no sabía controlar muy bien. Si, no lo sabía controlar… no lo sabía expresar. Y le debe doler no poder decir o expresar lo que siente por Gobaith como el resto.

Más al ver que todas están avanzando y ella…

-¿Qué opinas de Rainbow? – La mirada de Twilight lo dejó mudo unos segundos, pero también lo hizo pensar. Sabe que esto no es fácil.

-Sólo promete no molestarte. – Ella tomó con más fuerza la mano del joven y suspiró de mala gana para luego asentir. – No negare que su orgullo es algo que te puede sacar de cuadro. Pero es su lealtad hacia quienes quiere lo que me llama la atención. Ver la pasión que tiene es algo que salta a la vista y te interesa. Sí, no es muy femenina… pero lo de adentro es algo que siempre llamó la atención a los hombres de mi familia. El físico venía luego.

-Casi hablas como si te diera igual la apariencia física. – Twilight gruñó un poco, más porque en verdad le molesto lo que oyó.

-No digo que no es importante, pero es algo que se ve luego. Tú eres linda.

-No es cierto, soy nerd… - Twilight se sonrojo un poco para luego sentir como él le quitaba los lentes. – Gobaith, no veo sin los lentes.

-Ya veo… diablos… - Gobaith se puso unos segundos los lentes de la chica y jura que se mareo. – Pero mi punto es que… fueron tus ojos los que me llamaron la atención cuando nos vimos en la biblioteca. No lo voy a negar.

Twilight sonrió con pena al oír ello, pero sabía que no puede dejarse derretir ahora. Le quitó los lentes de la mano y se los volvió a poner.

-Y tú… vi más allá de ti ese día. Vi tu buen corazón, a pesar de tu actitud. Y eso me atrajo desde el primer día.

Y él no pudo decir nada. Ella siempre pareció ver lo bueno en él desde el día uno. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie, ya era hora de volver a casa. Ya era casi de noche y mañana era fin de semana.

-Habla con Rainbow, Gobaith. En serio… y no olvides que si bien no te lo he dicho, mis sentimientos ya te los mostré varía veces.

Gobaith asintió a las palabras de la chica y ambos tras salir del local, por instinto se tomaron de las manos. Era instinto o algo más.. No lo sabían, pero de algo si estaban seguros. No dirán nada hoy. Por ahora sólo callaran y dejarán que esto siga así por ahora.

* * *

Esa misma noche… En uno de los parques de la zona, no era raro ver gente vendiendo comida ambulatoria. A veces era más cómodo que ir a una tienda y comprar.

El puesto ahí presente era de ramen, la sopa de origen japonés, y el único cliente ahí presente parecía algo asustado.

-¿En serio la leyenda es cierta? – le hizo la pregunta al cocinero, quien seguía limpiando lo que estaba sucio.

-Así es. Según se dice, aquí existió un espíritu llamado Obiko. Se dice que si lo ves, tu cabello se pondrá blanco por el susto que te brinda.

-Por su nombre, pensé que era japonés.

-Se dice que llegó a estas tierras usando uno de los barcos que llegaban a la zona desde ese país. Lo que si no debería de sorprenderse es que la leyenda sea cierta.

-Vamos, no es como si él apareciera. – el comprador parecía confiado en lo que dijo, pero el silencio y actitud del cocinero lo puso mucho más nervioso.

-¿Deseas verlo?

-¿De quién hablas? – El cocinero volteó a ver al cliente quien ahora parecía estar blanco como la misma nieve.

-Obiko.

El grito del hombre fue suprimido por la sombra que salió de la olla de la cocina, la cual se lo trago sin problema alguno. El cocinero cerró rápidamente la gran olla y miro a todos lados. Sonrió al ver que su plan había tenido éxito. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que todo mundo sepa de su existencia, así como la de su leyenda. Esa era su meta.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Gobaith apareció en la cocina para comer algo antes de salir. No era sorpresa ver a Sonata sentada viendo la televisión tan temprano, pero sí le sorprendía ver que miraba las noticias y no algo más.

-¿Pasó algo…? – ella le asintió y le señaló el aparato.

En las noticias se hablaba de algo sobre el avistamiento de un ser paranormal llamado Obiko, que la noche anterior había secuestrado a alguien y que esa persona apareció en un parque con el cabello totalmente blanco. Vaya…

La reacción de las personas era variada, algunos creían que era una broma de muy mal gusto, pero otros si creían en la leyenda ahí presente. Así como que había algo más en todo esto… se sentía el miedo en la gente.

-¿Obiko aparecerá aquí? – le pareció tierno y gracioso ver a Sonata abrazar el cojín y hacerle esa pregunta. No puede responder eso…

-Lo dudo. – Acarició la cabeza de la chica al mismo tiempo que pensaba en lo que en verdad pasaba.

-Sí, entiendo. No, no se preocupe. El proyecto se está evaluando. Sí. Entiendo su deseo de aumentar los locales, pero no puede simplemente invadir un lugar lleno de historia y cultura. No señor, no me interesa el dinero, a mi me preocupa lo que las futuras generaciones pensarán de nuestras decisiones.

Gobaith y Sonata veían como Tsubasa parecía discutir con alguien por teléfono. Gobaith sabe que su padre normalmente interactua con los clientes por ese medio. Y si bien es muy conocido en el mundo de la construcción, también tiene la fama de que es alguien quien vela también por el valor cultural y no sólo el monetario. Aunque eso lo ponía en mala posición con lo clientes que ven eso como una tontería.

-Lo lamento, pero no voy a aprobar un proyecto así. Si tanto lo desea realizar, es libre de ir con otro grupo inmobiliario. Buenos días. – Tsubasa colgó la llamada y tiro el celular a la mesa de centro antes de sentarse. – Imbécil.

-¿Pasa algo papá? – Gobaith no era tan abierto con su padre, pero ambos se llevaban bien y podían confiar en el otro.

-Nada. Lo de siempre. Un cliente estúpido que desea destruir una zona de gran sentido turístico y cultural para llenar sus bolsillos.

-Pero… ¿No es así en todo el mundo? – Tsubasa sonrió a la pregunta de Sonata, se ve que ella aún no lo capta.

-Avanzar está bien Sonata. Pero olvidar nuestras raíces y lo somos, no. Está bien avanzar, pero jamás olvidar lo que nos llevó hasta aquí. Eso es lo peor que uno puede hacer.

Sonata sólo quedó en silencio. No lo había pensado de ese modo, pero la verdad era que estaba algo complicada. Pero la idea estaba bien planteada…. Eso sí, sabe que la gente no es así… no todos.

-Sabes que puedes perder clientes por eso ¿no? – Tsubasa noto la sonrisa de su hijo, sabe que lo apoya en su decisión. Y a la vez se preocupa por su situación.

-Es sólo un cliente. Y no era de los que me agradan para trabajar, era un idiota. Además ir contra mis principios no es lo mío.

-Y esa es una de las razones por la que te amo. – Midna apareció al lado de su esposo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Pero no por ello debes pelear con los clientes.

-No he peleado con nadie.

-Nuestros primeros años te peleabas con todo el mundo. – Y esa reacción bastaba para que el hombre sude un poco. – Sí, eras tan explosivo.

Ambos jóvenes rieron al ver como ambos interactuaban. Era gracioso ver como ellos actuaban entre ellos, a veces parecían una pareja joven. Que a veces parecían olvidar que estaban frente a dos adolescentes que ya no estaban sonriendo sino que estaban algo asqueados por como ellos se miraban.

-Se olvidaron que estamos aquí.

-Ya lo noté. – Gobaith se alejo del sillón y fue hacia la puerta. – Los veo luego.

Sonata vio con horror como el joven la abandona ante esos dos. O bueno, mejor va a su cuarto y se pone a jugar algo.

Y cuando ambos adultos al fin se vieron solos.

-¿Cuándo le diremos a Gobaith lo que hemos hecho?

-¿Qué hay planes de adoptar a Sonata? Pronto, deseo que toda la familia esté presente para hacer ello.

Tsubasa rodo los ojos al oír la sugerencia de su esposa. Pero no podía negar que será interesante ver la reacción de Gobaith. Y más por cómo es Hikari y lo celosa que es con su hermano. Ella puede ser muy melosa con él. Pero la idea de compartir al muchacho como material de hermano es algo que duda ella quiera aceptar.

-Por cierto ¿por qué diste la idea para adoptarla?

-Simple. Estoy harta de vivir en una casa con dos hombres densos y tontos. Con Hikari era posible resistir. – ese comentario si fue ofensivo. – Y para aumentar la razón de todo ello, Sonata es un amor. Sólo necesita una buena guía y te aseguro que será especial. Y tú decías que querías otro hijo. Además, ni loca volveré a pasar por el embarazo.

-Bien… punto valido. Pero eso genera un problema para mí.

-¿Cuál? – Vio la expresión de su esposo y…

-Que tendré que soportar a otra peste ir por una de mis hijas.

-Tsubasa Kosei… te amo. Pero eres un idiota.

* * *

Ok, era hora de la verdad. Aunque no ayuda que Rainbow estaba seria.

-¿Listo? – Ella parecía lista para patear esa pelota y usarla como proyectil hacia su persona.

Ambos estaban en el campo de soccer de la escuela, él había acordado ayudarla a practicar. Pero el modo en que ella patea y dispara hacia él, se nota que estaba molesta por alguna razón y él sabe esa razón.

Esquivar las pelotas y demás no era sencillo, más al ver cómo Rainbow parecía no importarle hacer que la pelota entre sino darle a él. Como si quisiera desahogar su ira en él.

-¡Rainbow, piedad!

-¡Se hombre y aguanta!

La chica parecía no querer dar su brazo a torcer. Mas porque quería sacar toda la ira acumulada que tenia. Le daba rabia saber que él ha pasado tiempo con las demás. Pero no con ella… Ni un segundo con ella.

Odia esta sensación, odia estos celos. Odia estar… enamorada de este idiota que lo único que hace es mostrar que es el chico que siempre buscó. Sí, no era alguien cool todo el tiempo, pero era amable y leal a lo que hace y a los que quiere. Que no duda actuar cuando la situación lo amerita. Era único…

Pero el resto también lo sabía, ellas lo veían. Y si bien al inicio le dio igual, ahora no. No tras ver como todas, todas habían logrado acercase más a él y que ella estaba relegada. ¿Había perdido la oportunidad? Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para lograr retomar las cosas. No, no podía rendirse…

-¡Ooof! – el sonido de la pelota impactar en la cara del chico y su queja la sacó de su estado de rabia. Se asustó al verlo en el suelo sosteniendo su nariz para evitar que la sangre salga.

Fue hacia él y se agachó para verlo, él hizo lo mismo y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla preocupada.

-Fue gol…

Rainbow no supo que decir ni como reaccionar a las palabras que él le dijo. Él… se mordió el labio al sentir la culpa. De qué se estaba desquitando con él de un modo injusto. Que él siempre…

-Lo siento… no quería…

-Yo lo lamento… no te quise poner a un lado… Fui un idiota.

Rainbow miro hacia un lado para que él no vea sus ojos, malditas lágrimas y emociones de chica que vienen con estos sentimientos.

-Me lo pagarás con un almuerzo idiota. Y no será barato.

Él sonrió ante las palabras de la chica, le parecía un trato justo. Ella lo ayudó a ponerse y cuando estuvieron cerca del otro, Rainbow no pudo evitar pensar que… sin duda era apuesto. Agh… que nadie sepa lo que pensó.

-Vamos tonto… Hay un lugar que deseo que veamos.

Ver como Rainbow parecía estar más calmada, así como más dispuesta a hablar lo calmó un poco de los nervios que estaba teniendo hasta hace poco.

Ambos estaban sentados en lo que parecía ser unas escaleras que llevan a una especie de montaña con una casa en parte de arriba. Ellos estaban al borde de esta.

-Me gusta venir aquí para pensar algunas cosas.

Gobaith pasó a verla, ella comía una hamburguesa extra grande. Eso parecía bastarle a ella. Al menos en lo que sería su hambre habitual.

-Lamento mi acción de la mañana. – Ya era raro de por sí verla disculparse más de una vez. – Es sólo que… Agh…

-Creo que tenemos el tiempo para tratar esto Rainbow. – Gobaith se cruzó de brazos y ella simplemente cerró los ojos, como tratando de pensar que decir para no sonar tonta.

-Ok… no me culpes si digo cosas ofensivas.

Puede con ello, no sería ni la primera ni última vez que trata de algo de esta clase. Al menos por ahora…

-Prometo oírte hasta el final. – Y eso bastaba para ella.

-Ok. Ya sabes que tuve un novio antes. – No se lo debía de decir… - Pero en ese momento todo era diferente… al principio me vi interesada en él por lo cool y hábil que era. Era un chico increíble… pero a los pocos días, básicamente nos aburrió estar cerca del otro. Era raro… ver como de la nada el chico por el que hacías tantas cosas te aburra es… no lo sé. Casi te hace pensar que las cosas hechas fueron una idiotez. Lo que trato de decir… que no lo ame, sólo fue una atracción del momento. Y eso a veces me hace dudar de lo que siento cuando estoy con un chico que me puede gustar. Y así fue por mucho tiempo… hasta que…

-¿Rainbow? – Ver como la chica trataba de hallar las palabras correctas, así como tratar de verlo a los ojos.

-Agh… Esto es difícil. Pero trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible. – Ella lo paso a ver, casi como cuando de lanza hacia uno de sus eventos deportivos. – Al inicio te vi como un tonto más… uno que tal vez sólo quería llamar la atención con su actitud. Y cuando nos vimos obligados a interactuar en el campamento, lo hice por el resto. No me agradabas, desconfiaba de ti. Y no fue hasta lo que dijiste e hiciste ese día que… me di cuenta lo equivocada que estaba. Que eras alguien en quien podía confiar, leal a los que tenías cerca. No lo sé… no puedo expresar con palabras el impacto que dejaste en mí cuando salvaste a Timber, aunque es muy obvio lo mal que se llevan. Y como luchaste, aún no siendo ese tu trabajo. Eso… fue la más cool que vi en mi vida y cada día luego de ello, me has demostrado ser alguien quien supera lo que uno cree ya está establecido. Y lo haces una y otra vez… y te admiro por ello. Porque me has demostrado que uno puede cambiar para bien… y me asusta un poco lo que generas en mí.

Gobaith vio como la chica se abrazó, como tratando de darse fuerzas. Le daba miedo lo que iba a venir… pero se mostraba que estaba decidida. Y por ello…

-Eres mi amigo varón más cercano Gobaith, el único con quien puedo bromear y hasta molestar, sabiendo que lo tomarás a bien. Pero luego de que me salvaste ese día, que fuiste hacia la boca del lobo a pesar de tu estado y demás… supe que tenías esa cualidad que yo tanto muestro. Lealtad a ti, al resto. Y eso… ¡Agh, no te me quedes viendo así! ¡Y no te rías!

El muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como la chica más ruda y terca que conoce se comporte así. Sin duda las apariencias engañan. Había visto que ella sólo oculta lo que la asusta… teme no poder estar a la altura de varias cosas. Pero la asusta más, que los que están cerca de ella se alejen. Ella es, de modo irónico, la más sensible de las 7. Porque una traición la destrozaría. Y eso es algo que él no hará nunca… no con ella, ni con el resto, ni con nadie. Había aprendido a ser leal a su palabra, ella se lo había enseñado y eso equivale a ser leal a tus emociones… por más difícil que sea.

-Creo que entiendo tu punto Rainbow, lamento que sea un idiota que no capta indirectas.

-Más te vale. Porque créeme, he sido paciente contigo. Y eso no es fácil conmigo idiota. Siéntete afortunado que hice una excepción contigo. – Gobaith rodó los ojos al oír ello. – Y una cosa más…

-¿Qué cosa es…?

-Esto. – Rainbow le tomó la cara y presionó sus labios contra los de él ante la sorpresa de este.

Lo más sorprendente era la pasión que Rainbow ponía en el beso, como movia los labios y su lengua, casi como si estuviera saboreando algo. Gobaith tuvo que dejar que su instinto y poca experiencia le digan que hacer. Acercó a la chica más a él para profundizar el, ya de por sí, intenso beso que ambos estaban teniendo en esta escalera donde no había nadie… nada.

Rainbow Dash terminó el beso ante la obvia queja de él, no pudiendo evitar sonreír victoriosa al ver como lo había dejado. El hilo de la saliva que se creó tras la lucha de lenguas seguía presente. Claro hasta que la chica se pasó la lengua por los labios…

-Sabes, esta clase de besos los tenía con mi ex. Nunca llegábamos a nada más, pero estoy segura que soy la primera con quien tienes esta clase de besos. – la expresión que él tenía parecía darle la razón. – Je, no esperes menos de mí guapo. Porque sabes, no me molestaría si… bueno… ya sabes… aquí no hay nadie…

-¿Qué…? – Gobaith sabía que ella no bromeaba, más cuando sintió como ella tocaba su pecho. Y más la zona donde estaba su cicatriz en el abdomen. – Rainbow…

-Ssshh, no pudo decirlo con palabras. Así que deja que te lo diga.. Con mis acciones. – Rainbow volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más calma… como preparando el terreno. Pero…

-Veo que los jóvenes de ahora en verdad muy apasionados.

Ambos jóvenes se asustaron al oír la voz desconocida encima de ellos. Era un hombre de edad… ¿Vivía aquí?

-Ahm… lamentamos lo de… ahm… - Gobaith trataba de formular una oración, pero no pudo. Rainbow estaba muda, por primera vez sentía vergüenza.

-Oh, no se preocupen. Casi nadie pasa por aquí. Es bueno ver a una pareja tan apasionada a la hora de mostrarse cariño. – Y eso si los avergonzó más. – Al inicio que era gente que venía a preguntar por Obiko.

-¿Obiko? – ambos mostraron interés a eso. La noticia era del momento.

….

Después de unos minutos, el anciano les comentó lo que sabía de Obiko. Este antes era llamado Ojiko, que vivía en la oscuridad del vecindario hace mucho pero mucho tiempo, que llegó de una de las tantas embarcaciones que vinieron de Japón años atrás debido al intercambio cultural.

Que amaba la oscuridad y la quietud del pueblo. Pero que en la actualidad, debido al incremento de la civilización, la construcción y demás, el antiguo pueblo tranquilo y quieto en las noches, ya no era lo de siempre. Y por ello, debe de tener dificultades para poder vivir. Es más, el incremento de edificios no había parado… Eso sólo significa que la situación para el espíritu no había cambiado.

-Interesante… - Sunset había oído lo que ambos jóvenes le comentaron a a ella y el resto. – Eso quiere decir que Obiko apareció debido a la extensión de la ciudad.

Ahora mismo, todos estaban en el parque cerca de la casa Gobaith y Twilight. Estaban pensando en que podían hacer…

-Si dejamos que esto siga, nadie se sentirá seguro en las noches. Salir seria imposible. – Applejack se cruzó de brazos para luego ver a Rarity. - ¿Qué opinas?

-Que ese espíritu es muy listo. Asustó a todos con lo que hizo anoche y mira el pánico que generó.

-Pero también es algo triste ¿no? Su hogar, todo lo que conoció está desapareciendo, sólo desea que todo siga como antes.

-Lamentablemente así no es la vida Fluttershy, el cambio es algo que pasa si o si. No debemos olvidar el pasado, pero tampoco aferrarnos a este con locura. – Twilight miraba su celular y… - Nada, todos los comentarios que hay y noticia muestran el claro miedo de la población. Ya bastaba con los Kaijuus y Aliens, ahora un espíritu.

-¡Vamos a buscarlo! ¡Tal vez podamos hacer algo! – Pinkie sacó lo que parecía ser una aspiradora. - ¡Hay que exorcizarlo!

-No somos los Ghost Busters, Pinkie. – Gobaith tomó la aspiradora y la lanzó lejos de ella ante la clara decepción de la chica. Pero la caricia en su cabeza de la parte del mucha la hizo sonreír. – Primero hay que hallarlo.

-En eso tienes razón. – Sunset se tragó sus celos, así como el resto y maquinaba un plan. – Si lo que dijeron es cierto. Él se esconde en lugares oscuros, ese debe ser nuestro punto de inicio.

-¿Deseas que vayamos por toda la ciudad y lo busquemos al azar? – Rarity no se mostraba feliz al oír ello, pero ver la afirmación de su amiga la hizo suspirar. – Debí venir con zapatos planos. Gobaith, si me salen ampollas me cargas.

Decir sí era tentador… pero la cara del resto le hicieron callar. Sólo pudo sonreír de modo nervioso ante la pregunta de Rarity… la idea de sentir el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo era más que buena para decirlo en voz alta.

* * *

Por otro lado, el mismo hombre que era el dueño del puesto de ramen que se tragó a ese hombre, es decir Obiko, miraba a lo lejos la ciudad que una vez había sido un pueblo pacífico y lleno de calma y naturaleza, ahora las cosas eran distintas. Más porque no había mucho que le recordara al antiguo pueblo del cual una vez estuvo tan orgulloso de ser parte.

Nunca espero que de la nada lo que una vez fue un pueblo de paz y demás, ahora sería tan ruidoso. Durante las noches ya no había la misma oscuridad que a él tanto le gustaba. La electricidad al inicio no fue un problema para él, la podía soportar. Pero cuando las cantidades de luz en las noches empezaron a incrementarse, fue que tuvo que pensar seriamente en tener que ocultarse la mayor parte del tiempo. Anqué ama este lugar, el pueblo con toda su alma, odia en lo que se ha convertido.

Aun recuerda el primer día en que piso tierra, luego de meses y meses de viaje por el océano en ese barco comerciante que salió de su natal Japón. Bien psio tierra, vago y vago en busca de un lugar donde pueda estar en paz y disfrutar de la oscuridad de la noche. Y lo hallo en un pequeño poblado muchos años atrás. Lleno de árboles y vida, un arroyo que lo cruzaba dándole un aire de un pequeño oasis en el más ardiente de los desiertos.

Pero todo eso acabo un día, el primer vestigio de electricidad que hubo en el pueblo al inicio lo molesto en poca medida. Pero luego de ello vino más y más. No había un solo día en que la electricidad no se hiciera presente. Y de ahí vino más, la expansión de la villa, la construcción de grandes edificios, la destrucción de la naturaleza que alguna vez estuvo aquí, etc… todo poco a poco se vio viendo destruido por la gente y lo que era capaz de hacer con tal de lograr un poco más de dinero, de vivir con mayor comodidad.

No le molesto en un inicio, pero cuando vio que era olvidado por la gente del pueblo, los que alguna vez lo vieron como un espíritu guardián, eso lo lastimo en gran manera. Se sintió despreciado y abandonado, pero ahora estaba dispuesto a cambiar ello.

Desde lo alto de uno de los arboles a las afueras de la ciudad, donde se puede todo el lugar sin ningún problema, Obiko sonreía al ver como la gente parece haber tomado su advertencia como algo serio. De un salto bajo hacia donde estaba su fiel cacerola, la cual tiene su sombra dentro que al mismo tiempo es un ente vivo que puede pensar por su cuenta.

-Parece que todo va a pedir de boca sombra.

La cacerola se abrió un poco para mostrar la forma amorfa de la dicha sombra y eso era algo que él a la vez agradecía. Ella nunca lo había abandonado y era su leal compañero y amigo.

-¿Qué harás ahora que todos están asustados? – la sombra estaba interesado en el plan que Obiko tenía, sabe que él desea de nuevo llamar la atención del pueblo. No ser olvidado por el paso del tiempo.

-Iré a ver. Tú espérame aquí, no tardo.

Y sin más que decir se fue corriendo colina abajo para poder llegar y ver los frutos de sus esfuerzos.

* * *

Y así fue como inicio la pequeña búsqueda de nuestros amigos por toda la ciudad para poder hallar a Obiko. Obviamente no era sencillo dado que la ciudad era grande y la gente se mostraba más que asustada por lo que recién había sucedido.

Los rumores se esparcieron rápidamente por toda la ciudad, habían rumores que en verdad eran algo tontos para lo que en verdad estaba pasando. Era un espíritu, no un vampiro, ¿Quién alimento el rumor de que bebió la sangre de su víctima?

-Bah, no creo que esto sea verdad. – Trixie estaba al lado de Sugarbell y Sonata, las tres chicas eran un pequeño grupo que había nacido luego de acordar que solo ellas tienen el derecho de sacar de quicio a Gobaith.

-No lo sé Trixie… La gente dice que es muy real. Es más, no sé porque salí de casa hoy. – Sonata no era muy fan de estas situaciones, mucho menos de los que fantasmas. Les tiene un pánico.

-Tranquila Sonata, nada pasara. Si los rumores son ciertos, ese ser solo sale de noche. Segpun lo que oí, la luz en general es un veneno para él. - Sugarbell no estaba del todo preocupada por la situación, ella se sentía segura por la luz del día mismo.

-Pero sabes que una vez nos quedemos sin la luz de sol seremos blanco fácil ¿Verdad? – Trixie no pudo evitar soltar ese comentario, uno que le saco a su amiga un pequeño sudor nervioso. Había olvidado ese detalle endemoniado…

Fue en ese momento que las 3 chicas se percataron de que Gobaith y las 7 chicas que siempre paran con él parecen estar buscando algo en medio de las calles. Era gracioso porque la gente los ve como si fueran bichos raros.

-Sabes Sonata, a veces me pregunto si juntarnos con ese idiota nos hará más bien que mal. – La chica en cuestión rio un poco ante las palabras de Trixie, pero no pudo ser capaz de refutar o decir algo para que las cosas sean de un mejor modo.

-Vayamos a ver que hacen, tal vez podamos ayudar. – Sugarbell dio la sugerencia y fue tras los muchachos ante la obvia queja de Trixie y la sonrisa de Sonata. Esto era algo que nunca cambia.

Pero por otro lado…

-Nada, parecemos idiotas buscando de este modo sin ninguna pista o solo rezando de que algo pase. – Rainbow estaba harta, parecían idiotas. Y eso en verdad no les gusta, tiene una reputación que cuidar.

-Solo cierra la boca y sigue buscando. – Applejack miro a su amiga con fastidio, ella también estaba molesta, pero no por ello se pondrá a quejar dado que están buscando a un ser que los puede poner a todos en peligro.

Pinkie por su lado abrió un bote de basura y miro el interior de este. Nada. Pero encontró un comic de colección. ¿Por qué lo habrán tirado? Oh bueno, lo guardo en su bolso porque esta era una oportunidad que ella no puede desaprovechar. Solo para ver que Rarity la miraba con sumo asco.

-¿Qué…?

-Pinkie… tú… Ugh… que… asco… - La chica saco de su bolso un pomo de gel antibacterial y se lo lanzó a su amiga. - ¡Ponte eso en las manos, ni loca dejaré que andes con las manos llenas de mugre!

-¿Mugre…? – aunque la chica parecía no captar que era lo que había hecho con exactitud. Pero le tomo poca importancia e hizo lo que su amiga le pidió.

Fluttershy hablaba con las pequeñas cucarachas para ver si habían visto algo. Pero Twilight miraba la acción con mucho, pero mucho asco… Esto no era algo que una chica quisiera ver de ninguna manera.

-Ugh, Fluttershy. Eso es algo que en verdad, hasta yo veo como algo repugnante.

-¿Por qué? Si son criaturas tiernas. Son solo incomprendidas. Pero son muy interesantes.

La chica tenía una de las cucarachas en la mano y eso le dio a Twilight unas ganas de vomitar. Tal vez ella sea de una mente abierta y muy lógica. Pero igualmente tiene esas sensaciones de asco que producen esos insectos del mal… como se odia ahora mismo.

-¿Algo por tu lado?

-Nada.

Gobaith había revisado lo que parecía ser un contenedor. La verdad sea dicha, no quiere volver ahí.

Sunset soltó un suspiro más que cansado y algo molesto, no puede creer que nada les esté yendo bien en la búsqueda de este ser. Ya estaba harta.

-Hola. – Soltó un grito por el repentino saludo al costado de su oreja y salto a los brazos de Gobaith, quien por buenos reflejos la atrapó sin problema alguno. – Oh, perdón.

-¿¡Sonata!? ¿¡Deseas matarme de un susto!? – La chica estaba bien aferrada a Gobaith, quien por su lado no dijo nada. Mejor mantiene el silencio y ve como se desarrolla todo esto.

-Ahm… ups… perdón. Pero vinimos a ayudar en lo que sea que estén haciendo. - ¿Vinimos?

-Vaya Sunset… no pensé que tenías esa clase de fantasías.

La chica se mostró muy confundida a las palabras de Trixie, sólo para ver que estaba siendo cargada al estilo princesa por Gobaith y eso le produjo un enorme sonrojo.

-Perdón… - Se bajó rápidamente, algo avergonzada y decepcionada.

-¿Qué hacen exactamente ustedes 8? ¿Buscan algo? – Sugarbell preguntó algo burlona, siempre era divertido ver la cara de Sunset cuando se avergüenza.

Pero la expresión de ella y del resto cambió cuando oyeron el sonido de una flauta. Una que, según las leyendas, es la que usa Obiko para hacer denotar su presencia.

-¡Es Obiko! – Ahora fue el turno de Sonata de saltar a los brazos de Gobaith quien tenía un tic en el ojo. Esto era el colmo.

-Muy bien, ustedes están aquí y eso nos puede ayudar.

-¿Cómo? – Las tres chicas vieron a la ex unicornio como si estuviera loca.

-¡Buscaremos a ese fantasma en toda la ciudad!

-¿¡Qué!? – eso no lo habían esperado de ninguna manera. Vaya forma de terminar su día libre….

….

Y así comenzó la cacería, así comenzó la búsqueda más ortodoxa de toda la historia. Ver como un grupo de chicas y un chico parecían buscar en todos los lugares donde hay poca luz en la ciudad era más que un extraño.

Más porque, en verdad estaban siguiendo la pista de Obiko. Pero cada vez que se acercaban, perdían pista de él. Por ejemplo, Pinkie, Sonata y Applejack lograron dar con él en unos de los tubos de juegos en el parque, pero este desapareció. Rarity, Sugarbell y Fluttershy lo buscaron en un restaurante y lo que de ganaron fue un montón de grasa en la ropa para horror de la más refinada de las 3. Twilight, Sunset y Trixie fueron las que lo persiguieron hasta una cabina que saca fotos, pero lo único que hallaron luego de su persecución fue una foto de él mostrando su clara disconformidad con la luz. Y Gobaith con Rainbow lo persiguieron hasta llegar a una tienda para ropas de mujer… mala suerte para el muchacho ya que el ente entro al área de ropa interior para mujeres. Rainbow le picó los ojos para que no vea cuerpos femeninos y también por celos. No conforme con eso lo lanzó fuera de la tienda para que ella siga buscando. El joven sólo pudo ver como Obiko salía como si nada de la dichosa tienda y le sacaba la lengua… ¿Era broma? Rainbow solo pudo salir luego de que la forzaron a comprar varios artículos de ropa. Rayos…

Luego de todo ello, ninguno sabía que hacer o decir. Se habían juntado en un punto específico para planear que hacer luego. Sólo para oír la flauta del ente sonar dentro de un camión que pasó cerca de ellos. Ese era…

-¡Ahí va!

-¡Espere! ¡Detenga el camión!

Gobaith y el resto de chicas fueron en persecución del dichoso vehículo. Este día cada vez era peor.

…

Luego de horas y horas de esto, todos estaban en el parque cerca de la casa de Twilight. Unos tirados en el suelo, otros sentados mientras tomaban agua.

-Maldito espíritu, ya verá cuánto le ponga mis manos encima. – Rarity se quitó los zapatos para descansar. – Agh… tengo ampollas.

-Pudo ser peor Rarity, no tuviste que correr como loca. – Rainbow aún no sabía que hará con tanta ropa de mujer.

-Ok, no hemos avanzado absolutamente nada. Pero hemos captado una cosa.

-¿Cuál? – Fluttershy también se sobaba los pies, nunca pensó que usar un vestido de una pieza y tacos el día de hoy le daría este dilema.

-Que él no soporta la luz. – Twilight tenía en sus manos la foto donde él salía. – Pero no me explico el porqué hace esto.

-Creo que eso es algo que deberíamos preguntarle a él directamente. – Applejack se puso de nuevo su sombrero que usaba de abanico. - ¿Y ustedes tres?

-¡Esto no se quedará así, nadie se burla de la gran y poderosa Trixie!

-Por culpa de esa cosa no pude tener mi cita con Big Mac…

-Yo sólo quiero dormir en las noches sin miedo a que me ataquen.

-Creo que eso simplifica todo. – Gobaith se puso de pie para luego sacudirse la suciedad en su pantalón. – Pero parece que todo lo hecho hasta ahora fue adrede. Como si quisiera que la gente le tenga miedo, que sepan que él está aquí.

-¿Por qué motivo? No le veo lo divertido a todo esto. Encima nos hizo correr por toda la ciudad y la policía no sabia cómo enfrentar esto. – Pinkie tenía razón, de seguir así… Ellos…

-Entones eso es algo que hallaremos hoy mismo. – Sunset cerró el libro que tenía en mano. – Tengo un plan.

Todos se mostraron nerviosos ante las palabras de la chica, algo de su lado malo seguía ahí y eso era posible de verse en sus ojos y su sonrisa.

-¿Está mal pensar que esa sonrisa y mirada la hacen ver más atractiva de lo normal? – Todas pasaron a ver al muchacho quien no notó que dijo todo en voz alta. – Ahm… es una opinión honesta.

Sunset se vio obligada a suprimir la sonrisa y el sonrojo en su cara. Hay trabajo que hacer. Aunque, no pudo evitar que el resto de chicas le den un ligero escarmiento al muchacho, quien como nota mental, decidió aprender a ahorrarse sus comentarios privados para ellas… Al menos cuando la situación lo requiera.

-Llamaré a casa para que sepan llegaremos algo tarde. – Sonata optó por hacer lo que Midna le dijo, si llegaba tarde… avisa o sino…

Oh bueno, luego de que Sunset les comento del plan que tenia en mente. Y obviamente, se vieron las caras al pensar que la idea era una locura, pero al mismo tiempo de que era una brillante y espectacular idea. Sólo quedaba esperar a la noche para llevarla a cabo.

* * *

Por otro lado, Obiko miraba el atardecer. Se acercaba el inicio de la noche, así como el fin de otro día.

-Las cosas han cambiado. – miraba con mucha tristeza la gran montaña que estaba cerca de ser cubierta de su campo de visión por un nuevo edifico que se estaba construyendo.

-Sí, pronto la montaña será invisible para nosotros. Ya no tendremos la misma vista de siempre. – la sombra salió de la cacerola para ver el paisaje. – A este paso tendremos que irnos.

-Todo parece un sueño sabes. Ya no me acuerdo cuando fue que el viejo pueblo desapareció. Es algo raro. Y en verdad dudo que… esto pueda cambiar.

-Si, ya no podemos seguir evitando lo inevitable….

El silencio reino el lugar por varios segundos, ambos sabían que era la hora, que ya no había nada más que pudieran hacer. Y eso sólo significa una cosa…

-Aún recuerdo cada detalle del viejo pueblo. El bote que están en el arroyo, los bosques que rodean el lugar, las flores… todo. Y aún así… Sombra, si hoy es la última noche. Hagamos esto como siempre lo hemos hecho. ¡Cómo nos gusta!

-¡Así será! – La sombra también estaba dispuesto a dar todo, si este será la última noche en el lugar. Que sea a lo grande.

* * *

Para cuando ya era de noche, el pánico se hizo masivo en la ciudad. Todo mundo corría a sus casas o autos para tratar de tener un lugar seguro. Las grandes tiendas, restaurantes, todo establecimiento que había en el lugar se estaba viendo en la forzosa decisión de cerrar sus puertas para lograr tener sus cosas a salvo, como los empleados. Esto no era algo que pudiera ser tomado a la ligera. El pánico en la población era más que palpable y presente.

Pero había un grupo de jóvenes que no se había ido a refugiar en la comodidad de sus hogares.

-Explica de nuevo el plan Sunset. – Spike estaba presente, había optado por venir ya que le preocupa la situación y sus amigos. Que importa si tiene sueño, esta es una emergencia.

-Simple Spike. ¿Ves este pozo de aquí? – La chica señaló el pozo que estaba al lado de ellos. – Según los informes y las noticias, la víctima de Obiko apareció al lado de este pozo. Es más, según lo dicho… él fue absorbido por la cacerola de Obiko y terminó aquí. Eso significa…

-Que el pozo y la cacerola están conectados. Eso es brillante Sunset. – Twilight tenía que admitir el genio de su amiga y como pudo enlazar los más pequeños detalles para lograr ello.

-Por ello le has pedido a la masa rosa que traiga tantos dulces. Harás que acumule su poder en estos y los tiraran aquí. Y donde haya una explosión, será donde Obiko está actualmente. Bien pensado.

Trixie vio como Pinkie hacia esfuerzos para no lanzarse a comer tantas delicias dulces. Estaba que se moría de hambre, pero no era el momento de ello.

Ya era la hora, todos alzaron sus vistas para estar atentos a la explosión que estaba por haber. Pinkie lanzó sus dulces cargados de magia al pozo y no pasó ni pocos minutos para que de la nada, una fuerte explosión se haga de presente en el cielo. Eran como fuegos artificiales producidos por los dulces y el lugar no estaba lejos de ellos.

En cuestión de minutos, fueron en dirección donde de había generado la dicha explosión.

No les tomó tanto tiempo llegar, ya que estaba a unos kilómetros del pozo. Y al hacerlo, se dieron cuenta que el lugar era perfecto para la ciudad en todo su esplendor. La noche no quitaba ese aire de belleza, pero la oscuridad y el silencio si daban un cambio al cielo nocturno, ya que sin luz que afecte el lugar, las estrellas eran visibles y por ello…

Vieron que al filo del lugar, Obiko miraba con sorpresa y mucha atención la ciudad. Casi parecía feliz, casi como si volviera a ver su hogar luego de una vida.

-Si, esa es la oscuridad que tanto extrañaba. La oscuridad que había en los viejos tiempos. – los jóvenes se quedaron sorprendidos al oír ello. Más al ver que él pasaba a verlos. - ¡Miren, esa es la oscuridad de siempre! ¡La que tanto extrañaba!

Ver como el espíritu saltaba de alegría de un lado a otro, alegando que el pueblo en el cual vivió y amo había vuelto. Y ver ello, les dio tristeza.

No era un espíritu malo. No. Era uno que extrañaba su hogar, uno que no fue capaz de vivir y aceptar que las cosas habían cambiado. Estaba atrapado en el pasado y finalmente estaba delirando.

-¿Es broma? – Rainbow negó con la cabeza al ver esto. No porque no le de pena. Sino porque sentía rabia al ver que él no quería aceptar la realidad y que el pueblo de antes nunca iba a volver. - ¡Obiko!

El grito de la chica logró hacer que el espíritu deje de lado sus saltos de alegría y pase a verlos, pero se notaba la tristeza en sus ojos. Rainbow apretó los dientes, sabe que sonará cruel lo que dirá. Pero no puede dejar que siga viviendo una mentira, una ilusión. No estaba bien.

-El pueblo se fue. Ya no está. No volverá nunca a ser el mismo. Hazte a la idea de que las cosas son así ahora.

-No… No es cierto. – Pero Obiko estaba en negación, no lo quería admitir, no lo quería creer. Que su amado pueblo se había ido para siempre.

-¡Ya no huyas! ¡Se acabó, el pueblo y la gente de antes se fue! ¡Acepta que así es la vida! – Todos se sorprendieron a las palabras de Rainbow, ella parecía especialmente molesta por su actitud. - ¡El mundo cambia, la gente cambia! ¡Acéptalo, no vivas más en el pasado! ¡No huyas más! – Las palabras de la chica parecían dar justo en el clavo. El espíritu se mostraba más y más molesto. Pero eso no significa que vaya a dejar las cosas así.

-Obiko… ya es suficiente. Puedes ir a otro lugar y ser libre. Iniciar de nuevo. Buscar un nuevo hogar. – Gobaith se acercó un poco luego de tomar el hombro de Rainbow y darle el apoyo mental que tal vez ella quería en ese momento. – Podemos ayudarte a buscar donde vivir.

-No… no quiero ir a otro lugar que no sea el antiguo pueblo… el antiguo pueblo. – Obiko pasó a ver la ciudad una vez más. – Mi querido pueblo. – Se pudo sentir como se le quebró la voz, la tristeza que sentía era enorme, pero al mismo tiempo les daba la idea de lo difícil que era para él aceptar la realidad. – Los destruiré con mis propias manos.

A esas palabras, Obiko dio un grito desgarrador de tristeza y dolor. En sólo segundos su apariencia humana había sido reemplazada por una de color negro de forma humanoide.

Gobaith dio el grito a todas de que se dispersen. Y eso fue lo que se hizo. El joven al ver que todas estaban a salvo y lejos de él, para que las que no saben de su identidad no lo vean. Sacó el Spark Lens. Vio como Obiko iba hacia la ciudad…

Entiende su dolor, él también sabe lo que es vivir así. Pero no puede dejar que las cosas sigan así. No puede permitir que un ser que no puede aceptar el cambio que hay, destruya la ciudad. Al pueblo, a los que estaba ahí en la ciudad. Alzó el Spark Lens y lo activó para que en cuestión de segundos, Ultraman Tiga haga aparición.

La sorpresa de las chicas de ver a Tiga pararse y afrontar a Obiko para que no avance más, fue un alivio. Pero lo que no esperaron las 7 chicas que lo podían oír fue…

 _-Sé lo que sientes. Pero no puedes destruir la vida de los demás sólo porque te duele el cambio que nunca quisiste. Ya tranquilízate._

Tiga trataba de razonar con el espíritu, quien no le hizo caso. Sólo lo atacó y él logró bloquear el ataque. Al mismo tiempo que lograba. Tener a su oponente en su lugar…

- _¡No, no lo entiendes! ¡El antiguo pueblo es todo lo que tengo! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es perderlo todo!_

Tiga recibió varios golpes por parte de Obiko. Se notaba a leguas que no era un ser que estaba hecho para pelear, sus golpes eran erráticos y fáciles de predecir. Pero Tiga no quería lastimarlo, quería ayudarlo a entender que no puede seguir así. Que el mundo ha cambiado y sólo quedaba seguir avanzando con este.

Tiga empujó a Obiko lejos de él, no perdiendo su posición y aún siendo una barrera que impide el avance de ese ser contra la ciudad.

- _¿Y que harás una vez destruyas la ciudad? ¿Has pensado siquiera ello?_

Tiga bloqueaba uno a uno los golpes de Obiko, no lo quería lastimar. Debe al menos intentar que entienda que esto no puede seguir así.

Pero este siguió con sus ataques fuera de lugar, casi nada efectivos. Hasta se le subió a la espalda… esto era absurdo. Con cualquier otro enemigo ya lo habría acabado. Pero desea darle una oportunidad… una… logró quitarse al monstruo de su espalda y lo puso al frente de él.

Inmediatamente ambos se empezaron a golpear rápidamente, Tiga notaba que esto no tiene sentido. La pelea era un claro ejemplo de que… no había nada que ganar. Por lo que optó por empujar al ser a un lado y darle un par de patadas. A ver si con eso se quedaba quieto. Y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no era así. Obiko seguía avanzando, dispuesto a cumplir su meta. Y no permitirá ello…

Tiga se puso firme y detuvo el avance del monstruo con sus manos, claro que no espero que este lanzara de su boca una ráfaga de fuego que le dio en el pecho. Dolió…

Las chicas abajo veían con algo de molestia lo que estaba pasando y una en específico no estaba dispuesta a soportar más esto.

-¡Pinkie! ¡Dame uno de tus pastelillos y cárgalo con magia! – Rainbow parecía dispuesta a acabar esto de una vez.

La chica no dudo en hacerlo, también desea ayudar a Tiga y dejó que ella vaya en su lugar. Rainbow sacó sus alas para luego volar a cierta altura, donde sabe que le puede dar al monstruo.

-¡Oye! – la chica le grito al monstruo para que se voltee y la vea. - ¡No importa si destruyes el pueblo! ¡No lograrás volver al pasado! ¡Entiéndelo de una maldita vez!

Le lanzó el pastelillo a la cabeza y la explosión pareció si molestarlo, más no afectarlo en gran medida. Pero se mostraba muy molesta.

Tiga quien estaba parado a unos metros de él, sólo atino a decir….

- _El mundo cambia. No podemos obligar al resto a quedarse en el pasado porque se nos hace más cómodo. Eso significa ser leal al buen cambio y no ser egoísta._

Las palabras de Tiga parecieron impactar en algo al espíritu. Pero lo que no espero es ver como el monstruo parecía estar muy afectado por lo que dijo.

Le lanzó al gigante de Luz, una ráfaga de fuego de su boca, pero este lo esquivó con facilidad moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado. Y Obiko se quedó viendo la ciudad. Pudo ver en ella los vestigios de su amado pueblo. Como estaba ahí… viendo todo lo que él había hecho. En el fondo, la ciudad seguía siendo su amado pueblo, a pesar de haber cambiado tanto. Y por ello…

Se preparó para atacar nuevamente, pero esta vez Tiga iba a contrarrestar la ráfaga de fuego con una ráfaga de luz que lanzó de su mano. No era tan potente como la mayoría de sus ataques, sólo quería detener el ataque.

Pero lo que ni él ni nadie esperó fue ver que Obiko no atacó, además de que recibió el ataque de lleno. Ello sorprendió a todos, sobre todo a Rainbow quien vio todo de más cerca.

Obiko era un ser que no soporta la luz, obviamente el ataque, aunque débil, lo afecto en una medida mucho mayor de lo que uno espero. Y ver como este caía al suelo, les dolió… porque no era malo… sólo era un ser incomprendido.

Tiga corrió hacia donde estaba Obiko, se arrodilló y lo tomó entre sus brazos para poder verlo. Tiga se mostraba claramente confundido y arrepentido… Había acabado con varios Aliens, Kaijuus y demás que merecían ser detenidos… pero ahora sentía una culpa que no lo dejaría en paz.

 _-¿Por qué…?_

 _-Porque… tienes razón. Es mi pueblo… mi amado pueblo. Aunque haya cambiado… Sólo que lo note muy tarde…_

 _-Pero… No debías…_

 _-No merezco estar aquí… no luego de querer destruirlo… no soy digno de ello. Ojalá lo hubiera visto antes…_

Tiga tomó con fuerza el cuerpo de Obiko, al menos le dará la compañía que necesita antes de partir al último de los viajes. Y este pareció agradecer el gesto…

- _Es triste ¿Sabes…? Amar algo tanto que pierdes noción de lo que es luego de no haber demostrado cuanto lo amaste… No cometas mi error… Demuestra lo que sientas, aunque duela… porque al contrario… te arrepentirás… más cuando seas olvidado por quienes amaste._

 _-Obiko…_

 _-Cuida a mi amado pueblo… por favor…_

Tiga asintió en respuesta y Obiko hizo lo mismo, como agradecimiento a lo hecho. Y luego de ello, se vio como dejó de respirar y moverse. Había muerto y eso afectó a todos.

-No… No me siento feliz de este resultado. – Rarity admitió que es el desenlace más triste que habían presenciado mientras consolaba a Fluttershy, quien lloraba un poco… signo de la tristeza.

Nadie sabía que decir, ni siquiera que pensar… esto era como un golpe en el estómago. Pero la sorpresa de todas fue mayor al ver como Tiga se empezaba a volver partículas de luz. Al mismo tiempo que volvía el cuerpo de Obiko en estas partículas. Para dejar que el cuerpo de este se vaya al cielo, al espacio y que nunca se vea afectado más por el sentimiento de soledad y olvido del cual fue víctima.

Gobaith apareció a un lado del bosque, agotado físicamente pero el cansancio era más mental. Se sentía cansado… muy cansado y a la vez más triste.

Pero oyó como Rainbow llegaba a su lado para ver como estaba. Se podía ver que la chica estaba algo afectada por lo que pasó… trató de decir algo, pero las lágrimas le ganaron. Se sentía mal… triste.

-Él.. Lo hizo porque que no quería ser olvidado. Él… sólo quería que la gente no lo olvide…

-Rainbow…

-Es triste… duele… Nadie merece ello… nadie merece ser olvidado. Él recordaba el viejo pueblo con amor…

Rainbow sintió como Gobaith la abrazaba, como diciendo que la entiende… y que las palabras de Obiko se quedaron en su cabeza… sino dice que ama a las 7… sabe que se arrepentirá…

* * *

Ya en casa, Gobaith estaba echado en la cama de su habitación al mismo tiempo que recordaba todo lo sucedido el día de hoy.

Obviamente tras todo el ajetreo y demás, regresaron a sus respectivos hogares y se podía ver que esto había afectado en algo a todos. Las chicas no dijeron mucho, pero se podía notar que no iban a olvidar a Obiko. Que en cierta manera él era un ejemplo de lo que no se debe hacer si eres olvidado. Pero al mismo tiempo un ejemplo de lo que pasa si es que todo lo que te importó una vez, te olvida como si fueras nada.

Gobaith acompaño a todas hasta sus respectivos hogares, el viaje fue largo, pero le sirvió para aclarar varias cosas en su mente y cuando tanto él como Sonata volvieron a casa… Midna no hizo mayor pregunta al ver la cara de ambos jóvenes. Sonata casi parecía que quería llorar.

Obiko no pudo superar el cambio, pero eso se sumó al hecho de que fue olvidado y eso es lo peor que le puede pasar a un ser vivo. El olvido…. Que quienes te amen o quienes ames te olviden… que los pierdas para siempre. Y eso hizo que Gobaith pensara una y otra vez lo mismo. Y no le hallaba otra solución… no veía otro camino o salida. No puede…

Si, tal vez ellas lo odien. Pero al menos será sincero con ella y no huira como un cobarde. Debe ser honesto en lo que siente… pero antes de ello…

Se puso de pie y salió de su habitación en dirección del estudio donde su papá a veces pasa las noches viendo cosas de su trabajo.

Tocó la puerta y al oír que le dio permiso de entrar, lo hizo. Y dentro, puso ver a su padre viendo unos papeles.

-Oh, hola hijo. Pasa. Estaba viendo unos contratos antes de irme a dormir.

-Si… Ahm… ¿Puedo hablar contigo papá?

El adulto se sorprendió al oír ello. Su hijo no hablaba con él sino era un tema sumamente importante. Y parece que este es uno de esos.

-Espera… - Se giro para sacar de un minirefrigerador un par de cervezas. – Ten.

-Soy menor…

-Olvida ello. Siento que necesitas el valor y el alcohol para esto. Y yo estoy aquí y mañana es domingo. Date el lujo hijo.

Gobaith optó por hacer caso, bebió del líquido y obviamente era asqueroso al inicio. Pero siguió y siguió hasta que el alcohol pareció dar efecto.

-Me querrás golpear…

-Depende… Si embarazaste a una de esas 7, quizás lo haga. – Gobaith rio a la broma de su padre. - ¿Qué te aqueja…? ¿Tiene que ver con ellas…?

El muchacho respondió con la cabeza y comenzó con su relato. Lo que sentía por esas 7, que al inicio creyó que era amistad y con el tiempo y los meses… cambió. Ellas eran importantes para él, lo hicieron mejor persona y ahora… estaba en una encrucijada.

-No sé qué hacer papá. No puedo simplemente elegir una… porque de hacerlo sentiría que me estoy quitando parte de mí…

Tsubasa suspiró al oír ello. Era la hora… es hora de que su hijo sepa la verdad y que le depara en unos meses. Rápidamente sacó otra botella de cerveza, esta vez más cargada y unos papeles… unos contratos para la sorpresa del chico.

-¿Y esto…?

-Algo que deberás afrontar hijo. Y esta ley que está aquí, es tu única salida… pero verás pronto algo bueno. Alégrate por primera vez de la importancia de nuestro apellido.

Le indico que lea las partes marcadas y al hacerlo, Gobaith se quedó helado al mismo tiempo que su padre le daba la botella entera, que él gustosamente empezó a beber directamente.

 _Ley de Compromiso: Gobaith Kosei tiene como prometida a Nanami Kirin. A la edad de 18 años del varón, se realizará el matrimonio respectivo. Si se desea cancelar este acuerdo, el varón debe presentar una pareja potencial el día que cumpla 17 años._

 _-_ ¿¡Qué diablos…!?

-Sigue leyendo…

 _Condición de estado único: La familia Kosei tiene un índice de varones muy bajo. Siempre se busca tener más de un varón en la familia para aumentar el legado._

-Nuestra familia no tiene varios varones, por eso tienes varias tías y primas.

-Ugh… - Olvidando ese detalle, siguió y…

 _Debido a ello, si se da el caso único en que sólo hay un varón en la rama principal y las secundarias. Este está en la facultad y el derecho de tener más de una esposa. El límite es indicado por el varón al cual la ley se le aplica, así como una vez decidido la cantidad, no se podrá cambiar. Por lo que es una decisión que se debe tomar con mucha seriedad._

 _-_ ¿Seriedad…? Papá… básicamente esto deja tener un Harem de modo legal… yo… yo soy el único varón en la línea de sucesión y por ello… - Gobaith se olvidó de que por si ya estaba ebrio, tomó de nuevo de la botella hasta vaciar su contenido.

Tsubasa sabe que Midna lo matará por esto, pero es necesario.

-Si Gobaith… puedes tener más de una esposa. Y será mejor que actúes rápido. En unos meses cumples 17 y debes de actuar ya. ¿Aceptas a Nanami u optas por pedirle a esas 7 esto? La decisión es tuya.

Y así como vino, Gobaith Kosei se había metido en algo grande nuevamente... ¿¡Cómo pedirle a las 7 ser sus novias/prometidas!? ¿¡Era en serio!? ¡Que el cielo lo ampare!

* * *

 **EXTRA  
MLP : Bromas**

Kaguro caminaba de regreso hacia la estación de trenes para luego volver a Canterlot. No puede creer que el día de hoy le haya pasado de todo. Estaba empapado, con pintura en sus ropas, y también con mucha, pero mucha brillantina en su pelaje. Parece de esos seres excéntricos que hay en esos lugares de Ponyhattan…

No puede creer que esas dos, Rainbow y Pinkie, se la pasaron todo el día jugando bromas con él cuando Twilight lo ayudaba a estudiar para el examen que tiene mañana… Odia esas cosas. No puede creer que necesita saber de historia para ser un caballero de la guardia. Diablos…

-No te lo tomes tan a mal Kaguro, esas dos les gusta hacer bromas. Y si fue así, significa que le caes bien a ambas. – Kaguro miro a Twilight con algo de molestia, ella solo rio de forma nerviosa al ver que él no se lo había tomado tan bien.

-No le hagas caso Twilight, este idiota esta así porque está molesto que no se dio cuenta de las bromas. Se siente más tonto de lo que ya es.

-Navi… agradezco tu apoyo moral.

-Siempre a tu lado.

La princesa se llevó el casco a la boca para contener y esconder su risa, admite que ver a esos dos es como verse a ella y Spike, solo que en el caso de ellos es al revés, siendo Navi la responsable y Kaguro el que necesita que le recuerden todo.

-Igualmente Kaguro, ambas desean disculparse contigo por las bromas. Así son ellas, ya he sido víctima más de una vez de ese dúo. Mira, ahí están. – Twilight noto que Rainbow y Pinkie esperaban cerca al tren que estaba por partir en dirección a Canterlot. – Hola chicas.

-Hey Twilight. Hey Kaguro, ¿Cómo estuvo tu visita el día de hoy?

Kaguro tuvi un tic en el ojo por la pregunta, lo está haciendo adrede. Muy bien, eso significa que se ha divertido a sus expensas. Pinkie soltó una pequeña risa al ver la cara del lobo y…

-Fue divertido ver tu cara de sorpresa más de una vez Kaguro, espero que podamos repetirlo la semana que viene.

-Oh, no lo dudo… - Kaguro optó por ir al tren luego de despedirse de la princesa, no sin antes… - Por cierto, cuidado donde pisan ustedes dos.

-¿Eh?

Para sorpresa de todos los que estaban presentes, debajo de ambas salió una especie de red que las apreso y las elevo al aire. Quedaron como una gran piñata, muy apretadas debido al poco espacio que tenían.

-¿¡Qué es esto!?

-Mi venganza. – Kaguro sonrió al ver la cara de ira de Rainbow Dash y la de confusión de Pinkie Pie. – Esa red es especial, se soltara luego de que el sol se oculte. Por lo que tienen, unas 3 horas para saber lo que se siente ser una piñata.

Twilight se quedó con la boca abierta al ver ello. ¿Cuándo lo hizo? ¿En serio les tendió una trampa? Sus mejillas se inflaron al contener la risa que quería dar, era gracioso ver a ambas bromistas del pueblo, estar en el lado de las afectadas.

-¡Bájanos, te lo ordeno! ¡O te juro que mi venganza será terrible Kaguro Caelesti!

Y para sorpresa de ambas ponis, el lobo se les acerco con una sonrisa burlona. Le dio un pequeño empujón a la frente de Rainbow y una caricia en la cabeza a Pinkie, avergonzándolas y molestándolas también.

-Se declara la guerra. Nos vemos, llego el tren.

Ambas ponis vieron al lobo y al hada, quien reía como desquiciada, subir al tren. Kaguro se despidió de Twilight con la mano y ella devolvió el gesto. Viendo como el tren se perdía a la vista.

-¡Twilight, bájanos!

-Oh, miren la hora. Tengo que ver unos documentos de la escuela, las veo luego chicas.

Viendo como su última esperanza se iba….

-¿Twilight? ¿¡Twilight!? ¡TWILIGHT!

-Se fue… Dashie… creo que esta vez perdimos…

-Gggggrrrr… ¡Me vengare Kaguro Caelesti! ¡Te haré arrodillarte ante mí, lo juro!

Si…. Desde ese día, una guerra de bromas inicio… Algunos no maduran… ¿No?


	28. Razones del Corazón

**Hora de la verdad señores y damas, hora del momento que todos esperaban. Soy pésimo para estas cosas... Punto de cambio para todos, allá vamos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28: Razones desde el Corazón**

-Odio mi vida. – Gobaith Kosei estaba en una gran encrucijada. Una que él nunca esperó vivir. Pensó que esto solo pasaba en los animes de comedia romántica, rayos. No le importa ahora saltarse clases, no le importa estar en el tejado viendo al cielo, o simplemente nada en la actualidad.

Había pasado ya varios días desde lo que ocurrió con Obiko, así como el tiempo en que descubrió su compromiso con su antigua amiga, Nanami, que su abuela había hecho, como la odia ahora mismo. No puede creer que ella decidiera algo así… Si, es cierto que se había rendido a la idea de casarse solo por compromiso, eso equivale a ser miembro de la familia Kosei. Pero ahora odia su apellido y a su abuela… como extraña a su abuelo.

Pero las cosas no quedaban ahí, lo que Gobaith nunca espero es que exista una ley que le permita tener más de una esposa solo por el único miembro varón que yace en la línea sucesoria. Y eso le da el derecho de tener más de una esposa…

-Esposas.

No puede creerlo, no novias… Si hace esto, ellas básicamente saltaran al rango de ser sus prometidas. En otras palabras, serían sus esposas a futuro. Y él está en la obligación de casarse cuando cumpla los 18.

-Mierda… - Podía decir palabras fuertes dado que estaba solo, maldecía su suerte y su vida.

-¿Pasa algo? – pero para la sorpresa de Gobaith, Flash apareció en su campo de visión. – Te ves más que preocupado.

-No lo entenderías Flash. – el muchacho sabía que él era su amigo varón más cercano. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Saltándote las clases?

-Si, la verdad no deseo oír al profesor de historia y sus cosas. – Flash se sentó al lado del muchacho, quien seguía echado viendo el cielo. – El baile es en la noche.

-Ngh… no tengo ni ganas de ir a ese baile. – Gobaith había perdido todas ganas de ir, luego de lo que se le reveló… optó por tener un perfil bajo.

-¿Paso algo entre las chicas y tú? Se es más que obvio que… tratas de mantener la distancia entre ellas. Y se nota que ellas están muy tristes por tu distanciamiento.

No desvió su mirada del cielo, le dolía pensar que las estaba lastimando. Pero con todo lo que ha pasado y con lo que su mente aún se debate entre decir o no lo que siente, más porque no quiere que esto sea una obligación, es que desea estar solo.

Flash sabía que algo afectaba a su amigo, no lo iba a decir en voz alta. Pero estaba actuando un poco como cuando llego aquí por primera vez. Debe tocar las cosas con una pinza, sabe que no debe de meter la pata con Gobaith, porque de hacerlo, perderá la oportunidad de saber que está pasando.

-Sabes que me puedes decir lo que te afecta, no te juzgaré. Somos amigos ¿No?

Eso era algo que él sabía muy bien, que puede confiar en las palabras de Flash. Pero al mismo tiempo teme que algo salga mal y… No podría soportar la idea de perder a un amigo, solo por algo como esto. Pero necesitaba compartir esto con alguien. Necesitaba decirle a su amigo algo, una razón de la actitud que está tomando ahora. Y…

-Prométeme, que no le dirás nada a las chicas. Estoy viendo como afrontar esto.

Ver la expresión tan seria de su amigo le hizo dudar un poco si es que era capaz de soportar algo tan grande como le que le va a contar. Pero desea ayudarlo en lo que sea que lo afecte tal como él lo hizo dándole su apoyo. Flash asintió sin dudar y lo que oyó luego, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se quede helado en su lugar. No podía creer lo que Gobaith le estaba diciendo…

Ok, era más que obvio que el lazo que tiene con ellas es tan fuerte que muchos piensan que es raro que solo sean amigos, pero oír que en efecto él sentía más que amistad por esas 7 le daba un shock que le costó salir varios segundos.

Aunque no lo puede culpar, era cierto que ellas 7 lo habían ayudado más que nadie a ser mejor, a cambiar. Si no fuera por ellas, él de seguro seguiría estando en el lugar de siempre en la cafetería, solo, sin amigos. Por ello, en vez de sentir asco y rabia, lo entiende. Pero lo demás si fue una sorpresa más que mayúscula.

Que su propia familia tenga una ley que permite tal cosa como tener más de una esposa si solo hay un varón en la línea sucesoria para asegurar el nacimiento de al menos un varón o más para que el nombre persista. Vaya familia que su amigo tiene, no lo envidia con todos los problemas que ahora tiene. Más al ver que su propia abuela lo comprometió sin que él sepa algo. Muchos problemas para venir de una familia así de importante.

-Mi abuela es muy tradicional, según tengo entendido ella se casó con mi abuelo por compromiso, más que por amor. Al parecer desde niña la educaron para ser la próxima matriarca de la familia. Eso se acabará cuando yo herede el nombre de la familia y mi madre pasaría a tomar el lugar de ella… Pero hasta la fecha, ella aún tiene mucha voz y voto en estas cosas.

Gobaith se acomodó para poder sentarse, no pudo evitar ver sus manos y a la vez maldecir la situación que le tocó vivir. No quiere que ellas crean que él está jugando con ellas, pero no importa como lo vea, es así lo que parece.

-¿Cuál es el plan? – Gobaith miro a su amigo con sorpresa. – Si crees que dejaré que esto lo afrontes sólo, estas mal. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda. No quiero que tengas arrepentimientos como yo los tuve con la otra Twilight. Y por ello, déjame ayudar. Somos mejores amigos ¿No?

El muchacho no pude evitar sonreír al oír esas palabras, hace años que nadie lo llama así. Y no lo podía negar, en cierto modo… Flash era su mejor amigo. En estos meses se habían vuelto tan unidos que habían sido capaces de admitir el uno al otro lo que el otro pensaba. No lo entiende, pero le da la sensación de que tal vez fueron amigos en una vida pasada… quizás era así. Ver como este le extendía el puño para que lo choque, hizo que Gobaith recuerde en algo lo que pasaba en su infancia. El mismo gesto, solo que esta vez no sentía nada negativo en Flash, era un amigo sincero y real para él. Alguien quien lo apoyará hasta el final. Un amigo de verdad.

-Claro. Mejores amigos. – choco su puño con el del guitarrista y al fin pudo sentir ese sentimiento de amistad sin intenciones ocultas. Un sentimiento que extrañaba años.

Ambos sabían que se iban a ganar unos problemas con ambas directoras, pero no les importaba. Esto fue más productivo que ir a clases.

* * *

Por otro lado, en lo que parecía ser un edificio abandonado, cierto ser estaba comiendo lo que poco que pudo hallar de comida de la basura. Ya llevaba meses en este mugroso planeta, pensó que los que sobrevivieron a la destrucción de la nave mandarían algún tipo de ayuda para ella. Pero no era así, los muy bastardos la habían dejado abandonada en este mugroso planeta.

Estaba harta de vagar de un lado para otro, buscando comida entre la basura y tener que alimentarse de esos vagabundos asquerosos que hallaba en la calle… Al menos tienen la suerte de haber probado su cuerpo antes de morir. Pero igual, que ella haya sido obligada a rebajarse a este nivel. Todo por culpa de ese mocoso y sus extraños poderes… su sangre.

Un humano con el gen único de los Ultraman, era un espécimen raro en todo el universo. No sólo por lo raro que era, sino porque los Ultraman estaban al borde de la extinción. Una gran batalla de proporciones cósmicas en su propio planeta los destruyo en su mayoría. Pero de todos modos, ya no le interesa el muchacho para tenerlo como un juguete sexual, no… desea matarlo. Hacerlo sufrir, que tenga una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Que las chicas que lo aman lo vena morir lentamente sin poder hacer nada, esa es su venganza perfecta.

Se puso de pie luego de terminar la poca comida que había logrado recolectar y de haber absorbido toda la energía de su última víctima. El cadáver estaba ahí, en el suelo y parecía una momia. Se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir en busca de eses chico y atacar de nuevo… Pero ¿Dónde estaría?

La respuesta vino a ella en forma de un panfleto, uno que demostraba la foto de la escuela Canterlot y el gran baile que estaba por haber ahí. Sino mal recuerda, ese chico y sus amigas son estudiantes de dicha escuela, lo oyó cuando estuvo con la forma de Cadance. Sonrió de gran manera, porque ya sabía dónde buscar. Hoy hará sufrir a ese muchacho, le hará pagar el sufrimiento y la humillación que vivió estos meses.

* * *

Ya era el fin del día de clases. La idea de salir temprano el día de hoy era para darle a los alumnos el tiempo necesario para que hagan las preparaciones que necesitan para el dichoso baile. Pero ciertas chicas no estaban del todo feliz con el baile que estaba poder llevarse a cabo. Estaban más que fastidiadas y no ayudaba que cierta chica les restriegue la felicidad de ir pareja en la cara.

-¡Big Mac dice que luego del baile haremos algo juntos, no puedo esperar!

Applejack no sabía que sentir, matar a su hermano o estar feliz de que él esté bien con su novia. Pero al mismo tiempo recuerda que ella no tiene la misma suerte y el fastidio vuelve con más fuerza. Lo que le faltaba, justo antes del baile.

-Yo iré solo porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Flash me pidió ir con él para evitar que otras chicas lo molesten.

-Pero parecías feliz de que él te invite. – Sonata hizo la aclaración con la misma inocencia de siempre. Pero la chica por su lado la miro con tal rabia que ella optó por cerrar la bocota. – Perdón.

-Al menos ustedes tienen con quien ir. Nosotras somos un caso perdido. – Sunset dijo eso con toda la depresión del mundo.

Ella y sus amigas bajaron la cabeza en señal clara de decepción. Toda la semana previa a este día, habían intentado darle pistas a Gobaith para que las invite. Pero nada sirvió. Nada. Hasta la idea de ir en grupo era buena, pero él estaba algo distante de ellas. Como si no quisiera tratar con ellas por alguna razón. Como si no quisiera hablar con ellas ni verlas. Y eso les dolía mucho.

Lo que si no tenían idea como tratar, era que Gobaith no les quería decir nada. Evitaba el tema, como si fuera algo malo. O algo que no desea hablar con ellas. No quieren pensar que él las estaba alejando. Les dolía demasiado pensar que fuera así, no luego de todo lo que han pasado estos meses y lo que han dicho y demostrado. Pero al mismo tiempo saben que esto no podía seguir, una decisión debe ser tomada y sea cual sea el resultado, aunque les duela, la deben de aceptar.

Aunque no quita que ahora mismo solo desean pasar tiempo con él, al menos aun siendo amigos. Al menos tener ese recuerdo en sus corazones antes de que algunas sean rechazadas. Y el pensamiento en verdad les daba una suma tristeza, una que ninguna deseaba afrontar.

Y eso fue visto por las 3 chicas que eran como hermanas para el involucrado. Esto no podía seguir así, no pueden ir al baile con esas caras. Daban mucha pena, además que les quitaba el encanto que las hacía ellas.

-¿Qué hacemos para subir el humor de esas 7?

-No lo sé Trixie, en serio… Gobaith debería darse cuenta que las está lastimando más con la actitud que está tomando.

Las 3 chicas entendían en cierto modo la preocupación de su amigo. Era más que obvio que no desea que haya algo malo o entendimientos erróneos. Pero no puede huir de la situación en la que está.

-Creo yo, que porque está cerca de una respuesta que en verdad está de este modo.

Las dos chicas miraron a Sonata con confusión, como puedo diciendo que hable de una maldita vez. Y eso es lo que la chica hizo… claro, sin que las 7 deprimidas la oigan.

 _Flash Back_

 _Era una noche común, supuestamente todo modo yacía dormido. Pero Sonata no. Ella estaba acostumbrada a jugar su 3DS, regalo de Tsubasa hacia ella, todas las noches antes de dormir. Estaba segura que estos días en la casa Kosei eran los mejores de su vida. Y era raro tener dos adultos que velen por ella, pero el sentimiento era muy agradable y más que bienvenido._

 _Pero había algo esta noche que no la deja dormir. Oía voces, al inicio pensó que eran esos dos de nuevo en sus cosas de pareja, mala imagen, pero al prestar más atención, se dio cuenta que las voces no sonaban como uno esperaría si las parejas están en pleno acto. No, esto era distinto…_

 _La curiosidad era demasiado grande para ella como para quedarse oyendo sin acercase y ver que diablos estaba pasando. Y eso hizo…_

 _Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado y se acercó a paso lento y suave a la habitación de esos dos. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, acerco la oreja para oír lo que decían, rogando a su vez que no estén haciendo cosas…_

 _-No puedo creer que se lo dijeras. Habíamos acordado esperar a que él tome una decisión y ambos decírselo. No que le hicieras beber 3 botellas de alcohol. – Eso debe explicar porque Gobaith estaba con una jaqueca todo el domingo. - ¿En que pensabas Tsubasa?_

 _Sonata estaba sorprendida. Sabía lo explosiva que puede ser Midna en una discusión. Pero si alguna vez la oyes con un tono así de calmado… Significa que algo serio se está llevando a cabo._

 _-Él vino a mí y se le notaba la desesperación en su rostro Midna. Sí, admito no ser el mejor padre, pero tampoco puedo soportar ver a mi hijo de ese modo. Como si deseara desaparecer, solo porque siente algo que en efecto sería mal visto._

 _-Lo sé. Pero eso es lo que más me intriga. Casi pareciera que nació justo en el momento para aplicar esa ley. Tus primas, todas tuvieron hijas. Ningún varón. Sólo Gobaith. Él es el único miembro de la generación actual de la familia en ser varón._

 _-Te hago recordar que la generación anterior éramos dos. Pero volviendo al caso. Sea cual sea la razón de todo esto. Debemos ser conscientes de que en verdad… esta situación será delicada._

 _-No quiero que él sufra. No quiero que él se case sin amor Tsubasa. Odio esa ley en la familia._

 _-Igualmente. Pero con mi madre aún en el poder de ciertas cosas, no puedo borrar esa ley. Sólo cuando Gobaith se case, será el día en que mi madre perderá su puesto y su poder. Lo que si no deseo hacer es que esto sea un juego para los que quieren el poder de la familia._

 _-No olvides que muchos ahí le temen a tu madre por lo que es capaz de hacer. Más que cualquier otra cosa. No sé que vamos a hacer. No será fácil decirle a esas 7 lo que está pasando._

 _-¿No? ¿Por qué crees eso? – Tsubasa habló con burla y se pudo escuchar el suspiro de fastidio de Midna._

 _-Agh.. Deja tus bromas. Aunque tienes un punto. Gobaith no puede simplemente ir y decirles a las chicas que desea que ellas sean sus esposas._

 _Sonata casi se atora al oír ello. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Era eso posible? ¿Podía Gobaith casarse con las 7? ¿Era legal? Aunque, según lo que oyó, la familia Kosei tiene una línea de reglas que son oficiales dentro de ellos. Y que las leyes del mundo los amparan, por algo son de las familias más importantes del mundo._

 _La chica acercó más su oído porque en verdad desea oír lo que sigue con más claridad. Y lo que vino la dejó helada._

 _-Mejor ellas que esa niña que tu madre eligió. De ningún modo dejaré que ella se case con Gobaith._

 _¿¡Gobaith estaba comprometido!? No lo podía creer. Se tuvo que morder las mangas de su pijama para no dar un grito. Debe mantener su sigilo. No desea ser encontrada y de paso castigada. Eso ya sería demasiado para ella._

 _Lo que si pudo oír con mucha claridad fue que Midna no sabía que más hacer. Se notaba que Gobaith estaba con la cabeza en otro lado. De seguro pensando en su situación y lo que puede hacer. No lo saben. Pero la situación era difícil para todos._

 _-Lo que nos queda por hacer es esperar y rogar que Gobaith tome una decisión correcta Midna, él ya es un chico grande. Uno que sabe que está bien y que está mal. Tomará la decisión correcta. Ya has visto lo mucho que ha cambiado._

 _-Eso espero. No deseo que él sufra por un matrimonio sin amor. Tal vez no sea fácil, pero debe pensar en él también. Temo que para ahorrarse problemas y tristezas, termine aceptando lo que está estipulado y vaya a casarse con esa chica. Eso sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarme._

 _Tsubasa no dijo nada, sólo dio la sugerencia de que deben dormir. Lo que si ninguno de los dos espero fue que Sonata oyera todo… todo._

 _Con que Gobaith se puede casar con varias, pero al mismo tiempo estaba comprometido y que el único modo de cancelar esto era que él mismo presente un prospecto o varios. Eso dejaría nulo lo decretado por su abuela. Esto era un juego de vida o muerte para él. Más porque no sabe que puede hacer… estaba en una encrucijada._

 _Sonata se puso de pie y se alejó a paso lento de la puerta. Esto era oro… ¿Qué puede hacer con este trozo de información? No debió dejar que la curiosidad le ganara._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Sonata terminó su relato. Uno que dejó a las otras dos con la boca abierta. Es más, estaban al borde de gritar, pero de hacerlo alertaran a las otras 7 y esto no es algo que ellas deban de divulgar y decir.

-¿Segura de eso Sonata? ¿No nos estarás tomando el pelo?

-Claro que no. Yo ya no hago esas cosas. Más porque si Midna me descubre mintiendo o engañando… - la pobre tembló un poco al imaginar lo que sucedería. Se notaba a leguas que Midna la tenía bien educada y bien amenazada.

-Ok… Pero esto es importante. – Trixie y Sonata pasaron a ver a Sugarbell con duda. – Si esto es verdad, no es que dude de Sonata, eso significa que Gobaith puede hacer felices a esas 7. Eso es bueno.

-Pero al mismo tiempo es un problema. Nuestra sociedad está acostumbrada a ver parejas, no grupos. Tal vez en otras culturas esto se vea bien y sea normal. Pero aquí no es tan sencillo. Es penado.

-Pero, no significa que no podamos ayudar en lo que está por pasar. – Trixie paso a ver a su amiga como si estuviera loca. ¿Qué no oyó lo que dijo? – Piénsalo de este modo Trixie. La familia de Gobaith es de las más influyentes del mundo. Pero al mismo tiempo es de las que están más tiempo en las sombras, porque no sienten que ellos deban de meterse en cosas que no les competen o que se pueden arreglar por su cuenta ¿cierto?

-Cierto. – Sonata dio su afirmación, esa era la información que ella tenía.

-Ahora, dudo que las grandes organizaciones y demás le nieguen a la familia Kosei ciertos privilegios. Como este de que el jefe de familia tenga más de una esposa para prevalecer el nombre. Dado que una mujer pierde el apellido cuando se casa en una familia en Japón. Ahora, si hay una escasez de varones en nacimiento, más esposas permiten una posibilidad mayor. Ya que una no puede estar quedando embarazada a cada rato. Y los dolores del parto deben de ser horribles. Por eso deseo un solo hijo.

-Ok… el punto es…

-Que a largo plazo es lo mejor para dicha familia si Gobaith es el único varón de la familia y el único que mantendrá el apellido dado que sus primas lo perderán al casarse. Y eso lo pone a él en una situación más que ventajosa.

-Pero… ¿el resto? Las chicas también deben de opinar.

-Creo que por eso Gobaith está dudando tanto. No quiere que ellas crean que él las ve como piezas para librarse de un matrimonio que no desea. Por ello…

-Ok, entiendo el punto. Solo… Hay que pensar bien lo que haremos. Déjame ver si puedo logar hacer un plan… algo… Si este es el futuro de la relación de esos 8, entonces hoy lo van a llevar a cabo. Ya me harté de verlos así. – Trixie pareció tomar su decisión.

Y el resto de chicas parece que hicieron lo mismo.

-Ellas irán a la casa de Rarity a preparase. Como nos invitaron también…

-Muy bien pensado Sugarbell. Sólo necesitamos un arma especial y única. Y sé a quien llamar. – Sonata sacó su celular y rápidamente marcó el número de quien será su salvación. - ¿Aló, Midna? Sí, ya sé que me pediste que te llame de otro modo mientras Gobaith no esté. Pero esta es una emergencia y necesito ser lo más seria posible… No, no me comí la porción de ramen instantáneo de la alacena, ya aprendí mi lección. Necesito su ayuda en algo con las chicas…. Si, sobre el baile. No, ya tengo pareja para el baile. No, Gobaith no sabe. Si lo supiera de seguro iría a golpearlo y amenazarlo. Ahora entiendo porque se molesta con Tsubasa. Sí, por favor. Iremos a la casa de Rarity para prepararnos a para el baile y nos vendría bien su buen ojo…. ¿Qué? No~, no estoy ocultando nada… Ok, quizás si algo… sólo prometa que no me castigará, lo hice con la mejor de las intenciones.

Luego de unos segundos, Sonata alejó el aparato de su oído y dejó que Midna grite con fuerza. Puede jurar que, si fuera posible, la mujer extendería su mano para estrangularla como sucede en esa película del espacio usando la Fuerza. Que bueno que es ficción.

Las 7 chicas veían lo que pasaba con mucha duda y en verdad no captaban que pudo hace Sonata para hacer que Midna explote en rabia de ese modo. Lo que pasó luego fue que la chica pidió perdón mil veces hasta que al fin la rabia de la mujer se calmó.

-Si, lo lamento. Pero yo también deseo que Gobaith y ellas sean felices… él es mi familia ahora y ellas… mis amigas. Por favor, ayúdenos.

- _… Normalmente estaría gritándote más Sonata. Pero ahora mismo tienes toda la razón. Esto es por la felicidad de mi hijo y la de ellas. Te dejaré pasar esto por única vez, pero no tendrás suerte a la próxima vez. Dame la dirección de la casa de Rarity. Estaré ahí en unos minutos._

Sonata sonrió ampliamente. Era lo mejor que le pudo responder. Le mandó la dirección rápidamente para luego ir con el resto y hablar sobre lo que le pidió a Midna. Obviamente las 7 se quedaron heladas… ¿Qué había hecho?

-¡Sonata, eso no es necesario! ¡Nosotras…!

-Twilight, no es hora de que te pongas nerviosa o que dudes de estas cosas. Escucha lo que tenemos que decir y deja que las ayudemos. ¿Desean que Gobaith tome una decisión? Hoy es el día. Demuéstrenle al idiota de lo que se perderá si no toma una decisión.

-Pero Trixie… no creo que nos sintamos mentalmente preparadas para ello… al menos yo…

Fluttershy estaba más que asustada y nerviosa. Que hoy sea el día en que él decida todo… tiene miedo de ser rechazada.

-Tienen razón… - Todas pasaron a ver Rainbow Dash. Ella estaba muy seria a pesar del sonrojo en su cara. – Hay que mostrar lo que tenemos y terminar esto ya. Que él elija de una vez. No podemos seguir haciendo que esta situación seguirá siempre. Duela lo que nos duela… debemos aceptar lo que pasará.

-… Es verdad… debemos ser valientes chicas. Hay que ser honestas con nosotras mismas. – Applejack también estaba seria, era hora de actuar y tomar al toro por las astas.

-¡Si, es hora de ser valientes chicas! ¡Pase lo que pase, sé que seguiremos siendo amigas! ¡Todas! – Incluso Pinkie, eso demostraba que era el momento.

-… Sea lo que pase hoy… sé que lloraré. Mejor me pongo maquillaje contra el agua. – Rarity suspiró y tomó su decisión. – Me pondré mi mejor vestido.

-Yo… Yo también… - Fluttershy también tomó su decisión, no era hora de arrepentimientos.

-Ugh… no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto. Pero de acuerdo… Vamos. Que esta noche sea, de cierto modo, la última morada. La última vez en que… tal vez estemos así.

Twilight parecía querer pensar bien esto. Tenía miedo… miedo de que al final todo cambie. Que esto termine mal. Pero al mismo tiempo, desea que ella… Sus ojos brillaron con determinación y asintió sin mucho más que decir. Y eso bastó para que todas sepan que… El día de hoy, al menos de una de ellas tendrá novio, al menos una…

* * *

Esto era ridículo. Se sentía estúpido, estúpida corbata. Estúpido terno, estúpido todo.

Gobaith estaba luchando una lucha en vano con la corbata del mal, la cual en más de una ocasión se había casi ahorcado con ella. Maldita sea.

-No puedo creer que me convencieras de ir al baile Flash. – El muchacho en cuestión le pasó a su amigo algo de colonia. – Hey.

Tal como se decía, ellos estaban en la casa del guitarrista. Ambos habían acordado en ir al baile en el auto deportivo del chico, más porque Gobaith no tenía permitido manejar. Pero quitando eso, lo que le fastidia es que su padre le haya dado su viejo terno. Y le quedaba… que raro. En fin, le molesta tanto ahora mismo que no sabe ni por donde diablos empezar. Eso sí, lo que no puede creer es que ahora mismo, no se veía tan mal. Hasta se había puesto gel en el cabello para verse más juvenil y no tan emo. Palabras de su amigo, no suyas.

-Flash, si soy el objeto de burlas de la escuela, te juro que te mato…

-Jajaja, no exageres. Lo que debes hacer es tener más confianza en ti. – Flash ya estaba listo y ya casi era la hora. - ¿Sabes ya que hacer?

-Eso creo… sólo espero no arruinarlo. – Gobaith estaba hecho un manubrio de nervios.

-Tu tranquilo. Pasaremos un momento con los chicos y si la oportunidad se da, le das a todas un baile. Y si es posible, diles la verdad. Sin medias tintas.

El joven le dio una palmada en el hombro, alegando que estaba de su lado y que era la hora de irse.

-Por cierto, Bulk invitó a Sonata al baile…

-¿¡Qué él va con quién al baile!? – Gobaith casi se cae al suelo. - ¡Lo mataré! ¡Si le hace algo a Sonata, juro que lo mato!

-Wow… se nota que la quieres como si fuera tu hermana menor.

Mejor van yendo al maldito baile de una endemoniada vez.

Ya de camino a la escuela, Gobaith miraba el camino y en verdad estaba asustado. Más por ver lo que estaba por pasar… Malditos nervios.

Al llegar a la escuela y tras estacionar el auto. Ambos jóvenes se fueron a reunir con sus amigos Sandalwood y Bulk Bíceps.

-Woah, mira nomas que el emo de la escuela está hecho para romper corazones.

-No estoy de humor para bromas Sandalwood. – Gobaith pasó a ver a Bulk con tal intensidad que este se quedó helado. No bastó con ello, sintió como Gobaith lo puso a su altura con sólo jalarlo del cuello del saco. – Haces algo indebido o la haces llorar… y yo mismo te haré la vasectomía sin anestesia.

El grandulón asintió varias veces al mismo tiempo que todos reían algo complicados. Si que era alguien muy celoso. Pero lo que pasó luego, dejó a varios varones y al involucrado sin habla. La llegada de las chicas pareció detener el tiempo…

Twilight llevaba un vestido lavanda con brillo, su cabello suelto le daba ese aire de libertad y de cambio, parecía brillar con luz propia.

Sunset no perdía ese toque de rudeza que la caracteriza con ese vestido negro que abraza bien su figura. Era como si el cambio a bien y mejor se hiciera persona.

Rarity era tan despampanante como siempre, ese vestido celeste era espectacular. Su figura bien cuidada y cabello bien peinado… Dios, era casi la belleza hecha mujer.

Applejack estaba con un vestido de color naranja que la hacía verse bien. Su estilo simple era lo que ella lograba destacar sin mucho esfuerzo y eso era increíble. Más porque el verde de sus ojos era… atrayente.

Fluttershy y su vestido amarillo, con el poco maquillaje que lleva y demás… era tierna y eso la hacía bella y encantadora a los ojos de todos.

Pinkie fiel a su estilo, rosa y ella eran una combinación. Pero ese vestido de un solo encaje dejaba ver su buen cuerpo y eso atraía las miradas de los indeseables.

Rainbow, verla usar un vestido era para grabarlo. Pero le quedaba, era sencillo y simple. Se veía como el azul le queda, pero ese aire de toque femenino le daba un extra.

Claro que la llegada de Trixie y el resto de chicas sacó a los 4 de su impacto inicial.

-Ya idiotas, cierren la boca o les entrará una mosca. – Trixie llevaba un vestido celeste con morado, su cabello bien arreglado dejaba ver una sexi mirada de sus hombros. – Mis ojos están aquí.

-Perdón… - Adolescentes…

-Jejeje, me alegro ver que hay una buena impresión. – Sonata llevaba un vestido de color negro y toques púrpura, su cabello suelto era una vista. – Hola Bulk. Gracias por invitarme.

-H-Hola… - el grandote estaba impactado por la belleza de la chica. Pero también asustado por la mirada asesina de Gobaith…

Sugarbell se había ido con Big Mac.. Mejor dejan a esos dos solos. Pero lo que importa ahora era….

Las 7 chicas se acercaron al grupo, en espera de ver la reacción de Gobaith. Y ver como el trago duro para luego tratar de ocultar su sonrojo y que las luces que habían ahí no ayudaban, hizo que todas sientan un pequeño sentido de victoria.

-Ok… ¿Qué hacemos aquí parados? Hay que divertirnos. – Flash sabía que esto debía ir bien, no puede haber….

-Me alegro ver que llegue a tiempo.

Gobaith se tensiono al oír esa voz… no… no él…

Ver que Timber estaba aquí… que se acercaba a ellos… ¿Cómo…?

-¿Qué haces aquí Timber? – Twilight no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta, no por molesta sino por curiosidad.

-Oh, yo lo invité. A más mejor. La fiesta necesita mucha energía. Y él la puede dar.

Sandalwood dijo eso con toda la calma del mundo, sólo para sentir como Flash lo acercaba a él.

-¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Entiendo que sean amigos! ¿¡Pero debías traerlo!? ¡Sabes que Gobaith y él se llevan terrible!

-Por ello, hago esto para que se lleven mejor.

Flash se quiso dar una palmada en la cara… este idiota acaba de arruinarlo todo. Más al ver la expresión de Gobaith, quien trataba de estar normal y tranquilo. Pero no ayuda que…

-Twilight, que bueno verte. Debo de decir que te ves bellísima.

-O-Oh… gracias.

Ok… no mata al tipo por respeto a todos los presentes. Pero jura que matará a Sandalwood por esto…. Lo jura…

* * *

Ya a unos kilómetros de la escuela, Chrysalis seguía caminando a paso lento. Quería saborear cada paso que da, recordar cuando hizo esto para matar al muchacho. Pero lo que necesita ahora es sentir su presencia y eso no era algo difícil de hacer. Su energía es más que detectable…

A lo lejos veía un edifico donde habían varias luces. Pero al mismo tiempo, mucho pero mucho ruido… ahí estaba. Ahí estaba su presa.

Se lamio los labios al saborear el momento en que lo mate. Y hará que esas chicas lo vean… que todos vean la muerte de su más grande héroe y defensor.

Empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba el edificio, sin quitar por un segundo la sonrisa que estaba en su rostro. Porque la idea de verlo a él muerto… le daba un placer como nunca antes había sentido.

* * *

Venir fue la peor de las ideas. Estaba deseoso de irse a casa. Más al ver que estaba sólo en esta estúpida fiesta.

Todos tenían cosas que hacer… Flash con Trixie, Sugarbell con Big Mac, Sonata con Bulk… hasta Sandalwood. Y aquí estaba él, viendo desde una esquina lo que pasaba… todos bailando y hablando como si nada pasara. Ahora recuerda porque odias las fiestas. Mucha gente…

Más al ver como sus amigas llamaban toda la atención. Si, cada una había atraído la atención de varios, tanto hombres y mujeres. Y lo que más rabia le daba era ver como Twilight hablaba con Timber… esto era como recibir una patada en el estómago.

Pero al mismo siente que es su culpa. No las puede culpar si ellas…

Lo que él no sabía, es que ellas en verdad solo atendían o le hacían caso a los que le hablaban por simple respeto. Trataban de terminar las charlas rápidamente, como Rainbow, pero una más venia y… Twilight trataba de todos los medios ir hacia dónde él estaba. Quería estar con él, hablarle. Ellas deseaban ello… sólo por ello aceptaron venir y vestir todo esto. Pero no era fácil… más como él seguía dando ese aire de que no desea tener a nadie cerca suyo ahora. Y en verdad… Ellas…

-¿Qué te parece Twilight?

-¿Eh? Oh, me alegro que Gloriossa esté bien con su nuevo proyecto en el campamento.

Rayos, no desea estar aquí. Y no cree poder evitar esto mucho tiempo. Si él la saca a bailar… oh Dios, ¿Qué puede hacer?

Gobaith miraba su celular, más porque en verdad su madre le mandaba preguntas a cada rato de su situación y demás. Apagó el aparato porque no estaba de humor para tonterías. Ya se tragará el grito luego, ahora no.

Pero cuando sintió como Sonata se ponía a su lado, pasó a verla.

-Hago esto para que esas locas no se te acerquen. – Ella señaló a unas chicas que parecían mirar a su dirección más de una vez. – Eres un idiota. Te estamos la oportunidad de que pases tiempo con ellas y estás aquí… sólo.

-… Sí. Tal vez no he cambiado tanto como pensé. Quizás sólo me estoy engañando. Quizás… las cosas estén mejor así.

Sonata le dio un pellizco en el brazo con tal fuerza que el grito de este se pudo oír si es que el volumen de la música no fuera tan alto.

-¿¡Y eso!?

-¡Por idiota! ¿¡No ves que ellas deseas que estés con ellas!? ¡No a ellos! Entiende eso de una maldita vez idiota. Ahora sé porque Midna se molesta contigo. ¿Por qué no lo ves? Eres lo más importante para ellas, y ellas lo son para ti. ¿Deseas que eso acabe sólo porque tienes miedo de que ellas no entiendan la situación en la que estás?

-Sonata…

-Sí, sé lo que debes afrontar en unos meses. Pero estoy segura que si se los dices con el corazón, ellas ni se asustaran… sino que… aceptarán todo. No huyas Gobaith… no las pierdas porque tienes miedo.

No podía creer que tenía que darle la razón a Sonata… no podía seguir así. Él era Ultraman Tiga. Había enfrentado seres poderosos y que casi lo matan. Y tiene miedo de esto… se sentía patético.

Y al ver como Timber invitaba a Twilight a bailar fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No tardo en ir hacia donde ellos estaban, con la chica tratando amablemente de rechazar la oferta. Pero la oportuna aparición de Gobaith la alegro y sorprendió, más al ver que él tomaba su mano.

-Lo lamento, pero ella y yo tenemos un tema de que hablar. Vamos Twilight.

La chica no pudo ni responder, sólo se vio sorprendida por el enorme sentido de protección que él emanaba en ese momento. Vio como Timber se quedó en shock. Por la tonalidad de su voz o la fuerza de esta, no lo sabe.

Gobaith rápidamente sacó su celular y lo prendió de nuevo… debe hablar con todas y para ello necesita que lo vean afuera ya.

* * *

Y así era lo que él tenía en mente. Ya estaba afuera del edificio con Twilight a su lado, él quería esperar a que el resto llegue. Pero Twilight no quería esperar más.

-¿De qué deseas hablar Gobaith?

-Deseo tocar el tema con todas…

-Oh, así que ahora sí deseas hablar. – Twilight no pudo evitar sonar sarcástica. – Nos estuviste evitando una semana Gobaith, no creas que olvidé ello.

-Si esperas unos minutos…

-¡No, no más esperas! ¡Estoy harta de esperar Gobaith! ¡Harta de que deba seguir aferrándome a una esperanza que poco a poco rompes con tus actitudes!

-Twilight…

-¡Si vas a elegir a una o rechazaras todas, hazlo! ¡Pero no nos ignores maldita sea, nos duele! ¡Nos dolerá saber que no sientes nada por ninguna o si eliges entre nosotras! ¡Pero lo superaremos! – Twilight sintió las lágrimas salir de sus ojos, porque ya no lo soporta más... El miedo. – Al final… nos costará, pero seguiremos siendo amigos Gobaith.

Lo que vino después, ella no lo espero. Sentir como sus labios eran tomados por los del muchacho hicieron que se tense, pero una sensación distinta la invadió. Y cuando él terminó con el beso, nunca espero ver la seriedad y determinación en sus ojos…

-Eso no será posible. Porque no deseo que seamos sólo amigos.

-…. ¿Eh?

Twilight trató de decir algo, pero volteo al sentir la presencia de las demás. Lo habían visto todo… el beso. Lo sabía por las expresiones de dolor y tristeza que tenían.

-Chicas…

-Ya veo… ya elegiste… - Pinkie trato de darle una sonrisa…. Pero las lágrimas estaban saliendo de sus ojos.

-Creo que… Era obvio… - Rarity trató de no verlos, pero su expresión denotaba todo.

-Yo… sólo queda decir felicidades. – Fluttershy trataba de ser fuerte, vaya que trataba.

-Tch… al menos ya se acabó todo esto… - Rainbow se dio media vuelta para ocultar las lágrimas que le habían ganado.

-Yo… creo que nosotras sobramos aquí…

-Sí Applejack… - Sunset trató de sonreírle a los dos que estaban en silencio, pero sus ojos se humedecieron, su voz casi estaba quebrada. – Felicidades Twilight…

Y justo cuando de iban a ir para no ver más…

-¡Nadie se mueve! ¡No hasta que oigan lo que tengo que decir! – Gobaith finalmente tomó la palabra y alzó la voz. Su tono denotaba que no estaba jugando o iba a esperar un no como respuesta.

-Gobaith… por favor… ya elegiste… no nos tortures más… - Rarity habló con un enorme dolor en su voz, el corazón le dolía y no quería ver más.

-Sí… elegí a Twilight… amo a Twilight. – la chica se sorprendió al oír ello. Y el resto le iba a responder por tener el descaro de decírselo en sus caras. – Pero es lo mismo con todas aquí… Amo a cada una de las presentes.

La revelación dejo en shock a todas y lo miraban como si estuviera loco. Esto no…

-¡No bromees con nosotras Gobaith, eso no…!

-¿Me ves con cara de broma Applejack? – la chica trató de decir algo… pero se quedó helada al ver que no mentía… no había engaño en sus ojos y voz… estaba diciendo la verdad…

Todas al ver como Applejack se sonrojaba, las hizo entender que él hablaba con la verdad.

-Applejack, tu honestidad siempre ha sido algo que me ha gustado de ti. Eres alguien en quien puedo creer ciegamente. Tu persistencia, como no amar a una chica como tú que da lo mejor en todo lo que hace.

-Yo…

-Rainbow, sí… tu orgullo al inicio me sacó de quicio. Pero tu lealtad a tus amigos y a los que amas, me hicieron creer de nuevo en la lealtad. Y aunque no seas la más femenina, eres una mujer que no niego, amo por lo que es. Veraz.

-Tú… yo…

-Rarity. Eres una chica que puede ser mal interpretada. Bella por fuera, pero más bella por dentro. Tu Generosidad me hizo entender que a veces un gracias, basta para hacer algo. Me siento honrado de decir que… una belleza tan rara como tú se ganó mi corazón.

-Dios… Yo…

-Fluttershy, eres la amabilidad hecha persona. Tierna y amable con todas, con cada criatura viva. Pero feroz cuando deseas proteger algo. Gracias a ti, supe que la amabilidad es algo que uno puede tener sin más. Y amo cuando te pones tierna.

-O-Oh my…

-Pinkie, una masa de alegría que me dio jaquecas los primeros días. Pero gracias a tus ocurrencias… Me hiciste reír nuevamente, como cuando era un niño. Me hiciste ser feliz de nuevo. Amo todo de ti, hasta tus locuras.

-Goby… yo…

-Sunset… Nunca me importó como eras en el pasado. Porque cuando te conocí eras una chica maravillosa, que ama a los que la rodean. Pero me enseñaste que uno puede cambiar para bien. Ser mejor… te amé antes de entender ello y lo hago más ahora que yo mismo he cambiado.

-Gobaith…

-Twilight… tú… tú eres la primera que me vio como algo más que un chico opaco. Me vio por lo que era… me ayudaste a aceptar la amistad de nuevo en mi corazón… Te amé desde el día en que me mostraste tu sonrisa sin ocultar nada. Y aprendí a amarte más con cada día.

-Gobaith… tú…

-Aprendí a amar a todas. A cada una con los días, semanas y meses. Sí, sé que esto no es normal. Pero sin una de ustedes siento que no estoy completo. Me hicieron crecer como persona y como guerrero, sin ustedes Ultraman Tiga no existiría. Sin ustedes, yo no estaría aquí. Me daba miedo admitirlo por como iban a reaccionar, pero no puedo negar más que amo a cada una de ustedes de igual modo. Todas son importantes para mí. Y lamento que sea yo el idiota por el que ustedes sufran, porque no las merezco… nunca lo hice. Si me odian luego de esto, lo aceptaré… Pero quiero que lo sepan, que no importa que… las amaré y protegeré mientras este cuerpo viva.

Todas se quedaron heladas ante la revelación de Gobaith. Él había revelado que las amaba a las 7 por igual… era una locura. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabían que con él las cosas normales no existían. Sabían que se habían enamorado de alguien que por naturaleza, era una anomalía. Un humano con el ADN de una raza de gigantes y que se vuelve uno. Ellas… Ellas no podían negar la felicidad que sentían, pero al mismo tiempo el miedo de ver que él parecía tomar esto como una despedida… de que él estaba seguro que ellas no iban a aceptar esto. Y por ello… ellas…

-Que bonito… ver como al fin dices tus sentimientos a esas niñas… que asco.

Todos voltearon y se vieron con la sorpresa de que… era Chrysalis… la que casi… invade la tierra.

-¡Tú! – Gobaith no había olvidado lo que esa mujer le dijo que le haría a las 7. Se puso al frente de ellas por instinto.

-Oh, que lindo… el Ultraman desea proteger a sus amadas de mí…

-No les pondrás un dedo encima.

-Si… Porque ellas no me interesan… Solo deseo que vean… ¡Como te mato!

Gobaith no vio cuando la mujer fue contra él y lo embistió contra el muro de la escuela y lo llevaba como un saco a impactar cada muro que había en su camino.

-¡Gobaith! – todas fueron en dirección donde su amigo era mandado, Chrysalis lo desea matar a él y sólo él.

* * *

Gobaith sintió como su espalda impactaba una y otra vez con los muros debido a la fuera con que Chrysalis lo empujaba contra las construcciones. Miraba de reojo los salones que pasaba debido a la fuerza con que iba. Un movimiento de ella con su brazo lo lanzó hacia la pared más cercana y él por su lado sintió que el impacto casi le rompe la espalda.

-Rayos… - Trató de levantarse para poder pelear, le importaba poco los daños en su traje y solo debía centrarse en pelear. - ¿Cómo sigues viva…?

-Mi deseo de venganza y mi odio hacia ti son lo que me han mantenido viva… para poder matarte con mis propias manos.

La mujer volvió sus manos como unas filosas cuchillas, que Gobaith sabía de antemano que no puede dejar que le dé. Sacó el Spark Lens y lo activo para luego ponerlo en su pecho, la transformación a Ultraman Tiga se realizó, dejando ver al guerrero de un tamaño normal ante la risa de la mujer, quien se lanzó hacia él para acabar con su existencia.

Tiga se puso en guardia y gracias a sus buenos reflejos esquivó el ataque para aprovechar el escritorio cercano a él y patearlo para detener en algo el avance de Chrysalis, quien cortó el mueble como si nada para avanzar hacia Tiga.

Ella movió varias veces sus manos en formas de cuchillas para tratar de darle al guerrero, quien ni loco iba a dejar que eso le dé. Esquivo con gracia los ataques de su enemiga para luego dar un salto y darle una patada en la cara que la mandó a volar contra una de las paredes abriendo un gran agujero. Ojalá las directoras no sepan que fue él…

Chrysalis salió de los escombros con cara de pocos amigos, estaba harta de este mocoso. Lanzó varias ráfagas de energía hacia Tiga, quien creó una barrera de luz para evitar que los daños sean mayores. Logró bloquear la mayoría de los ataques al mismo tiempo que con un giro total de su cuerpo, logró concentrar la energía de Chrysalis con la de su barrera para lanzar una ráfaga de poder concentrado hacia ella. Quien, por su lado, solo desvió el ataque usando sus manos sin ningún esfuerzo.

Ver como Chrysalis se lamía los labios, le dio una extraña sensación de asco… Más al ver que ella parecía disfrutar y gozar de esto. ¿Por qué le deben tocar los enemigos más raros? Y la cosa se puso peor cuando ella generó varias esferas de energía alrededor de ella. Las esferas empezaron a ir hacia él como siguiendo el movimiento de las manos de la mujer, como si usara la batuta del líder de una banda de música clásica.

- _Debo salir de aquí, el espacio no me está ayudando._

Tiga sabía que era hábil, pero no es tan técnico como para decir que el poco espacio de lucha es algo cómodo para él. Trató de hacerse de espacio mientras esquivaba los ataques de Chrysalis, quien no estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de atacar una y otra vez con sus ráfagas controladas por su mente.

La mujer reía al ver el intento vano de Tiga de poder hallar más espacio y así huir de esta trampa mortal. Por ello, con un movimiento rápido de sus manos, junto todas las esferas en una sola y la lanzó hacia Tiga, quien estaba en medio del aire por haber esquivado unas cuantas con un salto. Tiga salió volando fuera del edificio a través de un muro y para su mala suerte, la dirección donde iba era el gimnasio donde justamente se llevaba a cabo el baile.

Y para lograr lo peor, es que acabó justo en el gimnasio tras salir volando y derrumbar parte del muro. Vaya que le dolió y el grito de todo el mundo no ayudó en nada a su situación. Ya que no quería tratar con el pánico de las masas. Y más con los gritos de todos.

Se puso de pie con mucha dificultad debido al dolor que tenía y más al ver que recibía una patada por parte de Chrysalis que no estaba de humor para aguantar sus momentos de protección hacia los presentes, quiénes se preguntaban que pasaba mientras salían del lugar. Tiga trató de ponerse de pie, sólo para ver que las chicas llegaban a escena con toda la intención de ayudarlo a enfrentar a Chrysalis. Y eso le dio risa a la mujer… Más al ver que estaban temblando del miedo.

-Jajaja, niñas tontas. Sus intentos de luchar son más que estúpidos. Más al ver como tienen miedo. Y eso no es algo que me sorprenda.

-¡No lo lastimaras más bruja! – Rarity no estaba feliz al ver como ella lo trataba.

-Jeje, veo que a pesar de todo… sus sentimientos hacia este pobre diablo no han cambiado nada. Que patético.

-Tú… ¡no tienes derecho a juzgar lo que sentimos! – Applejack se puso en guardia, pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que aún había gente dentro del gimnasio.

Las directoras estaban tratando de sacar a todos rápidamente, pero eran muchos. Chrysalis al ver ello, tuvo una idea…

-Veamos que eliges poderoso Ultraman. A esta gente… o a ellas.

Tiga alzó la vista al no entender a que se refiere, pero ver como ella destruía lo que sería los cimientos del gimnasio, fue que lo supo. Le quiere tumbar todo el edificio encima a ellos. Y lo quiere obliga a elegir a quienes salvar.

La risa de Chrysalis lo tenía de los nervios, más al ver que ella saltaba hacia afuera con suma facilidad y rapidez. Pero lo dejaba a él en una encrucijada. Hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, aumentar el tamaño de su cuerpo para proteger a todos de la caída del techo. Y vaya que fue algo oportuno para él.

Tiga logró evitar que el edificio entero caiga sobre los pocos habitantes que estaban ahí dentro. Se puso de pie para ver que todos estén bien… las chicas lo vieron con agradecimiento y él se alegró de que estén bien. Pero el impacto de algo en su espalda lo hizo resentirse.

Volteó y se vio con que Chrysalis había también aumentado de tamaño, sólo que ahora parecía más un insecto que de la forma humana de la última vez. Eso significa que le importa casi nada perder lo que es, con tal de matarlo.

 _-Jajaja, anda. Defiéndete._

Tiga bloqueó el ataque al mismo tiempo que le daba señales a todos de que se muevan y salgan de ahí. No puede pelear así. Y las chicas optaron por ayudar a su amigo en ello, logrando sacar a los alumnos de la zona de combate.

Pero Tiga no se movía mucho a pesar de que tenía el espacio para ello. La razón era simple, estaba en una zona residencial y no quiere que gente inocente salga herida.

Y Chrysalis no iba a desaprovechar ello. De los cuernos en su cabeza, que eran antenas, lanzó una ráfaga eléctrica a Tiga. Quien al recibir el impacto, se vio muy afectado. Que horrible sensación era la de ser electrocutado. Pero no se movió de su lugar, no debía hacerlo…

- _Tan noble como siempre. Me das asco. –_ Chrysalis tomó a Tiga con sus pinzas y le dio un par de cortes en el pecho, algo que él igualmente soportó. – _Esto no es nada. Nada de lo que pasé para poder sobrevivir… todo por tu culpa._

 _-Tú… No me culpes por tu sufrimiento. –_ Tiga recibió un golpe por parte de Chrysalis para luego tratar de hacer fuerza con ella, no puede dejar que lo lleve a la zona más poblada.

Todos lo que estaban en la zona, habían salido de sus casas al sentir el temblor y demás. Ver a Tiga enfrentar a ese ser tan feo les dio miedo. Muchos trataban de huir, pero 7 chicas estaban viendo la batalla con suma preocupación.

- _¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso pequeño Ultraman? Que desde el día en que peleamos, tú ya sabías lo que sentías por ellas. Y estos meses ese sentimiento creció más y más. Pero ahora que lo sabes… tienes miedo, miedo de que ellas te odien. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? –_ Chrysalis clavó una de sus tenazas en el hombro de Tiga quien no gritó de dolor, pero vaya que lo sintió. – _No puedes elegir a una y eso en ustedes los humanos es raro e inmoral. Por más contradictorio que suene viniendo de una raza como la humana. Dime… aun cuando ellas se alejen de ti, porque lo harán debido a lo que les has dicho. ¿Seguirás luchando para protegerlas?_

Chrysalis tomó a Tiga entre sus tenazas y le dio un abrazo al estilo de un oso para estrujar todo de él. Su vida… Sus fuerzas… sentía el dolor en su espalda y como esta crujía por la fuerza que estaba recibiendo. Como duele…

- _¿¡Puedes vivir sabiendo que nunca podrán amarte del modo en que tú crees!? –_ Ella abrió la boca y le dio un mordisco al gigante justo en el cuello para tratar de alargar su agonía.

¿Puede…? Es verdad. Él lo sabe. Sabe que ellas nunca aceptarán esto. Sería una locura. Ellas… merecen algo mejor que él. Alguien que pueda darles esa fidelidad que todas las mujeres desean. Y con ellas… él no puede. Por ello, se había rendido… luego de esto aceptará la propuesta que su abuela dio. Y aunque las pierda para siempre, las protegerá mientras aún viva. Mientras tenga fuerza en su ser, luchará para proteger a este mundo y sus habitantes. A su familia quien estuvo a su lado desde siempre. Sus nuevos amigos, quien le han mostrado que no está sólo… a ellas… quienes se habían vuelto la luz de su vida. Por ello…

Chrysalis se sorprendió al sentir como el cuerpo del gigante empezó a arder y se tornaba de un color rojo. Estaba acumulando energía para…

- _¿¡Qué haces!?_

 _-Sí… Es verdad… ellas se alejarán de mí. Lo sé. Lo acepto. Pero está bien… si ese es el destino que me toca, lo afrontare. No huiré o renegare nunca más de lo que me tocó vivir. Yo… los protegeré a todos. A mi familia, mis amigos… porque los quiero… -_ el calor se hizo más intenso y Chrysalis sintió como sus órganos se derretían por el calor tan intenso que había. Esto no… - _A ellas… quienes me mostraron la luz. Toda la vida lo haré, aunque hagan sus vidas lejos de mí, aunque me odien…. Porque las amo._ – Tiga logró poner sus brazos alrededor de la Alien y le impidió huir, ella…

- _¡No… NO! ¡No puedo perder ante algo así! ¡Este sentimiento…!_

 _-Tú no sabes lo que es amar Chrysalis… por lo que no tienes derecho a juzgar… el corazón humano. Sólo desaparece y sufre en el infierno por todas las vidas que quitaste y has hecho sufrir._

Tiga aumentó la energía en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que Chrysalis dio un último grito de dolor y maldiciendo al guerrero de luz, antes de explotar desde adentro en miles de pedazos.

Tiga cayó de rodillas al sentir su energía casi agotarse, el cristal en su pecho parpadeando en señal de que estaba débil. Pero se puso de pie con dificultad, mostrando que había ganado. Pasó a ver a los que habían visto su pelea. Se percató que ellas estaban bien… le basta… se dio media vuelta y alzó vuelo para perderse en el cielo nocturno. Estaba cansado….

Todos los que habían visto la lucha… estaban agradecidos con Tiga y su victoria. Pero 7 chicas en especifico querían saber cómo estaba su amigo. Sabían que debían buscarlo.

-¡Twilight! – La mencionada y el resto se detuvieron al oír que Timber y unos cuantos más se acercaron a ellas. – Que bueno que estas bien.

-Gracias Timber… pero ahora no puedo hablar. Tengo algo que hacer. – Twilight trató de decir lo que quería en esas simples palabras. – Lo siento Timber… En verdad lo siento.

Y como si él captara lo que ella quería decir con esas simples palabras, no trató de convencerla para acompañarla a su casa como tenía planeado. Sólo pudo ver como ella y el resto de chicas de iban sin prestar atención a las palabras de las directoras…

-Veo que tomaron su decisión. – Flash no pudo evitar sonreír al ver dicha escena.

-Si… ¿Y dónde está Gobaith? – Trixie miro a todos lados, él no estaba en ningún lugar.

-De seguro se fue a casa. – y el muchacho estaba seguro que era así. – Anda, te llevo a casa.

La chica trató de no mostrarse feliz al oír ello. Pero la sonrisa en su rostro no ayudaba, que bueno que hoy era un gran día para ella.

* * *

Gobaith estaba sentado en la vereda al frente del parque cerca de su casa. Se había quitado el saco y desabotonado la camisa. Trataba de que la mordida que Chrysalis le dio no saque más sangre.

-Maldita loca… juro que… agh…. ¿Cómo voy a tratar esto sin llamar la atención?

-Podemos ayudar en eso. – la voz de Fluttershy lo hizo alzar la vista y se sorprendió al verlas ahí. – Déjame ver, que bueno que traigo un kit de primeros auxilios.

-¿Estás bien…? – Era raro ver a Rainbow tan preocupada por él, pero logró asentir.

-Oye… sobre lo de antes…

-Antes de que me digan algo… hay una cosa más que deben saber… 2 para ser más exactos. – Sunset calló para que él pueda hablar.

Le costó hacerlo, pero quería ser honesto con ellas… Les contó lo que pasó hace años. El incidente, de sus amigos de ese momento, de los abusos que sufrió porque él era considerado el culpable. Como pasó todo y del compromiso que tiene con la misma chica que dice odiarlo. Así como la ley de sucesión si uno es el último varón en la línea sanguínea. Eso último las sorprendió mucho…

-¿¡Es broma!? – Pinkie no pudo evitar reaccionar molesta por todo lo oído. - ¡Pero si ella…!

-A mi abuela no le importa ello. Sólo desea que la familia tenga un heredero… y yo soy el último varón en la línea de sucesión, tanto primaria como secundaria. Me enteré recién…

Las chicas no sabían ni como reaccionar, él ya había sufrido bastante por lo que había dicho. No fue su culpa, fue un accidente y lo tacharon de responsable. Y eso las puso furiosas, más porque le quitaron la infancia a un niño que cargaba culpas y miradas de desprecio del resto.

-Gobaith… nosotras…

-No hago esto porque desee librarme del compromiso usándolas a ustedes. No, ustedes son más que eso… por ello quise ser honesto con cada una de ustedes. No quiero que… se vean involucradas en mi problema. Si debe ser así… aceptaré el compromiso….

-¡NO! – El grito de las chicas casi lo hacen caerse de espaldas.

-¿¡Estás loco!? ¿¡Crees que dejaremos que hagas eso!? – Sunset se puso frente a él y lo miro con firmeza. – No des por sentada nuestras respuestas…

-¿Cómo…?

-Fuiste honesto con nosotras. Ahora nos toca a nosotras. – Applejack tomó aire, el sonrojo era evidente en su rostro. – Tú… cuando vi lo honesto que eras a pesar de tu actitud inicial, supe que eras una buena persona y con cada día, me hiciste verte más y más… supe que te amaba el día en que me diste tu apoyo en el parque de diversiones.

-Yo… no soy buena en estas cosas. No soy femenina… no soy la más linda. Pero contigo… como era el tratamiento veraz que había entre nosotros. Me hizo apreciar esos momentos, buenos y malos. Yo… a-amo cuando eres veraz conmigo y con el resto.

-Te creí apático. Pero cada día me demostrarte ser la persona más generosa que conozco. No pides nada a cambio de ayudar. Me enamoré de ti el día en que me mostraste esa Generosidad en la sesión de fotos. Y te amo más por como eres.

-Yo… Yo te tenia miedo… No te conocía… pero vi tu gran corazón y nobleza. Como eras amable incluso con quienes no debías. O cuando no debías… vi en ti la fortaleza de ser amable. Amo esa cualidad tuya y todo lo que te hace ser.

-Goby… eres el único varón que no se alejo de mi por como soy. Estuviste a mi lado, me protegiste, hasta reías conmigo. Amo reír contigo y hacerte reír más que nada en este mundo.

-Gobaith… has cambiado desde el día en que te conocimos. No… sólo volviste a mostrar tus sentimientos. Supe que eras especial y noble. Pero cuando vi que estabas a mi lado tras todo. Supe que te habías ganado mi corazón y aprendí a amar a la persona que eras con el pasar de los días.

Gobaith se quedó helado al oír lo que Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Sunset habían dicho. Pero quedaba una y ella solo le sonrió del mismo modo en que lo hizo ese día…

-Gobaith… te amo. Lo hice desde que me mostraste ese apoyo a pesar que no me conocías. Aprendí a hacerlo más luego de conocerte, con virtudes y defectos. Todas lo hicimos… y por ello, mientras veníamos aquí… habíamos acordado en… aceptar la situación en la que estábamos. Porque deseamos estar contigo.

-¿Qué…? – Gobaith no supo que decir… ¿Había oído bien…?

-Bueno querido, ahora que sabemos que por la ley de tu familia no habrá problema, estamos más tranquilas.

-¡Minuto! – El muchacho se puso de pie. - ¿¡Entienden que dicen!? ¡Si aceptan esto, no sólo serían mis pro-prometidas! – las 7 se sonrojaron al oír ello. - ¡Se deberán casar conmigo cuando yo cumpla los 18 y eso es un mes antes de la graduación! ¿¡Han pensado bien esto!?

-Lo hemos hecho vaquero, cómo tú lo has dicho. Sin ti no estamos completas.

-Nos haces ser mejores, idiota. Nos encanta estar contigo y por ello hemos decidido esto.

Applejack y Rainbow estaban firmes, no bromean.

-Hemos tomado esta decisión… porque nuestros sentimientos por ti van más allá de un amor adolescente.

-Y… queremos estar contigo Gobaith…

-¡No nos molesta si debemos compartir entre nosotras!

Rarity estaba un poco roja, pero le sonreía con ternura, Fluttershy estaba algo apenada y Pinkie estaba muy feliz.

-No te librarás de nosotras Gobaith.

-Estaremos juntos siempre…

Sunset y Twilight terminaron de decir lo que tenían que decir… y Gobaith no pudo decir nada y eso significa que…

-¿Seguras…?

-Si.

-Perderán la oportunidad de estar con alguien más… hay mejores personas. – todas negaron con la cabeza, no querían a nadie más… - Ustedes… ya no sé que decir…

Ellas vieron como el bajo la cabeza como tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. Pero ellas se le acercaron y lo abrazaron en grupo. Porque ellas lo amaban… no importaba que. Y querían estar con él. No iba a ser fácil, pero lo superarán… lo harán.

-Ahora, danos nuestros besos Goby.

Gobaith se quedó más frío al sentir a Pinkie a su lado y viéndolo de una manera más que coqueta. Y eso si lo puso de los nervios.

-¡Eso si que no! ¡Me toca a mí!

-¡No Rarity, yo también deseo un beso!

-¡No lo creo Applejack, él prefiere ahora uno de mis apasionados besos!

-Yo… Yo… ¡Yo también quiero un beso!

-Jajaja, mejor acostúmbrate Gobaith. – Sunset le sonrió de modo coqueto. – Pero Twilight… creo que tú debes ser la última.

-¿¡Y eso por qué!? ¡A un lado!

Vio con miedo como las 7 parecían dispuestas a pelear para… darle un beso. ¿Será así a diario?

-¡Un minuto! ¡Chicas!

Parece que tendrá que acostumbrarse a… tener que dar mínimo 7 besos al día… pero no se queja. Las tiene a su lado y eso le bastaba.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

 **MLP: Estrellas**

Todo estaba listo, Twilight estaba ya ansiosa de iniciar su noche favorita de cada año. Ver las estrellas justo al final del otoño dado que es cuando el cielo está más despejado. Estaba todo ya en su lugar para solo poner el telescopio, uno nuevo por cierto, para ver lo que los astros le tengan que mostrar.

Es cierto, este año se siente algo triste porque sus amigas no puedan acompañarla. Todas tenían algo que hacer, tenían sus vidad, pero no le molesta. Más bien, tiene la suerte de que…

-¡Hola Twilight! – Kaguro llego a escena con una bufanda celeste cubriendo su cuello. Un regalo de Rarity… ¿Por qué le molesta ver esa tela?

-¡Hola Kaguro, llegaste a tiempo! – la alicornio noto que el lobo venía solo, raro. - ¿Y Navi?

-Oh, optó por quedarse en Canterlot. No le gusta estar despierta hasta tarde. ¿Qué hay de Spike?

-Durmiendo. Desde que obtuvo sus nuevas alas no ha parado de volar. Aún no me creo lo que pasó…

-Bueno, velo de otro modo. El chico esta creciendo.

Twilight sonrió de un modo triste al oír ello. Sabe que un día Spike hará su vida, su hermano en todo menos sangre un día se irá. ¿Y ella? Sabe que no se hace más joven, para su desgracia. Si bien en el campo de la amistad es ya casi una experta, el campo de las relaciones más personales le es… esquivo.

No es que no quiera, es que no tiene el tiempo para intentar a alguien a quien… La última vez no termino bien. No porque el sentimiento no haya sido mutuo, sino porque eran de mundos distintos. Y con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que era una atracción pasajera, como la de toda adolescente. Y casi a sus 18, ella detesta pensar que nunca hallará a ese alguien especial.

-Twilight… No se ve nada por el telescopio. – Kaguro trataba de ver algo y la chica negó con exasperación, ahora entiende a Navi.

-Deja que quite el protector del lente, genio.

-Oh…

Twilight había logrado identificar varias cosas en el lobo. Es noble y muy infantil a veces, pero tiene su lado de malicia como la broma de la semana pasada. No es tan estudioso en las cosas que no le gustan como la historia. Pero es muy inteligente según los reportes que la Academia tiene, su IQ estaba sobre el promedio y según el test que le hicieron, su percepción espacial es superior a la media, casi bordando el límite de lo que ya sería raro. Muy perceptivo también… Según los profesores, es algo irrespetuoso con los que lo tratan mal, un mal profesor, pero nunca rencoroso. Pero lo ve en sus ojos, esos bellos ojos azules, que hay algo que lo molesta, un dolor del pasado que no lo deja en paz, como si tuviera miedo de que ese algo vuelva. Y eso la lleva al otro punto… era un guerrero excepcional. No posee magia ni es veloz como los pegasos, pero tiene un don para la lucha en especial con la espada y el escudo que algunos creen que son extensiones de su cuerpo. Según Shinning, un instructor ocasional, Kaguro da en puntos que se sabe son para acabar con el oponente… ¿De donde aprendió ello? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué lo molesta tanto? ¿Por qué…?

-¿Twilight…?

-¿Uh? – Se sorprendió al ver que, a pesar del pelaje del lobo y la poca luz, había un sonrojo.

-Mi mano… tu casco esta sobre mi mano…

Si, también era algo tímido al contacto físico, aunque él no dudaba mostrarlo, se ve que no recibió mucho cariño de joven y… ¿Qué dijo? Bajo la mirada y noto que en efecto su casco estaba sobre la mano de este mientras miraba por el telescopio.

Twilight sintió su cara arder y maldijo que su pelaje no fuera más oscuro. Bajo su casco rápidamente y se disculpó con el lobo, quien volvió a lo suyo.

- _Bien Twilight… Vaya forma de ponerlo incómodo. Ugh… A veces odio mi escaso conocimiento con el sexo opuesto. Si hubiera tenido al menos un novio en mi vida, esto no pasaría…. ¿¡Y por qué estoy pensando en ello!? ¡Se razonable Twilight! Si pasara algo, pero no pasara, ¿Qué sería lo que viene? Soy una poni, una alicornio. No puedo tener hijos con un lobo, por más único que sea…. ¿¡HIJOS!? ¡!Nononononononono! ¿¡Que me esta pasando!? ¡Lo conozco un mes! ¡No puedo ser tan… impudorosa! Agh, debo ampliar mi vocabulario. –_ Se sobo la sien al pensar ello. – _Pero… es raro. Se siente que lo conozco de toda la vida, como lo fue con mis amigas al inicio. Es una conexión rara. Como si… siempre hubiera estado destinada a verlo. Si, es un lobo. Pero no actúa como su especie como se cree, es un buen amigo… y si, es exótico… muy exótico._

Sacudió la cabeza al ver a donde iba su mente, debe dejar de leer esas cosas…

-Oye Twilight… ¿Qué constelación es esa?

-A ver…

Ambos pasaron horas y horas hablando de varias cosas mientras veían las estrellas. Twilight no sabía que la amistad que ella tenía con Kaguro era distinta al resto, no solo porque era del sexo opuesto, sino porque lo veía como era. Y en el fondo de su ser, le gustaba ver lo que estaba descubriendo. No lo noto esa noche, pero siempre se sonrojo un poco al ver como los ojos del lobo brillaban por lo que aprendía y la pasaban a ver… esa sensación en el estómago la confundió con hambre… más bien, era el inicio de algo nuevo y distinto para ella.


	29. Hermanas

**Muy bien, estamos a puertas de lo que sería la fase final del fic. Ahora no solo nos centraremos en la relación de Gobaith y las chicas, sino también en cosas que son importantes para la parte final de la historia. Iniciemos con esto, un cap de relajación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29: Hermanas**

-¿Crees que sea una buena idea ir así como así?

Hikari dejó de lado el libro que tenía en mano para pasar a ver, en el sentido figurado de la palabra, a uno de los miembros de la banda a la que ella pertenece.

Ahora mismo, la primogénita de la actual pareja líder de la familia Kosei, estaba en su gran camioneta con los demás miembros de su banda, su novio Yu siendo el que maneja. Ella soltó un suspiro al entender porque sus amigos de mostraban así.

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde que su mamá le dio cierta noticia que la dejó fría. No, la expresión correcta sería que sintió como si le hubieran lanzado agua helada.

Su hermano menor, su Goby, había hallado no una sino 7 chicas para casarse. Estaba segura que cuando su mamá la llamó, le estaba jugando la broma del siglo. Pero el tono de su voz mostraba que no había ningún tono bromista.

¿Saben que hizo?

El grito que dio fue una mezcla de rabia y tristeza. Rabia de que su hermano haya optado por esto y nunca se lo haya dicho. Y tristeza porque sentía que su hermano ya no la necesitaba. Ser una hermana mayor no era sencillo para ella, más siendo ciega.

Pero lo otro fue lo que colmó el vaso. ¡No lo podía permitir! ¡Ella es la única que tiene el derecho de ser la hermana de Gobaith!

Lo más gracioso fue que en verdad trató de subirse a la camioneta y manejar hasta Canterlot ella misma para que le expliquen la situación. Había olvidado que era ciega. Y se requirió del esfuerzo de su novio y amigos para que no cometa tal locura. Y vaya que fue difícil…

Lo que no espero ninguno fue que ella mandara a cancelar todos los conciertos que ya tenían previstos en la gira antes de llegar a Canterlot, alegando que tiene una emergencia familiar, para que la lleven hacia donde está su familia.

Y no iba a aceptar un no como respuesta. Si pudiera, ella iría sola. Pero como es ciega, sería un peligro al volante. Como odia su limitación física. Pero al mismo tiempo adora a sus amigos por acompañarla a ver a su familia.

-Mejor cállate baboso. No querrás que Hikari te tire del auto de nuevo. – la otra chica que era miembro de la banda sonrió con burla. – Es más, debes sentirte afortunado de que tengamos unas mini vacaciones Orfeo.

-Lo sé Claire. Pero ¿fue una buena idea cancelar todos los conciertos?

Esa pregunta era más que buena. Pero el más lógico del grupo estaba listo para responderla.

-Si hubiéramos seguido con los conciertos, nos hubiera tomado un mes llegar a Canterlot. Hacemos esto también para que Hikari esté más tranquila. La situación familiar de su hermano no es fácil por ser el siguiente en la línea de sucesión de la familia.

-Bueno… a mi no me molestaría darle una mano. Es lindo. ¡Au! – Claire se sobo la cabeza luego de que Hikari le dio un golpe con el libro que tiene en mano.

-Claire, te adoro. Pero no dejaré que una chica como tú que no puede tener un novio más de un mes, se le acerque a mi hermano.

La chica bufó un poco mientras su hermano, Orfeo, reía. Ambos eran similares dado que eran hermanos mellizos. Del mismo cabello color café y ojos marrones. Con una apariencia que no te hace creer que son adultos ya que parecían adolescentes. Y mientras Claire era la más espontánea de los dos, Orfeo era más calmado… pero no evitaba hacer preguntas tontas de vez en cuando. Mientras la chica tocaba la batería, el varón era el que tocaba el bajo.

Yu sonrió al ver la interacción entre ellos. Era la misma de siempre… y eso le daba una gran alegría, ellos eran su familia.

Yu era el líder de la banda aunque Hikari era la estrella. Su cabello gris y ojos del mismo color eran algo raros. Más porque pueden expresar mucho o poco dependiendo de como lo veas. Él tocaba el piano eléctrico, aunque también era prominente en otros instrumentos, dejaba que Hikari tocara la guitarra eléctrica porque era su pasión. Además de la belleza de su voz.

Eso sí, aún recuerda cuando la conoció. Fue hace casi dos años. Y ella acababa de perder la vista. Recuerda verla cantando sola en el parque cerca de la universidad donde enseñaba música moderna. Su voz era bella… pero triste. Como si algo le doliera en el alma.

No lo niega, se quedo maravillado por la gran belleza que ella poseía. Pero se quedó más maravillado al ver la gran persona que era. Más al saber que era ciega.

Si, muchas cosas han pasado desde ese día y no va a negar que está feliz en como se tornaron las cosas. Cuando decidieron hacer esta banda, que los dos mellizos que eran de su clase se unan les hizo las cosas más fáciles. Si deja a un lado los momentos en que ellos pelean como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¿Qué crees que tus padres digan al verte? ¿Al vernos?

-Aún le tienes miedo a mi papá ¿no? – Hikari no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona hacerse presente en su rostro. – Tranquilo, se ha hecho más a la idea.

Hikari sabía que su padre la adora. Más de lo que uno da cabida. Ella y su hermano son lo más importante para él. Por ello no le sorprendió tanto que un día dijera que ella y Yu eran novios. No pudo evitar reír al escuchar los intentos de su padre por articular palabras.

-¿Cómo es tu hermano?

-Orfeo… que seas mi amigo no significa que te dejaré acercarte a mi hermano con dobles intenciones.

-Hey, tal vez sea gay. Pero hasta yo sé donde poner mis límites. Y el hermano de mi mejor amiga es uno de ellos.

… En efecto, el chico era homosexual. No es raro en la sociedad actual. Y él no lo negaba. Lo que muchas chicas consideran una lástima debido a lo guapo que era. Hasta más de una vez se peleó con su hermana por un chico…

-Mi hermano es una buena persona. Noble y veraz. Tal vez no sea el más social. Pero nunca te dejará abandonado… sólo espero que las palabras de mi madre sean reales y no una simple especulación o intento de hacerme sentir bien.

-Lo dudo. Tu madre siempre sonaba muy feliz en sus charlas y demás. Lo que debemos hacer ahora es centrarnos en llegar y podrás estar con tu familia.

Hikari asintió a esas palabras, lo único que desea ahora es estar con su familia. Porque en verdad los extraña.

* * *

Gobaith abrió los ojos y se vio con una escena que no espero. Era raro verse en un campo lleno de flores blancas. Puras como el alma de un bebé. Su cuerpo se movía por su cuenta, dando a entender que no tendrá control de nada mientras esté aquí.

Se sorprendió al ver a una mujer sentada a unos metros de él, recogiendo las flores mientras tarareaba una canción. El ritmo le era… familiar. Era como el de…

- _Oh, hermano. Me alegro que hayas llegado._

¿Hermano? ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Pero se sorprendió más al sentir que quien era en el sueño, sonreía con ternura.

- _Sabes que Yuzare es muy estricta en varias cosas. La puntualidad y los deberes son pertenecientes a ese grupo._

Ver como la chica reía y pasaba a verlo, lo sorprendió. Era idéntica a Hikari, casi una copia. Sólo que sus ojos si tenían luz… ella si podía ver.

 _-Anda, ven. Deseo que veas estas flores. Son bellísimas. –_ la chica le extendió una de las plantas y él la tomó con algo de miedo. – _No le temas a una simple flor hermano._

 _-Aura. Sabes bien que no merezco siquiera tocar algo tan bello. No luego de lo que yo.._

 _-Lo que hicimos. Yo también estaba ahí ¿recuerdas? –_ Sentía la vergüenza que lo invadía. – _Tiga, ya pasó. Estamos bien ahora. Ya no pertenecemos al lado de la oscuridad._

 _-Yo te force a ello… yo… si nunca hubiera conocido a Yuzare ahora sería un monstruo._

 _-Pero lo hiciste y agradezco a toda fuerza superior que eso haya pasado. Sin ella, Gamorra y esos dos seguirían con su planes de hacerse del mundo. –_ Aura tomó una de las flores y la olio. – _La llamé "Princesa Silenciosa"._

 _-Es un nombre algo raro para una flor ¿no crees?_

 _-Oh cállate. Para mí es lindo. Es más, creo que son más lindas que esa planta amarilla que todos los humanos están empezando a tener en casa._

 _-Yuzare cree que la Gijella es algo raro. Nunca habían visto una planta de esas características y le preocupa lo que puede hacer. –_ Pudo ver la cara de preocupación en la cara de Aura.

- _Tengo un mal presentimiento Tiga. Uno muy malo. Como si… todo lo que conocemos se fuera a destruir. Que tú y yo nos separaremos._

 _-No hables de ese modo. Eso no pasará. Y si pasara. Sé que hallaremos el modo de juntarnos. Tal vez no en esta vida. Pero sí en otra._

La chica sonrió ampliamente a esas palabras. Siempre le gustaba ver a su hermano expresar lo que sentía. Y así era desde que él y Yuzare eran pareja. Ella era mucho que esa loca de Gamorra.

- _Sabes… un día sueño llevar esta planta, esta flor, a cada rincón del mundo. Quizás en otros y que la gente de aquellos mundos puedan apreciar su belleza. Que la naturaleza es bella por lo que es. Y no podemos ni tenemos que controlarla._

Siempre la romántica y optimista. Eso era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Siempre queriendo ver lo mejor del resto. No era una luchadora como él. Pero era mejor que él en muchos sentidos y se sentía mal por haberla hecho esta tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, con él.

- _¿Crees que algún día alguien nos recuerde en el futuro?_

 _-No lo sé… pero si sé que yo lo haré._

Aura le sonrió como siempre lo había hecho. Y eso era lo que él sentía que bastaba para ver que todo lo que había hecho valía la pena.

* * *

-Ngh… No… espera…

-Lamento decirle señor Kosei, que la clase no espera a nadie.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al oír ello. Se irguió y vio que la profesora Cherilee lo veía con fastidio y el resto de la clase reía. Miro a su costado para notar que tanto Twilight como Sunset lo miraban con desaprobación y Rainbow sólo reía. Rayos…

-Puede esperar afuera señor Kosei. Y no crea que no habrá un castigo por quedarse dormido en mi clase.

Gobaith no pudo refutar lo dicho. Se puso de pie luego de guardar sus cosas y retirarse. Y al estar fuera del salón, se apoyó en la pared porque estaba muy cansado.

No puede creer que se haya quedado dormido. Es cierto que estaba cansado, pero no era excusa para ello. Ahora se ha ganado un gran problema.

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde el baile, la escuela recién había sido reinaugurada dos días atrás luego de su batalla con Chrysalis dentro del edificio. Y lo admite, ha sido la semana más larga de su vida. No porque esté cansado o luchado con enemigos que amenazan la tierra. La respuesta era fácil…

7 chicas. Sí, las 7 chicas, sus 7 amigas ahora eran sus novias y prometidas en el estricto sentido de la palabra. Pero ahí empezaba su verdadero reto.

No era sencillo tener a las 7 bajo control cuando querían su atención, no se queja. Pero puede llegar a ser cansado, más cuando ellas son tan demostrativas en lo que sienten, incluso Fluttershy. Pero no importaba, estaba feliz con ello.

Claro que han tenido que guardar su situación en secreto del resto de la escuela y demás, porque no lo entenderían. Sólo Flash, Trixie y su familia sabían de la situación…

Su familia… Su madre… aún recuerda cuando lo descubrió…

 _Flash Back_

 _-¡Al fin! ¡Mi hijo al fin tiene novia!... 7 novias… Wow, esto es algo raro…_

 _Gobaith miraba a su madre con unas ganas de que la tierra se abra y se lo trague. No puede creer que Sonata haya abierto la boca. Maldita traidora…_

 _-Pero eso facilita tu situación hijo. Ahora sólo tenemos que ser firmes y decirle a la bruja de tu abuela que no puedes tener ese compromiso arreglado y sobre la antigua ley. La cual no dudo, usaría para meterte con más desconocidas._

 _Que vergüenza. Su madre era peor que un Kaijuu a veces. La adora a morir, pero sabe como hacerlo sentir peor que… que… wow, no tiene ni un punto de comparación a ello._

 _-Midna, ya deja de avergonzar al muchacho. Hay que estar orgullosos, no lo dudo, tuvo el valor de hacer algo así aun sabiendo los riesgos de que esto conllevaría._

 _-¡Tienes razón Tsubasa! ¡Toda la familia lo debe de saber! ¡Es más, Hikari ya lo sabe!_

 _-¿¡Qué!? – Gobaith cayó al suelo por el movimiento que hizo en su silla, ambos padres solo vieron con algo de dolor como caía al mismo estilo de un muñeco de trapo. - ¿¡Nee-san ya lo sabe!?_

 _-Obvio. Es tu hermana. Ella merece saberlo._

 _-¿Yo qué? – Sonata apareció en la sala, se notaba que había salido de la ducha por lo mojado de su cabello._

 _-Mi hermana. Mi amorosa y algo brocon hermana. – El muchacho se llevó las manos a la cara, esto no le podía estar pasando. - ¿Sabe todo? ¿Todo?_

 _-Conoces a tu madre, la pregunta está de más. – Midna miro a su esposo con rabia. - ¿Qué? Es la verdad._

 _-Me haces ver como una persona que no sabe guardar un secreto Tsubasa. Dime una vez que se me escapó un secreto… No digas nada. – él ya había abierto lo boca. – Pero hijo, es tu hermana. Ella te adora._

 _-Y es celosa a más no poder. ¿No recuerdas como se puso cuando una de las mucamas de la casa se ofreció a cuidar de él de bebé? Enloqueció diciendo que nadie debía tocar a su hermano adorado. – Tsubasa no quería recordar ello… la pobre chica estaba asustada. – Le tuvimos que dar una indemnización y pagarle la terapia._

 _-Eso lo sacó del lado de tu familia…_

 _-¿Perdón? La celosa hasta el punto de casi matar a mi secretaria de ese momento eres tú._

 _-¡Esa perra usaba un escote muy llamativo! ¡No soy idiota! ¿¡Y qué hay de ti!? ¡Golpeaste a mi modelo de compañía en esa sesión de fotos!_

 _-¡Por que admitió ante todo el mundo que quería llevarte a la cama! ¡Y tiene suerte que sólo le rompí la nariz y le volé unos dientes!_

 _-¡Arruinaste su carrera!_

 _-¡Al menos vivió!_

 _Ambos adolescentes veían con pena como ambos adultos discutían para ver quien era el más celoso de los dos. Esto no era lógico en ningún sentido._

 _-¿No deberíamos detenerlos?_

 _-Alarguemos esto un poco. Deja que se olviden de mi situación unos minutos._

 _Sonata asintió al oír ello. Lo que más le sorprende es que no está con las chicas el día de hoy. De seguro tiene que ver con que es domingo y… bueno… cada uno tiene sus cosas de hacer._

 _-Pregunta, ¿cómo harás cuando deban…?_

 _-Sonata… habla y te juro que elimino la partida que tienes en el PS4._

 _La chica se tensó, hizo que cerraba su boca con un cierre y se quedó en su lugar. Pero ambos se dieron cuenta que ambos adultos los veían._

 _-Sabía que se llevarían bien._

 _-Sí, fue una buena elección. Es lo mejor._

 _-¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? – Gobaith no entendía a que se refieren ¿Qué pasó?_

 _-Oh… verás hijo. Tú padre y yo lo habíamos hablado unos meses atrás. La idea de tener otro hijo…_

 _-¿¡Estas embarazada a tu edad!? ¡AU!_

- _¡No hables como si estuviera vieja Gobaith Kosei! ¡Y no, no estoy embarazada! De ningún modo aguantare de nuevo los antojos y lo que es el parto. Para que veas lo que sufrí para traerte al mundo ingrato._

 _-Ya…_

 _-Mi punto. Ambos decidimos que no era mala idea adoptar. Tenemos la facilidad y la facultad para ello. Más ahora que tú ya eres un chico mayor y entiende de estas cosas. Y que eres más sociable. – la mujer vio como su hijo rodó los ojos._

 _-El punto. Tu madre deseaba una hija, porque para ella tú eres su único varón consentido. Y justamente nos llegó una chica con quien tu madre se lleva de maravilla._

 _-Papá. La única chica con quien mamá se lleva bien son Twilight y el resto….y…y… - Gobaith pasó a ver a Sonata quien sonreía apenada. – T-T-Tú…_

 _-Los papeles ya están en regla hijo. A partir del día de mañana, Sonata Dusk es Sonata Kosei. Saluda a tu nueva hermanita._

 _-¡Hola Nii-chan!_

 _Y por segunda vez ese día, Gobaith Kosei cayó de espaldas de su silla. No sin antes ver la cara de preocupación de sus padres y de su hermana adoptiva…_

 _Fin Flash Back._

Se sobo la cabeza por instinto, ese día le salieron dos chinchones. Vaya suerte la suya. Está seguro que deseaban ver su reacción y por ello esperaron hasta el último minuto. No es que se quede o no quiera a Sonata como hermana. Pero al menos le pudieron pedir su opinión ¿no?

-Hermana… - su mente volvió al recuerdo de ese sueño.

Ella… esa mujer Aura, era idéntica a Hikari. Excepto los mechones plata que tenía en el cabello, era igual y eso lo pudo más que tenso. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Su mente… Sus recuerdos genéticos… algo hay ahí. Si lo que cree es cierto, esta viendo todo desde la perspectiva del Tiga original. Es decir, ella era su hermana… ella fue la hermana de Tiga. Pero ¿Qué significa eso para él?

Lo único que se le ocurre en estos momentos es que algo debe estar por pasar para su mente haga el enlace.

-Oye, vuelve en ti. – Abrió los ojos al oír la voz de Rainbow. – Jeje, vamos guapo. No te quedes ahí parado.

El muchacho no dijo nada cuando ella tomó su mano de modo discreto. Sabía ocultar lo de ellos muy bien. Pero ella podía ser muy osada a veces… los besos eran prueba de ello. No es que se queje.

-¿Twilight y Sunset?

-Hablando con la profesora. Dan la excusa de que estabas ocupado con algo y eso te dejó cansado. Desean evitarte el castigo.

-Adoro a esas dos…

-Hey. – rio al ver como la chica se mostraba algo celosa. - ¿Y yo qué…?

-Rainbow… sabes que por algo eres con quien entreno. – la chica no pudo evitar sonreír al entender su punto. Cada una era única a su modo.

-Y los besos, no lo olvides. – Imposible de hacerlo… gracias a ella, el resto ahora tratar de meter su lengua en su garganta…

Ambos vieron como la puerta del salón se abrió y como de ella salieron dos chicas nada felices.

-Nos debes una Gobaith. No fue fácil convencerla de que te libre del castigo.

-Agradezco el acto Twilight… las recompensare… de algún modo. – Las dos chicas sonrieron en complicidad al oír ello. – Oh no… Oigan… Saben que…

-El cuarto del conserje está libre. – Rainbow dio la señal, ella también estaba metida en esto. Y sonrió más al ver como el chico la veía. – Oye, yo fui la de la idea. También merezco mi premio.

-No puedes decir no Gobaith… prepara esos labios tuyos, porque tenemos… 6 largos minutos para reunirnos con el resto.

A las palabras de Sunset, él sólo sintió como Rainbow lo jalaba al interior del cuarto del conserje, como Twilight iba tras ellos… y Sunset cerraba la puerta con llave. Oh rayos…

* * *

-Me duele la boca… - Gobaith se lamio los labios para tratar de quitar la sensación de fastidio. Esas 3 parecía que… mejor se calla. Pero ver como esas tres sonreían… maldita sea.

-Me da envidia ver como están. – Rarity tenía en su mano su plato de ensalada, mirando a las chicas con mucha envidia.

Todos estaban sentados en la banca que daba campo al lugar donde el equipo de soccer practica. Las chicas eran conscientes de sus estados como novias del mismo chico. Más ahora lo que esto conlleva en el futuro.

Habían dado reglas claras, no iban a tener sus momentos de celos al menos que sean muy necesarios. Y que cada una tenía acceso a un beso mínimo diario. Si vienen más, es porque ellas lo buscaron o la situación lo amerita.

-¿Por qué te quedaste dormido terrón de azúcar? Es raro en ti. – Applejack llamaba así ahora al muchacho porque… bueno… Era su novio ahora. Y ella siempre ha querido usar nombres cariñosos con el que sería su novio.

Obviamente, Gobaith se sonrojo al ser llamado así. Le costará acostumbrarse.

-Estaba cansado. Pero al mismo tiempo no he dormido muy bien. Cada noche sueño algo que me da nervios.

-¿Qué cosa Goby? ¿Te podemos ayudar en algo? – Pinkie apareció detrás del joven y lo abrazo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla. – Puedes contar con nosotras.

El chico suspiró, no le gusta recordar ese sueño. Mucho menos… lo que ve…

-Sólo hay fuego y destrucción. Veo como varias cosas se van al espacio. Deben ser naves espaciales, las que los humanos de ese entonces usaron para huir del planeta. Me veo a mí como Tiga, luchando sólo con algo enorme. Su forma no es clara, pero era gigante. Más que yo incluso. Y lo que me da más miedo son sus ojos y los rugidos que da. Como si me quisiera hundir en la oscuridad.

Gobaith apretó el puño al recordar dicho sueño, sólo para que Fluttershy tome su mano y la acaricie con su pulgar. En algo ayudó porque él se calmó un poco.

-Pero no era lo peor… lo peor era sentir que… estaba sólo en esa oscuridad. Si bien al final se dispersó, me sentía vacío… sólo… no lo sé, es un sentimiento horrible.

-Tal vez sea algo que el Tiga originó vivió. Quizás, ese ser sea un enemigo del pasado. – Twilight teorizo lo que pasaba mientras Spike se ponía en el lomo del muchacho.

-¿No hay algo más? ¿Un sueño bonito? – el chico sonrió a la pregunta del perro…

-Lo hay… Cuando me quedé dormido en clase. Soñé con alguien… una chica.

-¿¡Chica!? – Las 7 reaccionaron de inmediato a esa palabra. Sus celos más que notorios.

-Calma. No es lo que creen. – Gobaith acarició a Spike quien se asustó a las reacciones de ellas. – Ella… Ella era la hermana del Tiga original. – la revelación los sorprendió en gran medida. – Lo sé porque ella lo llamó hermano y él hizo lo mismo. Más cuando él la llamó Aura. Se sentía tan familiar… y lo gracioso de todo es que era idéntica a mi hermana.

-¿Idéntica? – Sunset se acercó a él y no pudo evitar una pregunta. - ¿Seguro de que era igual?

-Sunset… mi hermana es única. La reconocería físicamente donde fuera. Y la única diferencia física que había eran los mechones plateados que tenía y sus ojos… ella si podía ver. – Gobaith notó que todas lo miraban con expectativa. – No lo sé, tal vez lo estoy imaginando.

-Lo dudo Gobaith, algo así… no es probable que sea un juego de la mente. – Twilight pensaba en una respuesta lógica, pero no la hallaba.

-Tal vez sea el ADN de Tiga haciéndote ver algunos momentos de su vida. Es decir, no sería la primera vez.

Fluttershy tenía razón. Más de una vez él ha tenido que afrontar lo que sería el impacto de los recuerdos de su ancestro. Y en parte eso lo asusta… porque lo que siente en esos sueños, es lo que Tiga sintió. No quiere tener que mezclar sus propias emociones con las que Tiga tuvo en su momento. Eso lo dejaría aún más confundido de lo que ya está.

Pero por ahora no puede hacer nada. Sólo esperar y ver que puede suceder estos días que vienen, al menos eso es lo cree. Pero…

-Mi hermana ya sabe de mi situación. Sonata es mi nueva hermana adoptiva. Tengo sueños raros que son en verdad recuerdos de mi ancestro. Y tengo que lidiar con mi vida escolar. Vaya novio soy ¿no?

Las 7 se sonrojaron un poco al oír ello. Él mismo admitía ser el novio de las 7 antes ellas sin miedo alguno o vergüenza de algún tipo. Él apreciaba lo que estaba sucediendo y no lo iba a dejar ir. Ellas también estaban más que felices. Si bien el resultado dista mucho de lo que habían esperado, no les molesta si eso conlleva a que pueden estar juntos con él. Y eso es lo que las conforma. Estar con él y seguir dándole el apoyo que necesita.

Claro que… lo que significa que deban compartir era un tema aparte para ellas. Era gracioso… porque terminó una competencia para que iniciar otra.

Y vaya que fue la charla más incómoda para ellas de toda la vida.

 _Flash Back_

 _Era una linda tarde para ellas… la sonrisa en sus caras era más que obvia dado que al fin habían logrado su objetivo. Que era estar con el chico que, sin querer, se había ganado el corazón de las 7. Y si bien todas estaban más que decididas a aceptar que sólo una o que ninguna iba a ser la ganadora o la novia del muchacho. Al final, por cosas de la vida y el destino, todas acabaron siendo sus novias por más suerte que otra cosa._

 _Bueno… novias y prometidas. Según él, por su situación en la familia él debía ya casarse a los 18 años. Y obviamente, ellas se sentían nerviosas a esa idea._

 _Es decir… ¿quién desea estar casado a los 18 años? Ellas, al menos la mayoría, tenía pensado disfrutar sus días de universidad y demás. Conocer gente, pero esto era un cambio fuerte. Pero que ninguna parecía odiar._

 _La llegada de Gobaith a la vida de ellas fue tan abrupta y llena de cambios que, sabían que, pensar en un estilo de vida normal era totalmente imposible. Ya no eran simples chicas de secundaria que en dos años iniciaran la universidad, sino chicas que habían visto y vivido más que muchos otros. Y eso les daba un nivel de madurez mental muy distinto al que ellas y muchos más esperarían._

 _Pero dejando esos temas de lado, había algo que ellas sabían que no podía dejar de lado ahora que… salen con el mismo chico._

 _-¿Quién será su primera? – la pregunta de Pinkie, inocente en tono, pero con mucho significado, puso a todas de nervios._

 _Era cierto… una de ellas debe ser la primera vez de él… Sólo una puede tener ese privilegio. Y cada una se veía con seriedad al pensar en ello. La habitación de Sunset parecía un mini campo de batalla, donde el más mínimo de los movimientos significa muerte segura._

 _-Creo que ese es un tema aparte chicas. Recién estamos iniciando… - Twilight trataba de ser una mediadora, ella no quiere pelear por algo tan… Tonto._

 _-Lo dice quien lo beso primero. – Rainbow sabía que Twilight era la que tenía una ligera ventaja. Y ella misma no dejara que eso sea así siempre. – Yo…_

 _-Ni lo pienses tabla de planchar. – Rarity soltó el insulto ante la sorpresa de todas. – No creas que no sé que hacías con tu ex._

 _-Gggrr, para tu información Rarity. Él y yo lo máximo que hicimos fue darnos placer con nuestras manos. No más. – Rainbow sabía que había hecho cosas fuertes… pero nunca había llegado al plato fuerte porque no se sentía lista. – Y tú no hables… no creas que olvidé lo que leí en tu diario._

 _-¿¡Leíste mi diario!?_

 _-¡Ya, parecen niñas! – Applejack de puso entre ambas, quienes parecían querer quitarse los ojos. – Sólo seamos mujeres maduras y aceptemos que eso es algo que… pasará en su momento._

 _-¿Por ello llevas unos condones contigo siempre? – Pinkie hizo la pregunta con el tono más infantil del mundo. Sin imaginar el problema que desató._

 _-¿¡Por eso es que ustedes dos…!? ¿¡Estaban…!?_

 _-¡No, solo nos estábamos besando! – Twilight miro a su amiga con molestia al recordar ese día. – Y dejándonos llevar un poco…_

 _-Bah, yo hice lo mismo el día que lo bese. Es más, le propuse hacerlo… estuve cerca._

 _Esas dos en serio se estaban ganando una paliza por parte del resto. Fluttershy empezó a buscar en su celular sobre técnicas de seducción. No se iba a quedar atrás de ningún modo._

 _Sunset suspiró al ver que todas parecían unas locas por esto. Sabía que sería así. Al parecer deberá… intervenir._

 _-Chicas… Nunca les he comentado esto. Pero en Equestria… es normal que quien haya sido la que introdujo al varón al grupo sea la que… sea la primera. Y en este caso… fue idea de Twilight acercarnos a él como amigo. Por lo que por justicia, ella debe ser la primera en… ya saben._

 _-¿¡Yo!?_

 _-¿¡Ella!? – Hasta Fluttershy reaccionó…_

 _-Sí, ella. Miren chicas, Gobaith ya lo dijo. Nos ama a todas por igual. No podemos ponernos a dudar así entre nosotras. Si todo va bien… seremos familia. Una gran familia y no quiere pelear con ustedes…_

 _-Oh. Es verdad. Yo misma acepte que esta idea era la mejor y si debo compartir a Goby, que mejor que con mis amigas._

 _-… Lamento mis palabras Rainbow. Es sólo que… las malas experiencias no me apoyan._

 _-Olvídalo. Yo también actúe mal. No puedo pensar sólo por mí ahora. Sino por ustedes también._

 _-Yo igual. Hay que aprender a ser pacientes con el resto. Todas aquí estamos aprendiendo esto de compartir._

 _-Lo sabemos Applejack. Creo que… también es muy pronto para hablar sobre ello… no llevamos ni un día juntas a él y… ahm… yo no me siento lista para tener ese nivel de intimidad con él._

 _Las palabras de Fluttershy eran ciertas. Ninguna se sentía lista para lo qué no era llegar a ese nivel. Aún._

 _-Olvidemos esto y… - El celular de la chica sonó para sorpresa de ella y del resto. – ¿Aló?_

 _-Hola Sunset. ¿Cómo estás? – La voz de Sonata se oía fuerte y clara._

 _-¿Ocurrió algo?_

 _-Ahm… algo así… verán… ¿Cómo lo digo? La familia de Gobaith me adoptó y bueno… la noticia le cayó fuerte y se desmayó…_

 _-¿¡Qué!? – el grito de las 7 fue más que claro. Tanto por el hecho de saber que Sonata era ahora miembro de la familia Kosei y que su novio se desmayara de la impresión._

 _-Increíble ¿no? No me quiero ni imaginar cuando le digan que tendrán hijos…_

 _-¡Sonata, ve al punto! – Applejack le quitó el teléfono a Sunset y le gritó a la chica que se centre. - ¡Sostengan a Rarity y Fluttershy para que no se desmayen con sus fantasías! – vaya…_

 _-Oh sí. Midna… es decir, mi mamá, quiere que vengan a verlo. Se acaba de dar un fuerte golpe y está hablando incoherencias. Algo como de mucho fuego y oscuridad._

 _-Vamos para allá Sonata. Sólo no lo dejen sólo. – Twilight dio su afirmación al mismo tiempo que la llamada acababa. – Mejor vamos para ver que él esté bien y… ¿Alguien puede ser tan amable de despertar a esas dos?_

 _-Yo me encargo… Pinkie…_

 _-¡Baldes listos mi capitán! – Rainbow tomó uno de los baldes que la chica tenía en mano y…_

 _-¡Esa no es buena idea! – Sunset trato de detener el ataque, pero fue en vano. Lo único que quedó fue oír el obvio grito de queja de Rarity y Fluttershy…_

 _Fin Flash Back_

Las chicas rieron un poco al recuerdo reciente. Más porque fue una velada más que interesante cuando llegaron a la casa del joven. Él no lo podía creer. Ahora tenía que soportar a una insoportable hermana menor. Odia su vida. Pero las lágrimas de la chica lo hicieron aceptar de mala gana que ya nada se podía hacer. Aunque la sonrisa algo malévola de Sonata demostró que ella podía ser manipuladora.

En fin, las chicas sabían que recién estaban iniciando la situación más rara de sus vidas. Pero al mismo tiempo, que debían ser muy pacientes. Podían hacerlo, no era imposible… esperan.

Aunque, no saben que reacción tendrán sus respectivas familias cuando sepan que se casarán dentro de muy poco y con el mismo chico. Esto será un escándalo.

Gobaith se rasco la nuca al pensar en que hará con su hermana mayor. Si ella llegara a aparecer, justo ahora que no tiene ni idea de como afrontar la situación en la que está, estaba más que muerto.

-¡Nii-chan! – hablando de hermanas…

Volteó para ver que Sonata se acercaba a él con el resto de su círculo de amigos. Que son Flash, Trixie, Sugarbell, Sandalwood, Bulk y Big Mac. Rayos, justo que quería paz ahora mismo.

-Hola Nii-chan. Hola chicas. – todos rieron al ver como Gobaith trataba de no reaccionar ante el modo que ella lo llama. - ¿Qué pasa Nii-chan? ¿Estás mal?

-Sonata. Por enésima vez. Sólo dime hermano o usa mi nombre. Lo demás esta de sobra. – él sabía que su madre le había inculcado algo… ese deseo constante de hacer su vida un infierno. Pero no la puede culpar…

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta? Tengo otros nombres. Nii-sama, Onii-sama, Onii-san… Onii-chan~. – todos vieron como Gobaith reaccionó a ese último. – Ajá, entonces te llamaré Onii-chan.

-… Disfrutas esto ¿verdad?

-Cada segundo.

El muchacho se quería arrancar el cabello. No lo podía creer. No ayuda que sus amigos y sus novias se rían al verlo sufrir a manos de los apelativos que su hermana adoptiva le está poniendo. Es decir… ¿Quién lo haría?

-Bien, haz lo que quieras. Pero ahora legalmente soy tu hermano. Y me da por lo tanto la facultad legal de masacrar al Imbécil que te lastime. Y saben de quien hablo. – Bulk sintió la mirada asesina de su amigo, amenaza entendida.

-Así no funciona la ley Gobaith…

-No me irrumpas el momento Sugarbell…

-Sólo eres un celoso. – Trixie le dio una palmada en la nuca y se sentó a su lado. - ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Harías lo mismo si alguien me rompe el corazón?

-Depende… ¿es alguien que conozco? – miro de reojo a Flash quien sudo frío. – Y lo mismo va para ti Big Mac. Sugarbell, avísame si se pasa de listo.

-Te lo dije. – la chica le susurro a su novio, quien le dio unos billetes. – Gracias.

-Cielos Gobaith, no puedes ser celoso…

-Puede y lo hará. Según mamá, papá era peor… dicen que él se iba a los golpes por lo más mínimo que podía ocurrir. – Sonata se pudo al lado de Bulk quien trataba de mostrar seriedad. Rarity se dio una palmada en la cara, este chico…

-Ugh, Gobaith… eso lo vamos a tener que hablar. – Applejack también sonaba algo molesta, no le incómoda los celos. Pero si que él se ponga así con todo.

-No han visto a mi hermana mayor. Ella es peor que yo. Una vez alejó a las malas a una niña que me quiso dar un beso en la boca… Que nunca pasó… - Dijo eso de modo rápido porque sentía las miradas de ellas 7 en el cuello. – Dios, nunca antes había oído tantas palabras malas juntas hasta ese día. Lo peor de todo, es que empeoró con los años.

-¿Tanto así? Se nota que tu hermana te quiere mucho. – Flash sonrió burlón a las palabras de su amigo y que este lo viera con rabia no ayudaba.

-Nunca hablas mucho de ella Gobaith ¿Cómo es? – Sandalwood había visto los videos musicales de la chica y su banda. Decir que quedó impactado por la belleza de la chica y su voz era decir poco.

-Mi hermana es… una gran mujer. Amable y cariñosa, pero dura y firme cuando es necesario. Más cuando hay algo que la moleste. Muy celosa también. Ella misma me dijo que el día en que me consiga novia, la evaluará para saber si es digna de estar conmigo… exagera, debería ser al revés… - las 7 chicas sonrieron a sus palabras. – ahora, lo peor de todo es que… no lo sé, tiende a exagerar.

-Oh, danos una descripción de mi nueva hermana mayor. – Sonata estaba interesada en saber de su nueva familia.

Gobaith podía darles una descripción física, pero cuando vio a una mujer cerca se le vino la imagen de su hermana.

-Ok, esa mujer de allá se parece a mi hermana. Con lentes y el bastón incluido…

La mujer en cuestión parecía centrarse en oír lo que había en la zona. Y cuando oyó a Gobaith, se volteó en su dirección… haciendo que el joven se quede helado… más al oír el…

-¿Goby?

-… ¿¡Onee-chan!?

-¿¡Es tu hermana!? – el grito de todos bastó para que el joven se pare de inmediato y vaya donde su hermana.

Gobaith al estar a unos pasos de ella, sintió como los brazos de la mujer lo tomaban y le daba un fuerte abrazo, su bastón olvidado en el suelo. Obviamente se vio sorprendido por ello, pero no dudo en devolver el gesto de la persona que tanto le importaba.

-Dios… has crecido. No sabes cuanto me alegro de verte.

-Hermana… tú… ¿cómo…?

La mujer alzó la vista, como si lo viera, y se quitó los lentes oscuros. Gobaith vio de nuevo como los ojos de su hermana, aún carecían de luz. Y ella pareció notar el cambio en su expresión, porque puso su mano en su mejilla.

-Hey… Sonríe. – Y esas palabras parecieron bastar para que él haga lo mismo.

Todos los que veían ello se quedaron impactados. No era común ver a Gobaith así, de un modo tranquilo. Casi parecía manso en los brazos de la mujer y las 7 chicas que estaban con él, lo sabían de primera mano. A ellas les tomó meses para que él siquiera sonriera así. Pero el ambiente cambió cuando los ojos de la mujer expresaron una ira sin igual.

Gobaith notó ello y se maldijo, su hermana había tocado la zona donde están sus cicatrices. Oh mierda…

Hikari tocó con sus dedos las marcas en el rostro de su hermano. Eran dos, una en la mejilla y otra en el ojo. Y eso la puso más furiosa… Gobaith trago saliva al imaginar lo que ella tiene en mente ahora mismo.

-¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Quién fue el hijo de perra que te lastimó?

-Hermana… creo que…

-Gobaith Kosei… dime ¿a quién debo matar?

El tono frío que salió de la boca de la mujer hizo que todos, incluida Pinkie, se queden helados en su sitio. Esta mujer hablaba en serio.

-Ahm… Hola… - Sonata apareció al lado del joven para tratar de ayudarlo. – Creo que esto…

-¿Quién eres? – la mujer era ciega, pero vaya que sabía cómo dar miradas que pueden matar a uno.

-Oh, soy la nueva integrante a la familia. Soy Sonata Kosei. Hola hermana.

-Oh… Así que tú eres la intrusa. – se vio como un tic apareció en el rostro de Sonata.

-¿Intrusa…? No, mamá y papá me dieron la alternativa de aceptar o no la adopción… - Pocas eran las veces que Sonata tomaba ese tono de voz, estaba molesta.

-Si claro… sólo no molestes a mi hermanito… hermana falsa.

-Ay no… - Gobaith sabía que esto iba a pasar y miro hacia atrás en busca de ayuda. Pero todos estaban en su lugar, impactados por lo que sucedía. Más al ver como Sonata hacia grandes esfuerzos para no explotar en ira.

-¿F-F-Falsa? Oooh, no soy nada falsa. A fin de cuentas, Gobaith me quiere como una hermana de verdad. ¿No, Onii-chan ~?

Y estaba muerto….

-¿¡Onii-chan!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a llamar así a mi lindo y tierno Goby!? ¿¡Qué derecho tienes!?

-¡Qué soy su hermana menor ahora! ¡No como tú, abuela!

-¿¡Cómo me has llamado!? – Hikari podía aceptar varios insultos, pero abuela era un tabú. - ¡Tal vez este ciega, pero te juro que te haré pedazos! ¡Enana!

-¿¡Qué…!? ¡Suficiente, te mataré!

Justo cuando ambas se iban a lanzar contra la otra, Gobaith tomó a la mayor de sus hermanas y la alejo mientras Bulk, quien reaccionó a tiempo, tomó a Sonata. Ambas se querían arrancar los ojos.

-¡Goby, no puedo creer que defiendas a esta impostora!

-¡No es así, actúa de acuerdo a tu edad! – Gobaith sabía que esto iba a acabar mal, más porque en verdad desea que su hermana mayor no sea tan infantil con sus celos de hermana.

-¿¡Estás de su lado!?

-¡Hikari! – al llamarla por su nombre, ella dejó de pelear y se quedó quieta. - ¡Ya basta!

-¿Hi-Hikari? Pero…. Tú… sólo me llamas así cuando estas molesto…

-A la hora que lo captas… sí, estoy molesto. – Gobaith noto como su hermana estaba con los ojos llorosos. – Ay no…

-¡Buuuaaahh! ¡Goby, ya no me quiere!

El joven se tomó la cabeza, deseoso de que la tierra se lo trague… pero ya. Él sabía que su hermana podía ser muy… seria en muchas cosas. Pero a veces parece que los papeles se invierten y ella parece la menor. Ahora tiene dos hermanas y ambas son peores que niñas.

-Jajaja, te lo mereces. – Aunque Sonata parecía disfrutar de la desgracia de su nueva hermana.

-Sonata Kosei… no hables. – la chica se quedó quieta al oír que su hermano la llamó con apellido incluido. Eso sólo significa…

-¡Buuuaaahh, Onii-chan me odia!

Ay por favor… esto no le puede estar pasando… ¿Era este el modo del mundo de decirle que se joda? Los que veían todo a la distancia no sabían ni como reaccionar o que decir. La verdad, este escenario era más que raro para ellos… muy raro. Pero no quita que es muy divertido.

-Que bueno que no nos metimos…

-Si, a mi tampoco me gusta cuando Gobaith se pone serio y me regaña.

Tanto Trixie como Sugarbell sabían que la indiferencia de Gobaith puede ser muy dolorosa… entendían a esas dos mejor de lo que el resto podía.

-¿En que familia nos estamos metiendo? – Rainbow habló por inercia al ver tan rara escena. Vaya que esto era muy raro… demasiado raro.

* * *

Ya después de varios momentos, donde Gobaith al fin calmó a esas dos. Pudo tener algo de paz, algo de ella. Pero no quitaba el hecho de que ir a casa estaba siendo un reto. Más con Hikari tomando su brazo para caminar.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a casa con tu novio y el resto?

-Porque quería verte.

-Aléjate de mi hermano, loca.

-No, tú aléjate de mi Goby, impostora.

-Silencio.

Ambas se callaron al oír el tono del muchacho. Parecía que él era el mayor… y no era así.

Twilight y el resto seguían a esos tres ir a casa. Raramente, no había ninguna clase de celos esta vez. Más aún, sólo había ese sentimiento de gracia y que Gobaith parecía estar en una montaña rusa de emociones hoy. Tanto que les pidió que vayan con él a casa. Porque desea presentarlas como se debe a su hermana. Si, es celosa. Pero entenderá. La única razón por la que ella y Sonata parecen detestarse, es que ambas desean ser la hermana favorita de Gobaith. Hikari se sentía amenazada por Sonata y ella, de que Gobaith no le preste más atención ahora que su hermana mayor estaba aquí. Y el pobre no sabía ni como reaccionar a tanta presión grupal. Aunque…

Hikari había notado el cambio en su hermano. Sí, las cicatrices la pusieron furiosa. Aunque según él hayan sido un accidente. Pero había algo distinto en su hermano, se le veía más seguro de si mismo. Fuerte. Como si fuera capaz de hacerle frente a todo. Y eso la alegra y la pone triste. Porque su hermano menor pronto ya no necesitará de ella. Y eso la pone muy triste… tanto que soltó un suspiro nada característico de su parte.

Gobaith por otro lado, sabía que estaba más que en una situación complicada. No porque no quiera a su hermana, es que no se siente listo para lo que va a venir. Y porque no quiere que las chicas sufran de las rabietas de su hermana.

Adora a su hermana pero casi pareciera que ella desea estar pegada a él como si fuera un chicle. No puede creer que después de tanto tiempo, ella siga así. Es una mujer adulta por el amor de Dios. Ella no debe de seguir así… no puede dejar que las cosas sean así siempre. Ella debe…

-Espero que no te moleste que mi prometido esté en casa con mis amigos.

Ugh… había olvidado ese detalle. Ahora verá a su futuro cuñado. Como desearía dar una rabieta. Pero no. Él es el maduro del par… ahora trío, de hermanos. Debe de dar el ejemplo, por más que quiera despedazar al maldito tipo que salía con su hermana y que no duda, comparten cama juntos y…. AGH, atrás malos pensamientos. No debe matar al prometido de su hermana.

-Oye, no te quedes viendo a la nada y sigue caminando que no me quiero caer.

Y su hermana adoptiva no lo ayuda en nada para esto. En momentos como estos, desea que un Kaijuu venga a atacar. Dios, hasta una invasión de Aliens no es mala idea para él… oh bueno, lo mejor será seguir caminando y…

-Hemos llegado. Vaya, parece que si hay una fiesta. – Pinkie hizo la aclaración al mismo tiempo que sentía que las cosas se calentaban dentro de esa casa por uno que otro grito.

-No puede ser tan malo…

-¡Ven acá bastardo!

-No dije nada… - Fluttershy se calló la boca para dejar que todo siga su curso.

Lo que ninguno espero fue ver al padre de Gobaith perseguir a un hombre de cabello blanco con toda la intención de matarlo. Parece que algo malo pasó…

-¡Tsubasa, es natural que esas cosas pasen! ¡Se van a casar!

Midna salió de la casa para ir tras su esposo y evitar que sea asesino.

Hikari se tapó la cara al imaginar que estaba pasando. De seguro Claire dijo algo de la vida íntima que tiene con Yu y esto era el resultado. Rayos…

-Papá sigue siendo el mismo… - Hikari sentía que estaba de nuevo en casa…

* * *

-Papá, entiende que soy una mujer que ya es una adulta.

-¿¡Y tiene que decirme lo que hacen en privado!?

Todos veían como Hikari protegía a su prometido de su furioso padre. El pobre se notaba más que asustado. Y no lo culpan, la cara del hombre daba pavor.

-Querido…

-Wow, se nota que es un celoso señor papá. Sólo bromeaba cuando dije que eran muy activos.

-Pero… si una vez nos botaron de un hotel porque hacían mucho ruido.

La chica se tapó la cara por la idiotez de su hermano. Tsubasa parecía listo para degollar al tipo ese. Quien sonreía de un modo nervioso.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Luego hablamos de mí! ¡Yo quiero saber porque hay una impostora en mi familia!

-¿Impostora? – Midna no entendía a que se refería hasta que vio a Sonata, quien se mostraba molesta. – Hikari, ese no es modo de hablarle a la nueva integrante de la familia.

-No, no la acepto. – la mujer se cruzó de brazos para dar a entender su punto.

-Hikari Kosei… no me hagas ser ruda contigo. Puedes ser una mujer adulta. Pero yo soy tu madre y tengo mucha facultad de bajarte los pantalones y darte de nalgadas como lo hice años atrás.

Hikari se mostró nerviosa. No veía la expresión de su madre, pero recuerda la mirada de ella y lo temible de esta…

-Pero mamá…

-¡Pero nada! ¡Esa jovencita es un encanto! ¡Tiene mucho que aprender, pero no dejaré que por tus tontos celos de hermana la discrimines! ¡Discúlpate en este mismo instante!

-N-No. – Hikari sólo sintió como su madre le jalaba la oreja de un modo que la hizo llorar de inmediato. - ¡Au, Au! ¡Lo haré, lo haré!

Gobaith y el resto veían con una expresión cansada lo que pasaba. Vaya. La imagen que muchos tenían de Hikari se acaba de ir al tacho.

-No sabía que tu hermana fuera tan…

-¿Infantil? – Twilight asintió a las palabras de su novio y él sólo pudo suspirar. – Lo es en casa y con quienes es cercana. Afuera muestra un temperamento serio y maduro. No le gusta ese lado suyo cuando está en privado y sólo… sólo actúa así. – la chica asintió a esas palabras. – Tienes suerte que mi madre esté aquí…

-Lamento la mala primera impresión. Soy Yu Soeta, mucho gusto. – el apretón de manos fue algo… forzado.

-Soy Orfeo Ray, mucho gusto. – El otro chico le dio la mano a Gobaith quien la tomó sin dudar…

-Él es Gay. – Hikari habló en voz alta, en advertencia a su hermano quien se quedó helado así como el resto que no sabían de ese detalle.

-¿En serio…? – Rarity hizo el comentario, algo triste que un chico tan lindo no esté apto para el público femenino. Aunque ella ya tiene a su chico y le da igual.

-Jajaja. Debo de decir que Hikari tenía razón cuando decía que eras lindo.

Gobaith retrocedió por puro instinto y se acercó a sus novias en busca de protección. No tiene nada en contra de la gente homosexual, en serio. Pero tampoco desea llamar la atención de un hombre… Dios líbralo.

-Agh… no lo asustes idiota. Él está prohibido. Disculpen al Imbécil de mi hermano. Soy Claire Ray. – La chica se acercó al joven.

-No hay problema… Solo no… - sus palabras quedaron en su boca por el beso que ella le dio en la boca ante la sorpresa de todos y el horror de 7 chicas.

-Oh no… - Ahora era Sonata la que sudaba frío más al ver el aire que viene de esas 7.

Claire terminó el beso y Gobaith se quedó como un pez fuera de la pecera… no tenía palabras. La chica se lamio los labios al ver que no lo hacía mal.

-Tienes técnica… Si quieres te puedo enseñar más en privado.

-¡Eso no! – La reacción de las 7 fue inmediata.

Se vio como Pinkie y Fluttershy lo abrazaron para alejarlo del alcance de la arpía esa y como las otras 5 sólo querían lanzarse para matar a la perra esa por besar a su hombre. Y no lo hacen por el respeto que le tienen a la familia Kosei.

-Oh, con que ustedes son las que son sus prometidas. ¿No pueden agregar una más?

-¡Sobre mi cadáver! – Applejack tenía unos deseos de matarla y desmembrarla… se atreve a pedir ello luego de que lo besó… la mata.

-Ugh… Sabía que esto iba a terminar así. – Yu sentía que esto era un dolor de cabeza demasiado grande para enfrentarlo él sólo. – Hikari, ayúdame…

-Luego. Debo evaluar a esas 7 y ver si son dignas de mi hermano.

Gobaith logró librarse al fin del agarre de las 7 chicas y fue hacia donde estaba su padre en busca de protección, mientras la discusión entre mujeres estaba por dar inicio.

-Ven hijo, debemos hablar a solas.

Gobaith fue tras su padre para poder hablar con él en paz, lejos de tanta locura que se estaba haciendo presente en esta casa. Aunque oír los gritos de las 7 de que mataran a la perra por besarlo en verdad no es algo que desee ver en estos momentos.

* * *

Ya lejos de la locura de la casa. Tsubasa se apoyó en el escritorio cercano que había en el lugar para hablar con su hijo sobre lo que se deberá hacer para anular el matrimonio que se le estaba acercando.

-¿Cómo harás hijo? Te aseguro que esto no será sencillo, tu abuela es una mujer que no dará su brazo a torcer. Ella te desea casado con Nanami.

-¿Cómo ella lo ha tomado? Según recuerdo, no nos hemos hablado desde el incidente. Mucho menos hemos tenido contacto.

Gobaith sabía que la chica había cambiado, no es la misma de antes, pero no tiene información que corrobore eso. No quiere dar falsos fundamentos o acusaciones.

-Según lo que he oído. Es una chica que vive la vida fácil. Lo que le pasó la afecto de igual modo que a ti. Pero ella lo tomo como una excusa para salir de fiestas y hacer muchas cosas que no dudo, solo uno sueña. Mi madre lo debe de saber, pero ella está muy ciega en su deseo de ver su familia soñada hecha una realidad.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Qué desea la abuela en verdad? ¿Se casó con mi abuelo solo por ello?

-… No lo sé. Es mi madre, pero ha cambiado mucho con los años. Cuando mi hermano y yo nacimos, nadie en la familia pidió que ella y mi padre tengan más hijos. Dos varones en la familia principal era una rareza. Pero luego de la muerte de mi hermano, estoy seguro que las cosas se fueron abajo. Ella es muy estricta porque teme perder todo lo que se esforzó en crear y mi padre lo sabía. No niego que él si la amo… pero no podía soportar en lo que ella se estaba convirtiendo luego de la muerte de su hijo.

-Papá… yo…

-No te pido que la entiendas o la perdones Gobaith. Solo entiende que es una mujer que pasó por el dolor de perder a su hijo. Imagina a tu madre si algo la pasa a ti o una de tus hermanas. Eso la destrozaría… Te aseguro que nunca será la misma. Y eso le paso a mi madre… su corazón se hizo pedazos y nunca se ha recuperado.

Gobaith asintió a las palabras de su padre para luego verlo con duda.

-¿Por qué era él el siguiente en la línea y no tú…?

-Digamos que… mi hermano era un genio en muchas cosas. Yo herede el carácter de la familia, pero él tenía el genio. Aunque veo que tanto tú como Hikari heredaron esos factores…. Talento y personalidad. No olviden que son Kosei, y eso los pone bajo la lupa. Deben estar listos para lo que sea que deban enfrentar. Creo que tú eres capaz de varias cosas.

-Gracias papá. – el muchacho sonrió al ver la confianza que tiene su padre en él. Siempre fueron de pocas palabras entre ellos… pero siente que poco a poco se han hecho más cercanos.

Claro que el grito que vino fue…

-¡Me harté! ¡Nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo, no se diga más!

Ambos varones suspiraron al oír el grito de Hikari…

-Nada como la familia ¿No?

-Amén por eso hijo…. Amén por eso.

* * *

En la oscuridad, en un departamento viejo y algo sucio…

-¡Estoy harta! ¡No soporto más esto Adagio, parecemos unas prostitutas!

-Cierra la boca Aria… esto es tu culpa….

-¿¡Mía!? ¡Al menos yo si busco un trabajo!

-¡Uno donde debemos bailar frente a hombres por unas malditas monedas! ¡Un poco más y te acuestas con ese sujeto!

-Que asco, ni por todo el mundo del mundo lo haría.

Ambas chicas se vieron desafiantes, para luego suspirar. Estaban hartas del estilo de vida que estaban teniendo. Antes eran temidas, eran sirenas en Equestria… ahora eran nada. Sin magia, eran nada.

Estos meses sin magia han sido una pesadilla, haciendo de todo para vivir. Rayos, que humillante.

-Tch, de seguro Sonata la tiene peor. Esa idiota de seguro si termino con las piernas abiertas.

Adagio negó con la cabeza, era notorio que Aria y Sonata no se soportaban. Pero le da igual lo que la más tonta de las 3 esté haciendo ahora. Aunque lo que Aria dijo… es posible y le saco una sonrisa malévola.

-Oh, yo no creo eso. – la voz misteriosa hizo que ambas miren a un lado de la habitación donde estaban y en el sillón que había, se hallaba sentada una mujer que vestía ropas más que reveladoras. – ella está mejor que ustedes 2.

-¿¡Quién eres!? ¿¡Como entraste!?

-Jejeje, Adagio Dazzle… eres la más lista, pero entiendes tan poco. Al menos eres mejor en ese punto que Aria Blaze.

-¡Habla! – Aria sentía una mala vibra venir de esta mujer, pero… - ¿Cómo que la estúpida de Sonata está mejor que nosotras? Es una inútil.

-Jajaja, una inútil que se ganó el cariño de la escuela que una vez tuvieron bajo su control. Una que la adora ahora, con amigos y una familia que la acaba de adoptar.

Adagio y Aria se vieron las caras al oír eso, no era posible. Pero la extraña les lanzó a ambas un paquete con varias fotos, donde se hallaba Sonata sonriendo con varias personas… entre ellas las chicas que las derrotaron. Y eso bastó para que Aria rompa las que tenía en mano con fuerza pura.

-¡Perra, nos ha traicionado! ¡Ya verá cuando la tenga en mis manos, la mataré! – Adagio solo siguió viendo una de las fotos, reconocía a varios pero…

-¿Quién es el de ojos rojos? – Adagio le lanzó la foto de nuevo a la mujer. – Se ve que son cercanos y se le ve pegada del brazo más de una vez. ¿Su novio?

-Jajaja, no. Su familia. – ambas la vieron con duda, ¿De qué habla? – Sonata Dusk, es desde hace una semana, Sonata Kosei. Y el chico es Gobaith Kosei, el heredero de la familia más importante de Japón, así como una de las, sino la, más importante del mundo por todo lo que han ofrecido en la historia. Ella es miembro de dicha familia ahora.

Adagio no pareció reaccionar, aunque Aria parecía querer romper algo. Pero la mujer les dijo algo que las sorprendió aún más.

-El chico no solo es hermano de su amiga, sino el prometido de las chicas que las vencieron meses atrás.

-De las 6…

-7. Una más se añadió a la lista. Pero no solo ello… también tiene en sus venas, la sangre del ser que defiende el mundo y que él ahora actúa como su protector. Deben saber de que hablo.

-¿Ultraman Tiga? ¿Dices que este chico es ese gigante? - Aria miro al muchacho en la foto y… - Rayos, de ser Sonata ya me lo habría llevado a la cama.

-Céntrate. – Aunque no podía negar esa aclaración, Adagio tenía algo más en su mente. - ¿Por qué nos dices esto? ¿Qué ganas?

-¿Qué gano? Simple. El chico es una molestia para mí. Tengo planes y él los desbarata todos. Uno tras otro. Y no puedo vencerlo de modo convencional. Lo único que se me ocurre puede vencerlo, es que algo le drene la energía mientras pelea. Y ustedes sirenas, son perfectas para dicho trabajo.

-Si claro… te hago un recordatorio. No tenemos más magia. Aunque quisiéramos ayudar, no sería posible. – Adagio se cruzó de brazos, pero sintió algo en su pecho… energía venir de su collar que lleva meses sin brillar. – Esto es…

-Oye… un segundo…. – Aria optó por tratar de cantar y al hacerlo, sentía la magia salir de su voz… su poder había vuelto. – Nuestra magia…. ¡Tenemos nuestra magia!

-¿Por qué….?

-Ayúdenme a destruir a Tiga… y su antigua amiga como las que las vencieron, sufrirán como nunca antes. Créanme…

Adagio medito lo dicho, si en verdad ese chico es ese gigante y Sonata lo quiere como un hermano, asi como esas malditas lo aman… será más que divertido ver como lloran y sufren su destrucción y caen en la desesperación absoluta. Aria parecía captar lo que la chica pensaba, porque la misma sonrisa malévola se hizo presente en su rostro. Una que hace tiempo no tenían.

-Muy bien…. Creo que tenemos un trato. Te ayudaremos a destruir a ese gigante, si nos dejas conservar nuestra magia.

-Creo que es un trato más que justo. – la mujer se puso de pie y se acercó a ambas, lista para sellar el trato.

-Un minuto… ¿Cómo te llamas? Creo que es lo justo, dado que tú sabes quienes somos. – Aria miro a la mujer con algo de duda, pero esta sonrió de un modo más maligno que ellas.

-Me llamo Forgotten Nightmare y créanme, esto será muy divertido para todos.

El regreso de un pasado y un enemigo, estaba muy cerca.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

 **MLP: Motivos**

Kaguro estaba estudiando nuevamente en lo que sería el palacio de Twilight para el examen que estaba cerca. Los estudios de la magia y de su relación con la sociedad moderna no son su mejor materia, pero cuando tienes a la princesa de la Amistad que es también el Elemento de la Magia de los Elementos de la Armonía, tienes un gran plus. Aunque Twilight profesora da mucho miedo…

-¿¡Cómo puedes confundir la teoría de los unicornios de Uniroma y de Gremacia!?

-Ay, pero si están al ladito geográficamente Twilight. – El lobo se quería esconder de la mirada de rabia de su amiga mientras Navi y Spike se reían de su desgracia. – Es más, Uniroma le robo varias cosas Gremacia luego de asimilarlos.

-Si… pero… Ugh… A veces te odio tanto…

-Yo también te quiero Twilight.

La alicornio se sonrojo un poco a esas palabras, era normal que ambos se jugaran de ese modo. El lobo era su mejor amigo varón y ella agradecía su presencia. Más cuando ella se sentía abrumada por los deberes de princesa de y directora de la escuela de la Amistad.

-¿Cómo va todo con la escuela?

-Oh… bien, supongo. No es fácil dirigir una escuela que alberga distintas especies y que son tan diferentes. Es más, a veces es tedioso. Pero me gusta lo que hago.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió esto de la escuela de la Amistad? Según yo sé, esta no sirvió mucho por lo que pasó con el Rey Tormenta.

-Lo sé… - Twilight se sentó a un lado del lobo, quien seguía con el libro en mano. – Sé que la amistad no puede arreglar todo. Lo aprendí a la mala, a veces… debes ser firme y aceptar que no todos desean aceptar la amistad de los demás. Por ello lo hice, para darles a todos la oportunidad de aprender de ella y de ahí elijan si la aceptan o no. Je, a veces soy tan ingenua. Y ya tengo 18…

-Hey, la edad no equivale a la sabiduría. Mi abuela me dijo que eso es algo que se gana con la experiencia. Ahora eres un poco más sabia.

-Wow… ¿Desde cuándo eres tan profundo? Normalmente eres un simplón. – la chica rio al ver la cara de indignación del lobo, quien volvió a su lectura. - ¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿Eh?

-Vamos, ya te dije que mi motivo por lo que hice. Dime el tuyo por querer unirte a la guardia de un lugar que apenas conoces.

-Oh… eso… Ahm… - Kaguro se rasco la nuca de modo nervioso, un tic que ella notaba, aparecía solo cuando algo le daba mucha pena. – Fue un sueño…

-¿Un sueño? No te entiendo. – Ver como él se avergonzaba le daba mucha curiosidad.

-Es… verás… una noche soñé con una estrella que me guiaba hacia este reino, que aquí era donde debía estar. Que aquí tendría lo que siempre anduve buscando. – Twilight se mostró algo triste al ver la expresión de su amigo. – Y fue bueno que le hice caso a mi sueño, conocí gente amable y ya no ando de un lado para el otro como lo hacía antes. Lo más curioso es la forma de la estrella que me guiaba en sueño.

-¿Forma? ¿Tiene algo en especial?

-… Era tu Cutie Mark… la estrella que me guio era tu Cutie Mark.

Twilight no supo porque esas palabras dejaron una fuerte impresión en ella… casi él decía que estaban destinados a encontrarse. Ella nunca negara que le gusta la compañía de él, pero que diga que soñó de cierto modo con ella es… único.

-Ahm… si… esto… ¿Seguimos con la lección?

-Claro… ¿Qué falta?

Ambos volvieron a leer el libro, esta vez algo más concentrados que antes. Algo que le saco a Spika una risa, porque había pasado tiempo desde que vio a Twilight actuar así.

-Oh, esto será tan divertido.

-No lo dudo mi escamoso amigo.

Navi también veía algo en Kaguro que antes no veía. El lobo era un niño en muchas cosas, las relaciones personales siendo lo que menos sabe. Pero es la primera vez que lo ve nervioso al lado de una hembra. Es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, pero ella es muy analítica y ha visto que… muchas cosas interesantes pasaran en este lugar. Ojalá él pueda soportarlo.


	30. Amadas Hermanas

**Nueva semana, nuevo cap. Estamos cerca del final, cerca de que los últimos misterios se revelen. Hay que ser pacientes. Espero les guste el cap de la semana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30: Amadas Hermanas**

-Ok, todo está perfecto.

Sonata Dusk, es decir… Sonata Kosei estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno. El día de hoy ella era la encargada de preparar todo para que su familia coma y esté llena de energía para lo que viene.

Sonata terminó de servir todos los platos, uno de mala gana, para luego ponerlos en la mesa. El tocino y los huevos fritos nunca fallan.

De seguro se preguntarán el porque ella está cocinando. Simple, todos en la familia Kosei tenían un día donde se despertaban para cocinar, algo que Midna le había enseñado. Y si bien al inicio le dio una flojera terrible, ha logrado superar dicha flojera y se puso a cocinar luego de tantos ensayos y errores. Alabada sea la paciencia de su nueva mamá…

-Mamá…

Sonata suspiro al recordar su vida pasada en Equestria. Recuerda que no conoció a su madre. Siempre estuvo con Adagio y Blaze, siempre buscando hacer maldades para ser más fuertes. Y ahora lo veía como una idiotez… que pudo usar su magia y demás para algo mejor… pero ya estaba hecho. Estaba vetada de Equestria, pero aquí tenía la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. Y tenía una nueva familia para ello.

Sonrió por inercia, ella siempre pensó que un día se iría de la casa, que un día ambos adultos le pedirían que se vaya. Pero no fue así. Midna con el paso de los días simplemente le daba una que otra razón para quedarse y para vivir ahí. Le enseñó a cocinar y limpiar, así como ser más ordenada en sus cosas. Tsubasa le dio tal vez esa figura paterna que nunca tuvo. Cuando él le pedía favores, lo hacía del mejor modo posible y con buenas intenciones. Más de una vez le acariciaba la cabeza por portarse bien y eso le agradaba. Luego estaba Gobaith, su nuevo hermano mayor. Si bien se conocieron de una manera rara y por poco, ella sintió una conexión directa con él. No una romántica, sino una de una familia… alguien en quien confiar. Algo que nunca tuvo con Adagio… Menos con Aria.

-Zorra… - No pudo evitar decir ello en voz alta, más porque recordaba todas las veces en que se fueron a las manos y a los gritos.

Pero aquí no era así. No estaba Adagio para decirle que hacer y que no, no estaba Aria para gritarle por cualquier cosa que decía sólo por ser la menos inteligente entre ellas. Y no era así. Sonata tenía buenas notas, era lista. Pero no era tomada en cuenta por esas dos… nunca lo fue. Y eso la ponía triste y furiosa.

Escuchó el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo y se agachó para recogerlo. Una taza de plástico. Suspiro al ver que su mente le estaba jugando mal. Debe dejar de pensar en ellas y centrarse en su nueva vida. Su futuro con su nueva familia.

-¿Pasó algo? – la chica alzó la vista para ver a Tsubasa, quien fue el primero en llegar a la cocina. - ¿Estás bien? Te ves triste.

-¿Eh? No, no… sólo… - se sentía mal en pensar que lo estaba preocupando. Él…

-Sonata… eres de la familia ahora. Mi hija, puede contarme lo que te molesta.

Sonata miro a su padre adoptivo y se tuvo que contener las lágrimas que querían salir. No era justo que le dijera eso. Ellos no sabían nada de ella y aun así la aceptaron aquí… en la familia.

-Sólo… Sólo pensaba en el pasado y lo mal que se siente ver que hiciste cosas malas. – Sonata se puso de pie y puso la tasa en el lavaplatos. – Es tonto…

-Para nada. – Tsubasa se sentó para poder tomar su desayuno. – Pensar en el pasado es malo, sólo si te inmerges en él. Olvidas que ya tienes una vida y sólo te ahogas en tus penas. Y tú no eres así.

-¿No? – ver como su padre le sonreía la hizo sentarse también para poder oír lo que tenía que decir.

-No. Cuando llegaste aquí, tu madre no sabía bien que pensar. Sí, ella y yo dudamos un poco de ti. Y las chicas nos dijeron que eras de un mundo alterno con poderes y magia. No le presté atención. Según ella eras mala. Pero Gobaith confiaba en ti. Y eso era raro… Algo debías tener para que él sienta ello en alguien.

Tsubasa bebió algo del jugo que tenía en mano y sonrió al ver la mirada de Sonata, expectante.

-Ver como tú y él interactuaban me hizo ver el lazo que los unía. Era raro. Gobaith no actuaba así con nadie, sólo con Hikari. Y nos hizo darnos cuenta que él te veía como una hermana. Una que él apreciaba mucho. Y eso hizo que mi esposa y yo quisiéramos conocerte más.

-Yo…

-Y que bueno que fue así. Midna vio en ti todo lo que ella ama en una hija, incluso los momentos donde le sacas de quicio. Yo vi una niña con mucho potencial y que sólo necesitaba una ayuda y una mano. Y no nos arrepentimos de que así sea. Por ello queríamos que fueras parte de la familia.

-Pero Hikari…

-Tu hermana es un caso. – Es verdad, son hermanas legalmente. – Ella adora a Gobaith tanto como tú. Ella no soporta que una tome el lugar que ella considera suyo. Ya has visto como actúa cuando una de esas 7 está cerca de tu hermano.

Ella rio un poco al recordar ello. Toda la semana que ha pasado bastó para ver lo celosa que Hikari Kosei puede ser.

-Eres parte de la familia Sonata. No dejes que el pasado te consuma y te quite la oportunidad que ahora tienes. Puedes ser feliz e iniciar de nuevo. Claro, si nos dejas ayudarte.

-Sí… me gustaría eso, papá. – Sonata sólo recibió de nuevo el gesto del adulto, la caricia en la cabeza. Algo que ella ahora aprecia como el gesto más cariñoso que recibirá de él. Si, ella sabe que las cosas nunca serán como antes… pero ahora tiene una familia…

-Buenos días familia. Sonata, que bueno ver que has mejorado.

Midna apareció en la cocina, estaba bien vestida dado que hoy tiene que supervisar un evento de modas. Yellow Head sólo voló al lado de la chica y choco su cabeza con su brazo, quería comida.

-Jeje… A ver, ahora te doy unas galletas tragón.

-Sonata, hija, no dejes que lo de Hikari te afecte. Ella solo teme que su hermano deje de quererla ahora que estás tú. Solo tiene celos de ti.

-¿Y eso por qué? No soy muy buena en lo que hago y en… -Sonata sintió como Hikari le tocaba el hombro para que alce la vista. – Yo…

-Porque tú puedes ver hija. Hikari teme que como tú puedes ver, tú puedas ayudar a Gobaith de un modo en que ella ya no puede. Ya me disculpé con las chicas en el nombre de mi hija. Ella lo odia admitir, pero ve que ellas son buenas para su hermano menor.

Sonata sonrió un poco al oír ello, no puede dejar que lo dicho por Hikari la afecte. Ella es miembro de esta familia y nada lo va cambiar. Es feliz aquí y no desea ir a ningún otro lugar.

-Yo…

-Solo relájate, dale tiempo. Te aseguro que ella también te querrá como lo hace con Gobaith. Siempre quiso una hermana menor.

Sonata asintió varias veces para luego sentir el abrazo de la mujer. Sonrió por inercia, esta mujer era ahora su madre, ese hombre su padre… Gobaith su hermano mayor y… Por primera vez en su vida, Sonata se sentía en verdad feliz. Pertenecía a un lugar, tenía un hogar.

* * *

- _Joven, de valor celestial…_ \- Sonata caminaba hacia la escuela al lado de Gobaith, quien francamente no se quejaba cuando ella cantaba esa canción u otra, la chica tenía un don para la música y no porque sea sirena.

Sunset dijo que Sonata al cantar, ya no usaba la magia que caracteriza a las sirenas, su talento natural para el canto era real. Pero ella siempre lo había ocultado cuando estuvo con Adagio y Aria. Y ella ahora disfruta cantar, más que nada en el mundo.

-Me sorprende que Hikari no me haya dicho nada hoy…

-Creo que tiene que ver con que le desayuno estuvo delicioso y que además, quiera admitirlo o no, ella te está apreciando.

-¿De verdad? –la chica sonrió al decir ello, parece que las cosas están yendo para bien para ella.

-Sí, la conozco. Es difícil… pero ella no confía tan rápido en las personas fuera de su entorno. En eso nos parecemos y mamá dice que es culpa de papá. – la chica rio al oír eso. Su padre daba ese aire también. – Date tiempo y en unas semanas, te aseguro que te llamara hermana sin ningún tipo de sentimiento negativo.

-Gracias, Onii-chan. – el joven rodó los ojos al oír ello, ya estaba acostumbrado a que ella lo llame así. Aunque… no importaba, ya no.

-Oye Sonata. Siempre he oído a las chicas, excepto Twilight, de que eras miembro de unas chicas llamadas las Dazzlings. ¿Y eso que era?

Sonata se detuvo en seco y miro el suelo con algo de vergüenza, no quería responder ello, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era necesario para que ella… para que finalmente deje el pasado atrás.

-Cuando estábamos en Equestria, yo era una sirena. Yo… las sirenas no son conocidas por formar lazos familiares, nos consideran allá una especie casi extinta. Esas dos y yo éramos las únicas conocidas. Y por necesidad es que nos juntamos. No éramos similares de ningún modo. Yo… Yo sólo buscaba una familia para tener donde pertenecer, si… soy algo tonta e ingenua, pero sabía lo que hacía. Estaba mal, pero mi necesidad de no estar sola me hizo dejar mi culpa y hacer todo lo que hice con Adagio y Aria, hasta que al final nos expulsaron de Equestria, sin magia.

-¿Y esas dos?

-Adagio era la líder por así decirlo, la que tomaba decisiones y siempre tenía la última palabra. Podías refutar y todo, pero al final siempre acababa con haciendo lo que ella dice. De entre las 3, ella era la más mala. Aria era… una perra. – Gobaith se sorprendió al oír a Sonata hablar de ese modo. – Lo digo en serio. Ella no perdía la oportunidad de acostarse con el primer chico lindo que viera. Y eso me daba cosa. Ella y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, siempre discutíamos porque… porque si. No había mucho que decir o ver ahí.

-Entiendo… Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué pasó lo del año pasado?

-Simple. Cuando descubrimos que algo de la magia de Equestria se filtró a este mundo, nosotras logramos recuperar algo de nuestra magia luego de que los collares… - señalo lo que tenía en el cuello. – tomaran dicha magia. Antes era de color rojo.

-Ahora es azul…

-Si, tal vez sea porque no estoy usando la magia para mal. Pero volviendo al tema, Adagio no se conformó con ello. Quería más y más. Y el mejor modo de hacerlo era tener a varias personas bajo nuestro encanto y que nos den su energía. Eso es lo que hacen las sirenas. Y por ello es que vinimos aquí, porque aquí fue el centro de la magia…

-Sonata… yo…

-Lo merecíamos, perder quiero decir. Ver como ellas cantaban como una, como sus lazos superaron nuestra magia, que era más fuerte, me hizo sentir envidia por primera vez. Ellas tenían lo que yo no. Lo que yo llevaba buscando tantos años. Adagio y Aria nunca fueron mis amigas, solo nos soportábamos porque… necesitábamos de la otra. Nada más. Y cuando nos separamos… no fue del modo más feliz…

-¿Qué te dijeron?

-Que no me querían ver de nuevo. Solo porque quería hallar mi lugar en este mundo. Quería iniciar de nuevo y tal vez hallar lo que tanto buscaba, suena tonto pero no me dolió cuando nos separamos. Sentí que era libre al fin de ellas. Podía ser yo misma sin miedo a que se quejen de todo lo que hago. Sí, no soy la más brillante y cometo algunos errores.

-¿Algunos?

-¡Ok, muchos! – Sonata miro con fastidio al joven quien sonreía con burla. – Pero al fin era yo… al fin era libre. Y si bien fue difícil… me alegro de haberte conocido a ti y el resto… de que ahora tengo una familia y gente que me quiere. Al fin puedo ser yo…

Gobaith medito lo dicho por la chica, era verdad que no era sencillo superar todo lo que pasó. Ella solo quería un lugar donde pertenecer, eso no lo halló en su mundo de origen. No lo halló con las que eran de su especie, no lo halló aquí en primer lugar. Pero ahora si… esta chica era su hermana en todo menos sangre.

-Ok, mejor vamos a la escuela y no perdemos tiempo. Recuerda que todas desean hablar sobre un concierto que se hará pronto y ella quieren que estés ahí.

Sonata asintió y siguió el paso de su hermano adoptivo, muy feliz por lo que estaba pasando… hasta que sintió algo, dos presencias familiares que la hicieron detener en seco y que la hicieron voltear de repente. Gobaith hizo lo mismo y se sorprendió al ver a dos chicas ahí paradas y… esa aura…

-¿Adagio y Aria? – Sonata sudó frío al ver a esas 2 de nuevo luego de meses.

Gobaith se puso al frente de la chica, porque su propio instinto le decía que esas dos eran un peligro potencial para ella y el resto. Ambas chicas sonrieron al ver el intento del joven por proteger a Sonata, Aria solo cantó un poco y eso lo hizo agarrarse la cabeza al sentir el dolor que su cerebro padecía.

-Como ella dijo, su mente resiste el control mental, pero la resistencia tiene su precio.

-¡Gobaith! – Sonata se arrodilló al lado del muchacho quien se sostenía la cabeza. - ¡Ya déjenlo!

-Solo si aceptas lo que te diremos Sonata. – Adagio dio unos pasos al frente, todos ignorando lo que pasaba debido a la voz de Aria quien los tenía en su poder. – Vuelve con nosotras y tu amado hermano no sufrirá más.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo es que…?

-Tenemos nuestras fuentes y no creas que esto acaba aquí. Pagaras por tu traición… Pero él vivirá.

Sonata pesó lo dicho… ella… pasó a ver a su hermano quien seguía en el suelo, tratando de alejar el dolor en su cabeza. La sangre en su nariz daba a entender que estaba sufriendo mucho.

-O-Ok… solo no lo lastimen más. – A Sonata no le gusto la sonrisa que Adagio tenía en su cara, pero no tuvo otra que aceptar lo que se le venía. – Por favor, déjenlo.

-Muy bien… Muy bien, Aria. Déjalo. – la chica dejó de cantar para luego sonreír al ver el estado en que él había quedado, algo patético a decir verdad.

-Sonata… no… - Gobaith trató de evitar que ella se vaya con esas 2… no debe dejar que…

-Lo siento… adiós hermano. – Sonata siguió a esas dos, aunque pudo ver las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de la chica.

Gobaith se quedó en el suelo varios minutos, tratando que el dolor en su cabeza se fuera. Esas dos… eran las Dazzlings. ¿Qué querían? ¿Cómo sabían qué él era resistente al control mental? ¿Cómo? Pero eso le importaba poco… Sonata, se llevaron a Sonata.

Alzó la vista al sentir que el dolor ya no estaba y finalmente fue consciente de la situación en que estaba. Se habían llevado a su hermana menor… y eso despertó algo en él que nunca antes había sentido. Una ira sin igual… Una que le mostró otro recuerdo.

- _Aura… ¡Aura! –_ Tiga, en su forma de gigante se acercó hacia otro gigante, que se notaba era mujer por su forma, estaba en el suelo… el cristal en el pecho de ella parpadeaba.

- _Tiga… lo siento… al menos… lo logré… están a salvo… ya no hay humanos en la tierra… están a salvo en el espacio…_

 _-No hables… Solo… Solo…_ \- El sentimiento de dolor y tristeza que lo invadía… no lo podía soportar. - _¿Por qué fuiste sola…? Debiste esperar…_

 _-Porque… debía salvarlos… nuestra descendencia va en esa nave… ellos son… la esperanza del futuro… Y tú eres necesario… ese ser… debes de derrotarlo… puedes hacerlo…_

 _-No… No puedo… No sin ti… no soy tan fuerte…_

 _-Lo eres… Lo sé… siempre… hay una luz al final… siempre…_

Ver como la luz en el pecho de la gigante se extinguía despertó en Gobaith un sentimiento de desesperación y dolor que nunca antes había sentido. Era horrible, pero ella… Aura había muerto en los brazos de su hermano, ella había luchado por algo hasta el final…

Gobaith apretó el puño al sentir el dolor de Tiga como suyo. No era su vida, no era su hermana de verdad. Pero entiende ese sentimiento… Si algo le pasara a Hikari, estaría igual… y ahora Sonata… esas dos… se habían llevado a su hermana menor. Y eso hizo que un lado que Gobaith nunca había mostrado saliera a la luz. Sus ojos rojos mostraban una rabia sin igual al mismo tiempo que pensamientos de cómo hacer sufrir a esas dos y quien les dio un apoyo para calmar el estado de su mente.

Como dice el dicho, a más fuerte la luz, más grande es la sombra que se genera. Y eso había pasado. Sin saberlo, algo del Tiga antes de ser un héroe había salido. Gobaith se puso de pie y tomó el Spark Lens, este reaccionó al deseo de su amo de hallar el paradero de la chica. No le tomó mucho saber el camino por el que ella había sido llevada. Hará pagar a esas 2, lo jura. Tomó su celular y escribió rápidamente a esas 7… deben saber que pasó y porque no irá a clases.

Al hacerlo, se pudo en marcha hacia el lugar donde habían tomado a su hermana… era hora de la caza.

* * *

-Va tarde… eso es raro. – Twilight estaba esperando al frente de la estatua en la entrada de la escuela que Gobaith y Sonata lleguen.

-Al menos Hikari parece estar tranquila. Que bueno que Rarity la ayuda en la firma de autógrafos para sus fans. – Sunset ahora que la mujer en verdad era famosa en las redes y el internet. – Ay Flash… parece un fanboy.

-Jajaja, debemos admitir que no nos debe sorprender. Hikari es famosa y bella y todo lo que uno desearía ver en una chica como ella. Además, que da un aire de madurez algo fuerte.

-Cuando está en público. Ya viste como es en privado Applejack. – Rainbow estaba cruzada de brazos mientras veía todo ello. – Wow, se nota que tiene práctica, miren como firma.

-Si, incluso yo no soy capaz de tal velocidad y hazaña. – Pinkie trataba e imitar los movimientos de Hikari, pero le era imposible. – Saben, no es mala… cuando deja de lado sus celos de hermana mayor.

Para que lo sepan, Hikari había venido a visitar a las directoras como ya le era una costumbre estos días desde que llegó a la ciudad. Ella pasaba el tiempo en casa, mientras su novio y amigos en un hotel de buena calidad, conexiones de la madre de la mujer. Ella trataba de hallar algo para no aceptar a las chicas como las prometidas de su hermano, pero ellas habían demostrado amar al muchacho y eso para ella bastaba enormemente. Twilight era lista y firme, Sunset era comprensible y directa, Applejack honesta y muy responsable, Pinkie era divertida y alegre, Fluttershy era amable y compasiva, Rarity generosa y comprensiva, Rainbow era leal y veraz… ¿Cómo podía decirle no a su hermano? ¿Cómo podía alejar a 7 buenas chicas de él? Chicas que lo habían hecho ser mejor. Ella no era cruel… solo desea lo mejor para su hermano. Si, peca de celosa. Pero no quiere que él sufra como lo hizo por esa mocosa de Nanami… como la odia.

Y hablando de celos de hermana… tal vez deba pedirle disculpas a Sonata por su actitud de los últimos días. Ella sabe muy bien que… la chica no es mala, es solo algo torpe. Pero se nota que quiere a su hermano y todos en la familia la quieren. Es ciega, no tonta. Luego de terminar de escribir el último autógrafo, la mujer suspiro.

-Buen trabajo. – Rarity le dio a la mujer el aviso, ella era sus ojos en estos momentos. – Son todos.

-Gracias. Lamento que me tengas que ayudar. – la chica negó con la cabeza, no era algo que deba agradecer. – Ahora sé porque mi hermano te quiere tanto, ser generosa a este nivel.

-Jejeje, él no se queda atrás.

-Aquí tiene, le trajo algo para que beba. – Fluttershy llegó con una botella de agua para la mujer, quien escucho como la chica la abrió para que ella no haga el trabajo.

-Gracias pequeña… - tomo la botella y bebió del agua para luego suspirar. – Esto puede ser cansado. Y eso que todavía no estamos en las grandes filas. En fin, ¿Dónde están mis hermanos?

-¿Hermanos? – Applejack hizo la pregunta luego de que ella y el resto se acercaran a ver como estaban.

-Ugh… si, hermanos.

-Aaaw, ya considera a Sonata como su hermana. – La burla de Pinkie sonrojo un poco a la mujer, ella sabía que las cosas no eran tan sencillas entre ambas, pero se ve que la mujer la aprecia en cierto modo. – Que no le dé pena.

-No es eso… no exactamente. Es sólo que… ella me da algo de envidia, es todo.

-¿A qué se refiere? – Twilight no entendía con eso de los celos, es verdad que la chica es algo loca y distraída, muy social, pero no es algo que deba servir como punto para los celos.

-Es que… ella si puede ver como Gobaith ha crecido… puede ver y apoyarlo de un modo que… yo ya no puedo debido a mi limitación. – las 7 chicas parecieron entender a lo que ella se refería. – No crean mal, no me arrepiento de lo que hice para tener a Gobaith a salvo y ya me acostumbré a no ver… pero quisiera ver como Gobaith ha crecido, como sonríe nuevamente. Como es que cada día es más feliz. Y eso es algo que esa chica puede ver y yo no…

-Señorita Hikari, no debería pensar así. Gobaith siempre ha dicho lo mucho que usted ayudó en esos días y él la quiere mucho. Créanos, hemos visto como él habla de usted. – Sunset trató de subirle el ánimo a la mujer.

-Si, era raro no ver como él sonreía cuando la mencionaba. Creo que en los primeros días que lo conocimos, era que él sonreía de verdad. – Rainbow hizo lo mismo, tampoco le gusta ver a la chica así.

-Je, gracias chicas. También lamento mi actitud inicial. Pero ver que en verdad ustedes son lo que él necesita, lo mejor que a él le pudo pasar. Y no soy nadie para decir que no…. Ahora solo debo de hablar con Sonata y hacer las paces con ella, al menos tratarnos bien.

Las 7 chicas sonrieron al oír ello. Pero en ese instante, los celulares de las 7 sonaron. Al ver el mensaje, ninguna oculto su horror y…

-No…

-¿Qué pasa…? – Hikari pudo oír el tono de Fluttershy, ese tono de voz… algo malo había pasado.

-Nosotras…

-No me mientan chicas. Sé diferenciar mentiras… - los ojos de Hikari eran firmes y daban algo de miedo.

-Sonata… Sonata fue secuestrada… - Hikari se quedó helada al oír ello… - Y Gobaith… Gobaith la está yendo a salvar.

Twilight se asustó al ver como Hikari se acercaba a ella y pudo ver algo en los ojos sin luz de la mujer… Una ira enorme. Una que en verdad le dio a ella y el resto un horrible miedo.

-¿Qué pasó…?

* * *

En lo que sería un almacén abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad, se pudo oír el sonido de una fuerte cachetada en la cara de alguien. En el suelo, Sonata se tomaba la cara mientras veía como Aria se le acercaba.

-Ya era hora de que pagues por todo Sonata. Siempre quise golpearte por lo estúpida que eras. – Sonata no pudo decir nada, sabía que estaba en desventaja. Más al ver que sus hermanas habían logrado hechizar justamente a un grupo de pandilleros que son de esta zona con su magia.

-Aria, luego la golpeas. Primero vamos a… hablar con ella. Y nos diga lo que necesitamos saber.

La chica obedeció de mala gana lo que Adagio dijo, dándole espacio para que ella se acerque a la chica, quien no quitaba la expresión seria de su cara.

-Ahora Sonata. Deseo saber solo una cosa ¿Por qué estas con esas zorras? Ellas nos quitaron la oportunidad de ser poderosas y hacer de este mundo, nuestro.

-Yo… Yo no quiero eso… Nunca lo quise… solo las ayude porque no quería quedarme sola. Si, fui mala… pero ya no quiero lastimar a la gente. – Sonata fue callada por otra cachetada en su cara, esta vez por parte de Adagio.

-Estúpida… Pensé que serías más lista luego de meses sin nosotras, pero veo que se te ha contaminado el cerebro con esas estupideces de la amistad y la armonía. Me decepcionas Sonata.

-Igual… Siempre tuve fe que… cambiarían… que todo sería mejor luego de que… - Sonata alzó la vista y se podía ver la decepción y la rabia en sus ojos. – Son sólo unas…

-Blah, Blah. Al menos veo que has ganado carácter Sonata, algo bueno después de todo. – Aria tomo la cara de Sonata y simplemente la forzó a verla. – Hagamos esto de un modo simple. Vuelve con nosotras y estarás bien. Niégate y ya verás.

-Nunca… No volveré a ese camino… jamás.

Adagio sonrió al ver que al fin Sonata tenía el valor y las agallas de dar su opinión. Pero Aria se mostró más que furiosa.

-Ok. Debo de admitir que esto es algo reconfortante. Al fin piensas y actúas como una sirena, firme y que no se amedrenta. Lastima que no lo hagas para que logremos nuestra ambición de hacer este lugar nuestro.

-Yo nunca fui como ustedes.

-Lo que digas. Seamos sinceros Sonata, sin nosotras habrías muerto en Equestria, sin nosotras… no estarías aquí. Nos lo debes…

-Les pague la deuda hace mucho tiempo, ya no les debo nada. Darles mi poder fue pago suficiente, asi como que me hicieran algo que no era. Yo no volveré a trabajar con ustedes, ni muerta.

-Ugh, Adagio. Acabemos esto de una buena vez. Si ella no desea entender a la buena, lo hará a la mala. A fin de cuentas, para eso hemos traído a estos imbéciles. - ¿A qué se refiere?

-De acuerdo, quise ser amable y no traumarla. Pero veo que las cosas van del modo malo… no es que me moleste.

-¿De qué están…?

-Déjame decirte algo Sonata. A nosotras nos da igual si te nos unes por las buenas o por las malas. Pero creo que es justo que sepas el porque es todo esto. Cierta persona desea eliminar a ese chico que es tu hermano. – Sonata abrió los ojos con horror. – Sí, tu amado hermano es el objetivo de esa mujer y nos devolvió nuestra magia, para poder acabar con él y eso planeamos hacer. Pero antes…

Sonata vio como los sujetos cerca de ellas se acercaban. Eso era…

-Déjame adivinar una cosa Sonata. ¿Aún eres virgen? – la chica abrió los ojos con horror. No… - Bueno, creo que eso lo podemos arreglar.

-No… ¡No! – Sonata trató de alejarse, pero alguien la tomó por detrás para evitar su escape. - ¡Aléjense, no me toquen!

Trató de cantar para romper el control que había sobre ellos, pero le taparon la con un pañuelo. Vio como el grupo de pandilleros sólo se acercaba a ella, como Adagio y Aria sonreían al ver que…

No… ¿Así iba ser su…? Cuando vio que le desgarraron el polo, cerró los ojos en espera de lo que sería lo peor que le puede pasar.

Pero en ese momento, como si sus plegarias fueran oídas, la puerta del almacén se empezó a abrir. Gobaith hizo aparición y su mirada denotaba una seriedad que nunca ella había visto en sus ojos.

-Veo que tu hermano logró seguirnos. – Adagio sonrió al ver que el plan era más que perfecto.

Gobaith se fijó en lo que tenía en frente. Las dos sirenas, un grupo de pandilleros que de seguro estaban bajo el control de ellas. Y Sonata… le habían desgarrado el polo… su brasier era más que visible… algo del pantalón había sido bajado… Ellos…

Sintió una ira sin igual al que esos bastardos… No le tomó tiempo dar unos pasos al frente para tratar de ir hacia ella, pero un grupo mas pequeño de esos tontos se le había acercado. Con que desean jugar…

-¿Es buen momento Adagio?

-No Aria. Primero veamos de lo que él es capaz. Luego se actuará.

Gobaith se puso en guardia al ver que era atacado por el grupo de pandilleros. Bloqueó el golpe de uno sin problema alguno para luego alzar la mano y darle un golpe en toda la cara. El sonido de algo rompiéndose y la sangre fueron razón suficiente para ver la fuerza que se empleó. Luego, le dio una patada al idiota que lo quiso atacar por detrás. No sólo ello, dio un giro para darle una patada al que tenía de lado. Si, eran controlados, pero su mente no procesa eso. Solo proceso que estos mal nacidos querían profanar a su hermana menor.

Sonata se sorprendió al ver ello, nunca había visto a Gobaith pelear. Sabía que él había hecho artes marciales de niño, pero esto era otro nivel. Y lo mismo pasaba por la mente de Adagio y Aria. Eso no lo esperaron, creyeron que se contendría porque estos tipos eran controlados…

Pero no era así, Gobaith había eliminado todo rastro de piedad de su ser. Su única meta era salvar a Sonata, sin importar lo que deba hacer. Y así será.

Esquivó un cuchillo que era el arma de uno de los sujetos ahí presente, el corte sólo le raspo el brazo, no hizo un corte para su buena suerte. Inmediatamente, lanzó una patada hacia la mano del sujeto que lo atacó con el arma blanca, esta salió volando al aire. Por instinto Gobaith lo atrapó y se la clavó en el muslo con tal fuerza que le perforó el hueso también ante la sorpresa de las 3 chicas. Quienes podían ver en él… a un ser que no sabía de la piedad.

-Gobaith…

El chico esquivó el ataque que se hizo con una barra de metal y lanzó una patada al cuello del sujeto. El crack que se escuchó le dio asco a algunas, pero al menos no lo mato… estaba vivo. Pero tendría secuelas.

-Oye… ¿En serio…?

Aria trago duro al ver ello, no parece ser el chico que Forgotten Nightmare les dijo. Su forma de pelear no era… nada amable. Más al ver como uso sus dedos para perforar los globos oculares de uno de los sujetos. Y eso si le dio asco.

-Es por Sonata… Algo en él debe haberse roto al ver que nos la llevábamos. Y esto… - Señaló el estado en que ella estaba. – debió hacerlo peor.

-Ok… Tu sonrisa me da a entender que te excita esto…

Y Adagio lo estaba. Nunca antes había visto tal muestra de poder y frialdad. Esos actos llenos de crueldad, no importar a quien deba destruir con tal de lograr lo que se propone. Eso la excitaba en gran medida. No pudo evitar lamerse los labios al ver sus ojos tan fríos.

-Cambio de planes Aria. Nos divertiremos con él. Lo quiero para mí.

-Como digas…

Gobaith había logrado derrumbar a cada uno de los pandilleros en el lugar. Estaba tan furioso que no le importó romper huesos o columnas. Sólo quería llegar donde Sonata y ponerla a salvo. Y ese era el plan… aunque quizás deba…

Sonrió al pensar en cómo darles miedo a estos tontos. Sólo debe matar a uno… Si… sólo uno.

Se acercó al que tenía más cerca y lo tomó del cuello y alzó su mano para darle un golpe en la garganta para destrozarla. Con eso lo matará…

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas! – el grito de Sonata le hizo alzar la mirada.

Ella se asustó un poco al ver la enorme frialdad que había en estos. Y puede jurar que no era sólo su hermano, sino algo más lo que estaba ahí. Una ira y un dolor tan antiguos que nunca habían sanado del todo. Pero no iba a dejar que su hermano se vuelva un asesino. No lo iba a permitir.

-¡Tú no eres como ellos! ¡No dejes que la ira te vuelva algo que no eres! ¡Por favor!

Gobaith medito las palabras de Sonata. Las lágrimas en sus ojos… ella… él…

 _-No eres un demonio. Eres un héroe para todos. Pero nunca olvides que hay gente que te aprecia…_

Esas palabras… Aura… la memoria de ella seguía en su cabeza. Pero tenía razón.

Gobaith soltó al idiota que tenía en mano y volteó a ver a esas dos. Sus ojos aún llenos de ira, pero ya no tan oscura como la que fue hace unos momentos.

-Suelten a mi hermana.

-Oh, veo que en verdad aprecias a esta pobre tonta. – Adagio tomó a Sonata del cabello sacándole un grito de dolor. – Ah Ah Ah, yo no me movería si fuera tú. Si no deseas que le pase algo a tu hermana.

-Perra…

Sonata sonrió al ver que tenía el control. Y eso le gustaba mucho. Aria vio como el chico había logrado destruir a todos los pandilleros… Este chico si que no era normal. Si lo llegan a tener de su lado…

-Sólo necesito que cooperes conmigo. Nada más. Sólo eso y dejaremos a Sonata ir.

-Mientes. No te creo nada. – Gobaith apretó el puño al sentir que estaba atrapado. Sólo le quedaría…

-Ni se te ocurra volverte Ultraman Tiga amor. Sonata pagará si lo intentas. – el muchacho abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír ello. ¿Cómo…? – Tenemos nuestras fuentes.

-¿De qué…? – Sonata no entendía a que se refieren… ¿Ultraman Tiga…?

-¿Oh? ¿No lo sabes? – Aria rio al ver que Sonata estaba a oscuras en lo que esta situación se refiere. – Tu amado hermano adoptivo es Ultraman Tiga. El gran héroe que ha estado salvando el mundo. Y no te lo dijo.

Sonata se mostró sorprendida. Más al ver que Gobaith no decía nada para refutar ello… era la verdad.

-Pero no te preocupes querida Sonata. Él prefiere el secreto. Por ello no dijo nada. Pero ahora, no me vendrá mal hacerme de tu mente Tiga.

-¿Qué deseas de mí exactamente? Si tanto deseas hablar. Hazlo, pero deja a mi hermana fuera de esto.

-Jajaja, eso no se puede hacer mi amor. Sonata aquí presente me debe muchas cosas y la haré pagar por ello. Tú eres un extra. Un sexi extra. – A Gobaith le dio asco el tono que esa chica usaba con él. Debía…

-Un movimiento más… y le corto el cuello. – Aria puso una daga en el cuello de la chica. Sonata trago duro al ver ello. Nunca creyó que llegarían a ello.

-Tch…

-Ahora.. Veamos. Primero me haré del control de tu mente. Si, eso haré. Te haré mi esclavo… Serás mío. – Adagio se acercó a Gobaith con mucha paciencia, sabía que él no haría nada mientras Sonata este ahí.

Gobaith se tuvo que tragar sus deseos de golpear a esta mujer por Sonata. Y al tenerla tan cerca… como ella lo tocaba de un modo que no le gustaba nada, sólo lo hizo sentirse más incómodo.

-Ahora… te haré mío. – Sonata se horrorizo al ver que Adagio iba a…

-¡No, el beso de la sirena no! – Sonata sabía que ese era el medio perfecto para que una sirena encante a alguien para siempre. - ¡No debes, olvídate de mí Gobaith!

Pero el chico no dijo nada. Sólo dejó que la chica acerque sus labios a los suyos. ¿Desea tenerlo? Pues le dará una muestra de lo que hay en su mente. Y cuando el contacto de labios se hizo…

Adagio abrió los ojos al verse en lo que parecía un mar totalmente negro. Oscuro… pero el ambiente era maligno y tétrico. Miro a todos lados en busca de lo que sea el origen de esta energía. Pero cuando volteo y se vio con algo enorme y oscuro, que parecía ver a través de su alma… sintió un pavor como ningún otro. Era horrible. Esto no era posible… ¿Cómo puede existir algo tan oscuro?

En la realidad, Adagio empujó a Gobaith para alejarse de él mientras gritaba de miedo y dolor por lo que vio. Aria se sorprendió al ver ello al igual que Sonata.

Gobaith logró mantener la compostura y se mantuvo de pie. Corrió rápidamente para aprovechar el desconcierto de Aria y le dio una patada en el estómago para alejarla de su hermana ¿Desean igualdad de género? Ahí la tienen…

Tomo a Sonata entre sus brazos rápidamente y fue hacia la salida alterna del almacén.

-Ugh… mierda. Maldito… ¡Adagio! – Aria le quiso refutar a la chica, pero se quedó en silencio tras ver que… ella seguía en el suelo, tratando de tener sus ideas en orden. – Oye…

-Nunca antes había sentido tal oscuridad Aria. Nada se compara a lo que vi. Nada.

-¿De qué hablas…? ¿Qué viste…? ¿Por qué el beso no lo hechizo?

-Esa bruja tiene razón. Su mente tiene una protección innata contra esta clase de poderes. Pero lo que vi… De seguro es un mecanismo de defensa mayor. Que fuerza al que lo desea controlar a huir o temblar del miedo.

-¿¡De qué diablos hablas!? ¡Se clara…!

-De un ser hecho de maldad pura… y que el Tiga original enfrentara y lo venciera… es algo digno de respetar. Nadie debería hacer frente a tal oscuridad.. – Aria se sorprendió al oír a Adagio decir ello. ¿Qué rayos vio…? – No importa, vamos… hay que hallar a esos dos. Cambio de planes… los vamos a matar.

De la oscuridad del lugar emergió algo con dos ojos rojos y unos puntiagudos dientes. Es hora de jugar a la caza.

* * *

Afuera del almacén. Gobaith llevaba a su hermana en brazos para tratar de alejarla lo más que puede del par de locas esas. Sentía el cansancio mental luego de eso último. Jamás creyó que su mente tendría tal protección contra ataques de ese modo. Pero decir que él no lo sufrió sería mentir. Jamás había sentido tanto miedo en su vida… ver algo así era de horror más al sentir con más claridad la oscuridad que emanaba y la parecía generar por cuenta propia. Que horror…

Al ver que ya estaban algo lejos… se detuvo y puso a la chica en el suelo. La analizó y…

-¿Estás bien…? ¿Te lograron hacer algo? – Sonata negó con la cabeza mientras se acomodaba el pantalón. – Que bueno… llegue a tiempo…

La chica soltó un sollozo al recordar lo que casi le sucede. Si Gobaith no llegaba.. Ella… Ellos la hubieran… sintió como el chico la abrazo en señal de que todo estaba bien. Que nadie la iba a lastimar. Nadie. Ahora solo…

-¿Es verdad…? ¿Es cierto que eres…?

-Si… - Gobaith la dio a la chica su casaca para que se cubra. Y eso es lo que ella hizo. – No veo el punto de ocultarlo… no tras ver lo que casi te hacen. Te juro Sonata, que si no me hubieras detenido.

-No eres un monstruo… eres… Mi hermano. Por eso te detuve.

No pudo evitar ligar esas palabras con las de Aura. Eran similares. Tal vez… era este también un aviso de que no debe estar… ocultando esto a los que son más cercanos a él. Quizás deba…

-¡Gobaith! – el chico volteó al oír la voz de su hermana y sus novias. No puede creer que… ¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo…? – El joven aceptó el abrazo de Pinkie y Fluttershy, pero no sin dejar de hacer la pregunta.

-No es fácil… mi auto necesitará un cambio de motor amor. – Rainbow le guiño el ojo al decir ello. Oh cielos…

-Sonata, por el amor a Dios… ¿Qué…? – Sunset vio la cara de la chica y sus ropas.

-No me digas que…

-No Rarity, no. Gobaith me salvo a tiempo. No me hicieron nada. Sólo fue un susto.

-Oh vaquera. No sabes cuánto nos alegra que estés bien. En especial ella…

Sonata notó como Hikari se le acercó y la tocó en varios lugares. Había rabia en sus ojos, pero esta pasó a la tristeza al sentir el hinchazón en su cara. Y la sorpresa creció cuando sintió el abrazo de su hermana adoptiva con fuerza. Y eso la dejó sin hablar. Más porque sintió como la mujer lloraba y decía que se alegraba de que estaba bien.

Y eso hizo que Sonata soltara unas lágrimas. Sintiendo al fin el calor que Hikari podía dar, ese sentimiento de familia. La amistad que tenía con las presentes. Y si bien inició mal, se descarriló… no niega que está feliz de estar aquí. Porque al fin tiene una familia. Al fin tiene… una casa.

-Lamento como actúe Sonata… Lo siento. Perdona a esta hermana tonta.

-Onee-chan…

Gobaith sonrió al ver la interacción entre ambas. Las chicas hicieron lo mismo. Pinkie se sonó la nariz porque la escena de por sí era bonita. Lamentablemente, el rugido de algo sacó a todos de la escena. Y alzaron la visita… un Kaijuu había hecho aparición. Eso parecía un tiranosaurio pero de color plata… y unos cuernos.

-¿¡Qué es eso!? – Fluttershy se aferró a Gobaith al ver al enorme ser.

-¡Sé que estás en la zona Ultraman Tiga! ¡Será mejor que salgas y enfrente a Silvergon! ¡Al menos que desees que destruya la ciudad!

-¿De que habla…? ¿Quién dice ello…? – Hikari no sabía de quién era la voz, pero el resto si. Era Adagio.

-Maldita… si así desea jugar. – Gobaith preparó el Spark Lens ante la sorpresa del resto.

-¿Qué haces? Sonata está aquí y Hikari…

-Sonata ya lo sabe Applejack, esas dos abrieron la boca. Y… - Miro a su hermana quien tenía su rostro en su dirección. – No es justo que una de mis hermanas lo sepa y la otra no.

Justo cuando Hikari iba a preguntar lo que él estaba diciendo. Su piel sintió un calor intenso de la nada, algo lo estaba generando. Por un momento, pudo jurar que sus ojos captaron algo… luz. Y en medio de ella… una figura que se le era conocida.

- _Tiga…_

La voz que salió de su boca no era suya del todo. Ella lo sabía. Sentía que…

Ultraman Tiga apareció en el lugar, listo para pelear. No había tiempo que perder. Se puso en guardia y fue contra Silvergon para iniciar la batalla. Y esto era algo que él siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer. Pelear por lo que cree.

Tiga corrió hacia la bestia que al notar a su enemigo, hizo lo mismo. Ambos midieron distancia mientras caminaban en cautela para no atraer atención innecesaria. Tiga lanzó el primer golpe, pero sintió como este era repelido por la dura piel del Kaijuu. Rayos…

Este lo embistió con rapidez, pero Tiga giro en el suelo para evitar el ataque. Aprovechó ello para atrapar la cola del Kaijuu en sus manos y así tenerlo en su lugar mientras se le ocurre algo… espera.

Pero Silvergon no estaba para esas cosas, movió la cola con fuera para sacudir al gigante de luz. Y con un movimiento fuerte, logró librarse de él. Tiga cayó al suelo con un dolor más que evidente. Odia cuando eso pasa.

Pero recibió esta vez el colazo por parte del Kaijuu y esta vez si le sacó un dolor mayor. Le hizo una herida en el pecho de donde una gran cantidad de luz salía. Rayos…

-Gobaith… - Hikari pareció captar lo que había pasado. – ¿Qué está…?

-Está luchando… él está luchando. – Sonata aún trataba de computar bien todo lo que estaba bien. Dios, ella creía ser la rara de la familia.

-Crean en él. No es la primera vez que pelea de este modo…

-Twilight… las cicatrices son… - el silencio de la chica y del resto fueron su respuesta. – Dios mío…

Hikari era ciega, pero parecía captar lo que su hermano estaba sufriendo. Que él era el gigante que estaba protegiendo la tierra, que él sea el que sufra las heridas por algo que no puede evitar. Le dolía en el alma. Más al oír sus quejas de dolor cada vez que oía el impacto de algo grande. Que era él golpeando o él siendo golpeado. No lo quería creer. Le dolía la idea de que él…

Tiga salto para tratar de darle un golpe en la cabeza a Silvergon. Pero este logró resistir el impacto como si fuera nada. Oh vamos… ¿no le pueden dar un enemigo que sea más suave? Un algodón gigante por ejemplo.

Tiga se sobo la mano porque lo último dolió. Y lo que viene puede ser peor. Le dio varios golpes al enemigo en un intento de que pueda dañarlo, pero no era posible. Si fuera humano y golpeara una pared de acero… este sería el maldito resultado. Una patada tampoco servía. Esto era como un juego.

Silvergon tomó a Tiga del cuello para detenerlo y le dio un manazo en todo el pecho, haciendo que sienta que el aire se le iba. No conforme con ello, uso su cabeza como una catapulta y lo lanzó hacia atrás con fuerza. El impacto de su espalda con el suelo le sacó un crujido… una lumbalgia no estará muy lejana… y no ayuda que el desgraciado viene a pisarlo como una cucaracha. ¿Qué tienen los Kaijuus y su manía de pisarlo?

Logró girar para tratar de evitar el daño que iba su persona y al estar en posición. Cargó rápidamente el Zepellion Ray y lo lanzó a su enemigo. Pero grande fue su sorpresa que el ataque no lo destruyó. Lo hirió, pero no lo mato.

- _Oh vamos…_

Tiga optó por cambiar a Power Type y se puso en guardia. No dejará que esa cosa…

- _¿Hm? ¿Qué demo…? ¿¡Mi poder!?_

Tiga sintió algo raro. Que su fuerza era drenada… esas voces. Volteó y se dio con la horrible sorpresa de que a lo lejos Adagio y Aria cantaban algo… y un aura roja las envolvía. No sólo ello parecían entrar en un modo similar al de sus novias… eso era…

 _Escucha nuestro canto, sucumbe a nuestra voz._

 _La oscuridad y las tinieblas, la luz y esperanza devoraran._

Tiga sintió que sus fuerzas… malditas sirenas y su habilidad de tomar la energía de sus objetivos. No ayuda tampoco que esa cosa lo ataque mientras ellas cantan.

Tiga recibió el zarpazo de Silvergon en su pecho y se resintió porque fue justo en la herida que tiene. No solo ello, no podía pelear como siempre cuando usa el Power Type, esas malditas le estaban drenado poder. Y las chicas lo notaron…

-¡Malditas, están cantando para que él pierda fuerza! – Rarity quería matar a esas dos por querer hacerle daño a su novio.

-Debe de haber un modo en que podamos ayudar a Goby. En cualquier segundo se le acabará el tiempo. – Pinkie miraba con preocupación cómo Tiga está a la defensiva. Rayos…

-Sonata… ¿Crees poder…?

-Haré el intento Sunset. – Sonata se separó de Hikari y simplemente dio unos pasos al frente.

Tomó aire y activo el poder del collar que lleva en el cuello. A diferencia de las otras dos, esta energía era azul y la chica tomó algunas características de las sirenas, tal como en la batalla de las bandas.

Sonata empezó a cantar de un modo suave pero firme, en un intento casi desesperado de contrarrestar lo que esas dos estaban haciendo. Y lo estaba logrando de cierto modo, porque Tiga sintió como la energía de esas 2 ya no lo molestaba tanto. Y por ello empezó a atacar con mucha fuerza y astucia hacia el Kaijuu para acabar con él.

Los golpes eran parejos entre ambos oponentes al mismo tiempo que Sonata cantaba para nulificar el poder de esas dos, pero no era sencillo. Eran dos contra una y eso se estaba empezando a ver, Tiga estaba de nuevo sufriendo del cansancio y la toma de energía al mismo tiempo que le cristal en su pecho empezó a parpadear, no ahora…

-Sonata no puede con las 2… No tiene la magia suficiente para luchar con ambas. – Sunset sabía del enorme esfuerzo que debe estar haciendo, si se necesitaron 7 de ellas para luchar contra las 3, se debe de imaginar la gran presión que debe de tener Sonata ahora.

Tiga estaba resistiendo la ahora paliza que estaba sufriendo por parte de ese Kaijuu, rayos. Sonata no durara mucho y él menos, estaba al punto de…

Fue en eso que escucho una voz familiar al lado de la de Sonata… Volteó para ver que era Hikari quien caminaba en dirección donde estaba su hermana adoptiva. La chica dejó su canto para oír el de la chica y le sorprendió la letra que estaba oyendo.

 _Luz de esperanza, luz del futuro._

 _Guíanos en la oscuridad._

Esa canción…

- _Siempre te gusta cantar ello ¿Verdad? –_ Tiga veía como su hermana cantaba dicha canción mientras ella estaba al borde de un lago. – _Pero no es que me queje._

 _-Nunca lo harás. Sabes que cantar es mi gran talento. Tú solo sabes golpear._

 _-Hey, eso no es del todo cierto. Hay otras cosas que puedo hacer… creo. –_ La chica rio al oír ello. – _Aunque no sé, siento un día que ese canto me salvará el cuello un día._

 _-No sería malo…_

Otro recuerdo… pero era distinto… porque sintió que no sólo él lo vio. Hikari lo hizo también y el sentimiento que tuvo, la nostalgia y la tristeza, le hicieron derramar algunas lágrimas. Pero la mujer siguió cantando y Sonata optó por seguir el canto de la mujer y eso pareció bastar para Tiga, quien se puso de pie para bloquear el ataque del Kaijuu y tomarlo entre sus brazos para alzarlo. Con un movimiento simple, enterró la parte superior de este en el suelo.

Tiga aprovechó ello para alzar vuelo y caer en picada hacia donde estaba su enemigo cubriendo su cuerpo en luz. El impacto de este contra el Kaijuu produjo una explosión que significó el fin del Kaijuu.

Las chicas celebraron la victoria de Tiga quien se vio yendo al cielo para desaparecer en este. Sonata por su lado ayudó a Hikari a seguir de pie, algo había en la mujer que la ayudó a sacar más fuerza y aumentar el poder de su canto. Esto era algo increíble. Paso a ver a lo lejos y como Adagio y Aria se iban… rayos.

-No te preocupes, un día las atraparemos. – La chica asintió a las palabras de Applejack, solo para ver como Gobaith caminaba hacia ellos.

Las heridas que tenía, producto de su batalla reciente, la hicieron entender en todo su esplendor que su hermano adoptivo era Tiga… que él era el que sacrificaba su cuerpo e integridad para proteger a todos… y eso la hizo sentirse algo culpable.

El joven sabía que tenía mucho que hablar al ver a sus dos hermanas…

* * *

-A ver… eso significa que tanto tú como yo tenemos genes de una raza de gigantes.

Hikari estaba sentada en la vereda con Gobaith y Sonata al lado y las chicas paradas porque sabían que este tema era más familiar.

Lo que pasó antes de regresar a casa, fue la locura. Más al ver como Midna estaba histérica por lo que oyó y demás. Tsubasa estaba serio, pero más calmado que su esposa.

Y vaya que fue una larga tarde para calmar a esos dos…

Pero al mismo tiempo, Gobaith y las chicas les comentaron a Sonata y Hikari todo lo que habían vivido hasta hace poco. Todo. Y la sorpresa en la cara de ambas era más que clara. Y Hikari aun trataba de computar bien todo… que ella descendía de una raza de gigantes también. Y que…

-Esa mujer Aura… ¿Era igual a mí?

-Sí… ella era la hermana de Tiga. Cada vez que la veía en esos momentos de memoria genética… podía sentir lo mucho que Tiga la amo. Su única familia, su muerte lo destrozo…

Hikari tomo la mano de su hermano, como dándole a él y lo que hay de Tiga en él, algo de paz y que no se preocupe. Que ella no iría a ningún lado…

-Sabes, siempre supe que era distinta al resto. Era un sentimiento raro. Más al quedarme ciega, sentí que algo más me estaba ayudando a superar todo esto dentro de mí. Tal vez… haya algo de Aura en mí… tal vez por ello te quise proteger tanto. Porque este cariño lleva milenios. Y ahora que sé que tú peleas con seres gigantes que pueden destruir el mundo, no me calma para nada Gobaith. Temo que…

-No pienso morir… al menos no luchando. – Gobaith miro a su hermana biológica, a su hermana adoptiva y a sus novias. – No ahora que sé lo que debo hacer… Debo prepararme para enfrentar lo que sea que estoy viendo de modo constante en esas visiones… esa oscuridad… esa maldad. Ese es mi enemigo… el que provoco todo en el pasado.

-Gobaith… Creo que tendré que quedarme más tiempo aquí… No te dejaré solo, no más ahora que me necesitas.

-Igual… Tú… todos aquí son mi familia.

Gobaith agradeció el gesto de sus hermanas. Las chicas solo viendo que en efecto, Gobaith tenía un lazo muy fuerte con esas dos. Tal vez ellas lo amen de un modo romántico. Pero esas dos, eran el amor de hermanos que él también necesitaba.

* * *

-Fallaron…

Adagio y Aria tragaron duro al ver con Forgotten Nightmare las veía. Pero se sorprendieron más al ver la sonrisa que ella tenía en los labios.

-Pero no importa, comprobaron lo que necesitaba saber…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que la hermana de ese chico, es como él. Una sucesora de uno de los gigantes de antaño. No dudo que debe ser Aura, la hermana del Tiga original. – Adagio se mostró sorprendida al oír ello. – Aura no era una luchadora como su hermano, era más de dar apoyo y su voz era… melodiosa. Su poder yacía en su canto, pocas fueron las veces en que uso su forma de gigante y la última vez que la uso… ella murió en combate.

-Ok… ¿Y que tiene que ver esto? Dudo que esa mujer se nos una.

-Aria… eres una idiota. – La chica se mostró ofendida al oír ello. – La mujer esa tiene el gen para ser un Ultra como su hermano, pero Aura nunca dejó un rastro físico para que un sucesor. Tiga si lo hizo… pero no fue el único. ¿Me creerían si les digo que Tiga tenía un rival?

-¿Un rival…?

-Si… Tiga fue un ente maligno, pero cuando se enamoró de Yuzare, una humana, opto por cambiar para poder protegerla. El amor que él sentía por ella era enorme, si creen en las almas gemelas, ellos dos lo eran… que asco fue decir ello…

-Ok, Ok… pero ¿De qué nos sirve que digas esas cosas? – Adagio abrió los ojos al captar que…

-Si… Tiga no fue el único que dejo un rastro de él… digamos que… esos dos eran parientes y por ello eran muy competitivos. Más porque pelearon cuando estaban en bandos distintos y más cuando estaban en el mismo bando por el amor de una mujer… y el otro nunca aceptó que Tiga se quedara con Yuzare.

-Ok… ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Conoces a alguien que nos pueda ayudar?

-Aria… no les diría esto por solo dar ideas y teorías, claro que lo tengo. La familia Kosei es la única de todo el mundo que tiene los genes de la raza Ultra con vida. Solo un Kosei puede tener el potencial de ser un Ultraman ya que Tiga y Yuzare tuvieron hijos. Pero… no crean que solo esos dos tienen los genes ahora. Hay uno más…

-¿Uno más? – Adagio no entendía a que desea llegar esta mujer, pero algo le dice que pronto lo sabrán.

-Uno que ninguno en la familia actual conoce. Uno que nació antes de la hermana de ese chico, un bastardo que la familia actual no conoce. El hijo del que supuestamente debió heredar el nombre de la casa, quien murió de un accidente… aparentemente.

-… ¿Qué sabes…?

-Jejeje… más de lo que crees. Y ya hice contacto con él, no te imaginas quien es… y te aseguro una cosa… desea destruir a Ultraman Tiga para mostrar que él es el indicado para guiar al mundo. Y eso será divertido de ver… dentro de muy poco.

Ambas sirenas se vieron las caras al oír ello… parece que por ahora solo deberán esperar… por ahora.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

 **MLP: Amigos variados**

-Que bueno que te pasas por aquí hoy Kaguro, necesitaba ayuda en esto. – Starlight caminaba en dirección de la caravana donde su amiga Trixie vive, obviamente para su sesión semanal de magia.

-No te preocupes Starlight, me sirve para alejarme de la monotonía que se volvió mi vida desde que Twilight me ayuda a estudiar… Ya debes de suponer de donde saque la palabra monotonía.

La unicornio rio al escuchar al lobo decir ello. El pobre se notaba tenso los días que vino a recibir sus clases de repaso con Twilight. La princesa no era fácil de complacer cuando de estudios se trata, la perfección lo era todo. Y él no era del tipo de estudiantes a los cuales le debes enseñar con largas charlas académicas. Por ello, Starlight propuso que esta semana, en su visita, ella pase el tiempo con él.

Por alguna razón, Twilight hizo un puchero que se fue al instante cuando ella dio la idea. Lo dejo pasar, pero hoy que ella los vio a ellos ir donde Twilight, jura que su amiga tenía un tic en el ojo, sutil, pero ahí estaba.

Sonrió al imaginar lo que estaba pasando. No le parece raro, dado que Kaguro era, sin que Twilight lo sepa, lo que ella siempre buscaba en un macho. Alguien que la apoye y la escuche, en todos los sentidos. Kaguro era un buen oyente, ella lo sabía. Pero por ello, es que están aquí. Starlight nunca lo dirá en voz alta, pero siempre le ha gustado los dramas y la llegada de Kaguro le ha servido para ver que sus amigas tienen reacciones distintas con un varón en su grupo. Si, era tan divertido… más con Rainbow tratando de recuperar su honor tras la humillación tras la última broma. Pinkie quería su ayuda en nuevos sabores de sus cup cakes, el pobre casi parecía una pelota tras la última vez. Applejack en técnicas de agricultura, pero era una excusa, se notaba que ella gustaba de pasar tiempo con él. Rarity, era raro ver como ella decía que le estaba haciendo unas prendas exclusivas y que era gratis, la generosidad tiene un límite. Hasta Fluttershy, tras lo último, ella parece haber superado su vergüenza… por alguna razón ella lo ve mientras él voltea de tal modo que… parece que marca territorio. Hasta la vio feo a ella, su amiga.

-Sabes, eres todo un caso Kaguro.

-¿Eh?

-Deberás ser más clara Stralight, este idiota no sabe que significa ello… aunque le contexto sea claro. – Navi dio su golpe de siempre, Kaguro la vio molesto y la unicornio rio.

-Agh, da igual. ¿Cómo va todo contigo Starlight? – ella lo vio confusa. – Digo… ¿Estas feliz con como es tu vida ahora?

La unicornio se quedó muda. No niega que su pasado y forma de ser antes de todo, le daba vergüenza… Pero siente que ahora es mucho más feliz por como es ahora, tiene amigas, se reunió con su amigo de la infancia, tiene un trabajo que adora… si, es feliz.

-Lo soy. Más de lo que creí posible. ¿Qué hay de ti? – Kaguro se detuvo para luego cruzar sus brazos y pensar en una respuesta. Una que hallo y lo hizo sonreír.

-Si. Tengo amigos de verdad ahora aparte de Navi. Y eso me basta. – Starlight vio a Navi, quien no dijo nada, como dando a entender que no le pregunte. Él siempre fue el más reservado con su pasado, más que ella… ¿Por qué? – Bueno, eso y que me agrada cuando pasamos tiempo juntos Starlight.

-¿Eh?

-Si, siempre me ayudas a relajarme luego de los estudios con Twilight. Es fácil relajarme a tu lado porque sabes como puede ser ella. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

Starlight se quedó muda al oír ello. Nadie le había dicho algo similar… nadie. Al menos no del modo tan honesto que él acaba de emplear. Si, no niega que ha sido víctima de coqueteos más de una vez en su vida, pero la honestidad de Kaguro aún la saca de cuadro… ¿Por qué siente la cara arder?

-Oh, hola. – Trixie se vio con la sorpresa de la llegada de sus amigos, los nuevos en particular, llegar. - ¿Vienen a ayudarme con mi próximo espectaculo?

-Trixie, no dejare que uses a Kaguro como tu voluntario para cortar la caja. – Navi se puso firme al recordar la última y la unicornio murmuro algo, de seguro una maldición.

-¡Bien! No usare al lobo para ello… pero tengo otros planes para ti mi apuesto amigo. Siganme para iniciar nuestro productivo día, conmigo.

Kaguro sudor frío al oír ello, Navi negó con la cabeza lo que pasaba mientras Stralight por alguna razón sintió un fastidio en el estómago. Algo que Trixie vio de reojo y sonrió al ver que su amiga parecía…

- _Con que Starlight al fin está cayendo ante el encanto invisible de Kaguro… ¡Esto será tan divertido de ver!_

Para que lo sepan… Trixie ama más el drama que Starlight…


	31. Corazón para Cambiar

**Nueva semana, otro cap. Más cerca de los momentos de gran importancia, disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 31: Corazón para Cambiar**

No podía creer su suerte, en verdad no la creía.

Gobaith Kosei estaba saliendo de su clase de educación física luego de que el profesor dijera que debía dar varias vueltas por haber llegado tarde, no era su culpa que Sonata no lo haya dejado llegar en el momento justo.

Por ello, al salir… Bueno, las duchas siempre son algo que uno necesita luego de mucha actividad física y... Agh… No puede ser…

-¡SONATA! – Gobaith pegó el grito al cielo al ver que su hermana menor se había llevado consigo su ropa de cambio… su polo…

Ok, pensemos esto de modo tranquilo. Su celular está en su casillero, dado que lo dejo cargando. Maldice no haberlo hecho ayer. No puede llamar a nadie… no puede salir con una maldita toalla solamente porque no quiere ser el punto de burla de la escuela entera. Una ayuda no le vendría mal.

-Gobaith, ¿Qué haces? Te estamos… ¿Por qué sigues en toalla?

Flash y el resto de sus amigos, Bulk, Big Mac y Sandalwood entraron a escena, porque no querían seguir esperando y deseaban ver que era lo que su amigo estaba haciendo. Para la sorpresa de todos, verlo en toalla les dio una gran incógnita y… ¿De dónde salieron las cicatrices?

-Ahm…

-Sonata… mataré a esa loca hermana mía. Lo juro… cuando logre salir de aquí sin tener que hacer el ridículo. – Gobaith sabía que no puede salir de aquí… rayos.

-Puedes usar solo tus pantalones de gimnasio y zapatillas. – Sandalwood dijo ello como si fuera lo más obvio.

….

Matara a su hermana.

* * *

-Jijijiji. – Sonata Kosei estaba disfrutando de su broma, la idea vino de su hermana mayor y vaya que lo iba a disfrutar.

Todo inicio el día de ayer con Hikari hablando con ella sobre un modo de hacer que Gobaith sufra una lección por haberles ocultado ser Ultraman Tiga tanto tiempo.

Había pasado una semana desde el día en que pasó lo de las Dazzlings, ninguna se queja de lo que ocurrió. Ambas se habían hecho muy unidas para el deleite de la familia, en especial de la madre, pero para la desgracia del varón de los hermanos.

Hikari era una mujer muy interesante, llena de energía y alegría. Pero al mismo tiempo, de mucha pero mucha, locura. Y eso le gustaba. Porque sabía que, como una sirena, Sonata tenía en su ser esa chipa de hacer pequeñas maldades, ya no al nivel de lo que una vez hizo, pero si para sacarse un deleite y una risa, una que la haga caer de espaldas y perder el aire. Y su hermano mayor era la víctima que ella busca, es el trabajo que lleva ser una hermana, según lo que Hikari le ha dicho.

Por ello hizo lo que hizo esta mañana. El plan lo había hecho Hikari en la mañana, que mujer tan astuta sin duda alguna. Y este era simple… forzar a Gobaith a que camine por la escuela al menos unos minutos sin polo, al menos le dejarían usar los pantalones.

Si, era la broma suprema…

-¿Por qué sonríes de ese modo Sonata? – Fluttershy le hizo la pregunta a la chica, quien hace rato estaba en plan de reír y sonreír de un modo tétrico.

-Oh, nada en especial. Sólo le hice una broma a Onii-chan. Una broma que sin duda disfrutare. Y todo el mundo también, en especial las chicas.

-¿De qué hablas? Sonata, más te vale que no le hayas hecho algo malo a nuestro novio. – Rarity podía ser muchas cosas buenas, pero nadie se metía con su hombre y salía impune… solo ella y sus amigas por ser las novias.

-Oh, nada de ello. Créanme, me lo agradecerán.

-¿Y cuál es el motivo, razón y/o circunstancia de tu pequeña broma Sonata? – Twilight hizo la pregunta al mismo tiempo que tenía el presentimiento que debe buscar un lugar cómodo.

-Ninguna… - La mirada del resto la hicieron ver que… la mentira no la iba a salvar. – Bien, borro de casualidad mi partida en el RPG que estaba en el PS4… ¡Estaba por enfrentar al jefe secreto!

-Sonata, entiendo tu dolor… más de lo que crees. – Sunset recordó el momento en que la consola se le apagó porque se le fue la luz y no había guardado el avance de 5 horas que hizo y… que horrible. – Pero no por ello…

-Oh vamos chicas. Es una simple broma. Gobaith lo tomará a bien. – Rainbow trataba de verle el lado bueno a todo esto, Gobaith necesita de algo de relajo y demás.

-De todos modos. No me parece… es decir… ¿Qué le has hecho Sonata? – Applejack trataba de hallar la verdad, pero los labios de Sonata estaban cerrados. – Rayos.

-Hola, hola. – Trixie y Sugarbell aparecieron en escena. El patio estaba repleto y el ambiente estaba lindo, aire puro no era malo para los pulmones. Aunque… - ¿Y el idiota?

-¿Cuál idiota?

-Trixie se refiere a Gobaith. No te molestes Pinkie, ninguna, pero Gobaith tampoco es la herramienta más pulcra de la caja. Tiene unos defectos… - Sugarbell rio un poco al ver la expresión de las chicas. – Calma…

-Pues… yo digo que también tiene lo bueno. Ahí viene… - Sonata señaló la dirección en donde en efecto, Gobaith estaba caminando hacia el grupo, seguido muy de cerca por sus amigos.

Trixie y Sugarbell se quedaron heladas al ver que… El muchacho iba con el torso desnudo hacia ellas. Se notaba que salió apurado de la ducha porque aún tenía el cabello mojado y eso no ayudaba en nada. Más porque entendían el porque todas las chicas que estaban en el camino del muchacho se le quedaban viendo.

Ambas admiten que Gobaith era quizás el chico más apuesto de la escuela, en lo físico, en la personalidad tal vez le falta un poco, pero ha habido una gran mejora en ese campo. Lo que si les llama la atención a ambas era que su amigo si estaba entrenado y que su físico lo demuestra… aunque las cicatrices que tiene dan un aire más que impactante. A todas las chicas siempre les atrae un poco esas cosas, tal vez sea por naturaleza, pero a veces las cicatrices eran una prueba más que clara de masculinidad para ellas…

-Rayos…

-Trixie… cierra la boca…

Ambas chicas sentían envidia de esas 7, más al ver lo que podrán tener entre sus manos y lo que podrán probar… ¿por qué hace tanto calor de repente?

-¡Hola Onii-chan! – Pero Sonata no parecía afectada, al contrario, parece estar muy tranquila.

-¡Tú! ¡Enana endemoniada! ¡Sabía que el abrazarme antes de entrar a clases de educación física debía ser para tu plan, sea cual sea!

-¿Plan? ¿Cuál plan? Si yo soy un dulce Angelito. – Gobaith juro que un halo apareció sobre la cabeza de la chica… debe estar alucinando.

-¿Angelito? ¡Entonces yo soy el más codiciado de la escuela!

-No estas lejos de la realidad Gobaith… - Flash hizo el comentario, uno que el muchacho no oyó, pero el resto podía dar cabida de ello.

Todas las chicas miraban al muchacho como si fuera un jugoso trozo de carne. Y eso daba miedo, más porque en verdad él no lo notaba o estaba tan molesto con Sonata, que le daba igual.

-¡Devuélveme mi polo Sonata! ¡Hace frío!

-Aaaaw. ¿Por qué? Se ve que eres codiciado Onii-chan. – La sonrisa burlona de Sonata colmó lo último de su paciencia.

-Querido diario, el día de hoy no creerás lo que me pasó. – la sonrisa de Sonata desapareció al oír ello. – Hoy me puse a imaginar que…

-¡Aaaaaah! – Sonata le tapó la boca al muchacho, quien sonreía en señal de victoria. - ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Por qué…!? ¡Mi diario…! ¡Osaste leer mi diario!

-La verdad… fue mamá quien leía en voz alta lo que estaba escrito. Yo solo oía algunas cosas. Pero sirven… - La chica ahora si estaba roja de la vergüenza. – Para que la próxima guardes tus cosas bien. Es más, me interesa saber que piensa el resto de lo que tienes en mente.

-¡No te atreverías!

-¡Lo haré si no me devuelves mi polo Sonata! ¡Contaré hasta 3 y…!

-¡Bien, toma! – la chica abrió su bolso para tomar el polo y arrojárselo a la cara. - ¡Ten tu estúpido polo! – Sonata empezó a caminar hacia otro lado pero…

-¡Sonata Kosei, no me des la espalda cuando te hablo! ¡Soy tu hermano mayor maldita sea! ¡Sonata! ¡SONATA!

La escena, donde Gobaith caminaba tras su hermana, mientras trataba de ponerse el polo del mal, era más que graciosa para el resto. Sólo pudieron ver como ambos discutían a la distancia.

-Bueno, eso explica lo que Sonata dijo en un inicio. – Trixie señaló a las 7 chicas que estaban con ellas.

En efecto, todas se habían quedado mudas al ver a Gobaith sin nada del abdomen para arriba. Si, ya lo habían visto antes meses atrás, pero el cambio había empezado a ser más notorio. Y pensar que un día….

-Si me disculpan… debo hablar con Gobaith sobre algo y… ¡Au!

-¡Ah no, eso si que no! – Applejack detuvo a Rarity de ponerse de pie. – Conozco esa mirada tuya, pervertida.

-¿¡Per…!? ¡Lo dice quien tiene baba en la boca! – Applejack se pasó la mano por los labios… no lo noto..

-Me pregunto… como será sentir ello sin restricciones…

-Buena pregunta Dashie… tal vez debamos…

-Pinkie… ni se te ocurra. – Twilight advirtió a su amiga sobre cualquier locura que se le ocurra. Aunque su mente tampoco la está ayudando.

-Chicas… Fluttershy se desmayó. – Sunset le daba aire a la pobre que estaba roja de lo que sea que su cerebro esté pensando. – Y esto empeora la situación para nosotras.

Ahora cada chica en la escuela iba a atacar para tener un trozo del chico y eso no le gustaba a ninguna de ningún modo. En especial Twilight… se había acordado que ella sería la primera con quien él… y nadie le iba quitar ese derecho… ni las arrastradas de la escuela.

* * *

-¡Achu! – Gobaith se limpió la nariz por centésima vez el día de hoy.

Estaba en su casa, tratando de dormir un poco luego del agitado día de clases. Sentía que se iba a enfermar, un día debería de hacerse un chequeo. Ugh… Aunque no niega que la situación no lo estaba ayudando mucho.

Se puso más cómodo en su cama, no tenía más que hacer. Mañana supuestamente los de su año irán a un paseo a una granja zoo muy cercana y famosa en la ciudad y en serio quería ir. No iba a dejar que la estupidez de Sonata lo afecten, no señor.

Aunque lo único malo era que hoy no pudo besar a ninguna debido al ataque de estornudos del cual no se pudo quitar de ningún modo. Lo hizo perder la maldita paciente.

Se acomodó en su cama y cerró los ojos para poder dormir un poco… solo un poco…

…

 _-¡No debo perder tiempo! ¡Debo salir de aquí! –_ esa voz… la recuerda, es la de…

Gobaith abrió los ojos y se vio frente a una cueva o algo similar debido a la oscuridad que estaba presente. Que raro… lo más raro era verse a si mismo. Esto no tenía sentido…

Esta versión suya era ligeramente mayor y también más… dura. Le recuerda a él cuando era más joven. Sin contar la falta de brillo en sus ojos rojos, estos eran muy opacos, carentes de ese brillo. Porque tenía una mirada… estaba mirando a alguien…

- _¡Es tu maldita culpa Yuzare! ¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre una locura como esta! ¡Tratar matarme, usandote de cebo! ¡Mujer idiota!_

Volteó para ver a quien le hablaba con tanta rabia y para sorpresa suya. Ver una versión de la Directora Celestia con el cabello plata no lo hizo calmar en ningún momento. Ella estaba herida y muy cansada, se notaba que se había roto unos huesos por el derrumbe que debió suceder.

- _Era el único modo de separarte de esos 3. Sólo ellos me preocupan, tu hermana no atacará… ella no es un monstruo._

 _-Tch… y sabes que no me transformare porque corro el riesgo de que el derrumbe me mate antes de completar el cambio. Mujer astuta…_

 _-Viniendo de ti Tiga… no es un halago. –_ Se sorprendió al oír ello… ¿ese era el Tiga Original? ¿Su ancestro? ¿Él era así? – _Yo sólo cumplía con mi trabajo, proteger a los humanos de seres malvados como tú._

 _-Bah… los humanos son patéticos. Débiles y cobardes. No se pueden proteger entre ellos, necesitan de ayuda de otros. Me dan asco. –_ Ver como el Tiga Original se sentaba en el suelo y como Yuzare se tomaba la zona herida le dio sensaciones raras.

Vio como el tiempo pasó y pasó… ninguno trataba de hacer una conversación con el otro. Eran enemigos y no debían relacionarse. Pero oír las quejas constantes de Yuzare parecían harta a Tiga.

- _Suficiente. Estate callada._

 _-Si pudiera lo haría idiota. Duele. –_ Tiga vio a la mujer con rabia. - _¿Tanto te molesta? Mátame. No me resistiré._

 _-A diferencia de esos 2 idiotas, yo si tengo honor. No le veo la razón de matar a una persona indefensa. No hay honor ahí._

Gobaith vio la expresión de sorpresa de Yuzare, ella no esperaba esa respuesta por lo visto. Y eso la hizo callar unos minutos, pero la queja volvió. Y eso le sacó un suspiro a Tiga, quien se acercó a ella, para luego tocar su abdomen.

- _¿¡Qué crees que haces!?_

 _-Reviso tu herida. ¿Qué? ¿Virgen? –_ el sonrojo en la cara de la mujer sorprendió a ambos varones. – _Oh, acerté. Pensé que… bueno…_

 _-¿¡Qué soy como esa perra!? ¡Lamento desilusionarte, pero yo sólo me entregaré al que sé es el amor de mi vida!_

 _-¿Cómo el idiota de mi primo? –_ Yuzare vio a Tiga con duda.

- _¿Qué…? ¡No! ¡Es un idiota presumido! ¡Prefiero mil veces estar aquí atrapada contigo que con él!_

La sonrisa en la cara de Tiga y el sonrojo en la cara de Yuzare era… interesante. Se veía que el Tiga Original era como un delincuente escolar, que sabía donde dar para sacar a uno de sus casillas.

- _Ya veo. Me prefieres._

 _-Cállate. Sólo… calma el dolor._

Tiga hizo lo que ella le pidió. Uso sus poderes para sanar la herida y calmar el dolor, más porque ya no desea oírla quejándose. Aunque se notaba que también lo hacía por algo más y pronto se sabría que…

Para Gobaith fueron segundos, aunque para esos dos fueron horas o días. La ayuda no llegaba y si Tiga lograba resistir lo que estaba pasando, era por su gran poder. Pero Yuzare era una mujer humana. Una que parecía estar en su límite.

 _-Oye, no te duermas. –_ Tiga le dio unas palmadas en la cara a la mujer para que no se duerma.

- _Cállate. No me voy a dormir. –_ Se notaba que mentía, se le veía débil. Se le veía cansada… ella necesitaba más alimentos y agua que él. – _Pensé que me querías muerta…_

 _-Tú no sabes de mí… no sabes nada de mí. –_ Tiga vio a la mujer para luego notar que ella cada estaba más pálida. – _Rayos…_

Gobaith podía sentir la confusión en su ancestro. Podía sentir que… no quería dejarla morir, no quería dejarla aquí. Si, era su enemiga. Pero al mismo tiempo, ella no lo había tratado como un monstruo mientras estaban aquí. Había hostilidad, pero también algo de respeto… y eso le daba interés. De cómo una mujer podía brillar tanto siendo tan joven. Ella era una niña para él, una mocosa. Pero veía en ella algo que no había visto en nadie…

- _Oye… deja que haga algo. Te mantendrá viva lo suficiente para que te pueda sacar de aquí. –_ Tiga se acercó a ella y Yuzare soltó un suspiro.

Se nota que ella no desea morir, no quiere morir aquí. Sabe que la idea era que ella y él mueran aquí. Pero tampoco es que el plan le haya gustado. Es más, no quiere…

- _Bien. Haz lo que quieras. Si te vas a transformar, hazlo y sácanos de aquí. Ojalá no me arresten por no obedecer órdenes._

 _-Preocúpate por vivir. –_ Gobaith se sorprendió al ver como Tiga tomó el mentón de la mujer y la besó en los labios, ante la clara sorpresa de ella quien se tensó por lo sucedido. – _Listo, te di algo de energía… te mantendrá viva._

 _-¿¡Y debía ser un beso!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? –_ Yuzare le dio una cachetada por la violación que acaba de recibir. - _¡Te odio!_

Gobaith podía sentir que… Tiga no se sentía ofendido por lo que acaba de pasar. Al contrario, se sentía atraído por la personalidad de esta mujer. Fuerte y firme, pero que seguía la luz. Sentía algo con ella que nunca antes había sentido… ese brillo en sus ojos era bellísimo. Y estaba encantado de verlos…

A diferencia de lo que él hace, el Tiga Original se vio envuelto en una masa de oscuridad y en sólo segundos, un Tiga de color negro apareció… no había nada de lo que lo indicara como un guerrero de luz. Pero había algo… como si una chispa hubiera aparecido en esa masa de oscuridad.

Se vio como Tiga tomó a la chica y la sacó de la zona del derrumbe gracias a su gran tamaño. Lo que si le sorprendió, fue que él cumplió su palabra de dejarla ir… mientras él se iba. Ella calló, no dijo nada… ni cuando escuchó el sonido de sus aliados acercándose… solo vio como Tiga se iba mientras se tocaba los labios y maldecía estar roja por lo que acababa de pasar.

…

La escena cambió, esta vez Tiga veía a lo lejos a Yuzare. Ella parecía hablar con alguien, mejor dicho, discutir con alguien. Era un joven de aspecto que las chicas definen de apuesto, pero se notaba que eso le daba igual a la chica. Y eso le daba gracia.

No ha dejado de hacer esto semanas… siempre viéndola a la distancia. Porque de acercarse más, lo atacarán. Oh bueno…

Pero quería hacerlo, quería conocerla. Saber más de ella… y eso en parte lo estaba asustando. Porque en su vida había sentido algo así… ni con ella. Y eso era lo que le atraía.

Ver como Yuzare le daba un manotazo a su querido primo por querer pasarse de listo con ella, le dio una extraña sensación de felicidad. Era raro. Más al ver que ella se iba caminando. Se alejaba de la zona segura donde él podía acercarse. Y eso hizo.

Fue con cuidado hacia donde ella estaba y se percató que ella estaba golpeando algo. Un muro, de seguro para sacar su frustración o similares. Admite que da algo de miedo cuando está gritando maldiciones y lo que le hará a la hombría de su primo si trata de acercase de nuevo a ella de ese modo. Que mujer…

- _Veo que tienes carácter. –_ Yuzare se sorprendió al oír a Tiga atrás de ella. Pero él se sorprendió más al verla sonrojarse.

Eso le dio una sensación de victoria. Al parecer el beso dejó una buena impresión y Gobaith sentía como Tiga sentía que sólo quería conocerla más.

- _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tus aliados? ¿Con ella? –_ lo último lo dijo casi con odio. No era necesario ser un genio para sentir los celos en esas palabras.

- _Ella y yo no nos hablamos. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que quedamos así. Creo que una ruptura es lo que pasó. Eso dicen ustedes los humanos. –_ Tiga vio algo en el rostro de la mujer, alegría y culpa.

Gobaith podía también sentir lo que Yuzare sentía. Alegría de saber que Tiga ya no tenía una relación con quien sea que fuera. Pero culpa también, tenía sentimientos por quien es su enemigo. Quien trata de destruir la humanidad. No podía ser así, era una locura. Pero ella parecía ver lo que otros no. Había un pequeño destello en los ojos de Tiga que la hacían creer que… Él puede unirse a la luz. Que puede unirse al bien… A ella. Y eso la hizo sentirse estúpida. ¿Por qué él tiraría todo lo que conoce por ella? Una simple humana, que en unas décadas dejará este mundo. Él no lo haría…

- _¿Por qué esa cara? –_ Tiga estaba cerca de ella. Había tomado su cara de nuevo y ella sintió de nuevo ese hormigueo en el estómago.

No, no podía sentir esto por este hombre. No era correcto. Pero ella sentía esa atracción desde que tuvieron contacto meses atrás. No quería que fuera así, pero la sensación era demasiado fuerte como para pararla.

- _Cállate… -_ los labios de ella fueron tomados por los de él. – _Sólo… vete… -_ Otro beso y eso la hizo suspirar. – _No digas nada. –_ otro pareció acabar con lo que quedaba de cordura en ella. – _Sólo… sólo bésame._

Y eso fue lo que él hizo, besarla como si no hubiera un mañana. Y Gobaith podía sentir el sentimiento que estaba naciendo entre ambos. Como un simple encuentro cambió el destino de todo el mundo.

…

Esta vez vio a Tiga con Yuzare, ella con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, se veía que él estaba serio.

- _¿Qué piensas? –_ Se veía el cariño en los ojos de la mujer, como ella lo amaba. Porque esa mirada era la misma que ellas 7 le dan.

- _Esos tres… planean atacar… -_ Yuzare se alejó de él y lo vio con horror. – _Traté de evitar que suceda. Pero ya no me consideran su líder. No saben de ti, pero sienten que he cambiado y es verdad. Ya no soy el Tiga cruel de antes. Y eso es por ti._

 _-¿Yo? ¿No sé de qué hablas? Tiga, yo…_

 _-Cuando nos vimos por primera vez. Sentí que eras única. Que quería estar a tu lado. No creía en el destino, pero ahora si creo que nací para poder conocerte y me hicieras ver que… hay más de lo que vi en un inicio. Que la luz es bella y no debe ser devorada por la oscuridad que ellos tratan de crear. Ahora lo entiendo… entiendo porque siempre te busqué, porque soy feliz cada vez que te veo o sólo hablamos. Te amo Yuzare… tal vez desde que nací lo hice. Y sólo esperé para poder encontrarte._

Gobaith podía sentir la pasión y amor de Tiga en sus palabras. Como Yuzare se sintió impactada pero conmovida por lo dicho. Como ella sentía lo mismo. Como ella también sentía que lo amaba desde que nació.

- _Por ello… no dejaré que ellos cumplan su plan. No dejaré que destruyan la raza humana y hundan este mundo en la oscuridad. No dejaré que destruyan la luz que al fin encontré. Peleare por la luz, por ti y por el mundo. Porque tú me enseñaste que amar, te da más poder del que uno cree posible._

…

Gobaith volvió a un cambio de escena, esta vez Tiga parecía haber derrotado a dos enemigos, Ultras como él, y los había vuelto piedra. El color negro ya no estaba, ahora era rojo y lila con toques oscuros, había cambiado. Estaba luchando contra una mujer Ultra de color dorado oscuro y un látigo.

 _-¿¡Por qué nos traicionas Tiga!? ¡Lo entiendo de Aura, ella es débil! ¿¡Pero tú!?_

 _-No lo entiendes… hallé mi razón para vivir. Halle porque estoy aquí. No dejaré que la lastimes… a ella o a los humanos._

 _-¿¡Por esa perra!? ¿¡Ella te sedujo!? ¡Eres un estúpido!_

 _-Si… mi error fue amar en su momento a alguien como tú._

La Ultra atacó molesta con su látigo, pero Tiga lo detuvo con su mano y para sorpresa de ella, él absorbió la luz del ataque para tomar un destello más brillante. Gobaith estaba viendo la apariencia que él siempre tomaba. Ese era el Tiga Original, el héroe que salvó el mundo.

- _¡No! ¡No puedes!_

Tiga no dijo nada. Lanzó un destello de luz para hacer que su última enemiga se vuelva piedra como el resto. Y lo único que hizo fue golpear para que el lugar se rompa y la isla donde estaban se hunda.

Tiga emprendió vuelo para ver como la isla y sus ex compañeros se hundían. Algo de culpa lo invadía, él lo sabía. Pero al mismo tiempo, había logrado su meta. Debe reunirse con Aura e ir con Yuzare.

…

Gobaith vio otra escena, esta vez a lo lejos vio como tanto Tiga como Aura caminaban hacia los que eran los defensores de la Tierra. Todos parecían listos para atacar, incluso los Ultra. Y ellos parecían dispuestos a aceptar el ataque. Pero cuando se vio como Yuzare corría hacia él y lo besaba, generó el furor. Uno que terminó con unas simples palabras.

- _Yo también te amo Tiga._

Gobaith pudo ver que la sonrisa que su ancestro dio a la mujer, fue la primera verdadera sonrisa que dio en su vida. Porque por primera lo hacía de corazón.

* * *

Gobaith abrió los ojos y se sintió algo cansado, la nariz congestionada. Genial… esta resfriado. Pero hizo esfuerzos para ponerse de pie, hoy es el paseo a la granja zoo y no se la va a perder. Aunque lo que vio… se notaba que su memoria genética quería mostrarle algo. No sabe que es, pero le prestará atención. Más porque…

-Oh, que bueno que despiertas querido. – Rarity estaba en la puerta, la cual estaba abierta. De seguro no la cerró anoche. – Vine a ver si estabas mejor, el resto también quiso, pero… yo gané el sorteo esta vez.

Gobaith sonrió al oír ello. Sabía que las cosas con ellas no eran fáciles. No se puede dividir y ver a las 7, pero no le importa. Le demostrará a cada una lo que siente.

Y por ello, Rarity no espero el beso de la nada que él le dio. Pero no se quejó. Sólo beso en respuesta y vaya que se sentía en las nubes. Él le daba los mejores besos que alguna vez tuvo en su vida. Y vaya que los besos la dejaban sin aire, porque sentía en ellos los sentimientos de Gobaith, muy al contrario de esos besos vacíos de sus relaciones pasadas. Y cuando él la dejó ir, ella lo miró con alegría, duda y algo de sorpresa.

-¿Y eso?

-Solo quería demostrar lo mucho que me importas.

Ver a Rarity sonreír le hizo saber que había hecho lo correcto. Es verdad que no es el más expresivo, pero por ellas puede aprender a hacerlo. Tal como el Tiga Original cambió por una mujer, él lo hizo por ellas. Ambos habían estado en la oscuridad y habían hallado la luz en seres que no los vieron como lo hacía el resto. Habían visto sus corazones de algún modo…

-Mejor vamos saliendo mi amor… El resto espera. – Rarity le dio otro beso, uno suave y corto. – el resto espera. Y estoy más que segura que esperaran el mismo trato que yo acabo de recibir.

Y no lo pediría de otro modo, nunca lo haría.

* * *

-¡Achu! – Gobaith volvió a estornudar por séptima vez desde que llegó a este lugar.

Estaba resfriado, era oficial. Y no ayuda que el lugar es al aire libre, rayos. Camino un poco mientras veía los lugares donde los animales de granja estaban. Ellos simplemente eran atendidos por los estudiantes que habían venido a este lugar.

La granja zoo era muy famosa por ser el único lugar a la redonda donde se puede interactuar con los animales de granja que uno normalmente espera ver en este lugar. Las vacas eran la atracción principal, dado que se les permitía a algunos estudiantes el poder tocarlas y hasta ordeñarlas. Él ni loco lo haría…

-¿Qué pasa terrón de azúcar? – Applejack apareció al lado del joven con una clara sonrisa.

Era obvio, pensaba él, antes de que todos subieran al bus que los traería aquí…. Se tomo su tiempo para demostrar a las otras 6 lo que le demostró a Rarity. Ninguna puso una queja, aunque si tuvo que poner mucha restricción a sus bajos impulsos, un movimiento en falso y tendrán un severo problema. Applejack le entregó una lata de soda que ella había traído.

-Gracias… Sólo pensaba en lo que sería vivir en una granja. Levantarse temprano, atender a los animales.

-Bueno, no es tan diferente a lo que yo hago en casa. Un día deberás hacerlo, ya sabes que no importa lo que pase, la granja seguirá activa. – Gobaith rio al oír ello, no lo niega.

-No lo espero de otro modo… Aunque aun me da miedo pensar lo que los padres de todas dirán…

La chica le tuvo que dar la razón. Aún no habían hecho público a sus familias lo que se había decidido, creían que ellos aún eran amigos. Si supieran que aprovechan cada momento para besarse, no que ella se queje. Lo que si le molesta es que Gobaith lo piense tanto.

-Oye, no lo pienses tanto. Dentro de poco dices que harás las cosas oficiales con tu abuela ¿No? Nosotras estaremos ahí para darte nuestro apoyo y… alejar a esa maldita de ti, si se atreve a mostrar su cara.

Gobaith casi bota el contenido de la lata por la risa que quiso dar, Applejack era de seguro una de las más celosas de todas, pero ella iba más para las amenazas físicas. Que mujer… Pero no le molesta como es ella. Honesta en lo que hace y dice, tal vez deba enseñarle un poco de control para que no diga algo fuera de lugar. Su madre ya se encargará de eso…. La tradición es que la madre del varón le enseñe ciertas éticas a la futura esposa, en este caso, varias esposas.

-¿Ya sabes cuantos hijos tendremos?

Gobaith escupió todo el contenido que tenía en la boca al oír esa pregunta y pasar a verla… estaba seria. No puede ser…

-¿Qué…?

-Gobaith… no seas tonto. Pasará y lo sabes… y las chicas esperaremos antes de tener esa responsabilidad porque deseamos ir a la universidad, pero todas estamos de acuerdo que hay que poner un límite de… hijos. – Hasta ella se avergonzó al decir ello… ¿Por qué tocar el tema entonces? – Porque es el sueño de toda chica tonto.

-¿Cómo…?

-Eres muy obvio mi amor. - ¿Por qué debe sonrojarse cada vez que ellas le dicen algo similar? Ugh… su hombría está siendo destruida. – Anda, vamos con el resto. Deseo ver que trata de hacer Pinkie con la pobre vaca que será su víctima.

Gobaith le tuvo que dar la razón y deja que ella lo lleve hacia donde estaba el resto. Espera que Pinkie se comporte.

-¡Hola Pinko, soy Pinkie! … Wow, eso rimo y no lo había intentado.

-Agh… Deja de jugar Pinkie y date prisa. Yo también quiero intentar. – Rainbow le dio a su amiga un empujón para que se dé prisa en ordeñar a la vaca Pinko.

Las 5 novias de Gobaith y su hermana menor, Sonata, veían con curiosidad a la vaca ahí presente, la cual parecía disfrutar de la compañía de las personas en un cierto grado. Era la vaca que daba la leche más deliciosa del lugar. Y el dueño de la vaca y de todo el lugar parecía estar más que encantado con que las chicas le muestren tanto cariño a Pinko.

-Lamentamos la actitud de nuestra amiga, pero ella nunca había visto una vaca.

-No se preocupe señorita, entiendo lo que su amiga trata de hacer y no es algo que me moleste. – Sunset sonrió a las palabras del hombre. – Y se ve que su otra amiga es buena con los animales en general.

Todas pasaron a ver Fluttershy, quien parecía susurrarles cosas a los animales y estos le respondían de modo físico y verbal, si así se le puede decir tratándose de un animal. Sonata se acercó lentamente a una de las vacas para tratar de ordeñarla… solo recibió un montón de leche en la cara, que visto desde otro punto de vista, era una escena algo fuerte para algunas.

-Vaca maldita…

-Ya Sonata querida, anda. Deja que te limpie… y le quitamos a esos mal pensados ideas de la cabeza.

Rarity empezó a limpiar a la chica la leche que tenía en la cara, mientras Twilight solo miraba con atención la técnica para ordeñar una vaca de la manera más correcta. Admite que nunca se había imaginado que esto de ordeñar fuera un arte. Al menos eso es lo que ella cree, porque Spike rodo los ojos al ver como ella tomaba anotaciones en algo que… no la ayudará nunca. Al menos que se compre una vaca, claro está.

-No quiero preguntar por qué Sonata está cubierta de… Mejor me callo, no quiero dar hincapié a algo fuera de lugar. –Applejack le dio un golpe en el hombro, uno que el resto agradeció.

Gobaith suspiro para luego sentarse a un lado y ver como sus novias y amigos interactúan. Como piensa en que… las cosas eran muy distintas a como lo fueron meses atrás… Era raro.

Cerró los ojos en un intento de aclarar su mente con lo que soñó ayer y… sentir como alguien tomaba su mano. Abrió los ojos para notar que era Fluttershy la culpable esta vez.

-Quiero también demostrar mis sentimientos.. ¿Está mal?

Era imposible decirle no a ella, en especial cuando pone esos ojos. Fluttershy sabía cómo sacar su lado más calmado. Y no le desagrada eso para nada. Aunque… nah, ya habrá momentos para esas cosas. Primero dejará que la relación entre todos ellos crezca. No hay prisas.

-Hmm, raro. ¿No sienten un temblor? – a la pregunta de Pinkie, todos se vieron las caras… la verdad, no.

Y justo cuando le iban a reclamar a su amiga por lo que estaba haciendo, es que las cosas se pusieron más que malas. Porque en efecto, el lugar entero empezó a temblar ante la sorpresa general.

-¡Por allá! – Sonata señaló a lo lejos y se pudo ver que algo salía del suelo.

Era un enorme ser que fácilmente podías confundir con un topo. Sólo que muy grande y algo feo. Este dio un rugido de rabia y de algo de fastidio por la luz del sol, sólo para acomodarse en el lugar donde estaba y echarse a… ¿Dormir?

Gobaith y el resto, quienes vieron todo tratando de ser los más normales posibles. No se ve normal que un grupo de adolescentes no reaccionen al pánico.

-¿Se quedó dormido? – Twilight no creía lo que veía, el Kaijuu estaba dormido. Y se podía notar por su respiración. Vaya…

-¡Todos los alumnos de la escuela, reúnanse! – Luna llamo a sus estudiantes, debía tenerlos a salvo. - ¡No se separen! ¡Quiero que guarden la calma!

Obviamente, esa era la parte en que todos quieren estar. Pero Gobaith sabía que debía hacer algo… aunque, tampoco es que pueda atacar a un enemigo indefenso… no hay honor ahí. Agh, ahora está hablando como su ancestro, genial…. Lo que Gobaith no imaginó es que esta sería una larga tarde. Más al ver que muchos aviones y helicópteros del ejército estaban llegando. Lo que les faltaba.

Ok, este era el peor paseo del mundo entero y eso era un hecho. Más pota en verdad, la mayoría se desean ir a casa, no querían estar cerca del Kaijuu cuando despierte.

Y en eso estaba él metido también. Y esto era algo que no le gusta. Para empeorar la situación, el ex novio de la Directora Celestia era el encargado de la operación y se veía que la mujer no estaba nada feliz de verlo.

El soldado mandó a cerrar el perímetro, que nada más se podía hacer. Dado que si tratan de moverse, el Kaijuu puede despertar y atacar a lo primero que se mueva. Sólo parecía buscar comida, al menos esa era la sensación inicial que daba el Kaijuu. Pero había algo más y eso era lo que tenía a varios Alertas. El motivo de su invernacion es que los topos son nocturnos y eso incluye también el motivo por el cual está así.

Twilight no perdió tiempo y empezó a analizar al enorme Kaijuu. Vaya que tenía unas ganas de investigar, además de que tenía mucho que ver. Por ejemplo… ¿Por qué aparecer ahora? Esa era una pregunta más que buena.

Twilight sacó su laptop e hizo su propia investigación debajo de las narices del ejército, esta mujer es astuta. Pero aún así, la dejará hacer su trabajo… no pueden hacer más dado que el ejército los tienen vigilados. Un movimiento en falso y…

-Parece que piden deshacerse del Kaijuu de una vez. Desean aprovechar que duerme. – Applejack dijo lo que pareció oír por ahí. – La verdad, me sorprende que no lo hayan hecho.

-Se dice que los del Gobierno quieren entender a los Kaijuu. No se sabe para que. Pero dudo que sea algo beneficioso.

-Pero… - Sunset paso a ver a Fluttershy. – Mírenlo, está dormido. No le hace daño a nadie.

Todos pasaron al Kaijuu, quien seguía durmiendo plácidamente, como si nada en el mundo molestara. Que raro Kaijuu tenían ahí presente. Pero se podía oír a lo lejos las quejas de los presentes, incluso los estudiantes.

Gobaith no sabía que pensar, por un lado quisiera acabar con esto de una vez para poder irse a casa, pero por otro lado, tampoco puede hacer algo tan cobarde como atacar algo que ni se puede defender. Su mente se detuvo cuando sintió como Pinkie le jalaba la casaca.

-¿Qué pasa Pinkie?

-Quería ver si estabas bien. Has estado callado varios minutos. Y hoy has estado más… cariñoso.

-¿Te molesta? – La sonrisa burlona del muchacho le saco un sonrojo ligero a la chica. – No oí quejas.

-Y no las habrá. Pero eso me hace creer que algo te debe haber pasado para que actúes de ese modo. ¿Debo preocuparme?

Gobaith sonrió al ver la preocupación de la chica, ella sabía leer a la gente y hasta ver si algo andaba mal. Pero no puede negar que era esa virtud de ella lo que siempre le llamo la atención, poder ver lo que esta mal en el corazón de uno con solo verlo a los ojos.

-Luego te cuento. – Pinkie hizo un puchero, para luego sonreír. Ella nunca podía estar molesta con él mucho tiempo, más porque ella siempre aprovecha en susurrarle algo.

-Te amo Goby.

EL muchacho solo asintió y a las palabras de Pinkie, viendo como ella volvía con el resto. Y él volvía a su dilema personal… ¿Qué tanto ha cambiado? ¿Qué habría sido de él si nunca hubiera venido a esta ciudad y se hubiera quedado en Japón?

Ver al enorme Kaijuu ahí presente le hizo volver a su pregunta de siempre… ¿Qué estaba pasando exactamente con el mundo? ¿Era todo esto una preparación para lo que sea que él debe enfrentar al final? ¿Estará listo? ¿Será capaz de… incluso dar su vida?

Lo admite, la idea de morir le asusta. Pero siempre ha luchado hasta morir en sus luchas, cuando es Ultraman Tiga, parece que ese sentimiento de miedo se va y lo reemplaza la adrenalina por la pelea. Tal vez algo del Tiga original, antes de que se pase a la luz, siga en él. Ese deseo de luchar por simple placer.

Sacudió su cabeza para luego pasar a ver al enorme Kaijuu… Un topo por lo que ve. A este no le importa lo que los humanos o demás estén haciendo, él sigue durmiendo. Ver como el ejercito lo tratan de analizar a distancia para no despertarlo. Era más que extraño. Esta vez no sentía ninguna aberración por el Kaijuu ahí presente, sino una sensación de querer entenderlo… de que no todos los Kaijuus son malos.

Y quizás esta vez si tenga razón… puede ver como Fluttershy discute con Rainbow por como se debe tratar esta situación. Rara vez se ve a la chica gritarle a su amiga, ambas se llevan de maravilla por lo general, pero entiende que tienen puntos de vista totalmente opuestos. Sunset se tuvo que meter entre ellos para que la discusión no vaya a más, la chica siempre siendo la mediadora de todo y…

-Creo que decir que es un Kaijuu natural sería una mentira.

-¿Qué quieres decir Twilight? – Sonata se puso al lado de la chica, quien con el dedo le dijo que hable en voz baja.

-Porque según los análisis que logre hacer, a pesar de la distancia, logre ver que nuestro querido Kaijuu ahí presente es un topo que nació producto de la radiación que debe haber en el planeta y muchos otros factores que lo hicieron así. – Twilight suspiro tras decir ello. – A fin de cuentas, es una víctima del estilo de vida de las personas. Es más un animal gigante que sigue sus instintos, su deseo de sobrevivir.

Todos se quedaron callados al oír ello… Las palabras de Twilight parecieron caer bajo peso propio en todos ellos. Ese animal ahí presente… no era un monstruo, solo un ser que desea vivir y tener un lugar donde pertenecer.

 _-Todos tenemos un lugar al que pertenecer… incluso tú Tiga._

La voz de Yuzare volvió a su mente, esta vez como algo que el Tiga original veía como un modo de mantra, que él a pesar de lo que sea que hizo en el pasado, también podía pertenecer a un lugar… y así era.

-Muy bien, ya sé que hacer. – Todas lo vieron con duda, más al ver el destello ligero que había en sus ojos. – Tal vez sea una locura, pero seamos pacientes. Solo necesito que anochezca, así podremos actuar.

-¿Qué estás pensando Gobaith?

La pregunta de Rainbow hizo que el muchacho sonría. Sin que él lo sepa, algo del Tiga original estaba en él… ese instinto natural de querer ir contra lo establecido por los demás para poder seguir su corazón y hacer lo que él cree es lo correcto.

* * *

Por otro lado, Celestia miraba a su ex, quien estaba de descanso dejando que sus soldados hagan su trabajo, pero él no niega que tenerla cerca era bueno.

-¿Por qué están aquí?

-Te dije que la ONU y sus allegados están desesperados con la situación del mundo actual. – El soldado bebió algo de agua. – Desean saber que pasa, desean saber que atrae a esos Kaijuus a que salgan. No sé tú Celestia, pero pareciera que desean preparar el terreno para la llegada de algo más grande y peligroso.

-¿Aún creen que Tiga tiene algo que ver con todo esto?

-No… Ya no les importa ello, no en su totalidad. Lo que desena saber ahora es hallar modos de tener su propio ejército de Kaijuus o en otros casos, de Ultraman.

Celestia se horrorizo al oír ello. ¿Ejercito de Ultraman? Esa es una locura, ser un Ultraman no es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer.

-Pierden su tiempo. No es posible, para poder ser un Ultraman debes tener una fuerte carga genética de uno, en la actualidad solo los miembros de la familia Kosei poseen una carga considerable para lograr tal hazaña. Siendo Gobaith y su hermana los únicos con una carga genética aceptable. Pierden el tiempo.

-No creas que no lo sé. Me he tomado muy en serio lo que me has dicho Celestia y lo que me constantes años atrás…

-Ojalá lo hubieras hecho antes. – el soldado suspiro al oír ello, se nota que ella aún no lo perdona por decir en su momento que había dicho idioteces para… que no se casen.

-Lo sé… no creas que no lo hago. – Celestia desvió la mirada cuando él la pasó a ver. – Pero esto ahora es más grande que tú o yo. Alguien logró hallar 2 estatuas en Japón.

-¿Qué…? No, eso no es posible. No debería…

-Créeme. Quien es el que investiga todo, confirmo todo y mando fotos. Hay una estatua de un Ultraman y lo que parece una gran bestia, de seguro su mascota. Ahora mismo están en un lugar aislado mientras se les estudia. Temo lo peor, más por la mala espina que ese sujeto me da. Deberías ver sus ojos Celestia… hay como esa sensación de que te ve por encima del hombro. Como si fueras un mero insecto… que se cree la gran cosa.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? Luna y yo veremos que podemos hallar.

Strongheart suspiro al ver que no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar que esas dos se metan más en esto.

-Keigo Masaki, ese es el nombre del investigador. Y tengan cuidado con lo que puede pasar, ese hombre tiene fuertes influencias.

Celestia asintió para luego seguir al lado del hombre, quien vio como la mujer no se movía. Eso le hizo creer que tal vez haya una oportunidad de que…

-Lo vuelvo a decir, necesitaras mucho para que yo te perdone por no haberme creído en un inicio. Mucho, así que empieza ahora si deseas que volvamos a tener algo.

-Claro… - Ella no cambia, sus indirectas aún son fuertes y firmes. – Veamos que puede hacer el gran héroe que está aquí presente.

-Siento que… nos sorprenderá.

* * *

Gobaith tuvo que calmar a su madre, ella estaba asustada y furiosa. Más por las acciones del ejercito que por otra cosa. Pero logró hacerla entender que no había más que hacer, solo esperar… que estarán en casa lo más pronto posible que esto acabe.

Y justo cuando todo parecía calmado… El rugido del topo Kaijuu alerto a todos, al fin había despertado de su sueño y parecía buscar comida. Porque destruyó lo que tuvo más cerca.

-Alguien se despertó de mal humor….

-¡No es el momento Rarity! ¡Vamos!

-Sunset tiene razón. Gobaith, Molerat no será sencillo de vencer, más si lo que tratas de hacer es verdad.

-… Temo en pensar como nombraras a nuestros hijos Twilight.

La chica se sonrojo un poco, pero le dio un beso rápido antes de seguir al resto a esconderse para evitar ser atacados por Molerat. El ejército estaba actuando, ya iban a atacar. Y fue en ese momento que Gobaith aprovechó que nada ni nadie lo veía y alzó el Spark Lens para volverse Ultraman Tiga.

Al aparecer en escena, Molerat centro toda su atención en el gigante de luz. Sentía que este ser era el verdadero peligro y se puso en una posición más cómoda para atacar. Tiga por su lado, solo rodeo un poco Kaijuu al mismo tiempo que hacia señas con sus manos para alejar a los aviones que estaban cerca. No era el asunto de ellos…

Al ver que al fin tenía el campo abierto para él… Tiga cambió a Power Type para poder igualar la fuerza que Molerta puede tener. Y al hacerlo, fue contra el Kaijuu para poder impactar con él y tenerlo en su lugar varios segundos, porque el Kaijuu deseaba avanzar. Atacar lo que tenía en frente sin importar que… Tiga sentía como Molerat abría la boca y le mordía la pierna, como duele maldición, pero al mismo tiempo le sirvió para poder darle varios golpes a esa cosa para que lo suelte.

La mordida del Kaijuu era tal que Tiga sintió que sus músculos se desgarraban, algo de luz salía de dicha zona y eso significa que habrá una cicatriz que añadir a su larga lista. Esta vez le dio un fuerte golpe en el cuello, logrando al fin ser libre del agarre enemigo, Tiga se acomodó y agarró al Kaijuu del cuello para tratar de asfixiarlo y no permitir que haga algo más.

Pero Molerat sabía que esto no lo iba a detener, nada lo iba a detener y por ello simplemente empezó a moverse para simplemente dificultar el agarre de Tiga, quien a pesar de sus esfuerzos para tener al ser en su lugar, no era tan sencillo, más porque la herida en su pierna lo dificulta en gran medida. Y fue por ello que perdió el agarre en el cuello de Molerat y este lo mando hacia atrás.

Tiga cayó unos metros atrás para luego tratar de ponerse de pie, solo para ver como el Kaijuu le lanzaba una ráfaga de rayos desde los cuernos que tenía en la cabeza. Si, unos rayos nunca faltan en su vida… No le sorprende.

El impacto lo aturdió un poco solo para luego ponerse de pie y tratar de moverse, pero no pudo… eso último lo hizo sentirse mareado. Pero el entrenamiento diario logró hacer que pierda algo de ese deseo tirarse al suelo y no moverse, corrió hacia Molerat y lo empujo usando su cuerpo para que no se acerque a la gente o los animales, que estaban en sus establos, esta vez usando toda la fuerza posible para luego alzar a Molerat en dos patas y darle una patada con tal fuerza que logro levantarlo del suelo y alejarlo de la gente.

Luego de ello, se lanzó sobre este para empezar a darle varios golpes en la cara para que pierda la conciencia, pero Molerat logró atrapar su mano con sus dientes y Tiga sintió como sus huesos sonaban. Esto era el pan del día a día. Se movió a un lado para tratar de zafarse del agarre de esta cosa, pero Molerat lo tenía apresado, quería su mano como cena.

Uso su mano libre para darle varios golpes a esa cosa para que lo suelte, pero esta vez los dio usando energía en los ataques. Logró su objetivo de ser libre, solo para que esta vez el Kaijuu le de varias ráfagas de electricidad directamente en la cara.

Tiga resistió la electricidad para luego poder tomar la cabeza del Kaijuu con sus manos y tratar de estrangularlo… sus instintos le decían que debe matar a esta cosa… Pero su sentido de la moral le decían que esto no era el modo de hacerlo. Por ello cambió la dirección donde sus manos iban y fue hacia el cuerpo del Kaijuu y lo alzó usando su fuerza bruta ante la sorpresa de este y la del resto, cargar algo tan grande y con tal facilidad denotaba el gran poder del gigante, quien lanzó a Molerat al suelo.

El Kaijuu sintió el impacto y se quedó de espaldas varios segundos, dándole a Tiga la oportunidad de volver al Multi Type. Molerat se puso de pie al fin, pero ya era tarde. Toga empezó a cargar su Zepellion Ray para poder acabar con él… EL Kaijuu por instinto soltó un quejido de tristeza y de miedo, sabía que iba a morir… Y fue ese acto lo que hizo que Tiga tenga otro recuerdo…

 _-¿No crees que es lindo?_

 _-Pero… ¿No es algo pequeño Yuzare?_

 _-Agh… Para ti lo será idiota, pero para los humanos es natural nacer de este tamaño. Pero ¿Qué sientes al verlo?_

 _-No lo sé… es raro. Jamás pensé que tendría hijos. Ella siempre se negaba a ello. Pero contigo… no lo sé. Es una sensación rara… pero me alegra de ver que… puedo dar algo más que destrucción._

 _-Todos podemos dar algo más de lo que originalmente creemos. Tú das vida también Tiga, una oportunidad de que el mundo sea mejor. Tú quien entiende la oscuridad y la redención mejor que nadie, sé que puedes salvar a más sin la necesidad de destruir. Mira, tu hijo también lo cree._

 _-Sí… tal vez sea cierto…_

Tiga volvió a la realidad, vio como Molerat temblaba del miedo… temía por su vida. El gigante paso a ver a un lado del lugar y se vio con las caras de ellas… como esperando el resultado. Y él sabía que esta vez, destruir no era el camino… no, esta vez hará algo distinto. Porque al fin entiende que… una segunda oportunidad no debe ser negada a quienes la merecen.

Junto sus manos para lanzar una luz suave y brillante hacia Molerat, el destello lo que hizo fue calmar al Kaijuu y dormirlo. Luego de ello, Tiga alzó su mano derecha en la gema en su cabeza y transmitió la luz hacia esta para lanzarla hacia el Kaijuu.

El destello de luz envolvió al Kaijuu y lo elevó al cielo varios metros, mientras Tiga concentraba su energía para realizar el cambio. Uno que un ser normal no podría, pero él sí. Podía y lo hará. Porque esta vez desea hacer las cosas distintas.

-¿Qué está haciendo? – Rainbow miró a sus amigas, quienes como todos los testigos… estaban confundidos.

-No puede ser… - Sunset abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver como Molerat disminuía de tamaño con cada segundo que pasaba.

Luna se sobó los ojos al ver lo que sucedía mientras Celestia sonreía… ahora entiende porque Gobaith fue elegido para portar el poder de Tiga, este acto lo demuestra. Ver como el Kaijuu era envuelto en una esfera de luz y se iba hacia un lugar desconocido, hizo que todos pasen a ver al gigante, quien estaba en el suelo de rodillas… la gema en su pecho parpadeando en rojo porque estaba exhausto, uso mucha energía para… poder llevar este milagro. Pero no se arrepentía de ello…

Se puso de pie y con mucha dificultad, alzó vuelo para luego desaparecer de la vista de todos en cuestión de segundos. Solo desea descansar luego de esto.

* * *

-Lamentamos todos los problemas mis estudiantes. – Celestia les habló a todos en el bus, estaban regresando al fin a casa luego de que todo acabo, el ejercito los dejó ir para la buena suerte de ellos.

Gobaith estaba al lado de Flash, quien le preguntaba porque se le veía tan mal.

-Resfrío.

-Claro… Solo espero que cuando estornudes lo hagas para el otro lado.

-Que nena… - el golpe en su brazo le dolió, pero no le dará el placer de que lo vea quejarse…

-¿Dónde habrá quedado el Kaijuu ese? – la pregunta de Trixie era más que buena. Todos en el bus se lo preguntaban, excepto Gobaith quien sonreía disimuladamente.

-¿No oyen algo? – Applejack hizo que todo el mundo se centre en el pequeño sonido que estaba en el bus, era pequeño y suave.

No se tardó mucho en ver donde se originaba, era debajo del asiento donde Fluttershy y Pinkie estaban. Ambas se agacharon para ver que era y se sorprendieron al ver un topo de pelaje claro en el lugar.

-¡Qué lindo! – todas las chicas fueron inmediatamente a ver al pequeño animal que estaba ahora en los brazos de Fluttershy. Este se veía muy tranquilo.

-No puede ser… este es… - Luna no lo podía creer, era el Kaijuu de antes… solo que ahora mucho más pequeño e inofensivo.

-Un milagro Luna. Uno que dudo podamos olvidar. – Celestia sonrió discretamente al joven que era responsable de esta hazaña, quien seguía en su lugar viendo el camino a través de la ventana.

Las 7 novias del muchacho y la hermana de este lo vieron con sorpresa y este les guiño el ojo, como dando a entender que este era el camino que él eligió esta vez. Las chicas rieron al ver el buen corazón que él tenía.

-Pero… hacer que las células tomen un tamaño normal… va más allá de la ciencia moderna.

-No seas tonto, eso es obvio. Solo un Dios podría ser capaz de tal cosa.

Los estudiantes discutían entre ellos lo que había pasado, mientras Morat, así habían decidido llamar al pequeño, era el consentido de las chicas que lo mimaban de distintos modos, hasta dándoles varias cosas para comer, porque se notaba que tenía hambre.

-Un Dios… - Twilight miro de reojo a su novio, quien se había quedado dormido por todo el esfuerzo de hoy y el resfriado que tenía. – No… solo es un idiota noble con un gran corazón.

Y sus amigas no podían refutar, ellas sabían que Ultraman Tiga… era el ser más humano que podía existir y por eso lo amaban tanto.

* * *

-¿Segura de que la información es correcta?

-Deja de negar que todo lo que digo es verdad. Solo trato de ayudarte en tus planes, todos sabemos que tu meta no es lo que la ONU desea hacer con estas estatuas. No, tú deseas ser algo más… algo superior. Pero para ello, necesitas más que solo estas estúpidas máquinas. Necesitas lo que genera el cambio y solo el muchacho lo tiene.

-… ¿Qué propones? – Forgotten Nightamare sonrió al oír ello, al igual que sus dos acompañantes.

-Esperar. El chico vendrá pronto a Japón, asuntos de su familia. Ese será el momento para atacar y puedas tomar lo que es tuyo. ¿No es eso lo que deseas?

Los ojos rojos que se posaron sobre ella, eran muy distintos a los de Gobaith. Los del chico mostraban amabilidad tras la rudeza que hay en ellos, pero estos solo mostraban algo que le daría escalofríos a todos… locura y ambición. Esos ojos no eran los de una persona que busque el bien mayor, sino el camino que este crea correcto.

-Dime cuando sepas la fecha en la que él vendrá… de ese modo me podré preparar para… la reunión tan anhelada.

El hombre volvió a trabajar mientras las 3 mujeres se iban, él solo tenía en su campo de visión las 2 estatuas que tenía en frente. En especial, la del Ultra ahí presente y su deseo de mostrarle al mundo, que él es lo que el mundo necesita.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

 **MLP: Lo que hay en el corazón**

Kaguro miraba con algo de aburrimiento como Fluttershy le daba de comer a ese conejo mal educado que tenía de mascota. Hoy se había decidido que él se quedaría que él ayudaría a la pegaso con sus labores. No es que tenga nada mejor que hacer.

-Lamento si te aburre todo esto.

-Nah, tampoco es que tenga algo más que hacer. Últimamente Twilight anda muy ocupada y Starlight anda con Trixie para evitar un desastre mágico, aunque no sé que signifique eso. Es más, hace tiempo que no hablamos.

Fluttershy se sonrojo un poco. El incidente de la última vez aún era presente en su mente, que un macho toque sus alas es algo que una hembra pegaso no puede dejar pasar tan fácilmente. Es decir, las alas están conformadas por varios nervios que permiten el movimiento casi instantáneo para el vuelo, por ello son celosamente cuidadas y también muy protegidas. Solo el mismo pegaso puede tocar sus alas o alguien con quien tenga una relación sentimental.

Fluttershy nunca había tenido novio, no porque no quiera, sino por su propia timidez. Ha tenido ponis que han llamado su atención, pero nunca ha sido capaz de hacer nada. Hasta un hola le era difícil, casi se desmaya la última que le hablo a un poni que le llamo la atención. Y no ayuda que Rainbow la trate de emparejar con cualquier poni que ella vea llamativo, su amiga sabía como llamar la atención de un macho en más de un modo.

Pero Kaguro era… raro. Es decir, se nota que no conoce lo que uno debe conocer sobre estas cosas, dado que es un lobo. Pero según él, eso le parece una tontería. Se ve que le agrada tener contacto con los demás, más se ve que a veces siente miedo cuando uno trata de tocarlo, como si su cuerpo reaccionara a… el miedo de ser golpeado.

¿Será eso? ¿Lo habrán golpeado cuando era pequeño? De ser así… ¿Cómo puede sonreír de ese modo?

-¿Pasa algo? Te me has quedado viendo.

La pegaso sacudió la cabeza al ver que era verdad. Que vergüenza. Pero por alguna razón, no sentía esos deseos de desmayarse o correr como los de antes. Era extraño.

-¿Fluttershy?

-No… No es nada. Solo pensaba en que darles de comer mañana, es todo.

Kaguro la miro con duda, no creía que eso fuera todo. Pero tampoco quería inmiscuirse ne algo que no es su asunto. Asintió para darle a entender que le creyó, para luego…

-Al menos no tienes unos jaguares aquí…

-¿Jaguares?

-Si, son grandes felinos que una vez me encontré antes de viajar aquí.

Eso llamo la atención de Fluttershy, quien con la mirada pareció pedirle que le cuente más. Y eso hizo, la pegaso oyó con mucha atención lo que el lobo le decía sobre los animales que había visto, así como es diferente todo aquí y allá afuera. Animales que crecen sin ayuda, fascinante.

Fluttershy sonrió más al ver que Kaguro parecía divertirse al contar sus cosas con ella, es más, se atreve a decir que se ve relajado con ella. Y eso por alguna razón, la hizo sonreír más. Sintió de nuevo esos nervios que venían con sus atracciones temporales, pero esta vez no había miedo, sino un deseo de querer saber más de él. Era raro, pero no le molesta. Es más…

-¿Fluttershy?

-No es nada, anda. Dime que son esos tiburones que me dices.

El lobo alzó una ceja, no entendía porque la pegaso tenía esa mirada en él. Pero su abuelo le dijo que nunca se esfuerce en entender a las hembras, que ellas son el misterio más grande el universo por lo que procedió a seguir su relato.

Navi, quien miraba la escena al lado de Angel, quien solo comía su ensalada…

-Sabes, estoy empezando a temer por su futuro. - el conejo hizo unos ruidos en respuesta. – Lo sé, es solo que me preocupa que sea más de lo que puede soportar. – El conejo la vio con duda. – Si, es que… él no sabe lo que es recibir cariño por parte de quien no es su familia. Y temo que eso lo asuste.

El conejo miro al lobo, quien se notaba tranquilo con su ama, pero debía darle al hada la razón. Ese lobo tiene miedo, miedo no saber lo que es el cariño. A pesar de que tiene mucho en su corazón para dar.


	32. La Defensa del Punto Zelda

**Semana dificil, pero aquí el cap como siempre. Espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32: La Defensa del Punto Zelda**

Un día más para cierto joven, quien por cosas de la vida, había optado por quedarse en casa en compañía de sus hermanas mientras los padres de los 3 estaban fuera por ciertos motivos, no les habían dicho cuales.

-¿En serio deben de consentir a este animal?

-Hey, que tú y Yellow Head se lleven mal, no significa que nosotras debamos actuar igual que tú. Lo que si debes hacer, es aprender es a llevarte bien con él. Él es una ternura.

-Una que me saca de mis casillas.

Hikari rodo los ojos al oír eso. Su hermano no cambia. Ella puede ser una mujer ciega ahora mismo, pero sabe muy bien como tratar a un animal y que este sea querido. El loro aquí presente es un amor.

-Si, sólo estas celoso de que es el consentido de la casa y tú no.

-No me trates como si fuera un perro Sonata… - la chica le sacó la lengua mientras le daba unas galletas al loro, quien las comía a gusto.

Gobaith no podía negar que ese animal había sido tal vez una de sus ideas no más brillantes. Ese animal ingrato lo único que hace es burlarse de él, no es que pueda hacer algo al respecto debido a la situación en la que están. Todas las mujeres en esta casa lo adoran y su padre no iba a decir nada, dado que una discusión con mujeres es imposible de ganar.

Pero volviendo a lo más importante ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Estaba aburrido.

-¿No tienes que ir con los miembros de tu banda, hermana?

-Nop. Hoy nos estamos tomando un descanso, mañana haremos un video que subiremos a YouTube en señal de nuestro aniversario como banda. La canción la hice yo. – Hikari acariciaba la cabeza del loro mientras Gobaith la miraba con duda. – Será una canción espectacular.

-Lo que tú digas hermana…

Gobaith optó por ir a la cocina a tomar algo para comer, mejor eso que seguir viendo como el loro es el rey de la casa. Y para su suerte, que es mala, no había nada preparado en el refrigerador ni en la alacena. Rayos, debían hacer las compras.

-¿Alguien desea ir a comprar algo?

-A mí ni me veas, aún no tengo licencia.

-Yo estoy ciega, estoy descartada.

Gobaith tuvo un tic en el ojo al ver como ellas se desligan de la responsabilidad de un modo tan fácil y despreocupado.

-Ok… yo iré. No me tardo… - Sabía que no puede ir en auto, por lo que simplemente irá en bicicleta.

Cuando las chicas notaron que él ya se había ido, se acercaron a la otra rápidamente y empezaron a susurrar cosas entre ellas.

-¿Estás segura que esta es una buena idea? Digo, Gobaith no es la persona más… abierta del mundo.

-Por ello digo que esto es lo que debemos hacer. Somos las hermanas de este idiota y es nuestra responsabilidad y deber de tener que mostrarle lo que es el cariño. Ya sabemos que es más afectivo con las chicas, pero un día debe de mostrar todo su afecto.

-Nee-san… no creo que Gobaith ni el resto estén para ello…

-Ppfft, pequeña Sonata. Se ve que aún no entiendes algunas cosas. Las chicas se lo comen con la mirada, es muy obvio y eso que yo soy la ciega. – Tiene un punto. – Lo que no es obvio, es que Gobaith piensa igual que ellas. Pero como todo chico tonto que es, esperará al momento indicado.

-Pero… ¿No es eso bueno…?

-Si y no. Hay puntos a favor con su actitud, que es bueno en el inicio de las relaciones. Pero ya llega un punto en que molesta y por ello…

-¿Experiencia personal?

-¡Si, ahora silencio! – Sonata hizo un puchero, no le gustan que la griten. – Cómo decía, por ello debemos darles un pequeño empujón. Y sé cómo hacerlo.

-¿Encerrarlo con una de ellas y ver que pasa?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿¡De dónde diablos sacaste algo así!?

-De un fanfiction… - Hikari se dio una palmada en la cara, esta chica la está volviendo loca.

-No le hagas caso a esas cosas. Normalmente son historias escritas por la imaginación enferma de uno, pocos son los fics que valen la pena… Rayos, me quede ciega antes de ver como acababa ese fic.

-Si quieres te lo leo yo…

-Luego. Pero gracias. En fin, lo que debemos hacer ahora son dos cosas, debemos saber cual de las 7 es quien va a…

-Es Twilight, las oí hablando de ello unos días atrás.

-… Bien, me ahorro problemas. Ahora solo debemos hacer que Twilight y él estén solos y que la magia haga su trabajo, habló en sentido figurado Sonata. – la chica cerró la boca por el comentario que estaba por hacer. – mi punto es que una vez veamos, hablo por ti ya que yo no puedo, hagamos que esos dos estén solos y…

-En verdad eres una pervertida…

-Niégame que no sientes curiosidad en hacer ello. – Sonata se quedó muda, rayos. La dejó sin argumentos. – Mira Sonata, soy una mujer experimentada y que sabe los pros y contras de una relación adulta. Lo que puedo hacer es guiar a las chicas para que no metan la pata. No estoy lista para ser tía.

-Pero… y ser mamá… ya no estás tan joven. ¡AU! – el jalón de orejas que Sonata recibió fue un castigo más que bueno. – Yo sólo decía…

-Pues ahórrate el comentario. Esto es serio. Yo ya me casare dentro de poco, por lo que mi situación no es un problema. Pero si quiero que ellas sepan lo que es una relación total antes de que se casen el año que viene.

-Le pones mucho empeño hermana. Pero me gusta tu modo de pensar. ¿Cuándo pondremos el plan en marcha?

-Lo más pronto posible. Tal vez luego del cumpleaños de Gobaith, sería un buen modo de iniciar sus 17. Yo a esa edad tuve mi primera experiencia…

-Se nota que el ex dejó una mala impresión…

-Ugh… ese Imbécil… fue él quien me dejó porque me iba a quedar ciega. Ahora se debe estar arrepintiendo. Jejejeje… - Sonata se alejo un poco de su hermana debido a la diabólica sonrisa que tiene.

Yellow Head sólo miraba todo con mucha pero mucha duda. No entiende la mente de las hembras en esta casa. Es algo rara…

* * *

Por su lado, Gobaith estaba terminando de hacer sus compras. Estaba seguro que resto será más que suficiente para que tenga algo de comer… Algo. A ver, tiene frutas, galletas…

-¡Goby! – el impacto de algo sobre su espalda fue sorpresivo, más no la vez y el cariño que estaba recibiendo. - ¿Cómo estás?

Gobaith sonrió al sentir los besos de Pinkie en su mejilla. Esta chica… sólo vio como ella se bajaba de su espalda y simplemente le tomaba del brazo. Si, ella era la más afectiva de todos.

-Estoy bien Pinkie, aprovechando mi único día libre para comprar algunas cosas. – La chica rio un poco ante las ocurrencias de su novio. - ¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿Oh? Yo vine con mis hermanas a ver algunas para comprar esta semana. Al menos ese era el plan inicial. Mi hermana menor se desmayó cuando un chico le coqueteo y pues… la han llevado al auto para llevarla a casa. Yo decidí quedarme para ver que más podía hallar y me alegro de haberlo hecho.

Gobaith sabía que Pinkie podía ser la más cariñosa de todas, pero a veces también la que más dudaba del cariño que recibía. Era algo insegura en esto de las relaciones y eso lo podía ver cualquiera. Le dio un beso en los labios para que quite esa cara y funciono al instante. Ella siempre gustaba de ello…

-¿Me acompañas? Necesito llevar esto a casa.

-¡Claro! – Pinkie fue con su novio hacia la caja registradora sin perder un segundo de su valioso tiempo.

Gobaith siempre supo que traté con las 7 al mismo tiempo no sería sencillo, más por las distintas personalidades que tienen. Pero de algo si estaba seguro, es que Twilight, Fluttershy y Pinkie eran de las que tenían más dudas. Tal vez por cosas personales y demás, como ser las únicas que nunca tuvieron una relación en el pasado, pero no evitaba que él dé lo mejor de sí para hacer que se sientan bien. Que no había nada malo en tener dudas, él las tiene. Pero las está sabiendo afrontar.

Ya de camino a su casa, con Pinkie a su lado, Gobiath optó por tocar un temas que antes no habría tocado.

-¿Cómo están tú y las chicas asimilando todo esto…?

-Oh, bien. Eso creo… La verdad no lo hablamos mucho. No todos los días es común ver que debes compartir tu novio con tus mejores amigas. Pero no me quejo, mejor ellas que otras. – La chica habló con un tono algo sombrío eso último. – Tenlo presente Goby.

-Lo tendré… - Tampoco es que tenga en mente hacer tal cosa. – Sabes que nunca les haría algo así.

-Lo sé. Pero Rarity tiene su miedo bien infundado. Debido a que nunca quiso tener algo muy íntimo con ninguna de sus relaciones anteriores, la acabaron engañando. Y no te preocupes, todas somos vírgenes aún.

Gobaith casi se cae al suelo tras oír ello, no era lo que esperaba cuando hizo la pregunta anteriormente hecha. Rayos, ahora tenía varias cosas en la cabeza que no se irán tan fácilmente.

-Si quieres una prueba…

-¡No! – Detuvo el hilo de la conversación, más porque se estaba yendo de sus manos. - ¡Te creo!

-Oh… está bien. – Pinkie supo que quizás exagero un poco… sólo un poco. – Lo lamento Goby, es que… tengo miedo que te moleste que si no lo soy…

-Pinkie… tú misma dices que soy tu primer novio.

-Y el único que tendré.

-Si… - Tosió un poco para ocultar su vergüenza. – Y si aún fuera cierto que una de ustedes ya tuvo algo íntimo, no me molestaría. No soy de los que creen que la virginidad es fundamental o esas creencias de abuelas.

-¿Por tu abuela?

-En parte. Mi abuela siempre ha sido creyente de esas cosas, pero me importa poco. Sólo me importa que ustedes estén cómodas conmigo. Aunque a veces discutamos.

-Jajaja, si.. Sunset y Twilight siguen molestas contigo, por cierto.

-Mierda…

Si, una de las razones por la que también se quedó en casa es porque días atrás discutió con esas dos y de paso el resto luego de un rato sobre sus sueños de memoria genética.

-No debiste decir que es tu problema. Nos preocupa pensar que mezcles recuerdos y emociones. – Pinkie fue la única que no entró en discusión, pero si había mostrado su clara molestia y su punto de vista ante el muchacho, quien estaba muy molesto.

-Lo sé… Es sólo que siento que.. Es necesario que siga teniendo esos sueños y recuerdos. Que los necesito para algo sumamente importante. No estoy seguro que es, pero si que debo hacer esto Pinkie. – La chica sonrió triste al oír ello, había olvidado que este Gobaith no era el que conoció caso un año atrás. Era uno que demuestra su deseo de ayudar cuando puede y como puede. Y eso la ponía algo triste, porque sabe que eso lo hace más propenso a las peleas y heridas que se generan debido a su… sentido moral.

-Hey, no pongas esa cara. Sabes que esto es algo que debo hacer, porque necesito hacerlo. Si no lo hago yo, ¿Quién?

-Pero… ¿y si un día no logras ganar? No eres invencible Goby, eres tan mortal como cualquiera de nosotros. Temo que un día, no puedas pararte de nuevo si te lastiman de un modo que… no podría… no lo soportaríamos. Por ello Twilight y Sunset fueron tan duras contigo y el resto igual después de decir que era tu problema. Porque no lo es… es nuestro Goby, te amamos. Y nos duele ver que cada vez… no te podemos ayudar más, dado que los enemigos cada vez son más fuertes. Y temo que…

-Lo sé… pero creo que su mera presencia me ayuda más que ustedes conmigo en batalla. El saber que ustedes me esperan, me da una razón más para pelear con más fuerza. Para no rendirme. Y ese es el apoyo moral que necesito. Más que ustedes en batalla.

Pinkie lo vio con asombro, pero a la vez, se podía ver el aprecio que ella sentía por sus palabras. No dudo en poner sus brazos en el cuello de él y darle un beso, algo que hizo que él suelte las bolsas de compras y la tome de la cintura. Pinkie soltó un gemido por el beso que estaban teniendo. Ella siempre trató de ser lo más expresiva en sus sentimientos, pero en besar siempre sentía que él le ganaba. Ninguna podía negar que el chico lo que no tenía de experiencia lo tenía en pasión, hasta Rainbow Dash admite que últimamente ella es la que se siente dominada cuando se besan.

Pinkie se alejó de él para tomar aire, detesta que eso le pase. Y ella es la de las energías extras. Esto no era justo. Más al ver como él le sonreía algo burlón y con satisfacción, eso siempre la hacía sonrojar.

-¿Otro…?

-Cállate y bésame.

Y él lo hizo con todo gusto, pero el sonido del celular de ella rompió el bello momento. Pinkie sacó de mala gana su celular y vio que si hermana mayor le decía que vaya a casa. Le pidió a Gobaith unos minutos para hablar con su… amable hermana.

-¡No, iré a casa luego de que termine lo que estoy haciendo! ¡Y que si estoy con Gobaith, tú no me puedes prohibir nada! ¡No eres mamá y ella me dijo que mientras me comporte está bien! ¡Él no es esa clase de chico! ¡No Limestone, eso no te incumbe! ¡Adiós! ¡Ugh! – ver como Pinkie parecía echar humo lo hizo acercase con cautela.

-Ahm… ¿Todo bien? – pregunta estúpida, pero debía hacerla.

-¡No, mi sobreprotectora hermana mayor desea que ya no te vea!

-¿Sabe de mí…?

-Si… No… No exactamente. Todos en mi casa saben que eres mi amigo, no mi novio. Pero eso no quita que Limestone siempre es… exagerada.

-¿Herencia familiar? – Trató de que Pinkie sonría un poco y lo logró, más al ver que ella negaba con la cabeza. Pero verla sonreír bastaba.

-No sé cómo se lo tomarán cuando sepan que… decidí compartir novio con mis amigas y que hay planes para casarnos el año que viene. Me da miedo que me digan que no…

¿Quién en su sano juicio diría que sí? De por sí todo era una locura, no quería darles problemas a ellas con sus familias. Vaya que estaba siendo egoísta. Pero ver como ella le sonreía le hizo dejar esa duda a un lado.

-Vamos, te acompaño a casa. – Pinkie asintió a las palabras del chico y fue con él de mano en mano.

Mientras caminaban hacia la casa de la chica, Gobaith se dio cuenta de algo que nunca había visto. Una casa algo vieja y abandonada.

-¿Y esa casa?

-¿Esa? – Pinkie miro en dirección donde su novio miraba. – Es… una historia algo triste. – el chico la vio como indicando que le diga de qué habla. – Verás… hace muchos años, casi 10 ahí vivía una niña con su abuelo o padre, no estoy segura, iba a la escuela conmigo y el resto, Applejack, Rainbow , Rarity y Fluttershy. No éramos tan amigas, pero compartíamos clases.

-Ok…

-Si… era una niña común, como todas. Cuando fueron las vacaciones de verano, ella se fue con su pariente a las lejanías de la ciudad a pasar ahí las vacaciones en una casa de campo. Lamentablemente algo pasó y… Ella murió.

-¿Murió…? ¿Cómo…?

-No es seguro. Según las investigaciones, había una especie laboratorio cerca de ahí y hubo una explosión… Desde ese día la casa está abandonada. Parece que el hombre no pudo soportar los recuerdos ahí y se fue…

Gobaith vio con algo de tristeza la casa… parece que todos cargan una cruz. No la del mismo tipo, pero si igual de pesada. Sólo siguió su camino con Pinkie guiándolo a su casa, pero no olvidando la sensación que le daba esa pequeña casa.

* * *

-Ya son 10 años. – en su oficina, cierto científico, miraba la foto de su pequeña hija. El Dr. Space Void bebía de nuevo otro vaso de Whisky.

Siempre era lo mismo en estas fechas, lo que había pasado hace 10 años no se había ido. Su pequeña Asami tendría hoy 17 años si… esa explosión so hubiera ocurrido. Siempre maldijo el día en que se le ocurrió ser parte del proyecto para crear el combustible Zelda… en honor al lugar donde este fue creado, el Punto Zelda que estaba a las afueras de Canterlot.

Tosió un poco, pero esta tos la llevaba ya casi un año. Si, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer contra el cáncer que lo estaba matando poco a poco. Lo único que podía hacer es… seguir con lo suyo, dejar lo que ha hecho ira que en unos años, la era espacial sea posible con energía natural y no con algo tan explosivo como el Gas Zelda. Por ello ha dado todo de sí estos años, en honor a su pequeña.

-Me pregunto… ¿Qué habrá sido de Shiela?

Aún recuerda la pequeña ave que le regaló a su hijo en su último cumpleaños, un cocatil. Ella y su mascota eran inseparables y…

Tal vez murió al lado de su hija en la explosión, tal vez ya sea momento de dejar de pensar tanto las cosas y… centrarse en lo que debe hacer en el poco tiempo que le queda…

Cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir un poco, sabe que como está… despertar es un lujo y una bendición. Solo espera vivir lo suficiente para poder expiar sus culpas y poder ver a su hija sin vergüenza alguna.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Gobaith y Sonata caminaban juntos, ella con la jaula de Yellow Head en mano, mientras el loro parecía mirar a todos lados, no seguro de a dónde lo están llevando.

-No te preocupes Yellow Head, sólo iremos a pasar el día con amigas y sus mascotas, así podrás tener amigos y quizás más tacto.

-¡Baka, Baka!

-Me rindo… - Sonata sonó deprimida al ver que el animal ahí presente no quiere cooperar.

-Déjalo Sonata, este es un animal ingrato. – El loro sacó su pico de la jaula y le mordió el dedo al joven, ya que lo tenía cerca. - ¡Animal de mier…!

-Yellow Head, eso no se hace. – Sonata se detuvo y alzó la jaula para ver al loro cara a cara. – Si, tu dueño puede ser muchas cosas. Tonto, distraído, denso, muy tarado…

-Oye…

-Pero te dio la oportunidad de tener una casa y una familia. ¿No puedes hacer el intento por él? Al menos traten de llevarse bien.

Yellow Head miro a la chica, luego a Gobaith y como si entendiera lo que le dijeron, asintió con la cabeza varias veces ante la alegría de Sonata, quien le empezó a hablar bonito.

-Y deja de poner caras Onii-chan, es por eso que él te trata así. Eres un gruñón.

-Agh, ahora todo el mundo está en mi contra.

Sonata rio un poco para luego negar con la cabeza y seguir avanzando. Lo único que hizo fue pensar en las posibilidades de que… su hermano y esta ave no traten de matarse entre ellos.

Ya en el parque, ella vio como las chicas ya estaban ahí presentes con sus mascotas. Applejack con su perro Winona, Rainbow con su tortuga de tierra Tanque, Pinkie con Gumy, su lagarto sin dientes, Fluttershy con Angel el conejo, Sunset con su lagartija, Rarity con su gata y Twilight con Spike. Era el día anual de las mascotas, según ellas.

-Hola a todas. Traje a su chico y a la mascota que, para desgracia del pobre, es su mascota.

-Hablas como si estar conmigo fuera un castigo…

-Jajaja, no le hagas caso amor. No lo eres. – Sunset le dio un beso en la mejilla al muchacho aprovechando que era la que estaba más cerca. – Oh, hola Yellow Head.

-Konichiwa. – El loro dio su saludo al mismo estilo japonés. Gobaith negó con la cabeza mientras el resto de chicas reía.

-Oh, se ve que lo cuidan muy bien. Su plumaje brilla.

-Mi mamá le da un baño semanal, este loro un poco más y tiene su baño privado. – Fluttershy sonrió a las palabras del joven, quien abrió la jaula para que él salga. – Pórtate bien.

Puede jurar que el loro le dio un saludo militar antes de emprender vuelo y posarse en el hombro de Twilight, quien rio al ver como presionaba su cabeza contra ella.

-Hola Yellow Head, nunca te agradecí por poner ese muérdago. Gracias a ti las cosas se tornaron de un buen modo. – El loro no dijo nada, solo siguió viendo a la chica. – Saben, me gustaría un ave de mascota… un búho quizás.

-¿Búho? – Todos hicieron la pregunta ante las palabras de Twilight.

-Si, son animales que representan el conocimiento y sabiduría en varias culturas. Quizás un día trate de comprarme una lechuza.

-Tú siempre con tus cosas Twilight… No soy quien para quejarme, yo tengo una tortuga.

-De tierra.

-Lo que sea… - Rainbow ya estaba harta de que Fluttershy siempre le recuerde que Tanque es una tortuga de tierra.

-Jejeje, pero nadie le gana en estilo y brillo a mi linda Opalescense. – la gata vio a todos y les quito la mirada, casi como viéndolos como unos plebeyos.

-Igual a la dueña. – Applejack sonrió con burla ante la mirada nada amable de Rarity. – Winona, saluda a Gobaith.

El chico se arrodilló y acarició a la perrita de Applejack. El animal reconocía el olor del joven porque su ama siempre olía a este chico, de seguro porque es su pareja. Si eso debe ser. Aunque el resto de presentes huele igual, excepto una. Le agrada este humano.

-Agh… la cara no. – Gobaith trataba de evitar que Winona le siga lamiendo la cara. – Falta…

-Oh Gumy está encantado de verte. Míralo, está feliz.

La chica mostró su lagarto sin dientes y… no se le veía muy expresivo que digamos. Excepto que le mordió la nariz. Que bueno que no tiene dientes.

-Aaaw, te quiere.

-Que forma de expresar su amor…

-Bueno, si deseas a alguien menos expresivo. Te presento a Larg, mi lagartija. ¿No es tierna? – Sunset le puso en la mano a su lagartija y Gobaith sintió como el animal trataba de ver más allá de su alma.

-¿Segura de que no escupe fuego…? Tengo el presentimiento de que no le gusta que su ama y yo conectemos lenguas y labios muy seguido…

-¡Gobaith! – la chica se avergonzó de que él diga algo así, aunque el resto lo tomó con humor.

-Y quien falta es el tierno Ángel. – Fluttershy le mostró al conejo, quien por un instante se vio tierno, solo para ver como el roedor le hacía el gesto de: te vigilo.

-… Fluttershy, preciosa. Tu conejo me acaba de amenazar.

-¿Qué? No, Angel solo trata de mostrar que quiere conocerte. ¿No es verdad? – el roedor asintió varias veces con dulzura, solo para ver de nuevo a Gobaith con seriedad.

-… Te recomiendo dormir con un ojo abierto. Ese animal me da mala espina. – Spike apareció en el hombro del muchacho. – Ya ves que todos aquí… tienen su encanto.

-Spike, si alguna vez te ofendí me retracto. Eres mi animal favorito a partir de ahora. – El perro sonrió al oír ello.

Las chicas veían con asombro el increíble cambio de relación que hubo entre ellos, antes se llevaban fatal. Parece ser que la convivencia diaria ayudó a que ellos se lleven mejor. Claro que Spike no faltó en amenazar a Gobaith si es que en algún de atrevía a lastimar a Twilight, vaya que era un perro leal.

Ok, mejor dejar temas raros a parte y que… ¿Qué pueden hacer ahora?

-Oigan, ¿no han oído algo sobre los avances tecnológicos para ir al espacio?

-Agh… Twilight, esas cosas a mí no me interesan. – Rainbow dio un sonido de queja al oír a su amiga. Pero ella hizo un puchero, para ella era más que importante.

-Pues para tu información Rainbow, es algo de suma importancia. Ya es oficial el uso del nuevo tipo de combustible para los viajes interestelares. Que a ti te dé igual, no significa que a otros no les importe. Gobaith tiene interés ¿verdad?

¿Por qué lo tenía que meter a él en esto? No era justo, más al ver que todas lo veían con cierta expectativa. Ok, tal vez si deba hablar y se ahorra problemas.

-Me interesa, no lo niego. Es más, dado que uno de mis ancestros es un ser del espacio…

-Creo que es obvio el ligero interés que debes tener ¿no? – Applejack rio al ver que el chico aquí presente descendía de una raza antigua. – Pero, ¿no hubo un laboratorio de investigación de esa clase aquí?

-Oh, ahora que lo mencionas… si. Lo recuerdo bien. Hace 10 años un grupo de científicos trató de extraer el gas que había en la zona, según ellos para algo importante, no sé que. – Rarity hizo memoria, como estos temas no le importan mucho, los deja de lado.

-Si, no era una niña de nuestra clase una de las que… - a las palabras de Fluttershy, las 5 chicas que habían vivido aquí toda su vida, se mostraron algo complicadas y muy tristes.

-¿De qué hablan chicas?

Tanto Sunset, quien venía de otra dimensión, como Twilight, que la mayor parte del tiempo no daba importancia a noticias externas y Gobaith, quien era el más nuevo en la ciudad, como Sonata, no entendían de que hablaban esas 5. Hasta que el muchacho recordó lo que Pinkie le contó.

-¿La niña que murió era su compañera de curso? - las chicas asintieron a lo dicho.

-Es un recuerdo algo doloroso y triste, no es común que nos pase esto, pero Asami, ese era su nombre, era una parte de nuestro pequeño círculo de amigos.

-Cómo Rarity lo dijo, nosotras éramos un grupo alto raro y variado, debido a nuestras personalidades. Es más, Asami era de descendencia japonesa como tú Gobaith. – Applejack sonó algo melancólica.

-Ella era muy divertida, le gustaba jugar y hacer reír.

-Y hacer bromas, era una niña muy alegre.

Pinkie parecía recordar con cariño esos momentos y Rainbow, las bromas, no le sorprende. Pero ambas sonaban muy tristes.

-Y recuerdo a su mascota, su cocatil, se llamaba Shiela. Era muy linda y muy alegre, eran inseparables. Recuerdo cuando fue el día de mascotas y ella la presentó a toda la clase. – Fluttershy acarició a Angel con mucho cariño, este hizo una cara de queja, pero dejó que el gesto continúe.

-Si… pero un día, durante las vacaciones de verano, se dio la noticia de que ella había muerto en la casa que su familia tenía en el bosque, producto de una explosión. Algo que en verdad nos extraña.

-¿Por qué? – Gobaith hizo la preguntas para notar que…

-Era una zona donde no había nada que pudiera generar la explosión que la mato. No tiene sentido. – Rainbow se cruzó de brazos al decir ello, el misterio seguía.

Pero, Twilight no de iba a quedar con la duda. Desde su celular, buscó inmediatamente todo lo relacionado con dicho incidente. Y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver dos palabras.

Gas Zelda e hija del Dr. Space Void…

* * *

A las afueras de Canterlot, en el fondo de un volcán inactivo años, cierta criatura dormía. Tratando de tomar todas las fuerzas necesarias para cumplir su venganza. Su razón de vivir, ahora que lo había perdido todo.

El enorme ser era un ave de un color gris muy oscuro y ojos azules, se mantenía refugiado en el centro del volcán porque era lo único que lo mantenía con vida. Lo único… estaba condenado a morir si salía de este lugar, de un modo u otro. Por ello…

Cerró los ojos y recordó con lujo de detalle todo…

Para Shiela, era un día tranquilo, como cualquier otro. Su dueña, Asami, siempre le daba de comer a primeras horas del día. Era verano, su época favorita dado que podía sentir la brisa y el sol en su plumaje. Verla sonreírle y hablarle, como si fuera una persona más, era más que suficiente para Shiela. Quien sólo soltaba sus ligeros cantares en respuesta a la niña que era su mundo.

En ello recuerda el sonido de un teléfono, era lo único que tenía de electricidad en la casa de campo, lo resto era rústico. Al menos eso era ko que se creía a primera vista. Asami fue a contestar como siempre lo hacía…

- _¿Aló? Oh, hola papá. Sí, no te preocupes. Shiela y yo estamos bien. No, no estoy molesta. Sé que ese trabajo es importante para ti._

Asami normalmente pasaba el tiempo sólo con Shiela, su padre trabajaba mucho y a veces no estaba en casa. Ese verano, él decidió llevarla al campo a pasar ahí el día. Pero un día de las vacaciones, lo mandaron a llamar debido a una emergencia que había ocurrido en el laboratorio. Dijo que volvería pronto y Asami le creyó.

Shiela recuerda aún algo… que el padre de Asami había traído muestras de algo, un líquido azul consigo para seguirlo estudiando. Era poco, pero bastó para el desastre.

No sabe cómo o porque, el aire en la casa empezó oler de un modo distinto. Le daba miedo y empezó a hacer varios ruidos y moverse de modo desesperado en su jaula para que Asami se dé cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- _Si, comida china está bien… Un minuto ¿Shiela? ¿Qué pasa…?_

Asami también notó el olor que ahora había en la casa. Se pudo ver que lo primero que vino a su mente era el olor a gas, pero no… Su mente inmediatamente lo eliminó debido a que el olor a gas no era así, tenía su propio olor y uno lo registra con facilidad.

Asami soltó el teléfono y fue hacia su jaula, la sacó de ahí y abrió la ventana… eso marcó el fin de todo.

- _¡Vuela!_

Antes de que Shiela pueda razonar más lo que pasó. Sólo vio una ráfaga de fuego expandirse dentro de la casa. Y aunque logró salvarse de la explosión, su cuerpo absorbió la energía del gas y con el tiempo, su cuerpo tomó esta forma y tamaño.

Se vio obligada a ir a vivir en un volcán debido a que el gas la mataba si se mantenía en el ambiente normal terrestre. Por ello estaba aquí, porque el Azufre es mucho mayor en densidad que el oxígeno.

Abrió los ojos al sentir que ya tenía la energía suficiente para cumplir su misión. Iba a vengar a Asami, lo iba a hacer. Abrió sus alas y alzó vuelo fuera del volcán, era momento de su venganza.

* * *

-Gas Zelda… - Twilight halló lo que buscaba y todos la pasaron a ver. – Ese es el nombre del gas que… se creó en base al gas que se extrajo de esta parte del mundo y… si bien al inicio era un plan para impulsar el desarrollo espacial. Resultó ser un gas extremadamente peligroso para la humanidad.

-¿Qué tan peligroso? – Sunset puso a su mascota en el hombro, mientras Twilight suspiraba.

-Al más mínimo de contacto con el ambiente, es decir, las moléculas de oxígeno que hay, el gas entra en combustión y genera poderosas explosiones.

-¿Qué, con sólo entrar en contacto con el oxígeno? ¡Qué loco!

-No lo es tanto Sonata. Pata que haya fuego, debe haber oxígeno. Ese gas debió ser muy susceptible a la combustión.

-Es como Gobaith dice. El Gas Zelda es… un peligro. La última muestra que existe en la actualidad está en el centro de investigación cerca al centro espacial.

-Si es tan peligroso como dices ¿por qué no se deshacen de la nuestra y ya?

-Eso no es posible Rainbow. Algo así de volátil es un riesgo. Si sólo una gota del líquido que se generó del gas puede generar una explosión que pueda hacer desaparecer todo este vecindario ¿te imaginas lo que un litro o dos pueden haber?

La chica se puso azul a las palabras de Twilight, quien no quitó su vista del celular. Lo último que halló si la tenía de los nervios.

-El hombre que estuvo a cargo de la investigación años atrás, que ahora está suspendida, fue el Dr. Space Void, quien fue el padre de Asami, la niña que murió en el incidente de hace 10 años.

Todos se quedaron mudos a la revelación de Twilight. Gobaith sobre todo, dado que había visto al hombre en persona con Twilight y… ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

-¿Y si vamos a la casa abandonada? Al menos para… dar nuestros respetos. Eso hacen en tu país ¿verdad Goby?

El muchacho asintió a las palabras de Pinkie, era algo común en su cultura de nacimiento. Pero… no pierde nada.

-Ok, todos iremos a la casa abandonada, luego de dejar a nuestras mascotas en casa.

A las palabras de Sunset, todos se movieron rápidamente para… cumplir lo que se había acordado.

-¿Creen que les guste? – Sonata tenía en sus manos un ramo de flores.

Gobaith no fue el de la idea, mucho menos Sonata, sino fue Hikari, quien al oír lo que iban a hacer, les recomendó llevar algo para dar respeto al fallecido. Un ramo de flores nunca estaba de más, dado que es lo que más se usa. Aún así, sentían que se podía dar más.

Gobaith nunca fue muy fan de estas cosas. La muerte y los eventos que se relacionan a ella, nunca le agradaron. Más porque… siempre le trae el recuerdo del funeral de Kai y de su abuelo, siendo este el más reciente. Vaya que odiaba estas cosas, puede ser infantil… pero estaba en él.

Ver como las chicas estaban ya en frente de lo que era la casa de la niña y como algunas parecían mostrar algo de dolor y tristeza, le hizo alzar la vista y ver lo maltrecha que estaba. Abandona.. Siendo sólo un recuerdo de…

-Oigan, ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? – Pinkie hizo la pregunta al aire.

Pero nadie pudo o fue capaz de responder. Gobaith optó por tomar las flores en las manos de Sonata y acercarse a la puerta. Ponerlas en frente de la puerta de esta para luego cerrar los ojos y dar una oración en silencio.

Las chicas al ver ello, optaron por hacer lo mismo. Gobaith recordaba que su abuelo siempre le decía que la muerte es sólo el inicio de algo más, como el fin de la vida en esta tierra. Que más allá… puede haber una gran aventura. No sabe si creerle… la muerte es tan misteriosa, pero tan natural. Tan aterradora, como que tiene su encanto. Era el misterio más grande de la vida… ¿Qué había más allá de la muerte? Tal vez nunca lo sepan.

Gobaith abrió los ojos y se dio vuelta, sólo para darse con la sorpresa, así como el resto, de que el Dr. Space Void estaba a unos metros de ellos, también con un ramo de flores en mano.

-Ustedes son…

….

-Ya veo… gracias por… visitar el lugar. – el adulto recordaba a Gobaith y Twilight de la exhibición que se llevó acabo varios meses atrás y le sorprendió oír que 5 de las presentes eran amigas de su hija… - Asami estaría tan feliz.

-Profesor, nosotros…

Twilight trató de decir algo, lo que sea, pero no había palabras para… lo que podía describir. Ver como el profesor fumaba un cigarro, a pesar de la fuerte tos que tiene, la hizo sentir un vacío en el estómago. Él…

-Cáncer… ya lo tengo muy avanzado. Un cigarro más no cambiará nada. – el silencio fue respuesta más que suficiente para ellos. – No es por fumar tanto, sino por algo más…

-¿Algo más…? ¿Trabaja con químicos? – El hombre sonrió a la pregunta de Sunset.

-Se podría decir que… trato de hallar el modo de eliminar el gas Zelda de este mundo. – el científico tomó una bocanada del cigarro y expulsó el humo. – Es mi culpa que Asami muriera. Tantos factores llevaron a esto y yo soy el único responsable.

-Oiga Doc, tampoco es para que… Se culpe así.

-Mi amiga tiene razón, fue un accidente lo que pasó.

Tanto Rainbow como Applejack trataban de subirle en algo el ánimo a este hombre, que parece tener una sola para razón para seguir en este mundo.

-Yo cree ese gas por un sueño, uno que deseaba que Asami viera. Ella fue lo único que tuve luego de tantos años de decepciones y… tal vez eso me cegó a la verdad. Que estaba creando algo muy peligroso. Y el mundo no tuvo mejor idea de demostrármelo que… quitarme lo que más amaba en una explosión de esa cosa.

-¿Tenía muestras del gas en esa casa? – Rarity contuvo la respiración al ver como el hombre asentia.

-Yo era el único que podía tener muestras del gas. El único que las podía tocar… me llevé unas pocas a casa para… tratar de ver si había algún tipo de error en lo que habíamos logrado hacer hasta la fecha. No espere que una simple corriente de aire, una que pasó por la ventana abierta de la oficina donde estaba la muestra… que jugada del destino más cruel.

-Señor… nosotros…

-Desde ese día, hice todo lo posible para no sólo crear una fuente de energía más segura para los viajes espaciales, cosa que logre tras tantos años y tanto esfuerzo, sino también que busco un modo de… deshacerme del gas que aún existe. No basta que esté sellado en el centro donde está ahora, sino que… debe desaparecer para siempre de este mundo. No dejaré que haya más víctimas como hija.

Gobaith y el resto no supieron que decir, estaban sin palabras. El dolor que este hombre había sufrido era algo que ninguno puede describir con palabras. Lo único que podían hacer ahora es…

Fue en ello que todos oyeron un estruendo, uno que parecía como el chirrido de un ave. Pero esta era de gran tamaño. Todos alzaron la visión y se vieron con las sorpresas de sus vidas al ver una enorme ave volar en dirección del centro de investigación espacial.

-¿¡Qué rayos es eso!? – Rainbow y Applejack gritaron al ver la enorme ave.

-Un Kaijuu ave… creo que eso es obvio. – Sonata habló con un tema cansado. Ya no le sorprende…

-Está yendo… - El Doctor se dio cuento que iba hacia el lugar donde estaba lo que quedaba el gas.

-Lo que nos faltaba… - Gobaith sabía que debía hacer algo. – Chicas, iré a ver que puedo hacer.

Todas lo vieron y asintieron, saben que aquí no hay tiempo que perder. Gobaith se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia un lugar donde nadie lo puede ver y activó el Spark Lens. La transformación a Ultraman Tiga se realizó y sólo fue hacia el cielo mientras era un destello de luz.

Las chicas vieron como Tiga iba en dirección del enemigo, pero el doctor rápidamente reaccionó, tomándole poca importancia a que el muchacho ya no estaba, porque…

-¡Hay que seguir a esa ave!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que…?

-¡No lo entiendes niña! – el grito del doctor asustó a Fluttershy un poco. – Esa ave… yo reconozco a esa ave.

-¿Cómo…?

Las chicas lo vieron como si estuviera loco. ¿Cómo era posible que reconozca a un Kaijuu? Pero la mirada de este, denotaba que no estaba mintiendo.

-Las plumas sobre su cabeza… Eran las mismas que Shiela. Las recuerdo bien…

…. Ok, eso no se lo esperaban.

….

En el auto del doctor, el cual Rainbow había decidido conducir dado que es la más osada y la que no tiene miedo, todas oían lo que el doctor tenía que decir.

-¿Cómo que el gas también tenía propiedades múgatenos?

-Es algo que descubrí hace poco. – el doctor se tomaba el pecho, mientras trataba de responder a la pregunta de Sunset. – Cuando el gas es inhalado cuando hay una ignición, este se queda dentro del sistema respiratorio y se expande en el sistema circulatorio. Eso hacer que cada célula del afectado se vea… involucrado en una mutación. Al menos eso es lo que vi en mis investigaciones recientes.

-¿Nos trata de decir que… de algún modo la mascota de Asami sobrevivió a la explosión y se volvió ese enorme Kaijuu? – Applejack estaba debajo de Pinkie, el lugar estaba apretado. – Pinkie, quita tus pechos de mi cara…

-Perdón… Hey, los tuyos son casi del tamaño de los míos.

-¡No es el momento! – Rarity calló a ambas, hay cosas más importantes de que hablar.

-¿Cree que Shiela vino en busca de venganza? – Fluttershy habló encima de Sunset, quien abrió la ventana en busca de oxígeno.

-Algo debe tener Shiela en mente. Han pasado 10 años… me sorprende que siga con vida.

-¿Por qué dice eso? ¿Esperaba que…? – Sonata trató de hablar, pero estaba contra el asiento del copiloto.

-El gas… Una vez está en tu sistema, te mata poco a poco, debido a que inhalas aire para vivir y ese contiene oxígeno que es lo que genera la combustión. Shiela debió estar en una zona con casi nada de oxígeno para seguir viva luego de 10 años.

-Usted…

-No quitas tu vista del camino niña. – Rainbow retomó su vista a la carretera. – Acelera, no pierdas tiempo o te preocupes por los límites de velocidad. Eso no es importante ahora.

La chica piso con fuerza el acelerador ante la sorpresa y queja de sus amigas. El doctor sentía que… Shiela vino por una razón en especifico… ¿será posible que desee hacer ello…?

* * *

Shiela piso tierra al ver que estaba cerca de su objetivo. Lo único que tiene que hacer es hallar lo que vino a buscar y deshacerse de eso de una buena vez. Al menos ese es el plan, porque cuando sintió que algo pisaba tierra donde estaba, volteo.

Para su sorpresa se vio con un gigante que no le mostraba ningún signo de desconfianza o deseos de pelear, sino que vino con otra intención.

- _¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué buscas? –_ la voz del gigante sonó en su mente, Shiela sentía que este ser no la quiere atacar.

En respuesta, el ave le dio varios sonidos, tratando de que entienda de que debe destruir lo que está buscando. Lamentablemente, al hacerlo destruyó algo y cuando estaba apunto de hacer lo mismo con otra edificación, Tiga fue a su encuentro y la detuvo, no había malas intenciones en su acción, pero el Kaijuu no lo vio así. Por instinto atacó al gigante con su ala y mando a Tiga al suelo, quien se tomó el pecho por el tremendo golpe que recibió.

 _-Agh… Oye…_

Tiga se puso de pie rápidamente y se paro en frente de Shiela para evitar que siga avanzando, pero el ave dio un sonido de molestia. No le importa quien sea este ser, no dejara que irrumpa en su misión.

Shiela abrió el pico y de este salió una ráfaga de energía que impacto a Tiga en el pecho con tal fuerza que este sintió como luz empezó a salir de la zona de impacto. Que poder… pero debido a tantas peleas y heridas, Tiga ya no se veía tan afectado por estas y se pudo firme, si debe pelear, así será.

Fue contra el ave Kaijuu y la tomó de la cabeza para evitar que abra de nuevo el pico y le lance esa ráfaga de nuevo. Tiga le dio un rodillazo para tenerla en su lugar, pero Shiela alzó uno de sus brazos y le dio al gigante un golpe en la cara que lo dejo desorientado unos segundos, pero estos bastaron para hacer que Shiela empuje al gigante a un lado para poder seguir su camino.

Tiga se puso de pie de nuevo, sacudió su cabeza para alejar la sensación de mareo de él y dio un salto hacia el frente para ponerse de nuevo cara a cara ante el Kaijuu, quien en verdad se mostraba fastidiado por la interrupción que estaba provocando este ser. Volvió a lanzar ráfagas desde su pico para simplemente alejar al gigante de su camino, pero Tiga esta vez fue más osado y empezó a patear y desviar esas cosas con sus manos para evitar perder tiempo y dirigirse al ataque. Cosa que le dio la oportunidad de darle un golpe en la cara al Kaijuu, quien cayó al suelo debido a la fuerza del ataque. Se quedó ahí unos segundos, ante la obvia sorpresa de Tiga. ¿Qué le pasa?

Shiela sentía que el aire le faltaba, ha estado en el ambiente natural de la Tierra demasiado tiempo… No importa que sea por poco, pero necesita llegar donde estaba esa cosa. Se puso de pie y vio a Tiga, quien en verdad no entendía porque seguía avanzando, algo le debe de importar para que… No importa, el centro de investigación donde estaba yendo está repleto de gente, no puede dejar que haga más daños y destrozos.

….

Al mismo tiempo, las chicas y el profesor llegaron al centro de investigación, la batalla de Tiga con Shiela era vista a lo lejos, se notaba que Tiga trataba de solo alejar a la bestia del lugar, más no herirlo. Las chicas intuían que Gobaith parecía captar algo que ellas no. Pero eso no era lo importante.

-Ustedes quédense aquí, no pueden avanzar más debido a que… es un lugar con acceso restringido.

Las chicas vieron como el profesor iba hacia el interior del centro de investigación y eso le dejo a las chicas, la oportunidad perfecta de…

-Fluttershy, trata de ver lo que Shiela esta pensando. Los sonidos que debe estar haciendo deben bastar. – La chica asintió a las palabras de Sunset.

Cerró los ojos y tomo la joya en su mano, se centró en oír los sentimientos de Shiela, quien seguía luchando con Tiga en una pelea de solo fuerza, ninguno deseoso de dañar al otro. Pero para la chica era muy difícil, a diferencia de los animales comunes, los Kaijuus tienen un nivel de raciocinio mucho más primitivo. Pero en el caso de Shiela, que era un animal común que fue afectado por la radiación del gas Zelda, el nivel de pensamiento era más fácil de oír.

-Asami… Gas… deshacer… Eso es lo que está diciendo. No es claro, pero su presencia tiene algo que ver con el gas Zelda.

Las chicas se vieron las caras al oír lo que su amiga había dicho, no tenía ningún sentido lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer el ave? Pero fue en ello que Rainbow captó algo, deshacer era lo que estaba en su mente. Esa era su meta… era una locura, pero… ¿Será posible?

-El gas… quiere hacer algo con el gas…

Ninguno pudo pensar más en ello, dado que Tiga empujo a Shiela más lejos del centro de investigación, pero el ave logró darle un zarpazo en el pecho, en la zona herida, haciendo que el gigante se resienta aún más. Las heridas acumuladas siempre eran un problema para Tiga, no importa que tan rápido se cure en su forma humana, el cumulo de heridas que su cuerpo ha sufrido este último año parece que ya le está pasando factura.

Aún así… Tiga se puso firme ante la presencia de Shiela, quien lanzó varias ráfagas de energía de su pico para la sorpresa de Tiga. Quien logró esquivarlas por los pelos, pero cuando vio que otra ráfaga iba a ser lanzada, se preparó para el impacto. Solo que en esta ocasión, no hubo ráfaga… no hubo nada. Shiela no pudo lanzar su ataque por alguna razón, esta solo se tomó el cuello como dando a entender que le dolía la garganta o que trataba de respirar.

Tiga aprovecho ello para darle una patada en el pecho al Kaijuu que lo hizo retroceder aún más y luego una patada en la nuca que la mando al suelo, Shiela se sentía mal… se le acaba el tiempo. Todo mientras que Tiga alzó sus brazos para tratar de cargar su ataque final, pero al hacerlo sintió el ardor en el pecho… el dolor fue tan agudo que se tuvo que tomar la zona herida para que este se apacigüe un poco. Y ese momento no iba a ser desaprovechado por Shiela, quien se puso de pie para luego alzar su garra y darle a Tiga un zarpazo en la zona herida.

Este sintió como sus músculos en verdad fueron dañados por el ataque del Kaijuu, pero esta vez Shiela le dio otro para asegurarse que el daño sea permanente y el gigante le tome su tiempo levantarse. Tiga sintió el daño en su pecho, era tal que no se quería mover de donde estaba… alzó la vista para ver que iba a ser Shiela y para sorpresa suya, pudo captar algo en los ojos del ave… dolor y mucho, pero mucho arrepentimiento.

- _Tú…_

 _-Lo siento… No quise… lastimar a nadie…_

Tiga se sorprendió al oír la voz, no, el corazón del Kaijuu. Trato de pararse, pero el dolor era demasiado para él. Solo pudo ver como Shiela caminaba en dirección del centro de investigaciones a paso lento. Pero en medio del camino, esta empezó a botar sangre de su pico, los pulmones del ave estaban al límite y Tiga pudo ver que… el ave estaba destinada a morir, sea cual sea el resultado del combate.

Shiela camino tan rápido como pudo hacia el lugar donde sentía que el gas estaba. Y para sorpresa de ella, vio que de una de las puertas del lugar, salía el padre de Asami, cargando el maletín donde estaba el gas, siendo seguido de unos científicos que parecían querer evitar que él se lleve el gas. Había llegado… al saber eso, su cuerpo al fin sucumbió al dolor que estaba teniendo y cayó al suelo, a unos metros de ellos.

El profesor y los demás vieron con algo de miedo lo que Shiela iba a hacer, cuando vieron que abría el pico pensaron que iba a atacar, pero para sorpresa de ellos, solo dejo salir un destello de luz… uno que daba como la invitación de que quería que pusieron en su lugar, algo. Y no se necesito de muchas palabras para ver cual era la intención del ave ahí presente.

-Shiela… quieres… tu deseas el gas Zelda y sacarlo del planeta… ¿Verdad?

Shiela dio un sonido, como dando a entender que eso era lo que tenía en mente desde el inicio. El Dr. Space Void sonrió al ver que eso era lo que Shiela deseaba y con mucho esfuerzo, puso el maletín en el camino del destello de luz que Shiela sacaba de su pico. Obviamente los demás científicos loa ayudaron dado que el hombre se le veía muy mal. Y al tener el maletín en donde querían Shiela lo tomo, lo llevo al interior de su cuerpo. Lo había logrado…

El profesor agradeció una vez más al ave en frente de ellos, para luego sentir como lo último de sus fuerzas al fin lo abandonaban. Todos vieron como el hombre cayó al suelo, ya inmóvil. Shiela soltó un sonido de dolor, al mismo tiempo que los científicos cerca de él solo pudieron confirmar lo obvio, el Dr. Space Void había muerto.

Las chicas no supieron ni como reaccionar, era demasiado para procesar, pero Tiga fue el primero en reaccionar debido a que Shiela se puso de pie y trato de volar, tal vez tratando de alejarse para cumplir su misión, pero fuerzas era lo que le faltaba.

El ave se vio con la sorpresa de que el gigante de luz la sostuvo en sus brazos, para evitar que caiga de nuevo al suelo. Miro a Tiga y pudo entender que este ser la desea ayudar, desde el inicio lo quiso hacer. Y eso lo agradece… su corazón era como el de Asami, amable y gentil.

- _Espacio… Ayúdame… el espacio…_

Tiga asintió a las palabras de Shiela y la tomó en sus brazos para luego alzar vuelo con el Kaijuu hacia el cielo. Un viaje final.

 _-Lo lamento… debí intuir que…_

 _-Trataste de… entender… gracias… por hacerlo…_

Tiga no supo que decir ante las palabras de este Kaijuu, quien había demostrado una lealtad y un amor eterno hacia el ser que lo amo. Un amor incondicional, uno que solo un ser puro como los animales puede dar. Tiga vio como ya estaban fuera del campo terrestre y solo quedaba la vastedad del espacio. Shiela estaba por morir, eso era obvio… pero….

Tiga sintió de nuevo esa sensación de energía, luz pura. El destello dorado envolvió su cuerpo y voló en frente de Shiela para mostrarle el camino que debe seguir. El ave abrió los ojos una vez más y pudo ver de nuevo a quienes le importaron tanto en vida. Asami y el Dr. Space Void se le iban a unir en este nuevo viaje, en esta nueva aventura.

Para sorpresa de Tiga, este vio como la luz que le había dado a Shiela la volvía a transformar, esta vez en algo más bello. Parecía un Fenix que brillaba, listo para ir hacia el infinito espacio y ver lo que ningún otro ser había visto jamás. Abrió sus alas y alzó vuelo para alejarse de la tierra y emprender su nuevo viaje… Libre al fin.

Tiga vio al ave irse, no sin antes sentir que había aprendido algo importante… y eso se lo iba a agradecer, siempre. Se dio vuelta y volvió a la Tierra, él también tiene gente que esperan por él.

…..

Cuando Gobaith piso tierra de nuevo, esta vez algo lejos del centro de investigaciones, sintió como no una, sino varias lo abrazaban. No se necesita de ser un genio para ver que ella… todas… Solo pudo consolarlas como pudo, dado que él también estuvo afectado por lo que acababa de pasar, pero había aprendido algo… que un amor tan sincero, no muere, sino que este vive aún más allá de la muerte… eso fue lo que Shiela y el Doctor les habían enseñado.

Ya en casa, luego de todo el ajetreo y de las noticias que confirman la muerte del buen doctor en el aniversario 10 de la muerte de su hija, también se mostró la foto satelital de un fénix dorado volando lejos de la tierra.

Gobaith sonrió al oír ello, así como Sonata. Hikari intuyó que ellos tenían algo que ver, ya luego le dirán todo. Porque para sorpresa de todos, Gobaith estaba atendiendo a Yellow Head y le daba de comer. Lo último le había enseñado que un animal ama solo por el cariño que uno le da. El loro aceptó con gusto las galletas que el muchacho le dio y por primera vez se dejó acariciar por este, sin dobles intenciones.

Lo mismo pasaba en otros lados, Twilight dándole a Spike su comida favorita, Rarity peinando a Opalescense, Applejack acariciando a Winona, Rainbow bañando a Tanque, Fluttershy preparándole a Angel una ensalada, Pinkie jugando con Gummy y Sunset jugando videojuegos con Larg a su lado. Cada mascota era especial, cada una demostraba su amor de modo distinto, pero eso las hacía únicas.

Gobaith volteó para ver el televisor al oír una frase que el Dr. Space Void dijo en una conferencia.

 _-Mientras yo esté vivo, prometo seguir investigando para el bien de la humanidad._

El joven sonrió al oír ello… sin duda ese es un bello pensamiento, uno que el mundo algún día seguirá quizás… esperemos que así sea.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

 **MLP: Granjas**

-Oye Applejack, siento que estamos exagerando con esto.

-No, es parte de lo que necesitamos para hacer la granja más grande.

Kaguro sabía de lo que ella habla, sabía que ella desea hacer otra zona donde los árboles se planten, pero usarlo a él como la mula que empuja esa cosa que hacer que la tierra sea trabajada, no era gracioso o su plan de hacer algo muy divertido.

-Lo sé, pero velo como un modo de entrenar, es decir que con ello puedes al fin fortalecer ás tus piernas.

-Ella tiene razón Kaguro, velo como un modo de entrenar, es más… creo que con esto puede darte un cambio de aires y recordar tus días en esa granja.

Applejack miro a Navi con duda, ¿Granja? Oh si, ahora recuerda que Kaguro menciono que trabajo un tiempo en una granja, aunque ella parecía más centrada en hablar de los que trabajaron en dicha granja.

Applejack sabía que el chico era muy bueno en la labor de un granjero, como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida, pero él decía que solo lo hizo un año. Pues le iba bien. Pero Navi siempre habla sobre una chica, una poni, que parecía interesada en el lobo a pesar de la diferencia de especies.

Raro, no es extraño que los ponis se fijen en otros de otra especie, pero nunca se había oído de un lobo, además que Kaguro no era muy dotado en notar esas cosas. Pero eso no era su problema, no señor. Applejack vio como Kaguro al fin se ponía a trabajar y veía como el lobo en verdad estaba bien trabajado para estas cosas, además de que parecía estar muy acostumbrado al trabajo diario. Si, sería una buena adición a…

¿Qué estaba pensando? Por Celestia, ella no es Rarity, no puede estar interesada en un muchacho así como así. Pero lo que pasa y lo que ve, la hace sentirse un poco así… Pero no importa, lo que le interesa es ver que ese chico es un buen trabajador. Y debe admitir que le gusta pasar tiempo con él. Pero lo mismo siente que… de seguir así, entrara en una zona donde no podrás salir tan fácilmente.

Bah, ni que fuera algo tan complicado, ¿verdad? Al menos eso desea creer.


	33. Correo a Ultraman

**Hola a todos, lamento no haber publicado la semana pasada, pero estaba de viaje con la familia y además, no se me ocurría nada para escribir. Pero ahora sí, ahí vamos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 33: Correo a Ultraman**

Muy bien, a veces odia tener que entrenar a diario. Levantarse temprano nunca era algo fácil. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que podía ver a dos de sus novias en poca ropa.

Applejack era la más dotada de las 7 en términos de músculos dado que hace trabajos físicos diarios. Eso hace que no tenga casi ningún exceso de grasa y como sus piernas son las que más trabajan…OK, mejor lo deja ahí.

Rainbow era la más atlética y la de una figura algo más delgada y fitness. No tenía grandes curvas, pero las caderas y… Agh, malditas hormonas de adolescente.

Ahora mismo, el joven estaba sentado en medio del gimnasio de la escuela, meditando, una costumbre que no ha perdido luego de que su abuelo murió, porque le ayuda a estar más calmado. Hoy era un día de entrenamiento para él y esas dos, pero por cosas de la vida, Rainbow dijo que no podría asistir hoy porque tenía práctica con el club de atletismo. Solo Applejack iba a venir… ¿Por qué los nervios?

- _Tal vez porque con ella estuvo a centímetros de tocar un área indebida durante un beso y ya le había tocado los pechos._

Estúpido cerebro. Lo viene a torturar con sus cosas. Pero no niega la verdad en lo dicho. Gobaith sabe que Applejack a veces olvida ese incidente. Pero parece que ya no le importa. En sus palabras, dado que ahora sin novios, no le molesta que él la toque…

Se dio una cachetada en la mejilla izquierda para poder salir del pequeño momento de fantasía en el que había terminado. Se puso de pie y empezó a estirar, debe estar listo para el entrenamiento de hoy y también… para tratar de no meter la pata.

-Que bueno que llegas temprano. – la voz de la rubia era imposible de no reconocer. Sólo ella tiene ese acento.

Se dio media vuelta para verla y se arrepintió al instante. La chica ahora usaba una especie de brasier deportiva, ya no el polo de siempre, y unos shorts cortos y muy pegados a esos muslos…

-Amor… Mis ojos están aquí. – La chica le tronó los dedos en la cara para que reviva. Lo hizo, pero seguía embobado. - ¿Te gusta lo que ves…?

-Dios no me dejará mentir Applejack… mis reacciones hablan por si solas.

La chica rodo los ojos al oír su respuesta, siempre evadiendo eso. No es que le importe la verdad, pero siempre sintió esa fascinación de que su novio la viera atractiva. Y Gobaith no lo ocultaba. Ella sabe que tal vez él sea más del gusto de una chica fina como Rarity, delicada como Fluttershy, nerd tierna como Twilight, de la chica mala como Sunset… o de los enormes pechos de Pinkie.

-Ok, vamos. Hora del estiramiento, luego veremos como te desenvuelves usando fuerza bruta.

Temía que dijera ello… los entrenamientos eran así. Las chicas siempre probaban distintas zonas para él. Si con Rainbow era velocidad y reflejos, con Applejack era fuerza y resistencia. Y en más de una vez terminó con la nariz ensangrentada por un golpe suyo.

-No te preocupes, no será una pelea. Simplemente trataremos de derrumbar al otro y perderá el que quede con la espalda contra el suelo y su oponente sobre este. ¿Te parece?

-Si… ¿Segura…?

-Gobaith, no soy una flor delicada. En más de una vez te he hecho morder el polvo. – No se lo debe de recordar. – Es más, hagamos esto más interesante. Si yo gano, me dirás algo personal tuyo. Si tú ganas, haré lo mismo.

Meditó un poco lo dicho… asintió sabiendo que ella nunca lo dejaría en paz si se niega. Applejack era la más terca de todas y por ello… agh… será una larga vida.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia para luego tratar de derrumbar al otro usando solamente la fuerza física. Claro, no era fácil más porque ambos sabían que hacer para evitar un desastre. Applejack era un poco más brusca que él, dado que sabe que en técnica ella nunca ganará. Por ello es que él trata de tener una pequeña distancia, para evitar ser atrapado y así caer al suelo. Lo que vino fue una sorpresa…

Applejack tomo el polo del joven, en un intento de hacerlo caer, pero él se zafó del agarre, rasgando la mitad de la prenda. Applejack se sorprendió por ello y no pudo evitar que él la tomara de las manos y con un movimiento de sus piernas, la haga caer al suelo y con él sobre ella. Sí, esta vez perdió

-Rayos… has mejorado.

-Con esto voy una victoria sobre ti.

-¿¡Ah!? ¿¡No sabes contar!? ¡Vamos iguales! – Applejack trató de decir más, pero la sonrisa del joven la hizo estremecerse. Cuando él sonríe así es que…

Applejack no pudo decir nada cuando los labios del muchacho se posaron sobre los suyos. La sorpresa pasó al encanto en menos de un segundo. Él aún la tenía sostenida de las muñecas, lo que impedía que ella se zafe o ponga sus manos sobre él para igualar las cosas.

Estaba a merced de él… sólo sus labios eran capaces de satisfacer en algo la necesidad y pasión de la que era víctima ahora. Odiaba que él haya descubierto no sólo como besarla a ella para que pierda la cordura, sino con todas.

Cada una tenía su gusto a la hora de besar. Twilight era un beso de igualdad y pasión, Sunset era de fuerza, pero comprensión, Rarity era suave y profundo, Pinkie era de energía y algo de jugueteos, Rainbow era una competencia y pasión sin frenos, Fluttershy era de caricias y a veces mordidas en los labios, pero con Applejack era algo que no espero…

Cuando se separó de ella, vio los ojos de la rubia y reconoció ese lado suyo que ella sólo muestra cuando la besa así. Algo de sumisión… Applejack era fuerte y firme, pero parece que le gusta cuando en los besos él es más rudo y toma el control. ¿Quién lo diría?

Applejack desvío la mirada para que él no la vea. Odiaba que él saque ese lado suyo… si con un beso la deja así, no quiere imaginar si… Dios líbrala, se volverá loca. Sentir como él fue a su cuello y empezó a besarla ahí le sacó un jadeo porque… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Go-Gobaith…? ¿Qué…? ¡Oh Dios!

-Bueno… he decidido ser algo más… expresivo con ustedes. Y veo que le atine a que eres sensible en el cuello. – Applejack volvió a soltar un jadeo cuando él beso la base de su cuello.

¿Quién lo diría…? Fluttershy tenía razón…

 _Flash Back_

 _-¿Cuál es la urgencia Fluttershy?_

 _Gobaith estaba al frente de la chica, era ya algo tarde y ambos estaban de salida del refugio de animales donde Fluttershy apoya y él lo hace de vez en cuando._

 _-Ahm… Es algo vergonzoso, no te puedo pedir esto en tu casa, en la escuela o en mi casa… Aquí… bueno…_

 _-¿Si…? – Gobaith sabía que la chica era en más de una ocasión algo tímida, aún siendo novios ella era la más tranquila de las 7._

 _-Ahm… Quería saber si… ¿te molesta cuando una chica toma la iniciativa?_

 _-…. ¿En qué sentido? – Se siente idiota por alguna razón._

 _-Ahm… pues… - la cara de la chica estaba algo roja, no puede creer que su mamá le haya dicho esto… - Sabes que… cuando nos besamos… me gusta cuando me mu-muerdes el labio. Oh que vergüenza… - Eso es lo que él desea decir… - Es que… uuuuh, quiero algo más fuerte, como lo haces con Rainbow y Pinkie._

 _-Esas dos son así… créeme, he tratado de que se calmen un poco. – aun le duelen los labios por la sesión de hoy con esas dos._

 _-No sé si es verdad… pero mi mamá dice que… a veces las mujeres desean algo de rudeza por parte del hombre. No sé si es verdad, por ello es que…_

 _-Deseas probar ¿no? – la chica asintió varias veces a la pregunta. – Agh… Fluttershy, sabes que mi experiencia es casi nula en estas cosas. Es decir… yo…_

 _-Pero, ya sabes lo que es besarnos. Tienes algo más de experiencia… creo._

 _No lo puede creer. Su ancestro no pasó por esto. Al menos eso desea creer. Solo le quedó asentir luego de ver la expresión de la chica. No le podía decir que no. Se acercó a ella y tomó sus labios con los suyos. Ella siempre soltaba un gritito de sorpresa cuando eso pasaba y no se cansaba de ello. Si ella desea algo distinto, así será…_

 _La empujó contra la pared sin dejar de besarla y ella soltó un gemido cuando él mordió el labio inferior de ella. Fluttershy estaba a merced de él, más porque él no la dejaba respirar, no había descanso. Por instinto la chica metió su lengua en la boca de él para tratar de igualar las cosas, pero fue en vano porque la lengua de él chocaba con la suya, sacando una corriente eléctrica que salía de ella. La pobre trató de respirar cuando él soltó sus labios unos pocos segundos, sólo para volver a sentirse a su merced. No sabía en que momento su cuerpo pensó que era buena idea hacer que su pierna se eleve y esté en la cintura de él. Soltó un gemido mayor cuando la mano de su novio tocó la piel de su muslo y la acarició, habiéndola temblar como nunca. Fluttershy no podía pensar con claridad… sólo eran besos y caricias, pero ella…_

 _Cuando sintió que la mano de él había avanzado cerca de… fue que su cuerpo soltó toda la tensión que se había acumulado en estos minutos. Ella siguió besando a Gobaith mientras dio un fuerte gemido a la vez que su cuerpo entero temblaba._

 _Gobaith sintió ello y se apartó un poco de ella para verla y… se quedó helado al ver la expresión de la pobre. Se le veía con la mirada perdida, pero con una clara sonrisa y temblaba un poco… ¿Qué pasó…?_

 _-¿Fluttershy…? ¿Preciosa…?_

 _-Se… Se… Se sintió… muy bien… - eso fue lo último que dijo antes de perder la conciencia ante el horror de Gobaith, ¿Qué sucedió…?_

 _Fin Flash Back_

Si… el regreso a casa fue incómodo. Más porque Fluttershy dijo que no podía caminar porque… no le quiso decir. La tuvo que llevar en su espalda no es que importe demasiado. Lo que si le importo fue que Fluttershy le dijo que haga lo mismo con el resto, que si bien no van a llegar al siguiente paso por un buen tiempo, eso no quita que no puedan jugar algo. Y como ella se veía feliz… aquí está…

Gobaith lamio el cuello de la chica, quien trataba de no soltar un gemido. Como maldice que su cuello sea su punto erógeno. Applejack trató de hacer algo para no perder… pero él volvió a tomar sus labios, esta vez con más fiereza que antes y jugar con su lengua. La pobre ya no podía pensar en algo más. Por ello, Gobaith la dejó libre al saber que ella no se iba a oponer. Al contrario, ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él para profundizar el beso y no dejarlo ir. La tenía… al menos mientras la situación la requiera.

Gobaith puso sus manos esta vez por la cintura de ella para luego subirlas hasta llegar a…

-¿¡Gobaith!? ¡Ah!

Era divertido y hasta placentero ver como la más ruda de todas parece estar a su merced. Sus pechos eran tan suaves como los recuerda. Si, hasta sensibles por lo que puede ver. La pobre trata de zafarse de él moviendo sus piernas, pero no tenía fuerzas.

-Vamos Applejack, dime que quieres. Me puedo quitar si quieres y lo dejamos así. – sonrió al ver la expresión de la chica.

 _-¿¡Dejarlo!? ¡Esta loco! Pero… tampoco quiero tener mi primera vez en medio del gimnasio y… no traje ningún condon conmigo hoy. –_ Applejack midió rápidamente sus opciones… _\- Tal vez… no hacer nada profundo, pero… si algo._

Gobaith notó como ella no dijo nada y lo miro de forma rendida. Perfecto. Tomó de nuevo los labios de ella, esta vez sin mesura alguna mientras jugaba con los pechos de ella, la pobre sintió que su cordura se iba. Sólo queda seguir en esto y…

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir que… no, no con él sobre ella. Se dará cuenta. Pero su cuerpo no iba a esperar. Applejack envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su novio y acabó desesperada el beso que estaban teniendo.

Gobaith sintió como ella soltó un ligero grito mientras temblaba un poco… igual que Fluttershy…. OH.

-¿Applejack…? – Gobaith sentía como ella trataba de recuperar el aire y control de su cuerpo. – Ahm…

Aunque ver la expresión llena de rabia de su novia y sus ojos llorosos le hicieron saber que… estaba jodido.

…

-Au… - Gobaith se tomaba la cara por la cachetada que acaba de recibir. – La agresión no era necesaria.

-¡Lo era! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!? ¡Nos pudieron atrapar! ¿¡No pensaste en ello!?

-Yo no oí quejas…

Gobaith alzó las manos al ver como Applejack alzó el puño para golpearlo por el comentario. Ella por su lado sólo suspiró algo cansada porque no puede negar que… se sintió bien. Mejor que cuando ella misma… Agh… odia que él la haga sentirse así.

Si, ella como toda chica quiere también hacer cosas subidas de tono con su novio. ¡Pero no en medio del gimnasio de la escuela! ¡No importa que tan bien se haya sentido! Se llevó la mano a la cara para tratar de quitar el sonrojo y el placer que sintió de su mente.

Pasó a ver a Gobaith y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que se notaba culpable. Tal vez cree que ella no lo disfrutó…

-Ese mi primer… orgasmo. No uno que hice yo, sino uno de verdad, con mi novio. – Applejack le dijo que ello con una sonrisa y un sonrojo. – Parte del trato, te debo decir algo personal y lo acabo de hacer.

-Ahm… - Ella rio al ver cómo él pasaba de un lado a otro. Nadie pensaría que este chico la tuvo a su merced varios minutos.

-No pensé que Fluttershy fuera la de la idea. Pero no es mala. Será un buen modo de calmar nuestras ansias al menos en algo. Somos chicas adolescentes Gobaith, hay cosas que hasta nosotras no podemos evitar.

-Ok… - Gobaith sintió los labios de ella en su mejilla, señal de que no estaba molesta, ya no.

-Avísame a la próxima… para que pueda participar como se debe. – Sonrió con victoria al ver la expresión del muchacho. – Advertencia, Rarity y Rainbow tal vez traten de que todo sea un toma y da, busca un lugar seguro.

El joven asintió a esas palabras, no le deben decir lo que ya sabe. Lo que si está seguro es que…

-Tengo miedo… - Applejack lo vio con duda, no le entendía. – Mis padres desean que vayamos de una vez a Japón para hablar de la situación en la que estamos antes de que cumpla 17. Y… temo que todo lo que está pasando se salga de control. Mi abuela no dará su brazo a torcer, se aferrará a lo que desea y…

-Y nosotras a ti. – Applejack tomó su mano para luego apretarla de un modo que entienda que no está sólo. – Te amo Gobaith… yo y el resto… ninguna dejará que lo que tu abuela nos aleje. Te lo prometo….

-Applejack…

-Nos importa poco si esa niña que era tu amiga desea casarse contigo. Mucho menos si ella fue tu primer amor, nosotras no dejaremos que nada nos aleje. Estas con nosotras por el resto de tu vida y más te vale que ya te hagas a la idea.

Gobaith sonrió a lo que ella le dijo. Sintió como ella ponía su cabeza en su hombro, a pesar de que eran de la casi misma altura y ella rio al notar que…

-Has crecido. – Gobaith la vio con duda. – Cielo, mido 178 cm y te veo un poco más alto. Debes medir mínimo 180 cm. Todo el entrenamiento sacó algo bueno.

Gobaith no dijo nada a sus palabras, sólo… sólo cerró sus ojos y aceptó que esta chica y su honestidad lo habían salvado en más de una ocasión.

-¡Ah! ¡No es justo! – ambos notaron que Rainbow había llegado con el resto. - ¡Applejack tramposa!

-No es mi culpa que hayas tenido que estar ocupada. – Aunque la sonrisa de la rubia no ayudaba en nada. – Estábamos entrenando.

-Oh ¿y cómo les fue? ¿Salió algo productivo? – Rarity alzó una ceja al ver como Gobaith empezó a toser y como Applejack se sonrojaba. – Un minuto… ¿¡No me digan qué…!?

-No pervertida, aún no. Sigo intacta. – Applejack le lanzó a su amiga una mirada lo suficientemente clara para que se calle. Pero sonrió al ver que se podía divertir con sus reacciones. – Pero ahora sé lo que nos depara a futuro y créanme, lo espero con ansias. ¿Verdad Fluttershy?

Las demás pasaron a ver a la mencionada que se volvía tan roja que parecía que le había dado una insolación. Eso si sacó de cuadro a todas… no puede ser.

-Eso quiere decir… Goby y tú…

-¿¡De que están hablando!? ¿¡Es algo que…!? ¡No!

-¡Gobaith Kosei, ahora mismo nos dirás lo que has hecho con ellas!

Pinkie, Sunset y Twilight miraron al muchacho con rabia, así como el resto. Siendo sólo Applejack y Fluttershy las que se pusieron a un lado para ver el espectáculo. Uno que Gobaith no quería mencionar en voz alta por lo vergonzoso que era…

-¡Hola a todos, vine a informar que…! ¿Ah? – Sonata llegó a la escena y se vio que su hermano estaba en un embrollo… como siempre. – No otra vez…

Sonata no tuvo otra más que esperar a que Gobaith se libre del interrogatorio del que era víctima. Aunque cuando dijo lo que le hizo a Fluttershy y Applejack… la pobre y el resto se quedaron rojas…. Si, hay cosas que mejor se quedan en secreto.

* * *

Gobaith y el resto habían salido de clases para ir al mall para poder comprar algunas cosas. Las chicas amaban ir de compras y como el único varón del grupo… odia su destino.

-Oye Gobaith, ¿Qué te parece esto? – Rainbow le mostró al chico una mochila deportiva, de las más caras. – Se ve bien.

-Pues… nunca he sido alguien muy… ¡Agh! – sintió como la chica usaba la maleta como cortina para que nadie vea que ella le estaba tomando… - ¿Qué…?

-Te doy un adelanto de lo que te haré cuando sea mi turno. – Rainbow le guiño el ojo y siguió su camino… claro que ella le dio un pellizco ligero en la zona trasera para no olvide ese detalle.

Esa mujer lo va a matar con sus… Agh… Odia que sus caderas se muevan tan bien… ¿Desde cuando su vida se volvió una comedia romántica?

-Ten cuidado, Rainbow puede ser muy directa. – Twilight le dio al muchacho unos audífonos. – Ten, sé que necesitas unos nuevos.

-Gracias linda… - Gobaith se sorprendió por la naturalidad con la que salió ello. No niega que siempre pensó que con Twilight había algo más desde hace meses, pero ahora… le gusta como van las cosas.

Y ver como la chica trataba de no mostrar tanta emoción por lo dicho le dio risa. Más cuando en verdad ella aguanta los deseos de demostrar sus sentimientos.

Sunset los llamó, diciendo si desean ir al área de comidas, obviamente él se moría de hambre. Y cuando dijo que él pagaría todo, trataron de refutar. Pero él dijo que lo dejen consentir a sus novias y hermana menor, así de fácil ganó la discusión. Las chicas adoraban cuando él decía eso. Claro, eso no quita que hay ocasiones en que desean matar al idiota este por sus metidas de pata.

-Uuuh, tacos. – Sonata comía con alegría su platillo favorito mientras el resto reía al ver a la chica comer así.

-Es bueno ver que las cosas van mejor para todos. – Pinkie quiso dar un brindis. – Por nuestro amor y amistad.

El brindis era bueno, todos sentían que eran más cercanos que antes. Gobaith le debía la vida a todas ellas en más de un sentido, ellas eran todo para él y eso sólo significaba una razón mayor para hacer que su abuela desista de su idea. Él iba a elegir su destino y con quienes lo iba a compartir.

-Mamá dice que pronto iremos a Japón. Esta sacando todo lo necesario para ir. Dice que preparen los pasaportes chicas.

Sonata tenía razón, todas habían sacado la Visa para Japón unas semanas atrás por recomendación de Midna. La mujer sabia que la presencia de ellas era vital. Muy vital… Aunque fue algo difícil para Sonata y Sunset, dado que registros de nacimiento no había… pero decir que la familia Kosei estaba involucrada bastó para que eso se ponga a un lado.

-Amor, tu familia sabe dar miedo. – Gobaith casi escupe el ramen cuando sintió la mano de Rarity en su muslo. – Ni creas que te me escaparás.

Tembló al sentir la voz de ella en su oído… Ella podía ser peor que Rainbow, porque sabía ser sexi… sacudió la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta.

-Es el todo o nada chicas. Esta será una batalla que decidirá mi destino… y el de ustedes de paso. Créanme, quisiera que fuera de otra forma.

Las chicas sabían que era así. Justo cuando iban a decir algo, el lugar entero tembló. Lo que les faltaba.

-¡Terremoto!

-¡No, es un Kaijuu! – Gobaith sentía la presencia que se hacía presente en el lugar, un Kaijuu estaba cerca.

Gobaith sentía que esta presencia le era conocida, tal como lo que sintió con Golza meses atrás. Un Kaijuu ancestral, hora de trabajar.

Las chicas reaccionaron rápido para ayudar a la gente que salga del lugar. El Kaijuu se estaba acercando al parecer, la evacuación debía ser rápida y precisa. Y como ya tenían algo de práctica, lo hacían con mayor facilidad.

Justo cuando Gobaith creyó que ya podría transformarse al creer que ya todos estaban fuera del mall.

-Hay una mujer en la sección de vestidos en el segundo piso. – el joven se sorprendió al ver al hombre que tenia a unos metros suyo. No parecía ser mayor que su hermana, usaba lentes y se le veía muy tranquilo. – Ve a investigar.

Gobaith no supo si creerle o no. El sujeto sólo siguió la ruta de evacuación dejándolo sólo. Yendo contra su raciocinio y confiando en su instinto, Gobaith subió las escaleras eléctricas para llegar a la zona indicada. Entró a la tienda y para su sorpresa, tras el mostrador estaba una mujer que fácilmente fue empujada por el pánico y estaba inconsciente.

Fue hacia ella, la tomó en sus brazos y activo el Spark Lens para salir de ahí.

Las chicas suspiraron de alivio al ver que habían logrado su meta. Sólo para ver a lo lejos como algunos aviones del ejército le disparaba al Kaijuu ahí presente unos misiles. Este era del tamaño de Tiga y su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de pura roca, se notaba que era resistente.

-Se llama Galra, un Kaijuu ancestral. – Twilight tenía el libro en mano, hace tiempo que no lo usa dado que pensó que la mayoría de Kaijuus de esa clase ya habían sido eliminados.

Antes que alguien pueda decir más, un destello de luz se hizo presente. Tiga apareció, listo para afrontar el Kaijuu ahí presente ante el vitoreo de la multitud. Este se arrodilló para dejar cerca de la multitud a la inconsciente mujer que había salvado.

Tras dejarla a salvo, Tiga dio un poderoso salto para ponerse al frente de su enemigo, quien al notar al gigante, se puso en guardia.

Tiga fue el primero en atacar, dando una serie de golpes fuertes en el abdomen de su enemigo, más este lo resistió. No sólo ello, lo que vino luego fue que esa cosa le diera un golpe a Tiga en la cara que lo mandó al suelo. Maldición…

Tiga tomó al Kaijuu de la cabeza y lo mandó al suelo, este cayó como dejándose recibir el castigo. Tiga creyó que era la oportunidad de usar el Zepellion Ray y lo cargó rápidamente para lanzarlo. Para su mala fortuna, Galra excavo la tierra para salir de ahí y a toda velocidad ante la sorpresa de Tiga. No puede creer que se le escapó…

Maldijo por lo bajo para luego salir volando del lugar, ya no había más que podía hacer…

* * *

Las chicas asintieron al saber que hacer, rápidamente fueron hacia donde Gobaith iba a aparecer. Pero ninguna noto que el mismo hombre que le advirtió a Gobaith de la mujer, las miraba irse.

Gobaith estaba molesto consigo mismo. No sólo había fallado en derrotar al Kaijuu, sino que además no sabía que al llegar a casa tenía que soportar la clara preocupación de su madre. A veces detesta que ella sea así.

Claro, con lo que pasó en su niñez no ayuda en los nervios de la pobre mujer. En fin, el muchacho estaba echado en su cama porque quería descansar temprano. Claro que antes veía si algo nuevo había en las noticias y para ello usaba el celular.

Justo cuando iba a apagar el aparato, se sorprendió al ver la notificación de un mail nuevo en la bandeja. Alzó una ceja al ver que el mail no tenía correo del que mando, solo tenía como título LEER.

Abrió el correo para ver que era y grande fue su sorpresa al ver lo que sería una carta. La leyó de mala gana, pensando que era un spam. Pero cuando leyó a quien era enviada… se tensó y se sentó para ver bien lo que dicha carta dice.

 _Estimado Ultraman,_

 _Sé que le sorprenderá leer esto, más si es que logra entender que no es una broma._

 _Sé quién es. Sé que es un adolescente que no pasa de los 17 años, que va a la escuela Canterlot como todo joven y que es muy consciente de lo que se juega ahora mismo._

 _Seré sincero con usted joven Gobaith. Admiro su trabajo como héroe, como defiende a la gente. Pero al mismo tiempo no siento ninguna clase de aprecio por su persona. Más bien, sería odio lo que siento en verdad._

 _Si no desea que su identidad sea descubierta por todo el mundo, venga a verme. Le adjunto el mapa del lugar, el destino y la hora para el encuentro. No le avise a nadie del contenido de esta carta. Ni a sus amigas con magia. O las expondré también._

 _Espero verlo pronto._

Gobaith sintió como las manos le temblaban… Alguien sabe quien es. ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…? Sacudió su cabeza para luego limpiar el sudor en su frente. No es hora de ello… Debe tomar esto con la cabeza fría y con pinzas.

Mañana a las 7 de la noche sabrá quién es el que sabe de su identidad.

* * *

Gobaith no estuvo del mejor humor lo que restó del día siguiente. Su mente sólo se centraba en encontrarse con el tipo ese. Tanto era así que prefirió no salir de casa y le pidió perdón a las chicas, que no se sentía bien el día de hoy. Esperó y esperó… cada minuto parecía eterno para él.

Cuando fue la hora de ir a la plaza donde se hará el encuentro, Gobaith camino a paso lento desde su casa hacia dicho lugar, no prestando atención a las miradas de su familia.

Y cuando al fin llegó a dicho lugar, se sentó en una de las bancas que había libre, viendo como la gente pasaba sin preocupaciones de ninguna clase… al menos eso es lo que se ve a simple vista.

-Veo que tomó al pie de la letra mis palabras. – Gobaith miro al hombre que se sentó a su lado. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que… - Que bueno que salvó a esa mujer, su futuro era incierto.

-Usted… es quien me aviso de la mujer ayer… - Gobaith sintió como el hombre no era normal, había un aire extraño en él… casi como… - Usted… es un humano pero a su vez…

-Si, soy humano. Pero soy distinto al resto como… puede ver. – El hombre pasó a verlo con una sonrisa falsa. – Soy Makio Kirino, soy japonés como usted. Gobaith Kosei, heredero de la familia Kosei quienes en toda su historia han sido los que han logrado hazañas imposibles en la historia. La caída del Shogunato en la era Meiji, lograr la evacuación de miles de personas en Hiroshima y lo más reciente, el desarrollo de tecnología espacial… siendo solo esos ejemplos de sus logros reconocidos a nivel público, ya que también hay varios que yacen ocultos en las sombras.

-¿Cómo…?

-No conocer a la familia Kosei es un pecado para un japonés. Su familia es de las más antiguas del mundo, sino la más antigua. Su línea de sangre va más allá de cualquier registro histórico. También conocida por no tener una gran descendencia de varones, siendo éstos muy escasos. Pero creo que no hemos venido a hablar de su familia, sino de usted. Y yo sé quien es…

-¿Cómo es eso posible…?

-La voz del corazón me deja ver cosas que otros no. Soy tan humano como usted, pero tengo la facultad de ver el futuro, no a voluntad obviamente. Y eso es lo que me permite ver todo lo que hace y hará…

-¿Qué desea de mí…? ¿Extorsionarme? No ganará nada.

-Quizás… pero debo de recordarle que usted es buscado por los altos mandos del mundo. Ultraman Tiga no es un salvador para muchos, sólo un arma que desean tener bajo su control. Y si se enteran de que este es un niño… no dude que usted y sus seres queridos sufrirán, más porque ellos no se detendrán hasta ver cumplida su meta. Y es hallarlo a usted.

Gobaith sintió el sudor recorrer su cuello… no tenía salida de ningún tipo.

-¿Qué desea de mí…?

-Simple… juguemos algo. No es algo complicado.

Gobaith iba a hablar cuando se vio con la cara de Sunset a varios metros de ellos, la chica parecía haber terminado unos de sus graffitis y ella le sonrió al verlo a lo lejos, yendo hacia él.

-Seguiremos esto en otro momento, no deseo interrumpir entre ustedes. – Gobaith vio a Makio ponerse de pie, listo para irse. – Es una buena persona y muy interesante, no niego ello. Estaremos en contacto.

Gobaith vio al sujeto irse sin más, perderse en la multitud justo cuando Sunset llegaba hacia dónde él estaba.

-¿Quién era él…? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Pensamos que…

-Necesitaba… aire fresco. Y sólo alguien quien me pidió unas instrucciones, nada más.

Sunset alzó una ceja al oír sus palabras, algo había mal. Pero no quería forzarlo a que se lo diga. Pero le pone triste que no se lo diga…

Ambos caminaban por el muelle que había cerca de la plaza donde estaban. Sunset había hecho un trabajo que involucraba Graffitis y por ello se quedó hasta estas horas. Ella quería preguntarle a su novio que lo molestaba, pero…

-¿Por qué estás triste?

-¿Eh? – la chica sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Gobaith.

-Gobaith, nos conocemos que… ¿Casi un año? Hemos pasado casi todos los días juntos con el resto. Y todas nos podemos dar cuenta de lo que sientes.

-Yo…

-Sabes, has cambiado tanto. Cuando te conocí era obvio tu deseo de querer hacer lo correcto, más tu miedo y dolor no lo dejaban salir. Pero con el tiempo, se ve más y más como ayudas a los demás. Como ves al mundo y sus habitantes. Personas y animales, todas las vidas las ves de un modo que ni Fluttershy puede, tal vez porque has vivido cosas que… nadie desea pasar.

-¿Qué me tratas de decir Sunset? – Gobaith se detuvo al no captar las palabras de la chica, quien fácilmente estaba con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Cuando Flash y yo salíamos, no pongas esa cara, era fácil ver cuando algo nos molestaba e incomodaba. A veces… callábamos, yo por como era y él por miedo de seguro. Y eso poco a poco destruyó todo. Y no deseo que eso pase contigo.

-Sunset yo…

-Te amo. Lo he demostrado y te lo he dicho. Nunca antes dos palabras tenían tanto peso en mí. No porque no sepa lo que es, sino porque tengo miedo de que al final… tras todo, salga lastimada. Por ello…

Gobaith se acercó a la chica y la abrazo ante la sorpresa de ella. Quien rápidamente devolvió el abrazo. Ambos se quedaron así unos segundos, sin decir palabras, sólo oyendo el sonido de las olas del mar golpeando la costa.

-Lamento si a veces… no digo nada Sunset. Es sólo que… esta situación en especial es algo que yo debo solucionar. Siento que es mi responsabilidad y que… quiero ver de lo que puedo ser capaz sólo.

-Gobaith… - Sunset trató de decir algo, pero él la pasó a ver con seriedad y hasta súplica. Ella trago saliva al sentir como la frente del chico estaba contra la suya, soltando un suspiro. – Te odio…

-Lamento si te hago sentir mal. Pero confía en mí. Luego que todo acabe te diré todo, a ti y al resto.

Sunset no dijo nada, solo asintió a las palabras del joven para luego sentir como sus labios se posaban sobre los de ella. Odiaba que con un beso él la haga flaquear. Pero no los cambia por nada.

-Oye… lo que le hiciste a Fluttershy y a Applejack… ¿lo podemos hacer? – Gobaith abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír ello para pasar a verla con algo de horror. – No hay nadie en la zona y el callejón de ahí es perfecto para nosotros. Y no pongas esa cara… solo me tocarás, mi primera vez debe ser tras un momento romántico y en un lugar que no sea público.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Gobaith jaló a Sunset hacia dicho lugar mientras elle reía al ver la expresión de su novio. Se nota que es un chico con las hormonas a tope.

Los próximos minutos, Sunset sintió lo que era besar hasta quedarse sin oxígeno, como sus piernas eran masajeadas y tocadas por el chico quien se había ganado su corazón. Al inicio sintió miedo cuando él empezó a masajear sus pechos con sus manos, la sensación era nueva para ella y sentía los escalofríos recorrer todo su ser. Pero cuando tocó la zona sensible de sus pechos con sus dedos y dejó salir un jadeo de aire, fue que Gobaith supo donde tocar.

Desde ese momento, la pobre no sabía que era real o no. Sí, había fantaseado y hasta… jugado con ella, pero sentir el tacto de un chico era distinto. Más cuando él parecía saber donde tocar y que hacer cuando ella jadeaba, así sabrá donde tocarla… y estar contra la pared y él presionado contra ella no ayuda…

El jadeo que vino luego fue una mezcla de grito y de gemido, porque su mano estaba bajo su falda… estaba sobre…

-Go-Gobaith… ahí… no…

-¿Deseas que lo deje ahí…? – él aún estaba a tiempo de no hacerlo, ella estaba segura de que lo podía aguantar, pero…

-Despacio… solo… Sólo toca…

Gobaith no tuvo nada más que decir, sintió como ella se sorprendió cuando el puso su mano bajo la ropa interior de ella y tocaba la zona más secreta de ella. Obviamente su inexperiencia no ayudaba, pero cuando sentía que ella se relajaba cuándo él la tocaba de modo suave le hizo ser más atrevido, metiendo un dedo en…

-¡Ah, Dios!

Esa reacción le gustó y le sacó una sonrisa, sabía el límite y no iba ir más allá. Pero se quería divertir con ella, quería hacerla sentir bien y por ello es que fue algo más atrevido usando la otra mano que tenía libre para alzar el polo de ella para que le muestre los pechos ante la vergüenza de ella.

-Sube lo que queda. – ella se estremeció a esas palabras y su mirada, no se podía negar… con su mano libre y temblorosa, alzó su brasier para que él vea esa parte de ella que… Se sentía morir. Más cuando sintió que su boca tomaba la punta de su pecho derecho y su mano jugaba con su parte baja.

-¡Gobaith, yo…! ¡POR CELESTIA!

La estimulación doble fue mucho para ella y él sintió de nuevo el temblor que le provocó a Fluttershy y Applejack. Ver como ella trataba de tomar aire y su estado… le daba un cierto grado de satisfacción, más al ver que puede hacerlas sentir bien.

-Dios… ¿Cómo…? No me quiero imaginar… cuando tengas más experiencia. Me sentiría morir… de a uno dudo que podamos contigo…

La miro con extrañeza, pero no dijo nada. Sólo la ayudó a pararse, no sin antes besarla de nuevo y ayudarla a que se ponga más presentable.

Aunque cuando salieron del callejón y notaron que algunos los veían con sorpresa y algo de vergüenza, a veces horror, les hicieron entender que si bien no fueron vistos, fueron oídos… Sunset no modulo su voz. La chica sintió su cara arder y deseosa de que la tierra se la trague, que humillante.

Su único consuelo fue que Gobaith ponga su mano en su cintura y la haga caminar para salir de ahí. Como ama a este chico…

-Lindo color por cierto, me hubiera gustado saborearlos más.

-¡Gobaith! – Este chico la matará… y odia admitir que lo de hace poco le encantó.

* * *

Pocos días después, Gobaith se volvió a ver con Makio Kirino, un día luego de que el Kaijuu fuera avistado en otra zona, una reserva natural y acabara con gran parte de la vegetación del lugar. Ahora mismo ambos estaban en un hipódromo, estaba vacío.

Gobaith detestaba tener que mentirles a las chicas, pero esto es algo que debe hacer…

-¿Por qué no usa sus habilidades para el bien? Con el poder que tiene…

-¿Por qué oculta su identidad?

El muchacho se mostró confundido por lo dicho. Vio como Makio se alejaba de él un poco para seguir con la respuesta.

-Si hago mi poder público, me preguntarán cosas banales como la lotería, el caballero ganador de la carrera, etc. Todo sería un caos y estoy seguro que no desea ello… ¿no? A fin de cuentas, para la sociedad… los que son distintos son fenómenos. Y todos me verían como un monstruo. Pero a usted lo ven como un héroe… ¿es eso justo? – Gobaith alzó la mirada y pudo ver en los ojos del hombre la misma mirada que él tuvo años. – No es justo…

-No soy un héroe. Ellos no me admiran a mí. Admiran al símbolo, pero no la persona. Gobaith Kosei no es admirado por nadie. – Gobaith se puso de pie para ver al sujeto y…

-Las reglas de este juego serán simples, debe dejar al Kaijuu en paz. Deje que el ejército se haga cargo de este.

-¿Qué…? No puede…

-Si se mete, pierde. Y yo divulgare su gran secreto al mundo entero. Hoy el monstruo aparecerá en el borde de la ciudad a las 3 de la tarde, vaya a ver si desea.

Gobaith vio como Makio se iba sin decir nada más. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió que estaba contra la espada y la pared. ¿Qué puede hacer?

* * *

Y fue tal como se acordó, Gobaith fue a la zona donde Galra iba a aparecer. Sabía que si se mete, su gran secreto sería historia. ¿Sería capaz de soportar lo que sería cargar con que todos sepan lo que es? ¿Ser llamado de nuevo algo que no es? Se sentó al borde de la vereda que limitaba la ciudad con la zona descampada. Se llevó las manos a la cara para tratar de…

-¿Gobaith? ¿Qué haces aquí querido? – Rarity hizo acto de presencia ante la sorpresa del joven, quien sintió un vacío en el estómago.

-¿Qué estás…?

-Vine a recoger unas cosas, unas telas. Sabes que los encargos se quedan en la zona limite y es responsabilidad de cada uno de recoger lo suyo.

-No, debes irte de aquí. No es seguro…

-¿De qué estás hablando…? Gobaith, has estados raro estos días. Nos preocupa… ¿Qué tienes amor? – Rarity tomó su cara con sus manos, no le gustaba verlo así de nervioso… - Cielo, dime que te pasa.

-Yo… - El muchacho vio de reojo el reloj que ella reina en su muñeca y abrió los ojos con horror. Las 3… era la hora.

El temblor y la salida de Galra del suelo hizo que ambos jóvenes de sostengan entre ellos, así como los que estaban cerca del lugar. El Kaijuu había salido, listo para seguir con su destrucción… esto no era bueno. No puede… sacó el Spark Lens por instinto, sólo para ver a los lejos a Makio viendo todo… había venido para ver que cumpla su parte del juego…

-¿¡Gobaith!? ¿¡Que esperas!? – Rarity lo sacó de sus pensamientos, justo a tiempo para ver el Kaijuu caminaba hacia la ciudad.

El ejército no llegará, no lograrán nada… si no actúa ya… él… Ellos…

Sentir el ardor en su cara lo hizo volver a la realidad, vio a Rarity quien lo había abofeteado para que vuelva en sí.

-¡No sé que te preocupa! ¡Pero no es momento de dudar! ¡Sigue tu corazón, como siempre!

… Esta mujer… no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo estúpido que estaba actuando. Es verdad, no es hora de dudas… al diablo si su secreto se revela, no va a dejar que gente inocente sufra por un juego estúpido.

-Sal de aquí, yo me hago cargo.

Rarity asintió para darle un beso rápido al muchacho para finalmente salir del lugar mientras ayudaba a quienes puede a salir. Alzó el Spark Lens mientras miraba a Makio con una sonrisa desafiante, al diablo todo.

En cuestión de segundos, Tiga apareció en el campo de batalla para hacer frente a Galran, quien se sorprendió por la llegada del gigante.

Tiga inició por darle a su oponente una serie de golpes para tratar de detener su avance, pero estos se mostraron totalmente ineficaces contra la gran defensa del Kaijuu, quien los recibía como si fueran simples piquete de un mosquito. Para la mala suerte de Tiga, este tomó su pierna cunado trato de darle una patada.

Tiga sintió como el Kaijuu le daba a su rodilla varios golpes en un intento de rompersela. Pero Tiga uso su otra pierna para impulsarse y darle al Kaijuu una patada en la cara.

Bastó para quedar libre, pero no para provocar un daño severo. Esto no le estaba gustando nada.

Se puso de pie cojeando un poco, la rodilla de la pierna izquierda le dolía por lo reciente, aún con el obvio dolor trató de empujar al Kaijuu hacia atrás para que no se acerque a la ciudad. Pero este le tomó de la cabeza para luego empujarlo a un lado para tratar de seguir su camino.

Tiga se recompuso rápidamente para luego tomar la cola de Kaijuu con sus manos. Logró evitar que siga avanzando, pero al mismo tiempo le ponía más presión a su rodilla lastimada. Esto no le iba muy bien…

Con algo de esfuerzo, uso la cola del Galra como látigo para darle en la espalda varios golpes con esta. Y estos si parecieron dar algo de efecto ya que el Kaijuu lograba sentir los impacto.

Ahora seguía el plan B, tratar de buscar un punto débil… porque debe tener uno ¿no? Mejor lo deja en el suelo un rato. Tomó al Kaijuu en sus brazos y lo alzó sin problema alguno gracias a su fuerza física y lo lanzó a un lado. Pero lo que nunca esperó fue ver como el Kaijuu le lanzaba una ráfaga de energía desde la boca y logrando darle en el pecho.

Tiga cayó al suelo, muy adolorido por lo último. Todo siendo visto a Makio, quien solo era un observador de la pelea que había desde lo alto de una construcción. No pudiendo evitar recordar en algo su infancia, una que no fue feliz. Siendo considerado un fenómeno y monstruo por los demás niños, siendo el objeto de agresiones y burlas… Maiko en cierto modo entendía lo que el chico sintió en su vida. Y por ello le costaba creer que, aún siendo tan similares, tengan caminos tan distintos.

Ver como Tiga se ponía de pie de nuevo a pesar del dolor le hizo preguntarse ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué pelea? Obviamente el daño que sufre se transfiere a su cuerpo, con cada lucha sufre una herida más, una cicatriz más. Pero continúa… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué lo impulsa? No es la fama ni el dinero, él mismo habría admitido ser Ultraman Tiga hace tiempo si eso le importara.

Tiga esquivó algunos ataques Galra mientras pensaba en una idea. Dio un voltereta a un lado para esquivar un ataque que iba hacia él. Lo que no espero fue que el Kaijuu usara su cola para lograr darle un golpe en toda la cara y que lo mandara al suelo

Pero el gigante se volvió a levantar, adolorido y cojeando obviamente. Sucio y muy cansado… A pesar de ello, lanzó una ráfaga de energía hacia el Kaijuu pero no sirvió de nada, era muy resistente. Y para empeorar su situación, el cristal en su pecho empezó a parpadear en rojo, se le acaba el tiempo.

Maiko pudo ver a lo lejos como sólo había alguien más aparte de ellos viendo la pelea. Era la chica de hace poco, se le veía muy preocupada… aunque había determinación en sus ojos.

-¡No te rindas, recuerda porque peleas!

Esas palabras parecieron despertar algo en el gigante, eliminando todo sentimiento de duda que tal vez hubo debido al cansado estado en que estaba.

 _-Futuro… lo hago para que todos forjar su propio futuro. No importa lo que me pase, si puedo proteger aunque sea el futuro de uno… lucharé. ¡No me rendiré!_

Tal vez sea una sorpresa, pero Maiko podía oír lo que Tiga pensaba debido a sus poderes. Al oír lo que dijo, pudo sentir ese algo que hace años había muerto.

Tiga corrió hacia donde su oponente, dejando de lado el obvio dolor en su rodilla y trató de usar su cuerpo para empujar al Kaijuu, quien alzó una mano para darle un manotazo al gigante quien cayó de rodilla unos segundos para luego ponerse de pie y tratar de seguir empujando, pero Galran lo tomó del cuello y le dio varios golpes con su mano libre en el abdomen, logrando hacer que las costillas de Tiga crujan. Luego de ello, abrió la mandíbula y le dio un fuerte mordisco en el hombro ante el grito del gigante.

Galran alejo su boca de la herida recién hecha, la luz saliendo de ella, para luego empujarlo a un lado y que este caiga al suelo. Se dio media vuelta para seguir su camino, pero sintió de inmediato como Tiga estaba sobre él para detener su avance de nuevo. Esta vez tomando su cuello desde atrás, no importando que su herida se abra más debido al esfuerzo recién hecho. Y cuando cayó de nuevo, se volvió a levantar.

Maiko veía ello con un sentimiento de admiración. Un chico que no pide nada a cambio sufre tal castigo solo porque sus sentimientos de moralidad y de hacer lo que cree es correcto. Un acto de heroísmo que no se ve muy seguido… un acto tan noble que a veces dudas que es humano por la crueldad de este mundo. Pero ahora lo veía, ese chico era la prueba de que no sólo basta tener poderes para ser alguien grande, se necesita del corazón y la voluntad para poder actuar por lo que crees correcto. Eso significa ser humano…

Tiga cayó de nuevo al suelo, sintiendo que las últimas de sus fuerzas se iban… debe acabar con esto de algún modo.

- _¡Ultraman, el punto débil del Kaijuu es su cuello!_

 _-Esa voz… tú… -_ Tiga se sorprendió al oír la voz de Maiko en su cabeza. ¿Qué está…?

 _-Se que ya no te quedan energías, por lo que sólo tienes una oportunidad. Aprovecha cuando te ataque con su ráfaga de la boca._

Tiga vio como Galran se le acercaba, iba a aprovechar su cansado estado para dar el golpe de gracia. Tiga esperó el momento justo para su contraataque.

Cuando vio a su enemigo lanzar la ráfaga desde su boca, se impulsó a su derecha logrando esquivar el ataque enemigo y rodo por el suelo de costado uno segundos para luego, desde este, lanzar un Zepellion Ray muy improvisados al cuello de su enemigo. Y si bien el ataque no tenía el poder de siempre, logró su trabajo… perforar el cuello del enemigo y darle una muerte instantánea. El ahora cadáver cayó al suelo, Tiga sólo trataba de retomar aire mientras se ponía de pie. Admite que estuvo cerca… vio a Rarity a lo lejos que con señas le dijo donde verse para luego tratar sus heridas. Buscó con la mirada a Maiko y al no verlo, suspiro. Al menos le quería dar las gracias por la ayuda al final… el resto le daba igual.

Alzó vuelo al oír que los aviones y el ejército se acercaban. Desea descansar…

* * *

-¡Au! ¡Se más delicada con ello! ¡Aaaagh!

-¡Oh no seas niño! ¡Es sólo alcohol!

Rarity estaba pasando un paño bañado en algodón en las heridas del joven mientras este tenía una bolsa de hielo en la rodilla herida. Estar sólo en shorts con una chica no es bueno para su salud mental, mucho menos si están en la habitación del varón y no hay nadie en casa. La verdad era que no le quedaban varias opciones…

-Eres un idiota. Debiste decirnos que estaba pasando y no callar. Te juro que si no estuvieras tan herido ya te habría golpeado sin piedad.

-Alabadas sean las heridas… - Noto como ella lo miraba. – No dije nada…

-Ugh… A veces no te entiendo Gobaith. ¿Desde cuando tienes ese complejo de héroe? ¿De querer cargar con todo sólo? Soy tu novia y las demás también. Estamos para darte apoyo y estar a tu lado, no nos pongas de lado. No soporto verte así.

Gobaith tuvo la decencia de mostrar arrepentimiento ante las palabras de la chica. Obviamente, había cosas que él no sabía en esto de las relaciones sentimentales. Si, le falta mucho por aprender.

-Trataré de mejorar.

-Más te vale. – La chica le dio una palmada en el hombro para que sienta el ardor. – Tonto.

Gobaith no pudo evitará sonreír al verla más alegre. Ella sabía más de estas cosas de las relaciones que el resto y por eso sabía que decir para…

-Rarity… esa zona de mi pecho no está herida.

-Lo sé…

El muchacho trago saliva al oír el tono de voz de ella. La mano de la muchacha estaba tocando tal vez la única zona de su pecho que estaba sin cicatrices, las manos de ella eran suaves… autocontrol… autocontrol…

Sentir los labios de ella en su cuello no ayudaba… más cuando ella se acomodó para estar más cómoda y cerca de él. Rarity sonrió al ver la reacción que ganaba de él… en varios sentidos. Obviamente se sonrojo al sentir que la reacción anatómica de los hombres era presente.

-Oh Gobaith, no te preocupes… Sólo deseo que me hagas lo mismo que hiciste con esas 3. Es más… te puedo devolver el favor con mis manos si quieres.

… Adiós autocontrol.

Lo que Rarity sintió luego fue estar sobre la cama de su novio y el apasionado beso que él le estaba dando. La chica abrió más la boca para que sus lenguas se conecten y ella tocaba el pecho de su novio, agradeciendo que no tenia nada más que un short simple.

Rarity jadeo por aire al sentir la mano de Gobaith en su entrepierna, sonrió al ver que sabía que estaba haciendo.

-Oh, veo que sabes que hacer…

-Sunset ayudó a que capte unos trucos. – Rarity mostró su clara molestia al ver que Sunset había ido más lejos. – Por ejemplo… esta zona es sensible.

Rarity soltó un pequeño grito al sentir su mano en dicha área y como era masajeada, mejor que sus propias manos. Rarity llevó su mano a la boca para no sonar tan fuerte. Aunque no ayudó al ver que Gobaith le alzó la blusa para mostrar su pecho.

-Wow, no sabía que… bueno… el negro te queda fabuloso Rarity. – Ella no pudo evitar reír al verlo tan avergonzado. Se nota que aún sigue siendo el mismo a pesar de todo.

-Tengo otros diseños en casa. Si deseas… un día puedes venir y te los muestro en mí. – Ella sonrió más al sentir otra reacción física en él. - ¿Sabes quitar un brasier?

-Ahm… No… Sunset sólo lo alzó, no estábamos en un lugar cómodo…

Rarity negó con la cabeza, este chico… se levantó un poco para llevar sus manos al gancho atrás de ella y soltar el brasier con facilidad. Para Gobaith era una visión nueva… ver como la prenda caía a un lado, dejando ver los pechos de Rarity. Eran más grandes los que aparenta con ropa…

-Adelante… - No se lo tiene que decir.

Si así iba a acabar luego de una lucha a muerte con un Kaijuu, tráiganle un ejército de ellos. Con Sunset sólo pudo probarlos un poco antes de que todo acabe. Pero Rarity se dejó tocar y sentir más que ella, era curioso como ella reaccionaba con cada forma en que él los tocaba. Masajearlos no generaba la misma reacción que con Applejack, lamerlos algo más pero no al nivel de Sunset. Tal vez deba…

Rarity pegó un grito al sentir que él había mordido ligeramente uno de sus… se sonrojo al ver la expresión de sorpresa de él que pasó a una gran sonrisa. Oh no…

-Vaya… con que te gusta jugar así…

-Gobaith… no… soy nueva en esto… con ninguno de mis ex llegué a esto… si me haces eso de nuevo, no creo que pueda…

-Dijiste que querías devolver el favor ¿no? Mientras yo hago lo mío, tú haz lo tuyo.

Como lo odia… odia que la haga sentirse como una niña que está nerviosa por su primer amor. Volvió a soltar un gemido cuando el volvió a lo suyo, esta vez estimulando también la zona baja de ella. Ya verá… se va a vengar.

Por ello, sintió una onda de placer y satisfacción cuando escucho como él jadeo… si, la mano de ella estaba en la zona privada de él… Estaba bajo el short y estaba tocando todo directamente.

-Tú…

-Jeje, veamos quien se rinde primer- ¡ooooh!

Sentir como él hacía nuevos movimientos con su mano la hicieron reaccionar y tratar de ganar en lo que ahora era una competencia entre ambos. Que raro…

Rarity apretó sus piernas al sentir que estaba por llegar a su límite, pero sonrió al sentir el pulso en su mano, él también estaba cerca.

Y cuando sintió que él se tensionaba y algo caliente y líquido había llegado en su mano provocaron que ella también llegara su límite. Mordió el hombro de su novio para no soltar el grito de placer que iba a salir mientras sentía que sus piernas sufrían placenteros calambres.

-Dios… eso fue… No me molestaría hacerlo de nuevo. – Rarity trataba de recuperar el aire mientras su novio la pasó a ver con molestia. - ¿Qué…?

-¿La mordida era necesaria? – Admite que en el momento se sintió bien, pero ahora…

Justo cuando ella iba a decir algo ambos escucharon un sonido venir de la puerta. Gobaith sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Volteó con miedo y sus demás novias estaban ahí… En la puerta, que olvidó cerrar ya que no había nadie, con las caras rojas y algo molestas.

-Ahm…

-¡No lo creo, que… que… que sucios! – Twilight no tuvo otro comentario, estaba tan impactada que fue lo mejor que su cerebro le dio.

-¡Rarity, no pensé que…! Wow… - Rainbow había hecho lo mismo que ella cuando salía con su ex, pero por alguna razón esto le pareció más erótico…

-¡No, déjenme que…!

-¡Kyaaaa!

Rarity noto que su mano derecha aún estaba manchada por… Lo último… Oh Dios. Escondió su mano y se la empezó a limpiar con toallas húmedas, nunca hay que olvidarlas, no pasó mucho para que las chicas empiecen a discutir, en especial las que no habían tenido aún su momento de placer. Todo mientras Gobaith se ponía de pie para buscar un polo, debe estar más presentable… ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que ellas estaban de camino? Malditas hormonas…

Pero su sorpresa no acabó, ver que tenía un nuevo correo en su celular le hizo sudar… ¿Acaso…? Tomó el aparato para poder abrir el mensaje y como esperó, era de Makio…

 _Querido Ultraman, no, Gobaith._

 _Yo perdí el juego. Ahora entiendo porque la gente lo admira. No es por sus habilidades._

 _Sino es por algo mucho más sencillo, su humanidad y nobleza son algo que todos poseen, pero hoy en día son algo que no se ve tan a menudo. Valor y esperanza para construir un futuro mejor, la capacidad de amar a los demás._

 _Creo que ahora si puedo vivir tranquilo en este mundo. Ya no veo la necesidad de ser admirado por los demás o tener miedo por mis propias habilidades._

 _Y como ser humano, me siento orgulloso de decir que Ultraman es un símbolo de esperanza. Le adjunto mi correo personal por si un día desea hablar con alguien que entiende un poco como se siente ser diferente al resto. Tal vez cuando alcance la mayoría de edad para beber legalmente, podamos compartir experiencias con un vaso de cerveza._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Makio Kirino_

 _PS: Oh, lo olvidaba. Esa chica que estaba en la pelea se nota que es muy terca. Pero lo mismo puedo decir que las otras 6. No dejen que lo controle._

 _-¡_ ACHU _!_

Gobaith alzó la vista al escuchar a las 7 estornudar, ellas se vieron las caras por lo extraño que fue eso… Pero al oír la risa de Gobaith y como este se caía sobre su cama mientras reía sin control hizo que ellas hicieran lo mismo, dejando a un lado lo que había pasado hace poco.

Una a una se lanzó a la cama con él para tratar de estar cerca de él lo más posible. Gobaith debía admitir que estar cerca de ellas era lo mejor. Y ellas sólo estaban felices de estar con él y ayudarlo para enfrentar lo que sea que el mundo le depare.

-Hijo, ya llegaste. Justo quería… Oh. – Midna entró a la habitación del muchacho, sólo para verse con él y las 7 chicas en la cama. - ¿Debo preguntar…?

-Mamá, estamos vestidos.

-Eso no le impidió a tu padre y a mí de divertirnos.

-¡Mamá! – Midna rio al ver la expresión de las 7 chicas y la de su hijo. Al parecer algo bueno pasó.

-Perdón, perdón. Aunque verlas a todas es más que perfecto. Tengo una noticia y espero que no les incomode.

-¿Qué es señora Midna? – Fluttershy hizo la pregunta. Obviamente la mujer no logró que ella la llame de modo informal. Oh bueno, al menos es lo que hace a esta niña especial.

-Pues… ¿Cómo se los digo…?

-¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Hikari me ha quitado mi blusa que compré para el viaje!

-¡No es cierto, sólo la estoy tomando como referencia!

Las voces de ambas discutiendo le sacaron a Midna un suspiro cansado. ¿Para eso quiso otra hija?

-¿Viaje…?

-Si hijo… Nos vamos a Japón para arreglar tu situación de una buena vez, además de celebrar tu cumpleaños allá. Ya compramos los pasajes y el de ustedes chicas. Nos vamos la otra semana, váyanse preparando.

Los 8 adolescentes se quedaron helados al oír ello… lo único que atinaron a decir fue…

-¿¡Qué!?

Como lo oyen, Japón allá vamos.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

 **MLP: Aprendiendo de modas**

-Ok, creo que ya capto como es esto.

-Eso es perfecto querido. Ahora por favor, usa esto en el vestido y lo tendremos listo para mañana.

Kaguro tomo las gemas que Rarity le paso con magia para poder completar el vestido que estaban haciendo. Kaguro estaba algo confundido, no sabía de modas o de ropa, aunque usara dichos accesorios. El lobo suspiro al ver que esto era más difícil de lo que creyó en un inicio.

-Navi, deja al gato en paz y ayúdame.

-No gracias, es más divertido ver como sufres. – el hada se burló de la desgracia de su amigo, quien suspiro al ver que estaba bien jodido.

-Fufufu, tranquilo querido. Todo tiene su ritmo de aprendizaje.

-Gracias… Es difícil usar algo que no es un arma para mí.

Rarity miro al lobo con sorpresa, habla como si lo único que sabe en su vida sería pelear y nada más. Eso la puso algo triste. La unicornio miro las manos del lobo y se sorprendió al ver que, a pesar de haberse hincado con la aguja más de una vez, no había heridas. Las palmas eran lo suficientemente callosas como para soportar ese nivel de daño.

-Oye, ponte esto para que no te lastimes…

-Nah, esto no es nada. He tenido suficientes callos en mis manos como para decir que solo un corte profundo la lastimaría. Es más, casi no siento nada con las yemas de los dedos.

Rarity se sorprendió al ver como el tomaba uno de los cascos de ella y lo tocaba. Ella se sonrojo por el atrevido movimiento, pero noto que en efecto, la zona de las manos era muy dura. Casi… como si fuera una lija.

-Lamento que deba mostrar algo tan feo…

-No… Solo me demuestra que no eres como la mayoría de varones que he conocido. Estas son pruebas de que… te esfuerzas en lo que haces.

Kaguro la miro con sorpresa para luego sonreír. Ahora entiende el porque es el elemento de la generosidad. Navi por su lado tosio para sacar a ambos de los ojos del otro. Rarity se dio cuenta de lo que paso y bajo su casco para decir que debe ir por más diamantes. Mientras que Kaguro…

-¿Hice algo mal?

Rarity saco una caja con algunos diamantes mientras pensaba en una sola cosa. Tal vez esta vez sea su oportunidad… si, esta vez estará más dispuesta a conocer a alguien antes de iniciar sus movimientos. Por ahora.


	34. Viaje a Japón

**Nueva semana, nuevo cap. Al fin en la zona que todos esperan. Además de que estamos en la recta final del fic.**

 **Capítulo 34: Viaje a Japón**

Había olvidado algunas cosas, pero el recuerdo de su infancia nunca era difícil de recordar.

Gobaith miraba por la ventana de su cuarto al cielo nocturno, uno que siempre le daba más de una vez ese sentimiento de nostalgia y a veces de compañía. Muchas veces, las estrellas fueron sus únicos amigos. Sonaba tonto, pero era la verdad.

Soltó un suspiro al recordar tal vez el día en que todo cambió para él. Su abuelo nunca se lo dejó olvidar…

 _Flash Back_

 _-Muy bien Gobaith, vuelve a intentar lo que hiciste hace poco._

 _Un Gobaith mucho más joven, quizás de unos 14 a 15 años asintió a las palabras de su abuelo. Golpear varias veces al aire sin perder el ritmo era algo difícil de hacer, pero le estaba agarrando el ritmo._

 _Ahora mismo se hallaba en el dojo de la casa principal de la familia Kosei. No era difícil reconocer la gran antigüedad que existe en este lugar._

 _Su abuelo Sora Kosei, un hombre de ya 80 años, era una persona muy activa a pesar de su edad. Siendo el patriarca de la familia, era muy respetado. Tal como todo miembro de la familia Kosei, sus ojos eran rojos cuando hallaban su razón de ser. Pero estos se veían cansados por la edad y todo lo que pasaba, sin contar las arrugas y canas que hay en su persona._

 _El chico admiraba a su abuelo, un hombre sabio y que sabía lo que debía decir para ayudarlo a afrontar lo que estaba pasando. A parte de las terapias que tenía para su bien mental, su abuelo le daba más una paz física con los entrenamientos y actividades que hacían. Pero sabía que poco a poco el hombre se veía más cansado._

 _-Excelente Gobaith, anda a descansar. Ven luego para hablar de unas cosas que tengo que decirte._

 _-Si abuelo. – Gobaith asintió y dio una reverencia en señal de gracias. No tardando en retirarse para bañarse._

 _En su camino al lugar donde pueda bañarse, Gobaith notaba como los habitantes de la casa lo veían de nuevo._

 _La casa era las típicas viviendas tradicionales japonesas en medio del campo, en este caso villa debido a la fortuna que su familia posee, no es que le importe. Pero la casa era tan grande y amplia que se necesitaban varios trabajadores para tenerla limpia. Más porque aquí viven sus familiares también… como odia eso._

 _-Maestro Gobaith, bueno días. – el joven volteó al oír la voz de una mujer, fácilmente en sus veinte, de cabello negro y vestía un kimono que se usa para la atención de la casa._

 _-Buenos días Rose._

 _Rose Scent era quizás de las pocas personas en la casa que lo trataban bien y no con indiferencia. Debido a que era americana, una extranjera, no recibía un trato tan bueno como el del resto. Pero era una mujer que lo trababa bien._

 _-Lamento interrumpir su camino a las duchas, pero su prima desea verlo._

 _-¿En serio? No le veo el motivo. – Gobaith no era cercano a nadie de su familia fuera de sus padres, hermana y abuelo. Él sabía que no era apreciado por el resto de familiares debido a lo que pasó años atrás._

 _-Sólo desea verlo, no le veo ningún problema. Está en el jardín con sus tíos._

 _Con que eso era… Lo que le faltaba. Gobaith no era del todo ajeno a los intentos de los demás por querer tener en su poder la confianza y buena fe del heredero de la familia Kosei. Más por ser el único varón y por lo tanto el único que tendrá siempre el apellido de la familia._

 _Muchos dirían que es un mal pensado, pero su madre le advirtió que se cuide de sus primas. Que en Japón no es raro el matrimonio entre primos y obviamente las jugadas estan ahí presentes._

 _-Gracias Rose, iré de inmediato._

 _La mujer dio una reverencia y de retiro a continuar con su labor mientras él iba a otro problema en su vida diaria._

 _A veces detesta vivir aquí. Detesta que sus padres no estén en casa debido a sus trabajos, que no serán estables hasta en unos años, que su hermana no pare cerca debido al odio que le tiene a la abuela y a muchos de la familia. Odia este lugar…_

 _Aún recuerda lo que muchos trataron de hacer con él. Tildarlo de incapaz para seguir la línea sucesoria de la familia debido a que sólo tiene un ojo rojo. Una anomalía que jamás había pasado en la familia, se ve que no pierden tiempo en esto. Fueron las palabras de su abuelo que callaron a todos, incluido los que son el consejo de ancianos, quienes a veces meten las narices donde no deben._

 _Tal vez sea todo lo que ha pasado estos años, que conoce a la perfección como la familia Kosei se conforma. Obviamente los líderes actuales son su padre y madre siendo él el que sigue en la línea de sucesión sobre su hermana, quien sería su mano derecha cuando él tome el mando, cosa que a ella le da igual. De ser por él, también haría lo mismo. Los que eran como el apoyo de los líderes eran justamente los de las ramas secundarias de la familia, es decir, los primos de su padre y similares. No hay muchos, son 3 primas cada una con sus esposos, y cada una ha demostrado su molestia de que él sea el siguiente líder._

 _Luego estaban los patriarcas, es decir sus abuelos paternos. Ambos tenían una fuerte influencia cuando había toma de decisiones, a la vez que los que serían los padres de las primas de su padre y… ¡Odia este enredo mental!_

 _Rayos, a veces quisiera eliminar esta estupidez de las ramas principales y secundarias. Pero como no puede…_

 _La fuerza de votos en la familia yace dividida dado que sus padres son líderes y eso ha hecho muchos cambios. Más por como su madre es vista. Su madre era americana, una extranjera a ojos de la familia, quienes en su mayoría desean sólo haya japoneses en ella. Aunque la envidia tiene peso por la belleza de su madre, que deja a sus tías, en segundo grado, como unos duendes horribles._

 _Soltó una pequeña risa por el pensamiento y tomó aire al ver que en la pequeña fuente, su prima, mayor por 3 años, estaba ahí, con los padres de ella muy cerca._

 _-Es bueno verte querido primo. – Gobaith contuvo un gesto de fastidio por el tono tan dulce en la voz de ella._

 _-Igualmente Thorn. – Su prima Thorn Sakura era la hija de un importante empresario aquí en Japón que su tía logró engatuzar. Al menos eso es lo que su mamá dice. – Tío, tía…_

 _Ver como ambos devolvían el saludo con una reverencia pequeña le sacó un suspiro. Se nota que no lo soportan, aunque el sentimiento es más que mutuo._

 _-¿Cómo has estado?_

 _-Sin juegos Thorn, sé que te da igual mi bienestar y salud. – Gobaith era muy seco en sus palabras y eso le daba un aire de autoridad que muchos adultos no poseen. Lo que le pasó y vivió lo obligaron a ser así._

 _Vio como su prima contuvo un pequeño escalofrío y como los padres de ella lo miraban mal. De seguro creían que no se iba a defender, tontos._

 _-Ok, veo que no eres tan despistado. – la sonrisa de la chica paso a una ser más cínica. – Vayamos al grano Gobaith, sabemos que no deseas el título de heredero de la casa._

 _-¿Y?_

 _-Y, pensé que sería una buena idea que renuncies a la posibilidad de la herencia para que el consejo someta a votación a otro heredero._

 _-¿Para que…? ¿Qué te elijan a ti? No seas ilusa Thorn, los viejos esos son patéticos, pero no idiotas. – Vio la expresión de rabia en la cara de su prima, no se sentía mal verla así. – Crees que ellos elegirán a chica que derrocha dinero y cambia de novios como de ropa interior._

 _-Tú… ¿¡Te atreves a insultar mi honor!?_

 _-¿Cuál…? – Gobaith detuvo la mano de la chica que iba a su cara. – Ni creas que dejaré que me vuelvas a poner una mano encimas Thorn, ya me harte de tus estupideces y la de ellos._

 _Ver como los padres de ella se acercaban hizo que suelte a la chica y les dé una mirada fría a los adultos ahí presentes._

 _-Tal vez odie ser el sucesor, pero ni loco se lo daré a alguien como tú o ellas. Así que diles a las demás que no lo intenten. Y que ninguna piense en seducirme, no caeré por algo tan estúpido. Largo de mi vista._

 _Gobaith vio con calma como su prima y su familia se retiraban del jardín central, de seguro para volver a la casa que siempre habitan cuando vienen aquí. Todos tenían sus vidas lejos de esta villa y sólo venían aquí cuando había algo importante que hacer o informar. Él vive aquí porque… es el único lugar donde está seguro, donde al menos se siente seguro._

 _-Confirmen que se hayan ido, no quiero a nadie cerca de mí. – El joven vio a los guardias, quienes acataron la orden. Ellos tal vez sean lo más cercano a una muestra de respeto que tiene aquí, las mucamas también cuentan así que… - Mejor me tomo una ducha._

… _._

 _Salir del baño y verse al espejo de su habitación siempre le daba un mal sabor de boca. Más al ver su ojo rojo, la prueba clara de que estaba roto por dentro. Era una vergüenza para la familia y él lo sabía…_

 _Sacudió la cabeza para luego terminar de secarse el cabello y lanzar la toalla al cesto de ropa para que la laven. De ser él, hace años se habría ido de esta casa. Nadie lo extrañaría, en especial ella…_

 _-Mejor veo que tiene pensado mi abuelo…_

 _Salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta corrediza que había. Al menos la gente respeta la privacidad, algo base en la cultura japonesa. Camino a paso lento hacia el dojo donde su abuelo ahora prácticamente vivía. Habían pasado años desde que la separación entre sus abuelos se hizo presente. Uno quería darle algo con que sentirse mejor y la otra, forzar a que aprenda cosas que parecen sacados de una aristocracia._

 _Su abuelo había salvado la poca infancia que le quedó luego del accidente. Sin él, quien sabe que habría sido de él. Su abuela era una mujer con principios algo fuertes y extremistas debido a como la criaron. Ser criada para ser la esposa de una familia importante era todo lo que ella sabía. Al menos eso es lo que oyó de su abuelo…_

 _Al llegar al dojo, justo antes de que abra la puerta, oyó una conversación que se llevaba acabo._

 _-¡No puedes seguir haciendo que pierda el tiempo Sora! ¡Él debe aprender lo es que ser el jefe de la familia! – Esa voz… su abuela…_

 _-Por lo que yo tengo entendido, Tsubasa no recibió la educación que le diste a Daichi y es de los mejores jefes que hubo en esta familia._

 _-Por supuesto que lo es. Al menos él recibió algo de entrenamiento. No es por desprestigiar a Tsubasa, pero Daichi pudo hace un trabajo mejor._

 _-¿En que sentido? ¿Seguir esa estupidez de estar aislados del resto del mundo? Daichi era como tú en muchos sentidos, Dios me perdone, pero su muerte tal vez significó que un cambio era necesario._

 _-¡No hables así de mi hijo!_

 _-¡Y tú deja de pensar que tienes sólo uno, cuando el otro aún vive! – Gobaith se asustó un poco por el grito de su abuelo. - ¡Nunca has tratado con Tsubasa como lo hiciste con Daichi! ¡Nunca! ¡Tu favoritismo era más que notorio!_

 _-No me digas como crie a mis hijos Sora Kosei. Sin mí, ellos…_

 _-Sin ti, Tsubasa eligió una gran mujer. Contigo, Daichi estuvo con varias mujeres a pesar de que ya estaba comprometido. Amaba a Daichi tanto como amo a Tsubasa, pero no era ciego a sus defectos. Nunca le dije a Tsubasa lo que su hermano pensaba de él._

 _-Hablas como si te alegrara que nuestro hijo este muerto._

 _-… Si eso lo salvo de volverse un monstruo, si._

 _Gobaith escucho los pasos de su abuela, estaba acercándose a la salida. Se puso a un lado rápidamente y vio como la mujer salía del lugar. Se notaba que ella era mucho más joven que su abuelo, al menos 10 años más joven. No pudo ver su rostro porque se fue rápidamente._

 _-Anda Gobaith, pasa._

 _Entró al dojo con algo de miedo, no quería que su abuelo lo trate de un chismoso o de…_

 _-Ven muchacho, siéntate. No estoy molesto. – El anciano le dio una palmada al lugar donde estaba su mano. – Tenemos mucho de que hablar._

 _Gobaith hizo caso y se sentó al lado de su abuelo, quien fumaba una pipa. Sabía que su abuelo sólo esperaba su muerte, ya no era sorpresa ver que quería solo dormir de una vez. Y eso le daba tristeza._

 _-Supongo que oíste lo que tu abuela dijo._

 _-Yo…_

 _-No le pongas atención. Aunque yo muera, ella no podrá obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres. No puede hacer que te vuelvas algo que no eres Gobaith. Eres como tu padre en ello._

 _-No entiendo… - el anciano rio un poco al escuchar ello._

 _-Si, como tu padre. Tsubasa es alguien que sigue su corazón, alguien que toma sus decisiones sin importar que otros lo vean a mal. Tu madre fue la decisión de él y mira lo feliz que son. Representa su nombre de un modo ejemplar. Pero su hermano, tu tío, era lo opuesto a él. Daichi no hacía las cosas si no veía ganancias, sólo quería ver como sacar provecho a algo y por ello tu abuela y muchos aquí lo consideraban mejor para el puesto de la familia, aunque fueran gemelos._

 _-¿El tío Daichi era mala persona? – Sora mito a su nieto con algo de sorpresa. Sonrió al ver que algo de la inocencia en él no había muerto._

 _-No… No exactamente. Ser ambicioso no es malo, es una cualidad que ayuda a muchos. Pero a veces te pierdes para ver la meta que te importa sin importar el camino. Tu tío murió por ello, un accidente que se pudo evitar si hubiera tomado una mejor decisión._

 _Gobaith sabía el rumor, que su tío se había metido en un negocio turbio con tal de ganar más poder, a pesar de lo joven que era… Daichi Kosei era ambicioso y mujeriego, nadie podía decir lo contrario._

 _-Tu abuela vio en Daichi todo lo que ella visiona como un líder ejemplar. Pero por ello se cegó a sus defectos. No la culpes tanto. Es una mujer dolida que no sabe como afrontar que se equivocó._

 _-Ok... Dime abuelo, ¿Qué podría hacer si un día yo…?_

 _-No creas que serás como tu tío, como dije eres como tu padre, pero tienes el corazón de tu madre. Te preocupas por los demás… aunque creas que no es así. Tienes un buen corazón Gobaith._

 _-Eso no me ayudará en nada en el mundo real abuelo. Ya ves que sólo los que pisotean ganan…_

 _-El mundo es cruel, pero deja que te diga algo. Los que son cómo tú dices ganan cosas más rápido, es verdad, pero con el tiempo estas se acaban y todo lo que consiguieron con sus acciones se viene abajo. Mientras que los que actúan con bien, si bien van a paso lento, logran que todo perdure con el tiempo, ya que es real._

 _Gobaith trató de decir algo, sólo para oír como su abuelo tosia. Se puso a su lado al ver que la tos era muy fuerte._

 _-Oh, creo que mejor me voy a dormir. ¿Me podrías ayudar Gobaith?_

 _El muchacho asintió y ayudó a su abuelo a caminar hacia la cama que tenía en un cuarto ajeno al dojo. Lo puso con cuidado en la cama para que descanse._

 _-Recuerda una cosa Gobaith, nada pasa sin motivo alguno. Y siempre es posible hallar ese algo que le dé sentido a tu vida. Sólo hay que esperar, recuerda que no estás solo. Eres mi nieto y deseo lo mejor para ti, porque te quiero como no tienes idea._

 _-Descansa abuelo… yo… yo también te quiero._

 _El anciano sonrió a las palabras del muchacho y cerró los ojos mientras Gobaith salía de la habitación para dejarlo dormir._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Lo que Gobaith no imaginó fue que al día siguiente, su abuelo nunca despertaría. Falleció mientras dormía…

Irónicamente, la única vez que le dijo que lo quería fue la primera y última. Aún se arrepentía de haber sido más expresivo con él. Si hubiera sido un poco más como es ahora, quizás pudo decir o hacer más por él. Extrañaba a su abuelo, pero sabía que él había partido a un lugar mejor, a una nueva aventura como él solía decirle, que eso era la muerte.

Se limpió las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos al recordar ese día. A veces se pregunta que pensaría de él ahora. Optó por sacar el celular para ver lo que las chicas estaban escribiendo hace rato.

No pudo evitar reír al ver la discusión que se creó entre Applejack y Rarity, con uno que otro comentario de Pinkie, uno que otro golpecito de Rainbow, los intentos de Fluttershy de actuar como pacifista y a Sunset con Twilight, sólo reprochando la actitud de sus amigas.

Todas estaban nerviosas, él lo estaba más de lo que cualquiera puede creer. Pero ellas estaban dispuestas a todo con tal de que él se libre de la última atadura de su pasado. Le daba algo de miedo ver como la rabia que le tienen a Nanami había crecido. Sabe que no será fácil, pero tiene fe en que todo saldrá bien.

Gobaith alzó la vista para ver al cielo, no duda que su abuelo debe estar riéndose de él donde quiera que esté.

-Te quiero abuelo.

Se dio media vuelta para poder prepararse para mañana… Será un agitado día para él.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el que sería el previo al viaje a Japón, Gobaith estaba sentado en el peor lugar posible. En medio de una tienda de ropa de mujeres.

Dios líbralo, está en el peor lugar para él. No es que no sepa lo que conlleva salir con 7 chicas y lo que es tener tres mujeres en la familia. Pero nunca espero que su padre lo abandonaría a este destino mientras él arreglaba unas cosas para que el viaje sea completamente perfecto y no haya inconvenientes… excusas, lo abandono.

Miraba con mucho cansancio y aburrimiento como su madre le daba a sus novias y hermanas tips para elegir buenas prendas al mejor precio y también uno que otro consejo. Claro, él aquí se estaba volviendo loco. Más al notar que las clientas y trabajadoras se le quedaban viendo.

En su mente siente que se burlan de él. Pero la verdad era otra. Las mujeres saben a ciencia cierta lo mucho que los hombres odian comprar. Tanto es así que a veces pasan horas y horas de compras para hacer que ellos sufran. Las mujeres saben que maquinar bien sus movimientos.

Por ello, al ver un hombre que se quede ahí esperando a una chica mientras compra o a varias, es una rareza que ellas saben no pueden tomar a la ligera.

Más si el chico es lindo. Y las chicas más jóvenes ahí presentes lo sabían. Gobaith no era el típico cara de modelo que normalmente encanta a una, pero había algo en sus ojos que te hace querer acercarte. Y era así, sólo que antes estaba bien escondido y ahora eso era más visible. De ahí nació la leyenda en su familia que los hombres Kosei tenían una suerte variada con las mujeres. Puede ser buena o mala.

Gobaith soltó su quinto suspiro en 3 minutos al ver que Twilight no sabía que elegir. Cualquiera le quedará bien, pero sabe que le pone énfasis a todo esto por lo que juegan. El resto igual y…

-Disculpa. – El muchacho volteo para verse con una chica de cabello rojo que fácilmente estaba en sus veinte. - ¿Tienes un segundo? Necesito tu opinión en algo.

-¿Yo…?

-Sí. Eres el único chico que hay en el lugar y quiero una opinión válida. Si no te molesta.

Gobaith miro hacia donde estaban sus acompañantes, tardarán y no tiene nada mejor que hacer ¿no?

Asintió a la petición de la chica y ella lo tomó de la mano y lo jalo a lo que sería los vestidores. Le pidió que espere ahí mientras se cambia.

-Bueno, no puede ser nada malo. ¿Verdad?

Lo que nuestro amigo no sabía, es que pensar que todo no puede ir mal es una gran estupidez. Gobaith Kosei no tenía experiencia en tratar con cierta clase de personas, las que son avezadas, es decir las que no temen en mostrar lo que quieren. Y aprenderá a la mala, por así decirlo, que las mujeres pueden dar mucho miedo cuando quieren algo.

Al escuchar que la cortina se abría, lo que no espero fue ver a la chica de hace poco en una exótica ropa interior que deja poco a su imaginación… ¿Qué…?

-¿Te gusta? – el tono que ella usaba con él era totalmente distinto al de antes. ¿Era la misma mujer…? – Tomaré tu silencio como un si.

-¿Qué…? ¿Pero…?

-Oh, se nota que no tienes experiencia con las mujeres. Perfecto, esa es la clase de chicos que me encanta probar.

 _-¿¡En que me metí!? –_ cuando sintió que ella tomaba su mano y lo metía al vestidor con ella supo que estaba frito. - _¡Auxilio!_

 _-_ Mira guapo. Eres todo un bono. – La mujer tocó su pecho y sonrió al sentir que estaba trabajado. – Un chico como tú es una rareza, no todos los días puedo tener en mis manos un chico guapo y de buenos modales. Y que… sea tan tierno.

¿¡Tierno!? ¡Él no es tierno! ¡No le pueden decir así, es un golpe contra su orgullo masculino! Trato de hablar y decirle que se aleje, pero cuando ella estaba a centímetros de besarlo, vio como la cortina se abría… oh rayos.

Seamos sinceros, Gobaith había enfrentado cosas horribles en su vida. Los Kaijuus son cosa del día a día para él, es su trabajo. Pero si lo mandan a elegir a enfrentar 100 Tireks, su enemigo más difícil hasta la fecha, o hacer frente a sus 7 novias celosas…. Mándenle el ejército de Tireks mil veces.

-¡Aléjate de él perra!

Oh demonios…

* * *

-¡Ya dije que lo sentía! ¡Chicas, háblenme!

Gobaith caminaba detrás de sus novias que no querían verlo, estaban tan furiosas que es una fortuna que él sólo terminó con una bofetada y el resto lo pagó la otra mujer, que dio pelea.

Midna, Sonata y Hikari, que caminaba con la ayuda de su hermana menor, sólo podían negar con la cabeza lo que pasaba. Las 3 sabían que Gobaith nunca engañaría a esas 7, pero el muy idiota debe aprender a no decir siempre si. Es muy crédulo… eso y que su experiencia con el género femenino aparte de su familia es escasa.

-Onii-chan es un tonto.

-No lo puedes culpar del todo Sonata. Vivió muchos años aislado y el único contacto femenino que tenía era con nuestros familiares, que lo detestan, las mucamas, la abuela, mamá y yo. – Hikari detestaba oír a su hermano así, se nota que no desea que ellas lo odien.

-Hagamos esto, ustedes lleven a Gobaith a la casa. Yo hablaré con las chicas. Hora de poner mis conocimientos en práctica y transmitirlos.

-¿Los de matar a las arrastradas?

Midna miro a sus dos hijas con rabia. Estas dos son iguales… ¿en que se metió? Estaba segura que parecen ser dos mitades de una sola persona.

-Sólo hagan lo que les digo o no cenan. – Una amenaza así funciona.

* * *

-¡Maldita arrastrada! – Rarity dio un golpe a la mesa donde ella, sus amigas y la madre de su prometido estaban sentados. Suerte que están lejos del resto en este restaurante.

-¡Se me quedaron las ganas de arrancarle los ojos! ¡Sino fuera porque nos detuvieron!

-No olvides que el idiota también tiene la culpa Applejack. Ya verá, esta no se las perdonamos tan fácilmente.

-Concuerdo contigo Sunset, si quiere que lo perdonemos, deberá hacerlo de rodillas.

Todas asintieron a las palabras de Rainbow, estaban furiosas. Y eso era decir poco. Midna no podía evitar reír al ver las reacciones de todas. Eran como las de ellas los primeros días de casada.

-Señora Midna, por favor no se ría. Su hijo no hizo algo gracioso. – La mujer debía admitir que una Fluttershy molesta daba miedo, un poquito.

-Tranquilas, él ya recibirá su regaño. Sí, hizo mal. Pero eso le servirá de experiencia para lo que no pudo aprender de más joven.

-¿A que se refiere? Si cree que le vamos a perdonar una infidelidad…

-No Pinkie. Sé que eso ustedes ni nadie perdonará. Si él hace algo así, yo misma le pateare el trasero. Lo que quiero decir es que Gobaith conoce poco de las artimañas femeninas. Mi esposo era igual. Muy crédulos en la gente y eso les ha ganado más de un disgusto. De mi parte por lo menos.

-Midna… nosotras amamos a su hijo. Pero hay cosas que no pasaremos por alto. Si cree que esos errores se los perdonamos sólo por lo que vivió, está muy equivocado. – Twilight estaba seria. Ella y el resto saben los pros y contras de esta relación que tienen, pero que él se atreva a añadir a otra mujer aparte de ellas, es algo que no iban a permitir y se lo habían dejado en claro desde el día uno.

-Lo sé Twilight. Dios, lo sé. Gobaith las ama chicas. Les aseguro que sólo ustedes están en su mente, no niego que como hombre que es verá atractiva a otras. Pero ustedes tienen su corazón y eso en los hombres de su familia es algo eterno.

-¿Eterno? ¿Dice que ellos aman una sola vez? Discúlpeme si no le creo…

-No te culpo Rarity, esa clase de cosas es una rareza hoy en día. Miren a mi esposo por ejemplo. Yo fui su primera novia, su primer amor, etc. Lo mismo fue con mi suegro… amó a su esposa y aunque le dolía lo que ella hacía, no la alejó nunca. Como pueden ver, el amor puede ser algo maravilloso, pero también cruel si… una de las partes se equivoca.

-Señora Midna… sabemos lo que Gobaith siente por nosotras, no lo negamos… pero no podemos…

-Sí, entiendo. Pero díganme, ¿creen que él es el tipo de chicos que haría algo así? ¿Tras todo lo que ha pasado para estar con ustedes?

Todas de quedaron mudas a esas palabras. No lo habían pensado de ese modo… la verdad, es que no creían que él fuera así. Lo conocían y nunca muestra un interés mayor cuando mujeres bellas se le acercan. Por eso es que estaban tan molestas hoy… por ello es que…

-Creo que… debemos hablar con él. – Applejack miro al resto con algo de pena, es decir… se les fue la mano.

-Iré yo… tengo unas cosas que decirle. – Rainbow se puso de pie para simplemente ir a la salida del restaurante con bolsas en mano.

-¡Y no seas tan dura con él! – Midna sonrió al ver que estas chicas sin duda aún tienen mucho que aprender. - ¿Era ella la siguiente? – sonrió con malicia al ver las caras de las chicas. – No crean que no sé lo que pasó, Sonata es una gran informante. Démosles unos 30 minutos y vamos a la casa.

Sonata bocona…

* * *

En su habitación, Gobaith Kosei se preparaba para un baño reconfortante. Al menos en algo para poder bajar su mal humor… era un idiota. ¿Cómo no vio la obvia trampa? Dios, se sentía estúpido.

Cuando ingreso a la ducha y sintió el agua refrescar su ya marcado cuerpo con las cicatrices de este año, escuchó a…

-¿Gobaith?

-¿¡Rainbow!? – se mostró sorprendido al oír a la chica afuera de su baño. - ¿Cómo…?

-Tu papá me dejó entrar. – Obviamente… - Mira… quiero hablar contigo.

-¿No puede esperar? Estoy en medio de… - Oír la puerta de su baño abrirse le dio un escalofrío. Olvidó cerrar la puerta con llave… normalmente no era necesaria y…. ¡No es hora de ello! - ¿¡Rainbow!?

-No me iré hasta que me oigas. Y si debo ser drástica, lo seré. – vio la figura de la chica a través del ventanal borroso que separa la ducha del resto del lugar. – Dame espacio.

¿Qué dijo…? Vio con horror como Rainbow se quitaba una a una las prendas a través del ventanal y en menos de un segundo, ella abrió la puerta corrediza… sin nada cubriéndola.

Gobaith se dio media vuelta rápidamente para no verla. Estaba totalmente desnuda… sin nada. Rayos… trato de decir algo, solo para sentir los brazos de ella alrededor suyo. Ella lo abrazaba desde atrás, el agua mojándola a ella también.

-Hey… lamento la cachetada de hace un rato. – Gobaith sintió como ella… - Es solo que… Ver eso… me puso furiosa. Yo sólo…

-Rainbow… yo… yo debo ser quien debe pedir perdón… yo fui el del error. No quiero que… piensen que haría algo así teniéndolas a ustedes. Sería un Imbécil total si pienso de ese modo.

La chica rio un poco al oír su respuesta. Sabía en el fondo que él era leal a ella… A todas. No debería cuestionar esas cosas. No luego de todo lo que han pasado y vivido.

-Te amo. – Gobaith se sorprendió al oír ello. – Sé que no lo expreso tanto. Pero lo hago. Eres el idiota con quien quiero tener una familia. Sólo espero que no te arrepientas de tener a una marimacho como esposa.

-Al contrario, creo que esa es una de las fantasías que siempre me guarde.

Rainbow rio algo más fuerte al oír ello, solo para ver con detalle las cicatrices que tiene en su espalda. Eran pocas, pero las habían. Tocó la que le provocó una de las tantas mordeduras en su hombro.

-¿Te duele…?

-No… sólo es distinta a la piel normal, sé que se ve horrible.

-No… No para mí.

Rainbow beso la cicatriz en su hombro, haciendo que él tiemble un poco. La muchacha empezó a lamer su cuello al ver que lo tenía en suma atención. Extendió su mano para tomar la parte más importante de él.

-Rainbow…

-Ssshh, deja. Yo me hago cargo. Date la vuelta.

No dudo en hacerle caso. Ver a Rainbow como vino al mundo sólo hizo que su reacción sea más… notoria. Rainbow Dash no tenía un cuerpo de infarto, pero no tenía ningún exceso de grasa en su trabajado cuerpo. Y ese era el encanto de esta vista. Su pecho no era ni promedio, pero quedaba con ella.

Rainbow sonrió con algo de vergüenza al ver que él se le quedó viendo. Por primera vez en su vida, Rainbow se sentía linda y sexi. Por ello, sólo con él haría algo así. Notó la sorpresa de su novio cuando ella se arrodilló. Alzó la mano para cerrar la manija del agua para apagar la ducha. Para luego…

Gobaith sabía que en lo que se ve en Internet no se equipara a lo que ella le hacía ahora mismo. Ver como ella lamio al inicio con algo de pena para luego ser más directa y profunda, para finalmente tomarlo totalmente en su boca le hizo sentir en las nubes.

Rainbow siempre fue la más mandada de las demás. Ella siempre dispuesta a dar más de lo que el resto de chicas daba debido a su personalidad. Y hoy ella lo estaba demostrando de un modo que lo hizo temblar. Algo que a ella le daba una alegría y un cierto nivel de placer.

Si, ella ya sabía que era dar placer con sus manos por su relación anterior. Más nunca había hecho esto. Era extraño, la textura era algo rara y le tomó algo de ensayo y error hallar el ritmo en que debe hacer esto. La mandíbula le duele un poco, pero ver la expresión de su novio hacia que esto valga la pena.

Aumentó la velocidad al sentir que Gobaith estaba cerca. Y cuando sintió que él la tomaba de la cabeza para que no salga en el momento en que él…

Gobaith sintió al fin la onda de placer que estaba conteniendo, sólo para ver que Rainbow lo veía luego de que ella lo soltara como si fuera un chupete, un sexi sonido se generó cuando lo hizo. Ella sonrió para luego tragar lo que…

-Rainbow…

-Bueno, quise emular ese video que vi anoche. – Ver como ella se lamio los labios fue…

Rainbow no supo en que momento ella terminó de pie y él de rodillas, su cabeza en medio de sus piernas. Soltó un jadeo al ver que él quería devolverle el favor. Se lamio los labios de nuevo, la excitación la tenía loca.

-Anda.. Lame.

Rainbow soltó un gemido de placer que casi la dejó sin aire. Esto era nuevo, distinto a sus dedos y… maldijo la voz tan femenina que estaba dejando salir de su boca. Ella era ruda, atrevida… y hoy por primera vez sentía los placeres de ser mujer a manos de su novio. El chico que la hizo amarse por quien era…

-Más… No… Oh Dios… Ni se te ocurra… parar…

Gobaith sonrió al oír lo que ella decía. Mordió la zona más sensible de ella, esta vez logrando hacer que ella grite y gima. Le daba un intenso sentido placer oír la voz de Rainbow de ese modo. Más cuando ella puso sus manos en su cabello, tal vez en un intento instintivo de que se detenga. Pero no lo hará, ella debía sentir lo mismo que él.

-¿¡Qué estás…!? ¡Por Dios! – Rainbow no supo que más hacer más que gritar… - Tu lengua… Dios, Dios… ¡Ahí!

Sentir como él jugaba con ella le daba rabia. Ella era la que debía tenerlo a su merced, no al revés. Se vengara por esto… Pero por ahora… Ahora solo quiere…

Rainbow Dash soltó el grito más agudo que una vez había dado en su vida cuando su cuerpo al fin se rindió al impulso de placer que él le provocó. Ella se dejó caer al suelo, con él sosteniéndola en sus brazos para que no caiga de golpe. Su respiración agitada era mayor que cuando corría una maratón…

-Tú… me vengare… te haré… pedir clemencia.

-No creas que me dejaré.

Rainbow sonrió al ver que las sesiones con él serían una lucha por la supremacía. Le parece bien… rio en medio del beso que se estaban dando. Odia admitirlo, pero le encanta ser una chica como cualquier en los brazos de él.

….

Salir del baño luego de ello y verse que todos los esperaban en la sala. Unas algo rojas, otras algo burlonas… le dio a Rainbow un mal presentimiento. No fue tan ruidosa… ¿verdad?

-Tu lengua… Dios, Dios… ¡Ahí!

Yellow Head repitió lo que ella había dicho hasta hace unos minutos atrás. Rainbow se tornó totalmente roja con algunas de las chicas riendo y otras no viéndola a la cara. Ella sólo ocultó su cara en el pecho de Gobaith, quien trataba de mostrarse sereno.

-Veo que heredaste uno de los tantos talentos de la familia hijo. – El muchacho vio a su padre con molestia, pero eso no importa ahora… lo que importa es…

-Chicas yo… yo lamento lo que pasó ahí. Les juro que…

-Gobaith… cállate y bésanos. – Twilight habló por todas, quienes asintieron para darle la razón. – Tú no Rainbow, ya te divertiste con él.

-Si… Y vaya que lo disfrutó. – Pinkie sonrió algo burlona, pero a la vez emocionada. Le toca a la próxima.

-¡Oh cállense! ¡Gana la más rápida! – Rainbow se iba a lanzar a besarlo cuando todas hicieron lo mismo.

-Chicas, déjenlo vivir que mañana nos vamos.

Midna rio al ver la expresión de su hijo, sin duda ella disfrutaba de sus desgracias.

* * *

-¿Segura que vendrá?

-Más que segura, la familia parece tenerlo en una presión que él ya no desea. – Forgotten Nightmare estaba viendo como su aliado misterioso hacia los últimos arreglos a su creación. – Espero que tu plan funcione.

-Lo hará. Tú misma dijiste que el daño y el cansancio se transfieren. Eso significa que una vez gane, no estará en condiciones para pelear de nuevo hasta que descanse un poco.

La bruja asintió a esas palabras para luego ver a Adagio y Aria ir hacia ellos. Ellas disfrutaban de la vida nocturna aquí en Japón. No las culpa, hay cosas interesantes aquí.

-¿Qué debemos hacer…? – Adagio dijo eso con una sonrisa sádica. – Sino mal recuerdo, tú ya tienes tu plan.

-Sencillo. Necesito que tengan a las novias de él ocupadas. Mientras todo ocurre.

-Oh, eso será fácil. Al mismo tiempo deseo hacerle pagar por lo que nos hicieron la última vez. – Aria se lamio los labios al imaginar lo que estaba por pasar, eso si.. Desea probar algunas cosas aquí antes de que inicie el plan.

-Eres una pervertida Aria… anda, creo que a mí también me dieron ganas.

El sujeto vio como esas dos se iban y hablaban sobre sus víctimas próximas. Negó con la cabeza al ver que eran peores que….

-No entiendo el porque haces todo esto. ¿Por qué las tienes de nuestro lado? Son unas idiotas que se creen la gran cosa por su magia.

-Son útiles, eso debe de bastar para que puedan servir en el plan que tenemos en mente. Pero no olvides también que esto también es personal. Deseo que el chico muera. Tu meta sólo es un cruce con la mía.

-Cómo digas… sólo necesito el objeto que él utiliza y listo. Nada más.

Forgotten Nightmare alzó la vista para ver que ambas estatuas seguían ahí presentes. Y ver la que era la del gigante ahí presente le dio risa. Pensar que la historia se iba a repetir nuevamente, esta vez con algo más en juego que una simple mujer. Sí, será tan divertido ver como ese chico trata de lograr su meta… Mientras sufre por un pecado del pasado de su familia.

* * *

-¿Dónde…? ¿Qué es este lugar…?

Gobaith se vio en lo que parecía ser una especia de valle. Uno que estaba muy alejado de lo que sea que haya de civilización. Le sorprendió más al ver que otra vez veía a Tiga en su forma humana, viendo a la cara quién sería otro Ultra como él, al igual en forma humana. Lo raro, era la gran similitud que había entre ellos… sólo que el otro parecía algo furioso.

- _¿Para que me has llamado? Para volver a quejarte de seguro. –_ Tiga sonaba aburrido por algún motivo.

- _No… esta vez el motivo es distinto. -_ el otro parecía contener su rabia y deseos de golpear a Tiga.

Tiga notaba el cambio de aire que había con el ser en frente suyo. Camino un poco, rodeando al sujeto sin perder el aire de alerta que tenía. Tri hizo lo mismo, esta vez algo más molesto.

- _No lo entiendo aún… ¿Cómo ella pudo aceptarte a ti? ¡No tiene lógica!_

 _-Hablas como si fueras la gran maravilla primo. Sino mal recuerdo, ella odia tus agallas. Me lo dijo más de una vez._

 _-¡Sólo porque tú la tienes atrapada en tu estúpido acto! ¡Pero yo sé lo que eres Tiga! ¡Un cobarde asesino! ¡No tienes el derecho de tener a alguien tan pura como Yuzare en tus brazos!_

Tiga mostró una cara de rabia, como si contuviera lo que sea que siente. Ambos se detuvieron a unos pasos del otro, parecía que las palabras sobraban.

- _¡Por eso estoy aquí! ¡Para acabar contigo y finalmente traer Paz al mundo!_

 _-¿Te estás oyendo? No tiene lógica lo que dices. Estas tan centrado en tu desilusión que… ya no aceptas la realidad. –_ Tiga se puso en guardia al ver que su primo estaba igual. – _Que así sea…_

Con un grito de batalla, ambos corrieron hacia el otro y tras dos destellos de energía. Tiga en su forma real lanzó un golpe contra otro gigante similar a él. Este tenía el cuerpo totalmente de color plata, con algo de rojo y negro en algunas líneas. Sus ojos azules contrarrestan a los de Tiga, quien miraba a su oponente con mucha determinación.

Ambos se separaron un poco para luego iniciar su batalla, una batalla que duró horas.

….

Lo que Gobaith vio luego lo dejó con la boca abierta. Lo que una vez fue una hermosa pradera, ahora era un lugar hecho trizas. Con la tierra abierta por la fuerza de la batalla y tal vez la energía que soltaban contra el otro. Tiga estaba de pie, lleno de heridas y el cristal en su pecho parpadeando en rojo. Mientras que el otro estaba en el suelo, el cristal parpadeando también pero a una velocidad mayor. Dando a entender que estaba cerca de la muerte.

- _No… Se supone que… yo debería ganar… no tú… una falsa luz como tú…_

 _-¿Falsa…? Hablas como si supieras lo que es verdad o no. No pudiste aceptar que Yuzare se enamoró de mí, un ser que fue oscuridad. Tu ego siempre fue tu perdición, primo. Créeme, no me molestará que estés en este estado._

 _-Jeje, me da igual lo que piensas Tiga. No creas que esto acabó. No creas que… esto terminará así. Te lo aseguro… volveré un día para mostrarte a ti y el resto del mundo que… yo soy la luz de verdad. Yo soy quien deben seguir…_

 _-Comenzaré con decirte que me da igual lo que pienses. Si eso es lo que deseas… que así sea. Te detendré de nuevo… como lo acabo de hacer hoy. Tal vez no seamos los mismos, pero te lo juro… te destruiré una y mil veces._

Tiga oyó la risa de su primo, una burla final… y eso fue todo lo que se oyó antes de que el cristal se apague definitivamente. Tiga sólo bajó la cabeza en señal de cansancio… odiaba esto.

Gobaith abrió los ojos al sentir que alguien lo movía. Era Sonata, quien era su compañía en el taxi con sus padres.

-Hey dormilón, vamos que ya llegamos al aeropuerto.

Oh, había olvidado eso. Su cerebro no trabaja tan bien a las 3 de la mañana. Aún así, logró salir del taxi, tomar sus maletas y reunirse con el resto, quienes esperaban pacientes para el check in.

Obviamente, su familia iba con él, sus novias y el prometido de su hermana, de seguro para ya estar de acuerdo en la fecha de la boda. Oh bueno, no puede ser peor…

…

-¿¡Como es posible que nos pase esto!?

Gobaith empujaba el coche con las maletas de mano que todos iban a subir al avión a gran velocidad. ¿Por qué? Simple, estaban a sólo unos minutos que el avión con el que harán la primera escala se vaya. Para empeorar todo, la puerta de abordaje estaba al otro extremo del aeropuerto… que mal.

La razón por la que estaban tarde, era porque tenían que darles permisos especiales a Spike y Yellow Head, que venían con ellos. Ni loco dejaran al loro solo en casa y Twilight no se iba a separar de su mascota ni muerta.

Lo que si no esperaron fueron las trabas que la aerolínea les estaba poniendo. Estuvieron casi dos horas en este embrollo. Tsubasa se vio obligado a hacer unas llamadas ya que esto era absurdo. Y cuando el que parecía disfrutar su desgracia recibió la llamada de su jefe, se puso azul dado el peso del nombre de la familia. Los Kosei eran accionistas del aeropuerto ya que dieron fondos para construirlo…

Volviendo al presente, todos corrían rápidamente hacia la puerta que deben abordar, la A-10. Gobaith empujaba el carrito con maletas, mientras que Yu cargaba a Hikari para que no se tropiece por ser ciega.

-¡Ya casi llegamos, faltan 3 minutos!

-¡No ayudas Pinkie! – el grito de todos fue suficiente para que la chica se tape la boca. Incluso Midna y Tsubasa se unieron al grito.

-¡Corran más rápido! – Gobaith empujaba con todo lo que tenía, esto era ridículo.

-¡No cierren las puertas, faltábamos nosotros! ¡Primera clase! – Midna grito para que no les cierren las puertas.

Con rapidez, presentaron sus boletos y tomaron sus maletas, todo mientras pedían perdón por el retraso que habían generado. Los miembros de la aerolínea se vieron las caras y se encogieron de hombros, típicos sujetos de dinero.

Al abordar el avión, las chicas de asombraron al ver que toda la sección de primera clase estaba reservada para ellos. Sin duda ser un Kosei tenía sus ventajas.

-Luego se sorprenden, anden. A sus asientos.

-¡Pido la ventana!

Hikari negó con la cabeza la actitud de Rainbow. Le pidió a Yu que les mande un mensaje a Claire y Orfeo, que no destruyan la casa mientras están ahí… otra razón para no dejar a Yellow Head con ellos.

-El viaje será largo chicas, prepárense. – Tsubasa le dijo a todas que el vuelo es mínimo 24 horas con escalas incluidas.

-Que bueno que las Directoras nos dieron permiso para faltar unos días a clase.

-Pero también nos hicieron dar los exámenes más pronto. – Sunset miro con incredulidad a Rarity. – No todas somos como tú y Twilight.

-A mi me encantó, en especial el de química.

-Buuu, ese fue el peor. – Pinkie no estaba de acuerdo con Twilight, quien tomó una revista científica y la empezó a ojear.

-¿Nuestra escala cuál es?

-La primera será en Londres, para luego tomar un vuelo a Japón. – Fluttershy asintió a lo que Applejack le dijo. – Será un largo viaje.

-Veré el lado positivo. Tienen Infinity Wars en la lista de películas. – Gobaith noto que sus novias lo miraban. - ¿Qué? Oigan yo también veo películas.

-Yo creo que disfrutare la de Pantera Negra. Aún no me pongo al día con todas para verme esa. – Sonata se puso los audífonos para ver la película.

Tsubasa y Midna sonrieron entre ellos al ver como los más jóvenes se relacionan. Saben que esto no será sencillo, pero les alegra ver lo unidos que son.

-Te dije que ellas eran una buena opción y que Sonata era un amor.

-Lo sé. Siempre tienes la razón. – Midna tomó la mano de su esposo, quien devolvió el gesto. – Odio que me conozcas tan bien Midna.

-Ya casi 30 años de casados contigo Tsubasa. Conozco tus mañas. Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. No dejaremos que tu madre ni esos ancianos arruinen la vida de nuestro hijo. Al fin ha empezado a vivir de nuevo.

-Tal vez lo omito más de una vez Midna… pero me alegro haber chocado contigo ese día. Pensar que dicha chica tímida y algo nerd escondería a tan bella mujer, por dentro y por fuera.

La mujer sonrió a las palabras de su esposo. Sólo apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, porque las palabras sobraban entre ellos. Y los que veían dicha escena nunca dejaban de pensar en que nunca habían visto una pareja más unida que ellos.

Gobaith sonrió al ver la buena relación que sus padres tenían, con sus altos y bajos. Pero su abuelo siempre le dijo que Midna era digna miembro de la familia por su gran corazón. Algo que el anciano siempre le dijo que él heredó… a veces no se cree ello. Pero es verdad… Ahora lo puede ver, había heredado de su padre su apariencia y ciertas mañas. Pero de su madre… ese sentimiento de ayudar sin pedir nada a cambio.

Se acomodó cuando inició el despegue del avión… Era la hora… en unas horas, su destino se verá marcado de un modo u otro.

* * *

Tras ya unas largas horas de vuelo, casi un día para ellos, Gobaith y el resto daban gracias por pisar al fin tierra. Spike quería estirar sus patas, estar dentro de la jaula para llevarlo es muy molesto. Pero todo iba a terminar rápido, solo estaban haciendo los últimos arreglos en la zona de migraciones.

Las chicas veían con asombro como Tsubasa y Midna hablaban en japonés, el idioma madre de Gobaith, mientras que él, Hikari y Yu hablaban en el mismo idioma con los que les hacían unas preguntas. Cuando ellas fueron las siguientes, dejaron que Tsubasa hablara por ellas, no entendían casi nada de lo que decían. La velocidad de sus palabras era superior incluso a cuando Gobaith habla con sus padres en dicho idioma.

-No se preocupen, debido a que aprendí ambos idiomas a la vez es que a veces pienso lo que tengo que decir para no confundir palabras. No se preocupen, luego se acostumbran.

Las chicas asintieron a las palabras de Gobaith, quien paso a ver a sus padres, quienes le dieron el visto bueno para que pasen al fin. No era fácil que muchos turistas pasen tan rápido, más porque ni Sunset ni Sonata tienen registros de vuelo, obviamente. Pero eso lo tenían ya muy solucionado.

Las chicas que nunca habían pisado el aeropuerto de Tokyo, simplemente vieron con maravilla el lugar y lo bien estructurado que estaba, sin contar la gran cantidad de gente que iba y venía.

-Kon'nichiwa Tsubasa-sama, Midna-sama. – La visión de una mujer en kimono, hizo que los adultos sonrían, pero que Gobaith se sorprenda.

-¿Rose? – La mujer sonrió al ver al muchacho, aunque sus ojos mostraron algo de dolor al ver que estaba con cicatrices en la cara para luego sonreír más al ver que sus ojos, ambos, eran rojos.

-Gobaith-sama, Watashi wa anata ni aete ureshīdesu. (Me alegro de verlo)

-Byōdō ni (Igualmente) – Gobaith se sorprendió por el abrazo que recibió por parte de ella, pero devolvió el gesto con gusto. - Anata no kekkon'omedetō. (Felicidades por tu matrimonio)

Los padres del joven y la hermana mayor de él no pudieron evitar sonreír al oír como Gobaith interactuaba con dicha mujer. Pero las demás se mostraban confundidas, ¿Quién era ella?

-Rose, habla en el idioma de ellas por favor y preséntate.

-Con gusto Lady Midna. – Rose termino el abrazo con el muchacho y vio a las 8 chicas con una gran sonrisa. – Mucho gusto a todas, soy Rose Scent, una de las mucamas de la familia Kosei y una de las niñeras del joven Gobaith.

-Un gusto… Soy Twilight Sparkle.

-Sunset Shimmer.

-Un placer, soy Rarity.

-Hola, soy Applejack.

-Soy Fluttershy, un placer.

-Me llamo Pinkie Pie.

-Que tal, soy Rainbow Dash.

Rose vio a todas con un ojo algo analítico, cosa que las puso algo nerviosas, solo para ver a Gobaith y darle una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

-Bueno joven Gobaith, veo que tiene un muy buen gusto. Eso me alegra, sus hijos serán muy lindos.

Ver la cara de las 7 chicas fue muy gracioso para ella. Pero ver como Gobaith negaba con la cabeza, denotaba que él sabía como ella interactuaba y como a veces se dejaba llevar con sus bromas y comentarios.

-Yo… yo soy Sonata Kosei… soy…

-La hija adoptiva de ambos patrones, lo sé. Déjame darte la bienvenida. Espero que la villa Kosei de su agrado, Lady Sonata. – La chica asintió algo avergonzada al ser tratada con tanto respeto. – Lady Hikari, me alegro de verla en tan buena salud y forma. La sigo por Twitter.

-Gracias Rose, me alegro que te guste lo que hago. – la mujer le dio una reverencia a Yu, quien asintió del mismo modo.

-Por favor síganme, los llevare a las limusinas que los llevaran a la villa.

-¿Limusinas?

-¿Villa?

Rarity y Applejack se vieron las caras al oír ello. La mujer asintió con una sonrisa y pidió que la sigan. Era interesante ver las reacciones de las que no sabían lo bien acaudalada que es la familia Kosei.

En el estacionamiento fue como Rose les dijo, había 2 limusinas que esperaban por ellos. Tsubasa negó con la cabeza al ver que su madre tenía que ver con esto. No le sorprende…

La primera limusina fue tomada por la familia Kosei y Yu, mientras la segunda por las 7 chicas, Spike y Rose. Cuando todo ya estaba en orden, el viaje a la villa inició.

Las que venían por primera vez a Japón se sorprendieron mucho al ver la estructura de las calles por las que pasaban, no faltaban las tomas de fotos, algo que todo buen turista debe de tomar en un nuevo lugar.

-Espero que la estadía sea de su agrado.

-Gracias por los buenos sentimientos Rose. Veo que Gobaith te aprecia mucho. – La mujer sonrió a las palabras de Twilight, quien tenía a Spike en sus brazos.

-Conozco al joven Gobaith desde que era niño. Yo fui la que… lo cuido luego del accidente. – las chicas se quedaron en silencio al oír ello. – Veo que les dijo la verdad… eso es bueno, demuestra que ha cambiado para bien.

-¿Es extrajera? Habla muy bien el inglés…

-Si, soy de Inglaterra. – Fluttershy asintió a esas palabras. – Mis padres vinieron aquí cuando yo era muy niña. Y desde que tengo memoria he servido a la familia Kosei, Hikari y yo somos buenas amigas. Y nos tratamos como tales cuando podemos.

-Menciono una villa. ¿Qué tan grande es? – Rainbow se mostró interesada en esa información.

-Mmm, la villa Kosei es grande. Debido a que está en un terreno que ha sido de la familia por generaciones, pocos pueden entrar sin el permiso del líder de la familia. Claro, eso fue hasta hace poco. Lord Tsubasa es más condescendiente con varias cosas… aunque eso no le agrade a Lady Begonia.

-¿Quién…? Disculpe mi ignorancia pero…

-No se preocupe Lady Sunset. – la chica se sonrojo un poco ante el título. – Jeje, deberá irse acostumbrando a que la llamen así. Todas. Serán las esposas del joven Gobaith en un año, si todo sale bien. Pero volviendo al tema… Lady Begonia es la abuela de Gobaith y la madre de Lord Tsubasa.

-No… suena como una mujer muy razonable. Sin ofender…

-No es ninguna ofensa Lady Rarity. Lady Begonia es conocida por ser muy cerrada en los asuntos de la familia. Desde que Lord Sora falleció ha estado peor… sin contar que la información que recibió de que ustedes aplicaran la ley antigua, solo empeoro la situación. Nunca la había visto tan furiosa.

-Wow, suena a que es una abuela que no le gusta perder.

-Porque así es Lady Pinkie. Lady Begonia siempre ha estado acostumbrada a que las cosas sean a su modo. Pero desde que Lord Tsubasa trajo a Lady Midna y se casó con ella, es que ya nada le sale como ella desea.

-¿Por qué esa obsesión de que todo sea a su modo? No puede hacer eso…

-Simple Lady Applejack, ella nunca ha perdido… al menos hasta ahora. Y siento que será su propio nieto quien la haga sufrir la peor derrota posible.

Las chicas se vieron las caras con duda, parece que la situación familiar de Gobaith es muy compleja.

-¿Puede contarnos más de la familia Kosei? Gobaith y sus padres nos dijeron algo, pero…

-Por supuesto Lady Twilight. Ustedes serán miembros de la familia, por lo que es de esperarse que tarde o temprano reciban cierta educación de modales y de la historia de la familia.

-¿Modales? – Rainbow y Pinkie sonaron algo preocupadas al oír ello.

-Un poco… solo en situaciones formales. Lady Midna como la ven, es un viento salvaje. Pero les puedo dar un resumen. La familia Kosei es de las más antiguas del mundo, su árbol genealógico va más allá de los registros históricos por lo que sabemos. Existe la leyenda de que descienden de un Dios hecho de luz.

-Interesante… - Sunset sonrió con algo de ironía, no estaban tan lejos de la realidad. Solo que era un alien y no un Dios el ancestro de los Kosei.

-Si. La familia Kosei ha estado involucrada en varias situaciones desde su existencia, créanlo o no, el apellido ha sobrevivido al paso del tiempo a pesar de la escasa descendía de varones. Se dice que el motivo se debe a una leyenda antigua que solo el líder de la familia puede ver. Hay tanto que no se sabe con claridad, pero la villa fue construida en los terrenos que fueron un regalo del gobierno japonés luego de la restauración Meiji. Creo que los detalles más jugosos los hallaran en los libros de la familia.

Al oír ello, Twilight y Sunset sonrieron, mientras el resto solo gruñía en señal de fastidio. Rose opto por contarles algunas cosas que pueden necesitar para lo que será su estadía en la villa Kosei.

* * *

Horas de camino y demás, eso era lo que les espero luego del aeropuerto. Tras finalmente salir de lo que sería el escándalo de la ciudad, siguió lo que sería el campo. No era raro ver estas cosas en los caminos a las zonas más alejadas de las ciudades en Japón, pero Gobaith siempre sentía que esto era algo aburrido. No era paciente cuando se trata de viajar…

Ver como Sonata se mostraba emocionada por lo que veía y le hacía varias preguntas a sus padres le saco una sonrisa. Una que desapareció al ver que estaban ya en los terrenos de la familia. Sabía que al llegar… ella estará ahí. Apretó el puño al imaginar lo que ella le dirá, su abuela no tardará en querer sacarle en cara que estaba cometiendo un error. Pero esta vez será distinto… no le teme. Ya no.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la villa, una que tenía toques de las casas tradicionales japonesas, así como de las modernas, le hizo sentir nostalgia… a veces…

-Hemos llegado Gobaith… ella está afuera… - ver la expresión de su padre le hizo entender que era la hora.

Salir del vehículo y verse no solo con sus parientes y los demás ancianos no significaba nada, no cuando poso sus ojos en su abuela. Una mujer que ya estaba en 70 años, pero que mostraba aun aire de dureza y mando. Sonata se aferró a su brazo cuando la anciana poso su vista en ella, así como en el resto de chicas, que podían sentir el obvio desprecio de la mujer.

Gobaith noto que ella ni miro a su padre, era lo de siempre, así como con su madre. La anciana estaba a unos metros de él. Gobaith vio de reojo a sus familiares y a los ancianos, quienes lo veían con sorpresa… los ojos rojos eran una clara señal de que él había logrado madurar. El chico le sonrió a Sonata y a las chicas, con Hikari conteniéndose en decir algo solo porque Yu se lo decía en susurro. Solo dio unos pasos para estar a unos metros de ella.

-Veo que al fin entraste en razón…

-Si… Vine a finalmente elegir mi destino.

Los jadeos de sorpresa de varios no se esperaron. Gobaith nunca le había hablado de ese modo a la mujer y ella lo sabía, se mostraba en su cara.

-Veo que al fin has ganado algo de valor.

-No gracias a ti, para que lo sepas. – Gobaith dio unos pasos para estar casi a un metro de su abuela. – Solo sigo lo que mi abuelo me dijo que haga.

-Él era un idiota…

-Pero mejor persona de lo que tú eres. Dejémonos de juegos abuela… no nos queda. Vine para aplicar la ley antigua de la familia y traje a las chicas con quienes hare que se aplique.

-¿Crees que dejare que unas extranjeras…?

-Te lo recuerdo… la decisión final es mía. Vine a tomar lo que por derecho es mío. – Gobaith vio con fiereza a los ancianos, quienes lo veían con igual de intensidad. – Ya no más juegos abuela…

-Vaya, veo que al fin tienes agallas Gobaith.

El joven se sorprendió al oír esa voz…. Del grupo de atrás de su abuela, salió una chica que fácilmente era de su edad. De cabello rosa y ojos verdes, de una figura esbelta y de modelo, de ropas algo reveladoras para muchos, la chica se paró en frente de Gobaith luego de que la abuela de este se ponga a un lado.

-Pensar que me quieres reemplazar por esas… Veo que tus gustos son igual de malos, Gobaith. – la chica lo vio con molestia y él hizo lo mismo, una expresión que nunca se había visto en él.

-Y tú sigues siendo una lengua suelta… Nanami.

Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver que ella era la que… los padres de Gobaith se mostraron serios y que Hikari tenga expresión no ayuda tampoco. Ambos adolescentes se veían las caras de nuevo tras años, esta vez para decidir algo que iba más allá de ellos, sus destinos.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

 **MLP:**

-Oye, estoy más que segura que podemos llegar a un acuerdo…

-Claro. Baja esa enorme pelota con pintura y hablamos.

-No si tu no bajas esa resortera…

Kaguro y Rainbow se miraban desafiantes en medio del pueblo, con todos viéndolos con algo de sorpresa y pena ajena.

Rainbow Dash no había olvidado lo que pasó la última vez y como había jurado venganza. Quería hacer sufrir a este lobo por lo que paso y lo hará… pero no espero que este sea tan hábil al hacer sus bromas. Desde la mañana de hoy están así. En esta lucha a muerte…

Trampas, pasteles, pintura… se habían lanzado de todo. Y no habían logrado tener un ganador claro. Estaban en las últimas, una quería dormir y el otro tenía hambre.

-¡Vamos, hagan algo! ¡Me aburro! – Navi estaba sentada sobre una bolsa con pop corn, disfrutaba de todo esto.

-Hada maldita… - Kaguro miro a Rainbow, quien estaba toda sudada.

La muy maldita lo había confundido en más de una vez exponiéndose de tal modo que una hembra no debe. Si, es tonto en algunas cosas, pero sabe lo que es el contacto de pudor que debe haber entre machos y hembras. Según sabe, Rainbow no teme mostrar lo que tiene para ganarse uno que otro favor. Pero…

Sonrió al ver que puede hacer. Puede hacer algo que nadie ha hecho con ella y esa será la broma máxima.

-Ok, de acuerdo. Tú ganas. – El lobo bajó su arma de juguete para alzar las manos. – Me rindo.

-¿Te rindes? ¡SI! ¡Lo sabía, sigo siendo la mejor! – Rainbow tiro a un lado el balón con pintura, sin importar la víctima de este y dio unos giros en el aire de victoria. - ¡Sigo siendo la campeona!

Kaguro asintió y se acercó a ella para darle la mano. Ella alzó la pata, señal de respeto por el otro. Pero lo que ella no espero era ver como él besaba el dorso de su casco…

-Sin duda, no puedo competir con tan bella y astuta pegaso. Nadie se te compara Rainbow Dash.

Kaguro contuvo la risa al ver como el pelaje de la chica pasaba a uno rojizo. Trataba de decir algo, pero solo se dio media vuelta para volar al cielo a gran velocidad. El lobo soltó una fuerte carcajada al ver que su plan había funcionado.

-Wow… usar su ego contra ella. Apuesto que nadie le ha dicho eso de tal modo y por eso se quedó fría. Muy bien Kaguro.

-Gracias Navi. – el lobo agradeció a su amiga, quien estaba al lado de él.

-Pero sufrirás ahora a manos de ella.

-¿De qué…? ¡Twilight! – Kaguro vio como la princesa de la amistad estaba a unos pasos de ella. Sus ojos no mostraban emoción… estaban vacíos. – Ahm…

-Tú y yo… charla. Ahora. – Twilight uso su magia para tomar la oreja del lobo y jalarlo con ella al castillo.

Mientras él se quejaba, ella odiaba el fastidio que tenía en su estómago de ver lo que pasó. Rayos… ¿Por qué le molesto que él dijera eso y besara a Rainbow? Navi por su lado vio todo con pena. Pero una en el aire, sobre una nube…

Rainbow Dash no entendía que le pasó… Ella no era ajena a los besos, ha besado lo suficiente como para decir que eso no es nada y hasta hecho más. Pero nadie la había tratado como él lo hizo. Como la única en todo el mundo… esos ojos… ¡NO! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Ella no es así, ella no es una chiquilla! ¡Ella… ella…! ¿¡Por qué no puede quitar la sonrisa de su cara!?

-¡TE ODIO KAGURO CAELESTI!

Sin duda, el lobo había desencadenado algo que le pasaría factura luego.


	35. Revelaciones

**Otro capítulo, cada vez más cerca del final.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 35: Revelaciones**

Gobaith estaba sentado en medio de lo que sería su vieja habitación. Esperando lo que sería la hora del baño, cosa que siempre hay en esta casa. Malditos horarios de uso del baño.

La noche había llegado finalmente a este lugar y por lo tanto, algunos trataban de descansar para lo que mañana sería un día algo pesado.

No hubo mucho de que hablar luego de que llegaran a este lugar. Su abuela había dicho que mañana hablaran de todo y se retiro del lugar, no sin antes darle una mirada de desaprobación más que clara al joven heredero de la familia.

-Joven Gobaith, el baño está listo para su uso.

Oír la voz de Rose lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se puso de pie para abrir la puerta corrediza y verse cara a cara con la mujer. Ella solo le sonreía y empezó a caminar para que ella lo siga.

-Sabes, no es necesario que me lleves al cuarto de baño.

-Las viejas costumbres difícilmente mueren. Es más, de seguro desea hablar con alguien que lo conoce. Más ahora que no desea molestar a sus chicas.

Gobaith rodo los ojos al oír ello, algo que a ella siempre le pareció muy gracioso. Rose quería al muchacho como si fuera su hermano menor. Ella nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero desea que él se libre de lo que su abuela le desea imponer.

-El baño está como siempre, disfrútelo.

Gobaith asintió al ver que finalmente estaba en frente del cuarto de baño grande. Hace años que no lo usa. Abrió la puerta para ingresar en este y poder darse el tan anhelado baño que necesitaba en esos momentos. No pudo ver la cara de Rose por lo concentrado que estaba, ella se dio media vuelta para ir al lugar donde la esperaban. Esto iba a ser divertido.

* * *

-¿Vieron como nos miraba? Nos cree poca cosa.

Todas miraban como Rainbow lanzaba su maleta de mano con sus cosas sobre el futon que ella usará para dormir mientras estarán aquí. Ninguna podía refutar lo que su amiga decía, es más, sentían lo mismo que ella. Más porque esa chica Nanami las considera poca cosa.

-Lo sabemos Rainbow, no creas que no contuve mis ganas de ir a golpearla.

-Yo te hubiera ayudado querida. Esa harpía no merece a Gobaith.

Era raro ver a Rarity darle la razón a Applejack, pero no era el momento de que piensen en esas cosas. Sunset miro a través de la ventana que había en el lugar, la villa era bellísima. Pensar que Gobaith es heredero de estas tierras y todo lo que los Kosei han creado con los años. Pero también siente que el peso lo debe de estar afectando.

-He hablado con unas personas del lugar. No todos son tan malos. – Fluttershy terminó de ordenar su ropa para luego mirar al resto. – Muchos concuerdan que ella ha cambiado desde ese accidente. Dicen que… no sería bonito decirlo.

-Una zorra, eso es lo que es. – Pinkie dijo lo que se debía decir ante la sorpresa de todas, no esperaron ese vocabulario de la chica. – Pues es cierto, ella no solo ve a Goby como algo que debe ser suyo para el dinero, sino también como algo que odiar.

-Pinkie, entendemos lo que sientes. Todas los sentimos. No creas que me gusta la forma en que lo miraba. Su abuela tampoco me agrada, pero debemos ser políticos aquí. – Twilight limpio sus lentes para luego soltar un suspiro. – No sabemos casi nada de esa chica, pero se ve que no es la misma que Gobaith conoció. Y él lo sabe.

-Su mirada denotaba todo. – Sunset se cruzó de brazos luego de sentarse en la silla que había en el lugar. – Lo mejor será esperar y… - el sonido de la puerta corrediza siendo tocada la interrumpió. – Adelante.

La puerta se deslizó para dejar ver a Nanami en posición de geiza, obviamente siguiendo las tradiciones japonesas en cuestión de servidumbre o similares.

-Lamento interrumpir. Pero vengo a informar que él ya está tomando su baño.

-¡Oh, gracias Rose! – Pinkie se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta. - ¡Les cuento luego como fue!

Ver como Pinkie se iba a velocidad le sacó un suspiró a sus amigas y una risa a Rose, quien no negaba que le encantaría ver la cara de sorpresa de Gobaith.

Twilight sabía que ella sería la última… la que… se puso roja al imaginar lo que iba a suceder. Dios, ya le va a dar un ataque.

-Oye, sería bueno que empieces a leer ese libro tuyo.

Twilight le tapó la boca a Spike, quien olvidó que Rose estaba ahí con ellas. La mucama vio con curiosidad al perro, quien solo jadeaba en un intento de parecer normal. Las demás tratando de actuar normal… sin duda el joven amo había elegido chicas interesantes.

* * *

Gobaith yacía en medio del gran baño de agua caliente, su cabeza viendo hacia el techo en un intento de sacar de su cabeza el extraño presentimiento que tenía. Algo lo molestaba desde que llegó aquí. Ojalá sean cosas suyas… ya mañana verá como irá todo.

-Estoy estresado…

-Si quieres te ayudo.

El joven se puso de pie al oír la familiar voz. Se dio cuenta para verse con la sorpresa de que Pinkie estaba a unos pasos de él… Sin nada… tal como vino al mundo.

Trago saliva al ver que sin ropa, los pechos de la chica era más grandes de los que creyó en un inicio… además que no hay ninguna diferencia entre el techo y el… primer piso… eran del mismo color.

-Jeje, se ve que te alegras de verme. – Pinkie sonrió coqueta al ver la reacción que generó en su novio.

Ella siempre supo lo que tiene. Que no lo haya usado antes no significa que no lo sepa hacer.

-¿Qué estás…?

-Vine porque es mi turno. Es más, deseo ayudarte a soltar el estrés que debe tener. Más luego de ver a esa… zorra.

El joven se sorprendió al oír a Pinkie hablar de ese modo. Pero no debemos olvidar que ella siempre fue de las más celosas de las 7. No pudo pensar más en ello ya que sintió las manos de ella en una zona que estaba sensible.

-Oh, es distinto a lo que creí. Es cálido.

-No debes describir todo Pinkie. – ella sonrió para luego sacarle la lengua.

Lengua que pasó por su cuello y eso le sacó un gruñido de placer que a ella le gustó oír. La chica empezó a hacer el trabajo con sus manos mientras él tocaba su zona trasera. Obviamente, ella soltó un jadeo.

-Pensé que te gustaba lo de adelante… ah…

-Soy de gustos variables.

Ella fue incapaz de dar una respuesta cuando sus labios fueron tomados por los de él. Pinkie era una chica que disfrutaba más los besos que otra cosa. Para ella eso era suficiente para hacerla estar en las nubes. Por ello, dejó lo que estaba haciendo para tocar el pecho de su novio. Sintió algo de dolor al sentir las cicatrices que él tiene ahora.

Lo paso a ver y… recordó el pecho sin heridas cuando lo vieron luego del campamento. Sí, ahora estaba más trabajado, pero estaba más herido.

-Juntos…

Gobaith abrió los ojos con sorpresa al captar lo que ella quería hacer. Asintió para que ambos luego se pongan en una posición cómoda. Ella sobre él, dejándolo ver su parte más íntima. Sentir la respiración de él ahí abajo la dejaba muy excitada. Se lamio los labios al sentir sus emociones estar al límite.

Pinkie soltó un jadeo al sentir el dedo de él jugar con ella… escuchar como los fluidos empezaban a salir de ella era algo que nunca le había pasado. Abrió la boca para iniciar lo suyo. Lamio con algo de miedo al inicio, sólo para empezar a hacerlo con más ímpetu al ver la reacción que se generaba.

Pinkie Pie podía ser muy juguetona… en todo. Por ello, no era ver que ella experimentaba de modos distintos cuando lo tocaba. Las manos, labios y lengua exploraban todo lo que podía, más por el deseo de oírlo como lo hace sentir. Pero no espero que él hiciera lo mismo con ella, sentir la lengua en su interior casi la hacer perder la cordura. ¿Esto sintió Rainbow? Sacudió la cabeza al sentir que perdía la batalla, ella debía retomar las riendas. Por ello, se acomodó como pudo y usó sus pechos para poner dicho miembro entre ellos.

Pinkie sonrió al escuchar la voz de su novio, sabía que esto le iba a gustar. Ella no era ciega, Gobaith puede amarlas por lo que son, pero como todo chico, tiene sus gustos. Y los de él eran los pechos, por eso sabía que cartas jugar para ganar el terreno que necesitaba.

Empezó a mover sus pechos con sus manos para empezar su contraataque. Sentía que sus pechos se mojaban, era natural debido a lo que hacían. Pero Pinkie Pie se sentía bien en todo el sentido de la palabra. Mentalmente y físicamente. Por ello, bajó la guardia y le dio pase a que él…

-¡Aaaaaah! – No lo creía… Su lengua aún en su zona privada, pero su dedo en… en… - No… Está sucio… yo… - Pinkie sintió sus piernas flaquear… era como si fuera a tener un calambre… pero no sentía dolor… lo que sentía era placer, un gran placer… - ¡Gobyyyy!

Pinkie dejo salir toda la tensión que se acumulaba en ella, al mismo tiempo que sentía que él hacía lo mismo. Siendo sus pechos los que recibieron el resultado de ello. Pinkie Pie se quedó en su lugar rendida… quería volver a sentir ese placer… como se debe a la próxima.

…

-¡Fue increíble! ¡No sabía que fueras tan atrevido amor mío!

-Si… Ahm… Pinkie… Quita tu mano de ahí…

Ambos estaban juntos en la bañera de agua caliente. Pinkie se había lavado como se debe, dado que no quiere ensuciar el agua. Pero se notaba que ella quería más. Pero dado que no pueden explorar más de lo debido hasta que Twilight haga lo suyo…

-Ok… Pero a la próxima vamos hasta el final. – La chica se cruzó de brazos… mala idea, parecían más grandes.

-Si… - Gobaith sacudió su cabeza, el calor ya lo estaba mareando. Mejor sale de aquí.

-Oye… te amo Goby. No lo olvides… siempre estaremos juntos. – El chico vio a la chica con sorpresa. Se le notaba un poco asustada. Pero él sabía que era lo normal dado que…

-Siempre… - Pinkie aceptó gustosa el beso que él le dio. Odiaba sonreír como una boba luego de cada beso, pero así era… - Ahora, salgamos de aquí antes de que…

-Oh, siguen aquí.

La voz de Sunset lo sacó de cuadro, se dio media vuelta para verse no sólo con ella sino con las demás también… sin nada. Oh no… poder ver a todas como Dios las trajo al mundo, con sus atributos totalmente visibles y con sólo algo del vapor ocultando poco o nada… Si, había visto a Sunset, Rainbow y Rarity más… Pero Applejack tenía lo que llamarías un cuerpo trabajado… ver su abdomen trabajado le daba un toque sexi a ella, sobre todo. Fluttershy… su piel no era tan blanca como la de Rarity, pero sus caderas eran tal vez las más prominentes de todas, su pecho de tamaño medio era tierno… Más por como ella trataba de taparlo… Y Twilight… ella era la más promedio de todas, caderas, pechos y demás promedio. Pero ese era el encanto de ella, su belleza radicaba en otra cosa que en lo físico… más cuando…

-No te quedes viendo… idiota. – Eso basta…

Gobaith no pudo más con la excitación de hace poco, la de ahora y el calor infernal del que era víctima. Lo único que recordó antes de caer desmayado por el mareo que estaba sintiendo era la cara y voces de preocupación de cada una. Vaya forma de acabar su día…

* * *

-Parece que algo pasó.

-Déjaselo a Rose. Ella se encarga del idiota de nuestro hermano.

Sonata asintió a las palabras de Hikari, quien yacía en su futon para dormir de una vez. Mientras que la más joven se encogia de hombros.

-Todos fueron amables conmigo hoy.

-Es porque eres un acto de rebeldía de papá contra la abuela. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero ella poco a poco se ha ganado el desprecio de los miembros de la casa. Sólo espero que Yu esté bien en la habitación que le dieron.

Sonata sabía que su hermana quería estar al lado de su prometido, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que Sonata necesitaba de compañía.

-Esa chica Nanami… no es muy amable. Me vio feo…

-Ella es así con todo el mundo según oí. Pero es de una familia importante y por eso la respetan. – Hikari cerró los ojos en un intento de tratar de recordar algo. – Antes ella era tan tierna, pero lo que pasó la marcó.

-¿Cómo con Onii-chan?

-No… Gobaith sólo tuvo un cambio algo negativo… pero no fue un cambio de personalidad total. Nanami cambió totalmente luego de ese día.

Sonata se acomodó para poder dormir, no sin antes hacer una última pregunta.

-¿Crees que… ella aún lo ame?

-… No lo sé. Pero si es así… ya perdió su oportunidad hace años.

Ambas hermanas optaron por dormir, mañana será un día algo pesado.

* * *

-Tsubasa, ya duerme. Son las 2 de la mañana.

-En un rato, estoy por descubrir algo que se me ha sido esquivó años…

Midna negó desde su cama y acomodó su almohada para descansar, mañana será un día pesado. Pero Tsubasa no estaba listo para ello. Algo le tenía de los mil nervios…

Se había puesto a revisar algunas cosas del pasado en el almacén de datos de la familia. Y halló algo que lo sacó de cuadro. Ingresos de dinero que no tenían un origen claro. Uno que se inició desde cierta fecha casi 30 años atrás y se acabó justo el día que su hermano falleció. Eso no era normal, algo le molesta de ello.

Empezó a leer y rebuscar más y más en lo que sería los balances de los últimos años. No había nada similar, no desde la muerte de Daichi. Revisó rápidamente desde su laptop lo que sería los registros en la cuenta de la familia… y algo le puso la sangre helada.

El ingreso de dinero era por un pago que la familia había hecho a una compañía fantasma. Si bien el monto no era nada para ellos, una familia adinerada a más no poder, esto si le daba claras sospechas y… sería estúpido pensar que sus padres no sabían de esto. Su padre tal vez no sabía de estas cosas, fue un hombre que lucho en una guerra por lo que estas cosas no eran lo suyo, pero su madre.

No… No puede ser. Trató de hallar algo, un punto de contacto, algo que les diga de donde diablos salió ese dinero y a quienes le dieron el monto que aquí aparece como donaciones, algo que normalmente se muestra con la institución a quien le das ese monto de dinero.

Sintió que la cabeza le dio vueltas al ver que… Golpeó la mesa con fuerza, eso bastó para despertar a Midna con algo de miedo y rabia. Una rabia que pasó a la preocupación al ver la cara de su esposo… Más al ver que estaba con unos ojos que claramente denotaban una decepción de gran nivel.

-Tsubasa… Cielo… ¿Qué pasa…?

-Ese maldito… Por eso fue todo… por dinero… el muy idiota nos estaba vendiendo…

-¿De qué hablas Tsubasa? ¿De quién hablas…?

-¡Daichi, mi maldito hermano era un traidor! ¡Él estaba dando dinero a quienes no debía! ¡No fue un accidente lo que lo mató…! ¡Fue él…! ¡Mi abuelo lo mandó a matar! – Midna se llevó la mano a la boca al oír ello. - ¡Todo está aquí! ¡La salida de dinero, el ingreso de este, todo! ¡Estaba dando dinero e información de importancia a los Yakuza! ¡Eso explica porque de repente varios grupos de ellos fueron apresados, mi padre y abuelo debieron atacar luego de la muerte de Daichi para evitar represalias!

Midna se acercó a su esposo y lo abrazó desde atrás al sentir que estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-¿Crees que tu padre…?

-No… mi padre nos amaba a ambos por igual. Pero mi abuelo… él sólo nos vio como herramientas para mantener la familia, por ello no dudo lo que hizo… más al ver que Daichi derrochaba el dinero en cosas sin sentido y mujeres. Me alegro que no lo hayas conocido… lo odiaba como no tienes idea.

-Entones… tu madre…

-Debe saber lo que Daichi hacía, no es tonta. Ella a regulado las cuentas de familia por años. Ella lo sabía y no dijo nada. Porque sé que ella nunca le haría algo malo a Daichi… él era el favorito de ella. Yo soy sólo el reemplazo que había… nada más.

Midna abrazó a su esposo con fuerza, ella sabía lo mucho que él amaba a su hermano. Aunque era obvio que este no sentía el mismo aprecio por Tsubasa. De seguro porque… lo veía como alguien débil.

-¿Qué harás Tsubasa? ¿Mostrar esto…? Esto manchara la reputación de la generación anterior. Esto… destruirá a tu madre. El legado de tu abuelo y padre. No dudo que no nos afectará a nosotros ya que no tenemos nada que ocultar, pero… esto será un golpe bajo para tu madre y los viejos.

-Entonces aprenderán a que… los trapos sucios y las mentiras nunca se quedan por siempre en las sombras. ¿Querían que sea más firme en la familia y actúe como un líder? – Midna sintió un escalofrío al ver los ojos rojos de su esposo, esos que normalmente sólo denotaban paz y tranquilidad, ahora sólo mostraban ira. – Pues eso tendrán. Aunque tengan que rodar cabezas.

* * *

-¿Qué se siente al saber que tienes lo que deseas tan cerca? – Adagio le hizo la pregunta al hombre quien yacía viendo unas imágenes de algo grande. – Se ve que te interesa saber más de esos gigantes. ¿Eres como el hermano de Sonata?

-¿Por qué el interés tan repentino?

-Simple curiosidad. Puedo parecer una adolescente, pero tengo mis años. – Con que eso era… - Además, te pareces a ese chico.

-Somos primos… es obvio que tengamos similitudes, más si nuestros padres fueron gemelos. – el hombre no volteó a verla, pero ella sonrió al ver que al menos no la ignora.

-¿Cuál es tu historia? Si puedo saber…

-No hay mucho que contar. Mi padre, quien jamás conocí era el heredero de la familia. Pero ambicioso y manipulador, se metió con la hija de uno de los jefes de los Yakuzas sólo para acercarse a este y tener un negocio. Él murió en un accidente y mi madre quedó embarazada. Me tuvo y luego de ello, todo el imperio Yakuza que iba a ser de ella se vino abajo por una intervención policial bien planeada.

-¿Crees que la familia Kosei tuvo que ver?

-Me da igual. No me interesa lo que los Yakuza o los Kosei me pueden dar. Sólo me interesa una cosa, el poder que corre por mis venas.

-El poder de los Ultraman. – Adagio se acercó a él y vio la estatua que estaba ahí presente. – Se parece a Tiga, la similitud es abismal.

-Lo sé, por ello sé que este es mi destino. – Adagio vio al hombre y no pudo evitar sentir un apego a él, era extraño. – Cuando tenga lo que mi querido primo tiene en mano, podré al fin cumplir mi destino.

-Pues… esperemos que sea algo grande. Aunque no sé porque hay un Kaijuu con esa estatua. – la estatua al lado del gigante era el misterio más grande para ellos.

-No lo sé con certeza. Parece ser un tipo de guardián. Pero no importa, solo necesito algo más y mi pequeño proyecto estará listo.

Adagio vio como el hombre logró terminar lo que estaba haciendo. Sonrió al ver que todo parecía estar listo para la caída de Tiga.

* * *

Al día siguiente, ante que la situación y las chicas se haga presente. Tsubasa pidió una reunión de emergencia con todo los miembros de la familia, excluyendo sus hijos.

-¿Por qué el alboroto primo? ¿Acaso dormiste mal? – una de las primas del líder de la familia trató de hacerse la graciosa, pero la mirada del hombre la tenía de los nervios, así como a todos.

Tsubasa Kosei era conocido por ser tal vez el líder más calmado que hubo en toda la familia. Pero se era bien sabido sobre su temperamento, uno que daba pavor si te ganabas su ira.

-Habla de una vez Tsubasa. Así podremos finalmente hablar de la estupidez de tu hijo y de botar a la mocosa que metiste a la familia.

Midna apretó el puño al oír ello, esa vieja nunca se cansó de insultar a sus hijos. Y ahora también a Sonata, estaba harta de ella. Pero ver como Tsubasa ponía al frente unos papeles, supo que su esposo no iba con juegos.

-¿Qué es esto…?

-Simple prima. Los movimientos que se han hecho los dos años antes de que Daichi muera. Y mira lo que halle, movimientos irregulares y transacciones que nunca se me fueron informadas. – la mujer y su esposo se quedaron helados al oír ello… él… - ¿Me creen idiota? ¿¡Creen que soy tan idiota como no darme cuenta que estaban haciendo cosas ilegales antes y durante el tiempo que estuve de líder!?

-Lord Tsubasa, creo que esta…

-¡No he pedido que hablen! – el silencio fue abrupto, nadie había visto al hombre así… ni su esposa ni su madre. Tsubasa Kosei estaba furioso y avergonzado. - ¡Drogas, coimas, extorsiones! ¿¡A esto ha llegado la familia Kosei!? ¿¡A ser criminales!? ¡Respondan!

-Estas llevando esto muy lejos hijo. Nuestra familia ha hecho lo necesario para mostrar su poder y esto solo es algo pequeño.

-¿Así lo ves madre? ¿Pequeño? Están haciendo cosas que harían que mis ancestros se retuercen desde el más allá. Mi padre estaría decepcionado… de todo. Y más de ti.

-No hables de tu padre. No tiene nada que ver…

-¿Por qué? Se tan amable de decirme porque… te oigo madre. O eres tan cobarde como lo fue mi hermano. – Midna y varios se quedaron con el aire en la garganta. Tsubasa nunca le había hablado así a la mujer… Eso denotaba que el poco respeto que tal vez hubo por ella, por ser su madre, murió al ver lo que estaba encubriendo.

-¡Porque tu padre era débil! ¡Su moralidad siempre lo llevó a hacer cosas que pudo destruirnos como fuerza de poder en el mundo! ¿¡No lo ves!? ¡Por ello hicimos esto, sin dinero o poder no podemos tener todo bajo control!

-¡No se trata de ello! ¡Se trata de las atrocidades que hacen por tener el control! ¡El mundo no se rige a nuestros deseos!

-¡Somos la familia más poderosa del mundo! ¡Nosotros debemos guiar, ese es el lema de familia Kosei! – Begonia se puso de pie al igual que Tsubasa, el ambiente era tenso. Era una batalla entre él y ella, de nadie más. – Tu hijo es igual a ti. Débil. No acepta que esto es lo que debe hacer.

-Mi hijo, ha vivido y visto cosas que le darían pavor a cualquiera aquí. Él ha salido de la oscuridad en que cayó por decisiones estúpidas gracias a esas chicas y a la niña que Midna y yo adoptamos. – Tsubasa sabía lo que su hijo hacía, lo que había afrontado. Algo que ellos no saben y nunca podrían afrontar. – Todo por cuenta propia. Ahora sé porque mi padre me pidió darle ese nombre… Esperanza. Él será la esperanza de esta familia, la que la llevará por el buen camino. Y no por el que idiotas como ustedes lo llevan. Por ello, aplico la ley marcial…

Los jadeos de todos los presentes fueron unísonos. Algunos se quedaron en sus sitios, no lo podían creer. La ley marcial de la familia era simple… si el líder lo ve necesario. Destruye el consejo, la línea secundaria de la familia y la generación anterior. Sólo quedan los líderes actuales y los hijos de estos como miembros de estos. Los demás, son expulsados de la familia para siempre.

-¡No puede hacer eso! ¡Somos miembros de…!

-¿Creen que dejaré que criminales se queden en mi familia? ¡No, se acabó! ¡Para todos! Y no creas que no me enteré del secreto de Daichi… - Tsubasa vio a su madre con pura ira. - ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarlo? Mi hermano me odiaba, lo sé. Pero yo no… tenía derecho de saber que él tuvo un hijo. ¡Por más bastardo que sea! ¡Era mi hermano!

Begonia se quedo viendo a su hijo con una expresión que luchaba entre la del horror y la de la rabia. Lo descubrió…

-Por eso querías declarar a Gobaith como inestable. Por eso lo metiste a ese matrimonio arreglado, porque de un modo u otro ganabas. Si se negaba o aceptaba. Lástima madre. Él halló las razones para ser más fuerte. – Tsubasa vio como la puerta se abrió y Rose le daba el asentamiento. – Déjalos pasar…

En cuestión de segundos, lo que sería un montón de agentes policiales y demás se hicieron presentes. Los intentos de los demás por evitar ser arrestados era más que obvio. Pero inútiles. Había muchos. Begonia vio a su hijo con desconcierto… pero algo de orgullo. Por más irónico que suene.

-Al fin actúas como un líder.

-No… actúo con moral… por más que duela. – las lágrimas que salieron de los ojos del hombre denotan que… esta fue la decisión más difícil de su vida. Y por ello, se sentía mal… A pesar de lo correcto que hacía.

* * *

Varios minutos antes de que todo lo dicho ocurriera antes, Gobaith estaba sentado al lado de lo que era el pequeño estanque donde recuerda, haber hablado con su abuelo más de una vez. Era raro estar aquí y que él no…

Sintió que alguien se le acercaba, los pasos no eran suaves como el de las chicas, estos eran más firmes y algo desafiantes. Suspiró al imaginar quien era la persona que se acercaba. Pero no dijo nada, dejó que ella se siente a su lado y tome aire, porque sabía que esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano.

-¿No tienes nada que decirme luego de casi 8 años? – Gobaith pasó a ver a Nanami, quien como él, miraba el estanque sin nada más que decir.

-¿Qué tengo que decir? ¿No está todo claro Nanami? Creo que lo dejaste bien en claro hace 8 años.

La chica no dijo nada, ni hizo el intento de refutar algo que era cierto. Pero ambos sabían que si querían seguir con sus vidas, debían tener esta charla por más incómoda que sea.

-Esas 7 me odian. No importa, el sentimiento es mutuo. Porque…

-Ellas saben lo que pasó…

-¿Saben que abandonaste a tu amigo? – Gobaith la paso a ver con rabia, le importa poco si ella lo mira del mismo modo. – Porque eso hiciste Gobaith.

-Lo que hice, fue salvarte. Porque él no tuvo el valor de querer arriesgar su cuello por ti. Por ello es que estas viva. – Nanami se amedrento un poco, sus palabras eran firmes y algo crueles. – Te salve porque me importabas, eras mi amiga. Él también lo era y por eso he callado tantos años la verdad. Él, era un cobarde que te quiso dejar morir.

-¡No puedes hablar así! ¡Éramos niños!

-¡Qué ya sabían lo que era correcto y que no! ¿¡Por qué demonios no lo entiendes!? ¡Te quiso dejar morir! ¡A ti! ¡Y yo quien te salvó se quedo para recibir la indiferencia de quien era una de las personas más importantes para mí! ¿¡Es eso justo!?

-No sabes nada… Nada. – La chica se puso de pie para tratar de irse, pero Gobaith la tomó de la muñeca y la detuvo ante la sorpresa de ella. – Suéltame.

-No, me harté de que esto sea así. Años soportando la indiferencia de mi abuela y muchos más. Años sufriendo por las pesadillas, cada día que me veía al espejo y veía sólo uno de mis ojos de color rojo, me hacía recordar lo roto que estaba por dentro. Lo mucho que me dolía ver la indiferencia de muchos y más de la tuya.

-Cállate…

-Dime Nanami. ¿No vives con la conciencia tranquila? ¿Te parece justo todo lo que ha pasado? ¿Es justo que suframos de este modo por la muerte de un amigo que nunca valió la pena? – el silencio de ella parecía ser su respuesta, una que él no dejaría pasar. - ¡Dime!

-¡Estaba comprometida a él! – la chica lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos y él se quedó helado. - ¡Él era quien debía ser mi esposo! ¡Mis padres acordaron casarme con él, por dinero! ¡Dinero! – Nanami se libró de su agarre para verlo con rabia y algo de vergüenza. - ¡Yo lo sabía, nos lo dijeron juntos! ¡Él no dijo nada, lo veía como algo normal en su familia! ¡Pero yo no, tenía sueños, anhelos y todo se iba de mis manos! ¡Todo!

Nanami se dio media vuelta y trató de retomar el control de sus emociones. Maldiciendo decir una verdad que llevaba años ocultando.

-Cuando te conocí… no lo niego, me gustaste mucho. Eras distinto a Kai quien hacía todo para impresionarme. Eras humilde a pesar de que se veía lo hábil que eras en todo lo que hacías. Por ello Kai te tenia envidia… Él nunca fue tu amigo Gobaith, sólo quería demostrar que podía ser superior a ti. Pero nunca lo logro… siempre fuiste tú el que lograba todo. Y con el paso de los días, sentí que quería seguir viéndote. – Nanami se agachó al lado del estanque y vio al fin su reflejo.

Se quiso reír por lo tonta que se veía. Ya no era la misma que hace años. La niña que soñaba con casarse con el príncipe que halló en Gobaith le daría un golpe en la cara.

-Cuando pasó el accidente… me sentí fatal. No sólo por lo que me paso físicamente, sino por Kai, quien murió… y yo sabía que él debió morir de un modo que nadie más conocía, sólo tú. Pero sabía en el fondo que no era tu culpa…

Gobaith se quedó helado al oír ello… pero el sentimiento de ira lo dominó rápidamente y tomó a la chica de los brazos para alzarla y verla a los ojos. Ella sintió miedo por primera vez de él, esos ojos rojos le decían todo lo que él sentía. Rabia, decepción, traición… Odio.

-¿Y por qué me trataste como basura? ¿Por qué fui yo el que pagó todo? Dime… ¿por qué? – ella bajó la cabeza, no le quería responder. - ¿¡Por qué!?

-¡Porque tenía miedo! ¡Mis padres estaban furiosos cuando perdieron su boleto a una vida mejor! ¡Me dijeron que si no ayudaba a que tu familia les pagara algo, me iban a dejar en un orfanato! ¡No quería ello!

Gobaith apretó los dientes con rabia. Todo lo que vivió… todo por la codicia de una maldita familia. Todo… por nada. Se sentía estúpido. Había aprendido a leer el lenguaje corporal cuando alguien miente. Y ella no lo estaba haciendo, y eso le daba más rabia.

-¿¡Eso era lo que siempre fui para ti!? ¿¡Tan poco valía lo que sentías, lo que yo sentía!? ¡Te quería Nanami, no lo supe hasta años después! ¡Te juro que si nada de eso hubiera pasado, hubiera movido mar y tierra para estar contigo! – la chica bajó la cabeza al oír esa declaración. – Cuando me enteré del compromiso, estuve conflictuado. Mi yo de hace 8 años hubiera estado feliz. La niña que le gustaba sentía lo mismo. Pero el yo de ahora lo vio como un castigo más, un sufrimiento más para la lista de los que había sufrido.

-¿Por eso esta con esas 7? ¿Para no verme más? – el odio y celos que se oían en su voz eran claros, ahora él lo sabía.

-Creo que el derecho de sentir algo por mí murió hace años Nanami…

-¡No! – la chica tomó a Gobaith del brazo y lo vio con todo el sentimiento que pudo transmitir en sus ojos. - ¡Podemos… podemos iniciar de nuevo! ¡Lo admito, he estado con varios chicos! ¡Pero nadie me dio la paz que me dabas con tu mera presencia! ¡Aún… yo…!

-Nanami…

-¡Una oportunidad, por favor! ¡Sólo una! ¡Quería estar contigo a pesar del daño que te hice y por ello acepté esto! ¡Lo de…! – Gobaith vio como la chica parecía quedarse sin argumentos. – Sé que fui una estúpida… perdí tanto por ser tan cobarde… Por favor… si este es el adiós definitivo… Dime al menos si… si hubiera sido todo diferente… ¿habríamos sido felices?

Gobaith se quedó mudo a esas palabras. Él… siempre supo en el fondo que ella… ella siempre será la primera chica que él amo… un amor infantil. Uno que tal vez siempre estuvo destinado a perecer. Pero la ilusión de un niño difícilmente muere. Más si…

-Sí… Lo pudimos ser…

El sonido de lo que parecían gritos de protesta, agentes sacando uno a uno a miembros de su familia ante la sorpresa de ambos hizo que ambos sepan que la situación ya estaba clara.

-Veo que… ya no habrá nada que discutir. Creo que tendré que informar que lo nuestro no pasará. – Nanami supo que no había más que decir. – Con suerte, mis padres no me mandaran a un compromiso hasta que cumpla 18. Lo mejor será que empaque… mañana regresaré a casa para informar de todo…

Gobaith vio como la chica le dio un beso casto en los labios, uno que supo a lágrimas para él. Uno que marcaba el fin de algo que nunca pudo pasar. Un adiós amargo, pero necesario. El fin de algo que pudo ser maravilloso para ambos. Pero el mundo no lo quiso así.

Gobaith vio como ella se retiraba a donde de seguro estaba hospedada en la casa para poder preparase e irse. Se sentó de nuevo en su lugar para poder procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabía que las cosas habían acabado a su favor. Lo presiente. Pero al mismo tiempo, siente remordimiento. La quería odiar, pero no podía. No cuando siempre recordaba esos días con ella y Kai. Eran sus mejores recuerdos de niño. ¿Acaso lo que pasó fue una prueba para que él esté listo? ¿Acaso estaba destinado a esto?

Ser Ultraman Tiga vino como consecuencia a que él había sufrido de un modo que un niño no debería. Por eso ello pasó en primer lugar y más de una vez lo ha confirmado. Sin lo que pasó, él no sería quien es ahora. Sin ello, no habría aprendido a pelear. No habría aprendido el código moral de su abuelo, ese que lo ha guiado más de una vez. No habría…. No habría conocido a Twilight, Sunset, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy. Porque no hubiera tenido un motivo de ir a América. No hubiera conocido a sus amigos… no sería Ultraman Tiga. Tal vez no habría pasado nada de esto o al mismo tiempo, puede que el mundo ya se haya acabado.

No lo sabe… lo único que sabe con toda certeza, es que se alegra de haber ido a esa parte del mundo. Porque conoció a los que se volvieron los más importantes para él. Sus amigos… su familia…

Sintió unas lágrimas recorrer sus ojos porque sabe que es el adiós definitivo a ese amor que nunca floreció, era el sacrificio que debió pagar para que el mundo tuviera a Ultraman Tiga. Él… era el protector de la Tierra. Y esa era su verdad y no la iba a cambiar por nada en este mundo… ni por la vida que pudo tener con Nanami… nunca.

* * *

-Que ajetreo se armó ahí dentro. – Rainbow veía como los agentes esos arrestaban a alguno de los miembros de esta familia.

Las chicas veían lo que pasaba a lo lejos, todas con algo de… sentimientos encontrados. Sabían que ellos se merecen esto y más. Por lo de Gobaith… Pero al mismo tiempo, la familia se verá afectada.

-La familia Kosei es fuerte Rainbow. Nos levantaremos. Más ahora que se necesitará mucho esfuerzo para empezar de nuevo. – Hikari sintió la mano de su prometido en la suya.

-No pensé que papá actuara así. Dio algo de miedo oírlo gritar.

-Me recuerda en algo a Gobaith. – Sonata sonrió algo complicada a lo dicho por Applejack.

-Si, Goby puede dar miedo cuando se lo propone. Pero si aplica esa pasión cuando…

-¡Pinkie! – la chica se tapó la boca y tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse. Desde ayer está así… un monstruo había sido despertado.

-Yo sólo espero que con esto, ya no haya problemas.

-Y que no afecte nuestra situación con Gobaith.

Rarity asintió a lo dicho por Sunset, quien francamente estaba algo nerviosa.

-Ahm… ¿Qué creen que Gobaith piense de esto? Me preocupa que lo tome como algo que lo afecte.

Fluttershy tenía un punto. Todas habían visto a Gobaith en su punto más bajo cuando perdió contra Tirek, nunca lo habían visto tan derrotado. Pero ahora…

Cuando iban a continuar con la charla… Vieron a Nanami acercase a ellas, más de una puso una expresión seria. Pero al mismo tiempo, vieron como lloraba. La chica se detuvo enfrente de ellas y sólo dio una reverencia para seguir su camino. Y eso si fue raro…

-¿Qué pasó aquí? – Spike le hizo la pregunta a Twilight, teniendo cuidado que no lo oiga nadie más.

-Creo que lo sé… - Twilight le entregó el cachorro a Fluttershy para ir donde Gobaith estaba.

-Agh… no puedo esperar a que ella se digne a actuar para poder hacerlo nosotras… mis manos ya no me bastan.

-Verdad…

Sonata y Hikari se mostraron asqueadas al oír ello. Mientras Yu reía por lo que pasaba. Pero no envidia al chico, una es difícil… pero 7. Deberá ser muy fuerte.

* * *

Gobaith siguió viendo el estanque, sin mucho más que hacer. De seguro sus padres deben estar con sus cosas, no quiere darles más problemas y verlos como está ahora.

-¡Gobaith! – volteó al oír la voz de Twilight, quien corría en su dirección.

Se puso de pie para aceptar el abrazo de ella. Uno que parecía trasmitir más de los que las palabras hacían. Rayos. Se ha vuelto un sentimental.

-Estoy bien Twilight… Estoy bien. Se acabó. Todo terminó.

-Quieres decir que…

-Que deberás ir viendo vestido de boda para el año que viene.

Twilight rio un poco al oír ello. Pero lo beso en respuesta, para que sepa que ella no se arrepiente de nada.

Twilight Sparkle fue ese pequeño cambio que lo impulsó a ser diferente. Aún recuerda cuando la vio cara a cara en la biblioteca. Ella viéndolo con algo de miedo y hasta desconfianza. Pero al día siguiente hablando de modo cordial y luego como amigos. Todo… todo inicio con ella. Y cuando ella susurró algo en su oído, hizo que la viera con sorpresa y algo de vergüenza. Algo que ella compartía con él…

-¿Segura…?

-Sí. Sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños para ti. Y de paso para mí. Cumplo 17 la semana que viene Gobaith.

Él asintió a sus palabras, no había más que decir. Siendo sincero… espera el momento con ansias. Está en esa edad. Ahora sólo debe…

-Llama al resto de chicas. Deseo que… vean algo.

…

Ya era de tarde… todo el asunto de la mañana se había calmado. Pero los padres de Gobaith debían ir mañana a hacer declaraciones de lo que habían hallado y demás. La situación en la casa no era sencilla. Pero Gobaith quería presentar a las chicas y a Sonata, a quien fue su mentor por años.

Ahora mismo, ellas y la hermana menor de él, estaban a pie de un árbol que estaba algo lejos de la casa. Uno que simplemente parecía… tener una pequeña roca bajo esta. Gobaith se arrodilló frente a ella y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Hola Abuelo. – las chicas y Spike se sorprendieron al oír ello. ¿Aquí yacía su abuelo? – Sé que cuando hiciste tu testamento, pediste que te enterraran aquí. El lugar donde besaste a la abuela por primera vez. Aunque lamento decir que las cosas en la casa no están tan bien… de seguro te daría asco y vergüenza. Pero papá con mamá lo tratan de arreglar, para que cuando sea mi turno… pueda estar más tranquilo.

Las chicas veían con interés y algo de tristeza el intercambio de palabras de Gobaith con la lápida tan simple y pequeña.

-Verás… tenías razón. Hallé a gente especial… Sonata, es ahora mi hermana adoptiva. Te hubiera gustado verla, te habría agradado por lo loca que es. – la chica rio al oír ello. – Pero… quiénes me ayudaron en este último año son… las chicas que se volvieron lo más importante para mí. Applejack es la chica más honesta que conocerás… no puede mentir, aunque su vida dependa de ello.

-Idiota…

-Rarity, es la chica más generosa del mundo. Aunque es muy dramática.

-Sólo contigo…

-Rainbow Dash, leal y marimacho. Un encanto a su modo.

-Je, por ti.

-Pinkie Pie, una masa de alegría que hace reír a cualquiera.

-Siempre para ti.

-Fluttershy, amable y dulce. Tímida pero fuerte.

-Si… gracias a ti.

-Sunset Shimmer, marcada como yo. Pero de un corazón tan brillante como el sol.

-Gobaith…

-Y Twilight Sparkle, nerd, algo mandona, pero que ama a sus amigos más que nada.

-Oh Gobaith… - Ella y el resto vieron como Gobaith temblaba. Lloraba mientras hablaba…

-Te extraño abuelo… a veces… siento que me gustaría oírte para un consejo… pero sé que… es momento que aprenda a valerme por mi cuenta. Sólo espero… que estés orgulloso de mí.

El muchacho se limpió las lágrimas al mismo tiempo que todas le daban un abrazo grupal. Uno que antes él no habría aceptado, pero ahora…

Las chicas dieron sus respetos al hombre que fue el ancla del chico que ven ahora. Que es todo menos un cobarde. Y por eso le daban las gracias.

…

El regreso a la casa central era tranquilo y silencioso. Gobaith parecía estar mejor consigo mismo. Pero ellas sabían que tal vez deban mostrar más… por ello Twilight le dijo eso. Era la hora de demostrar lo mucho que lo ama.

Pero cuando estaban cerca de la construcción, un temblor sacudió el lugar. Uno que hizo que Gobaith alce la vista y se vea con que del suelo, algo estaba emergiendo. ¿Una aleta…? Un Kaijuu…

-¿¡Hay uno aquí!? – Sunset no creía lo que veía, el ser subterráneo parecía ir hacia donde estaba la villa Kosei. Eso significa que… - ¡Hay que sacar a todos de ahí!

-¡Vayan, yo me hago cargo! – Gobaith saco el Spark Lens al mismo tiempo que pasaba a verlas. – Sonata, ve por Hikari y Yu.

-¡Entendido!

Gobaith alzó el objeto de luz y el destello que se generó lo volvió Ultraman Tiga una vez mas. Quien se puso de frente, en medio del camino de esa cosa que viaja debajo tierra. ¿Un tiburón?

No importa, cambió rápidamente a Power Type para tomarlo rápidamente de la aleta dorsal y sacarlo de la tierra con suma facilidad y algo de brusquedad. Lo que vio ahí era una especia de mezcla de tiburón y algo más debido a que tenía cuatro patas. ¿Qué era exactamente?

No le importó en lo más mínimo, dado que fue hacia el Kaijuu y lo trató de alejar de la villa usando la fuerza bruta. Algo que fácilmente pudo lograr con algo de esfuerzo, pero el tiburón se lanzó hacia él y lo empujó usando su cuerpo. Caer de espaldas nunca era bonito para él.

Se recompuso y trató de volver a atrapar al Kaijuu para simplemente tenerlo en su lugar. Y fue relativamente sencillo al ver que esa cosa era más lenta sobre tierra. Por ello logró posarse sobre él para luego darle varios golpes en el lomo con toda la intención de hacerle un daño mayor. Uno que poco a poco parecía… ¿abrir la piel del Kaijuu? No sólo ello, escuchaba electricidad… ¿Qué demonios…?

A lo lejos, mientras la evacuación se llevaba acabo. Twilight logró ver que… habían circuitos en la zona donde el Kaijuu estaba siendo herido… ¿una máquina…? No era posible. ¿Eso fue creado por una persona? ¿Con qué propósito?

-¡Twilight, date prisa! – Midna apuro a la chica a que se mueva, quien asintió para luego correr hacia la ruta de evacuación. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Tiga por su lado sólo logró dañar esa cosa lo suficiente para finalmente ponerse de pie y con un salto, pararse en frente de este. Cargo energía en sus manos par darle el golpe de gracia. Pero lo que vino luego no lo espero…

En lo que sería el ojo de la bestia, vio la imagen de un hombre. Uno que fácilmente se parecía a él sólo que con un cabello más arreglado… ¿Quién…?

- _Ver que el poder de nuestros ancestros se está desperdiciando en ti… Me da asco._

Tiga detuvo su ataque al quedarse impactado por lo que estaba pasando. No era posible… su reacción generó una gran duda en los que veían la batalla a lo lejos. Obviamente, no era común ver a Tiga detenerse en medio de la pelea. Debido a que había cargado un ataque, el cristal en su pecho empezó a parpadear por el consumo de energía.

- _Tú sólo te volviste Tiga porque hallaste la estatua. Más no significa que seas el indicado para usar su poder. Un mocoso como tú no merece el poder que llevas en tus venas._

Antes que Tiga pueda decir algo, la bestia abrió la boca y le lanzó una ráfaga de energía que le dio en el pecho y lo hizo caer justo encima de la villa, dañándola en gran medida. Tiga se alegró que nadie estuviera ahí, pero…

 _-Igualmente iba a destruir ese lugar. Anda, haz tu mediocre trabajo._

El tiburón se lanzó hacia Tiga para atacarlo, pero este cargo de nuevo el Dalcium Light Stream y lo lanzó justo a la boca de su enemigo, quien fue destruido desde dentro.

Tiga cayó de rodillas al sentir la severidad del último ataque. Esto no era como lo espero… debe salir de aquí. Alzó vuelo rápidamente para buscar donde volver a la normalidad.

Mientras tanto, lejos de la villa, todos vieron como el lugar básicamente quedó hecho trozos.

-Que bueno que fui por ti Yellow Head. – la chica acarició la cabeza del loro, quien la recibió con gusto.

-¿Y Gobaith? ¿Dónde está? – Midna noto que su hijo no estaba presente… eso no le gustó nada. Más al ver que estaba oscureciendo.

Las chicas intuyeron que algo andaba mal. Él nunca tardaba tanto en aparecer.

* * *

En el suelo, al lado de la lápida de su abuelo, Gobaith estaba tratando de soportar el dolor que sentía. Su pecho estaba al rojo vivo. Ese ataque casi le abre la piel… ¿Qué rayos fue eso? Nunca había sentido tanto dolor luego de una pelea. Sólo con Tirek. Lo mejor era pararse e irse de una vez… de seguro todos ya están.

Se detuvo al oír unos aplausos a un lado suyo. Se volteó para darse con la sorpresa de ver al mismo sujeto de antes. Ahora que lo veía bien, eran parecidos… incluso… ¿ojos rojos? No puede ser…

-¿Qué…?

-Admito que es interesante ver lo mucho que tenemos de parecido en lo físico. Sí, es intrigante ver lo mucho que nos perdimos por decisiones estúpidas.

Gobaith vio al sujeto acercarse, no le daba buena espina.

-¿Por qué haces esto Gobaith? ¿Por qué luchas por un mundo tan patético como este? ¿Por qué? ¿Por el bien mayor?

Gobaith sintió un golpe en su cara, no vio como o cuando cayó al suelo, pero si sintió como el dolor se hacía presente. Estaba débil tras lo último.

-¿Te crees especial? Tonto, no lo eres. No estabas preparado para la responsabilidad que tienes ahora. Y eso es algo que me da rabia de ver. Que un ignorante como tú, sin metas, deba ser quien deba guiar al mundo.

Gobaith se puso de pie y trató de golpear al sujeto, pero este le dio una patada que lo mando al suelo con su labio partido. El muchacho trató de verlo y vio como este se quitaba la camisa que usaba para mostrar su trabajado cuerpo.

-Me he entrenado para ser superior a los humanos comunes. Ser un super hombre. Tanto en lo físico, como en lo mental. Y tú solo has tenido suerte en todo lo que has hecho. Suerte.

El hombre se agachó y tomó de la casaca de Gobaith el Spark Lens de él. No…

-Que bello objeto. Es justo lo que necesito para poder tener la luz. Algo que es mío por derecho también. – el sujeto pasó a ver a Gobaith, quien trató de pararse.

-No… Espera…

-Gracias por el regalo… primo.

Gobaith no creyó lo que oyó… ¿su primo? Sólo pudo ver como el sujeto se iba hacia un rumbo desconocido debido a la poca luz que había.

Maldición… ¿primo? Esto era absurdo. Pero el parecido físico… sus ojos. No puede ser. Se puso de pie para tratar de ir tras él. Justo cuando lo iba a hacer, escuchó los gritos de llamado hacia él. Todos…

Ignorando quizás lo que sería su corazón diciendo que les diga que está bien, su sentido del deber pesó más esta vez. Gobaith corrió hacia la misma dirección donde su primo fue, sin importar que se pierda en el bosque que hay en el lugar. Debe hallarlo y detenerlo… Sea lo que sea que tenga en mente.

A los pocos minutos, Twilight y Sunset llegaron a la zona, los demás buscaban en otros lugares. Pero no había suerte. Por alguna razón, sentían que algo malo le había pasado.

-No entiendo Sunset, siento que algo malo va a pasar.

-Lo sé Twilight, yo también lo siento. Y algo me dice que Gobaith también. Él no desaparecería de ese modo sin ninguna razón. – la chica vio la expresión de su amiga y la tomó del hombro. – Hey, tranquila. Gobaith estará bien.

-A veces desearía tener tu confianza Sunset.

-¿Confianza? No Twilight. Estoy aterrada. Sé lo que sientes. Si algo le pasa a Gobaith… no sé que haría.

Twilight le tenía que dar la razón a su amiga. Era increíble pensar que en menos de un año… Ellas…

Ambas optaron por buscar por otro lado. Ninguna noto como Spike miraba hacia otro lado y con su olfato, fue en la misma dirección de Gobaith… algo lo estaba llamando y él sabía que esto era algo que él debía hacer solo. Esta vez, él iba a ser de utilidad.

* * *

Gobaith camino como pudo en medio de la oscuridad, la noche entera para lograr hallar al sujeto eso. Pero eso no significaba que fuera sencillo. Camino y camino todo lo que pudo en medio del lugar, sintiendo que estaba cansado por todo lo que había pasado.

Se vio en una de las zonas más antiguas de la zona, había una cascada donde miro el agua. Su reflejo demostraba el estado tan malo en que estaba, herido y cansado. Las ojeras no eran un indicativo de un estado bien descansado. Sabía que…

No lo había hablado con nadie, pero desde que llego a la zona, Spark Lens brillaba de forma tenue. Como si le dijera que algo estaba cerca y le estaba alertando de la situación, pero con la situación de su familia y demás, lo dejo como algo secundario. Y ahora se arrepentía de ello.

Se lavó la cara para tratar de estar despierto, no haber dormido le pasara factura en cualquier momento. Pero no importaba. Se puso de pie para seguir caminando hacia donde sentía que era el camino correcto.

Recuerda estos bosques. El camino antiguo que antes unía esta parte con la capital, Tokio estaba a solo unas horas de caminata porque se ha pasado toda la noche caminando. Si, recuerda que su abuelo le dijo que este camino era la senda del guerrero. Que los antiguos samuráis, al llegar a los 15, recorrían este camino cuando pedían a los espíritus, fuerzas para llegar a ser adultos. Era solo algo simbólico, dejar atrás la niñez y volverse adulto. Gobaith sentía que era su turno.

Subió las escaleras que estaban cerca de él para finalmente acabar en el suelo, cansado y también algo decepcionado con todo lo que le estaba pasando. Llegar al pequeño templo abandonado del lugar no le daba ninguna satisfacción.

Sin Spark Lens, no podía hacer nada. Sin Spark Lens, era un simple humano. Débil e insignificante. ¿Qué podía hacer?

-¡Gobaith! – el muchacho se sorprendió al oír una voz. Era…

De entre los arbustos del lugar, Spike apareció algo cansado y sucio, pero feliz de hallarlo al fin de horas de caminar y caminar.

-¿Spike? – el perro fue hacia él y le lamió la cara, sacándole una risa. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-La pregunta sería ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Twilight y todos te andaban buscando. Era un escándalo. Hasta esa chica Nanami se veía preocupada. Creí que te odiaba…

-Spike… no importa eso ya. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – el cachorro medito la pregunta unos segundos para luego…

-No estoy seguro. Al inicio tu olor me guio. Pero luego fue… ¿Cómo lo digo? Algo raro. Como un impulso, algo que me decía que camino seguir. Fue extraño…

Gobaith entendía en algo lo que el pequeño le decía. Pero igualmente, no significa que sea correcto que esté aquí. No, algo debe de…

-¿Qué pasó Gobaith?

El joven no tuvo otra. Debía de decirle todo lo que pasó al cachorro parlante, quien se sorprendió al oír ello. No se lo podía creer.

-¿¡Primo!? Pero creí que…

-Al parecer mi tío se divirtió mucho antes de morir. Ese sujeto es como yo Spike… puedo sentirlo. Además, siento que su visión de cambio está algo retorcida. Debo de hallarlo y detenerlo.

Spike asintió al oír las razones de su amigo, porque eso eran ahora. Con el tiempo se habían aprendido a llevar bien, más por Twilight que por otra cosa. Pero el cachorro nunca admitiría en voz alta que le agrada la compañía del muchacho, por más verdad que sea.

Fue en eso que Spike sintió de nuevo esa sensación de llamado. Camino con algo de velocidad hacia lo que parecía ser una entrada subterránea, oculta por lo que sería unas plantas. Ladró para llamar la atención del joven, quien se vio sorprendido al ver que había algo oculto. Ambos optaron por entrar… algo los estaba llamando.

Caminaron y caminaron por lo que sería el camino subterráneo, no había mucho de interés aquí. Más si les daba la sensación de que no era algo creado de modo natural. Era muy geométrico. Cuando se vieron frente a lo que sería una pared, se sorprendieron al ver que esta brilló y se volvió partículas de luz. Eso era raro…

Más porque algo en Gobaith le decía que esto estaba siendo muy raro. Casi como una rabia y desprecio innato apareciera en él. Algo que… detestaba. Y debía averiguar que era…

-Gobaith, mira…

Spike se vio con la sorpresa de que ambos estaban en lo que parecía ser un laboratorio, uno muy bien estructurado y a la vez, que acababa de ser usado. Las computadoras y demás estaban prendidas. El joven trato de echarle un vistazo a lo que estaba en las maquinas. Pero había una contraseña…

Genial… podría pasarse días aquí y nunca podría darla… Aunque...

Medito las palabras del sujeto ese y recordó que la palabra luz, la decía con algo de obsesión. Puede ser… Tipeo la palabra Luz y para su sorpresa, todo se hizo visible para él. Archivos, fotos… informes… ¿Qué rayos?

-Mira, aquí hay algo. – Spike, quien estaba en el hombro del joven, señalo uno de los documentos.

Al abrirlo, se vieron con la sorpresa de que era una acta de nacimiento. Masaki Keigo… ¿Keigo? ¿No era ese el nombre de una de las sirvientas que trabajo en la casa unos años? No solo ello, sino mal recuerda… también es el apellido del hombre quien es un genio de la física, no solo ello, tenía varios premios y era de seguro la mente más brillante del siglo. Nació un años antes que su hermana, eso significa…

Vio también mensajes de quien debe ser la madre de Masaki hacia su abuela… ¿Ella lo sabía…? Maldita sea. Una razón más para odiar a su abuela… Los platos sucios de la familia van más allá de lo posible. Pruebas de ADN, transferencias de dinero… todo. Su abuela estaba pagando todos los gastos de Masaki… ella…

Gobaith golpeó el escritorio, más por rabia y frustración. Su abuela nunca lo quiso, pero si al hijo bastardo de su hijo favorito. Maldita mujer... Optó por cambiar de tema y halló una carpeta que tenía informes hechos por el mismo Masaki sobre Ultraman Tiga. La forma de que habla sobre el poder de este le da asco, es una obsesión más que enferma por el poder que corre por las venas de ambos… Maldita sea. ¿Qué trata de hacer? ¿volverse un Ultraman? Eso es imposible, él necesitó del cuerpo de su ancestro para lograr tal hazaña. Pero…

Siguió viendo lo que había en la computadora, solo para hallar planos del enemigo que derroto hace poco. Era una creación suya, usando los recursos que las Naciones Unidas le dieron para poder hallar un modo de replicar a Ultraman Tiga. Maldición, estúpidos… le dieron a un desquiciado las armas para de seguro cumplir su ambición.

Tal vez sea raro. Pero Gobaith no siente ninguna clase de apego por este Masaki, no había ese sentimiento de fraternidad cuando sabes que tienes un parentesco con alguien. No, solo había rabia y asco. Era como un instinto natural. Tal vez su ADN tenga que ver.

Gobaith optó por dejar de ver lo que había en la computadora, para ver lo que podía hallar. Solo había planos y cuadernos con anotaciones y cálculos, todos sobre la conversión de algo físico a algo hecho de luz.

-¡Gobaith, aquí! – Spike halló una puerta que estaba escondida al fondo del lugar.

El joven y el perro no tardaron en abrirla y recorrer el camino por el que esta los estaba llevando.

-¿Qué crees que ese Masaki desee? ¿Crees que desea ser como tú?

-De algún modo lo sabe Spike. Él posee una carga genética de genes Ultra similar a la mía, quizás Hikari también la tenga. No entiendo que rayos esta pasando. Pero es como si todo se hubiera arreglado para esto… Nunca creí que fuera coincidencia que mi tío muriera, mi abuelo sabía lo que él hacía. Cosas malas y siento que este misterio no es algo que desee descubrir.

Spike asintió a las palabras del joven, solo para ambos verse en un lugar espacioso con lo que parecía tener una máquina en medio de este. Lo que más les sorprendió, fue ver que habían dos estatuas en el lugar. Una era lo que le parecía ser un Kaijuu con algo de base de lo que sería un canino, pero era el otro lo que le dio una especie de escalofrío. Esa forma, era un Ultra… pero no cualquiera. Sentía que lo conocía y su mera presencia le daba asco.

-No… él no…

Si, era el mismo Ultra que vio en sueño. Ese que luchó contra su ancestro, eso solo significa que…

-Veo que nuestro invitado llegó.

Gobaith ya no se sorprendió de ver a Forgotten Nightmare en el lugar, menos a Adagio y Aria. Y además de la presencia de Masaki Keigo con ellas…

-Que bueno que llegas, primo.

Gobaith apretó los dientes mientras Spike gruñía… parece que el pasado, es el nuevo obstáculo que él debe afrontar.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

 **MLP: Por el pastel**

El día de ayer, fue una competencia de bromas con Pinkie, el día de hoy era algo totalmente distinto. Recuerda exacatmente lo que Pinkie hizo al verlo cuando al fin fie libre de los regaños de Twilight.

La poni rosa se le acercó y le dio una bofetada con un guante blanco, no sabe de dónde lo saco, para retarlo a duelo. Él solo se le quedó viendo y ella dijo que este en el centro de la plaza temprano.

El lobo simplemente miro a su compañera, quien tampoco entendía que pasaba. Pero al día siguiente, se dio con la sorpresa que Pinkie lo estaba retando a una competencia de comer pasteles. Según ella, para recuperar su honor perdido, eso sonó tan mal.

Kaguro no supo que decir, pero ver que todos los presentes parecían alentarlo a tomar el reto, no pudo hacer nada más que asentir. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

Y ahora se arrepiente de haber preguntado… Tanto él como ella estaban con los estómagos al límite, el lobo casi vomita el último postre, un pastel de fresa y crema pastelera. PInkie, ella termino de meterse a la boca el último trozo del pastel de menta y chocolate.

-Están parejos… - Rarity miraba todo con algo de asco, era asqueroso.

-Bueno, tampoco podemos decir que no es divertido. Pinkie tiene un rival. – Applejack veía con gracia como ambos parecían sapos por lo verde que estaban de las náuseas.

-Ojalá termine bien, no quiero que se enfermen. – Fluttershy noto como Kaguro trago de seguro lo que su estómago quería vomitar.

-Me esperaba esto de Pinkie, pero Kaguro… Es un niño…

-¡A mí me es gracioso ver como tratan de no vomitar!

Starlight miraba a Rainbow con reproche, ella siempre fomentando estas actitudes ridículas e infantiles.

-¡Ustedes dos ya basta, esto debe parar ya! – Twilight hablo con firmeza, ignoró las quejas de Spike y Navi, para seguir viendo a ambos tontos.

-No… Yo no huyo de un reto… - Kaguro se puso de pie y vio que Pinkie hacía lo mismo. – Señora Cake… el último.

La poni de tierra asintió, algo preocupada, y trajo de la cocina de su tienda un monstruoso pastel. Era el pastel supremo, lleno de crema, chispas de colores, chocolate y muchas cosas más. Kaguro sabía que necesitaba valor para comer a pesar de su estado, habilidad para saber como comerlo, comprensión de su situación, conocimiento para emplear sus habilidad y un encanto sin igual para no parecer que va a vomitar… ¡Era el único modo de salir airoso de este reto!

-¡Por el pastel!

Todos los ponis vieron como Kaguro empezó a comer sin perder un segundo el pastel que tenía en frente. Pinkie al ver ello empezó a hacer lo mismo, dispuesta a no perder… Pero el límite llegó, la poni de tierra sintió que su estómago ya no podía contener más. Se llevó los cascos a la boca y salió corriendo al baño más cercano para al fin soltar lo que tenía en la boca.

Kaguro al ver ello alzó los brazos en señal de victoria, seguido por el aplauso y sorpresa de los presentes, no esperando que Pinkie en verdad perdiera… pero obviamente a él también le dieron las ganas de vomitar y salió corriendo a donde fue su loca amiga para vomitar al fin.

-Eso no me lo esperaba…

-¿Qué Pinkie perdiera…?

-No, que Kaguro vomitara. – Navi rio divertida porque esto le pareció muy divertido y Spike la veía con miedo y algo de respeto.

-Pudo ser peor, al menos no lo hicieron en público. – Tenían que darle la razón a Starlight, quien vio como ambos salieron del local algo mejor.

-Deseo… la revancha…

-Cuando quieras…

Pinkie le sonrió a Kaguro, él hizo lo mismo. No había mucho que decir, a decir verdad… esto fue divertido en su propia ley y ambos desearon reír, pero volvieron a ponerse verdes para volver a sus respectivos baños y seguir con la limpieza estomacal.

-Iré a comprar unos digestivos para esos dos. – Twilight escuchó las risas de sus amigas, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Kaguro se había hecho amigo de todas. Y eso le daba una cierta alegría.

Pero noto algo en la mirada de todas hacia que la fastidio un poco, ¿Qué será? Nah, serán cosas suyas. Al fin y al cabo, todos son amigos.


	36. Verdadera Herencia

En Tokio, Japón, todos los que vivían o estaba en la villa Kosei, se encontraban refugiados en una de las casas que la familia tenía en dicha ciudad, luego de lo que pasó ayer.

Todos habían optado por simplemente ir a otro lugar para tener algo de descanso. Obviamente hubo quejas por muchos de que Gobaith no estaba y eran más que obvias. El chico no había hecho acto de presencia en toda la noche. Twilight noto que Spike tampoco estaba a su lado y eso la puso más histérica. No ayudaba que toda la situación de había salido de las manos. Mucho menos la presencia de Nanami aquí. Al parecer su familia no la quiere tener en casa por lo que oyeron, ella ya se lo esperaba.

Pero lo que tenía de nervios a todos, no era eso. Sino lo que hallaron.

-¿Es en serio? – Hikari no lo podía creer, debía ser una broma.

Ella, junto a las novias de su hermano, su hermana menor, prometido y sus padres, estaban sentados en la sala principal de la casa donde estaban. La mujer no lo quería creer, no era posible…

-¿Un primo? ¿Tenemos uno? – Sonata sabía que era adoptada, pero igualmente la sorpresa fue grande. Más al ver que su padre no bromeaba.

-Así es… lo acabo de descubrir. Mi madre hacía pagos hacia una cuenta externa de la familia para dar soporte a su nieto que nació de su hijo favorito. Por ello es que el dinero se iba en grandes cantidades. Mi madre desde el inicio no quería que Gobaith fuera el próximo líder de la familia. Por ello hacía esto, ganar favores y demás.

-Pero… él no posee el apellido de la familia. No debería ser posible.

-Es como dices Sunset. Pero si Gobaith hubiera sido catalogado como no apto, la vieja pudo darle el puesto a ese sujeto solo por ser nieto de ella. En pocas palabras, todo parecía ser planeado. Fue la actitud de Gobaith lo que impidió que ella tenga éxito. No… fue mi suegro quien lo impidió al lograr tener a Gobaith por el buen camino. – Midna agradecía a su suegro por muchas cosas, pero más por esto.

-¿Por qué ese sujeto no es el siguiente en la línea de sucesión? Si nació primero que Hikari por lo que dicen. – la observación de Yu era válida, pero…

-Porque nació fuera de la familia. La ley de sucesión especifica que el varón que nace primero dentro de la familia es el que sigue en el puesto de líder. Eso significa que Gobaith tenía ese derecho, ser el mayor no significa nada. Por primera vez me alegro de esa tonta ley. Si ese hombre es como mi hermano, temo lo que hubiera hecho.

-¿Quién es? – Rarity estaba nerviosa, más al ver que otro problema se hacía presente en la familia.

Tsubasa mostró en la tablet que tenía en mano, la foto del hombre. Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver el enorme parecido físico entre él y Gobaith. La diferencia clara era la forma de sus ojos y también de la nariz, pero el resto era igual. Obviamente, eran hijos de los que fueron una vez gemelos.

-Él es… - Twilight analizó la foto y se puso de pie para tratar de hacer memoria. – Masaki Keigo.

-¿Lo conoces Twilight?

-Si Applejack. Todos los que nos inclinamos a la ciencia sabemos de él. Una de las mentes más brillantes del siglo XXI. Fundador y propietario de Cytech, una de las empresas líderes en la teoría de los vuelos espaciales. A su vez alguien que sabe sobre las propiedades de la luz. Un genio que sólo nace una vez cada Milenio. – todas se quedaron heladas. Para que Twilight lo diga. - ¿Él es el primo de Gobaith?

-Así es… y eso es lo que me preocupa aun más. Mi hermano era ambicioso, no lo niego. Siempre actuaba por un interés, su visión de como la humanidad debía ser para mejorar era algo retorcida. Y por lo que he oído, Masaki tiene el mismo perfil que mi hermano.

-¿Es eso malo?

-No Pinkie, solo demuestra que es un sujeto del cual no puedes confiar. – Hikari sabía que esa clase de personas son… peligrosas.

-Pero… ¿Creen que trate de hacer algo contra Gobaith? – la pregunta de Fluttershy hizo que todos vuelvan a su pregunta de siempre. ¿Dónde estaban Gobaith y Spike?

Bajo tierra, en una gran cueva. Gobaith y Spike veían a sus enemigos ya conocidos y a Masaki Keigo, el primo del joven. Estaban al lado de una máquina que brillaba de un modo extraño y también con dos grandes estatuas en el lugar.

-¡Ustedes! ¡Debí suponer que esto era demasiado complejo! ¡Sólo ustedes saben quién soy!

-Oh, pero todo lo hicimos para que todo sea más sencillo querido Tiga. – la bruja rio al ver la expresión de ira del muchacho. – A fin de cuentas, esto es algo que debes de afrontar tarde o temprano.

-¿Qué…?

-Lo que ella trata de decir… - Adagio lo interrumpió. – Es que no debes pensar que todo esto es por ti. Sino porque en verdad deseamos un buen espectáculo.

-Si, debe ser divertido ver dos Ultra pelear. – Aria sonrió al imaginar lo que sería la batalla entre dos seres que tienen gran poder.

-¿¡Que tienen en mente!? – Spike ladro al lado de Gobaith, quien no entendía que pasaba. - ¿¡Que son esas cosas ahí!?

-Un perro que habla, muy interesante. Pero a la vez, muy raro. – Masaki dio un paso al frente para comenzar a hablar. – Admito que me sorprende verte aquí primo. Pero es una sorpresa grata. Porque al fin podemos saldar cuentas.

-¿Cuentas…? Yo nunca te había visto en mi vida. No entiendo de que hablas…

-Dime una cosa Gobaith. ¿Por qué luchas? ¿Por fama y poder? ¿Por el placer de pelear? – Gobaith negó a esas palabras, unas que le daban asco.

-No, no lo hago por eso. Lo hago porque creo que es lo correcto. Proteger a este mundo y su gente, es lo que debemos hacer los que tenemos el poder de ayudar al resto.

Masaki rio a esas palabras, algo que no le gustó a Gobaith. Ese sujeto lo ve como un mero insecto…

-¿Te crees especial? Ya te demostré que no lo eres.

-Sí, no soy especial. Sólo tuve suerte cuando la estatua me eligió. Pero eso no significa que vaya a huir de lo que me tocó. De mi responsabilidad.

-¿Responsabilidad? Tonto. Solo andas ahí, jugando con un poder que puede cambiar el mundo. No lo usas como es debido. No tienes el derecho de tener tan maravilloso poder.

-¿¡Y te crees digno de este!? – Gobaith miro al tipo con rabia, más sabia que no podía hacer nada. No con esas 3 ahí. - ¿¡Que te hace creer ser digno del poder de Ultraman!?

-¡Mi visión! – Masaki camino hacia lo que era el aparato que estaba ahí presente. - Simplemente eso… nada más. ¿No ves lo estúpido de tus acciones? Defender un mundo que está básicamente en tinieblas. Uno donde sólo hay guerras. ¿No lo ves? No importa cuanto los salves, los humanos seguirán teniendo miedo de ti, porque eres superior a ellos. Eres un Dios entre mortales. Y pierdes el tiempo tratando de defenderlos, cuando deberías guiarlos a una nueva era.

-¿Qué…?

-Tal vez no lo sepas. Pero mi madre me contó de mi padre, un hombre visionario. Alguien que sabía que para ser grande y lograr tus objetivos, debías de hacer todo lo posible para llegar a ellas. Más si es cambiar al mundo y a los tontos humanos.

-¡Tu padre estaba mal! ¡Sus ambiciones lo mataron!

-¡Porque tenían miedo de su visión! – Masaki sonrió al ver la expresión de rabia de Gobaith. – Mi madre era una simple estudiante de universidad y en una reunión social, lo conoció. Pasó lo que pasó, sexo de una noche, despertó sola en una habitación de un hotel, sin saber el nombre de mi padre. Con el paso del tiempo, ella se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada. No abortó porque no tenía el dinero para ello. Y cuando me tuvo, supo que no sería fácil. Trató de hallar a mi padre, le tomó tiempo hasta saber que era sucesor de una familia importante. Pero que lamentablemente murió en un accidente, obvio que eso fue camuflado.

-Veo que eso te importa poco.

-Está muerto, no se puede hacer nada. Pero lo que mi madre hizo lo cambió todo. Cuando tu padre se casó con tu madre, mi madre aprovecho para ver a la abuela y le contó la verdad. Hasta hubo un test de paternidad el cual me dio los beneficios de ser nieto de una mujer dolida y hasta algo… Loca.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a…!?

-Porque es la verdad. ¿Lo deseas negar? Tú, quien ella odio por sólo vivir. Porque eras el recuerdo eterno del plan que fue destruido cuando su propio hijo optó por elegir su propio camino. Tal vez no la odias, pero te da igual su mera existencia ¿no? – Gobaith no pudo decir nada. Estaba… en la razón. – Por ello, vi muchas cosas y que la abuela te hiciera varias cosas… no dudo que te volvió algo reservado. Hasta te deseo muerto para que yo tome tu lugar en la familia.

-Tu abuela estaba loca Gobaith.

-Luego Spike…

-Perro listo. Pero no es lo peor… ¿Crees que el accidente que pasó hace 8 años fue casualidad? – Gobaith se quedó helado al oír ello… ¿Qué…? – Sí, mi madre le pidió a la abuela si era posible que yo tome tu lugar. Y cuando ella dijo que sólo muerto sería así… Te mando a matar.

Gobaith sintió un nudo en la garganta… No… No puede ser… si, no le agradaba a su abuela. Pero… ¿mandarlo a matar?

-Sería un accidente. Aplastado por rocas. Nada que sea relevante. Pero tú voluntad fue fuerte, sobreviviste gracias a tu hermana y murió el que no debía. La abuela estaba furiosa y mi madre también. Admito que… me sentí algo decepcionado.

¿Eso significa que…? Todos los años en que creyó que fue su culpa… fue porque su abuela… Su propia sangre… No… No…

-¿Sabes que más…? El abuelo se enteró de ello y de mí. Pero no pudo hacer nada. Porque todo se derrumbaría si tal escándalo salía a la luz. Por ello calló… por ello es que te entreno y cuido. No porque te quería, sino porque le dabas lastima.

-¡Hijo de puta!

En un ataque de rabia, Gobaith fue hacia donde estaban ellos, pero una ráfaga de magia de Forgotten Nightmare lo mando hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas. Spike fue a su lado y trató de hacer que reaccione.

-Je, veo que eres muy sentimental. Por ello no eres digno del poder que tienes. Pero yo soy distinto a ti. Soy mejor. Más capacitado para portar la luz. Por ello es que cree esta máquina… para poder lograr finalmente mi destino. – Masaki sacó el Spark Lens que tenía en su bolsillo. – Pensar que esto es lo que genera el cambio. Lo que activa el gen Ultra en ti y te vuelve luz. Tan avanzado que es imposible de replicar.

-Ngh… - Gobaith logró ponerse de rodillas, sólo para tambalearse. – No puedes… no debes…

-¿Crees que eres especial Gobaith? – Masaki mostró la proyección de dos ADN. – Tu código genético y el mío son casi idénticos. Tenemos la misma herencia genética. Sólo que la tuya es más activa debido a la herencia de tu madre. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero ella desciende de una línea antigua de guerreros que una vez vivió en la edad media y por ello, heredaste lo que sería un cuerpo perfecto para soportar el poder. Sus registros familiares llegan a esa época. Lamentablemente, mi madre no me pudo dar una buena herencia genética. Es curioso… Es como si el mundo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para que tú nacieras, para que alguien con el cuerpo perfecto para dichos genes naciera. Eso eres tú Gobaith, el humano perfecto para ser Ultraman. El pináculo de la evolución humana.

-No… No lo soy… soy… soy un simple humano. No soy distinto a nadie…. Yo…

-Y es justo esa actitud, la que me hace ver que no eres el indicado para cambiar el mundo. – Masaki camino hacia la máquina. – No tienes ambición. No tienes deseos de llevar a la humanidad a una mejor era.

-¡Porque no soy nadie para decidir ello! ¡Es la misma humanidad quien debe elegir si desea cambiar o no! ¡Yo sólo protejo la oportunidad para que ese futuro exista!

-Y eso… Es lo que voy a cambiar. Por ello cree esta máquina. Para unirme a este gigante aquí presente. Si, tengo sueños como tú. Y siento que él es mi destino.

-¡No lo hagas, la luz se verá manchada por lo que sientes y crees! ¡No tienes el corazón o mentalidad para ser un Ultraman!

-Jajaja, ¿y quién te crees para decir ello? ¡Observa!

Las tres mujeres retrocedieron un poco al ver que Masaki ponía el Spark Lens en la máquina. Gobaith trató de ir a él y detenerlo, pero un campo eléctrico estuvo en su camino y lo mando a volar varios metros hacia atrás con varias quemaduras en su cuerpo. Spike fue hacia él para tratar de que reaccione, pero el cachorro vio como el proceso se estaba completando.

-Si… Eso es… ¡Esto me convertirá en la luz!

El destello final hizo que Masaki se vuelva partículas de luz. Partículas que fueron tomadas por el gigante ahí presente haciendo que este despierte de su letargo de miles de años.

Forgotten Nightmare alzó la mano y se deshizo de lo que sería el techo. El Ultraman alzó vuelo y se dirigió al cielo ante la obvia alegría de esas 3.

-Vamos a ver el espectáculo, no tardes… Tiga. – las 3 desaparecieron en un destello de luz que dejó al lugar en silencio.

-¡Gobaith, arriba! ¡Te debes de levantar! – Spike trataba de que el muchacho reaccione, pero este apenas se movía. Lo último lo sacudió…

El cachorro miraba a todos lados, en busca de algo que lo pueda ayudar. Cuando sintió de nuevo esa sensación de llamado. Volteo para ver que venía de la otra estatua. Era como si lo llamara…

Spike sabía que debía hacer. Se puso serio y lamio la cara de su amigo para que reaccione.

-Spike…

-Descansa lo que necesites Gobaith. Yo detendré a ese sujeto hasta que llegues. – el chico no supo que decir… Es como si… - Cuida a Twilight…

-¿Spike…? – Vio como el cachorro se acercaba a la cerca hecha de electricidad, vio como este recibió la carga eléctrica, pero no se detuvo… avanzó lo más que pudo para estar cerca de la estatua. - ¡Spike!

Le dolía… era un dolor horrible. Pero Spike no se rindió. Sentía el llamado de la estatua, era él quien debía despertarla. Por más que… Guarde, si… Ese es el nombre de este ser. Quien fue una ves el compañero de ese Ultraman, pero que ahora sabe debe de detener.

El Spark Lens se activó por su cuenta al sentir lo que pasaba. Con un destello, volvió a Spike en partículas de luz que fueron absorbidas por el Kaijuu guardián, Guarde. Este volvió a la vida y vio a Gobaith, quien trató de decir algo. Solo para caer inconsciente de nuevo.

 _-Adiós Gobaith…_

Guarde sabía cual era su deber y destino. Y lo cumplirá hasta el final. Y con un movimiento, dio un salto para salir por el agujero sobre él. Para emplear su camino hacia Tokio.

Mientras todo esto pasaba. Todos esperaban alguna señal de Gobaith, algo… pero no había nada. Y eso las estaba preocupando. Más porque ellas sabían lo impulsivo que podía ser Gobaith.

-Oigan, sé que no estoy en facultad de decir esto. – Rainbow tomó la palabra, al mismo tiempo que todas la observaban. – Pero, creo que es buena idea de que…

-¿Qué acordemos lo que pasará luego? Ya lo sabemos Rainbow. Somos prometidas de ese tonto. Ya se estipuló… Tsubasa y Midna lo hicieron oficial.

Rarity quería celebrar, así como todas. Pero no podía… no sin él. Todas querían verlo bien, que esté con ellas. Pero sienten que algo malo iba a pasar y…

-¿Qué es eso…? – Pinkie terminó el silencio al ver algo por la ventana de la habitación.

Todas fueron a ver que era. Volaba a gran velocidad hacia la ciudad, les parecía familiar. Pero al mismo tiempo, no.

-¿Tiga…? – Applejack reconocía la forma a lo lejos. Pero no… no era…

-¡No es Tiga! ¡Es distinto! – Fluttershy al fin pudo dar su opinión luego de ver el patrón de colores del ser que estaba a lo lejos.

-¿Cómo…? Eso no es posible… - Sunset no lo podía creer. ¿Otro Ultra? ¿Qué estaba…?

Twilight vio a lo lejos, que algo más se acercaba hacia la ciudad, pero iba a pie. Era un Kaijuu… pero le daba una sensación de familiaridad que… abrió los ojos con horror al sentir que era…

La chica corrió rápidamente hacia lo qué sería las escaleras y bajo a toda velocidad seguida del resto. Se vieron con la sorpresa de que todos veían la escena lejana en el jardín.

-¡Hay un impostor de Tiga en la ciudad! ¡Y un Kaijuu apareció! – Sonata dijo lo que ya todas sabían.

Las expresiones de preocupación de Tsubasa y Midna eran más que claras. Aunque el líder de la familia intuía quien era ese gigante. Pero la mente de Twilight estaba en otro lado… Esa esencia, esa presencia… Era…

-Spike… - La chica dijo el nombre de su mascota y amigo ante la sorpresa de todos… ¿Ese Kaijuu era Spike? Y tenía el mismo cristal que los Ultra en el pecho… - ¡Spike!

El nuevo Ultraman veía sus manos con alegría y gozo. Este poder era impresionante, no podía creer lo afortunado que era de al fin tenerlo. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que su primo se levante y puedan luchar. Y cuando acabe con él, el mundo verá que es él quien debe ser el salvador y guía del mundo.

Pero fue en ello que sintió la presencia de algo acercarse a él. Vio al Kaijuu guardián caminar hacia él, había despertado. Pero sentía que la esencia dentro del ser era la de…

- _Así que también eres especial, perro._

 _-Vine para evitar que causes daños, Gobaith vendrá cuando este mejor y por ello… -_ Guarde se puso en guardia, ya no importaba si el gigante frente suyo fue una vez el amo de este Kaijuu, tenía una misión. - _¡Peleare!_

 _-¿¡Pelear!? ¡Que buena broma canino! Pero me vendrá bien como calentamiento. Para la batalla real que será contra mi primo. Anda, déjame ver tu poder._

Guarde corrió hacia quien él denominó como Evil Tiga debido a la apariencia y ser distinto a su amigo. Evil Tiga dio un giro para evitar la embestida del Kaijuu gigante para luego darle una patada en la cabeza, una que logró hacer que este caiga al suelo. Rápidamente fue para darle una patada en el abdomen para hacerlo sufrir, simplemente un acto de crueldad. Nada más.

 _-¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿¡Es todo!?_

Guarde mordió la pierna del Ultra para simplemente evitar que lo siga atacando, pero este rápidamente lo golpeó para que lo suelte. Guarde rodo un poco para poder acomodarse mejor. No estaba acostumbrado a este cuerpo aún, sabe que está en desventaja. Abrió la boca y lanzó una ráfaga de luz hacia Evil Tiga, quien creó un pequeño escudo con sus manos para desviar el ataque.

El Ultra rio al ver el gran poder que tenía, era increíble. Guarde solo veía como un humano tan codicioso se había vuelto presa del poder de la raza Ultra. Gobaith tenía razón… Se necesita de un corazón firme e incorruptible para no caer presa del poder de este. Ese sujeto no la tiene…

Sintió los golpes del Ultraman para hacerlo caer al suelo, pero Guarde logró resistir el tiempo necesario para lanzarse y morder la muñeca de su enemigo, mientras este le daba golpes en el estómago. Guarde resistía, eso debía hacer… sabe que no ganará. Por ello es que…

Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos por el dolor que sentía. Porque sabía cual era su destino… pero lo aceptará. Porque sabe que es lo correcto. Debe darle a Gobaith la oportunidad de recuperarse.

Pero Evil Tiga se estaba cansando de la insistencia de este animal. Le dio un golpe en la cara, que lo hizo caer al suelo con mucho dolor. El Ultra se lanzó sobre Guarde y lo empezó a golpear una y otra vez. Importaba poco como la bestia rugia del dolor, como la sangre salía de su lastimado cuerpo. No, Evil Tiga estaba mostrando lo peor del corazón humano. Un ser que no le importa nada, más que él mismo.

…

-¡Spike! ¡No lo lastimes más! – Twilight quiso ir donde su amigo, pero fue detenida por Sunset y Applejack. - ¡Déjenme, Spike! ¡Debo ayudar a Spike!

La chica trato de liberarse, pero el resto la detenía. El dolor era evidente en ellas. Las lágrimas bastaban como pruebas. Pero nada podían hacer. Nada. Sólo podían ver como Guarde era masacrado por Evil Tiga. Como el Kaijuu era lastimado del modo más inhumano posible, como el cristal en su pecho parpadeaba en rojo. Y eso hizo que Twilight rompa en llanto… Su amigo estaba muriendo.

-Por favor no… para… que alguien lo salve… Quien sea…. Solo sálvenlo por favor. – Twilight no sabía que hacer… nadie lo sabía… - Por favor ven… por favor… ¡GOBAITH!

En la cueva donde estaba, Gobaith juro que… alguien lo llamó. Esa voz… ¿Twilight? Se puso de pie al sentirse mejor, al menos lo suficiente para poder pelear. Miro a su alrededor y vio como no había nadie más en el lugar… Spike…

Si. Spike dijo que él… Sintió un escalofrío al ver que… no… se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco, para luego sentir que Twilight lo llamaba. Le rogaba que salvara a Spike… no sabe como es eso posible, pero no va a cuestionar sus habilidades ahora.

Tal vez Masaki tenga razón en algunas cosas. Pero no por ello debemos ser indiferentes a la desgracia del resto, porque de serlo… nos hace menos humanos. Gobaith corrió hacia la máquina con su Spark Lens. Le importo poco la descarga eléctrica del que fue víctima. Debe tomarla y activarla, debe ir. Debe detener a ese sujeto y salvar a Spike. Debe de pelear y salvarlos… Porque esa es su responsabilidad, su deber.

Con gran esfuerzo logró llegar a la máquina y tomar el Spark Lens en su mano. Sabía que esta sería la batalla más difícil de su vida. Más porque en el fondo, siente que pelear con alguien quien es de su propia sangre es algo que no lo hace mejor que el resto de sus familiares que han hecho cosas horribles a los suyos.

Pero debía hacerlo. No era por un deseo personal o por codicia. Debía hacerlo porque era lo correcto. Por más que duela… ese es el peso de cuando uno elige un camino. Eso es lo que significa ser responsable.

Ese sujeto era su primo, pero era su enemigo al mismo tiempo. Era el momento de eliminar de una vez las malas cosas que su familia hizo.

Activó el Spark Lens y antes de transformarse, fue testigo de una visión del pasado. Una donde su ancestro escondía el cuerpo del Ultra que derrotó. No fue capaz de destruirlo, porque aunque fuera poco, Tiga sentía algo de aprecio por el que fue su primo. Vio como dejó a Guarde con la estatua para que lo vigile. Porque la bestia se arrepentía de lo que su amo hizo…. Si, la bestia lo sabía y por ello…

Tiga se vio parado en el lugar, era consciente de lo que debe de hacer y por ello dio un salto hacia la salida en el techo para volar en dirección de donde será el fin de una batalla ancestral.

En Tokio, Guarde recibía la paliza de su vida mientras Evil Tiga no mostraba piedad. Nada podían hacer, todos los que veían la pelea a lo lejos, incluso los medios de comunicación porque Masaki logró de algún modo hackear todo para que el mundo vea la batalla que se iba a llevar acabo, sentían pena por el pobre ser que ya se notaba moribundo.

Pero en ese momento, una patada alejo a Evil Tiga de Guarde, quien cayó al suelo totalmente exhausto. Tiga había llegado para enfrentar a su oponente y salvar a su amigo. Este no se mostraba nada feliz.

Twilight suspiro de alivio al ver Tiga llegar, así como el resto, eso significa que Spike iba a estar bien.

Evil Tiga por su lado rio al ver que su primo al fin se dignó en aparecer. Y se le notaba más que furioso. Sí, es justo lo que desea. La pelea para decidir quién será el que guíe al mundo.

- _Que bueno que llegas primo. Ya me estaba aburriendo de pelear con esa mascota. –_ Evil Tiga se mostraba calmado, no había ningún ápice de nervios en él.

- _¡Se acabó Masaki, esto es entre tú y yo! ¡Spike no tiene nada que ver!_

 _-Sí, es verdad… él ya no tiene nada que ver… por ello…_

Evil Tiga vio a Guarde y más por sólo un acto de sadismo y crueldad pura, lanzó una ráfaga de energía oscura al debilitado Kaijuu ante el horror de todos.

-¡SPIKE!

Los que sabían de la identidad del Kaijuu gritaron su nombre al mismo tiempo que este caiga al suelo, ya inerte. Tiga corrió rápidamente al lado de su amigo y tomó su mano. El destello en su cristal se apagaba.

- _¡Spike, resiste! ¡Vamos, no cierres los ojos! –_ Tiga noto que Guarde lo miraba mientras lloraba. - _¡Spike!_

 _-Gobaith… cuida… a Twilight… a todos…_

Tiga vio como el Kaijuu cerro sus ojos al mismo tiempo que el cristal dejó de brillar. Sólo quedaba un color gris.

Twilight cayó al suelo de rodillas al no creer lo que pasaba. Spike, su amigo y mascota… había muerto. Dio un grito de dolor al captar la verdad, se había ido. Rarity y Applejack fueron con ella para consolarla, pero era un intento vano. El dolor era demasiado. Todos vieron con odio al Ultraman maligno, quien acabó con un ser que ya no se podía defender.

- _Bien, ahora que ya no hay estorbos. ¿Deseas iniciar esta pelea?_

Tiga apretó los puños al oír a su enemigo. No le importa si ese sujeto tiene su misma sangre, lo que hizo nunca se lo perdonara. Nunca.

Acaricio la cabeza de su amigo antes de ponerse de pie y pasar a ver a Evil Tiga. Este se quedó en su lugar esperando la decisión de su primo, quien sólo se acercó a él y extendió el brazo con la mano en puño hacia arriba de forma diagonal ante la sorpresa de Evil Tiga, pero este rio al ver lo que iba a pasar. Por lo que se acercó a este e hizo lo mismo, ambos chocando las muñecas.

…

-Eso es… - Tsubasa reconocía esa pose. – Una declaración de duelo a muerte.

Todos pasaron a ver al hombre con sorpresa. Hikari en estos momentos deseaba ver, pero era consciente de lo que pasaba. De todo. Y que su hermano haya declarado un duelo a muerte significa que… es ganar o morir.

En una de las edificaciones lejanas, Adagio y Aria se sorprendieron al oír la explicación de Forgotten Nightmare de que Tiga había declarado un duelo a muerte con esa simple pose. No lo podían creer.

-El chico es consciente de lo que se juega. Pero al mismo tiempo saber que esto es algo que se debe de hacer. Sabe que Masaki ira matarlo, por lo que deberá emplear todo lo que sabe para ganar. Pero por su propia moral, tal vez se contenga. Por ello pidió formalmente un duelo a muerte al mismo estilo antiguo de este país. Así no sentirá ningún remordimiento, podrá pelear con todo. Y eso es lo que Masaki desea.

-Suena como una apuesta arriesgada, pero será una batalla interesante de ver. – Adagio prestó atención a la que sería una batalla que el mundo nunca olvidaría.

…

Tiga estaba seguro de lo que estaba por hacer. Era el todo o nada. Y sabe que contenerse sería una gran idiotez. Debe atacar a matar, porque su enemigo hará lo mismo.

Sin decir nada, ambos chocaron las muñecas, esa era la declaración de inicio del combate. E inició veloz con un movimiento por parte de ambos de golpes rápidos y letales a zonas vitales que cada uno lograba bloquear sin problema alguno, así como de esquivar los ataques sin que reciban un golpe certero del enemigo.

Tiga mantuvo su distancia de su enemigo, quien le dio la invitación de atacar. Optando por tomar el riesgo, Tiga atacó con una patada, que fue esquivada por Evil Tiga, quien tomó la pierna de su oponente en sus brazos y empezó a darle golpes a la rodilla de este.

Tiga rápidamente dio un salto con su pierna libre para darle una patada a su oponente que lo mandó al suelo. Aunque él también sintió el resentimiento en la rodilla. Pero aún así…

Evil Tiga se recompuso y atacó a Tiga en la cara con una serie de golpes que este lograba esquivar y bloquear hábilmente. No sólo ello, Tiga tomó la muñeca de su oponente y con un movimiento giratorio más su propio peso, logró hacerle una llave en el brazo a Evil Tiga, quien se quejó por el obvio dolor.

Pero como el duelo era a muerte, se le permitía ser más rudo. Extendió todos sus dedos de su mano libre y con un movimiento firme y rápido, perforó el lado derecho de Tiga debajo de la caja torácica. Algo que obligó al gigante a soltar a su oponente y patearlo para alejarlo de él. Se tomó el lado herido y vio la luz salir de su herida.

- _Jeje, es un duelo a muerte primo. Todo cuenta._

 _-… Qué así sea._

Ambos volvieron a ponerse en guardia, listos para seguir y esta vez con toda la claridad de que sólo uno aquí, iba a vivir. Con eso ya claro, Tiga se lanzó hacia su enemigo para dar inicio al combate real.

Tiga dio un golpe hacia adelante que Evil Tiga esquivo dando un paso hacia el costado, aprovechando que su primo había avanzado por la misma inercia, alzó la pierna para darle una patada en la espalda que este sintió hasta los huesos. Pero el gigante de luz no estaba dispuesto a dar tregua, se puso en guardia y ambos dieron pasos midiendo la distancia del uno con el otro. Saben que esta batalla será también de estrategias.

Al verse a una distancia más que razonable, ambos Ultra lanzaron patadas en simultaneo contra el otro. Dieron dos patadas con una pierna que impacto en la del oponente, dando muestra de la velocidad y precisión con que se daba el combate. Rápidamente cambiaron a la otra pierna y el efecto fue el mismo, patadas que impactaban con la del oponente con fuerza y velocidad que superaba la visión humana.

Ninguno notaba que las patadas y sus choques hacían a la ciudad, los vidrios se hacían pedazos por la misma onda de impacto que ellos generaban. La ciudad no lo soportaría. Evil Tiga trato de darle otra patada a Tiga, pero él fue más astuto.

Alzó la otra pierna para bloquear el ataque enemigo usando la pierna como si fuera un gancho ante la sorpresa de Evil Tiga, con ello Tiga logró darle a su enemigo con una ráfaga de luz de su mano que impacto en todo el pecho del Ultra maligno.

Este cayó al suelo muy adolorido y furioso, se puso de pie rápidamente para lanzar varias ráfagas de oscuridad hacia su oponente, quien al verlas, no huyó. Se puso en guardia y esquivo cada una de ellas con rotunda facilidad y algunas las mandaba al aire con sus manos y patadas ante la obvia sorpresa de Evil Tiga.

 _-¿Lo ves? No importa que tengas el poder de un Ultra. No puedes usarlo de la manera más eficaz. Solo eres un niño que trata de presumir su juguete nuevo. –_ Tiga dio un paso al frente, su semblanza mostraba el poder y confianza característicos de él. – _No puedes vencerme Masaki._

 _-¿Eso crees? Ahora verás lo errado que estás._

Evil Tiga esta vez ataco hacia el frente, siendo Tiga el que esquivo el ataque y dándole a su oponente una patada en la espalda al mismo tiempo que retrocedía para guardar las distancias.

Evil Tiga se puso en posición y preparo algo que Tiga no esperaba. A diferencia suya que inicia con las manos en la cintura para luego llevarlas al frente, Evil Tiga abrió los brazos para cargar energía. Tiga supo lo que iba a pasar por lo que rápidamente hizo lo mismo. Se vio como el movimiento de ambos era distinto, pero llevaba hacia lo mismo. Tiga abrió los brazos mientras Evil Tiga los cerraba para que ambos al final lanzaran de sus brazos, el derecho por parte de Tiga y del izquierdo por parte de Evil Tiga, sus ataques finales.

El Zepellion Ray y el Evil Ray impactaron en medio de la ciudad. El choque de las ondas de luz y oscuridad parecieron ser demasiado para la pobre ciudad y el ambiente. Se vio como la simple onda creó un terreno encampado para ellos mientras los edificios eran destruidos o salían volando. Ambos ataques trataban de superar al otro, pero se notaba que eran parejos. La misma fuerza…

 _-¡Siempre metiéndote en lo que no te importa Tiga!_

 _-¡Y tú siempre creyendo que eres superior al resto!_

Las voces que se oyeron de ambos Ultra era distinta, se notaba que ambos hablaron con voces que no eran la de sus formas humanas, sino de seres que deberían llevar milenios muertos. Las energías no aguantaron más y crearon una explosión que impulso a ambos hacia atrás, pero eso generó un efecto más psicológico en ambos guerreros. Ninguno cayó, resistieron la fuerza a pesar de retroceder varios metros.

Tiga y Evil Tiga ya no estaban en el Tokio moderno, estaban en lo que sería la zona donde pelearon milenios atrás. Los humanos que los conformaban estaban inmersos en su memoria genética, siendo ahora solo marionetas del pasado. Y se vio en el estilo de combate de ambos al reiniciar la batalla.

Tiga atacaba de forma más dinámica y hasta feroz, atacando a los puntos vitales de su oponente con patadas y puños cargados de luz. Mientras que Evil Tiga lo hacía con sus manos como si fueran navajas cargadas de energía, solo con el fin de cortar la piel del Ultra ahí presente.

La batalla a lo lejos era increíble, los movimientos veloces y la fuerza bruta con la ferocidad que los caracterizaba, solo demostraba que esos dos eran en verdad seres que iban más allá de la comprensión humana. No les daba importancia el resto, solo querían acabar con el otro. Tiga se cruzó de brazos para cambiar a Power Type, pero al ver que su oponente hizo algo similar, solo que el negro paso a ser el color dominante hizo que el gigante se ponga más serio.

Ambos atacaron a la vez y sus puños crearon una onda que solo hizo que le zona sea más árida. Para luego entrelazar sus manos y hacer una simple pero intensa competencia de fuerza bruta. El simple hecho de ver como el suelo bajo de ellos parecía ceder, parecía ser prueba suficiente de que la fuerza que usaban era demasiado para que una isla como Japón la resista.

Ambos trataron de hacer caer al otro, tratando de tomar, aunque sea un segundo, una parte del otro para obligarlo a caer y hacer una llave de sumisión, pero ambos sabían lo que el otro pensaba. Rápidamente retrocedieron para lanzar un golpe al pecho del otro, donde se oyó el crujido de los huesos siendo víctimas de la fuerza del otro.

Tiga lanzó una patada a la pierna de su oponente para hacerlo caer, pero este resistió y rápidamente clavo su mano en la zona izquierda de Tiga, debajo de la zona torácica. Tiga sintió sus costillas falsas sufrir por la presión. Pero alzó su puño para darle un golpe certero a la cara de su oponente, logrando liberarse del agarre enemigo. Aprovechó la distracción enemiga para dar un salto y darla una patada en la cara. La fuerza bastó para que ambos caigan al suelo, se notaba el dolor en ambos y como las heridas y moretones se hacían presentes. Luz de Tiga y oscuridad por Evil Tiga.

Pero ninguno le daba importancia a sus heridas, no. La mente de ambos solo se enfoca en acabar con el enemigo que tienen en frente. Tanto era ese deseo que se pusieron de pie a pesar de estar más muertos que vivos y generaron un nuevo cambio.

Tiga pasó a Sky Type, mientras que Evil Tiga paso a un color rojo. Ambos alzaron vuelo para llevar su batalla al cielo, donde se vio que solo eran destellos rojos y azules los que impactaban con el otro. Pero estos bastaban para hacer que el cielo pierda las nubes que estaban ahí. Ninguno gastaba energía en curar sus heridas, solo querían matar al otro.

…

En Tierra…

-Oigan… Esto va más allá de lo que espere. – Aria vio a Adagio, quien sudaba a mares por lo que era testigo. – Creí que ya uno al menos…

-Es porque ambos se han olvidado totalmente de quienes son. – Forgotten Nightmare veía como la pelea se llevaba en el cielo. – Esos dos ya no son ni Gobaith Kosei ni Masaki Keigo, ni siquiera están aquí en Japón, están en la batalla que Tiga y Evil Tiga tuvieron miles de años atrás. El ADN de ambos es el guía. Ambos ahora solo son muñecos que siguen esos instintos.

Ambas chicas vieron a la bruja con sorpresa. Más al ver su expresión. La mujer no lo dudaba ahora, esos dos ya no eran meros descendientes de esos dos. Eran algo más, pero no podía darle pie a ello. La batalla era demasiado intensa y se notaba que iba a perder el que pierda la concentración un mero segundo.

Mientras que en otro lado, las chicas y demás veían la batalla más intensa que Gobaith había tenido en su vida. ¿Esto era ver dos Ultra luchar? No había tregua, no había piedad. Solo fuerza y velocidad. Pero una no veía ello con buenos ojos. Ver como Tiga atacaba por mero instinto la ponía furiosa. Él no era así… le daba igual si la velocidad de vuelo de ellos generaba imágenes de ellos, le daba igual si ganaba. Porque así no era como él debía luchar, no con ira y odio.

Ver como ambos Ultra al fin pisaron tierra, ambos con grandes heridas y cansancio más que palpable. Como ambos volvieron a sus formas base para seguir su batalla a muerte, hizo que reaccione y se ponga de pie a pesar del dolor que sufría. Tomo aire y…

-¡NO SEAS IDIOTA! – el grito que Twilight dio basto para que algunos se tapen los oídos, pero llamo la atención de Tiga, quien salió del trance del pasado del que era víctima para pasar a verla. - ¡NO LUCHES CON IRA, TÚ NO ERES ASÍ!

Tiga vio a la chica, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Rojos e hinchados. De seguro no ha dejado de llorar desde que todo empezó. Verla así le dolía, más al ver que todas estaban igual. Viendo como él se hundía en su ira y en el deseo de pelear que olvido porque estaba haciendo esto. Vio de reojo a Guarde, quien seguía inmóvil. Recordó que le prometió cuidarlas… más ahora se estaba volviendo en lo que trataba de destruir. Él…

-¡GANA! ¡PERO NO OLVIDES PORQUE LUCHAS!

Twilight dijo eso antes de volver a ponerse a llorar, el saber que nunca volvería a ver a Spike era demasiado. Pero no iba a dejar que su novio se pierda en la venganza, no importa si eso les trae una satisfacción temporal… lo ama demasiado como para dejar que caiga en ello.

….

Tiga vio como Twilight volvía a llorar. Se sentía un imbécil. Había olvidado porque hacía esto. Vio como Evil Tiga parecía reírse de la situación, pero al mismo tiempo le dio lo que necesitaba para pesar sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo dejo que la rabia lo domine?

Si, había pedido el duelo a muerte para simplemente no sentir limitación. Pero ahora sabía que fue un error. No importa lo mucho que odie a este tipo. Su muerte no traerá de vuelta a Spike. No hará que recupere la infancia que perdió. No hará que todo se arregle milagrosamente. No, solo le dará un vacío horrible. Tomo aire para poder calmarse, eso era lo que debía hacer. Y por ello…

Se puso en guardia de nuevo, esta vez ignorando las imágenes que su memoria genética le daba. Si sigue así, la lucha se extenderá horas, debe acabar esto ya. No puede poner en riesgo a nadie más.

Ambos dieron una patada al otro en el pecho, pero ninguno retrocedió. Tiga atacó con otra, pero Evil Tiga la esquivo y dio una patada que el gigante de luz logró esquivar a penas. Sabía que estaba en desventaja, ya no seguía su memoria genética, ya no seguía los instintos que el Tiga original tuvo en esta batalla. Porque él no era el Tiga original, él era Gobaith Kosei y ganara estaba batalla siendo él.

Lanzó un golpe a su oponente, pero este lo detuvo sosteniendo su muñeca y con ello, lo lanzó al suelo con fuerza. Tiga sintió el dolor en su espalda debido al impacto. Pero ahí no quedó la cosa. Vio como Evil Tiga camino hacia él y le piso el pecho con fuerza.

Se movió para tratar de ponerse cómodo y pararse, pero Evil Tiga pareció burlarse de su intento. Tomo al gigante de luz del cuello y lo alzó para que este de pie, al mismo tiempo que le daba varios golpes en el pecho, esto no iba bien. Tiga sintió finalmente que el cuerpo ya no le daba… sentía al fin la fatiga general.

Pero cuando sintió como Evil Tiga lo empezaba a ahorcar, fue algo que él no pudo dejar pasar. Alzó ambas manos y le dio al sujeto un golpe doble y simultaneo en el cuello, que logró liberarlo del ataque para luego usar la gravedad y caer hacia atrás y lanzar a su oponente hacia dicha dirección.

Evil Tiga cayó al suelo, para solo recomponerse a los segundos. Lo que este no espero es que el cristal en su pecho empiece a parpadear en rojo, se le acaba la energía. Pero Tiga sintió que lo mismo le pasaba cuando su cristal repitió la acción.

Al parecer luchar contra otro Ultra extiende el tiempo que puede estar transformado, porque ya han pasado más de cinco minutos. Pero eso los lleva a esto, la fase final de esta lucha.

Evil Tiga no estaba feliz, pero Tiga lo veía como la oportunidad más que perfecta. Puede acabar esto ya. Ambos se pusieron en guardia, hora del gran final. Corrieron hacia el encuentro del otro, solo para dar un salto simultaneo. Tiga ataco con un golpe karate y Evil Tiga con una patada.

Ambos cayeron al suelo de pie luego de dar sus respectivos ataques, ninguno se movió mientras sus cristales seguían indicando el fin de la transformación de cada uno. Tiga se arrodilló al sentir un dolor agudo en su pecho, sus costillas… esa patada…

Evil Tiga volteó para ver a su enemigo al creerse vencedor, pero al instante sintió como todo su cuerpo perdía fuerza. Cayó al suelo de frente sin poder creerlo…

- _¿Cómo…?_

 _-Se nota que sabes dar una patada perfecta… pero no es precisa… algo hecho mil veces, siempre supera al que lo hace una vez de modo perfecto. Te di en la zona del cuello donde todos los nervios se conectan… No pensaste bien ese último movimiento, primo._

Evil Tiga no se lo creía… no… no podía ser derrotado. Él era el que debía…

 _-No…Yo debo guiar al mundo… No tú. –_ Evil Tiga trató de cargar su ataque final aun estando en el suelo, pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria.

 _-Si llega a existir un salvador. Ese no eres tú. –_ Tiga cargó el Zepellion Ray para acabar esto. – _Matarte sería lo justo, pero no lo correcto. Pagaras lo que has hecho como se debe… y dile adiós al poder Ultra que obtuviste._

Antes de lanzar el ataque, Tiga puso sus manos sobre el cristal en su pecho para luego lanzar el poder hacia Evil Tiga, quien nada pudo hacer para evitar el ataque, al final… solo se hizo arena, desapareciendo para siempre.

Las 3 mujeres que vieron ello se quedaron sin habla, no solo por el resultado, sino porque Tiga no lo mato… Forgotten Nightmare estaba furiosa, ese mocoso se volvió a salir con la suya. Se dio medio vuelta para irse del lugar, siendo seguida por las otras 2. Se vengará un día.

Por otro lado, las chicas y demás sonrieron al ver la victoria de Tiga, pero sus expresiones cambiaron al ver como este se acercó al cuerpo de Guarde. Se vio como el gigante tomo la garra del Kaijuu. Solo pudo abrazar la cabeza de la bestia mientras mostraba el dolor de haber perdido a un amigo. Ante la sorpresa de todo el mundo en general, se pudo ver como de los ojos del gigante salían lo que parecían ser partículas de luz. Eso demostraba que a pesar de lo que todos creían, Tiga era tan o más humano que cualquiera. Una de las partículas cayó sobre el pecho de Guarde mientras el gigante lo alzaba con sus brazos para luego alzar vuelo con él. Ambos desapareciendo de un campo de batalla que nunca debió haber, una lucha que al final solo dejo… un mal sabor de boca a pesar de haber sido una lucha entre dos voluntades humanas, una que al final venció el que tuvo el corazón más humano.

Ya era de tarde, la batalla entre ambos Ultraman había sido vista por todo el mundo y todos los medios de comunicación hablaban de la pelea.

Obviamente Tokio había sido muy afectada, pero sería capaz de levantarse, Tsubasa ya recibía llamadas para nuevos trabajos en la zona. Algo salió bien. Pero la sorpresa mayor fue que en medio de la zona donde ambos Ultraman lucharon, se vio como una persona era sacada en una camilla y amarrado a ella.

Era Masaaki Keigo. Las noticias hablaban de él y lo que hizo. Rápidamente la compañía Cytech se vio en el ojo de la tormenta debido a toda la información tan jugosa que ellos tenían en sus manos gracias a alguien anónimo. La carrera del hombre estaba acabada y sólo quedaba ver lo que pasaría a partir de ahora.

Aún no se creían todo lo que había pasado. Normalmente el ambiente sería de alegría y gozo. Pero no era así. No luego de que sabían que un buen amigo había perecido en batalla. Todos consolaban a una destrozada Twilight, la chica seguía secándose las lágrimas.

No la malentiendan, está feliz por la victoria de Gobaith. Pero al mismo tiempo, siente que perdió al que fue su primer amigo. Porque eso era Spike. Verlo luchar, aunque no era su obligación, la llenaba de orgullo. Pero al mismo tiempo de dolor. De no poder haber sido capaz de hacer algo para ayudar.

Todas se sentían así. A pesar de tener poderes, no eran capaces de hacer algo contra esos enemigos tan poderosos. Nada. Lo único que podían hacer ahora, era lamentar la pérdida.

Yellow Head voló hacia el hombro de la chica y choco su cabeza con la de ella. Y Twilight lo agradeció. No era lo mismo, pero bastaba por ahora.

-Aviso que… Nanami ya se fue. Al parecer todo va mejor… creo. – Sonata entró con Hikari a la sala donde todos estaban. – Pero no hay señal de…

-¿Estará herido? Todos vimos como…

-Lo dudo Fluttershy. Conozco a mi hermano. De seguro sólo quiere estar sólo para acomodar sus ideas. De todos modos, mamá lo castigará y… - Hikari se detuvo, no sabía que más decir. – Yo… sé que volverá. Es más, ya es su cumpleaños. Él nació a estas horas. Ya tiene 17, no creo que se quiera perder su cumpleaños.

Era cierto, Gobaith ya tenía 17 años. Y eso significa que… ninguna tenía ganas de hablar de ello. Más cuando mañana regresaban a casa en la noche.

Pero fue en ese momento que Rose entró a la sala. Se le veía pálida, casi como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Él… Él está llegando por la puerta del frente.

A esas palabras, nadie perdió tiempo en ir a recibir al joven que las había tenido en ascuas por casi un día.

…

Los primeros en llegar a la entrada fueron Tsubasa y Midna, luego fueron Sonata y Hikari, siendo ayudada por Yu. Para finalmente, que sean las chicas quienes vean como Gobaith caminaba a paso lento hacia la casa.

Nadie creía lo que veían. Se notaba que la ropa del joven estaba rota por varios lugares. Más tenía heridas y moretones que se notaban eran fatales. Pero se le veía bien, más al caminar con tanta normalidad. Además de que…

Justo cuando iban a ir a su encuentro y de seguro decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir, vieron como el joven traía algo en brazos, no era claro hasta que estuvo unos metros de ellos. Gobaith movió los brazos para despertar lo que estaba ahí y así paso.

Twilight sintió como unas lágrimas llenaban sus ojos al ver las orejas verdes y pelaje morado de su mascota. Sólo que no estaba inmóvil, sino que movía la cola y tenía la lengua afuera. Se le notaba herido, pero estaba vivo.

Twilight sintió un nudo en la garganta, no dudo en correr hacia ellos y le importó poco el estado en que estaban. Se lanzó hacia ellos y Gobaith la atrapó como pudo. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras tomaba a Spike en brazos y lo abrazaba con fuerza. El pobre cachorro fue víctima de una ola de besos que este sentía era la peor de las torturas.

Gobaith rio un poco al ver ello, pero trago duro al ver como el resto iba hacia su persona y no se le notaban nada felices. Pinkie atrapó su cabeza entre sus pechos, mala idea, pero se le notaba muy molesta.

Tras unos segundos, se puede ver que Gobaith trataba de al menos explicar el porqué se fue, al menos para que su cobertura sea creíble. Pero Midna le pidió que hagan eso dentro de la casa, que eso iba luego de que los traten a él y Spike, las heridas van primero.

Twilight vio como el joven sudo frío al ver los ojos de su madre, como ella parecía darle pavor al que era el protector del mundo. Pero para ella, eso no importaba. Ver como Gobaith lloró por Spike y por alguna clase de milagro lo trajo de vuelta con ella, bastaba para saber que sólo con él quería tener la conexión que tanto anhela.

Gobaith terminó con la habitación más alejada de la casa. La que estaba en lo que parecía ser un almacén, sólo porque no estuvo presente cuando ocurrió la distribución. Nunca había estado aquí… pero bueno.

La tarde fue fugaz, tras tratar las heridas de ambos, Gobaith dio la excusa que había perseguido a alguien sospechoso al bosque cuando el ataque ocurrió. Además, que se topó con alguien que trabajaba para ese sujeto y que por eso estaba herido, debido a la pelea. Y que como no tenía modo de pedir un medio de transporte, pues se regresó caminando, donde encontró a Spike en el suelo y lo llevó de vuelta con él.

Al parecer logró salvarse… porque su madre sólo le dijo que se fuera a dormir, que mañana celebran su cumpleaños antes de volver a América. Pero no ayuda que está en este lugar tan solitario y que las heridas le duelen…

Cuando oyó que tocaban la puerta, se puso de pie y fue a ver quien era. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Twilight en pijama. ¿Qué hacía aquí?

-¿Twilight? – la chica sonrió algo avergonzada. – Ahm… ¿Qué estás…?

-¿Puedo pasar? Tengo algo que hablar contigo.

Gobaith asintió y la dejo entrar. Aunque le parecía raro ver como ella tenía algo en las manos que no lo quería mostrar. Oh bueno…

Gobaith se sentó en el futon con Twilight a su lado. Ninguno decía nada, una por los nervios y el otro porque no sabía que decir. ¿Le dirá algo? Ya sufrió muchos regaños hoy…

-Twi…

-Yo…

Ambos se vieron las caras al ver que hablaron al mismo tiempo. Rieron al ver lo ridículos que estaban siendo y Gobaith le dio hincapié para que hable.

-Yo.. Quería saber como es que Spike… Gobaith, vimos como el cristal en el pecho de él se apagó. ¿Cómo es posible? – era una pregunta válida.

-No estoy seguro. Cuando volví a la normalidad, tenía el cuerpo de Spike en mis brazos. Lo creí muerto, pero al ver que respiraba… por ello tarde en regresar. Porque quería estar seguro de que iba a despertar. Y cuando lo hizo, sólo me pidió comida.

Twilight rio al oír ello, típico de Spike pero al mismo tiempo… Twilight agradecía lo que había pasado. Era un milagro…

-Creo que… cuando lloré siendo Tiga, las partículas de luz que salieron de mis ojos fueron lo que le devolvieron la vida a Spike. Si Guarde es como un Ultraman, la luz es su fuente de vida. Tal vez, así lo salvé.

-¿Crees que Spike se pueda volver Guarde de nuevo?

-No lo sé. Sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Y pensar que hasta un Ultraman tendría mascotas. – Gobaith rio al decir ello. Pero se puso serio a los pocos segundos. – Cuando estaba peleando con Masaki, sentí que no era yo el que peleaba.

-¿No? – Gobaith negó con la cabeza para luego mirar sus manos.

-Estaba tan furioso que no medí lo que hacía. Mientras más peleábamos, me sentía menos en control de mí mismo. Sentía que… me estaba hundiendo en algo que no era yo. Era consciente sólo de la batalla y por ello, eso era mi único pensamiento. Pero cambió cuando oí tu voz…

-Gobaith…

-Tu grito me sacó del trance donde estaba. Sin ti, la lucha se habría extendido días de ser posible o ambos habríamos muerto. Fue tu voz lo que me salvo… y es gracioso. Siempre fuiste tú quien generó los cambios que me llevaron donde estoy ahora.

-¿Y-Yo? – Twilight se sonrojo al escuchar eso, era demasiado.

-Si, desde el día uno… fuiste tú sin querer quien me impulso a ser distinto. A sacar más de lo que mostraba. Sin ti, de seguro habría seguido inmerso en la oscuridad. Porque tú fuiste la luz que me hizo ver que había algo más en primer lugar. Siempre fuiste esa luz que… era mi guía, incluso hoy.

Twilight sentía que las lágrimas le ganaron. Eso era lo más bello que él le había dicho y eso era decir mucho. Twilight Sparkle ya no tenía dudas… se habían ido con lo que él le había dicho.

Gobaith quiso continuar cuando ella puso un dedo en su boca, para que se calle. Sólo la miro con duda, porque cuando ella se empezó a quitar la pijama fue que entró en pánico.

Ver como Twilight sólo estaba en su ropa interior le hizo tragar duro. Esto no era bueno… se veía tan bella, sumado a la luz que la noche le a su piel. Twilight Sparkle ahora mismo era lo más bello que él había visto.

-Sa-Sabes… To-Todas acordamos esto…. Que yo… Yo sería la primera en… hacerlo contigo. – Gobaith sintió como su cara ardía… otra vez decidieron cosas a sus espaldas. – Por ello… por ello ninguna… fue a más cuando las tocabas, porque esperaban a que yo… esto… tú sabes. Luego de hoy… no se contendrán y yo tampoco.

-¿¡Twilight!?

-Yo… Gobaith… Te amo. Para mí ha sido lo mejor en mi vida haberme cruzado contigo ese día. No importa lo que pensé al inicio. Verte, todos los días sólo lo hizo mejor. Cuando me besaste por primera vez, me sentí en las nubes. Y cuando me dijiste que me amabas, me sentí morir. Y ahora… Sé que cuando hagamos esto, será tal vez algo que me haga querer desmayarme porque… lo haré con quien se ganó mi corazón desde el día en que vi sus ojos.

-Twilight… - la chica estaba roja de la vergüenza.

-Por ello yo… hoy quiero demostrarte lo que siento. No con palabras, sino con una acción que tal vez para muchos sea algo banal. Pero para nosotros significaría mucho más… por ello yo…

Gobaith vio como Twilight se quito lo último de prendas que la cubrían y las puso a un lado. El muchacho podía ver en todo su esplendor la belleza de Twilight Sparkle. Trago saliva al saber lo que ella le estaba ofreciendo. Se le veía tierna cuando tenía esa cara de nervios.

-Yo… deseo hacer el amor contigo y con nadie más.

Gobaith vio como Twilight pudo al lado del futon la caja de condones que no duda, la compro su madre o su hermana… Rayos. Para mañana sabe que sufrirá la mayor de las humillaciones. Pero hoy…

Twilight sintió como él alzaba su cabeza y la miraba de tal modo en que ella supo que… no había nada más que decir. Cerró los ojos para recibir el beso que sería el inicio de una larga noche.

…

-El mismo sueño. – Gobaith volvió a tener el mismo sueño de antes y eso le quitó todo deseo de dormir.

Miro su celular por quinta vez y aún no podía creer que falten unas horas para el amanecer. Gobaith se sentía algo cansado, pero al mismo tiempo muy… tranquilo. Trato de no despertar a quien tenía sobre su pecho. Twilight dormía plácidamente sobre él. Le daba algo de gracia ver como el cabello de ella parecía algo desordenado. Pero tras todo lo que han hecho, no le sorprende. Twilight inició tímida, pero cuando le agarró el truco a esto… vaya.

Aún le duelen loa rasguños en la espalda, eran de esperarse cuando ellos… la chica tuvo que mostrar lo que sintió de algún modo. Pero ahora se le veía tan tierna, tan tranquila. Más por la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. Le quitó un mechón que tenía en la frente que se le pegó ahí debido al sudor… abrazó a la chica para volver a cerrar los ojos. Ahora tenía una razón mayor para no dejarse vencer por lo que sea que… aparece en sus sueños, derrotara a esa cosa… Sea lo que sea.

Adagio y Aria veían como Forgotten Nightmare parecía excavar en un lugar específico. Eso les parecía raro, más al saber que ella estaba furiosa por la victoria de ese chico y…

-¿Qué haces?

-Simple Adagio. Planto lo que será el fin de la humanidad y el regreso de mi señor.

Ambas chicas se vieron con duda, no entendían nada. Más al ver como la mujer lanzaba una semilla al orificio tan profundo que había hecho para luego cerrarlo con su magia.

-¿Qué es esa semilla?

-El fin de este mundo Aria. Sólo habrá que esperar un poco. Si esto no acaba con ese mocoso. Eso significa que mi Lord deberá ser el que lo acabe por su propia mano. De un modo u otro, el chico morirá y eso lo deseo ver.

Forgotten Nightmare estaba deseosa de ver a Tiga ser destruido, sin importa más.

 **EXTRA**

 **MLP: Amigos**

Era de madrugada para cierto lobo, quien miraba el cielo nocturno del lugar. Se notaba que la princesa Luna le puso mucho empeño a la noche de este día. Tal vez sea porque pudo comer sus dulces favoritos.

Nunca la había visto en persona, pero si en sueños, más de una vez ella lo ayudó con los sueños que eran pesadillas para él. La princesa no confiaba mucho en él, pero le daba el beneficio de la duda. Más porque ella sabía lo que era lo que él sentía.

Pero esta noche no quiso dormir, quería ver el cielo nocturno y simplemente tratar de olvidar esos momentos que siempre le eran difíciles de olvidar.

- _Es un fenómeno, camina en dos patas._

 _-¡Eres una vergüenza para nuestra raza!_

 _-Ya te lo dije, no te acerques a él._

 _-¿Usa ropa? Que vergüenza…_

Sacudió la cabeza al recordar algunas de las tantas palabras que siempre le dijeron en su hogar natal. Odiaba recordarlas, más al pensar en sus abuelos. La vida no fue fácil para él luego de que ellos fallecieran. 3 años sin ellos fue lo más que pudo soportar antes de irse del pueblo y buscar un lugar donde pertenecer.

Navi fue su primera amiga de verdad y si bien ella a veces lo saca de quicio o al revés, sabe que puede contar con ella. Y ahora que en este lugar, sabe que tiene más amigos ahora. Al menos un poco más.

En la academia aún lo tildan de bicho raro debido a lo diferente que es de los demás de su raza y por ser un extranjero, pero es soportable. Más cuando viene a pasar sus días libres aquí en Ponyville.

Le es divertido pasar tiempo con sus nuevas amigas, aunque no entiende por qué más de una vez una trata de tener su atención total. En esos momentos puede ver un tic en el ojo de Twilight, ¿Estará enferma? Aunque también nota que a veces Pinkie se le acerca mucho, Rainbow trata de que compitan en lo que sea. A veces siente que Applejack lo hace trabajar demasiadas en la granja cuando lo hace, Ratity le pidió ser si modelo para su línea de ropa para seres bípedos, Fluttershy le pidió que le cuente más de los animales que ha visto fuera de Equestria y Stralight por alguna razón le dijo que no se acerque a Trixie sin ella a su lado.

Sonrió al no entender nada de lo que pasaba. Pero si estaba feliz con saber que tenía amigos ahora. Al menos ya no se sentía solo…

Alzó la vista y vio las estrellas y la luna. Se recostó en el pasto antes de cerrar los ojos. Ya no necesitaba pensar en que esos objetos celestes en el cielo son su única compañía. Tenía amigos y eso le bastaba por ahora.


	37. Una Flor de Falsa Felicidad

**Cerca del final, lamento si el extra del final es corto, pero no se me ocurrió nada por el momento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 37: Una flor de falsa felicidad**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la batalla de Ultraman Tiga contra el Ultraman Maligno, Evil Tiga.

Las cosas parecieron salir a flor de piel en la situación en la que Gobaith estuvo metido en su familia. Debido a lo que había pasado y demás, todos los miembros de la familia, excepto los que son los que forman la línea principal, es decir Gobaith, sus padres y hermanas, fueron expulsados de la familia sin ningún tipo de derecho o demás, pues Tsubasa pudo decir con toda claridad que en verdad la familia debía crecer y rápido. Dando así lo oficial, Gobaith estaba permitido de casarse con las 7 chicas y ellas serían sus esposas luego de que se gradúen de la secundaria.

Todas se alegraron al oír esa noticia y hasta Spike, quien recibía todos los cuidados luego de su batalla, felicito a su ama y amigas. Eso sí, se veía que el lazo entre el joven y el perro se había vuelto fuerte. Más porque se notaba que no había mucho que decir entre ellos.

Pero lo que fue lo principal fue cuando Pinkie mencionó que Twilight ya había perdido su "flor" con Gobaith. La chica se sonrojo al oír ello y el mencionado tuvo un interés significativo en una revista que tenía a la mano, que estaba al revés por cierto.

Inmediatamente, todas se llevaron a su amiga a un cuarto aparte para que les cuente como les fue. Y Gobaith, bueno… solo tuvo que soportar la mirada de su madre, la sonrisa burlona de su hermana mayor y los codazos ligeros en su abdomen de la menor. Su padre fue más comprensivo con él, eran hombres, pero se sentía orgulloso de su hijo, al fin. Eso sí, le dijo en secreto que nunca está de más tener un paquete a la mano, más si tiene 7 chicas con él. Rayos…

Por otro lado, Twilight trataba de luchar con la vergüenza. Sus amigas, todas, incluso Fluttershy, le pedían que comente todo y no deje detalles de lo que pasó. Obviamente Twilight no iba a decir lo que hizo… más por la vergüenza que otra cosa, no podía creer que ella hizo esas cosas y su voz… Dios. Lo peor de todo, es que al ver a Gobaith de nuevo en la mañana, fueron por otro round antes de salir de la habitación, se había pervertido, estaba corrompida… pensar que el sexo sería así.

Pero no tuvo otra. Les comento a todas una versión Light de lo que pasó… aunque su expresión y sonrojo daban a entender que sus palabras no daban cabida a lo que sintió y vivió.

Las demás se vieron las caras para luego suspirar y sonreír, era la hora. Se habían aguantado por el pacto que habían hecho, pero dado que Twilight ya perdió su "flor", comentario que le sacó un sonrojo a la pobre, optaron que era momento que ellas pierdan la suya. Hasta Fluttershy estaba decidida, a pesar de casi desmayarse por su imaginación.

Y así fue…

Luego de volver de Japón, donde Rose se quedó a cargo de las reparaciones de la villa y demás, siendo ascendida por Tsubasa y Midna para un trabajo más estable y mejor pagado, todos pisaron tierra americana luego de 24 horas de viaje.

Quedaba poco para el inicio de las vacaciones y las chicas las querían aprovechar, pero para ello debían cumplir su meta. Cada una en sus casas, hablando en su grupo privado, acordaron como sería… Twilight no dijo nada, solo vio como todas se ponían de acuerdo, mientras tuvo la idea de ir a casa de Gobaith aprovechando que él estaba sólo en casa. Si, estaba con las hormonas a tope, no la culpen…

Lo que pasó luego en dicha casa, se queda ahí, y las chicas acordaron el orden, aunque Gobaith no sabía lo que se le venía cada día distinto de esas semanas que venían.

Sunset lo invitó a pasar una noche de juegos en su casa, donde obviamente jugaron varias cosas, ustedes me entienden. Si, había varios juegos que probar.

Applejack lo invito a pasar el día en su granja, donde él ayudo en la cosecha y donde paso cosechó con ella algo más hasta la noche, donde casi son descubiertos.

Rarity lo invito a estudiar en su casa, después de la escuela, donde ella hizo gala de sus mejores ropas de batalla para tenerlo a él a tope. Olvidaron estudiar y de lo demás, porque no oyeron cuando la madre de la chica llegó y oyó el grito de su hija que no era de dolor… vaya.

Con Pinkie fue gracioso, la chica lo invitó a la piscina que habían abierto luego de clases. Donde mostró sus atributos y donde por cosas de la vida, Gobaith mando todo al diablo para llevarla al hotel más cercano donde se vio que ambos tenían mucha resistencia.

Rainbow se quedó con él luego de clases para unos deportes, donde la chica no dudo en tratar de hacer que se deje llevar con ella. Tenía la facilidad. Al final, cuando ambos optaron bañarse para irse, hicieron todo menos ello en la ducha de los vestidores. Donde al final acabaron el día en la casa de ella, Rainbow era un rival difícil en la cama, pero él no se dejaba vencer.

Y la última, pero no menos, Fluttershy optó por invitarlo a su casa, con permiso de su mamá, para que él pase la noche aquí y… la mujer sonrió al ver la intención de su hija. La juventud… pero en este caso, Fluttershy fue tal vez la más dulce de ellas al iniciar, pero cuando agarro el truco… había una bestia insaciable…

Gobaith Kosei no se había dado cuenta en lo que se había metido cuando esas 7 al fin probaron lo que era el placer carnal. Las 7 ahora pasaban más tiempo con él y… Él no es de piedra, ganas no le faltan, lo que le faltan son horas para descansar… y eso nos lleva al día de hoy. De nuevo, otro día más en la escuela. Sólo que este era el último del año escolar de ellos ya que mañana iniciaban las vacaciones de verano.

* * *

Era normal ver en las escuelas cuando una persona o varias cambian. Se ve en su aire o como actúan. Si, incluso los menos populares ven ello. Pero cuando ves que hay una chica que cambia tanto en como actúa y camina y demás, sabes que algo bueno le ha pasado. Y las mujeres ven ello, porque las que saben lo que es el sexo, saben cuando una ha dejado de ser niña para ser mujer.

Era obvio el cambio que había en esas 7, todos lo veían. Más por la gran sonrisa que tenían estos días. Twilight caminaba con un aura brillante que no era normal, por así decirlo, en una chica nerd y sonreía cuando cerraba los ojos. Sunset, parecía brillar como el sol y a veces mordía el labio inferior al pensar en algo. Applejack, ella no podía mentir de ningún modo posible y ver como sonreía de un lado denotaba que recordaba algo que le gusta. Rarity, esa mujer parecía brillar como un diamante, además de que sus caderas se movían más… tenía confianza en ellas. Pinkie, parecía más alegre de lo normal, todo sonrisas… pero a veces sonreía de un modo algo vulgar, casi como si…. Pensara en algo fuerte. Rainbow, ella era un tema, la chica tarareaba algo, eso era imposible, además de que se lamia los labios muy seguido. Y Fluttershy, ella parecía en su propia nube, pero tras esa alegría y dulzura en sus ojos, se veía algo. Un deseo insaciable por algo.

Y eso nos lleva a la hora de almuerzo, donde todos veían la mesa donde esas 7 estaban con su grupo de siempre, que eran Flash, Bulk, Sandalwood, Trixie, Sugarbell, Sonata y…

-Aaahhh… - Todos miraban con algo de sorpresa a Gobaith, quien tenía la cara sobre la mesa, suspirando de un modo que uno denota, es cansancio.

No lo malentiendan. Gobaith adora esos momentos con ellas. Pero de lo que va los últimos días, siente que está en el más allá que acá. Es decir, es sólo uno y tiene que soportar a 7. Esto era ridículo. Sabía que al inicio de una vida sexual, sólo se desea hacer ello… pero eso es cuando son dos. Acá él está bien hundido, más al ver lo activas que son las 7. Le duele la espalda, le va a dar una lumbalgia…

-¿Qué te pasa? – Flash miraba a su amigo con pena. Nunca lo había visto así.

-Ugh…

-Jejeje, si lo que hacías con Applejack es lo que hacías con las otras, te entiendo.

Sugarbell sonrió burlona al decir ello. Ella fue la única que supo que estaban haciendo esos dos en la granja, pero se lo guardo. Aunque sus palabras bastaron para que todos pasen a ver a las 7 chicas, quienes miraban su comida con mucho interés.

-¡Increíble! ¡Perdí la apuesta! – Trixie sacó unos billetes y le pagó a Sugarbell con una clara molestia. Pero…

-¡Gobaith Kosei, eres un perro con suerte! – Sandalwood le dio al joven una palmada en la espalda que le sacó una gran queja al pobre. – Ups…

-Si, hace varios días se queja de la espalda. – Sonata sonrió con malicia. – Es prueba clara que tienen mucha acción ¿verdad?

Todas miraron a Sonata con rabia y vergüenza. Sí, admiten ser muy activas, pero tampoco es para que ella diga como es su vida sexual…

-… ¡Enséñanos, oh gran maestro!

Gobaith vio con horror como sus tres amigos parecían reverenciarlo como si fuera un Dios. ¿Era tener, ehm, actividad con 7 chicas algo tan increíble?... Que pregunta más estúpida, claro que lo es. Aunque la risa de las 3 chicas que nada tenían que ver, el sonrojo de sus prometidas y las miradas de los demás, lo estaban sacando de casilla.

-¡Levántense idiotas! – Gobaith golpeó en la cabeza a esos 3 antes de pasar a ver a su hermana. – ¡Y tú! ¡Una palabra de burla y sabes que haré!

-¿Qué…? – Sonata estaba segura que nada la podría detener.

-Diré a todo el mundo y a la escuela que llamas a tu almohada Don Puchi Puchi. Y que esta es tu objeto de practicas.

Sonata perdió el color en su cara ante la cara incrédula de todos los presentes en la mesa. La chica solo vio a su hermano y dio una reverencia.

-Lamento haberte molestado, Onii-sama.

… Increíble. Spike no pudo evitar reír al ver ello al igual que el resto. Era más que obvio la buena relación que había entre ellos. Aunque no quita lo mucho que Sonata logra sacar de quicio a Gobaith. Sí, era lo normal en estos días.

Gobaith suspiro y cuando le iba a dar una mordida a su emparedado, sintió algo en su pierna… un pie. Trago duro y alzó la mirada, Twilight estaba al frente de él y sonreía de tal modo que supo que ella disfruta de esto. La chica se lamio el labio inferior disimuladamente mientras él trataba de actuar natural, rayos. Ganas no le están faltando…

Las demás vieron lo que su amiga hacía y sonrieron al ver que… esto iba a ser divertido. Y Gobaith sintió miedo por alguna razón por la comunicación mental que tenían. ¿Era tarde para querer volver a casa?

* * *

Lo que resto del día fue más que difícil. Gobaith odiaba ser un adolescente con las hormonas a tope. Es tan fácil de manipular. Más cuando no es una sino siete las que… ustedes saben.

Clase de gimnasio, con Rainbow y Pinkie. Mientras él trataba de hacer las flexiones que el profesor le pidió, Rainbow se puso frente a él para hacer las suyas. Eso hizo que tenga un vistazo de su trasero y como usaba shorts fue peor. Al final no llegó a hacer ni la mitad de lo que debía y Rainbow sonrió con victoria, le encantaba tenerlo así.

En el caso con Pinkie, ella hacía los abdominales mientras él sujetaba sus pies. Y ella no desaprovechó en hacer sus pechos como dos masas que tenían gravedad, porque Gobaith sentía que su cara quería ir ahí. Peor fue cuando ella los movía sin querer, a primera vista, pero cuando ella acabó y se iba a poner de pie, le susurró algo en el oído para luego darle un mordisco a este para luego irse… no se pudo parar por un buen rato.

Clase de historia… justo tenían que hablar de los Egipcios y lo que era la sexualidad en su cultura. Maldita sea… justo estaba entre Applejack y Rarity. Cuando el profesor mostraba una película de lo que era un programa informativo, Gobaith sintió en cada muslo una mano. Ellas….

Vio como cada lo mirada discretamente mientras sonreían, Rarity se lamio el labio al ver su cara, le encanta verlo así. Applejack le dio un pellizco en el muslo, eso no era bueno…. Gobaith golpeó su cabeza contra el escritorio al sentir las manos de ambas en su… Agh, la clase fue eterna. Maldita oscuridad.

Luego de dicha clase, mientras iba a la última, que era matemática avanzada… se encontró con Fluttershy, quien iba a su clase de biología. La chica le deseo buena suerte en su última clase antes de seguir avanzando, él agradeció ello, aún afectado por lo que había pasado hace poco, pero cuando vio como a la chica se le cayó algo y se agacho de un modo nada femenino para recogerlo y que justo hoy usaba una falda algo más corta, tuvo la visión de algo… ¿¡Desde cuando ella usa algo negro en ella!? Fluttershy se irguió y vio como su novio había quedado, le guiño el ojo para seguir su camino…. Ella… Oh no…

Llegó con mucha dificultad al aula, sólo para sentarse detrás de Twilight y Sunset, como siempre. Ambas lo vieron con curiosidad, pero mentalmente sabían que él estaba en las últimas. Más porque se notaba como sudaba. Ambas asintieron discretamente para luego hacer la última tarea que el profesor dejó en clase. Gobaith también iba a hacer lo suyo, cuando vio como Sunset se quitaba su casaca de cuero, dejando sus bellos y sabrosos hombros…

Sacudió la cabeza para pasar a ver a otro lado, sólo para ver como Twilight alzaba su cabello para atarlo en una cola de caballo… pero lo hacía tan lento y sensual que…

Gobaith optó por tratar ver a otro lado, donde sea… pero vio también como Sunset hacia lo mismo. No… no… No… Abajo, abajo… nadie ha llamado a nadie… debe quedarse en su lugar y…

Cuando oyó el timbre que marcaba el fin de la clase y por lo tanto del día y de la escuela hasta el fin del verano, viendo que no había avanzado nada de su hoja de ejercicios y demás… empezó a temblar por más de una razón.

Salió rápidamente del salón en dirección desconocida ante la risa de Twilight y Sunset.

-¿Crees que…?

-Viste su cara y… - Sunset señaló la hoja de ejercicios. – Que no hizo nada. No es que podamos decir lo mismo.

Twilight asintió, ella misma no había hecho nada. Pero el deseo de que él… bueno, era superior a hacer ejercicios de cosas que ya sabe.

-Si, es verdad. No dudo que querrá desquitarse. – Ambas se mordieron el labio al pensar en lo que se viene.

-Le avisare a todas que compren sus propios paquetes.

-Si, no es mala idea. Y mucha agua.

Ambas rieron al pensar en lo que se les venía más tarde. Como les gusta tener ese poder sobre él.

…

Por su lado, Gobaith se dirigió al baño de varones sin darse cuenta que las directoras lo veían a lo lejos. Y tras unos segundos. Ambas mujeres oyeron el grito de rabia y algo de desesperación del joven. Luna se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras Celestia reía discretamente.

-¿Qué crees que…?

-Jajaja, oh Luna. Ese grito fue el de un chico que estaba al límite de su capacidad mental y, además, de buscar venganza con quienes lo llevaron al límite.

Luna medito lo dicho por su hermana hasta que captó lo que ella trataba de decirle. Asintió varias veces al captar que… Cielos, estos jóvenes de hoy en día. Si que tienen energía. Y ella sola… Que triste su vida.

….

Las chicas, quienes estaban saliendo del supermercado con unas bolsas en sus manos, tras haber dejado a Spike en casa por motivos más que obvios, se veían cerca a la casa de Gobaith, quien les había pedido ir a su casa inmediatamente.

-Jejeje, sabía que no se iba aguantar. Somos irresistibles.

-Ayudó que Goby es tan novato como nosotras.

Rainbow y Pinkie sonrieron al recordar lo que hicieron en clase de gimnasio, será tan divertido y placentero.

-Espero que esté bien, creo que exageramos…

-Para nada Fluttershy querida. Él, como novio, debe de ser consciente de nuestras necesidades.

-Y bueno, si está molesto, que esa energía la ponga en otra cosa.

Rarity miro a Applejack con sorpresa, sabía que su amiga era algo… propensa en ser la dominada, según lo que comentó, pero parece que esta vez todas lo experimentarán de primera mano.

-Bueno chicas, sólo hay un modo de ver cómo acabará esto. Prepárense.

-Sólo espero que valga la pena, casi una semana… me siento ansiosa.

Sunset rio al oír a Twilight, pensar que la nerd del grupo sería… así en su vida sexual.

Las 7 entraron a la casa, tenían el permiso de los dueños de esta. Y se sorprendieron al ver que no había nadie. Ni un alma. Pero todas sabían que Gobaith debía estar en su cuarto, ahí fueron citadas. Por lo que una a una fue a la habitación de su novio y cuando todas estuvieron dentro, se sorprendieron al no verlo. ¿Dónde estaba…?

Aunque cuando oyeron la puerta cerrarse y verlo a él cerrarla con llave, supieron que no había salida.

-Saben… hago todo el esfuerzo posible para… tener algo de autocontrol con ustedes. Tener 7 bellas chicas no es fácil. Más al saber lo que te pueden ofrecer.

Las chicas sintieron un escalofrío al oírlo. Su voz sonaba grave y algo fuerte, por alguna razón les gustaba. Más al notar la mirada que tenía en sus ojos… llenos de deseo. Cada una trago saliva mientras sus cuerpos se preparaban instintivamente para lo que se les venía. Sentían que él les decía que se desvistan con la mirada, cosa que empezaron a hacer por instinto.

-¿Saben que es peor? – Gobaith empezó a hacer lo mismo. – Que la escuela es larga… pero ahora, no habrá nada que las salve. Cada una no sabe lo que les quería hacer ahí mismo. Y ahora lo puedo hacer sin restricciones.

Las chicas se deshicieron de lo último de sus prendas, porque sabían una cosa, iba a ser una noche larga.

-Mis padres estarán fuera hoy, Sonata llegará tarde y Hikari pasará la noche con su prometido. Por eso las llamé hoy, pero ahora tengo otro motivo, desquitarme por lo que me hicieron en la escuela. ¿Saben que les haré?

-¿Qué~? – a ellas no les molestaba lo que les iba a pasar, al contrario… Sentían que lo iban a disfrutar, más por cómo él se mostraba.

-¡Qué no podrán caminar hasta mañana!

Luego de varios minutos, fuera de la puerta de la habitación solo se oyeron las voces de las chicas diciendo cosas que… no serían correctas para la salud mental de algunos y también de la cama moviéndose… si, que bueno que no había nadie en casa.

* * *

-¡Dios, fue lo mejor! – Rainbow, sudosa y con el cabello desarreglado, estaba recostada sobre una sabana en el suelo a un lado de Rarity, quien trataba de recuperar el aire sin importarle el estado de su cabello. - ¿¡Por qué no dijiste que era así!?

-Porque… Uff… Applejack fue la que recibió el trato… Cielos… no me puedo parar.

-Jajaja, sabía que les gustaría. – Applejack estaba echada boca abajo con el cabello suelto y una gran sonrisa. - ¿Qué hay de ti Pinkie? ¿Cómo lo sentiste?

-¡Genial, no sabía que Goby podía hacer ello! Claro que me sorprendió un poco… - Pinkie estaba al lado de su amiga rubia, quien se sobaba los muslos. – Au… placer y dolor, que rara combinación.

-Creo que es algo a lo que debemos enfrentar si despertamos a la bestia. – Sunset estaba en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared, a ninguna le molestaba estar desnuda frente a la otra. – Pero, vaya Fluttershy, quien te viera.

-Uuuh, no me miren así. Es sólo que… se siente muy bien que… Uhhh. – la chica tomó la almohada y se la puso en la cara, estaba recostada sobre la cama, ante la vista de Sunset y el resto, tampoco le molesta estar sin nada frente a sus amigas.

Todas rieron al oírla, pero se detuvieron al oír el grito de placer de Twilight desde el baño en la habitación. Sí, había acabado. Reconocen ese grito, más de una vez lo han dado. A los pocos minutos, Twilight salió del baño, toda mojada por el agua, con una toalla que tiro al suelo para luego caminar como pudo a la cama y caer sobre ella.

Todas la vieron y ella sólo suspiró en respuesta.

-¿Lo que necesitabas?

-Lo que necesitaba…

Todas rieron por la respuesta de la chica, solo para ver a Gobaith salir del baño mientras se secaba el cabello. Todas lo vieron con una gran sonrisa al verlo más calmado. Aunque este se mostró culpable por lo que…

-Ahm… Lamento si se me paso la mano…

-¿¡Bromeas!? ¡Fue increíble, ser rudo también te queda! – Rainbow le guiño el ojo al decir ello.

-Pero gentil a la vez, no hiciste nada que no te pedimos. – Applejack sabía que él jamás hará algo que ellas no quieran.

-Gracias por siempre pensar en nosotras. – Esta vez fue Fluttershy quien habló, viendo su novio con cariño.

Aunque las chicas veían con gracia, como él pasaba de un modo a otro. Hasta hace poco era alguien quien las tenía a su merced, ellas disfrutaban de ese lado suyo en lo físico, pero en lo emocional adoraban cuando él era tierno con ellas, a su modo. Por ello es que sabían que una vez hicieran todo serio, les sería casi imposible dejarlo.

Twilight sonrió y paso a ver a Sunset y Fluttershy, quienes asintieron. En menos de un minuto, todas estaban al lado de Gobaith en la cama, que por más pequeña que sea para los 8, cumplía su propósito.

-Saben, tendré que comprar una cama más grande.

-¿Deseoso de repetir lo hecho querido? – Rarity sonrió pícara, no niega que esto fue intenso, la aliviará unos días.

-Si… además que en el futuro será así.

Las chicas lo vieron con sorpresa, sabían que estaban ya dispuestas a casarse con él, Dios. Ellas sabían que ya no podían estar sin él tras todo lo que habían pasado. Pero que él les diga sobre ese futuro, las hace temblar un poco de la emoción.

Rainbow golpeo la pierna del joven, algo sonrojada por la vergüenza, ella la más ruda y cool se sentía como una chica normal con él.

-Agh, odio que seas así. Sino fuera porque nos quedamos sin condones iría por otro round.

-Pero… podemos hacerlo sin uno…

-¡No! – todos le gritaron a Pinkie, quien si estaba dispuesta a todo por lo reciente.

-Pinkie, debemos ser responsables. No lo digo porque haya una enfermedad de por medio sino por el hecho de que… El riesgo de un embarazo es presente si hacemos ello. – Sunset sonó seria, ganas no le faltan… pero no esta lista para ser madre.

-Es más, Midna confía en que seremos muy responsables. – Applejack dijo ello tras revisar que en efecto, no habían condones. – La próxima cada una trae dos cajas.

-Ustedes me van a matar…

-Lentamente y placenteramente. – Twilight le guiño el ojo mientras sus amigas reían.

El joven por su lado oyó algo, una voz… Era Sonata, la oía murmurar para ella, claro que ella no era muy silenciosa. Raro, ella había ido al cine con… Bulk… Oh no.

Gobaith se puso de pie ante la sorpresa de todas, se puso el pantalón y salió de su habitación.

-¿Paso algo…?

-No lo sé Fluttershy, vayamos a ver… luego de ponernos al menos algo que nos cubra.

Rarity tenía razón… no iban a salir desnudas de ningún modo.

….

En la sala, Sonata murmuraba cosas para ella. No se lo podía creer, no podía ser. Es decir, si podía. Era obvio que él, bueno… no niega que le pareció tierno que él… es que ella… su mente no la ayuda. Más al sentir su cara arder. No lo puede creer, se quiere morir. Para colmo ella dijo que…

-¿Sonata? – Gobaith llamó a su hermana, quien volteó a verlo y se sorprendió en verlo sólo con pantalones. - ¿Pasa algo?

-Ahm… ¿No? – ahora mismo odia ser mal mentirosa.

-Sonata. Mentir nunca se te ha dado bien. Anda, dime que pasa.

-Es que… quisiera tocar el tema como mamá y Onee-chan. No es que no confíe en ti… bueno es que…

-Sonata…

-Y bueno, es difícil sabes… nunca me había pasado esto. Es bonito y eso, pero tengo miedo…

-Sonata.

-Es sólo, temo hacerlo mal. Es nuevo para mí, quiero hacerlo bien y…

-¡Sonata, habla!

-¡Bulk Bíceps me pidió ser su novia! – Sonata respondió por instinto y se tapó la boca al ver que había metido la pata.

-… ¿Qué….?

Sonata oyó la voz de su hermano y supo que contenía sus celos. Debía calmarlo.

-Es que… fuimos a ver una película para celebrar el fin de clases. Y esto… luego fuimos a comer algo y… ahm… me trajo aquí y… esto… se me declaró en la puerta…

-¿¡Frente a mi casa!?

-¡Onii-chan por favor! – Sonata sabía que Gobaith la protegía mucho, pero está exagerando.

-Bien… ¿Sólo eso hizo? – ella asintió. – Ok, al menos espero que tu hayas pensado que le dirás porque…

-Le dije que sí.

Otro silencio incómodo reino en el lugar…

-¿Qué cosa…?

-Le dije que si… soy su novia.

Antes de que Gobaith suelte la primera barbaridad que se le puede ocurrir, oyó el grito de emoción de unas cuantas atrás de él, había olvidado ello. Todas excepto Rainbow y Applejack fueron con Sonata, quien se quedó helada al ver a sus amigas con sólo polos y panties en ellas… ¿Qué…?

-¡Se los dije, era cuestión de tiempo!

-¡Bien por ti querida!

-Se que serán una linda pareja.

Pinkie, Rarity y Fluttershy abrazaban a la chica, mientras Sunset y Twilight reían ante la cara de ella.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Cómo…? ¿¡Por qué están casi desnudas!?

-¿Debemos deletrearlo Sonata? – Sunset sonrió pícara ante el horror de la chica, quien ahora entiende porque su hermano está en pantalones nada más.

-Oh Dios…

-Jajaja, tranquila. Todo quedó en la habitación de tu hermano. – Twilight rio al ver a la chica taparse los oídos.

-Ay, ni que fuera para tanto…

-No lo sé Rainbow, como gritabas sé que fue para tanto. Aunque yo no soy para hablar… me gusta que sea para tanto.

-Me es increíble pensar que saber como es el sexo te haya cambiado tanto Applejack… y yo también…

-¡Ah, lalalalala, no oigo, no oigo! ¡Me basta con mis padres para oír de mi hermano sus cosas sucias!

-¡Hey!

-No exageres querida, un día tú y Bulk estarán igual ahora que son novios. – Sonata se sonrojo al oír lo que Rarity le dijo, pero uno…

-¡Sobre mi cadáver! – Todas pasaron a ver a Gobaith con una expresión de que no puede hablar en serio.

-Gobaith, tú disfrutas nuestros cuerpos.

-¡No seas vulgar Sunset!

-Pero Gobaith, ella tiene razón. ¿Por qué Sonata no puede tener novio? – Fluttershy hizo la pregunta del millón.

-No digo que no tenga… Sólo digo que piense bien si desea dar ese paso… digo, es importante. Es decir… Miren como hemos acabado tras darlo.

-Oh Goby, a mí y al resto nos encantó darlo. Y disfrutar sus beneficios. – Pinkie dijo eso con alegría y todas asistieron.

-Agh, bien. Sólo digo que te cuides Sonata y que él te trate bien. O te juro que tu primer novio quedará bajo tierra y no necesito ser Ultraman para lograr ello.

La chica negó con la cabeza la actitud de su hermano. Lo adora a morir, pero es un celoso. Adora su familia, sabe que ellos darían todo por ella. Por ello… asintió como dando a entender que su hermano tenía razón.

-Bueno, vamos a dormir. Qué bueno que todos creen que haremos una pijamada contigo Sonata.

-¿Me usaron de excusa para…? No importa, me deben una. Es más, dado que ya acabaron tengamos una noche de chicas. A menos que…

-Ya terminó Sonata…

-¡Genial, necesito consejos chicas!

Gobaith vio como las chicas empezaron a hablar con Sonata y como se iban al cuarto de ella. No sin antes verlo, sabía que hoy iba a dormir apretado.

-No digas nada pajarraco.

El loro se quedó mudo. Él era el único testigo auditivo de lo que pasó en la casa estas horas. El animal sabía que ni con todo el conocimiento del mundo podría emular lo que esas 7 dijeron estas últimas horas. Y de que no sería sano para la pobre de Sonata, además que también Gobaith sería regañado de un modo horrible si se llega a saber lo que sucedió en esas 4 paredes.

Gobaith le dio una galleta al loro antes de dirigirse a su habitación y procesar el conocimiento de que su hermana tenía novio y que este era uno de sus amigos. Oh bueno, si él le hace algo… sabe donde vive.

Al entrar a su habitación, fue al fin consciente del caos que ocurrió aquí… las ropas en el suelo, los paquetes vacíos y… ahm… lo que fue usado en un tacho. Suspiro al saber que al menos deberá deshacerse de la evidencia…

* * *

Esa misma noche, varias flores empezaron a surgir en varias partes del mundo. Algo que era raro debido a la velocidad con la que estaban creciendo. Su color amarillo daba un aire algo extraño, pero a la vez, daba un aire de peligro.

* * *

Algunos días después, Gobaith se había levantado y había empezado a ver las noticias en la televisión mientras tomaba su desayuno. Lo raro era que ni Sonata ni su madre habían venido a comer. Que raro…

-Oh bueno, lo mejor será que empiece a ver las noticias. – el joven prendió el televisor y empezó a ver una noticia de una planta nueva.

 _-Aquí estamos con el botánico que es el invitado el día de hoy. Vino para hablarnos de la nueva especie de flor que ha aparecido en los últimos días y está rompiendo muchos paradigmas. Cuéntenos profesor._

 _-Gracias por la invitación. Si, es como ustedes ven, esta pequeña flor es una especie que no se ha visto en milenios en nuestro planeta._

 _-¿Nos dice que esta flor siempre estuvo en la Tierra?_

 _-Así es. Según los últimos análisis que hicimos, la flor lleva aquí mucho tiempo. Pero por alguna razón estuvo dormida o en una especie de hibernación. Por algún motivo ha resurgido, no sabes las causas, pero es un gran descubrimiento para la ciencia._

 _-¿Cómo han decidido llamar a esta planta? ¿Y qué propiedades tiene? Por alguna razón está en todos lados y la gente la compra con locura._

Gobaith le quitó importancia a lo que decían, no le llamaba la atención mucho saber de esa planta. Pero recibió el mensaje de Twilight, quien parecía escribir con emoción.

- _¡Ya nació! ¡Cadance acaba de dar a luz y mi sobrina al fin nació!_

Gobaith se sorprendió al leer ello, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que todo había salido bien. Con que una niña. Justo cuando iba a escribirle a Twilight la respuesta…

- _Hemos decidido llamarla Gijera._ – ese nombre… Gobaith alzó la vista para ver la planta y sintió un sudor frío al verla…

Era una flor amarilla, de una apariencia algo rara. Pero por alguna razón, verla le daba escalofríos… Ver el mensaje siguiente en el grupo lo asustó.

- _¡Vamos a darle a Cadance un ramo con Gijeras! –_ el mensaje de Pinkie bastó para que Gobaith se pare de su lugar y salga corriendo hacia la puerta.

Tsubasa, quien llegaba de hacer unas compras, vio a su hijo salir a toda velocidad de la casa y tenía una cara de horror por alguna razón. Su duda se volvió seriedad al ver en las noticias esa planta que estaba en…

-Oh no… - El adulto se dirigió rápidamente hacia su oficina en la casa para buscar ese libro que su abuelo le dio hace años. Que no sea lo que está pensando.

* * *

Gobaith corrió a toda velocidad hacia donde todas las chicas ya debían estar, el parque. Sabe que ellas desean reunirse ahí para poder hablar de como felicitar a Cadance. Y acertó al ver que Rarity tenía en sus manos un ramo con esas flores.

-¡Hola Gobaith! ¿Listo para ver a mi sobrina?

-Esas flores…

-¿Qué pasa? Parece que hubieras visto algo horrible.

Applejack no estaba lejos de la realidad, el muchacho recibía en su mente una y otra vez imágenes de horror. Fuego, saqueos, destrucción… todo por esa planta que tenía a unos pasos. Le importo poco la reacción de las chicas, tomo el ramo con fuerza y lo tiro al suelo ante la clara molestia de todas.

-¿¡Que haces!?

-¡Escuchen, esas plantas son peligrosas! – Rainbow lo vio como si estuviera loco, eran solo flores.

-¿De que hablas? Todos dicen que la Gijera es buena para alegrar a uno.

-¡Es por eso Fluttershy, esta flor no es normal! ¡Lo sé! – las imágenes eran cada vez más claras, la flor había… - Esta cosa es la razón de que…

-No estas siendo claro Gobaith, dinos que pasa o te juro que…

-¡No es hora Sunset! ¡Twilight, ¿Le mandaron Gijeras a Cadance?! – la chica asintió aun sin captar. Spike, quien veía el intercambio con duda, olió el ambiente y…

-¿Qué es ese olor?

-¿Olor…? ¡NO! – El muchacho supo lo que iba a pasar, debía… - ¡Debemos alejar esas flores de Cadance y…! ¿Chicas? ¡Oigan!

Gobaith y Spike vieron como las 7 muchachas parecieron perder la luz en sus ojos y empezaron a hacer cosas que ellos no esperaban.

Twilight empezó a hacer movimientos como si bailara, Sunset a cantar, Applejack y Rarity empezaron a jugar a las escondidas, Rainbow se sentó a un lado para ponerse a dormir, Pinkie empezó a hacer sonidos de un avión y Fluttershy solo se puso jugar con las ramitas que habían en el suelo.

No solo ellas, la gente en la zona empezó a actuar de modo raro. ¿Qué diablos…?

-¿¡Que pasa!?

-¡La Gijera! ¡Rápido Spike, debemos ir al hospital! – el perro asintió y saltó sobre el hombro del muchacho. Ambos fueron hacia el lugar a toda velocidad.

* * *

Mientras trataba de llegar a su destino, Gobaith y Spike vieron como toda la gente parecía inmersa en su propio mundo, con una gran cara de felicidad. Una que obviamente a él le daba cosa.

-¿Qué le pasa a todos?

-Es la planta, de algún modo esta haciendo que todos tengan esas expresiones de idiotas en sus rostros. – Gobaith volvió a llamar a Flash, pero nada. Rayos. - ¿A quien puedo….?

No hubo tiempo de pensar que más puede hacer, se vio al fin a puertas de la clínica. Entro a esta y vio como los pacientes, personal y demás, estaban en un estado de idiotez tremenda. Rayos. ¿Qué puede hacer?

-¡Hay que ver a Cadance, Twilight me dijo que ella está en la habitación 502!

El joven asintió a las palabras del perro, quien entró con él, parece que a nadie le importa el ingreso de un animal al edificio. Gobaith presiono el botón del ascensor y cuando este al fin llegó y se abrió, vio como este estaba lleno de gente y ninguno se movía.

-Las escaleras… - se dio vuelta y corrió rápidamente para subir los escalones. Donde había gente en el mismo estado.

Tras correr y subir los 5 pisos, Gobaith se vio rápidamente con la habitación donde estaba Cadance. Entró y vio la misma escena de pisos abajo, solo con la familia de Twilight en ese estado, todos menos Cadnace y la bebé que ella tenía en brazos.

-Gobaith…

-¡Cadance, tranquila! ¡Voy a…!

-Flurry… saca a mi hija de aquí… trato de luchar contra el deseo de dormir… ella… ella debe estar a salvo. Debes sacarla de aquí… Por favor…

Gobaith vio que los ojos de la mujer luchaban para no apagarse y quedar como el resto, pero estaba perdiendo la batalla. No dijo nada más y tomo a la niña en sus brazos, Spike le dijo que lo mejor era irse. El polen de la Gijera se estaba haciendo insoportable de respirar.

El joven vio a Candace una vez más, quien le sonrió, antes de salir del lugar con la pequeña Flurry en brazos. La niña solo lloraba, de seguro porque no conocía al extraño que la alejaba de su madre, pero él sabía que esto era necesario.

Al verse finalmente lejos de la clínica y de la mayoría de gente, Gobaith y Spike tomaron aire. Pero la incógnita actual era… ¿Qué estaba pasando exactamente? Y justo cuando el perro iba a hacer la pregunta…

-Veo que la tienen complicada, Tiga y Guarde. – la voz de Forgotten Nightmare los alertó y los hizo estar en guardia. – Jeje, veo que es como lo supuse, solo ustedes siguen cuerdos.

-¿¡De que hablas!? – Gobaith ignoro el llanto de la bebé en sus brazos, debía saber que pasaba.

-Ugh… que llanto tan molesto. – la bruja parecía odiar el sonido de la niña. – Respondiendo a tu pregunta. Solo los Ultra o los seres asociados a ellos no son afectados por el polen de la Gijera. Por eso ese perro esta como si nada, porque él posee el poder Guarde ahora. – La mujer camino hacia ellos. - Ya debes de haberlo visto. Lo que pasó milenios atrás por este polen. Por este poder de la flor… Como ya ves, el polen de la Gijera permite que las personas entren en un estado de alegría eterno. No pueden huir de él. Y así acaban, como unos tontos… Incapaces de diferenciar la realidad del sueño. Eso son los humanos…

-¡Los están drogando, esa es la verdad!

-¿Y que pasaría si te digo que los humanos por naturaleza prefieren la felicidad que la cruel realidad? El mundo es cruel, a veces vives una vida luchando por tus sueños y nunca logras nada. Sea por mala suerte o porque no tuviste la oportunidad. Los humanos son débiles, prefieren la vida fácil. Prefieren no luchar cuando todo se ve perdido. Esa es la verdad. En miles de años, la humanidad no ha cambiado nada. Sigue siendo débil y por eso la Gijera los puede manipular como lo hizo miles de años atrás.

-Maldita…

-Ya lo debes de saber. La razón por la que los Ultraman de antaño se fueron de la Tierra fue por esto. Porque los humanos ya no los querían. Y ellos, como toda luz, hicieron caso. Excepto Tiga y su hermana, quienes se quedaron para proteger a Yuzare, quien fue la única que no se vio afectada del todo por haber dado a luz el hijo de un Ultra. Pero… eso no me importa de verdad. Solo quiero ver, como la humanidad se hunde en su falsa felicidad y tú no puedas hacer nada.

Gobaith vio a la bruja irse en un destello de luz. Al quedarse solo con Spike, ambos se vieron las caras y sabían que ella tenía la razón… los humanos se aferran a la felicidad, aunque esta sea falsa. Flurry seguía llorando y él trato de calmarla, pero de nada servía…

-¡Gobaith! – el joven se sorprendió al ver a Hikari bajar de un auto, su padre lo conducía. - ¡Sube, hay que ir a casa! ¡Trae a Spike contigo, ya llevamos a las chicas allá también!

Ok, es mejor eso que nada…

* * *

Ya en su casa, luego de varias horas donde él tuvo que ver a su hermana menor y sus novias actuar como tontas, mientras él y Hikari atendían como podían a Flurry, el joven vio que por todos lados esto era una locura. Su madre parecía estar relativamente normal, pero según su padre ella estaba muy enferma y se sentía mal. Tal vez su mamá tiene una dosis baja del gen Ultra y eso la protegió de cierto modo. Su padre y hermana mayor obviamente tienen una carga fuerte y por eso están como si nada. Hikari les comento como de repente su prometido y amigos empezaron a actuar raro.

-Papá me llamó y me dijo si estaba bien. Le dije que me recoja para salir de ese lugar. Odio esto Gobaith, ¿Qué está pasando exactamente?

-Tal vez esto les ayude a entender. – Tsubasa puso en frente de sus hijos un libro. – Esto es algo que nuestra familia ha tenido generaciones. Mi abuelo tradujo el manuscrito original al japonés.

Gobaith lo vio con sorpresa… ¿Cómo es que…? Le paso a su hermana a la niña, quien acomodó a la bebé como pudo. Leyó algunas páginas del libro rápidamente y no pudo evitar ver que eran pasajes de algo que él imagina era un diario. ¿De quién? Pero la sorpresa mayor fue ver que había algo de información de la Gijera.

Lo dicho ahí iba justo con lo que Forgotten Nightmare le dijo. Eso significa que… Siguió ojeando todo con rapidez y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al leer que en efecto, el polen de la flor pierde efectos en la noche, algo que hace que todo el mundo caiga en un profundo sueño o busque la flor para tener más de ella cuando el momento llegue. Eso le dio escalofríos.

Ver que los efectos del polen, en efecto, se hicieron más débiles cuando el sol se puso y como las chicas caían dormidas le hizo entender que todo era verdad.

-Al parecer todo esto está pasando en varias partes del mundo. La Gijera se está extendiendo. Si hoy fue el primer día, solo será cuestión de tiempo antes que todos se vuelvan adictos a ella. Ni los que tienen cierta resistencia lograran…

-¿Por qué la niña no se ve afectada?

-Debe ser porque es una recién nacida. No debe de tener esos deseos que los adultos tenemos.

Hikari asintió a las palabras de su padre, quien tomo a la niña para tratar de hacerla dormir. Gobaith por su lado puso sus manos en su cara y de inmediato trató de pensar en todo lo que Forgotten Nightmare le dijo. Se puso de pie y salió del lugar en silencio.

-Veo que necesita tiempo para pensar en que va a hacer. – Hikari no entendía lo que su padre decía. – Si desea actuar, claro está.

-¿Papá…? – la chica pareció entender una cosa… Su padre sabía quien era su hermano.

* * *

El joven camino por las calles del lugar, viendo como toda la gente, los que no habían caído dormidos tras acabar los efectos de la planta, buscaban con desesperación a la Gijera. Se peleaban con la gente que querían lo mismo. Esto era…

No podía evitar sentir que en efecto, Forgotten Nightmare tenía razón. Los humanos en verdad desean la vida fácil y tener una felicidad, sin importar si es falsa. Pero él…

El joven alzó la vista al cielo y pudo ver en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, que estaba en una encrucijada. La gente no deseara que la planta se vaya, pero él no se puede quedar sin hacer nada. Para el mundo entero, Ultraman Tiga era un héroe, pero si hace lo que tiene en mente…

Pudo sentir la presencia del origen de la planta a lo lejos, tal como lo decía el libro que su padre le dio. ¿Qué debe hacer…?

-¿En duda? – la voz de su padre lo saco de sus pensamientos. Spike estaba sobre el hombro del adulto.

-¿Papá? – Atrapó al cachorro que salto hacia él y observó la expresión de su padre.

-Sabes, siempre supe que eras especial. Siempre me pregunte porque mi padre me pidió darte ese nombre. Ahora que lo pienso, tenía sentido. El porque te entreno desde pequeño, porque te dio todo lo necesario para lo que venía. – Gobaith vio a su padre con sorpresa. – Todos los líderes de la familia aprendemos el secreto de nuestra sangre, la herencia de una raza antigua. Y admito que cuando vi a Ultraman Tiga por primera vez, tuve mis sospechas. Pero verlo pelear y las heridas que tenías, lo hizo todo más claro.

-Papá…

-Se decía que la luz de esperanza vendría a librar la oscuridad que acechaba el mundo. Tu abuelo lo sabía y por eso te dio ese nombre. Sabía de algún modo que tú eras el elegido por nuestros ancestros. – Gobaith y Spike lo vieron sin poder decir nada y el adulto sacudió el cabello de su hijo. – Sé que no soy el mejor padre, no he podido hacer lo que debí en su momento. Pero puedo decirte esto. Haz lo que creas correcto. No importa lo que diga el resto, sigue tu corazón.

Gobaith miro a su padre y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que, a pesar de todo, él lo apoya. El adulto le dio una palmada a su hijo en el hombro antes de empezar a caminar.

-Haz lo que debas hacer. Yo iré a casa y vigilare a todas.

Ver a su padre retirarse, le dio a Gobaith la oportunidad de sacar el Spark Lens. Spike miro al muchacho con determinación.

-Muy bien, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Lo único que Spike recibió como respuesta fue una sonrisa antes de que el destello de luz los envuelva.

* * *

A las afueras de la ciudad, una enorme planta Kaijuu estaba ahí presente. Esperando a que el sol salga para esparcir todo su polen alrededor del mundo. Estaba siendo vigilada por Forgotten Nightmare y las dos sirenas, quienes estaban viendo el momento que marcaría el fin de la humanidad.

La bruja sabía que el chico no se atrevería a hacer nada porque los humanos nunca se lo perdonarían. El plan era perfecto, ningún Ultraman iría contra los deseos de los humanos. Porque ellos como luz, no se pueden meter en los asuntos humanos.

Al menos eso fue lo que creyó…

Ver como del cielo descendían dos seres la puso furiosa. Ultraman Tiga estaba parado frente a la enorme planta para hacerle frente y al lado de este, estaba el Kaijuu guardián Guarde. ¡No era posible!

-¡Maldito mocoso! ¿¡Está yendo contra la misma voluntad humana!? – Las sirenas vieron como la mujer parecía perder lo último de su paciencia.

Pero algo habían comprendido… Ese chico era un Ultraman, pero era humano también. Por lo que estaba en la facultad de hacer esto. Elegir su propio camino.

Tiga y Guarde veían como la planta Kaijuu, Gijera, noto su presencia y alzaba los tentáculos que salían de su tallo para poder defenderse.

 _-¿Cuál es el plan?_

 _-Atacar y arrancarla de raíz para que nunca crezca._

Guarde asintió a las palabras del gigante e inició su ataque. Abrió la boca y lanzó una ráfaga de luz que impacto en el cuerpo de la Gijera. Tiga aprovecho ello para lanzarse a atacar con sus puños. Los tentáculos trataron de atraparlo, pero Guarde atrapó un buen número usando su hocico y haciendo fuerza para sacarlos de ahí.

Tiga optó por darle varios golpes al Kaijuu, que sintió el daño ya que solto varias esporas en la cara del gigante. Este por su lado sintió el fastidio en los ojos, momento que la Gijera aprovechó para darle un empujón usando sus tentáculos.

Tiga cayó al suelo varios metros hacia atrás mientras Guarde era alzado por los mismo tentáculos del enemigo y este le lanzaba una especie de corriente eléctrica al Kaijuu guardián.

De un movimiento rápido, lo lanzó hacia Tiga, quien logró detener la caída de su amigo usando su cuerpo. Eso dolió. Guarde se puso de pie rápidamente para no molestar más a su amigo, quien hizo lo mismo.

 _ **-Tontos, no pueden hacer nada contra mí.**_

 _-¿¡Habla!? ¿¡Eso es posible!?_

 _-Tú eres un perro que habla, no te sorprendas. –_ Tiga miro a la Gijera con cautela. - _¿Qué eres? ¿Qué deseas hacer?_

 _ **-¿Qué deseo…? Simple. Cumplir la voluntad de mi amo. Hacer que los humanos se hundan en una felicidad falsa para que no sufran a la hora del final.**_ – las palabras de la Gijera hicieron que ambos se pongan serios. – _**Gaea Everfree, Forgotten Nightmare, todo está conectado a lo que pasará pronto. No importa cuanto lo intenten, no pueden detener lo inevitable.**_

 _-¡Eso lo veremos!_

Tiga y Guarde lanzaron ráfagas de energía de sus manos y boca respectivamente. Los impactos en el cuerpo de la Gijera la sacudieron, pero no la hicieron caer. Con un movimiento mas, ambos se lanzaron a tratar de sacarla del suelo para poder atacar la raíz. Pero la Gijera no estaba siendo un oponente sencillo de derrotar.

De lo que sería su boca, lanzó unas espinas que se clavaron en ambos. Tanto Tiga como Guarde sintieron el fastidio venir de dichas cosas. Eso significa que…

- _ **Ese veneno paralizante los tendrá a mi merced.**_

Ambos gigantes se pusieron en pie como pudieron para seguir la lucha. Ambos haciendo un esfuerzo terrible para luchar. La Gijera había logrado tener una ventaja sobre ambos gracias a su astuto movimiento.

La pelea era intensa, Tiga lanzando ráfagas de sus manos y Guarde deteniendo los tentáculos de la Gijera, pero sabían que no estaban avanzando nada. ¿Cómo vencer a un enemigo así?

Ambos fueron tomados por los tentáculos de la Gijera, quien los lanzó lejos para poder tomar algo de aire y ver con burla a sus oponentes, quienes hacían esfuerzos por pararse.

- _ **Veo que en verdad desean ir contra la voluntad humana. Es algo inútil.**_

 _-¿Qué sabes tú? –_ Guarde alzó su voz al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie. – _No soy humano. Pero he vivido con muchos el tiempo suficiente para ver que… tienes un concepto errado de ellos._

 _ **-¿Qué dices…?**_

 _-Sí, los humanos pueden ser conformistas. Pueden sólo vivir el momento y olvidarse de muchas cosas. Pero no es sólo un humano el que lucha, son varios. Si uno falla, el otro toma su lugar y así sigue… los humanos no se rinden a pesar de saber que se equivocan._

 _-Algo como tú, que no sigue su propia voluntad, sino la de algo más… no tiene derecho a juzgar a la raza humana. ¡No dejaremos que les quites la oportunidad de construir su propio futuro!_

Tiga y Guarde se pusieron en guardia, listos para seguir la lucha. Pero Gijera no, de su boca esparció una gran cantidad de polen. Una que dejó a ambos gigantes sin un campo de visión claro. ¿Ahora que?

Tiga y Guarde fueron atrapados por los tentáculos de la Gijera y esta los alzó como si fueran simples muñecos. Y en medio del aire, les empezó a lanzar descargas eléctricas a ambos con tal voltaje que estos sintieron que la sangre les hervía. No era posible….

 _ **-¡Serán destruidos por su insolencia! ¿¡Creen poder ir contras los deseos de mi Lord!?**_

-¡Déjame responder ello!

El impacto de algo grande caer sobre él le hizo hacer caer a ambos gigantes, quienes se sorprendieron al ver a Twilight sobre ellos usando el poder de su gema. No sólo ella, el resto de chicas estaba ahí presente.

-¡No puedo creer que nos dejaran atrás!

-Olvida eso Rainbow… ¿Spike se transformó en Guarde?

-Uuuh, Spike ahora es un súper perro. – Applejack miro a su amiga con una ceja alzada.

-No importa querida, hemos venido a ayudar a ese par ¿no?

-Si y no hemos venido solos.

Rarity y Fluttershy dieron paso a cierta cantidad de gente que estaba atrás de ellos. Eran personas de Canterlot, los mismo que Gobaith vio pelear por la planta.

-¡No creas que puedes controlarnos planta superdesarrollada! ¡Tenemos una experta en poder sobre la mente!

Sunset puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sonata, quien se le notaba algo cansada. Pero su misión de usar su canto, tras despertar, para contrarrestar el efecto del polen sirvió al menos para traer una buena multitud aquí.

La Gijera no creía lo que estaba pasando. Estos humanos… ¿Optaban por vivir la cruel realidad en vez de sus sueños más felices?

-Tal vez para ti los humanos no podamos afrontar la realidad. Cierto, solos no podemos. Pero si tenemos al menos a uno para hacerle frente, entonces somos capaces de muchas cosas. Incluso ir contra el mismo destino.

Twilight miro a Tiga y a Guarde, quienes sabían que esa era la oportunidad que necesitaban. Guarde corrió hacia la Gijera y mordió su tallo para romper lo que sería la conexión entre ella y sus tentáculos, acto seguido, Tiga dio un salto para darle a la planta Kaijuu una fuerte patada en la parte superior, logrando destruir la boca de esta y evitar que salga más polen. De inmediato, Guarde hizo uso de toda fuerza para apretar con mucho más poder a la planta y destruir el tallo de modo definitivo.

Con un movimiento de su cola, logró hacer que el resto de la parte superior se destruya al fin. Eso le dio la oportunidad a Tiga de acabar esto, cargó el Zepellion Ray y lo lanzó en el mismo segundo en que Guarde se puso a un lado para evitar ser dañado por el ataque del gigante de luz.

La Gijera pareció sentir el severo daño del cual había sido víctima, por lo que rápidamente trató de irse bajo tierra para poder salvarse. Pero Guarde logró atrapar uno de sus tentáculos con su mandíbula. Tiga fue de inmediato a ayudar a su amigo y al ver que este tentáculo se unía al centro de Gijera…

Cargo poder y a través de sus manos, lanzó la energía por medio del tentáculo y esta impactó el núcleo de modo directo. La destrucción de la planta Kaijuu fue inmediata, justo en el momento en que Tiga y Guarde estaban perdiendo su poder.

La destrucción se está se vio vista por el gran orificio que estaba en el lugar. Todo mientras la gente que vio la pelea, vitoreaba la victoria de ambos gigantes de luz.

 _-¿Así se siente…?_

 _-Sí… a pesar de las heridas y demás. Esto lo vale._

Tiga acarició la cabeza de Guarde, quien asintió en señal de aceptar lo que le dijo. Ambos vieron a las chicas que habían sido las encargadas de darles tal vez esa muerta de que estaban haciendo lo correcto.

Sin perder tiempo, Guarde excavo para ir bajo tierra mientras Tiga alzaba vuelo para irse. El alba marcaba el inicio de un nuevo día.

Pero nadie había notado como la bruja estaba hecha una fiera… no podía ser. Ese mocoso de nuevo… una y otra vez destruye sus planes. Como lo detesta. Se dio media vuelta para irse del lugar seguida por las dos sirenas quienes sabían una cosa… la hora final se acerca.

* * *

Ya con todo en calma de nuevo, Gobaith miraba como Cadance alimentaba a Flurry. Todos estaban en la casa de Twilight, mientras las chicas se veían conmovidas con la pequeña, los padres de Gobaith y Twilight hablaban sobre algo. Shinning hablaba con Yu y Hikari, de seguro diciendo su experiencia en los meses de embarazo de Cadance.

-Que linda…

-Jeje, es una glotona. Pero me alegro que este bien. Gracias por cuidarla mientras todo era un caos Gobaith.

-Oh, no fue nada. – el joven se rasco la nuca en señal de pena, pero ella no había acabado.

-Ten, cárgala.

-¿¡Qué!? Pero… yo… ahm… no creo que deba…

-No seas tonto, anda. Un día deberás hacer esto y mejor empieza a practicar.

Gobaith no le pudo dar un argumento a la mujer y tomó a la niña en brazos. Vio como la bebé se le quedaba viendo y le tomaba uno de sus dedos, de seguro reconociendo a la persona que la cuido varias horas.

La escena era vista por todos, Spike se puso sobre el hombro del muchacho para ver a la niña en un ángulo mejor. Twilight sintió que su mascota estaba más apagada a Gobaith ahora por ser ambos seres de luz ahora.

-Si, será un buen padre… ¿no lo creen? – la sonrisa burlona de la mujer hizo que las 7 chicas se sonrojen y traten de decir algo. Pero nada, Cadance rio al ver que esto era tan divertido.

Mientras que con los adultos…

-Me es increíble pensar que todo esto pasó por una simple flor. – Velvet miro a su esposo con una ceja alzada. – Ya dije que no pensé que esa flor…

-Nadie lo imagino… La planta o el Kaijuu que era la planta quería controlar la debilidad humana. Pero no contó con gente con que sabe lo que es la verdadera vida.

-¿La verdadera vida?

-Mi padre solía decir que… los humanos luchamos toda la vida y la generación que sigue continua la lucha de los que se fueron. Es un ciclo eterno, pero que muestra con las generaciones, que los humanos pueden cambiar. Y eso se vio ayer.

-Vaya… Lo debo admitir Midna, tu esposo es muy sabio y bien parecido. – Velvet notó la expresión de molestia de la mujer y de su esposo. – Ahora sé porque desean quitártelo.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!

Tsubasa y los otros adultos rieron por la reacción infantil de la mujer, mientras el resto veía y oía con confusión.

Gobaith vio a la niña que tenía en sus brazos. Muchos pensarán que Ultraman Tiga y Guarde cambiaron la decisión de los humanos. Pero la verdad era que ellos eligieron vivir. Eligieron afrontar la realidad sobre una falsa felicidad, fue la elección de la humanidad.

A un lado del lugar, una marchita Gijera se hallaba ahí. Como muestra de la decisión humana.

* * *

En el fondo del mar, oculto en lo que sería la zona jamás explorada por la humanidad. Algo gigantesco había despertado al fin de su largo sueño. Había sentido como sus siervos estaban siendo derrotados uno a uno.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Hace años que la línea de sangre de Ultraman Tiga debió morir… Él mismo maldijo a los descendientes de ese maldito gigante a que su familia no tendría una natalidad de varones muy alta.

Pero este poder que sintió hasta hace poco… ¿Será posible? Forgotten Nightmare no ha hecho acto de presencia desde esa vez meses atrás, donde dijo que traería a alguien de ese mundo lleno de magia para ayudarlas en la destrucción de este mundo.

Algo anda mal… lo sabe… no podía actuar hasta saber que rayos estaba pasando allá arriba. Y debe de…

- _¿Mi Lord? –_ Hablando del diablo… _\- ¿Está despierto? Pero si aún falta algo de tiempo para que usted…_

 _ **-… Cierra la boca. Dime la situación en la que está todo allá arriba. ¿Has logrado esclavizar al mundo con Gijera?**_

 _-Mi señor… la verdad es que.. Gijera fue destruida…_

 _ **-¿¡Destruida!? ¡Imposible! ¿¡Cómo dejaste que eso pasara!?**_

 _-¡Lo lamento mucho mi Lord, le juro que hice todo lo posible para cumplir sus deseos, pero el chico…!_

 _ **-¿Qué chico…? Dime la verdad bruja…. ¿Ese chico es descendencia de Tiga? –**_ el silencio de la mujer fue respuesta suficiente. – _**Creí que te habías hecho cargo de él… ¡Por eso no me hice presente! ¡Eres una inútil!**_

 _-¡Mi señor, deme otra oportunidad! ¡Le juro que esta vez…!_

 _-_ _ **¡No más oportunidades Forgotten Nightmare! ¡Haremos las cosas a mi modo esta vez! ¡Necesito que liberes lo que esta sellado en el lugar donde te diré a que debes ir! ¡Sin peros, sin excusas! ¿¡Está claro!?**_

 _ **-**_ _¡Si mi Lord!_

La enorme bestia le dijo a la bruja lo que debe hacer… Parece que él mismo deberá hacerse cargo de la descendencia de su enemigo mortal. Y se hará cargo de que la línea de Tiga… Muera con este niño.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

 **MLP: Presentimiento**

Kaguro estaba terminando de leer lo que sería el libro de profecías antiguas que Twilight le presto, solo para tener lectura ligera según ella. Pero para él no era algo así, este libro tenía un grosor de los mil demonios.

Lo que más le molestaba era que el dorso de su mano donde tenía su marca de nacimiento lo estaba fastidiando desde hace días. Eso no había pasado nunca, al inicio pensó que era un simple caso de comezón.

Pero este ha ido empeorando y…

-Tengo un raro presentimiento….

Opto por seguir con su lectura porque Twilight iba a recoger el libro más tarde, sin saber que él estaba muy acertado en su presentimiento sin saberlo.


	38. Más allá

**Cerca del final, falta poco. Vaya que es algo intersante de ver.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 38: Más allá**

Un nuevo día en la Ciudad de Canterlot, lugar donde el último año ha sido más de una vez testigo de varias luchas entre gigantes monstruosos y un guerrero gigante de luz.

La luz del amanecer iluminó la que era la habitación del héroe que ha protegido el mundo más de una vez. Este sintió el fastidio de que el maldito astro rey venga a molestar tan temprano. Aunque, la verdad sea dicha… estaba algo apretado.

Abrió los ojos para verse con la imagen de 7 chicas dormidas con él, vestidas, que simplemente eran las que lo habían hecho madurar como persona y guerrero.

Gobaith Kosei hizo esfuerzos para zafarse del agarre de las 7 chicas y logró salir de ahí de un modo milagroso. Al menos esta vez no cayó de cara.

Ya en el suelo, se sentó para verlas. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que justo hoy, el día en que llegó a este país un año atrás, estaba sólo y hundido en su propia miseria y miedo. Pero ahora no era así. Tenía a gente que lo apreciaban y estaban con él en lo bueno y lo malo a parte de su familia.

Vio la expresión de cada una, no pudo evitar comparar sus pensamientos de antes sobre ellas a los de ahora.

Twilight era nerd y molesta al inicio, pero vio en ella una chispa que iluminaba todo, quien le hizo creer de nuevo en la amistad y sus beneficios.

Sunset, una chica que trataba de cambiar por el complejo de culpa, pero ahora era un sol que guiaba a muchos.

Applejack, honesta y algo fastidiosa en su actitud de hacer las cosas, pero ahora era quien le enseñó el valor de la honestidad y la confianza.

Rarity, dramática y vanidosa antes, ahora una chica que muestra ser más generosa que cualquiera. No quita que sea dramática, pero lo acepta.

Pinkie Pie, alegre y hasta molesta. Aunque ahora ella era quien lograba sacarle una risa con lo que hacía y decía, su mera presencia le alegra el día.

Fluttershy, muy tímida para su gusto, pero una vez la conoces, puedes ver lo firme y valiente que es. Amable con todo y esa era su forma de ser fuerte.

Y Rainbow Dash, la chica más presumida que jamás conocerás. Al menos al inicio, porque es leal a sus amigos y a todo lo que hace.

Ellas 7 habían sido lo que ayudó a que él cambie y acepte su destino como Ultraman Tiga. Era descendencia de un gigante que una vez habito la tierra y la protegió luego de pasarse al bando de la luz tras haber estado años en la oscuridad gracias a una mujer humana.

Ultraman Tiga era el héroe mundial, todo sabían de él y lo que había logrado en el año que estuvo aquí. A sido un año largo y algo tedioso para él, pero no se queja, no tanto. Está feliz con lo que le tocó vivir.

Sonrió al ver como las 7 sintieron la falta de uno en la cama y trataron de hallarlo, sin éxito alguno, por lo que se conformaron con abrazarse entre ellos. Al menos, ahora sabe que le depara el futuro.

El joven era consciente que en un año se deberá casar con ellas. Era la ley en su familia que los varones se casen a los 18 años. Él no era excepción, más ahora, espera ese día con ansias. Obvio, cada uno podrá seguir sus sueños y demás, pero estará establecido lo que ellas son para él. Aunque no ayuda que los padres de todas ellas, al menos la mayoría, lo quisieron matar…

Si, aún recuerda el día en que optó por ir a la casa de cada una y pedir la mano de la chica en cuestión en matrimonio.

… No fue bonito, más cuando informó sobre la ley y que tendrá 7 esposas.

El padre y hermano de Twilight lo persiguieron varias cuadras mientras lo apuntaban con una escopeta.

El padre de Fluttershy simplemente le dijo que si la hace llorar, olvidará que es un caballero y sacará a Lucy la Cierra de su retiro…

El padre de Rainbow fue algo más flexible, le mostró las fotos de su pequeña desde que era niña y… sí, las miradas dicen todo.

Con Pinkie fue curioso, el padre literalmente le entregó a la chica con moño. Fueron las hermanas de esta quienes amenazaron su hombría…

El caso de Rarity fue algo raro, los padres se alegraban de que su hija al fin hallara a un chico bueno y que la trate bien. Se notaba que los padres de la chica eran muy distintos a ella…

Con Sunset no hubo problema, ella vive sola. Con Applejack, la abuela Smith fue un pan de Dios. Aunque Gobaith fue al cementerio donde estaban los padres de la chica y dio sus respetos además de pedir la bendición de ambos desde el más allá.

Fue una semana larga para el pobre muchacho en el ámbito personal. Más porque también tuvo que soportar las visitas de Bulk en la casa para ver a Sonata, la chica estaba brillando, odiaba ello. Pero debía calmar a su padre para que no use en el grandote sus movimientos de sumisión.

La relación con su padre había mejorado enormemente desde que se reveló el secreto de que él era Ultraman Tiga. Sonata estaba cercana a él y había logrado reconectar con Hikari luego de años.

Su madre como siempre, lo molestaba con sus cosas, pidiendo que le den nietos pronto para poder engreírlos.

Gobaith se puso de pie para salir de su habitación al fin, se dirigió a la cocina y tomó algo del jugo que estaba en el refrigerador para servirse un vaso. Se sento en el sillón del lugar y simplemente se puso a ver su celular.

Sonrió al ver las locuras que Flash le comentaba sobre su cita con Trixie, la chica escribiendo aparte de que no le crea en nada de lo que dice. Esos dos eran un caso… en otro, era Sugarbell diciendo que por favor no se olvide del libro de recetas de dulces japoneses que él le prometió. Big Mac simplemente puso un emoticón de enojo cuando se entero que su hermana estaba en su casa. Sandalwood le mandó lo que parecían unas fotos de su visita a lo que era algo como ecológico. La verdad no entiende, pero le quitó importancia.

Gobaith Kosei admitía estar feliz con sus amigos, su vida y todo lo que ha pasado. Pero el sentimiento de que algo malo estaba por pasar no se iba. Vio como Yellow Head seguía dormido en su lugar, le hizo recordar que se había despertado muy temprano. Es más…

Se sobo los párpados porque en verdad estaba cansado. Cansado de que el mismo sueño aparecía en su mente una y otra vez. Esto era el colmo…

Cerró los ojos para tratar de descansar un poco, antes de dar inicio a su día. Pero cuando los abrió, se vio de nuevo en el mismo lugar. Una y otra vez era lo mismo…

El lugar en cuestión parecía ser una especie de civilización con grandes construcciones. Y siempre pasaba esto, el lugar ardía en llamas. Veía a la gente matarse entre ellos, hundirse en la oscuridad que yace en sus corazones. Vio con horror como los humanos se estaban matando y…

-¡Gobaith! – abrió los ojos al oír su nombre.

Alzó su vista para ver a su madre, la mujer estaba en camisón, muestra de que se había levantado recién. Ella lo veía con una gran preocupación, porque sabía que algo pasaba con su hijo.

-Mamá… ¿Qué estás…?

-Ya es algo tarde para que duermas luego de levantarse. Vine a hacer el desayuno. – la mujer notaba el sudor en la cara de su hijo, quien asintió sin prestar mucha atención. - ¿Deseas algo ahora?

-No… Estoy bien, aún no tengo hambre.

-¿Pesadillas? – El joven noto ña expresión de su madre, no era una pregunta sino una aclaración camuflada. - ¿Cuántas noches?

-Pocas… no es nada de importancia.

-¿No es de importancia? ¿Entonces por qué todas las noches despiertas exaltado en medio de esta? – Gobaith no tuvo el valor de ver a su madre a la cara. - ¿No me lo dirás?

-Puedo arreglarlo mamá. No es necesario que te preocupes demasiado…

-Claro. – hasta él pudo entender que su madre no estaba nada feliz con el tono que él había usado con ella. – Ve y despierta a las chicas. El desayuno estará listo para que todos nos vayamos a la escuela.

Si… hoy era el día de padres. A pesar de ser vacaciones, era costumbre que hoy los alumnos le muestren a su familia las instalaciones de la escuela y lo que hacen en ella. Gobaith vio a su madre ir hacia la cocina y no pudo haber nada para decirle que… Odia tener que mentirle de este modo…

Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia su habitación para despertar a todas.

Midna era una mujer paciente. Dios, había logrado esconder su primer embarazo meses de su esposo, había soportado las palabras de su suegra, los rumores de ella y que sólo buscaba el dinero de la familia. Las palabras en el mundo de la moda, donde simplemente más de un bastardo le quiso subir la falda a pesar de estar casada. Lo que pasó años atrás y mucho más…

Pero detestaba ver que su hijo, por quien ella sufrió para traer al mundo, le estaba mintiendo en la cara.

-Sabes que debes pelar eso para poder hacer la ensalada ¿no? – la voz de su esposo atrás de ella hizo que saque un suspiro.

-No estoy de humor Tsubasa. Tu hijo es un…

-Lo sé. Oí la pequeña charla que tuvieron.

-¿Charla? Si nada de eso pasó. Sólo se hizo el duro y dijo que no pasa nada. Que todo estaba bien. ¿Me cree idiota? Lo he tenido 9 meses dentro mío y lo conozco lo suficiente para saber cuando me miente.

-Midna….

-Y no es la primera vez. ¿Cree que no sé que cuando viene herido me miente la razón por la que tiene esas heridas? ¿Cree que soy tonta? Hasta yo puedo unir hilos Tsubasa. No soy estúpida.

-… ¿Cuándo lo supiste? – la mujer noto que su esposo no estaba tratando de ocultar nada. Más ahora que…

-Luego de que él y Spike volvieron, se me hizo raro todo. Luego empecé a relacionar todo lo que Gobaith ha pasado este último año y sólo un mes luego de que él llega a este país… es que todo esto pasa. ¡No soy estúpida!

-Nadie dice que lo eres. Pero sabes como es él, como trata de tener las cosas a su modo. En orden para poder finalmente decir algo.

-¿¡Debe hacer eso para hablar conmigo!? ¡Soy su madre! ¡La persona que lo trajo al mundo, quien se quedó postrada 9 meses en cama porque pude perderlo cada 2 meses mientras estaba embarazada!

Tsubasa no quería recordar ello… no quería recordar ese día. El día en que el doctor de la familia les dijo lo que podía pasar….

 _Flash Back_

 _-¿Cómo dice…? – Midna no supo que decir ante lo que el doctor le dijo._

 _Ells y su esposo estaban en frente del doctor que la atendió a ella en su último embarazo años atrás. Ella tenía la ilusión de ser madre de nuevo, quería volver a intentarlo. Y justo cuando se entera que está embarazada y viene con su esposo para que les comente lo que deben hacer para el cuidado de este nuevo bebé…_

 _-Es un embarazo de riesgo._

 _-¿De riesgo…? Pero mi esposa ya estuvo embarazada en el pasado y todo salió bien._

 _-Lo sabemos joven Tsubasa. Pero el caso difiere ahora. No es una claridad el porque. Pero por alguna razón el cuerpo de su esposa genera muchas hormonas para este embarazo y el feto, con un mes, parece tomar mucho de ella, como si fuera un parásito. Es un caso muy curioso, nunca antes visto en la ciencia. Pero es algo que no me sorprende en la familia Kosei, la natalidad de varones no es alta y este parece ser el caso._

 _A Midna se le estrujo el corazón. Había oído de la supuesta maldición de la familia, que los varones nacían con una baja natalidad. El caso de su esposo y cuñado fue un milagro, pero el de ella se iba a volver uno más de varios._

 _Se llevó las manos a la cara y trató de contener el llanto. Su segundo bebé iba a ser varón, lo presentía. Lo sabía. Y lo iba a perder… No deseaba ello._

 _-¿Qué pasará si optamos por seguir con el embarazo? – la pregunta de su esposo la volvió a la realidad._

 _-Es un riesgo. Es en verdad algo que uno no esperaría dado el enorme riesgo. Puede que haga trabajo de parto cada 2 meses a partir de ahora y pierda mucha sangre. Y si logra dar a luz al niño, no podrá tener hijos de nuevo._

 _A la mujer eso le vino como un balde de agua helada. Era un riesgo, si trataba de tener a este niño perdería la oportunidad de quedar embarazada de nuevo. La línea Kosei moriría… a menos que su esposo busque otra mujer, pero ella no desea eso._

 _El doctor vio la duda en los ojos de la mujer y les dio el tiempo que necesitaban para estar solos. Debían hablar esto de una manera calmada y elegir la mejor opción._

 _-Tsubasa yo…_

 _-¿Qué deseas hacer? – la mirada de su esposo le hizo entender que…_

 _-Si lo intento y todo sale mal, no podre quedar embarazada nunca más. No habrá un sucesor varón para la familia. Si eso pasa deberás…_

 _-No habrá otra mujer. Si eso llega a pasar, la línea Kosei morirá conmigo._

 _-¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¿¡Sabes que dices!? ¡¿Estas dispuesto a extinguir la línea de sangre más antigua de la historia sólo por mí!?_

 _-No. Por nosotros. – Tsubasa miro a su esposa con paciencia y comprensión. Sabe lo que ella quiere, pero debe hacer que entienda que la decisión es de ella y de nadie. – Es tu elección Midna. El bebé está dentro de ti. Tú eliges que hacer. Y no te culpare de nada. Sea cual sea el resultado._

 _Midna rompió en llanto y dejó que su esposo la abrace. Quería tenerlo, quería tener al bebé en ella. No le importaba el riesgo que debían correr, lo quería intentar. Y eso es lo que ella haría._

…

 _Obviamente, los meses que vinieron no fueron sencillos para ella. Debido a su condición renunció a su trabajo para poder centrarse en su embarazo. Quedó en cama para evitar hacer actos de riesgo. Su esposo se había tomado el tiempo para cuidarla mientras Hikari la miraba, sabía lo que pasaba y en más de una ocasión, se asustaba al ver a su madre quejarse del dolor._

 _Y fue como el doctor le dijo, cada dos meses ella hacía trabajo de parto. Más de una vez pensó que en verdad iba a perder al bebé, sentía que estaba luchando una pelea destinada a la derrota. Pero siempre que sentía rendirse, sentía la patada del niño dentro de ella. Ella lo tomaba como que él le decía que no se rinda, que desea vivir. Y eso le daba a ella la fuerza de seguir soportando esta tortura._

 _Aunque obviamente, no ayudaba que su suegra fuera una molestia. Pero agradecía el apoyo de su suegro, quien era la que se hacía cargo de ella con Tsubasa. Y en más de una ocasión ella sentía que el niño dentro de ella le trababa de decir algo. No estaba segura que cosa, pero estaba feliz con ver que con cada mes que pasaba… estaba más cerca de ver a su hijo._

 _Y cuando el día llegó pata dar a luz, nunca espero que lo haría en su casa. El nacimiento de Hikari lo hizo en una clínica, pero no se podían arriesgar en moverla por lo que trajeron a los doctores aquí._

 _Jura que fueron las horas más largas de su vida. Jura que se sentía morir cuando sintió las contracciones. Que esto era peor de lo que creyó una vez posible._

 _Pero cuando finalmente pudo oír el llanto de su segundo hijo y tenerlo en brazos, a pesar de lo cansada que estaba, supo que todo había valido la pena._

 _La cara de Tsubasa fue todo un caso y la de Hikari aún más. La niña estaba encantada al ver a su hermano menor al fin, ella quería abrazarlo, pero Midna le dijo que no, que debe esperar. Aunque la verdad, estaba siendo algo sobre protectora con él._

 _Y como el doctor le dijo meses atrás, ella no podría quedar embarazada de nuevo. Sabía que ese era el precio que debió pagar para que Gobaith naciera._

 _Lo más gracioso es que ella no sabía como llamar al niño, pero fue su mismo suegro quien le dio el nombre al pequeño. Dijo que ese nombre sería importante para la familia y muchos. Y ella no pudo negar que él tenía toda la razón._

 _A fin de cuentas, la esperanza era lo único que nunca se pierde._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Midna no dijo nada por unos segundos, recordando todo lo que vivió y pasó. Todo para tener a su hijo con ella. Todo para poder sentir que…

Gobaith es un buen muchacho, ella no podía pedir un hijo mejor. Quien simplemente había hecho todo lo que pudo para que todos estén felices. Sí, tiene sus errores, como todos. Pero nunca lo hacía con malas intenciones.

Es más, era algo transparente en sus acciones y eso lo hacía un mal mentiroso. Y esa fue la razón por la que ella siempre pudo captar sus mentiras. Desde el día uno, él le estaba mintiendo, pero ella lo dejó pasar. Porque sentía que era una etapa, que así era la adolescencia.

Pero se hizo constante y hasta algo que él hacía por mero instinto cuando se desaparecía. Y detesta que sea así, quiere que él confíe en ella. Que sea como antes, que le diga todo y no lo oculte…

-Soy su madre… ¿Por qué no confía en mí?

Tsubasa había visto a su esposa llorar muchas veces a lo largo de los años. Pero pocas veces la había visto tan dolida, le duele que Gobaith no le cuente la verdad. Él lo descubrió con pistas claras, Hikari y Sonata recibieron la noticia por parte de él. Pero que Midna lo sepa de este modo y no por la boca de él, de seguro le duele más que cualquier otra cosa.

-Dale tiempo. Él te lo dirá. Entiende que este es un secreto que él ha guardado y pocos lo saben.

-¿Por qué él Tsubasa? ¿Por qué nuestro hijo? Sabía que tu sangre era especial y única… pero esto… Esto es absurdo. ¡Mi hijo es…!

-Fue su decisión. Sí, tal vez las circunstancias hicieron que él sea lo que es ahora. Pero fue su decisión y demás, lo que lo hicieron la persona quien es ahora.

Midna le tenía que dar la razón a su esposo. Ella sabía que él dirá todo lo que debe en su momento. Volteó para poder terminar de hacer el desayuno mientras Tsubasa la ayudaba.

Aunque el varón recibió un mensaje en su celular. Era de esas noticias que siempre recibe debido a su suscripción. Aunque no espero ver que había un descubrimiento de ruinas en el fondo del mar cerca de Australia. Por alguna razón, eso le daba mala espina.

* * *

En otro lado, Sydney, Australia. Forgotten Nightmare con Adagio y Aria miraban el mar con suma atención y hasta algo de desconcierto.

-¿Es este el lugar correcto? ¿Segura que el gran jefe no se equivoco?

-¡No digas idioteces Adagio! ¡Mi Lord sabe lo que debemos hacer y el lugar donde dejo al último de sus fieles sirvientes! – la chica alzó los brazos en señal de que entiende lo que esta mujer le trata de decir.

-Ok… pero el ejército parece saber que esas ruinas no son cualquier cosa. ¿Cómo vamos a acercarnos a estas sin que nos vean? – Aria noto como la ONU tenía a todos en el lugar.

La mujer debía de darle la razón a la sirena, no es más que una molestia todo esto. Estúpidos humanos, algunos aún tratan de entender lo que estaba pasando en el mundo. Pero nasa de lo que hagan los llevará a las respuesta que andan buscando. Más porque su Lord ha impedido la entrada de intrusos al lugar.

Más ahora que está planeando volver al fin. Y para ello es necesario la presencia de ese ser. Él debe cubrir el lugar en tinieblas para que si Lord despierte. Él ya estaba cerca del lugar para su plan final. Pero ahora mismo…

Vio como los humanos hacían un perímetro que impedía la entrada de curiosos. Miro a las dos sirenas y les dio la señal de que hagan su trabajo. Ellas lo hicieron de mala gana, no les gusta usar sus poderes a escalas pequeñas, pero no les queda otra si es que no desean perderlos de nuevo.

Forgotten Nightmare vio como las chicas simplemente soltaron un canto que afectó a toda la zona y sonrió al ver que todos los pobres idiotas cayeron al final. El poder de estas sirenas sin duda es impresionante, más del que quiere admitir.

Eso sí, lo único que puede hacer ahora es acercarse a la zona donde su amo desea que ella active el poder para despertar a esa cosa.

No le agrada la idea, pero no niega que ese ser es el sirviente más poderoso de su Lord. Al acercarse a las aguas que estaban ahí, la bruja dio unos pasos que la hicieron caminar sobre el mar.

Ella sabía que esta era la recta final, hoy era el día. El día en que el mundo sabrá lo que es el caos de verdad.

Al estar a cierta distancia de la costa, Forgotten Nightmare desencadenó su poder y empezó a decir varias palabras en un idioma irreconocible. Pero que producía un enorme movimiento en las aguas del lugar. Esta se empezó a abrir debido a todo el poder que ella estaba dando.

En un movimiento final, de las profundidades del mar, emergió un Kaijuu de color negro como la noche más oscura. Parecía ser un ave, pero sus alas estaban hechas de membranas y no plumas. El Kaijuu dejó salir un poderoso grito desde su pico, uno que empezó a nublar el cielo del lugar.

- _ **¿Por qué me has despertado Forgotten Nightmare? ¿Gijera ya tiene a los humanos bajo su control?**_

-Ha habido un cambio de planes Zoiger. – la mujer le habló al Kaijuu, quien demostró estar sorprendido.

 _ **-¿Cambio de planes? ¿Eso que significa? ¿Algo ha pasado para que nuestro Lord opte por despertarme antes de que la planta esa cumpla su meta?**_

-Gijera fue destruida. – A esas palabras, Zoiger se quedó sorprendido.

¿Algo había destruido a Gijera? Sí, esa cosa no era tan poderosa, pero que su poder haya sido superado por la débil mente humana. Eso era que le costaba entender y hasta aceptar.

- _ **¿Qué o quién destruyó a Gijera? No puede existir algo tan poderoso que haya sido capaz de derrotar a esa planta por parte de los humanos. Son seres patéticos e inútiles.**_

-Un Ultraman… - las palabras de Forgotten Nightmare hicieron que Zoiger afile su mirada.

 _ **-¿¡Un Ultraman!? ¡Imposible, el último que hubo en este mundo fue Tiga! ¡Y nuestro lord, antes de ser sellado, maldijo la descendencia de Tiga! ¡No debería existir ningún varón con los genes de ese gigante! ¡No bromees con mi memoria bruja!**_

-¡No es una broma o una mentira ave estúpida! – la bruja miro con molestia al Kaijuu a unos metros de ella. – Yo misma he visto lo que ese niño ha hecho. Esta cada vez más cerca de tener el poder total de Tiga. Si eso llegara a pasar, nada lo detendría. Tiga era muy poderoso… ¿Cómo crees que nos derrotó a todos él sólo? ¿O lo olvidaste?

Zoiger no dijo nada, obviamente estaba molesto. Aún recuerda la derrota que sufrió manos de ese gigante. Por lo que…

 _ **-Yo me haré cargo de ese niño antes de que eso pase. Pero cumpliré mi misión primero, cubrir el cielo de tinieblas.**_

Zoiger alzó vuelo y simplemente fue al cielo para cumplir con su misión principal. Para luego ir y acabar con Tiga y su estirpe de una buena vez.

La bruja optó por regresar a la costa, donde las sirenas la esperan para ir de regreso a donde será el final de todo.

* * *

-No puedo creer que me hagas esto Sonata.

-Oh, vamos. Es solo por el bien del arte.

-¿¡Arte!? ¡Me pides que deje que ellas me toquen para hacer una escultura! ¡No me toquen! – Gobaith se mantuvo alejado de las chicas que querían usarlo de modelo para algo. Rayos…

Hoy era el día en que todos los alumnos de la escuela tienen una especie de clases especiales donde pueden mostrar todos sus talentos a sus padres en sus actividades extra curriculares o en sus clubes.

Gobaith y su familia fueron arrastrados a ver a Sonata querer hacer sus clásicas esculturas deformes. La chica no tuvo mejor idea de usar a su hermano como modelo y las chicas presentes querían tocarlo para poder tener una medición exacta de sus proporciones y demás.

Hikari, a pesar de no ver, se imagina las caras que esas chicas deben tener. Midna y Tsubasa no sabían si meterse era lo mejor o en verdad debían ayudar a su hijo a salvarse de lo que sea que este por enfrentar.

-¡Muy bien, todos los que no pertenezcan al club de arte retírense!

El muchacho ahora mismo veía a la maestra Cherry Lee como su salvadora y la mujer le guiño el ojo. Ella sabía lo que la hermana de este lo hacía pasar, además que era uno de sus mejores alumnos.

Sonata se cruzó de brazos molesta y ella con toda la familia salieron del salón, esta vez para ver que otras cosas pueden ver. El lugar estaba repleto de alumnos y de padres de familia, no es algo que sorprenda a decir verdad.

-Tch, hubiera sido una buena manera de chantaje.

-Tu mentalidad maligna está saliendo enana…

Ambos adolescentes se vieron a los ojos desafiantes, ambos padres suspiraron al ver la escena que estaban haciendo esos dos y Hikari rio al escuchar las cosas que se decían.

-¿Por qué no vamos a ver lo que las demás hacen? Dado que ningunos de estos dos son parte de un club o dan importancia a la escuela…

-¡Hey!

-Veamos a Rainbow y como le va en los clubes de deporte, según oí, ella pertenece a todos. – ella sabía que no podía ver, pero eso no quita que le cuenten que pasa.

-Oh, eso suena maravilloso. Ojala uno de mis nietos sea un gran atleta.

-¿Es necesario tocar ese tema? – Gobaith se llevó la mano a la cara, su madre no se rendía a la idea de tener nietos muy pronto. Dejen que acabe la universidad…

….

La familia Kosei salió a ver las actividades que la chica estaba realizando en el campo de atletismo de la escuela. La gran multitud los sorprendió, más al ver como Rainbow parecía liderar a no sólo un equipo, sino a todos los de la escuela. Eso era digno de admirar y respetar, aunque veían porque la chica no gustaba de que sus padres estén presentes. Ver como todas fotos y gritan con orgullo el nombre de su hija, les daba algo de gracia.

-Al menos ya sabe lo que siento a veces…

Rainbow vio a su novio, como sabiendo lo que dijo, y le guiño el ojo. Dando a entender que espera que él la haga olvidar este momento vergonzoso con otra cosa. Oh… Mejor vamos a otro lado, el chico ya tenía ideas en su cabeza.

….

Esta vez, fueron al interior del lugar para ver al club de coro al que Rarity pertenece. Si bien no es un club tan conocido, se podía ver que hasta Bic Mac estaba aquí. Rarity era la que parecía ser la líder y daba los ritmos a seguir, aunque cuando uno metía la pata… pobre de él. Rarity parecía ser muy paciente, pero hasta eso tiene un límite.

-¡Big Mac, no es mi culpa que perdieras la voz por imitar a un pavo!

Todos vieron con ella una gran gota de sudor, Gobaith y su familia se dieron media vuelta para no oír como la chica iba a decirle al hermano de su amiga hasta de lo que se va a morir.

-Te deseo suerte para vivir con mi hermana… - Sweetie Belle, quien estaba con sus padres viendo todo, le deseo la mejor de las suertes al muchacho ahí presente. Y él sabe que en verdad la va a necesitar.

…

-No sabía lo estricta que podía ser Rarity.

-Oh, yo si lo sé… - Gobaith se sobaba la espalda, ella era muy exigente. – No me vean así…

-Sería hipócrita decirte que te detengas cuando yo era igual con tu madre a tu edad. – los 3 hijos de la familia sintieron algo de asco al oír ello. – Solo espero que se cuiden.

Gobaith no quería tener esta clase de charla en medio su escuela, le bastaba con oír todo en su propia casa. Eso sí, no espero que lo próximo sea tan malo…

….

-¿Por qué me gusta desafiar tanto al destino?

-Tal vez porque tienes mala suerte.

-O el mundo disfruta verte sufrir.

El muchacho vio a sus dos hermanas con mucha rabia, al mismo tiempo que los padres de ambos no creían lo que pasaba. Habían ido a ver lo que el club de cocina puede hacer y se vieron con la sorpresa de que hay un enorme pastel. Hecho de varias cosas que ninguno sabe que son en verdad, todo por cortesía de una animada y feliz Pinkie Pie.

-¡Está viva! ¡Mi creación está viva!

-¡No es un monstruo Pinkie Pie! ¡Y ni se te ocurra hacer algo más mientras trato de ver que hacer con esta cosa!

Applejack trataba de hallar el modo en hacer que el enorme pastel, ahí presente, desaparezca de la vista de todos ahí. Le daba algo de pena ajena todo esto, más al ver la expresión de su hermana y las hermanas de Pinkie.

-Olvida lo que dije, puedes quedarte con la loca de nuestra hermana.

Para que Lime, la hermana de PInkie, le diga eso, significa que la chica no se harpa responsable de lo que su hermana haga a partir de ahora. Maldición…

Apple Bloom miraba con algo de compasión a Gobaith, sabía lo que el chico le pidió a su hermana y amigas, hay que ser bien valiente para tener con él a tantas chicas o muy idiota…

….

-Oh, un cambio de aires. Espero que Fluttershy no se moleste por esto. – Midna tenía en brazos un pequeño gato, quien era parte del club de cuidado de animales.

-Oh, para nada. Justo estaba por alimentar a Morat. ¿Desea verlo? – la mujer asintió al ver la linda criatura que Fluttershy tenía en brazos.

Morat se había vuelto la mascota de la escuela y era el consentido de las chicas del lugar. Recibía cariños y demás, era muy amado a pesar de que hace un par de meses estuvo en planes de querer comerse a todo el cuerpo estudiantil cuando era del tamaño de un estadio…

-Jo, Fluttershy… espero que mimes a mi hermano así cuando estén en privado.

Hikari no necesitaba ver para saber que su broma tuvo el efecto esperado en la chica, quien no sabía que decir y su cara estaba toda roja. Si supieran como es ella en privado… que bueno que los padres de la chica no prestaron atención o Gobaith tendría mucho explicar y decir que su hija ya no era tan pura…

Mejor van a otro lado antes que sus amadas hermanas hagan que su futuro suegro vaya y desempolve a la tal Lucy…

….

-Ustedes harán que me maten. Ya estoy casi en jaque con los padres de ellas y ustedes disfrutan mi dolor.

Toda la familia caminaba en dirección de lo que sería el laboratorio de ciencias, donde Twilight y Sunset estaban en estos momentos, sin duda ayudando en algo con relación a la química, no saben que, pero no es que les importe mucho la verdad.

-Oh, parece que en verdad estas ocupado. - la aparición de Trixie frente a ellos los tomo por sorpresa. – Un gusto verlos nuevamente señor y señora Kosei.

-Oh Trixie, no es necesaria tanta formalidad. – Midna apreciaba a la chica, una amiga cercana de su hijo y muy única, si ella misma lo puede decir. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y tus padres?

-Oh, ellos están en el extranjero. Les surgió algo a último minuto y no han podido venir. – la chica habló como si eso fuera algo sin mucha importancia. – Pero esta bien, sé que me mandan sus mejores deseos y hable con ellos anoche.

-Eso es bueno. Estoy segura que tus padres esperan lo mejor de ti en lo que sea que te guste hacer. Hablando de ello, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Estoy planeando un truco de magia y necesito algo de ayuda. – Trixie paso a ver a Gobaith, quien empezó a sudar frío. Lo que temía.

-¡Excelente, puedes pedirle a Gobiath que te ayude!

-¡Mamá! ¡No le des ideas! ¡La última vez casi acabo partido a la mitad!

-¡No exageres, el truco iba a funcionar! ¡Estaba muy segura de mi éxito! … 50% segura…

El muchacho la vio con horror, de ninguna manera dejara que esta maga caótica lo use para sus trucos. Corre el riesgo de perder una parte de su cuerpo si lo hace. Volteo para pedir la ayuda de algún miembro de su familia, solo para notar que ninguno parecía querer hacerle frente. Traidores…

-¡Gobaith, es tu deber ayudar a Trixie en esta situación! ¡Me lo debes!

-¿¡Deber!? ¡Dime un truco que te haya salido bien para no temer por mi propia salud!

Ver como los dos parecían discutir, era una escena graciosa. Más para los estudiantes que estaban en el lugar en esos momentos. Todos sabían como era Trixie, era muy presumida en ocasiones, pero saben que tiene sus momentos. Pero con Gobaith, ella parece disfrutar molestarlo y hacer que este pierda los estribos, de seguro por puro placer de verlo molesto.

-Es el sentimiento de una hermana, me encanta verlo molesto.

-U oírlo decir cosas que no son nada amables.

-O también que pierda los estribos por no saber como reaccionar.

-¿¡Que creen ustedes que soy yo!? ¿¡Su juguete!?

Mientras Gobaith trataba de entender porque tres chicas disfrutan de hacer que él sufra de este modo, los padres del muchacho no podían evitar pensar en lo bueno que fue que él venga a este lugar. Esta ciudad y escuela…

-Siempre supe que él necesitaba de un empujón para mostrar como es. Él siempre ha sido muy bueno y algo torpe, pero tiene el corazón en el lugar correcto. – Midna observaba como su hijo trataba de llegar a un acuerdo con Trixie, al menos para evitar ser cortado a la mitad.

Tsubasa de que hablaba su esposa. Él podía ver en efecto, los cambios de su hijo, pero también de quienes lo rodean. Noto como los estudiantes alrededor del lugar no veían a Gobaith como de seguro lo hicieron al inicio, se era bien sabido los malos rumores que habían de él cuando se transfirió, todo porque la Directora Celestia lo tuvo informado de todo. Incluso de los rumores. Pero ahora…

-¡Ok, lo haré! ¡Pero solo un truco! ¡Más te vale que sea un nada peligroso!

-No te preocupes, lanzar los cuchillos para atrapar la manzana que pondré en tu cabeza es un truco que puedo hacer con los ojos cerrados.

-…. ¿¡Estas loca!? ¡No cierres los ojos cuando me lances el cuchillo! ¡Mejor aún, no quiero tener que ver contigo cuando uses armas blancas!

Si, se nota que, aunque él no lo demuestre, Gobaith disfruta de la compañía de su amiga, a su modo.

* * *

Por otro lado, Zoiger volaba por todos lados en el cielo, usando su poder para hacer que el cielo se oscurezca cada vez más. No debía de haber ni un poco de luz cuando su amo vuelva al mundo.

El gran ave oscura miraba por todos lados. El cielo de este planeta siempre le pareció una maravilla. Pero el aire estaba contaminado, los humanos habían manchado la pureza de este mundo y eso los hacía los seres más patéticos en el universo entero.

Él, su lord y los otros nacieron de la misma oscuridad que yacía en los humanos. Por ello los entienden y a la vez, los repudian. Deben ser eliminados, así podrán crear algo nuevo y mejor. Algo que no destruya este mundo, por ello…

Escuchó el sonido de algo que se le acercaba a gran velocidad. Volteó y se vio con la sorpresa de que eran varias de esas cosas voladoras que los humanos usan para las batallas en el cielo. Eran rápidas, para el estándar humano.

 _ **-¿Desean jugar humanos? Por mí es más que perfecto.**_

Zoiger dio un giro en el aire para despistar a los humanos que estaban sobre él y debido a que sus movimientos eran imposibles de imitar con la tecnología actual de la humanidad, logró posarse sobre ellos y abrió su pico para dejar salir una gran ráfaga de energía que acabó con los objetos voladores. Esto era más que un calentamiento para él.

Se detuvo en medio del aire y canalizó más de su poder para poder corromper más el cielo del lugar. Al ver que eso había sucedido, siguió con su trabajo. Esta vez dando un giro estratégico para que, el último de sus objetivos, sea la ciudad donde se encuentra la descendencia de Tiga.

Jura que hará pedazos a ese maldito gigante.

* * *

En Canterlot, Gobaith sintió un escalofrío. Uno que le hizo ver el cielo que estaba a la vista de la ventana del salón de ciencias.

-Muy buen Twilight, hazlo.

-Ahm… Sunset, no crea que sea…

La explosión, algo ligera, que se generó cuando ambas chicas mezclaron los químicos fue graciosa. Sunset vio a su amiga con pena, quien la miraba con rabia pura.

Los padres y hermano de Twilight rieron al ver la dicha escena, aunque la cuñada de ella tenía la vista en el joven, quien seguía viendo el cielo. Algo andaba mal.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No… sólo es un presentimiento…

Cadance sabía que Gobaith era de actitudes algo raras. Pero a la vez, eran unas que parecían tener relaciones con algo grande y que iba más allá de la comprensión humana. Acomodo a su hija en brazos, para que se sienta cómoda. Al mismo tiempo que parece que el lugar entrará en limpieza por el desastre realizado hace poco…

…

-¿Es broma…? Rayos, debí de ir para ver todo ello. – Flash le sonrió burlón a ambas chicas, quienes simplemente lo miraron feo.

Todos estaban en la cafetería, las directoras habían contratado un servicio especializado para ello. Todo mientras ellas hablaban con algunos padres de sus alumnos.

Todos los padres de los jóvenes del grupo, excepto unos pocos, parecían conversar muy animadamente, mientras decían sus propias anécdotas con sus hijos. Los involucrados sólo se mostraban algo avergonzados por lo que pasaba. Eso sí, no quitas que el centro de charla era otra cosa…

-Con que, al fin dignado en hacerle frente a tus suegros.

-Cierra la boca, uno me amenazó con una cierra eléctrica.

Sandalwood se atoro por la respuesta de su amigo, mientras todos veían a Fluttershy, quien trataba de ocultar su cara. Eso sí, no quita que esto cada vez era una locura.

-Yo estoy segura que papá no hará algo así. Tranquilo Bulk. – Sonata notaba como su novio parecía temblar ante su propio futuro.

-Ella tiene razón Bulk, papá no haría eso. – Gobaith le sonrió a su amigo, quien respiro al fin con más calma. – Él sólo te dará una muerte rápida e indolora… ¡Ow!

-¡No ayudas! – Todas las chicas lo vieron con molestia, Twilight lo golpeó, pero al mismo tiempo los varones reían al ver como Gobaith murmuraba algo en relación a las leyes del caballerismo.

-Es curioso… ¿pensaron que todos estaríamos aquí? ¿En esta mesa y hablando de este modo? – Flash tomó algo de su refresco y sonrió al ver que todos se le quedaron viendo. – Seamos sinceros, nuestros grupos eran incompatibles la mayor parte del tiempo. Yo con mis problemas con Sunset y Twilight…

-Si, entiendo ello… yo no soportaba a estas 7. – Trixie les sacó la lengua al decir ello. – Pero todo cambió porque fuimos forzados de algún modo a interactuar con Gobaith.

-Hablas como si fuera mi culpa…

-Seamos sinceros querido, es gracias a ti que estamos aquí. Sin ti, tal vez las cosas no habrían sido lo mismo. Habríamos tomado caminos distintos. – Rarity sabía que sin él, tal vez no estarían aquí sentados.

Gobaith se quedó viendo a todos con sorpresa. Él había pensado ello en algún momento, pero no pensó que ellos pensarían que él era el factor principal del cambio. Sonrió al pensar que todos aquí en verdad…

-Muy bien alumnos, deseo la atención de todos. – todos los presentes voltearon para ver la Directora Celestia pedía la atención de cada uno. – Agradezco en primer lugar todo esto, la participación de todos y sus padres. La unidad que han demostrado este año, me da un gran orgullo. Dado que no ha sido un año común para nadie, estoy más que agradecida por lo que han logrado este año y espero que el próximo sea mejor.

-Sin más que decir, creo que es justo que alguien del cuerpo estudiantil dé unas palabras. – La Sub Directora Luna se acercó a Gobaith y le dio el micrófono. – De nuestro alumno más destacado este año.

-¿¡Yo!? – El joven se puso de los nervios, más al ver que todos lo aplaudían. Esto era vergonzoso…

Justo cuando iba a decir algo… sintió que algo estaba cerca. Algo grande y poderoso. Pidió permiso y fue hacia la ventana. Se sorprendió al ver un enorme Kaijuu ahí afuera, volando sobre el lugar… como retando a que él salga y lo afronte. Ese era…

-Zoiger… - el nombre vino a él, su memoria genética le dijo quien era.

No ayudó a que varios vean al gran Kaijuu ahí fuera. La histeria se haría presente y él no necesita ello ahora.

-¡Quietos, todos! – Pidió calma a todos los presentes, además que… - ¡Si gritan los oirán!

- _ **¡Sal Tiga, ven y enfrentame! ¡Sé que estás en ese edificio! –**_ la voz de Zoiger se oyó a todo lo alto, podía hablar. - _**¡Te daré unos segundos antes de que salgas para que me sigas y pelees! ¡Hazlo y dejaré a estos humanos y ciudad en Paz!**_

No mentía, sabía que decía la verdad… De un modo u otro. El silencio de todos se hizo presente. El Kaijuu dijo que Ultraman Tiga estaba aquí, en esta escuela…

-Rayos… - Gobaith tomó el Spark Lens de su casaca y lo vio con resignación. Sabía que no iba a poder ocultarlo más…

-Gobaith… - Pasó a ver a las chicas, quienes sabían lo que él estaba pensando.

Luego paso a ver a su familia, en especial a su madre, quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Ella lo sabía… suspiró resignado al saber que no había más alternativa. Paso a ver a todos, quienes se centraron en él.

-Yo… cuando vine a esta escuela, no era nada. No tenía amigos y no tenía una buena relación con nadie. Pero bastó con que unos pocos crean en mí, para ver lo equivocado que estaba. Vi al fin algo que me hizo ser mejor… Yo, lo que verán, no lo hago porque me crea especial. Lo hago porque siento que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer como un humano. Uno que puede entender el dolor y aceptar que esta lejos de ser perfecto. – el joven mostró el Spark Lens y sonrió al captar que era la hora. – Si lo oculte, es porque no tenía confianza en que dirían de mí. Pero ahora eso no importa, sé que debo hacer… y por ello, es que acepto lo que soy. Y espero que me perdonen por haberles mentido.

Muchos vieron como Gobaith sonreía antes de mostrar el objeto en su mano, su mirada pasó a una de seriedad y activo el objeto. El destello de luz se hizo presente en el lugar y todos vieron como la luz salió por la ventana. La luz tomó forma y Ultraman Tiga apareció en medio del aire, viendo a Zoiger.

La sorpresa general fue mayúscula… les tomó varios segundos a todos comprender una cosa… Gobaith Kosei era Ultraman Tiga. Él había sido quien peleó con esos monstruos un año entero. Tanto alumnos, padres y profesores no lo creían…

-¿Lo sabían…? – Trixie, apenas logró salir de su asombro, vio a las 7 chicas, quienes asintieron.

Pero quien aún trataba de asimilar todo, era Midna. Esas palabras de su hijo, eran dirigidas hacia ella. Ese tonto, siempre pensaba en los demás… aún ahora. La mano de su esposo en su hombro la hizo suspirar, ese chico la va a oír cuando salga de esto.

* * *

En el aire, Tiga observaba como Zoiger parecía esperarlo.

 _ **-¿Tú eres la estirpe de Tiga? No tienes nada de especial.**_

 _-Lo sé, pero eso no quita que te voy a detener._

Zoiger se sorprendió ante las palabras del mocoso, pero admite que tiene valor. Aún así…

Zoiger alzó vuelo y se fue hacia el cielo. Tiga hizo lo mismo y no tardo en ver que ambos estaban en un punto tan alto que debajo de él había un mar de nubes.

Sintió el impacto de las alas de Zoiger en su espalda, volteó y noto que no había nadie. Ese sujeto, era tan rápido que apenas logra verlo. Eso no es bueno…

Tiga optó lo más obvio, alzó los brazos y cambió al Sky Type. El color lavanda de su cuerpo era indicativo más que suficiente para decir que era hora de la velocidad.

Ambos desaparecieron de lo que sería la vista normal. En el cielo, lo único que se empezó a ver eran destellos que se generaban por el impacto de cada uno. No sólo ello, también estaba que las nubes eran eliminadas por la misma onda de choque. Aún en medio de todo, Tiga lograba darse cuenta de algunas cosas. Esta cosa parecía medir su fuerza y demás, no era como los demás Kaijuus, que sólo atacaban y no les importaba otra cosa más que destruir.

 _ **-Veo que sólo tienes ciertos factores de memoria de tu ancestro. No me explico como Forgotten Nightmare ha tenido tantos problemas contigo. Pero eso se acaba hoy niño.**_

 _-¿Qué tratas de decir? ¿Qué planeas en verdad?_

 _ **-Pronto lo sabrás, pronto lo verás todo. El fin de todo.**_

Tenía un mal presentimiento, más al ver como Zoiger lanzaba de su pico varias ráfagas de luz. Estas casi le dan, pero logró esquivar lo que se le venía. Pero…

Vio como Zoiger alzaba vuelo nuevamente, esta vez para ir más y más alto. Tiga hizo lo mismo, siguió a su enemigo con toda su velocidad. Ambos no parecían estar conscientes de otra cosa.

Y aún en medio del vuelo, Tiga sentía que su memoria genética le daba más y más recuerdos. Estos eran más claros que los de la última vez, se vio a él, como Tiga, volando a toda velocidad, siguiendo a Zoiger en lo que parecía der un mar oscuro. Sólo para lograr derrotarlo tras…

Eso era. Aumentó la velocidad de vuelo nuevamente, esta vez siguiendo a su enemigo paso a paso, algo que sorprendió a Zoiger, quien no esperaba que el mocoso lograra seguir sus movimientos y velocidad. Eso no era posible, él era el haz de los cielos. A no ser que…

 _ **-¡Está recibiendo el conocimiento de su ADN!**_

La revelación le llegó muy tarde, sintió como Tiga, con un movimiento veloz, logró posarse sobre él y le lanzó una ráfaga de energía de sus manos que le dio en las alas y destruyó las membranas.

Zoiger empezó a caer en picada y Tiga fue tras él, debe acabar con esta batalla una vez pisen Tierra.

…

En tierra, para ser más exactos, en la escuela Canterlot. Todos habían salido para ver la pelea en el aire, que obviamente tuvo como resultado la caída de Zoiger al suelo.

El Kaijuu cayó sobre varias de las casas en el lugar, destruyendo algunas. Maldijo ello y simplemente se puso de pie, vio como no quedaban muchos humanos en la zona, de seguro huyeron o fueron advertidos.

Tiga piso tierra y estaba en frente de él, maldito mocoso.

- _ **Eres una clara molestia mocoso. Como tu ancestro. Pensar que aún habría varones con la sangre de ese bastardo en este mundo.**_

Tiga no captó lo que este ser estaba hablando y no le importa, se puso en guardia, sólo para ver como Zoiger se arrancaba las alas. ¿Qué demonios?

 _ **-Pero eso no cambia nada. Pronto tú y el resto estarán en el infierno.**_

Zoiger empezó a correr hacia él y con un gran salto se puso frente a Tiga, quien no esperó recibir una patada de este ser, quien no se conformó con ello, sino que también le dio una serie de golpes con sus garras y además de darle otra patada para alejarlo un poco.

Tiga al ser consciente al fin de lo que estaba pasando, sólo recibió de Zoiger una especia de colazo con giro por parte del Kaijuu.

Caer al suelo, sentir que eso último le había abierto la piel y dañado musculo y hueso no era nada agradable, más al ver que tu enemigo se te acerca con una clara intensión de burlarse de ti.

 _ **-¿Lo ves ahora? ¿Ves lo inútil que fue todo?**_ – Zoiger tomó a Tiga del cuello y lo puso de pie, sólo para empezar a estrangularlo con fuerza. - _**¿Sabes lo mucho que esperé por esto? Me importaba poco lo que los demás hicieron para tratar de vencerte mocoso, me importa poco si en verdad ellos fueron destruidos. Sólo deseo acabar contigo y tu sangre, esa que nos ha dado tantos problemas a nuestro Lord.**_

 _-¿Qué…?_

 _ **-Se ve que no sabes de que estoy hablando. Pero no me importa, te daré lo que necesitas saber antes de morir. Nuestro Lord, quien pronto surgirá, hará que este mundo conozca al fin el caos y la destrucción, nada de lo que los humanos hagan podrá evitar eso. Ni siquiera tú… Tu ancestro era un ser excepcional, pero tú no lo eres mocoso.**_

Tiga sintió como el cristal en su pecho empezó a parpadear. Estaba a punto de perder la transformación… debe…

 _-¿Qué tiene que ver… Forgotten Nightmare en esto?_

 _-_ _ **Más de lo que crees. Ella es parte vital de esto, pero al final… ella también es reemplazable, como esas sirenas y como todo el mundo.**_

 _-Cómo tú._ – Tiga cambió a Power Type ante la clara sorpresa de Zoiger. Alzó al Kaijuu con sus brazos sobre su cabeza y lo lanzó hacia atrás de él. Al ver cómo este caía, le hizo ver que todo sirvió. – _Gracias por la información._

 _ **-¿Información…? ¿¡Te dejaste lastimar y atrapar para que te diga todo!?**_

Tiga simplemente movió su hombro lastimado y acomodó el hueso del hombro derecho. Un fuerte crack se pudo oír, el hueso estaba en su sitio. Esto no era nada, estaba acostumbrado al dolor y a las heridas ahora. Más que nunca.

Tiga dio un salto hacia donde estaba su enemigo y le dio una patada sobre la cabeza a su enemigo, una que logró sacarlo de cuadro. Con ello, le dio varios golpes y patadas al Kaijuu, logrando poco a poco hacer que retroceda. Zoiger no lo creía, el chico había cambiado todo en sólo unos movimientos. Y con un golpe en su cara, que casi le rompe el pico y una patada en el estómago que lo mando a volar varios metros hacia atrás, Tiga se vio con la clara ventaja en esta pelea.

- _ **¡No, no puede estar pasando esto! ¿¡Cómo…!?**_

- _Sabes, había oído que el poder equivale a la sabiduría. Puede ser, pero en este caso… la sabiduría equivale al poder. –_ Tiga camino hacia donde estaba su enemigo. – _Eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para derrotarme._

Zoiger se mostró furioso ante las palabras y casi burla de Tiga, quien noto como el Kaijuu empezó a cargar poder en su pico y trató de atacarlo con dos bolas de energía, unas que iban hacia él a toda velocidad. Tiga alzó las manos y logró detener ambas esferas con una mano cada esfera ante la clara sorpresa del Kaijuu, quien no espero que el gigante de luz se las devuelva sin problema alguno.

Zoiger recibió el impacto en su cara, el ataque le había destruido los globos oculares y esto lo había dejado ciego.

 _ **-¡Maldito seas Tiga! ¡Tú y tu estirpe!**_

Tiga vio como el Kaijuu ya estaba en su último momento. Le dará el golpe de gracia. Cargó poder en sus manos y lanzó el Delacium Light Stream hacia Zoiger, quien lo recibió de lleno en todo su cuerpo. Este se quedó quieto, parece que este mocoso no es tan débil como creyó al inicio

 _ **-Lo admito… eres fuerte niño. Tanto como para superarme a mí y a los demás… pero no serás más fuerte que nuestro Lord. A fin de cuentas, la oscuridad cubrirá el mundo. Y tú… con la patética luz que tienes, por más fuerte que sea, solo es un destello ante la inmensa oscuridad del corazón humano.**_

Tras decir ello, Zoiger explotó en miles de pedazos. Tiga vio la destrucción del cuerpo de su enemigo y supo que, sea lo que esté por pasar, será pronto. Se dio vuelta y se sorprendió al ver que aún había gente en la escuela. No le vio sentido a irse volando y reaparecer luego… dejó que la transformación acabe y al abrir los ojos, se vio frente al edificio con todos viéndolo, al menos los que se quedaron a ver la pelea.

Sabía que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles de explicar, no ahora. Aunque no espero que antes que pueda decir algo, su mente sintiera que algo lo llamaba.

- _ **Veo que ni Zoiger fue rival para ti, estirpe de Tiga. –**_ Gobaith se agarró la cabeza al sentir el enorme dolor del que estaba siendo víctima. – _**No importa, pronto me haré cargo de ti y de esta patética humanidad.**_

Gobaith pudo ver al fin al ser que le estaba hablando y pudo reconocer su apariencia, era él… El ser que veía en sueños. Eso fue lo único que vio antes de caer desmayado al suelo, sin dejar de oír la risa de ese ser.

-¡Gobaith! – el grito de preocupación de los que vieron al joven caer al suelo luego de que este diera un grito de dolor fue inmediato.

La que llegó primero a él fue Midna, la mujer tomó a su hijo en brazos, la preocupación era más que evidente en su rostro. Más al ver que el muchacho tenía heridas frescas de la última pelea que tuvo.

-¡Oh Dios, hijo despierta!

-¿¡Qué le pasa!? ¿¡Siempre le pasa eso!?

-¡No Trixie, esto…! ¿¡Qué pasó!?

Sunset también se mostró confundidas, pero la confusión de todos pasó a algo de miedo cuando de la nada, el cielo se tiño de oscuridad. Unas nubes negras se hicieron presentes, ocultando la luz del sol para el mundo entero.

-¿Qué está…? – Twilight sintió como Spike en sus brazos temblaba. - ¿Spike…?

-Esto es… Esta sensación…

Hikari también sintió escalofríos, no veía lo que pasaba, pero si era consciente de que algo grande estaba ocurriendo y eso hizo que el gen Ultra que posee se active por instinto.

Mientras la histeria por no saber que estaba pasando se hacía presente, Celestia y Luna fueron al fin conscientes de lo que estaba por pasar. Era la hora…

Pero no podía ser, era muy pronto. Creyeron que al menos pasarían unos años antes que él surja. Esto era malo…

La oscuridad en el lugar hizo que toda luz se haga cada vez más y más opaca, lo único que parecía brillar eran las joyas en los cuellos de Twilight y el resto. Y eso les dio una idea general de lo que estaba pasando, parece que esta vez si están metidas en algo grande.

La visión de varios autos militares haciéndose presentes alertó a todos, más al ver que varios soldados bajaban para escanear el área. Pero uno en específico buscó a alguien con la mirada.

-¡Lleven al chico a donde pueda descansar!

-¿¡Que!? ¡No se acerquen a mi hijo! – Midna trato de evitar que estos soldados se lleven a su hijo donde sea que…

-Confíe en él Señora Midna. – la voz de Celestia hizo que la mujer se confunda y el resto igual. – Strongheart…

-Es la hora Celestia. Hemos recibido información de que algo en el fondo del mar está activo y temo que sea…

-Creí que tendríamos más tiempo. Sólo dale a todos algo de seguridad y lleva al chico a su casa, al menos que descanse un poco antes de que… todo deba ocurrir.

El soldado asintió a las palabras de Luna, pero la confusión general seguía presente. ¿Qué estaba pasando exactamente?

* * *

 _ **-Sí, al fin. Luego de milenios dormido y encerrado en este maldito lugar por culpa de ese gigante.**_

El ser sellado en la oscuridad del mar parecía disfrutar que estaba cerca de su libertad. No niega que es una lástima que Zoiger perdiera contra el chico, pero eso demostraba una cosa. El chico era un digno sucesor de Tiga, hubiera sido una pena no hacerle frente. La muerte de su esbirro, es algo pasable y que no afecta sus planes para nada.

 _-Mi Lord, todo está casi listo. El mundo está en tinieblas._ – la voz de Forgotten Nightmare se hizo presente en su mente. – _A este paso se necesitará de un día o dos para que sea libre._

 _ **-Excelente, excelente. Has hecho un excelente trabajo Forgotten Nightmare. Tal vez seas la más débil de mis esbirros, pero has demostrado ser la más útil.**_

 _-Gracias mi Lord._

 _ **-¿Hay algo más de lo que deba saber?**_

 _-No… la humanidad esta confundida por lo que está pasando. No saben como explicar este fenómeno a la población y las masas están histéricas. Pocos son lo que parecen tener algo de calma._

Si, eso era perfecto. Que sucumban al miedo y al caos, eso le da más poder. Eso sí, no puede dejar que los humanos aún tengan esperanza. Debe eliminarla de modo definitivo. Y sabe como hacerlo.

 _ **-¿Qué hay del niño?**_

 _-Al parecer lo están dejando descansar. Parece que el encuentro con usted fue mucho para su mente._

 _ **-Al contrario. Fue muy resistente, cualquier otro habría sucumbido a mi poder. Pero él logró resistir. Admito que es fuerte, no tanto como lo fue su ancestro. Pero no lo culpo, Tiga tenía milenios de peleas y demás… este niño apenas tiene un año en esto. Y es por eso que debemos aprovechar el momento. No le hagas nada Forgotten Nightmare, tú y esas sirenas quédense en sus respectivos lugares.**_

 _ **-**_ _¿Mi Lord? Creí que querría que nosotros…_

 _-_ _ **¡No! ¡El chico morirá por mis manos Forgotten Nightmare! ¡Él será el sacrificio ideal! ¡Que el mundo entero vea como su héroe, su salvador, perece en una batalla que él mismo sabe está perdida desde el inicio! Pero viendo como es el muchacho, peleará aun sabiendo ello. Es como Tiga en ese sentido. Y eso lo hará todo más gratificante.**_

 _-Sus deseos son órdenes mi Lord. Esperaremos._

Dejar de oír a la bruja, le dio tiempo de pensar y recordar exactamente el momento en que ese molesto gigante lo derrotó hace milenios. Pero esta vez no iba a ser así, esta vez… la humanidad perecerá. Y Ultraman Tiga sería destruido para que eso ocurra.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

 **MLP: Urgencia**

-¿¡Que pasa Twilight!? Me arrastras a tu castillo de la nada. – Kaguro miraba a su amiga con una ceja alzada al mismo tiempo que notaba como varios libros caían al suelo, víctima de la búsqueda de la muchacha.

-¡Mi amiga Sunset me pidió ayuda! ¡Algo malo esta pasando en su mundo y me ha pedido ayuda en ver si hay algo aquí que nos pueda ayudar!

-Ok… ¿Y eso que tiene ver conmigo? - El lobo recibió un pilar de libros en sus manos por parte de ella. – Ahm…

-¡Ayuda, busca en ese libro algo en relación a gigantes de luz y un ser de oscuridad!

EL lobo suspiro al ver que no tenía salida. Es más, no sería un mal modo de cambiar de aires. Es más, el dorso de la mano derecha le pica demasiado. Oh bueno, es hora de trabajar. Tal vez halle algo interesante.


	39. El Dios de las Tinieblas, Gatanothor

**Aquí estamos, en el penúltimo cap de este fic. Ha sido largo, pero al fin estamos aquí. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 39: El Dios de las Tinieblas, Gatanothor**

La situación era caótica en el mundo entero. La oscuridad se había hecho presente y nada parecía querer hacer que esta se vaya.

Nada ni nadie sabía que estaba pasando con exactitud, no entendían el fenómeno y mucho menos podían darle una explicación a la población de lo que estaba pasando.

En cierta parte de Japón, cierta chica caminaba a toda prisa hacia una celda.

-¡Señorita, entienda que ese prisionero es…!

-¡Me importa poco si es un prisionero VIP! ¡El mundo está sufriendo de algo grande y él sabe que pasa!

Nanami empujó al guardia que impedía su avance. La chica estaba más que segura de lo que estaban pasando, tenía relación con la familia de Gobaith. Sí, ella tal vez no sea tan cercana a él como antes, pero su corazón aún latía por él. Sentía que algo malo iba a pasar si no actúa pronto.

Al llegar a donde quiso, pudo ver al fin a la cara a la persona que le daría las respuestas que buscaba. Le daba en cierto modo asco ver que este sujeto tiene los mismos rasgos de Gobaith, pensar que este sujeto fue ese gigante Maligno… no tardo mucho en unir las piezas.

-Vaya… si es la ex prometida de mi primo. – Masaki sonrió burlón al ver a la chica, quien no mostró reacción ninguna a sus palabras. - ¿A que debo la visita de la heredera de la familia más importante del mundo en la fabricación de armas militares?

-Queras decir, la líder. Me hice de todo luego de que mis padres fueron declarados culpables de lavado de dinero.

Nanami sabía que su familia tal vez ya no sea lo que era, pero el poder que su familia tiene en lo que es el ejército y fuerzas militares del mundo aún es fuerte. Tanto como para que la dejen hacer esto.

-Je, veo que ya no eres la misma niña estúpida de antes.

-Esa niña murió cuando supo la verdad. No volveré a cometer el mismo error. – Nanami abrió la puerta a la celda del sujeto y sacó una pistola para apuntarla al sujeto, quien se sorprendió al ver ello. – Ahora, me dirás todo lo que necesito saber.

-No sé de qué hablas…

-No te hagas el estúpido conmigo. Sabes o al menos intuye que está pasando aquí. El mundo entero está siendo hundido en las tinieblas, la electricidad y demás cosas eléctricas están fallando. Todo se está volviendo un caos. – Nanami sabía que no puede perder tiempo. – Hable con tu abuela, ella me dijo todo de tu plan y demás…

Masaki arrugó la frente, esa vieja maldita…

-Pensar que Gobaith tiene sangre de esa bruja… pero tampoco he sido la mejor persona. Y eso lo voy a cambiar, empezando contigo.

-¿Qué tratas de decir con ello…?

-¡Se que eras ese gigante que peleó con Tiga! ¡Sé que Gobaith es Tiga! – el silencio de Masaki pareció ser una respuesta más que buena para ella.

-¿Cómo lo supiste…?

-Era obvio pensar que tú, hijo bastardo del que iba a ser jefe de la familia, pueda volverse un gigante que Gobaith, quien es el hijo del hermano de esa persona, pueda hacerlo. Y conociendo a Gobaith, él usaría ese poder para ayudar.

Masaki sonrió al ver que la chica conocía a su primo. Pero no quita que la situación aún no lo convence. Más ahora que…

-¿Qué deseas saber con exactitud?

-Esto, la oscuridad… todo esto debe tener una razón de ser. Se sabe que Tiga peleó con algo antes de que esto pasara. Se sabe que en Australia se halló algo que parecía ser de una civilización antigua. Todo esto no es coincidencia.

-No, no lo es… - Masaki suspiro al ver que esta chica era muy lista, demasiado. – Ya debes de haber intuido que las cosas esas en el cielo no son nubes comunes. La verdad, es que no oscuridad hecha forma física.

-¿Qué…? Eso no es posible…

-Lo es. Más si ese ser lo está creando. – Nanami se quedó muda al oír ello. – puede que tal vez para ti y el mundo esto sea una novedad. Pero esta no sería la primera vez que la humanidad enfrenta la extinción. Hace muchos milenios, pasó algo así y sólo unos pocos sobrevivieron. La humanidad casi se extingue.

-¿Qué tiene que ver los gigantes en esto? ¿Es por esto que han aparecido tantos monstruos?

-Oh, digamos que todo esto fue una preparación para este momento. El momento en que el mundo sea purificado del cáncer que son los humanos. Al menos eso es lo que ese ser debe de creer. – Masaki paso a ver el cielo – Pensar que los sueños que tenia serían tan ciertos. Primero habrá oscuridad y luego, sólo habrá destrucción y caos.

Nanami no supo cómo reaccionar a lo que este sujeto le decía. Pero intuía que tenía mucha información que los puede ayudar. Muy bien…

-Una cosa más. ¿Gobaith puede hacerle frente a esta situación sólo?

-Jejeje, niña. Mi primo a demostrado ser un ser excepcional, alguien que está sobre la humanidad. Pero al mismo tiempo, es un chico que no ha enfrentado lo que nuestro ancestro si. Dudo que él pueda ganar esto sólo, es como tratar de iluminar el universo entero con una vela. La luz que él posee, no bastará para lograr ganar. No está vez.

Eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba oír. Bajó el arma y le pidió al guardia que la acompañaba que levante a Masaki.

-Tú vendrás con nosotros. Odio admitirlo, pero tus conocimientos pueden ser muy necesarios para lo que está pasando. Pero te advierto una cosa, haz algo fuera de lugar. Y te vuelo los sesos.

Masaki asintió a las palabras de la chica, quien salió de la celda rápidamente para empezar a ir hacia el avión que los llevará rápidamente a donde deben estar. Suerte tecnológica que tiene su familia.

-Preparen el avión, iremos a Estados Unidos de inmediato. No me importa si el gobierno no desea salida de aviones, ahora la autoridad de pocos, no vale nada.

Cortó la llamada que estaba haciendo y siguió su camino, sólo esperaba poder llegar a tiempo a lo que sea que estaba por pasar.

* * *

En la ciudad de Canterlot, las cosas no iban nada bien. Todo era caos. Todo era incertidumbre. Las calles estaban a oscuras y había poca luz. En especial en una de las casas del lugar, donde estaba asentada el cuerpo militar que había llegado al lugar unas horas antes.

En las noticias del mundo entero, todos decían lo mismo. El fenómeno no era conocido o explicado por la ciencia. Era como si una masa de oscuridad rodeara el lugar en su totalidad. El planeta entero, estaba en tinieblas. La luz del sol no podía ser vista.

En la casa, en cierta habitación, sobre su cama, Gobaith Kosei parecía quejarse en sueños. Como si estuvieras siendo espectador de algo horrible. De algo que no duda, es peor de lo que un ser debería presenciar. La enferma que lo atendía, notaba que la fiebre del muchacho no había bajado ni un poco. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre, de 40°C. Debería estar peor de lo que se ve, pero parece que su propio cuerpo estaba…

-¿Cómo está? – la chica volteo para ver al general que estaba a cargo de esta operación.

-Mal general. El muchacho tiene fiebre y murmura cosas en sueños. No tiene sentido nada de lo que dice. Sólo dice que hay mucha oscuridad y fuego, muerte y destrucción.

Strongheart sabía de que hablaba el muchacho. Pensar que todas las palabras que Celestia le dijo en su momento eran reales.

Sabía que nada en el mundo iba a ayudar, este chico era la última esperanza de la humanidad. Pero parece que no pueden sacra mucho de él hasta que…

-Siga cuidando de él y no lo deje sólo ningún segundo. – la mujer asintió a las palabras del soldado y siguió secando el sudor que salía de la frente del chico.

El general salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala, lugar donde estaban la familia del muchacho, las chicas esas, los amigos de él y familiares de los mismos. No ayuda en nada que muchos quieran saber que estaba pasando. Hasta él siente que la situación es peor de lo que pudo imaginar.

-¡Quero ver a Gobaith, ahora!

-¡Lo lamentamos señorita, pero no puede pasar!

Trixie se puso a un lado de Twilight y miro al soldado con la malicia suficiente para hacer que este tiemble.

-¡Escucha, nos importa poco lo que el gobierno les dijo! ¡Nosotros…!

-Esta no es una misión del gobierno. – Strongheart apareció para apoyar a sus subordinados. – Todas las fuerzas militares del país están en espera de órdenes. Pero nosotros no.

-¿Está diciendo que están actuando por cuenta propia? – Rainbow, no era tan conocedora de varias cosas, pero hasta ella sabía que eso es sublevación.

-Así es. Esto es más importante que cualquier régimen u orden de líderes tontos. El destino de la raza humana, del planeta, pende de un hilo.

-Un minuto, ¿puede ser más claro con todo esto? – Shinning, como todo policía, sabía tener la calma en situaciones así. – Primero, no sabemos quiénes son ustedes. Y segundo, ese chico se vuelve un gigante… no sabemos que…

-Creo que eso es algo que las chicas pueden explicar. – Luna miro a sus alumnas, quienes se mostraron nerviosas ante la repentina atención.

-Fluttershy, dinos que pasa. ¿Qué sabes?

-Mamá… Yo… Ay, no sé cómo explicar esto.

-Sería una buena idea que lo hagan desde el inicio. – Sugarbell también deseaba respuestas. - ¿Gobaith era Tiga todo este tiempo?

-Ok… todo inició en el campamento del año pasado…

Sunset optó por tomar la palabra. La chica contó rápidamente que fue lo que pasó exactamente el día que Gaea Everfree hizo aparición. Como hallaron la estatua de Tiga y como de repente, cuando la situación parecía perdida, Gobaith se volvió luz para despertar al gigante y tomar sus poderes.

-Eso sólo significa que… Gobaith era quien peleaba con esas cosas todo el tiempo.

-Eso explica sus heridas y demás. – Flash complemento lo que Sandalwood dijo, pero… - Pero no explica nada de esto. ¿Por qué hay oscuridad en todo el mundo?

-Creo que eso es algo que el líder de la familia José puede explicar sin problemas. – Celestia paso a ver a Tsubasa, quien había estado en silencio mucho tiempo. – Señor Tsubasa, usted…

-Pensar que lo que había en esos libros era verdad. Pensar que… todo esto era sólo parte de algo más grande.

Tsubasa se puso de pie y camino hacia un estante que estaba cerca suyo y tomó un libro. Uno que las chicas reconocieron…

-Se parece al que Twilight posee, el que tiene varios Kaijuus y su información. – Applejack vio como la chica sacó de su mochila el dichoso libro.

-Es porque este libro y el que ella tiene, fueron creados por ancestros míos. Ancestros que estaban en un contacto mayor al gen tan especial que corre por nuestras venas. – Tsubasa abrió le libro y en este había lo que muchos pensaron, era un árbol genealógico.

Ver como la línea de la familia se iba hasta lo que parecía ser Roma, sorprendió a todos. Más al ver que, para sorpresa de muchos, la familia tenía en esta lo que sería una línea de gente importante en la historia del mundo.

Personas que dieron su impacto en la sociedad moderna, que la moldearon varias veces para que el mundo sea lo que es hoy. Eso era algo increíble de ver en este libro. Pero lo que más sorprende es ver que la línea donde se ve que el apellido pasa a Kosei no inicia directamente del árbol, sino de lo que sería una familia externa.

-La persona que se caso con quien era la hija de una familia adinerada es quien tomó el apellido Kosei y quedó en lo que somos ahora. Esta persona, nuestro ancestro, huyó de lo que sería una situación compleja en Italia y llegó a Japón, donde se quedó a vivir y tuvo familia con esta mujer. Además de…

-Es decir que, la familia Kosei no inició directamente de la rama que todos creemos. – Rarity noto algo curioso. - ¿Por qué sólo hay hombres en esta línea?

-Porque el Gen que nos hace especial, sólo nace en hombres y en algunas mujeres, pero ellas no lo pueden pasar. Es algo que mi padre logró descubrir años atrás, pero que antes era por mera tradición que las mujeres no entren a este árbol genealógico. Porque si es así, muchas mujeres que también dieron impacto en la historia, de seguro estarían aquí.

Las palabras de Tsubasa daban a entender una cosa. La familia Kosei era de suma importancia debido a su impacto en la historia, pero no explica que…

-Tal vez se preguntan varias cosas. ¿Por qué el ratio de varones en la familia es tan bajo? La respuesta es simple, fuimos maldecidos. – el jadeo y sorpresa de los presentes fue más que notables. – No es una maldición común. Es una que se ha ido fortaleciendo con los años y con cada generación. Con ello, el número de varones de la familia disminuyó enormemente. El nacimiento de Gobaith fue un milagro y el de su primo, por lo que sé, también estuvo lleno de complicaciones.

-Pero señor, no explica nada de esto. ¿Por qué está pasando esto? – Pinkie hizo la pregunta, una que le sacó a Tsubasa un fuerte suspiro.

-Quién nos maldijo, es quien está haciendo que todo esto esté pasando. Es un ser tan antiguo y Maligno, que simplemente, lo podrías relacionar como la bestia que se menciona en el Apocalipsis de la Biblia. – las palabras del hombre hicieron que todos se pongan pálidos. – el nombre de ese ser es Gatanothor.

-¿¡Gatanothor!? – Twilight habló con miedo, busco rápidamente en el libro que ella tenía el nombre de la bestia y al ver su descripción, se horrorizo. – Pero… Pero… este es el Señor de la Oscuridad. Una bestia tan antigua que se dice, puede eliminar la vida entera del planeta.

-¿¡De todo el planeta!? – La sorpresa y miedo, de varios, era la más que entendible.

Twilight procedió a leer lo que había de este ser, Gatanothor, en el libro. Y para horror de muchos, no es algo que les de muchas esperanzas. Ya que el ser, no era un Kaijuu de por sí, sino un ser ancestral. Una entidad que parece existir desde el inicio de la vida de este planeta. Era el verdugo de los seres que habitaban este planeta. Él decidía cuando el tiempo de una especie acababa y las eliminaba. Tenía el poder para ello y más, era la oscuridad hecha forma física. En palabras más simples, era un Dios Maligno.

-Ay no, esto es mucho para mí. Debo sentarme. – Velvet se sentó en unos de los de tantos asientos que había en el lugar, porque esto era una cosa de locos.

La verdad sea dicha, nadie aquí procesa del todo lo que estaba pasando. Hace unas horas, todo estaba bien. Hablaban y reían de cosas cotidianas, cosas de la vida. Y ahora se vienen a enterar de que algo así, un Dios Maligno, es quien está detrás de lo que pasa en el planeta entero.

-¿Cómo es posible todo esto? ¿Qué pasa exactamente Tsubasa?

-Eso lo puedo responder yo, señora Midna. – Celestia tomó la palabra, era la hora de que diga todo lo que saben. – Antes que nada, pido perdón por haber callado esto. Pero nadie espero que Gatanothor tratara de despertar tan pronto.

-Un minuto… ¿¡Lo sabía!? – Sonata no creyó lo que oyó, la directora sabia de esto.

-Sí, sabíamos de la existencia de Gatanothor. De qué Gobaith era Tiga y muchas otras cosas más. Y lo ocultamos, porque era parte de nuestra misión. – Luna dijo lo que había callado tantos años. – No es que queríamos, es que era parte de nuestra misión. Parte de lo que nos pidieron hacer.

-Hablen entonces. Ya no importa ¿no? – Hikari, quien estaba al lado de su prometido, pidió que sus amigas hablen y les digan todo lo que saben.

Celestia y Luna asintieron, era hora de decir todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Veras, no es coincidencia de que todo lo que ha pasado este año, pasara aquí o en las zonas cercanas de aquí. Muchos creerían que es por la magia que a veces de escapa del otro lado a este lado. Pero la verdad es otra. Es porque la estatua de Tiga estaba presente, que nada de esto pasaba. Hasta que…

-Hasta que yo vine con la magia… - Sunset pareció captar lo que estaba pasando. – Yo la traje conmigo…

-Cuando Sunset Shimmer trajo la magia a nuestro mundo. Mi hermana y yo tuvimos miedo de que algo malo pasara. Pero en las 3 primeras ocasiones, nada pasó y eso nos dejó algo más tranquilas. Hasta el día en que pasó lo del campamento… - Luna miro las joyas en el cuello de las 7 chicas, quienes simplemente estaban en silencio. – Cuando ustedes despertaron o reaccionaron al poder, sin querer hicieron que la estatua de Tiga buscara a su nuevo poseedor.

-Lo más gracioso, es que nada habría pasado si Gobaith no hubiera estado en el lugar. Todo pudo acabar con ustedes venciendo a esa criatura y Gobaith nunca habría despertado la estatua. Al menos, eso hubiera sido así si él no se hubiera metido.

-Je, Gobaith aparentaba una cosa. Pero él siempre ponía al resto sobre él. Creo que sus palabras sobran Directora.

-Lo sé Trixie, lo sé… Gobaith demostró, desde el día uno, ser alguien que vela por todos. Por eso no nos sorprende lo que pasó. Pero el despertar de Tiga, sin querer, aceleró el proceso y el despertar de Gatanothor.

-¿¡Dice que esa cosa habría despertado de todos modos!? – Ahora fue Fluttershy quien preguntó nerviosa.

-Quizás… es un futuro muy lejano. Gatanothor es un ser que acaba con las especies del planeta una vez siente que ya cumplieron su ciclo. Pero eso no quita lo Maligno que es. Y que Tiga despertara, sólo aceleró lo inevitable.

Tras las palabras de Luna, muchos no supieron que decir. Más al oír lo que siguió…

-La razón por la que sabemos todo esto. Es porque tanto Luna como yo, descendemos también de la descendencia de Tiga. Sólo que en un punto, nuestro ancestro femenino, optó por refugiar la información que tenía y se alejo de la familia central. Para que ésta quede con ella en caso la familia central muriera.

-Eso nos hace parientes lejanos ¿no? – Tsubasa le sonrió a ambas mujeres, quienes asintieron. - ¿Cuál era la misión?

-Dar la información que teníamos hasta nuestra muerte y pasarla de generación en generación. Para que un día, si esto pasaba, decirla… pero ya no importa. Las joyas que ustedes poseen, eran una herramienta que permitía, en cierto modo, ayudar con el crecimiento de Tiga. Pero por lo que hemos visto, este no aceleró el proceso…

-¿Nuestras joyas tienen que ver con Ultraman Tiga? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Sé que están hechas de minerales similares, pero de ahí…

-No es coincidencia de que la estatua y las joyas estuvieran en el mismo lugar. – Luna dijo lo que nadie esperó. – La verdad, esas joyas fueron creadas para salvaguardar el poder total de Tiga, eran para proteger la estatua. Pero al tomarlas ustedes, su misión original pareció desaparecer. Ya que el crecimiento de Tiga se vio exclusivamente al poder de Gobaith y nadie más.

Celestia pasaría a explicar la historia que su familia le había transmitido.

* * *

En su lugar, Gobaith miraba una y otra vez lo que sería la destrucción de la humanidad. Era una escena horrible, todo porque la oscuridad consumió todo. No había nada ni nadie que detuviera su paso. Eso le daba miedo y a la vez, algo de dolor. Porque sabía que esto era culpa de los mismos humanos que una vez habitaron este planeta. Porque ellos sabían que la situación se hacía peor luego de que la Gijera apareció, pero ellos la siguieron teniendo en sus manos, como si se tratara de un gran tesoro.

Ver lo que pudo pasar si no destruía a esa planta le dio miedo y asco. Los humanos en verdad eran criaturas simples y que aprecian mucho la felicidad, incluso si esta es falsa.

Pero no entiende nada de esto, ¿Qué gana con ver lo mismo una y otra vez? ¿Qué puede sacar de todo esto?

-Muy bien, es suficiente. No sé que tratas de mostrar con todo esto. Pero no quiero más juegos. Lo que sea que me vayas a decir, hazlo de un modo claro… ¡Yuzare!

Gobaith notó como de repente el lugar donde estaba cambio a lo que parecía ser una especie de playa. Una que estaba bajo el atardecer del lugar. Una que… mostraba tanta paz, todo lo contrario a lo que vio. El muchacho optó por recorrer el lugar un poco, era tan real a pesar de que sabía que esto era falso. Lo sabía, pero no le daba mucha importancia. Más al ver que….

-Veo que al fin llegas. – La mujer que estaba a las orillas del mar, viendo como el agua bañaba el lugar, volteó a verlo. – El proceso fue lento, pero veo que al fin tienes la capacidad de verme en su totalidad, Gobaith.

La mujer era tal como la recuerda, una Celestia de cabello plata y algo mayor, se notaba que ya estaba en una edad avanzada. Pero la sonrisa que le daba… era tan calmada y pacífica.

-Lamento que tú hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto. Pero eras el único que podía soportar la carga que conlleva ser Tiga. El único que sabe lo que es el dolor, pero a su vez, sabe lo que es amar. Sabes que es correcto y que no. Sin importar la opinión de otros, siempre actúas con el corazón y eso es lo que te hace único. Incluso dentro de los Ultraman, Tiga también lo era. Seguir el corazón es una actitud muy humana, algo que seres de otros mundos no poseen. Y por ello nos ven con tanto interés.

Gobaith noto como la mujer camino un poco por la orilla, solo para mostrar tristeza.

-Pero es irónicamente ese mismo corazón, ese que nos da fuerzas, que nos hace vulnerables. Débiles en más de una ocasión. Sentimos que estamos al filo y nos rendimos, porque creemos que no hay más. Y es esa actitud lo que genera resentimiento, arrepiento y hasta odio. Porque no podemos soportar ver a otro triunfar en lo que nosotros no pudimos. Y eso lo debes saber muy bien Gobaith.

El muchacho bajó la mirada al recordar lo que Nanami le dijo sobre Kai. Pensar que incluso desde niños mostramos algo así. Es algo que da pena y mucha rabia.

-Por ello, somos tan proclives a caer en las tinieblas. En caer en la tentación. Y eso es lo que nos hace nada dignos de la vida en este planeta. Porque una vez conoces la negativa que hay en el corazón, no la puedes dejar ir. O al menos, no se puede simplemente vivir sin pensar en el que dirán.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con todo esto? ¿Por qué veo todo esto? Pensé que destruir a Gijera evitaría esto.

-Lo único que hiciste fue eliminar lo único que le daría a la humanidad una muerte indolora. Porque él no se detendrá ante nada ni nadie para cumplir su meta de ver destruida a la raza humana. Casi lo logró hace miles de años y está vez lo logrará si no se hace algo. Recuerda que ahora no poseen la tecnología para viajar al espacio como unos pocos lo hicimos.

-Hablas de él. Pero no sé de quién hablas. Zoiger dijo lo mismo y hasta Gijera. No sé quién es mi enemigo, no sé a quién debo derrotar.

Yuzare le sonrió al muchacho con algo de tristeza. Este chico era su descendencia, descendencia del hijo que ella y Tiga tuvieron. Y no ayuda que se parece tanto al hombre que amo tanto.

-No es tan sencillo Gobaith. Este ser es algo que ha existido en la Tierra mucho antes que haya humanos, mucho antes que los Ultraman vinieran al planeta. El único modo en que puedes calificarlo, es que es un Dios. Uno que juzga cuando el mundo debe perecer.

Escuchar eso no le hizo ninguna gracia al joven, quien empezó a sudar frío. Un Dios… eso era algo que nunca esperó oír. Pero rápidamente se recompuso y miro a Yuzare.

-¿Quién es…?

La mujer suspiró al ver esos ojos. Eran los mismos ojos de su esposo. Tan decididos y firmes. Unos que demostraban una sola cosa. Aún a las puertas de una inminente muerte, lucharán.

-Será mejor que tú lo veas por cuenta propia Gobaith. Esto es algo que siempre traté de evitar que vieras. El dolor que puedes sufrir puede ser demasiado. Pero ya no hay modo que te impida ver lo que está por ocurrir. El fin de nuestro mundo y como apenas pudimos evitarlo gracias a Tiga.

Yuzare alzó la mano y un destello de luz se hizo presente en todo el lugar.

* * *

El lugar entero estaba solo cubierto de oscuridad, cierta persona veía con algo de pena lo que una vez fue el lugar donde tuvo tantos buenos momentos ahora solo estaba destruido. Estaba furioso al ver esto. Pero no quita que sabe que la culpa de todo esto es en parte de él por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y por dejar que la Gijera hiciera esto con la humanidad.

Había terminado de enterrar el cuerpo de su hermana y ahora solo esperaba el momento en que esa cosa salga del mar para hacerle frente. Hacer que pague por todo el mal que ha hecho, le importa poco si esa cosa es un maldito Dios o algo más. No dejará que destruya la vida en este planeta, lo detendrá, aunque tenga que dar su propia vida.

-Siempre supe que nunca podría vivir una vida pacífica como lo deseabas hermana. Al parecer las cosas no pueden ser peor de lo que uno puede creer. Yo nunca…

Vio como de repente, salió del mar lo que sería una enorme bestia. Una que solo mostraba oscuridad y sabía que ese era su objetivo, el responsable de todo lo que estaba pasando. Si no hubiera sido por Yuzare, él se habría ido con los demás Ultra al espacio, para dejar que la humanidad y este planeta sucumban a este ser. Pero no pudo, su amor por la mujer y la raza humana le impidió hacer tal cosa. Por ello…

Su cuerpo brillo para que en unos segundos, tome la forma real de su ser. Un gigante que tenía los colores rojo, lavanda y plata en su cuerpo. Pero se notaba que la postura del gigante denotaba cansancio y algo de dolor, parecía listo para lo que sea que le depara la vida. Lo que es el destino que no puede evitar…

 _ **-Veo que tú no sabes cuándo rendirte ¿verdad?**_

Volteó para ver al ser que tenía a un lado suyo. Esa ave maldita fue la que ataco a su hermana mientras ella trataba de hacer que unos humanos lograran huir. Lo que no esperó, era que no iba a sentir nada ante ese sujeto. Tal vez lo único que siente en estos momentos es…

 _-Tú… en verdad me das asco. No tengo tiempo que perder para contigo. Es tu líder a quien debo hacer pedazos y no estoy para verte la cara._

El Kaijuu rio ante las palabras de Tiga, pero su risa duró poco. En menos de lo que esperó, fue apresado por varias ráfagas de luz que inmovilizaron todo su cuerpo. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue ver como Tiga creaba un pilar de luz para que, con un movimiento de sus manos, sellarlo y hacerlo dormir en el fondo del mar. No sabe cuanto le tomará vencer a ese Dios, pero no se puede arriesgar en que este ser y los demás vuelvan. La oscuridad les daba fuerza y los hacía más fuerte.

Con el estorbo ya fuera de su vista, Tiga empezó a caminar hacia el mar y se adentró en este a paso lento. Paso a paso lo acercaba a su meta, a su enemigo, su destino. Y la enorme criatura al ver al gigante de luz, no pudo evitar pensar que este ser era en verdad muy tonto.

- _ **¿Por qué un ser como tú se mete en estas cosas? No eres humano, no eres oriundo de este mundo. Fuiste un ser de oscuridad… Y te metes en mi camino, el camino de la purificación de este mundo.**_

 _-¿Llamas purificar a todo esto? Ver como toda vida en el lugar se marchita, como todo se hace pedazos poco a poco. Vaya Dios que eres, no eres más que un vil monstruo que no tiene respeto alguno por la vida de los seres que viven aquí y lo que no se pueden defender._

Tiga noto como el enorme ser lo pasaba a ver con una clara expresión de odio. Este alzó sus brazos y tentáculos que salían de él para ponerse a atacar. Tiga hizo lo mismo, sabiendo lo que necesita para derrotar a esta cosa. Ambos se miraron unos segundos, antes que de pronto, solo la luz cubra el lugar y la oscuridad desaparezca de todo el planeta.

Lo que se vio luego de ello fue a Tiga de rodillas en el mismo lugar que hace poco, solo que estaba lleno de heridas mientras que su enemigo parecía ser llevado a las profundidades del mar por una fuerza superior.

 _ **-¡Imposible, nada puede superar la oscuridad! ¡Maldito seas Ultraman Tiga! ¡Tú y tu sangre serán maldecidos hasta que ninguno de tu descendencia quede! ¡Oye esto, solo los varones de tu descendencia podrán seguir tu herencia! ¡Un día, tu ADN desaparecerá de este mundo y eso es algo que no podrás evitar! ¡Volveré, no podrás evitar ello! ¡Haré que el mundo quede en tinieblas!**_

Tiga vio como su enemigo era llevado al fondo del mar, sin dejar de maldecirlo a él y su sangre. Sabe que eso es lo que pasará, un día la maldición que le lanzó acabará con su descendencia y su sangre. Pero ahora lo importante es que logró salvar el planeta. Pero el costo fue alto. Perdió su capacidad de salir de este planeta. No puede ir a reunirse con sus iguales o su amada. Estaba condenado a vivir lo que le queda de su larga vida aquí… sólo.

Lo mejor será descansar y ver lo que le depara a este planeta…

* * *

Lo que Gobaith vio le hizo entender una cosa. Tiga logró tal milagro sacrificando su poder para salir del planeta, sacrifico todo para lograr sellar a esa cosa porque sabía que era difícil ganar dada su situación. Pero sabe una cosa, él no puede repetir la hazaña de su ancestro por una sola cosa… no posee el enorme poder que él. Tiga era un ser de gran poder, todos lo decían y reconocían ello. El Tiga original era tan poderoso que pudo ser capaz de hacer lo imposible.

Pero él… ¿Acaso…?

-¿Esperas que muera enfrentando esa cosa?

El silencio de Yuzare era la respuesta que recibió. La mujer sabía que no había modo que Gobaith gane la batalla y sobreviva a ella. No era posible con el poder que tiene actualmente.

-Así que… la descendencia de Tiga muere conmigo…

-Tu hermana tiene una carga similar a la tuya, tal vez ella pueda tener un hijo que pueda…

-No… Sé que tratas de animarme, pero sé que no es así. Lo sabías desde el inicio ¿No? Sabias que mi destino era morir. Que no importa lo que hiciera, debía ser el cerdo que usarían de sacrificio para vencer a esa cosa ¿verdad?

El tono de Gobaith denotaba que estaba más que furioso, estaba que deseaba destruir lo que sea que tenga en frente. Pero sabe que no puede culpar a Yuzare, que ella solo ve por el bienestar del mundo, a pesar de que ella ya no está en este. Lo que más rabia le daba, era que no importa el resultado… gane o pierda, su muerte parece ser inminente. No podrá terminar de hacer lo que empezó creer que podría una vez termine la Universidad. Nunca acabará la secundaria. Nunca podrá…

-Al final… les mentí… a todos… a ellas… - Eso era lo que más le dolía, saber que sus promesas quedarán inconclusas.

Yuzare no supo que decirle al joven ahí presente, no sabía que podía hacer para que fuera más sencillo todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. La revelación. No podía decirle que desde el momento en que él tomó el poder de Tiga, esto era algo que no podía evitar. No podía evitar el despertar de Gatanothor, no podía evitar que su propio destino sea la muerte.

-¿Qué pasará si muero y no logro ganar? ¿Qué será de la humanidad? ¿Del mundo?

-Aún con tu muerte, inspiraras a otros a seguir la lucha. La humanidad hallará el modo de seguir la lucha y lograr acabar con Gatanothor. Pero sea cual sea el resultado, no lo verás Gobaith… lo lamento tanto. Nunca desee que esto pasara, nunca desee que el poder de Tiga volviera al mundo. Hubiera querido que este se quede dormido para siempre…

-Pero Gatanothor habría despertado tarde o temprano. Todo habría sido peor para el mundo. Creo que esto es lo mejor que puede pasar para que este siga existiendo… o al menos tenga la oportunidad de seguir existiendo.

-Gobaith… lo siento.

El muchacho no dijo nada. Solo se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí y despertar. Ir a enfrentar su propia muerte. Al menos tendrá como algo de consolación, que el mundo tendrá una oportunidad de seguir existiendo. Acabe la pelea con él ganando o perdiendo… lo único que había de certeza en todo esto, era que morir era un hecho.

* * *

En el fondo del océano, Gatanothor estaba ya casi listo para emerger a la superficie luego de milenios aprisionado. Y puede sentir que la descendencia de Tiga estaba más que preparada para este enfrentamiento final. Era más que perfecto para él.

- _ **¡Forgotten Nightmare!**_

 _-¡Dígame mi Lord! –_ Se podía oír la voz de miedo que tenía la mujer al oír el llamado de su señor.

 _ **-Todo esta listo para la batalla. Ve y trae al muchacho ante mí. No quiero que lo ataques ni nada, solo guíalo al lugar donde será su tumba.**_

 _-Como ordene mi Lord, ahora mismo iré por el muchacho._

Gatanothor sabía que todo estaba en su lugar. Que solo era cuestión de minutos antes que tenga su ansiada venganza. Antes que finalmente pueda eliminar la descendencia de ese molesto gigante con sus propias. Aún así, espera que la batalla sea buena. Porque la que tuvo con su ancestro, lo fue…

 _ **-Mmm, tal vez no sería mala idea hacer que esto sea más divertido. A fin de cuentas, una vez que el mocoso muera, no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda hacerme frente y debo de admitir, eso será un poco aburrido.**_

Gatanothor sabía que esta batalla no sería algo que se podrá repetir nunca. ¿Por qué no hacer que valga la pena y extenderla lo más que puede? Si, eso lo hará todo más divertido para él.

Con eso ya en mente, Gatanothor empezó a moverse hacia la zona costera más cercana donde debe estar el muchacho, al menos para darle la oportunidad de acercarse a él en su forma humana antes de que la batalla entre gigantes inicie. El Dios Maligno destruyó al fin las restricciones que le impedían moverse, era al fin libre luego de milenios y estaba más que listo para subir a la superficie para acabar con Ultraman Tiga. Nada ni nadie lo iba a detener de lograr su meta. Nada.

* * *

El silencio que reinó en la sala fue más que notorio. Era por el horror de saber lo que pasó en el pasado y lo que pasará ahora si Gatanothor no es derrotado. Ese ser podría lograr su meta de acabar con la vida en el planeta entero.

Pero eso no se comparaba en nada al escalofrío que sintieron al oír cual era el papel de Gobaith en todo esto. El chico era el sucesor de Tiga, el ser que debía ser el protector y salvador del mundo entero. Pero a su vez, era el sacrifico que este necesitaba para que los humanos no pierdan la esperanza a pesar de que todo este perdido.

Gobaith era el sacrificio necesario y obligado para esta batalla. Y eso no lo espero nadie.

-¿¡Mi hermano debe morir!? – Hikari se puso de pie ante la declaración de Celestia, quien no pudo decir más. - ¡No, no pueden…!

-Es algo que no se puede evitar. El mismo Dios Maligno ha marcado a Gobaith cuando trató de entrar en su mente horas atrás. Gatanothor sabe que Gobaith, que Tiga, es su último obstáculo. Y su meta es eliminarlo antes de que inicie con su plan.

Las palabras de Luna eran como puñales para varios. No lo querían creer. El muchacho estaba condenado a morir el mismo instante en que obtuvo el poder de Ultraman Tiga. No importaba si pasaban años, el chico no iba a vivir una vida común o larga.

-Lo sabían… Lo supieron todo este tiempo… ¿¡Por qué no dijeron nada!? – Twilight miro molesta a ambas mujeres y algo de odio se pudo oír en sus palabras. - ¡Gobaith… El hombre que amo debe morir sin importar el resultado! ¿¡Es justo que nos lo digan ahora!?

-¡Pudimos haber buscado una solución o algo que…! ¡No nos pidan que aceptemos que él…! – Rarity no lo quería creer, no quiero ni pensar en lo que estaba por pasar.

-No es justo… Goby… Él… ¡prometió estar siempre con nosotras!

-¡Debe haber algo que pueda hacer, lo que sea!

Pinkie y Applejack pidieron una solución alterna, algo que no les arrebate al hombre que aman y el futuro que tenían con él.

-¡Hablen, digan algo! ¡No pueden pedirnos que lo dejemos morir!

-¡Por favor, haremos lo que sea!

Incluso Rainbow y Fluttershy pedían que esta no sea la única salida. Pero ninguna de las directoras pudo decir algo. A fin de cuentas, no saben más de lo que acaban de contar.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Así será el fin de alguien que no pidió ser parte de esto?

-¡No, no es justo! ¡El idiota no merece morir aunque sea por el bien mayor!

Trixie y Sugarbell no querían aceptar el fin de su amigo, los chicos ahí presentes no sabían ni que decir. Porque conocían a Gobaith, sabían que él haría lo que sea para evitar el fin de la raza humana. Y las familias de los demás no podían ni articular palabra. Le pedían a un chico de 17 años, no mayor de edad, que dé su vida.

-Él… no… No puede estar pasando esto… - Sonata se sento en unos de los asientos vacíos y trató de razonar todo. - ¡No pueden! ¡No dejaré que…!

-El mundo está muriendo. No quedará mucho antes que nada quede vivo. – Strongheart dijo lo que estaba pasado en el mundo. – Si él no pelea, no habrá nada que podamos hacer.

-¡Piden que mi hijo vaya a pelear y que no importa si gana o pierde, será usado como un simple héroe trágico! ¡Gobaith ya sufrió mucho, ahora es feliz! ¿¡Le quieren quitar eso también!? ¿¡Su futuro!? – Midna tomó al soldado del cuello del uniforme y lo vio con odio. - ¡Son unos…!

-Veo que al fin saben el destino de su querido héroe. – la voz de Forgotten Nightmare hizo que todos pasen a ver la entrada.

La mujer estaba ahí con Adagio y Aria a su lado. Las tres de veían algo cansadas, como si les hubieran quitado algo de vida. Las que sabían que eran enemigas se pusieron en guardia, pero la bruja alzó la mano en señal de que no viene a pelear.

-No vinimos a pelear. Vinimos por una sola persona.

-¿¡De quién hablan!? – Twilight no creía en las palabras de esta mujer, pero…

-A mí. – Gobaith hizo acto de presencia, se le veía serio, decidido a hacer algo que pocos harían voluntariamente. - ¿Es hora?

-Lo es guapo. No hay más tiempo, él espera. – Adagio vio al chico con algo de pena y algo de tristeza. Incluso Aria lo hizo, porque sabía lo que le esperaba.

Gobaith asintió a esas palabras. Se sacó del bolsillo lo que no necesitaba. Sus documentos, su celular… sólo se quedó con el Spark Lens. Miro el interior de la casa una vez más antes de darse vuelta. Pero el loro que tanto tiempo lo había molestado, se posó sobre su hombro.

-A la hora del final… me aceptas. – Gobaith acarició la cabeza del animal y lo puso en la mesa. – Hazle caso a Sonata y mamá. ¿Ok?

-¡No, NO! – Midna tomó la mano de su hijo y lo obligó a verla. - ¡No debes, no es tu deber!

-Si yo no lo hago, nadie lo hará. – el muchacho tomó las manos de su madre. No sabía que decirle, sabía que era el adiós. – Lamento haber sido mal hijo…

-No… No… - la mujer solo sintió como el muchacho dejaba sus manos y seguía su camino, trató de detenerlo, pero su esposo la detuvo. - ¡Tsubasa, déjame ir! ¡Mi hijo, nuestro hijo!

Gobaith siguió su camino hacia la puerta, cada paso era eterno para él. Una vez fuera de la puerta, no había salida… vio de reojo a sus amigos, a las familias aquí presentes y sonrió. No podía decir nada, porque no era capaz de hacerlo. No sabía ni que decir. Lo que si pudo decir, es un ligero gracias cuando pasó por el lado de quienes eran sus amigos. Ninguno tuvo el valor de detenerlo.

Pero ver como las 7 chicas se ponían frene a él para detenerlo, supo que esto sería lo más difícil.

-Chicas…

-¡No, no lo acepto!

-¡No puedes hacernos esto!

-¡No queremos que mueras!

-¡Eres lo más importante para nosotras!

-¡Prometiste estar con nosotras siempre!

-¡No puedes dejarnos así como así!

-¡Si vas a pasar, lo harás sobre nosotras!

Gobaith veía las lágrimas y el dolor en los ojos de las chicas. Quienes lo habían hecho feliz a pesar del poco tiempo. Un año… uno que pareció una vida para él. Pero esto es lo que debe hacer. Gobaith alzó la mano y las joyas en los cuellos de las chicas las hizo caer de rodillas ante la sorpresa de todos.

-Esas joyas tienen el poder de Tiga. Mi poder… obedecen mis órdenes por sobre las de ustedes. No se podrán mover hasta que yo me vaya. – Ellas lo vieron con horror, había logrado… - Lo lamento… saben que hubiera dado todo por estar con ustedes siempre. Pero no sacrificare la vida y el futuro de todos… aunque me duela.

-Gobaith… - Celestia le habló a su alumno, la mujer sabía la misión de este, pero… - Cuando vi a Tiga, creí ver un Dios… creí que él nos guiaria a una nueva era. Pero me equivoque, lo que lo hacía tan especial era que era un humano como cualquiera. Fuerte y débil…

-Directora…

-¡No puedes ganar, lo sabes Gobaith! ¡Sabes que…! ¡No lo hagas! – todos se sorprendieron al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Luna, pero el muchacho sonrió a las palabras de ambas mujeres.

-Quién sabe… los milagros existen ¿no?... Spike, cuidalos en caso yo… - el perro asintió sin poder decir nada. – Sonata, hazle caso a mamá y papá. Hikari, lo siento… por todo. – Gobaith no pudo ver la expresión de nadie porque se dio vuelta para seguir su paso. – Pase lo que pase, no se rindan. Adiós.

Gobaith salió de la casa seguido de las 3 mujeres mientras oía a lo lejos el grito de algunos que no se vaya. Pero él estaba decidido a esto. Decidido a luchar una pelea en la que sabe, no hay otro resultado.

* * *

Varios minutos después, Gobaith camino por las calles del lugar. Tanta oscuridad… esto era horrible.

-Te diré esto una sola vez chico. Eres valiente. – Forgotten Nightmare miro a Gobaith con algo de respeto. – Ir a tu propia muerte sin rechistar.

-¿Poniéndote blanda conmigo? – Gobaith bromeó y la bruja lo vio feo. – No importa, creo que sólo queda seguir.

-Aún sabiendo que vas a morir.

-La muerte es algo que nos pasa a todos. Es lo único en que todos tenemos algo en común. Al menos yo la acepto. – Aria no sabía si este chico era idiota o valiente.

-¿No has pensado en huir? ¿No temes morir? – Adagio no sabía que pensar en todo esto. Era una locura.

-Tenerle miedo a la muerte es natural, lo estúpido es tratar de huir de ella sabiendo que un día te tocará ir al otro lado.

Gobaith notó como las 3 se detenían en lo que sería el muelle de la playa que estaba cerca a la ciudad. Le hubiera gustado venir aquí con ellas… habían planeado venir la semana que viene.

-¿Listo chico? – Forgotten Nightmare miro al muchacho quien asintió. – Aquí entre nosotros… era divertido pelear contigo.

Gobaith suspiró, era la hora. Estaba listo para pelear y morir. Estaba en la parte final y si bien tiene miedo, no huira.

Al dar unos pasos sobre la arena de la playa, sintió como algo enorme salía del mar. Pudo ver a lo lejos a su enemigo final, era enorme. Debía medir al menos 150 metros. Su propia apariencia destilaba oscuridad. Era el todo o nada. Sabe que luego de esto…

 _ **-Ah, la decencia de Tiga al fin ante mí. El poder que corre por tus venas es algo que en verdad desprecio muchacho.**_ – Gobaith pudo oír las palabras del ser claramente, le hablaba directamente y no a la mente. – _**Yo no soy como esas pestes que enfrentaste en el pasado. Ahora, creo que ninguno de los dos desea alargar esto demasiado tiempo. Hasta yo debo admitir que es entretenido todo esto. La desesperación humana, pero mi mayor placer será matarte.**_

Gobaith saco a Spark Lens, listo para pelear. Pero noto algo en los ojos de la bestia… Él…

- _ **Oh… Y ustedes tres, me han servido bien. Pero…**_ \- las 3 mujeres sintieron un escalofrío al ver que la enorme bestia las miraba. - _**¡Ya no me sirven!**_

Una ráfaga de energía de la boca de la bestia fue hacia ellas. Pero no esperaron que un mano gigante logre bloquear el ataque. Ultraman Tiga había protegido a sus enemigas del pasado del ataque cobarde y cruel del ser que estaban siguiendo.

- _¡Corran! –_ las palabras de Tiga no debieron ser oídas dos veces por las sirenas, quienes tomaron a una impactada bruja de las manos para salir de aquí.

Tiga por su lado, se puso en pie para ver de frente a su enemigo.

 _ **-Igual de noble que tu ancestro. Ellas eran tus enemigas, ¿Por qué dejarlas vivir o salvarlas?**_

 _-¿Cómo puedes pensar tan poco de lo que es la vida? ¿Tan poco vale para ti?_

Tiga oyó la risa del Dios Maligno, quien rápidamente tomó al gigante del cuello con sus tentáculos. Y con un movimiento rápido, lo lanzó al mar para que caiga al agua a varios kilómetros de la costa.

Tiga uso sus poderes para evitar hundirse y se puso de pie. Sólo para ver como Gatanothor estaba a unos metros de él.

- _ **¿¡Vida!? ¡Eso no vale nada para mí! ¡La oscuridad devorara todo cuando te destruya!**_

Tiga se puso en guardia, sabe que la batalla no será fácil de afrontar. Más al ver que el poder de este ser supera por mucho los de él. Es como Yuzare dijo, lo mejor que puede lograr… Será una muerte doble. Y eso planea hacer.

Lanzó una ráfaga de energía para tratar de tener al Dios Maligno en su lugar, pero el impacto no le hizo nada. No hubo efecto. Eso sólo significa que la coraza de esta cosa era superior a cualquier bestia que ha enfrentado en el pasado.

Optó por acercarse para darle una patada en la cara, pero sintió como su propio ataque le rebotó. Gatanothor dejó salir un fuerte rugido para sacra del agua algo que parecía una enorme tenaza y le dio un golpe a Tiga en la cabeza. El gigante cayó al agua totalmente mareado y algo desconcertado.

Pero se puso de pie rápidamente, no puede perder el tiempo. Trato de atacar, cuando vio que del agua un tentáculo salía para atacarlo y lo atrapó del cuello. ¿De dónde salían estas cosas? Trató de zafarse rápidamente, pero otro de los tentáculos lo sostuvo del pie y lo alzó para hacer que caiga. Esto no era posible, estaba jugando con él.

- _ **¿Es todo? Vamos, sé que eres mejor que ello. Haz me divierta un poco más niño.**_

Se estaba burlando, Gobaith sabía que era verdad. Este sujeto era más fuerte que él en todo el sentido de la palabra. Aún así se puso de pie, no puede rendirse… no ahora.

* * *

En otro lado…

-¡General, estamos recibiendo señal! ¡Tiga está luchando contra el Dios Maligno a 100 km de la costa!

Las palabras del soldado hicieron que todos en la casa se pongan de pie. El soldado dijo que la transmisión se estaba pasando por señal abierta a todo el mundo.

Sonata prendió rápidamente el televisor y se vio como la batalla estaba siendo llevada a cabo a sólo kilómetros de donde estaban. Veían como Tiga trataba de evitar los tentáculos de Gatanothor y como se trataba de librar del que había sido capaz de atraparlo.

En un movimiento rápido, Tiga logró patear uno de esos tentáculos para luego lanzar una ráfaga de energía de sus manos al enorme ser que estaba enfrentando. Pero este se mostró inmune ante el ataque.

-No… Nada de lo que hace parece hacerle daño. – Cadance podía ver como Tiga trataba de lograr marcar un ritmo, pero el enorme y poderoso ser no lo dejaba. El chico estaba a merced del Dios Maligno.

La mujer sintió como su hija extendía los brazos hacia la figura del gigante, quien recibió el impacto de varios tentáculos en el pecho y eso lo hizo caer de una manera fuerte y dolorosa, sin contar que la zona donde fue agredido tenía varias marcas de luz. Prueba de que eso le abrió la piel. Aún así, Tiga se puso de pie y siguió con la lucha a pesar del obvio dolor del que era víctima.

-Dios… no, por favor…

Ver como el muchacho luchaba aun sabiendo que no puede ganar, era algo que no muchos podían captar o entender. No muchos harían lo que él estaba haciendo, sabia que su destino era morir… aún así…

-Ahora entiendo porque tanto lo respetan… el chico aún sabiendo su destino, lo enfrenta. – Strongheart no dudo en hablar con mucho respeto a la imagen del muchacho. – Lo quiera admitir o no, es un héroe.

Era verdad, Gobaith era un héroe, pero no querían que muriera como tal. Ese era el destino que siempre quisieron evitar.

…

Dentro de un avión, volando a gran velocidad, Nanami Y Masaki veían como Tiga luchaba mano a mano contra Gatanothor.

La chica sufría al ver los golpes y marcas que Tiga recibía producto de la batalla, cada golpe era una marca más en su cuerpo, era ver como si lo flagelaran.

-Veo que él sabe lo que el destino le depara. – el varón veía como su prima le dio una ráfaga de patadas y golpes a la dura coraza del Dios. – No puede ganar y él lo sabe.

-¿¡Por qué lucha entonces!? ¿¡Por qué no huye!? – Nanami le hizo la pregunta con lágrimas en los ojos, no soportaba ver esto.

-Porque desea darle esperanza al mundo. – la mujer y los que estaban en el avión lo miraron con duda. – Él sabe que ganar es imposible, pero desea que su esfuerzo, que este acto le dé a la raza humana la voluntad de seguir a pesar de que él perezca en esta batalla. Gobaith lo sabe, acabe como acabe… él morirá. Ese era su trabajo, ser quien le dé esperanzas al mundo con su sacrificio.

La chica negó con la cabeza, se niega a aceptar esto. No puede aceptarlo…

….

En todo el globo, la gente veía como Tiga luchaba una pelea perdida. Una que no iba a ganar, pero mientras unos se desesperaban… unos pocos trataban de entender o lograban entender lo que estaba pasando, lo que Tiga estaba tratando de demostrar con esta batalla.

Era doloroso de ver, pero lo sabían. Tiga estaba sacrificándose para que la humanidad vea que no es momento de caer en la desesperación, que deben luchar hasta el final a pesar de que todo este perdido. Que eso los hacia más de lo que este ser creía. Poco a poco la humanidad veía como Tiga trataba de librarse del agarre de su enemigo, quien le lanzó varias ráfagas se energía de la boca.

Tiga las recibió, pero no cayó. Ver como la luz salía de su cuerpo, muestra de que era a su sangre daba a entender que el gigante estaba listo para morir. Un año luchando para proteger el mundo y aún así seguía en ello, sin pedir nada a cambio.

El gigante se tambaleo al tratar de ponerse en pie, sólo para que uno de los tentáculos tome su cuello y con varios movimientos rápidos, lo hagan caer al agua. Pero este se puso de pie rápidamente tratando de liberarse.

La escena era difícil de ver, más porque los que sabían quien estaba tras ese gigante, era un niño. Uno que, a pesar de todo, sólo quería seguir haciendo lo que creía correcto. Aún a costa de su propia vida.

* * *

En medio de la batalla, Tiga sabía que se debía deshacer de lo que lo apresaba. Cambio a Power Type para darse una oportunidad para poder liberarse. Al hacerlo, hizo mucho esfuerzo para destruir el tentáculo que lo tenía prisionero.

Al verse libre de este, corrió hacia donde estaba Gatanothor y le dio varios golpes en la cabeza y en el caparazón. Era ya un intento desesperado de su parte, no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo podrá seguir así.

Vio como el agua se movía bajo sus pies y la misma tenaza de la última vez trató de atacarlo, pero Tiga le lanzó una ráfaga de energía para detenerla.

Lo que no espero fue ver como otra de las tenazas emerja del agua y lo ataque. Se pudo defender a penas, pero el ataque de los tentáculos no paro. Tiga recibió otros golpes en su pecho y espalda que ya no tenían casi nada de rojo, solo luz.

El muchacho dentro del gigante sentía que su cuerpo no le iba a dar para más mucho tiempo. Sentía como la sangre que salía de sus heridas y boca le estaba pasando factura. Pero se puso de pie de nuevo, esta vez para volver a tratar de atacar, solo para recibir un ataque de la tenaza en la cara y rompiendo esa zona. Tiga sintió que la visión de su ojo derecho no era clara, rayos… volvió a recibir otro golpe, una y otra vez. Apenas siendo capaz de defenderse.

Tiga cayó de rodillas al suelo, cansado y muy herido. Gatanothor admitía que el chico tiene valor y determinación, eso lo puede respetar. Pero no basta para vencerlo, aunque dio una mejor pelea de la que esperó en el inicio.

- _ **Eres digno sucesor de ese gigante niño. Por haberme dado tan buena pelea, te dejaré ir. Ve y vive lo que les queda de vida a ustedes los humanos.**_

Al oír ello, Tiga sabía que era una oferta tentadora. Podría irse y prepararse para otra pelea… Pero de hacerlo, haría lo contrario a lo que quiere mostrar. Sabe que tal vez no gane ni con una segunda oportunidad, tal vez no gane ni con mil. Por ello… por ello…

Se puso de pie y se puso en guardia ante la sorpresa del Dios Maligno. No espero ello…

 _-Tal vez… pero prefiero morir peleando que esconderme como una rata. –_ la voz que salió de la voz de Tiga fue oída por todos. – _Al menos se, que mi muerte no será en vano._

 _ **-¿Tanta fe le tienes a esos humanos? Son seres patéticos. No valen tu tiempo ni tu sacrificio.**_

 _-Te equivocas… los humanos… ellos son más fuertes de lo que crees. Y por ello, peleare… Aunque deba morir para darles un poco de esperanza._

Tiga cargo su Delacium Light Stream y lo lanzó hacia Gatanothor, quien sintió el impacto del ataque del gigante, quien sabía que eso no bastaría. Cargó de nuevo poder, yendo más allá de su límite y lanzó un repotenciado Zepellion Ray a su enemigo. Quien a pesar de todo, no se vio destruido por los ataques… estaba como si nada.

El sonido del cristal y el parpadeo eran señal de que se le acaba el tiempo. Tiga lo sabía, no había nada más que pueda hacer. Era el fin para él, pero espera que los humanos entiendan su mensaje.

 _ **-¿Seguirás?**_

La respuesta del gigante solo fue la de lanzarse a pelear, dando golpes y patadas que ya no tenían nada de fuerza. Solo había voluntad en ellos y el mismo Dios Maligno sabía que esto no bastaría.

Dejó salir una espesa niebla de su boca para detener a Tiga de su avance, mientras esta lo dañaba y al mismo tiempo, el cristal en su pecho parpadeaba a mayor velocidad. Unos tentáculos atraparon el brazo izquierdo del gigante mientras este trataba de evitar que la tenaza lo ataque usando su brazo derecho. Estaba atrapado. No había salida…

- _ **Valiente esfuerzo niño. Pero se acabó…**_ \- Tiga vio como la bestia abrió la boca y… - _**¡Muere!**_

El rayo púrpura que fue lanzado atravesó su estómago y Tiga, Gobaith, sintió un dolor como ningún otro. Sintió su cuerpo entero empezar a apagarse. Con que… Esto era…

Cayó de rodillas, débil y moribundo… pero su propio instinto lo hizo pararse para tratar de seguir la lucha. Lamentablemente, su cuerpo ya no podía más. El instante en que la luz de la gema se apagó, el cuerpo de Tiga se volvió piedra nuevamente. En su lugar solo había una estatua hecha de piedra.

Gatanothor admite que este niño fue un digno adversario, pero se acabó. Era hora de acabar con la humanidad de una buena vez. Uso sus tentáculos para lanzar la estatua hacia el mar y dejar que esta se hunda. Había vencido, Ultraman Tiga había muerto.

* * *

El mundo entero vio la muerte de su héroe, quien peleó hasta el final y perdió aún estando de pie.

En la casa del joven, sólo hubo silencio. Lo único que cierta chica pudo razonar fue ver a unas cuantas de sus amigas caer desmayadas, otras no lo querían creer, la madre de él se desmayó en los brazos de su esposo. Pero ella… Ella sentía que no podía respirar…

Cayó de rodillas mientras veía la imagen de Gatanothor empujando la estatua en que se había vuelto Ultraman Tiga al mar para que se hunda y no pueda volver a surgir.

Twilight Sparkle sintió que algo en ella murió al ver ello. Su amigo, su novio… Su futuro esposo. Había muerto luchando contra el ser que desea acabar con la raza humana. Llevó sus manos a su cabello no pudiendo, no queriendo creer lo que había visto.

-¡GOBAITH!

Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de caer desmayada como muchas más lo habían hecho al ver al gigante perecer en batalla.

* * *

En el fondo del mar, la estatua al fin tocó fondo. La estatua no tenía ninguna señal de vida o de Luz. Estaba inmóvil, dentro de ella estaba atrapada la esencia del joven que tanto había luchado a pesar de saber su destino, esperando al menos haberles dado algo de esperanza a la humanidad. Porque si la perdían, sería el fin de la humanidad. Pero, ¿podrá la humanidad seguir adelante sin Ultraman Tiga? ¿O caerán ante la desesperación?


	40. Luz de Esperanza y Armonía

**Aquí estamos, el momento final. El capítulo final, ha sido casi un año haciendo esto, pero hemos logrado llegar aquí. Y me siento orgulloso de ello. Vamos a por el último cap de este fic.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Final: Luz de Esperanza y Armonía**

La situación no era la mejor a nuble mundial. Más tras la derrota de Ultraman Tiga contra el Señor de la Oscuridad, Gatanothor.

Habían pasado unas horas desde el fin de la batalla y los ánimos no eran los mejores para nadie. Pero para sorpresa de muchos, tres personas veían lo que sería el lugar donde ocurrió la batalla.

-Así que perdió. Era de esperarse…

-Pero, de todos modos, no lo hace más sencillo. Pensar que sentiría pena por el muchacho.

Adagio y Aria no sabían que pensar. Sí, el muchacho había sido su enemigo, pero él las salvó. No le importó los intentos del pasado, reaccionó del mismo modo que él hubiera actuado con otros.

Y también, la idea de vivir en un mundo donde todo este a oscuras no es lo de ellas. Más al ver que Gatanothor no estaba dudando en expandir más su oscuridad en el mundo entero. A este paso, a la humanidad sólo le quedarán unas horas de existencia.

-Vamos ustedes dos. Hay un lugar al cual debemos ir. – Forgotten Nightmare se dio media vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia el destino que parece tener en mente.

La bruja sabía una cosa, había sido traicionada por el ser al que juro lealtad absoluta, quien le dio un propósito luego de salir de Equestria. Ahora no tenía nada. Trato de matarla solo porque ya no les vio ninguna utilidad. Muy bien, si así desea jugar.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Al lugar donde Tiga estuvo. ¿En verdad creen que él se alejaría tanto de la tumba de su hermana?

Las dos chicas se vieron con sorpresa al imaginar lo que la bruja pensaba. Sí, aún queda algo más que puede ayudarlos. Forgotten Nightmare buscaba venganza a su modo y la iba a tener. Sin duda alguna la iba a tener.

* * *

-¿Cuál es el plan? – Strongheart oyó las palabras de Tsubasa, quien había vuelto luego de calmarse un poco. - ¿Qué harán ahora?

-Sorprendentemente, las Naciones Unidas mandaran unidades aéreas para ir y acabar con Gatanothor. No espero mucho en verdad, pero es mejor de lo que esperé. El sacrificio de su hijo parece haber dado sus frutos.

Tsubasa no dijo nada, se había mostrado fuerte. Pero en el fondo sufría por lo que había pasado, Gobaith había perecido en la batalla contra ese Dios Maligno. Su hijo luchó con valentía hasta el final y eso era algo que lo llenaba de orgullo. Pero al mismo tiempo le dolía pensar que no lo volvería a ver.

-Es verdad, sin un Ultra no hay nada que podamos hacer contra ese monstruo. Supera todo lo conocido por el hombre.

El general veía afuera de la casa como la gente se mantenía firme en algunas cosas, trataban de ayudar a los que parecían más afectados por el ambiente tan oscuro que había en la tierra.

Pero la sorpresa mayor era ver que eran los niños los que se veían mejor que los adultos. Como si ellos no hubieran perdido la esperanza de que Ultraman Tiga se levantará de nuevo.

-Ahora entiendo porque mi padre decía que son los más jóvenes los que son el futuro del mundo. – Tsubasa suspiró al ver ello. – Ellos son los últimos en perder la esperanza, por más infantil que sea, se aferran a ella. Nosotros los adultos somos los que la perdemos fácilmente.

-Tal vez porque hemos visto lo que el mundo es capaz de hacer. Es raro pensar que un chico que antes no creía en ella en el pasado, la haya dado de tal modo que incluso los que una vez creyeron que era un enemigo, ahora luchen para seguir lo que él dejó atrás. – El general no sabía ni que decir, no esperaba mucho la verdad.

-Entonces hay que darles razones para que crean en que todo mejorará.

Ambos adultos pasaron a ver a un lado y se sorprendieron al ver a Nanami en el lugar y con ella al primo de Gobaith, Masaki Keigo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

En el interior de la casa, todo era un ambiente de desolación y tristeza. Gobaith había caído y los más afectados eran su madre y sus novias. Ninguna quería moverse del lugar donde estaban.

Las 7 muchachas sentían que les habían arrancado algo desde el interior y lo habían aplastado. No se les iba la imagen de como Gobaith luchó a pesar de saber que no iba a ganar. Como a pesar de estar herido de muerte se puso de pie para seguir, sólo para que su cuerpo se vuelva piedra. No lo querían creer.

-Que sea una pesadilla… - Rarity sintió la mano de su hermana menor en la suya. La niña nunca había visto a su hermana tan afectada por algo, estaba destruida. Así como las demás.

Pinkie veía al suelo sin una mirada fija, su cabello lacio denotaba su estaba de ánimo y como estaba tratando de sobrellevar todo esto. Fluttershy no ha dejado de llorar en ningún sólo segundo, Applejack solo siguió viendo la ventana como si esperara algún cambio. Rainbow no decía nada, estaba cruzada de brazos, maldiciendo a todo lo que se le ocurría. Sunset por su lado trataba de pensar, hacer algo que pueda cambiar todo…

Twilight por su lado, aún con el apoyo de su familia, seguía con las mismas ideas en la cabeza. Debía hacer algo, sabía que estaban al borde de la extinción, pero eso no significa que sea rendirse la mejor de las ideas. No, estaba segura que Gobaith no habría querido eso. Llorará todo lo que desea luego, ahora sólo necesita pensar.

-Oigan, ¿qué pasaría si voy yo a pelear? – Todos los presentes pasaron a ver a Spike, quien estaba harto de tanto silencio. – Se que no seré la mejor de las ayudas, pero es mejor que nada.

-Oh Spike… - Twilight tomó al cachorro en sus brazos y lo abrazo. – Lo sabemos, pero tampoco deseamos que mueras por nada.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, el ejército trata de hacer lo que puede. Pero para sorpresa mía y del mundo entero, muchos Zioger están saliendo del océano. – las palabras de Celestia no ayudaban en el ánimo general.

La verdad, no sabían ni que pensar. Pero una se sobaba la cabeza, porque sentía que algo la llamaba. O al menos eso cree.

-¿Qué pasa hermana? – Sonata tomó la mano de Hikari, quien sacudió su cabeza en señal de que no pasaba nada.

-Tengo algo de jaqueca, es todo. – la mujer sentía que no era eso. Ella sabía que algo más estaba por pasar.

Antes que alguien más pueda decir algo, las puertas de la casa se abrieron para dejar entrar a Tsubasa y Strongheart. Pero ninguno espero ver que Nanami y Masaki estarían aquí.

-¿¡Qué hacen aquí!? – Rainbow fue la primera en reaccionar. Pero ninguno le hizo caso al grito de la chica.

La joven japonesa miro la imagen que estaba en el televisor. Gatanothor estaba ahí, acumulando poder. Se estaba alimentando de la desesperación de los humanos. Eso significa que…

-No nos queda mucho tiempo. Hay que actuar ya si deseamos evitar que ese ser destruya el mundo. – Masaki le pidió a la chica que le entregue la tablet que ella tenía en mano.

-Sin juegos. – la chica hizo lo que él le pidió y este sonrió al ver que podría emplear lo que necesitaban.

-¡No se de que hablan, pero les juro que si no se van…! – Midna quería sacar a esos dos de su casa, pero Tsubasa la detuvo. - ¿¡Que estás…!?

-Creen que hay una posibilidad de salvar a Gobaith. – las palabras que salieron de su boca dejaron a todos en silencio.

-Más que eso. Hay un modo que logremos sacar a Tiga del estado en que está. No es imposible. Sólo necesito lo necesario para lograr ello. – Masaki conecto la tablet al TV y mandó la imagen de… - Esto fue tomado por un submarino que logró llegar al lugar donde Tiga se hundió.

La imagen mostraba la enorme estatua de piedra, inmóvil, apagada. Era demasiado para ver para algunas, pero no entendían el porque de esto…

-Lo que le pasó a Gobaith, no es una muerte total. Lo que ocurrió es que se quedó sin energía y la oscuridad lo puso en ese estado. Él está atrapado dentro de la estatua.

Las palabras de Masaki lograron hacer que algo de esperanza llegue a ellos. Pero…

-¿Por qué nos ayuda? Usted trató de acabar con Gobaith, trato de matar a…

-Mira niña. Es verdad que no me agrada el modo de ver las cosas de Gobaith. – Fluttershy no se mostró feliz al oír ello. – Pero él ha demostrado que merece la oportunidad de un segundo round. Y es el turno de todo el mundo de darle la fuerza para moverse de nuevo.

-Disculpe si soy algo incrédula. ¿A que se refiere con nosotros? – Applejack notaba que el sujeto cambio de imagen y en esta se mostró lo que era una gran máquina.

-Este generador de partículas ayudará a que Tiga reciba luz. Una cantidad suficiente de esta lo devolverá a la vida, como pasó la primera vez. Pero esta vez necesita mucha más luz. Mucha más, tanto como para contrarrestar la oscuridad de Gatanothor.

-Eso es… No puedo creerlo. ¿Nos pide que la gente sea esta vez la luz que ilumine la estatua? – Pinkie no creía lo que oyó, era ridículo. Aún para ella.

-No lo es. – Esta vez Nanami habló. – Según los escritos antiguos, sólo la luz de la esperanza puede derrotar al Dios Maligno.

-¿Qué tratas de ganar con esto? – Sunset se acercó a la chica con mucha desconfianza. – Tú… Tú te alejaste de él, lo despreciaste. ¿¡Ahora vienes a querer ayudarlo!? ¡Eres una…!

El instante en que la chica tomó la mano de la japonesa para sacarla de ahí, sus poderes le hicieron ver muchas cosas. Recuerdos felices hasta dolorosos, pero lo que estaba en general era un sentimiento que ella no espero sentir.

Sunset sacudió la cabeza y vio a la chica con una gran incredulidad. Ella…

-Sé que no soy la mejor persona y que he sido cobarde. Pero no más. Si puedo ayudar a que Gobaith vuelva a la vida… lo haré. Porque mis sentimientos por él no son falsos como lo crees.

Nanami se zafó del agarre de Sunset, quien la vio con seriedad antes de suspirar. No había nada que pudiera decir. Si lo que vio es verdad, entonces sólo ella tiene el poder económico y militar para lo que están por hacer.

-¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Cómo haremos para que Gobaith pueda recibir la luz y hacer que la gente crea en él? – Twilight parecía ser más accesible, más porque no ve ninguna falla en la teoría que acaban de recibir.

-Lo primero es tener que distraer a Gatanothor, él está cerca del lugar donde está la estatua.

-Ahí entró yo. – Spike habló, sorprendiendo a la chica que no sabía que el perro hablaba. – Puedo transformarme en Guarde y pelear.

-Aún así, no quita que es un riesgo Spike. Necesitarías al menos de un apoyo más. – Las palabras de Luna eran ciertas, si al menos hubiera alguien más…

 _-Creo que eso es algo que se puede arreglar. –_ Todos se sorprendieron al oír una voz en sus cabezas. _– No se asusten. Soy un aliado que desea ver de nuevo a Ultraman Tiga de pie. Y lamentablemente, es como se dice, Guarde no bastará para lograr tener al Dios Maligno en su lugar. Por ello, la que está sintiendo el llamado debe de ir donde Tiga despertó de su sueño. El perro la podrá guiar._

-¿Yo…? – Hikari habló al aire, pero la expresión de sorpresa de todos era general. - ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Estoy ciega…

- _Eso es algo que tú debes descubrir. –_ la misteriosa voz dejó de hablar.

Pero al mismo tiempo, Hikari tomó una decisión. Spike hizo lo mismo. La mujer se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que el general Strongheart le pedía a uno de sus soldados que lleve a ambos al lugar del cual parece ser que el perro sabe donde ir.

Antes que alguien pudiera decir algo, incluido el prometido de la chica, tanto ella como Spike salieron de la casa inmediatamente. Esto era algo raro… pero al mismo tiempo…

-Ahora, sólo necesitamos alguien quien nueva las masas. – Nanami pasó a ver a una persona en especifico. Todos siguieron su mirada y se enfocaron en… - Verte me da la sensación de que eres quienes necesitamos.

-¿Eh? – Sonata se dio cuenta de que hablan de ella… - ¿¡Eeeeh!? – La pobre chica no sabía lo que le esperaba.

* * *

En el fondo del bosque, Forgotten Nightmare y las dos sirenas habían logrado terminar de excavar todo lo que era necesario para mostrar al fin lo que parecía ser la estatua de algo gigante.

-No me lo creo, en verdad esta cosa estaba…

-¿Cómo lo sabías Forgotten Nightmare?

La bruja no respondió a la pregunta de Adagio y Aria. Pero ella sabía que esto era algo necesario, si lo que siente es verdad… deben al menos dejar el camino libre para que esa mujer…

-Al fin llegan. Vámonos ustedes dos. Es hora de irnos. – Ambas sirenas asintieron a lo dicho.

Ninguna quería demostrar la ayuda que estaban dando. Al menos no ahora…

A los pocos segundos, Spike logró guiar a Hikari y al soldado que los acompañaba al lugar donde Tiga había estado por milenios. Pero el cachorro se sorprendió al ver que el suelo había sido excavado por algo o alguien. Porque dejaban a la vista lo que parecía ser el pecho de algo.

Hikari no tardo en acercarse como pudo a lo que era eso y sintió que esto era lo que lo llamaba. Se puso de rodillas y tocó lo que estaba bajo de ella. La mujer pudo jurar que vio lo que era…

-¡Spike! – el cachorro pareció entender lo que estaba por pasar y salto hacia los brazos de la mujer.

En cuestión de segundos, ambos fueron envueltos en la luz que se hizo presente.

A lo lejos, las 3 mujeres vieron como dos destellos de luz se iban en dirección donde estaba Gatanothor.

-Nos vamos. – La bruja sabía que nada más podrán hacer en este lugar y este mundo. – Acabe como acabe la batalla, ya no debemos estar aquí.

-¿Y a dónde iríamos? – La pregunta de Adagio hizo que la bruja sonría.

-Un pequeño viaje a Equestria no parece malo. – la mujer abrió un portal para luego cruzarlo.

Las dos chicas al ver ello, no perdieron tiempo en ir y atravesarlo también. Al parecer su tiempo en este mundo acabó. Sea lo que pase en este lugar, ya no es su asunto.

* * *

Lo que nadie sabía en ese momento, era que Gobaith trataba de escuchar algo que parecía llamarlo. Algo… era leve, pero sentía que le pedía que se levante.

Abrió sus ojos un poco y vio un pequeño destello de luz que parecía instigarlo a moverse. Pero era muy pequeño, no bastaba para que se pueda mover de nuevo. Al menos por ahora, volvió a cerrar los ojos debido a que estaba cansado. Necesitaba más Luz… mucha más….

* * *

En otro lado, Sonata estaba hecha un manubrio de nervios. Le estaban pidiendo que hable a nivel mundial para que la gente no pierda la esperanza. Que crea en Ultraman Tiga para que vuelva.

-¡No puedo hacerlo!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡No es hora de que te acobardes!

-¡Puedes hacerlo Sonata! ¡No dudes!

Mientras que Trixie y Sugarbell trataban de que la chica no se desmaye o peor. Las demás miraban sus joyas con curiosidad.

-¿Dice que estas joyas están ligadas a Ultraman Tiga?

-Así es. – Masaki terminaba de hacer los últimos arreglos a distancia para que el rayo funcione. – Lo que tienen que hacer es activar sus poderes y eso creará un lazo inmediato entre el corazón del mundo entero con Tiga.

-Y ese será el momento en que Sonata debe empezar a hablar para pedir que la gente crea. – Rarity suspiro al sentir que este plan era toda una locura.

-Pero puede hacer que Goby vuelva. Correré el riesgo si es necesario. – Pinkie sonó más que motivada.

Y esa motivación hizo que el resto haga lo mismo. Las 7 chicas veían como el resto trataba de animar a Sonata para que dé lo mejor de sí. La chica estaba nerviosa, no era algo raro. Nadie en su sano juicio hablaría en televisión abierta a nivel mundial. Aunque, se veía que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por el bien de su hermano.

-Hay una pregunta que deseo hacerle. – Applejack miro al sujeto con algo de fiereza. - ¿Por qué nos ayuda? ¿Qué gana de todo esto?

-… El hecho de que la humanidad no sea destruida ayuda. Una baja a mi sentencia por buenas acciones. Y también ver lo que mi primo es capaz de hacer ahora.

-No creas que hemos olvidado lo que pasó. Ni creas que te tenemos confianza. – Rainbow no se fiaba del tipo totalmente, pero estaba aceptando todo esto para hacer que Gobaith vuelva.

-Ni necesito ello. Hago esto por mi propio modo de ver las cosas. – Masaki terminó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y sonrió al ver que la potencia que se iba a generar era necesaria y bastaba de sobra para su propósito.

-No te puedo perdonar por lo que hiciste. Casi pierdo a Spike por tu culpa y por la visión tan retorcida que tienes de cambiar las cosas. – Twilight dio su opinión, detesta al tipo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero… - Pero por el mundo, por Gobaith y el futuro… estoy, estamos dispuesta a afrontar lo que venga. Por ello, aceptamos trabajar contigo.

Las demás sentían que también eso era lo que querían decir, más al ver la expresión de Masaki, quien asintió sin pasar a verlas. Todo era una alianza de estrategia a fin de cuentas.

Pero en el momento en que dos destellos de luz se hicieron presentes y se dirigían hacia el mar.

-Es la hora de poner todo en práctica. – Masaki sabía que sólo había una oportunidad, una sola.

* * *

En medio del mar, Gatanothor sintió la llegada de dos seres que no espero ver. Alzó la vista y se vio con los que eran, para su sorpresa, un Kaijuu Ultra y una Ultra femenina.

La Ultra frente a él tenia color rojo y plata sobre ella, se notaba que era la hermana de Tiga por la gran similitud que había entre ellos y la forma de la cabeza.

- _ **La mascota y la hermana vienen a vengar la caída del mocoso por lo que veo.**_

Ambos seres se pusieron en guardia para distraer a esa cosa el tiempo suficiente. Pero lo que ninguno espero fue ver a dos Zioger caer en frente de ellos, listos para detener su avance hacia su amo.

- _Ok, esto no será sencillo. Pero nos sirve._

 _-Spike, esto es muy raro. –_ Hikari, dentro del cuerpo de la gigante, habló con nervios. – _Soy una gigante y puedo ver… ¡Puedo ver!_

 _-De seguro es el poder del gen Ultra. ¡Y soy Guarde en esta forma Hikari!_

 _-Y yo soy Aura en esta._

Guarde y Aura vieron a los dos Zoigfeeir hacia ellos. El Kaijuu guardián se puso en frente para detener el avance de una de esas cosas al mismo tiempo que Aura daba un salto al aire para darle una patada al que estaba libre.

La mujer agradecía los pequeños momentos de entrenamiento con su abuelo en su infancia mientras lanzaba ráfagas de luz hacia esa cosa. Pero vaya que era rápida.

Aura maldijo no tener algo con que lanzar mejor sus ataques, aunque se le ocurrió una idea. Usando luz, creó un arco y una flecha para luego apuntar y disparar hacia su enemigo, logrando darle en las alas haciendo que caiga.

Guarde vio ello y felicitó a su compañera para luego alzar al Zoiger que tenía en sus brazos y le hizo un suplex. Que bueno que vio esas peleas de la lucha libre.

Se puso de pie y lanzó varias ráfagas de luz de su boca. Los impactos hacían su trabajo, el Zoiger ahí presente sufría del daño que era recibir los ataques de Guarde. Al mismo tiempo, Aura lanzaba ráfagas de flechas de luz a su enemigo al mismo tiempo que luchaba con la marea. Esto era una locura. Pensar que su hermano enfrentó esto un año.

La mujer vio que Guarde luchaba físicamente contra su enemigo, el ave gigante mordió el cuello del Kaijuu Guardian logrando hacerle una profunda herida.

De inmediato lanzó dos flechas hacia el que lastimaba a su amigo, logrando así que este lo libere, pero el Zoiger libre fue contra ella y la tumbo hacia el agua. La mujer sintió que esto no era bueno, había olvidado lo que era tener ojos que simplemente se sentía algo extraña en este cuerpo. La mujer grito de dolor al sentir como las garras de esa cosa penetraban su piel. ¿Cómo es que la lastimaba tan fácilmente?

Por supuesto, recuerda que Gobaith le comentó que, según sus sueños, Aura no era una luchadora nata como Tiga. Su verdadero talento salía de… su voz.

Aura empezó a entonar una canción en el idioma antiguo de la raza de gigantes que habitó este mundo. Eso bastó para que el Zoiger se sienta abrumado, la luz y positividad de esta canción…

De pronto, Guarde apareció para darle a este monstruo un colazo para liberar a su amiga. Logró su objetivo al ver a la mujer ponerse de pie, pero algo afectada.

Esto no iba bien para ellos, estaban perdiendo tiempo valioso. Saben que el tiempo de sus transformaciones es corto.

Ambos Zoiger se alzaron para ponerse al, pero ambos guerreros de luz esperaron para atacar. Debían tenerlos cerca para…

Justo cuando los tenían a unos metros, Guarde abrió la boca para lanzar una ráfaga de luz mientras Aura lanzó una enorme flecha de luz. Ambos ataques impactaron de lleno en sus enemigos, que se vieron destruidos al instante ante el obvio alivio de ambos.

 _-Fue bueno ver a Gobaith pelear con esa cosa antes. Buen trabajo Aura._

 _-Igualmente Guarde… aunque lamento que tener mi vista de nuevo sea para ver este escenario tan horrible._

 _ **-Y será el escenario que verás, Aura. –**_ ambos guardianes de luz se pusieron en guardia al oír al Señor de la Oscuridad. – _**Destruir a mis siervos, veo que la sangre de Tiga corre también por tus venas mujer. Veo que vienes a sufrir el mismo destino que Tiga.**_

 _-¡De eso nada, feo! ¡Mi hermano luchó hasta el final! ¡Y pienso hacer lo mismo! ¡Los humanos vamos a pelear!_ – Aura se puso en guardia con Guarde a su lado.

- _ **¿En serio? Darán su vida por seres tan patéticos como los humanos. En verdad no los entiendo.**_

 _-No debes. Sí, los humanos pueden ser tontos y crueles, pero no sólo la maldad conforma su corazón. Hay cosas buenas en ellos. Por ellas, pelear es algo que no dudaremos en hacer. Porque hemos visto lo que son capaces._

Gatanothor rugió furioso ante las palabras de Guarde. Ambos guerreros de luz vieron al Dios Maligno alzarse en todo su esplendor al fin. El poder debla oscuridad lo había alimentado y ahora tenía más tentáculos a su disposición, además de un aura muy intimidante.

- _ **¡Bien, acabare con lo último de la descendencia de Tiga! ¡Acabare con la estúpida esperanza que los hace oponerse a su inevitable destino!**_

Aura por un segundo en verdad pensó en huir. Pero sacudió la cabeza, su hermano había enfrentado esta cosa totalmente solo. Ella… ella también es una Kosei y una descendiente de Ultraman Tiga. Peleará hasta el final, porque eso es lo que su hermano habría hecho.

Guarde hizo lo mismo, el Kaijuu guardian dio el primer paso al acercarse y morder uno de esos tentáculos. Al arrancarlo de raíz, Aura lanzó varias flechas de luz hacia el cuerpo de Gatanothor, quien alzó su enorme pinza para detener y bloquear el ataque de esa mujer.

 _ **-Hagan que me divierta.**_

* * *

A televisión mundial, la batalla ahora entre Guarde y Aura contra Gatanothor se veía. Al inicio, la gente no sabía que pasaba. No sabía quiénes eran esos dos seres que estaban desafiando al Dios Maligno. Pero verlos luchar hizo que algo de esperanza vuelva a ellos.

Ver como el Kaijuu mordía y lanzaba ráfagas de energía de su boca a los tentáculos y pinzas de Gatanothor, a pesar de que estaba siendo lastimado era algo que muchos podían denotar como arriesgado, pero valiente.

Aura por su lado, era más reservada. Debido a que no posee la técnica y habilidad de Tiga, ella se hacía cargo de lanzar ráfagas de luz de formas variadas a su enemigo. O en más que una vez, lanzarla contra los tentáculos para evitar que dañen a Guarde.

La batalla era de un solo lado, era más que obvio que Gatanothor estaba jugando con ellos. Al mismo tiempo que los lastimaba de un modo que era similar al que Tiga fue víctima horas atrás. Pero al igual que él, ambos se pusieron de pie para seguir la lucha.

Mientras algunos adultos pensaban que era un esfuerzo inútil, eran varios niños que pensaban que no se debían rendir. Y dentro de esa gente habían personas que creían en los seres que estaban ahí luchando sacrificando sus vidas.

El circo andante y su pequeño Kaijuu creía y animaba a la gente a que crean en ellos.

En Japón, Rose y los demás que eran miembros del consorcio de la familia pidió a nivel público que nadie pierda la esperanza.

Poco a poco, las voces de los que no se habían rendido estaban llegando a los que habían perdido la esperanza.

Ver como un misil impacto a Gatanothor hizo ver que no sólo uno sino varios aviones de guerra sobre volaban para apoyar a esos en su labor.

Fue en medio de la transmisión de la pelea que la imagen de una chica, algo nerviosa, apareció.

 _-Sé que nadie me conoce. Sé que no debería estar diciendo esto. Pero sé que perder la esperanza ahora no es algo que Ultraman Tiga hubiera querido por la gente por la que lucho. Por el futuro que quería proteger. Sé que están asustados, sé que no quieren sufrir más. Pero si queremos proteger nuestro futuro, debemos pelear. A pesar de lo mal que todo se ve, no podemos rendirnos. No pierdan la esperanza, porque eso es lo que permitirá ver el futuro. ¡Crean en que él volverá, crean que él se levantará una vez más! ¡Él lo ha hecho más de una vez sin pedir nada a cambio de nosotros! ¡Si él creyó en la humanidad, es hora de que nosotros creamos en él!_

Las palabras de la chica parecieron despertar ese pequeño destello de luz que parecía estar al borde de la extinción. La esperanza que la gente no quería perder estaba buscando al que pueda recibirla y despertarlo del sueño en que estaba.

Masaki le dijo a esas 7 que activen el poder de las joyas para que la conexión se haga posible. Las chicas activaron el poder de las joyas y se transformaron, lo que pasó luego fue que ellas sintieron en verdad algo.

Era leve, pero las voces de las personas estaban ahí presentes para que ellas… Era hora de dirigirlas a quien la necesita de verdad.

* * *

Gobaith sabía lo que era estar en la oscuridad, sabía lo que era no ver más allá que un destello pequeño de luz. Pero nunca antes había estado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad. Nunca antes había sentido tanta desesperación.

No era sordo, podía oír la mente de las personas y los deseos más crueles que hay en la humanidad. La ambición, el odio, la codicia, todo era parte de esto y él sabía que eso estaba alimentando a Gatanothor y lo estaba matando poco a poco. No sabía que hacer para dejar de oírlas, de seguro la muerte era su única salida. No puede salir, él solo no tenía la fuerza para salir…

- _Veo que al fin entiendes lo patético que has sido Ultraman Tiga._

Esa voz… lo que le faltaba, Kylie Alien, ¿Qué querían esos imbéciles con él ahora? Abrió como pudo los ojos y vio como las siluetas de ese molesto ser lo estaban atormentando. Burlándose de todo, de él y del destino de la humanidad.

- _El mundo esta condenado. Si nos hubieran elegido, hubiéramos podido evitar este desastre. Pero te eligieron a ti, ellos mismos se condenaron al elegir a un mocoso como tú._

Como los destesta, quiere que se callen o que al menos se larguen de aquí. No quiere seguir oyendo sus estupideces. Aunque oír como se ríen ya lo está poniendo de los nervios.

 _-Nos iremos, ya no necesitamos nada de este podrido planeta. La destrucción de los que tanto deseabas proteger es inminente Tiga._

Gobaith oyó la risa final de Kylie Alien antes de que este se vaya. De seguro cumplió lo que dijo y se fue de la Tierra. Mejor para él, pero debe salir de aquí… no puede quedarse en este lugar. Sabe que su muerte es inminente, pero al menos desea pelear una vez más para poder salvarlos a todos de la destrucción que Gatanothor estaba deseoso de traer.

Maldición, pero la oscuridad no lo estaba ayudando…

 _-No es que no puedas levantarte, es que te falta la luz de las personas. –_ Esa voz… - _Gatanothor se alimenta de la oscuridad que hay en el corazón humano. Tu luz es fuerte, pero no puedes enfrentar algo tan grande tú solo. Necesitas de la luz de la humanidad, de ese sentimiento que nunca muere a pesar de todo._

 _-_ ¿Quién…? – Esa voz, le era familiar aunque nunca la había oído.

- _Tal vez creas estar solo aquí. Pero nunca has estado solo Gobaith, yo siempre he estado contigo. Solo debes creer en la gente, la humanidad no es débil. Pronto lo verás._

Gobaith volvió a cerrar los ojos, necesita luz para poder salir de aquí.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en el campo de batalla. Aura y Gurade luchaban contra Gatanothor a una lucha a muerte. Esta no parecía estar de buena manera para ellos, el Dios Maligno era muy poderosos. No importa cuanto lo intentaban, no eran capaces de hacerle un daño certero.

Guarde cayó al suelo con una enorme herida en su pecho, mientras Aura lo defendía de los tentáculos de esa cosa con sus flechas. La mujer al fin estaba sintiendo el cansancio general. Pero no se podía rendir, no ahora.

Gatanothor dio un rugido que le sacó a ambos un horrible dolor de oídos. Pero al mismo tiempo bastó para que ambos caigan al suelo.

 _ **-Pensé que serían más divertidos, pero veo que solo el mocoso podía darme algo de diversión. Por ello…**_

Lanzó varias ráfagas de energía hacia ellos, ambos lo resistieron a penas, pero el cristal en el pecho de ambos empezó a parpadear en rojo. Estaban al límite… Y justo cuando el Dios iba a atacar para rematarlos, sintió algo que no estaba bien en su mundo de oscuridad. Volteó para ver que era, se sorprendió al ver un destello de luz que estaba en el lugar donde Tiga estaba hundido.

Estos miserables, solo lo estaban distrayendo para que no se dé cuenta de lo que en verdad estaba por pasar. Dio un rugido tan fuerte que el océano se movió con tal fuerza que tanto arriba como debajo del agua todo se movió.

En el fondo del mar, el submarino no tripulado que estaba usando la máquina que estaba iluminando la estatua para que reciba luz se empezó a sacudir. La fuerza del agua era tal que esta simplemente hizo algo que nadie esperó. La máquina se vio destruida por la presión que ahora estaba sobre ella.

El destello de luz murió y eso significaba una cosa, se había acabado. Gatanothor rio al ver que los esfuerzos de esos mortales tontos eran inútiles. Al menos eso creyó, lo que no esperó fue ver a esos dos poniéndose de pie una vez más. Heridos y cansados, aún osaban en enfrentarse a él.

- _ **¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo? Su última esperanza acaba de ser destruida. No pueden hacer nada para que el chico vuelva. Ahora solo les queda esperar la inevitable muerte y el fin de la raza humana.**_

 _-No… Aún no… -_ Guarde dio un paso hacia el frente. – _Nosotros… los humanos aún no se rinden. Sí, pueden acobardarse en momentos como estos. Puede que no sean lo mejor que hay. Pero eso no significa que estés en el derecho de destruirlos. Aunque seas un Dios, no tienes ese derecho…_

 _-Nosotros… Entendemos mejor que nadie la crueldad en el corazón humano. Entendemos la oscuridad muy bien, porque albergamos siempre un poco de ella. Pero no solo de oscuridad se forma el corazón humano. Siempre hay, aunque sea, un poco de luz en nosotros…_

 _ **-Bah, esa luz es mínima. No importa que tan grande sea en el corazón de uno…**_

 _-¿Quién dijo de que es de uno sólo? No… cuando uno no puede, otros vendrán a darle su apoyo… para que supere lo que sea… Esa es la verdadera luz en el corazón humano. Esa es la luz que conocemos como esperanza._

A las palabras de Aura, Gatanothor vio como no una ni dos, sino miles sino millones de ráfagas de luz iban hacia este lugar. Todas se dirigían hacia el lugar donde Tiga estaba en el fondo del mar. Abrió los ojos al ver que… No podía ser…

* * *

- _Veo que es hora de despertar._

 _-_ ¿De qué hablas…?

Gobaith abrió los ojos al oír que algo lo llamaba. La luz que estaba en el lugar, débil al inicio, se empezó a hacer más y más intensa. Tanto que sentía que el universo mismo podría ser iluminado por este.

-Esta es…

 _-La humanidad tiene luz Gobaith, es fuerte y las pocas veces que esta se muestra… es capaz de crear milagros. Y este es uno de ellos. La luz de la esperanza siempre logra hacer que lo imposible sea posible. Anda, escuchas las voces de la humanidad._

Gobaith abrió los ojos y vio varias cosas, pasajes de su vida donde pudo darse cuenta que era esa misma luz la que lo salvó más de una vez. Sí, ella fue su guía todo el tiempo. Su familia, amigos, la gente que creía en el futuro, los niños que son el futuro de este mundo. Todos lo llamaban, le pedían que se levante una vez más.

- _¡Vamos, despierta Gobaith! ¡Sé que estás ahí!_

-¿Sunset…?

 _-Por favor querido, te necesito… el mundo entero te necesita…_

 _-Arriba vaquero, párate y pelea una vez más._

-¿Rarity? ¿Applejack?

- _¡Te juro que si no te levantas, nunca te lo voy a perdonar!_

 _-¡Estás ahí, sé que estas vivo! ¡Vuelve por favor!_

 _-¡Goby, despierta! ¡Muestra que no todo está perdido!_

-Rainbow, Fluttershy y Pinkie…

Podía verlo, la luz… estaba tratando de traspasar la oscuridad que lo tenía aprisionado en este lugar. La luz no era solo de ellas, era de todos. Su familia, sus amigos… todos… Lo podía oír, incluso el deseo de los seres más puros como los animales y los bebés…

 _-¡Nos enseñaste lo que era tener esperanza Gobaith! ¡Es hora que nosotros te las demos a ti! ¡Despierta!_

-Twilight… - Gobaith sonrió al captarlo todo, era verdad. No puede quedarse en este lugar, tiene que acabar con Gatanothor.

- _Veo que es hora, muy bien. –_ El muchacho vio en frente de él el Spark Lens, pero este era sostenido por… - _Ya me estaba cansando de esperar._

 _-_ Siempre sentí que había alguien a mi lado cada vez que me transformaba. – Gobaith vio a la persona en frente suyo. – Tus recuerdos eran tu modo de comunicarse…

- _Que puedo decir. De ningún modo dejaré que mueras a manos de ese molusco tan feo. ¿Listo para el round final?_

Gobaith tomo el Spark Lens en conjunto con la mano de esa persona, quien le sonrió al ver que estaba listo.

-Siempre listo, tatarabuelo. – el Tiga original asintió a las palabras de su sucesor y descendencia para luego…

-¡TIGAAAAAAAA!

El destello de luz disipó las tinieblas, la esperanza había resurgido.

* * *

La batalla que era transmitida noto que algo estaba saliendo del mar. Era una columna de luz, una que simplemente logro alejar a Gatanothor un poco. La verdadera sorpresa fue que de esa columna emergió quien creyeron derrotado horas atrás. Su apariencia era similar a la de siempre, pero se notaba que medía ahora casi el doble de lo que normalmente medía, 120 metros. Y lo envolvía una luz dorada que no dejaba su cuerpo.

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Tiga ha revivido! – Sonata fue la primera en reaccionar ante la obvia sorpresa de todos, pero esta pasó a ser una de alegría absoluta.

Ultraman Tiga había sido revivido por la misma esperanza de la humanidad y estaba listo para enfrentar a Gatanothor una vez más.

Los que notaban el cambio sabían que Tiga había aumentado su poder y ese resplandor…

-Glitter… Glitter Tiga. – Twilight murmuro el nuevo poder del guerrero de luz mientras trataba de no llorar al ver que esto no había acabado.

* * *

Gatanothor por su lado no se lo creía. No quería creerlo, el mocoso había emergido nuevamente y se notaba que había despertado el poder de su ancestro, el de volver poder la luz que hay en el lugar o el de las emociones. No era posible, no podía ser…

 _ **-¡No, no puedes estar vivo! ¡Yo mismo me hice cargo de ti! ¡Estabas muerto! –**_ El Dios Maligno no estaba muy feliz y no dudaba en demostrarlo.

Tiga por su lado solo camino unos pasos al frente para luego ver a su hermana y su amigo, quienes estaban felices de verlo.

 _-Gobaith… toma lo que me queda de poder._

 _-Acaba con él hermanito._

Tanto Guarde como Aura le dieron a Tiga lo que les quedaba de poder. Ambos desaparecieron del lugar en un destello de luz, este fue hacia el gigante quien recibió con gusto el poder y los sentimientos de ambos antes de darse vuelta y ver a su enemigo. Se puso en guardia y cargó poder en su mano.

Lanzó una ráfaga de luz al lanzar su puño y este impacto en el cuerpo de Gatanothor, quien fue derribado por la tremenda fuerza del ataque de luz. No lo podía creer, no podía ser tan fuerte.

El Dios Maligno se puso en pie nuevamente y acumuló poder en su boca para lanzar una ráfaga de poder hacia Tiga, quien se mantuvo en su sitio. Este rápidamente retrocedió un poco y alzó sus manos para crear lo que parecía ser una barrera de luz que por alguna razón le hizo recordar a un enorme diamante a quienes veían la batalla. Pero al analizarlo bien, esa fuerza era como…

En menos de un segundo, Tiga apareció frente a Gatanothor, quien no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver la tremenda velocidad del gigante, quien le dio varios golpes y una patada con tal fuerza y velocidad, que hizo que este caiga al suelo totalmente herido y muy molesto. Ese mocoso miserable se estaba burlando de él.

 _ **-Pensar que tendrías el mismo poder que tu ancestro, he de admitir que me has sorprendido niño. Pero eso no impedirá que cumpla mi meta y que seas destruido.**_

Gatanothor tomó para si toda la oscuridad que estaba presente y su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, estaba creciendo de tamaño y su boca se hizo más grande, además que los tentáculos que estaban en el lugar se multiplicaron y se veían más amenazantes.

Tiga supo que era el momento de la verdad, se puso en guardia y fue contra su enemigo a una gran velocidad mientras esquivaba o cortaba los tentáculos enemigos. En un movimiento ágil, Tiga logró posarse sobre su enemigo y le lanzó varias ráfagas de energía de sus manos.

Estas empezaron a hacer movimientos variados en medio de su trayectoria, para finalmente deshacerse de estas cosas y con gran velocidad impactaron la cara del Dios, quien movió sus tenazas para atacar a Tiga quien seguía en medio del aire.

El gigante de luz logró bloquear el ataque por los pelos, pero sintió sus huesos tronar por la enorme fuerza con que este ataque fue realizado. Al caer al agua, rápidamente cargó poder en sus manos y lanzó varios aros de luz para tratar de detener el avance de esas tenazas, jura que desde el día de hoy, odia a los crustáceos. No solo ello, se hará una sopa con varios de ellos para aliviar su molestia.

Pero volviendo a la realidad, al atrapar las tenazas con los aros de luz, apretó las manos para que estas se compriman para destruirlas de una vez por todas. Esa acción sorprendió al Dios Maligno, quien no esperaba que eso pasara. Solo el Tiga orginal tenía esa habilidad. ¿Acaso…?

Era imposible, este mocoso… no puede tener el poder de Tiga y sus conocimientos. No era posible…

Dio un rugido de rabia para lanzar varias ráfagas de energía al cielo para que estas caigan sobre el gigante como si fuera una lluvia de agujas. Pero Tiga no se iba a quedar en su lugar. Dio un salto al costado para correr sobre el agua para esquivar el ataque, movimientos en diagonal, dando volteretas, incluso varios saltos era lo que salvaron a Tiga del ataque de su enemigo, justo en el momento perfecto le lanzó una esfera de luz.

El Glitter Delacium Light Stream impacto en el cuerpo de Gatanothor y este hizo su trabajo, hacer un daño tan severo en el Dios Maligno, quien sacudió su cabeza para poder volver a la realidad. Este niño…

 _ **-¿¡Crees que eso bastará para destruirme niño!? ¡No importa cuanto lo intentes, no puedes eliminar la oscuridad!**_ – Gatanothor alzó su cuerpo nuevamente, esta vez mostrando una forma más firme luego de que su enorme concha se partiera por la mitad para mostrar lo que parecían ser partes de los súbditos que perdió. Los Zoiger…

La verdad era que eran solo seres sin pensamientos y estos salieron de la espalda de su amo y señor para volar y atacar a Tiga, quien dio un salto para volar. Se dio media vuelta para ver que lo seguían a una velocidad increíble, pero nada que él no pueda hacer frente, no con el poder que tiene ahora.

Para la enorme sorpresa de los Zoiger, Tiga desapareció a una velocidad que fue tal, que dejo estelas de imágenes suya. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, lo tenían sobre ellos. El gigante de luz sabía que esto sería lo mejor para acabar el combate con estas cosas. Acumuló poder sobre sus manos y al tenerlos a todos en fila, lanzó un Glitter Ranbalt Light Bullet que atravesó a todos los seres como si fueran mantequilla y los destruyó al instante.

Toga volvió a posarse frente a su enemigo, quien estaba furioso. Si el poder de este chico es el del Tiga original, eso significa que esta batalla se puede extender días.

* * *

A lo lejos, la batalla que estaba decidiendo el destino de la humanidad estaba siendo vista por todos. Pero se notaba que ambos estaban parejos, Tiga lograba contrarrestar lo que Gatanothor le lanzaba, pero no bastaba… ese Dios era más resistente de lo que pensaron al incio.

-Oye, tu bolso está brillando. – Nanami señaló el bolso de Sunset, quien rápidamente lo tomo y se sorprendió al ver que era algo que Twilight, la princesa, le había escrito. Oh sí, le escribió cuando la crisis se hizo presente, lo había olvidado.

 _Sunset,_

 _Sé que esto debe ser rápido. No tengo idea de lo que pasa en el otro lado más de lo que me has escrito, pero he buscado en varios de los textos antiguos que he logrado recolectar. No hay mucho que te pueda ayudar, más una cosa que Kaguro, mi amigo lobo, logró descifrar de un texto. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero logró leer esto._

 _La luz de la esperanza y la armonía eliminaran al Dios que desea envolver al mundo en la oscuridad. No sé qué significa, pero estoy segura que tú tendrás algo más que agregar a estas palabras._

 _Lamento no poder ayudar más, pero esto es lo más que podemos hacer. Las mejores de las suertes a todos ustedes. Espero que todo salga bien._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Princesa Twilight Sparkle._

Sunset al leer lo que su amiga le mandó, al instante supo lo que tenía que hacer… Si, Gobaith logró igualar al Dios Maligno con la luz de la esperanza, pero necesita más fuerza. Y ellas tienen la llave para darle la victoria a Tiga.

-¡Nuestras joyas, hay que darle el poder de nuestras joyas a Tiga! – las palabras de Sunset sorprendieron a todos, en especial a sus amigas. - ¡Crean en lo que digo, eso le dará a Tiga la posibilidad de ganar la pelea!

-Bien, no me pondré a dudar ahora. - Applejack cerró los ojos y se concentro.

-Hora de dar nuestro grano de arena.

-Para darle a Goby la victoria.

-Para que el mundo se salve.

-Para que acabe con ese feo.

-Y para proteger nuestro futuro.

Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow y Twilight imitaron el gesto de sus amigas. Y como respondiendo a sus deseos, la luz de las gemas se vio fuera de ellas y se fue directamente hacia donde sabe, podrá ser de una ayuda mucho mayor para salvar el mundo.

* * *

En medio del océano, Tiga cargó poder y lanzó dos patadas hacia Gatanothor para que la luz salga de ellas e impacte el cuerpo del Dios, quien se vio afectado por el ataque. Viendo esta como una oportunidad, Tiga extendió sus brazos para reunir poder y lanzó un Glitter Zeppelion Ray hacia su enemigo, quien esta vez se mostraba más que afectado por el ataque. Pero no lo había derrotado, de seguir la pelea durará días…

Pero en eso, el gigante vio como 7 luces iban hacia él y se introducían en el cristal. Este poder era… lo reconoce…

- _Chicas…. Gracias…_

 _-_ _ **Ese poder… no, no puede ser… tú no tienes el poder para acabar con un Dios… eres un simple mortal… -**_ El Dios al fin sintió miedo de su destino, este chico iba a… - _**¿Qué eres…?**_

 _ **-**_ _Para que lo sepas, Dios de cuarta. Soy Gobaith Kosei y Ultraman Tiga. Y el poder que tengo es la luz de la esperanza gracias a mi familia. Y gracias a mis amigos y novias, tengo el poder que me permite usar la armonía. ¡Ese es el poder de la amistad!_

Gatanothor vio como el destello dorado de Tiga se volvió un destello multicolor, como si fuera bañado por un brillante arcoíris. No, ese poder… es imposible… Esta forma era Harmonious Tiga, la luz de la esperanza y la armonía en un solo ser.

El gigante alzó los puños al mismo tiempo que cargaba luz en el cristal en su pecho y con un movimiento de sus puños, lanzó su ataque final, el Timer Flash Special era un destello multicolor que impacto en todo el cuerpo de Gatanothor, quien pudo sentir que este poder en verdad…

 _ **-¡Imposible! ¡Vencido por un mocoso y la humanidad! ¡Esto no acaba Ultraman Tiga! ¡Un día volveré mientras haya oscuridad en el corazón de los humanos! ¡Te juro que nuestra lucha será eterna! ¡Tú y yo nos volveremos a ver!**_

Gatanothor dio sus últimas palabras antes de explotar y desparecer de la faz de la tierra junto a su oscuridad. Tiga alzó la vista al ver que el cielo estaba totalmente libre de dicha oscuridad. Había vencido, la humanidad se había salvado… Pero era verdad lo que ese sujeto dijo, la lucha será eterna… pero sabe que aún cuando él no este. Otro tomará el manto de Tiga para pelear, pero por ahora… había ganado. Cerró los ojos para luego dejar que su cuerpo se vuelva partículas de luz y desparecer.

* * *

La victoria de Tiga había traído consigo una gran alegría en el mundo entero. Pero al mismo tiempo había dado un mensaje, el mundo debía cambiar para ser mejor y no dejar que algo como Gatanothor aparezca de nuevo.

El general Strongheart se llevaba a Msaki Keigo de vuelta a la base que tenía con sus soldados para simplemente dar su informe.

-¿Qué harás ahora?

-Lo que yo quiera, a fin de cuentas. Aún hay muchas cosas que el mundo ignora y debemos estar listos para ello.

El general le tuvo que dar la razón, esta batalla había marcado el fin de algo. Este solo era el inicio de algo nuevo para el mundo. Solo espera que no deban tardar tanto para poder ver el futuro que ese chico defendió.

* * *

-¡No los encuentro! – Trixie se reunió con el resto luego de que buscaran a Gobaith, Spike y Hikari por toda la costa.

Todos temían que por haber cumplido su misión, Gobaith desapareciera junto con Tiga. Twilight y el resto recuperaron el poder de sus joyas en el instante en que Tiga desapareció. Además de que no sabían el estado de Hikari y Spike.

Midna estaba asustada por la situación, sus dos hijos… estaba hecha un manubrio de nervios. Pero volteó al sentir que una mano se posaba en su hombro, volteó rápidamente para verse con los ojos de su hijo, quien simplemente le sonrió.

-Hola mamá.

El muchacho no tardó en recibir el abrazo y los besos de su madre al mismo tiempo que Hikari se hacía presente con Spike en brazos. Pero la sorpresa mayor era ver los ojos de la mujer, quien simplemente sonrió con pena al recibir el abrazo de su padre, luego el de sus amigos y prometido. La mujer había recuperado la vista, de seguro por haberse transformado en Aura… no lo sabían.

-¡Twilight, chicas! – Spike saltó para reunirse con su ama y amigas, quienes lo recibieron como un héroe.

En verdad, los 3 eran héroes, habían salvado al mundo y a la humanidad. Gobaith recibió el cariño de sus amigos y amigas, quienes le preguntaban como se sentía luego de todo esto. Pero ver como ambas directoras le sonreían, le hizo ver que ellas también estaban felices de verlo.

Aunque no entendió el porque Nanami estaba aquí, la verdad no le dio importancia porque la chica le alzó el pulgar, como lo hacía de niños. Sonrió al ver ello y más al sentir como 7 chicas se lanzaban sobre él para llenarlo de besos y abrazos. Vaya que le fue difícil lograr respirar, pero no se quejaba… estaba de vuelta con la gente que lo quería y había logrado salvar el mundo.

Todos estaban dispuestos a irse para darle a los 3 héroes un descanso y comenten todo lo que pasó. Pero Gobaith volteó al sentir que… Vio la figura de su ancestro sonreírle junto con Yuzare, ambos se despidieron de él como dando a entender que la misión de ellos se había acabado. Y así era… ahora les tocaba a ellos… porque este era su mundo y su futuro.

* * *

La derrota de Gatanothor trajo consigo varias cosas para los que se vieron involucrados en el asunto. El General Strongheart recibió una condecoración por sus esfuerzos, así como todos los soldados que lucharon en batalla. Y para sorpresa de algunos, la Directora Celestia retomó su relación con él.

La sub directora Luna también inicio con alguien quien conoció en una de sus tantas visitas al puerto, la mujer sabía que el tipo tenía un poder especial, pero no le importaba. Makio Kirino era especial para ella.

Masaki Keigo recibió una reducción de su pena en la cárcel por haber ayudado en la derrota de Gatanothor y la resurrección de Tiga, seguía con unas ideas algo fuertes, pero sentía que debía dejar que sea la humanidad quien siga su propio sendero.

Por otro lado, Hikari, quien recuperó la vista, le costó acostumbrarse a ver de nuevo, pero estaba feliz. Antes de volver a tomar su gira por el mundo con su banda, se casó con su prometido Yu en la ciudad de Canterlot unas semanas luego de la última batalla. En estos días habían lanzado una nueva canción llamada Take me Higher, una canción en honor a Ultraman Tiga.

Y hablando de Ultraman Tiga, nadie lo había visto de nuevo desde su victoria sobre Gatanothor. Algunos decían que su misión había acabado y por ello se había ido… pero la verdad es que este estaba por enfrentar algo peor que un Dios…

* * *

-¡Sonata, date prisa que vamos a llegar tarde en el primer día de clases! – el nuevo inicio de un año escolar más y Gobaith Kosei esperaba que su hermana se dignara en salir de la casa.

-¡Voy, no me apures! - la chica al fin salió de la casa. - ¡Bye mamá, bye papá!

-¡Cuídense ustedes dos! – la mujer, con Yellow Head en su hombro, vio como sus dos hijos se iban a iniciar su último año de escuela. – Oh, este es el año en que deben empezar a elegir su carrera…

-Creo que ya sabemos que desea ser Sonata. Ella parece haberle agarrado un interés a la escritura y tiene ideas interesantes. Además, que como viene de otro mundo, debe tener varias ideas que pueden ser muy buenas.

La mujer rodó los ojos ante las palabras de su esposo. Lo que le molesta ahora es que con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, sienta que las cosas están muy tranquilas.

-Solo espero que este año sea más tranquilo…

-Hey, somos Kosei. No esperes que eso pase. – el hombre rio al ver la expresión de su esposa. – Velo de este modo, Gobaith ahora tiene más tiempo para pensar en sus cosas y tratar con ellas 7.

-Verdad… Solo espero que me den muchos nietos muy pronto. – Tsubasa suspiro al oír ello. Esta mujer no cambia, pero igual la ama. La hizo entrar a la casa, deben aprovechar el día libre que tienen.

* * *

En su camino a la escuela, Gobaith y Sonata saludaban a todos los alumnos con quienes se cruzaban. El muchacho no podía ocultar que él fue Ultraman Tiga todo este tiempo y que además…

-¡Oigan, por aquí! – Rainbow llamó la atención de ambos hermanos. – Llegan a tiempo.

-Sonata tiene la culpa…

-¡Hey! Eres una molestia… ¡Hola mi osito! – Gobaith vio con asco como su hermana saludaba Bulk con un beso… arránquenle los ojos.

-Oh Goby, si quieres un beso. ¡Con gusto seré la primera del día! – Antes que Pinkie se lance hacia el joven, esta fue detenida por Sunset. - ¡Oigan!

-Moderación Pinkie… creo que él ya tuvo mucho de nosotras el verano.

Gobaith se tomó la espalda al oír ello… vaya que fue un verano muy intenso. Trixie le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras Sugarbell reía.

-Es bueno ver tanta actividad, ¿No?

-Si, además que… tal vez tengamos sobrinos para mal criar.

El muchacho vio a sus amigas con fastidio y las chicas se sonrojaron al pensar en la probabilidad.

-Oh cállense… no creas que no sé que pasa con mi hermano en el granero Sugarbell. - la chica se puso pálida al oír ello, Big Mac ya no estaba aquí porque al fin inicio sus estudios en la universidad. – Ustedes lo van a limpiar.

-Bien ahí Applejack, además que Trixie está en planes con Flash por lo que veo.

-No sé de que me hablas Rainbow. – Flash miro a otro lado mientras Trixie sentía que quería ahorcar a esa bocona.

-Oh, yo espero que tengamos un año tranquilo. Para variar…

-Con mi suerte, lo dudo Fluttershy…

-Vamos querido, no pienses en negativo. – Rarity le dio un beso en la mejilla para subir su ánimo. – Es más, pronto debemos pensar en nuestras opciones de carrera. Increíble que haya pasado tanto tiempo.

-Yo ya sé que haré cuando entre a la Universidad. – Twilight tomó la palabra mientras tomaba discretamente la mano de Gobaith. – Pienso ser Física teórica, deseo descubrir y entender las maravillas del universo.

-Yo creo que me mantendré en mi plan de estudiar diseño Gráfico. – Sunset se cruzó de brazos. – los trazos no se me dan mal.

-Yo seguiré una carrera de Marketing, quiero expandir los productos de la granja. – Applejack sabía lo que quería para el futuro.

-¡Yo quiero estudiar algo Administración, para un día abrir mi propia pastelería! - Pinkie dio varios saltos al imaginar lo bien que le vendría todo eso.

-Yo… me centraré en ser veterinaria. No se me da mucho la sangre, pero quiero seguir cuidando animales. – Fluttershy sonó convencida de su sueño y estaba lista para luchar por este.

-Yo… no estoy muy segura. Sé que me meteré a estudiar para ser preparadora física al mismo tiempo que entreno para las olimpiadas. – Rainbow había sido llamado para representar al país en las próximas olimpiadas.

-Yo estudiaré medicina. – Todos se sorprendieron al oír a Rarity. – Pero seguiré con la moda, puedo hacer ambas cosas si me lo propongo.

-Creo que yo seré escritora. Por ello estudiaré literatura. – Sonata dio su opinión, más al sentir que esto era algo importante.

-… Creo que yo seguiré con mi idea de estudiar Ingeniería de Sistemas… ¿Qué? Oigan, me gusta la computación. – Trixie se sintió ofendida por las miradas que recibía.

-Yo estudiaré repostería, un día abriré mi propio negocio.

-Yo estudiaré para el cuidado del ambiente.

-Yo estudiaré ingeniería para el sonido.

-Yo quiero estudiar para ser arquitecto.

Gobaith notó que Sugarbell, Sandalwood, Flash y Bulk ya tenían sus planes a futuro. Él por su parte…

-¿Qué deseas ser tú Gobaith? – Spike habló desde el hombro del muchacho, el perro mostraba su nuevo collar, que era en verdad…

-Quiero ser profesor. - Todos se sorprendieron al oír ello. – Quiero ayudar a que las nuevas generaciones entiendan la importancia de nuestro pasado y ayudarlos del modo en que mi abuelo hizo conmigo. Quizás un día tomar la dirección de esta escuela.

-Oh, eso es algo que a las Directoras les gustará. – la broma de Sunset sacó una risa a todos, más un aviso de la misma Directora se oyó por el parlante.

 _-Sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo año en la escuela Canterlot. Espero que este año cumplan todo lo que se proponen._

Gobaith escuchó la voz de la directora y supo que ella decía de modo indirecto, que no hagan problemas. Todos vieron a Rainbow y Pinkie, quienes simplemente miraban a otro lado.

Justo cuando estaban por ir hacia sus respectivos salones, el celular de Gobaith sonó… el número era de…

-¿Aló?

- _Oh, Gobaith es bueno oírte. Lamento llamar sabiendo que es tu primer día de clases, pero ha surgido algo muy grande en las costas de Grecia y se necesita hacer una gran limpieza._

-Ok general… pero usted me excusará con la Directora. – el muchacho terminó la llamada y miró a todos, quienes captaban que pasaba. – el trabajo llama… - le lanzó su maleta a Twilight, quien sonrió al verlo tan animado. – Díganle a Cherri Lee que llegaré tarde.

-¡Yo también deseo ir! – Spike quería algo de acción, pero la mirada de su dueña le decía todo. – Ahm…

-Para la próxima Spike.

-¡Gobaith! – Twilight vio al muchacho reír mientras se iba corriendo a la salida de la escuela. – Este chico…

-Bueno Twilight… así serán las cosas para nosotros a partir de ahora.

Sunset dijo la verdad y las demás chicas sabían que así sería, pero acordaron darle un buen premio por su dedicación. Sonata se tapó los oídos al oír ello, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de esas 7 no se las iba a quitar nadie.

Twilight vio el lugar donde su novio fue y no pudo evitar pensar en que… en verdad se alegra de haberlo visto ese día en la biblioteca.

* * *

En Grecia, un enorme Kaijuu Cangrejo había emergido y estaba atemorizando a la población. Justo cuando iba a lanzar su ataque a la población, una patada lo hizo caer. Al alzar la vista, se vio con la presencia del héroe y salvador del mundo.

Ultraman Tiga miraba a su oponente al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

- _Ustedes no aprenden ¿Verdad? Muy bien, hora de trabajar._

Tiga se puso en guardia y corrió hacia el Kaijuu para darle una patada que mandó al enorme ser de nuevo al mar. Su nuevo poder en verdad hacia que el trabajo fuera más sencillo, pero en fin… Lanzó un Zepellion Ray al Kaijuu, quien no tardó nada en ser destruido… vaya…

- _Hm, pensé que sería más difícil. Oh bueno, mejor regreso a la escuela. Aún tengo tiempo para llegar a la clase._

Vio como la gente de la zona le agradecía, en el idioma del lugar, por lo que hizo. Este alzó el pulgar antes de emplear vuelo y volver a casa.

- _Hm, siento que algo grande esta por pasar en otro lado. Lamentablemente, yo tengo mis responsabilidades aquí. Pero confío en que alguien aparecerá para proteger ese lado, estoy seguro. Y le deseo la mejor de las suertes._

Ultraman Tiga iba a velar por el planeta mientras viva, ese era su trabajo y lo que deseaba. A fin de cuentas, era una leyenda que había vuelto a la vida para proteger el futuro del mundo. Y así iba a ser, siempre.

* * *

En Equestria, por su lado…

-¡Arriba Kaguro, hoy es el gran día!

-Ya voy, ya voy…

El lobo se levantó de su cama mientras se sobaba los ojos. Por alguna razón ese sueño tan raro lo molesto mucho, pero sentía que algo más, muy lejos de ahí, le deseaba suerte.

-Que raro… Oh bueno, mejor me voy antes que Twilight me regañe por llegar tarde a mi propia graduación.

Kaguro Caelesti, sin saberlo, era el siguiente en una línea de héroes. Una que se creía muerta hace años en este mundo. Pero ahora era su turno de crear su propia historia. La historia de un Valor que vino del cielo. Aunque, esa ya es otra leyenda.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡Listo! Hemos acabado el fic, este que empezó más como una idea simple sin mucho que decir, pero aquí estamos. Este sería el tercer fic en mi vida que acabo, pero tiene un lugar en mi corazón dado que fue algo distinto a lo que siempre tenía en mente. No espere que terminara así o que planeara una secuela. Pero aquí estamos, La Leyenda de Tiga a terminado, pero no es la última leyenda que verán.**

 **Como sabrán la secuela estará en planes estos meses, necesito recaudar información. Pero no teman, demosle tiempo a la temporada 9 de MLP de acabar, mi descanso de un par de meses de seguro y volveré. Siganme como Autor o ponganme como favorito si desean recibir la notificacion de nueva historia, cualquiera que se me ocurra. Pero eso sí, agradezco a todos los que me han seguido hasta este día... Y espero que me sigan en la próxima aventura.**

 **Pasamos de EQG a MLP, pasamos de un héroe de esperanza a un héroe de valor.**

 **Proximo fic: MLP: La Leyenda del Valor Celestial, muy pronto.**

 **Hasta otra mis amigos, nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
